Shadowchasers: Risen Nemesis
by Lux-Nero
Summary: Welcome to the Sin City capital of the world - Las Vegas. Beyond the neon lights, the slot machines and enticing pleasures, the shadow claws of darkness continue to creep around the city... Based on Cyber Commander's Shadowchaser story.
1. Draw 00: Shadow Delver

**Lux-Nero:** Greetings to everyone who bothered to click on this story because you might be interested in my take of a Shadowchaser story… Or that I might be over stressing myself, but, meh.

Now, I've got a few things I need to say before we get the show on the road.

First, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM/GX/5D's or the Shadowchaser theme that this story was based off of. Now, don't get me wrong, I would love to claim that I do own them, but I'd rather not take my chances with that, what with the chance of lawsuits and getting kicked off this site… -shivers-

Anyway, back to the matter at hand, I have to give a little foreword, for example the background for this story – The location that I decided to base this story on was the futuristic version of Las Vegas, and I figure that since Domino City was able to update itself with Technology, why not the rest of the world? But since its still a little debatable when 5D's takes place in our time frame, I'll just leave it as a possible future (what do ya want from me? I'm not psychic like Aki or Psycho Mantis, but it'd be cool if I was) and its not to be taken as what may happen.

Next, for those of you who had read my work before, you know that I have quite a few tricks hidden in my author sleeve, and those will be used here as well. One such trick is that I prefer to use the original Japanese terms for my fictions. For example:

Duel Runner = D-Wheel

Turbo Duel = Riding Duel

And etc.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not denying the work of the dubbers, but everyone has their own style and I have the First Amendment on my side here.

For the next key point, this concerns the duels in my stories. I wasn't a fan of the whole forbidden lists in my previous stories, cause I figured that people could just do custom jobs on the Duel Disk system to accept the cards (It's the future again, a lot of people can be tech savvy). But, in order to get people off of my back, I will be using the September 1 forbidden list for this fiction, so yeah.

Finally, we get to another section of the dueling aspect – Riding duels!

This story takes place two months after the events of the second season of 5D's, when the second Speed World is still in development so, I will be using the original Speed World… But, that may or may not change.

Now, people might be wondering why I decided to start a story like this… Since most of my works tend to be original. Well, I became interested in Cyber Commander's concept, and decided to throw my hand into the mix as well.

So, to all you readers, pull up a chair, turn on your favorite action song, and scroll down to enjoy the story.

**-0-**

_**Choices…**_

_**Everyday we are presented with them and depending on the answers we give, we affect our life. It's actually quite amazing to see what kind of power those answers have upon us, especially since a number those choices can be fulfilled with one of two words – 'Yes' or 'No'.**_

_**Some people and situations however don't grant the luxury of a choice. Other times, a choice can almost be like stepping into the fray of hell. I'm sure everyone has experienced at least one of those choices in their life at one time or another.**_

_**I know I have.**_

_**Hell, the reason why I'm here today is because of that. What I wouldn't give just to have a normal life, but I know that it's out of my reach. It has been for a long time and as far as I can see, I won't be able to get that normal life any time soon.**_

_**In fact, as history would dictate, several famous duelists were in situations that wouldn't give them a choice except to fight back. Case in point, the match that started Yugi Mutoh's career, the unofficial match against the former champion – Seto Kaiba, is an excellent example. The 'King of Games' was practically forced to face against Kaiba, just to avenge his grandfather for being cheated. I don't need to tell you what happened as a result of Kaiba's near-sightedness and cocky attitude. **_

_**As we turn the pages through history a little further, another duelist who went by the name of Judai Yuki, who was almost a living legend with his miracle draws and complex strategies, was also given a choice. That choice being simple – To join the Duelist Academy or not. According to several biographies written by his peers, Judai was forced into several dangerous duels that wagered not only his own life, but that of his allies, the rest of the duel academy island, and even in a few instances (now this is just rumors I've heard of) perhaps maybe the world as well. Maybe his choice of attending the Duel Academy affected why those events occurred – But then again, if we were to spend our lives considering about 'what if's then we would most likely waste away our lives.**_

_**Take another page from the text books of Duel Monster history, mostly from a couple months ago involving an incident involving several beings called the 'Earthbound Gods' and the opposition that was victorious in the end. Knowing the dangers, the few 'chosen' known as Signers did whatever it took to defend the world from destruction. They knew that their lives were on the line, and that the odds were stacked against them, and yet they made the choice to fight. **_

_**(Makes me wonder why all this stuff happens in Japan sometimes…)**_

_**But regardless, those three examples show what I mean about choices and how they can have major effects on not only the individuals who make those choices, but also the world around them too. **_

_**Hmm? **_

_**What? Me? Why would you want to know who I am?**_

_**I'm a man who lost his choice a long time before I had any options…**_

… _**And unlike those people I mentioned only moments ago, I have only one path in front of me to trail. No other choices remain for me…**_

_**DRAW!**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's **_

_**Shadowchasers **_

_**Risen Nemesis**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**Humming neon lights and glittering raindrops aren't enough to stave off the inky night. Blackness always envelops the city. Only the rising sun unveils the familiar world. **_

_**This unrelenting cycle of light and dark grinds on, just as it has for millennia.**_

_**But there are things that remain hidden even in the light of day. Inhuman vapors come from the tangle of sun-cast shadows. And at night, those shadows merge with the darkness, and the creatures that dwell there are temporarily released. **_

_**No one can pull back this curtain between worlds and see things as they truly are.**_

_**No one… Except a select few…**_

_**This is their story…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 00**_

_**Shadow Delver**_

_**0-0-0**_

Las Vegas…

The Entertainment Capital of the World, one of the greatest cities in the world, known for its exotic shows, colorful casinos, countless hotels and endless streams of people that flooded the streets during the blazing days and the neon lit nights.

Everywhere you would turn, people could be seen walking over the almost overflowing traffic, which thanks to the recent changes to the motor industry managed to tame the heat a little bit at night. And thanks to technological advances in general, the Entertainment Capital was able to become more spectacular and improved the experience.

Almost as a second level to the city, a new road and walk was created to 'clean up' the streets as it were, all the while maintaining the magnificent hotels that were part of the vacation experience while adding more to the sights.

And yet, to this city filled with lights, there exists a darkness hidden in the back streets of the city, a shifting shadow as it were, growing with every passing second…

"AAAAH!"

As such an example, just look to the discarded lower streets, known as the Under, that were left practically untouched by the new age of technology.

Running through the dimly lit streets, one could swear that this was a scene for a horror flick, with a young tourist lass ran through the ruined streets, dodging the discarded trash and ruins of vehicles.

Slowly, the young lass turned her head back…

"Run, run, run as fast as you want," cackled a sinister and brutish voice, echoing through the air to make the girl turn back sight forward.

All she wanted was to see the sights, but getting lost was a common trait to tourists, although, they didn't usually have people chasing after them for such. Unless you were in the Under at night…

The man who was chasing her wasn't even running all that fast, but with every four steps she took, the man stomped once. He was a mountain of a man dressed in brown and black loose street clothes that did a fine job of showing off his muscular and dark body. His greasy black hair was long like a horse's mane and flowed down his shoulders, passing left and right with each stomp he took.

But the very thing that marked this man was that his face had a quite a few piercing rings, one at his nose and one at each of his ears. "But I'll catch you, no matter what."

Her breathing was beginning to panic, the man kept getting closer and closer no matter how fast she ran…

Then it happened.

Tripping over her feet, the young girl fell face first into the ground, wincing in pain as she slowly began to push her self off of the ground.

"Heh, heh, heh, what did I tell you?" the mountainous man snickered as he loomed over the fallen girl, his speed surprising despite his towering size. "When someone perks my snout – I don't lose interest…"

With a lick of his lips, the man almost began to turn feral, his hand getting closer and closer towards the frozen-stiff girl, "… Until I finally sink my teeth into my target… Especially when I can smell fear dwelling in ya!"

A scream echoed through the air… But it was neither human nor beast that was the source; rather, it was the screech of lead flying through the air. The two froze in place, almost like a terrifying statue only moving at the sound of ping.

The mountainous man's eyes widened, realizing that his right earring was now laying on the ground a few feet ahead of him, a small stain of crimson painted the jewelry slightly.

"Unless you want to lose that ear completely," suggested a voice from behind the scene. "I suggest you stand up and keep away from the girl…"

The mountainous man slowly began to cackle, starting out as a small innocent laughter and began to grow to maniacal laughter, "BWA-HA-HA-HA! Are you serious?!" He chortled, standing up with his shoulders slumped along with his head. "I never thought LVPD would dare come down to the slums…"

The girl slowly began to crawl away from the deranged man, her eyes locked on the insane look that continued to plague the man's face.

"… You want to really do this?" the man snickered as he licked his teeth, revealing the golden tooth he had replaced long ago. "I was just about to enjoy…"

Another scream of lead echoed through the air, making the mountainous man growl in annoyance, "How about you put that pop gun down? It's obvious that you don't know how to use it."

The mountainous man slowly turned around and there was the one who had fired the two rounds. Due to the limited light in the area, only the silhouette of the assailant was visible to the mountainous, the figure suggested male draped in a large overcoat with a high-crowned, wide brimmed hat that was pulled down slightly. And in the figure's right hand, was what appeared to be a black semi-automatic pistol…

… Its aim pointed directly at the mountainous man's head. "You sure you wanna test that theory?"

"Listen cop punk," The mountainous man sighed loudly rubbing his slightly sore right ear. "I'm not really interested in punks like you… And since I've already caught my prey for tonight…"

"Make another move," the figure growled tilting his gun towards the side. "And this next silver tipped bullet is going right between your eyes."

"Heh, yeah right, like you could…" The mountainous man started…

Until it sunk in.

"S-Silver tipped?"

The figure nodded, his hat bobbing up and down to the rythem of his nodding. That's when he turned towards the victim, "… Unless you want to stay, I suggest you run."

With a scared look in her eyes, the victim quickly managed to get to her feet and ran off.

"What the?!" The mountainous man snarled as he started to turn about face.

Until another bullet flew into the concrete at the man's feet, making him freeze in his tracks.

"So, your choice, we can either do this the messy way," The figure stated lifting the semi-automatic to blow the smoke away from the barrel of the gun. "Or…"

"Humph, who you fooling punk?" The mountainous man cackled returning his glare towards the figure. "You must be some LVPD rookie who thinks he can get high in the ranks by taking a criminal of my reputation…"

"Cut the BS, beast," the figure stated making the mountainous man blink a few times in surprise.

Even more surprise appeared when the figure's left arm began to light up, revealing that the character was equipped with what appeared to be a cybernetic device known to anyone who had at least heard of.

A duel disk.

"Still think I'm with LVPD?" the figure asked.

The mountain of a man snickered loudly reaching into his pants pocket, "I shoulda figured," He cackled as he pulled out a small device, and held it in front of him. "You've got them silver tipped bullets… You wouldn't have packed that certain heat unless you knew what you knew was hunting."

A scene like this was quite unnerving and too uncommon…

… At least to the eyes of a regular person.

But, to those who were not blind to the truth could see what the mountainous man for what he truly was. Had the victim had seen what this man truly was besides being a muscular midnight prowler, she would've become frozen in fear.

The man's face became more feral, protruding his mouth and nose slightly while his hair grew wilder and grew all over his body. His teeth (including the gold tooth) began to curve into sharp fangs while his ears began to take the form of a beast – Like Doberman or better described – A wolf…

With a loud howl the man slammed his now clawed foot into the ground, making his nose ring and remaining earring jingle slightly. "Though, I ain't ever seen a Shadowchaser use a gun 'fore though."

"I'm not too keen on swords," The so-called Shadowchaser replied spinning his gun on his finger before he slid the firearm into his overcoat. "Ya got a name, beast?"

"Bleh, I thank ya kindly to call me a werewolf," the mountainous monster snarled as the device in his hand began to fold out into a duel disk. "But since you chasers are for formalities – I got the name Gaueko."

"… Seem a little too formal for a beast," the 'Shadowchaser' admitted.

"I can actually agree with ya on that," Gaueko scoffed to the side. "But then again, I was never able to choose my name, blame my old man. How 'bout you?"

"Why tell a name to a beast?" the 'Shadowchaser' said with a shrug.

"Grr… Ya know," Gaueko cackled looking down at the duel disk in his clawed hands. "Any reason why I shouldn't just throw this to the side and rip you to shreds?"

"… Three words," the 'Shadowchaser' replied holding up three of his fingers on his right hand. "Fair. Fight. Clause."

"Humph," Gaueko snarled. Loudly.

Fitting his duel disk over his furry arm, Gaueko produced a deck and snapped it into his duel disk's deck slot. "I've actually been wondering something about you fools… If you fight several of us, then you've gotta have some fight to ya."

"Your point is?" the 'Shadowchaser' asked.

"Nuthin' much," Gaueko said as he licked his teeth. "I was just wondering what would make you chasers so tough... Possibly something I can sink my teeth into…

The 'Shadowchaser' pulled down his hat over his eyes. Hearing that from a werewolf, well, let's just say that there's a deeper meaning.

"You gonna keep flapping your jaws?" the 'Shadowchaser' asked as the five cards popped out of the top of his deck. (SLP: 8000)

Gaueko slowly made his first draw. (GLP: 8000)

"Quick to the point," he cackled, looking at the six cards in his hand. "That's a style I can love. I'll start by setting a monster face down…"

"Talk about counter productive," the 'Shadowchaser' admitted.

"What d'ya expect?" Gaueko continued fitting another card into his duel disk. "I'll set a card face down. And to end my turn, I'll activate my continuous spell – Vanilla Blast."

The spell card appeared in front of the werewolf, revealing a several notable normal monsters appearing on it, all of them being wrapped up in a powerful bright light.

"Go for it Shadowchaser," he cackled.

The 'Shadowchaser' slowly drew.

"… I summon Giant Rat," He announced slapping the card onto his duel disk.

As the card was played, a large blue furred rat appeared in front of the cowboy hated man, screeching loudly as it clutched onto the human skull in its spiny fingers (1400/1450).

"Attack the face down monster!" he commanded.

Tossing the skull to the side, the large rat leapt through the air, slamming its paws directly into the face down card.

The card disappeared to reveal a small blue insect like creature that was clinging onto many trinkets that you'd find at a yard sale (200/700). But with a shriek, the bug was crushed.

"Heh thanks," Gaueko snickered as a powerful glow appeared over his duel disk. "That monster you destroyed was my Magical Merchant. Now, I'm allowed to pick up cards from my deck until I come to a spell or trap card."

The werewolf carefully placed his fingers on the top card from his deck and turned the first card around, revealing a powerful monster – Sengenjin (2750/2500). "Hmm… Nope, not a spell or trap. Maybe the next one…"

Flicking the next card off, Gaueko turned it around to show a Soul Tiger (0/2100). "I guess not…"

For the next three cards, the werewolf continued to pull normal monster cards that ranged from Battle Ox (1700/1000), Nin-Ken Dog (1800/1000), and Mad Dog of Darkness (1900/1400).

"Hmm… a trap card," Gaueko announced turning the card around to show Birthright. "So I get this lone card into my hand, while the other five go to the graveyard."

"What a waste," the 'Shadowchaser' growled.

"Not really," Gaueko snickered as his Vanilla Blast card glowed brightly as he slid the five cards into his graveyard slot. "Ya see, whenever a normal monster is sent to the graveyard, my spell card makes its move. For each normal monster sent to the graveyard, you take two hundred points of damage!"

A ring of white light appeared at the 'Shadowchaser's feet, revealing the man's form. His hat and overcoat was black, but his under clothing was considered more like street clothes consisting of wore-in jeans and a black shirt. His long greasy hair curved around his still hidden face however. (SLP: 7000)

"Humph, that all you got beast?" The 'Shadowchaser' questioned as the light dwindled down. "I've seen pups that got more bite than you."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Shadowchaser," Gaueko cackled with his arms crossed. "All you've got out is an overgrown rat."

Holding up a card, the 'Shadowchaser' fitted the card into his duel disk, making the card appears behind the Giant Rat.

"… Smart ass,' Gaueko growled drawing his next card. "Hmm… I summon a personal favorite of mine – Come out Gene-Warped Warwolf!"

With a loud howl echoing through the slums, a large white furred werewolf slammed into the ground in front of Gaueko, its four arms clawing into the ground (2000/100).

"Kinda reminds me of you," the 'Shadowchaser' remarked. "But he's a little easier on the eyes."

"You just love to push buttons," Gaueko snarled throwing his clawed hand forward. "Gene-Warped! Wipe the floor with that rat!"

Howling loudly, the mutant beast leapt through the air, slamming all four of the claws into the Giant Rat, ripping the monster into millions of shreds. (SLP: 6400)

"Bad move," the 'Shadowchaser' stated as a card popped out of his deck and into his hand. "Since you destroyed my rat, I can summon any earth monster I want. Level doesn't matter, but all I worry about is making sure it doesn't have more than fifteen hundred attack points."

He slapped the card on his duel disk.

"So I summon," He announced as the ground began to rumble. "I choose Ancient Gear Cannon!!"

The ground receded revealing a small robotic gun turret that was made up of several gears (500/500).

"And you questioned my taste in monsters," Gaueko scoffed looking at his hand. "But if you want to waste time with weaklings, be my guest."

The werewolf slowly slid a card into his duel disk. "I'll be too busy wiping the floor wit' ya."

The 'Shadowchaser' slowly drew, and immediately pulled another card from his hand, "I'll start this turn with the spell card – Machine Duplication!"

Two blurs appeared next to the Ancient Gear Cannon, immediately solidifying into two exact copies of the ancient cannon (500/500 x2).

"And as the name suggests," the 'Shadowchaser' explained tapping his foot. "My spell duplicates my machines, just as long as that machine has only five hundred attack points or less."

"Blah, blah, blah," Gaueko growled. "More junk headed for the scrapheap."

"It's not junk," the 'Shadowchaser' stated as two of his Ancient Gear Cannons charged up energy. "These are antiques, and by relinquishing two of them, I can blast you for five hundred points each!"

The two cannons exploded, unleashing two waves of energy that sliced through the air and crashed into the werewolf's bare chest, sending him skidding back slightly. (GLP: 7000)

"Grr…" Gaueko growled.

"Next, I'll activate another spell card," the 'Shadowchaser' continued as the ground behind him began to rumble. "This one falling under the continuous kind – Ancient Gear Castle!"

The ground behind him exploded in a flurry of debris and concrete, allowing a large ancient castle to emerge from the darken streets, several gears and cannons mounted on the castle.

That's when the Ancient Gear Cannon began to glow brightly (500/500 + 300/0).

"Heh, you think that your rust buckets will help ya?" Gaueko questioned raising a bushy brow.

"I don't think," the 'Shadowchaser' retorted as his Ancient Gear Cannon disappeared in an orb of light. "I know! I sacrifice my cannon…"

The orb of light shattered, forming into a four legged machine that resembled that of a mechanical wolf that was made up of rusty armor and gears. Letting out a rustic screech the antique machine dug its claws into the ground (2000/2000 + 300/0).

"To summon Ancient Gear Beast!"

A small flame erupted on the Ancient Gear Castle…

"Another junk heap?" Gaueko muttered.

"Ancient Gear Beast!" the 'Shadowchaser' announced as the ancient machine pulled back slightly. "Destroy that mutated monstrosity!"

The large metallic beast charged through the air, its claws gleaming in the little light that was on its armor.

"Don't think you can get a cheap shot on my life points!" Gaueko roared pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap card – Magic Cylinder!"

Just as the face down card on the werewolf's field began to lift, a powerful jolt of electricity kept the card down. "What the?!"

The Ancient Gear Beast sliced through the Gene-Warped Warwolf, shattering the monster into millions of shards. (GLP: 6700)

"Why didn't my trap card work!?" Gaueko snapped, checking his duel disk.

"I guess a mutt like you wouldn't know how antiques work," The 'Shadowchaser' stated as he pulled his hat down.

"I'm a wolf! Not a dog!" Gaueko roared with his teeth barred.

"You act like a dog not on its leash," the 'Shadowchaser' stated with a shrug. "But anyway, Ancient Gear monsters possess the ability to prevent you from activating spells or trap cards when they attack. Although, I'm more concerned why your spell card didn't activate…"

"Grr, Vanilla Blast doesn't activate if the monsters are destroyed in battle," Gaueko explained.

"I guess this makes things a little easier," the 'Shadowchaser snickered.

"Ya making me look bad," Gaueko snarled with his eye's irises thinning. "And I can't have that…"

The 'Shadowchaser' merely shrugged and crossed his arms. "Turn end."

"Just what kind of Shadowchaser are you supposed to be anyway?" Gaueko asked as he pulled his next card. "I never heard of any chaser packing heat before…"

The Shadowchaser just kept his gaze covered by his hat.

"Ya ain't going to talk?" Gaueko scowled. "Fine then… I'll just let my actions do the talking for me!

"I summon Vorse Raider!"

Appearing from the shadows one of the most famous monsters in duel monster history, a dark skinned demonic beast-warrior dressed in black leather carrying a nasty battle axe (1900/1200).

Another flame erupted from one of the torches on the Ancient Gear Castle.

"Now I know what you're thinking," Gaueko snickered as he ran his finger on his duel disk. "Why would I summon a weakling like this? Simple, I've got another heavyweight who can send your 'antique' to where it belongs – the junkyard! I activate my trap card – Birthright!"

A large pillar of light erupted from the ground, immediately melding into a terrible blue skinned beast-warrior that was a mass of muscles with several weapons attached to its back along with a large spiked mace clutched in its large fingers.

It let loose a loud roar that shook the foundations of the streets above (2750/2500).

"Thanks to my trap I can special summon a normal monster – like the powerful Sengenjin?" Gaueko laughed with his arms extended. "And now… Time to send that antique to the junk heap!

"Sengenjin! Crash that Gear Beast!"

With a loud roar, the mighty blue skinned beast-warrior pulled back its mace…

"I activate my trap card!" the 'Shadowchaser' shouted as a powerful barrier appeared around his field, catching the Sengenjin's mace in the energy, forcing the monster stumbling backwards. "Negate Attack is quite the handy card, stopping your attack and ending your battle phase."

"Damn you…" Gaueko snarled looking at his cards once more.

Fitting one of the cards into his duel disk, the werewolf huffed to the side, "One card face down," He growled. "And call it a turn…"

"Not yet you don't," the 'Shadowchaser announced pushing a button on his disk, making a red flashing light erupt overhead. "I activate my trap card – Ancient Gear Alert Alarm!"

"Wait… There's a trap that works with Ancient Gears?" Gaueko questioned blinking a few times as his newest face down card flipped up, revealing the trap card – Bottomless Trap Hole. "Huh?"

"My trap forces one of use to activate one face down spell or trap card," the 'Shadowchaser' explained before the Bottomless Trap Hole shattered like glass. "And if that card doesn't fit its requirements, it's gone. And your Trap Hole only activates when I summon a monster."

"You little…" Gaueko spat.

Taking his trap card, the 'Shadowchaser' held it up before he shuffled the card into his deck. "And just like its spell counterpart – Bait Doll," He explained before he fitted the deck back into his duel disk. "It gets shuffled into my deck."

"Wait a second…" Gaueko muttered.

"My draw…" The 'Shadowchaser' announced slowly flicking one card from the top of his deck.

His eyes widened slightly, but nodded to himself as he tossed the card into his hand of three cards before he pulled one of the others, "I set one card face down," he announced before he snapped his fingers making the Ancient Gear Beast roar loudly through the air. "And now… Ancient Gear Beast! Tear apart his Vorse Raider!"

The mechanical beast roared loudly, making its rusty gears grind loudly before it pounced on the surprised Vorse Raider, ripping the beast-warrior into shreds. (GLP: 6300)

"… Turn end," the 'Shadowchaser' scoffed.

Gaueko drew his card, his eyes trailing over the cards he had, '_Damn it! I have the monster, but where's the spell I need?'_ He thought looking over his hand. '_Oh well, I can still take him down a few pegs without resorting to my best trick…'_

"I summon Mad Dog of Darkness!"

The card was played, and a large feral dog appeared in front of Gaueko snarling loudly as its yellow hair stood on end (1900/1400). "Heh, now this is a monster that I can respect…"

Another torch lit up on the Ancient Gear Castle…

"Mad Dog! Attack his beast!"

The feral mutt howled in the air before it stomped forward, the 'Shadowchaser' shrugged, his actions saying that if the beast wanted to ruin his chances on his own, then he has the right to do so…

"And to make things better…" Gaueko cackled spinning a card around in his hand. "I activate a spell card known as Rush Recklessly! Empowering my Mad Dog by six hundred points!"

The 'Shadowchaser's hat shifted over to the side as the Mad Dog leapt upon the Ancient Gear Beast, ripping the machine to scrap parts. (SLP: 6100)

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," the werewolf cackled as his dog returned to his field, one of the legs of the Ancient Gear Beast in its mouth. "I was getting tired of dealing with your rust buckets."

"… Talk about my cards like that again," the 'Shadowchaser' growled. "And you'll regret it."

"Humph, take it up with the big guy here," Gaueko cackled as the Sengenjin stomped forward. "He can attack your life points directly now!"

The 'Shadowchaser's eyes widened before the mace collided with his body, making him skid across the ground holding his chest with the pain burning through his chest. "Damn it…" (SLP: 3350)

"I should duel more often," Gaueko cackled as his large beast warrior stomped back to his field. "It gives just as much of a rush as hunting!"

"What?" the 'Shadowchaser' asked slowly gathering his breath.

"You see my nose?" Gaueko posed as he tapped the nose ring at the end of his snout. "When I was born, I was granted an extra sensitive sense of smell… And when I was able to control my transformation ability I was able to tame my smelling abilities and convey them to tracking any prey that fancies my taste.

"That girl you save earlier might've gotten away, but I know the brand of perfume she wears along with the mixture of her body order… Also what kind of cheap shampoo she uses as well."

"And what's that got to do with feeling a rush?" the 'Shadowchaser' asked pushing his hat up slight to get a better look.

"Simple – It's called the thrill of the hunt," the werewolf explained holding his claws up. "The release of adrenaline that rushes through my veins is enough to excite anyone! And I wish to experience that feeling more and more! It's a thrill! Everyone has a thrill they wish to experience again and again – I'm just following my instincts to do so."

"… You're an animal," the 'Shadowchaser' growled with his arms crossed.

"Exactly," Gaueko cackled looking at the remaining cards in his hand. "I'm not a weak human like you. I'm a proud lone werewolf who has the thirst to have that chill run through my veins. Oh, if only you could feel that rush!

"Especially when you can have the blood drip down your nails and teeth at the very end… Oh, just thinking about it makes my fur stand on end!"

Taking a moment to find himself, Gaueko calmed himself down before he could slobber over himself, "And I'm not just 'bout to allow some gun totting Shadowchaser like you stop that thrill…"

"I'm getting tired of you calling me that," the 'Shadowchaser' growled as he pushed up his hat, revealing a small silver mark under his left eye on his sleek, yet handsome face. "My name is Jack…"

"Jack?" Gaueko snickered before he broke out into pure laughter. "You kiddin' me?! What kind of name is that?"

"Suits me just fine," Jack replied adjusting his hat. "But that's beside the point; you think you can pull stunts like these? You've got another thing coming beast, and when this is duel is done…

"Judgment will fall…"

"You shouldn't make empty threats," Gaueko snickered as he licked his lips. "I on the other hand, can make threats and get away with them. I may not be suited to having a male prey – But its not every night I can have the blood of a Shadowchaser run down my claws…"

Jack merely pulled down his hat, as if that last comment didn't even phase him. "… You done flapping your gums?"

"Knock yer self out," Gaueko sighed licking his fangs.

Jack drew, immediately pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my trap card – Jar of Greed! Now I can draw once more."

He flicked another card into his hand, giving him four cards to work with.

"You want thrills?" Jack asked as his Ancient Gear Castle began to rumble. "I'll show ya something that'll send a chill down your spine… I activate the effect of my Ancient Gear Castle!"

The castle began to crumble to the ground, its gears raising up a large cloud of smoke that covered the area behind Jack. "You see, each time one of us normal summoned a monster, my castle gained a counter. And that counter can be used as a substitute for a tribute summon for an Ancient Gear monster… Since there were three, I can normal summon almost any Ancient Gear monster in existence…"

'_Humph… What am I worried 'bout?' _Gaueko thought to himself as he looked at his two beastly monsters. '_I do know 'bout the two heavy hitters in an Ancient Gear deck… Both of them are insanely rare in this day and age – I doubt that he's got…'_

That's when the gears began to lift up into the air, melding together as remains of the castle melted to change shape to form a powerful body armor that seemed to become medieval.

"… And I choose to summon the signature monster," Jack continued as the dust began to recede revealing the monster that he had summoned.

Gaueko's eyes widened at the sight of the mechanical being…

From the remains of the castle, a large mechanical being stood in its place, showing its large dark gray metallic body with many gears and cogs showing. The large machine resembled that of an ancient warrior with its left fist replaced with a small claw (3000/3000).

"Ancient Gear Golem!" Jack introduced as the Gear Golem's cogs began to turn, the sound of rust echoing through the air.

"But… But…" Gaueko muttered taking a step back as both of his beasts did the same.

"Mechanized Melee!" Jack commanded wasting no time.

The mighty ancient machine lurched forward, it's larger right fist pulled back, twisting it to use as much energy as it could for this next attack.

And then, with a mighty punch that forced the air it pierced, the Ancient Gear Golem slammed its fist into the Mad Dog of Darkness, crushing the feral beast into millions of pixels that swept the trash ridden streets. (GLP: 5200)

"Gah! What the hell!?" Gaueko snarled ramming his fist into the ground. "How the hell does a human come up with enough scratch to get one of those bad boys?!"

"… You're the hunter," Jack commented as he slipped two cards into his duel disk, making them appear behind his Ancient Gear Golem. "Why don't you hunt down the story behind that?"

"Smart ass Shadowchaser," Gaueko growled.

"Turn's done by the way," Jack replied.

Gaueko slowly drew his next card.

His eyes perking up as he turned the card around, "Heh, I activate the equip spell – Lucky Iron Axe!"

Sengenjin roared loudly as its large mace was instantly replaced by a long powerful axe with a weird ruin running along the blade (2750/2500 + 500/0). "And now my mighty beast is stronger than your iron giant! So, Sengenjin! Send his tin can to the scrapheap!"

Rushing forward, the mighty beast raised its axe over its head, prepared to slice 'n dice the Ancient Gear Golem.

"Trap card activate!" Jack announced as his face down popped up, forming into a small mighty twister with several feathers flowing from it. "Dust Tornado!"

"W-What?!" Gaueko gasped taking a step back. He looked at Sengenjin's latest weapon…

"Oh, don't worry," Jack stated as the tornado swept the field. "I have no intention of getting rid of your weapon… But I intend to make sure that your beast is gone…"

"Huh? What're you talkin' 'bout?" Gaueko growled.

Then it hit him.

"AH! Birthright?!" He snarled as the trap card shattered.

Falling to its knee, the once-might Sengenjin dropped several of its weapons, all of them falling to the ground to shatter into millions of pieces. Then when the pain was too much for the beast, the one-eyed monster dropped face first into the ground, breaking on impact.

"Urk…" Gaueko snarled, his hair starting to stand up even higher.

"So… Still think my cards belong in the scrapheap?" Jack asked with a snide smirk appearing on his face.

Ripping one of the other cards from his hand, Gaueko slapped it onto his duel disk, making the card appear in front of him – Horizontally.

"What kind of Shadowchaser are you really?" He snarled loudly.

Jack turned his head to the side before he drew.

Looking at the two cards he nodded, "Ancient Gear Golem!"

The large machine lumbered forward, slamming its fist into the face down monster, making the card bounce high into the air.

The card transformed into a large gray pot that that a crooked smile and one large eye at the mouth of the jar, cackling loudly (700/600) before it shattered into millions of pieces.

"Thanks," Gaueko stated fitting his hand into his graveyard slot. "Thanks for pounding my Morphing Jar! Now we both discard our hands…"

"And draw five new cards," Jack sighed shaking his head as he drew his new hand of cards. "I already know that. But here's something you probably didn't know… Ancient Gear Golem has a trampling ability!"

"What?" Gaueko muttered before he realized that the Gear Golem was pulling back it's larger fist once more. "W-Wait a sec!"

But it was too late, the fist collided with the werewolf's body, sending him skidding backwards into the ruined streets. "GAK!" (GLP: 2800)

"… Grr…" Gaueko snarled was drool began to seep down his maw.

Jack took notice and with a nod, fitted two cards into his duel disk. "Your move beast…"

Instead of speaking – Gaueko howled loudly as he ripped off his sixth card from his deck.

'… _Now he's truly a beast,_' Jack thought pulling his hat down to make sure he was prepared.

Gaueko slammed his next card onto his duel disk, making a silver light erupt from the ground, forming into a large silver statue like being appear on the field, almost countless steel hands protruding from its body (1400/1000).

'_Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands…_' Jack thought to himself as a card popped out from Gaueko's deck. '_When summoned, that monster allows him to take any ritual spell or monster he desires… And from what I've seen so far…'_

With a loud howl, another card appeared in front of Gaueko, forming into a slightly disfigured man wearing only tattered blue pants.

'… _Yep…'_

Two forms appeared behind the disfigured man, immediately transforming to a large blue rat in a thick shell (500/2000) and a red armored minotaur (1700/1000). A Prevent Rat and a second Battle Ox – both of them being absorbed into the disfigured man, waking him up.

Slowly the man began to convulse, his body growing more muscular as a wave of dark blue fur rushed over his body, making the man howl out in pain until a long tail sprouted out from his backside. His fingers slowly lengthened until long nails erupted from the end of them.

And slamming its claws into the concrete, the beastial man let loose a terrible cry (2400/1800) that shook the foundations of the road above.

'_Lycanthrope… Its almost ironic really…'_ Jack chuckled inside his head. "Almost a dead ringer for you Gaueko… Only he's a little easier on the eyes…"

That's when a ring of light appeared around Jack's feet, making his eyes widened before a powerful blast of energy erupted from the ground and surged around his entire body! "URK!" (JLP: 2950)

When the energy died down, Jack blinked a few times until realization struck, '_His Vanilla Blast card… I forgot he still had that out.'_

Gaueko then slipped another card from his hand, making a spell card emerge on the field, creating a powerful storm that swept the field.

'_Giant Trunade?!'_ Jack thought as all three of his face down cards bounced back to his hand while the only visible spell on Gaueko's field and face down card popped back into the beast's clawed hands.

Pulling one of the three cards from his hand, Gaueko slipped it into his duel disk, making the Lycanthrope howl loudly before it pounced on Manju, ripping the monster into shreds as a powerful red aura appeared over the wolf-man's body (2400/1800 + 1400/0).

'_I'm taking a guess that's Gift of the Martyr,'_ Jack thought raising his duel disk up as if it was a shield. '_Although, I've never really seen its effect played out like that before…'_

"AROOO!" Gaueko howled loudly, prompting the duel monster version of himself to howl in sync.

Then, pushing itself off of the remains of Manju, the beastly monster flew through the air towards the Ancient Gear Golem. Then with a powerful spin, the werewolf became a twisting blur of itself that pierced the ancient machine's chest armor and began to tear the machine up from the inside out!

And with a powerful explosion of gears and armor, Jack lifted his duel disk as his life point counter began to beep loudly. (JLP: 2150)

The remains of his machine laid at his feet, Jack looked up to see that Lycanthrope was standing over him, its mouth dripping with saliva…

"GRRWWWOOOOWWWWLLLL!"

Jack's eyes widened as the beast snapped its jaw at him, however, at the last second, Jack lifted his duel disk to intercept the bite, the machine beginning to spark from the attack. "Urk!" (JLP: 150)

He knew all along that Lycanthrope's effect would cost him two hundred points of damage for each normal monster in Gaueko's graveyard, and it would activate each time the beast-warrior would inflict battle damage. If there was at least one more normal monster in the beast's graveyard – Jack knew his time would've been up.

"Grr…" Gaueko growled fitting his card – Magic Cylinder – back into his duel disk, making it appear behind the Lycanthrope (2400/1800).

Slowly, Jack stood up, and drew silently, "Ya wanna know something beast?" Jack asked looking at the card he drew. "I'm not a fan of Shadowkind…"

Gaueko only snarled in reply.

"And what I really hate," Jack continued fitting two of the cards that were returned to his hand into his duel disk. "Are the creatures who think they're above everyone else – The ophidia, mages, and especially beasts like you. You think that you're invincible…

"But you're the weakest of all! That pride will be your downfall! I activate my spell card – Ancient Gear Workshop! Now, I can add one Ancient Gear monster form my graveyard to my hand!"

A single card popped out of Jack's graveyard allowing him to turn the card around to show the Ancient Gear Golem card. "Only one card that can settle this now… I activate my spell card – Heavy Storm!"

A powerful storm crashed the field shattering all three of the face down cards on the field into millions of shards that flew through the air. "But those two cards I destroyed… They were the same kind of cards…"

Two clouds of green smoke poured through the air, immediately unleashing two golden serpents that seemed to be of Egyptian decent (1000/1000 x2). "Statues of the Wicked! So I get two Wicked Tokens…"

"Grrrr…" the werewolf snarled loudly.

The two tokens disappeared into two orbs of light that spun through the air, crashing into each other, "Now I sacrifice both of my tokens," Jack announced before a pillar of light erupted behind him. "In order to summon… Ancient Gear Golem!"

The pillar of light exploded, forming into the titan-like machine, its gears grinding loudly as the machine stood tall (3000/3000). "Now then… Mechanized Melee!"

The large golem pulled its fist back, making the Lycanthrope and its similar master step backwards.

"Next, while my monster attacks – I activate my spell card – Limiter Removal!" Jack shouted as the Gear Golem's fist speed grew faster (3000/3000 + 3000/0). "You wanted a rush? Then try pain! It's a thrill ride that never ends!"

The powerful fist collided with the Lycanthrope, shattering the monster into millions of shards that scattered through the air. But the fist didn't stop, the powerful mechanized fist continued its crash course until it slammed directly into Gaueko's body, forcing the werewolf to the ground – Crushed under the ancient machinery. (GLP: 0)

Slowly the holograms began to disappear, allowing Jack to deactivate his duel disk, making sure that his deck of cards was safely tucked back into his gun metal gray deck case. "Goes to show ya – Humans aren't the weak ones. The ones you call prey can learn to adapt, that's how we've learned how to evolve."

That's when Gaueko began to get to his feet, ripping the duel disk off of his arm in a flurry of parts and cards… But Jack kept his ground, "Sure, you Shadows have your edges – Your strength, heightened senses, and even your magical abilities."

"GRROOOOAAAARRRR!" Gaueko roared as he slammed his hands into the ground and began to run towards Jack, the gap between the two quickly diminishing.

And with a great leap, Gaueko snapped his jaw open and was about cut his claws right into Jack's body…

WHAM!!

Until the handle of a white semiautomatic slammed into the werewolf's chin, snapping his mouth shut and sending the wolf spinning back into the ground.

As he lowered his left arm, Jack spun the white handgun on his trigger finger, "But here's the thing about humans," He continued as Gaueko began to push himself up off the ground, slipping slightly. "When we fail at something, we're so stubborn that we'll try again and again until we finally manage to succeed…"

Gaueko pounced at Jack again, but this time, Jack didn't slam the gun… Instead he leapt to the right and fired a single shot through the air that connected into Gaueko's left arm, making the beast howl in blind pain as he fell to the ground.

"Take me for example," Jack growled standing up to take aim once more, taking note that Gaueko's left arm went limp. "I've dealt with werewolves for a while… I learn that you rely on your speed. And if you can't use your limbs…"

Another shock echoed through the Under, followed by the painful screech of a wounded animal.

"Your speed and strength is useless," Jack finished up as Gaueko fell off his limped leg and landed on the ground. "These bullets aren't silver tipped, heck they're not even bullets.

"They're specialized tranquilizer rounds that were coated with a special muscle relaxant that can pierce any organic body and figuratively turn your muscles into Jell-O. Right now, your arm and leg are completely useless – And will be for a good two hours."

Two more gun shots…

… Two more painful howls following…

Gaueko was laying on his stomach, all four of his limbs completely useless and numbed beyond feeling. Lifting his head up, the werewolf was met with the end of a handgun barrel.

Jack slowly pressed the weapon right in between Gaueko's eyes. "So you gotta ask yourself, _punk_," Jack spat, taking note that Gaueko's eyes widened. "Do you feel lucky? Huh? Do ya?"

"S… Stop…" Gaueko wheezed, trying to contain his beast within.

Receding the gun, Jack tapped the firearm against his shoulder, "… Alright," he scoffed. "But tell me something… You're a werewolf, so you know of others, right?"

"Y… Y… Yes!" Gaueko coughed, slowly pushing the beast inside away.

"Then tell me," Jack commanded pulling out the black gun with his right hand, making Gaueko's eyes widen. "I'm looking for a male werewolf who has an X-shaped scar right between his eyes… You know the guy?"

"I… I've never…" Gaueko stuttered, his mind drawing a blank at the brief description. "Heard of… A werewolf like… That…"

With a frown appearing on his face, Jack took aim with the black semiautomatic pistol, putting right where the white handgun was only a few moments ago.

Right between Gaueko's eyes.

"N-Now wait a sec!" Gaueko shriek with his hair standing on end. "Y-You're a Shadowchaser! Y-You ain't supposed to kill someone after the fair fight…"

Jack pulled the gun back, allowing Gaueko to sigh in relief.

But that's when Jack began to spin the two guns in his hands, tossing them over his shoulders and expertly catching the firearms behind him to continue spinning the weapons and repeating the process.

"W-What are you doing?" Gaueko questioned, his eyes watching the weapons toss and turn in the air.

"Testing your luck," Jack replied twirling the guns on his fingers before tossing them in the air a second time. "Whichever gun lands in my right hand after the third toss… Well, you've got a fifty-fifty chance of getting a tranquilizer that'll knock you out for a few hours. Otherwise…"

"Bu-But… You're a S-Shadowchaser…" Gaueko gulped, kinda hoping that he would get the tranquilizer. "Y-You can't kill…"

"You're right," Jack stated before he tossed the two guns high into the air. "But there's one thing wrong with your logic…"

The two guns began to descend, and Jack lifted his hands up to catch them…

"… I'm not a Shadowchaser," Jack stated bluntly.

The two guns landed exactly in Jack's hands and he snapped his right hand towards Gaueko's head…

**0-0-0-0**

While the lower streets were known as the Under of Las Vegas, the higher streets that were crowded with people and attractions was known as the Top. The under was kept in the dark most of the time while the top was basked in either the light of the sun or the neon light of the casinos.

It was always an impossibility to see the stars, even on a clear night, but the moon had a chance.

And as Jack sipped on his diet soda, he leaned against the wall of one of the newest casinos, looking up at the moon as the people walked in front of him. His white handgun still a little hot from that last shot.

The night was long… But when compared to what lay in front of him…

The journey would trail on and on…

_Time: 2:29 a.m._

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Vanilla Blast / Continuous Spell / Effect:** For each Normal Monster sent to the graveyard (other than being destroyed by card effects or battle), inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** Several normal monsters (Summoned Skull, Vorse Raider, Battle Ox, Celtic Guardian and Rude Kaiser) all standing in a blinding white light.

**Ancient Gear Alert Alarm / Trap / Effect: **Force the activation of 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card. If the timing of the activation of the Spell or Trap Card is incorrect, negate the effect and destroy it. After this effect is resolved, shuffle this card into your deck instead of sending it to the graveyard.

**Image:** An ancient alarm screeching through the halls of Ancient Gear Castle

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Who is this mysterious 'Jack' character?**_

_**If he's not a Shadowchaser, then why is this tale named after that popular story?**_

_**Find out next time as a legit Shadowchaser appears on the streets, searching for the clues to our mystery – But will this character find his answers when he has enough mysteries on his hands?**_

_**Find out next time:**_

_**Draw 1: Decayed Commander**_


	2. Draw 1: Decayed Commander

**Author's Note:**_ Don't really expect an update this fast, I'm just posting this since the last chapter was a prologue of sorts. Thanks for the comments for the first chapter and feel free to tell me anything in your reviews. Enjoy!_

_**It's not uncommon for people to hear the phrase 'Justice is blind'. Heck, if you were to ask my opinion about that phrase three years ago, I'd say that my eyes were open. And yet, I was blinded to the truth.**_

_**It wasn't until an… 'Incident' that happened those years ago did I actually begin to see the truth – All the injustice that was occurring in the world due to a law that was created long before the justice system I had grown accustomed to my entire life. It was almost painful to learn that all my hard work in the system was cut in half when my eyes were opened.**_

_**Now here I am, three years later, I'm still on the right side of justice (I think), apprehending criminals of a much more dangerous persuasion. I hung up my badge and my gun…**_

_**And donned something more… Well, I'm at a loss of words.**_

_**Heck, I wasn't really into duel monsters until after the incident, just had a few cards laying about here and there, not anything you could call a deck.**_

_**But once again, I was blind…**_

_**And now I can see…**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**Draw 1**_

_**Decayed Commander**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 4:22 a.m._

The Under was full of life as it had been before the updates had occurred, several people stood around an armored car that held a certain perp who had lost an earring (along with a small part of his ear).

"So… Any reason why we're not hauling this dirtbag in?" An LVPD officer asked a nearby officer near the barred doors of the armored car.

"Not our jurisdiction rookie," The senior officer simply replied throwing his arms behind his head, adjusting his ruffled cut short hair.

"Are you kidding me, Captain?" the rookie questioned looking into the armored truck, seeing the mountainous man with his arms cuffed behind his back, his greasy black hair covering his eyes. "We caught this guy snoozing down here; we've got a witness… Why shouldn't we book him?"

The captain pulled his shades down slightly, rolling his eyes at the rookie, "This is why I hate working with mundanes," He mumbled pushing up his shades. "Look, why don't you go get a statement from the witness, if this guy's the Midnight Fang – I want to be especially sure."

"… Yes sir, Captain Reno," the rookie officer growled pulling out his notepad for the third time this early morning.

Reno shook his head, slowly turning his gaze inside the armored car; he could understand what the rookie was talking about. At first glance to him, all he saw was a rude prowler locked up in an extra reinforced armored car, a little much for any normal criminal…

… But when Reno took a second look, he could almost swear that the man seemed more beastly, almost developing fangs and long nails erupting from his already ruined shoes. And from reports that he received, Reno learned to trust that second look in his ten years on the Las Vegas PD. There were things in this world that would defy logic, and as a famous fictional detective that Reno looked up to once said…

"Once you eliminate the possible," Reno said out loud.

"Whatever remains," A voice chuckled, making Reno perk up slightly. "No matter how improbable, must be the truth."

"… You're late," Reno sighed adjusting his glasses before he turned to the side.

Walking up to the armored car was a man who was roughly five (give or take) years younger than Reno, his spiked back black hair was a little messy in the front showing that it was a little lighter hue in the front. Dressed for the hot morning weather, the slightly tanned skin man was dressed in a black shirt under a large bulky dark blue jacket that had the sleeves rolled up.

On his face, there was a small scar like mark that was a thin golden line. And wrapped around his gray cargo pants was a thin duffle bag that had a handle sticking out of its zipper. "You try finding a parking spot in Las Vegas," the man sighed reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Besides Reno, you know how things are now-a-days…"

"Hyde," Reno chuckled with a shake of his head. "You know I'm just messing with ya."

Hyde smirked as he lit the cigarette in his mouth, taking a small drag on it before he blew out some smoke, "I know," he sighed pulling the cigarette from his mouth. "I'm just going through a nicotine withdrawal, our newest member is a diehard to get me to stop smoking. And our current 'leader' is starting to agree with her."

"Must be rough," Reno snickered leaning up against the side of the armored car. "Anyway, I'm glad ya got out here this morning."

"Don't normally get a call at four in the morning from the LVPD," Hyde stated placing the cigarette back in his mouth. "But then again, it doesn't matter – Its part of the job. Now then, what's the official report got to say about this guy?"

Pulling out a small pad of paper from his pocket, Reno flipped through the pages, "Let's see here," he muttered before he came to a single page. "Here we go, name's Gaueko Henderson…"

"That's a weird name combination," Hyde interrupted raising an eyebrow.

"You meet a lot of people with weird names in this biz," Reno retorted rolling his eyes behind his shades. "I arrested a guy named Scrunchy who was stalking a girl named Heaven the other day.

"But, anyway, back to the report, we figure he's in his mid to late twenties, but we've got a few positive IDs on him in some previous crimes, mostly concerning the recent disappearances with a few female tourists. We've been looking to catch this guy for a while since we found those tourists turning up in ditches outside the city limits, all of them with tears and rips on their bodies that don't really look like they came from knives."

"I've heard about the Under Disappearances," Hyde muttered, taking a peak into armored car. "And you guys suspect that he's the culprit?"

"Is that what they're calling this incident?" Reno questioned with a loud sigh. "Damn it, last time I let a rookie answer the questions for the press…"

"Still a lot more creative than the names you make up for cases," Hyde chuckled taking his eyes off of Gaueko.

"Ha ha, very funny," Reno scoffed. "You'll have to forgive me for not having a sense of humor for a case that has six victims in it…"

"Then please continue with the report," Hyde stated.

"We got a witness from someone who was attacked a couple of hours ago," Reno answered keeping his eyes on the notebook. "According to her, she was about to have the guy 'sink his teeth' into her, besides, it follows the M.O. of the wanted."

Hyde raised his hand slightly, making Reno stop for a second. The nicotine addicted man peered into the armored card and sure enough, saw Gaueko staying in the same position as he was before… But this time, Hyde saw what he really was, long dark hair covering his body, his feral face, and the dark look in the beastly man's eyes. "So, what prevented this guy from claiming seventh victim?" Hyde asked pulling a long drag on his cigarette. '_A werewolf would fit the quota for the crimes… But what stopped him from taking another victim?'_

"Believe it or not," Reno sighed. "But according to our witness, there was some vigilante who used a piece to blow the beast's earring off. That gave her plenty of time to make a run for it and call the police."

'_Someone challenged a werewolf with a gun?_' Hyde thought throwing his cigarette to the ground to stomp his feet into it. "Any idea where this vigilante is?"

"Nope, and the clues left behind don't really help," Reno answered reaching into his pocket to produce a few small baggies that had several different trinkets in them. "We got the remains of a duel disk, Gaueko's earring (complete with his DNA on it), and a few of the tranquilizer darts that he pulled from the perp's body…"

"Was that how you managed to catch this guy?" Hyde asked raising an eyebrow, looking at the mysterious darts.

"The dolt was riddled with these things," said Reno tossing the bag of darts over to Hyde who observed them. "Incapacitating him by pumping a large dose of… Well, we sent some of the stuff over to the lab for analysis."

"No dice yet?" Hyde mused crossing his arms.

"Right," Reno answered immediately. "… So, what's your take on this – Shadowchaser?"

Hyde scowled as he rubbed his chin with his finger, "Well, you've definitely have a shadow in captivity," he stated closing his eyes in the process. "More than likely the wandering hero probably showed up here at random last night and saw the scene, and got the beastie's attention by blowing off that earring you've got there.

"During that, your witness more than likely took advantage of that little confusion and ran off before she became the perp's next meal. If I had to take a guess with the duel disk, either the two had a duel, or it was destroyed in the process of a fight. The vigilante probably had two guns, one loaded with live ammunition while the other had these tranquilizers in it, since it looks like these kind of tranquilizers weren't made to really cause damage, so I doubt they were used to break that earring."

"Heh, guess once a gumshoe," Reno mused with a shrug. "Always a gumshoe, eh, Hyde?"

"That was a long time ago," Hyde answered playing with his lighter between his fingers. "But anyway, back to the case… Was there anything notable when you guys searched wolf-boy?"

"There was a small thing, but we're pretty sure that it's not related," Reno stated flipping through the notepad.

"Ya never know," Hyde retorted.

"Well… It's the guy's teeth," Reno sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"… His teeth?" Hyde questioned looking back into the armored car, seeing a few of the perp's teeth.

Okay, Gaueko needed to go to a dentist… Badly, but was that really noteworthy?

"Yeah, turns out a few of them were missing when we got to the crime scene," Reno answered running a finger across the notepad. "And from the blood we found from his mouth, we determined that he lost some teeth in a struggle with that vigilante. Although, since we couldn't find any teeth on the scene, so were assuming that it has nothing to do with what happened here."

'… _Still though,_' Hyde thought lifting his head up slightly. '_It's not something you want to overlook. Especially since there was need to call up a Shadowchaser…'_

"So, can we leave this to you?" Reno asked getting Hyde's train of thought.

"… That depends," Hyde stated. "You got that guy secured in there pretty good?"

"As much as we could… But we think he's still feeling the effects of those tranquilizers," Reno stated reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small card key. "Still, you better be ready."

Hyde slowly rested his hand on the hilt of the weapon as the door slowly slid open, "Trust me," he reassured using his other hand to throw his cigarette to the ground, stomping on the tobacco right after. "You don't need to worry."

He entered the back of the armored car, the door slammed behind Hyde… Obviously to make sure that if anything went wrong, "Gaueko Henderson?"

The werewolf simply nodded his head up and down slightly.

"Good," Hyde stated keeping his hand wrapped around the hilt that was in his duffle bag. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions…"

"… Grr… You another 'Shadowchaser'?" Gaueko spat, literally. "I ain't interested in being a target again."

"Another?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow. "You telling me there was another Shadowchaser here already?"

"Humph, and I thought you people were on top of your recruitment list," Gaueko snickered.

"Don't get smart with me," Hyde warned as he used his free hand to reach into his jacket pocket. "You're lucky I don't just send ya to the slammer right away…"

"I'm going there anyway," Gaueko replied lifting his head up. "What in the world would I gain by answering your stupid questions?"

"… Possibly getting a cell next to the guy who took you down last night," Hyde answered. "Was it a Shadow vigilante who did that to you?"

"Humph," Gaueko scoffed.

"Alright, did the vigilante have a pair of guns on him?"

"…"

This was getting Hyde no where. "Alright… Fine," Hyde snarled with a roll of his eyes as he pulled out what appeared to be a large, radiating sapphire. "If that's the case – Gaueko Henderson, under the charge of first degree murders of six humans, and the attempted murder of a seventh, I place you under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"… Bite me, you old Shadowchaser," Gaueko spat.

The jewel flashed brightly, making Gaueko cringe.

… And then, he was gone, leaving only the shackles that were used to contain him.

"You guys always remind me of the Men in Black when you do that," Reno commented from outside the armored car.

"Yeah, haven't heard that one before," Hyde sighed pocketing the jewel into his jacket. "And Reno… I need a favor to ask of ya…"

**0-0-0-0**

With a loud grumble, Hyde slowly walked out of the Under's entrance way, ducking under the police force's restriction tape as the lights of the neon signs stung his dark-adjusted eyes.

Taking a moment to let his eyes adjust again, Hyde couldn't help but turn around at the entrance, or rather looking over the man-made steel cavern at the countless people walking atop of the bridge like partition.

That was the new Las Vegas, or as some of the locals called it – the Top.

Although there wasn't any segregation in the Entertainment Capital of the world, Hyde was able to make a comparison to another city that once held its own slums – Almost half-way across the globe…

'_Almost like Neo Domino City and Satellite,_' Hyde thought spinning on his heel as he walked away from the entrance.

From reading the reports that were in the database, after a certain 'incident' occurred a couple of months ago, there was a decision made to combine the two cities a while back…

Of course, the two cities' situations were quite different. In the case of Las Vegas' Top and Under, no one was forced to live anywhere (in fact, the suburbs outside the hotel and casino district were quite nice to live in). But, the Under had become quite the cesspool for criminal and Shadow activity – Not to mention the bar industry.

But, Hyde shook his head, it's not like he had a clear grasp of how Las Vegas worked now-a-days. After all, it's not like he was born in the Entertainment Capital of the World.

'_I suppose I should give a report…_' Hyde thought as he walked up to his current mode of transportation…

If you were to ask Hyde about his opinion on motorcycles three years ago, he'd tell you they were for reckless hoodlums and Hell's Angels wannabes.

But now that he had gotten used to a D-Wheel, the cybernetic upgraded motorcycle – the hottest device on the dueling circuit since the duel disk for the popular game known as Duel Monsters – Hyde could understand why people were more attached to these things.

He wasn't D-Wheel savvy, but Hyde knew that the midnight blue motorcycle was a beauty, with sleek black body marked with a silver bolt on both sides of the vehicle's electric engine. Although, the machine had an auto-pilot system, Hyde still had the opinion that the built-in monitor in the dashboard would prove to be a little to distracting…

… But then again, if you were to see Hyde's ancient cell phone, you'd understand that he wasn't one for technological advances.

Heck, he even fumbled slightly trying to get the monitor on his D-Wheel to activate the communications option when he wasn't riding the darn machine, kind of like right now…

"Damn technology," Hyde snarled under his breath, pushing a few more buttons – Being unsuccessful in his attempts to turn the device on. "Convenient my foot…

"Hmm… That's an idea…"

Hyde slammed the bottom of his boot into side of the monitor, literally kick-starting the screen to flash to life, "There we go…" he chuckled adjusting the screen by hand. "Just needed a good ass-whipping.

"Anyone at home? Its Hyde, I've finished…"

"We're sorry, but we cannot come to the phone right now," The machine replied making Hyde slap his forehead. "Please leave a name and number at the beep and we will try to get back to you…"

'_I know the two of them are there… They probably just don't want to get out of bed,_' Hyde thought turning off the com-link and switched the D-Wheel's main computer on. '_Sometimes I wonder why I bothered taking this job in the first place…'_

Pulling the seat up, Hyde pulled out a midnight blue helmet that matched his D-Wheel in design, and began his own investigation…

'_And I know where to start…'_ Hyde thought as the D-Wheel's engine roared loudly, the map of the city appearing on the dashboard computer.

**0-0-0-0**

Over the last few years, several new casinos had sprung up in the ever lively city of Las Vegas, increasing the size of the already massive city as well as improving upon the already existing casinos.

One new particular casino – The Devil's Full House – was one of the newest in the last ten years added to the city, as well as being a well furnished hotel for its guests. And although it wasn't the tallest building in the city, but it was one of the more colorful ones in its district – And was one of the first casinos in the city to provide with an underground rider arena to provide entertainment.

But that's not the concerning point at the moment – Rather, the important detail was the fact that a certain cowboy hat wearing young man was riding through the elevators.

He was tired from last night, but Jack was more determined to get this over with before he could sleep.

And with a ding, the elevator was finally at his floor.

The doors opened, and Jack was met with an overwhelming sight. The elevator was placed in the middle of the floor which was essentially one huge office area with only a pair of large mahogany doors with gold trim on them.

The floor could easily rival that of a penthouse, with fancy red furniture, several statues of beautiful women, and even a golden fountain was used to set the mood.

The room was completely void of people, save for Jack and the large brute dressed in a baggy suit whom stood in front of the mahogany doors. To anyone else, they would've seen the brutish man as a tall goon with combed back black hair, a pair of small green glasses that covered his eyes, and a rather nice business suit.

But Jack just narrowed his eyes at the man.

"… Morning," the man greeted as Jack just walked in front of him with a deadly glare. "Good to see you too, Mr. Harken."

"Humph," Jack growled with his arms crossed. "Is he in?"

"… Unfortunately, I must detain you until you relinquish those two popguns you insist on carrying around," the man said, crossing his large arms over his wide chest.

"Grr," Jack snarled whipping his coat up as he reached for the holsters' latches on the back of his belt.

"I understand that you'd rather not be caught without your two antiques," the man said holding his large hand out as a click allowed Jack to lift the two firearms in their holsters up. "But you are well aware of the rules when you desire to enter."

"Whatever," Jack sighed handing the two guns to the large man.

"You need not fret," The man said stepping to the side to allow Jack to enter the room. "I know the deeper meaning to these two guns hold to you."

"… Don't talk like you know me," Jack growled pushing the doors open. "You ogre…"

**0-0-0-0**

The mid-night blue D-Wheel slowly came to a stop at what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse that was at the outskirts of the residential area of Las Vegas. The dusty sand from the outskirts was whipping around the old concrete next to the building.

But Hyde knew better than that.

After all, not many empty warehouses had two large guys standing in front of the entrance, leering at Hyde with malice seeping from their eyes.

Dismounting his high-tech motorcycle, Hyde removed the helmet to allow his hair to run wild. Frowning as he pushed button to have his duel disk partition from the D-Wheel pop out… Just in case…

But that still didn't take his mind off his helmet hair.

'_Another reason why I hate riding motorcycles,_' Hyde thought running a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix the mess as he walked towards the entrance.

"… You lost, pal?" One of the goons questioned, lifting what appeared to be a lead pipe.

Hyde must've missed that little detail when he was approaching the building on his D-Wheel.

"That all depends," Hyde replied waving his right hand up in the air. "I don't suppose your boss is in today…"

"That's for us to know," The other goon replied, holding up a large wooden bat. "And for you to get lost."

'_It's sad to see America's youth turn out like this,_' Hyde thought shaking his head. "You guys going to keep this charade up? Or do I have to knock a few teeth out of those sorry excuses you two call skulls?"

"I don't like making it a habit of beating up old men," the pipe wielding goon growled holding up his weapon of choice. "So why don't you walk along gramps and…"

He never had a chance to finish.

Spinning around with his face burning from the unexpected punch, the pipe bouncing off of the ground a few times as he fell face-first into the ground.

The other goon turned towards Hyde as he rubbed his hand, "Hmm…" Hyde mused shaking his hand a few times. "Maybe I should change my workout a little more…"

"Uh…" the other goon stated dropping his bat. "She… She's inside, sir."

"Smart boy," Hyde growled pushing the door open. "Smarter than your companion here."

'_I'm not that that old looking, right?_'

Pushing that thought to the back of his head, Hyde walked past all of the crates and boxes that were stacked around, almost creating a makeshift maze in the dimly lit warehouse. Hyde had an idea what secrets were held in these crates, he'd seen scenes like this before several times in his previous line of work.

But, without a warrant, Hyde technically wasn't allowed to even walk amongst the crates…

But Hyde wasn't looking to make an arrest here, unless someone gave him a reason…

"Well, well, well… I thought we had mice in here," A charming, yet grate filled voice stated, making Hyde turn to the right. "But all I found was a rat."

Amongst the crates and boxes stood a sight that was quite out of place in the dirt and filth of the warehouse. In front of him was what appeared to be a young lass – not even twenty years old – dressed in a bright yellow sundress with a yellow parasol to match it. Slowly the parasol was moved away to reveal her cute face with long chestnut brown, hair that curled past her petite waist.

"Heh, rat, eh?" Hyde coughed to the side. "You sure that's the right thing to say to a guy like me, Anya?"

Anya only smiled sweetly at Hyde.

Too bad behind that smile, Hyde was able to truly see what Anya really was. Although to a normal person you would see a rather charming young lady – Through Hyde's eyes though, her skin wasn't its creamy white, but rather an earthly brown with several carvings/tattoos that ran up her arms, neck and under her eyes. Her hair remained the same only seemed to be more like stone actually.

Anya Goldstein (at least that's what she called herself) was what you would call an Arcane Golem. Being an artificial creature that was created through quite a wild experiment, the race was a self-thriving creatures that were constructed through stone and was able to act as a conduit for elemental magic.

Normally, Arcane Golems were able to build more themselves to maintain their numbers…

But that wasn't the case with Anya.

It was quite a few years ago (no one was really sure), but there was an incident that occurred in another part of the United States. An Arcane Golem that went by the name of Urr had gotten wind of a small deal being made that involved a rather expensive jewel between the jewel's owner and a sculptor.

Apparently, the owner of the jewel decided to have the jewel on display, but wanted to make it more extravagant by having the hired sculptor work on a statue to hold the jewel in its hands. The statue was originally supposed to be a life scale model of the owner's seventeen year old daughter before she died in a tragic accident and the artist was commissioned to receive a large payment upon completion…

This of course didn't matter to Urr; all he cared for was the jewel. After all, unknown to the owner and artist, the jewel had certain properties that would satisfy Urr's pate.

So, on the night of the statue's completion, Urr broke into the artist's workshop to acquire the jewel. Unfortunately, the artist was concerned with minor details and had come to the workshop to finish the statue…

… Which turned out to be his undoing. Urr was in the process of taking the jewel from the safe that was entrusted to the artist until the statue was complete, and in the rush of the moment, Urr had killed the artist.

Yet, miraculously, during the struggle, the statue was unharmed. Even though Urr was interested in the jewel, he didn't expect to kill a human that fateful night. So, as a little retribution, the Arcane Golem had taken the beautiful statue to give it life…

The next night came and Urr was prepared to grant the statue the privilege to become an Arcane Golem. Everything was perfect, and thanks to a little skill he had picked up, the golem managed to fulfill the necessary requirements to breathe life into the statue.

However, a small mistake had cost Urr his life. There were no witnesses, but it was a known fact that the same night that Urr disappeared, Anya Goldstein had appeared in the world.

And ever since the unusual Arcane Golem girl came to Sin City, rumors flew over the city. Mostly concerning technology that she was able to get her hands on…

Spare D-Wheel parts? No problem.

Looking for a certain game system?' She can get you what you want at a discount price.

Of course, technology wasn't the only thing Anya Goldstein was able to get her hands on.

"Hmm… You certainly know how to talk to a lady," Anya sighed with her smile on her face. "Especially, since you're the one who barged into my abode."

"Then how about you get some guards who know how to treat people with respect?" Hyde suggested with a shrug.

"Hmm… I knew mundanes wouldn't cut it," Anya admitted, that smile never leaving her face. "But, you have to admit that if any of you Shadowchasers or any other Shadows saw those two, they'd think that this is just a hang out for streetwise punks – Which begs the question…

"How'd you find this place? I try to keep my privacy."

"… You'd be surprised how easily people have loose lips when you shake them down," Hyde answered reaching into his pocket. "But, depending if you're cooperative, I'll be as gone as quickly as I came."

Tossing a small baggy with a tranquilizer bullet in front of Anya, Hyde crossed his arms, "Word on the street Anya," He said with his eyes closed. "Is that you have a small past dealing with firearms."

"And you think I'd tell you out right?" Anya asked carefully picking up the baggy, keeping her eyes on Hyde. "I happen to know what a Shadowchaser looks like."

"Relax," Hyde stated with his eyes opening up. "I'm not here to investigate you. I'm just interested in knowing if you know anyone who runs with ammo like that."

"Hmm… And if I do? Anya asked tossing the bag up and down a few times. "What's in it for me?"

"I don't suppose I could convince you that you'd be doing your public duty?" Hyde suggested with a shrug.

Anya stood there for a second…

"HA! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

With a slap to his forehead, Hyde rolled his eyes at Anya's laughter, '_You'd think that I'd get used to that…'_

"Oh, ho ho," Anya laughed slightly lifting up the bag to get a better look at the tranquilizer round. "I do apologize, but I cannot help myself. However, I must ask, what was this bullet used for? Some Shadow decide to hunt humans and decide to have a little fun afterwards?"

"… That thing was able to take down a shadow," Hyde answered. "A werewolf if I'm correct."

"Hmm… Really?" Anya mused looking at the bullet. "… Tell you what Mister…"

Hyde nodded his head slightly, "The name's Hyde Vayne."

"Mr. Vayne," Anya continued then closing her parasol. "I might be able to pull a few strings… But, once again I have to ask, what is in it for me?"

"How about I don't get probable cause to get a warrant to search these crates?" Hyde answered, getting annoyed about going around the bush.

"But I doubt you have that probable cause," Anya retorted spinning the parasol in her hand until she snapped it into the ground. "So how about you help me with something else?"

"… I can't overlook anything that deals with illegal…" Hyde sighed.

"No, no, no," Anya giggled waving the hand that had the baggy held in it. "Nothing like that I assure you. You see, I have a new product that needs to be tested, and I would assume that you my fine Shadowchaser have a D-Wheel… Correct?"

"Yeah?" Hyde replied looking at the duel disk addition that was tucked under his arm.

"Give me five minutes and I'll meet you outside," Anya requested. "If I am not there within that time limit, you're more than welcomed to charge back in here."

"Heh, you're much more reasonable than most Arcane Golems I've met," Hyde remarked spinning on his heel. "And I've never turned down a request from a broad yet. You've got five minutes…"

Watching Hyde walk away, Anya looked at the tranquilizer. '_… Been a while since I've seen a bullet like this…_' She thought before she began to walk towards the side. '_I wonder…'_

**0-0-0**

Three minutes and twenty seconds later…

Mounted on his D-Wheel, Hyde had already placed his helmet on his head, a lit cigarette in his mouth as he hooked his duel disk back into the vehicle. The first signs of dawn were already rising in the sky, but Hyde was more interested in the clock that was on his D-Wheel's monitor.

'_Just over a minute to go,'_ Hyde thought to himself running his finger on the hilt that stuck from his duffle bag. '_I guess I should probably call some back up just in…'_

"Hope you're ready Shadowchaser!"

The screech of rubber caught Hyde's attention, making him snap his head to the side just in time to see a rather large gunmetal gray jeep come to a halt…

… And in the driver's seat was none other than Anya.

"… Do I dare ask what that is?" Hyde questioned lifting his head up to look Anya in the eyes.

"For all intents and purposes," Anya answered with a calm smile on her face as she pushed a button on the dashboard of the jeep, making the dashboard flip up into a computer screen that was in between the driver and passenger seating. "This little number doesn't officially have a name. Think of it as a customized D-Wheel that's more suited to handle people who have more… Mass than normal people…"

"Basically it provides Riding duels for the heavier Shadowkind?" Hyde suggested leering at the jeep as a duel disk addition appeared over Anya's lap, a shuffling deck loaded in the deck slot on her left arm.

"Well, if you want to be rude about it," Anya huffed keeping her hands on the wheel of the jeep. "But I'll have you know that this jeep has the same standards as your D-Wheel. I just need a field test before I can deliver this to my 'client', and…"

"I get it," Hyde stated reaching inside his jacket. "You want to see if it can live up to its expectations."

"Exactly," Anya replied with her smile popping back on her face. "We'll just have a friendly riding duel, and when this is over, I'll just check my records and see if I can find a match on the bullet."

"You certainly don't act like most Shadows I know," Hyde replied pulling out a stack of duel monster cards, popping the

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or not," Anya sighed keeping her eyes on the road in front of her. "But anyway… Shall we get this started before our machines rust over?"

"Now you're speaking my language," Hyde chuckled flipping the visor over his eyes, pulling the cigarette from his mouth to quickly stamp out.

Both duelists smirked as they both pushed a button on their dashboards, making the screens light up with what appeared to be three-dimensional duel fields. "_**Duel mode engaged,**_" a computerized voice sounded from screen showing a card that had an explosion of energy for its picture. "_**Autopilot standing by.**_"

"Just to let you know though," Hyde stated revving his D-Wheel's engine a few times. "… Just because this duel isn't staked on anything – That doesn't mean I won't give it my all."

"Same to you, Shadowchaser," Anya replied keeping her eyes on the electronic counter on the screen just right of her direct sight.

"_**Countdown initiated,**_" The computerized voice continued as several holographic generators on both riders'' D-Wheel and jeep lit up, covering the dusty road and dirt in front of them in a cool blue aura. "_**Riding duel… Set… ON!**_"

"DUEL!" Hyde and Anya announced at the same time before both duelists shot off in the same direction at the same time, creating a large cloud of dust erupting behind them.

Even though the two were off at the same time, Anya was slightly ahead of the two, and was pulling off her sixth card. "Hope you don't mind," She announced looking at the sixth card. "But you know the old saying – Ladies first!" (ALP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

'… _Technically, you're a statue…_' Hyde thought with a cold sweat falling down the side of his head. (HLP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

"And to start," Anya announced slapping a card onto the disk, making a set card appear horizontally in front of the Jeep. "A set monster! And I guess so far, so good!"

"Not really surprising to me," Hyde said out loud over the roar of his engine. "You said that it was made with the same system as a D-Wheel – So there was bound to work so far."

"Way to ruin the moment," Anya sighed looking at the last five cards that were held tightly in the automatic grip. "I'll end my turn by setting one card face down…

"Your move, Mr. Vayne."

"What's with everyone referring to me as old today?" Hyde questioned before he drew, prompting both duelist's speed counters to increase by one each.

"Perhaps you give off that mature aura?" Anya suggested

Looking over the cards on the gauntlet on his left, Hyde nodded to himself as he snapped one from his hand.

"Well, if that's the case," Hyde stated slipping the card on the dashboard. "Then I'll summon a mature monster! I summon Crow Tengu!"

A loud screech echoed over the dusty road, allowing a large portal to erupt over Hyde's D-Wheel, and a black blur shot out of it with several black feathers scattering over the road. That's when the blur formed into a large crow like man flying over the road wearing a black Japanese robe over its large body (1400/1200).

"Crow Tengu?" Anya questioned looking over the weird monster.

"Good thing you've got good ears Anya!" Hyde shouted as he pulled closer towards Anya's jeep, his crow monster screeching loudly as it flew high into the air. "But you might want to cover them! Crow Tengu! Attack her face down monster!"

Spinning around, the Crow Tengu opened its black beak and unleashed a terrible screeching shockwave that rocked the face down monster until the card shattered to reveal a dark blue furred bear with its arms crossed (1400/1000). The attacked beast howled in pain as the shockwave began to wrack the bear's ears.

Soon it became too much for the bear and it met its end.

"Hmm, that was rather annoying," Anya scoffed as a card popped out of her deck. "But, thanks to you I can…"

"I know what Mother Grizzly can do," Hyde interrupted, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him. "I may be older than you, but that doesn't mean I don't know what a few cards can do."

"Ah, true," Anya stated pushing a button on the dashboard. "But do you know what this card does? In response to my monster's destruction – I activate my face down trap card!"

Three lights erupted over Anya's jeep, one blue, one green and one yellow. The three lights began to meld, forming into three separate coffins that floated over her jeep. All three of the coffins had a Japanese symbol on them, signifying Water, Wind and Thunder.

"What the?" Hyde muttered looking at the floating coffins.

"Allow me to introduce you to the trap card known as – Trinity Tribute," Anya stated as a blue light floated around the coffin that had the symbol of water on it. "Unfortunately, its true effect doesn't come into play at the moment, but whenever a certain kind of monster is destroyed in battle, it gains a counter.

"And speaking of monsters…"

A ring of light appeared at the side of Anya's jeep, releasing a second large dark blue furred Mother Grizzly (1400/1000). "If one was good…" Anya mused. "Then another Mother Grizzly will suffice."

"Then this face down card," Hyde wrapped up with the face down card appearing underneath his Crow Tengu, only to disappear into the road. "Will suffice for me!"

Clicking off her next card, Anya smirked as both duelists' Speed Counters increased to two each. '_Hmm…'_

Lifting up another card from her hand, Anya immediately slapped the card on the dashboard duel disk, "For my move," She announced as a ring of light emerged to her right. "I shall summon Flying Kamakiri 1!"

The ring of light shattered like glass, allowing a large green insectoid monster to buzz onto the field, its red eyes reflecting the morning light (1400/900).

'… _Another Searcher?_' Hyde thought looking at the monsters on Anya's field.

"And to end my turn," she continued as another card was placed into her dashboard. "I'll set one more card. Your move Mr. Vayne."

'_She didn't attack,_' Hyde thought taking a moment to look at the dashboard. '_Is she worried about my face down card? _

'_Or is she baiting me?'_

"Is something the matter, Mr. Vayne?" Anya asked as the two vehicles raced neck and neck.

"Just peachy," Hyde replied drawing his next card, giving him and Anya four Speed Counters.

'_Well… I'd hate to let her hard work go to waste.'_

Pulling a card from the hand gauntlet, Hyde wasted no time.

"I'll start by summoning another monster!" He announced slapping the card.

A loud roar erupted over the field when suddenly a large bull like monster dressed in thin Japanese armor began to run up next to the jeep, a large hammer resting on its shoulders as it snorted loudly (1700/800). "I summon Gozuki in attack mode!"

"Hmm, another zombie monster," Anya mused lifting a hand to her chin. "I thought you chasers used warrior decks…"

"No rule with breaking the mold," Hyde retorted as his D-Wheel beeped loudly. "And now I activate my guardian of hell's effect, allowing me to send an undead monster from my deck to the graveyard once per turn… And I'll send Mezuki!"

The moment that Hyde placed the card into his graveyard slot, his deck immediately shuffled itself.

"And since we've built up some speed," Hyde announced taking one of the four cards left in his hand. "I'll activate the Speed Spell – Rapid Shot Wing!"

The Crow Tengu screeched loudly through the air as two silver metallic wings erupted from its back, increasing its flight speed greatly (1400/1200 + 400/0).

"Since we have both have four Speed Counters," Hyde explained as he pulled ahead of Anya's jeep. "I can activate my Speed Spell to increase one monster's attack by one hundred points for each Speed Counter I have.

"And since Crow Tengu's stronger this time…"

The empowered Crow Tengu flew through the air, circling the Mother Grizzly before slicing its metallic wings through the beastly monster's chest. (ALP: 7600 / SPC: 4)

"Humph, not bad," Anya admitted as a second blue light flew into the water embroidered coffin. "But you seem to forget that I can use Mother Grizzly's effect again!"

A third Mother Grizzly appeared over the field (1400/1000).

"I didn't forget," Hyde replied. "I just wanted to get some target practice! That being said…

"Gozuki! Squash that Flying Kamakiri!"

With a loud roar, the bull demon leapt through the air and slammed the giant hammer directly into the large dragonfly's body, crushing the insect monster into the road. (ALP: 7300 / SPC: 4)

But, like with the Mother Grizzlies before it, a green light flew into the Wind embroidered coffin, allowing a second Flying Kamakiri (1400/900) to take the original's place.

"Some people never learn," Anya sighed with a shake of her head.

"Turn end," Hyde replied.

The silver wings disappeared into thin air from Crow Tengu's back (1800/1200 – 400/0).

Anya drew. And both duelists' Speed Counters increased to five apiece.

"Tell me something, Mr. Vayne," Anya stated running a hand on her D-Wheel.

"What is it?" Hyde asked.

"Do you know about the rule of three?" Anya questioned.

"Huh?" Hyde mumbled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hmm… I suppose you wouldn't know," Anya sighed fitting her newly drawn card into her hand gauntlet. "But, the rule of three has a lot to do with most things in life… Not all of them good, but some of them great. Take the levels of you humans when it comes to Shadowkind, there are three of them."

"There a point to this?" Hyde asked rolling his eyes behind his helmet's visor.

"No need to be rude, Mr. Vayne," Anya announced pushing a button on her duel dashboard. "Allow me to show you the final effect of my Trinity Tribute. By sending the card to the graveyard when it has three or more counters, I can add one of three monsters from my deck to my hand."

The three coffins shattered with a bolt of lightning, creating a glowing card of bright light that began to float down over Anya's deck, allowing a single card to pop out into her hand.

'… _Whatever it was she was searching for,'_ Hyde thought. '_If she was able to allow her monsters to be wasted, must be something big…'_

"Next, I'll activate my own Speed Spell," the female Arcane Golem announced as a powerful wave of energy erupted next to her two monster searchers. "Summon Speeder! Now, since my Speed Counters are more than qualified to allow this card to work, I can special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand!

"And I choose Kaiser Seahorse!"

Leaping from the wave of light was a large dark blue armored aquatic warrior, a key monster that was used by a certain Japanese duel monster champion, spinning the golden lance in it's armored hands (1700/1650). The monster skidded on the ground, keeping up with the jeep with no trouble.

"Next, I'll switch my Flying Kamakiri to defense mode," Anya announced as the large dragonfly knelt down and crossed its four arms over its small body. "And now, its time for you to see the fruits of your labors, Mr. Vayne.

"You see, Kaiser Seahorse can act as two tributes for Light Attribute monsters...

"So I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse…"

With a loud roar, the Kaiser Seahorse was wrapped up in a tall pillar of white light that surged with electricity, making the dust along the roads to whip up into the air.

"In order to summon…" Anya built up as the pillar of light began to have several cracks race along it.

"_**SANGA OF THE THUNDER!**_"

The pillar of light shattered into millions of particles, leaving only what appeared to be a large torso of golden armor with red chest armor appeared, it's long clawed arms lifted up with electricity surging over its body (2600/2200).

"Crap…" Hyde cursed under his breath. '_And my face down card can't activate like this…'_

"Now then, I think it's about time one of us make some decent damage!" Anya announced throwing her hand up into the air. "Sanga! Attack Gozuki with Crashing Thunder!"

A powerful surge of electrical energy pulsed in front of Sanga, concentrating the force until it fired the powerful attack that zapped Gozuki – Lighting up the bones that were in the undead monster's body until the creature was nothing more than dust. (HLP: 7100 / SPC: 5)

'_That's just great,_' Hyde thought fitting the card into his D-Wheel's graveyard slot.

"Next – Mother Grizzly!" Anya announced as the large blue furred bear roared loudly. "I think it's time you got revenge for your fallen sisters… Attack the Crow Tengu!"

Hyde's eyes widened when he realized what was going to happen, but he had nothing to counter Anya's plan.

The Mother Grizzly leapt into the air roaring loudly as she brought the Crow Tengu down to the road – Both monsters shattering in a flurry of fur and feathers.

"And now, I can activate Mother Grizzly's effect for the final time," Anya giggled pulling another card from her deck, slapping the card onto her duel disk. "So I summon Unshaven Angler!"

A powerful spurt of water erupted from the ground, releasing a large angler fish with several rows of sharp teeth that looked ready to take a bite out of Hyde or his D-Wheel (1500/1600).

'… _And that's just perfect,_' Hyde grumbled in his head.

"Well, no time like the present!" Anya announced pulling to the side. "Unshaven Angler! Take a bite out of justice!"

Flying through the air, the Unshaven Angler opened it's giant mouth and clamped down Hyde's D-Wheel, making him lose some balance and speed in the process until the large fish finally had its fill.

"This is why I hate sushi…" Hyde grumbled. (HLP: 5600 / SPC: 4)

"Aw, don't be like that," Anya stated, her jeep pulling in front of Hyde's D-Wheel. "Tell you what, Mr. Vayne, I'll end my turn."

"Thanks…" Hyde mumbled under his breath before he pulled his next card, increasing his Speed Counters to five while Anya's grew to an even six.

Looking at the three cards he now had before, Hyde turned to the fourth card he had just drawn.

'… _That cute girl guise really works well for her,_' Hyde thought placing his newest card into his hand. '_But she's not the only one who can pull a power play…'_

"I activate my face down trap card!" Hyde announced as the face down card flipped up, allowing several spirits to fly over the field. "Welcome to the Haunted Shrine! When my field is barren, I can call forth one of the dead spirits from my graveyard and summon it to my field!"

'_So, he was waiting for me to destroy his monsters…'_ Anya thought as the spirits crashed down in front of Hyde's D-Wheel…

… Forming into the screeching Crow Tengu (1400/1200).

"And here's the kicker!" Hyde announced as a black shadow swept from underneath the flying tengu monster, racing on the old road. "When my Tengu is special summoned, I can destroy one of your monsters!"

"W-What?!" Anya gasped as the shadow leapt from the ground, forming into a large talon made of shadows that grasped large titan of armor.

Sanga struggled to free itself, but the shadow talon proved to be too much, pulling the being of thunder into the pool of shadows.

And then, the shadow was gone.

"T-That was a decent move," Anya admitted looking at her Unshaven Angler.

"Oh, but I'm not done yet!" Hyde continued as a card popped out from his graveyard. "You see, by removing Mezuki from the graveyard, I can special summon another Zombie from it! And since there's only one left…"

The ground erupted, allowing an enraged Gozuki (1700/800) to run back onto the road, its mallet dragging on the ground behind it.

"And, I still have my normal summon!" Hyde continued pulling off his newest drawn card. "So, next I summon Shutendoji!"

In flare of light, another demonic being rushed onto the road, floating over the concrete: a red ogre monster dressed in ripped Japanese clothing with rope tied along its torso and shoulders with long blonde hair and a gourd of sake in it's clawed hands (1500/800).

"Now, before I go on the attack," Hyde said as Shutendoji glowed a bright red. "I can activate Shutendoji's secondary effect to return one removed Zombie monster to the top of my deck… And wouldn't you know it? I've got one in my removed from play pile to do so!"

Hyde quickly gripped the card and slid the card atop of his deck.

"Now then," he said throwing his hand in front of him. "Gozuki! Lead the assault! Attack Unshaven Angler!"

Like the last time the monster attacked, Gozuki slammed the mallet into the fish, shattering the fish into millions of pixels that flew through the air.

"Tch!" Anya clicked her teeth. (ALP: 7100 / SPC: 6)

"And I still have two more monsters to fight!" Hyde announced as the Crow Tengu spun around with several black feathers falling to the ground. "Crow Tengu! Destroy the Flying Kamakiri!"

With a loud screech, the tengu dive bombed the large insect, stabbing the monster through the chest with its beak.

"It's going to be the same!" Anya stated as another card popped out from her deck and into her hand. "I'll special summon my final Flying Kamakiri!"

In a buzz, the final dragonfly monster appeared flying over Anya's D-Wheel (1400/900).

"Not exactly," Hyde stated as Shutendoji took a swig from his gourd of sake. "I still have one more monster… Shutendoji! Attack that oversized bug!"

Pulling the gourd over to the side, the red ogre unleashed a powerful breath of fire that flew directly into the Kamakiri. "Bug flambé anyone?"

"… That was distasteful," Anya sighed taking a card that popped out from her rapidly thinning deck. (ALP: 7000 / SPC: 6)

"Blame my co-workers," Hyde sighed lowering his head slightly.

"Matters not," Anya stated slapping the newest card onto her duel disk. "I now can special summon Whirlwind Prodigy!"

A typhoon of wind flew over the road, shattering to reveal a small blonde haired kid dressed in a brown tunic – Sitting upon a small twister that allowed him to keep up with the jeep with a smirk plastered over his face (1500/1600).

'_Another double tirbuter? Oh you have got to be kidding me!'_ Hyde thought looking over his hand.

"I set one card face down," He announced as the card appeared and disappeared over the road. "Your move Anya."

"My, so informal, Mr. Vayne," Anya gasped with a smile appearing on her face, but this smile seemed to have a hint of bloodlust behind it.

She drew. Allowing her speed counters to grow to seven with Hyde's just one point lower.

"Allow me to activate the speed spell – Angel Baton!" Anya announced as several white feathers began to float down over the two duelists. "A speed spell version of Graceful Charity, if I'm correct."

Hyde rolled his eyes.

Anya quickly drew two cards from the top of her deck, and took the other card that was in her hand and slipped into the graveyard slot, "So, I draw two cards," She announced. "And discard Arsenal Summoner from my hand."

'_Arsenal Summoner?'_ Hyde thought. Wondering why that would be in Anya's deck.

"But now for the coup de gra," Anya announced as the Whirlwind Prodigy spun around in a green twister that grew bigger and bigger. "Like the Kaiser Seahorse, Whirlwind Prodigy can be used as two tributes… But for Wind monsters.

"So I sacrifice my prodigy, to summon…"

The whirlwind whipped about road before it scattered to the sides to reveal another armored monster, with green plating marked with golden trim and a kanji symbol floating on its forehead (2400/2200). The monster lifted its arms up into the air and seemed to create a powerful storm around the two duelists.

"_**KAZEJIN!**_"

"Hoo boy," Hyde mumbled under his breath.

"Next, I'll set one card face down," Anya announced as the last card in her hand popped over the field. "And allow my Kazejin to attack your Crow Tengu!

"Tornado Squall!"

From the armor's mouth, a powerful burst of air shot through the air and crashed into the Crow Tengu's body, shattering the monster into millions of feathers.

"Dang it," Hyde growled watching as both his life points and speed counters dropped. (HLP: 4600 / SPC: 5)

"Now, now, now," Anya stated wagging a finger as she made a hard turn on the road, with Hyde following her. "You managed to defeat Sanga before. But this time, if that face down card is Haunted Shrine you can't use it since you need to have no monsters on your field."

'_It isn't a copy of Haunted Shrine,_' Hyde thought as he slowly drew, thus adding one speed counter to Anya and his collections.

"My turn!" He announced looking at the card. '_Mezuki… If I can trick her to destroying this card, I can destroy that monster just like last time with Crow Tengu…_

'_Although, I think I've got a plan that'll send her off tilter…'_

"First off, I summon Mezuki!"

A loud neighing sound flew through the air, allowing a similar demon to Gozuki to appear, only this one was a horse headed demon with a single bladed axe grasped in its large hands (1700/800).

"Then, I activate one more Speed Spell," Hyde announced fitting another card from his hand into his duel disk. "This one known to the world as Power Crash!"

Mezuki roared loudly before the horse-head demon shattered into millions of pixels that flew into Shutendoji's body, making the demonic undead monster grow larger with each passing second (1500/800 + 1700/0). "Now by removing two speed counters from my Speed World, I can relinquish one monster on my field and give another monster on the field its attack points until the end of the turn!"

"But that's not what you're interested in," Anya stated.

"Yep," Hyde chuckled reaching for his graveyard slot. "So, by removing Mezuki from the…"

"I activate my trap card!" Anya announced as her face down card lifted up. "Disappear!"

That's when two cards popped out of Hyde's duel disk, "What the?"

"Disappear makes you remove a card from your graveyard," Anya explained wagging her finger. "I know a lot of duelists who usually use a certain warrior card that operates in the graveyard… So I put that card in my deck to stop them from using his effect against me."

"Great," Hyde growled fitting the two cards into his front pocket. "But that still won't stop me from activating Shutendoji's effect! So, I'll return Mezuki back to the top of my deck!"

"Hmm… That move is becoming rather stale…" Anya admitted.

"Well, how about I change it up by activating Gozuki's effect?" Hyde suggested as a card popped out of his dueling deck. "So I'll send Mezuki from my deck to the graveyard… Thus shuffling my deck!"

"You're starting to become a broken record, Mr. Vayne," Anya sighed.

Hyde narrowed his eyes, "Shutendoji!" He shouted as his enlarged ogre took a large swig of sake from the gourd. "Attack Kazejin!"

Just as Shutendoji was about to unleash his powerful fiery breath, a powerful windstorm slammed into the Yokai, making it spit the sake out in. (3200/800 – 3200/0)

"Sorry, but I can't afford you to do that," Anya giggled waving a hand slightly. "You see, I activate Kazejin's Squall Barrier effect, allowing me to lower your monster's attack points to zero when you attack Kazejin…"

"Oh, crap…" Hyde cursed under his breath…

… Before a powerful windstorm ripped Shutendoji into millions of red and yellow ribbons. (HLP: 2200 / SPC: 2)

"Not… Good…" he panted as he fell far behind Anya in the race.

"What's the matter, Mr. Vayne?" Anya shouted from her vehicle. "Getting a little winded?"

"Argh, I'm getting tired of hearing bad jokes," Hyde groaned. "I switch Gozuki to defense mode, set a card and end my turn."

"My draw then!" Anya exclaimed, pulling her card as her Speed Counters became eight while Hyde's were only three. "Hmm… I must apologize, Mr. Vayne, but it would seem that fate is smiling down on me."

"Huh?" Hyde questioned as Anya's other face down card appeared, revealing several duel monster cards being tossed into an open grave.

"Since you're an expert of the graveyard," Anya announced pushing a button on the dashboard. "Then you should know that this next card will push the envelope – I activate the trap card – Boosting Resurrection!"

In a flash of light, a familiar sight graced the field, the Unshaven Angler (1500/1600 + 100/100) screeched loudly being back on the field. "This card is a more legal upgrade from Call of the Haunted," Anya explained holding up the card she just drew. "Of course, it does come with a price, but I'm not too worried about that – My angler's just here to be used as tribute bait…"

'… _Damn it…'_ Hyde thought to himself as the Unshaven Angler disappeared in a powerful surge of water that charged into the air.

"So I sacrifice my angler," Anya stated holding her hand up into the air. "In order to summon…"

The water disappeared, this time forming into a large set of blue armor legs with a terrible face with the kanji of water on it (2500/2400).

"_**SUIJIN!**_"

'_It almost seems like the world is against me today…_' Hyde pondered looking at the two powerful monsters at Anya's field.

"Let's not waste time, Mr. Vayne," Anya suggest making the Jeep skid loudly as she made another sharp left turn, Hyde following behind only a few seconds later. "Kazejin… Please eliminate that nuisance of a monster."

Lifting its arms into the air, Kazejin summoned forth a powerful twister that sent Gozuki flying through the air until it was only a dot.

"And now, I enjoyed this duel, Mr. Vayne," Anya complimented placing a hand on her grainy hair, stopping to realize that it was made of stone. "But, I have an appointment in the future that I need to attend to, not to mention I need to look up information about that round… I am a busy golem, but I do appreciate your help…

"Suijin, would you be so kind as to finish Mr. Vayne off?"

A small orb of water appeared in front of Suijin's mouth, making it grow larger and larger until it unleashed a powerful burst of water towards Hyde…

… Who slowly pushed a single button on his duel disk just before the water blast struck.

"Hmm… Maybe I should consider getting one of these jeeps for myself," Anya mused as she began to slow down, running her hand on the dashboard computer. "This was quite enjoyable…"

That's when Anya's eyes spotted something on the screen, "Hmm?"

The duel was still on, and Hyde's life points were untouched. (HLP: 2200 / SPC: 3)

"Is it a malfunction?" Anya questioned tapping the screen a few times.

"Nope, hardware's just fine," Hyde replied speeding up to be neck and neck with Anya's jeep. "So, thanks for wondering about me."

Anya blinked a few times. "How did you…?"

"Defense Draw," Hyde answered pulling a card from his deck in the process. "Turns Suijin's damage to zero and I get to draw a new card from my deck."

"… Very well, I still have time for another turn or two before my meeting," Anya sighed with a shake of her head. "I'll end my turn."

Hyde slowly drew. His speed counters increasing to four while Anya's rose to nine.

Looking at the card Hyde nodded to himself, "I activate a familiar Speed Spell," He announced fitting the card into his dashboard. "Angel Baton!"

Snapping off two cards, Hyde immediately pulled another card from his hand and fitted it into his graveyard slot, "I discard Onmoraki!"

"There's no need to yell, Mr. Vayne," Anya sighed loudly as she shook her hand in front of her.

"Fine," Hyde muttered taking two of the four cards left in his hand. "I'll just set these two cards and end my turn."

"Hmm… That was a waste of time," Anya muttered pulling her next card, her Speed Counters increasing to an even ten with Hyde's raising to five.

Anya took a look at the card she just drew. '_Hmm… So, I drew you?_' she thought before her eyes trailed to the graveyard slot. '_But, unfortunately, I don't have the means to summon you as long as Sanga is in my graveyard. Not like I needed you to win this…'_

"Suijin… End this…"

Once more, the water embroidered monster began to charge up its attack, before it launched the water blast towards Hyde.

"I activate my trap card!" Hyde announced as a powerful vortex erupted around his D-Wheel, blasting away the powerful water attack. "Negate Attack activates!"

"Hmm… This is starting to get on my nerves," Anya sighed tucking the card she drew into her hand gauntlet. "One turn… That's all you've bought, Mr. Vayne."

"… Mr. Vayne was my father's name," Hyde replied.

He drew.

Both duelists' speed counters increased: Anya's eleven and his six.

Tossing the card into his hand, Hyde pushed a button on his duel dashboard, "I activate my face down card – Night Parade of One Hundred Demons!"

Several blue flames flew from the side of the road, four of them crashing into the ground, "This trap card happens to be a powerful one as well…" He said as the flames began to build themselves up. "Now, for this turn, I can special summon as many Zombie monsters from my graveyard as I can!"

The four flames shattered, forming into Gozuki (1700/800), Shuntendoji (1500/800), Mezuki (1700/800) and a fourth undead monster. Only this one was a large black crane with a flame atop its head (1200/1000).

"In case you're wondering," Hyde stated as he drew another card from his deck. "My newest monster is Onmoraki. And when special summoned from the graveyard, I can draw another card from my deck!

"But I'm not interested in that at the moment!"

Both Onmoraki and Mezuki shattered into millions of shards, all of them becoming powerful red flames that began to merge together. "Because I'm sacrificing both of them in order to summon one of my deck's headliners!"

'_W-Where did this power come from?'_ Anya thought as a titanic flame erupted in the middle of the road.

The flame dissipated, revealing an extremely large and muscular red ogre with several blue beads wrapped around its wrists and waist with a large spiked steel bat. On the demon's shoulders and head were long horns (2800/2100).

It unleashed a powerful roar that shook the road.

"Meet the Red Ogre," Hyde stated holding up two cards from his hand. "One of the most dangerous zombies in the game…"

"Humph, just try and attack my monsters," Anya goaded looking at Suijin, he still had his defense. "Just try and…"

"But I'm not attacking your monsters," Hyde stated fitting the two cards into his graveyard slot. "You see, by sending any number of cards from my hand to the graveyard when he's normal summoned successfully, I can return as many cards on the field to their owner's hands…

"And I'll just discard two… And…"

Anya's eyes widened as the Red Ogre slammed his weapon into the road in front of him, making several black shadows erupt from the road and wrap around the Suijin and Kazejin. The shadows engulfed the two monsters and both of the cards were back in Anya's hands.

"I… I'll still have life points…" Anya muttered. "Mr. Vayne…"

"Actually, you won't," Hyde replied as a card popped out of his graveyard slot. "Remember… Mezuki's effect…"

Anya blinked a few times as Onmoraki appeared back over the road, screeching loudly to allow Hyde to draw a new card from his deck…

… But that was moot.

"Attack!" Hyde shouted as all four of his demons leapt through the air…

The Red Ogre smashed it's bat into the hood of the jeep, with Gozuki doing the same with his hammer while both Shutendoji and Onmoraki unleashed two blazes of fire that engulfed the vehicle in a powerful flame.

Though the flames were holographic, Anya couldn't help but flinch.

She lost. Plain and simple. (ALP: 0 / SPC: 6)

**0-0-0-0**

Ten minutes later, the two vehicles were parked in front of the warehouse, Hyde still mounted on his D-Wheel while Anya was standing next to the jeep with her parasol opened to shade her from the morning light.

"Well," Anya muttered with her eyes closed. "I suppose that was helpful…"

"Not a problem," Hyde sighed with his arms crossed. "And I can assume that you'll have the information that I require?"

"It might take a little bit of time," Anya replied turning back to her warehouse. "But, if I can find the make and model of the bullet, I can get you a list of people who bought those in a certain time frame."

"Thanks," Hyde said pulling out a small business card and holding out to Anya. "I can be reached at the number on that card. You find something, and give me a ring."

"Very well, Mr. Vayne," Anya replied.

Hyde sighed loudly.

"You don't have to call me that," Hyde grumbled pulling the visor down.

And with that, Hyde revved his D-Wheel and began to head back to the main city.

Anya on the other hand, stood at the parking lot watching as Hyde and his D-Wheel began to disappear into the distance.

A calm breeze blew on the concrete, sending a small trail of sand and dust over Anya's feet. If she was right about what Hyde had gave her…

… It looks like she had another phone call to make.

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Crow Tengu / Wind / LV. 4 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1200 / Zombie/Effect:** When this card is special summoned from your graveyard, destroy one of your opponent's monsters.

**Description:** A black feathered crow demon in black Japanese robes

**Haunted Shrine / Normal Trap / Effect:** Activate only when you control no monsters on your side of the field. Special summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard.

**Image:** Several spirits erupting from a Japanese shrine

**Gozuki / Earth / LV 4 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 800 / Zombie/Effect:** Once per turn, you can send one 'Zombie' monster from your deck to the graveyard

**Description:** A large bull headed demon dressed in flowing Japanese clothing with a large mallet clutched in its hands.

**Onmoraki / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000 / Zombie/Effect:** If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

**Description: **Crane with a large flame popping on the top of its head.

**Night Parade of One Hundred Demons / Trap / Effect: **Special Summon as many Zombie-Type monsters as possible from your Graveyard. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy all monsters that were Special Summoned this way.

**Image:** Several Japanese demons running through the streets an old Japanese village.

_The preceding cards were used by Misawa in the GX manga._

**Shutendoji / Earth / LV 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 800 / Zombie/Effect:** Once per turn, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects: ● Remove 2 Zombie-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. Draw 1 card. ● Return 1 of your removed from play Zombie-Type monsters to the top of your Deck.

**Description: **a red ogre monster dressed in ripped Japanese clothing with rope tied along its torso and shoulders with long blonde hair and a gourd of sake in it's clawed hands

_This card is a Japanese promo card that has not been released to the United States._

**Boosting Resurrection / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard and equip this card to it. The equipped monster has its attack and defense increased by 100 points and its level upgraded by 1. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the equipped monster. During each of your Standby Phases, the controller of this card receives 1000 points of damage.

**Image:** A powerful form of energy rising up from the ground.

_This card was used by Jack Atlus in Yugioh 5D's _

**Speed Spell – Rapid Shot Wing / Normal Spell / Effect:** Activate only while you control a 'Speed World' with 4 or more Speed Counters on it. Target monster gains 100 ATK for each Speed Counter on your 'Speed Counter' until the End Phase.

**Image:** A large silver wing jetpack flowing through a burst of energy

**Speed Spell – Summon Speeder / Normal Spell / Effect:** Activate only while you control a "Speed World" with 4 or more Speed Counters on it. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

**Image:** Dunamas Dark Witch appearing in a burst of energy.

**Speed Spell – Angel Baton / Normal Spell / Effect:** Activate only while you control "Speed World" with 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.

**Image:** A beautiful angel caressing a jewel in her hands.

_These cards were used by various duelists in Yugioh 5D's._

**Trinity Tribute / Continuous Trap / Effect:** As long as this card is face up on the field, when a WATER, WIND, or LIGHT monster is destroyed as a result of battle, place one counter on this card. When this card has three or more counters on it, you may send this card from your field to the graveyard to add one "Sanga of the Thunder,", "Kazejin', or 'Suijin' from your deck or graveyard to your hand.

**Image: **Three Japanese coffins, each with the symbol of Thunder, Water and Wind

**Speed Spell – Power Crash / Normal Spell / Effect:** Activate only while you control "Speed World" with 5 or more Speed Counters. Remove 2 Speed Counters. Then send one monster from your field to the graveyard. Increase the attack of one monster on the field by the same attack points of the monster that was sent to the graveyard with this effect until the end phase of the turn this card was activated.

**Image:** Two race cars crashing into each other.

**0-0-0-0**

_**A Shadowchaser using Yokai monsters?**_

_**Seems like a contradiction… Or a mystery.**_

_**Back on the streets of Sin City, Hyde may have a mission to accomplish, but he's still only human and heads back to home to rest.**_

_**But as the old saying goes – 'No rest for the weary' – Plays a real key role in the next chapter when Hyde takes his dueling to the streets of the Entertainment Capital of the World, his sturdy feet on the ground.**_

_**However, his opponent isn't as it seems…**_

_**Next time:**_

_**Draw 2: Puppet Master**_


	3. Draw 2: Puppet Master

_**Loss, everyone's experienced it. And I'm not talking like the loss of a competition or the loss of your house keys. **_

_**I'm referring to the loss of someone close to you. It could be a parent, a pet that you grew attached to, or the loss of a brother or sister.**_

_**I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. My father died a few years back in the line of duty, but due to my own duty I didn't receive the news until a week had passed… And even then, I wasn't able to cry when I saw him lying in that coffin.**_

_**However, that's me. My father knew what his job entailed, and it was because of that that pushed me to take his place. Of course, things change and here I am… A Shadowchaser in Las Vegas.**_

_**My father's death prompted me to become a better man.**_

_**I suppose that can be a good thing to come from a death, it can empower you to push yourself.**_

_**However, that pales in comparison to the downsides from a family death. **_

_**And unfortunately, I'm seeing one of the worse things that can happen because of that kind of death.**_

_**0-0**_

_**Draw 2**_

_**Puppet Master**_

_**0-0-0**_

_Time: 7:13 a.m._

Despite the fact that the city was abuzz with the work force traveling the streets, due to the new monorails that were fixed onto the buildings that allowed people to travel in a much more efficient manner and improve traffic.

That didn't stop quite a few people from still using their cars and electric motorcycles on the cleaned roads.

Still, the streets were crammed with people walking through the walk-in casinos, restaurants and entertainment. Las Vegas will still be Las Vegas, no matter how many years pass and no matter how many technological advances, some things would never change.

However, at a corner of a back street, it was almost devoid of people. Despite the fact that there was a newsstand stationed at the corner, opened but only having a few customers having already passing by to pick up a morning paper and the occasional candy bar.

You wouldn't see the hotshot owner complain though; selling magazines, papers, cigarettes and other things that would later get into the trashcan didn't really improve his opinion about himself.

But it paid the bills and kept him alive, so he couldn't complain.

Besides, this was one of the only jobs where he couldn't get yelled at for sitting down and reading the daily paper.

"Hey! Louie!"

… Well, it used to be.

With a sigh, the newsstand clerk Louie pulled down his paper and looked over the stand's counter, and smiled. "Well, well, well," Louie chuckled as he ran a hand through his bouncy brown hair. "If it ain't my favorite customer. How's the morning treatin' ya, Hyde?"

"Ugh, it's like driving through Jersey on a D-Wheel," Hyde sighed leaning up against the counter, his arms resting on the counter.

"Ouch, that bad?" Louie asked, scratching his scruffy chin. "Cause you don't really wanna compare…"

"Louie, shut your head," Hyde muttered lifting up an empty pack of cigarettes. "And give me the usual – Lucky Seven."

"Classic Hyde," Louie chuckled reaching under the counter to find the cigs. "You haven't been a morning person since you came here three years ago, and you still aren't."

"… Just grab the cigs Louie," Hyde growled turning his head back towards the stand. "And how about you toss in today's paper for the heck of it?"

"You got it chief," Louie said kneeling back down below the counter. "Help yourself to the papers I got on the counter."

"Thanks," Hyde replied.

Flicking off one of the papers, Hyde unfolded the paper and began to read the headlining article in his mind. '_Let's see what the pages got in stored for us today…'_

Hyde's eyes were immediately drawn to the first article, and the picture that came with it.

'Young Lost Prodigy, Turn as a Phantom?'

That was the title of the article, from what Hyde could gather, apparently some kid with a high intellect was still missing after disappearing a couple of months ago. Apparently, the kid's name was Theodore Henry, and was supposedly one of the best and brightest minds at his young age level, was supposed to attend high school at the age of eleven.

'… _Kids grow up faster everyday,_' Hyde thought before he blinked a few times. '_Damn it, I am starting to think like an old man…'_

Back to the article, the kid was supposed to go to high school in a few months, but there was an incident (That wasn't mentioned in the article) and a week after said incident, the kid vanishes without a trace.

However, that wasn't what the article was about.

It was concerning the kid's sudden appearances in the early mornings and late evenings, scaring people and stealing little trinkets from them. Mostly rich folks who keep seeing the phantom kid, but only for at the most, one minute. And it's not like the kid was appearing only on the streets, but he was also popping into people's homes at times.

To Hyde, it sounded like some thief was taking advantage of the kid's disappearance to create some sort of ghost tale.

'_Not really in my department,_' Hyde thought looking at the submitted photo of the kid. Short, skinny, dressed in a private school uniform and glasses with short blond hair that was neatly combed. '_At least not any more…'_

"Sorry to keep ya waiting, chief!" Louie chuckled placing three packs of Lucky Seven on the counter.

Hyde jumped slightly. "Gah!" He yelped narrowing his eyes. "Louie!"

"Wah! Don't yell so suddenly!" Louie snapped taking a step back.

"… Whatever," Hyde sighed reaching into his pocket, pulling out a few bills. "Here's enough scratch for the packs and paper."

"And some for a tip to boot!" Louie chuckled pocketing the rest. "Try to enjoy the rest of your morning, chief."

"I really doubt it," Hyde mumbled pocketing the cigarettes. "But you try too, Louie."

**0-0-0**

With a click, Hyde wasted no time to enjoy the taste of menthol and tobacco filling his lungs before he leaned up against the D-Wheel, parked in a nearby dark alleyway. '_Nothing like a cigarette to light up the morning.'_

Just as he was about to take another deep breath, a slightly loud beeping erupted from the dashboard computer.

With a frown, Hyde snapped the fresh cigarette to the ground, stomping on it. '_Every time… Every single time!'_

Casually pushing the control, a dark covered face flashed on the screen.

"… I see you finally woke up," Hyde sighed crossing his arms.

"You wanna take over Diego's shift then?" The figure on the screen suggested.

"… I already am," Hyde moaned with a slap to his forehead. "Anyway, I managed to ID the perp for those mysterious murders. You were right; it was a lycanthrope – More specifically a werewolf."

"I guess Ace owes me an herbal tea then,' the figure chuckled. "Anyway, you managed to ID the perp? How'd you do that?"

"He was already caught by regular police," Hyde answered.

"… Are we starting to get so bad that we need the regular police to do our work?" the figure muttered.

"They may have had the perp trapped," Hyde replied with his arms crossed. "But they just picked the guy off the ground. Turns out someone else managed to KO the perp."

"You think it's was another Shadow?" the figure asked.

"Don't know," Hyde sighed. "But the perp was filled with specialized darts that contained a very unique tranquilizer. Apparently made for Shadowkind. I managed to get to a source that's checking out if anyone ordered that sort of ammo. I wrote up all the details in a report, I'll let ya have a look through when I get back."

"I don't suppose the perp told you anything?" The voice questioned.

"Save for a few insults," Hyde said crossing his arms. "The guy was basically tightlipped, so I had him carted off."

"I see…"

"I'll get back to base in an hour,' Hyde said.

"But from where your D-Wheel's signal is coming from," The voice pointed out. "It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes…"

"I know…" Hyde answered pulling out another cigarette from his freshly opened pack. "I just need a while to… Gather my thoughts…"

"Hyde! You know those things will kill…"

BEEP!

He didn't need to hear that… Again.

'_I know the hazards… But it's a habit I'll never leave behind,_' Hyde thought putting the cigarette into his mouth, reaching for his lighter.

Just as he was about to light the cigarette…

"HEY! STOP THIEF!"

Looks like that cigarette would have to wait.

Pocketing the lighter, Hyde slowly walked towards the entrance of the alleyway, just in time to see a young man blur past him…

Followed by a blast of flames to erupt from the ground right in front of Hyde. If it wasn't for his training, Hyde would've lit up along with his cigarette.

"What the?" He mumbled under his breath as he used the wall to keep him propped up.

The flames disappeared as soon as they appeared, allowing Hyde to peer outside the alleyway to see the damage. To his right, a few guys were knocked down to the ground, dazed as to what had happened before them.

But to his left, Hyde saw the same running blur rounding the corner.

Of course, Hyde knew what had happened. He'd seen it several times…

And knew how to deal with this sort of thing.

Heading back to his bike, Hyde inputted a few commands…

"Disengaging Duel Disk."

With a whir, the console's duel disk feature popped up, allowing Hyde to place his deck gauntlet into it, connecting the two devices into one – Forming into a traditional duel disk as the D-Wheel beeped a few times, signifying that the security system was activated. Without the duel disk portion, the vehicle wouldn't move unless someone had a spare of it.

But, as a precaution, Hyde made sure he had the hilt still in the duffle bag…

'… _Check…_' and with that, Hyde ran out of the alleyway.

**0-0-0-0**

A few moments later in a separate alleyway…

"Ha… Ah… I… We did it… Sis…"

Amongst the trash and cinderblocks, sat a young boy in his white gloved hands cradled a small bag, holding it close to his body. "T-Though, I don't know about this…"

The young boy lifted his head up, as if someone was talking to him.

"Y-You're right…" the young boy said looking over the bag again. "T-T-This is for the best…"

"Hey kid!"

The boy jumped slight, peeking around the dumpster he hid behind, seeing Hyde standing at the end of the alleyway. The kid pulled his head back behind the dumpster, his heart going a mile a minute. "S… Sis… Help…"

"Having a good hiding spot won't help," Hyde pointed out as he slowly walked up to the dumpster. "If you keep talking to yourself…"

Something then caught Hyde's eye, making tense up slightly…

That's when the kid jumped from the dumpster, his gloved hands raised up in front – Glowing a bright red and yellow mixture of light.

Hyde's eyes widened.

"Stay away!" The kid shouted unleashing a stream of flames from his hands, sending the fiery attack flying through the air.

Hyde jumped to the side, barely dodging the flame, although the back of his jacket managed to get singed slightly. '_Damn it!'_

The kid was thrown back because of the attack, slightly stunned due to the impact of him crashing into the brick wall that was at the back of the alleyway… It would only take a few seconds for the kid to get back to his feet…

But that's all Hyde needed in order to push himself off the ground and charge directly at the kid, his eyes narrowed, "This is where I stop being nice kid."

The kid slowly lifted his hands back up, prepared to unleash another spell of fire.

Until Hyde grabbed the kid's wrists, pulling the kid up from the ground, "Didn't your momma ever tell you you're not supposed to play with fire?"

"Let… Let me go!" The kid shouted kicking a few times.

Hyde raised an eyebrow at the kid, and despite the fact that the kid was wearing a large purple jacket and top hat, the Shadowchaser couldn't help blink a few times at the kid.

Messy blond hair under the top hat, large glasses covering his eyes, a purple backpack, a golden cross pendant with a ruby in the middle and a private school uniform covering his thin body… Slightly dirty. "Wait a sec…" Hyde started blinking a few times at the kid. "Aren't you…"

"Sis!" The kid shouted.

A powerful surge of energy warped around Hyde's body, making his eyes widen before he was shot away from the kid by an unseen force, sending him skidding across the ground. "Urk!"

Stopping himself from falling, Hyde lifted his head up, glaring at the kid who had his back to the wall, smiling towards the side, "Thanks sis…"

Hyde narrowed his brow, realizing that the kid wasn't alone.

Standing at the kid's side appeared to be a coldly beautiful woman dressed in a charming and simple purple dress with long blond hair that cascaded down her sickeningly paled face and onto her bare shoulders.

But what really made Hyde's blood turn to ice – Was the fact that she was transparent.

'… _Now I get it…'_ Hyde thought standing up straight.

"I would do anything for you, Theodore," the coldly beautiful apparition said with an innocent smile before she turned towards Hyde. "So… I believe that we should eliminate this obstacle before he tries to rip us apart."

"Y-Yes sis!" The kid genius – Theodore – yelped as he held up his hands.

"Before you try to burn me to a crisp again," Hyde sighed rubbing the back of his head. "You mind telling me who that girl is?"

Theodore and the transparent girl turned towards Hyde, both of them with shocked expressions covering their faces.

"You… You can my sister?" Theodore exclaimed with tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.

The spirit however wasn't as pleased as her 'brother' was.

She was glaring icy daggers at Hyde.

"Isn't this great, sis?" Theodore cheered with a bright smile on his face. "People can finally see you!"

"Yes… That's great," The girl gritted through her teeth.

"Sis?" Theodore questioned.

"Didn't expect to see an Envious Malevolence here," Hyde said out loud lifting his arms up. "Then again, you Envies certainly don't mind popping up out of nowhere…"

What is an Envious Malevolence you may wonder?

To be frank, if one had to categorize them, they would most likely fall under the Dark Fey race. They were an intangible race of the Shadowkind and could almost be considered to be phantoms. And although they were known as Envious Malevolences, they were also called Envies.

One could even say that they were somewhat related to the Unseelie who were also lacking in the physical body department and feasted on the negative emotions of living creatures.

But there was a key difference between the two races. While the Unseelie and Envies races both required a body to survive, the way they acquired them was incomparable. Though one could say that the Envies way was much crueler than how the Unseelie worked.

"M-Mister, can you really see my sister?" Theodore asked clasping his hands together in hope.

Hyde sighed, he'd only read reports concerning Envies, but he had to admit, this was the first case he had dealt with one. "… Yeah, I guess I do…"

"Wonderful!" Theodore proclaimed turning to his 'sis'. "Maybe mother and father can finally see you now, Sis!"

"T-Theodore," Sis said placing her hands on her legs to lean over Theodore. "You see that mark on that man's face?"

Hyde's eyes widened, making him cover up the mark that usually paraded around.

But it was too late, Theodore had already saw it, "Y-Yes, I did indeed, sis."

"That mark signifies him as a very bad person," Sis continued with the sweet cold smile on her face. "And other people had that same mark, the same people who took me away from you in the first place…"

Theodore gasped before he turned his glaring eyes towards Hyde.

"N-Now wait a sec here, Envie," Hyde started.

"Watch what you say about my sis!" Theodore warned lifting his hands up, summoning the red and yellow light between his hands once more. "Or I'll blast you away you… You… You bully!"

'_Great…'_ Hyde thought slowly reaching for the hilt from his duffle bag. '_It doesn't feel right pulling a blade out on a kid… But…'_

"Theodore," Sis stated, placing her hands on the young kid's shoulders, making him stop his spell. "I know you want to protect me by any means necessary… But there is a better way to prevent this man from separating us."

"T-There is, Sis?" Theodore asked lowering his hands slightly.

"You see that device on his left arm?" Sis pointed out.

Hyde blinked a few times as he looked at the duel disk, and immediately he knew what 'Sis' was about to propose.

"A… Duel Disk?" Theodore questioned adjusting his glasses. "You… You want me to duel against this ruffian? But isn't that quite preposterous in this dire situation?"

'… _What exactly do they teach kids in school now-a-days?'_ Hyde wondered.

"Normally yes," Sis answered crouching down to be eye level with Theodore. "But, since he has that mark, he's bound by a strict law – If you manage to beat him in a duel, he'll be forced to leave us alone."

"Are you absolute?" Theodore asked pushing up his glasses.

"Would I lie to you?" Sis asked.

'_I'm willing to put my money on yes,'_ Hyde chuckled in his head.

"B-But what if he declines?" Theodore questioned pushing his gloved fingers together a few times.

Hyde sighed loudly and released his grip on the hilt. Slowly he pulled the Riding Duel Deck from the disk and fitted it into an empty deck case on the back of his belt. Then, snapping open a second deck case on his belt, Hyde snapped the deck into the disk. "As much as I hate to admit it," Hyde growled holding up his duel disk. "Your 'Sis' is right. I'm supposed to handle this matter by the book… er, Treaty. And if you're a duelist, neither of us have an opinion in the matter."

"Interesting," Theodore admitted reaching into his backpack, pulling out a child-sized purple duel disk. "And if I win, you'll leave Sis alone?"

"… It'll be like I never showed up," Hyde admitted activating the dueling device. "But…"

"But?" Theodore questioned raising an eyebrow as he produced a deck of duel monster cards.

"I'll decide what goes down," Hyde continued. "When I win…"

"D-Do I really have to do this, Sis?" Theodore pleaded as his duel disk activated.

"If you win, you'll never have to worry about this bad person taking me away from you ever again," Sis answered. "Besides, I've taught you how to duel remember? And you have my cards…"

"R-Right!" Theo announced.

'… _I hope I wasn't that gullible when I was his age…'_ Hyde thought.

Unknown to the three, a small black creature was watching them in the shadows, hanging onto every word and movement…

**0-0-0-0**

And was being shown on large screen in a large office, despite the fact that there was a red tint to the picture. Three people were in the room as the two duelists drew their opening hands.

Two of them were seated behind a pair of desks, although one of them was actually fulfilling his work duty by completing several memos and documents.

The third character was the mountain of a body guard who had halted Jack only hours ago, his massive arms crossed under his chest as he stood at the doors, watching both of the other men in the room rather than the live video feed.

"Hmm… A Shadowchaser against the avatar of an Envie," The lazy man behind the second desk yawned. "Anyone care to place a bet?"

"Sir, I still have all of _**your**_ work to accomplish," The other man scoffed to the side while continuing his fast typing. "So I don't have the time to honestly place a wager."

"Hmm… I wonder if it's too late to get a sexy intern in here," the lazy man muttered out loud before he turned towards the mountainous bodyguard. "How about you big guy? Care to wager a Klondike Bar?"

The big man merely adjusted his sunglasses. "… I call dibs on the Shadowchaser."

"Heh, then I'll go for the underdog!" the lazy man laughed reaching into the small mini fridge that he had under the desk.

**0-0-0-0**

"I… I draw!" Theodore announced, making his first draw. (TLP: 8000)

'_Kid sounds like he's going to faint any minute,_' Hyde thought looking at the Envie. (HLP: 8000)

She was just watching Theodore, her eyes simply fixated on the young kid.

"I-I believe that a defense is in order," announced the young prodigy as the set card appeared in front of him.

"And that is all!"

"I'll give you one thing kid," Hyde admitted, drawing his sixth card. "You know how to be subtle."

"Its how I was raised," Theodore answered back with a shrug.

"And yet, I remember seeing your face in the paper this morning," Hyde countered looking over his hand. "Ya know you got your parents worried sick about…"

"I don't care!" Theodore shouted crossing his arms. "If they don't care about Sis, then why would they even care about me?"

'Sis' couldn't help but smirk at this.

'… _He may be smart, but he's just a kid,_' Hyde thought lifting his first card up. '_Childish ideals are still childish ideals. _

'_Still though, I still need to think… What else in that report say about Envies? How do they get in the subject's mind? How do they get their power? Damn it, maybe I should spend a little less time…'_

"Are you still contemplating a move?" Theodore asked pushing up his glasses.

"You want a move kid?" Hyde asked pulling one card from his hand. "I'll give you a move…

"I'll start off with Mezuki!"

In a bright flash of light, the horse-headed demon leapt from the nearby building, slamming into the ground with the large halberd resting in its muscular hands (1700/800).

"Hmm… That's quite an interesting choice of monster," 'Sis' mused placing her hands together at the finger tips. "Almost seems to be ironic…"

"Gee, haven't heard that before," Hyde replied throwing his hand up. "Mezuki! Slice and dice that face down monster!"

With a loud neigh, the horse-headed demon leapt into the air, holding the battle axe overhead before he slammed it into the face down card.

Prompting Theodore to smirk.

Slamming the axe into the face down card, Mezuki neighed loudly…

… Only to have a large amount of white liquid shot out from the face down card, flying through the air until it wrapped around Hyde's body, "Urk!" (HLP: 7000)

"You'll have to try harder to vanquish my Marshmallon," Theodore announced as the white goop reformed itself in front of the young student (300/500), its toothy smile plastered under its eyes. "And when you try to attack it while its face down, you lose a thousand life points."

"So… So I saw," Hyde growled plucking another card from his hand. "I'll set one card face down… And end my turn."

"Keep up the good work, Theodore," Sis requested.

The young student nodded and drew.

"First," He announced pulling another card from his hand and slipping it into his duel disk. "I activate the continuous spell card – Verdant Sanctuary!"

The spell card appeared, revealing dank forested area with several insects resting amongst the brush. "Now, whenever an insect is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can add another insect with the same level from my deck to my hand."

'… _And why would he be playing that?'_ Hyde thought looking at Marshmallon. '_It may not be much of a fairy monster, but it's certainly no insect…'_

Theodore then lifted another card from his five card hand, "Next, I summon Naturia Hostneedle in attack mode!"

A loud buzz filled the alleyway, and then from the sky above floated down a large cartoonish bee that had wings that were replaced with large leaves and even had a few flowers popping from its head with a large green bushel around its neck (1800/100).

"… Okay, now you've lost me," Hyde admitted.

"Then allow my Hostneedle to point you in the right direction!" Theodore retorted throwing his arm out towards the side. "Attack his Mezuki!"

Lifting up its stinger, the large bee flew through the air and stabbed the stinger right through Mezuki's chest, shattering the monster like glass. (HLP: 6900)

"Keep it up Theodore!" 'Sis' cheered with her smile appearing on her face. "If you do, we'll have this man away from us forever!"

"R-Right sis!" Theodore cheered with a bright smile covering his face.

"… I'm getting tired of this act, real fast," Hyde growled under his breath. "You done with that turn of yours?"

"My, aren't you inpatient," Theodore sighed pulling his hat down. "But then again – I have nothing else to do."

Hyde drew.

And smirked as he looked at the card. "Heh, well now, I think it's time that I turn up the heat a little…"

Theodore and the Envie blinked a few times.

"I first set a card," Hyde announced as he slipped the card into his duel disk. "Then I summon Fox Fire!"

A small flame popped in front of Hyde, immediately disappearing in the wind to reveal a small red fox with a flame popping at the end of its tail (300/200).

"You're not the only one with a cute monster," Hyde chuckled holding up his hand.

"I'll relinquish that," Theodore said turning a card in his hand. "But, I'll soon have yours outnumbered. Because since you normal summoned, I can special summon this from my hand!"

The ground pulled back, allowing a large beet popped out of the ground. Well, a cartoonish beet with stubby arms, legs, large eyes and three flowers atop of its 'head' (1000/700). "Meet my Naturia Cosmos Beet!"

"… Are all your monsters this…" Hyde muttered rolling his eyes. "… Childish?"

"Never judge a book by its cover," Theodore replied tapping the side of his glasses. "After all, I am just a kid and I'm willing to bet I'm smarter than you, despite our ages."

"This is why kids aren't allowed to place bets," Hyde retorted slapping a card onto his duel disk. "After all, Fox Fire isn't only in my deck just because it falls under my general theme!"

That's when a powerful iron weight fell onto the ground making the Fox Fire scatter into millions of flames.

"He serves a deeper purpose," Hyde explained as the flames began to circle the top of the weight, the flames drawn into it. "And here's one of them… He allows me to summon Goka, the Pyre of Malice!"

The flames poured out from the top of the weight, forming into a large demonic face that screeched loudly (2200/1900), making the two Naturia monsters fall back.

"I don't blame your monsters," Hyde said with a smirk. "They're both fire hazards."

"But… But, Fox Fire can't be used as a tribute," Theodore protested with a gulp.

"Never said that it was a tribute summon," Hyde answered with his arms crossed. "If I have a fire monster on my field, I can special summon him from my hand. But in return, I need to destroy another fire monster. So Fox Fire had to go."

Hyde lifted his hand up.

"But right now, I'm interested in his attack!" He announced holding his fingers up as if they were a gun. "Blast that Hostneedle!"

Goka's fiery mouth closed slightly, but then unleashed a powerful flame the moment it opened its maw. The Hostneedle flew into the air in an attempt to dodge the fire, however, it was all for naught with the flames clamping down on the insect – burning it alive.

Along with a few of Theodore's life points. (TLP: 7600)

"One down," Hyde muttered as Goka's flames returned to the demonic beast.

"And more to come!" Theodore announced as his spell card glowed brightly. "Because since you destroyed an insect, my Verdant Sanctuary provides me with a proper substitute – Naturia Beetle!"

'_I'll just burn that bug right up,_' Hyde thought looking over his small hand. "I've already done what's been needed this round… But soon enough, I'll finish what really matters.

"Namely, your so-called 'Sis'."

"You say another bad word about my sister," Theodore growled with the light gleaming over his glasses. "And I'll…"

"Theodore," Sis cooed, making Theodore jump slightly. "Don't let him get to you. Remember, if you can defeat him, then we'll be able to continue what we need to do."

"R-Right!" Theodore yelped before he drew.

Hyde closed his eyes in deep thought.

He was going to try this from a different angle…

"I… I activate Reload!" Theodore announced as he took the four cards in his hand and placed them into his deck.

"So I shuffle…"

Hitting a button on his duel disk, the mechanism inside the device began to shuffle his deck.

"A-And then I can draw four times!"

Refreshing his hand, Theodore fanned the cards in front of his eyes… Both of them widening behind his glasses.

"… You've got a bad poker face, kid," Hyde admitted.

"With what I've got planned, it won't matter," Theodore stated flipping around one of the cards in his hand. "And it begins with the Scroll of Bewitchment!"

The moment the spell came into play, a powerful brown aura erupted around Marshmallon, making the blob cackle loudly. "My spell card changes the attribute of the equipped monster and I choose Earth."

"I know how the card works," Hyde stated eyeing the earth elemental Marshmallon. "What I don't get, is the why."

"Because, my Beet isn't just a shield," Theodore explained as Cosmos Beet popped into two glowing rings. "He's a tuner! But in order to Synchro summon the monster of my choice, I need an earth monster… Which Marshmallon has become!"

Leaping up high into the air, Marshmallow exploded into three separate stars that flew through the two rings.

'_Perfect… A Synchro Monster,'_ Hyde thought as the light crashed into the ground behind Theodore. '_Just what I didn't need to deal with…'_

"Synchro Summon…" Theodore announced as the ground behind him erupted into a large daunting figure. "Naturia Beast!"

The light from above revealed the mysterious being behind the student, a large green furred (or moss covered) tiger with large tree trunk like arms and legs that ended in sharp claws.

The beast roared loudly (2200/1700).

"Oh, for a moment there you had me scared," Hyde admitted as he ran his hand through his hair. "But your monster still can't touch mine…"

Theodore didn't listen. "I summon Naturia Cliff!"

The ground shot up, transforming into a large block of stone with large cartoonish eyes, small limbs and red moss, branches and fungi for hair. The monster just blinked a few times in confusion (1500/1000).

'… _What in the world is he up to?'_ Hyde thought.

"And now, I activate my Field Spell card," Theodore announced as the field card zone flipped open. "One known as the great tree – Gaia Power!"

A powerful quake erupted through the alleyway, making Hyde stumble slightly before he regained his footing. However, Theodore's monsters were affected in a different manner (2200/1700 + 500/0 – 0/400) (1500/1000 + 500/0 – 0/400).

"Theodore," Sis giggled placing her hands together at the finger tips. "Show him what happens when he tries to break us apart."

"Yes, Sis!" Theodore announced with his hand lifted up.

"Naturia Beast! Avenge your comrade! Nature's Roar!"

Hyde's eyes widened as the large beast unleashed a powerful roar that slammed directly into Goka, scattering the flames before shattering the iron weight back into Hyde's body. (HLP: 6400)

"And Naturia Cliff!" Theodore continued with a snap of his fingers. "Attack him directly with Rock Splash!"

Lifting it's stumpy leg up, the large slab of stone prepared to slam it into the ground…

"I activate my trap card!" Hyde announced pushing a command on his disk. "Haunted Shrine!"

In a powerful burst of flames, Goka slammed back onto the field, roaring loudly as the flames grew high into the air (2200/1900).

"Urk!" Theodore yelped at the sight of the powerful fire Yokai.

"Calm down Theodore," Sis suggested, stepping behind Theodore. "You destroyed that monster the first time… And you can do it again."

"Y-You're right, Sis," Theodore replied, the look of determination reappearing on his face.

He looked at the final card in his hand and slipped it into his duel disk. "I'll place a set card… And call the turn."

Hyde blinked a few times at the set card.

But, instead of drawing his next card, Hyde merely reached into his pocket and pulled out his recently opened pack of cigarettes.

"Huh?" Theodore and Sis questioned at the same time.

Plucking a cigarette, Hyde produced his lighter and did what came next – Lit the stick of tobacco.

"W-What are you doing?" Sis hissed under her breath.

Hyde ignored her, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"What a dreadful habit," Theodore muttered placing his hands over his face.

"Hey kid," he said making Theodore jump slightly.

"Y-Yeah?" Theodore yelped.

"I got a question for ya," Hyde stated pulling the cigarette from his mouth. "Why are you dueling me?"

"B-Because I'm fighting for my sister!" Theodore answered.

"… Why?"

"H-Huh?" Theodore gasped.

"Why are you fighting her battles?" Hyde asked, waving the cigarette between his fingers.

"Theodore…" Sis hissed.

"Cause no one else will!" Theodore answered throwing his arms to the side. "I… I love my sister with all my heart. When I was younger, our parents were always involved in their work, never having the time of day to spend with either of us. So, we only had each other… And I didn't complain, after all, we had fun.

"She read to me, made me some simple snacks, and even taught me a little bit about duel monsters. We both even attended the same grade school when we were younger…

"But then, I overheard mom and dad talking to Sis about high school, and were talking about which one she would attend at the end of the next semester. I… I couldn't stand to be separated from her…"

Theodore slowly pulled off his glasses and wiped the tears that had appeared in the corner of his eyes. "But… I-I found a way to keep us together. If I was able to do well enough on a specialized IQ test, there were ways for me to skip grades. So I studied and studied, all night and day, staying up past my bedtime…

"Then came the day! And thanks to my constant studying, I was able to overcome the test and get one of the highest scores in our state's history! And because of that, I was allowed to pass several grades in order to go to high school with my sister!"

Theodore took a second and smiled brightly at Sis. "I… I was so happy! And I knew my sister was too…

"But…"

"But tragedy struck," Hyde interrupted pulling out the article that he read earlier. "According to today's paper you disappeared a few months ago a week after that tragedy hit."

"Y-Yes…" Theodore muttered turning away from Hyde. "But… After that incident, my Sis came back and…"

"Theodore," Sis stated snapping Theodore from his story. "You need not explain anything to this mongrel. You only need to know that he is trying to mess with your mind… He's going to take me away if you don't keep your eyes on the prize."

"Y-You're right, Sis," Theodore said.

"… What's the matter?" Hyde asked wagging the cigarette in the air. "You afraid of something there, Envie?"

"That doesn't matter to you," Sis retorted crossing her arms. "Now, unless you're willing to make a draw…"

That's when Hyde took note of the look in the Envie's eyes…

"You'll have to surrender."

It was a look of pure malice.

"You want me to draw?" Hyde asked tossing the cigarette to the ground.

He stomped on it, crushing it under the sole of his shoe.

"You're going to regret that request…."

Hyde drew his next card, giving him four cards. "First off, you've seen one of Goka's abilities… So I think it's time you see one of his other two!"

Goka roared loudly, unleashing a small flame to pop out of the Yokai's body, forming into an orb of fire with a cackling face on it (100/100).

"W-What in blazes is that?" Theodore asked.

"Nice choice of words kid," Hyde said crossing his arms. "You see, during my stand by phase, I can special summon one Fireball Token to my side of the field.

"But don't think I'm done yet… I play an oldie, but a goodie – Mystical Space Typhoon – To clear the field of that face down card!"

A powerful windstorm began to sweep across the walls of the alleyway…

"N-No way!" Theodore yelped.

He quickly flipped two cards off the top of his deck and fitted them into his duel disk's graveyard slot.

That's when the Naturia Beast unleashed a powerful roar that shot out of its mouth, canceling the wind storm.

"Well… Don't see that everyday," Hyde muttered rolling his eyes.

"You do if you use Naturia Beast's effect," Theodore pointed out pushing up his glasses. "By relinquishing two cards from the top of my deck, I can negate the activation of your spell card and destroy it.

"And I'm allowed to use it as many times a turn as I see fit."

"No spells allowed?" Hyde asked with a shrug. "Works for me."

"Huh?" Theodore questioned.

Pulling another card from his hand, Hyde immediately slapped the card onto his duel disk. "I'll summon Gozuki!"

With a loud battle cry, the bull-headed demon materialized onto the field, snorting loudly as it waved the powerful hammer over its head (1700/800).

"And guess what?" Hyde invited pointing towards the large tree behind Theodore. "He happens to be an earth monster too… So he benefits from your field spell!"

Gozuki snorted loudly as a powerful aura swept his body (1700/800 + 500/0 – 0/400).

"Next, I activate Gozuki's effect!" Hyde announced as Gozuki slammed his hammer into the ground. "Now, one of the undead leagues in my deck gets sent to the graveyard… And I choose Shutendoji!"

Another card popped out of Hyde's deck allowing him to fit it into his graveyard… But it didn't stay there too long, two cards slipped out of Hyde's graveyard. "But now it's time for one of my favorite combos. By removing Mezuki from the game, I can special summon Shutendoji from the graveyard!"

In a powerful flame, the sake drinking ogre appeared onto the field, slamming its feet into the ground as he flung the gourd around (1500/800).

"And surprise, surprise," Hyde announced as the same aura appeared around Shutendoji (1500/800 + 500/0 – 0/400). "He's an earth monster too!"

"S-Sis! H-He's gotten an army out!" Theodore stammered taking a step back at the four monsters that just reappeared on his opponent's field.

"Just calm down, Theodore," Sis requested, placing her hands on Theodore's shoulders. "As long as you have your beast out… He won't be able to…"

"I'm getting tired you interrupting us, ya broad," Hyde growled as Shutendoji took a large swig from the gourd. "I'm still in my first main phase… And I'm activating Shutendoji's own effect, allowing me to add one removed zombie from my removed from play pile to the top of my deck.

"But that's moot for the moment… I activate the final effect of Goka!"

The small Fireball Token turned its attention towards its creator, it's eyes widened just as Goka slammed its head into the small fireball, devouring the creature in its maw (2200/1900 + 500/0).

"I know it's gruesome," Hyde admitted tapping the side of his head. "But it worth the cost of one fire monster to increase his attack points by five hundred until the end of the turn."

'_He'll more than likely try to attack my Cliff with Goka…'_ Theodore thought looking at his duel disk. '_But he does that, I'll just tribute Cliff with…'_

"Goka!" Hyde announced as Goka began to curl its flame like head. "Attack… Naturia Beast!"

"W-What?!" Theodore asked.

Goka roared loudly, immediately unleashing a powerful flame that shot though the air, while at the same time the Naturia Beast roared a powerful sonic boom towards the attack. However, both attacks missed each other, and slammed into both of the monsters, shattering them like glass.

"You… You sacrificed your own monster," Theodore gasped taking a step back.

"That was the general idea…" Hyde replied with his arms crossed.

"B-But why!?" Theodore asked.

"… That's how the world is, kid," Hyde answered. "Gozuki! Your turn! Send that wall packing!"

With a loud snarl, Gozuki stomped towards the Naturia Cliff, spinning around to slam the hammer directly in between the Cliff's eyes, shattering the rock monster into millions of pieces. (TLP: 7400)

"N-Nice try!" Theodore announced as a card popped out of his deck and into his hand. "But when Cliff is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can special summon a level four or lower Naturia monster from my deck!

"And what better than another Naturia Cliff?"

The ground erupted in front of Theodore, forming into a second Naturia Cliff (2000/600).

"You going to sacrifice you Shutendoji as well?" Theodore asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Nope…" Hyde sighed looking over the two cards left in his hand. "Cause where would that get me? You'd more than likely summon another Cliff… And I'll be back to square one."

"… Then is your turn done?" Sis asked with her arms crossed.

"Knock yourself out, kiddo," Hyde said.

"D-Draw!" Theodore yelped slowly pulling his next card. "I… I set one monster and… And that's all I can do…"

Hyde eyed the face down monster as he slowly drew his next card. '_… I could get rid of it… But he opened an invitation, and it'd be rude to not accept._

"I see you kept your stone wall in attack mode," he pointed out holding his newly drawn card. "You knew that I would only have one monster who could actually defeat him… But you forgot that I have another monster coming out… An old face – Mezuki!"

With a loud neigh, the horse-head demon reappeared onto the field spinning the halberd over its head (1700/800 + 500/0 – 0/400). "And to add to the mix, he's an earth monster too!

"But before that… I activate Gozuki's effect once more!"

With a loud roar, Gozuki slammed its mallet into the ground, allowing Hyde to pull a card from his deck and fit it into his graveyard, "This time I send Yuki-Onna from my deck to the graveyard."

"N-Never heard of that card," Theodore muttered.

"And hopefully, you won't have to see it," Hyde stated throwing his fist forward. "Gozuki! Tear down that wall!"

Just like with the last one, Gozuki slammed the hammer directly into the Naturia Cliff's wall like face, shattering it. (TLP: 7200)

"D-Did you forget?!" Theodore stuttered pulling a card from his deck. "I… I can special summon another Naturia from my deck! A-And I choose to summon my final Cliff!"

Once more, the ground the large slab of a monster reappeared (2000/400).

"This is getting old, kiddo," Hyde muttered under his breath.

"Then why don't we change things up a bit?" Theodore asked pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap card: Spiritual Earth Art – Kurogane!"

The face down card flipped up, revealing a cute young brown haired girl dressed in a bulky brown coat and green sweater – a pair of glasses were placed in front of her eyes. In her hands was a makeshift staff that ended in several brown crystals.

"Meet Aussa," Theodore introduced as a powerful aura erupted around the Naturia Cliff. "Known as the E-Earth Charmer, this trap has her power embedded within it. I may tribute one Earth monster from my field – Allowing me to special summon another Earth monster from my graveyard!"

Cliff shattered into millions of stones, all of them crashing into the ground at Theodore's feet. "So, I bring out – Naturia Hostneedle!"

With a loud buzzing, the plant adorned bee reappeared onto the field, only this time empowered by Gaia Power (2300/0).

"And then there's Cliff's effect again," Hyde growled under his breath.

Theodore nodded as he pulled another card from his deck. "Right! And this time, I choose to summon Naturia Spiderfang!"

From the ground, a large cartoonish spider with a yellow polka-dot exoskeleton popped out of the ground, it's eyes showing the signs that it was ready to sleep (2100/400 + 500/0 – 0/400).

"T-That's a lot of attack points for a level four monster…" Hyde muttered looking at the remaining two cards in his hand. "I… I exit my battle phase, and switch Shutendoji to defense mode."

The large oni took a knee, its arms crossing is body.

"And, I'll set one card face down…" Hyde continued as he fitted the card into his duel disk. "That's all I got this turn…"

"You have him on the ropes now Theodore," Sis muttered as Theodore drew his next card. "Let him have it…"

"Y-Yes sis!" Theodore announced fitting the card into his duel disk. "F-First, I set one card face down, a-and then, I flip my face down monster face up!"

The face down card flipped up into a cackling Morphing Jar (700/600 + 500/0 – 0/400). "If you know what this card is, you should know what it does."

"That's one bet you'd win," Hyde growled.

Hyde slipped the two cards into his graveyard. And then both he and Theodore drew five cards each.

"N-Now I summon a second Naturia Cosmos Beet!" Theodore announced with the cartoonish beet reappearing in front of him (1500/300).

"And since one Synchro monster was good… Let's get a second one!"

'_Great... Another one?'_ Hyde thought as the beet shattered into two glowing green rings that flew around the Naturia Spider.

"I tune Cosmos Beet to Spiderfang!" Theodore announced as the cartoon spider shattered into four stars. "Allowing me to Synchro Summon…"

The ground shattered, allowing a large green armored, serpentine dragon, almost as if it was carved out of stone, to fly into the air, roaring loudly as its lifted its small dark clawed hands (2500/1800 + 500/0 – 0/400).

"Naturia Blakion!"

"Hoo boy…" Hyde muttered looking at the powerful monster.

"And I'm not done!" Theodore announced pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate the card I just set! Monster Reborn!"

In a bright flash of light, the Naturia Beast (2700/1300) reemerged onto the field, howling loudly into the air. "Now, I can use my ultimate combination!

"The Naturia Lock!"

"… Naturia lock?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You heard Theodore," Sis cackled, the cold smile appearing on her face. "And Theodore, I think its time we eliminated him from our sight."

"R-Right Sis!" Theodore announced holding his hand up.

"First… Morphing Jar! Destroy Shutendoji!"

Cackling loudly, the large jar shot a large black goop that flew directly towards the crouching ogre.

"Sorry! But it's not going down like that!" Hyde announced pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap card – Negate Attack!"

A powerful vortex appeared around the crouching ogre, protecting the monster from the still charging Morphing Jar…

"I think not!" Theodore announced flicking two cards from his graveyard slot, the Naturia Cliff and Naturia Cosmos Beet. "I activate Balkion's effect!"

The large dragon unleashed a powerful roar, shattering the vortex. And the Morphing Jar continued its assault, shattering Shutendoji into millions of shards.

"Lemme guess," Hyde grumbled under his breath. "Balkion has the same effect as your beast…"

"Only he negates traps and he's only allowed to remove cards from the graveyard," Theodore explained holding up his hand. "But since you mentioned him… Naturia Beast! Attack Gozuki!"

Leaping through the air, the powerful nature adorned tiger slammed its claws directly into Hyde's bull-headed demon, crushing the monster into the earth. (HLP: 5900)

"Next, Hostneedle!"

Hyde lifted his arm up as the Hostneedle stabbed its stinger through the horse-head demon's chest once more, shattering the monster in the process. (HLP: 5800)

"And now that you're wide open…" Theodore announced as Balkion snapped its head back, several green flames spilling from the sides of its mouth. "Balkion! Attack him directly!"

Hyde's eyes widened as the powerful flames erupted from the earth dragon's maw, crashing into the older man's chest and sending him spiraling back towards the ground. "AARGH!" (HLP: 2800)

"Keep it up Theodore!" Sis cheered with her eyes closed.

"Y-Yes Sis!" Theodore announced holding up another card from his hand. "I… I set one card face down, and end my turn!"

Hyde slowly made his way to his knee, taking a few deep breaths at the sight of the two large Synchro monsters in front of him. '…_ Looks like I don't have a choice now…'_

Standing up, Hyde dusted off his sleeves.

'_I… I think I can win this!'_ Theodore thought in his head as he looked at his hand. '_If I can block him for one more turn, I can summon my Naturia Nerve. If he tries to special summon a monster, I can just use Hostneedle's effect to tribute Nerve, that way I can keep my two Synchro monsters. Of course, from what I've seen, he relies on summoning from the graveyard…'_

And then… Hyde drew.

"… I activate the spell card, Heavy Storm!"

A powerful storm swept the alleyway, making the trash fly up through the air.

"N-Not so fast!" Theodore yelped flicking two cards off the top of his deck. "Y-You clearly forgot about Naturia Beast's ability!"

Hyde merely fitted the spell card into his graveyard.

"Fine then," Hyde said under his breath keeping his hand at his graveyard slot. "Then I'll do something different! I remove Mezuki from the graveyard!"

'_D-Does he know about Hostneedle's effect?_' Theodore thought looking at his plant like bee. '_If I tribute either Beast or Balkion, then he'll either activate another spell card from his hand or that face down card… A-And I don't have another way to bring one of those back…_

'_But, even if he does bring back Goka, I'll only have to worry about Morphing Jar, but with most of my life points… I shouldn't have to worry much…'_

"And the monster I bring back…" Hyde announced as a large icicle shot out of the ground. "Is Yuki-Onna!"

The ice shattered, the remains forming into a young, yet coldly beautiful pale skinned and blue haired woman who spun around to show off the white and blue trimmed kimono she had on her petite body (1000/0).

"H-Huh?" Theodore questioned looking at the odd undead monster. "B-But, I thought…"

"You thought I was going to bring back Goka," Hyde finished as his graveyard slot continued to glow brightly. "Sorry to disappoint you, but my deck accommodates all kinds of Yokai… Including the mythical snow woman."

That's when the Yuki-Onna blew a kiss towards the side, creating a second pillar of ice next to her. "Let me say that the Yuki-onna appear on snowy nights, using her mysterious beauty to attract travelers lost in snowstorms, using her icy breath to then leave them trapped in icy death…

"However, in game terms – She leads the icy dead back to the field! I can summon one level four or lower Zombie monster from my graveyard, and I choose Shutendoji!"

The ice shattered, revealing the enraged ogre swinging the gourd about as Gaia Power influenced its strength (2000/400).

"But, you don't have to worry," Hyde stated, taking note of the surprised look on Theodore's face. "The monster special summoned by Yuki-Onna's effect cannot attack or be tributed, and will be destroyed at the end of the turn."

Theodore sighed in relief.

"That doesn't mean I can't activate Shutendoji's first effect!" Hyde announced as Gozuki and Goka popped out of his graveyard slot. "By removing two zombies from my graveyard…"

Hyde slipped the cards with Mezuki in his jacket's pocket.

"I can draw one new card!"

And thus he drew, returning his hand to six cards.

"Hmm, a lot of talk for some minor moves," Sis finally spoke up, her arms crossed over her trim stomach.

"Oh, I wouldn't say it was a minor move," Hyde said holding his hand up towards Yuki-Onna. "You see, my snow woman happens to have one more secret to her…

"She's a tuner monster."

Theodore nearly fainted as the Yuki-Onna shattered into two bright blue rings of light that began to encircle Shutendoji, transforming the Japanese Demon into four orbs of bright lightly.

The lights transformed into a large pillar of light, crashing down in front of Hyde as he closed his fist tightly. "Synchro Summon – Inugami!"

The light shattered, revealing a large ghostly silver furred dog with messed up fur, with a large black scarf around its neck that had the kanji for loyalty written on it. Meanwhile, wrapped around its back was a sheathed katana.

The undead beast narrowed its eyes at Theodore and growled loudly (2600/1250 + 500/0 – 0/400).

"Ah… Ah…" Theodore stumbled about with his tongue.

"Theodore," Sis growled under her breath. "You've dealt with worse… So you need man up!"

"Um… Y-Yes, Sis," Theodore muttered.

"For an older sister," Hyde stated reaching into his removed from game slot. "You sure have a funny choice of words… I activate Inugami's special ability!"

Howling loudly into the air, the dog spirit sent a powerful shockwave through the ground, making all of the other monsters on the field stumble about. "He's kinda like Shutendoji," Hyde explained holding up Mezuki and Gozuki's cards up from his pocket. "Only he's got things a little backwards. By activating his second ability, I'm required to return two removed from the game zombies to the bottom of my deck…

"And then… I can return all spells and trap cards back to our hands!"

The shockwave began to ripple through the concrete, making the large tree, Verdant Sanctuary, Theodore's set card and Hyde's own set card transformed into orbs of light that flew back into the two duelists' duel disks.

"N-No…" Theodore muttered looking at Naturia Hostneedle (1800/100), Balkion (2500/1800), Beast (2200/1700), and Morphing Jar (700/600).

"Of course, my monster loses the power boost from your field card," Hyde admitted with his arms crossed at Inugami (2600/1250). "But I can just give it another boost…"

"Did you already forget?" Sis growled shooting Hyde a cold look. "If you try to use any of your spell or trap cards, Beast and Balkion will negate your cards!"

"True… But I still have my normal summon," Hyde stated slapping the card onto his duel disk. "And I summon Tanuki Spirit!"

The ground receded in front of Hyde, allowing a large plump raccoon dog to jump from the hole, around the Yokai's neck was a collar with a trio of golden bells around the collar (500/400).

"And how exactly will that help?" Sis snarled.

"… My Tanuki's a union monster," Hyde answered as the Tanuki disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only leaving its bell adorned collar that flew onto the Inugami's neck (2600/1250 + 500/500). "And can equip to any Zombie type monster I wish! And while giving it a power boost, it also gives my Inugami a nasty effect.

"But at the moment, I'm more interested in his attack! Strike down the Morphing Jar!"

With a loud howl, the Synchro Yokai unleashed several ghostly spirits that flew through the air, screeching loudly before all of them crashed into the surprised Morphing Jar, shattering the monster into millions of fragments that flew through the air. (TLP: 4800)

"And now, the Tanuki Spirit's effect activates! Forcing you to discard one card from your hand or deck… I choose your hand!"

Theodore gasped as a ghostly Tanuki appeared over his shoulder pulling one of the cards from his hand (Naturia Nerve) and slipped into his graveyard. "N-No! Not that one!"

"Hmm… Looks like I struck gold," Hyde muttered holding up two cards from his hand. "I set two cards face down.

"Turn end!"

Theodore slowly drew, his hand shaking as he tried to think, '_I… I discarded Heavy Storm and Pot of Avarice last turn thanks to my Beast's effect… E-Even if I do play Gaia Power again, I-I won't be able to beat Inugami! Even if I get rid of that Tanuki Spirit, its still stronger than Balkion or Beast._

'_I… I… I don't know w-what I can do to get out of this!'_

"_Theodore…_"

The young student jumped slightly turning towards Sis, who had a warm smile on her face, "S-Sis?"

Her face said it all.

It was a look of rage and anger, making Theodore gulp loudly. "… You're a smart boy… You can think of something…"

"R-Right," Theodore gulped plucking two cards from his hand. "I… I start by setting two cards face down."

That's when all three of Theodore's monsters knelt down, all of them kneeling in defense mode. "Then… I-I switch all three of my monsters to defense mode.

"T-That's all I can do…"

Hyde slowly drew.

And that's when his graveyard slot glowed brightly, "I activate Inguami's first effect! By removing one Zombie monster," Hyde explained holding up Yuk-Onna's card. "I can destroy one face up monster!"

The dog Yokai narrowed it's eyes, the orbs glowing a fiery red, making Balkion roar in pain before it shattered into millions of stony shards.

"N-No…" Theodore gasped.

"And with my traps finally safe," Hyde announced hitting a button on his duel disk, creating a powerful whirlwind of dust and feathers in front of him. "I activate my trap card – Dust Tornado!"

The twister flew over the field, crashing directly into Theodore's face down card, making the card flip up to reveal Mirror Force. "N-No! N-N-Not that one!"

"Next, I activate my other face down card," Hyde announced as the final set card flipped up, revealing a trap card that Mezuki and Gozuki snarling at each other. "The continuous trap card – Yokai War!"

"I-I'm afraid to ask…" Theodore gulped taking a step back. "B-But what does that trap do?"

"Think of it as the Zombie version of Dragon's Rage," Hyde answered looking over his hand of cards. "So, all Zombie monsters…"

"… I-Inflict trample damage…" Theodore murmured holding his hands up to his mouth.

"And I'm not done," Hyde announced slapping another card onto his duel disk. "I summon Skull Conductor!"

A large ghostly flame erupted in front of Hyde, forming into a tall and sleek ghastly band conductor, with wild red hair flaring from under his hat (2000/0).

"… Inugami… Attack Hostneedle!" Hyde commanded.

Once more, the dog Yokai opened its mouth, unleashing several feral beast spirits that flew through the air and crashed into the bee, burning the bee into ashes. "A-Ah!" (TLP: 1800)

"Now, I'll have my Tanuki Spirit's effect make you discard the top card from your deck!" Hyde commanded.

The ghostly raccoon dog appeared on Theodore's duel disk, pulling off the top card from his deck (Mystical Space Typhoon), and disappearing into the graveyard slot.

"And now, Skull Conductor! Slay that beast!"

Producing a conductor's wand, the Skull Conductor began to wave the item through the air, creating a large ghostly melody, summoning several condemned souls to erupt from the ground. The defending Naturia Beast growled, but it was useless.

The spirits dragged the protesting beast into the ground, making the dirty ground its grave. (TLP: 1500)

"I'll set one card face down," Hyde continued as the set card appeared in front of him. "Your turn, kiddo. But, I've broken your lock, took down your wall of monsters, and even put you in the corner. So unless you happen to have a monster that can stand up to my Inugami…"

'_I… I'll lose!'_ Theodore shouted in his head, wrapping his hands around his temples, knocking his top hat off of his blond hair. '_I can't get rid of his Yokai Wars trap card, I used my two Synchro monsters… And my face down card can't work unless I have no cards in my hand…_

'_I-I can't win this!_

'_I-I-I'm sorry, Sis!'_

"… No, Theodore," Sis cooed, making Theodore jump. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have had you deal with this mongrel… You aren't ready yet."

"S-Sis?" Theodore questioned as Sis placed a hand onto the young man's hair, ruffling it up slightly.

"Surrender," Sis requested with a calm smile on her face.

"B-But, Sis!" Theodore yelped holding his hands up. "I-If I give up, t-and then he'll…"

"Don't worry," Sis answered. "I am more concerned with your safety than mine…"

'… _I don't believe it,_' Hyde thought as Theodore slowly lifted his hand up. '_Is a perp actually going to surrender?'_

Theodore placed his hand onto the top of his deck, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. "S-Sorry Sis…" (TLP: Surrender)

The two remaining monsters on Hyde's field disappeared, allowing Hyde to walk over to Theodore who was on his knees, Sis standing behind him with her hands on his shoulders. "Alright, now, that we've gotten this out of the way… I think we have some business to attend to."

"How right you are… Shadowchaser…" Sis replied with her eyes glowing a dark red.

Hyde lifted his arm up, about to bring up the crystal that had captured Gaueko hours ago…

However, Hyde was thrown from his feet by a powerful flame that erupted from the ground, "ARGH!"

Pushing away from the flames, Hyde looked up to see that Theodore and 'Sis' were gone, but a daunting shadow had appeared from the flames.

"This isn't over Shadowchaser…" A voice from the shadow cackled, obviously it was 'Sis's. "You had a deal with Theodore – And he's still a human. So your terms don't apply to me… But don't think I'll forget about this…

"You'll see us again… I won't let this embarrassment not go unpunished!"

The flames died down, the shadow disappearing along with the embers into the concrete. There were no remains of the two that Hyde had opposed in the alleyway, not even Theodore's fallen hat or the bag that he had cradled before the duel.

"Damn it," Hyde growled as he pushed himself off of the ground, making sure nothing was broken…

Only a few bruises here and there, and a small lump on his head.

'… _Damn it…'_ Hyde thought reaching into his pocket, pulling out his pack of Lucky Seven cigarettes. '_I screwed up… Plain and simple._

'_But that Envie was right about one thing… This isn't over. Not by a long shot!'_

All the while, Hyde never noticed that the black creature that was hidden in the shadows was still watching the Shadowchaser as he lit up a cigarette.

**0-0-0**

"How does that one saying go?"

The lazy man behind the desk grumbled as the large bodyguard lifted up a small silver packaged ice cream bar in his hand.

"Oh yes," The large bodyguard chuckled peeling the foil on it. "What would you do-ooo, for a Klondike Bar?"

"…. If you weren't useful, I'd fire you," the lazy man growled crossing his fingers between each other. "But, I suppose it was to be expected… There were a few unseen circumstances that weren't taken into account.

"Still, we did get a consolation prize… And its much more valuable than a Klondike Bar."

The bodyguard swallowed the ice cream he had in his mouth, "You just had to ruin it."

Rolling his eyes, the other man in the room just continued to type into the computer in front of him. '_Idiots… Pure idiots…'_

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Naturia Hostneedle / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 100 / Insect/Effect:** When your opponent Special Summons a monster(s), you can Tribute 1 other face-up "Naturia" monster to destroy that monster(s).

**Description:** A large cartoonish bee with a pair of antennae with flowers on them with leaf wings and a bush around its neck.

**Naturia Cosmos Beet / Earth / LV. 2 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 700 / Plant/Tuner:** When your opponent Normal Summons a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

**Description:** a cartoonish beet with stubby arms, legs, large eyes and three flowers atop of its 'head'

**Naturia Beast / Earth / LV. 5 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1700 / Beast/Synchro/Effect:** [1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more EARTH Non-Tuner monsters] During either player's turn, you can send 2 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard to negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it.

**Description:** A large green furred tiger with moss growing on it and with limbs that had large tree trunks that rooted into the ground.

**Naturia Cliff / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / Rock/Effect: **When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Naturia" monster from your Deck to your side of the field in face-up Attack Position.

**Description:** a large block of stone with large cartoonish eyes, small limbs and red moss, branches and fungi for hair

**Naturia Spiderfang / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 2100 / DEF: 400 / Insect/Effect:** This card can only declare an attack during a turn that your opponent activates the effect of a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster Card.

**Description:** a large cartoonish spider with a yellow polka-dot exoskeleton, its eyes showing the signs that it was ready to sleep

**Natuira Balkion / Earth / LV. 6 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1800 / Dragon/Synchro/Effect:** [1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner EARTH monsters] You can remove from play 2 cards in your Graveyard to negate the activation of a Trap Card and destroy it.

**Description:** a large green armored, serpentine dragon, almost as if it was carved out of stone

_The preceding cards are Japanese cards released in the Various Duel Terminal packs, and have not been released to the American Public_

**Skull Conductor / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 0 / Zombie/Effect:** Send this card from your hand to the Cemetery. You can Special summon 2 zombie-type monsters from your hand in face-up defense mode whose total attack points equal 2000.**  
Description:** A sleek ghostly conductor with a long red hair.

_This card was used by Enjo Mukuro in Yugioh 5D's._

**Yuki-Onna / Water / LV. 2 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 0 / Zombie/Tuner:** When this card is special summoned from your graveyard, you may special summon one Zombie monster from your graveyard (Other than Yuki-Onna). A monster special summoned with this effect cannot be tributed or declare an attack. During the end phase this effect was activated, destroy the monster that was special summoned with this effect.

**Description:** A beautiful blue haired woman dressed in a white kimono with blue trim on it.

**Inugami / Earth / LV. 6 / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 1250 / Zombie/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Zombie monster(s)] Once per turn, you may activate one of the following effects:

Remove one Zombie type monster from your graveyard. You may destroy one face up monster card on the field.

Return two Zombie-type monsters from your removed from play pile to the bottom of your deck. Return all spells and trap cards to their owner's hand.

**Description:** A large ghostly silver furred dog with a large scarf around its neck with the kanji for loyalty on it, while on the beast's back is a large sheathed katana

**Tanuki Spirit / Earth / LV. 2 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 400 / Zombie/Union:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field you can equip it to one Zombie-Type monster as an Equip Spell card, OR change it back to a monster in face-up Attack position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster gains 500 ATK and DEF. When the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle, your opponent must discard one card from the top of their deck or from their hand. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, this card is destroyed instead.)

**Description: **A large raccoon dog with a collar around its neck with a trio of golden bells attached to the collar.

**Yokai War / Continuous Trap / Effect:** As long as this card is face up on the field, when a Zombie-Type monster attacks a defense position monster with a lower defense than its attack, inflict the difference to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** Mezuki and Gozuki snarling at each other.

**0-0-0-0**

_**Who exactly is Hyde? **_

_**A man of the past who now roams the streets of Sin City for a secret justice that the mass media will always turn a blind eye to. **_

_**But one man alone cannot hold such a position in the Entertainment Capital – As we shift the spotlight over to one of Hyde's colleagues, going through the basics and dealing with a not-so-basic perp. **_

_**Will the odds prove in this Shadowchaser's favor? Or will the tides turn in luck?**_

_**Next time:**_

_**Draw 3: Master & Expert**_


	4. Draw 3: Master and Expert

_Author's note: As a little celebration for my Geo teacher postponing the test today, I've decided to post this chapter a day early. Enjoy._

_**When you're a duelist from Las Vegas, you tend to get asked a simple, yet infuriating question. Especially after you win a duel against another duelist…**_

'_**How come you don't use a gamble deck?'**_

_**To tell the truth, I don't mind the question at all since you've seen a few types of deck already seen in Las Vegas – Anya's three Guardian Deck, that Theordore kid's Naturia deck, and my deck filled to the brim with Yokai. **_

_**And I'll share a little secret with you, only half of the members that I work with locally originate from Las Vegas – And I know for a fact that neither of them use gamble decks either.**_

_**And since I don't use gamble cards that just leaves the last member, and our newest. You'd probably think that they would be the one using the gamble deck…**_

… _**Once again, wrong. When a duelist makes a deck of their own, they put a piece of their soul amongst the cards… Or that's what people told me when I started playing this game. **_

_**And the other Shadowchaser who doesn't originate from Las Vegas… Well, let's just say that the deck they use is practically a pure representation of their soul.**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**Draw 3**_

_**Master and Expert**_

_**0-0-0**_

_Time: 8:57 a.m. _

Making sure that his D-Wheel was properly locked up in a nearby garage, Hyde was simply leaning up against one of the walls of a large penthouse just barely on the outskirts of the Las Vegas Strip…

… Taking a long drag on his cigarette.

Normally, Hyde would've entered the penthouse as soon as he parked his D-Wheel… But he knew that if he stepped a foot into the building, he was likely going to be yelled at.

No, not for being late…

Not for the failure of capturing the Envie…

But rather for smoking.

Hyde already knew the risks, and he already knew it was a terrible habit… But it was his choice.

But that still didn't give him enough courage to attempt to smoke indoors at the penthouse base. It wasn't fear of losing his job; it was actually the fear of…

"Hey! Hyde!"

'_Speak of the devil,'_ Hyde thought pulling his cigarette from his mouth and throwing it to the ground.

Just at the moment he stomped his foot into cigarette, Hyde turned his head to the entrance way to see the owner of the voice and already he groaned loudly. "Morning…"

"Don't give me that!"

And already Hyde had to wince at the slightly shorter woman in front of him, but mostly because of the leer that he was getting behind her small framed glasses. Other than that, when he looked at this woman, it wasn't like he would get scared from the slightly tied up black hair with a few long strands falling around her serious face.

And even though she was wearing a short sleeved black leather jacket, the black Chinese dress with several silver trinkets and zippers adorned on her well toned figure kinda made it hard to think of her as a threat. "You know what smoking can do to you, right?"

"Faye, I doubt I'd have to worry about my height," Hyde sighed loudly turning his gaze to the side, just so he wouldn't have to look his co-worker in the eyes. "I've been in the best shape of my life since I joined up, and I'm not inside the base so I can't possibly…"

Hyde never got a chance to finish is explanation, "OW! OW! OW!"

Faye pulled Hyde's right ear, making the larger man wince and moan in pain, "I don't wanna hear your excuses! Now, how many packs did you purchase today?"

"Urk! I was just burning out the last pack I had!" Hyde yelped, barring his teeth in pain.

Of course, Hyde was lying.

But there was no way Faye knew that, so with a sigh she released Hyde's ear, "If I see you with another cigarette…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," Hyde sighed waving his hand over his slightly stinging ear. "You say that every time you catch me with a cig, but I'm still here…"

"Do you really want to push your luck?" Faye asked walking back towards the doors with Hyde following.

"… I suppose I don't," Hyde mumbled under his breath.

**0-0-0**

Inside the penthouse, as one would imagine, it was quite large and lavish with a rather impressive décor – Although some of it was quite questionable, depicting some rather weird creatures (that would probably pop up in some fairy tale) on the fabric and in the design.

And although it was quite spacious, only a handful of people actually took residence in the building…

… And some of them were seated in the living room's coffee table.

"You going to start harping on me drinking coffee now?" Hyde asked before he took a sip from the coffee mug.

"Nah, I may be a tea drinker," Faye sighed lifting up a small cup of herbal tea. "But I too can appreciate people who need coffee."

But instead of sipping the tea cup, Faye immediately lowered it back to the table. "So, what's bugging you?"

Taking a few more sips, Hyde placed the mug down, "Faye, you've been at this game longer than I was… You ever face against an Envie before?"

"An Envie?" Faye questioned.

"Yeah, an Envious Malevolence," Hyde pointed out, tightening his grip around the mug.

"Personally? In my years as a Shadowchaser," Faye said crossing her arms. "No. But I have read reports concerning others dealing with them. It's not like they like to be known about…"

"Then again, what shadow race does?" Hyde retorted lifting his mug up again. "They walk the streets with humans, hidden behind their masks – That veil that haunts the normal human mind…"

"I didn't realize you were so poetic," Faye interrupted.

"I'm not," replied Hyde. "I just wonder sometimes why I was made to see this truth when I spent most of my life just assuming the façade of common sense. I wonder how many times I ran into a street punk that wasn't really an orc. How many people who I arrested for drug charges that were actually shadows?"

"Don't go emo on me Hyde," Faye sighed pushing her glasses up. "For all you know, they could've been human. But that's in the past, you're a Shadowchaser now, you can see the truth before you now."

"Awares. Sensitives. And mundanes," Hyde listed off, counting on his fingers. "Those were the levels of humans' right?"

"Hyde, you're starting to mumble," Faye pointed out. "Is something the matter?"

Hyde pushed the mug of coffee to the side, allowing him to hold his hands together, "I fought against an Envie today… And the kid who was being used by it. Unfortunately, the two managed to get away with an illusion or something like that…"

Faye shook her head. "I see," She said turning her head towards the window. "I don't actually know that much about Envies myself."

"Oh…" Hyde muttered.

"But, you should ask Diego," Faye suggested placing a hand on her chin. "I remember him telling me one time or another when he first became a Shadowchaser, his final initiation challenge was concerning an Envious Malevolence. You should ask him…"

"… Great idea," Hyde mumbled with a slap to his head. "Only one thing's wrong with that plan… He's halfway across the country and he doesn't like to make reports unless he feels the need to do so. And even then, we can't contact him cause some how, he managed to learn how to turn of his com device."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait until he calls back or gets back," Faye muttered pulling up her cup of tea. "Of course, you're more than welcomed to dive into the records and look for yourself."

"Thanks… But I'd rather get some sleep instead," Hyde moaned pushing himself out of his seat. "I might hit the text books after I sleep."

Faye wasn't going to ask how he was going to try to sleep after downing that coffee…

"Alright," Faye sighed as Hyde began to walk away. "By the way… Did you happen to see Ace's D-Wheel when you parked yours?"

"… Nah," Hyde yawned throwing his arms up into the air.

"… Great… Ace's loose again," Faye groaned with a slap to her forehead.

**0-0-0-0**

Now, who was Ace you may be wondering?

Quite simply, Ace was another Shadowchaser, one of the newest amongst the LVSC group having been with the group. After being with Hyde and Faye for roughly half a year since the initiation, Ace was still a little unpredictable to the group.

Being the youngest of the group, Ace was enjoying the thrill of youth. Often skipping shifts and getting into a few less-than-desirable situations that either Hyde or Faye would have to deal with in the end…

Of course, that brings us to one of the places where Ace normally hid out from the scout shifts…

Although it was still morning, Sin City would never sleep, although some of the cafés and coffee shops would operate at hours that would be considered regular hours amongst a majority of the country.

And the Mirage Oasis was one of those few places in Vegas that were quite calm and oriented to be family friendly by the request of the owner... At least before late night. Despite the fact that it was set on the edge of the Las Vegas Strip, it was still quite a popular place for people to spend the hot days and afford a rather enjoyable non-alcoholic beverage (once again, not until late night).

It was especially enjoyable thanks to the atmosphere it offered – Air conditioned, a western desert theme, and the usual music that was played by some up-and-coming artists on the stage that was built into it.

In fact, there was only one thing that really stuck out in the place, and that was the person on the other side of the bar, casually flipping through the pages of a magazine he bought earlier.

Even though he had opened the restaurant/café/bar right on time, the young man couldn't help but sigh loudly, adjusting the small smoking pipe that pended in his mouth. As mentioned before, he stuck out of place thanks to his choice of clothing that consisted of a white kimono and black hakama. Of course, his bleached sleek hair would get him a few stares as well…

… Not that he really minded the attention.

Five minutes passed since he opened the place up, and still no customers…

Not like it was like this every morning when he opened the place up. The help wouldn't be here for a good half hour, and the band he scheduled today wouldn't be here till then as well.

Any morning customers that came in he was assured he could handle on his own…

DING! DING! DING!

Perking his ears up, the man pulled his attention away from the magazine and to the door, his mouth curling up into a large smile, "Well, well, well! If it isn't Alice!"

Standing in front of the closing door, the apparent 'Alice' sighed loudly as she placed a hand on her sandy blonde hair that reached her shoulders. "Kyon… I thought we discussed this… Stop calling me that!"

Kyon couldn't help but smirk as 'Alice' walked up to the bar area, taking note of the black jumpsuit (that was definitely made for someone of the opposite gender) and white jacket that had the sleeves rolled up to show her tanned arms, with her right arm covered with a compact duel disk. She also had what appeared to be a small velvet case with a silver strap attached to her jacket. "You never got my case when I used to call you that… Besides, Ace doesn't really suit you...

"Makes you sound like a guy…"

"That's kinda the point," Ace sighed taking a seat at the bar, placing her gloved hands on the wooden bar.

"And last time I checked," Kyon mumbled, the smoke pipe bobbing up and down a few times in symmetry with him talking. "You weren't a guy."

"I know," Ace groaned lowering her head again. "But come on Kyon…"

Kyon couldn't help but smirk slightly, his face curling up a little more…

Now, if you could see through Ace's eyes, then you'd realize that Kyon stuck out more than he would through a mundane's eyes. His body seemed to be a bit sleeker and his long white hair was longer than it appeared to be, and he seemed to have a thin layer of white fur covering his body as it normally would for a man of his age. And while his hair normally looked to cover his ears, they poked out from the sides of his hair.

"Heh, sorry my dear Alice," Kyon chuckled plucking the pipe from his mouth. "But you know how I am… Stubborn like a mule…"

"And sneaky like weasel," Ace growled rolling her eyes. "I've always wondered why you seemed different, now that I know that you're a Weasel Lycan…"

"Hey, hey, hey," Kyon stated waving his hands up. "I'm only a Shadow-touched, thank you very much. Besides, I prefer the term Were-Ermine… It's a little classier."

"Yeah, you're just a step up from being a Were-Rat," Ace chuckled, earning herself a small glare from Kyon through his squinting eyes.

Were-Ermines hated to be compared with Were-Rats… For several reasons…

"I'll have you know that I take pride in fine grooming," Kyon huffed pinching a few of his strands of hair, rubbing it a few times. "And I spend at least once a week grooming and shampooing my hair and fur coat, and I make sure that…"

"Kyon, I didn't come here to learn about your bathing habits," Ace muttered with a smirk growing on her face. "I'll have the usual."

"Skipping out on your shift then?" Kyon sighed pulling up a small glass and a bottle of tomato juice from under the counter. "Well enjoy yourself… I've got some help coming in thirty minutes and a band too, so just relax."

**0-0-0-0**

"Ugh… I hate all-nighters…"

Back at the office of the Devil's Full House Casino, the only one who was actually working lifted his arms up into the air yawning loudly as he stretched his tired arms up. It wasn't so much the work that was getting to him, but rather the fact that his boss and boss's body guard had left over an hour ago…

'_Just relax Vergil,'_ the typist thought to himself before he went into a typing fury, his eyes trailing over the data that was quickly being flashed over the screen before he opened another window to do the same. '_Not like you haven't been forced to do this before… _

'_I just wish that the boss would learn the meaning of Spell-check. I don't mind the fact that he knows how to write his own speeches, but you'd have to have been born in the dark ages to not know how to use a simple application…'_

He wasn't the most stand out guy, with his light brown hair that wasn't considered short but didn't even reach the middle of his neck and his sly dark suit was wrinkled and in serious need of a good ironing.

An average Joe.

Taking a quick moment to push up his glasses, Vergil stopped slightly, taking note of the flashing symbol in the corner of the computer screen – Flashing the words 'YOU'VE GOT MAIL!'

Dragging the mouse over the symbol, he simply double clicked to bring up the familiar cybernetic inbox.

One new message…

By simply reading the name of the sender, Vergil slowly began to smile, "Well… This is just perfect. I get more work – Gee, thanks a lot, Volk."

Picking up the nearby desk phone, Vergil immediately dialed a number.

"… Sir… I," Vergil started.

"We're sorry; the wireless caller you have dialed is not at his phone. Please try your call again."

"Grr…" he growled slamming the phone back into the receiver. "Damn it! He asks me to call him when I hear from Volk and he doesn't bother to keep his cell phone on…"

Vergil slapped his forehead.

"I never thought I'd say this," Vergil groaned pushing the sleep command into the computer. "But I need a drink."

And he knew just the place to go this early in the day.

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 9:49 a.m._

"So, how's it been since you became a Shadowchaser?" Kyon asked pouring the fourth glass of tomato juice for Ace. Now that the help was here, Kyon was able to stay behind the bar and spend some more time with Ace while the waiters and waitresses dealt with the three other customers.

"Eh, ya know the usual," Ace sighed waving her hand up. "Deal with Shadows, rather physical or on the duel field… I also have to deal with Hyde's smoking and that's just every girl's dream to deal with."

"You're a confusing young lass you know that, right?" Kyon chuckled pushing the glass of red liquid towards Ace. "You talk about being treated as a lady, and yet you want a manly name like Ace…"

"Har, har, har," Ace grumbled lifting up the glass. "Anyway, didn't you say you had a band coming here or something?"

"Oh, one of the waitresses told me earlier," Kyon replied throwing his thumb over his shoulder. "The band's unloading their equipment out back…"

"I was sitting here when she told ya," Ace pointed out swirling the remainder of her tomato juice. "And does it normally take fifteen minutes for the band to unload?"

"Well… I know for a fact there were only a keyboarder and a guitarist in the group," Kyon replied as he walked up away from the bar. "Hold on a sec, I'll be right back. I'm going to check to see if those guys are out there…"

Ace nodded, raising an eyebrow about Kyon mumbling about something that went along with the lines of hiring an elfin band.

Shrugging it off, Ace merely took a sip of her tomato juice.

Ever since she came out to Las Vegas about a year ago, she never expected she'd be recruited into an organization like the Shadowchasers… Nor did she expect to learn how to ride a D-Wheel in that amount of time.

Still though, it was quite the experience so far…

Through Hyde's smoking habits and Faye's constant nagging, well, Ace was glad she had met Kyon before she met those two…

"AAAAH!"

Ace's eyes widened as that scream erupted from outside, gathering all the attention of all of customers inside, but it wasn't until a loud smashing sound that echoed through the air that prompted Ace to jump from her seat and head for the backdoor.

**0-0-0**

In the employee parking lot, Kyon groaned loudly as he pushed off some of the remains of some crates he had stacked up over time, his kimono ripped and his torso a few small cuts in four matching lines - giving his kimono a slight red tint.

At other parts of the parking lot were the ruins of a bass guitar and keyboard, their owners groaning loudly in pain not too far away, both of them slim humans with long blond hair dressed in casual wear. But unlike normal people, they had pointed ears poking out from their hair.

Elves…

But, what really made Kyon cough out greatly, was the fact that there was one more person standing over him. A large burly goon, with wild purple hair (obviously dyed) that covered the right half of his face, while being dressed in a leather jacket and tattered jeans over his muscular physique.

"Ya just had to but in," The man growled, barring his teeth down at Kyon. "Stupid weasel!"

Kyon weakly opened his eyes, leering at the tall brutish man that loomed over him, seeing that like him, this man was no mere man… His face was filled with beastly features – Small sharp fangs, a black stout nose and black fur covering his face and every other part of him that exposed through his clothes. His hands were larger than before and ended in long claws that had been the culprits for Kyon's ruined clothing and wounds.

However, the most daunting point was the fact that the beastly man had his two red beady eyes glaring down at Kyon. He had two eyes on the left side of his face, vertically centered, and more than likely had another pair underneath his hair.

Kyon knew exactly what this man was – A bugbear, a creature that was related to hobgoblins, but tended to be much more beastly in appearance, nature, and how they worked.

"I told ya," The bugbear snarled using his claws to pull Kyon from the remains of the crates, holding the Were-Ermine a foot off the ground and roughly two feet away from the bugbear's torso. "I was trying to be a nice guy… Especially since yer a damn Ermine – If'an ya had kept yer nose out of my business, I woulda been willing to let ya go."

The bugbear turned its head back slightly, looking at the two elves that were trying to get to their feet – And yet were failing at the same time. "These little punks owe a lot o' money to my boss, and the collection was due at precisely at nine o'clock this morning…"

"A-And I was just trying to point out," Kyon sputtered raising his hands up slightly. "That they have a gig here! They would've been able to pay you at the end of the day!"

Licking his teeth, the bugbear only lifted his free clawed hand up, "Ya just don't know when to keep that yap of yers shut, don't ya?" He asked. "My boss always says – Win through compromise – We've been compromising with these lowlifes for two months now. And their deadline was this morning!

"But if'an ya wanted to get in the middle of this – Far be it from me to disagree with ya! Ya'll can pay for their debt with a few cuts and bruises of yer own!"

Kyon snapped his eyes shut as the free claw suddenly snapped towards him.

CLANK!

However, the claws never reached him, and slowly, Kyon peeked his eye open, seeing that there was a broad sword right in front of him that had blocked the claws. Slowly his eyes trailed down the blade and holding the hilt was none-other than Ace, holding it strong.

"W-What in tar nation?!" The bugbear snarled in confusion.

Taking advantage of the beastly Shadow's confusion, Ace slammed her foot into the bugbear's stomach, sending the bugbear skidding back slightly, dropping Kyon in the process.

"Oof!" Kyon yelped as he landed on the concrete ground. "Oooh, you could've been a little easier…"

"We're not exactly dealing with one of the most logic bound shadows here," Ace replied holding her sword up high in order to prepare for the bugbear to charge. "Can you help those elves inside?"

"And what are you going to do?" Kyon asked making his way to the two elves.

"My job!" Ace shouted.

Kyon only nodded and ran to the elves, helping them up to run into the restaurant.

"Wait a minute!" the bugbear roared turning towards the door… Only to be met with a loud clicking sound. "Grr…"

"In case you haven't noticed," Ace said, getting the bugbear's attention. "You're dealing with me now…"

"Great… A Shadowchaser," the bugbear growled as he slapped his forehead with his clawed hand. "Look, I'm just trying to do my job!"

"And does your job entail injuring your clients?" Ace asked, not lowering the sword.

"I'm in the debt collecting business," the bugbear retorted snapping his arm to the side. "My boss has been patient in trying to collect from them elves you just protected, even extending their collection date, not once… Not twice… But thrice!"

"Great, a loan shark," Ace moaned rolling her eyes.

"Hey, my boss is a good guy!" the bugbear growled holding his claws up. "But even good guys have their limits… 'sides, this is Vegas; debt collectors aren't that strange a sight…"

"No, but you hurt someone who didn't have a contract with your boss," Ace replied. "And besides, I'm a Shadowchaser; I can't really turn the other way when you hurt someone."

The bugbear growled, kicking some of the remains of the crate that was at his feet. He really didn't need to get on the Shadowchaser's bad side, especially if his boss found out that he screwed up twice in the same day, "Ya know what?"

"What?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow.

The bugbear merely fluffed out his jacket, allowing a large device to fall from inside his leather jacket and into his clawed hands.

Ace was expecting a weapon…

But rather, it was a duel disk…

"We'll settle this in the ways written in your oh so precious treaty," the bugbear growled holding up the duel disk, that had a deck already loaded in the deck slot. "With a children's card game…"

"You don't seem that thrilled about it," Ace pointed out stabbing her sword into the ground next to her.

"Of course not!" the bugbear roared. "When compared with how my great grand-papi had to deal with Shadowchasers before this game was made, it was more suited for us kinds of shadows."

"And tell me, how'd that work out for him?" Ace asked pulling a deck of cards from her pocket.

"Er… Well," The bugbear grumbled before he shook his head. "It don't matter!"

"But what does matter is that I'm charging you with assault and battery," Ace replied pushing a button on the duel disk, shuffling the deck inside it. "But as the treaty states you win, we'll pretend this little skirmish never happened and you can collect your money… After all, they were going to be paid for a job in the restaurant…"

"Oh, no, not just that," the bugbear cackled cracking his neck a few times. "Ya see, for interrupting my business transaction, ya'll just got roped into the fray. Ya see, just like that little weasel, you butted into something that didn't concern ya… So it'll cost ya."

"Out of cash," Ace muttered.

"Then I'll take it out of your hide," the bugbear replied holding up the duel disk.

"F-Fine," Ace agreed, thinking that there might've been a little more than just face value in that line. "But if I win, then I get to decide what happens. And if you don't mind me asking, just how are you going to use that duel disk? I mean, you've got those claws…"

The bugbear only smirked as he held up both of his clawed hands, showing that the long claws were starting to be pulled into his hands, "Retractable claws are a must for us bugbears… After all, the jobs we do are pretty important."

"I didn't think being a goon was considered important," Ace pointed out.

"Grr…" The bugbear growled as he fitted the duel disk over his bulky arm, activating the device at the same time. "Otso…"

"Huh?" Ace questioned blinking a few times.

"It's my name," Otso replied as his duel disk beeped loudly, having five cards popping off the top of his deck. "Grand-papi always told me to give a name to a gal – Even if they happen to be a Shadowchaser." (OLP: 8000)

"Did he also teach you beat up innocent bystanders?" Ace questioned pulling her five card hand. (ALP: 8000)

"As a matter of fact," Otso cackled loudly as he licked his lips. "He did!"

"O-Kay…" Ace stated. "Well, anyway, since you were the one who technically challenged me, that means I get to go first."

"Knock yerself out," Otso yawned.

Ace leered at Otso… This was certainly an interesting case.

She made her first draw.

"Then I'll start this duel easy then," Ace announced, giving a small glance at the card. "I'll set a monster in defense mode."

Placing the card on her duel disk, a set card appeared in front of her. "And, I'll throw a pair of face down cards on the field."

Otso rolled his two uncovered eyes at the move. "I've seen more fight in the sushi I ate last night."

"I end my turn," Ace growled.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Otso sighed pulling his next card. "I'll be sure to fix that! Draw!"

Slipping the card into his large hand, the bugbear immediately lifted another card from his hand and placed it onto his duel disk. "I'll start by summoning – Killer Needle!"

A loud buzzing sound filled the air, signaling the arrival of Otso's first monster – A large, malformed bee that was as large as it's owner, it's long wings buzzing to keep it afloat over the concrete (1200/1000).

"Killer Needle?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow at the bee monsters. "I thought people only had cards like that in the spokes of their bicycles."

"I'll have you know that this was the starting monster for a very infamous duelist," Otso stated holding his arms up. "In a very famous tournament many, many years ago."

"Oh, and who was that?" Ace inquired.

"Heh, just wait and see," Otso warned fitting another card into his duel disk. "But in the meantime, sure my overgrown bug isn't that much, but it has its charms. I'll show ya by playing a spell card…

"A continuous spell card called Beehive!"

The spell card popped next to the Killer Needle, depicting a large beehive with countless bees flying around it.

"For now it's just taking space," Otso explained looking over the other four cards in his hand. "But it'll soon change… I'll end my turn with a set card…"

"And you said my turn was a waste," Ace grumbled slowly plucking her next card. "I sacrifice my face down Prevent Rat…"

The face down monster on Ace's field transformed into a large orb of light that floated in front of her, growing and forming into its real form.

"Allowing me to summon Berfomet!"

The light shattered, allowing a large dull skinned demon to float over the field, the two pairs of arms that ended with claws and a pair of big feathered wings were the real eye-catchers for the monster (1400/1800).

"… Talk 'bout monsters that belong in the recycle bin," the bugbear scoffed. "A card with that weak stats and a tribute? Must be…"

"Quite useful," Ace interrupted as Berfomet roared loudly. "You really need to brush up on some dueling history, this was actually a famous card used by the King of Games himself – And he used a lot of cards that were looked down at first, but were seen to have much more than face value…

"And while Berfomet may not have the best stats, the fact that when summoned, he allows me to take a certain monster from my deck and place it in my hand."

"Humph, takes a lot to impress me," Otso spat. "So far you've only wasted time and breath."

"You won't be saying that for too long," Ace announced spinning around the card she received from Berfomet's effect and another card her hand. "Go! Polymerization!"

A powerful vortex appeared over Berfomet's head, allowing another form to appear alongside the demonic monster, this one a large horned beast that was a large lion. "This allows me take one part Berfomet and one part Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts…"

The two monsters were absorbed into the vortex, mixing together.

"And I can fusion summon… Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"

A loud roar erupted from vortex, shattering the sub-space. In its place stood a new monster, this one a large two headed beastly winged lion with a snake-tail that was raised up to hiss along with the two heads to roaring (2100/1800).

"Chimera!" Ace shouted as the combined beast slammed its claws into the ground. "Squash that bug!"

Using it's powerful legs, the chimera monster leapt through the air and pounced onto the bee, shattering the insect into millions of pixels. (OLP: 7100)

But Otso only licked his lips, "I activate my Beehive's effect!"

That's when a golden orb appeared around the Beehive spell card, floating abound the spell card. "Each time an insect monster is destroyed, it gains a 'Honeycomb Counter' to it."

"And what do these counters do?" Ace asked as Chimera stomped back over to her field, its claws tearing up some of the concrete.

"Absolutely nothing," Otso admitted with his arms crossed.

"What?" Ace questioned blinking a few times.

"Clean yer ears out," Otso cackled holding his arms up. "Alone, these counters are useless."

'_Alone?'_ Ace thought looking at the two remaining cards in her hand. "I'll end my turn."

The bugbear slowly drew.

"Tell me something missy," Otso mused looking over the four cards in his hand. "You ever hear of the duelist – Insector Haga?"

Ace took a moment to think, her hand at her chin, "Insector Hakata? Isn't he that riding duelist in…"

"No! Not Hakata," Otso growled. "I'm talking about Insector Haga, once known at the Regional Champion of Japan several years ago, and a competitor in the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments…"

"Yeah, I've heard of that cheat," Ace moaned, having to look back in her memory about that duelist.

"That's what I expected ya to say," Otso said with a dark smile on his face. "Everyone considered him a cheater and a con man… But I think that his strategies were frowned upon wrongly."

"He stole rules for a tournament," Ace pointed out. "Tossed out several key cards for the King of Game's deck into the ocean, and even sabotaged another duelist's deck with a card that practically infected the strategy… And he still lost both times."

"True, his results didn't end in his favor," Otso scolded wagging a finger. "But his methods were nothing different from what other strategists have done before. Learning the land, cutting off your opponent's supplies, and trip up your opponent at every turn… All legit strategies used in the wars you humans have fought in the past."

Okay, Ace had to give that to him.

"But what I really found interesting about him," the bugbear continued slapping his next card onto his duel disk. "Was his signature move that won him his original title… I summon… This!"

As he played the card, a small green insect crept onto the field, revealing that it was nothing more than an enlarge grasshopper that had a cartoonish look to it (500/700) as it chirped loudly.

"… First an oversized bumble bee," Ace counted off as she looked at insect. "Now a low level insect?"

"Basic Insect," Otso corrected holding two of his three remaining cards up. "So allow me to show you the combo! I activate two equip cards – Insect Armor with Laser Cannon and Level 2 Power Boost!"

That's when a large light began to rain down on the Basic Insect, making the insectoid monster grow larger and gaudy and forming into a much more dangerous looking insect with red, blue and silver battle armor covering its body. The armor had a large cannon mounted on the Basic Insect's back along with two turbines that made the insect screech out loudly (500/700 + 700/0 + 1200/200).

Making Ace's eyes widen greatly.

"Still think my bug is something you can squish under your shoe?" Otso laughed as he threw his hand forward. "Basic Insect! Blast her monster!"

Without being told a second time, the empowered insect fired off a powerful blast of energy that flew through the air and crashed directly into Chimera's body, shattering the beast into countless of feathers that billowed through the air. (ALP: 7700)

"Sure, the damage was minimal," Otso cackled as his Basic Insect screeched in agreement. "But I got rid of that monstrosity…"

"You're not one to talk about monstrosities," Ace pointed out as a bright light appeared in front of her. "Besides, since you destroyed Chimera, I can special summon one of the monsters that was used for it's fusion…"

A loud roar blasted through the air, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) clawed his way back to the parking lot, snarling at Otso.

"Fat lot that'll do ya," Otso spat out looking at the last card in his hand. "But, I don't have anything else to do… So, I'll end my turn…"

"Not yet you don't!" Ace announced pushing a button on her duel disk, making the face down card flip up. "I activate my trap card – Ojama Trio!"

Three spotlights popped up at the empowered Basic Insect's side, allowing three clouds of smoke to pop up at the field. As the smoke disappeared, Otso blinked his two eyes at the three weird creatures that sat on his field…

"_GIMME AN O!"_

"_GIMME A J!"_

"_GIMME AN AMA!"_

"_What's that spell?"_

"_OJAMA!"_

The three creatures that had just wasted the bugbear's time were all different, one was yellow skinned with long eyestalks, another was green with a large eye, and the third was a black skinned beast with a bulbous nose. The only thing that really made the three similar were the sparkling red bikini briefs they wore (0/1000 x3).

"What…" Otso question. "The... Hell?"

"Now, it's my turn!" Ace announced, not bothering to answer the bugbear's question. "And, I think it's time we squash that overgrown cricket of yours…"

"It's a grasshopper!" Otso snapped.

"They both end up being squashed in the end," Ace replied slapping her next card onto her duel disk. "I summon Gyaku-Gire Panda!"

Leaping over her shoulder, Ace smirked at the large enraged panda that stomped into the concrete, snarling loudly as it flung its front paws into the air a few times (800/1600).

"… Are all yer monsters like this?" Otso asked blinking a few times.

"Wait till you see what my panda can do," Ace suggested before the panda roared loudly into the air, its body starting to grow larger and larger. "You see, for each monster you have on the field, my panda gains five hundred points…"

"And since I have four monsters," Otso mumbled as a few question marks popped over her head. "That's… That's… Um… Let's see, carry the two…"

"Don't break your brain," Ace sighed. "Four times five-hundred is two-thousand… And all of them are going to my Panda's attack points!"

The panda snarled loudly, slamming its hind paw into the ground (800/1600 + 2000/0).

The bugbear's revealed vertical eyes opened widely at the sight of the empowered panda in front of him.

"Gyaku-Gire… Attack the Basic Insect!" Ace commanded.

In a blur of black and white, the powerful beast flew through the air, slamming its hind leg up into the head of the Basic Insect's head, shattering the insect into millions of shards that destroyed the armor as well. (OLP: 6800)

"Urg…" Otso muttered taking a step back, not caring that a second Honeycomb Counter appeared around his Beehive continuous spell card.

"So much for your power combo," Ace stated holding her arm up. "Sure, my panda loses some attack points…"

The enraged panda breathed in deeply, snorting loudly as it shrunk slightly (2800/1600 – 500/0).

"But as long as you have those Ojama Tokens out on your field," Ace pointed out holding her fingers up. "My Panda will be a match for almost anything you'll dish out."

"So you're ending your turn?" Otso asked barring his teeth.

"I guess you could say so," Ace replied.

Otso drew.

And then lifted up the other card he had kept from his previous turn, "I activate the spell card – Honey Harvest!"

The two golden orbs shattered – Giving the bugbear a chance to pull off the top two cards from his deck, "This card can only be used when I got a Beehive on my field – And by removing two of the Honeycomb Counters, I can draw two cards from my deck.

"The downside is I can't normal summon or set any level three or four monsters this turn."

Looking at his three cards, the bugbear nodded to himself, "But, with what's in stored for ya'll… I won't be needing to do so."

"You know you're quite talkative for a bugbear," Ace pointed out with her arms crossed.

"So what?" Otso retorted looking at the cards. "That's a common misconception with bugbears; we can actually be quite the intelligent shadows if we try. We're not like orcs or ogres – We're a bit fiercer and more calm minded than them. Heck, we're able to hold down decent jobs for long periods of time…"

"And goon is considered a decent job?" Ace retorted.

"Puts bread on the table and scratch in my pocket," Otso chuckled slapping a card onto his duel disk. "And I'll put a monster in defense mode, and throw down a face down… Go ahead and attack me if you dare."

Ace stopped before she drew, sure, thanks to Otso's last move, her panda regained the five hundred attack point bonus (2800/1600). Sure, she would've attacked before she was a Shadowchaser, but she knew better than that.

"Draw," she announced pulling her card, giving her three cards.

She nodded to herself. "First, I'll switch Gazelle to defense mode."

The lion creature knelt down, snarling loudly.

"Then, I'll set another monster in defense mode."

"You about done yet?" Otso yawned as the set monster appeared in front of the Shadowchaser. "This is getting boring…"

"It's not boring," Ace mumbled with her eyes narrowed.

"Less talk more action!" Otso laughed loudly.

'_He wants action?'_ Ace thought throwing her hand up into the air. "I'll give you action! Gyaku-Gire Panda! Attack his face down defense monster!"

With a bellowing roar, the powerful panda leapt through the air…

"Ya said it!"

The ground blasted upwards, unleashing several parasitic worms that were easily the size of Otso, all of them wrapping around the Gyaku-Gire Panda. "And thanks to that," the bugbear cackled, "I was able to activate my trap card – Parasite Worm! I get to destroy the attacking monster…"

The worms squeezed tighter, making the panda screech out loudly in pain before shattering into countless pixels. "And as an added bonus, ya get a little present…"

Ace blinked a few times before two more worms shot from the ground, latching onto her legs. Her eyes widened as she felt their teeth stab into her legs, making her wince.

"You take damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster," Otso laughed as the worms continued to drain at Ace's legs.

"It… It's…" Ace muttered as the worms disappeared. (ALP: 4900)

"It's a Mirror Force rolled in with a Magic Cylinder," Otso chuckled with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "It destroys and burns…"

"J… Just make your move," Ace growled getting back to her feet.

The bugbear smirked as reached for his deck. "If' an ya say so!"

**0-0-0-0**

The door to the Mirage Oasis opened up, allowing Vergil to waltz into the restaurant/café that he had spent the few mornings he actually had off.

The smiling staff…

The cooling atmosphere…

Or even the just the interesting drinks they had in stock…

Vergil didn't know which of those reasons kept dragging him back to the place, but it wasn't like he was going to complain about it.

Although, when he walked into the dinning room, his attention was drawn to Kyon and the two elves that were currently being bandaged up in the corner of the room…

'… _Not really my concern,'_ Vergil thought as he took a seat at the bar, wondering what sort of drink he was interested in this day.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Otso slowly drew.

"Now, flip my face down monster," he announced.

The card turned over, revealing a small gray, yet living diabolic treasure chest that had a pair of eyes made into it (100/1000). "Meet the Dark Mimic LV 1! And when flipped up, I can draw a new card…"

And so he did.

"Next, I'll sacrifice my Mimic, in order to summon Ultimate Insect LV 5!"

The mimic exploded into million of shards, and a rather intimidating large insect to materialize onto the field. Its large silver body with multiple legs curled underneath it spiky body, while having several hooked spikes to allow it to keep its torso a few feet off of the ground (2300/900) and with a loud hiss, the bug turned its attention towards Ace.

"Not good…" Ace mumbled at the sight of the monster.

"Ultimate Insect!" Otso commanded holding his free hand up. "Why not gorge yourself on that Gazelle?"

With an approving screech, the large insect stomped forward and stabbed its spiny legs into the King of Mythical Beasts' arms and legs.

Ace had to turn away just as the insect dug its teeth into Gazelle, ripping the monster into millions of shreds.

"Just be glad that your monster was in defense mode," Otso cackled as he cracked his neck slightly. "Hmm… I should duel more often… This is so much easier on my claws…"

"Yeah, yeah," Ace muttered. "You done with your turn yet?"

"Knock yerself out Shadowchaser," Otso yawed.

Slowly drawing, Ace looked over the card, blinking a few times at it. "… I choose to pass this turn."

"Of course you do," Otso said drawing.

That's when a powerful light flowed over the Ultimate Insect LV 5's body. "And, of course, thanks to my insect's effect… I get to trade him in for something a little tougher!"

The Ultimate Insect LV5's exoskeleton began to crack and chip away as the color began to fade. Then several wings erupted from its back, opening the back even further to allow a large, three tusked insect to fly over the field, its red and blue exoskeleton glimmering in the light (2600/1200). "…I'll evolve my Ultimate Insect into its greatest form…and just to let ya know, my Ultimate Insect LV7 will lower the attack and defense of all monsters on yer side of the field by seven hundred points."

The wings of the Ultimate Insect flapped several times, making several spores to fly over the field, "Since yer only monster is face down, it's safe for now from my monster's effect… But not from it's attack!

"Poison Spore Burst!"

With a loud screech, the insect snapped its wings greatly and sent a concentrated blast of its poisonous spores that crashed into the face down monster, making it reveal as a small white furred cat with a yellow construction hat that had its ears popping up (300/100).

The poor cat had no chance, shattering into countless pixels.

"Heh, next turn, yer next," Otso cackled.

"I don't think so," Ace stated slapping a card onto her duel disk. "Since a beast was destroyed, I can simply pay one thousand life points…" (ALP: 3900)

Otso blinked a few times taking note that nothing was happening… But when he craned his head up, his two exposed eyes widened as a large green and black form fell from the sky, crashing into the ground.

As soon as Otso rubbed his two eyes, he blinked at the creature that now stood in front of Ace, revealing that it was a black and green furred baboon, dressed with heavy armor that looked to be made out of wood. In the beast's left hand, the monster gripped onto a large wooden club that it flung over its head (2600/1800).

"Meet Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest!" Ace announced as the baboon roared loudly when its name was called out.

"Heh, and meet my Ultimate Insect LV7's effect… Again!" Otso snapped throwing his arm back as the poisonous spores floated over the concrete, making Green Baboon cough loudly in pain (2600/1800 – 700/700). "Now that a monster is face up, yer monsters lose six hundred attack points!"

Ace only smirked.

"I end my turn," Otso sighed waving his hand up into the air.

The tomboyish Shadowchaser drew.

"I hoped you enjoyed that turn," Ace mused with a cocky smile appearing on her face. "Cause I'm going to…"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Otso spat out. "Like my boss says, 'Time is money… And if yer wasting time, then yer wasting money!' Ya mind picking up the slack?"

"As you wish!" Ace announced slipping a card into her duel disk. "I activate the spell card – Wild Nature's Release!"

That's when the already wild fur of the Green Baboon began to stand on end, shattering some of the armor that was on its body (1900/1100 + 1100/0). "This card allows me to add the defense to the attack of my monster, just so long as it's a beastie!"

The bugbear's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Baboon do what you do best!" Ace commanded pumping her fist forward. "Bash 'n Smash!"

Using its powerful legs to propel itself through the air, the almighty baboon leapt towards the surprised Ultimate Insect, it's club held high over its head with both hands…

SMACK!

And was used to stuck the insect right between the eyes, allowing the large beast to use its weight to push the insect to the ground. And with a loud slam, the Green Baboon roared loudly before it used its blunt object to strike the bug several times until the bug broke in countless spores. (OLP: 6400)

"Ur… Urk…" Otso stumbled about slightly, barely remembering his Beehive's next Honeycomb counter appearing around it.

"Next, I'll set one monster in defense mode," Ace announced as the face down monster materialized in front of her. "And I'll call it a turn… This means I gotta say goodbye to my Green Baboon, thanks the effect of Wild Nature's Release."

And just like, the Defender of the Forest vanished in a flurry of leaves.

"Feel free to take your turn."

Otso shakily drew.

'_Every time I get ahead,'_ He thought looking at the three cards in his hand, Pot of Avarice, a weird spell card and some odd monster card that his boss gave him recently. '_This little Shadow chasing punk keeps putting me down. Humph at least I've still got them tokens and set card…'_

"I'll pass."

"Your loss," Ace replied pulling her next card. "I activate my face down trap card – Limit Reverse!"

While the trap card flipped up, a familiar form appeared in front of it…

"What the?" Otso questioned.

"_MEOW!"_

Scratching the back of its head underneath its yellow construction hat, the small white cat purred loudly (300/100).

"That's what yer going with?" Otso muttered. "Ya bust out big beasties like that Baboon, the overstuffed panda and the mixed creature… And now, yer leading with a cute kitty?"

"Don't knock the Rescue Cat," Ace said as the cat lowered its head, lifting up again to reveal the cat now had a whistle in its mouth. "You see, by sending my little kitty to the graveyard, I can special summon two more beasts from my deck!"

Blowing the whistle loudly, the Rescue Cat disappeared with two orbs of light appearing in front of Ace.

"So, give it up for…" Ace replied slapping the two cards from her deck onto her duel disk. "A second Gyaku-Gire Panda and Des Wombat!"

From the orbs of light, two beasts reappeared, one of them a copy of the Gyaku-Gire Panda that had appeared before (800/1600 + 1500/0) and the second was a browned furred rodent like creature (1600/300).

Both animals narrowed their eyes at the bugbear…

"… I'm not liking where this is going," Otso gulped taking a step back.

"Gyaku-Gire!" Ace announced. "Attack one of the Ojama Tokens!"

Like the last one, this panda leapt through the air, spinning around to slam its leg into the yellow Ojama Brother, sending the little monster flying through the air, tears streaming from its eyes.

"Ugh…" Otso started until a small explosion popped on his torso, making him stagger backwards. "URK!" (OLP: 5000)

"In case you were wondering," Ace explained as her panda leapt back to her side of the field (2300/1600 – 500/0). "When my Panda attacks a monster with lower defense than its attack, you take the difference. And when Ojama token is destroyed, you take three hundred points of damage."

"Nice effects," Otso snarled pushing a button on his duel disk. "Too bad yer not the only one with effects – I activate the trap card Pollen!"

With two more flashes, two more globes of golden energy flashed around the Beehive's card. "Since I took more than a thousand points of damage involving a level three or lower monster, I get two more Honeycomb Counters on the Beehive."

"Does that spell have any other uses besides collecting those counters?" Ace asked blinking at the card.

"Oh, every card has a use," Otso said. "Especially my cards."

"… Hmm…" Ace mused rubbing her chin. "Mind if I ask you something? Why are you using insects? I know you're a bugbear, but you guys are more related to hobgoblins, and not bugs…"

Otso sighed.

"You really wanna know why?" Otso growled crossing his arms. "Fine. Its because I can relate to the cards. Now-a-days, nobody takes them serious since they can't be used in Riding duels due to the lack of support cards. And nobody takes bugbears serious either!

"Before the technological age came in, my grand-papi told me that us bugbears could get jobs in factories, wood-yards, or as the such and had enough pay for us to get by. But when computers got into the work place, us bugbears had a hard time adapting as such – We're lucky to get jobs in junkyards now-a-days, and whatever job we get is usually with minimum wage."

"These things tend to happen," Ace replied. "My grandparents went through the same thing… But change happens whether you like it or not…"

Ace did see what Otso was getting at, and even sympathized with a person trying to get a chance to work for living…

"Yeah, yeah, all we can do is adapt to it," Otso growled. "That's why I managed to get my bugs to adapt to this new age of dueling and how I've managed to adapt to today's work requests – So that's why I'm here to collect debts, it may not be the prettiest job, but hey, it gets me what I need. Sides, I get to vent my anger out…

"Especially since I got to beat up that weasel."

Forget that last thought.

"Des Wombat!" Ace shouted.

Curling up into a large ball, the wombat immediately rolled forward, crushing the surprised green Ojama Token.

Otso stumbled as another explosion popped on his chest, "ACK!" (OLP: 4700)

"That weasel… No, that were-ermine is a good friend of mine," Ace warned as the wombat rolled back to her field.

Otso could only snarl back.

"This duel is still on," Ace said pulling off the Des Wombat and the Gyaku-Gire Panda cards from her duel disk. "I've yet to normal summon this turn. So I'll sacrifice both of my monsters I got with Rescue Cat…"

The two monsters transformed into orbs of light that flew into the air, combining together forming into a large purple orb that crashed into the ground, forming into a large purple beast with a mane of wild blue hair that ran down the beast's back (2700/1500), and with a loud roar, the beast revealed the sharp rows of teeth in its mouth.

"To summon Behemoth the King of All Animals!"

That's when two cards popped out of Ace's graveyard, allowing her to turn the cards around, "And when summoned like this, I can take two beasts from my graveyard and put them in my hand, I choose Rescue Cat and Green Baboon!"

"Heh, I like this new monster," Otso chuckled looking at his hand. '_Too bad I'll have to destroy it…'_

Ace remained silent as she slipped another card into her duel disk, making the card appear behind her beast. "Yeah, well, the feeling's not mutual."

"Shame," the bugbear sighed looking at the monster card he just drew. "Heh…"

'_Laughing in a duel is never a good sign…_' Ace thought.

"I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" Otso announced.

From a bright light, a new monster popped onto the field, a large statue like monsters that was composed out of almost countless steel arms and hands with a jagged face that had arms for hair and hands for ears (1400/1000).

"Before ya get to it," Otso said holding his hand up to his deck, catching a card into his hand. "Yeah, I know this ain't a bug… But it helps when I need to get the big guns out…"

'_He hasn't brought out his big guns out yet?_' Ace thought to herself.

"So, using his effect," Otso continued by showing the card he had taken, a spell card that depicted a large cloaked shadow standing behind a wall of enraged bees. "I can take a ritual spell or monster card from my deck… I already got the monster I need, so the spell's what I'm looking for!"

"Rituals sure are a rarity in duels today," Ace muttered.

"Look who yer talking to," Otso said fitting the card into his duel disk. "I activate the ritual spell – Succession in the Swarm!"

The remaining Ojama Token and Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands both shattered into countess bees that flew through the air, buzzing together as a large cloak made of red cloth. "Thanks for the token; it really acts well for the ritual I'm using… So allow me to show ya the Queen of my deck…"

The cloak flew slightly to the left, revealing that there was a form floating amongst the cloak, its black and yellow stripped body suggested a female monster. With long luxurious red hair with antennae sticking from her head, several wings popped out from underneath the red cloak that covered the monster's arms.

With a diabolic smile, the monster revealed a pair of arms that had black stingers at the finger tips, changing that smile into a ferocious roar (0/2000). "Royal Empress Bee!"

"… Monsters like that usually are more dangerous than meets the eye…" Ace muttered.

"Oh, ya better believe it," Otso replied as his Beehive spell began to glow. "Now I activate my spell's major effect – By removing two of the Honeycomb counters, I can special summon one of three monsters from my graveyard… So welcome back – Killer Needle!"

The two honeycomb counters shattered allowing the Killer Needle to reappear on the field, buzzing about (1200/1000)…

Allowing the Royal Empress Bee to cackle loudly (0/2000 + 1200/0).

"What the?" Ace questioned, blinking a few times at the empowered bee themed queen.

"But I'm not done yet," the bugbear cackled slipping another card into his duel disk. "Since I was able to special summon one Killer Needle with Beehive, I'm allowed to activate Swarm!"

Two more high pitched buzzing sounds echoed through the air, allowing two more Killer Needles (1200/1000 x2) flew next to the original. "So I can special summon two more Killer Needles from my deck! Don't worry though, my monsters can't attack or be tributed since they were special summoned this way. But, they're not the threat…"

Indeed, with more of the bees on the field, the Royal Empress Bee screeched loudly through the air (1200/2000 + 2400/0). "My Empress is! For each of her subordinates on the field, their attack points are her attack points!

"Still think rituals aren't useful in this day? Empress! Attack her Behemoth!"

Screeching loudly, the empress propelled herself towards the large purple beast.

Before the beast could react, the Royal Empress had already sunk her stinger claws into Behemoth's hide, allowing her to pull herself towards the beast, her mouth widening greatly…

Ace turned her head to the side as her beast shattered into countless pixels. (ALP: 2900)

"I pay one thousand life points!" Ace announced slapping one of the cards from her hand into her duel disk. (ALP: 1900)

And once more, Green Baboon roared back onto the field (2600/1800) waving its club up into the air.

"Heh, ya think that circus chimp is going to help ya?" Otso asked fitting a card into his duel disk. "I'll have ya know my empress can't be targeted for monster attacks or effects as long as I got another bug on the field."

"Turn end."

"Okay…" Ace said pulling off her next card. "Now you're asking for it!"

Pulling one card from her hand, Ace slapped the card onto her duel disk, making a familiar white furred cat to reappear onto the field, its yellow hardhat tilted to the side slightly (300/100). "I summon Rescue Cat again! And now I activate his effect!"

Blowing the whistle once more, the Rescue Cat disappeared, and in its place were a pair of familiar small beastly dogs with wild brown fur, both of them roaring loudly (300/250 x2).

"Um… What are those?" the bugbear questioned with his head tilted to the side.

"Milus Radiants," Ace explained with a smirk. "And they empower all Earth monsters by five hundred points…"

Both beasts roared loudly, making Green Baboon's fur (2600/1800 + 1000/0) along with the Milius Raidiants' fur (300/250 + 1000/0 x2) stand up. "… While weakening all Wind monsters by four hundred each!"

Otso's two exposed eyes widened as he took note of the three Killer Needles that slowly floated to the ground (1200/1000 – 800/0 x3)… But was more shocked that his Royal Empress Bee was panicking (3600/2000 – 2400/0 = 1200/2000 – 800/0). "N-No!"

"This is for Kyon!" Ace shouted throwing her fist up. "Milus Radiant one! Squash one of those bees!"

Pouncing from the ground, the powerful dog crushed the Killer Needle.

"Milus Radiant two! You're up!" Ace shouted.

The second Milus Radiant rushed over the field, slamming directly into the weakened bee.

"Ugh!" Otso yelped, not caring that his Beehive gained two more counters… But his Empress was weakened considerably (1200/2000 – 800/0). "W-Well! They were in defense mode! So, I'm still safe!"

"Yes… But you still have that other Killer Needle in attack mode," Ace pointed out…

Making Otso's eyes widened as the Green Baboon leapt high into the air, bringing its club down on the final Killer Needle.

"I… I activate my trap card!" Otso yelped as the face down card flipped up, absorbing the force of the attack. "Defense Draw protects my life points, and allows me to draw another card from my deck!"

Flicking off the top card from his deck, Otso turned the card over and nodded at the card art. '_Bladefly! Yes! Sure my queen has no attack points… But thanks to that last onslaught, I've got more than enough Honeycomb Counters to summon two of those Killer Needles back to the field! And thanks to this monster, I can lower her earth monsters like she lowered mine!'_

"I activate my trap card!"

Otso's eyes widened greatly as the remaining face down card flipped up.

"Beast Soul Swap!" Ace announced plucking the Green Baboon card from her duel disk. "So, by returning Green Baboon back to my hand, I can special summon another beast that has the same level as my Baboon…

"Like my Baboon!"

Once more, the powerful Green Baboon roared onto the field (2600/1800 + 1000/0)…

… Making the Royal Empress Bee gasp loudly (0/2000).

"And since he's technically a new monster," Ace stated as the large baboon monster leapt through the air, spinning the club over head. "He can attack your Royal Empress Bee!"

Otso's eyes widened as the club slammed into his empress bee, shattering her into the millions of bees that had formed her in the first place. "N… NO!" (OLP: 1100)

"I end my turn with one card face down," Ace announced as the set card appeared behind her baboon. "And when I end my turn, my two Milus Radiants go bye, bye."

And just like that, the two dogs frizzled into the air, leaving only the set monster and Green Baboon (3600/1800 – 1000/0).

"If you wanna give up," Ace suggested with her arms crossed. "I won't hold it against you."

"Ya wish!" Otso snarled loudly pulling off his next card. "I still got life points! Ain't any way I'm going to give that easy!

"I activate the spell card – Pot of Avarice! So, by shuffling two of my Killer Needles, my Empress and my two Ultimate Insects into my deck, I can draw two more cards!"

Fitting the five cards into his deck, Otso snarled as his deck shuffled itself and then pulled two cards from his deck. "Next, I'll set one monster in defense mode… And one card face down!

"As long as I got a single point left, I ain't going to let some human get the heads up on me!

"Turn end!"

"Well, your loss," Ace said slowly drawing her next card. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot! Now, we both draw three cards..."

Otso was a little wary about drawing, but eventually he did so along with Ace...

"Next," Ace announced reaching for her duel disk, gesturing to the one monster she didn't flip up yet. "I flip my face down monster…"

The face down monster immediately flipped up, forming into an oddly large koala bear, simply munching on some leaves (1100/1800).

"Des Koala!" Ace announced as the cute monster leapt through the air. "And for each card in your hand, you take four hundred points of damage!"

"What?!" the bugbear yelped as the koala bear landed on the ground in front of him. "N-No! It can't end like this!"

"It just did!" Ace shouted as the Koala leapt once more…

Slamming directly into the bugbear's stomach, sending Otso skidding backwards, "URK!" (OLP: 0)

He fell to his knees.

"Damn it…" Otso snarled, slamming his fist into the ground. "Boss…"

That's when a small blue hue caught his eyes' attentions, seeing that Ace was dangling a small glowing sapphire.

"Humph, whatever," Otso scoffed. "Ya may have gotten me today… But at most, ya can only press assault and battery on me. A little time in the slammer and some bail and I'll be back on the streets."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that so many times," Ace said. "You're under arrest for assault and battery…

"Enjoy your stay."

The gem glowed brighter, making Otso wince slightly.

And then he was gone.

Pocketing the jewel, Ace sighed loudly. "Man, now I really need another glass of tomato juice…"

**0-0-0**

A few minutes later inside…

"So, what happened to talk, dark and gruesome?" Kyon asked placing a glass of tomato juice on the bar in front of Ace.

"My guess…" Ace sighed lifting up the glass of tomato juice. "Probably waiting in line for his one phone call."

She took a sip.

"So, how are those two elves?" she asked.

"Ah, well, other than a few bruises," Kyon replied rubbing his own bruised and slightly cut stomach. "We're all good… I gave them the money for the gig anyway so they can pay their debt. They just have to play here for free next few times I book them…"

"How nice of you," Ace said with sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"Hey, cut me some slack Alice," Kyon sighed holding up a broken pipe, the same one that he had in his mouth earlier. "I lost my favorite pipe in the process. They're just paying it off."

"I didn't know you smoked," Ace sighed. "And don't call me Alice!"

"It's just for decoration," Kyon replied lowering his head. "Now I've got to order a new one!"

"… Kyon, everyone's giving you weird looks," Ace muttered.

While it was true that everyone was looking, only one was really interested…

'… _Hmm… A Shadowchaser…'_

But turning back to his drink, the average looking man only pushed up his glasses…

'_What an interesting facet you found, Vergil…'_

**0-0-0-0**

**  
Card Stats**

**Berfomet / Dark / LV. 5 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1800 / Fiend/Effect:** When this card is Summoned, you can add 1 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" from your Deck to your hand.

**Description:** a large dull skinned demon with two pairs of arms that ended with claws and a pair of big feathered wings

**Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast / LV. 6 / ATK: 2100 / 1800 / Beast/Fusion/Effect:** [Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" + "Berfomet] When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you may Special Summon either "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" or "Berfomet" from your Graveyard.

**Description:** a large two headed beastly winged lion with a snake-tail

**Insect Armor with Laser Cannon / Equip Spell / Effect:** Equip only to an Insect-Type monster. The equipped monster gains 700 ATK.

**Image: **A large red and blue spiked vest with a large cannon on it.

_The previous three cards are Japanese cards that have not yet been brought to the United States._

**Level 2 Power Boost / Equip Spell / Effect:** You can only equip this card to an Insect-Type Monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 1200 and the DEF by 200.

**Image:** A large pair of turbines mounted on an insect's back.

**Parasite Worm / Trap / Effect:** Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster and inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Image:** Several parasitic worms leaping form the forest.

_The preceding cards were used by Insector Haga in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! DM anime._

**Beehive / Continuous Spell / Effect:** Each time an Insect-Type monster is destroyed as a result of battle, place one 'Honeycomb Counter' on this card. During your main phase, by removing three 'Honeycomb Counters' from this card, you may special one 'Killer Needle', 'Armored Bee', or 'Bee List Soldier' from your graveyard in face up attack position (A monster special summoned with this effect cannot be used in a tribute summon on the turn this effect was used).

**Image:** A large beehive with several Killer Needles buzzing about it.

**Honey Harvest / Normal Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated while there is a face up 'Beehive' on your side of the field. Remove two 'Honeycomb Counters' from the 'Beehive' card. During the turn this card is used, you cannot normal summon or set level three or four monsters on your side of the field.

**Image:** A young man holding up a jar of honey

**Pollen / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have 'Beehive' on your side of the field and you take 1000 or more points of battle damage involving a level three or lower monster. Place two 'Honeycomb Counters' on 'Beehive'.

**Image:** Several bees flying around a field of flowers

**Swarm / Quick-play Spell / Effect: **This card can only be activated when a 'Killer Needle' is successfully special summoned by the effect of 'Beehive'. Special summon all copies of 'Killer Needle' from your hand or deck. Monsters special summoned with this effect cannot attack or be used as a tribute.

**Image:** Several Killer Needles flying over a Command Knight

**Succession in the Swarm / Ritual Spell / Effect:** This card is used to Ritual Summon 'Royal Empress Bee'. You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 6 or more from the field or hand.**  
Image:** Several bees swarming around a red cloaked figure.

**Royal Empress Bee / Wind / LV. 6 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000 / Insect/Ritual/Effect:** This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, 'Succession in the Swarm'. As long as you have another Insect-type monster on your side of the field, this card cannot be targeted for an attack or monster effect. This card's attack is the combined attack of all face up 'Killer Needle', 'Armored Bee', and 'Bee List Soldier' cards on the field.

**Image:** A black and yellow stripped body suggested a female monster. With long luxurious red hair with antennae sticking from her head, several wings popped out from underneath the red cloak that covered the monster's arms

**0-0-0-0**

_**Now we've met Alice… Er, Ace!**_

_**A rookie Shadowchaser with a deck filled to the brim with beasts. Of course, skipping out on her shift, someone has to take over her work…**_

… _**That leads us to Faye, the third local Shadowchaser to Sin City – Delving deeper into the shadows of the casino city… And learning that not every face is as it seems, even with Shadows.**_

_**Next time: **_

_**Draw 4: Mirage **_


	5. Draw 4: Mirage

_**I'm a man who loves the simple things…**_

_**Of course, you would think that being in a group like the Shadowchasers that would be quite the impossibility. But heck, I've already shown ya that I can buy a newspaper and a few pack of cigs (don't tell Faye!), and even enjoy a day of work.**_

_**Now, I didn't choose to become a Shadowchaser to get away from that normalcy (in fact, my life seems a little more normal… in a sense). But I can't really speak for the others. I don't know why Ace joined, nor do I know why Diego joined up either.**_

_**Faye… Well, I don't know why either. But, from what she told me, before she became a Shadowchaser, she was actually well acquainted with several Shadowkind…**_

_**So that makes me wonder if Faye ever really experienced a normal day in her life… Although, if I asked that, I'd probably get asked why I smoke, and I don't really feel like taking that risk… **_

_**All I know is that even for a Shadow; Faye's opponent is quite out of the ordinary, being a Shadow of legend.**_

_**0-0**_

_**Draw 4**_

_**Mirage**_

_**0-0-0**_

During the time that Ace had defeated Otso on the dueling field, Hyde was finally able to get some sleep, despite the fact that he had a good dose of caffeine in his system.

Although, his sleep wasn't as restful as he had hoped it would've been.

A dream… No, a memory plagued him…

There he was, standing at the docks near the Hudson, his hair straightened and his face clean shaven. The sun in front of him began to set as he looked at the single figure that stood in front of him, his entire body casted in the glow of the sun…

Slowly, Hyde reached into his coat, prepared to pull something out. "Tell me why!"

The figure in front of him perked his head up, turning his gaze over to Hyde, a smile appearing on his face.

"Davidson!"

Hyde's roars went unheard as the man lifted his arms up and seemed to laugh out loudly.

"You think this is funny?!" Hyde snarled pulling out a small handgun that was aimed at the man named Davidson. "Answer me!"

Davidson didn't say a thing… All he did was reach for something in his overcoat…

BANG!

Hyde's eyes widened as he awoke with a jump.

Wiping his brow, Hyde sighed loudly, he was dripping with cold sweat.

It was a memory that Hyde would rather not have in his head… But that wouldn't be possible, at least not at the moment.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Phone," Hyde sighed as he pushed himself off of the bed.

A few moments later, Hyde was standing in front of the many phones in the building, flicking it off of the receiver to see the holographic screen pop up in front of him – Displaying a familiar chestnut colored statuette of an Arcane Golem. "Well, well, well… Nice wardrobe you have there, Mr. Vayne."

Hyde looked down at his clothes – A messy muscle shirt and a pair of cargo shorts, "… You some sort of fashion critic now?"

"A lady does have to have a sense of these things," Anya snickered holding a hand up to her mouth. "I may be an Arcane Golem, but I'm a lady first…"

"… Alright Anya," Hyde muttered rubbing the back of his head. "I know that you didn't just call here to give me fashion advice on my pajamas… You get the information that I asked for earlier this morning?"

"My, and here I thought we could have a little bit of dialogue before we got into business," Anya sighed shaking her head on the screen. "But, I suppose I can get to the real important stuff… I have some good news and some bad news concerning your precious little bullet…"

"I'm not much of a fan of that kind of news," Hyde mumbled scratching his chin. "But go ahead and tell me…"

**0-0-0**

_10:57 a.m._

Despite the fact that the Under wasn't as lively as it had been before its updates, it wasn't devoid of life. In fact, one could even consider it as lively as the Tops during the day at this time, filled with shops and services that were available to the tourists…

One establishment in particular that was quite popular amongst the darker kind of customers, named the Drow's Jewel. To accurately describe the shop, it was more of an underground pool hall, complete with quite a few vending machines and bar to provide refreshments at a reasonable price (at least at Las Vegas standards).

The Drow's Jewel wasn't the fanciest place, nor was it the cleanest.

Still, business was exceptional for the joint.

How?

It was the services that kept bringing back the clientele. The owner was a notorious bookie and trader, as well as a great informant.

Wanted the inside scoop on the next Riding Duel?

Want to place a bet on that racing battle?

Or if you had something delivered in secret, the Drow's Jewel was the place to be…

… Especially for a Dark Elf.

Most of the clientele inside the pool hall was indeed part of the local Dark Elf tribe, most of them dressed in more formalwear in order to fit in with the outside crowd, although there were a few who dressed in leather jackets.

However, there were a few other Shadowkind in the pool hall… Like the two hired Orcs hired to stand guard at the backdoors, obviously protecting whatever was behind the doors while their boss was sitting at the bar, dealing with a 'customer'.

Although their boss was a little different from other bosses they've had, emphasis on the word 'little'.

Crawling up onto one of the stools at the bar, a rather old and short man who barely reached the four foot height, dressed in a denim vest and cargo shorts (then again, for him, they acted as pants) over his slim, short body. His face had a few wrinkles to it, but he had a small beard and had his long black hair to cover those up.

However, that was just what he looked like in his human form.

Although his height didn't change, his physical body greatly changed, his entire body covered with a light emerald colored fur with his head of hair and beard being a darker shade. His hands were a combination paws and hands and had a large pair of pointed ears that went along with his hair. He even had a few thin tails that were roughly longer than his entire body. His eyes were a bright, soft red… which matched the large ruby that was embedded in his forehead.

"… Well, it took a little time," The boss said crossing his short arms over his furry chest. "But I've got the goods in the back…"

The customer bowed slightly, the blue cloak she had covering her torso waving slightly, "Thank you so much Mr. Briggs."

The older furry wagged one of his paws up in front of his face, "Ah, ah, ah, as long as your higher ups get the payment on time, that'll be all the thanks this old carbuncle will require. Though, I'm surprised that someone like you would be interested in this sort of thing…"

"Well, m-m-my boss is interested in these rare items," The young woman nodded back once more holding out a gloved hand out with a small plastic card tightly held in her grasp, "And I… I was instructed to give you this once confirmation was made."

Briggs slowly reached for the plastic card, only to have the young girl pull back her hand at the last second.

"Like I said," The girl sighed pushing up the glasses she had on her face with the card. "I was instructed to give you the payment card, once confirmation was made."

The carbuncle narrowed his eyes, but a deal was a deal, "Very well… Monroe, Johnson."

The two orcs nodded to their boss, both of them taking a step to the side of the large doors.

"You're more than welcomed to check out the goods," Briggs sighed jumping off of the chair, placing his paw like hands on his waist. "Monroe, escort the young lady."

The hired orc nodded as he opened the doors, waiting for the customer to follow him into it.

Briggs smirked as he watched the two doors close behind the two, '_I love this business… Then again…'_

The older carbuncle couldn't help but take note of the stares he got from the Dark Elves inside his pool hall, all of them taking a few gazes at the jewel that was in his forehead while they waited for their turns at taking shots on the billiard balls.

It was a common fact that carbuncles were born with jewels in their heads, each one almost a certain bet that the jewel had a quality to it that would make it quite valuable. In fact, Briggs probably thought that the only reason why his establishment had so many of the Dark Elf tribe in his establishment was because he had such a rarity in his body…

… Still, Briggs still stood tall (so to speak) and managed to stay alive so far.

Maybe it was his skills as a bookie, informant or the fact he had quite a few bodyguards, not just orc either.

"So you're Briggs, I take it?"

Briggs was a little lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that someone was standing over him, shadowing him in the dim light of the pool hall…

And when he saw who was shadowing him, Briggs couldn't help but snicker loudly, "Heh, heh, heh, now this is a surprise… What brings another Shadowchaser here?"

'… _Another?'_ Faye thought to herself as she rubbed her chin.

"You going to answer me?" Briggs asked.

Faye crossed her arms under her chest, tilting her head over to the side, "… You're a little cuter than I expected…"

"HEY!" Briggs snapped barring his small fangs. "I am not cute!"

A few of the customers snickered at overhearing the conversation, earning a deadly glare from the small carbuncle.

"Oh… Denying it just makes you cuter," Faye said, her hand covering her face as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Grrr… I'm not cute!" Briggs barked, not realizing that the other orc bodyguard was starting to chuckle lightly.

"From the reports I read," Faye continued, ignoring Briggs' complaints with a smile appearing on her face. "I figured you were somewhat more like a Dark Elf… Maybe something a little more rough around the edges. But, you're just so…"

"Don't say the 'C' word!" Briggs snarled with his fur standing on end.

That's when Briggs realized that he was getting a lot of stares from the customers, so coughing slightly Briggs turned his attention back to Faye, "Anyway… I assume that you had some business here, Shadowchaser?"

"As a matter of fact," Faye replied pushing up her glasses. "I do. There have been reports of a Briggs making several deals with humans and other Shadowkind… Deals under the table, possession of illegal goods, and…"

"Yeesh," Briggs interrupted shaking his head. "One bad deal and you're marked for life… Listen, I'll tell you what I told that other Shadowchaser: I'm a bookie and I hold things for some of my customers. And I happen to know that I'm not allowed to look into those certain packages due to the trust that I earn of any and all my customers…"

"Then you mind explaining why a few of your customers usually rack up debt," Faye requested keeping her gaze centered at the small carbuncle. "And have some family working in places some shifty places?"

"… Define shifty," Briggs suggested with a gulp.

"Low class pubs, brothels, and some place called S Reef Lender," Faye listed off, remembering the list that had appeared on the report. "All of the people and Shadowkind working at those places have some kind of tie relating to your little dive here."

"First off… This isn't a dive," the small carbuncle hissed out. "Secondly, just because those people have business with me, that doesn't mean I have anything to do with it. I assure you that everything that goes on here is totally, one hundred and ten percent legal."

Unfortunately, the moment that Briggs said that, a loud gunshot rang out from the backroom, making a few of the Dark Elves duck down behind the pool tables and the other orc, Johnson jump from the door.

Even Faye knelt down at the last second with her hands covering her head.

The only one who really didn't bother to dodge was Briggs. Not only was he short enough to stand behind the bar and use it as a shield, but he was too busy with some witty dialogue to best describe the situation.

"Sonva-!"

"Legal, huh?" Faye muttered pushing herself from the ground, heading straight for the door. "Looks like I've got probable cause!"

"Johnson!" Briggs shouted as the female Shadowchaser ran past him

As Faye ran towards the door, Johnson stood up, throwing at a fist at the charging Shadowchaser.

His fist only hit air.

Then suddenly, the orc's jaw was burning with pain, forcing his gaze towards the ceiling.

Faye quickly lowered her arm and spun around to slide her legs at the back of Johnson's ankles, sweeping the large shadow off of his feet to slam into the ground. "URK!"

With the orc out of the way, Faye ran over him and knocked open the backdoors, leaving Briggs out in the pool hall… Alone with the Dark Elves that all seemed to leer at the jewel atop of Briggs' head.

"Uh…" Briggs mumbled, taking note that his paid bodyguard was currently knocked out by a few precise blows by that Shadowchaser.

And just like that, Briggs ran to the backroom as well. '_Anything's safer than being out here!'_

A few seconds later, Briggs slammed the door behind him, breathing deeply.

However, that's when he took note of the scene in front of him; Monroe was on his back, a small dart-like bullet lodged at his neck, Faye was standing in front of his client who was seated on the ground, shaking in front of some of the large boxes that Briggs had kept in the back.

And on the ground to the side, was a white semiautomatic pistol, obviously the tool that was the cause of the shot.

'_Not… Good… At all…_' Briggs thought as he slowly inched his way to the side of the room… He had a few tricks hidden to this room of his.

"Are you alright?" Faye asked taking a knee towards the young woman.

The young customer was still shaking slightly, making the black beret move about on her short chestnut brown hair (or it looked to be short, it was hard to tell). "… I… I was just…"

"Just relax," Faye instructed placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, she wasn't even aware that brigs had entered the room behind her.

"I… I was t-trying to pick something up," the customer continued, slightly calmer. "A-And that big guy tried to attack me…"

Faye nodded, this girl was probably a mundane who didn't know what she was getting into and grabbed the orc's gun in defense.

But still… Something didn't seem right…

Before Faye could contemplate what had happened further, a loud engine roar echoed through the room, followed by the shattering of wood and glass.

Faye nodded to herself as she pulled out a small cell phone from her pocket and turned to the young customer, "Just sit tight, I'm going to call in someone here to make sure you're alright."

As Faye ran out of the room, she simply pushed a button on the phone…

Completely unaware that the moment the doors closed, the customer was back on her feet (still a little shaken) to pick up the handgun that was on the floor…

"I… I better get the i-items…"

**0-0-0-0**

Through the streets of the Under, a rather distraught Briggs drove through the streets on his customized D-Wheel. In order to accommodate his size, the seat was actually converted into a small cockpit with miniature controls that were perfect for a shadow of his… Stature.

The body of the D-Wheel however was the standard size for most D-Wheels, save for having the front wheel extended a little further out in the front with a bright emerald green paint job covering the entire body.

And with a dark green helmet covering his furry head and ears, Briggs sped faster through the dirty streets. '_Damn it Monroe! What the hell did you do?! Now my entire business is ruined! The Shadowchasers will peek in those boxes, uncover my tabs… and more!_

'_I'll have to go underground for a while, at least until…'_

A loud engine roar pierced through Briggs' thoughts, making the older carbuncle turn around with a terrified appearing on his face.

Only a few feet behind him was another D-Wheel, this one a dark scarlet with slash marks on the sides, an interesting model that resembled Hyde's. The rider on the D-Wheel was none other than Faye, a matching red helmet protecting her head. "Briggs!"

"Crap!" Briggs cursed under his breath as he picked up the pace. '_How'd she get to me so fast?!'_

"Pull over!" Faye shouted as she slowly pulled up aside of Briggs.

"Fat chance!" Briggs snarled back before he took a sharp right turn, Faye now back at his tail. '_Damn it!'_

"Come on, Briggs!" Faye shouted again. "You know how this'll end!"

Briggs' scowl slowly morphed into a small smirk…

"You're right," he said pushing a small button on the monitor in front of him.

"_**Duel Mode engaged.**_"

The moment that the computer voice said that, the screens on both riders'' D-Wheels lit up. However, a slot opened up at the left side of the cockpit of Briggs' D-Wheel, holding the deck tightly since a gauntlet wouldn't fit his arm. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

'… _Why do they always wanna do it the hard way?'_ Faye thought pushing a button to have her deck shuffled inside the gauntlet she had on her arm. "Then a fight's what you're about to get!"

"_**Riding Duel… Set… ON!**_"

"Just because I'm small and cute," the carbuncle laughed loudly as six cards popped off of the top of the Riding Deck. "Doesn't mean I can't pack a punch!" (BLP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

'… _He just called himself cute,_' Faye thought to herself, trying to stifle a small laugh. (FLP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

"Since I'm leading this chase," Briggs announced plucking a card from the hand holster built into the D-Wheel. "I'll be leading this riding duel!"

"Whatever works, I guess," Faye said.

A set monster appeared before Briggs' D-Wheel, "So, I'll set a monster in defense mode," He announced holding up another card in his paw-like hands. "And set a face down card!

"Turn end!"

As Faye drew her sixth card, both duelists' speed counters increased to one.

Faye looked over the six cards and nodded to herself, slapping one of the cards on the duel disk addition on her vehicle, making the holographic generators to produce another face down monster on the field.

"I set a monster myself," she announced. "And end my turn!"

"That's it?" Briggs questioned, quickly snapping off another card from the top of his deck, giving both duelists a second speed counter. "I expected a little more fight from a Shadowchaser…

"Oh well… I flip up my face down monster!"

The set card that floated over the road flipped up into the air, relinquishing a large, old-style portable radio that began to spin around. "Meet the first of many – Morphtronic Radion!"

The radio finally stopped spinning, however, it revealed that the large device was actually a tall sleek black robotic figure with the digital signal display on its chest and an antennae atop of its head. The robot was also armed… Wielding two headphones that were spun in its hands (1000/900).

'… _Morphtronics?'_ Faye thought as a powerful surge of electricity flowed over the radio theme robot.

"And while my monster is in attack mode," Briggs explained holding up another card. "All Morphtronics I control gain eight hundred attack points! And that includes Radion too!"

Snapping the two headphone weapons tightly, Radion created a powerful surge of energy that empowered itself (1000/900 + 800/0).

"Next… I'll summon Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

A ring of light erupted over Briggs' modified D-Wheel, allowing a large red stereo system that spun around to form into a large robotic figure with a horizontal, circular head (1200/400). With a loud boom, this new robot threw a few punches into the air.

"And don't forget!" Briggs laughed out holding up one of his paw-hands. "My Radion transmits a few extra points to him!"

The same electrical surge that was around Radion flew around Boomboxen (1200/400 + 800/0), allowing the machine to spin around dramatically. "So let's put them to good use! Boomboxen! Attack that face down monster!"

Throwing its arms to the side, the large stereo themed robot opened two hatches at its shoulder partitions, revealing two loudspeakers.

With a loud clap, two shockwaves blasted out of the loudspeakers, crashing into the face down monster, shattering it greatly.

"And with you wide open," Briggs snickered with a large smirk appearing on his face. "And since Boomboxen can attack twice in the battle phase, I can blast you back to…"

"I suggest you look at the field!" Faye replied with a small smile on her face. (FLP: 9000)

Briggs blinked a few times.

'_How in the word did she…?_' Briggs thought looking down at the display screen, his ruby colored eyes widening at the holographic display in front of him.

There were two set monsters on Faye's field. "B-But how!?"

"That face down monster," Faye announced with a bright smile on her face. "Was a Nimble Momonga (1000/100), and when destroyed in battle I gain a thousand life points… And I get two more Momongas from my deck to defend me!

"So thanks, you little, cu…"

"Urk! D-Don't say it!" Briggs interrupted with the back of his emerald fur standing on end. "B-B-Boomboxen! Attack the face down Momonga on the left!"

With the loudspeakers appearing once more at Boomboxen's shoulders, unleashing two more shockwaves that crashed into the face down monster, flipping it up to reveal a rather small flying squirrel (1000/100) that was shattered due to the sound waves.

"And once more," Faye snickered as her D-Wheel began to glow with white energy. "I gain another thousand life points. Care to keep helping me?" (FLP: 10000)

'_Grr… If I keep attacking, there'll be too much of a difference in our life points…'_ Briggs thought to himself as he looked at Radion. '_But… If I give her a chance, she'll more than likely tribute that monster… Give her life points or tribute fodder… GAH! Too complicated!'_

"Radion! Just attack that face down flying rat!"

To follow its master's wishes, the large radio themed robot threw the two headphones into the set monster, shattering it into millions of shards… That transformed into orbs of light that graced into Faye's D-Wheel once more. (FLP: 11000)

"I… I end my turn!" Briggs announced pulling ahead of the two Riding Duelists.

"Well, thanks so much for doing that," Faye cheerfully said driving faster to keep up with Briggs, drawing her next card to increase both D-Wheelers' Speed Counters to three each. "Now then… I think its time we get this duel rolling in the fast lane!"

"Huh?" Briggs questioned as a ring of light popped over Faye's D-Wheel,

From the ring of light, several white feathers popped out from the ring, signaling the arrival of a new monster, this one a young woman with large angelic wings and strawberry pink hair dressed in a tight nurse's outfit. But what really caught someone's eye, was the large syringe that was more than twice her body size.

At the look of the two robots before her, the young nurse giggled slightly (400/1500).

"I-Injection Fairy Lily?" Briggs stuttered at the sight of it. He knew the monster was a level three, and his face down Morphtronic Bind wouldn't be able to protect him from this attack.

And anyone who picked up a duel monster card practically knew about what this monster was able to do…

"Yep!" Faye announced as her D-Wheel glowed brightly. "Injection Fairy Lily! Attack Radion!"

With a large smile, the fairy nurse lifted the needle over her head, flying towards the radio themed robot. "Now, by paying two thousand life points… Lily gains three thousand attack points!" (FLP: 9000)

The larger robot threw the two headphones at Lily, in hopes of catching the flying angel, however, the attack was a miss. And as the Radion began to pull back on the weapons, Lily was right in front of the robot (400/1500 + 3000/0) stabbing the syringe into the radio themed robot's chest, shattering the monster into millions of pixels. (BLP: 6400 / SPC: 2)

"URK!" Briggs yelped loudly as he slowly fell behind Faye's D-Wheel. '_Even though she lost more life points, she still gained the upper hand in speed and life points._

'_Even Boomboxen will lose his attack point bonus!'_

Indeed, the moment that Radion was removed from the field, Boomboxen fell back to his original stats (2000/400 – 800/0).

"I'll throw three cards face down," Faye announced as the three cards appeared around her D-Wheel, accompanying her slightly exhausted Fairy Lily. "And end my turn!"

Briggs drew, his Speed Counters going up to three while Faye's were at four even. '_… Its only the beginning… And my deck is more flexible than one would think.'_

"Its my turn!" He announced plucking another card from his hand of five cards. "And I summon… Morphtronic Celfon!"

Popping on the left side of Briggs' D-Wheel, a new electronic themed machine appeared on the field, this one a large yellow cell phone that spun around to form into a sleek robotic monster with the number buttons on its chest and the screen split behind its back to resemble wings (100/100).

"Oh, that's great," Faye muttered.

"Oh, so you already know, huh?" Briggs questioned spinning his right arm around. "Then you should know that this little monster can mean big trouble! Celfon! Dial on!"

Slamming is fists together, the phone themed robot's chest began to light up randomly on the numbers one through six. "Depending on the outcome, I can look at the top number of cards on my deck and summon a Morphtronic from amongst those! So come on Vegas Luck! Give me some love!"

The lights began to died down until the number that remained glowing was…

"A four!" Briggs announced as he snapped off the top four cards from his deck, "… And wouldn't ya know it… I've got quite a selection here! But, I'll go with Morphtronic Boarden!"

In a burst of wind, another robotic figure appeared, only this one seemed to be of a model of a high-tech skateboard with a bulky body and armor (500/1800) and a pair of boosters attacked to the wheels that were its feet. "Now, the other cards I got to look at go back to my deck and get shuffled."

The moment that the carbuncle's deck was finished shuffling, he smirked like the Cheshire Cat, "And this one has a nifty little trick while in attack mode… All of my Morphtronic monsters get to attack you directly!"

Faye bit her lower lip.

"So, I move into my battle phase!" Briggs announced as the two D-Wheels made a sharp turn to the left, the lights from the upper level flashing over them. "And I'll start off small – Celfon! Attack the Shadowchaser directly!"

Flying through the air, the small cell phone-like robot slammed its foot into side of Faye's D-Wheel, making the machine shake slightly, but not take too much damage. (FLP: 8900)

"Now, Boarden! Use your own ability," Briggs announced slowly pulling closer to Faye's D-Wheel. "And attack her directly again!"

Firing up the boosters on its legs, the skateboard themed robot quickly body slammed into the Shadowchaser's D-Wheel, making her stagger slightly on the road. (FLP: 8400)

"And don't forget," Briggs snickered as Boomboxen crossed its arms over its chest. "My Boomboxen can attack twice! So that's two more direct attacks! Here's the first!"

Uncrossing its arms, the stereo robot unleashed a powerful shockwave from its loudspeakers, the attack crashing directly into Faye's D-Wheel, making her spin out slightly to allow Briggs to take the lead once more, "I… Is that all you got?!" (FLP: 7200 / SPC: 3)

"You wish!" the Carbuncle cackled as Boomboxen lifted its arms up once more, before it unleashed another surge of sound towards Faye. "Attack!"

"I activate my trap card!" Faye announced as a bright green aura appeared over her D-Wheel, absorbing the attack. "Draining Shield! So that attack goes right to my life points… But it increases them instead of draining them." (FLP: 8400)

"Grr… Fine!" Briggs growled pulling up two of the four remaining cards from his hand and slipping them into his duel disk. "I'll set two cards face down… And end my…"

"I activate another trap!" Faye interrupted as the card flipped up, revealing a young woman dancing in the rain. "And it's a personal favorite – Solemn Wishes! Now, I'll be gaining more life points every time I draw a card!"

'_Super…'_ Briggs thought. "I'm still ending my turn."

"And I draw!" Faye announced as she snapped the next card off of her deck, basking her D-Wheel in a bright light. "And, like I just said a few moments ago… I gain life points, five hundred to be exact!" (FLP: 8900)

Both duelists' Speed Counters increased to four.

"Next, I'll summon White Magician Pikeru!"

Yet another ring of light appeared around Faye's D-Wheel, and a young girl in a white billowing dress with a yellow hood in the shape of a scapegoat token graced the field, landing on the back of Faye's D-Wheel, her two long tails of pink hair billowing behind her as she held on to the D-Wheel and the glowing staff for dear life (1200/0).

Briggs turned his head back slightly with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his furry face, "… Are all your monsters this cu… Cut… C…"

"Cute?" Faye guessed looking at the remaining two cards in her hand.

The devastated look on Briggs' face answered that guess.

"Does it matter?" Faye asked. "They all have their key points in my deck! Pikeru! Attack Celfon!"

Shaking a little, the young white magician lifted the small staff into the air, and fired a small orb of light that flew towards the yellow robot.

"Don't think so!" Briggs announced pushing a button on his D-Wheel's monitor. "I activate my trap card – Morptransition!"

With a quick spin, Celfon simply smacked the orb of light to the side of the road, scaring a few of the pedestrians on the side. When the robot stopped spinning, the monster revealed as its cell phone mode. "Weird name… yes. But if it negates your attack and switches my monster's mode, I'll gladly choose weird over useless."

Faye looked at the last two cards in her hand, and simply pulled another from her hand, "I set one card face down. And end my turn!"

'_Huh? She didn't use Fairy Lily to attack?'_ Briggs thought drawing his next card, increasing both of the Duelists' Speed Counters to five. '_Was she afraid of my face down card? Yeah… Probably, so I'll rub her nose in her mistake!'_

"I activate a Speed Spell – Angel Baton!"

Countless feathers fell over the emerald green D-Wheel, allowing its rider to click off two more cards from the top of his deck, "Draw two, discard one! A fair trade to me! So I'll just discard Remoten as the cost!"

Picking up his speed, Briggs' smirk continued to grow, "Next, I reveal my trap card – Limit Reverse! Now I can special summon a monster with one thousand or less attack points from my graveyard… So welcome back to Radion!"

In a powerful shockwave, the radio themed robot appeared back over the carbuncle's D-Wheel, spinning the pair of headphones around (1000/900).

"And since he's back," the carbuncle as electricity began to surge over all four of his Morphtronics (1000/900 + 800) (100/100 + 800/0) (500/1800 + 800/0) (1200/400 + 800/0). "So is the power boost! Next, I switch Celfon to attack mode… And now!

"Thanks to Boarden still being in attack mode, all four of my monsters can attack you directly! So go, Celfon lead the attack!"

Unknown to the two riding duelists, a small black form was flying above the duel, keeping its small, beady red eyes focused on the duel, its small wings pumping greatly in order to keep up with the speed of the motorcycles.

As the four machines flew towards Faye's D-Wheel, a second powerful barrier erupted around the Shadowchaser's transportation, smacking all four of the robotic figures back to their fields.

"What the?!" Briggs yelped loudly as his four Morphtronics floated back over his D-Wheel.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like getting attacked again like that," Faye snickered with a bright smile appearing back on her face. "So my Negate Attack trap card put the brakes on your attacks!"

"Grr… Fine!" Briggs snarled reaching for his field zone. "Since Celfon was officially the only one who attacked, I'll switch Boarden and Boomboxen to defense mode!"

Both of the announced machines began to spin around, until they formed into the machines that they were themed after – A skateboard and a boom box, respectively – Floating over Briggs' D-Wheel.

"But I still have Celfon's special ability this turn to use!" the carbuncle chuckled spinning his arm as Celfon's chest lit up. "Dial on!"

The six lights beeped to life, until the light landed on a two. "Grr… Not the best, but still better than nothing."

Briggs pulled off the two cards… And his eyes widened. "Damn it!"

Fitting the two cards back into his deck, the automatic shuffling system activated. "Turn end!"

"Luck not really helping ya out this time, Briggs?" Faye asked drawing her next card, giving her Solemn wishes a chance to activate once more. (FLP: 9400)

Both duelists' speed counters clicked to six apiece, however, as that was going on, a bright light aura poured over Faye's D-Wheel, "I prefer using things that I know that'll happen, like Pikeru's effect! During my standby phase, for each monster on my field, I gain four hundred life points…

"So for now, that's eight hundred points for now!" (FLP: 10200)

'_It's over ten thousand again!'_ Briggs thought to himself as he blinked at the hologram covered road.

"Next, I'll set another card face down," Faye announced as the set card appeared at her side. "And now – Pikeru! Attack Celfon!"

Charging another orb of white energy at her staff, the young magician threw the energy at the yellow machine, the energy crashing directly into the robot's body, covering the machine in a thick cloud of smoke… (BLP: 6100)

"And there goes your summon machine," Faye snickered under her breath.

"Heh… You'd think that, now wouldn't ya?" Briggs chuckled as the smoke began to disappear…

… Revealing Celfon was still standing strong, beeping loudly in annoyance of being attacked. "But it's wrong! You see, when Boarden's in defense mode, all of my other Morphtronics are immune to battle!"

"… Then we'll just have to fix that!" Faye shouted as Injection Fairy Lily lifted the syringe over her head with some difficulty. "Lily! Attack Boarden!"

Just as Lily was about to fly towards the supped up skateboard, Boomboxen just appeared in between the monsters, creating a loud sound that made Lily yelp in pain to force her back.

"Sorry to disappoint!" said Briggs as Boomboxen floated back to his space. "But once per turn, while he's in defense mode, Boomboxen can negate an attack! And I'm not taking any chances this time!"

"So I see," Faye muttered looking at her two monsters. "I'll end my turn."

"Heh, not that it really matters," Briggs snickered drawing his next card, increasing the two D-Wheel riding duelists' Speed Counters up to seven. "Cause now, I move Boarden and Boomboxen to attack mode!"

The two machines transformed once more, forming back into their humanoid forms once more.

"And now, I switch Celfon to defense mode!" Briggs announced as his machine popped back into it phone form. "And now… Boomboxen! Lead the direct attack!"

With a snap of its arms, the powerful robotic boombox unleashed the twin shockwaves that crashed into Faye's D-Wheel, making her spin out greatly with her speed dropping dramatically. (FLP: 8400 / SPC: 5)

"Now, how about another request Boomboxen?" the carbuncle asked as Boomboxen slammed its arms together, before it unleashed two more sound blasts…

"I activate my trap card!" Faye announced as the sonic blast crashed into D-Wheel… However, Faye didn't spin out, nor did she lose any speed. "Defense Draw allows me to turn one instance of battle damage into zero… And then I can draw another card, which allows me to activate Solemn Wishes' effect once more!" (FLP: 8900)

"Grr… Radion!" Briggs snarled.

The radio themed robot spun the headphones before he snapped them at Faye's D-Wheel, slamming into the side of the duel-themed motorcycle, causing Faye to wince as she lost some more life points and speed. (FLP: 7000 / SPC: 4)

"And now, Boarden!"

The machine simply charged up the boosters on its legs, and flew directly into Faye's D-Wheel, making her spin out to fall real behind of Briggs. (FLP: 5700 / SPC: 3)

"Ha!" the carbuncle laughed loudly as he began to speed up. "At this rate I can just get out of this by beating you in a contest of speed!"

"You shouldn't get cocky," Faye advised before her face curled up into a smile. "Especially being someone who's small and…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Briggs snarled slipping his newest draw card into his duel disk. "I end my turn with a set card! Turn end!"

Faye pulled off the top of her deck, activating her Solemn Wishes trap card, basking the D-Wheel in light. (FLP: 6200)

"Now then, I think I'll pad my life points a little more," Faye announced as Pikeru began to chant once more, basking Faye's D-Wheel in light again. "Thanks to Pikeru!" (FLP: 7000)

Both duelists' speed counters clicked up by one, giving Faye four and Briggs eight, increasing the distance between the two riders greatly. "Big deal!" The carbuncle barked. "I'll just be knocking down those life points when it gets back to my turn!"

"We'll see," Faye stated fitting the card she drew into her duel disk. "I activate my own Speed Spell, and it's one that you know yourself, I have a copy of Angel Baton!"

Like with Briggs' activation of the spell card, several feathers flew down from the overhead platform, allowing Faye to draw twice, activating her Solemn Wishes at the same time. (FLP: 7500)

"For the discard cost," Faye announced holding up one of the four cards she held left, and fitted into the graveyard slot. "I'll discard Marie the Fallen One… And now I'll summon Ebon Magician Curran!"

A black orb popped onto the other side of Faye's D-Wheel, making Pikeru blink a few times in confusion as the black orb formed into another small girl, only dressed in a black billowing dress with a hat that had floppy rabbit ears on her dirty blonde hair. As the newest monster latched onto the D-Wheel, she almost dropped her weapon – A long whip (1200/0).

"Another one?" Briggs muttered looking at the three monsters. "Do all you run are … Girls and squirrels?"

"You better watch what you say," Faye stated holding her hand up. "Injection Fairy Lily! Attack Boarden!"

Pulling up the large syringe, the young nurse flew towards the skateboard themed robot, smirking greatly.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news…" Briggs chuckled pushing a button on his duel disk, making a powerful force of light cover the two D-Wheels and the monsters that were floating around them. "But I still have my newest trap card – Zero Gravity! Now all monsters on the field change battle position!"

In a flash of light, all of the Morphtronic monsters had changed their forms while all three of Faye's monsters seemed to rest on her D-Wheel.

"What do you say to that?" Briggs snickered.

"I say you just made a big mistake," Faye said dully as she lifted her hand up. "A monster special summoned with Limit Reverse is automatically destroyed when it's shifted to defense mode… So it's bye bye Radion!"

Briggs' ruby eyes widened as his radio monster shattered just like that, dropping all three of his other monsters back to their original statistics. "S-So what? I've got two more copies of Radion in my deck… And thanks to Celfon being back in attack mode, I can search for them easier!"

"Yes, but it's still my turn," Faye announced holding up the last two cards from her hand. "I set the last two cards in my hand face down, and my turn is over!"

Briggs snapped off his next card, putting his speed counters to nine and Faye's with five, looking at the card, Briggs couldn't help but smile, '_… Hmm… If all else fails, I could always bring out the trump card I keep hidden… But not just yet… I don't need to expose that gift if I don't have to.'_

"I first switch Boarden and Boomboxen to attack mode!"

The two machines spun around, forming back into their robot forms, striking dramatic poses in the process.

"Next… Celfon!" Briggs announced spinning his free arm in the air. "Dial on!"

The lights on Celfon's chest lit up at a fast rate, and continued as the two riders took a hard left turn down another part of the street.

The lights began to slow down…

Until it landed on…

"Three!" Briggs laughed out loud clicking off the top three cards from his deck. "So show me some love, deck!"

The moment that Briggs looked at the top three cards, he blinked a few times, '_... Damn it…'_

"What's wrong?" Faye asked trying to keep up with Briggs.

"Nothing!" Briggs snarled taking the last of the three cards he picked up. "I special summon Morphtronic Cameran!"

A bright flash popped over the field, allowing a new robotic monster to appear on the field, this one fashioned off of an old time red camera with an oversize flash attachment that looked to be a bit oversized for the robot (800/600). "Now… I activate Boarden's effect! Allowing all of my Morphtronics to attack you directly!

"Celfon!"

Spinning around, the small yellow cell phone slammed its foot into the side of Faye's D-Wheel. (FLP: 7400)

"Next, Cameran!"

Flying in front of Faye's D-Wheel, the small red robot lifted up the flash on its left arm, and created a bright light that blinded Faye slightly, making her stagger slightly on the D-Wheel. (FLP: 6600)

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet!" Briggs laughed as his two machines leapt back to his field. "Boarden still has his attack too!"

Rocketing forward, the skateboard robot simply slammed back into Faye's D-Wheel, but aside from shaking her, Faye continued to push forward. (FLP: 6100)

"Still want more?" the carbuncle snickered as Boomboxen crossed his arms. "Well you've got it! Boomboxen! Double direct attack!"

The stereo themed robot snapped its arms to the side, unleashing two powerful sound bursts that crashed into Faye's D-Wheel, sending her spinning out of control, the tires screeching against the cracked pavement. (FLP: 3700 / SPC: 3)

"Ha! Now look!" Briggs cackled pulling a card from his hand and fitting it into his duel disk. "The difference between us in speed! At this rate, I won't have to worry about winning, I'll just have to outrun you, Shadowchaser!"

Faye just leered at the far away carbuncle through her visor and glasses.

"One card set," Briggs announced before he picked up speed. "And I'll end my turn!"

Faye was silent as she drew her next card, activating her Solemn Wishes trap card. (FLP: 4200)

"What's the matter?" Briggs asked as both duelists's speed counters beeped to increase, his to an even ten and Faye's to a mere four. "Got nothing to say?"

"Oh, I've got a lot on my mind," Faye spoke up, taking note that Pikeru and Curran were beginning to chant loudly. "Like which effect to activate first! I think I'll use Pikeru's life recovery, and since I have three monsters out now…" (FLP: 5400)

"Then, there's Curran's effect… For each monster on your side of the field, you get hit for three hundred points of damage! And you've got four monsters out!"

"Wait, what?" Briggs questioned before Curran leapt from the D-Wheel, snapping her whip towards his D-Wheel.

The moment that the weapon made contact, a powerful dark surge of energy flew through the carbuncle's adjusted D-Wheel, making him wince out of pain. (BLP: 4900)

"And I'm not done!" Faye announced as a ghostly figure appeared over her D-Wheel as Curran leapt back to the riding device. "Since I have her in the graveyard, Marie the Fallen One gives me an additional two hundred life points!" (FLP: 5600)

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Briggs snarled, still a little sore from Curran's effect.

"I assure you," Faye stated starting to pull up closer to Briggs. "I'm deadly serious… I'll show you by activating my trap card – Dust Tornado!"

One of Faye's face down cards flipped up, forming into a powerful twister that crashed into the set card that was on the left side of his D-Wheel, '_… Not like I was able to use that Morphtronic Bind against her anyway.'_

"Next, I'll switch all three of my monsters back to attack mode…" Faye announced as Lily, Pikeru and Curran all stood up. "And I'll have Curran attack Celfon!"

Snapping her whip tight, the rabbit hooded girl aimed for the robotic cell phone.

Briggs slowly reached for the button on his D-Wheel before he stopped. '_… I have to save it for later…'_

His thought process was interrupted as the whip smacked right into Celfon's chest, shattering the phone into millions of pieces that flew into his D-Wheel. "ARGH!" (BLP: 3800 / SPC: 9)

"One down, three to go!" Faye announced holding her hand up. "Curran! Attack…"

"I activate my trap card!" Briggs shouted as he pushed the button on his duel disk, making the remains of Celfon reappear around his D-Wheel. "It's a powerful trap called Junk Shield! During the turn a machine type monster is destroyed in battle, I can end your battle phase… But then, I can special summon one machine type monster from my hand…

"Just so long as its level four or lower."

'… _Another Morphtronic then?'_ Faye thought as Briggs held up the last card in his paw-like hands.

"And here's my choice!" Briggs announced slapping the card onto his duel disk. "I choose Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

A bright ring of light emerged next to all three of the Morphtronics, releasing the beginnings of a large serpentine like machine with wires and undercoating (1100/600).

"What the?" Faye questioned blinking a few times at the weird monster. "What's something like that doing in a Morphtronic deck?"

Briggs didn't answer, all he did was snicker. '_I owe that to my benefactor… Thanks to his little bonus for me giving him so much business, he gave me a little gift… This card and another…'_

"I'll end my turn with a set card," Faye announced as the card appeared at her D-Wheel's side.

"DRAW!" Briggs announced as the carbuncle's speed counters went back up to ten while Faye's increased to half of that.

Turning the card over, Briggs scowled at it, '_Gadget Hauler? Hmm… A dead draw at the moment… But it's not like I need to worry about that.'_

"Okay Miss Shadowchaser," the carbuncle announced as the Proto-Cyber Dragon roared loudly, engulfing all four of the machines in a bright light. "As much as I would like to keep dealing with you, I've got to get to the underground, so I'll send all four of my machines to the graveyard…"

Faye raised an eyebrow as the four monsters began to grow closer together, electricity surging through their metallic bodies.

"You see," Briggs snickered loudly before all four of his machine slammed together, their parts shattering and breaking apart from each other. "I have a card that can summoned from my extra deck when I have a Cyber Dragon out on the field – And Proto-Cyber Dragon counts as a Cyber Dragon!"

Faye's eyes widened as the machine parts began to turn a bright silver and began to twist and turn in order to meld into their proper shapes.

As the steel and metal continue to shift, the two D-Wheels shot out from under the Under's shadows and out onto the free road with several busted down vehicles along the side of the road and other cars and trucks driving down the road.

"So, meet the best of the best!" the carbuncle laughed narrowing swiping past a large truck with Faye far behind. "I special summon… Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!"

The light around the newest machine died down, revealing a large silver cybernetic serpentine dragon with several cybernetic wheels that made up the dragon's main body with three additional heads popping out from the dragon's body (0/0).

"And before you go off on saying this monster has no attack points," Briggs shouted turning his head back. "For each monster used for it's summon, it gains one thousand attack points! So that means four thousand points!"

The cybernetic dragon's heads all roared loudly (0/0 + 4000/0).

Faye's eyes widened at the large dragon's attack points, barely having enough time to swerve to the side to miss the back of a firebird car.

"Now, I could get rid of Lily," Briggs mused as he drove in front of another motorcycle, freaking out the driver because of the large dragon that floated over him. "But I think I should get rid of Pikeru since she'd help ya gain back what you lost! Chimeratech! Quadra Sonic Burst!"

All four of the cyber dragon heads opened their mouths, unleashing four powerful blue bursts of energy that crashed into the surprised Pikeru and sent Faye spinning off of the road, disappearing behind several other vehicles. "AAAH!" (FLP: 2800 / SPC: 3)

With his opponent disappearing, Briggs couldn't help but smirk greatly, making his green furred cheeks make him look more like a cat. "Well… That was a waste of a time…"

Seeing a side road ahead, Briggs signaled and drove down the less crowded road in order to get back to the Under, his speed not decreasing even though there was a lack of other vehicles.

'… _But still…'_ Briggs thought to himself rubbing his chin…_ 'Should I go visit my Benefactor? He does owe me a little for getting him the business, but then again, I just screwed up…'_

"Don't think we're done yet!"

Briggs blinked a few times at his monitor, and realized that the Chimeratech Fortress Dragon was still floating over his D-Wheel, "… How the heck did I miss that?"

That's when the rev of another engine perked up Briggs' ears, making him swiftly move into another lane as another D-Wheel came speeding past him…

… His ruby eyes widening as he realized… "Damn it! Don't you know the word quit, Shadowchaser?!"

"Not in my dictionary," Faye answered as her two monsters, Curran and Lily nodded in agreement. "Now, are you going to finish this duel, or are you going to come quietly?"

Briggs snarled as he made a quick U-turn and sped down the street, with Faye not so far behind him.

"That's what I thought," Faye muttered pushing a button on her duel disk. "Since I'm guessing you just ended your turn, I'll activate my trap card – Angel Lift! Now I get a level two or lower monster back on my field. And I think a familiar face is in order!"

In a flash of light, the White Magician Pikeru reappeared back on the field, gasping greatly as Curran shook her head at the other spellcaster (1200/0).

"Grr… I hate c… c…" Briggs spat out with his tongue sticking out. "BLEH! I can't even say that horrible word! Turn end!"

'… _I think he has a cute complex,'_ Faye thought drawing her next card, allowing her Solemn Wishes to improver her life points more. (FLP: 3300)

And then, the standby phase reappeared, increasing Faye's Speed Counters up to four and Briggs clicked to eleven. "Now, I activate Pikeru's effect!"

Chanting loudly, Faye's D-Wheel was engulfed in a bright white light, making the Riding Duelist take a breath of relief. (FLP: 4500)

"Next… Curran!"

Without hesitating, Curran snapped her whip against Briggs' motorcycle, making the carbuncle hiss loudly. (BLP: 3500)

"And then, Marie!"

The shadowed figure reappeared above Faye's D-Wheel, shattering into countless black feathers that popped when they landed on her vehicle. (FLP: 4700)

"Gain as many life points as you want!" Briggs taunted turning his head back. "Even if you empower your Injection Fairy Lily, it's attack won't be enough! And I know that there quite a few Speed Spells that can't help you right now since you lack the speed to use them!"

That didn't faze Faye.

"I activate my trap card!" Faye announced as the face down card flipped up, allowing a large amount of gold coins to bounce on the road behind her. "Reckless Greed allows me to draw two cards from the top of my deck, but I gotta skip my next two draw phases… But I also get a bonus!"

As she drew, Faye's Solemn Wishes glowed brightly. (FLP: 5200)

"Argh… This is getting annoying!" Briggs snapped, wanting to rip his helmet off and pull some of his long hair.

'… _Bingo…'_ Faye thought fitting the two cards into her gauntlet as she pulled the other card from her card holder. "I summon the Tuner monster – Herald of Orange Light!"

In bright orange flash, a new monster popped onto the field, this one a large orange crystal that was surrounded by glowing white armor with a pair of crystal wings popping from the sides of the machine (300/500).

"… Well, at least it's different," Briggs muttered.

"You should wait till I'm done to say that," Faye announced holding her hand up into the air. "I tune my level two Herald to my level three Injection Fairy Lily and level two Ebon Magician Curran!"

Snapping into two bright orange rings, the herald spun around the two fore mentioned monsters, transforming into five white stars. "Let the healing graces of light shine above! With the strength of life by our side… Create a new avatar of light!

"Synchro Summon! Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"

The stars combined into a large pillar of light, shifting around into form in white scaled wyvern with long blonde hair from its horned head and several runes covering the back scales of the Synchro monster.

The dragon like fairy roared loudly (2100/2000) making Pikeru yelp in fear.

"Big deal!" Briggs snapped. "Like that dragon can beat mine!"

"First, my monster's a fairy," Faye huffed out as the Ancient Sacred Wyvern growled in protest. "Secondly, your dragon's a machine if you couldn't tell… And third, you're the one who jumped the gun this time!

"You see, if my life points are higher than yours, my Wyvern gains attack points equal to the difference!"

Roaring loudly, a bright white aura erupted around the Wyvern's body, making the creature grow lager and larger with each passing second (2100/2000 + 1700/0)

"… Heh, you had me worried there for a moment," Briggs sighed out loud.

"Well, you should keep worrying," Faye warned slipping another card from her hand and fitted it into her duel disk. "You said that I don't have any Speed Spells I can use with my low counters? Well I've got one right here!

"I activate the Speed Spell – Half Size!"

Two white auras appeared around the Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and the Ancient Sacred Wyvern, making the machine screech loudly and the wyvern roar loudly. "This spell cuts the attack of one of your monsters in half… And increases my life points by the same amount, and since my life points get bigger…"

Briggs' red eyes widened at his Chimeratech Fortress Dragon (4000/0 – 2000/0) slumped slightly towards the ground while the Sacred Wyvern seemed to grow even larger (3800/2000 + 2000/0). (FLP: 7200)

"N-NO!" Briggs shouted.

"Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" Faye commanded as a large white orb appeared in the fairy dragon's mouth. "Attack his oversized rust bucket! Sacred Rune Blast!"

Unleashing the powerful light attack from its mouth, Wyvern roared loudly in the process, the attack crashing into the large machine to cause it to explode in a fiery explosion.

The force made Briggs' D-Wheel beep loudly, a large amount of steam shooting out from it as the vehicle spun to a stop, tipping over to the side to make Briggs spill out from the cockpit. "Ooof!" (BLP: 0)

Slowly, Faye caught up to the knocked over D-Wheel and jumped off the vehicle to stand in front of Briggs in order to stop him from running away. "… Any last words, cutie?"

"I'm…" Briggs coughed out as Faye held up the blue crystal. "Not… CUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!"

"… There's selective reality," Faye said with a large bead of sweat popping on the side of her head. "And then there's flat out denial."

"Does it matter?" Briggs sighed as he slowly began to disappear. "I'm probably going to be shark bait after this…"

**0-0-0-0**

A few hours later, after getting a confirmation from a rather distraught and annoyed Hyde (more than likely due to the lack of sleep) that he had managed to secure the Drow's Jewel with LVPD help, the two Shadowchasers agreed to meet up back at the penthouse…

Of course, when Faye was able to get back, she was met with an odd sight…

"… Ace?" Faye questioned standing at the doorway. "Why are you scrubbing the floors?"

Indeed, the tomboyish Shadowchaser was on the finely polished floors, wiping them clean with proper cleaning attire that consisted of a white apron and a white bandana.

"Well, I accidentally ran into Hyde when he got back," Ace explained pushing herself from the floor and resting on her knees. "And he just blew up! Next thing I know, he turned off the unseen servant who cleaned the floors and yells at me to wipe this down so he can eat off of them."

"… Seems like a proper punishment for skipping out," Faye said walking in front of Ace, taking note of the devastated look on her face. "Make sure we can see our faces in it when you're done."

"HEY! I JUST CLEANED THERE!" Ace snapped.

Ignoring Ace, Faye just walked into the main conference room, seeing the annoyed Hyde simply sitting on the fancy velvet couch that surrounded another coffee table.

"Um… Hey again, Hyde," Faye chuckled nervously, knowing that she was poking the proverbial bear.

Hyde only growled, clearly he needed sleep.

"So… Anything you want to say about…" Faye started as she took a seat.

"You'll hear it in the report," Hyde yawned loudly as he crossed his arms.

At that moment atop of the table surrounded by the couch a tall figure materialized in front of the two Shadowchasers. Technology was advanced enough that one could compare this projection to those in Star Wars, only this hologram was in full color…

… Which was good since the figure was a sharp dressed man, albeit somewhat something that was quite rare in these days, and had feral features that were expressed greatly by the colored holograms. His long pointed ears, his rich tanned skin and his rich blonde hair – Those were all shown in the hologram.

"Afternoon, Jalal," Hyde yawned loudly covering his mouth. "Sorry about that."

"You need not worry, Mr. Vayne," the man said, his British accent easily detectable. "I realize that you're working yours and Mr. Diego's shifts at the same time."

"Meh, I'm used to all nighters," Hyde replied. "Anyway, you get any information from that Gaueko character?"

"Well, we've determined that Gaueko is a true lycanthrope," Jalal answered. "But he's keeping silent on the whole manner, but thanks to your earlier report, I have to say that your vigilante theory might be correct…"

"That's not all," Hyde stated reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small baggy with a bullet/tranquilizer in it. "I've got two more pieces of these little puzzle… First, this tranquilizer here is the same design as the one the LVPD pulled out of Gaueko, I pulled it out of the forehead of one of those knocked out orcs."

"Is it possible that one of the orcs that was there could be the vigilante?" Faye asked thinking about the situation earlier. "There were gun shots that got me into that high speed chase…"

"I didn't find a gun when I got there," Hyde answered back placing the bullet on the table. "All I found were two knocked out orcs, a dark elf raiding the cash register and mini-fridge, and some of the stuff in the backroom missing."

"What about the girl?" Faye asked raising an eyebrow.

"… What girl?" Hyde questioned.

"… Never mind," Faye muttered.

"Ahem," Jalal coughed, getting the two Shadowchasers' attentions. "I hate to interrupt, but Hyde, you said that you had another piece to this conundrum…"

"Oh, right," Hyde said. "Thanks to a little sleuthing, I managed to track down the producer of the tranquilizer's drug. Turns out to be the experimental stages and produced locally here in Las Vegas…"

"I guess they decided to find a few guinea pigs," Faye muttered.

"Now, now, Faye," Jalal scolded. "We don't have all the facts yet, Hyde, is there more information?"

"Well, the tranquilizer was produced by a campus professor," Hyde answered looking at a piece of paper that he had notes written down when Anya called. "One of many at University of Nevada, Las Vegas, and the guy goes by the name of Elrod Purvis."

"As expected from one of New York's finest," Jalal said back. "Faye, I would like you to take Ace and ask this Professor Purvis a few questions."

"Any reason why I shouldn't go?" Hyde asked scratching the back of his head.

"Because Mr. Vayne, you've been running two shifts," Jalal answered. "And unless you're part shadow, you need to get your rest."

"Yeah, yeah," Hyde sighed loudly. "By the way… How's Diego doing on getting back here?"

Jalal sighed loudly, "I got in contact with him earlier this morning… He should be back by the end of the week, provided of course he doesn't do anything… Drastic…"

Faye and Hyde both sighed loudly in agreement.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to your business," Jalal said with a nod towards the two. "Give my regards to Alice for me."

And just like that, the hologram of Jalal disappeared, leaving the two Shadowchasers in the room.

"I guess I'll get Ace ready," Faye sighed standing up from her seat.

"And I'll go catch some 'Z's," Hyde yawned pushing the paper and baggy containing the bullet towards Faye. "You'll need these..."

"Thanks…" Faye said snatching up the items.

The two Shadowchasers were unaware of the small black form that was watching them through the window… Simply perched amongst a tree branch, its red eyes gleaming in the light…

_2:17 p.m._

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Speed Spell – Half Size / Normal Spell / Effect:** Activate only when you control a Speed World with 3 or more Speed Counters. Select one monster your opponent controls. Halve its ATK and gain Life Points equal to its ATK.

**Image:** A large glowing orb of yellow energy absorbing blue lightning bolts.

_This card was used by Jack Atlus in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's episode 59._

**Junk Shield / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a Machine-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed in battle. End the battle phase and special summon one level four or lower Machine-Type monster from your hand. During your first main phase, if you have no monsters on your side of the field and this card is in your graveyard, you may remove this card from play to add one level four or lower Machine-Type monster from your graveyard to your hand.

**Image:** A large amount of junk surrounding a Machine King, shielding him from a powerful blast of red energy.

**0-0-0**

_**We've seen the most responsible of the LVSC duel and handle the situation…**_

… _**Next time, we turn away from Sin City and move away from the hustle and bustle of the city of neon lights to meet the fourth Shadowchaser… And his own problems.**_

_**However, unlike the others, his opponent is a little more… On the 'normal' side with a not so normal strategy who might make things easier… Or harder for 'Diego'…**_

_**But as Hyde and Faye know, things don't always go the way they're supposed to go for this unique Shadowchaser. Hence why the next chapter is called…**_

_**Draw 5: Against the Wind**_


	6. Draw 5: Against the Wind

_**Everyone has his or her quirks. **_

_**Ace acts like a tomboy and often skips out on her work… And as a result, she's learned how to clean, cook and do lawn work properly as a result of the punishments we give her when she makes the mistake of bumping into us after Faye or I take over her shift. **_

_**Faye, well, she's hard to really get a signal on, although its easy to see that she's a health nut who seems to have an affinity to anything that's cute… But if she asks where you heard that, you didn't hear that from me (she'd probably kill me if she found out that I told someone).**_

_**Next, we've got me, Hyde… I'm not really the kind of person who'll hide his faults – I'm a smoker and I have a past that I'm not too proud of either. **_

_**But… When compared to the last guy on our team… We're relatively normal. His choice in clothes, his attitude, his tastes – Heck, even the way he duels is different. **_

_**Well, it's kind of hard to describe the guy… He's been gone for roughly half a year on a mission that he had to do undercover work, and with how things have been going on in the City of Sin lately…**_

… _**I'm starting to hope that he gets back; we'll need all the help we can get.**_

_**I just wish he'd hurry up!**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 5**_

_**Against the Wind**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_2:23 p.m._

After getting his fill of drinks at the Mirage Oasis, Vergil was back at the office, typing furiously and checking the files that he had received earlier. Seeing as how his boss was more of a night owl, it wasn't rare that Vergil was left at his desk alone, but it did leave him a chance to gather his thoughts…

… Of course, the silence was slightly unnerving to him.

Taking a moment to open one of the programs on the computer, a list appeared at Vergil's screen, "Let's see… Viva la Vida, nah… Take on me? Nope… Huh? How'd this one get in there?"

Curious, Vergil simply double clicked the weird song that was on the computer…

"Overflowing passion breaks through this body!

"Time starts to melt…

"NEXT STAGE!"

Oddly enough, Vergil tapped his hand against the desk as the music continued to play, having a techno-rock beat go along with the lyrics. "The boss must've added this… Damn it, I keep telling him not to mess with my computer, and what does he do? He adds more music to my playlist without my permission."

"I'm always lacking,

"It's like I hide behind my pile of excuses and abandonment,

"The scenery that you gaze at…

"… Suddenly is crumbling in your hands!"

Soon, Vergil was moving his head up and down to the beat of the music. He had to admit that the music did give him a sense of power. "This is quite catchy…"

"Um… V-Vergil?"

Not expecting anyone saying his name, Vergil fell from his seat with a loud boom, several papers flying from the desk and stopping the song in the process. "ACK!"

A few seconds later, Vergil clawed his way back to the top of the desk, his glasses slightly skewed as he leered at the surprising figure in front of his desk. "… Mira…"

The girl in front of him gulped slightly, being the same girl that was in the Drow's Jewel before Faye had chased after Briggs, struggling to keep the large box in her hands from falling onto the ground. "U-Um, sir?"

"Yeah, yeah," Vergil sighed walking out from the behind the desk.

A few seconds later, the box from the Drow's Jewel was resting on top of Vergil's desk, the over-worked employee leaning against it. "So," He started tapping against the side of the box. "Is it safe to assume that this is the stuff that the boss ordered?"

"Y-Yes sir," Mira answered lowering her head slightly. "T-T-There was a little trouble, b-but I was able to get the items…"

"That's good, I guess…" Vergil sighed pushing up his glasses. "So, what kind of trouble was there?"

"W-Well, there was a S-Shadowchaser…" Mira said, her arms going back under the short cloak. "And there was s-some other… P-Problems…"

Vergil sighed loudly.

"Great," he said running a hand through his hair. "You didn't get questioned did you?"

"N-No sir," Mira replied. "T-The Shadowchaser gave c-c-chase to the proprietor… S-So I was able to get away."

"Good," Vergil muttered. "Anyway, I got another job for you to do Mira… And it's a simple one. You just need to go to the airport and pick up Volk…"

"Um, can't J-Jack do it?" Mira asked her eyes turning away from the surprised Vergil.

"… Jack's busy gathering some more supplies from our resident supplier," Vergil answered getting back to behind his desk. "Besides, Jack's D-Wheel can't fit three people on it… Two at the most…"

"D-Does this mean that Volk found…" Mira started as Vergil held his hand up.

"Yes it does," Vergil sighed taking back his seat. "Anyway, I suggest that you get to the airport soon, touchdown is in a few hours and traffic around this time is murder."

"Y-Yes sir," Mira moaned heading back to the doors.

As soon as Vergil was sure Mira was gone, he shook his head slightly, '_Sometimes I wonder why the boss bothers keeping her around… Jack I can understand cause he has some fight to him. _

'_Meh… Not like it's my decision. I'm just the paperwork guy and speech writer.'_

Shifting his eyes left and right, Vergil quickly clicked a command on the computer and the techno-rock song started up again, allowing him to bob his head up and down to the beat as he got back to typing on the computer.

**0-0-0-0**

Around the time Hyde and Faye were talking to their employer, Jalal, speeding along the roads of Kansas was a single D-Wheel and rider. Having already passed through the eastern third of the state that was covered with forest earlier this morning, the rider was caught in the blazing afternoon sunlight that showed the dark crimson paint job on the D-Wheel, having a sleek frame with two cargo additions to the back.

And even with the wind slamming against his body, the young rider still couldn't take the heat generated by the sunlight and the heat of the road. Of course, the fact what he was wearing was a key factor in the fact that he was overheated as he rode faster…

… Tossing that aside, the young rider continued to drive, some of his dark grayish hair flapping from under the crimson helmet that covered his face fully.

For hours on end he had been driving on the seemingly endless open road in the hot sunlight above…

… And about now, he was wishing he could've just taken a bus. At least then he wouldn't have to have worried about falling asleep at the wheel…

But at the moment, he had a much bigger problem…

His stomach was growling loudly, making the man lower his head slightly while keeping an eye on the road the whole time, '_Why did I skip breakfast? Sure, I got great time today, but still… Argh…'_

If you've ever driven for long periods of time, then you know about how tedious and boring it can be…

Thankfully, as he signaled to take a right, the young rider knew that there was a nearby town where he could stop… although it would still take a little more time to get to the place and even longer to find someplace decent to eat at. '_Thank you Map Quest…'_

**0-0-0-0**

_3:13 p.m._

Back in Sin City…

The University of Nevada was quite a big campus, and thanks to the years of technological advancements, that just made the large buildings that made it up even larger and more impressive. And this was just the Las Vegas branch of the fine school – Although it didn't matter, since the college was known to have some the best and brightest teachers of the generation at its will.

Although, the science department was rather quiet during this time, mainly due to the fact that the doors to the classrooms were all shut, allowing Faye and Ace to slowly walk through the halls… Ace in awe of the displays of rocks, trophies and science related items.

"Wow…" Ace was mesmerized by some fossilized paw-prints that were in a glass display to her right.

Faye stopped in her tracks, "Something caught your eye, Ace?"

"Sorry 'bout that!" Ace yelped running up to catch up with Faye in the college halls. "I'm just not used to seeing this kind of stuff…"

"Don't worry about it," Faye sighed turning back on her heel. "Just make sure you keep up."

"Why'd you bother bringing me here anyway?" Ace asked her head turning towards another display only to snap her head back towards her superior. "You're just here to ask this Pervus guy…"

"Purvis," Faye corrected.

"Whatever," Ace sighed. "You're here to ask this Purvis guy some questions, right? Why would that take two people to do something like that?"

"… I've got three reasons," Faye answered spinning around on her heel and continuing to walk backwards. "Reason one, you're still wet behind the ears when it comes to sort of stuff, and you need some more experience.

"Reason two; we just got the name for this Professor. We don't have any information on him other than the fact that he has a degree in chemistry and genetics, so there's a good possibility that he might be a Shadow… And a dangerous one possibly.

"And reason three… You're still being punished for skipping your shift! And since Hyde's resting, you'd get a chance to slack off… Not going to happen!"

"Yeesh, you're worse than my mother, ya know," Ace sighed throwing her arms behind her head.

"What was that?!" Faye growled shooting a death glare at the younger Shadowchaser.

"Uh, I said how much longer till we get to the professor, do ya know?" Ace quickly made up off of the top of her head.

Faye rolled her eyes.

"To tell the truth, I don't know," Faye answered rubbing the back of her head, taking note that there was someone walking down through the halls the opposite way that the two female Shadowchasers were walking down. "We could ask someone…"

"Then let's ask this cowboy!" Ace announced jumping away from Faye, who tried to stop Ace from running up to the Old Western dressed young man.

"Ace! Wait a…" Faye started, but it was too late.

"Hey partner! Can you spare a minute?" Ace asked stopping the young man in his tracks.

Pushing up his wide rimmed hat over his long black hair, the young man smirked, "Well, howdy ladies… What can I do for ya?"

"We're kinda looking for Eelroy Percivil," Ace said. "You know where he is?"

The Western dressed man blinked a few times at the name.

"She means Elrod Purvis," Faye sighed as she walked up to the Western man.

"Ah, Professor Purvis," he mused nodding a few times. "I just came from his Chem Lab; he should still be there since he was working on a few experiments. Just keep following this hall and when you get to the double doors, knock twice."

"Thanks," Ace replied rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, thank you for your time," Faye added with a slight bow to the Western teenager. "I hope we didn't keep you from your classes."

"What? Oh, no trouble," the western dressed man replied pulling down his hat to cover his eyes. "I was just talking to the professor, and it gets confusing if you're not used to coming to this place… Takes a good two or three visits to get it down."

"Well, thanks again," Faye said as the young man just walked past the two Shadowchasers, holding his hat up as a goodbye.

"Hmm… Didn't expect someone as nice as him to be a resident of Vegas," Ace said throwing her arms back behind her head as soon as the young man had turned a corner down another hall.

"… I'm not so sure about that," Faye answered back as the two continued to walk through the halls.

"And why's that?" Ace asked.

"Didn't you see it?" Faye questioned pushing up her glasses. "He had a mark on the left side of his face, right under his eye."

**0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, in a small town in Kansas (not like he really cared for the name of it), the mysterious rider slowly parked in front of a small casual Diner, nothing to fancy, but then again he wasn't too fancy himself…

It was his personal rule that those who want to be fancy should be fancy and those who don't want to be fancy don't have to be.

Besides, the only thing he really fancied… Well, it certainly wasn't food (and not really caring that his stomach disagreed with him sometimes).

Making sure that his D-Wheel's security was fully operational, the young rider pulled his helmet off, a sigh escaping from his mouth, "Finally! Ooh, that helmet really does a number on my hair… Ugh…"

A few of the local bystanders who usually jawed it up outside the Diner stopped talking as the young rider quickly applied a comb to his mess of dyed sandy-gray hair, making the mess look a little neater (not much of a difference when he was done though).

As he turned around to head to the Diner, his crimson overcoat was billowing slightly to reveal his dark cargo pants and military boots, while around his neck was a long scarf that had a white cross symbol on it. His dark skin suggested that of a Latino heritage, and with a devilish smirk crossing his face, the young rider simply tossed his helmet into one of the cargo holds of his transportation.

And with a flick of his hair, the man slowly walked towards the doors of the restaurant, "Hope this place has a decent menu…"

The young man was completely unaware of the sleek shadowed figure that looked at his D-Wheel with almost lust in its eyes…

But, that's not the focus at the moment, rather, it's the rider himself who jumped onto one of the barstools to the Diner, catching the waitress slightly off guard, "Afternoon gorgeous, got anything special for a guy like me?"

The young waitress rolled her eyes at the young man who simply placed his elbows on the counter.

"That all depends," The waitress said holding up a menu. "You got any money, Romeo?"

"Ah, ah, ah," the young rider scolded with a wagging finger. "The name's Barron Diego… And of course I've got money to get something to eat."

Reaching inside his overcoat, Barron simply pulled out a small silver credit card, flipping the card in his fingers before he placed it on the counter in front of him. "I hope that I can…"

"We don't take plastic," The waitress pointed out.

Barron's face stiffened up slightly with a grimace… But then with a quick brush through his hair, he was back to having his cocky smile back on his rather chiseled face, "Heh, not a problem… I've just gotten used to paying with my credit cards; just let me check the old leather wallet…"

Flipping his overcoat's tails up slightly, Barron immediately pulled out a small wallet with a silver chain attached to its side while the other was more than likely hooked to his belt. '_Seriously though, what kind of place now-a-days doesn't take credit cards?'_

His question would go unanswered as Barron flipped the wallet open, his eyes widening at the single bill inside, "Um… W-What can ten bucks get me, beautiful?"

"Something deep-fired," the waitress answered back. "Something cold… Or a few drinks."

"Ah, in that case, may I see the menu?" Barron requested, getting the menu slapped into his pretty boy face. "… Thank you…"

Peeling the menu from his face, the young rider simply flipped through the plastic pages of the menu, his eyes scanning what he could afford with the ten bucks he had… Sure, when compared to the prices at Las Vegas, this was actually affordable. '_Still… What kind of backwatered town has restaurants that don't accept credit cards?'_

Taking a moment to peer away from the menu, Barron smirked at the waitress's outfit… And particularly the skirt that showed off her rather fine legs (in Barron's opinion). '_Still, countryside girls have something that the girls in Vegas don't…_

'… _And that's 'secrets'…'_

"Alright beautiful," Barron chuckled snapping the menu shut to get the waitress's attention. "I think I'll go with…"

Before Barron could continue, a loud screeching and beeping sound blasted through the air, making Barron's eyes widen greatly and scaring some of the customers inside the Diner.

What was worse was that Barron knew exactly what the source of the noise was and immediately stood up from his seat, "I am so glad that I had that new alarm sound."

The buzzing was so loud that no one heard Barron's comment, or the sarcasm that was dripping from his mouth.

Outside the Diner…

"No! No! No! Keep quiet!"

Sitting atop of the D-Wheel was a young lass, no older than seventeen, dressed in baggy yellow tan hoodie that had several buttons and pins strapped to it, along with a pair of added protrusions on the hood that looked somewhat feline. Over the black leggings she had a black skirt that went down to mid-thigh…

Of course, the fact that she was trying to make the D-Wheel's alarm stop kinda pulled away from what she actually looked like.

"Come on you stupid thing!" She shouted slamming her sleeved covered hands into D-Wheel's dashboard computer.

Just then, the alarm just stopped.

The girl tilted her head slightly at the machine, "… Wow, that actually worked?"

"Normally, when girls want a ride on my D-Wheel…" A suave voice said, making the hooded girl gulp loudly. "I'm usually on it with their arms wrapped around my torso, them grasping tightly and me feeling the… Ahem… N-Never mind…"

The girl quickly jumped off the D-Wheel, but was too slow since Barron already had a grip on the back of her backpack, and was holding her off of the ground as she kicked and struggled to get away. "Lemme go!"

"… No can do," Barron sighed shaking his head at the young girl. "You see, you just tried to take something that wasn't yours… And the last time I checked, that was stealing."

Of course, Barron was thinking something completely different – '_Hmm… Do all the girls in Kansas have nice legs?'_

"Just let me go you… You…" the girl growled, trying to slip her arms through the loops of her backpack…

No dice.

"And they say that creativity in kids is dead," Barron chuckled, sarcasm revealing itself once more.

"You think you scare me?" the young thief spat making a swipe at Barron's stomach with her foot, only missing. "Just cause you've got that mark on your face, don't think I'm going to be intimidated."

Barron blinked a few times as he lifted his free hand to his face, his fingerless-gloved hands trailing over the mark that represented his affiliation with the Shadowchasers…

"… Kid, I think we've got something to talk about," he said letting the girl down on the ground.

A few minutes later…

"Here are your orders of fries," The waitress sighed placing the two large plates of fries on the table where Barron and the thief girl sat.

"Much obliged, beautiful," Barron chuckled as the waitress stomped away from the table in a huff.

"… First you yell at me for trying to steal your wheels," the girl said blinking at the plat of fries, pulling the hood from her head to allow her auburn hair and the two slightly long braided tails to fall against her shoulders. "Then you buy me French Fries… You're a very confusing person…"

"But that's what makes me so cool," Barron answered running a hand through his hair to illustrate his point. "Although, it's quite impossible for me to look uncool…"

The girl stared at Barron for a few seconds…

"But tell me, can you really see this mark?" he asked placing a finger at the mark that represented his status.

"What are you talking about?" the girl questioned holding up a few of the fries. "It's as plain as the nose on your face."

Barron nodded in response.

Then, he looked around the Diner, at each of the customers that were standing or sitting around the tables…

'_Bingo…'_ Barron thought to himself as he snapped his fingers in the process. "Alright kid, you see the big guy at the end of the counter of there?"

The young thief turned her head and blinked a few times at older customer, "Yeah? So what?"

"Do you notice anything strange about him?" Barron asked locking his fingers together tightly.

"… You mean besides the fact that he has a pig like face?" she answered back before eating some more of her fries.

'… _I wonder…'_ Barron mused in his head. "Tell me something kiddo…"

"My name isn't kiddo!" The girl spat out (along with some remains of her fries). "My name happens to be Naoto Kinsley."

"… Weird name…" Barron muttered rubbing the back of his neck. "Then again, I'm not really one to talk…

"Err, anyway, what would I say if that man isn't human, but…"

"He's an orc, right?" Naoto asked.

Barron blinked a few times in confusion. "Well, yes…"

"At least I know I'm not going crazy," The girl sighed looking down at the plate of half eaten fries. "I know I'm not the only one who sees those weird ugly things…"

"Uh, yeah, you might want to keep your voice down," Barron advised with his hands slightly raised up. "We don't need to start something here…"

"I mean, my parents didn't believe me when I told them that our next door neighbor was a snake dood," Naoto answered pushing a few of the fries to the side of her plate. "And they don't listen when I saw what looked like bird-faced people forming a gang or something like that…"

"… If you don't mind me asking," Barron questioned rubbing his chin. "How long have you noticed this stuff… Nao, was it?"

"Naoto," She sighed lowering her head. "And I've noticed these things for about half a year… Roughly after… Something happened."

"Something happened?" Barron questioned with a cocked up eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not really," Naoto muttered pulling the hood over her head.

Barron nodded to himself. "So, why were you trying to get a ride on my D-Wheel?"

Naoto didn't answer.

With a sigh, Barron shook his head. One of his peers told him when dealing with someone who left out key points, '_… Good thing I actually paid attention to one of Hyde's boring lectures…'_

"Let me take a guess then," he requested. "You mentioned that your parents didn't believe you when you told them about what you saw… You've got a backpack that was somewhat heavy, and you were trying to steal my D-Wheel…

"You're nothing more than a runaway kitten, aren't ya?"

Naoto's eyes widened.

Pushing his fries toward the young runaway, "When you finish the fries, go back home kid," Barron advised getting up from his seat. "I'll pay for them, so don't worry."

Naoto just watched as Barron tossed his last ten dollars at the waitress earlier, saying something about keeping the change before he strolled out the door.

She wasn't just going to sit there…

Outside the Diner…

'_Man, I know that was super cool,_' Barron thought with his hands over his empty and growling stomach. '_But I gotta get something in my stomach… And soon!'_

"Hey! Wait!"

Taking a deep breath, Barron spun on his heel and smirked greatly, "Ah, looks like I left an impression on someone…"

He caught himself when he realized that it was Naoto standing behind him, a determined look on her face. "Oh… It's you again Nao, did you already finish those fries?"

"… Listen," Naoto muttered turning her gaze away from Barron's. "… T-Take me with you!"

"Hmm?" Barron questioned with his hand on his chin. "Having a young lass by my side would make this trip so much more entertaining…"

"So you'll let me come with you?" Naoto asked with her eyes brightening.

"Nope," Barron answered.

"Huh?!" Naoto questioned taking a step back. "W-Why?!"

"Well, my little kitten," Barron explained wagging his finger. "You see, if my theory about you was correct, then if someone sees us, I could possibly get charged with kidnapping. And I don't need that on my record… Besides, I told ya to go home, your parents are probably getting worried sick over ya."

"But… But," Naoto started, racking her mind left and right trying to think of a reason.

"Nao, I'm telling you to go home," Barron said turning away from Naoto. '_I may have to put in a call to the local Shadowchasers and Jalal about this…'_

"Hold it!"

Barron turned over his shoulder raising an eyebrow at the duel disk that was now on Naoto's left arm. "Hmm? And what do you hope to accomplish by pulling out that?"

"I know that's a D-Wheel, a motorcycle for duelists," Naoto said fitting a deck of duel monster cards into her duel disk. "That makes you a duelist, so I'm challenging you! If you lose, I get to go with you, no questions asked! You win, I go home!"

"… And why should I agree to something like that?" Barron asked with his arms raised up slightly with a shrug. "Aside from the fact that I'd have a young lady by my side, what could I possibly gain through this duel?"

"Um… W-Well…" Naoto muttered, a small blush appearing on her face. "I… I…"

"I'll accept your terms," Barron sighed reaching for his left sleeve, flipping up a small flap at his bicep to reveal a zipper to it. With a quick zip, the sleeve slid off of his arm, revealing a black duel gauntlet with a deck already loaded inside it.

"A-Are you serious?" Naoto asked as Briggs fitted his overcoat's sleeve into his pocket.

And snapping his arm up towards his D-Wheel, Barron commanded that the duel disk application on the vehicle. "There are three things that make me serious, and dueling is the third."

"What are the other two?" Naoto asked pushing button on her duel disk, making the deck inside shuffle.

Barron didn't answer, all he did was swap decks, the one that was loaded in his deck slot for another that he kept in a case at the back of one of his belts.

"Great, now you're acting all mysterious?" Naoto asked pulling her hood off her head once more.

"Nah, I'm just not allowed to tell people what those two things are," Barron answered with a shrug.

"… What kind of person are you?" Naoto asked raising an eyebrow.

"The kind that just look cool," Barron said with a smug smirk appearing on his face before he snapped off the top five cards from his deck fanning them in front of his face in the process. "So, this party's getting crazy…

"Let's rock." (BLP: 8000)

"… That was kind of corny," Naoto pointed out. (NLP: 8000)

"Impossible," Barron chuckled waving his right hand up. "I'm too cool to spout corny lines – Anyway, I'm a gentleman, so you can take the first turn."

'_Does he even realize that he just did it again?'_ Naoto thought as she drew her sixth card.

She looked at it, and nodded as she pulled another card from her hand. "I'll start off by setting a monster in defense mode…"

The horizontal set card appeared before her. "And a set spell or trap card to keep you guessing… Turn end!"

"A subtle move," Barron announced as he flicked off his next card. "But a good one none the less… So I'll just copy it! I'll set a monster and throw a face down card on my field!

"Turn end."

Naoto only blinked a few times at Barron's move, "Um… Okay… My draw, then."

Holding up her next card, Naoto smirked slightly as she looked at the card, "I summon Rock Soldier in attack mode!"

The ground opened up, allowing a large statue of a knight to pop out onto the concrete, spinning the large stone lance over its head before it slammed the weapon into the ground (2200/0).

"Hmm… Not really what I was expecting for your monsters," Barron admitted with his arms lifted up in a shrug. "I was expecting something like… I don't know, a cat or something of that manner…"

"Yeah? Well I've got a few guesses what you run," Naoto said. "With the way you look at women, I'd be willing to bet that you run something like Harpies or Amazons…"

"Maybe, maybe not," Barron chuckled with a sly look on his face. "You never know what a person runs until you see their first card… Cause now I've got a general idea that you run… Probably an earth deck in general from what I can see."

"One way to find out," Naoto replied throwing her hand towards Barron. "Rock Soldier! Attack lover boy's face down monster!"

Coming to life once more, the large soldier lifted the lance of stone up into the air and charged towards the face down monster, stabbing the weapon directly into back of the face down card.

And Barron couldn't help but smirk as the card transformed into a small orange furred critter with three large eyes that were widened due to being smashed by the lance (1000/600) a few seconds later.

"Much obliged kitten," Barron chuckled fitting the card into his graveyard before he pulled out his deck of cards and fanned them in front of him. "That card you took was something that's known as Sangan. And when destroyed, I get a little gift… A monster with fifteen hundred or less attack points…"

Pull a card from his deck, Barron slowly turned the card around to reveal a picture of a small brown furred creature with large eyes. "So, I'll choose this little guy, Kuriboh!"

"A… A Kuriboh?" Naoto questioned blinking slightly.

"Its more useful than you think," Barron answered tossing the card into his hand.

"Yeah, I know what a Kuriboh does," Naoto replied looking over the other four cards in her hand. "I'll end my turn… So that means my Rock Soldier loses five hundred attack points, but gains five hundred defense points!"

The statue monster didn't even move. All it did was have several cracks web its body (2200/0 – 500/0 + 0/500).

"Then it comes back to me," Barron announced flicking a card from the top of his deck, and looking at the card, Barron simply frowned at the card and the silver armored monster that was on the card's art. "Hmm… You wanted to see what I run? Very well, I'll summon the first of my army…

"I summon this!"

An orb of darkness popped in front of Barron, allowing a tall and silver demonic warrior to step out onto the concrete, his entire armor seeming made up of silver bones and making Naoto's eyes widen as the demonic knight drew a long silver blade from its side with his blue cape billowing to the side (1800/1500).

"W-What in the world?" Naoto questioned.

"I realize he's not handsome like me," Barron admitted with a sigh. "But he still gets the job done when I need him to. Like now for example – Zure, Knight of Dark World! Cleave that rock into something more… Acceptable!"

With an evil smirk, the demonic warrior flew towards the statue, spinning his blade around until he delivered several slashes and slices that chipped and sent several shards of stone flying through the air…

And when the demonic warrior was done, the Rock Soldier was still a statue… But was now a statue of Barron smirking greatly with a dramatic pose. (NLP: 7900)

Naoto blinked a few times at what had just become of her monster. "… What the heck?"

"Gotta add some class to this duel," Barron chuckled as the statue of himself disappeared into thin air as Zure slowly walked back to his field. "Besides, its good for the soul to have someone of Zure's… Caliber to experience the arts."

"… Caliber?" Naoto questioned.

As if to agree with his duelist, Zure chuckled and wagged a finger at Naoto and crossed his arms.

"Yes, you see, like I said, I'm serious when it comes to dueling," Barron admitted looking over the five other cards in his hand. "And to prove this point, my decks tend to express my seriousness."

"How many decks do you have?" Naoto asked.

Barron merely fitted another card into his duel disk, making the card appear next to his other set card. "… That my dear, is what people call a secret."

"Keep all the secrets you want," Naoto said as she drew. "I'll be sure to smash them… But I think I'll make you reveal one of those secrets…"

"Hmm… I do love a girl's secret," Barron chuckled.

"Then you'll love this!" Naoto announced pushing a button on her duel disk. "I activate my trap card – Rock Bombardment!"

A large shadow appeared over Barron's head, making him blink a few times before he craned his head up and saw a large boulder just floating over his head. "… Ooh boy…"

"So by discarding my Labyrinth Wall from my deck," Naoto explained fitting the card into her duel disk's graveyard. "You take five hundred points of damage!"

"Not the face!" Barron pleaded just before the giant holographic boulder slammed into his entire body. "URK!" (BLP: 7500)

As the boulder disappeared, Zure rolled his eyes at his duelist's overdramatic reaction to the damage… Barron was acting as if he was actually squashed by the hologram, a look of fear appearing on his face in the process.

"I thought you said you were serious with dueling?" Naoto asked setting another monster card onto her duel disk, making it appear in front of her.

Jumping back to his feet, Barron only smirked, "True, but remember, dueling was intentionally made as a way to have fun."

He drew.

"But if you want me to be serious," Barron stated fitting a new card into his duel disk. "Very well… I activate the spell card Darkworld Lightning!"

A small storm cloud appeared over Naoto's field, and a burst of lightning crashed into her newly set monster. "Urk!"

"In case you were curious," Barron explained, wagging one of his four other cards in his hand. "My spell destroys any face down card on the field, and then, I'm forced to discard one card from my hand… So, Broww, Huntsman of Dark World, so long!"

Fitting the card back into his duel disk's graveyard, Barron merely flicked off another card from his deck, "Of course, since he was discarded, I can draw another card from my deck as a farewell gift."

Looking over the cards in his hand, Barron shook his head, "Hmm… Nothing that I want to use at the moment… So, Zure! Attack the remaining card she has on her field!"

Drawing his sword once more, Zure leapt through the air, prepared to stab the sword into the face down monster…

CLANK!

Only to have his sword be flung from his demonic hands, flying through the air as the face down monster was revealed as a large green and yellow bricked statue that looked to be Aztec in origin (300/2000).

"Stone Statue of the Aztecs?" Barron questioned just before the deflected sword stabbed him in the shoulder, making him clench his jaw tightly. "URK!" (BLP: 7100)

"Well, I guess you know that any battle damage caused by my statue while it's in defense is doubled," Naoto snickered, nodding her head up and down a few times.

"Uh, looks like I gotta give ya a little more credit," Barron sighed loudly. "This little kitten has claws."

"Ya know, this hood is actually a gift from my granny," Naoto said crossing her arms. "I'm wearing it since she gave it to me on my birthday, so, I'd appreciate it if you call me by my real name, and no nicknames!"

Barron shrugged, "Does your hoodie bend the rules of the First Amendment?"

"Uh, no?" Naoto answered back.

"There's your answer," Barron chuckled. "My turn's over."

Naoto scowled at the overly romantic/dramatic duelist before she drew, however taking a second look at her hand, Naoto reached for her duel disk, "I'll sacrifice my statue…"

The large Aztec statue was engulfed inside a large orb of white energy that began to grow larger and larger, forming into a large man shaped rock armored golem with gigantic fists and gauntlets (2400/1000).

The golem roared loudly as it stomped towards Barron's field. "So I summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch! And when summoned, one of your face down cards is blown away!"

Barron lifted his hands up defensively as the large fist crashed into one of Barron's face down cards, shattering it into millions of shards. '_Well… I was kinda hoping to use that Negate Attack… Oh well…'_

"Next, I think I'll go on the offensive!" Naoto announced throwing a fist towards Granmarg. "Rock Monarch! Attack his Knight of Dark World!"

Spinning around, the large monarch slammed the back of his fist into Zure, sending him flying through the air until he was no longer visible to the duelists' eyes. (BLP: 6500)

"I hope you've got another helmet," Naoto stated as Granmarg stomped back to her field. "Cause at this rate, I'll be riding the road along with ya!"

"… Ah, ah, ah," Barron warned with a shake of his finger. "You see, we've only been dueling for a few turns… And you haven't really turned my life points to a lower level than they have been.

"But, enough of that, it's still your move."

"I'll just set a card face down," Naoto announced as the face down card appeared behind her Rock Monarch. "And end my turn."

"Hmm… I think now's a good time as any to begin my counter attack," Barron announced as he slowly picked up another card, giving him a hand of five cards to work with. "And, I think my first choice would have to be to activate my spell card – The Cheerful Coffin!

"The Cheerful what?" Naoto questioned.

"I don't blame ya for not knowing," Barron stated holding up two of the other cards from his hand. "It's an older card, and when played, I'm allowed to discard up to three monsters from my hand. But I'll just discard my Summoned Skull and a second Broww, Huntsman of Dark World… Which allows me to draw another card from my deck."

The moment the two cards were fitted into his graveyard, Barron quickly snapped another card from his deck, "But don't worry, I've still got my face down card to help me out – Birthright!"

A powerful jolt of energy shot out from the ground, changing the energy until it formed into a large bone armored demon, its red muscles pulsing with electricity and a pair of bat like wings that flapped loudly (2500/1200). "So, welcome to the field, my Summoned Skull!"

"Why the heck is that in your deck?!" Naoto yelped at the sight of the powerful retro monster.

"… Well, he's got a few uses," Barron explained with a shrug. "One being that he's stronger than your Rock Monarch… Summoned Skull! Lightning Strike!"

Pulling its claws away from each other, the large white boned demon fired a powerful charge of electricity that crashed into the large golem. At first, Granmarg just scratched his chest with his large fingers…

… Only to convulse with pain until he shattered into pebbles that fell at Naoto's feet. (NLP: 7800)

"Hmm… I was wondering if my Skull's attack would go through," Barron mumbled under his breath. "After all, he uses electricity and your monster was a mountain… So electrical attacks shouldn't have worked… Oh well…"

Taking one of the two remaining cards in his hand, Barron merely fitted it into his duel disk. "We have to continue onwards… And let's add some danger there… Dangerous Machine Type-6!"

A large pop of smoke appeared next to Barron, transforming the smog into a large blue machine that resembled that of a crazy slot machine with six screens on the front. "What's life without a little insanity? And that's what this card is all about, but I think I'll keep this last card in my hand for later…"

'_Well duh, that last card is your Kuriboh that you got with Sangan's effect,'_ Naoto thought.

She drew and winced at the card. "… I end my turn."

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Barron admitted rolling his eyes slightly as he pulled his next card. "But far be it from me to deny you your choice in how to use your turns… So I think I'll start this turn by taking a little gamble. Dangerous Machine Type-6, roulette spin!"

Pulling the bar, the screens began to spin at a great speed, showing the numbers one through six, slowing down until the screens displayed the number three on them. "Hmm, one of the better results I can get, now I can get an extra draw this turn."

Looking over the three cards in his hand, Barron just shook his head, "Still got nothing I can really use, so… Summon Skull! Lightning Strike!"

Charging the energy once more, the skull demon snarled loudly…

"Hold it! I've still got a face down card to use!" Naoto announced as the ground began to shake, creating a large slate to appear behind her, the slate displaying what looked like a large labyrinth (0/3000). "My trap card Soul Resurrection works just like your Birthright, only I get to summon a normal monster in defense mode, so my Labyrinth Wall will shield me from your attack!"

"So true," Barron said as the Summoned Skull snarled loudly. "But since you changed the field, I'm more than allowed to choose to continue my attack or to call it off… Hmm… I don't think I'll attack."

Slipping another card into his disk, another set card appeared in between Barron and the Dangerous Machine Type-6. "Rather, I'll just set a card. And end my turn."

'_I managed to stall him for now…'_ Naoto thought as she drew once more, giving her a full hand of six cards. '_But one Mystical Space Typhoon or Dust Tornado and I'll be defenseless… Although, I'm not defenseless!_

"I'll start this turn by setting a monster."

The set monster appeared next to the Labyrinth Wall.

"Next, I'll throw down three, yeah, that's right, three face down cards!" Naoto announced as the three cards appeared in front of her. "You think you can match that?"

"… Hmm… That all depends," Barron snickered tilting his head to the side. "Do you mean by beating you within the next few turns? Or about how I'm going to crash through those three face down cards you have set?"

"That made no sense," Naoto admitted.

Barron simply smirked as he drew his next card, giving him three more cards to use. "Now then, let's test my luck once more! Go Dangerous Machine!"

The machine revved up, allowing the slots to spin about. "Come on! Give me a five! A five!"

Unfortunately, when the machine stopped, Barron's eyes widened at the sight of, "A one?! Are you serious?!"

"Is that bad?" Naoto asked.

"I'm forced to discard a card from my hand," Barron sighed holding up the card he just drew. "Of course, with me, that can't always be a bad thing… So I'll discard Gren, Tactician of Dark World!"

The moment that Barron fitted the card into his graveyard, a large ghastly figure appeared behind him, a large green cloak billowing over its skinny figure. "And when discarded, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field!"

"W-What?!" Naoto questioned taking a step back. "Y-You're going to destroy my Soul Resurrection!"

"Nope," Barron muttered snapping his fingers a few times as Gren flew through the air. "I'm aiming to destroy the middle set card you've got!"

Gren appeared over the face down card and immediately slammed his clawed hands into the face down card, shattering it.

"… Big mistake!" Naoto announced pushing two buttons on her duel disk. "I activate my other two face down cards – Two more Rock Bombardments!"

"Wait… What?" Barron questioned taking note that two large boulders were floating over his head. "Oh… This is going to sting…"

With a loud crash, the two boulders landed on top of the lover boy duelist, smashing him into the ground. "Ow…" (BLP: 5500)

Naoto only blinked in confusion as she fitted the two Giant Soldiers of Stone into her graveyard, '_He's really a confusing guy…'_

"Ugh…" Barron muttered to himself as he shook his head. "Man, you've got quite a few cheap shots at your disposal."

"There's no such thing as a cheap shot," Naoto said crossing her arms.

"Alright…" Barron sighed shaking his head. "Summoned Skull! Attack her face down monster!"

Charging electricity once more, the demonic skull flew through the air and stabbed its claw through the face down monster, making it flip up into a gravel skinned karate master with frizzled black hair (1300/1800), shattering the monster with electricity.

"Well, that's another monster down the drain at the very least," Barron chuckled flicking some hair.

"Not really," Naoto stated as the Summoned Skull hologram began to waiver slightly. "You see, that face down monster you destroyed was my Legendary Jujitsu Master, and when attacked in defense, the monster that attacked it get returned to the top of your deck!"

"Wait a sec…" Barron questioned before the Summoned Skull disappeared automatically. "Oh… Boy…"

"You wanna summon anything?" Naoto questioned looking at the near empty field in front of Barron.

"Um…" Barron muttered looking at the Kuriboh card and the weird spell card he had left in his hand. "… Nah. I'm good."

"… Then I think it's time we turn up the intensity of this duel!" Naoto announced pulling her next card up from her deck, a smile appearing on her face as she tossed it into her hand and pulled the other card up. "For this next monster, I can remove two rock monsters from my graveyard in order to special summon it… So Granmarg and Stone Statue of the Aztecs will be removed from the game."

Once more, the ground shook violently, this time making Barron lose his footing slightly just before the ground shot up into the air, allowing a large rock golem in the shape of a man to crawl up onto the ground, with no real definite features, save for the glowing eyes it had where it's 'face' would be (2800/1000). "And I can summon Gaia Plate the Earth Giant!"

"… I honestly have nothing to really say," Barron muttered with a cold sweat rolling down the side of his head. '_Except… HOLY CRAP! THAT'S A REALLY BIG ROCK!'_

"Gaia Plate! Smash him directly!" Naoto commanded as the large Earth Giant stomped towards Barron. '_Sure, he's got Kuriboh in his hand… But it'll only last him for one attack, so I'll make him use it!'_

However, instead of fitting the card into his duel disk, Barron only threw his arms up in a defensive manner and took the force of the punch, knocking him back quite a few feet. (BLP: 2700)

"Huh?! Why didn't you block it with Kuriboh?" Naoto questioned as Gaia Plate stomped back to her field.

"… Oh, I've got big plans for the little guy," Barron coughed looking over the spell card he held next to Kuriboh. '_And I'll be more than willing to take a beating in order to make sure of my suspicions…'_

"Well alright," Naoto chuckled slapping the last card on her hand onto her duel disk. "I'll just set another monster in defense mode, since I haven't technically normal summoned this turn. And end my turn."

'_I know he's got Summoned Skull coming up in his next draw, and there's no way he won't be tempted to use that Kuriboh against my Gaia Plate, but by then, I'll have another monster on the field, and I can attack with my face down Giant Soldier of Stone and that other monster and blow him away!_

'_Then its goodbye No-where-s-ville and hello open road!'_

"My draw!" Barron announced as he pulled his next card. "Hmm… Summoned Skull…"

'_And there goes that confidence,'_ Naoto thought.

"Not what I really need, so I'll activate my trap card!" Barron announced as the face down card flipped up. "My Reckless Greed trap card allows me to take two more draws provided I drop my next two draw phases."

Flicking off the next two cards, Barron's eyes widened very slightly at the card art…

"Now then, time for some danger!" he announced as the Dangerous Machine Type-6 spun greatly once more.

This time the number that came up was a six… Making the machine explode in a fiery explosion, shattering the machine. "… Six makes my machine self-destruct… Oh well...

"Time to bust out the big guns!" he announced slapping a card onto his duel disk.

A large cloud of black smoke appeared in front of the Shadowchaser, making Naoto blink in confusion as the newest monster finally appeared from it.

"_KURI! KURI!_"

"… Are you kidding me?" Naoto questioned with a raised eyebrow at the sight of the brown furred creature in front of Barron.

"Of course not," Barron said fitting two more cards into his duel disk, making the Kuriboh (300/200) chirp happily. "I'm being serious…

"Turn end!"

Naoto rolled her eyes.

'_Does he really think I'm that gullible?'_ she thought as she drew her next card. '_More than likely those face down cards are just for defense and bluffs… Then again, he'll probably expect me not to attack his little furball so he can get his Summoned Skull back on the field and try for a comeback…_

'_But he's too late!'_

"Now, in order to keep my Gaia Plate," Naoto explained as a card shot out from her graveyard, allowing her to turn it around to reveal the Rock Soldier. "I have to remove a rock monster from my graveyard, and I've got plenty… But now…

"Gaia Plate!"

Barron smirked as he pushed a button on his duel disk, "I activate my spell card – The quick play – Multiply!"

Spinning around at a fast manner, the small brown puffball popped into five new puffballs, all of them looking the same as the original Kuriboh (300/200 x5). "So by sacrificing the one Kuriboh, I get five Kuriboh Tokens!"

All five of the tokens chirped loudly in joy.

"… That's going to get annoying," Naoto commented with a bead of sweat appearing on the side of her head.

"Then how about we make it more exciting then?" Barron offered pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my other face down spell card – Detonate!"

A powerful white aura appeared over the five tokens, empowering the small puffballs to fly towards Naoto's field. "By destroying all the Kuribohs on my field, I can destroy the same number of cards on yours… Hmm… that's more than what you've got isn't it?"

Naoto's eyes widened as all of the cards on her field were engulfed in a powerful white explosion that shattered all three of the monster cards on her field and the continuous trap that gave her Labyrinth Wall life. "W-What?!"

"Maybe I jumped the gun a little bit," Barron muttered as the smoke from the explosions disappeared. "But still, that cleared your field… So, unless you've got a second Gaia Plate in your hands, I don't think I'll be losing this turn."

Truth be told, Naoto had only one copy of Gaia in total in her collection… And even then it was a gift from her family for her last birthday, so there was no way she had a copy.

"Turn end," Naoto growled as she looked at the spell card in her hand, a field card that at this point wouldn't do anything for her. '_But still, its not like I have to worry, all he's got is that Summoned Skull and that other card in his hand… He can't draw for two turns, so…'_

Barron was about to draw, but stopped. Thanks to his trap he wasn't allowed to enter his draw phase…

Still…

"To start my turn, I'll activate the spell card," Barron announced as five cards popped out from his graveyard slot. "The Pot of Avarice! So, I'll return the two Browws, Zure, Kuriboh, and Sangan back to my deck!"

Placing the cards atop of his deck, the deck continued to shuffle inside his duel disk, "Then, I get to draw two more cards from my deck in return!"

Two cards popped off of Barron's deck and into his hand. "Sure, it may not be the greatest, but I'll work for me."

Looking at the two cards, Barron smirked at the yellow and orange bordered cards he just drew. "… It'll definitely work for me! I summon Archfiend Soldier!"

A towering pillar of darkness shot out from Barron's field, transforming into a large purple diabolic armored demon armed with two curved blades in its clawed hands (1900/1500).

"Direct attack!"

Without hesitation, the demonic knight leapt towards Naoto, stabbing the two sabers directly into her body to make her yelp in pain. (NLP: 5900)

"Gah! What a cheap shot!" Naoto complained as the Archfiend Soldier leapt back to Barron's field, sheathing the two blades at his sides.

"Well, like you said," Barron chuckled flicking some hair. "There are no such things as cheap shots. Turn end."

Naoto quickly drew her next card… Her eyes widening at the sight of it, '_No! I can't use this!'_

"… I-I pass."

Barron merely wagged his finger as his Archfiend did the same, "Actually thought you'd pull another defensive monster out… So, I guess I'll fix that and set a monster.

The face down monster appeared.

"Next, Archfiend Soldier, attack once more… But be gentle this time around."

Almost sighing in disappointment, the purple armored demon slowly walked up to the nervous Naoto…

And flicked her on her forehead with his clawed finger, making her stumble backwards slightly. "OW! Dang it, that hurt!" (NLP: 4000)

"What did you expect?" Barron asked as the Archfiend trotted back to his field, hands at the hips, its fingers running over the hilts of the blades. "He's a demon, holding back is a foreign concept to him… Or would you prefer the swords?"

"A flick to the forehead works!" Naoto yelped.

"Good… Then I'll end my turn on that note," Barron chuckled looking at the Summoned Skull card in his hand. '_And next turn, I'll be able to draw once more… Or…'_

Naoto slowly pulled off her next card, her eyes trailing over the next card, "I activate – Reload!"

Taking the other two cards from her hand, Naoto quickly fitted them into her deck, allowing the deck to shuffle itself in the deck slot. "You're not the only one who can draw multiple cards…"

Flicking off the two cards, Naoto slowly looked at the card. "Alright, I'll activate my next spell card, Miracle Rupture! So by discarding another rock monster from my deck, I can draw another card!"

Pulling a copy of the Statue of the Aztecs, Naoto immediately fitted the card into her duel disk's graveyard slot before she snapped off another card from the top of her deck, her eyes widening at the card. "… Now you're in trouble!"

Barron only raised an eyebrow before Naoto slapped a card onto her duel disk, the ground opening up to unleash a large stone gray golem with a large broad face on its torso with large blocky arms and feet (2100/0), "Since I don't have a monster, I can summon Big Piece Golem without a tribute!

"So smash that Archfiend!"

If it was capable of it, the Archfiend's eyes would've widened at the speed of the large boulder monster, its fist collided with the demon's chest, sending it flying through the air until it shattered like glass. (BLP: 2500)

"Well… That sucks," Barron muttered blinking a few times at his destroyed monster. "Oh well…"

"I'll set one card face down," Naoto announced as the set card appeared behind her large golem. "And end my turn!"

Slowly drawing, Barron peeked at the violet colored card.

'_He's still got that face down monster,'_ Naoto thought to herself. '_And he'll try to bust out that Summoned Skull again… But thanks to my Rush Recklessly, I'll be able to smash right through his monster and get to his life points again!'_

"I'll set this card face down," the Shadowchaser announced as the card appeared. "And I'll flip up my face down monster… Go Morphing Jar!"

The face down monster flipped up, forming into a large steel pot that had a large shadow covered being inside the jar's mouth, showing a mouth of rotted teeth and one large eye that blinked a few times (700/600).

"So, time to toss our cards," Barron announced fitting the lone Summoned Skull into his graveyard, and since Naoto didn't have a hand of cards, she just stood there blinking. "And pull five new ones!"

Both duelists flicked off five cards.

"Thanks for the refresher," Naoto said looking at the five cards, all of them very good cards that she could use.

"Don't thank me just yet," Barron chuckled, turning around one card in his hand. "I activate, Card Destruction!"

"What?!" Naoto gasped as the card appeared before her opponent.

"Time to toss our cards," Barron said turning the four cards around, all of them monster cards. "And if you recall… Most of my deck thrives when I do that!"

'_Mine does too…'_ Naoto thought pulling another five cards._ 'But he's just made me toss my best monster!'_

"Now," Barron announced holding his newest four cards. "I've got a few effects to activate… First, one of the cards was one of my first Broww, Huntsman of Dark World, so I get to draw a fifth card."

And so he did.

"Next up, two of those other monsters were known as Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World," He explained holding two cards up from his graveyard. "And when discarded, I can special summon them to my field… So come out guys!"

Two bursts of lightning crashed into the ground, both of them forming into carbon copies of the same monster – Skeletal theme armored demons with beige muscles, both wielding pikes that sharp edges (1600/1300 x2). Both of them spun their pikes until crossed them both with their fingers wagging at Naoto.

"… It's hard to take demons serious," Naoto muttered with her shoulders slumped. "When they act like that…"

Barron could only shrug in response, "Does it really matter? I've still got five cards to work with… Like this next card forces me to tribute my Morphing Jar…"

The large jar cackled loudly as it was engulfed into a large shadow that continued to grow larger and larger until it had assumed the form of a large black and purple armored demonic giant, its armor having several hooked horns and a large ripped black cloak that billowed from its back.

The monster crossed its clawed arms, its sharp red eyes glowing brightly (2400/1000). "For the big man on campus, Caius the Shadow Monarch! And when summoned I get to remove any card on the field from play…

"Like your only monster card…"

Naoto's eyes widened Caius held its hand up slightly, holding a small orb of darkness that shot out from its claws and crashed into the Big Piece Golem, shrinking the rock, making it smaller and smaller until it just disappeared along with the orb of darkness.

"Now then… Unless that face down card is an attack negation trap," Barron announced…

All three of his monsters stood over Naoto, making the young teen fall on her backside. "Um…"

"Caius, and my two Beiiges," Barron chuckled as the three demonic monsters cackled loudly. "Could you attack her directly?"

All three of the demons threw their claws and pikes towards Naoto, making the young girl wince in fear…

"And make it gentle! She is a lady!"

The three demons halted their attacks, all of them blinking at the smirking Barron, all of them giving him the look that said, "_Are you serious?!"_

Their duelist simply nodded.

With a loud, conjoined sigh, the three monsters only lifted their hands up to Naoto's forehead, confusing the young teen… Until they held back their pointer fingers (claws). "Oh… Please, not that…"

WHACK! THUMP! WHIP!

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Naoto yelped holding her now red forehead. (NLP: 0)

"And that, is as they say," Barron snickered shaking his fingers as the holograms simply vanished in thin air. "That's game!"

Naoto could only lower her head as she rested on her knees, a small sigh escaping from her lips. "Damn it… Now I'm stuck in this town…"

"… Not necessarily."

Naoto lifted her head up, seeing Barron standing over her with his hand lowered down towards her, offering to help her back to her feet. "B-But I lost the wager…"

"Yes, so I will have to send you home," Barron sighed, not really hiding the disappointment in his voice. "However, I won't be sending ya back empty handed…"

Slowly, Naoto took Barron's hand, allowing him to pull her back on her feet… As well as giving the young girl a close look at Barron's face – Taking note that his chiseled features were more pronounced, making him look much more handsome than he looked a moment ago.

A small blush appeared on her face.

Holding his free hand up, Barron snapped his fingers, allowing a small business card to appear in his fingers that he held up to Naoto. "My number, my address, and my e-mail… You see a guy come up with you saying something about 'Shadowchasers', show them this…

"Trust me, your life will get more exciting… And who knows, you might just see me again… Kitten."

Naoto's face was as red as a tomato as she took the card, lifting her head up to see that Barron was walking back to his D-Wheel, waving his hand up into the air. "And that's not a chance…"

He then spun on his heel, casting a wink at Naoto. "It's a promise, my little kitten."

Gulping, words wouldn't come to Naoto's mouth, so she just settled with a nod towards the wanderer who just breezed into her little town…

… And stole her heart before he left…

And as Naoto watched Barron drive off onto the roads (not being able to hear him curse about starving), she never noticed a dark form watching the entire fiasco with its glowing red eyes…

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Detonate / Quick-Play Spell / Effect:** Destroy all face-up 'Kuriboh's and 'Kuriboh Tokens' you control. Then, you can destroy cards your opponent controls up to the number of 'Kuriboh's and 'Kuriboh Tokens' you destroyed.

**Image:** Several Kuribohs being covered in a weird glowing light.

_This card is a Japanese card that was recently released in Hidden Arsenal to America._

**Miracle Rupture / Normal Spell / Effect: **Send 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard and draw 1 card.**  
Image:** A bright light erupting over a Giant Soldier of Stone.

_This card was used in Yugioh GX by Jim in episode 140._

**Rock Soldier / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 0 / Rock/Effect:** During each of your end phases this card is face up on the field, decrease this monster's attack by 500. And then increase this monster's defense points by 500. This effect continues until this card's attack points are less than 500 points.

**Description:** A large knight made out of stone lifting up a large stone lance.

**0-0-0**

… _**Yeah, how this guy got into the Shadowchasers is somewhat a mystery to the group (not even Hyde is willing to ask questions to get the answer), but his skills are quite clear… Even if his motives are a bit in the dark.**_

_**Well, that is another question to be piled onto the list – Unfortunately, we won't be getting to answer for quite some time, in fact we're traveling back to Las Vegas to discover a clue about the mysterious incident in the Under of Sin City…**_

_**However… Can Faye and Ace squeeze an answer out of Purvis?**_

_**Next time:**_

_**Draw 6: Mutant Mindmaster **_


	7. Draw 6: Mutant Mindmaster

_**Genetics…**_

_**It is the science of heredity and variation of living organisms, and can be shown how living organisms can inherit traits from their parents, either for the good or for the bad.**_

_**The Shadow-Touched, a combination of human and shadow-kind, that is quite an interesting concept if this was brought up to many people who were dedicated to the scientific facts of life, they would probably turn in their graves the moment it happened.**_

_**Normally, if a person who has Shadowkind blood flowing through there veins, they would be considered a member of the race, however, there have been times when these hybrids of races have been subjected to hated of their own kind…**_

_**Mainly because they are stuck between the borders of their loyalties – To humans and their fellow shadows.**_

_**Now this isn't a rare occurrence, but there have been reports of self-hating hybrid Shadows… But it wasn't on a large scale that would cause for alarm…**_

_**Why am I bringing this up?**_

_**Well…**_

_**0-0**_

_**Draw 6**_

_**Mutant Mindmaster **_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 3:42 p.m._

"… Maybe we're lost?" Ace suggested.

"We are not lost," Faye retorted as the two Shadowchasers walked down the clean hallways. "We couldn't be lost, we just asked that cowboy for directions."

"Yeah, but you'd think we'd see a sign or something to point us in the right direction," Ace yawned throwing her arms behind her head.

It wasn't physically possible for the two to be lost, they just followed the cowboy's directions – Following the hallway and looking for the two doors that led to the chemistry labs.

And yet…

"It's not like he told us how far to go either," Faye answered spinning on her heels to leer at Ace. '_Besides… I'm a little concerned with him… I'm almost positive that he had a mark on his face. Does that mean he's a criminal? Or, is it something deeper? Maybe I'm just…'_

"Hey! Faye!" Ace announced, knocking Faye out of her deep train of thought. "I think this is the place."

Blinking a few times, Faye looked towards where Ace was gesturing, and sure enough, near the two female Shadowchasers were the two double doors, the sign above saying "Chem. Lab".

Faye raised an eyebrow at Ace, "… Gee, your powers of deduction are almost like Hyde's."

"Meh, I bet I could one up him!" Ace snickered with a bright look on her face.

… Obviously, she couldn't deduct what sarcasm sounded like.

"Anyway, no time like the present," Faye sighed walking up to the doors, her fist rose as she knocked on them a few times.

After a few seconds…

"Come in!" A rather grizzly voice hissed from inside the room.

"Wow, do they usually invite us?" Ace asked as Faye pushed open the doors.

"You'll see a lot of weird things on the job," Faye answered walking into the lab, her eyes widening at the sight of it in the process. "I guess this could be considered one of those times…"

"… Nice…" That was all Ace could say.

Normally, when the word Chemistry Lab would come to a student's mind, they would think of the standard test tubes, flasks and chemicals sitting on shelves in a room that was regularly sterilized to keep the shelf life for chemicals to continue uninhibited.

And the same could be said for this lab… Save for the fact that it was huge! Computers on many of the desks that lined the walls, shelves upon shelves of books, research materials and chemicals that were all locked up in glass casings. And on the tables in the center were several plants next to the flasks and test tubes, all of them with signs that seem to have charts that were a foreign language to someone who hadn't study the material before hand.

"… This place looks more like my general science class in high school," Ace awed looking at some of the spiraling glass tubes on one table, watching as some of the weird red chemicals inside seemed to be mixing together. "Than a Chem. Lab for college…"

"I heard that the college had to compact its science department," Faye answered carefully walking around some of the tables, making sure that she would bump into any of them on accident. "I think it was due to some cutbacks…"

"And you would be correct!" hissed the same voiced that welcomed the two Shadowchasers when they entered. "But please, come in! Come in!"

"Um… Where are you exactly?" Ace asked, looking left and right at all the chemicals.

"Just one moment…"

Indeed, all it took was a moment for the owner of the voice to appear before the two Shadowchasers, giving them a small reason to jump back slightly at the sight of him. It was the man named by Anya Goldstein – Elrod Purvis, wearing a traditional white lab coat.

With his black hair tied back into three long tails, the man of science's face was completely unhindered by any hair save for the goatee on his sleek face. But it was mainly for the fact that his skin was covered with blue and green scales, his eyes getting a yellow hue to them that made the Shadowchasers step back. "I apologize for the wait; I was in the middle of an experiment and…"

He noticed that the two Shadowchasers were starting to stare at him, so with a sigh the professor crossed his arms at the two, "… I think I can guess your first three thoughts… One, yes, I am snake blooded. Two, no, I wasn't expecting to see a pair of Shadowchasers, heck, I was expecting another one of my students…"

"And the third?" Ace questioned.

"… I just like grouping things in threes," Elrod answered.

Needless to say, Faye and Ace were a little embarrassed by Elrod's answer.

"But anyway," the snake man sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "What brings the law to my humble laboratory? I remember paying for those parking tickets last month…"

"Wrong department," Faye answered reaching into her pocket, fishing for that bag that held the bullet in it. "We're here to simply ask you a few questions for some evidence that was found at the scene of a crime that occurred earlier today."

"Hmm… I see," Elrod mused with a hand to his chin before he spun on his heel, putting his back and now revealed long tail that poked out from under his overcoat. "If you don't mind, I'm in the middle of an experiment that requires a majority of my time. So, if you're willing to watch me when I work…"

"I thought you scientists prided yourselves on secrecy when it came to experiments?" Ace questioned as she and Faye began to follow the snake-blooded professor. "Being cautious that someone would steal your secrets…"

"This is one experiment that no one can copy without the blueprints," Elrod answered bringing his hand up to his head, tapping against the side of his skull. "And the only copy of said blueprints is in my attic."

"So if your mind blows a fuse," Ace pointed out raising an eyebrow. "All that work would go up in smoke…"

Elrod stopped for a second, hiding the grimace on his face, before he coughed out. "Um… L-Lets hurry shall we?"

'… _He never considered that could happen, did he?'_ Ace and Faye both thought at the same time, neither of them knowing that they were thinking the same thing.

A few seconds later, Elrod was seated at one of the tables, watching a Bunsen burner heating up more of the mysterious red liquid while taking some notes as he gazed at a single rose in a flower pot.

Faye and Ace were seated across from the snake-blooded.

"So," Elrod started turning his attention towards the flask of red liquid. "What is this evidence you wanted to show me?"

"This," Faye answered placing the tranquilizer bullet onto the table, away from Elrod's experiment. "This was a tranquilizer bullet pulled from the body of a Shadowkind perp earlier this morning…"

Elrod studied the tranquilizer. "Hmm… And this has to do with me… How exactly?"

"We've done our homework Professor Purvis," Faye answered crossing her arms. "We've traced the chemicals used in it to an original serum that was created by you…"

"And are you thinking that I could be a culprit?" Elrod asked lifting the flask up, swirling the drink slightly. "I assure you, I don't own a gun nor do I have the will to pull the trigger…"

"And yet, you're the only one who had the chemicals at your disposal," Faye countered slamming her hands into the desk, making the glass on it jingle slightly.

'_Is there even a reason why I'm here?'_ Ace thought blinking a few times.

"I'll concede that I do have the chemicals at my disposal," Elrod answered turning off the Bunsen burner. "However, I'm merely the creator of the serum… It's a tranquilizer that was created to calm people down when they were in a rage – Like for riots. I even specifically altered the serum to lose its potency if it was ever tampered with if someone didn't know the formula…

"Once again, stored up in the old attic up here."

"Alright, then who's your client?" Ace asked.

Elrod didn't answer, all he did was reach into the desk, making both of the Shadowchasers jump to their feet… And immediately blink in confusion as Elrod simply held up a pair of scissors. "Unfortunately, that, my fine guests, is a secret that I cannot divulge so willingly… Part of the agreement clause that I signed. And I cannot violate a contract."

At the moment he said that, Elrod had cut off the top of the rose, allowing the bud of the flower to fall to the desk.

"That's one way to illustrate your point," Ace pointed out.

"Huh? N-No," Elrod coughed holding up an eyedropper, dipping it into the flask to take a small amount from the container. "I was merely continuing my experiment. Watch…"

Sprinkling a few drops of the mysterious red liquid on the clipped stem, Ace and Faye blinked a few as the stem seemed to shake slightly… Then began to shake violently as a new red bud appeared atop of the stem, blooming into a lusher red rose.

Needless to say, Faye and Ace were speechless at the amazing sight.

"… Impressive, wouldn't you say?" Elrod coughed getting the two Shadowchasers' attentions.

"How… When… What is that stuff?" Faye sputtered out pushing up her glasses in the process.

Elrod couldn't help but smile as he held up the flask of red liquid, his smirk quite devilish and devious looking, "This, my shadow chasing guest, happens to be a new chemical compound that was discovered recently… Collected and shipped from Japan actually. It's so new that I've trademarked it and have been experimenting with it for roughly over two months.

"But, if I had to give it a name… I'd have to call it Residue…"

"Residue?" Ace questioned, blinking a few times. "Why call it that?"

Before Elrod could answer that questioned, a loud beeping sound filled the air, making Elrod raise an eyebrow slightly. "Excuse me, that's my office phone, would you mind if I answer it?"

"Go right ahead," Faye sighed still gazing at the regenerated rose.

"If you ladies want to look for that tranquilizer chemical for a more thorough sample," Elrod said standing up from his seat and turning towards the secluded office that was separated by a few walls in the room. "If you look in the file cabinets to the right, check under T for the tranquilizer serum, the formula is in the folder, since I've already perfected it; I kept the formula in a hardcopy format. Just be sure to tell me if you're going to leave before I get done with my phone call. I'd like to get some contact information."

"Gee thanks," Ace muttered before Elrod slipped into his closed off office, snapping the door behind him. "… What a weird guy, right Faye?"

Faye didn't answer.

"I said… Right Faye?" Ace said again.

Still no reply.

"Earth to Faye!" Ace snapped waving her hand in front of her superior's face, this time making Faye blink a few times. '_Well… At least she's alive…'_

"Huh?" Faye questioned turning towards Ace. "You say something?"

"What's with you?" Ace asked raising an eyebrow at the older Shadowchaser. "Ever since you saw him clip that rose in two and make it re-grow itself, you've been staring in disbelief."

"Can you blame me?" Faye retorted standing up to get a better look at the rose. "Ace, do you know what this man… This guy has just accomplished?!"

"Um… Should I?" Ace questioned with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of her head.

"… With that 'Residue' stuff," Faye answered crossing her arms towards Ace. "Purvis may have actually found a way to improve this world… Forests burned down by fires, crops ruined by disasters… That stuff could fix it all!"

"That never crossed my mind," Ace muttered with a large blush running across her face. "But… I thought that Ophidia wouldn't bother helping out with other species… Especially humans…"

"True, but Purvis said he's snake-blooded," Faye replied before she started to head towards the file cabinets that Elrod had pointed out earlier. "He's likely got some human blood, besides; he's a man of science… They're dedicated to help out the greater good."

Ace could only shrug, "Whatever floats people's boats."

Meanwhile, inside Elrod's office…

"Yeah… Two of them are here," Elrod answered into the old styled phone, wrapping the chord around his scaled finger. "They saw what Residue can do…"

"… And are you sure that was a wise idea?" A snarky voice on the other end of the phone asked. "You realize that…"

"It doesn't matter," Elrod snapped back running his finger against the top of the flask of Residue. "All they've seen is the beneficial effects of the mixture… And besides, it's impossible for them to see the negative effects. I don't have enough Residue to concentrate it for the big job."

"Well that should change soon," The voice cackled. "We've managed to find someone who was able to perform the deeds we need… And they match the levels as the ones that happened in Japan…"

"That's good," Purvis snickered. "But, what do you want me to do with the two Shadowchasers here? They're asking about the tranquilizers that I provided for your…"

"Hmm… Well, they've been interesting so far," the voice mused. "And from what I can see, it's the two girls… Right?"

Elrod's eyes widened at that, "W-What? How did you know that?"

"Oh, don't you know Purvis?" The voice snickered. "The walls have eyes… And ears too…"

Elrod scanned the room, looking for anything that looked out of the ordinary… Stacks of old papers, coffee stains on the floor, and the six month old ham sandwich that was on the verge of evolving… Nope, everything was as normal as it was the other day.

'… _Doesn't this school have a janitor?_' Elrod thought to himself as he held his nose.

"Anyway, Purvis, there may not be any direct evidence linking your serum to what's happening," The voice said. "But… We can't just take any chances in this plan… I need you to destroy any hard copy files on it. The steps to make it, anyone who bought the stuff from ya… Do whatever it takes, but don't let them get a step towards us…"

"… You have quite the impeccable timing," Elrod sighed crossing his arms. "I've already promised the two of them the contents of the files that hold the serum's information. If I were to change my mind suddenly, it would look suspicious!"

The voice moaned loudly. "Well... That's not my fault, now is it?"

"Listen here! When…" Elrod started.

"No, you listen, Purvis!" The voice snapped, making Elrod hold the phone away from him. "You made the deals with us! You have those contracts! And if you want to get your scaly hands on more Residue, you're going to have to provide the services dictated in those contracts!"

That shut Elrod up.

"… But don't worry, snake," The voice snickered. "You already know a certain Cowboy is there… I'll put a call in and he'll give you a hand… Now, get to work…

"… If that isn't too much to ask…"

And with just like that, Elrod slammed the phone back into the receiver, bringing his hands up to his temples. And then he turned his attention towards his desk drawers, opening each and every one of them, searching for something…

He was too engrossed in his search to notice a few sparks coming from his phone.

Back in the laboratory…

"Faye, that Revis guy…" Ace said searching through some more files.

"Purvis," Faye corrected opening the top file cabinet drawer.

"Whatever," Ace sighed crossing her arms. "What I'm getting at, is that he told us to look through the T marked files, right?"

"Yes," Faye answered.

"Then why the hell aren't any of these folders in alphabetical order?" Ace snapped looking at one of said folders. "I'm in T, but all I'm looking at are files that begin with R!"

"Well you know what they say about a genius;" Faye replied rubbing her chin as she opened another cabinet drawer that was marked T. "They tend to have quirks to them… Maybe being messy and disorganized is one of them?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ace grumbled before she ran her hand over another folder… Taking note of what the folder was marked with. "Hey… I think I found it!"

Faye looked over Ace's shoulder and indeed, the folder did have words 'TR-097: Tranquilizer Serum" written on the tab.

"Excuse me, ladies!" A loud voice sounded through the room, making both of the Shadowchasers jump. "But what do you think you two are doing in Professor Purvis' files?"

The two turned around, seeing the young man who had probably just wandered into the lab, dressed in casual wear for the hot weather, but had his long brown hair go wild (as if he just got out of bed) and had a dark tan on his skin. "I'll ask again, just what do you two think you're doing to my professor's files?"

"You must be a student who goes here," Faye said walking up to the muscular man. "We're here on business concerning Professor Purvis, and we acquired his permission to look for a file of his…"

"Lies!" The student announced with his arms crossed. "Professor Purvis would never allow that sort of thing to happen!"

"You're a little loud, you know?" Ace stated giving the man a dull look.

The door to Elrod's office began to open up, allowing the snake-blooded professor to slither out of the office, his arms behind his back.

"Look, you can just ask the professor here," Faye said as she turned towards Elrod. "Professor Purvis could you…"

Faye stopped when she realized Elrod revealed something he held behind his back… Small trigger with his thumb resting on the red button.

"Did you ladies find the file?" Elrod asked with a slimy smile on his face.

"Yeah, got it right here actually," Ace said holding up the folder. "We were about to see ya, but then this guy came out of no where and started yelling at us."

"Professor Purvis," The student started turning his attention towards Elrod. "I merely caught these two rooting around your files – What was I supposed to think?"

Elrod couldn't help but sigh loudly as he turned towards his student. "Kenneth, how many times do I have to tell you not to come in here unless you have an appointment?"

"I-I apologize sir," Kenneth said lowering his head slightly. "But I had a question about today's assignment and…"

"Kenneth, it can wait!" Elrod hissed holding his hand up towards the door. "Just leave and e-mail me the question! I'll answer it then!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Kenneth yelped before he turned towards the door.

Wasting no time, Elrod turned his attention back to the Shadowchasers, "Now, I assume what you've got there is the file?"

"Yeah," Ace answered holding it up.

"If I can see it for a minute," Elrod requested. "I recall some information that I can input into the file…"

"… Sure," Ace started, slowly lifting the file towards Elrod.

Only to have Faye raise her hand up slightly in front of Ace, "Before you do that… Mind if I ask a question, Professor?"

"… Go ahead," Elrod stated with distraught smirk appearing on his face.

"What's that trigger for?" Faye questioned.

Elrod sighed as he lifted the trigger up, "This old thing? Well…"

He just pushed the button.

… At first, nothing happened…

However, after a few seconds, a loud whistling sound echoed through the lab, making both Ace and Faye turn their heads left and right, seeing that all the flasks, test tubes, and glass containers were all being heated up by the Bunsen burners underneath them. The chemicals inside heated up, sending some of the corks that were covering some of them, unleashing a thick smoke into the air.

"Just relax…" Elrod chuckled as the smoke began to cover his body. "The chemicals in them were only designed to create a smoke screen…"

A few seconds later, the entire room was covered with smoke, so thick that Faye couldn't even see Ace… '_What in the world is Purvis up to?'_

"AAH!"

Faye's eyes widened. "Ace! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine!" Ace shouted through the smoke. "That snake just knocked me over!"

"We've gotta get out of here and find him!" Faye shouted.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!"

**0-0-0**

A few minutes later, the smoke had reached the halls of the college, thus activating the smoke detectors and forcing all of the students out into the parking lots.

However, in a secluded parking lot for the faculty, Elrod stood amongst the cars and held up a lighter to his folder taking note of the tall fenced in area save for the automatic gate, '_There goes a month's work down the drain… Oh well, at least I've gotten the original blueprints in my mind._'

Tossing the burning folder onto the ground, Elrod sighed loudly as he watched some of his life's work go up in flame, '_Still… It's no big thing… If I can get my hands on some more Residue, then I'll be able to accomplish the big picture…'_

"HEY!"

Turning his head over his shoulder, Elrod raised his brow at the sight of a panting Ace standing at the back door exit. "Hmm… I see that it took you a lot less time to get through that smoke and track me down…

"Where's your comrade?"

"We split up to try to find you, ya snake!" Ace snapped with her eyes narrowed. "What the heck are you trying to do?!"

"… I doubt a simple hick like you could understand the complexity behind my goals," Elrod stated holding his arms up as he turned around to face Ace.

"Hick?!" Ace gasped as she took a step back.

Holding his left arm up, Elrod slowly pulled down his sleeve, reveal a compact disk that was designed for a young teen (he had a slim body, so it would stand to reason he would need something tighter than what the current duel disks provided). "And I won't let a hick like you get in my way… I'll fight tooth and nail to acquire my dream…"

"Call me a hick again," Ace spat as her duel disk activated, lighting up as she snapped the deck into the holster. "You do, and I'll make you into a pair of snake-skinned boots!"

"No more words," Elrod hissed. "Let's settle this on your battle field!"

"Fine by me!" Ace announced…

"DUEL!"

"I may be a snake," Elrod said pulling off his five cards. "But I am still a man, and a gentleman at that. You can take the first move." (ELP: 8000)

"And here I was thinking that chivalry was dead," Ace said pulling off a sixth card from her deck. "Especially since you knocked me down only a few minutes ago!" (ALP: 8000)

Elrod could only cross his arms.

"Silent, eh?" Ace replied turning around one of her cards. "Well, let's see how silent you are when I summon Black Dog Beast – Bau to the field!"

With a loud roar, a large dark furred, feral dog leapt onto the field pavement in front of Ace, snarling loudly as the single spiked shoulder pad shined in the sunlight (1800/1200).

And yet, Elrod merely pushed up his glasses.

"Damn it," Ace muttered fitting a card into her duel disk. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Elrod raised an eyebrow at the sight of the black furred dog before he drew his next card, "… A simple beast… I suppose I should've expected that from a simple mind."

"What was that?!" Ace snapped with a blood vessel appearing on the side of her head.

"A lot of duelists use simple cards like that," Elrod pointed out holding up a card from his hand. "However, you don't seem to understand that like life, this game is ever evolving…"

"Hey! I've got Synchro monsters!" Ace pointed out.

"That's nice, but not what I was getting at," Elrod stated placing a card onto his duel disk making a horizontal set monster appear in front of him. "Your monsters stay where they're at, physically, never really changing to survive… Beasts with fangs but no brains will never survive."

With another set card appearing behind his monster, Elrod crossed his arms. "The same is with intelligent beings… If we cannot accept the fact that the world itself is evolving, then we are destined to be left in the dust…"

"Wow," Ace admitted with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of her head. "I never knew you professors were so cynical…"

"I'm just stating the basic facts," Elrod said crossing his arms.

"You're not the only one who can do that," Ace said snapping off her next card, giving her five cards. "Like take this next card… It'll allow me to crash right through that monster and cut you down to size!

"I summon Enraged Battle Ox!"

A loud snarl hurled over the parking lot, making a large red armored minotaur appeared, the battle axe in its hands held up high (1700/1000). "And as long as he's on the field, all winged-beasts, beasts, and beast-warriors get trampling abilities!

"… So, how about a demonstration? Battle Ox!"

Snorting loudly, the famous monster stomped forward, raising its battle axe into the air before it brought the weapon down on the mysterious face down monster, making it flip up to reveal a large white armored dragon with a red underbelly and a pair of wings that acted as its shield (1400/1100).

However, the axe quickly cleaved right through the dragon's neck, shattering the monster in the process. (ELP: 7400)

"That was my Masked Dragon!" Elrod announced as a card shot from his deck. "When destroyed in battle, I get a replacement dragon… So how about a second Masked Dragon?"

And just like a carbon copy of the first dragon appeared on the field, this one standing upright and its wings in the air (1400/1100).

"How about a second attack?" Ace shouted as the Black Dog Beast – Bau roared loudly into the air. "Bau! Sick'em boy!"

With a bellowing howl, the large black dog leapt through the air, its claws extended to tear up the dragon. Even Ace had to turn away as the dog sank its fangs into the dragon to rip it apart.

Elrod just watched the gruesome scene, not even blinking, "Survival of the fittest at work." (ELP: 7000)

"Yeesh, could you at least turn down the science talk?" Ace asked grimacing as Bau trotted back to her field. "My brain's starting to get a little bruised…"

"Ah, I would say I would," Elrod replied spinning around the card he selected with Masked Dragon's effect. "But, as it stands, I need to explain the concepts of my Evolution Deck. And it's quite an interesting concept – How it can start with a simple mutation, and grow more common…

"This card is a prime example. A small dragon that had a mutation that made it different than other dragons…

"Armed Dragon LV 3!"

A rush of air erupted from the sky, making Elrod's lab coat to flutter backwards into the air, announcing the arrival of another dragon, this one a small yellow and gray scaled dragon with small wings and several spikes popping around its body.

And with a squeak, the dragon landed on the concrete (1200/900).

"Well… It's certainly a unique dragon," Ace said, sarcasm dripping from her tongue. "Wings, armor, and spikes?"

"All necessary in order to live," Elrod stated crossing his arms as the deck inside his duel disk shuffled a breakneck speed. "Since its wings are not developed yet, it has to depend on the spikes and armor in order to live. Otherwise, it would die out…"

"… You're starting to border the emo line, professor," Ace pointed out looking at the four cards in her hand. "I'll end my turn."

"These are the harsh facts," Elrod answered as he drew, giving him five cards to work with. "There have been a large amount of species that have died out due to the inability to evolve to their conditions… Heck, there are also documented consistencies of Shadowkind dying out on Earth.

"But that's a story for another day! Behold the marvels of evolution! During my standby phase, I can evolve Armed Dragon LV3 into its superior evolution!"

A surprisingly loud roar erupted from the Armed Dragon LV3's body as its yellow scales began to dye into a dark crimson color, its body growing larger, its spikes growing more numerous around its body and its tail starting to resemble that of a mace.

The dragon slammed its fists into the ground, making the two beasts on Ace's field to stagger at the power this new dragon possessed (2400/1700). "Armed Dragon LV5!"

"Hoo boy, that's a big one," Ace chuckled nervously as she watched the dragon throw a few punches into the air.

"Just wait…" Elrod stated holding up a card from his hand. "This situation's about to get bigger! I activate the spell card Trade In! So, by discarding this level eight monster…"

The snake-blooded professor revealed his card's picture - a silver, hawk like dragon with a blue flame erupting from its mouth – And immediately fitted the card into his graveyard slot. "I can draw two more cards from my deck!"

With a quick snap, Elrod plucked the two cards – His hand remaining the same size. "Next… I'll set a monster in defense mode…"

The set card appeared in front of the professor.

"And move into my battle phase!" He announced as the Armed Dragon began to spin its arms around, moving faster and faster. "Armed Dragon LV5! Show your evolutionary charms and destroy that Enraged Battle Ox!"

Using its powerful legs, the evolved dragon leapt towards the minotaur, its arms propelling it farther through the air…

"Hate to disappoint," Ace chuckled pushing a button on her duel disk. "But I happen to like my beasts and beast-warriors! So I activate my trap card, Widespread Ruin!"

A small metallic disk appeared right in front of the Armed Dragon's stomach; the dragon looked down slightly only to be engulfed in a large explosion that sent smoke flying through the air.

And yet, even though she destroyed the monster, Ace couldn't help but sweatdrop slightly, '_… I hope Jalal doesn't learn about this…'_

When the smoke cleared, Elrod just stood there his arms held up in front of his chest.

"… Do you think that'll stop me?"

Ace's eyes widened as Elrod's face down set spell/trap flipped up, revealing a trap card that had two Mystic Swordsmen appearing in a rush of air. "My trap card Level Bond activates! First, you get to draw two cards!"

"Um… Sure," Ace muttered pulling off two cards from her deck. "Is that all?"

"Hardly," Elrod stated pulling a card from his graveyard. "If you've heard of the spell card, Level Modulation, then you'd know that I can special summon any LV monster I want from my graveyard… Regardless of the summoning conditions."

A powerful blue flame erupted around Elrod's body, growing in strength with each passing second, allowing a large daunting silver figure to rise up from the flames, its eyes glowing brightly. "… Meet a monster at its peak of evolution… Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8!"

The flames disappeared, allowing the sunlight to gleam off of the silver armor bodied hawk-like dragon, its enormous wings barely moving to allow the creature to float above the field (3000/1800).

"Uh…" Ace was at a loss of words.

"And unlike its spell counterpart," Elrod explained holding his scaly hand up into the air. "My trap doesn't have any restrictions on my monster's attacking or activating its effect – Horus! Finish the job that the Armed Dragon couldn't!"

The bird-like screech signaled the dragon's attack, first forming a small black flame in its beaked mouth, and then unleashing the powerful flames all at once, the Battle Ox snarled in pain as the flames devoured the mythological creature. (ALP: 6700)

'… _Okay… Just relax Ace,_' the tomboyish Shadowchaser reassured herself as the flames disappeared. '_So what if that dragon can negate spells? So what if it's got three thousand attack points? You've gotten out of worse situations…_

'_Aw, who am I trying to fool?'_

"I take it you know of Horus's spell negation effect," Elrod snickered fitting two more cards into his duel disk, making them appear behind Horus. "Well, I'll leave my turn with two set cards, and end my turn."

'_Not like that dragon's real…'_ Ace thought as she slowly drew, looking over her hand. The one time she didn't need spells, and what did she get? Spells!

Four spells, but three other cards.

"… I'll throw down a face down monster," she announced as the card appeared next to Bau. "And, I'll switch Bau to defense… And, I guess one card face down…"

"And that's all you can do," Elrod guessed with a snide smirk.

"Yeah," Ace grumbled looking down at her crouched down dog.

"Shadowchasers," Elrod sighed pulling his next card. "You talk about protecting Shadowkind, but you can barely protect yourselves…"

"Don't talk down to me!" Ace snapped.

"Say that when you're winning," Elrod stated flipping a card on his duel disk. "I flip up my fact down Skelengel!"

The face down card disappeared, allowing a transparent angle to appear in front of him, holding onto a bow and arrow (900/400). "Now, I get another draw…"

The moment that Elrod lifted the card up, his snaky eyes curling slightly.

"You really need to work on that poker face," Ace advised.

"You don't need a poker face to win at duel monsters," Elrod retorted as he pushed a button on his duel disk. "First, I activate my trap card – Call of the Haunted!"

The ground shattered as a familiar spiked fist erupted from it, pulling up the Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700). "Normally, when a species dies out, there's no way for it to get a second chance… But we'll make an exception this time… Especially since I'm sacrificing Skelengel…"

And just like that, the transparent angel just disappeared, allowing a powerful pillar of dark electricity to surge onto the field, forming into a very tall and sleek green armored figure…

'_Oh you have got to be kidding me!_' Ace screamed in her head looking at the cold red eyes of the bald monster, trying not to get sick from the veins that were bulging from its head.

"Jinzo!" Elrod announced as the psychotic android struck an over dramatic pose (2400/1500).

"I thought your deck was all about evolution?!" Ace snapped, holding her fist up towards the android.

"Evolution isn't restricted to only living creatures," Elrod answered holding his arms up. "Technology is also ever evolving as well… The natural selection for living creatures, and the technological selection that living creatures select for themselves to make their lives easier…

"That is the beauty of evolution! It can spread! And with the Shadowkind, we're getting closer and closer to a race of endless possibilities with each passing generation!

"Although… Some traits shouldn't be passed…"

Ace couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that.

"What exactly does…" she started.

"Jinzo!" Elrod snarled holding his hand up into the air. "Attack Bau! Psycho Energy Shock!"

Holding its hands up, the android wasted no time to charge up the dark orb of energy and throw it at the Black Dog Beast, the orb absorbing the beast within it to destroy it.

"Armed Dragon LV5!" the snake-blooded professor continued holding his hand up. "Attack that face down monster!"

Not bothering to spin its arms, the Armed Dragon just stomped over the face down monster and slammed its fist into the face down monster, revealing a small gray furred hyena that didn't have a chance to snicker (1000/300)… For it was slammed into the ground by the spiked fist of the dragon.

"Thanks!" Ace announced as two more cards shot out of her deck, allowing her to slap the cards onto her duel disk, allowing two more hyenas to appear in front of her, both of them snickering (1000/300 x2). "When Hyena is destroyed in battle, I get the other two from my deck! So I get to defend myself."

"But for how long?" Elrod queried holding his hand up. "Horus! Destroy one of those Hyenas!"

With another dark flame, the hawk like dragon unleashed its attack that slammed into the small beast, engulfing the small beast within the dreadful flames.

"Uh…" Ace muttered.

"I set one card face down," the professor announced as the card appeared behind Horus. "And end my turn. Still wanna think that I'm not allowed to call you a hick? You've allowed me to acquire quite a few monsters that can blast through your defenses and block out your spells and traps…"

"Shut up!" Ace snapped.

'_He's right about the duel though… Hyena can't defend me forever, and with my face down trap useless, and my…_'

"Oh yes, I should say this," Elrod interrupted Ace's thoughts as a blood red aura appeared over the Armed Dragon LV5. "Since my dragon was able to destroy another monster in battle, I get to have it evolve once more… Show her!"

The red aura was absorbed into the Armed Dragon's body, its skin turning a dark crimson and several sharp bladed armor wrapped around its wrists, shoulders and wings, countless spikes and curled claws on its underbelly.

The dragon roared loudly (2800/1000).

"Armed Dragon LV7!"

"Great… More stuff for me to deal with," Ace spat under her breath.

"Just be glad that my turn's over," the professor stated with his arms crossed. "Of course… That won't be able to do you much in the long run… Quite a few Shadowkind struggled against bigger creatures like these, it's just like the animal kingdom, and only the strongest will survive and thrive."

"Wait… Are you saying that a few Shadowkind didn't survive when they got here?" Ace asked.

"They were lost to the sands of time…" Professor Purvis sighed shaking his head. "I'm not surprised you wouldn't have heard of the extinct shadows, the last documentations of the three races was a long; long time ago – The Garulu, the Bassha, and the Dogga, three tribes of Shadowkind who were lost to this world. Why you may ask?

"They couldn't adapt to this world, at least not completely. It's a common fact that if a species is unable to adapt and change to its surroundings, it's bound to fail and burn away into the records of time. Especially since they were competing with several other Shadowkind to survive in that time.

"Perhaps a much more infamous example of a Shadowkind disappearing from the face of the earth though… Would have to be the vampires… But I don't need to tell you about that…"

"Yeesh, you sure love hearing yourself talk," Ace muttered pulling her next card into her hand. '_Not what I need!'_

"… I… I set a monster in defense mode!"

The face down monster appeared next to Hyena.

"And that's all I got…"

"Of course it is," Professor Purvis chuckled slowly pulling his next card… Only to turn the card around to reveal another Masked Dragon. "Now then, allow me to give you a prime example of survival of the fittest! After turns of evolution, my Armed Dragon has gained the ability to destroy all face up monsters on your field…

"All I need to do is discard at monster card…"

He slipped the Masked Dragon into his duel disk's graveyard.

"And all face up monsters with a lower attack than the discarded monster," he explained as the blades on the Armed Dragon LV7's body began to spin. "Die out."

Ace's eyes widened as several blades of energy shot out from the spinning spikes slamming into the Hyena, shattering the monster. "Sure, I could've destroyed it in battle… But then again…

"I get less targets to attack…"

A cold shiver ran down Ace's spine.

"Jinzo, you are the weakest of my three monsters," Elrod stated as the android began to charge energy, not even affected by the comments. "So please, eliminate that obstacle."

The psychotic android unleashed the powerful orb of dark energy that slammed into the face down monster, showing a blue armored rat for a few seconds (500/2000) before behind shattered into millions of pixels.

"There goes Prevent Rat…" Ace muttered.

"Just wait," Elrod advised as Horus and the Armed Dragon floated and stomped towards Ace, both of them towering over the young Shadowchaser. "You'll be joining it soon enough… Armed Dragon! Horus! Make this Shadowchaser on the endangered species list!"

Horus began to pull in a deep breath, dark flames coursing in its beak life mouth…

The Armed Dragon pulled back its bladed fist…

'_So I get a choice between getting crushed…'_ Ace thought as the attacks were about to be launched. '_Or being burnt to a crisp… Man, a girl really does have choices…'_

Thankfully, that choice didn't take long to be made… Both attacks crashed into her body, sending her to the ground with the dark flames clawing away at her life points and the fist crashing her into the ground (ALP: 900)

"… Ow…" Ace moaned as the attacks were pulled back, her eyes spinning greatly.

"Less than a thousand life points," Elrod mused as his two dragons scattered back to his field. "No monsters to defend with… Your spells and traps are sealed… And it's only a matter of time till one of my monsters get through whatever meager defense you'll put up…

"… You might as well let me go… After all, what crime did I commit?"

Ace immediately leapt to her feet, "Destruction of evidence! Assault on a Shadowchaser! And making the fire alarms go off! So that's public disturbance!"

"… Uh…" Elrod muttered rubbing the back of his scaled neck. '_Damn… She got me there…_

"But that doesn't change facts," Elrod stated holding his hand up. "My creatures are at the pinnacle of evolution… All of them with their abilities to seal your options and…"

"You're nothing more than a big windbag," Ace stated pulling her next card, turning the card around to see what it is, a small smile appearing on her face. "You think evolution stops? You think I care that your monsters are bigger than what I've gotten out so far?

"Fat chance! There's a saying, the bigger they are… The harder they fall!"

"… Or in this case, the harder to fall over," Elrod sighed. "Not many people can get far with just monsters…"

"Well, I'm one in those few!" Ace stated slapping a card onto her duel disk. "I summon a favorite monster of mine… Rescue Cat!"

A loud whistling sound echoed through the air, signaling the small hard hat wearing cat's appearance (300/100), meowing loudly as the feline rubbed up against Ace's leg.

Elrod simply raised his brow at the monster.

"Next, I activate my cat's effect!" Ace announced as the small kitty blew into the whistle, disappearing. "But tributing my cat, I get to summon two more beasts! These ones being level three or lower…"

Holding up her choices, Ace immediately slapped the cards on her duel disk, "So I summon Sea Koala and Gyaku-Gire Panda!"

With a loud roar, the enraged panda appeared on the field, snarling loudly (800/1600 + 1500/0). However, the next monster was a weird little creature of a combination of a koala and a sea otter, a small clam shell in its paws (100/1600).

"… A mutation?" Elrod questioned raising an eyebrow at the monster. "Or… A hybrid?"

"Does it matter?" Ace asked, holding her hand up towards the hybrid koala/sea otter, who only smacked his tail against the concrete. "Especially since I have another beast on the field, I can use his effect to drain the attack of one monster on the field straight down to zero!

"So how about we drain that Horus you're so proud of?"

Elrod's eyes widened as Horus landed on the ground, slumping forward as its energy was mysteriously drained by the small cute creature (3000/1800 – 3000/0). "W-What the?!"

"Still think your evolution is set in stone?" Ace questioned, her fist pumped up into the air. "These beasts are about to destroy this pinnacle of evolution you've got! Panda! Slam that dragon into the ground!"

Pushing itself off the ground, the enraged panda spun through the air, slamming its hind foot directly into the side of Horus's head, sending the dragon crashing towards the ground, shattering like glass before it could reach the ground. (ELP: 4700)

'_N-No!'_ Elrod snarled in his head as he watched the panda land gracefully on the ground (2300/1600 – 500/0), only this time a little calmer.

"And now that my spell cards are playable," Ace announced fitting another card into her duel disk. "I can activate my spell card – Pot of Avarice!"

Five cards popped out of Ace's graveyard, the three Hyenas, Black Dog Beast – Bau and Enraged Battle Ox – Allowing the tomboyish Shadowchaser to shuffle the five cards into her deck.

And then she drew twice.

"Next, I activate my spell card – Double Summon!" Ace announced as a ring of light appeared around her field. "Now I can summon once more this turn… So I'll set a monster in defense mode! And end my turn!"

And just like that, Rescue Cat's effect continued, making the panda and Sea Koala disappear.

'_Great… That face down card could be anything,_' Elrod thought slowly adding another card into his hand, a trap card. '_Traps are still blocked thanks to Jinzo… But spell cards are now open to her… If I can draw my Level Modulation spell card, then I can get my Lock fixed… But then again… I don't have to worry about that now…'_

"Jinzo! Attack her face down monster!"

Once more, the psychotic android unleashed a powerful orb of dark energy into the face down monster…

… Only this time to have the energy bounce off its card back, revealing a small brown furred pup with a green handkerchief and a small knife with a dog bone hilt strapped around its neck (800/600).

"What the?" Elrod questioned as the small pup barked a few times.

"Hate to tell ya," Ace chuckled holding her hand up. "But, I'm gonna tell ya anyway, this is Shiba-Warrior Taro, and he can't be destroyed in battle! So, unless you can use your dragon's effect during the battle phase, I'm safe for this turn!"

Elrod hissed as he looked at his hand… Only one monster and it wasn't even strong enough to destroy that blasted dog.

"I set one monster face down," Elrod growled as the set monster appeared next to the Armed Dragon and Jinzo. "Next turn… I'm not going to hold back."

Ace remained silent as she drew her next card, looking at the card, Ace nodded, "Fine by me… I'm going to get serious too! I activate the spell card – Monster Reincarnation! So, by discarding my Lightning Vortex, I can take back my Rescue Cat!

"And since he's back in my hand… I'll summon him!"

Once more, the small white furred kitty appeared back on the field (300/100) the whistle already in its mouth. "So, Rescue Cat, do what you do best! Call for back up!"

Blowing the whistle again, the Rescue Cat disappeared, allowing two orbs of light appear in front of Ace, "And I think I'll special summon two Des Koalas!"

In two flashes, the lights transformed into familiar a pair of small koalas, both of them munching on some leaves (1100/1800 x2).

"Those two monsters are useless," Elrod stated throwing his hand to the side. "They're effects only activate when flipped up and…"

"They're perfect for what I'm going to do," Ace replied.

"What? Are you going to summon another monster?" Elrod chuckled crossing his arms. "You already summoned this turn, and I doubt that you've got a second Double Summon, even if you've already got three cards left in your hand."

"You're right," Ace snickered holding her hand up towards Taro. "But that's why I've got this guy out on the field… He's a tuner… And I've got the right levels to bring out the Shadowchaser's trademarked monster!"

"What?" Elrod questioned as Taro shattered into two rings of green light that wrapped around the two Koalas.

Ace closed her eyes and placed her hands together in front of her chest as the two koalas transformed into six stars of light. Then, she began to chant something under her breath, "_The card you hold is your bond to the path you walk, and the cause you have pledged to. Use it for no purpose except in the service of that cause. Ignorance is not bliss, but knowledge is not power."_

A large pillar of light erupted in front of Ace, making Elrod lift his arm up to protect his eyes from the blinding glare. "Ugh!"

"Synchro Summon! Jalal the Dragonborn!"

A few seconds later, the light died down, revealing the very same man that Faye and Hyde had talked to, only this time, he was dressed in a mythical suit of armor with a broadsword grasped within his hands (2600/2400).

Elrod's eyes widened at the sight of monster, '_An… Another half-breed…'_

"Next comes Jalal's effect!" Ace announced as her duel disk glowed a bright white color. "By paying half of my life points, I can remove the Lightning Vortex in my graveyard, and in return, he gets a Rune Counter."

And just like that, an orb of light appeared around Jalal's shoulders, allowing the Dragonborn to smile slightly. "Next, by removing it… I can use the effect of the spell that I just removed! So that means…" (ALP: 450)

"That means…" Elrod mumbled as the sky above began to grow darker. "Oh… Bugger…"

Several bolts of lightning struck the ground several times before they struck Jinzo and the Armed Dragon LV 7, shattering them due to the amount of electricity was pulsing through their bodies.

And Elrod could only blink in confusion… Just like that, his entire field, save for the face down cards he had were in front of him and his face down defense…

But that wouldn't last long.

"And now that Jinzo's gone," Ace announced pushing a button on her duel disk. "I can activate my Limit Reverse trap card!"

And for the third time this duel, the Rescue Cat appeared (300/100), a smirk appearing on its face as it looked up at Jalal.

"Next, I use Rescue Cat's effect again!" Ace announced before the cat blew the whistle, making the feline disappear. "And I think I'll bring out a second Gyaku-Gire Panda and Infernity Beast!"

Two loud roars erupted through the air, this time allowing the second enraged panda (800/1600 + 500/0) and a large diabolic Doberman with bulging cheeks (1600/1200).

"You still think my beasts aren't on par with your evolved monsters?" Ace asked holding her fist up. "Gyaku-Gire Panda! Show him what we mean!"

Snarling loudly, the large panda charged towards the face down monster, making the card bounce into the air, revealing a living gray, treasure chest (100/1000), only to disappear into the sky. (ELP: 4400)

"T… That was my Dark Mimic LV1," Elrod mumbled pulling his next card, turning it over to reveal the card art. '_L-Level Modulation!?'_

"Infernity Beast!" Ace announced as the demonic beast snapped it head forward

The beast unleashed a powerful burst of dark energy that crashed into Elrod's chest, making the professor grunt in pain. (ELP: 2800)

"And Jalal!"

Elrod slowly lifted his head up, only to realize that the Dragonborn monster was standing over him, the broadsword lifted over his head…

And just like that, the blade came down on Elrod's chest, knocking him and several more life points down. "URK!" (ELP: 200)

Meanwhile, atop of the roof of the college, a familiar wide brimmed hat wearing overcoat dressed man shook his head at the sorry sight before him.

Holding up a small ammunition pack, the young man produced a black handgun, and prepared to exchange the packs. "… Guess I'll have to end this."

Elrod slowly stood up straight, leering at Ace… And Jalal, "Damn you… Damn it!"

"Listen Peabody," Ace started.

"Damn it! My name is Elrod Purvis!" the professor snapped. "If you're going to lecture me, get my name right you winy ninny of a woman!"

"Like your insults get to me now," Ace lied with a blood vessel appearing on the side of her neck. "You can turn yourself over Purvis and provide any information, or we can end this duel and make things worse for yourself…

"Your choice…"

Elrod gritted his teeth, "I choose…"

Before Elrod had a chance to say a word, a loud bang erupted through the air and a large cloud of smoke erupted to his right, startling the snake-blooded professor. With another gunshot, another cloud of smoke erupted on the concrete, until the entire faculty parking lot was covered with the smoke.

"N-Not again!" Ace snapped holding her arm up to her mouth in order to prevent any smoke from getting into her lungs.

And as she jumped back, Ace noticed that something was leaping into the smoke, however, the sun was behind the figure and thus was cloaked in the glare before the smoke covered its main body.

"What the?" Ace questioned.

A few moments later, the smoke began to dissipate, revealing that Elrod was gone and whoever the shadowed figure was, was gone as well. The only evidence that Elrod was even there were the burnt remains of the tranquilizer's information…

"… Great, I lose the perp," Ace moaned falling down onto the pavement with her hands grabbing her hair. "GAH! What is with today!?!"

**0-0-0-0**

Las Vegas Airport…

As one would expect, the hand of Sin City would greet the tourists even at the boarding ports – With slot machines, bars and high class necessities that all gamblers (professional or rookie) would come to require.

Its hear that Mira stood in front of the door of the airport, having traded her previous attire for a dark blue business suit to look professional and holding a sign with the name 'Volk Lyod' written on it.

She couldn't help but blush at some of the stares she was getting by the tourists and passing people…

'_I've been standing here for an hour…_' Mira thought with an almost serious look on her face. '_V-Volk had better not be p-playing the slots already…'_

The moment she thought that, two young men walked down from the security checkpoint, both of them dressed heavily for this sort of weather with hoodies covering their faces.

And one of them couldn't help but smirk at Mira, "Well, well, well… Looks like our ride is here…"

_Time: 4:09 PM _

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Black Dog Beast – Bau / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200 / Beast:** N/A

**Description:** A large black furred feral wolf with a large spiked shoulder pad.

_This card was used in Yu-Gi-Oh! R._

**Level Bond / Trap / Effect:** Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard that includes "LV" in its card name, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

**Image:** The Mystic Swordsman LV4 and LV6 appearing in a powerful wind burst.

_This card was used by Manjoume in Yugioh GX._

**JALAL THE DRAGONBORN**

**Type:** Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
**Attribute: **Light  
**Level:** 8  
**ATK:** 2,600  
**DEF:** 2,400

**Card Description:** _Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_

This card cannot be Special Summoned except via Synchro Summon. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can pay half your Life Points to remove from play 1 Normal or Quickplay Spell or 1 Normal or Counter Trap from either Graveyard to place 1 Rune Counter on this card (max. 1). At any time during your or your opponent's turn, you may remove a Rune Counter on this card to duplicate the effect of the card that was removed from play as this card's effect.

_This card was originally created by Cyber Commander for the original Shadowchasers, all rights to this card belong to him._

**0-0-0-0**

** Well, that lead was a complete waste of time for the Shadowchasers…**

** … Or perhaps the lead is over yet? Going back on the streets, Hyde puts his skills of a detective to use once more and investigates this mysterious disappearing professor.**

** But… Well… I'm not going to spoil it… So we'll leave it like this…**

_**Draw 7: Mask of Darkness**_


	8. Draw 7: Mask of Darkness

_**Author's note:** Salutations everyone! I hope you all had a good turkey day, and to help you digest on the aftermath, I present to you a brand new chapter with an awesome new... Well... You'll just have to see, now won't you?_

_**I have always been a lover of mysteries, rather it be in a novel, a television special or even in real life. I guess that's why I wanted to become a detective when I was younger, and well, I lived my dream for a few years with memories that I'll never forget.**_

_**Although, after what had happened to me before I turned in my badge to the NYPD…**_

_**And yet, my love of being a sleuth never disappeared, I continued to read novels that pertained to mystery when I decided to get away from New York and head to Las Vegas… Not much of a difference, but some of my old buddies decided to treat me and get me out and about.**_

_**That was three years ago, and now… I'm still using my gumshoe abilities in my new line of work. **_

_**Do I love it? Well, seeing as how I had to toss most of the logic I used in my deductive reasoning out the window when I learned that goblins, elves and orcs were real… I guess I've adapted…**_

_**Still, whether it involves humans or shadows, a mystery is still a mystery, and I aim to follow this to the end…**_

… _**Even if the mystery at hand throws me a curveball…**_

_**0-0**_

_**Draw 7**_

_**Mask of Darkness**_

_**0-0-0**_

_Time: 5:42 PM_

After the failed questioning of Elrod Purvis and trying to have crowd control with the panicking students, Ace and Faye had contacted the main Las Vegas Shadowchaser main base…

Which in turn, woke up Hyde… Again.

"… I hope you've got good news Faye," Hyde grumbled with the receiver at his ear, using his other hand to rub his eyes slightly.

"… Sorry to wake you up, Hyde," Faye sighed from the other line. "And I'm going to be even more sorry to say that Purvis had information…"

"Faye… Why would you be sorry about that?" Hyde asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause he burned that information," Faye answered.

Hyde was glad that his wasn't a video phone call; the look on his face would've scared anyone with his blood shot eyes amplified by his deadly glare. "… Great… Just great!"

"You're going to be more thrilled by the fact that he got away," Faye added.

And Hyde's glare just continued to become more demonic by the second.

"But… We did manage to find a few things," Faye continued on the line.

Blinking a few times, Hyde's look began to soften slightly, "Mind if I ask what that means?"

"We found an address book in his office," Faye answered on the phone. "And as we speak, I'm getting Ace to get us a warrant to check Purvis's office phone records, looks like the guy was living in his office."

"Okay… How long ago was that?" Hyde asked with a slight sigh.

"I sent her a half an hour ago to get the papers," Faye answered.

"So it shouldn't be too long then," Hyde sighed out loud. "Look Faye, see what you can pull there… I'm going to try things at a different angle. I'll give a call if anything turns up."

"Just don't push yourself Hyde," Faye asked.

Rolling his eyes, Hyde merely hung up the phone and began to rub his chin, '_Let's see… I doubt Anya would be willing to help any more… Although… I could always phone in a favor to…'_

Hyde sighed and quickly picked the phone off the receiver, pushing a few buttons as he held the phone to his ear. A few seconds later, "Yeah, can you patch me to Detective Reno? This is Hyde Vayne…

"Yes I'll hold."

0-0-0-0

_Time: 6:00 pm_

"Man if there was one thing I missed about Las Vegas, it was definitely the stand still traffic."

Mira couldn't help but sigh as she looked at the orange juice she held in her hands. She was told to bring Volk and the guest straight back from the airport…

… But after an hour of being stuck in traffic, Volk was starting to complain a little bit about how the flight was dry (weird in this day and age) and how he couldn't stand waiting to get a shot of bourbon in his system. No matter what sort of outdoors bar they were seated in, sitting at the bar getting a few stares thanks to the other hooded man…

Speaking of the other man… Well, he was just silent and kept his hood on as he had a Diet Coke sitting in front of him at the bar.

"Um, V-Volk," Mira mustered up her courage to talk to the loud man. "We… We need to…"

The older man growled as he began to take off the hood revealing his mountainous body, looking like a body builder with a deep tan and a mane of black wild black hair that had two large hair spikes jutting from the top of his head. His regular clothing was rather simple, a white, bulky zipped up vest that revealed his muscular arms and a pair of gray camouflage pants that were tucked into a pair of military grade boots. "You need to relax, if you get too stressed out, you'll make that cute little face break out with wrinkles."

Mira was a little taken back by the comment, but more so by the thick Russian accent that accompanied Volk's comment.

Then again, since this was the man who was like a teacher to her and a certain cowboy dressed duelist, and with the crossing scars on his face and large earrings he wore… It was hard to really address this mountainous man.

"Why don't you let me order you a drink to calm yourself?" Volk offered getting back on his seat.

"I'm lucky enough to get in here," Mira sighed holding up her orange juice. "I'm still kinda underage to drink…"

"Hmm… I respect that," Volk sighed turning towards his traveling companion. "But what about you? I would've expected you to be up for a drink right on the spot…"

The hooded man could only swirl his soft drink before he sipped it, "… I'm not much of a man to get drunk…"

"Then you're not much of a man then," Volk spat before he took a swig of his bourbon, slowly letting the burning sensation travel through his body. "You've gotta enjoy the taste of alcohol and respect it…"

"Y-Yeah, but sir, we're expected to be back a-at the office s-s-soon," Mira stuttered. "I… I know you enjoy your alcohol, but…"

"Fine," Volk growled pushing himself up from the bar, holding the shot glass of bourbon. "But I paid four dollars for this and I am going to drink it!"

And with a quick guzzle, Volk let his tongue hang loose slightly out of his mouth, "Ugh! Bourbon was made to be enjoyed slowly… Damn it…"

"Uh, sorry?" Mira stated with a puzzled look on her face.

The hooded man couldn't help but shake his head with a loud sigh.

0-0-0-0

After making a few deals and promises, Hyde was able to get his hands on a warrant to explore Elrod Purvis's apartment complex in one of the major suburbs of Las Vegas – Paradise. Since traffic was murder around the stripe, Hyde took some of the back roads to get to the rather small apartment complex, although even with a D-Wheel, traffic was still murder and took a lot of time.

However, when he got to the scene there was Reno standing outside the apartment complex, sipping on some bottled water. More than likely having the warrant in his pocket.

As Hyde pulled up, Reno merely shot a salute to his friend, "Didn't expect seeing ya so soon, Hyde."

Dismounting his motorcycle and pulling his helmet off, Hyde could only yawn in return, "You know what they say, no rest for the weary. So, what have you got for me?"

"I already showed the warrant to the landlord," Reno said pushing himself off the wall to lead Hyde into the building. "And we got permission to look around Purvis' room; you're acting as a consultant to this…"

"Thanks again," Hyde muttered as the doors behind him began to close…

Blocking both men from seeing a mysterious figure standing out on the street, his outfit clearly standing out from the surrounding.

A few minutes later…

"Damn it…" Reno spat taking a few deep breaths. "I hate stairs!"

"… Try working out every once in a while," Hyde suggested as he stood in front of an apartment door.

"Shut… Up!" Reno retorted standing up straight. "Anyway, the landlord should be here any second..."

"So, what's this about?"

Almost on cue, the landlord appeared, a rather stout man dressed in bulky clothing and having a large beard, holding up a set of old styled keys.

To Reno, he was just that, but Hyde saw a dwarf… A little taller than most, but still a dwarf.

And the moment that Hyde was facing the him, the landlord sighed loudly, "Alright, what exactly is this about that the law has to get involved in?"

"Just some standard searching," Hyde answered. "Purvis caused a bit of a ruckus at a college today and burned some evidence crucial to a rather new case… We were just hoping to find some information that could lead to his whereabouts. He… He hasn't been here has he?"

"Nah, I've got a camera stationed at the front door," the dwarven landlord answered as he began to unlock the door. "And I review it daily, I know for a fact that he hasn't been in this building for at least a week."

"That's weird," Reno stated raising an eyebrow. "You know why?"

"Wouldn't know," The landlord said. "Purvis kept to himself most of the time, but he was quiet, didn't seem to complain like the rest of my tenants, and paid his rent early all the time. So not like I could do anything about the snake."

"So… You knew he was," Hyde was a little wary about asking this landlord about Purvis' snake-blood, mostly because Reno wouldn't really understand.

"Yeah, but not like it mattered to me," the landlord answered pulling the keys away to push open the door. "Didn't do anything wrong that would make me kick his tail to the street… Anyway, here ya go."

The moment that the door was wide open, Hyde and Reno's eyes widened, even in the small hall that led from the door into the main living quarters, everything was a mess! Clothes, pizza boxes, books, there were even a few DVDs scattered about, and it if wasn't for the smell that lofted out of the room, both men of the law would've run directly into the room.

Took them a few seconds to get adjusted to the smell.

"Looks like the place was ransacked," Hyde muttered stepping over a large pile of clothes.

"Nah," The landlord stated just walking into the room, almost unaffected by the powerful stench. "Its usually like this. I have to come up here every once in a while to do repairs and every time its like this. Albeit it doesn't stink this much, but still…"

"Are you kidding?" Reno asked holding his nose as he looked through a door frame.

"… Nope," The landlord quickly replied as he gestured towards the side. "Anyway, the bedroom's through that door and his 'study' is in the other. Kitchen's to the side of here and bathroom's with the bedroom. Just be sure to not make a mess of the…"

He stopped himself.

"Well… Don't try to clean."

"Hyde, I'll check the bedroom," Reno stated disappearing through the doorway to the bedroom. "If I find anything, I'll holler."

Hyde nodded as he turned towards the landlord, "So, did you notice if Purvis had any guests or company with him?"

"Not as far as I know," The landlord answered back as Hyde slowly walked towards the study. "Like I said, he kept to himself and whenever I saw the recordings of him coming in, he was always alone… Well, unless you count his brief case and pizza boxes as company…"

"Uh thanks," Hyde muttered walking into the study, slowly pushing the door open to the study.

Like the rest of the apartment, Purvis' study was completely messy with a layer of clothes on the floor along with books piling up around the mahogany desk in the middle of the room. Other than the books and desk, there was no evidence of this room being a study.

Slowly trekking around the desk, Hyde was careful not to disturb anything that could potentially fall from its pile and bury him into the mess. '_Not a computer… Not a television… Not even a phone in here… Looks like he was dedicated to his work.'_

Looking over the desk, Hyde lifted up a few of the books carefully in order to get a better look at the lower layer of paper – All of the paper written with several terms that Hyde couldn't hope to understand. Then again, if this stuff wasn't written in chicken scratch, he would've had a chance to read it.

Still though, placing the papers to the side, Hyde took note of the large calendar that sat on the desk, mostly blank save for the small circled date with blue ink. "Hmm?"

Holding up the calendar, Hyde raised an eyebrow at the printed caption on the calendar that simply read…

"_Meet with the shark…_"

"Shark?" Hyde questioned holding up the calendar, seeing that the date that was circled was for a couple weeks away from today's date. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Before Hyde could contemplate the mysterious message written on the calendar…

"AGH!"

With a loud crash following that yelp, Hyde quickly leapt from behind the desk, knocking over several papers and books in the process.

Just as he was about to make it into the living room section of the apartment a black and red blur sped in front of him, making Hyde stagger back slightly to realize that the blur had just leapt over the dwarf and into the stairway.

"… What the hell?!" Hyde shouted about to run at the door, but then something struck him. "Reno! Are you okay?!"

"Ugh!" Reno groaned from the other room slowly staggering out from the bedroom holding his neck. "D-Don't worry… I just got jabbed in the throat by that masked freak… He… He took something!"

"Took what?!" Hyde asked as he was about to run over to his friend.

"D-Does it matter?" Reno sputtered. "I-I'll be alright! Just get the bastard!"

Hyde quickly nodded to his friend and began to give chase after the mysterious intruder, dodging to the side of the landlord.

0-0-0-0

A few minutes later Hyde was back out in the streets looking left and right for the mysterious trespasser.

No dice.

"Damn it!" Hyde cursed stomping his foot into the ground a few times. "Who knows what he…"

Hyde stopped with the roar of an engine zoomed through the air, with his eyes widening, the Shadowchaser leapt backwards at the last second to dodge another black and red blur, only this one was larger than the one in the apartment.

With a screeching halt, the blur came to a complete halt to reveal a rather unique looking D-Wheel, this one a dark crimson with a black undercoating, with added partitions styled to resemble that of large bat wings. Meanwhile, the rider of the D-Wheel was quite possibly the same intruder in Purvis' apartment.

Dressed in a black D-Wheel suit that showed his rather muscular frame, the mysterious intruder's upper body was covered with a black armored vest that had red bat-wing like shoulder pads and a sleek helmet that seemed to follow the bat theme with a pair wings jutting from the sides and a large pair of red visors that covered his a majority of his helmet, both of them styled in the shape of Jack-o'-lantern eyes.

Hyde couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this character.

If this guy really had pulled the slip, then Hyde was somewhat embarrassed.

The masked rider merely sat up straight and lifted his left arm up, pointing his two fingers towards Hyde, "Evening… Shadowchaser…"

Hyde raised an eyebrow at the masked rider, "What the?"

"Something wrong?" The masked rider chuckled crossing his arms over his chest. "You look a little distraught…"

'… _This can't be the guy who was just in the apartment…_' Hyde thought with a cold bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. '_… This is too ridiculous…'_

"What's wrong? Thinking you're seeing a handsome masked duelist?" the masked rider questioned with a gleam coming from one of his visors. "I know it's rough to see a man of my caliber appear in a dramatic sense… But drama demands flair and…"

"Please tell me that you weren't just in the apartment," Hyde requested as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm… You tell me," the masked rider replied holding up a small black booklet that had the name 'Elrod Purvis' written on it. "That one cop seemed a little surprised to see me when I was trying to get this little number, so…"

'… _Alright, so he was in the place,'_ Hyde thought narrowing his eyes as the masked rider. '_And from the way he's talking, he probably knew there was someone else in the apartment… I can understand why he'd risk it, but he should've at least come earlier to avoid us…_

'_So why?'_

"I bet you'd like to get your hands on this," The masked rider snickered making sure the book was in his D-Wheel's travel compartment.

"After all the trouble you went to get it," Hyde said making a reach for the sword he had in his duffle bag. "Perhaps…"

With a few wags of his finger, the masked rider chuckled, "You might as well move your hand away… You know as well as I do that you Shadowchasers are stronger than average humans, but you don't have the speed to keep up with a top of the line D-Wheel…

"At least not on foot."

"… You're challenging me?" Hyde questioned, pushing the fact that this masked freak knew he was a Shadowchaser. "Why the heck would you do that?!"

The masked rider shrugged.

"… Why not?" he replied. "Things get a little too boring at times… Even the marvels of Sin City can become tedious at times… So, I thought to myself, what can I do to liven things up in this city of neon lights?"

Hyde couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this weird character, this masked rider thought that Las Vegas was boring and unless you weren't at a legal age, that would be partially true… But still…

"So let's make this situation interesting," the masked rider chuckled. "You, me, and our D-Wheels in a riding duel. Beat me, and I'll give you whatever I took from the room. Lose and well… Really all depends on how I feel on the duel."

'_Great… I'm guessing this guy's got a short attention span,_' Hyde thought moving his hands away from the hilt of the sword. "Fine… But I've got a question for you to answer…"

"If it's my name," the masked rider chuckled driving the D-Wheel. "Then you can call me Kamen!"

"… No," Hyde groaned fitting his helmet on his head before he mounted his D-Wheel, turning the power on the device in the process. "I meant what the hell do you have to do with Purvis?"

"Like what's under this mask," Kamen answered tapping the side of his visor. "That's for me to know."

'_I'll tear that mask right off!'_ Hyde thought as he rode up along side of Kamen's D-Wheel.

"Ready?" Kamen asked tilting his head slightly.

Hyde could only leer at the masked rider.

"Then…" Kamen chuckled revving his D-Wheel's engine, eliciting both riding duelists to speed off into the street. "GO!"

**0-0-0**

While the duel was beginning, halfway among the Las Vegas strip, a street band was playing in the closed off street, getting the attention of several tourists and locals as the music strummed through the air. Several younger members of the audience even danced to the music while the older members were merely snapping their fingers to the beat.

Two members of the audience however, were more interested in the cover of the crowds…

"So, you burned the documents, eh?"

Elrod sighed as he slumped up against the wall of a nearby street casino, "Yes… For the last time Jack, I made sure that the documents were completely burned before the duel began. They don't have any leads to connect the ammunition to anyone…"

Jack crossed his arms, "Except for you."

"Yes, I suppose so," Elrod hissed. "Does that mean you aim to eliminate me, then?"

"Heh, as much as I'd like to, doc," Jack chuckled, holding his arms up to his sides, allowing his overcoat to billow slightly in the dry breeze. "You're still a much needed part to this little game. Besides, I got word from the higher ups that we just got our… 'Specialist' to get what you've been researching so adamantly…"

Elrod's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Y… You mean…"

"Yep," Jack answered adjusting his hat. "Hold onto your lab coat, ya snake. This ride's going to move into the fast lane."

**0-0-0**

Hyde gritted his teeth as he watched the masked rider drive through the streets of the Las Vegas suburbs, thankfully rush hour was over and there was plenty of space for the two to ride through the slightly thinner traffic thanks to the separate lanes for motorcyclists. (HLP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

"Hope you enjoy the fast lane, Shadowchaser!" Kamen shouted, pulling his sixth card into his hand. (KLP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

"Since we're starting this duel fast too! I summon Dragon Zombie!"

A rather dark portal emerged next to Kamen's D-Wheel, unleashing a large dragon that floated over the field. The only thing different about this dragon was the fact that its body was decayed and starting to deteriorate (1600/0).

'_What the?'_ Hyde thought looking at the decaying dragon. '_People still use cards like that? I may not be too in touch with the game… But…'_

"You better keep your head in the game, Shadowchaser!" Kamen warned as two cards appeared on both sides of his motorcycle.

Hyde narrowed his eyes as he drew, allowing both duelist's Speed Counters to increase to one apiece.

'_Does he think I'm going to fall for a trick like that?'_ he thought looking over his cards pulling one up. '_Not likely!'_

"I set a monster!"

Kamen had to turn his head around at the appearing mystery monster, "Are you serious? Defending on the second move?"

Hyde just ignored the comment and fitted a pair of his own cards into his dashboard duel disk.

If his eyes were visible, Kamen would've rolled them before he drew, granting both duelists a second Speed Counter. "… Well, you're already starting to bore me…

"Dragon Zombie! Attack his face down monster! Corrosive breath!"

With a loud roar, the zombified dragon reeled its head back, a large green liquid pouring from the holes its mouth, and as the undead creature snapped its head forward, the powerful green liquid crashed into the face down monster, engulfing the card with the acidic liquid, making the card flip up to form into a rather silly looking creature…

A small goofy looking umbrella with a single eye and a stuck-out tongue (800/0), however, due to the acidic liquid over its body, the umbrella monster shattered.

"… Yeah! I blasted that thing to kingdom come!" Kamen laughed loudly as he sped up slightly on his bike. "Yeah! I totally smashed that monster into next week! Yeah! I…"

He stopped his self-cheering when turned his head back, "… Wait… What the heck did I just destroy?"

Hyde smirked as two cards popped out of his deck, "That… Was a Karakasa."

"Ooh!" Kamen announced bobbing his head up and down. "… What the hell is a Karakasa?"

"In this game it's a monster that allows me to summon as many copies of itself from my deck," Hyde stated as he placed the two cards on his duel disk, making two face down defense monsters appear before his D-Wheel. "As long as I put them in face down defense mode!"

"Hmm… Well, you certainly know how to keep things dull," Kamen sighed rolling his head around slightly. "I'll just end my turn with that…"

Hyde silently drew his next card and with a quick nod, the former detective nodded to himself as both riding duelists' speed counters increased once more to three counters each.

Looking at the card, Hyde's eyes curved slightly, '…_ Time to kick this guy off his high horse…'_

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" He announced as he quickly pulled off two cards from his deck, and immediately plucked one card from his hand to fit into his duel monitor's graveyard slot. "Now, I draw twice and discard once… So, I'll send my Nine-Tailed Fox to the graveyard…"

"Thanks for the update," Kamen yawned loudly as he waved his free hand into the air.

"Next, I'll flip both of my Karakasa monsters to attack mode!" Hyde announced as the two face down monsters flipped up into the goofy umbrella Yokai (800/0 x2).

"Now what you're doing is interesting!" Kamen cackled loudly holding his head back slightly.

'_Does… Does he know what I'm trying to do?'_ Hyde thought pulling up two cards from his field. "Doesn't matter! I send my Karakasa monsters to the graveyard… In order to special summon Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Both of the umbrella Yokai shattered into flames that began to collide together, quickly the flames subsided to allow a large golden furred fox to leap from the flames, its nine long tails dangling in the air behind it as he ran along side Hyde's D-Wheel (2200/2000).

"Ooh… Nice trick," Kamen chuckled. "What ya going to do with that pretty little fox?"

"I'll show ya!" Hyde shouted throwing his hand forward, making his fox howl loudly as it leapt into the air. "Nine-Tailed Fox! Attack his discount bin reject with Kitsune Flame!"

Nine flames appeared around the fox's tails, all nine of them poking straight into the air before the tails whipped all at once, sending the flames towards the Dragon Zombie.

"Reveal trap!" Kamen announced as the face down card on his left spun up. "Zero Guard! Strut your stuff!"

The Dragon Zombie roared loudly as its body began to drain slightly (1600/0 – 1600/0), taking each and every one of the powerful flames to its body, screeching in pain. However, the dragon remained, staggering over to the side and into Kamen's D-Wheel, making the motorcycle spin backwards and past Hyde as Kamen's life points and speed counters took the powerful hit. (KLP: 5800 / SPC: 1)

'_That took him down a few pegs,'_ Hyde thought now zooming past the masked rider. '_But still… Why the hell would he be willing to do that?'_

"Trap reveal yourself!" Kamen announced as his other face down card appeared, this one showing two D-Wheels running across a track that was lined with caltrops. "Go! Death Race – Caltrops!"

Hyde raised an eyebrow as several caltrops appeared on both sides of his D-Wheel, causing him some concern. "What the hell are…"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kamen scolded wagging his finger. "You'll have to continue your turn to find out what happens!"

Hyde couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "I'm ending my turn."

"Aw… You just had to drain the fun out of it, didn't ya?" Kamen sighed loudly as he snapped off a fourth card into his hand, increasing his Speed Counters to two while Hyde's were double his amount. "Well… I guess I'll have to pick up the slack! I sacrifice my weakened dragon…"

And just like that, the Dragon Zombie compressed itself into a small glowing purple orb of energy that flew around Kamen's D-Wheel. "In order to summon Ryu Kokki!"

The orb shattered, allowing a large bone armored ogre to crash into the concrete behind Kamen's bike, roaring loudly as it stomped forward at a great speed despite its size (2400/2000).

"Oh boy…" Hyde muttered looking at the larger undead monster.

"Ryu Kokki! Attack his fox!" Kamen roared throwing his hand into the air. "Bone Crush Rush!"

'_What kind of name for an attack is that?_' Hyde thought to himself before countless bones shot from the Ryu Kokki's body.

Almost like heat-seeking missiles, the flying bones immediately crashed into Nine-Tailed Fox, knocking the fox to the ground and shattering at the high speed it was running at. (HLP: 7800)

"Urk… Big mistake!" Hyde announced as two flames erupted in front of him, forming into two small cute fox cubs (300/300 x2). "When destroyed after being special summoned with its effect, I can special summon two Fox Tokens to..."

Before Hyde could continue, a pair of large explosions erupted on both sides of Hyde's D-Wheel, making him stagger slightly on the road. "W-What the?!" (HLP: 7200)

"That's what Caltrops does!" Kamen laughed loudly, snapping his head around. "Each and every time you summon a monster, I get to blast you with three hundred points of damage each time! That includes tokens!

"And as long as your speed counters are higher than mine… My trap gets to stick around!"

Hyde's eyes widened as he turned his head back, "What the?! That's why you took that massive hit!"

"Bingo!" Kamen chuckled waving his free arm into the air. "And this is just the beginning! I hope you'll keep me entertained Shadowchaser!"

A set card appeared in front of Kamen's D-Wheel, flashing slightly before it disappeared. "One card set… Turn end!"

Hyde slowly drew, both duelists' Speed Counters going up by one each. '_Damn it… Normally speed is what a Riding duel thrives on… But since he's using my speed against me with that trap… Damn it!'_

Looking at the card, Hyde narrowed his eyes slightly, '_Still… If I can finish him quickly, then it won't matter!'_

"I activate my trap card!" Hyde announced as a large coffin made of pure flames erupted over his head. "Call of the Haunted allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard… So come out Nine-Tailed Fox!"

The flames scattered to allow the nine tailed, golden furred fox to roar back onto the field (2200/2000).

Once more, thanks to Kamen's trap, the caltrops exploded on Hyde's left side, making him stagger off course slightly. (HLP: 6900)

"But don't think I'm done yet!" Hyde snarled slapping another card onto his duel disk, allowing a large shadow appearing over one of the Fox Tokens. "By destroying a Fire monster, I can special summon Goka, the Pyre of Malice!"

The large steel jar crashed onto the token, shattering it into millions of flames that were sucked into the mouth of the jar, forming into the large enflamed demon (2200/1900).

"You just seem to be like a glutton for punishment," Kamen laughed loudly as his trap card glowed brightly. "Or maybe you just quickly forgot about my trap! Well… BOMBS AWAY!"

Hyde winced as several small explosions rocked the road around him, knocking off a few more life points from his counter, but not stopping his speed at all. (HLP: 6600)

"Sti… Still not done yet!" Hyde shouted holding his arm up into the air. "I activate Goka's special ability! By tributing my other fox token, I can increase his attack points by five hundred for the rest of the turn!"

The remaining small fox pup erupted into a powerful flame that flew into Goka's maw, making the flames grow larger and larger (2200/1900 + 500/0).

"Goka! Attack Ryu Kokki!"

With a loud roar, the fire based Yokai unleashed a powerful wave of flames that washed over the road and towards the bone ogre…

"Did you think it'd be that easy?!" Kamen laughed snapping his fingers as one of his face down cards flipped up. "I activate my trap card – Flesh Shield!"

A blood red aura appeared around Ryu Kokki's body, allowing the flames to wash over its body, yet the demon roared loudly in pain.

"This trap is a much need addition to any zombie deck," Kamen snickered hold up a card that he pulled from his deck and immediately fitted it into his D-Wheel's graveyard slot. "It prevents my Zombie from dying… And all for the cost of discarding my Mezuki from my deck!"

The flames continued to ride over the field, crashing into Kamen's D-Wheel, making him stagger slightly. "Urk… O-Of course, that doesn't negate battle damage…" (KLP: 5500)

'… _Maybe I should think about trying to snag a copy of that card,'_ Hyde thought looking at the four cards left in his hand. '_… Looks like this guy isn't just all show… I'll have to put more pressure on him…'_

"I end my turn!"

And just like that, the flames around Goka's body began to diminish slightly (2700/1900 – 500/0).

"Oh goodie!" Kamen announced with glee before he drew his next card, increasing his Speed Counters to four and Hyde's to six.

He looked at the card through his visors, "… Oh goodie! I drew a Speed Spell!"

'_Great… More good news…'_ Hyde thought to himself.

"So why wait to activate it!" Kamen shouted fitting the card into the monitor of his D-Wheel. "I activate the Speed Spell – Gas Leak!"

That's when all at once, Kamen's D-Wheel quickly slowed down, increasing the distance between him and Hyde, with Hyde now way ahead. "This Speed Spell can only be activated when I have less Speed Counters than my opponent. So by removing as many Speed Counters that I have…"

A single card popped out of Kamen's deck and into his hand.

"I get someone to repair the leak I have," He said fitting the card into his duel gauntlet. "Just so long as their level is equal to or lower than the number of Speed Counters I removed… So I get my level three Netherworld Traveler!"

'… _Great, now it's going to be harder to get rid of his trap card!'_ Hyde thought narrowing his eyes. '_And I don't wanna know what that monster is he took…'_

Pulling two cards from his remaining hand, Kamen slid them into his installed duel disk, "I'll set two cards… And then, time to move into my battle phase!

"Ryu Kokki! Slam those flames into the ground… Smash Goka!"

Pulling its bone armored fist, the ogre immediately threw its fist towards the fire Yokai, smashing directly into the steel jar, shattering it along with Goka's flames that flew past Hyde's D-Wheel. (HLP: 6400)

"Damn it…" Hyde cursed under his breath as he fitted Goka's card into his graveyard slot. "Well… He's not going alone! I activate my trap card!"

If his eyes were visible, Kamen's would've been seen as wide as dinner plates as the trap card lifted.

"GO! Okuri-inu Trail!" Hyde announced as he pulled a card from his deck, spinning it around to reveal a rather familiar monster card. "When you destroy a zombie monster on my field, I get to send another from my deck to the graveyard! So like you, I'll send my Mezuki to the graveyard!"

"Heh… Looks like you're a copycat now!" Kamen laughed as Ryu Kokki laughed along with its master.

'… _Copycat, eh?' _Hyde thought slowly pulling his next card into his hand, giving his Speed Counters up to seven and Kamen's to one.

Hyde slowly turned the card around, and narrowed his eyes, "We'll see about that!"

Kamen would've smirked if his mouth was visible. '_Show me your fire!'_

"I summon Yuki-Onna!" Hyde announced.

The lovely blue haired snow woman appeared atop of Hyde's D-wheel, her kimono flapping in the wind (1000/0).

'_I ask for fire, and he gives me ice,_' Kamen chuckled in his head. "Looks like you forgot about my trap card! You get blasted once more thanks to Caltrops!"

Indeed, once more, an explosion rocked Hyde's D-Wheel, making his ride shake violently as both D-Wheels took a turn to the right. (HLP: 6100)

"That… That's not going to stop me!" Hyde announced throwing his arm into the air. "Yuki-Onna is a tuner monster! Meaning I can Tune her to my level six Nine-Tailed Fox!"

'… _Yes! Here it comes!'_ Kamen thought out loud in his head as the beautiful snow woman transformed into two rings of glowing blue light.

The rings flowed around the fox Yokai, transforming it into several bright stars over Hyde's D-Wheel, becoming engulfed by a long pillar of light.

The light shattered to allow a large blue skinned ogre to slam into the road next to Hyde, its Japanese styled armor jingling as the monster began to run next to Hyde, with its long billowing yellow hair flapping in the wind. And resting on its shoulder was a large spiked club like the Red Ogre's (2750/2000).

"Blue Ogre!" Hyde announced, ignoring the explosion that popped around his D-Wheel. (HLP: 5800)

If this was an anime, Kamen's helmet would've had a blood vessel appearing on the side of his head… Of course, this wasn't an anime, so his anger was hidden from Hyde. '_… I was expecting something a little more… Dragon like…'_

"Blue Ogre!" Hyde announced throwing his arm up into the air. "Attack his Ryu Kokki!"

Simply stopping, the Blue Ogre skidded on the roar, slamming his club directly into the Ryu Kokki's head, and with a sickening crack, the skull went flying through the air and disappeared along with the ogre's body. (KLP: 5150)

"Grr…" Kamen growled at his monster's destruction…

Only to realize that the Blue Ogre was running up alongside his D-Wheel. "Huh?"

With a powerful smack upside the D-Wheel, Kamen yelped as the damage rocked his D-Wheel. (KLP: 3950 / SPC: 0)

"Forgot to mention," Hyde announced as he sped up faster. "When my Blue Ogre destroys a monster in battle, you take an additional two hundred points times the level of the destroyed monster…"

"Trap go!" Kamen interrupted as one of his face down cards flipped up, revealing a devilishly handsome man playing the violin in front of a red lit moon. "Melody of Blood activates when you destroy a monster on my field… Now I can summon a level four or lower zombie from my deck…"

A card popped out of Kamen's deck and into his hand, "And I choose, Pyramid Turtle!"

Floating next to Kamen's D-Wheel was the infamous yellow bricked shelled turtle appeared over the road, floating in order to keep up with the riders (1400/1200).

"… Great," Hyde thought pulling a card from his hand. "I set a card face down… And end my turn!"

Unlike the last few turns, Kamen was silent as he drew, increasing his speed counters to one and Hyde's to an even eight.

Looking at the two cards in his hand, Kamen lifted his head up and tilted his helmet slightly, "… Yokai… I wonder… Why play something like that? Especially since you're a Shadowchaser, and you probably fight against some of these kinds of creatures all the time."

"… Are you here to ask questions?" Hyde asked. "Or didn't you want to have 'fun'?"

"What's a little fun, if you can't know a little about your opponent?" Kamen shrugged off the question. "Besides… Now you've perked my curiosity Shadowchaser… I think I'll show you a secret!"

'_Huh?'_ Hyde thought as an eerie musical score began to play from his D-Wheel's monitor. "What the?"

The music was actually a familiar musical score… Known as the Art of Fugue, normally played on an organ this was a violin played version, making it seem much creepier than it did before hand.

"I summon Netherworld Traveler!" Kamen announced as a dark aura appeared over his D-Wheel.

The aura seemed to peel away, revealing a rather devilishly handsome man, long black hair falling to his shoulders, dressed in an outfit similar to Kamen's rider suit, only with a violin in his grasp that he continued to play the Art of Fugue on, despite the fact that he was now on a moving battle field (1500/1000).

'… _What in the? I… I never heard of such a monster!'_ Hyde thought to himself as the mysterious monster continued to play the music expertly.

"Now then…" Kamen announced as the Netherworld Traveler finished his music, transforming into three separate rings of black light. "You're not the only one with a tuner… But let's see whose Synchro is stronger! I tune my level three traveler to my level four turtle!"

And just like that, the three rings began to wrap around the turtle, transforming the turtle into four orbs of darkness that transformed into a pillar of darkness. "Through the dark abyss, the night will cover this cursed ground we stand upon…"

A loud howl, the pillar of darkness shattered like glass, "Howl through this shattered night! Synchro Summon!"

Through the shattered darkness, a large beastly werewolf, adorned with wild blue fur and glistening light demonic armor, several gold horns erupting from the wolf man's head. With a trio of long, blue furred tails, the Wolfman howled loudly as it landed on the concrete road, using its front and hind legs to chase after Kamen's D-Wheel (2000/2000). "Netherworld Beast – Garulu!"

'_That's kinda weak for a level seven Synchro monster…'_ Hyde thought narrowing his brow at the chasing wolf-man. '_Which means it's got a powerful effect…'_

"I activate the effect of my Mezuki!" Kamen announced as a powerful orb of darkness appeared to his side allowing the Ryu Kokki to reappear at the other side of his D-Wheel (2400/2000). "I don't need to tell you what this monster can do… Especially since the monster I'm summoning won't be here for long! I activate my other trap – Nightmare Archfiends!"

Ryu Kokki screeched loudly in pain as several shadows spurted through its joints, shattering the monster as three small creepy skinny demons floated around Hyde's field, all of them cackling loudly as their white hair flowed from their heads (2000/2000 x 3). "I hope you'll enjoy my three tokens… They won't cause you damage due to my trap… But they'll have their own charm…"

Taking the last card in his hand, Kamen slipped the card into his onboard duel disk. "I set one card face down… Garulu! Attack Blue Ogre! Howling Slash!"

"What?!" Hyde shouted as the large blue Wolfman leapt from the pavement and flew through the air towards the surprised Blue Ogre. "I don't know what you're up to… But I'm not going to let it happen! Trap go!"

A powerful vortex appeared Hyde's D-Wheel, making Garulu snarl loudly as it landed on the swirling barrier, trying to claw its way through the barrier. When it realized it would be unsuccessful in its attempts, the beast leapt away just as the vortex, snarling in disappointment.

'_Attacking a stronger monster with a weaker one…_' Hyde thought eyeing the in-pursuit Garulu. '_… Not liking it one bit…'_

"What's the matter Shadowchaser?" Kamen asked with a snicker following in his voice. "Afraid of the big bad wolf? Heh, heh… Turn end!"

Hyde slowly drew, his Speed Counters clicked to nine and Kamen's to two. '_… I should just attack that monster… More than likely it's effect won't be able to activate when its being attacked…'_

Still… The snide smirk that appeared on the Netherworld Beast's face didn't exactly scream certainty…

But, Hyde looked at the card he held in his hand and nodded to himself, "First… I'll switch all three of those tokens you gave me, and put them in defense mode!"

All three of the weird shadowed demons crouched down, all three of them with their arms and legs crossed. "Next… Blue Ogre! Knock that wolf's block off!"

With a large smirk, the Japanese demon merely stopped once more, pulling the club backwards, before taking a precise swing at Garulu's head…

Only to miss!

"What the?!" Hyde questioned as he and his Blue Ogre snapped their heads to the sides, searching for the wolf.

"Maybe you should look at the weapon," Kamen suggested.

Slowly, Hyde and the Blue Ogre turned towards the held up club, both of their eyes widening at the sight of the crouching beast at the end of weapon, its clawed fingers wrapped around the end.

It still had the same diabolic smirk plastered on its face (2000/2000 + 800/0).

"W-What the?" Hyde shouted before Garulu pounced from the weapon and sunk its claws into the Blue Ogre's muscles, bringing the bigger demon to the ground, shattering it into millions of pixels. (HLP: 5750)

"Heh… What a way to go," Kamen chuckled loudly as Garulu (2800/2000 – 800/0) continued to run in front of the D-Wheel. "Oh well… Still your turn, why don't you summon something?"

'… _He's trying to goad me…'_ Hyde thought looking at the last few cards in his hand. '_If I summon something, he'll just blast me with that trap of his again… Still… that doesn't mean I can't find a loophole…'_

"I set a monster!" Hyde announced as the face down monster appeared in front of his D-Wheel…

… Nothing happened after that.

"Hmm… I see," Kamen mused with a hand on his chin. "So you figured out my trap's flaw…"

"I'd bet my sword on it," Hyde chuckled fitting another card into his duel monitor, making it appear behind the four monsters he had on his field. "Normal and special summons are what make it go off… But setting and flip summoning I bet are safe!"

If both of his hands were free, Kamen would've clapped… But he just settle with a small salute towards Hyde, "And that's a bet you'd win… Too bad it's the only thing you're going to win."

Kamen snapped off his next card, signifying his turn and that his Speed Counters increased to three and Hyde's counted off to ten. "… Hmm… To start this turn, I'll activate a Speed Spell… One that you've played, Angel Baton!"

Spinning the top two cards from his deck, Kamen looked at them for a quick second before he slipped one into his graveyard slot, "I discard my Zombie Master for the discard cost… Then, I activate another Speed Spell! Go, Ruthless Collision!"

A powerful blood red aura began to ripple over Garulu's body, making his blue fur stand on end and begin to turn a bright crimson color. And with a loud howl, the Wolfman's eyes began to glow a sinister black. "Now… For the rest of my turn, Garulu gets another ability…

"A trampling ability!"

Hyde's eyes widened as the wolf monster leapt into the air, snarling and drooling all the while.

"Garulu! Go munch on that first Nightmare Archfiend Token!" Kamen laughed once more as the aura around Garulu's body began to spike once more (2000/2000 + 1000/0).

"Trap card go!" Hyde announced pushing a button on his duel disk about to let the trap card rise up. "Go! Mirror…"

"Trap reveal!" Kamen interrupted as large Swiss army knife shot itself from his quickly revealed face down card and crashed into Hyde's card. "Seven Tools of the Bandit!" (KLP: 2950)

Hyde's eyes widened as Garulu's body slowly began to calm slightly (3000/2000 – 200/0), but still that didn't stop the werewolf from tearing apart the shadowed demon, sending a powerful shockwave through Hyde's D-Wheel, making him slightly stagger slightly on the road. "UGH!" (HLP: 4950)

"And just to let you know," Kamen chuckled as a black shadow began to encircle Hyde's D-Wheel. "Whenever one of those tokens is destroyed, you take eight hundred points of damage!"

Hyde's eyes widened as the shadow closed in and immediately made him slow down slightly due to the damage. (HLP: 4150)

'_I'll have to be careful…'_ Hyde thought to himself looking at the other two Nightmare Archfiend tokens. '_These could be…'_

Before he was able to finish that thought, Garulu howled loudly once more (2800/2000 – 200/0) and pounced on another Nightmare Archfiend Token, ripping it to shreds.

"What the?!" Hyde yelped as the battle damage struck his D-Wheel. (HLP: 3550)

"And since another token bit the dueling dust," Kamen announced holding his hand up. "You take another eight hundred points of damage!"

The darkness appeared around Hyde's D-Wheel, making him grunt as more life points were drained. "W-Wait a second! H-How could…" (HLP: 2750)

"Garulu!" Kamen laughed loudly as the blue werewolf howled once more (2600/2000 – 200/0) before leaping towards the final token.

Just like the last two, this Nightmare Archfiend Token was torn apart by claws and teeth, savagely. (HLP: 2350)

And like before, the shadows began to engulf Hyde's body and D-Wheel by the shadowy remains of the token, squeezing Hyde greatly once more. (HLP: 1550)

And like that, the bloody aura on Garulu's body began to calm slightly (2400/2000 – 200/0), but yet, it was still snarling loudly.

"… Time to end this…" Kamen announced throwing his fist up into the air. "Garulu! Destroy that last monster!"

Hyde's eyes widened as the face down monster flipped up, forming into a transparent angel holding onto a bow and arrow (900/400). A Skelengel, normally, Hyde would've snapped off the top card from his deck, but thanks to that Speed Spell Kamen had played… (HLP: 0)

The tattered remains slammed into Hyde's D-Wheel, making the life point counter fall to zero and activating the emergency braking system, sending him to the side of the road as the steam erupted from his D-Wheel.

Jumping off his D-Wheel, Hyde pulled the helmet off his head and slammed it into ground as he was waving his arms about to get the steam way from his D-Wheel. "D… Damn it!"

A few seconds later, Kamen pulled up on the road alongside Hyde's D-Wheel, holding the very book that he had taken from Elrod's apartment. "Hmm… Nice try Shadowchaser… But you'd have to try a little harder to take me out."

Hyde just leered at Kamen… But took notice of something…

Garulu was still on the road, this time standing up straight next to the masked duelist's D-Wheel, but still snarling at Hyde.

"Still though," Kamen stated opening the book slightly, flipping through a few pages, skimming the words on it. "You did indeed gave me a run for my money… So as a reward…"

Ripping a single page out of the book, Kamen crumpled the ripped out sheet of paper and tossed it at Hyde's feet, "Enjoy your little clue, Shadowchaser… I'll keep my eyes on you…"

Laughing loudly, Kamen sped off on the road, Garulu disappearing soon after as Kamen became a spec in the distance.

'… _Kamen…'_ Hyde thought, slowly picking up the crumpled paper. '_At least this is better than nothing…_

'_But about this Kamen… Is he an enemy? And what about this Garulu card?'_

Hyde shook his head, this was starting to give him a migraine. At least he was able to recover a page of the book… Looked to be a journal for the professor from the date and casual words at the top of the page…

Scanning the page, Hyde's eyebrow raised slightly as another phrase appeared in the middle of it, "… Meet with the Shark?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Zero Guard / Trap / Effect:** Activate this card only when your opponent declares an attack on a monster. The ATK of the target monster becomes 0 and that monster cannot be destroyed in battle.

**Image:** A powerful blast of white light crashing into a diabolic creature.

_This card was used by Enjo Mukuro in episode 17 of Yugioh 5D's._

**Nine-Tailed Fox / Fire / LV. 6 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2000 / Zombie/Effect:** While this card is in your Graveyard, you can Tribute 2 Zombie-Type monsters to Special Summon this card. If this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard this way, it gains the following effect:

During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 2 "Fox Tokens" (Zombie/Fire/LV 1/ ATK: 300 / DEF: 300) to your side of the field in defense mode.

**Description:** A large, and beautiful golden furred fox with nine long tails.

_This card was first used by Misawa in the Yugioh GX Manga._

**Death Race – Caltrops / Continuous Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated while 'Speed World' is active and when your opponent's Speed Counters are higher than yours. Each time your opponent normal or special summons a monster, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's life points. If your Speed Counters are higher than your opponent's, destroy this card.

**Image:** Two D-Wheels riding on a dangerous road filled with several caltrops.

**Karakasa / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 0 / Zombie/Effect:** When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you may special summon as many 'Karakasa' cards from your deck in face down defense position.

**Description: **A goofy red umbrella with a single eye and a stuck-out tongue for its face.

**Flesh Shield / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks a face up Zombie-type monster on your side of the field. By discarding one Zombie-Type monster from your deck to the graveyard, the attacked monster cannot be destroyed in battle during the turn this card is activated (Battle damage is still applied).

**Image:** Several zombies taking the attack of a Red Eyes Black Dragon.

**Speed Spell – Gas Leak / Normal Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when your opponent's Speed Counters are higher than your Speed Counters. Lower your Speed Counters to 0. Then you may add one monster card from your deck who's level is equal to or lower than the number of Speed Counters you removed with this card's effect.

**Image:** A large amount of gas leaking from an old Firebird

**Speed Spell – Ruthless Collision / Normal Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have at least 3 Speed Counters. Select one monster on the field. During the turn this card is activated, when the selected monster attacks a defense position monster, if the attacking monster's attack points are higher than the defense points of the defending monster, inflict the difference to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** A motorcycle crashing into the side of a card

**Okuri-inu Trail / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a Zombie-Type monster is destroyed as a result of battle. You may discard one Zombie-Type monster card from your deck to your graveyard.

**Image:** A black ghostly dog leading a large amount of Yokai.

**Blue Ogre / Fire / LV. 8 / ATK: 2750 / DEF: 2000 / Zombie/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Zombie Monster(s)] This card cannot be special summoned except by Synchro Summon. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent's life points times the level of the destroyed monster.

**Description: **A large blue ogre dressed in traditional Japanese armor with a large club in its clawed hands and a long mane of yellow hair popping from its spiked head.

**Melody of Blood / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle. Special summon one level four or lower Zombie-Type monster from your deck, that monster cannot attack or be tributed.

**Image:** A rather handsome devilish man playing a violin in front of a red lit moon.

**Netherworld Traveler / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / Undead/Tuner:** As a man who lost a loved one, he crosses the barren and deadly Netherworld in search of her, willing to fight any and all demons who get in his way.

**Description: **A devilish man with wild black hair that falls to his shoulders and down his back, dressed in a silver bat winged vest with red and black armor that covers his chest and legs. His weapons of choice are a pair bat winged daggers while at is back is a closed violin case.

**Netherworld Beast – Garulu / Wind / LV. 7 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2000 / Beast/Synchro/Effect:** [Netherworld Traveler + 1 or more non-tuner monsters] ?????

**Description:** A large diabolic blue, wild wolf man dressed in demonic armor with several golden horns sticking from the demon's body. With a trio of long blue furred tails, the wolf has a large tuft of golden hair out the back of its head.

**0-0-0-0**

_**Who is this 'Kamen' character? Is he just a fun loving fellow? Or a much more sinister character in an overly dramatic costume? **_

_**These questions wait as Hyde and the other Las Vegas Shadowchasers try to figure out the clues left behind by the mysterious Purvis…**_

_**But, just because one mystery appears, that doesn't put a hold on crime in Las Vegas, especially since illegal activity is one of the few certainties in Sin City. And this next Shadow… He's as cold as they come despite the business that he runs being often commented of being… Hot…**_

_**Next time**_

_**Draw 8: Cold Enchanter**_


	9. Draw 8: Cold Enchanter

_**I've never been a ladies man, even in my teenage years, but I prefer to think of myself as a gentleman who likes to think that a lady is like a delicate flower. Of course, I'm not saying that women are weak in anyway, in fact, when I first started in the Shadowchasers, I was given the chance to spar against Faye…**_

… _**Let's just say that there was more than one times when I had to go to the hospital…**_

_**In fact, there were several times in which women were the power behind a man in charge.**_

_**And yet, they are capable of making mistakes as well. Ace makes those kinds of mistakes all the time, and she promptly pays for it – Like making her clean the floors for skipping out on her shift. **_

_**Of course, there are worse mistakes a girl can make… And sometimes, the mistake is hard to see it at first, but the consequences are quite dire…**_

_**And from what the report that Faye made, that fact is more common than a person breathing air…**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 8**_

_**Cold Enchanter**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

A few days had passed after that insanely long day filled to the brim with mysteries, duels and shadows of different shapes and sizes. And finally able to get some sleep, Hyde was finally in a better mood…

… Of course, that mood was quickly diminished by a few simple words…

"So, you lost to a masked freak?"

Before he could even enjoy his usual afternoon coffee, Hyde couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Ace, who sat across from him at the living room coffee table… "… Yes, Ace," he growled placing the coffee cup on the table. "I lost to a guy named Kamen… Does it really matter?"

"Well, he did ride off with some important evidence," The tomboyish Shadowchaser answered.

A large bead of sweat rolled off of Hyde's head, "… Gee Ace, you certainly know how to comfort a guy… Considering the fact that if you hadn't have lost Purvis in the first place, I wouldn't be answering that same question for the twentieth time in two days!"

Ace could only shake her head as she threw her arm behind the couch, "Heh, just like an old guy to bring up ancient history…"

"First off, I'm not that old!" Hyde snarled leaning forward. "Secondly, it was the same day! And thirdly, the guy came up with a weird Synchro monster that seemed to get stronger when my monsters battled with it…"

"Excuses, excuses," Ace sighed, wagging a finger at Hyde. "I had to go up against Jinzo, Horus LV 8, and a whole lot of other weird evolving monsters, and I didn't lose…"

"No, the duel was interrupted by someone," Hyde pointed out. "Now just let it go. We've got work to do…"

Holding up the torn out page and calendar he acquired from Elrod Purvis' apartment, Hyde raised an eyebrow at the words that he had circled, "… Meet with the Shark… What the heck could that mean?"

"You still puzzled about that?" Ace asked. "What makes you think that has anything to do with this situation? It could just be a private matter that has nothing to do with…"

"I'd agree with you on that, Ace," Hyde remarked tossing the items on the table, missing the coffee to a certain extent. "After all… We were investigating who was responsible for taking that Gaueko character down… Which, thanks to my informant…"

"Yeah, you ever going to tell me who that informant is?" Ace asked.

"I've got a policy not to reveal information like that unless I need to," Hyde answered. "Anyway, thanks to my informant, we were able to track down the chemicals used for the tranquilizer we pulled from the big bad wolf. But, if it wasn't for the fact that someone had to break into Purvis' apartment for a small little book, I would just disregard this…

"But, the same phrase is repeated twice. 'Meet with the Shark', once wouldn't qualify since it was on a calendar. But since it was written on a page that looks like it came from a journal…"

"Ah…" Ace muttered raising an eyebrow. "So… That means…"

"Its more of a pattern than a coincidence," Hyde sighed loudly rubbing his forehead. "Meaning that if we can find this 'Shark' then we can understand what could be going on in Sin City."

"Alright… Then what are we waiting for?" Ace asked jumping to her feet. "We've been sitting around and doing the shifts for the last two days! Let's get out there and…"

"And do what exactly?" Hyde questioned before taking a sip of his coffee, enjoying the burn coursing through his mouth.

"Uh… Well…" Ace muttered rubbing the back of her head. "We could…"

"We can't do anything," Hyde answered placing the emptied cup on the table. "At least at the moment, from the reports that Faye got yesterday evening, we have a single lead that could help us with this 'Shark'."

"Oh, and what's the lead?" Ace asked.

Hyde didn't answer. All he did was simply stand up and began to walk away.

"HEY!" the tomboyish Shadowchaser snapped. "Where are you going!?"

"… I've got some studying to do," Hyde answered back as he stopped, his head turned over his shoulder to look at Ace. "… Since I've got some time, I'm going to look over some material I found on Envies."

"Great," Ace sighed slumping back into the couch. "And what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, the way I see it," Hyde replied before he continued walking away. "You have three options. One, you can help me do some research…

"Two, you could go out on your shift early and get off early…"

"Or three, you could go clean the bathrooms. The unseen servants for that are being repaired at the moment and…"

Hyde didn't even get a chance to finish, Ace had already disappeared and the rev of an electric engine echoed through the air.

Hyde sighed.

"If only she would get this motivated without being given those options…"

**0-0-0-0**

Despite the family-friendly 'top' area, a major tourist trap, Vegas's nickname of 'Sin City' was continued in the 'Under' area. However, that still didn't stop Sin City from keeping its name, once again, thanks to the Under. Although the gambling was rampant through out the city no matter where you went, the Under was the place to be for those more 'extreme' entertainment, especially in the Las Vegas version of the Red Light district.

One place in particular stood out in the red light district: The Frozen Flame, a more unique 'Escort Service' that catered to a more unique kind of customer…

Shadowkind.

Of course, a place like this was the last place Faye wanted to go, but she knew that owner of the service had some connections…

Especially since those connections were connected to a certain cute-complex carbuncle and hopefully… A shark.

After making sure she was equipped with her cloth-covered sword and duel disk, Faye sighed as she slowly walked through the doors to the service…

Faye shivered as she felt the temperature change from the blazing heat to the harsh cold of the place. She was even able to see her breath in front of her. '_Never thought I'd see my breath in Las Vegas…'_

Though the building itself was quite cold inside, the décor to the lobby of the surprisingly large building was fancy, styled to resemble the style for 18th century England. All of the furniture, drapes and carpets had a blue color scheme to them, which seemed to add an aura of mystery to the building.

One thing that caught Faye's eyes were the paintings that were hung along the walls – All of them depicting some rather curious, yet beautiful women…

"… They're all Shadowkind," Faye muttered looking at a painting that had captured the beauty of a were-fox woman.

"And they all work here too," A sheepish voice stated.

Faye turned around, blinking a few times at the owner of the voice… Being a rather sheepish looking elf girl dressed in rather revealing maid's uniform with the skirt, a little shorter than usual, but the outfit showed off her natural curves.

Taking a moment to look around, Faye found another painting, this one having the same girl who was standing in front of her.

"I… I apologize, Madame," the maid elf said with a slight bow. "But Miss Yuuri isn't in today…"

Immediately, Faye's face turned bright red, "Wha… No! I'm not here for that!"

The elf maid was a little taken back by Faye's out burst.

"I'm here to speak with your boss," Faye sighed with a hand to her face. "Just tell him that Faye Heng-Ai is here."

"Um, y-yes Madame," the elf maid sputtered before walking deeper into building.

Faye couldn't help but sigh to herself, being in a place like this, well, it wasn't too hard to come to assumptions.

So why was she here?

It was because of that information that Hyde dug up at Purvis' apartment, the calendar that said 'Meet with the Shark' on it.

She would've dismissed it… But there was something that clicked in the back of her mind.

Briggs' last words before he was arrested.

"_Does it matter?" Briggs sighed as he slowly began to disappear. "I'm probably going to be shark bait after this…"_

It didn't make sense to Faye then, since it was a common phrase (albeit, it wasn't used that often in this type of environment)…

Still though, from the information she got before she investigated Briggs and his little book keeping tabs did point that there were a few connections to this brothel… And one place seemed to stick out, some place called S Reef Lender… Which didn't really show up on any map in Las Vegas, that just added to Faye's curiosity.

So, she had to go to one of the best leads that Briggs had, one that could lead her to this 'Shark', and ultimately lead to that vigilante who…

"Excuse me, Madame Faye…"

Faye shook her head as she noticed that the same elf maid from before was standing next to her once more, "Mr. Victor is ready to see you now… I-If you could follow me…"

With a nod, Faye began to follow the maid deeper into the brothel… Clutching the cloth covered blade she had strapped to her jacket.

A few minutes later, the maid had led Faye directly in front of a large door (which was also painted blue to match the color scheme). The maid took a step to the side and held her hand towards the door, "Mr. Victor is inside, and I have a-already prepared some refreshments as to his request."

Faye rolled her eyes as she pushed open the doors…

… Only to be met with a rush of colder air slamming into. Taking a moment to zip up her jacket, Faye slowly walked into the room, the doors closing behind her.

It could've just been the central air that caused this fall in temperature, but Faye knew better… The room itself was in the same style as the lobby and hallway, even having a few paintings of rather extravagant women (Both human and Shadowkind). There was also a few plush chairs and a desk where 'he' sat, sipping from a small pure white tea cup.

"Madame Faye…" the man behind the desk chuckled putting the tea cup down on the desk with a cold smile. "It's been what? A day? A month? A year? Perhaps a life time since we last met?"

"A few years actually, Victor," Faye hissed as she walked further into the room, taking care to make sure that she wouldn't be caught off guard.

The man behind the desk was Victor, and despite the fact that he looked completely human, Faye knew better. That pale skin and dark hair (that had a dark blue sheen to it), coupled with his cold handsome face, Faye knew what this man was just by the sight of him…

A Snowman… Not the kind that kids would make in the snow during winter, but rather, the Shadowkind that were the male equivalent to Hyde's Yuki-Onna card. Known to be enchanters of Japan's harsh winter months who would lead travelers to an icy death… Or that's how the legends went. To give a proper name – A Yuki-otoko.

"Now, now, now," Victor chuckled putting a finger between a long strand of his hair and began to curl it between his finger and thumb. "There' no need to give me the cold shoulder… After all, the past is the past…"

Faye could only give Victor a blazing glare in return.

"… I forgot you humans tend to grasp onto the past," Victor sighed as he stood up, revealing the pure white suit he had covering his thin body. "Very well… Then shall we skip the pleasantries of the past and talk about the present? Like why you're here in the first place?

"I highly doubt that you wanted to change job occupations…"

"I'll get right to the point," Faye growled with her body shaking a little bit due to the cold. "What can you tell me about sharks?"

Victor raised an eyebrow.

"… That it's eat them or get eaten," the snowman chuckled with his arms crossed. "Neither of which I really approve of."

"Is that all you know?" Faye asked narrowing her eyes, trying not to let the cold air get to her.

"Perhaps," Victor cackled turning his back to Faye. "Perhaps not… In my type of business, I don't really have to deal with sharks most of the time. I prefer the company of things that have a certain kind of figure with curves in the right places…

"However… Are you saying that I know such a creature?"

"I say that you do," Faye answered crossing her arms. "Especially since one of your 'suppliers' mentioned a shark…"

Victor visibly frowned, narrowing his eyes as he clenched his fist.

"I know how the game works, Victor," Faye continued. "At least I have a fair idea… You had some of the local bookies send you some of the people who had gambling debts, well, half of them at least, in order to work off their debts and…"

"Since when did you become a detective?" Victor sighed running a hand through his hair in order to show his calm demeanor.

"Since one of our newer recruits brought detective skills to the table," Faye answered.

"… You realize I'm denying this," Victor chuckled. "Every last word of it."

"Well, it's not like I had any hard evidence to begin with," Faye said with her arms crossed. "I'm just here to get some information from you… I have no intention of making an arrest or breaking your arm… This time around."

"I've still got bruises from that last time," Victor grumbled rubbing his right arm. "Then, since you don't have any evidence, how do you propose to acquire that information that I may or may not have…"

"Victor, I know how you operate," Faye stated holding up her duel disk covered arm. "And I know exactly how to get you to talk…"

"Oh?" Victor cackled with his fingertips tapping against each other a few times. "And just how do you propose to do that?"

"When in Vegas, make a bet," Faye answered. "I know for a fact that you duel, so we'll have a match, and if I win, you spill your guts about everything about this 'Shark'…"

"Hmm… Maybe," Victor chuckled as he slowly walked over to his desk. "However, one has to make an equal wager to keep the balance… So, should I win…"

The snowman stopped as he turned towards on of the paintings on one of the nearby walls, this one displaying a rather beautiful blue skinned woman dressed in a lovely Japanese dress that looked to be one size too big for her, some of it hanging off her bare shoulders. "… Hmm, I have to wonder what you'd look like in a dress like that… You certainly have the curves for it…"

Opening the top desk drawer, Victor pulled out a rather old Duel Disk, one from the second generation of disks. "Although, I suppose that once I win, I can make arrangements to see that tonight."

'_Some how I felt he would say something like that,'_ Faye thought snapping her ground duel deck into the disk on her wrist, making the device hum to life.

"Hmm…" Victor mused to himself as he opened another drawer on his desk. "The only question now is how to acquire such a feat…"

Faye couldn't see from where she was standing, but inside the desk drawer were four separate deck cases, each and every one of them a different color scheme with none of them blue. Reaching for the purple deck case, the snowman quickly popped it open, allowing the cards to spill into his hand. "Mmm… This deck of beauties should adequate."

'_Beauties?'_ Faye thought raising an eyebrow. '_Last time I checked, he ran something more brutal…'_

Fitting the deck into his duel disk, Victor slowly slid the device on his arm, "Been a while since I had this thing on my arm… I hope my skills haven't froze over…

"But before we get into this dueling action, we should move out of this cramped office… I'm sure you're freezing your lovely little behind off…"

Faye wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of telling him that he was right.

**0-0-0-0**

In a private room in the Frozen Flame, Faye had to admit that the temperature was a little more bearable, but it still was freezing (most likely due to the fact that Victor was in the room as well), but the fact that the room itself was designed to resemble that of a Japanese bedroom.

"Ah…" Victor sighed loudly as he rested his arms in front of his stomach. "This room is always my favorite out of all of them here… Reminds me of good old Japan… At least there would be more classy women there who dress in kimonos more often…"

"Then why come here then?" Faye asked as her deck shuffled itself inside her duel disk.

"Why not?" Victor chuckled pulling the top five cards from his deck. "I'm a snowman who loves variety… And what's a bigger variety than America? It's a virtual melting pot of cultures and such, throw in the Shadowkind and you've got yourself a virtually endless selection." (VLP: 8000)

"That's one way to look at it," Faye grumbled drawing her opening hand. (FLP: 8000)

"… Indeed it is," Victor said looking over his five cards. "And to tell you something Faye, I'm in a good mood, so why don't you go first?"

"I'm not a fan of charity," Faye growled before drawing her sixth card. "But far be from me to at least not take advantage of it."

Looking at the cards, Faye nodded to herself as she pulled one card out, "And to start off this duel, I'll summon Cure Mermaid in attack mode!"

A large heart shaped bubble appeared in front of Faye, popping to form a beautiful mermaid with long blond hair and a pink blouse (1500/800), shivering slightly as the cold air began to get to her.

"Hmm… A most lovely start!" Victor announced with stars in his eyes as he looked at the mermaid. "Not really my type of woman, but still something that's easy on the eyes!"

Faye had to roll her eyes slightly before she fitted another card into her duel disk, making a face down card appear behind the enchanting mermaid. "Care to get your mind out of the gutter and into the game?"

"If it's a crime to see beautiful things," Victor sighed as he gently drew his next card. "Then that's a crime that I'd gladly admit to…"

'_At the very least he's honest…'_ Faye thought to herself.

"One thing I'm disappointed in," Victor admitted as he looked at the six cards. "Is the entrance of your monster… You've could've done so much better. Allow me to show you the proper way, first we start with surprise and mystery…"

A set monster appeared in front of Victor, giving his field something to work with, "A set monster will entice people to want to see whatever secrets that this face down monster has… Of course, if you add a couple of more secrets to the field…"

Another two set cards appeared in front of Victor, appearing behind the set monster, "You add to mystery and begin the temptation… Will you ignore my mysteries? Or will you be tempted to reveal them?"

Faye slowly pushed up her glasses when she drew once more, "In case you didn't notice, I'm a woman."

"Oh I know that," Victor snickered raising a hand to his chin. "But gender doesn't matter… It's basic psychology actually. Surprise and mystery will temp almost anyone, that's how my kind usually worked in the old days in order to temp people into the snowy abyss…"

"Thanks for the history lesson," Faye stated as the Cure Mermaid blew a kiss, creating another bubble shaped in a heart that floated over her head. "But here's a lesson in card effects, during my standby phase, my Cure Mermaid gives me eight hundred more life points."

The bubble popped, allowing the warm water to splatter over Faye's body. (FLP: 8800)

"Hmm… A lovely ability for a lovely face," Victor answered with a smile.

Faye was a little worried about playing another card… But then again…

"I summon Fire Princess!"

A powerful flame erupted in front of Faye, allowing a royal looking beauty to step from the flames, her hair a dark blonde and a flowing red dress covering her body (1300/1500).

This time, Victor's reaction was a little different…

"… I'm conflicted," the snowman answered crossing his arms. "One part of me wants to praise such a most interesting beauty… But another part of me wants to smother that flame with my cold demeanor."

"That's right, you snowmen aren't too fond of fire," Faye commented innocently with a small smirk. "I don't know what I was thinking…"

"I could take this as you're finally starting to warm up to me," Victor retorted flicking some hair away from his face. "But then again, I'm not one for using those kinds of metaphors…"

"How about you just cut out the metaphors all together?" Faye requested as she fitted another card into her duel disk.

With a rather coy smile, Victor drew once more, gingerly looking at the cards he had in his hand. "Please, if anyone's allowed to be so cold, that's me… Besides it is adding some interest in this duel… Then again, that's our cards' jobs. As demonstrated by me summoning one of my first lovelies…

"I flip up, Magician's Valkyria!"

The face down card shattered into millions of multicolored stars that flew through the air, allowing a beautiful youthful magician with long auburn hair, dressed in clothing that resembled that of the Dark Magician Girls, only more exotic with a large curved, be-jeweled staff that she spun around (1600/1800).

'… _Once again, something I wasn't expecting…'_ Faye thought to herself.

"And since one is good," Victor chuckled pulling another card from his hand, slapping it onto his duel disk. "Two would just be spectacular!"

In a flurry of multicolored stars, a second Magician's Valkyria appeared next to the original magical girl, both of them winking when they landed on the ground (1600/1800).

"I just love the outfits they have here," Victor cooed with a blush appearing on his face. "They're just so trendy!"

'… _If I didn't think he'd pull something like this…'_ Faye thought with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.

"But anyway, this is a duel," Victor stated pushing a button on his duel disk. "I suppose we should get a little serious here. I activate the continuous trap card, Tower of Babel!"

Victor's face down card on the right disappeared into the floor, immediately allowing a small tower to sprout from the ground behind him. "I'm not too keen on myths, but then again, I am a living myth… Damn it, I'm rambling, anyway, this trap card is rather bothersome, unless you know how to use it properly…"

Plucking another card from his hand, Victor casually turned the card around, "Like take this spell card for example, since I'm activating one, my Tower gains a Spell Counter…"

An orb of light began to float around the tower. "Of course, there's the effect of my spell card, the Magical Blast card!"

Both Magician's Valkyrias lifted the staffs up into the air, creating an orb of blue magic that quickly shot out, crashing into Faye's body. (FLP: 8400).

"Two hundred points for each spellcaster I have isn't much," Victor admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "But it's still something that I can get behind… I'm not ready to attack just yet… So, I'll just set one more card face down, and end my turn!"

'… _He nearly depleted his entire hand with that move,'_ Faye thought as she slowly drew. '_It's not like he needs to attack to make damage… But then again, neither do I.'_

"It's my standby phase again!" she announced as a heart bubble appeared overhead, popping to shower her with the light water. "And in addition for gaining some life points… My Fire Princess gets to burn away some of your life points!" (FLP: 9200)

Chanting loudly, the Fire Princess immediately unleashed a powerful flame that began to wash over Victor's body, making his eyes widen as the flames continued to surround his body. "URK!" (VLP: 7500)

"T-That all you got?" Victor scoffed as the flames died down. "I've had more passionate nights that were hotter than…"

"I get the point," Faye interrupted lowering her head slightly. "You don't need to go into the details!"

"Well, when this duel's done," Victor chuckled twirling some hair between his finger and thumb slightly. "I'll definitely be able to go into as many details as I want to…"

"Ugh…" Faye muttered looking over her hand. "… Since you're so keen on spell cards, I'll play one myself! I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master! So I get another thousand life points!"

Just as a white aura poured over Faye's body, a second orb of light appeared around Victor's Tower of Babel. (FLP: 10200)

"And since I gained more life points," Faye pointed out as the Fire Princess began to chant once more. "I get to burn off more of your life points!"

Victor almost yelped in surprise as the flames erupted from the ground once more, making more of his life points disappear. (VLP: 7000)

"And just like that, the score's tipped," Faye stated with her arms crossed, mostly to keep herself from freezing.

"Oh, trust me, Madame Faye," Victor grumbled as the flames began to disappear. "You won't be saying that for too much longer… Anything else you'd like to throw my way?"

Faye looked at the few cards left in her hand.

Nothing that could really break through that wall that Victor had set up. "Go for it."

And with a smile, Victor slowly reached for his deck…

… But then stopped.

"You know… I don't think I will draw this turn," He said as his graveyard slot glowed brightly, allowing a car to pop out from his graveyard. "Instead, I'll activate the second effect of my Magical Blast card… Skipping my draw phase in order to pull it back into my hand!

"But… I guess I'll still be able to draw a new card! I activate Jar of Greed!"

And just like that, Victor drew another card, giving him three cards to use, one of them being Magical Blast.

"Hmm… Choices," Victor muttered running his fingers over the cards he held tightly. "So many choices… But first, my lovelies, please take a knee in defense mode."

Both of the festively dressed magicians knelt to the ground, nodding as they crossed their arms and staffs over their chests. "Next, I think I'll summon another lovely lady – One that lets me remember my roots of Japan…

"Maiden of Macabre!"

Unlike the last two summons, several cherry blossoms began to fall from the ceiling, announcing the arrival of a rather cold beauty dressed in a red, pink and white floral kimono, wielding a rather nasty looking scythe (1700/0).

"Next, I'll activate a familiar spell card," the snowman cackled fitting one more card face up. "This time, my Magical Blast gets a little stronger, and a third counter will appear on my Tower!"

Faye closed her eyes as the magical burst of energy crashed into her, not noticing that the third orb of light began to encircle the holographic tower. (FLP: 9600)

"Now… I think the time to attack is now!" Victor announced holding his hand up. "Maiden of Macabre! Attack her Fire Princess!"

Spinning the scythe overhead, the Japanese maiden leapt through the air, her kimono billowing in the air…

"I activate my trap card!" Faye announced as a powerful green aura appeared over her two monsters. "Draining Shield negates one attack and I get to gain life points equal to your monster's attack!"

Just as the Maiden of Macabre brought her scythe down on the shield, she was repelled backwards thanks to the aura. "So thanks a lot Victor…"

"I wouldn't thank me just yet," Victor stated as he pushed a button on his duel disk. "I know your tricks of the trade Madame Faye… After all, I saw how you rounded up some of my older employees the last time we met, so I'll activate my trap card…

"Bad Reaction to Simochi!"

Faye's eyes widened as the green shield around her transformed into a bright red aura, crashing down around her body. "ACK! How… How long have you have that card?!" (FLP: 7900)

"Hmm… Why bothering answering a meaningless question?" Victor snickered as the Maiden of Macabre landed back in front of his two other magicians. "It's just a card… A common one at that, and I'm sure you know that these spells and trap cards that I have are flimsy as they look.

"You're more than welcomed to use Mystical Space Typhoon against my trap… Of course, there's my Tower of Babel. If you manage to gather enough chances to regain three thousand life points…

"But, once again, I'm rambling. My turn is over, Madame Faye."

Faye shakily reached for her dueling deck, '_I'll admit it… I underestimated him… Not only does he have me in a lock, but he's got me in bind too.'_

And with a click, the Shadowchaser drew…

Grimacing at the fact that it was Mystical Space Typhoon.

"Now, if I recall correctly," Victor chuckled holding his hand up slightly. "Your mermaid's effect activates now. Only this time, you get burned by your own monster…"

Faye growled as once more a bubble in the shape of a heart appeared over head… Only this time, the bubble just dissolved into smoke that floated around her, making her cough slightly, "Urk!" (FLP: 7100)

"Hmm… What's the matter, Madame?" Victor chuckled holding his hand up to his chin. "Our life points are almost the same. You could just get rid of my trap card if you so wish to, I assure you that my remaining face down card isn't something that can stop the destruction of my traps."

'_I can't tell if that's a bluff or not,'_ Faye thought looking at the cards at her hand. '_If I try to destroy that Bad Reaction card, the Tower of Babel will fall… Of course if I do destroy it, I'll just keep burning myself…'_

"… I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"

"Hmm… Not a good hand, Madame Faye?" Victor snickered as he plucked a card from his deck. "Oh well… For now it's my turn, so I'll skip from going to get my Magical Blast card. At this point, it'd be more of a pain to have this time."

Pulling one of the two cards in his hand, Victor slapped the card onto his duel disk, making the face down monster appear in front of him. "Of course, it's not like my hand is all that good either. So, I'll just set another monster in defense mode.

"Hmm… Maybe I should start making preparations for tonight. I would enjoy seeing you in a Kimono… Or perhaps I should stick to you wearing a nice Chinese dress. And I'll have you remove that jacket as well, it just doesn't suit you…"

"You haven't won yet," Faye pointed out.

"Alas, yes, I am jumping the gun," Victor sighed rubbing his chin. "But still, it's not like you've got anything else to use to help you. If that set card is another Draining Shield, then this next attack will burn you once more. Maiden of Macabre! Attack the Fire Princess!"

With a hearty laugh, the scythe-wielding Maiden leapt through the air, spinning around the weapon before she landed on the ground in front of the surprised Fire Princess.

Faye was about to push the button on her duel disk…

But immediately pulled her hand away.

Unfortunately for her Fire Princess, the Maiden of Macabre had sliced her in half, shattering the beautiful monster into millions of embers. (FLP: 6700)

"Hmm… A shame to destroy that beauty," Victor muttered as his Maiden of Macabre appeared before him, this time with an orb of darkness floating around Aher (1700/0 + 200/0). "But it is necessary in order to activate my Maiden's ability. Every time she slays a monster in battle, she gains a spell counter and two hundred attack points for each one.

"And since this last card is useless to me, I'll end my turn.

"So you'll start yours and you know what that means!"

Faye clicked her teeth as she slowly drew, allowing the Cure Mermaid's effect to burn more life points from her. (FLP: 5900)

"Alright…" she muttered looking at the newest card she just drew. "I'm getting kinda tired of that. So I'll sacrifice my Mermaid, in order to summon…"

The Cure Mermaid blew one last kiss before she transformed into a large orb of light that began to grow out and form into a large angelic centaur, covered with sky blue and yellow armor with a long glowing blade attached to its arm with a shield in the other (1900/1400). "Airknight Parshath!"

"Oh boy…" Victor muttered taking a step back. "T-Tell me… Is that a male or female monster?"

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of an answer," Faye stated holding her hand up. "But I will give you the pleasure of an attack! Airknight! Attack that face down monster!"

Victor lifted his arm in a defensive stance as the angelic knight clomped over to the face down monster and immediately stabbed into the face down monster with the glowing blade, making the monster flip up into a large gray colored jar (700/600), shattering the monster.

"Urk…" The snowman muttered as he quickly turned his grimace into a smirk. "Heh… That was my Morphing Jar! But you probably deal with it all the time so…"

"Before you start," Faye stated as an aura of white light appeared over Victor's body. "You take damage, since my Airknight has a trample ability! So, not only do you take damage, but I get to draw a new card before its effect kicks in!"

The aura began to burn at Victor's body, making him wince as Faye quickly drew. (VLP: 5700)

"Y-Yes… But you forget Madame!" Victor announced as he fitted his hand into his graveyard. "That we both get something from my Jar's effect… So that card you just drew as well as your hand goes to the graveyard!"

Faye winced as she looked at the Marie the Fallen One card she drew…

Of course as she drew her next cards, Faye's eyes narrowed slightly at the card art…

Victor's poker face wasn't as solid.

"OH! Oh joy!" Victor cooed looking at the cards he just drew.

"… Gee, you draw something good?" Faye asked as she fitted two cards into her duel disk, giving her four set cards.

"Oh… Perhaps," Victor cackled as he slowly reached for his deck, quickly snapping off the top card of his deck. "But for now, I get to draw and…"

"And I activate my trap card!" Faye announced as a powerful storm of dust began to sweep through the room. "Dust Tornado!"

Victor's eyes widened as a small twister crashed into his Tower of Babel, shattering the holographic structure. "Hmm…"

"And now that your tower's fallen," Faye announced as she pushed another card on her duel disk. "I can activate my face down Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your other trap! Now I won't be hindered!"

Although his other revealed trap was destroyed right in front of him, Victor didn't seem worried this time…

… In fact, he was just more preoccupied with curling his hair with his fingers.

"… Are you done yet?" He asked calmly, looking at the six cards he held.

"Uh… Yeah," Faye muttered.

Victor could only smile as he lifted up one of the six cards, "Hmm, I must say Madame Faye, I am impressed. I didn't think you'd get past my first wall so easily. Then again, you are a Shadowchaser, so I shouldn't be surprised… But let's see if you can get past my second wall…"

Pulling out his card, Victor slapped the card onto his duel disk, "And my first trick this turn is to summon Magical Exemplar in attack mode!"

In a flash of light, a rather enchanting young woman with long dark green hair, dressed in lovely, holy forest green robes with golden relics on her creamy white skin (1700/1400). She bowed towards Victor before she held her arms to her side.

"Such a classy lady," Victor sighed with his hands clapped together. "But I realize that she's no match for your Airknight… But that doesn't mean that I can't play my spell cards! I'll start by activating a copy of a familiar spell card, Magical Blast! And this time…

"The blast gets bigger!"

Faye's eyes widened as a powerful blast of energy crashed into her body again, this time a lot stronger than the last few blasts. (FLP: 5100)

"And since I played a spell card," Victor cackled as two orbs of light appeared around the Magical Exemplar's body. "I get to add two Spell Counters to my lovely lady here."

'_Great… Those Spell Counters again,'_ Faye thought looking at the floating orbs

"Next, I'll set one card face down," Victor announced as the other card appeared next to the first set card he had. "I'll hold off on attacking again, after all, your little angel over there can't attack thanks to my two Valkyria ladies' effects."

"We'll she won't be alone!" Faye announced pushing a button on her duel disk. "I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted! Now I can bring back a familiar face – Fire Princess!"

In a powerful flame, the lovely red dress royal woman appeared in front of Faye, this time with an annoyed look on her face (1300/1500).

"Hmm… I don't know if I'm excited or displeased to see her again," Victor muttered rolling his eyes.

Faye smirked as she drew her next card, "I'd say you should be displeased. Cause thanks to Marie the Fallen One in my graveyard, I gain two hundred life points!"

And just like that, several black feathers began to float around Faye's body, "And since I gained life points…" (FLP: 5300)

Victor's eyes widened, "I get burned!"

Once more, the ring of fire erupted around the Snowman, making him grunt a few times as his life points were melted away. (VLP: 5200)

"And now we're back to being equal," Faye stated holding up another card from her hand. "But we won't be for too long! I set one card face down, and switch Fire Princess to defense mode. And I'll set another defense monster.

"Turn end!"

Victor was about to reach for his deck, but then waved his hand, "You know Madame Faye, I was going to take it easy on you this turn… But for now, I'll just skip my draw phase once more, this time taking out a familiar spell card from my graveyard."

'_Great… Either his spell card will get me, or I'll deck out,'_ Faye thought to herself.

"Next, I'll go into my battle phase!" The snowman announced throwing his hand up. "Maiden of Macabre! Attack the fiery lady once more!"

With a devilish smirk, the scythe wielding Maiden leapt through the air, spinning said weapon over her head.

Faye was about to push a button on her duel disk…

"Next since a Spellcaster declared an attack," Victor announced as a large rune covered ring appeared over his head. "I can activate my trap card, Magician's Circle! Now we both get to special summon another spellcaster from our decks just as long as they have two thousand or less attack points…"

'_Was this his plan?!'_ Faye thought to herself as she slowly pulled out her deck of cards and fanned the cards in front of her. She did have a few Spellcasters, but none that were really suited for that trap.

"I've got my choice," Victor chuckled slapping the card onto his duel disk. "I choose to summon Royal Magical Library!"

Faye blinked a few times as a large bookcase appeared behind the snowman, several orbs of light appear around it (0/2000). '_I was kinda expecting something different…'_

"Now it's your choice," Victor said with a lick of his lips. "Although, I'm a little curious as to which monster you'll choose. If I remember correctly, you had a pair of little girls in your deck… Curran and Pikeru, correct?"

Maybe Victor had his own copies of those two monsters… But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"I choose Maha Vailo!"

In a powerful bolt of electricity, a mysterious blue robed woman appeared in front of Faye, a pair blue steel wings jutting from her back while having some jewelry dangling from her weird headgear (1550/1400).

"… Okay… Once again, kinda confusing," Victor sighed shaking his head. "Anyway, that caused a replay… But I'm keeping the target the same! Maiden of Macabre!"

Falling down to the ground, the geisha spellcaster began to bring down her scythe down on the Fire Princess, slicing the monster once more in two. However, since the monster was in defense mode, Faye's life points were safe.

But as the Maiden of Macabre began to walk back to Victor's field, another orb of light appeared around her body (1900/0 + 200/0). "And once more, she gets a Spell Counter… So she'll be able to…"

"I activate my trap card!" Faye announced as the floor began to ripple, allowing two large arms to pop from the ground and wrap around one of the Magician Valkyria, making the young woman gasp. "Go, Michizure! Now, you destroyed one of my monsters, I get to destroy one of yours!"

Victor's eyes widened as his lovely magician lady was shattered along with the two arms…

And slowly he began to lower his head with his dark hair falling down over his eyes. "Madame Faye… Tell me something… Do you know about us Yuki-otoko and Yuki-onna?"

"Other than you're Ice Spirits," Faye answered crossing her arms. "That's all. I'm not Japanese…"

'_Then again…_' she thought with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head. '_Hyde's not Japanese and yet he's insistent about running that Japanese Yokai deck… I wonder if he's into that sort of stuff?'_

"Then allow me to tell you something," Victor growled slowly raising his head up, revealing that the calm look on his face had melted away, revealing a face that was stained with anger. "We Yuki-otoko and Yuki-onna are incapable of breeding with each other. We don't know if it is due to something that happened to us before we came to Earth…

"Or if that's just a mechanism for protection, but either way or any other, that's how it is. But, it was an interesting development none-the-less when my kind learned that we could breed with other species. I doubt that there's ever been a pure blooded Yuki-onna or Yuki-otoko, at least in this world.

"Of course, my mother mated with a human man, so I'm not the more prime example of this… But while we needed other species to survive, we did gain a large amount of respect for other species after we changed our ways from deception in the snowy mountains of Japan."

"And that's why you're running a brothel here?" Faye asked.

"First off, I prefer Escort Service," the Yuki-otoko hissed as he gripped his chin. "Secondly, I respect women, Madame Faye… But, they are mortals for the most part, and they make mistakes. I like to think that I can provide a much better alternative than that of my competitors. Not only do I have background checks on my customers, provide a rather hefty payment plan for the ladies, I also give them the necessities of life while they are in my employ as to make sure that their debt doesn't accumulate.

"However, and this is the point I was getting at, if I see that one of my ladies that is in my employ… Including in card form… Is in trouble by someone, I won't hesitate to freeze them in their place."

To illustrate his point, Victor lifted his hand up…

… Allowing a large amount to ice to appear around his pale skin, forming into a dangerously sharp looking ice claw around his fingers, the second indication of his powers as a Shadowkind. "Even you Madame Faye will be no exception… Should it come to that."

Making the ice disappear, Victor pulled another card up from his hand, "I leave my battle phase, and activate the spell card – Magical Blast!"

Faye winced as the powerful magical attack crashed into her body. (FLP: 4500)

"I don't like harming women," Victor hissed as he fitted the card into his graveyard. "But if I have to, I will… Now, to the effects. First, my Magical Exemplar gains two more Spell Counters, and my Royal Magical Library also gets one provided for it.

"But for now, I activate the effect of my Magical Exemplar! Now, by removing all the spell counters that were on her, I can special summon a level four Spellcaster from my graveyard… Three guesses who that's going to be."

And just like that, the second Magician Valkyria appeared, taking a few breaths as she knelt down (1600/1800).

"I'll set one card face down," the Yuki-otoko announced as the holographic card appeared in front of him. "My turn will be over now…"

Taking a deep breath, Victor exhaled with an icy tone to his breath, and back to his usual smiling self, the snowman smirked. "… Please make your move, Madame Faye."

'… _Out of all the Shadows I've seen…_' Faye thought with a shiver down her spine as she drew her next card. '_The fact that he was able to get that smile back so quickly… That was the creepiest thing I've ever seen…'_

Once more, several black feathers began to float around Faye's body, indicating that Marie the Fallen One's effect was activating. (FLP: 4700)

Of course, without Fire Princess, that combo wasn't really all that devastating. Of course… There was a new combo forming with the cards she had.

"First, I activate a spell card," Faye announced fitting the card into her duel disk. "One known as the Poison of the Old Man! So, I can increase my life points by twelve hundred points… Or burn off eight hundred of yours! I think an eye for an eye will do just fine!"

Victor hissed as a dark aura flowed over his body. (VLP: 4400)

"Th… That may very well be!" the Yuki-otoko growled, snapping his arm to the side as three orbs of light appeared around two of his monsters, two around the Magical Exemplar and a second one around the Royal Magical Library. "But since you played a spell card, I get more Spell Counters!"

"Yeah, well, it's still good to take you down a few more pegs," Faye sighed fitting another card into her duel disk, giving her three set cards. "Turn end."

Victor smirked as he twirled his hand around, and fished into his graveyard, "I realize that its tedious to talk about what my spell can do… But I still enjoy using my Magical Blast! In fact… I'll use it right now!"

Once more, with her duel disk held up like a shield, Faye intercepted the powerful blast of magic that crashed into her. (FLP: 3700)

"Back and forth, back and forth," Victor sighed as he fitted the same card back into his duel disk. "That's what this duel has been all the way… Of course, I think I'll give us some excitement this time… Since another spell was played, Magical Exemplar now has four counters…"

Two more orbs of light floated around the green robed beauty.

"And this brings my Royal Magical Library up to three," the Yuki-otoko chuckled as all three of the orbs shattered around the bookcase. "Of course, I can expend all three of them to draw a new card! I am quite curious what kind of beauty my deck will provide!"

And with a quick snap of the cards, Victor turned the card to his eyes, his eyes widening slightly before a cold curve came to his lips, "Heh… Well now… You ever hear the line 'I can see, but cannot touch,' Madame Faye?"

"… You're just as bad as Hyde with those kinds of lines," Faye muttered under her breath.

"Well," Victor continued, ignoring that last line. "You see, the thing about the Yuki-onna back home, they were quite beautiful… But I knew that no real love could sprout between me and one of them. However, I was still able to enjoy their beauty… And I feel the same about my cards. So when I found this card, I just had to have it. It doesn't really fit the theme of my deck, but she fits the secondary theme…

"I sacrifice my Maiden of Macabre and my Royal Magical Library!"

At first, Faye shivered, thinking that Victor was using his ice like abilities once more… Only she seemed to realized that ice began to wrap around the bookcase and the Japanese spellcaster, encasing them completely before they shattered like glass and fell to the floor.

Those very same remains seemed to draw closer to each other, until they began to build upon each other, forming into a tall pillar of ice before Victor. And with a snap of his fingers, the ice shattered, allowing an elegant form to grace the field.

Dressed in a white and light layered dress and red and gold jewelry, a pale beauty stepped onto the field, in her gloved hands was a large staff that was made of ice… While her hair was also made from ice as well, and while the icy hair covered the top part of her face, it was easy to tell that this woman was also beautiful (2900/2100).

"Meet the beauty queen of my deck," Victor cooed as he wrapped his arms around himself. "My Ice Queen… A cold beauty…"

"You sure do love your ice quotes," Faye muttered once more, clearly not expecting such a powerful monster.

"Almost as much as I love my girls," Victor replied. "Ice Queen! Attack the Maha Vailo! Blizzard Spell!"

Raising her staff up into the air, a large amount of cold air and snow began to flow through the already cold room. Icicles began to form into the air around the Maha Vailo's body…

Just as the ice was about to crash into the blue robed woman, a large cylinder appeared over her head, drawing all of the ice shards inside of the colorful cylinder.

"Nice try, Victor!" Faye announced as she held her hand up over one of her revealed face down cards. "But I activate Magical Cylinder! So your attack goes…"

"Through!" Victor chuckled as he pushed button on his duel disk. "I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! For the mere cost of a thousand life points I can…" (VLP: 3400)

"I know what the card does, Victor," Faye stated pushing a button on her duel disk. "Especially since I've gotten my own copy on the field!" (FLP: 2700)

Victor's eyes widened as his trap card shattered into millions of shards, but his eyes widened when a second Magical Cylinder appeared over his head, allowing the several, to near almost countless ice shards to rain down on his body, making him close his eyes as the ice slashed through his body. "URK!" (VLP: 500)

"Yeah!" Faye cheered loudly as she fitted the two cards into her duel disk's graveyard. "How'd you like that?"

"… To tell the truth…" Victor cackled cracking his neck. "I did enjoy that ice shower… We live in Las Vegas, Madame Faye… Not exactly the friendliest place for me to be… At least during the day. So if there's ever a chance for me to enjoy the cold outside my office here, or in my freezing cold car, I take it.

"Magical Exemplar! Attack Maha Vailo!"

The green robed mage slowly began to chant to herself, sending a large orb of green runes flying through the air until it crashed into the Maha Vailo shattering the monster into millions of shards. (FLP: 2550)

"And here I thought you weren't going to attack with her," Faye muttered as she fitted the card into her graveyard.

"I don't recall ever saying that," Victor chuckled as he fitted the last two cards from his hand into his duel disk. "All my ladies in all of my decks have their own purposes… Speaking of, since my Exemplar has four counters again, I'll remove them to bring back my Royal Magical Library!"

In a flash of light, the bookshelf appeared behind Victor (0/2000), allowing the Yuki-otoko to smirk even brighter. "And I'll admit that this is definitely not a lady… But it's still a useful card in this deck.

"Turn end."

Faye quickly pulled off her next card, allowing more black feathers to quickly float over her body, healing some of her life points. (FLP: 2750)

"Hmm… That reminds me," Victor stated looking at the feathers. "I should get a Card Ejector for this deck… Might make things a little easier, should I have to duel against you again."

Rolling her eyes behind her glasses, Faye reached for her face down monster, "We'll see about that… I flip up my face down monster – Mecha Bunny!"

"… What?" Victor questioned as the set monster on Faye's field flipped up…

Forming into a rather small and cute robotic rabbit with the words 'LOVE IT' writted on its head, beeping loudly a few times (800/100).

Victor didn't even have anything to say to that.

"By the way," Faye giggled as she wagged her finger. "When my bunny's flipped face up, I can select one card on the field, and that card's owner loses five hundred life points."

That's when Victor's eyes widened.

"I think I'll choose your Ice Queen!" Faye announced pointing a finger towards the snowy beauty. "And that means that this duel…"

"Not over!" Victor announced as he pushed a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap card, Gift of the Mystical Elf in chain to your bunny's effect!"

Just like that, the blue skinned elf appeared behind Victor, chanting loudly as a bright light began to rain down on him. "So I get three hundred life points for each monster on the field! And there's seven!" (VLP: 2600)

However, just as the Mystical Elf disappeared from the field, several smoke bombs erupted around Victor's body, making the snowman wince in surprise. (VLP: 2100)

"Heh…" Victor cackled as he pulled his arms to the side. "Too bad Madame Faye… You almost had me with that last move… But I'm too good for that!"

Ignoring Victor's taunt, Faye held up another card, slowly holding it between her fingers, "Whatever you say Victor. I summon Nurse Reficule the Fallen One!"

A dark orb appeared in front of Faye, allowing a fallen angelic like being to step out on the field, having her entire body covered in bandages save for the bladed wings she had sticking form her back and the long purple hair that ended in blades as well. The young woman slowly crossed her arms over her chest, obviously shivering from the cold as well (1400/600).

"Hmm…" Victor mused looking at the bandaged monster. "She's got a nice figure and interesting structure… But the bandage look died out when the pyramids were finished…"

"That's all I've got this turn," Faye announced crossing her arms.

"Well… That was quick," Victor stated quickly reaching into his graveyard. "So, I think I'll skip my draw phase and…"

"Actually, you mind if I cut in?" Faye asked as she lifted her hand over her face down card, making a small gift card appear in front of Victor, a small Kuriboh etched into the card. "I wanna activate the trap – Gift Card!"

"Oh! You're giving me a gift?" Victor laughed holding the card in his hands. "Quite an interesting prospect, Madame Faye…"

Reading over the card, Victor raised an eyebrow at the print on the gift card, "… So, you're giving me three thousand life points? I'm no complaining but…"

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't know," Faye giggled as she turned towards her newest monster, Reficule. "But my monster here has the same effect as that trap you had at the beginning of the duel… The Bad Reaction to Simochi."

The Yuki-otoko took a better look at the gift card in his hands, taking note that it was flashing brightly quite a few times.

"Um…" He stuttered before the gift card erupted into a bright light…

Signaling a powerful explosion that covered his entire body and eventually destroyed every monster on his field, "AAAAAAAH!" (VLP: 0)

As the explosion died down, all of the holographic monsters, spells and trap disappeared from the Japanese styled room, Faye slowly walked over to the Yuki-otoko, and stood her distance. "Now then… Are you going to keep your word or…"

"Heh, did you really think I'd stoop so low not to keep a bargain?" Victor moaned as he stood up, dusting off his white suit in the process. "Madame Faye, when I make a promise, I keep the promise… And a wager is a promise on a scale…"

Reaching into his pocket, Victor quickly produced a small blue business card, "I've only met this guy's representatives, but I still managed to get a business deal going with him… I'm not going to get into details… But I am a man of my word Madame Faye. Take the card, it's quite enlightening."

Faye warily took the card from the Yuki-otoko, looking over the blue colored card. No address, no phone number…

Only two names and a slogan.

_S Reef Lender_

_Marcus Childsman _

"_Win through compromise."_

"This isn't really much help," Faye stated pocketing the card.

"The guy happens to have agents located through out the city," Victor answered heading towards the door with his arms behind his back. "And has different offices set up to boot. The 'Shark' or 'Loan Shark' as he prefers to be called has a certain charm around this city… I wouldn't be surprised if he has several businesses that depend on his 'expertise'…"

'… _Question is… What does he have to do with Purvis and that incident?'_ Faye thought as Victor pulled open the door.

"Well, Madame Faye," Victor chuckled holding the door open. "Unless you're interested in trying on some of those dresses I have and join me for dinner…"

"I'm leaving!" Faye yelped as she ran out of the room, making Victor snicker loudly as he watched her run through the halls.

A few seconds later, Victor closed the door and sighed loudly.

Looking to the left, looking to the right, the snowman shrugged, "Was that to your liking?"

One of the walls to the room immediately flipped open, allowing a rather curvy woman to step into the room, her blue skin shining in the light in the room while her black and green Chinese dress hugged her figure. With her long black hair was tied up with a gold clip, she had her clipped hair spike up. And covering her mouth was a red fan that had a green dragon design on it…

Victor couldn't help but smirk, it wasn't everyday that he had one of the girls in one of his personal paintings visit him…

"I suppose you did an excellent job," The woman sighed walking further into the room. "And nice touch with the ending there…"

"I'm an artist, and I know what I like," Victor snickered with his arms crossed. "But are you sure this was a good idea to give Childsman's name out to her?"

"… Don't you know?" The woman sighed as she snapped the fan shut towards Victor. "This is Vegas… We need to add a little bit of a gamble to this little deal… Heh…"

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Ice Queen / Water / LV. 8 / ATK: 2900 / DEF: 2100 / Spellcaster/Effect: **This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. When this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard from your side of the field while there are 3 or more Spellcaster-Type monsters in your Graveyard, you can add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

**Description:**

_This card was first used by Asuka Tenjoin in the 19 chapter of the Yugioh GX manga, and is a Japanese card that was released in the Limited Edition pack 14._

**0-0-0**

_**Once more the mystery in the city of sin grows deeper and twists at every turn… And even though the light on one shadow has dispelled one mystery, more take its place…**_

_**Next time, we go behind the mystery and get back to the life of the man who started this whole mystery… Back on the streets at night, the Ancient Gear cowboy treads for his reason for being… Gathering what he needs, no matter who stands in his way.**_

_**Don't miss the next chapter…**_

_**Draw 9**_

_**Witch of the Black Forest**_


	10. Draw 9: Witch of the Black Forest

_**They say to never judge a book by its cover, and I suppose that line would hold true to almost every aspect of life. Hardly anything is as it seems at first glance; this applies to living creatures especially. **_

_**If you were to judge by appearance alone, who would seem more trustworthy – a human or a Shadowkind? **_

_**More often than not you'd say that the Shadow was the least trusting of the two. Mainly because humans tend to have a bit more of a familiarity to them than Shadowkind do, after all, humans aren't really monsters that we've heard in our childhoods.**_

_**But then again, I'm not saying that the human race is perfect… Any history text book can attest to that.**_

_**Once again, I'm not saying that all Shadows are saints either, heck, just take a look at the rep sheet that we have posted on the Shadowchaser website; most of the dangerous characters on there are Shadowkind. **_

_**But, sometimes, it's hard to determine who the real bad guy is and who the good guy is…Though to tell the truth, it's not as cut and dry as that…**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**Draw 9**_

_**Witch of the Black Forest**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

"Marcus Childsman…"

A few hours had passed since Faye's duel against Victor had subsided, and while Ace was on her 'patrol', Faye had returned back to headquarters, seated back in the living room quarters with a laptop computer on the desk.

Hyde wasn't the only one who could find information… He was just the only one who did things like you'd see in an old detective movie.

And sure, doing research on the internet wasn't as thrilling as walking the streets in search of information, but it was a little more dependable than asking a few bar hounds or some street rat for information.

But so far, nothing on the so-called Loan Shark… At least nothing official that could really lead her to said shark. There were just rumors that were written in online forums. '_… Damn it… How does Hyde make information gathering so easy?'_

With a sigh, Faye looked at the card she got from the Yuki-otoko and thought for a second before an idea popped into her head.

And with that, Faye began to type furiously on the keyboard.

**0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of the city, a part of the residential district where more of the general merchandisers for Las Vegas, a rather unique D-Wheel sped through the streets drawing attention of all the bystanders on the streets… Not because the motorcycle was speeding, but rather the design of the D-Wheel.

It was modeled to look like an old Harley Davidson motorcycle, pure and simple with a red and black sheen to it. But the fact that the rider was dressed in a black overcoat and a curved helmet was the reason why people couldn't help but stare.

How could someone wear something like that in weather like this?

That kind of thought was deluded from the rider's mind as he flew through the streets, the wind whipping through his overcoat's tails, and was replaced with a certain mind set.

'_With Volk and that weird dood here,_' the rider thought to himself as he made a sharp left turn. '_We're finally ready… But… I don't see why I need to be reduced to some delivery boy!'_

Personally though, he was at least glad he was getting work… Even if that work was grunt work.

'_Still pisses me off though…_' he thought as he slowly parked the D-Wheel in front of the building where his GPS had led him.

Turning off his transportation, the rider simply pushed a button on his helmet, making it fold up and compact itself at the top, allowing a long rim to fan out and change the shape of the headgear, allowing the long dark hair to flow around his now revealed face…

…Showing that Jack still wasn't pleased with his current situation, even as he pulled off the duel disk off of his D-Wheel and strapped it to the gauntlet that was under his overcoat's sleeve.

With a quick adjustment to his hat, Jack quickly fished out a small red cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. '_… This can't be the right place…'_

The place that Jack was referring to was a large greenhouse/flower shop, decorated simply but managed to get the job done to attract some customers, some of which were watching the weird dressed man, and wondering why he wasn't dying of heat stroke.

Eventually, Jack was able to connect with someone on the other end of the phone…

"Hello? This is…"

"Save it, Vergil," Jack growled into the phone as he leaned up against the D-Wheel. "I think that GPS you guys got me is busted. Damn thing led me to a flower shop in the residential district."

"… Actually…"

"Vergil, tell me that this is a mistake..." Jack sighed pulling his hat down slightly.

"Jack… Just do the job…" Vergil moaned from the other line. "I don't have time to really argue with you. I've got a ton of paperwork and some online documents to cross-reference and frankly Jack, I can't be there to hold your hand and…"

BEEP!

Jack just rolled his eyes as he snapped his phone shut.

He didn't need another person to chew his ear off with useless information.

All he had to do was deliver an order and wait to pick it up… If that was all he had to do, then that was all he had to do.

'_But still… A flower shop?!_' Jack thought to himself as he slowly reached the entrance to the shop, stopping himself from entering for a second.

But eventually, Jack willed himself into the building.

He could already tell that this day was going to be a pain in the backside.

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 7:06_

On the other side of Vegas at the Mirage Oasis café, Kyon certainly had his hands full dealing with the evening crowd. Having already allowed alcoholic beverages to be served in the establishment roughly two hours ago, business usually boomed at this time of day.

Of course, when one of his waitresses had called in sick, Kyon not only had to work the bar but also some tables as well.

At least since the incident (Kyon wasn't a fan of bugbears either) occurred, the band that was attacked had promised a week of free entertainment and Kyon sure was taking advantage of that. Their music was a little loud for his tastes, but still, free was free.

That still didn't mean he couldn't relax with the café being filled to the brim with customers, especially since he had to switch between waiting on tables and the bar.

'_Maybe if Ace was here,'_ He thought to himself as he took an order sheet of drinks up to the bar for him to prepare. '_I could've convinced her to help out… And maybe get to see her in one of my waitress outfits!'_

Taking a second to sigh loudly, Kyon quickly worked on the drink orders that he had taken, not realizing that a new customer was seated right in front of him, a Chinese fan covering her face.

Being a Shadowkind himself, Kyon was used to seeing several different kinds of people entering his bar, whether it was regular people or other shadows, he didn't really have a restriction policy as long as no one started a fight or brought a weapon.

But this customer didn't really seem interested in the drinks or atmosphere that was being produced by the band; rather, she had her oddly yellow eyes watching Kyon mix and pour the drinks quickly. From what she had gathered, this little were-ermine was quite an interesting subject…

"Excuse me sir," the woman questioned using the fan in front of her face to cool her off slightly. "May I…"

"I'll be right back, Miss," Kyon apologized with a bow before he ran behind the bar. "I just have some drinks to deliver, but I'll be right back to take your order!"

"Hmm… Take your time," the woman chuckled, watching as Kyon running past a few customers while balancing the tray of drinks he had assembled.

If Kyon had taken a moment to really look at the woman, he would've noticed her tight Chinese dress, her pinned up hair, and more importantly, her blue skin.

With a snap of her fan, the coldly beautiful woman licked her lips, '_I've got all night to put the plan into action…_

'_Though I wonder if they've got sake here…'_

**0-0-0-0**

Despite the time, Jack was a little surprised that the flower shop would be open at this hour, but indeed it was open, and somewhat busy with people gazing at the exotic flower displays that were in the main lobby.

Personally, Jack didn't really like dealing with the Shadowkind, some he liked more than others, but he still didn't like them. And this place was filled to the brim with Shadowkind, although, since Jack was an aware, he was able to see that most of the plants in lobby weren't your garden variety flowers that you gave to your sweetheart.

'_I guess this won't be some wasted trip after all,'_ Jack thought to himself looking at one of the weird plants to his side, noticing that it was a deep violet – With what appeared to be scales on the plant's bud.

Although it was definitely a specially designed plant made by a Shadowkind, it certainly wasn't one that Jack had ever seen before.

"Hello! Hello!"

Jack blinked a few times before he turned to the side to be met with a rather interesting sight, a rather large and daunting figure standing next to him. Dressed in large baggy black pants, a green vest (along with a pink apron) and a developed face with black leafy hair…

… And besides the pink apron, there was something else that stood out about this man… The fact that his skin a cold steel (save for his face which was actually golden) and his hair was more like a hood to conceal the rest of his head were clues as to what this man really was.

'_Looks like some sort of Arcane Golem,_' Jack thought to himself as he adjusted his hat to cover his eyes to make sure that he wouldn't be caught starring. '_… If it is one… It certainly isn't like any other Arcane Golem I've ever seen before…'_

"Welcome to our humble flower shop!" The Arcane Golem announced with a slight bow towards Jack. "Is there anything I can do for you, sir? Are you looking for a bouquet of flowers for your sweetheart?"

Turning towards the Golem, Jack pushed up his hat to leer at the golem, "Not today… I'm actually here to pick up an order. Maybe you can help me out then…"

"Of course, sir!" the golem said bowing slightly once more before he stood up straight. "I'm Den, and I hope to be of some assistance for you today, sir!"

"… Stop calling me sir…" Jack groaned as he reached into his pocket, pulling out an envelope towards Den. "Here's the order and the payment that was agreed upon."

Den bowed for a third time before he took the envelope and read the instructions that were written on it. Jack wasn't able to tell if the golem was actually reading it or if he was just looking it over…

Then the golem raised his head up, nodding slightly before he held the envelope to his chest, "Uh, sir, I was told about this beforehand, so I need ask you to accompany me to the back for a few minutes."

"What?" Jack questioned, his hands slowly reaching for under his overcoat, just to be careful.

"Ah! D-Don't worry, sir!" Den yelped with another quick bow he held his hands up in a defensive manner. "It was just a complication that my boss wanted to discuss with the person who made this order. Since you're a representative to this customer, I'll have to ask you come back with me."

"… I suppose it can't be helped," Jack growled, not pulling his hand out of his coat. "Lead the way… Den was it?"

"OH! I'm so glad you remembered my name!" Den cheered to himself as he spun on his heel to lead Jack to the back.

'… _It's not that big of a deal… I just met you thirty seconds ago…'_ Jack thought to himself as he followed the Arcane Golem.

And once more, the plants were starting to get Jack's attention.

More regular flowers, plus several other identifiable plants that Jack had never seen before…

BAM!

Maybe he should've paid attention to Den, because the Arcane Golem just stopped right in front of Jack, making the smaller man run into Den with a loud smack sound. "… Ow…"

"Oh yes! That reminds me, sir," Den announced turning slightly to the counter, not even noticing that Jack had crashed into him. "We're having a small promotion today…"

The moment that Den turned around, Jack was already rubbing his slightly sore face, "Oh… Is something wrong, sir?"

"Just forget it," Jack growled removing his hand. "What's this about a promotion?"

"Its nothing special," Den stated holding out a small box of candies to Jack. "Everyone who comes in today gets a free box of candy."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Den, taking deep breaths to calm the rage that was building up inside of him, '_Candy… CANDY!?! He stopped just like that for candy?!'_

"Did you not want the…" Den started…

… Only to have Jack snatch the box of candy from his hands in mid-sentence, "I didn't say I didn't want the candy."

Jack did have one weakness to his tough guy exterior… Sweets.

"Enjoy, sir!" Den announced as Jack pocketed the box of candies.

'_Not going to enjoy it now… Gotta work,'_ Jack thought to himself as he crossed his arms. "Uh, Den… If you don't mind, I'm kinda in a hurry… So if we could speed this along?"

"Right, sir!" Den said turning around to lead Jack to the main greenhouse.

'… _And didn't I tell him to stop calling me sir?'_ Jack thought rolling his eyes as he slid his hands back under his overcoat.

It wasn't long till Den had led Jack into the greenhouse, which was a little cooler than what Jack had expected; the glass ceiling and walls were spread far apart to allow the plant life inside the building to grow to their greatest potential. And that fact was more than apparent with the vines and petals that riddled the floor.

"Miss Rozalin!" Den shouted, making Jack jump slightly. "Are you back here Miss Rozalin?!"

"Den!"

Then, stepping from one of the many plants was a young woman with long blonde hair that was tied back to keep out of her face, dressed in a similar fashion as Den – Green vest, pink apron, and baggy black pants, '_Must be the uniform here… Kinda clashes…'_

"Den," The woman (who Jack guessed was Rozalin) hissed with her arms crossed at the Arcane Golem. "I thought I told you to watch the front and assist the customers?"

"Y-You did," Den apologized with his head lowered again. "But… But that's why I'm here. This customer is that customer you told me about. Here!"

Den immediately held up the envelope to Rozalin, making her eyes widen before she turned towards Jack, "… Thanks Den… You can head back out front now. I'll handle this."

With another bow (Jack had lost count of how many times the Arcane Golem had bowed since he entered), Den quickly passed Jack and scurried back out into the main body of the shop.

"… So, you're the representative that was sent?" Rozalin asked looking Jack up and down a few times. "Aren't you burning up wearing that overcoat?"

"You don't see me questioning your pink apron," Jack countered rolling his eyes. "Anyway, mind if we get down to business? I do have somewhat of a schedule to keep to."

"Very well, Mister…" Rozalin started.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Just call me Jack."

"Very well, Jack," Rozalin stated holding up the envelope that had been given to her by her employee. "I'll get straight to the point… I appreciate the business that your employer wants to give me, but I did some research on the requests…"

"It's just flowers… What's the big deal?" Jack yawned. "You need to have them shipped somewhere special or something?"

"No, we cater to all needs involving flowers," Rozalin hissed, probably not liking the 'just flowers' comment. "Whether they be for Mundanes, Awares or Shadows."

Jack raised an eyebrow; somehow this woman knew about the levels and was aware of what she was selling… But he doubt she was a Shadowchaser, or was a part of the same organization that he was.

"But that's the same point," the florist continued. "Due to my books and research, I learned what these specific plants can be used for if used in the correct way…"

"And what pray tell do they do?" Jack asked pushing his hat up.

"Not allowed to say," Rozalin answered with her arms crossed over her chest. "It took me a long time to acquire a permit to sell some of the plants I've got in this shop, and I'm not going to lose all that hard work, all the money I put in this place, just to lose it all in an instant… Especially to some wannabe cowboy."

"That's all nice," Jack stated holding his arms up. "But you realize that you're breaking a contract that you made with my boss… And frankly… That ticks me off. More than the fact that I had to spend a perfectly good evening at a damn flower shop."

"Don't know what to tell you, cowboy," Rozalin sighed, flicking some hair away from her eyes. "Except for you to get out of my store before I either call up the Shadowchasers or have Den throw you out."

Neither was a good option for Jack.

But he had a third option hidden up his sleeve.

Slowly, Jack began to reach for one of the two handguns he had hidden on his person…

But stopped himself. There was no need to cause a scene in a place like this… So there was a fourth idea.

"Tell ya what, Blondie," Jack chuckled pulling his hand away from his overcoat, allowing his duel disk to reveal itself. "I'm not sure if you're a Shadowkind or an Aware… But frankly, I don't care. I was told to get whatever order my boss had made… So I'm willing to make a deal with you.

"I assume that you know what this is, especially since you seem to know about Mundanes, Awares and Shadowkind… Not the stuff you can normally look up on Google."

"I suppose I should've figured that was coming," Rozalin sighed lowering her head slightly. "Fine… What are the terms to this duel?"

"I'll make it simple," Jack growled fitting a deck into his duel disk, making the device hum to life. "You beat me… And not only will I leave without causing a stir, but you can keep whatever money is in that envelope, claim it as gift if you want.

"However, if and when I win, you'll just give me whatever I need just like I bought the plants in the first place… You can even say someone stole them if you want, I don't really care. Either way, you'll still get paid with the same amount of money."

The florist rubbed her chin slightly, and then with a loud sigh, she slowly walked over to one of the tables that kept the plants off the floor. "I suppose I should've seen this coming… Very well, I guess I'll have to accept that."

Gently pushing some of the potted plants to the side, Rozalin reached for the duel disk that was hidden amongst the flowers and plants, and picked up the device. "I must warn you though, just because I'm a florist, you shouldn't take me lightly… And for your information, I'm not just an Aware…"

"Let me guess… You're a practitioner of magic, right?" Jack asked with his arms crossed as he watched Rozalin arm her duel disk. "Either way I see it, you look completely human to me…"

"I could be an elf," Rozalin pointed out.

"… Nope," Jack sighed holding up his hand, three of his fingers pointed upwards. "One, you don't have pointed ears. Two, you don't have the figure to be an elf…"

Jack stopped slightly when he noticed Rozalin was blushing slightly, "… And third, I just have an inkling about these sorts of things."

"W-Whatever!" Rozalin spat out as her duel disk hummed to life. "Let's just duel! Ya stupid cowboy… You think you're so cool…"

"I can't help being born this cool," Jack chuckled, pulling the five cards from the top of his deck. "Let me say this though… From start to finish, I'm at my climax." (JLP: 8000)

"… Was that an attempt at intimidation?" Rozalin asked with a bead of sweat appearing on the side of her head. (RLP: 8000)

"You'll see once this duel takes off," Jack answered crossing his arms before he took his hat off slightly towards Rozalin. "Now, you may be a witch, but you're still a lady. So feel free to take the first turn."

"You look like a cowboy, and you act like one," Rozalin stated rolling her eyes at Jack before she drew a sixth card. "Is this a fad with people now-a-days?"

"Don't get the wrong impression," Jack chuckled keeping his arms crossed and his hand face downwards so he couldn't see it. "I'm not a fan of country music, I just wear this cause I like it…"

'_There's another reason, but there's no need to get into that…'_

"Whatever works for you," Rozalin replied holding up one card. "I'll start with a spell card – Card Destruction!"

Jack just raised an eyebrow as he fitted all five of the cards he drew into his graveyard, '_Well… What would a witch in a flower shop run that would include Card Destruction?'_

Rozalin fanned her new five cards in front of her and nodded to herself, "Next, I'll set a monster in defense mode…"

The set monster appeared in front of the florist.

"And two more cards I'll keep rooted in the back for now," Rozalin answered as the other two cards materialized in front of her. "And that's how this duel will start."

"Getting a little cocky, are we?" Jack asked with a flick of his next card. "Well then, I'll be glad to knock you to the ground with your flowers…"

Without hesitation, Jack lifted his hand of cards up, plucking one and sliding it into his duel disk, "So let's not waste time! I activate Star Blast!"

Four yellow stars appeared around Jack's body as he lifted another card from his hand, "Now, for every increment of five hundred life points I'm willing to give up, I can cut a level off of one monster on my field or in my hand. So how about I give up about two thousand life points…" (JLP: 6000)

'… _I've never really heard of anyone but a rookie pulling a move like that,_' Rozalin thought to herself as all four of the stars around Jack's body exploded.

The smoke began to grow around Jack's body, rising into the air, "So, time to bring out the big man in my deck…"

The smoke disappeared, unleashing the large, rust covered machine to appear over Jack's body, the very same machine that had appeared in the Under several days ago, its man-shaped structure and revealed inner gears fully exposed in the better lighting (3000/3000). "Ancient Gear Golem!"

Rozalin's eyes widened at the sight of the machine.

"Now… The only way to solve this…" Jack commanded with his fist lifted up. "Is with physical violence! Mechanized Melee!"

Pulling its larger fist up, the mechanized golem threw its fist towards the face down monster, making it flip up into a beautiful young woman dressed in yellow robes sitting at a matching golden harp (800/2000). However, that didn't stop the mechanical fist from slamming into her, shattering the young woman with a scream.

The force of the attack sent a shockwave coursing through the ground, making Rozalin stagger slightly. (RLP: 7000)

"Heh," Jack chuckled tapping the side of his hat.

"Who's getting cocky now?" Rozalin asked putting a hand to her hip. "That move of yours made you lose more life points than when you attacked my Spirit of the Harp."

"True, but I got out one of my aces out on the field," Jack retorted fitting two more cards into his duel disk. "And that can make this duel go by so much faster. And as much as I hate being a copy cat, I'll set two cards of my own face down on the field.

"Go right ahead if you want to get past my golem."

"… You think you're the only one who can summon powerhouses in one turn?" Rozalin stated as she drew her next card. "I'll make that piece of scrap go straight into the recycle bin before the end of this turn. But now, I'll activate my trap card, Reckless Greed!"

Once again, Jack raised an eyebrow, watching as Rozalin drew her next two cards, giving her a hand of five cards. "Next, I'll activate a spell card – Trade In! So, I toss a level eight monster from my hand, and I get to draw another two cards!"

'… _I know searching when I see it…_' Jack thought to himself as he crossed his arms. '_… Too bad I don't know what the hell she's searching for…'_

Rozalin looked over the six cards she now held.

None of them were the monsters she needed… But that didn't mean she couldn't do something about it. "I'll activate another spell card, Magical Mallet!"

A large cartoonish hammer appeared behind the witch, allowing her to hold up four of the five remaining cards she held. "Now I…"

"Please, I run Ancient Gears," Jack interrupted with a sigh. "I've got a copy of that card in this deck somewhere."

Rozalin left it at that then, allowing her duel disk to shuffle the deck inside of it, and with four quick snaps, the florist fanned the cards in front of her eyes, taking note of the card art on it…

… A smirk appearing on her face.

"Does anyone know the meaning of Poker Face?" Jack asked rolling his eyes.

"Its not like I'm really gambling with uneven odds," Rozalin answered spinning the one card she kept from before. "Well… I can't really say that… I've got the upper hand now. I summon The Creator Incarnate!"

In a flash of light, a golden armored warrior appeared in front of Rozalin, a large red cape billowing over his impressive build and holding onto a curved blade in his hands (1600/1500), the monster seemed to glow in a hue of pure energy just by standing there.

And that's when realization struck Jack, his eyes widening as Rozalin's strategy became as clear as day.

"And you said I didn't have a poker face," Rozalin giggled wagging a card in front of her face. "So, I take it you know what this card can do as well. Then I'll just tribute him…"

The Incarnate stabbed the weapon into the ground, allowing the warrior to transform into a small orb of light that began to circle the weapon. "And allowing me to special summon his name sake to the field!"

The light crashed into the sword, making the sword explode in a powerful blast of light, the light began to grow larger and until it shattered away to reveal a large gold covered deity that sparked with electricity and surged through the joints and through the ringed wings on its back (2300/3000).

The monster knelt down with its arms crossed, showing that it was in defense mode.

"Meet the Creator!" Rozalin announced as she lifted another card.

"… Just great," Jack growled under his breath.

"Up next comes a continuous spell card," Rozalin continued as the spell card appeared in front of her, showing a man in rags cowering with three glowing cards appearing over his body. "The Card of Safe Return! The perfect combo with the Creator's ability!"

'_Also the perfect way to drain your deck dry,'_ Jack thought holding up his duel disk like a shield. "How about a little less talking and a little more action?"

"You're going to be wishing you never asked that question," Rozalin warned fitting a card into her graveyard (some monster called Shield Warrior), pulling another card from her graveyard slot. "Cause the monster I'm about to summon is going to be a blast from the past!"

The Creator began to create a large amount of electricity between its fingers, slamming the energy into the ground. "Quite literally actually… So come out Super Conductor Tyranno!"

The energy flew into the air, forming into an ancient green dinosaur that was covered with oddly futuristic armor with several spikes, orbs and plating that was surging with electricity. The Tyrannosaurus Rex roared loudly into the air, dispelling all of the electricity around it (3300/1400).

"And, since I special summoned from my graveyard," Rozalin announced pulling another card from her deck. "I get to draw thanks to my spell!"

'_Great… Just perfect…'_ Jack thought to himself as lowered his duel disk slightly.

The florist lifted her hand up, prompting her dinosaur to roar loudly once more, "Tyranno! Attack his golem!"

Stomping forward, the large dinosaur began to twist around to slam its tail into the large gear golem…

"I activate my trap card!" Jack announced as a several gears began to erupt from the ground. "Ancient Gear Artifacts! So by removing one Ancient Gear monster from my graveyard, like the Ancient Gear Soldier you made me discard in the first turn…"

The tail slammed into the Ancient Gear Golem, knocking several of the floating gears away, but still the Golem stood tall. (JLP: 5700)

"… And my Golem gets to stay on the field for another turn," Jack continued fitting the Ancient Gear Soldier into his overcoat's pocket. "Of course, your battle damage still counts…"

"I guess that's all that matters," Rozalin stated fitting another card into her duel disk, the card she drew thanks to her Card of Safe Return. "So, I'll just leave it at that… Your golem may be quite the rare catch, but it can't get past either of my monsters."

"Don't be so sure," Jack replied, drawing at the same time. "One single draw can turn the tide of a duel; history's shown it several times…"

Looking at the card he just drew, a small smirk appeared on his face, hidden behind his cards, "Take this for now… I activate Ancient Gear Fist!"

Lifting its clawed hand up, several other gears and machine parts began to meld onto the claw, forming it into a four pronged claw that had what appeared to be rocket boosters attached to it. "This card may not give my golem any attack or defense points, but it give him a much more dangerous effect…"

"You won't get the chance!" Rozalin interrupted as her face down card flipped up, allowing her Super Conductor Tyranno to roar loudly. "I activate Threatening Roar!"

When the roaring died down, Jack bumped his hand against his ear slightly. "Damn it… I'll never get used to that card… Always leaves a ringing echo in my ears…"

"Like it matters," Rozalin stated. "Because of my trap doesn't allow you to attack…"

"What?" Jack asked holding his hand up to his ear slightly. "No, I don't have an itch on my back."

Rozalin couldn't help but blink a few times at Jack's misinterpretation. "… Do you have anything else this turn?"

"Hold up," Jack muttered looking at his hand, apparently his hearing came back in an instant. "… I'll set a monster in defense mode. That's what you get."

Rozalin remained silent as she reached for her deck, but stopped, "I have to skip my draw phase… This turn and next turn. But I still have my other face down card – Jar of Greed!"

And just like that, Rozalin was able to replace her draw.

"… I'll set one card face down," Rozalin stated as the card appeared. "Then, I'll discard my Marshmallon to activate the Creator's effect!"

Once more, the Creator slammed the stored up energy it created in its hands, allowing another large form of white and gold steel to appear over the other two monsters on Rozalin's field, this machine looking like a dragon that was made out of white and gold metal (2900/1800). And with a roar, the monster made several flower pots shake.

"So, meet the Majestic Mech – Goryu!"

"… I'm starting to see a pattern here," Jack muttered to himself, looking at the three monsters in front of him. "All three of your monsters are light attribute, all three of them are level eight with either powerful attack points or effects…"

"I see you realize the theme – The Titans of Light deck," Rozalin introduced as she drew another card thanks to her Card of Safe Return. "Yes, a deck filled with the most powerful light monsters, with an almighty revival side strategy, well… You can see the results."

"Don't get so high and mighty," Jack advised pulling his hat down. "You've only made three hundred points of damage to me… The rest were just me paying life points."

"Regardless, the life points don't lie," Rozalin answered with her hands raised up. "Goryu! Show him by attacking his face down defense monster! And by the way, my Majestic Mech has the same trample effect as your golem!"

As Goryu began to charge up energy at its chest armor, Jack slowly reached for his duel disk… But this wasn't the time for the card…

The energy shot out, crashing into the face down monster, revealing a large blue rat grasping a large skull in its claws (1400/1450) that screeched loudly as the energy burned the rat into mere cinders. (JLP: 4250)

"Good shot," Jack admitted as a card shot from his deck. "Too bad that was my Giant Rat, and now I get a replacement EARTH monster… And I know just the monster… Ancient Gear Wolf!"

"Ancient Gear… What?" Rozalin questioned as Jack held up his selected card.

"Not what… Wolf!" Jack announced slapping the card onto his duel disk as the deck shuffled itself in his duel disk.

A loud, mechanical howl erupted from the ground, revealing a rather daunting (yet the same size as Jack) ancient steel wolf, with gears and rusty armor covering its body. In a sense, it was like the Ancient Gear Beast, only this one was sleeker to give it its wolf like form (1450/1450).

"… Alright… That's not something you see every day," Rozalin stated.

"True enough, but its his ability that's what really here to raise eyebrows," Jack chuckled snapping his fingers a few time as a dark gray aura appeared around both his Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000 + 300/0) and the Ancient Gear Wolf (1450/1450 + 300/0), empowering both of the ancient machines. "Each of the Ancient Gear monster gains three hundred bonus attack points as long as its in attack mode."

"Too bad that won't be lasting for too long," Rozalin sighed snapping her fingers at the Super Conductive Tyranno, making the dinosaur roar again. "You forget I still have this big guy over here! Super Conductive Tyranno! Attack that wolf!"

Charging forward once more, the large dinosaur was prepared to chomp down at the mechanical wolf…

… Only to have it slam directly into a small scarecrow that was made up of old junk, sending the dinosaur staggering backwards.

"Sorry, but I'm using the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap," Jack chuckled as the scarecrow transformed into a face down card. "So, it gets set back down… You'll have to try harder than that if you want to get to me like that. So for now, strike one…"

'… _Its like he's toying with me!'_ Rozalin thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes, looking at the few remaining cards in her hand. "… I'll end my turn."

Jack couldn't help but smirk before he drew his next card, and with a quick spin of the card Jack brought the card up to his eyes, "… Hmm… I think its time to take the climax to the next level! I activate the spell card – Ancient Gear Castle!"

The holographic ancient castle appeared behind Jack, empowering both of his current Ancient Gear monsters (3300/3000 + 300/0) (1750/1450 + 300/0).

"Next," Jack continued pulling another card from his hand. "I'll summon another Ancient Gear… This one of the Soldier variety!"

In a flash of light, a small version of the Ancient Gear Golem appeared on the field, only this one had its right arm replaced with a gatling gun with a long barrel (1300/1300 + 600/0).

And just like that, a torch appeared on the Ancient Gear Castle.

"Next… Ancient Gear Golem!" Jack commanded as the large, rust covered machine came to life. "It's time to get rid of her benefactor! Attack the Creator with Mechanized Melee!"

Pulling its fist back, the larger machine threw its fist towards the golden armored monster… Unaware of the card that popped out of Rozalin's graveyard slot…

The fist slammed into the Creator's chest… And yet the golden armored deity didn't budge an inch. (RLP: 6400)

"What the?" Jack questioned blinking a few times.

"Did you really think that I had this deck without some graveyard support?" Rozalin answered lifting up the card she pulled from her graveyard, the Shield Warrior card. "Since I discarded this card, I can remove this card from my graveyard to prevent one of my monsters from biting the dust."

"… I feel like you're starting to string me along now," Jack growled before he chuckled lightly. "… Or perhaps I'm the one who's leading you on? You forgot about the equip card on my golem. Sure, your Shield Warrior protected him destruction…"

The new claw on the Ancient Gear Golem shot off, spinning through the air until it clamped down on the Creator's head, making the deity stagger from its defensive position. But when the claw tightened its grip, the Creator's arms went limp, several cracks running through its body before it exploded into millions of shards of light.

And just like that, Rozalin's eyes widened as her golden creator was no more.

"Grr… D-Don't think that changes anything!" Rozalin growled throwing her arm to the side. "I've still got two powerful monsters out!"

"… But for how long?" Jack asked fitting another card into his duel disk, making it appear in front of him along with his face down Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. "Turn end."

Rozalin slowly reached for her deck…

"Hold up! You still can't draw," Jack chuckled holding his hand up.

"I… I know that!" Rozalin replied looking at the few cards she had left in her hand. "But… I don't need to draw to clear a monster of yours away!"

Goryu roared loudly, making more of the potted flowers shake slightly, charging up more energy in its chest cavity…

But Jack could only push a button on his duel disk, allowing a large vortex to erupt over his three monsters, blocking the oncoming attack.

"Strike two," Jack chuckled lifting a copy of the Negate Attack trap card up from his duel disk. "You're starting to get on my nerves… So I suggest that prepare yourself. You fail one more time and I'm going to make this climax crush you."

"… F-Fine," Rozalin muttered under her breath as she fitted one more card into her duel disk. "I set one card face down…"

"And we get back to me!" Jack chuckled, as he drew again. "… I think I'll set one card first… Then, let's get back to the action! Ancient Gear Golem! Attack that pain in the ass of a dinosaur, Mechanized Melee!"

Both of the machine themed monsters charged towards each other, the Ancient Gear Golem was slightly faster and slammed its fist into the Super Conductor Tyranno's skull, shattering the large, steel covered dinosaur like glass. (RLP: 6100)

"Urk…" Rozalin gulped watching as one of her other strong monsters was destroyed.

"And then there was one," Jack chuckled looking over the last few cards in his hand. "So, I'll leave it at that.

"Are you scared of my climax?"

"More like I'm afraid of that monstrous ego of yours," Rozalin replied finally able to draw once more, giving her three cards. "I activate another spell card – This one called Advance Draw!"

Goryu roared in pain before it shattered into millions of feathers that flew around Rozalin's body, "So I just release a level eight or higher monster, and I can draw two more cards!"

"Draw, draw, draw," Jack muttered rolling his eyes. "Is that all you've got to do?"

"In case you didn't notice, this deck relies on drawing," the florist witch answered pulling off the top two cards from her deck. "And because of that, I drew this!

"Swords of Revealing Light!"

Jack's eyes widened as several swords of concentrated light erupted from the ground around him, freezing all three of his ancient gear monsters. "… You're really close to strike three, Blondie… So you think you can pull this sort of stunt off?"

"Well, I'm going to try," Rozalin replied as a set monster appeared in front of her. "Turn end!"

Another torch appeared on the Ancient Gear Castle.

With a roll of his eyes, Jack drew his next card, pushing up his hat with his other hand as he looked at the card. "Hmm… Not much I can do for now… But you've only delayed the climax."

"You know, I expected a few more threats from a guy like you," Rozalin admitted looking at the few cards in her hand.

"… Can't judge a book by its cover," Jack chuckled pulling his hat down. "Turn end by the way."

Several swords began to fade away from Jack's field.

Rozalin quickly drew, then reached for her duel disk, "To start this turn, I'll flip up my Skelengal!"

In a puff of white smoke, the face down card transformed into the translucent angel (900/400), allowing Rozalin to draw once more. "… Next, I'll activate another spell card, Reinforcement of the Army!"

The spell card shined over Rozalin's field, allowing a card to pop out of her deck, making her turn it around to reveal a copy of the Creator Incarnate (1600/1500). "Now I get a warrior monster added to my hand… And this is the choice I've made."

'… _Great…'_ Jack thought to himself.

"I'll set one card face down," Rozalin continued as the set card appeared. "And end my turn."

Jack was silent as he drew.

He looked at the card and grimaced, '_… Damn it, Heavy Storm or Mystical Space Typhoon are never there when you need them…'_

The Western styled duelist simply waved his hand, making more of the swords of light disappear.

"Hmm… What's wrong?" Rozalin asked drawing another card from her deck before she held her duel disk up. "Bad luck starting to set in?"

"… You could say that," Jack answered pulling his hat down over his eyes. "Of course, that won't stop my climax…"

"Will you just stop that?" Rozalin requested holding up two cards from her hand. "You've been going on and on about this climax, but you haven't even managed to take me down by half of my life points! I activate Monster Reincarnation!"

Fitting a monster card called Cyber Dinosaur into her graveyard, another card popped out of Rozalin's graveyard slot, "So, I just have to discard one card, and I get another monster back into my hand!"

'_Three guesses what that card is,'_ Jack thought to himself as Rozalin pulled up one of the other three cards in her hand.

"I summon The Creator Incarnate!"

In a flash of light, the same golden armored warrior appeared in front of Rozalin, using the curved sword as a cane to keep him propped up on the ground (1600/1500).

And another torch lit up on the Ancient Gear Castle…

"Next, I'm playing a spell card… Pot of Avarice!"

Five monster cards popped out of Rozalin's graveyard, the first Creator Incarnate, Cyber Dinosaur, The Spirit of the Harp, a Dark Mimic and Marshmallon (Jack figured that both were sent there thanks to Card Destruction).

Without explaining, Rozalin shuffled the five monsters into her deck and allowed her duel disk to pop out two additional cards from the top of her deck. "I won't have to worry about decking out so soon then… Next…"

Once more, the Creator Incarnate was engulfed in a powerful bright light, announcing the reappearance of the Creator (2300/3000), this time standing up tall with its arms held up.

"And next, I think I'll activate the Creator's effect," Rozalin announced fitting one of the last two card from her hand into her duel disk's graveyard. "After all, he's not one for being in the graveyard – And neither is this guy!"

With a loud roar, the Super Conductor Tyranno reappeared on the field, snarling at the Ancient Gear Golem (3300/1400).

"Sure, neither of them are strong enough to beat your Golem…" Rozalin stated with another draw thanks to her Card of Safe Return. "But that won't be much of a problem! Super Conductor Tyranno! Attack his Ancient Gear Wolf!"

With a loud roar, the metal covered dinosaur twisted around, prepared to slam its tail into the ancient metal wolf…

… Only to have the tail be stopped by the same junk themed scarecrow that had halted its attack beforehand.

"Looks like someone has a bad memory…" Jack chuckled as the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow fell back face down on the floor. "… By the way, that's strike…"

"Nope, that's why I summoned my Creator in attack mode," Rozalin interrupted as the Creator began to charge up with electricity between its hands. "Thunder of Creation!"

Throwing the charged energy into the air, a powerful bolt of electricity crashed into the Ancient Gear Wolf, shattering the machine into its basic parts (even though they were now singed). (JLP: 4000)

And without the wolf's presence, the Ancient Gear Golem (3600/3000 – 300/0) and Ancient Gear Soldier (1900/1300 – 300/0) lost their strength.

"Sure, your Golem's still stronger," Rozalin admitted fitting the card she just drew into her duel disk. "But that's not going to stop me from what I've got planned."

Jack merely drew his next card, holding the card up to his eyes as he looked at the card he just drew. "… Three…"

"Huh?" Rozalin questioned.

"That… Was strike three," Jack stated spinning around the card he just drew. "I've reached my climax! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Rozalin's eyes widened as a powerful shot of air crashed into the remaining swords of light, but then she blinked a few times as Jack lifted up two more cards from his hand.

"Next, I play Polymerization!" Jack announced as an extremely large vortex appeared behind him, drawing in the Ancient Gear Soldier and the Ancient Gear Golem. "So, now, I can fuse Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Soldier, and Ancient Gear Cannon!"

The machines were sucked into the vortex, making the mixture turning black and gray, electricity surging through the vortex.

"N-No…" Rozalin gasped as she took a step back. "There… There's no way…"

The vortex shattered, unleashing an incredibly large, rustic machine to stomp into the ground behind Jack, its four legs nearly buckling under the massive weight this centaur like Ancient Gear monster as it raised its incredibly armored fist and black armor claw. The monster's torso resembled that of the Ancient Gear Golem, only this one seemed to have a Trojan helmet plume from its shoulder and helmet, only made out of metal.

The machine stomped its front legs into the ground, knocking over several flower pots in the process (4400/3800 + 300/0).

"But there is a way," Jack chuckled lifting his free fist up into the air. "My climax jump! The Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!

"And I'm not going to wait! Gear Golem! Attack…"

Rozalin gulped, that was one powerful monster… Not to mention one that was incredibly rare… And if he attacked the Creator again…

"Skelengal!" Jack finished.

"WHAT?!" Rozalin gasped as she realized that her small angel was still in attack mode!

The Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem didn't waste any time, without having to move its legs, the ancient machinery threw its claw towards the transparent angel, clamping the small fairy between its claws and crushing it in a manner of seconds. (RLP: 2300)

"… Heh…" Jack chuckled as the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem pulled its arm back. "You're just lucky that my deck isn't at climax… Yet…

"Turn end…"

Rozalin was a little taken back, ever since she was able to learn sorcery and learn of the treaty among supernatural beings, she had also taken time to study Duel Monsters…

… And Ancient Gear monsters were dangerous enough. But, this monster…

It was more dangerous than a certain three-headed blue eyed dragon fusion monster. It wasn't really as strong, but its effects were much more dangerous…

"What's wrong, Blondie?" Jack asked, shattering Rozalin's train of thought. "Afraid of my climax? So afraid that you can't even move?"

Rozalin slowly reached for her deck, her hand shaking as she slowly drew her next card, "… I… I activate my trap card! Call of the Haunted! I bring back an old face!"

A large bright light erupted on field, allowing the Majestic Mech – Goryu to float over the field once more, roaring loudly in triumph, in spite of the larger Ancient Gear monster (2900/1400).

"… And what exactly is that thing going to do?" Jack asked as Rozalin drew once more thanks to her continuous spell card.

Rozalin looked at the card, her face smirking greatly, "Actually… Thanks to what I drew… But first! Creator! Shift to defense mode!"

Jack raised an eyebrow as the large golden sentinel knelt down with its arms crossed over its golden chest.

"Next… To activate this next spell card," Rozalin announced as Goryu shattered into a bright flurry of lights that flew through the Super Conductor Tyranno (3300/1400 + 2900/0), making the monster roar out through the air. "I need to tribute my Goryu for Gift of the Martyr!"

Jack couldn't help but shake his head… "Come on now, don't you learn? I still have my…"

"I active my next spell card," Rozalin interrupted holding up a spell card up. "Psychic Cyclone! Now, I get to destroy one face down card on the field and declare if it's a Spell or Trap card… So, let's see if that face down card you have is a trap card!"

Jack growled as his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card was shattered just like that. "Grr…"

"Oh, looks like I was right," Rozalin giggled as she drew another card from her deck. "Next, since I was right, I get to draw… But now then… Super Conductive Tyranno! Time for some revenge!"

With a loud roar, the Super Conductive Tyranno spun around, slamming its armor covered tail directly into the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem's chest, breaking the machine's gears and armor apart, smoke starting to rise over Jack's field. (JLP: 2500)

"Hmm… That monster wasn't so tough," Rozalin thought out loud with a confident smile on her face.

"Don't think that you can stop my climax that easily," Jack said with his arms crossed as the smoke began to disappear… Revealing the Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000 + 300/0). "Cause when you bust down my titan, I get the original golem back!"

Rozalin's eyes widened at the sight of the enlarged machine that over-shadowed Jack, the same that had been plaguing Rozalin through out this entire duel.

"I… I set one card face down," Rozalin stuttered as the face down card appeared in front of her. "And end my turn…"

And just like that, the Super Conductive Tyranno lost that bright energy surging around its body (6200/1400 – 2900/0).

Jack merely drew his next card before he pushed a button on his duel disk, "I activate my face down card – Good Goblin Housekeeping!"

The card flipped up, revealing the Goblin of Greed on the card doing household chores, "Now, for each copy of this card in my graveyard, I can draw one card plus one additional one… And since you made me discard my first copy with your Card Destruction, so, I get to draw two cards…"

With two quick clicks, Jack looked at the five cards before he pulled another card and slipped it at the bottom of his deck, "Of course, I'm forced to place another card at the bottom of my deck…

"Mind if I beat you?"

"Huh?" Rozalin asked blinking a few times.

"I can't hear you!" Jack announced as he lifted his duel disk up. "I activate the field spell card, Gaia Power!"

The ground began to rumble, allowing a large tree to sprout out from the ground, empowering the Ancient Gear Golem (3300/3000 + 500/0 – 0/400).

"Next…" Jack announced slapping another card on his field. "I send my Ancient Gear Castle to the graveyard…"

The large ancient castle crumbled to dust, weakening the Ancient Gear Golem, but only slightly (3800/2600 – 300/0).

But from the remains of the castle, a large, yet oddly similar machine began to stomp out from the destroyed castle, its gears grinding loudly as it stood up next to the Ancient Gear Golem…

"T… TWO OF THEM!?!" Rozalin gasped nearly tripping over her own feet as she walked backwards.

"What's wrong?" Jack chuckled at the sight of the second Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000 + 500/0 – 0/400). "You've already defeated one Ancient Gear Golem… Of course, that was just barely…

"Now you've got two of these guys to deal with!"

Rozalin's eyes widened slightly.

"Ancient Gear Golem one!" Jack announced as the first Ancient Gear Golem stomped forward. "Attack the Creator! Mechanized… Wait… Nah… Climaxed Melee!"

Without hesitating, the large machine slammed its fist into Creator, shattering the monster like glass, and flying past Rozalin, making her stagger backwards in the process. (RLP: 1800)

"And next…" Jack chuckled spinning on his heel, throwing his fist up into the air. "Ancient Gear Golem two! Time to make her dinosaur into a fossil! Attack with Climax Melee!"

And once more, the larger machine charged forward and slammed its fist directly into dinosaur's skull, sending a sickening sound that was a mixture of crushed metal and broken bones through the greenhouse, prompting the Super Conductor Tyranno. (RLP: 1600)

"Urk…" Rozalin muttered as she stepped back.

"Mind if I beat you now?" Jack chuckled spinning around one of the remaining cards in his hand, revealing a rather weird looking card. "Can't hear you!"

"I… I didn't say…" Rozalin muttered as Jack slipped another card into his duel disk.

"I activate…" Jack continued, ignoring Rozalin. "Level Thunder!"

Rozalin blinked a few times as the two Ancient Gear Golems began to slam their fists together, creating several sparks of electricity that began to build up between the two machines. "Now… You take one hundred points of damage equal to the total combined levels of all my face up monsters…

"… And that's sixteen hundred points of damage!"

The electricity surged from the two machines, concentrating into a powerful bolt of energy that crashed into Rozalin's body, making her convulse and shake as the electricity began to surge through her body, draining down her life points. (RLP: 0)

As the holograms began to disappear, Jack spun around, pulling his hat down over his eyes, "… Didn't stand a chance…"

Pulling his sleeve over his duel disk, Jack looked over his shoulder, taking note of the slightly singed witch, "… Now then… I assume you'll keep your half of the bargain?"

"…" Rozalin didn't say anything at first, she only looked up at Jack and narrowed her eyes. "Den!"

And just like that, the door to the greenhouse opened up, revealing the weird Arcane Golem in the doorway, bowing slightly, "You called, Miss Rozalin?"

"… G… Get this guy his order," Rozalin grumbled lowering her head slightly.

"But… But, Miss…" Den started as he ran past Jack and towards his boss.

"Just do it!" Rozalin hissed loudly at the larger Arcane Golem, making him back of slightly before he bowed again.

"Yes… Yes, Miss," Den replied heading to the back.

"Just bring the stuff out to the D-Wheel out front," Jack chuckled as he pulled out the box of candy that he was given earlier. "I'll be waiting… Don't give me a reason to come back in here…"

A few seconds later, when Jack was no longer in the greenhouse, Rozalin was back on her feet, rubbing her arm slightly as Den carried a box past the witch.

"That Jack guy…" Rozalin mumbled, making Den stop in his tracks.

"What about him, Miss?" Den questioned.

"… There's something deeper and darker inside him…" Rozalin muttered with her hand covering her face. '_I don't need magical powers to see that…'_

"Den… Hurry up and get that Jack guy his order. The sooner he gets it, the sooner we don't have to deal with him…"

"Right, Miss Rozalin," Den said flatly before he headed for the door.

_Time: 7:59 PM_

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Psychic Cyclone / Quick-Play Spell / Effect:** Declare whether 1 Spell or Trap card set on the field is a Spell or Trap card and destroy it. If the destroyed card is the card you declared, you draw 1 card. If the destroyed card is not the card you declared, your opponent draws 1 card.

**Image:** A large amount of psychic energy circling a man's hand.

_This card was used by Takasu in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's _

**Level Thunder / Normal Spell / Effect:** Inflict damage to your opponent by an amount equal to the combined level of all monsters you control x100

**Image:** Several bolts of electricity crashing into a level stars

_This cards was used by Rudolph Heitmann in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's._

**Ancient Gear Artifacts / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when an 'Ancient Gear' or 'Gadget' monster you control would be destroyed as a result of battle. By removing one 'Ancient Gear' monster card from your graveyard, negate that monster's destruction (Battle damage still applies normally).

**Image:** Several people excavating several rusted over gears and machines from a ancient ruins.

**Ancient Gear Wolf / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1450 / DEF: 1450 / Machine/Effect:** If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step. As long as this card is in face up attack position, increase the ATK of all 'Ancient Gear' monsters by 300 points.

**Description:** A large, rust covered mechanical wolf with several gears popping out of its body

**0-0-0-0**

_**With Jack's mission complete, the shadowy claws grasping around Sin City begin to tighten their grip… Can our Shadowchasers figure this mystery out before its too late?**_

_**My money's on – No. **_

_**But next time… Ya know what? It'd be a spoiler if I told you what happened next time… You'll just have to wait for the next chapter, which has been dubbed quite appropriately as…**_

_**Draw 10**_

_**Infernal Flame Emperor**_

_**You won't want to miss a minute of the action!**_


	11. Draw 10: Infernal Flame Emperor

_**Ya know, I've had my fair share of dealing with punks left and right, whether it be during my days as a NYC Detective, my time in school, or heck, just being on the streets themselves (I'll admit that I've been the victim of a pick-pocket every now and then).**_

_**So, when I first met one of my fellow Shadowchasers for the first time, you can bet that right off the bat, I thought he was nothing but trouble… And for the first month or two, I stood by that opinion of Barron Diego strongly.**_

_**However, after working with the guy for two years before he got called out for an undercover mission, I learned that he was an alright guy (even if he sometimes asked me to buy him some questionable materials every now and then… But I never budged on that) and someone I could trust my back to in a sticky situation.**_

_**He's almost back where he belongs, back with the team…**_

… _**But it looks like he has a little detour to take before then…**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 10**_

_**Infernal Flame Emperor**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

A new day has dawned on the open road, but for Barron, it was if night and day never even changed since he got on the road this early morning. It would be still a long drive for him, but since he was waiting at one of the convenient gas stations in the middle of the dessert (he never really understood why they were still called gas stations, since a vast majority of the world had changed to a cleaner source of fuel) he was able to enjoy some of the simple pleasures of life…

"Ah, beef jerky and a root beer," Barron snickered to himself before he munched on the fore-mentioned jerky. "Truly the breakfast of champions!"

It was still early morning, and since Barron didn't like traveling when the sun would rise, the young Shadowchaser was killing some time at the station, refueling his D-Wheel and getting a makeshift breakfast. He'd need it for the day he was in stored for…

… A day full of driving in hopes of getting back to the very city that he grew up in, Las Vegas, and hanging out with the crew of Shadowchasers Barron had grown accustomed too.

'… _Although, I'm more interested in seeing this new Shadowchaser,_' Barron thought to himself as he chewed on the super tough jerky. '_Personally, Faye's good to look at, but she's just not my type of girl… Maybe this new one will provide adequate fan service?'_

… Boy was he in for such a disappointment…

But, Barron had made sure that before he left this morning that he did not alert the LV Shadowchasers that he was coming… He was never one for welcome parties (even the bash that Jalal threw him was a little over the top in his opinion), and if someone was to be surprised, it was going to be the team.

Pulling his right sleeve up, Barron eyed the digital watch he had strapped to his wrist.

_6:43 AM_

"… Guess I should head out…" Barron sighed before he chomped down on his makeshift breakfast of dried meet. '_Before I get that call from one of them…'_

**0-0-0-0**

"Damn it…"

Roughly the same time that Barron was wrapping up his snack themed breakfast, at the Shadowchaser headquarters, Faye was slumped on the couch, her jacket thrown on the floor behind her as she kept her arms propped behind her head.

'_I don't know how Hyde's able to move after all nighters…'_ Faye thought to herself as she slowly pulled off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"Hmm… You're up early…"

Faye pulled her hand away from her eyes, seeing Hyde standing over her with a cup of coffee in his hand that he swirled about with a stirrer.

"Never went to sleep," Faye moaned loudly with grimace appearing on her face.

"Welcome to the club," Hyde chuckled before he sipped some of the coffee in the mug he had. "We're always looking for new members who seem to enjoy working the graveyard shift."

"Ugh… How do you keep on living?" Faye asked snapping her head forward.

"… I thank my good friend caffeine for that," Hyde answered taking a seat adjacent to Faye, sipping his coffee once more. '_That and tobacco seems to keep me up in the morning…'_

"That fresh?" Faye yawned pointing at the mug.

"… Freshly brewed," Hyde sighed. "But, anyway, what exactly were you looking up?"

"I got a name yesterday," Faye replied quickly, making Hyde almost drop his coffee mug.

'… _Damn, I got one-upped,_' Hyde thought to himself before he regained his composure. "I see… You need any help?"

"Nah…" Faye yawned once more. "But I could go for a shower and a nap… So, I don't really have a choice in asking for your help. I've got the information I found about him on the laptop here… So, yeah… Thanks Hyde…"

Hyde nodded at his colleague as she stood up stretching, "Hey, its what I do. Since Ace is out on her patrol, I don't mind pulling a little extra work… I've gotten used to it since Barron left for his mission…"

"Meh, he should be back any day now…" Faye sighed pulling up the jacket that was skewed on the ground. "Who knows? He might even be able to give a fresh perspective on this…"

"Yeah," Hyde muttered as he pulled the laptop towards him. "Or he could ruin everything… Then again, with the way things have been going…"

Both Shadowchasers stopped what they were doing and sighed loudly…

… It was going to be difficult either way if Barron did or didn't show up…

**0-0-0-0**

_8:27 AM_

Despite its lively interior, Las Vegas was surrounded by desert with the roads breaking up the scenery of the hot sand and cacti, almost completely devoid of any life due to the harsh environment conditions.

However, several miles into the desert…

"How much longer till you finish it?"

Hidden amongst the rocks and dirt, a single car was parked several meters away from the main road, with a familiar Russian mountain-of-a-man lying on the hood of the car with a cloth covered item atop of his chest. "We've been out here since dawn, can't you speed it up?"

"Ugh…" The cloaked figure growled, standing up from the rune-in-process around him. It was the same cloaked person who had been with Volk when Mira had picked the two up, only this time his cloak was slightly drenched with sweat. "Then… Then why not get off your duff and give me a hand?"

Volk sighed as he pushed the wrapped item onto the hood of the car and jumped to his feet. And then he quickly clapped a few times.

"Oh, you're just a riot!" The cloaked man growled as he stepped away from the rune, his hand grasping at the collar of his cloak. "And do I have to wear this tacky thing? It so doesn't match with my outfit! Can I take it off?"

"… I wasn't the one to tell you to wear it," Volk answered as he sat back down on the hood of the car. "You're more than willing to take the dang thing off, Rowen."

A little taken slightly, the cloaked Rowen quickly pulled the cloak off, allowing it to float through the breeze that swept up against his now revealed form. With a sleek physique, this young pale skinned man shook his long black hair, making it flip over the long red headband over his forehead. Of course, since his cloak was sweat covered, it stood to reason that his black leather vest, gray T-shirt and black cargo pants would also be moistened.

"… You think this is a photo op or something?" Volk asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're just jealous that I've got the looks to pull this style off," Rowen replied fixing his black hair over his pointed ears. "You big brute."

"Yeah, this coming from an emo elf," Volk cackled returning his grip to the wrapped up item on the hood of the car. "Just get back to work Rowen… We need to get this stuff done before we noticed out here."

"Fine! Then how about you just go get the damn package that cowboy runt got us?" Rowen suggested before he went back to drawing the rune.

"Sure," Volk yawned loudly… Not moving still. "I still don't get what the flowers have to do with this?"

"Well… If you really have to know," Rowen growled, not noticing that Volk was only stretching on the car hood. "What we're doing here is actually a summoning… And in order to entice the thing we're summoning, we kinda…"

"Blah, blah, blah…" Volk chuckled making a mouth formation with his hand. "What do I look like over here? Nerd scientist? Save the lecture for someone who really cares."

"Then why did you ask?!" Rowen snapped, only to narrow his eyes at the Russian. "And get off your ass and give me a hand already!"

Once again, Volk jumped off the hood and began to clap for Rowen.

"… You already did that joke," Rowen growled with a slap to his head. "Get over here and help me!"

"Yeah, yeah," Volk sighed with a shrug. "I guess you just can't take a classic joke…"

"No, I can take classic jokes," Rowen corrected. "But its bad jokes that get me."

"You just can't get good humor," Volk growled as he headed to the backseat of the car.

0-0-0-0

_9:22 AM_

We are living our lives,

Abound with so much information.

Come on, let go the remote; 

Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in?

As that beat flowed through his helmet, Barron couldn't help but bob his head up and down to the rythem of the song and words. It may not have been loud enough (hey, listening to music while driving a D-Wheel is still pretty dangerous), but when you're on the road since daybreak on a deafening motor with the road in front of you…

… Gotta do something to cure those road blues…

'_Although… I wish I had downloaded something a little more upbeat,_' Barron thought to himself as he quickly turned off the music.

Moving his eyes to the side, Barron sighed as he took notice of the desert surroundings that sped past him. Sure he had grown up in this sort of environment (he wasn't really allowed to tread around the casinos after school let out), but hanging out in the outskirts of the city really passed the time for him.

And made some memories while he was at it.

Its not that Barron didn't make some good memories while he was in the Shadowchasers, but those were all work related.

'_I can honestly say that I never thought I'd be fighting supernatural…'_ Barron thought to himself with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

He would've continued that thought, but an upcoming green sign caught his attention…

Las Vegas

65 miles

"Damn it! I thought I was closer than that!" Barron moaned loudly with his head lowered slightly.

Meanwhile…

"URK! Okay!" Rowan moaned as he wiped off the sweat from his brow. "We're almost done…"

Volk yawned loudly from his perch atop of the car, "Really? That was quick…"

"It would've been quicker if you actually helped!" Rowen snarled loudly as he stood up straight. "Anyway, take a look for yourself…"

Sitting up straight on the car's roof, Volk blinked a few times at the large red rune that was painted with what he hoped was red paint. The design of the rune looked circular with several flame symbols with the Japanese kanji for fire imprinted into the middle.

But what was really weird, were the seven flower pots that were lined along the runes, all of them filled with some weird looking red flowers.

"So… What's with the weeds?" Volk asked as Rowen was looking through some of the materials inside the backseat of the car.

"They happen to be Moon Fire Roses, ya dunce," Rowen answered as he produced a rather small lighter from the backseat. "A rare type of rose only known to Shadowkind and Awares… They're known to be used for aggressive hormones when synthesized correctly."

"And… They're helping us… How?" Volk muttered with his head tilted slightly.

"… Damn it… I don't like explaining everything to you," Rowen stated as he walked towards the circle, holding the lighter over his head. "Watch and learn…"

With a quick flick, the lighter lit up in Rowen's hands, "_Igne natura renovatur integra…_

"_Igni ferroque…_

"_Ignis fatuus…_

"_Imago dei, ignis aurum probat!"_

The flame from the lighter shot off overhead, slowly growing by the second as Rowen continued his chanting, "_… IN GIRUM IMUS NOCTE ET CONSUMIMUR IGNI!"_

The fire exploded into seven large embers that floated down into the seven flower pots, immediately igniting the flowers, sending several burnt petals into the air.

"… Now with the flames ignited," Rowen continued as he pulled out a small bag, dumping the contents into his hand to reveal several sharp teeth. "I offer the fangs of a blood lust beast… _In girum imus nocte et consumimur igni!_"

Throwing all the curved fangs into the circle, the flames in the flower pots erupted into the air, spinning through the air.

"… Damn…" Volk whistled out. "This is better than the fountain show at late night! I wish I had some popcorn!"

"Quiet!" Rowen hissed loudly as all seven flying flames crashed into the middle of the rune, combining into one large pillar of fire that bent and twisted.

That's when something struck Rowen, like a small surge of electricity coursing through his veins…

"Uh… We should probably run now," the emo elf suggested taking a few steps back towards the car.

"Huh?" Volk questioned watching as Rowen jumped into the driver's seat. "We've still have a job to do here…"

To prove his point, Volk lifted up the cloth covered device from before. "We've gotta collect the red stuff from after the…"

"Look! Just get in the car!" Rowen snapped as the engine revved loudly. "Just trust me! We wanna get as far away as we can! We can collect it afterwards!"

Back on the road…

"Finally! Fifty miles to go!" Barron cheered to himself with a few tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.

… Hard to tell how many traffic laws Barron had broken to get where he was now on the road… Not that he was counting that sort of thing.

BOOM!

Barron's eyes widened as a huge shockwave slammed through the earth and road, making Barron's D-Wheel stagger off the road. It took all he could in order to make sure he didn't go off road and into some of the cacti. Of course, having driven a D-Wheel for the last few years straight, Barron was more than able to straighten himself out…

… Of course, when he did, he was met with an awe inspiring sight – A tower of fire that began to falter to the ground.

"… Looks like I won't be able to rest when I get to Vegas," Barron muttered to himself as he quickly turned his D-Wheel towards the direction of the tower of flames.

A few minutes later…

"Damn…" Barron muttered under his breath as he drove within seeing distance of the fiery tower, but far enough not to get hit by any discharge of flames should that be the case. "… That's something you don't see everyday…"

"_Finally…"_

Barron's attention was jerked around as he turned left and right, trying to find the source of the deep voice…

"_After one thousand years… The door has been opened once more…"_

Like lightning striking a tree, realization struck Barron as he turned towards the rippling tower of flames, seeing that the flames were beginning to meld and shape themselves. "_The human world… I can smell the changes…"_

"Okay… Definitely not something you see everyday," Barron muttered as the flames erupted into several embers to unleash an intimidating form in front of his D-Wheel.

Standing before Barron was a giant monster that he had never seen before, looking like a melding pot of different beasts, monsters and Shadows. With the general shape of a centaur, a lion-like, scaly lower body, with a humanoid upper body with a pair of wings made of pure flames, a lion-like face topped with bull-horns, all covered with coal like scales that had flames licking off of its body. With a loud roar, the demon took its first few steps away from its original summoned area.

"What an interesting development," The demon cackled to itself as it stomped towards Barron. "Never in my dreams would I imagine being summoned to this plane of existence again…"

Barron was about to floor it… But that's when the large demon just stomped past him, as if he wasn't even noticed. "This world has changed… I can taste the tension between every single race in each of my breaths…"

'… _What the?'_ Barron questioned as he turned his head around to stare at the fiery demon that stomped past him. '_He ignored me!'_

Reaching into his pocket, Barron produced a small vial of light blue liquid and held it between his fingers, "Hey!"

The demon didn't hear Barron, even as the young Shadowchaser's D-Wheel revved up, running alongside of the larger fire demon. When he was right along the demon's front leg, Barron threw the vial at the fiery demon's leg, smashing up against the enflamed limb…

When the glass broke, a large amount of ice began to escalade on the demon's leg, crawling up to its shin.

This of course caught the attention of the demon merely glaring at the ice that had covered his leg and then at the small D-Wheel, "… How interesting… A rat that thinks it can stop me with such a simple trick…"

The ice shattered, steam coming off of the demon's leg.

"Humans have become so insolent in the last thousand years," the demon cackled bending over to have its face at an angle towards Barron. "Do you have any clue as to who I am?"

"Some demon with a superior complex?" Barron guessed with his eyes narrowed at the demon.

"A pointless question, I surmise," The demon sighed straightening out its back. "Very well… I shall burn my name into your fragile little mind. I am Berial of the Hell Fire!"

"… Wow, you know, now that I hear that," Barron muttered and raised an eyebrow at the demon. "And get a good look at ya… You definitely look like a boss from a video game I once played, same name too…"

"Foolish mortal…" Berial chuckled with his muscular arms crossed over his fiery chest. "In the short time I was originally on this plane of existence, my form, my will, and my presence has lofted over this world, embedding itself into the minds of some you weak willed beings…

"It was quite the feat, but well worth it… As long as my name was known by at least one being in this world, the door to this world for me will always be open, at least window wise, so I've been able to study this world from afar. Through your artists and authors, my name as remained in this world long after I was forced to leave…"

"Yeah that's real nice," Barron stated pointing his finger at Berial. "But what the hell are you doing here?"

"… Some foolish mortal opened the door to this world for me," Berial admitted narrowing his glowing red eyes. "However… He did not expect me to answer to the call of his summoning… He was trying to summon a small fire demon… But he gathered the attention of me, one of the strongest demons in the realm I originated from."

'_Great… Someone did something stupid…'_ Barron thought as he pumped his fist. "Listen, Berry…"

The fire demon snorted, "Berial."

"Yeah, whatever," Barron replied with a shrug. "Listen, you seem like a reasonable demon… What's it going to take to make you go back through that door to your plane of existence? Maybe some coal or gasoline to keep that fire burning? Maybe listening to some Disco Inferno?"

If the demon was capable of it, he would've had a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head, "Do not think that such childish temptations would soil my requirements… I have come to this world seeking the very warrior who had sealed me over one thousand years ago."

"… I don't know who this warrior is," Barron stated rolling his eyes. "But if he defeated you a thousand years ago, I highly doubt that he'd still be alive…"

"His presence…" Berial growled as the flame in his chest began to grow brighter. "I can sense his blood in the air… But, it's faint. Perhaps maybe if I set blaze to that strange village in the distance, I can attract that warrior…"

Barron's eyes widened as he realized that Berial was referring to Las Vegas, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Look if you wanna destroy something, I can point you in the right direction of a few credit card companies that I owe some money to… But I can't really let ya go destroying Sin City. I kinda live there…"

"It matters not…" Berial chuckled looking down on the D-Wheel riding Shadowchaser. "It's highly unlikely that someone like you has the capabilities to stop me and my ideals… You should just move out of the way…"

'_Damn it… He's right!'_ Barron thought to himself looking over the towering fire demon. '_Although I have my training… The fact that our sizes differ greatly makes me like a rat to him! Its impossible to beat him with what little supplies I have with me….At the very least, I might just be able to stall him long enough…_

'_Maybe I can get some back up…'_

"Hey Berry!"

"Insolent human…" Berial snarled, his patience starting to wane. "My name is…"

"Whatever," Barron interrupted holding his fist up. "You said you've studied this world right?"

"In a sense…" Berial snorted. "What is your point?"

"Well… We kind of have this little ritual," Barron explained turning his wrist around to reveal the deck of Duel Monster cards in the deck gauntlet. "Simply known as…"

"Duel Monsters," Berial interrupted. "I've seen the power that such small cards posses in the last few years… I must say, you humans certainly have opened Pandora's Box with those… The Egyptian God cards, the Three Legendary Demons, and those Earthbound Gods…

"There are more that I could say, but that's beside the point, are you challenging me in that simple game of sport?"

"Uh…" Barron muttered.

He'd admit he didn't think that the demon would take to the idea so quickly.

"I could use some entertainment before I get to my destruction," Berial admitted, uncrossing his arms summoning a large flame in his clawed hand. "I suppose you'll have to suffice… You see I have seen many of the important battles in today's day and age through the eyes of fire…"

Crushing the flame between his claws, the embers began to form into a large card shaped form before Berial's chest – The flames disappeared to reveal a familiar Duel Monster card that began to embed itself into the fire demon's chest…

"Is that… Speed World?" Barron questioned as the Speed World on his D-Wheel's monitor.

Five more flames erupted in front of Berial, circling the demon's torso, "Your Riding Duels are quite intriguing…" (BELP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

Barron couldn't help but blink a few times at the fiery counters that appeared at Berial's shoulders… Demons certainly had unique ways of turning simple things into complicated and flashy situations. (BALP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

Meanwhile…

"… Um… Volk," Rowen muttered watching the Shadowchaser confront the large fire demon. "Shouldn't we do something about the fiery demon that we summoned?"

Volk only cracked his neck as he stepped out from the car, "Not our problem. We just needed to summon the big guy and…"

Reaching back into car, Volk produced the same cloth covered item that he had earlier before the two had bolted from the scene, "… Gather the red stuff afterwards. So, when they're far enough, we'll go and get it."

"… Uh, but what if that demon destroys the city?" Rowen asked with a large sweatdrop from his cohort's opinion about the matter. "Especially the office that…"

"Like I said, not our problem," Volk cackled pulling the cloth off to reveal a large glass container with metallic casings at the mouth and bottom of the glass. "Let the Shadowchasers deal with the big guy."

"… Whatever…" Rowen sighed.

Back on the road…

"I wonder… What will happen first," Berial questioned as he began to walk onto the road, leaving a fire covered footprint in its wake as Barron drove right next to the demon. "Your defeat… Or me reaching that weird village…"

'_Great… I just hope someone saw this!'_ Barron thought as he drew his five cards, trying to make sure he kept his distance from the fire covered demon.

"How is it you humans say this?" Berial chuckled as a sixth card shaped flame erupted around him. "Was it… Get your game on?"

"… No one says that…" Barron muttered with a bead of sweat pouring down the side of his head. "EVER!"

"It matters not," Berial sighed pointing towards one of the fiery cards around him. "I summon the first denizen of my domain – Arise, Abaki!"

The card shattered into a large bulky red skinned ogre, running alongside Berial with a large spiked mace grasped tightly in its comically small hands (1700/1100).

Nodding at two other cards around it, the set cards appeared at Berial's slowly treading feet, "I wonder how a mortal will deal with this set up?"

"Are you kidding?" Barron snickered as he drew, making the speed counters click up to one each. "I've seen worst things in my locker at the gym!"

Berial took a second to look at the weird human, "… Humans were never this insolent a thousand years ago…"

"Times change Berry!" Barron laughed out slapping the card he just drew onto his D-Wheel disk field. "And the field is no exception! I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World!"

A soul piercing laugh pierced through the sky, even making Berial turn his gaze over to Barron as a dark portal appeared next to the Shadowchaser, unleashing a gangly-looking, bronze skinned demon to float over Barron's D-Wheel. The dark blue cloak that covered its body was wrapped with chains, the 'hair' of the demon looked to be in dreads, and its face had the look of pure madness draped all over it (1800/400).

"… I see…" Berial muttered as he glared at the demon on Barron's field. "A human controlling a demon… What a marvelous day this is!"

Barron raised an eyebrow, '_Why would he say that?'_

Shaking his head Barron merely threw his hand up into the air, "Brron! Attack Abaki!"

With a devilish smile, the mad king shattered the chains around his body, allowing him to leapt at the red ogre, tackling the other demon into the passing cement. The force and weight of Brron shattered the Abaki into countless flames. (BELP: 7900 / SPC: 1)

"Foolish mortal," Berial growled as the flames from Abaki's defeat began to surge around both duelists. "For destroying Abaki, you have incurred the wrath of the Hell Fire… For when destroyed in battle, Abaki destroys five hundred life points for both of us…"

"I know that," Barron stated as he lifted up a card from his hand. "But before destruction, battle damage is applied… So I can use Brron's effect before I take the damage! So I'll discard Broww, Huntsman of Dark World in order to draw a different card!"

Fitting Broww's card into his D-Wheel's graveyard, Barron quickly snapped up another card as the flames began to circle both him and Berial. "… Uh oh…"

The flames crashed into Barron's D-Wheel making him grit his teeth at the powerful heat… (BALP: 7500 / SPC: 1)

But Berial enjoyed the fiery assault, not surprising as he was a demon born of fire. (BELP: 7400 / SPC: 1)

"W… What the?" Barron coughed out as the flames disappeared. "Why the hell were those…"

"BWAHAHA!" Berial laughed loudly. "Did you really think that this was just some child's game? When you deal with a demon of my caliber, nothing is ever as it seems… The damage is real…"

"Great…" Barron muttered as he slipped a card into his duel disk. "I'll set a card face down card… Your move ugly!"

"… I should just crush you," Berial snarled as another flame appeared in front of him, giving him four 'cards' to work with, giving him and Barron two Speed Counters each. "But watching you burn will be a much more pleasurable watching you burn… To do this, since I was able to use Abaki for his purpose, I'll banish him…"

The flame engulfed card spun around shattering into a large demonic fire spirit, its arms and legs completely engulfed in fire (1700/1000). "To allow the second of my servants to appear – Spirit of Flames!"

'… _I think it's safe to say that he has a fire deck going on,'_ Barron thought to himself as he eyed the elemental spirit.

"Spirit of Flames! Eradicate Brron!" Berial roared as the flames erupted around his demonic spirit (1700/1000 + 300/0). "And during the battle phase, my emissary gains three hundred attack points! Slay that treacherous demon!"

Flying through the air, the fire engulfed spirit pulled its flame engulfed fist back…

"Time for drama!" Barron announced as a large amulet appeared before his Mad King, made to look as if its metal was created by bones and had several uncut jewels embedded in it. "Meet my Depth Amulet! And when you declare an attack, I can discard a card from my hand to stop that attack! So, I'll get rid of Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World…"

A powerful barrier erupted between Brron and the Spirit of Flames separating the two demonic monsters from fighting.

"And since Depth Amulet's effect isn't a cost, I can summon…" Barron chuckled as a powerful bolt of dark electricity crashed into the ground behind his D-Wheel, forming into the bone armored Vanguard of Dark World (1600/1300). "Beiige!"

"A pointless struggle," Berial replied pointing at one flame in front of him, making it float down to the ground. "I continue my turn by setting one card face down… And I shall call out one more of my servants this turn…

"Fire Trooper!"

A powerful fiery explosion rocked over Berial's head, allowing the diabolic black armored warrior to appear. With a long purple cloak billowing from its back, the warrior roared loudly to have its face and clawed hands engulfed in fire (1000/1000). "But, he won't be remaining… When summoned, you get a little surprise from him…"

Barron's eyes widened as the Fire Trooper fell atop of his D-Wheel, his entire armor glowing a bright red before the warrior exploded! The fire engulfed Barron's D-Wheel, making him spin out, screaming out in pain as the flames washed over him. "AAAAAAHHH!" (BALP: 6500 / SPC: 1)

All the while, Berial was laughing loudly as he continued his trek towards Las Vegas, "Heh… Humans are quite an interesting breed… They're gluttons of punishment, are you going to be different and be sensible to stop this? Or are you going to continue to satisfy my desire to relinquish pain?"

The flames slowly disappeared from Barron's D-Wheel, showing that his clothing and hair was slightly singed, "… Oh… I'm going to continue, Berry… But I'm also going to kick your ass for ruining my hair!

"DRAW!"

Both duelists' Speed Counters increased by one, Berial's up to three and Barron's to two. "… Let me just say this… My deck may consist of mostly of Dark World monsters, but I have many more fiends at my disposal! I sacrifice Beiige..."

Cackling loudly, the dark world demon disappeared into a dark orb of ooze that flowed around Barron's D-Wheel. Soon the ooze erupted into a large demonic creature with black skin that was covered with dark brown armor that resembled that of bones with several bushy sprouts of hair protruding from underneath the armor. With a loud screech, this horned demon threw its arms to the side before it ran behind its duelist's D-Wheel (0/0).

"… Which allows me to summon Great Maju Garzett!"

"Such a weak demon…" Berial snarled at the demon as a dark aura began to pour over the Great Maju Garzett's body (0/0 + 3200/0). "Or so it seems…"

"Yeah! The big guy here gains double the attack of the tributed monster," Barron chuckled as he pumped his arm up into the air. "And why wait to allow him get you back for that weak comment? Great Maju Garzett! Attack his Spirit of Flames!"

Reeling its head back, the mish-mashed demon began to take in a long deep breath, its chest expanding…

"Foolish mortal," Berial remarked as one of the face down cards flipped up in front of him. "You have triggered my trap card – The trap known as Negate Attack! A simple card that you humans use, but I require my Spirit to remain on the field for the time being."

The Great Maju Garzett growled loudly as its chest began to decrease in size, making the horrible demon snarl even louder.

"You wanna play that way?" Barron growled as he pulled up two cards from his hand and fitted them into his duel disk, appearing behind his two demons. "Fine! I'll toss two cards face down as well… Your move ugly!"

"You're starting to get on my last nerve human," Berial snarled as a third flame appeared around him, as the Speed Counters clicked up to three for him and two for Barron.

Glancing at the flames, Berial pointed at the card he just produced, "Speed Spell activate…"

'_This guy's got Speed Spells?!'_ Barron thought as the flame spun around.

"Angel Baton," the fire demon growled as the flame exploded. "Not something that I would really consider using… But it was still useful."

Two more flames appeared in front of Berial, but then one of the original two shattered, "Angels and demons… Like water and fire. They just don't go together. Still, to use angels is another matter. Now then, I relinquish the Spirit of Flames from my field…"

The Spirit of Flames roared loudly before the flames around its body began to surge around its entire body, allowing an incredibly large dragon covered with skeletal armor over its dark green and black scaled body with long bat wings at its arms (2400/1500). "In order to call out Chthonian Emperor Dragon!"

"Uh… Okay…" Barron muttered looking at the large bat-like dragon with flames erupting from between its joints. "You certainly the unique taste in cards… Not the most conventional fire deck I've seen…"

"Emperor Dragon!" Berial roared without showing that he cared for Barron's comment, forcing his dragon to roar as well. "Attack Brron!"

Reeling its head back, the Chthonian dragon immediately snapped its head forward to unleash a powerful flame towards the cackling demon.

"Looks like you'll need to have your eyes checked," Barron snickered fitting a monster card into his duel disk, making the Depth Amulet appear before his cackling Mad King, absorbing the flames. "Cause you would've known that I have my Depth Amulet still out! And by discarding a second Beiige, I can negate your attack!

"But more importantly…"

In a bolt of dark electricity, a second Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World emerged onto the road, spinning the pike in its demonic hands (1600/1300). "My dark army gets bigger!"

Berial didn't say anything, all he did was gesture towards one of the remaining two cards/flames in front of him. "One card face down. Make your move vermin."

'… _I'm so not used to being called that…_' Barron thought as he slowly reached for his deck…

… Only to stop as a sign began to come up…

Las Vegas

40 Miles

Barron was running out of time.

"Draw!" Barron announced as he quickly drew his next card, clicking his Speed Counters to three and the demon's to four (he was a little surprised that his computer was able to sync up with a demon, but at the moment, Barron was more interested in defeating said demon).

Looking over the two remaining cards in his hand, Barron merely nodded to himself as he threw his hand up into the air. "Great Maju Garzett! Clear the way and attack his dragon!"

Once more, the mish-mash demon drew in a large breath, its chest expanding for a few seconds until it unleash a geyser of black ooze from its mouth, aimed at the Chthonian Emperor Dragon.

However, Barron wasn't able to see the smirk on the fire demon's face, "… If I cannot attack you… Then I'll just counter-attack! I discard King Pyron in order force the activation of one of my face down cards…

"Rising Energy!"

Barron's eyes widened greatly as he saw a fiery aura appear around the demonic dragon (2400/1500 + 1500/0), making the monster cross its wings over its body to block the oncoming ooze.

Eventually, the force of the ooze died down, allowing the dragon to snap its wings up, revealing a large orb of fire being charged between its teeth, "Hell's Fire!"

The dragon unleashed the orb of fire, making it grow into a tidal wave of flames! Barron steered to the side to avoid the flames, but his Great Maju Garzett wasn't as lucky. The flames washed over the demon's body shattering the monster into countless scorched remains. (BALP: 5800 / SPC: 3)

"Uh…" Barron muttered as his demon's embers began to scatter.

"Humans always rush into things without thinking," Berial chuckled with its arms crossed. "However, I've seen many a times when that was actually possible to defeat several other demons in that same manner… But they were underclass demons, while I am a higher class, so I think ahead and…"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Barron snarled as he slapped a card onto his duel disk, making a face down monster appear before him. "I set one monster face down… And I'll switch my other two monsters to defense mode! Turn end!"

The Chthonian Emperor Dragon chuckled as the aura around its body began to die down (3900/1500 – 1500/0).

"Still insolent," Berial chuckled as a single flame erupted in front of him.

The Demon of Hell Fire's Speed Counters rose to five and Barron's increased to four.

"I'll show you the true power of the Hell's Fire!" the demon roared as the flame in front of his chest spun around, revealing a spell card. "Speed Spell – Fiery Collision!"

"I… I never heard of that one…" Barron muttered as a powerful flame began to surge over Berial's head.

"Foolish rat… Did you think I'd be bound by normal cards?" Berial asked as he lifted his clawed hand into the orb of fire over his head. "This card was created within my entire demonic being. And by removing all of the Speed Counters on my Speed World, for every two Speed Counters that were removed… I unleash the fires of hell and destroy one spell or trap card on your field!"

Barron's eyes widened as Berial crushed the flame with no effort, creating two fireballs that crashed into the Depth Amulet and his face down card (Fine).

"… Uh…" Barron muttered as a powerful fiery aura erupted around the Chthonian Emperor Dragon's body.

"Now, I invoke the Gemini abilities of my Dragon," Berial explained with his arms crossed. "I can normal summon it once more, allowing me to unleash the hidden abilities of my servant. Normally treated as a normal monster, this dragon gains the ability to attack twice in a battle phase!"

The dragon roared in an approving manner.

"But do not think it'll stop there," Berial growled as one of his face down flames/cards flipped up, revealing a Battle Ox falling from the sky with several meteors falling behind it. "I activate Meteorain!"

There were several words that could be used to describe the current situation, but Barron chose the most subtle that he could come up with, "… Oh crap…"

"Oh, so you know?" Berial cackled as the Chthonian Emperor Dragon charged up a powerful flame in its maw. "Now my servant, attack the Mad King!"

The dragon unleashed the flames, allowing them to crash into the crouching Brron, washing the flames over screaming demon before it shattered. Barron's eyes widened as the flames began to wash over his D-Wheel, the fire licking over his entire body as he roared in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" (BALP: 3800 / SPC: 2)

"But as I said before," Berial cackled watching Barron's D-Wheel spin out to remove the flames. "My Dragon servant now has the ability to attack twice… So, why not attack? Destroy his other revealed demon!"

Screeching loudly, the dragon unleashed another powerful flame that pierced right through the Dark World fiend and crashed into Barron's D-Wheel, igniting it once more in a powerful flame to make Barron scream in absolute pain. (BALP: 2700 / SPC: 1)

"Ack!" Barron coughed out as the flames flew from his D-Wheel, allowing him to barely straighten out his ride. "T-That all you got?"

"… You certainly are a glutton for punishment," Berial cackled with its massive arms crossed over its chest. "I'm beginning to get bored…"

"Bored?" Barron growled as he snapped off his next card, increasing his Speed Counters to two and Berial's to one. "I'll change that quickly!"

Looking at the two remaining cards in his hand, Barron closed his eyes…

'… _There it is!'_

Snapping his eyes open, Barron slapped a card onto his duel disk, "I summon Dark Resonator!"

A loud dinging sound echoed through the air, allowing a small imp like demon dressed in a large blue robe with metallic plates on its back and a tuning fork in its hands (1300/300) to appear over the road with a large grin.

"Hmm… More demons?" Berial growled. "It is a shame to see such prideful creatures following the orders of an incompetent…"

"Shut your trap!" Barron snarled as he threw his hand over his face down monster. "And watch as I flip up my Grand Tiki Elder!"

The face down card erupted in smoke, revealing a weird ghostly shaman dressed with several masks covering cloaked body (1500/800). "But I'm not keeping them out on the field… I'm tuning my two monsters together…"

Ringing the tuning fork, the Dark Resonator shattered into three rings that flew around the Grand Tiki Elder, transforming the fiend into four glowing stars that spun through the air. "Let the darkness come together, allowing the light to pierce through to form a new tomorrow!"

The lights erupted into a long tall pillar of white energy over Barron's moving D-Wheel, immediately turning into a large cloud of dark smoke, allowing a sleek and tall, blue armored demon with long arms and wings that ended with sharp claws and behind its skull-like face a large amount of smoke that served as it hair (2600/2600) to fly over the road. "Demon Chaos King!"

"… Demons and fiends," Berial roared with a shake of his head. "It's a sad day to see such noble demons at the commands of humans…"

"At least these guys don't go about lighting cities full of innocents on fire!" Barron shouted throwing his arm to the side. "Demon Chaos King! Attack his Chthonian Emperor Dragon!"

The Synchro demon king flew through the air, sending a dark aura pulsing through the large bat like dragon, making it roar out in pain (2400/1500 = 1500/2400). "And by the way, since my Demon Chaos King attacked, the attack and defense of all your monsters switch!"

And just like that, the Demon Chaos King slashed right through the Chthonian Emperor Dragon, cutting it in two. (BELP: 6300 / SPC: 0)

Berial didn't seem upset… Or angry… Or any emotion what so ever…

"… Parting is such sweet sorrow…" Berial sighed with a loud snort. "Oh well…"

Barron raised an eyebrow at that comment, and with a quick pull of the last card in his hand, Barron fitted it into his duel disk. "Turn end…"

A flame erupted from Berial's chest, allowing the demon to look at the fire intently as its Speed Counters clicked to one and Barron's to three, "… I have grown bored… I set one monster in defense mode."

The set monster appeared before Berial, giving him a semblance of a defense. "… Turn end."

"… Bored?" Barron muttered with his next draw, increasing both duelists' Speed Counters by one. "I'll show you bored! Demon Chaos King! Attack!"

Spinning through the air, the blue armored, sleek demon stabbed both of its claws into the face down monster, making the card flip up into a familiar jar like monster (700/600) only to be sliced into several pieces.

And just like that, thanks to the Morphing Jar, five flames appeared in front of Berial while Barron dropped the single card he had drawn beforehand and picked up five new cards…

… A smirk appearing on his face…

"Thank you human," Berial cackled as the demon crossed its arms over its chest. "Now I'll be…"

"Before you thank me," Barron chuckled as a surge of dark electricity appeared over his D-Wheel. "I should thank you… You see, the one card you made me discard was another Dark World monster… One of the Lords!"

The electricity shattered like glass, allowing a large golden armored fiend to float over the road, its black under armor (or skin!) bulging with pure muscular might. Clutched within the demon's hands was a large golden battle axe that the demon spun effortlessly (2300/1400), "Goldd! Wu-Lord of Dark World!

"And since he was discarded by your effect, two of your cards get blasted!"

Berial's fiery eyes widened as the two set flames on his field shattered like glass, "Grr…"

"And guess what?" Barron chuckled as Goldd spun the axe overhead. "… It's still my battle phase! Goldd! Attack him directly!"

With a demonic battle cry, the axe wielding demon leapt through the air, and slashed Berial across the chest…

… And surprisingly, the demon roared out in pain as several flames gushed out of the open wound, "ARRRGGH!" (BELP: 4000 / SPC: 0)

Barron blinked a few times as he lifted up two of the five new cards he drew, "I… I, uh, set two cards face down. And end my turn."

Before Berial could draw, another sign caught Barron's attention…

Las Vegas

25 Miles

'_Damn it…_' Barron thought as he continued driving on the road.

"… You…"

Turning over to Berial, Barron's eyes widened at the pure look of malice that dripped from the fire demon's eyes, the flames pouring from its body becoming much fiercer. "… You pitiful human! How dare you scar my body?!"

"Uh…" Barron muttered as a sixth flame erupted around Berial's body, indicating his draw of another card as well as both duelists' Speed Counters increasing. "I guess I'm daring?"

"… Fool…" Berial snarled as two of the flames began to surge. "I remove Chthonian Emperor Dragon and Fire Trooper from the game…"

The two flames began to twist and turn, forming into a pair of diabolic faces made out of the flames, both of them cackling loudly (1100/1900 x2). "To call forth my two Infernos!"

'… _Not good…'_ Barron thought as the two flames began to whip around, twisting and turning.

"Next… I set two flames face down…" Berial snarled as the flames appeared on the road. "And then… I relinquish these monsters…"

The two Infernos began to meld together, creating a small compact orb of fire in front of the enflamed demon. "In order to summon my very avatar…"

"Avatar?" Barron thought out loud before his eyes widened. "Oh! Aw man!"

The orb of fire exploded, escalating into a large tower of flames that began to shape into a very familiar form – A large centaur shaped flame, with a lion like head and a pair of wings sprouting from its back (2700/1600). The demonic flame roared out as three blue flames erupted over its head. "Infernal… Flame… EMPEROR!"

'… _I should've seen this a mile ago…'_ Barron yelled at himself.

"I remove Spirit of Flames and my two Infernos," Berial cackled as the blue flames began to fire themselves from the Infernal Flame Emperor, flying around before they crashed into all three of Barron's face down cards. "So, all of your face down cards are destroyed…"

'… _Damn it… There goes a few strategies…'_ Barron thought with a cold bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"Infernal Flame Emperor!" Berial roared as the duel monster counterpart of the demon slammed its fiery fists together, generating even more flames around its arms. "Destroy his false Chaos King!"

By its demonic counterpart's command, the flame engulfed monster threw both of its fiery fists towards the Demon Chaos King. The smoke-like demon lifted its arms up at the last second, however, the rush of the two powerful fists made the Synchro monster disperse like the smoke that poured from its head. (BALP: 2600 / SPC: 5)

"Uh…" Barron muttered as he leered at the two titans of fire.

"Turn end…" Berial cackled with its arms crossed.

Taking a deep breath, Barron looked to his deck.

'_Okay… Clock's ticking…_' Barron thought as he turned towards the road, with each passing second, the two were getting closer and closer to Las Vegas. '_… At the very least, I could try to lead ugly away from the city… Of course, it's not a smart plan, but at this point… What choice do I have?'_

Unknown to the two dueling forces, another D-Wheel was viewing the duel from afar. Unlike Barron's, this D-Wheel wasn't bound by Speed World and was moving faster, despite the fact that it was riding on the rough desert ground.

From the way things were looking, the masked D-Wheeler couldn't help but shake his head… Still… It gave him a reason to implement his plans sooner than he anticipated.

"Draw!" Barron announced as he drew once more, giving him six speed counters and two for Berial.

"… We're ending this," Berial announced as one of the two face down cards flipped up to reveal a rough looking young girl with fiery red hair dressed in a long brown coat. In her hands, the young girl began to spin around a large red staff that had a live flame at the end of it. "Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai!"

Barron's eyes widened as the Infernal Flame Emperor roared loudly, the flames covering its body began to surge about. "Now, but relinquishing my Avatar… I can eliminate the remainder of your life points!"

Stomping over to Barron's D-Wheel, the avatar of Berial began to pulse out violently, its flames starting to surge over the Shadowchaser's body. However, slowly, Barron looked to the card he just drew, his eyes widening as he slowly fitted the card into his graveyard slot.

The flames washed over Barron's D-Wheel.

All the while, Berial was laughing its horned head off, "I never tire of watching vermin burn!"

"… Then I'm sorry to disappoint you!"

Berial's eyes widened as the flames seemed to flow away from Barron's D-Wheel and onto the roads, a large smirk appearing on the Shadowchaser's face. (BALP: 2600 / SPC: 6)

"What?!" Berial snarled throwing its arm to the side. "How the hell did you…"

A loud chirping sound interrupted the fire demon, allowing a ghostly black furred puffball with large (yet cute) red eyes to flap its bat like wings in joy as it appeared in front of Barron. _"Kuri! Kuri!"_

"What is this?!" Berial roared.

"This… Is Yami Kuriboh!" Barron laughed with his grin growing larger. "And when I should take effect damage, I can simply discard the little guy to drain it to zero!"

"A rat saving a rat…" Berial snarled with its eyes narrowed. "How appropriate… In a sense…"

"Hmm… I wouldn't be saying that if I were you," Barron advised turning towards the monster on his field.

Goldd tightened its grip on the battle axe, cackling loudly as it spun the weapon overhead.

"… Especially since you wasted your monster for that last attack!" Barron announced holding his hand up. "Goldd! Attack!"

Cackling loudly, the gold-plated demon leapt through the air towards Berial once more…

"I have a back up plan…" Berial roared as his remaining face down card flipped up. "Trap reveal! A Hero Emerges!"

"… Seems wrong that someone like you would use that card," Barron commented raising an eyebrow.

"It matters not," Berial explained holding his hand up to the final flame in front of him, making it surge out. "For the last card I hold is a monster!"

The flames began to settle, forming into a large turtle with a large steel shell that resembled that of a flying saucer (1400/1200), the turtle pulling its head into its steel shell. "UFO Turtle! In defense mode!"

"… I know what that monster's can do," Barron replied fitting another card into his duel disk. "Too bad I'm not going to let you get a chance to use it. I'm ending my turn with just a set card!"

Berial remained silent as another flame appeared before it, giving Barron seven Speed Counters and Berial three of them.

"… I shall pass," Berial snarled as he crossed his arms.

"What?" Barron muttered blinking a few times.

"What are you waiting for?" Berial snarled narrowing its fiery brow at the Shadowchaser. "Are you giving up?"

Barron nodded…

"Fine!"

Just as both speed counters were increasing, Barron drew his next card… But his gaze was drawn to the road ahead… In the distance, he could see the outline of Sin City, getting closer rapidly. "… Playtime's over! I activate a familiar Speed Spell… Angel Baton!"

With two more quick clicks, Barron looked at the three cards left in his hand before he fitted one of them into his D-Wheel's graveyard slot, "And just to let ya know… The monster I discard was known as Silva, War-Lord of Dark World… And when discarded…"

A silver bolt of energy erupted from the road, allowing a large black and silver armored demon (the armor much like Goldd's only a little lighter) with a pair of sabers grasped in its two clawed hands (2300/1400), "Well… He's the second in command next to Goldd in the Dark World army! But I'm not done yet… Zure!"

And just like that, the dark world knight leapt atop of Barron's D-Wheel, drawing the bone like saber that was its trademarked weapon (1800/1500). "Now then… Zure! Attack his turtle!"

Leaping from the D-Wheel, the Dark World Knight flew through the air, holding the sword up into the air. Then with a powerful thrust, the demon stabbed the sword directly through the shell of the turtle, making it explode in a flurry of flames.

Zure flipped backwards, landing atop of Barron's D-Wheel, arms crossed for a job well done.

"Fool…" Berial cackled as another flame erupted in front of him, forming into a second UFO turtle (1400/1200). "When destroyed, my…"

"I know what your turtles are capable of!" Barron interrupted with a dreadful smirk on his face. "Why do you think I attacked with Zure first? You see, you gotta summon whatever you choose in attack mode, so… Silva! Attack!"

Cackling loudly, Silva spun around with a shadow covering its body allowing it to disappear.

A few seconds later, Silva appeared right behind the second UFO turtle, stabbing both silver sabers into both sides of the turtle's shell, shattering the monster into several flames. (BELP: 3100 / SPC: 4)

Berial growled as third UFO turtle (1400/1200) appeared before it, this one staggering slightly at the sight of the three powerful demons before it.

"Goldd… If you'd be so kind," Barron chuckled.

Cackling loudly, the golden armored demon flew through the air, slamming the axe into the flying saucer shell, crushing the turtle under the weight of the weapon. (BELP: 2200 / SPC: 4)

"… Summon Charcoal Inpachi!" Berial roared as another flame appeared in front of the demon…

… Only to smolder into a dull, limped wooden figure, barely clinging onto life itself as it drooped its head (100/2100).

'… _What the?'_ Barron thought to himself looking at the weird choice of monsters. "… Whatever floats your boat, big guy. I'm ending my turn."

A second flame erupted in front of Berial, making the demon lord's eyes widen slightly at the flame… Whatever was in that fire, it made the demon growl.

"What's the matter?" Barron chuckled as his speed counters clicked up to nine while Berial's went to nine. "Bad draw, Berry?"

"… On the contrary, human rat," Berial roared with its arms crossed over its wide chest. "The card I drew is quite powerful, possessing the ability to end this duel the instant that I choose to play it."

"Then what's stopping you?" Barron growled.

"Oh," Berial cackled. "The reason being is that this monster is a rival of the fire realm… I only keep it in my arsenal when I face against this being in order to throw it off guard. However, the same would be said about my avatar… So, whoever got it out managed to pull the advantage.

"Still… At the moment, I am not the one to make a decision based on pride.

"So I shall summon it."

'… _Oh boy… What monster could rival the Infernal Flame Emperor?'_ Barron thought as the flame that had just appeared before Berial spun around, transforming into Duel Monster card.

"However, in order to summon this creature," Berial continued as the card continued to spin around, generating flames. "I would have to sacrifice two monsters…"

"Then what was the point of all that talk?!" Barron shouted.

"I said would have to," Berial stated as the Charcoal Inpachi erupted into a powerful flame. "Not that have I to… For each Pyro-type monster on my field, I can decrease the number of sacrifices for this monster. So since I am in possession of one monster of the pyro persuasion…"

The Charcoal Inpachi shattered, leaving only a powerful flame to ride along the roads.

"I can summon… SURT!"

The flames shot into the air, wrapping around each other until a towering red and black armored golem crashed into the ground next to Berial, running alongside the road as the monster grasped onto two long sabers of pure fire (3000/200).

"Um…" Barron muttered looking at the impressive armored giant.

"Surt!" Berial roared as the armored giant scoffed to the side at the sight of the Hell Fire Demon. "Destroy his Knight of Dark World!"

Growling in disdain, Surt merely turned towards Zure, making the Dark World Knight gulp slightly…

"Hold up!" Barron announced pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap card – Dark Spirit Art – Greed! So, by relinquishing Zure, I can draw two new cards! However, if you have a spell card in your hand you want to reveal, you can prevent me from drawing!"

Berial couldn't help but growl as Zure disappeared in a dark smoke, "… I possess no spell cards…"

"Heh," Barron chuckled as he quickly drew twice more. "Well then, I owe ya a little…"

"Surt! Destroy Goldd then!" Berial commanded as the fire giant nodded.

Goldd lifted its battle axe up, prepared to fight to the end, however, the two fiery sabers quickly crashed into the gold armored demon's body, enveloping the demon and making it scream loudly in pain before it was simply eradicated. (BALP: 1700 / SPC: 9)

"It'll take a lot more than…" Barron started until he noticed that the fires from the attack that had slammed into Goldd were circling around his D-Wheel… Uh… Well…"

The flames crashed into Barron's D-Wheel, once more engulfing the Shadowchaser in pure flames, making him roar in pain as more of his skin was exposed to the diabolic fires. (BALP: 550 / SPC: 8)

"When Surt destroys a monster in battle," Berial explained as Surt continued to run alongside with the Hell Fire Demon. "You take damage equal to half of that monster's attack points… Even if you put that monster in defense mode.

"Next turn, I'll destroy your other Dark World failure and destroy you."

The flames began to subside around Barron's D-Wheel, revealing that his clothing was now very burned, to the point where his coat was basically just rags. "… You… You…"

"Hmm?" Berial mused looking down at the human.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Barron roared loudly as a powerful flame appeared in his eyes. "Do you know how much this red leather jacket meant to me!? And just like that, you just destroyed it like it was nothing! I'm… I'm going to…

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DEAD!"

"… A futile effort," Berial cackled. "I shall win… I will win… There is…"

"Shut up!" Barron snarled pointing to his chest with his thumb. "I'm tired from my trip… I'm tired of this duel… But… Most of all…"

Barron drew, increasing his and Berial's Speed Counters by one, "… I'm tired of looking at your ugly ass face!"

"S… Such impudence!" Berial roared.

"I… Activate the Speed Spell – Gear Shifter!" Barron announced as Silva smirked wildly.

"W… What does that do?" Berial questioned, a small hint of surprise in the back of his voice.

"What this does, is kick your ass!" Barron snarled as Silva shattered into several silver stars that began to float around his D-Wheel. "You see, by removing as many intervals of two speed counters as I want, and by tributing one face up monster I control, I can special summon one monster who's level is equal to my tributed monster's level and the number of intervals…

"… And I'm getting rid of four Speed Counters… So that means I can special summon a level seven monster from my graveyard!" (BALP: 550 / SPC: 5)

"Nonsense! What could you posses that could pose a…" Berial started until all seven stars around Barron's D-Wheel erupted into a pitch black smoke screen.

From the smoke, a tall, sleek, blue armored demon reappeared on the field, spinning about until it formed a cocky pose with one of its clawed hands at his skull like face (2600/2600).

"… NO!" Berial roared at the sight of the smoke demon.

"Yes!" Barron snarled with his brow narrowed. "But I'm not done… Not a chance! Demon Chaos King! Attack Surt!"

With a light chuckle, the smoke demon immediately pushed itself from the air that it floated from and flew towards the large armored titan. Surt roared as it threw both of the fiery blades towards the Demon Chaos King, with a confidence that spoke of victory…

… Unfortunately, the moment that the sleeker demon caught the two blades, one in each claw, Surt snarled in surprise and anger, beginning to put more and more force into his slashes.

It wasn't until the smoke began to wrap around Surt's armored body that the Norse-themed monster realized that something was wrong (3000/200 = 200/3000). But then it was two late…

The Demon Chaos King clamped its claws, shattering the flames, making them scatter through the air. Surt stomped back in surprise, however, the smoke demon saw its chance, and charged right through the fire titan's helmet, destroying the monster's head and allowing the armor to erupt in a powerful explosion that flew through the air.

Berial's eyes widened as he realized that the smoke demon continued to fly about the air, until the Demon Chaos King stabbed into his chest, "AARRGH!" (BELP: 0)

The force caused Berial to trip over its front legs, making it fall into the ground face first.

Barron smirked as he spun around his D-Wheel, turning around to smirk at the fallen Demon of Hell Fire, and with a large smirk, Barron threw his fist forward with his thumb up, "What'd I tell ya? I killed ya dead!"

Coughing smoke and growling loudly, Berial slowly got to his feet, slowly trotting over towards the D-Wheel mounted human, "You… Rat Bastard! Did you forget that this little spectacle was just a game to me?! I will destroy you and then that city!"

A powerful surge of fire erupted from all over Berial's body, making Barron blink a few times with a cold sweat.

"Now…" Berial snarled pulling its fist back. "You shall di…"

SCRREEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHH!

The dragging of steel on the concrete was enough to make Berial halt in its tracks and make Barron turn around, seeing a lone figure walking on the road towards the two… His red and black bat-wing like armor hanging loosely off of the figure's muscular body as he walked on the pavement, the wings were even on his motorcycle helmet that had a large pair of red visors that covered his a majority of his helmet, both of them styled in the shape of Jack-o'-lantern eyes.

Dragging on the ground behind him was a large steel mallet that was roughly the same length as his body, sparks erupting from the steel portion and the ground.

Barron blinked numerous times at the masked man, even as he passed the D-Wheel without turning his masked face towards Barron.

Then the man stopped and lifted his head up to face Berial, and with his free hand lifted up, "… Yo."

Barron nearly fell off his D-Wheel, "Hey! You can't make such a dramatic entrance and say something like that!"

"Sorry," The masked man chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "But that's all I had in my head…"

"I don't care!" Barron spat with his brow narrowed. "Only I'm allowed to do that!"

Berial wasn't a fan of humans… But when two of them were right in front of him and ignoring him…

… Well, toss in the fact that he was just beaten in a game that he had proposed… That was the last straw.

"Don't ignore me!" Berial snarled throwing its flame covered fist towards Kamen.

CLANK!

Needless to say, when Berial realized that his fist was stopped with the non-metallic end of the mallet, and managed to push it back so easily, the demon was surprised.

The masked man on the other hand, wasn't even paying attention that he did it, "… Can't you see… That the two of us were in conversation?!"

With an effortless spin of the mallet, the masked man sent Berial's fist flying upwards, surprising the titanic demon to stagger backwards.

"Someone needs a lesson in manners!" The masked man announced running towards Berial, spinning the mallet as if it wasn't even as heavy as a feather.

Berial was about to reply, but just like that, in a black and red blur – The masked man disappeared!

"Lesson one… Never interrupt!"

Only to reappear seconds later right in front of Berial's face, surprising the demon.

With a twist and turn, the masked man slammed the steel segment of the mallet directly into Berial's skull – Right between the eyes, sending a sickening crack and echo through the air as Berial's eyes widened in pain. "ARRGH!"

"Lesson two!" The masked man called out as Berial slowly began to slump backwards, allowing the masked duelist to land on the ground spinning around to allow the mallet to fling around his body. "When you meet someone new, it's only polite to introduce yourself!

"The name's Kamen! Nice to meet ya!"

And just like that, Kamen released his grip and unleashed the hammer towards Berial, the weapon flying through the air at a high speed until it slammed into the fire demon's chest, sending the monster flying through the air.

"And…" Kamen stated as he turned his back towards the in-flight demon.

With perfect timing, the moment that Kamen snapped his fingers, Berial exploded into a fiery hell fire that swept through the air over the deserted area. "… Goodbye."

BAM!

From the smoky remains of the demon, the same mallet that was used to slay the demon crashed into the pavement behind Kamen, sending cracks into the road behind him.

Barron had to take his helmet off to make sure he didn't miss a moment of what just happened…

A single man (possibly) just took down a demon that was roughly a good seven to eight times larger than the man himself… With just a hammer! And even sent the demon flying through the air!

"Uh…" Barron muttered, dismounting his D-Wheel. "… Thanks?"

Kamen quickly drew his mallet from the road and rested it at his shoulder, "… No worries. I couldn't let that big baddie wreck the town… I just signed a contract for my new apartment and I'll be damned if I'm going to let a demon wreck it."

"Well… Uh… Wait…" Barron stuttered as Kamen walked up to him. "Are you…"

Kamen lifted his free hand up, "Please, no questions, no autographs, and no drooling on the suit… Just got back from the cleaners."

"… You got a set of note cards for those cheesy lines?" Barron questioned, before mentally scolding himself… He had his own set of note cards for his lines for love.

"Gee, what a way to say thanks for doing your job," Kamen spat crossing his arms. "Some Shadowchaser you are."

That just made Barron's eyes widen, "Wait a second… How the hell…?"

Once more, Kamen lifted his hand up, wagging his finger, "What did I just say about questions? Tell you what though… I'll give you a chance for a question if you do one thing…"

"And that would be…" Barron muttered raising an eyebrow.

Kamen dropped the mallet to the ground behind him, making the ground shake violent as he lifted his left arm, allowing a large bat wing to erupt from the armor, with five field zones and a pair of slots at the wrist.

"… Duel me… With a condition…"

_TBC_

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Demon Chaos King / Dark / LV. 7 / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2600 / Fiend/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters] When this card attacks, switch the ATK and DEF of your opponent's monsters until the end of the Battle Phase.

**Description:** a sleek and tall, blue armored demon with long arms and wings that ended with sharp claws and behind its skull-like face a large amount of smoke that served as it hair

_This card was borrowed by Jack in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime_

**Surt / Fire / LV. 8 / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 200 / Pyro / Effect: **This monster cannot be special summoned. Reduce the amount of releases to advance summon this monster by one for each Pyro-type monster you control. When this monster destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, inflict half that monster's ATK to them as damage.

**Description: **A towering giant dressed in fire red and black armor wielding two long blades of pure fire.

_This card was created by one of my friends – Scarlet Weather, and it was based off of Norse mythology. The creative ideas for this card belong to my friend._

**Speed Spell – Fiery Collision / Normal Spell / Effect: **Remove all of your Speed Counters. For every two Speed Counters removed with this effect, you must destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field.

**Image:** A large being of fire stomping into a sleek convertible.

**Speed Spell – Gear Shifter / Normal Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have at least two Speed Counters. Release one monster on your side of the field. Then you may remove two or more Speed Counters from your Speed World. You may special summon one monster from your graveyard with a level equal to the tributed monster's level plus one for every two Speed Counters that were removed with this card's effect.

**Image: **A race car driver shifting gears as his car transforms.

**Yami Kuriboh / Dark / LV. 1 / ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / Fiend/Effect:** When you would take effect damage, you may discard this card from your hand to lower the damage to 0.

**Description:** A dark furred puffball with large red eyes and a pair of bat wings from its back.

**0-0-0-0**

_**The gauntlet has been thrown…**_

_**Once more Kamen has appeared before a Shadowchaser, only this time he was an ally. Who is this masked wonder? And why is he interested in the Shadowchasers? **_

_**Is he even human?**_

_**Only time will tell…**_

_**Next time:**_

_**Draw 11**_

_**The Masked Beast**_

_**Don't miss it!**_


	12. Draw 11: The Masked Beast

_Author's note: First, I want to say thank you to you all for your reviews and support for this story that I put so much time and effort into. So thank you!_

_Next, I have an announcement that after this chapter is posted, I will be focusing my time for the next week studying and dealing with my exams. So, it will take a little longer than usual for me to post the next chapter. But don't worry, I shall make it up to you all with not only this chapter between two of my more unique characters, but with an awesome chapter next time._

_So, until then, wish me luck for my exams and enjoy this early chapter._

_**There's always mystery in the world, despite what many people say about this world… No matter what, there is a mystery around every twist and turn, whether it's a natural cause or done by the hands of man (or in my case several times – Shadowkind). **_

_**One particular fact about mysteries is the fact that they are usually concealed by someone or something… Like a mask for example.**_

_**Behind that mask not only lays a face of the mayhem, but many more – A motive, a chance to glimpse into the future, or even just even a clue to an even bigger mystery.**_

_**Barron may have been able to hold his own against a multi-storied fire demon…**_

… _**But the masked freak-show who managed to defeat me has now appeared before him, challenging him to a duel. **_

_**What he wants… Is a mystery in and of itself…**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**Draw 11**_

_**The Masked Beast**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

"_Gee, what a way to say thanks for doing your job," Kamen spat crossing his arms. "Some Shadowchaser you are."_

_That just made Barron's eyes widen, "Wait a second… How the hell…?"_

_Once more, Kamen lifted his hand up, wagging his finger, "What did I just say about questions? Tell you what though… I'll give you a chance for a question if you do one thing…"_

"_And that would be…" Barron muttered raising an eyebrow._

_Kamen dropped the mallet to the ground behind him, making the ground shake violent as he lifted his left arm, allowing a large bat wing to erupt from the armor, with five field zones and a pair of slots at the wrist. _

"… _Duel me… With a condition…_

Several yards away…

"… Damn…" Rowen muttered looking through the binoculars, watching as the demon of fire that he had summoned only about half an hour ago exploded into embers by at the hands of a masked freak with a hammer. "… It's kinda sad to see a self-proclaimed Hell Fire Demon die at the hands of a guy dressed like a medieval Batman."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever ya say," Volk growled watching as the glass container he had brought begin to fill up with a mysterious, yet familiar red liquid inside the device. "Listen, we're almost done collecting the red stuff. That masked freak just did us a favor by saving us the time to get rid of that summoned demon.

"So, we can get back to the base and enjoy a nice shot of bourbon."

"… I don't drink alcohol," Rowen sighed as he brought his fingers to his lips. "Besides… If there's someone who can take down a demon of that level, there would be a good chance that he could prove to be a hassle in the future…"

And with a loud echoing whistle, Rowen snapped his arm up, allowing a rather large, yet beautifully feathered crow to land on his arm, cawing slightly at the sight of Rowen.

Volk couldn't help but blink a few times at the bird, "… I knew you were an egghead, but that's just ridiculous…"

"Shut your head," Rowen replied gently rubbing his fingers atop of the crow's head a few times. "This happens to be my familiar, Luna."

"… Don't you wizards get a cat or something like that?" Volk asked raising an eyebrow.

"… I'm allergic to cats," Rowen sighed pointing towards the scene that was occurring on the road. "Anyway, Luna… I want you to watch that duel and find me as soon as they are done."

The crow squawked loudly before flying from Rowen's arm… Something shiny in its talons as it flew away.

"Don't look now, but your familiar just took your watch," Volk chuckled as Rowen lifted his wrist up.

"What the?" Rowen snapped with his eyes widening. "Luna! Give back my Rolex!"

Back to the road…

"A duel?" Barron questioned pulling his D-Wheel to the side of the road. "Why the heck would you want to duel against me?"

Kamen tapped his gloved hand to his masked chin a few times, "Hmm… Well, for the fact that you were able to hold your own against a demon lord in a duel... And that kind of drives me bats…"

"And here I was thinking you would stay away from the bat comments," Barron sighed loudly rolling his eyes at Kamen.

"Then let's try this at a different angle," Kamen stated slamming the mallet into the ground in front of him with one hand. "I'm obviously an interesting character. While you've been able to hold your own on the dueling field with that demon, I was able to kick his ass on the battle field with my hammer.

"I wonder what would happen if I attacked you right now."

Barron's eyes widened before he grabbed his overcoat and scarf, tossing them into the air over his D-Wheel, revealing his sleeveless muscle shirt he wore under his clothes along with his muscular body, "… I think I could take someone your size."

At first Kamen snorted out some chuckling before he erupted into mad man laughter, his head thrown backwards slightly. "You Shadowchasers… You certainly know how to make a guy go batty."

Once more, Barron couldn't help but sweatdrop at Kamen's choice of words.

"But, let me get serious here," Kamen chuckled before his voice went deadly serious. "I know you can't just let a guy like me go. I might just be a renegade shadow who could go mad inside of Sin City… Just imagine what me and my hammer can do. Ooh… I could practice my golf swing!"

"I thought you were getting serious," Barron said.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun at the same time," Kamen pointed out releasing the hammer. "But anyway, the main point is if you don't stop me now, then that could be trouble. So my condition is simple…

"Duel me. You beat me, and I'll just take off this mask so you can see if I'm a Shadowkind or a human."

"… Dude, I grew up in Vegas," Barron pointed out with his arms crossed. "I know never to take a bet without knowing the odds."

"Smart man," Kamen admitted crossing his arms. "It's quite simple really… I win; I get to take one item from you. No questions asked."

"One item?" Barron stated, racking his mind thinking what he could have that would make this guy come up to him. Other than his luggage and his book of pick up lines, there wasn't much of value that Barron had on him. "… You going to tell me what that item is?"

"All depends really," Kamen said with a shrug. "I like to keep a souvenir of my opponents… I still have that book I took from my last opponent."

Barron had to take a moment to think, either way this guy posed a problem for him and the other Shadowchasers of Vegas. If this guy was a Shadow, then there was a good chance that he was able to fight on levels that could be on par with Jalal… Maybe this guy was some sort of rare Shadow to boot…

Then on the other hand, if this guy was a human… Well, there were two different things that could come out of this. One, Barron could try to convince him to join the Shadowchasers or two, this guy could know more about the Shadowchasers… Especially since he called Barron by that a few times already.

"… Tell ya what, Batty," Barron stated.

"… Batty?" Kamen questioned.

"I'll accept your terms," Barron continued as he walked over to his D-Wheel, snapping off the duel disk portion. "But… I'll expect you to keep to your word."

"Same to you, Shadowchaser," Kamen stated snapping deck of duel monster cards into his duel disk. "I hope you're ready for this… I'm tougher than I seem…"

"You'd have to be with that outfit," Barron retorted.

"DUEL!"

**0-0-0-0**

Back in Las Vegas at the Shadowchaser main base…

"Aah… That I really needed," Faye sighed loudly as she walked back into the living room, dressed in more casual attire consisting of a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans along with a towel around her neck.

However, when she got into the living room, Hyde was no where to be seen. Either he went back to sleep or had just simply gone somewhere else. "Doesn't matter to me…"

Faye sighed loudly as she quickly jumped onto the couch, allowing her to finally relax her tense muscles. It was the rare times where she would actually be able to relax in her work. With Ace (supposedly) out on her patrol and with Hyde more than likely asleep, Faye might've actually been able to take a look at her book collection that was apparently only good for gathering dust…

"Faye!"

… And just like that, there goes the dream of actually being able to polish off the old book collection.

Taking a moment to rub her temples, Faye saw Hyde rush into the living room, fully dressed in his usual attire with the duffle bag wrapped around his waist as well as having a small device clamped in his hands.

But what really caught Faye's attention was the frantic look that had marred Hyde's normally calm face.

"What's wrong, Hyde?" Faye asked starting to get a litter nervous herself.

"Well…" Hyde coughed out trying to remain calm. "I was just doing a little research on those Envies… When all of a sudden, some of the equipment that we had here went off buzzing, at first I was thinking that the equipment was acting up because of the levels that were being shown…

"… But someone just summoned something big… Real big!"

"Uh… You mind being a little more specific?" Faye muttered with a dulled look covering her face.

"That's the thing," Hyde stated looking at the device in his hands. "When I was getting a scan of what was summoned, the source of it disappeared. And any sort of residing aftereffects were starting to disappear too when I was able to get a lock on the source. Now… I'm not claiming to be an expert…

"But isn't there supposed to be some sort of aftereffect when something big is summoned?"

**0-0-0-0**

"I'll start," Barron announced clicking off his sixth card into his hand. '_Okay… Not much I can really work with right now… But still better than nothing._' (BLP: 8000)

"Go right ahead, Shadowchaser," Kamen chuckled waving his hand up slightly. "Not like I have much to use at the moment. After all, I'm a man who can fight on equal levels. I bet I could've crushed ya if we fought hand-to-hand. After all, you've got a few burns covering yourself." (KLP: 8000)

Barron groaned slightly, knowing that the masked wonder in front of him was right, that duel with Berial was taking its toll on him right now.

He could even feel his legs starting to shake.

But with a shake of his head Barron pulled up another card from his hand, "W-Whatever, Batty. I've got energy to burn! So it's not like I'm going to drop dead while we duel.

"But let's get this duel rolling! I summon Intercept Archfiend!"

A ring of light erupted next to Barron, allowing a weird looking fiend to slide onto the field, this one a demonic football player with a skull on its jersey and with two pairs of arms jutting from its shoulder pads (1400/1600).

"Hmm… I'm surprised that more sports are being incorporated into this game," Kamen admitted with a finger at the bottom of his mask. "No matter how diabolic it is."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Batty," Barron announced as a face down card appeared behind his football fiend. "It's your turn."

"Before I do so…" Kamen stated drawing at the same time. "… Why the heck are you calling me Batty? My name's Kamen."

"You prefer if I call you Masked Freak?" Barron sighed. "Besides, your costume fits the bat theme."

Kamen took a few seconds just to look over his costume lifting his arms up slightly before he went into a shrug, "True… But, I love this suit… Really stands out in a crowd!"

"… You don't have normal clothes, do you?" Barron guessed with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"I have a few suits," Kamen admitted poking his fingers together. "I have a day job too… I just prefer to enjoy my life than being some desk jockey; can you really blame me for that?"

"… That still doesn't explain why you'd wear that during the day time," Barron replied rolling his eyes at the masked man in front of him.

With a loud sigh, Kamen shook his head, "I should've known you wouldn't have seen it my way… No one ever does. I activate two continuous spell cards – First, Call of the Mummy!"

The ground erupted to Kamen's left, unleashing a large, coal-colored coffin onto the field to overshadow Kamen's body. "I don't think I should have to tell you what this card can do… But this next one might be a little different, I play Everliving Underworld Cannon!"

Then to Kamen's right, a large, make-shift cannon plowed from the earth, it entire main body covered with several skulls and bones (a majority of them definitely not human) with six chains wrapped around the cannon.

"… That's not looking too good," Barron muttered looking at the card.

"Oh? So you know?" Kamen questioned with a snicker in the back of his voice as he slowly lifted up a new card from his hand of four. "Then allow me to demonstrate my Mummy Cannon Combo! First, I'll activate the Call of the Mummy, allowing me to special summon any zombie from my hand if I have no monsters…

"So, give it up for my Goblin Zombie in defense mode!"

The large coffin pushed open, unleashing a small, ragged and bone covered goblin onto the field, crouching down on the ground with the rusted saber grasped in its hand (1100/1050). The monster hissed loudly.

"And since I special summoned a zombie," Kamen continued as the Everliving Underworld Cannon began to charge a ghostly energy inside the barrel of the cannon. "You get blasted! Five hundred points to be exact!

"FIRE!"

Barron's eyes widened as the cannon fired, unleashing a powerful blast of demonic power, shaped like a ghastly spirit! The Shadowchaser lifted his arms up to block the energy, but he was too late as it crashed into him.

When the energy died, nothing happened to Barron, saved for the fact that his life points had taken a hit, "What the?" (BLP: 7500)

"… Are you afraid of holograms?" Kamen asked running his gloved hands over his three remaining cards. "I'll admit that it's a little extreme, but…"

"I was just expecting the same thing from Berial," Barron admitted raising an eyebrow. "After all, you did kinda take out that demon as if he was nothing more than a rag doll…"

"Hey, the only magic trick I know is how to disappear," Kamen answered waving his hand up. "Besides, all it takes is the right training to really know how to beat someone weak like that…"

'_This guy… He's unbelievable…'_ Barron thought.

"I think I'll end my turn by setting a monster in defense mode," Kamen announced as the face down monster materialized in front of him. "Okay… Show me what ya got!"

"Oh… You wanna see my best?" Barron announced snapping off his next card, giving him five cards. "You got it! I summon Mad Archfiend!"

Leaping from over the Shadowchaser's head was a jester like demon, dressed in bone like armor with fiery red hair sprouting from its shadowed face. At the demon's stomach area was a large skull that supported its chest and waist (1800/0). The demon danced about in front of Barron before it cackled loudly.

"… Hmm… I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that," Kamen muttered taking a step back at the sight of the dancing Archfiend.

"Well, with no face down back cards," Barron chuckled pumping his fist up. "You can expect that your monsters are going to just be target practice! Mad Archfiend! Attack his face down defender!"

With a large toothy grin, the insane Archfiend leapt through the air, spinning around greatly until it slammed its leg into the face down monster, sending the card flying up into the air. The card shattered, revealing a small, gray treasure chest that seemed to be alive (100/1000).

"Thanks, that was my Dark Mimic LV 1," Kamen chuckled as he quickly snapped up another card from the top of his deck. "So, I get to refresh my hand slightly…"

"My Archfiend has an effect too," Barron pointed out as a black aura flowed over his Mad Demon's body. "A trampling effect to be precise…"

If he had his face in plain view, then Kamen's face would've depicted total surprise as the dark aura washed over his body. (KLP: 7200)

"It's a flesh wound," Kamen sighed waving his free hand around. "But it didn't even hurt. Then again, it's just a hologram."

"… I know," Barron sighed hold his hand up. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun… Intercept Archfiend! Attack his Goblin Zombie!"

Using two of its six arms, the football playing demon created an orb of energy in the shape of a football. And then, nature took it role, allowing the demon to throw the football energy directly into goblin themed zombie, shattering it.

"Thank you very much!" Kamen laughed out waving his hand up into the air before he pulled his deck out from the deck slot. "I now get a replacement zombie… Just so long as it's got less than twelve hundred defense points."

Pulling out the selected card, Kamen turned the card around to reveal a second Goblin Zombie, "And what better choice than my second Goblin Zombie? Anything else you wanna help me with?"

"Nah… It's all good," Barron yawned as his two Archfiends cackled loudly.

Kamen nodded as he drew his next card, giving him five cards in his hand to really work with. "… Time to enact my combo again! Call of the Mummy…"

The coffin slowly opened up once more, allowing another Goblin Zombie to appear on the field (1100/1050), this one spinning the sword about in a threatening manner.

"Thus, allowing my cannon," Kamen chuckled as the Everliving Underworld Cannon prepared to fire. "To do its job…"

Barron's eyes widened as the ghostly burst crashed into his body, making him bite his lower lip slightly. "You think your little combo's going to be enough to stop me?" (BLP: 7000)

"Of course not," Kamen replied spinning around two of the four remaining cards in his hand, revealing a green bordered card and orange card. "I have some powerhouses in my deck… I activate the magical charms of Polymerization!"

The ground underneath the Goblin Zombie erupted into a powerful vortex, sucking the zombie into the earth. "For this fusion, I merely need to have one specific monster, known as Scarab Wraps. Plus, one additional zombie monster."

That's when a shadowed form appeared at the vortex, its form and figure resembling that of a gaunt man wrapped in bandages… However, before Barron could really get a good look at the monster, the two monsters were sucked into the vortex. "So, give a round of sound for my fusion monster… Netherworld Wraps – King Scarab!"

The vortex shattered, allowing a tower of dust and sand to geyser out of the ground. The tower split in two, unleashing a large, gaunt mummy completely wrapped with old dusty bandages with its large yellow eyes peering through the holes of the wraps. Atop of its bandages was a gold headdress and shoulder pads, with a pair of ankhs grasped in its hands.

The monster roared loudly (2200/1800).

'_Wha… What the hell is that?!'_ Barron thought to himself at the sight of the mummy.

"By the way," Kamen said calmly pulling out another card from his deck. "Since Goblin Zombie was sent to the graveyard, I can take yet another zombie… So, I'll take my last one if you don't mind."

Kamen didn't even wait for Barron to respond, "And since you wanted an attack, I'll give you an attack! King Scarab! Attack his Intercept Demon!"

Hissing loudly, the royal mummy unleashed several bandages from its chest, all of them coming to life and wrapping themselves around the football player demon.

"Big mistake!" Barron announced holding his hand up. "When attacked, my Intercept Archfiend inflicts five hundred points of damage to ya!"

Using two of its six arms, the Intercept Archfiend launched another football shaped orb of energy that crashed into Kamen's chest armor. (KLP: 6700)

"Urk… Not bad…" Kamen stated as the bandages began to pull the Intercept Archfiend towards King Scarab. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop… King Scarab, continue!"

As soon as the football themed demon was close enough, King Scarab screeched out loudly, unleashing almost countless scarabs that ran along the bandages and onto the Intercept Archfiend's body. Slowly, the scarabs began to embed themselves into the demon's skin, more and more entering the monsters body…

… Before the demon screeched in pain and shattered into what appeared to be countless scarabs that crawled over to King Scarab.

"That… Was so wrong…" Barron groaned with his tongue sticking out. (BLP: 6200)

"It gets worse, well, for you I mean," Kamen chuckled as the scarabs began to crawl into King Scarab's body (2200/1800 + 200/0). "You see, when my monster destroys yours, I get to equip that monster to my mummy. So, not only does it get a power bonus, but it gains another bonus… I'm not going to talk about it now, so you'll just have to wait and see."

Holding up one of his remaining three cards up, Kamen slapped on of them onto his duel disk, "And since I haven't really normal summoned this turn… I'll set a monster in defense mode. And for good measure… I'll set one card face down as well.

"Feel free to struggle."

"Real original," Barron sighed loudly as he rolled his eyes flicking off the top card from his deck. "But don't think that I'm just going to struggle… I'm going to destroy that recycled band-aid!"

King Scarab hissed loudly, he definitely didn't like that comment.

"I'm going to sacrifice my Mad Archfiend," Barron announced as the insane demon's jaw dropped as it transformed into an orb of light. "In order to summon Great Maju Garzett!"

The orb of light shattered, forming into the fur and bone covered demon that crashed into the ground, screeching loudly as it threw its arms to the side (0/0 + 1800/0 x2 = 3600/0).

"Ooh… Bravo…" Kamen laughed loudly with a few claps of his hands. "I never expected to see such a powerful monster like this. Especially so early in the duel…"

'… _He's not worried?'_ Barron thought to himself looking at the field. '_… Is it his face down card that's giving his confidence? Or… Or is it something else? Maybe that ancient relic has another effect I don't know about…'_

"… Uh… You know that some of us are on a schedule here," Kamen sighed, tapping his wrist as if he was wearing a watch. "So, are you going to just have your monster standing there as a decoration… Or…"

"Fine! Screw it!" Barron snapped throwing his arms up into the air. "Great Maju Garzett! Attack King Scarab! Toxic Sludge Regurgitate!"

Drawing in a large amount of air into its lungs, the Great Maju Garzett caused its chest to expand. And yet, Kamen just stood there, taking the time to admire his gauntlet rather than pay attention to the demonic monster.

Even as the toxic sludge erupted from the mish-mashed monster's mouth, Kamen didn't seem to care that his monster was enveloped into the acidic black ooze. (KLP: 5500)

"Heh… What'd you think about that?" Barron chuckled as the sludge began to fall to the ground…

… Revealing that King Scarab's bandages weren't even dirtied by the sludge, in fact it looked like the monster didn't suffer any damage whatsoever (2400/1800 – 200/0).

"W-What the?" Barron questioned, taking a step back to see the monster.

"Oh… Are you surprised?" Kamen chuckled shaking his head. "And here I thought you Shadowchasers were prepared for anything… Isn't that your motto? 'Be Prepared'?"

"… That's the scouts' motto," Barron sighed with a slap to his forehead.

"Oh, my bad then," Kamen snickered holding his hand up to King Scarab. "Anyway, my monster is of royalty! He wouldn't die when he has a servant at his call… So, your Intercept Archfiend took the hit for my King. Hmm… I didn't know it was a lineman."

"… I set one card face down," Barron growled as the set card appeared before him. "And end my turn."

"Hmm… Running out of steam?" Kamen questioned as he playfully pulled off another card from his deck. "… Hmm… I really can't say the same for me… But I don't mind playing it safe for now. I switch King Scarab to defense mode."

With a loud screech, the Egyptian styled monster knelt down, crossing its arms, the bandages wrapping around its arms and chest. "And that's all I've got for now."

'… _What in the world could he be up to?'_ Barron thought as he looked at the field. '_He didn't activate that face down card before because he had King Scarab's effect to protect the monster… But if his face down card had that sort of effect to protect his life points, he wouldn't have taken that hit…_

'_Oh well… I've still got my two face down cards just in case my plan backfires…'_

Barron drew.

"… I summon Archfiend Soldier!"

In a burst of purple light, the violet armored demon leapt onto the field, spinning the two curved blades in its clawed hands (1900/1500), a devilish smirk appearing on its face as it landed on the ground. "…"

"… What?" Kamen questioned.

"Not going to activate your face down card?" Barron questioned raising an eyebrow.

"… Nope!" Kamen answered quickly with a shrug. "I don't really need to activate the card yet. So, go ahead and do what you're going to do. My trap wasn't designed to destroy cards."

Barron's eyes widened. Could he honestly trust that?

"F-Fine! Maju Garzett! Attack his living bandages!" the Shadowchaser ordered snapping his arm to the side.

Unlike the last attack, the Maju Garzett just leapt from its space on the field and slammed its claws into the mummy, ripping the Netherworld Wraps into countless shreds.

"Next," Barron continued as the mish mashed demon clawed its way back to its side of the field. "Archfiend Soldier! Attack his face down defense monster!"

With a dreadful smirk, the armored demon ran towards the face down monster, leaving a purple blur behind it. In a few passing seconds, the two curved blades had sliced through the face down card, splitting it to reveal the third Goblin Zombie (1100/1050). Seconds later, the Archfiend Soldier spun around and stabbed both of the curved weapons directly into the undead monster's back, shattering it.

"… Thanks again!" Kamen cheered as he pulled out his deck once more, fanning the rapidly thinning amount of cards. "Since you destroyed my monster, I'm able to activate its effect… Plus my face down card's effect as well!

"I owe this to one of your comrades – Okuri-inu Trail! So, I can send a Zombie monster to the graveyard since you destroyed one in battle…"

Pulling two cards up, Kamen turned them both around, one of them being the monster known as Mezuki and the second being a normal monster, one that depicted a devilishly handsome monster playing the violin…

"So, I'll discard my Netherworld Traveler for the Okuri-inu Trail," the masked duelist explained while fitting the Mezuki card into his now four card hand. "And I'll keep Mezuki in hand for now…"

"Speaking of now," Barron chuckled with a devilish smirk appearing on his face as he pushed one of the buttons on his duel disk. "I'll now activate my trap – Call of the Haunted! So now I get to special summon a monster from my graveyard… So, come on back – Mad Archfiend!"

In a flash of darkness, the insane demon spun back onto the field, its clawed hands held over its head as it laughed loudly (1800/0). "And since I have a monster out… I can attack you directly!"

In the middle of its body, the Mad Archfiend's stomach teeth chomped down on the skull, grinding up the bone until it had formed into several shards that were shot out from its mouth, crashing into Kamen's armor.

However, as pointed out before, the attack was just a hologram so it didn't really strike any real damage to his armor. (KLP: 3700)

"Nice shot," Kamen stated dusting off his armor a bit. "But now that you've taken me to below half… I think its time I get serious now."

'… _He wasn't serious?'_ Barron thought looking at the four cards he held. '_Great… Just what I didn't need…'_

"Turn end!"

Kamen chuckled loudly as he slowly pulled off his next card.

Then he played the first card in his hand, "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!"

A large orb of light erupted over Barron's field, unleashing several swords of burning light that stabbed into the ground around the three demons, making them snarl loudly.

"I'll end my turn," Kamen announced as another set card appeared before him. "With one single set card… I'm ready for ya."

'… _No monsters?'_ Barron thought looking at Kamen's field. '_I know he's got Mezuki in his hand… He could've used his combo to blast five hundred more life points from me… So why didn't he?_

'_Still though… Not like it'll matter to me…'_

Drawing, Barron just looked at the card.

"… I'll set a monster in defense mode," The Shadowchaser announced as the set monster appeared before him. "So, I'll give it over to you."

Several swords disappeared.

And like that, Kamen slowly drew his next card, slowly lifting it up to his visor…

… Allowing a light to shine over the red visors. "… Heh… I didn't think I'd draw it so soon…"

Barron raised an eyebrow as Kamen spun the card around in his gloved hand.

"Allow me to show you true terror," Kamen laughed loudly as he fitted the card into his duel disk. "First… I activate the spell card, Terraforming! Now, I get to add a field card from my deck straight to my hand!"

'… _A field card?'_ Barron thought to himself watching as the masked man pulled out his deck, and fanned the cards in front of him. '_The only two field cards I know of that can help Zombie decks are Wasteland and Zombie World… But Wasteland wouldn't be considered usable in this day and age, and I haven't seen anything that would work with Zombie World…_

'_This guy certainly knows how to throw a curveball or two…'_

Kamen made his selection, plucking the card up as he snapped his deck into the duel disk, "Hmm… Now then… I think its time we change this dreary roadside view into something more…

"Gothic…"

Lifting his duel disk, the field card zone popped out from the corner of the device, allowing Kamen to slide the card into it, "So… Welcome to…"

The ground began to rumble, countless edges and spikes erupting from the ground, and from behind Kamen, a large Medieval, Gothic castle began to rise up into the now darkened sky… A large blood red moon appearing overhead.

"Immortal Kingdom Hellvania!"

Barron had to take a step back at the sight of the impressive field card, his eyes blinking a few times, "W-What the hell is this?"

"Pay attention!" Kamen scolded with his hands at his belt. "I said that his was Immortal Kingdom Hellvania! Taken from the pages of Vampiric history I might add…

"In fact, this card was once used by a very infamous Vampire duelist in an incident that you should be well acquainted with… A dreadful lass known as Camula, an assassin of the 7 Stars…"

"… Yeah… I know of her," Barron growled narrowing his eyes.

For those not really related to the Shadowchasers or the events that occurred at one of the first Duel Academies, it was a rarity for someone to actually know what that name – Camula – Actually meant.

According to files that Barron had read, Camula was a vampire, one of the few remaining vampires that were known of at the time due to the fact that the race was nearly wiped out during Medieval times. She had narrowly escaped the same fate as her fellow vampires by sleeping in her coffin that was hidden.

It wasn't until hundreds of years later that a man known as Kagemaru had uncovered the coffin and had offered the Vampiric woman a chance to revive her fallen race – By becoming a part of the Seven Assassins of the Seven Stars. And Kagemaru had given her the ability to acquire the souls of people she defeated, a Shadow Charm choker.

"… Makes me wonder…" Barron muttered narrowing his eyes at Kamen. "… How do you know about her?"

"Please," Kamen scoffed to the side as he shook his head. "I know about you Shadowchasers… Do you think I wouldn't know of a sadistic vampire lady who had an ego the size of Canada?

"Seriously… Who would play a card that would sacrifice their own soul? Sure that card was powerful enough to clinch a match or two, especially since she could choose who's soul would be sacrificed… But she could've taken a few seconds to realize that there was another Shadow Charm user, and that there would've been a small chance that her plan would've backfired…

"But no. She didn't take in consideration that just like in this card game, you don't know what will come next… Especially when you're facing against someone who's seen you duel once, and if you revealed that trump card during that same duel. It gives them a chance to really come up with a counter attack.

"She deserved to get turned to dust. Such a stupid vampire."

"… Someone's been hitting the textbooks," Barron admitted with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "… Although, tell me something…"

"Hmm?" Kamen questioned.

"Are you…" Barron started narrowing his eyes. "Are you a vampire?"

A small moment of silence flew through the dueling field, Kamen not even moving after the questioned was asked…

"… Nope!" Kamen answered joyfully wagging a finger. "I know I dress like a bat, I look like a bat, but I can't stand the smell of blood and I'm not really into biting people's necks… Now if it was a pretty lady, and I could kiss her neck instead…"

"Well, I can agree with you on that," Barron chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Uh… W-Wait a second… If you're not a vampire, then what the hell are you?"

"I was willing to give you one free question," Kamen scolded with a wag of his finger. "But that was it. I'm not a vampire, nor do I have any vampire blood flowing through my veins. I'm just a guy who loves bats. If you don't believe me, that's your own problem.

"But certainly not your only one… You see, its time we get back to our duel, and what better way to do so, than by activating my field card's special ability? You see, once per turn, during each of our main phases, we both get a chance to discard one zombie from our hands.

"If we do so, then all monsters on the field are… Hmm…"

Kamen stopped himself as he placed his hand on his chin, "I wanna have a nice word for destroy but…"

Shaking his head, Kamen sighed loudly as he fitted the Mezuki card into the graveyard slot, "Oh well… Hellvania! Curse of the Dark Ones!"

A blood red mist floated over the field, surrounding the three demons and one set monster. At first, the Great Maju Garzett, Archfiend Soldier and Mad Archfiend all stood back to back, making sure nothing would get the drop on them…

… Unaware that the attack was coming from above! Several glass fangs materialized in the air above, all of them stabbing into the shoulders of the demons, making them screech out in pain. A pair of fangs also pierced through the face down card.

And just like that, all four of the monsters shattered like glass.

"N… No way…" Barron muttered fitting all four of his monsters into his graveyard slot. "How the hell… That can't be legal!"

"Oh, just you wait," Kamen sighed shaking his head. "You see, in order for me to use this effect, I can't normal summon or set this turn. But that doesn't mean I can't special summon! I activate my trap card – My own copy of Call of the Haunted!"

The ground pushed to the side, allowing a large blood red coffin to slowly emerge from the ground.

That's when a violin began to play, the music soothing and quite relaxing… But in the midst of Hellvania, the music known as Andante was only adding to the creepiness level.

"I… Special summon Netherworld Traveler!"

The coffin shattered, unleashing the devilishly handsome zombie violinist onto the field, simply continuing to play the music (1500/1000).

"Oh, and remember this?" Kamen asked gesturing towards the Everliving Underworld Cannon that was beginning to charge up energy inside the barrel of the weapon. "It's still out so you get blasted for five hundred more points of damage!"

Barron's eyes widened as the other worldly energy crashed into his chest… Making his eyes widen as a burning sensation began to ripple through his body. "AARRGH!" (BLP: 5700)

'_T… That hurts! What the…?'_

"But I'm not done… Not yet!" Kamen announced as two cards popped out of his graveyard slot. "By removing my Mezuki from the game, I can special summon another zombie… And since one was good enough, I can bring back one of my three Goblin Zombies!"

Bursting from the ground, one of the three familiar undead goblins appeared on the field, hissing loudly, but stopped when its ears were graced with the pleasant music from the Netherworld Traveler's violin (1100/1050). "Don't worry though, I can only use my cannon once per turn. But I'm not done yet… Not by a long shot!

"You see… Netherworld Traveler is a tuner!"

Playing a long note, the Traveler shattered into three stars that began to spin around the Goblin Zombie. Only to crash into the ground and disappear into the dirt.

"What the?" Barron questioned, blinking a few times at the sight.

That's when several chains erupted from the ground, wrapping around the Goblin Zombie, making the undead beast to screech out in surprise and pain as the chains began to drag it into the ground.

"Though they may be relics of the past," Kamen chuckled as the Goblin Zombie continued to be dragged underground. "The past can lead us to a more prominent future… Rise from the earth…"

The moment that the Goblin Zombie was pulled underground, two large purple armored fists erupted from the earth, both of them slamming into the ground allowing whatever beast was connected to them to pull itself up from the ground. Slowly, the monster began to reveal itself, its stern, mask-like face with a look of calm peace surrounded by bulky purple armor and several rusted chains covering its insanely large armor like body.

When the monster was finally able to pull its entire body out from the ground, it slammed its feet into the dirt, making the earth itself shake wildly (2400/2200).

"Synchro Summon – Netherworld Gardna – Dogga!"

'_Okay… Now this is getting out of hand!'_ Barron thought as Kamen waved his hand slightly.

"I'd pay attention if I were you…" Kamen advised throwing his fist up into the air. "Especially since I sent my Goblin Zombie to the graveyard once more, so I get to pull another monster with twelve hundred or less defense points… So, my Zombie Master will do just so fine.

"But that's moot for now! Dogga! Smash him into the ground!"

Barron's eyes widened as the large golem pulled its fist back, gathering what appeared to be an electrical charge around it. And just as the fist was thrown towards him…

"I activate my trap card – Defense Draw!" Barron announced as a barrier erupted over his body, blocking the fist. "So the damage is dropped to zero, and I get to draw another card!"

Dogga merely shook its head in disappointment as it stomped backwards, Kamen couldn't help but snicker, "One free turn… That's all you get. Your field's cleared off thanks to that last turn. Next turn, I'll be able to smack you down.

"And don't forget, my swords still have two more turns on them…"

Fitting one of the remaining three cards from his hand into his duel disk, the set card appeared at Dogga's feet. "I'll end my turn with a set card… Let's see what ya got… Barron was it?"

Barron's eyes widened.

How the hell did this masked freak know his name?

'_Then again… If he knows about the Shadowchasers…'_ Barron thought as he drew again, taking a moment to look at the card. '_Still though, I don't have time to think about this… I'm starting to get tired… From Berial's attacks, ugh…'_

"I… I set a monster in defense mode," Barron announced as the set monster appeared before him. "And… I'll set two cards face down…"

The cards appeared in front of him.

"I… I…" Barron moaned before he fell backwards, sitting down on the ground. "Sorry… You mind if I sit down?"

"Feel free to relax," Kamen replied as he drew, taking note that more of the Swords of Revealing Light were disappearing. There was only one more turn before they disappeared…

But with what he had already drawn this turn, it wouldn't matter to him. "I'll start this turn by activating a most excellent spell card – The Pot of Avarice! So, I'll shuffle two of my Goblin Zombies, my Scarab Wraps, King Scarab and Dark Mimic LV 1. So, I'll put King Scarab back into the extra deck, and shuffle the rest back into the regular deck."

Within a few seconds, Kamen's deck was shuffling once more inside the duel disk… Popping two cards off the top of it. "And ta-da! I get my hand refreshed just like that!

"Now… I could summon Zombie Master and summon an army… But I think I'll play something a little different… I activate Hellvania's effect once more!"

"What?!" Barron yelped as Kamen fitted a card into his duel disk's graveyard, making the red mist appear around the two monsters again. "But Dogga will be destroyed as well!"

"I know…" Kamen answered.

The fangs appeared once more, stabbing into the face down monster and Dogga, making them disappear in two clouds of red smoke.

"But I still have cards in my hand to use," Kamen replied turning one of the cards around. "The forbidden book of magic… The Book of Life!"

An unholy light began to pour over the field, revealing a large floating green book with Egyptian characters etched upon it, "Now… I get to special summon a Zombie monster and remove a monster from your graveyard!

"So… Three guesses who's coming back!"

The ground shattered, unleashing Dogga back onto the field, standing as tall as it originally had (2400/2200).

"W-What the?!" Barron yelped. "He's a zombie?!"

"Actually, he's a rock monster," Kamen explained as his Everliving Underworld Cannon began to charge once more. "But his effect allows him to be treated as an undead monster while on the field or in my graveyard. Now, two things… First, my cannon blasts you…"

Barron yelped as the ghostly energy crashed into his chest, sending him from his seat to the ground. (BLP: 5500)

"And secondly, get rid of that Great Maju Garzett," Kamen ordered. "I don't have the stomach to see that ugly thing twice…"

Barron grumbled as he sat up, pulling the card from his graveyard.

"Now then… Dogga!" Kamen ordered as his Netherworld Gardna slammed its fists together, charging a large amount of electricity through its fists. "Since you were so rudely interrupted last time, attack him directly! Thunder Crash Fist!"

Both of the electrically charged fists flew towards Barron, his eyes widening as they got closer and closer, revealing just how large they were. Before being able to stand up and dodge, the two fists collided with Barron, his eyes widening as the weight began to crush him. "AAAAARRGGGGHHHH!" (BLP: 3100)

As Dogga pulled its fists back, Barron took in a deep breath, his lungs burning with the situation. "W… Why does it burn?"

"… You wanna quit?"

Barron lifted his head up, seeing that Kamen was standing where he was before, only with his arms crossed over his chest. "I won't hold it against ya if you wanna quit. After all… Dogga's more than a card…"

"I…" Barron growled slowly pushing himself to his feet. "I'm not going to lose to a masked freak like you!"

With a nod, Kamen snickered, "That's what I like about you Shadowchasers, you're tenacious."

Drawing, Barron threw the card into his hand as he pulled out another card from his hand, "Gee thanks. I summon the monster that'll turn this duel around… I summon, Kuriboh!"

In a cloud of black smoke, the small brown puffball appeared, chirping loudly (300/200).

However, when it realized that Dogga was leering at it, the Kuriboh flew behind Barron, "… Be strong… We'll win."

The Kuriboh nodded towards Barron and leapt back onto the field, its eyes narrowed.

"Ah, it's so nice to see duelist and monster working together," Kamen admitted clasping his hands together. "But… It's too bad that the little creampuff can't really do anything against Dogga…"

"Oh yeah?" Barron questioned pushing a button on his duel disk. "This was going to be a bluff… But I can use it! Multiply!"

With a loud chirping, the Kuriboh began to spin around, creating four exact copies of the original puffball (300/200 x5). "KURIII! KURRIII!"

"… Heh…" Kamen chuckled looking at the army of puffballs. "Oh… That's priceless, dood. Simply priceless…"

Barron had to stop in order to look at Kamen, "… Uh… Okay… I've got to end my turn."

And just like that, the remaining Swords of Revealing Light disappeared.

He looked at his duel disk, '_I may not have Detonate in my hand, but these guys will be able to protect me… But just in case, I've got a back up plan…'_

Kamen quickly drew his next card, looking at the two cards in his hand, "… Hmm… I… Activate the spell card – Bone Jar!"

The ground pulled back, releasing a large pot that resembled the Pot of Greed, only this one was made up of bones that belonged to animals. "So, here's the deal. I have to discard two zombies from my deck…"

Kamen held up two cards before he fitted them into his duel disk's graveyard slot, "So, I'll discard Zombie Master and Pyramid Turtle from my deck. And when that's done, I get to draw two cards."

The deck shuffled itself, allowing Kamen to pull out the two cards quickly, giving him three cards in his hand.

"You keep that up, and you'll deck yourself out," Barron advised.

"I know the consequences…" Kamen replied narrowing his eyes as he looked at the cards. "But, I need to win in order to acquire my goals…"

Looking at the two cards he drew, he shook his head. "Hmm… I move into my battle phase!"

'_I'm guessing he didn't draw what he needed,'_ Barron thought as Dogga slammed his two fists together, generating the electrical surge once more.

"Attack one of those puffballs!"

Without taking a step, the large golem unleashed a powerful amount of electricity that surged around one of the tokens,

"Just what I was waiting for!" Barron announced pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap card Malevolent Catastrophe!"

Kamen jumped as a powerful vortex swept over the field, shattering all three of his spell and trap cards, and even destroying Hellvania in the process, to return the two duelists back to the side of the road. "Grr… W-Well, your token still bites the dust!"

The electricity shattered the Kuriboh Token into millions of pixels.

"I… I set a card," Kamen growled, fitting one of the remaining three cards into his duel disk. "Then… I… I end my turn."

Barron raised an eyebrow as he slowly drew, turning the card around with a smirk appearing on his face. "What's wrong? Running out of steam?

"Well… Now's my chance to pulverize ya! I activate Pot of Avarice! Yeah, I've got my own copy! So, I'll shuffle in Kuriboh, Intercept Archfiend, Archfiend Soldier, Mad Archfiend and that face down Skelengel you destroyed."

Barron shuffled the cards into his deck, and quickly pulled off the top two cards, a smirk appearing on his face. "Next… I'll summon Grand Tiki Elder!"

In a flash of darkness, the weird cursed monster appeared in front of the Shadowchaser, waving its hands up in front of its masked face (1500/800).

"… Wait a tick…" Kamen gulped taking a step back. "There's only one reason why someone would have that in their deck…"

A pair of shadowed claws erupted from the ground, wrapping around both the Grand Tiki Elder and one of the tokens, enveloping both of them into the darkness that began to tower over the field.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag," Barron chuckled as the darkness began to take the shape of large diabolic monster, with countless horns jutting from its neck, head and shoulders with bone like armor covering its body. "By relinquishing two of my monsters, as long as one of them is Grand Tiki Elder, I can special summon…"

The shadows shattered revealing the previously described monster, only with three blue masks that described joy, sadness and anger, one covering its face while the other two covered its chest (3300/2500). The demon roared loudly, "Masked Beast Des Gardius!"

"… Great…" Kamen gulped as he stepped forward. "You think that'll be enough to stop me?"

"… We'll see!" Barron chuckled holding his hand up. "Des Gardius! Attack that rust bucket!"

With a loud roar, the masked demon leapt towards Dogga, who merely lifted its arms over its chest.

Barron didn't see that Kamen's face down card flipped up…

The giant claws began to slice down on Dogga, however, the Netherworld Gardna threw its hands up into the air, catching the claws to force it into the ground with a large amount of dust flying up from the ground. (KLP: 2800)

"Huh?" Barron questioned looking as the still standing strong, even withstanding the attack. "But your monster…"

Then it hit him.

"Your face down card!"

"Yep!" Kamen laughed fitting a card into his duel disk's graveyard. "My Flesh Shield allows me to prevent the destruction of battle for one of my undead monsters, but all I need to do is discard a zombie from my deck. Too bad the damage isn't stopped."

"… Whatever," Barron scoffed with a shake of his head. '_It's a given that he wants to use Dogga for something… But even if he destroys my Masked Beast, I can just use its effect to take over Dogga…_

'_But just in case…'_

"I set one card face down," Barron announced as the card appeared behind his Des Gardius, making the demon snicker slightly. "So, I think I'll let ya go ahead and try to take your turn."

Kamen swiftly drew his next card.

Turning his head towards the card, Kamen silently nodded to himself before he tossed the card into his hand. Then he slowly pulled out another card from his hand, "Barron… I have to admit, I'm impressed with you. Heck, all you Shadowchasers impress me.

"In fact, from the list of Shadowchasers that I've faced in the past, you're one of the more interesting ones. Heck, I wonder if the other Las Vegas Shadowchasers have this fire… One of your compatriots had a certain fire as well…

"But I think I should wait for the… Climax before I get serious with you guys…"

"… You better be careful who you say that to," Barron advised with his eye twitching slightly.

"Regardless… I activate a spell card!" Kamen announced fitting the card into his duel disk, making the spell card appear showing the bruiser from Heart of the Underdog on it preparing to punch a rather demonic creature. "One known as Final Blow!"

A fiery aura erupted around Dogga's body, making the golem roar loudly as the energy surged through its armor (2400/2200 + 1000/0). "Now then… We both get to select one monster on our fields, and it gains one thousand attack points."

"… Alright," Barron muttered holding his hand up. "Then I choose Des Gardius!"

With a nod, the large demon crossed its arms over its chest, allowing the energy to dive into its body (3300/2500 + 1000/0).

"Next… Both monsters," Kamen continued folding his hand of cards up before he crossed his arms. "Are instantly prompted to attack our opponent's life points directly!"

"What?!" Barron announced as the Des Gardius and Dogga began running towards each other, both of them preparing their attacks. "But if that's right… That means…"

"Yes!" Kamen answered as both monsters ran past each other, both of them pulling their fists and claws back. "This duel…"

Des Gardius slashed its claws down at Kamen…

Dogga slammed its two fists into Barron's torso…

Two explosions rocked the ground as the holograms began to disappear…

"… Is a draw…" (KLP: 0) (BLP: 0)

**0-0-0-0**

Having finally being able to get out of Las Vegas' traffic, Hyde was on the road outside of Sin City. After he had informed Faye of the energy spike, Hyde had outfitted himself with the proper equipment to handle a being of the level that was detected…

Hopefully he'd be able to handle this situation…

… Hopefully being the key word there…

But, pushing that thought from his head, Hyde just increased his speed on the road, making sure that he could make it in time to catch whatever was summoned to this world…

That's when another loud engine roar cried through the air, garnering Hyde's attention to the road ahead.

Off in the distance, a rather familiar D-Wheel rocketed on the road ahead of him, heading towards Las Vegas.

Eventually, Hyde and the familiar D-Wheel passed each other… And time seemed to slow down as he realized who the rider of the bat like D-Wheel was…

"… Kamen?!" Hyde gasped as his eyes widened behind the visor.

"Yo!" Kamen laughed with a hand wave before the two sped off in opposite directions.

Hyde pulled over to the side of the road, turning his head back to see that the bat-themed D-Wheel had disappeared. Hyde even took off his helmet to rub his eyes, '_That couldn't have been… But… Could he have been the one who's behind that…'_

"HYDE!"

Shaking his head, Hyde turned his head towards the road, seeing none other than Barron pushing his D-Wheel along the side of the road, trying to make sure that he wouldn't faint from the burn marks and bruises on his body. "Hey man!"

"… Diego?" Hyde muttered raising an eyebrow at the younger Shadowchaser. "What the… What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh, I just got back from the clubs," Diego answered with a toothy grin as he leaned up against his D-Wheel. "I had buffalo wings and a fine… Just look at me! I'm beaten up more than you when Faye first found out that you smoked!"

"… Great… That brought back some bad memories," Hyde retorted rolling his eyes. "Now how about I get an answer that doesn't elicit a sarcastic remark?"

Barron sighed loudly as he slumped to the ground, "You got a cig on ya, Hyde? This is going to take a little while…"

With a nod, Hyde fished out a pack of Lucky Seven cigarettes and tossed them to Barron. He knew that Barron did smoke, but he rarely did. Only when he was badly battered and bruised or when one of his girlfriends broke up with him…

… Hyde knew it was the first option.

Meanwhile…

"KAW!"

Back at the car with the two goons, Rowen lifted his head up as he noticed that Luna was flying back to him. With a smile, the emo elf lifted his hand up as a perch for the crow to land on, "Ah… Luna…

"… Where's my Rolex?"

The crow seemed to shrug, making a blood vessel appear on the side of his head, "F-Fine… Just tell me you watched that duel intimately…"

Luna nodded back.

"Excellent," Rowen sighed turning his head to the side. "Volk, are we all set?"

Laying atop of the roof of the car, Volk was curled up around the weird device, guarding the large tube, now filled to the top with the mysterious (and familiar) red liquid inside of it. With a loud yawn, Volk lifted his head up, "We've been done… for a good half-hour… What was the point of even sending your crow to watch that duel?"

"… Remember, if someone has the ability to take down a demon is amidst Sin City," Rowen answered walking over to the car. "It might be a good idea to gauge whatever skills that person has… Now then, are you going to get in the driver's seat, or would you prefer to sit on the roof for the duration of the ride."

"When did you develop an attitude?" Volk growled rolling his eyes.

_TBC_

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Immortal Kingdom Hellvania / Field Spell / Effect:** Once per turn, during the Main Phase, the turn player can discard 1 Zombie-Type monster to destroy all monsters on the field. If this effect is used, the turn player cannot Normal Summon or Set that turn.

**Image:** A large medieval, Transylvanian castle in the mountains in front of a large blood red moon.

_This card was used by Camula in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime._

**Intercept Archfiend / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1600 / Fiend/Effect:** When this face up attack position monster is attacked, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Description:** a demonic football player with a skull on its jersey and with two pairs of arms jutting from its shoulder pads

_This card was used by Jack Atlus in the third season of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's._

**Final Blow / Normal Spell / Effect:** When this card is activated, both players select one face up monster. Increase the selected monsters' attack points by 1000 points. Then, both monsters simultaneously attack the other player's life points directly.

**Image:** The bruiser from Heart of the Underdog preparing to fight against a large demonic creature.

_This card was used and created by one of my good friends – Scarlet Weather. All creative credit belongs to that guy._

**Netherworld Wraps – King Scarab / Wind / LV. 6 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800 / Zombie/Fusion/Effect:** [Scarab Wraps + 1 Zombie-Type monster] This card cannot be special summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, treat the destroyed monster as an equip Spell card and equip it to this card. For each equip magic card on this card, increase its attack points by 200 points. When this card would be destroyed in battle, you may destroy one equipped monster card instead.

**Description:** A large, gaunt mummy completely covered with bandages save for the yellow eyes it has. Dressed in a gold headdress and shoulder pads, the monster seems to hold onto a pair of ankhs in its wrapped fingers.

**Netherworld Gardna – Dogga / Earth / LV. 7 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2200 / Rock/Synchro/Effect:** [Netherworld Traveler + 1 or more non-tuner monsters] ??????

**Description: **An incredibly large dark violet armored golem covered with chains and bolts with electricity surging around its body.

**0-0-0-0**

_**What is Kamen's goal? What is with these mysterious red liquid that Rowen and Volk collected? What sort of shadows are clawing over Sin City?**_

_**Once more, time will only be able to tell.**_

_**But next chapter, we return to the city on a lighter note… Now that the Las Vegas Shadowchaser group is full again, what's the one thing to do?**_

_**Celebrate!**_

_**Too bad one of the Shadowchasers decides to celebrate separately from the group… But will it come back to bite them in the backside?**_

_**Next time…**_

_**Draw 12**_

_**Dream Clown**_

…

_**Yeah… Dream Clown… That's the name of the next chapter…**_

_**Trust me… Its appropriate…**_


	13. Draw 12: Dream Clown

…

… _**Hmm? Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there; I was busy thinking about things. Specifically how this entire fiasco started. It took only one night for it to happen, and a mystery was brought to life to the streets of Sin City.**_

_**Ever since that mystery began, the Shadowkind that I and my friends have been encountering are at the very least quite entertaining. Ranging from a female Arcane Golem, to a cute-complex Carbuncle, an Ophidia (okay, snake-blooded) scientist, a Yuki-otoko, and heck, there was even the demon that Diego faced yesterday. **_

_**But by far, the strangest opponent I fought (and Barron)… He might not even be a Shadowkind. But from what Diego told me, it doesn't seem possible for a human to be able to something like that.**_

_**Then again… There are a lot of things in this world of shadows that we don't understand. **_

_**There are even some shadows that we don't have a good grasp on. **_

_**And unfortunately… Well… You'll see…**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 12**_

_**Dream Clown**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 6:43 p.m. _

It had been over a day since Barron's duels with Berial and Kamen; unfortunately both duels had taken a toll on the young Shadowchaser. It was rather amazing to see how Barron was able to find the energy to drive his D-Wheel (at least to the outskirts of Las Vegas) before he was forced to stop.

Otherwise, he'd be a road hazard.

It was a while for Hyde to get Barron back to the penthouse, but somehow he was able to do so…

That leads us to Hyde sitting in the living room, just relaxing as he flipped through the pages of a small black notebook. It was rather simple with a title on the cover with white marker that read – Envious Malevolences.

His eyes were glued to the pages.

In the time that Barron was actually awake, he had pointed out this little documentary that he had made in his first year of the Shadowchasers, in fact, there were several other notebooks that documented the Shadowkind that Barron had faced when he was first becoming a Shadowchaser.

Hyde had to go digging through the box that had at least thirty (or more) notebooks that documented the several Shadowkind that Barron encountered. Eventually he managed to locate the notes that were concerned with the Envies.

Needless to say, even on the first three pages, Hyde didn't like what he was reading about the Envies so far. Nothing but bad news and even worse news.

"Enjoying that fine literature?"

Hyde turned his head around to see Ace peering over his shoulders trying to read the notebook.

"… There's a new craze going around," Hyde stated snapping the notebook shut. "Its called 'Get out of my private space'. Get with it."

"Well, someone's having a nicotine withdrawal," Ace pointed out as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Maybe you should try carrot sticks as a replacement…"

"You try lighting a carrot stick," Hyde replied opening the notebook back to the page that he was reading beforehand. "Anyway, where have you been? I haven't seen you since yesterday…"

"Hey, a girl likes to have some secrets," Ace answered, turning her head away from Hyde. "Besides…"

"WHOA!"

"OUTTA MY WAY!"

"GET BACK TO BED!"

Ace and Hyde blinked a few times at the outburst that echoed through the hallways. However, Hyde knew exactly who those voices belonged to, the surprised voice was Faye, and the forceful voice was Barron's…

… And with a roll of his eyes, Hyde snapped the book shut and stood up, "Ace… I'm giving you a little heads up…"

"Heads up? For what?" the young Shadowchaser asked with a question mark appearing over her head. "What exactly…"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, in a matter of seconds she was swept off her feet and held in a dip by a slightly bandaged Barron who had a rose caught in his teeth. "Oh… Ma Cherie!"

In that moment, Ace's face went from surprise to a smile to a scowl that could burn a hole in someone's eyes if they gazed too long at them.

Apparently, this didn't go unnoticed by Barron.

The rose fell from his mouth as his look turned dulled, and his gaze was set towards Hyde, "… What the hell, Hyde?"

Standing up straight, Barron released his grip on Ace, making her fall onto the ground with a loud thump. "OW!"

Barron shook his head towards Hyde, the dull look appearing on his face, "I mean, geez Hyde! You tell me that the new recruit was a girl… But just look at this!"

'… _He does realize I'm right here… Right?'_ Ace thought to herself as she stood up, dusting off her jumpsuit.

"Hard to believe I know," Hyde chuckled with his arms crossed. "But Ace here is definitely a girl."

Taking another moment to scan Ace, Barron stopped a few times to look a few more… Detailed places, "… Well… I can see some curves in the right places now that I get a chance to look at 'Ace'… But…

"That hair! That style of clothing! That name! I just can't stand tomboys like that!"

That's when a blood vessel appeared around the side of Ace's head, "Hey! I'm standing right here!"

Seeing the storm that was inevitable, Hyde took a few steps to the side, making sure he was a good distance from the two. "… Barron… The first star we see tonight, will be you."

"Huh?" Barron questioned turning towards Hyde, unaware that Ace had leapt towards him…

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 7:05 p.m._

"Regardless… I activate a spell card! One known as Final Blow!"

In the very same office that Jack had visited earlier, the same group of people watched the glowing red screen of energy that plastered the wall. Well… Save for one person…

"Is there a volume control on that?" Vergil sighed, not turning away from his work on the computer.

"I'm still working on that," Rowen answered back as the cackle of electricity surged from sound magic. "Familiar Memories are somewhat hard to control."

"Translation," Volk chuckled from his seat on the couch as he swirled the shot of bourbon in his clawed hands. "He's too lazy to find the remote."

"You wanna start something?" Rowen growled with a dulled look on his face, not really approving the fact that Luna was snickering at him. '_Lousy bird…'_

With a roll of his eyes, Vergil simply popped in a pair of headphones into his ears, mumbling to himself, "All I ask is some quiet to get the work done… But do I get it? NO!"

Everyone else in the room couldn't help but sweatdrop at Vergil's mumbling.

Behind the large desk, the boss coughed loudly, "Anyway… Regardless of the screw up Volk and Rowen did in the summoning, we received three important keys to this little situation… One of them being the fact that we learned of this new actor in our little play. Perhaps we may have to keep an eye on this 'Kamen' as well as the Shadowchasers, if he's capable of defeating a Hell Fire Demon with just a mallet, he can't just be human. If he's an ally or an enemy, only time will tell…

"Secondly, we now know that all four of the Shadowchasers of Las Vegas are back in the city… And while one of them is injured, it won't take long for him to lick his wounds and get back on the streets. During this time, we can use this to prepare ourselves. Now that we've started our plans, it'll only be a matter of time till we're discovered…

"But that leads me to the third item of business… Because of that screw up, our plans can be pushed a little further. Isn't that right, Volk?"

"Heh… Indeed sir," Volk cackled before he sipped on the bourbon. "You shoulda seen the look on Purvis' face when I presented him that much of the red stuff, reminds me of the time I once put that frog in a microwave."

"Yeah…" The boss sighed nodding before he raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what?"

"Sir," The large bodyguard interrupted with a bow. "If you wish, I could step in and…"

"That will not be necessary, Gin," The boss cackled lifting his hand up towards the brutish bodyguard. "At least not at the moment, rather I'm more interested in our own progress than our adversaries. Rowen, how's the research coming for the second summoning?"

"Well, that all depends," Rowen answered with his hands at his hips. "I've already researched for the next summoning… And I figured out what the cause was for summoning Berial. It was the materials we used, they were the right kind, but they were of a higher class than what the ritual required.

"So, it's a theory that if I use cheap materials, I should be able to control the summoning perfectly this time… Hopefully…"

"What exactly are you going to 'try' to summon this time?" Volk asked raising an eyebrow towards Rowen.

"Uh… Well…" Rowen muttered turning his head to the side. "I… I can assure you that it won't be as big as Berial…"

There was an odd silence pouring through the room.

"A-Anyway," Rowen coughed, trying to make the silence go away. "I already sent the two humans you had around here to go place the orders for the materials. Hopefully, and I say, hopefully, we might be able to get the next summoning within a week or two…"

"Get it done," The boss answered as Rowen saluted. "Volk, I'm entrusting you to distract those little Shadowchasers…"

"Consider it already in the works, sir," Volk replied placing his empty glass on the couch cushion. "So… Mind if I help myself to a little more bourbon?"

"Yuck… Go ahead," the boss sighed as he reached into his desk, producing several bottles, one of which was a bottle of bourbon while the others contained several other drinks (some alcoholic and others non-alcoholic). "And while we're at it, we all might as well drink…

"To our new world…"

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 7:15 p.m._

"The nerve of that jerk!"

Even though Barron was an experienced Shadowchaser, he didn't realize his limitations in his current condition. Ace didn't know that either, but she managed to take advantage of it to deliver a well aimed punch to the side of his head.

Of course, since he was injured, Faye wasn't too happy that Ace hurt the wounded Shadowchaser (Hyde on the other hand was snickering at the sight of it). So, Ace decided that it would've been the perfect time to disappear.

And what better place to disappear to… Than the place that she usually appeared at?

The Mirage Oasis!

Of course, it took a few tries to get out of the penthouse and to her D-Wheel (after all, Faye was willing to make Ace bedridden as well for making Barron's condition slightly worse).

However, when Ace arrived at her favorite café…

"What the?!"

Ace threw her helmet off and rubbed her eyes to get a better look at the boarded up building that was once her friend's café. All the windows, doors, even the fenced up patio was boarded up.

"What the hell happened here?" Ace asked blinking a few times at the building. '_Did… Did the café go under in the last few days? But, Kyon never said anything like…'_

"Ace? Is that you?!"

Snapping up her head, Ace noticed that there was a group of people were seated outside the café as well, most of them girls around Ace's age, but there were a trio of guys. Instantly Ace recognized them all…

… They were the wait staff for the Mirage Oasis, and the two elves that Ace had helped earlier were there as well.

"Yeah," Ace stated walking over to the group. "What the hell happened here? Where's Kyon?"

All of the staff looked at each other for a second.

"We've been trying to reach you," One of the waitresses answered stepping forward. "But you wouldn't answer your phone…"

'_I was kinda busy getting insulted by my colleague…'_ Ace thought to herself with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.

"You see," The waitress continued turning towards the boarded up Mirage Oasis. "It happened a few days ago… We came into work after a long night of overtime, but when we came here, Kyon was… Well… He looked different. We recognized him, but there were several changes to his appearance and his manner of speech…

"At first we thought he was just doing some cosplaying, since he enjoys doing that every once in a while…"

Ace sighed, remembering the time that Kyon tried to convince her to dress up in a weird getup in the prospect of serving a few customers. She didn't think there was another name for it…

"But when the first of us came here this morning," The waitress continued knocking her hand against the boarded up window. "We saw Kyon boarding up the last of the windows when we got here. When we tried yelling to him, he said to call Ace and get Ace over here."

Ace raised an eyebrow at that last comment, "Well… I'm here now. So, maybe I'll be able to help… Just give me a minute…"

And with that, Ace ran over to her D-Wheel, grabbing the wrapped up sword and unlocking her duel disk, snapping it on her arm. "I want you guys to stand back…"

Slowly the waiting staff and band stepped to the side, watching as Ace walked in front of the door, cracking her neck a few times. With a quick unwrapping, Ace held her sword towards her hip, "… I'm going to slice right through that door…"

Now the group was getting interested, watching intensely as Ace parted her feet, and prepared to launch her attack.

After a few more seconds…

"HA!" Ace shouted as she leapt off the ground, dropping the sword in the process.

'_She's not using the sword?!'_ The group all thought at once.

With a powerful kick, Ace sent the boarded up door shaking wildly, a large crack appearing in the wood…

"There was no need to kick the door!"

Narrowing her eyes, Ace leered at the door, watching as it slowly opened, revealing that the lights inside the Mirage Oasis were on, but whoever had shouted behind or opened the door was no where to be seen.

"Well… I hate to be rude to such an open invitation," Ace replied grabbing the sword from the ground as she drew a small card from her pocket and held it up to the waitress. "If I'm not out in an hour, call the number on the card and say that Ace is at the Mirage Oasis."

The closest waitress nodded as she took the card.

"Thanks…" Ace muttered walking into the emptied café.

Everything seemed normal inside the café, save for the fact that all the chairs were atop of the tables, allowing for more room inside the already large café. The moment that Ace stepped into the middle of the café, a large steel plated sheet crashed into the floor at the doorframe.

"… Great, looks like I won't be able to leave through the front door," Ace mumbled she turned away from the closed off door.

The young, tomboyish Shadowchaser looked around the café, "… Alright Kyon… I know you're here. Why don't you show yourself?"

"Very well!"

Ace had to blink a few times, the voice sounded like Kyon's only it was a little deeper.

A rather loud and sickening crack echoed through the café, drawing Ace's attention towards the bar area, seeing a large yellow and black Japanese styled umbrella opened up to keep whoever was behind it hidden. With a spin, the holder of the umbrella revealed himself standing atop of the bar.

From a distance it looked like the Kyon that Ace had been acquainted with for the past year, but there were several differences that Ace could easily see. For one, his usual white kimono was exchanged for a yellow and black vertical striped kimono. Secondly, his long white hair seemed to have a few long strands of blonde hair to them.

But it was the look on Kyon's face that really got Ace, Kyon's face had a stern, serious look on his face, his eyes narrowed. In all the time that Ace had known the Were-Ermine, not once, not even when he had gotten angry, had he had a look on his face like that.

"… Who the hell are you?" Ace asked simply.

Placing his free fist against his chin, Kyon loudly popped his neck, "Should it not be obvious, Ace? I am Kyon…"

"Yeah, right," Ace replied flatly. "You just proved it that you're not Kyon. He always calls me by my former name…"

"Alice…" Kyon mused tossing the umbrella towards the side, making Ace's eyes widen. "I thought you wanted me to call you Ace since you joined up with the Shadowchasers? After all, you kept scolding me for it…"

"Alright, where is the real Kyon?" Ace said again as she crossed her arms. "Either you start talking, or I start busting your skull open."

"Then you would be…" Kyon started as he began to walk off of the bar…

… Unaware of the fact that the bar wasn't as long as he thought, making him fall off of the bar and land face first into the floor of the café with a loud smacking sound.

"… Ouch…" Ace muttered looking at the fallen imposter. "Are you okay?"

Slamming his hands into the ground, the imposter was able to push himself back to his feet, cracking his neck loudly at the same time. "A real man would never cry over something so petty."

"Okay, now I know for a fact you're not Kyon," Ace sighed tapping his foot against the ground a few times. "So why don't you just cut the acting and…"

"Hmm… Very well, acting isn't my forte anyway," The imposter stated with his arms crossed over his chest. "However, you are only half right about me not being Kyon. This is his body, but at the moment he isn't here…"

As he said that, he pointed towards his head, tapping the side of it a few times, "So, I'm here in his stead."

"Is this some kind of magic or something?" Ace questioned looking the imposter over a few times. "Maybe some psychic attack or drug? I hear something like this happened in Japan a few months ago with another Shadowchaser case…"

"Oh, no, it's nothing of the sort," The imposter answered lifting his arms up to reveal his clenched fists. "You see, this body is basically a rental to me. I don't have a physical body to perform those kinds of acts, at least, not before I was granted this one.

"You see… I'm what you humans would call a 'Dream Traveler'… Although I guess we call ourselves that as well, since we don't really remember what we called our race."

"… That's kind of a corny name," Ace pointed out. "And I've never really heard of a Shadowkind by that name…"

"It matters not," The imposter retorted slamming his hand into his stomach. "You see, Dream Travelers are what you'd consider phantasms. However, whether we had physical bodies at one point or another is a mystery to us, but in order for us to survive, we have the ability to possess people. However, our possession powers are only available to us if the person we wish to possess is sleeping.

"At the time, I was requested to take this person's body."

"So, you're like an Unseelie or one of them Envies?" Ace asked raising an eyebrow.

"Humph," the imposing Dream Traveler scoffed as he cracked his knuckles. "Do not compare me to such disrespectful creatures. Unlike those selfish shadows, us Dream Travelers care for our hosts. We depend on them for life and we would never harm them for any selfish or degenerative goals.

"You see, unlike those types of Shadowkind, Dream Travelers aren't bound by a single host. But because of that, we are often forced to leave the hosts we acquire. It really depends on the mental condition and strength of mind. Otherwise, we basically have complete control of the person."

"So, you possessed Kyon and changed his hair color and clothing?" Ace questioned with a sweatdrop appearing on the side of her head.

"The hair coloring is a natural side effect of our possession," the Dream Traveler answered back. "And as for the clothing… This guy had this in his closet, so… I picked it out."

'… _If I didn't know Kyon, I'd say that was a lie…'_ Ace thought lowering her head.

"However, I'm not complaining about it," the Dream Traveler replied holding his arms up to look at the sleeves. "I actually like this outfit. Matches the hair coloring."

"Alright, I'm sick of talking to you," Ace sighed drawing her sword. "How about you get out of my friend's body or…"

"Or you'll what?" The Dream Traveler retorted, hardening his look even further. "Any harm you cause me will only hurt your friend Kyon. And by your reaction when I told you what I was, I doubt that you know how to force me from this were-weasel's body.

"However, that doesn't mean I'm not giving you a chance to make me leave."

"What?" Ace questioned blinking a few times.

"I made vow to the person who promised me this body," The Dream Traveler answered placing his right hand on his left sleeve. "You see, in order for me to keep this body, I have to challenge a person who went by the name of Ace…"

The Dream Traveler pulled the sleeve up, revealing a duel disk strapped to Kyon's arm, "In duel monsters oddly enough… I never understood the fascination of this game and you beings who have flesh. But if I must, then I must show you my strength."

"Someone told you to do this?" Ace asked activating her own duel disk as she slipped her dueling deck into the deck slot. "Who?"

"Does it matter at the moment?" The Dream Traveler retorted cracking his neck a few times. "All that matters is this duel. If I win, I'm allowed to retain control of this body, however, if you win, I must surrender this body."

"Sounds simple," Ace replied snapping her duel disk up. "So… Uh, what do I call you?"

The Dream Traveler rubbed his chin slightly, his eyes closed for a few seconds before he snapped them open, "For the time being… I'm content with Tarous."

"… Tarous?" Ace questioned with a dulled look appearing on her face. "What… What exactly does that mean?"

"Once again, it matters not," Tarous answered as he spread his legs apart and slammed the right foot into the ground, making all the nearby tables shake. "I don't know how a challenge in this format is started, so… My strength… Shall make you cry!" (TLP: 8000)

"Meh… I've heard worse," Ace admitted with a shrug as both duelists drew their five cards. "So, you wanna take the first turn or…" (ALP: 8000)

"I am a man who prefers to be a gentleman," Tarous stated crossing his arms before he looked at the five cards he drew. "So take the first turn."

"Not going to be a problem," Ace replied pulling a sixth card into her hand. "… And I'll start off strong! I summon Pitch-Black Warwolf!"

A loud howl echoed through the café, allowing a large black furred were-wolf to leap onto the field, snarling loudly as it spun around the long hooked blade in its clawed hands (1600/600).

"Hmm… So, this is your strength?" Tarous questioned not making any movements to the move. "The strength of the beast is indeed a great source of strength, but I doubt that your strength will be a match for mine."

"… I set one card face down," Ace continued, ignoring Tarous' comment as the face down card appeared behind the snarling wolf man. "And call it a turn."

Cracking his fingers, Tarous slowly drew, looking over the card, "… Strength takes time, and I shall show you my strength in due time. I set two cards face down…"

The two set cards appeared in front of the possessed Kyon, allowing the Dream Traveler to lift up a third card, "Now… I'll set one more monster in defense mode. Turn end."

Ace eyed the field before she slowly drew her next card, "For someone talking about strength, you sure didn't show it in your first turn."

"I just said that strength takes time," Tarous replied with his eyes closed. "Do you honestly expect fast results for everything?"

"Actually… Yeah!" Ace replied slapping another card onto her duel disk. "I summon Enraged Battle Ox!"

With a loud snort, the armored, axe-wielding minotaur appeared on the field, stomping its foot into the floor (1700/1000).

"And don't think those two face down cards are going to help ya," Ace replied with a large smirk appearing on her face as both of her beast-warriors snarled loudly. "Cause with my Pitch-Black Warwolf on the field, you can't activate any trap cards during the battle phase!"

Tarous didn't say anything, he just stood there with his eyes closed.

"… Didn't you hear me?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow at the Dream Traveler.

That's when something happened that Ace never expected to see…

"Zzzzz…"

Tarous fell asleep! Standing! Dueling!?

"Maybe I should just keep quiet," Ace snickered with her hand at her mouth. "If he can't continue the duel, then I can just claim victory by default. What a guy…"

That's when Tarous' eyes widened, immediately narrowing down at Ace, "Cry?"

"Huh?" Ace questioned looking at the Dream Traveler.

"Continue your turn!" Tarous commanded crossing his arms.

'… _This is one really confusing guy…'_ Ace thought with a shake of her head. "Pitch-Black Warwolf! Attack his face down monster!"

With a joyful howl, the large beast leapt through the air, spinning around to slice the blade into that face down monster, making the card shatter to reveal a large black furred cat dressed with a gold necklace, tail band and ankle charm (500/300). Meowing in pain before it shattered into millions of pixels. (TLP: 6700)

"Grr… That's it! Show me your strength!" Tarous announced as a card popped out of the middle of his deck. "And I shall show you mine! That monster you destroyed was a Cat of Ill Omen! When flipped up, I get place any trap card from my deck and place it onto the top of my deck."

"Sure, just keep adding more and more traps," Ace replied throwing her hand up towards the Enraged Battle Ox. "None of them will work as long as I have my Warwolf out, but its time for my Enraged Battle Ox to attack!"

With a loud snarl, the minotaur charged towards Tarous, swinging the battle axe in a menacing manner…

"Your strength is admirable," Tarous admitted pushing a button on his duel disk, making one of the face down cards shatter into a large blue and green totem pole that had an eagle carved top with what appeared to be a pair of speakers in the wings. "However, your strength is only selective. It cannot stop my quick-play spell, Command Silencer!"

Two shockwaves erupted from the speakers, making the Enraged Battle stagger backwards as it held its ears in pain.

"This spell…" Tarous started to say as the shockwaves continued to pour out.

"WHAT?!" Ace shouted holding her ears. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"HOLD ON!" Tarous snapped as he drew the top card from his deck, shattering the Command Silencer, stopping the shockwaves from continuing onwards. "There… Better?"

Ace had to smack her ears a few times, but then nodded as both of her beast-warriors sighed in relief.

"Good…" Tarous muttered with a nod as he lifted up the card he drew. "Now not only does my Command Silencer negate one of your attacks, but it strengthens my hand by allowing me to draw one card."

'… _I think it's kinda ironic that card was used against my Battle Ox,'_ Ace thought as she looked at her hand. "I set one card face down, so I'll end my turn."

Tarous simply drew looking at the card he drew, with a shake of his head he reached for the second newest card he had drawn. "My strength… Shall make you cry…"

'… _Is he trying to make that his catch phrase or something?'_ Ace thought as Tarous pulled one of the five remaining cards from his hand.

"Next, I summon Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei in attack mode!"

Emerging from the ceiling above Tarous, a large and daunting beastly warrior crashed into the floor, its light armor bouncing up and down its scared muscles. With a loud roar, the beastly warrior slammed both of his fists into the ground (2300/0).

"Whoa… Wasn't expecting that…" Ace admitted as both of her beast-warrior took a step back. '_Maybe I should invest in a copy of that…'_

"His strength is almost as impressive as mine," Tarous added as he lifted up two more cards from his four card hand. "I shall set two more cards face down and end my turn."

'_What? No attack?'_ Ace thought raising an eyebrow. '_He busts out a monster that could take out either of my monsters, and he doesn't use it? Is it my two face down cards that are getting to him? No… It couldn't be that…'_

"I realize when opposing great strength," Tarous stated as he popped his neck once more with his fist. "One tends to freeze up in pure fear. However, unless you draw…"

"I know how the game works!" Ace snapped with her tongue sticking out before she drew.

With a nod, Ace lifted her hand up into the air, "You want strength? Fine by me! I activate my face down card, Rush Recklessly!"

A powerful green aura erupted over the Enraged Battle Ox, allowing the minotaur to snort out even louder as the energy seeped into its muscles (1700/1000 + 700/0).

"Take this! Enraged Battle Ox!" Ace commanded as the powerful minotaur charged towards Lei Lei. "Take out that muscle bound freak!"

Just as the Battle Ox was about to slam its battle axe into the Indomitable Fighter… Immediately slamming it into Lei Lei's shoulder with several sparks erupting the attack.

"I see…" Tarous growled with his eyes narrowed at Ace. "Your power is reckless, it is not true strength…"

"So? My monster was still able to…" Ace started.

That's when a loud roar echoed through the room, surprising her and the two beast-warriors on her field. The Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei's eyes (2300/0 + 700/0) were narrowed down at the Enraged Battle Ox.

"You'll cry!" Tarous roared throwing his opened hand forward.

At the same time, Lei Lei slammed his hand directly into the Enraged Battle Ox's chest armor, sending the beast-warrior flying through the air before it shattered. (ALP: 7400)

"Wha…" Ace questioned.

"You're not the only one with a Rush Recklessly," the Dream Traveler answered with his arms crossed, Lei Lei following suit. "It is unfortunate that you do not understand true strength… Otherwise you would've understand that unless you're able to accept the level of difference between us, then…"

"Have you even looked at the life point scores?" Ace replied turning the Pitch-Black Warwolf's card on her duel disk, making the wolf crouch down. "I think I have this duel in my control. I'll set another monster in defense mode…"

The set monster appeared in front of Ace, "So bring it on!"

Lei Lei chuckled as he cracked his shoulder loudly (3000/0 – 700/0)

"You will come to regret those words," Tarous replied drawing once more, three cards now in his hand. "For now… My strength will activate, with the cost of one thousand life points, I can activate my trap…" (TLP: 5700)

Tarous' face down card flipped up, revealing the Dark Ruler Hades roaring in pain as electricity surged from its body, "Skill Drain!"

Ace's eyes widened.

Lei Lei smirked greatly as he flexed his muscles, the Pitch-Black Warwolf on the other hand seemed to whimper.

"Now, only brute strength will determine this duel," Tarous announced spinning around another card from his hand before slapping it onto his duel disk. "Hence I summon you, Goblin Attack Force!"

Several loud battle cries erupted through out the café, announcing the arrival of several makeshift goblin soldiers, all of them wielding clubs and wearing the same light yellow armor (2300/0).

'_I'm willing to bet that's all he's got in his deck,'_ Ace thought taking a step back.

"Goblins! Make that wolf cry!" Tarous commanded throwing his hand forward.

With several large smirks, the multiple Goblins ran towards the surprised Warwolf, its dark eyes widening as all of the clubs began to slam into the wolf's body, a large cloud of dust covering the slightly comical scene.

"Next, Lei Lei, attack that face down monster!" Tarous continued his assault as the many goblins ran back to his field, all of them now wearing various black furred articles of clothing.

Lei Lei nodded quickly, using his powerful legs to propel himself through the air, making him spin wildly until he slammed his powerful leg into the set monster, making the card bounce through the air revealing a small gray furred hyena, howling loudly before it shattered (1000/300).

"You think strength is all there is?" Ace replied as her graveyard slot glowed brightly. "Well, I know what your trap can and can't do! And since it only affects the field, my Hyena's effect activates!"

Two more Hyenas appeared on the field, both of them cackling loudly (1000/300 x2).

"It matters not," Tarous continued as he lifted up the last two cards from his hand. "I set two cards… And I will allow your strength to guide you."

"… I'm guessing it's my turn," Ace muttered slowly pulling her next card, her eyes widening at the card. "… And you want strength? I'll show you strength! I activate a continuous spell card, Spiritual Forest!"

That's when several exotic trees erupted from the floor, sending several boards and tables flying through the air.

"… Man, I kinda glad that Kyon's not in control," Ace chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "He'd flip out of control if he saw me doing this to his café…"

"Oh, he is," Tarous answered making Ace's eyes widen.

"W-What?!" Ace questioned.

"You see, us Dream Travelers have our own memories," Tarous explained throwing his thumb towards his chest. "But when we possess someone, we get to peek into their memories. However, in order to do that, we must show our memories to them. So, when this is over, he'll remember everything about it."

"… super…" Ace groaned loudly before she shook her head. "B-But that doesn't matter! Because now, I'm activating another spell card – Mystical Space Typhoon! Three guesses what I'm aiming for!"

A powerful burst of air erupted from the mysterious forest, flying directly towards the Skill Drain trap card…

… Only when the wind crashed into trap card, it stood tall, unaffected by the breeze.

"WHAT?!" Ace gasped.

"… I told you so many times already," Tarous replied as he motioned towards his right, revealing that another one of his face down cards had revealed itself. "That strength will determine this duel's out come. I activated my trap, Imperial Custom, now all face-up continuous traps cannot be destroyed…

"So my Skill Drain will continue to cover the field."

"Grr… T-That's fine!" Ace growled pulling another card from her hand. "Its not like I can't take advantage of your trap card, I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode!"

Leaping from the holographic forest, a large brown furred ape crashed into the ground roaring loudly as it slammed its fists into its chest a few times (2000/1000).

"… Do you not understand?" Tarous asked tilting his head to the side, blinking a few times. "My strength…"

"Will you shut up for three minutes?!" Ace snapped as she pushed a button on her duel disk, making one of the face down cards on her field flip up, revealing a large ape crushing a smaller ape in its hand. "I'm activating my trap card, Berserking! Now, once per turn, I can give on beast on the field a boost, by cutting another beast's attack in half…

"Like one of my Hyena's attack points transferring to my Berserk Gorilla!"

Cackling loudly, one of the Hyenas turned (1000/300 – 500/0) towards the smirking Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000 + 500/0). "So let's try this… Berserk Gorilla! Attack that Indomitable Fighter!"

Roaring loudly, the large gorilla leapt towards the surprised fighter, taking a powerful left hook to the jaw, sending the fighter barreling to the ground, disappearing in the process. (TLP: 5500)

"… Impressive," Tarous admitted fitting the card into his duel disk's graveyard slot. "But… You'll have to do a lot more to do than just simple trick to garner my full attention…"

'… _There's no pleasing this guy,'_ Ace thought as she rolled her eyes. "I'm ending my turn!"

And like that the Hyena (1000/300) and Berserk Gorilla returned to their original stats.

Once again, Tarous was silent as he drew his next card, his eyes looking down at the card's artwork, "… I activate my trap card, Reckless Greed."

With two more swift draws, Tarous looked at the three cards, "… I summon Zombyra the Dark in attack mode!"

A large billowing red cape flew over the field, unleashing a dark suited muscular superhero with a skull like mask covering his face. And with a dramatic pose, the warrior unleashed a battle cry (2100/500).

"Great… You just keep dishing out the big guns don't you?" Ace muttered raising an eyebrow at the muscular monsters on Tarous' field.

"Is there a problem with flaunting your strength?" Tarous retorted with his arms crossed. "Does not one of your scientists proclaim to the world when he discovers a new theory? Do you Shadowchasers not take credit when you catch a villain? Or are you the one exception that you don't have any pride in anything?"

'_Great, mouthy and knows how to cut deep,_' Ace thought to herself.

"Goblin Attack Force! Eliminate one of those Hyenas!" Tarous commanded as the group of goblins charged forward, all of their spiked clubs thrown over their heads.

'_And not as dumb as I thought he'd be…'_ Ace thought looking at her Berserking trap card.

All of the goblins began to pummel the small Hyena into the ground, unaware of the glowing pollen that began to float down amongst them.

A bright light caused all of the goblins to step back, taking note that the very same Hyena that they were attacking was glowing greatly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tarous growled as all of his Goblins staggered backwards, some of them tripping over their feet.

"You think this forest," Ace chuckled gesturing towards the Spiritual Forest that was around her. "Was just for show? Nope! Ya see, once per turn, when one of my beasts, beast-warriors, or plants would be destroyed in battle, I can negate the first attempt."

"… Impressive defense," Tarous admitted rolling his shoulder, making it crack loudly. "But… I wonder… Can it handle up against Zombyra's strength?"

Jumping atop of some of the Goblin Attack Force's heads, Zombyra spun through the air before he slammed his foot into the Hyena, crushing the cackling beast into millions of shards.

"I guess not," Tarous replied fitting one of the remaining two cards from his hand into his duel disk. "I shall set one card face down and end my turn."

'_He's not a fan of spell cards I can see…'_ Ace thought as she drew her next card, looking at the card's picture and a smirk appearing on her face. '_… But that doesn't mean I can't be!'_

"Alright, you wanted strength? Well, you're going to get it!"

Both the Berserk Gorilla and Hyena howled into the air, before transforming into a pair of white orbs that began to encircle each other, "So, I'm sacrificing both of my monsters… In order to bring out the big guns!"

The two orbs crashed into each other, forming into the familiar green furred baboon, slamming the large makeshift club into the ground (2600/1800). "So meet my Ringer, Green Baboon!"

"An impressive beast," Tarous complimented clasping his hands together. "However, do you think such a creature will defeat my two monsters?"

"Only one way to find out," Ace replied spinning around another card in her hand. "Ya see… I'm outfitting my Baboon with something a little more… Modern. I equip Green Baboon with Axe of Despair!"

A dark light began to engulf the Green Baboon's club, transforming it into a large battle axe with a diabolic glow to it (2600/1800 + 1000/0). "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Attack Zombyra!"

With a loud roar, the green furred baboon leapt towards the fallen superhero, prepared to slash right through the hero.

"Strength can be in numbers," Tarous interrupted as all of the goblins from the Goblin Attack Force ran behind Zombyra, all of them throwing their fists along with Zombyra (2100/500 + 2300/0). "Behold, my Covering Fire trap shall make you cry!"

Ace's eyes widened as all of the fists flew past the falling axe, and immediately slammed into Green Baboon's face, sending it flying back into the Spiritual Forest. (ALP: 6600)

"… Don't think my monster will go down for the count yet!" Ace announced as the Green Baboon roared loudly, pushing its way through the Spiritual Forest's trees. "My spell card's effect works for both of our turns!"

"I must concede you know how to be tenacious," Tarous muttered with his arms crossed as both of his monsters dropped back to the ground, all of them crossing their arms (4400/500 – 2300/0). "But soon that'll change."

"I don't know how you're going to do that," Ace stated fitting a card into her duel disk. "You can't draw next turn, and you've only got one card in your hand."

"Allow me to worry about that," Tarous replied popping his neck loudly. "Do you have anything else?"

"Nope, go on," Ace answered as the last face down card flipped up in front of Tarous. "Huh?"

"Good, then I can activate my trap card," Tarous announced as Zombyra disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Dark Spirit Art – Greed allows me to draw two cards by tributing a DARK monster. But, unless you reveal a spell card in your hand…"

Ace grimaced. She just set her last spell card down!

"… I'll take that look as a no, you don't have spell cards in your hand," Tarous chuckled as he drew two more cards from his deck. "… Now then… Its time I show you my real strength. I activate, Smashing Ground!"

"What!?!" Ace questioned as the ground beneath the Green Baboon opened up, surprising the monster as a large hand reached out and began to pull the primate underground, screeching loudly in vain. '_And on the turn after I get him out…'_

"Next, I summon one of the stronger monsters from my deck!" Tarous announced as a large amount of smoke erupted around his body, a loud mechanical roar billowing through the entire café, making the glasses and fallen over chairs shake wildly. "My strength shall make you cry!"

Soon, the smoke died down, revealing an insanely large robot dragon, covered with red and dull yellow armor, a pair of cannons mounted at its head and alongside the two large tank treads that severed for its legs. Once more the machine roared loudly (2800/2000).

"That's… That's Fusilier Dragon, The Dual-Mode Beast…" Ace gulped taking a step back.

"Yes, one of the backbones to any Skill Drain Deck," Tarous stated fitting the last card in his hand into the duel disk, making it appear behind his two monsters. "Since my trap is on the field, its attack and defense do not decrease at all."

"… Makes me wonder if Kyon duels with this deck," Ace gulped as she lifted her duel disk up as if it was a shield.

"Actually, this deck was provided for me," Tarous explained crossing his arms. "Initially, I was told to face against you with this Kyon's deck, but unfortunately, the cards that he had were not to my taste. They were also a little too complicated for me to fully grasp, so, I contacted my provider and had this deck sent to me over the past few days."

'_How long has Kyon been under this weirdo's control?'_ Ace thought as the cannons on Fusilier's back began to charge up energy.

"Fusion Cannon!" Tarous commanded as the cannons unleashed a powerful burst of energy that flew through the air towards Ace.

"I… I activate my Spell card!" Ace announced as the card flipped up, unleashing four small sheep, all of them a different color, and baaing loudly (0/0 x4). "Scapegoat! So, my token takes the hit for me!"

The energy crashed into the small red sheep, sending the other three flying through the air, but still keeping them intact.

"And my continuous spell still works with tokens too!" Ace announced as the smoke disappeared, revealing the attacked Sheep Token still in one piece, only covered with soot. "So, it's safe for…"

"Goblin Attack Force!" Tarous interrupted as the many goblins charged forward, spinning their clubs about. "Finish the job!"

Ace couldn't even bring herself to watch as the token was beaten to a pulp by the goblins, at the very least, her life points were protected for the moment.

"I have already set my last card," Tarous announced lowering his head slightly, allowing the hair to fall over his eyes. "So my turn is over."

'_Okay… This guy's definitely not a push over,'_ Ace thought to herself as she looked at Tarous… But no matter how hard she looked at him, it still looked like Kyon over there. '_And as much as I would slap Kyon upside the head a few times, I can't really fight against him…'_

"… Is your strength disappearing?"

Ace's eyes blinked a few times as she realized that Tarous was looking straight at her, "What?"

"Raise your head and fight," Tarous continued, narrowing his eyes down at Ace. "I would rather earn this body fairly and against a worthy opponent. Otherwise, I won't be able to properly enjoy this form.

"So stand up tall, draw your next card, and fight!"

'… _First time I've ever heard of a Shadow giving a pep talk to a Shadowchaser during a duel…'_ Ace thought raising an eyebrow as she slowly drew her next card, making her look at the card. '_… Although, not much I can really do…'_

"I… I have to pass…" Ace sighed.

Tarous cracked his knuckles loudly as he lifted his hand up, "Goblin Attack Force, attack one of those tokens!"

With all of the goblins cackling loudly, all of them charged towards the yellow Sheep Token, making its eyes widen before the countless clubs began to bash up against its body.

Thanks to the Spiritual Forest however, the token was able to survive…

… Only to be met with the powerful attack of the Fusilier Dragon.

"Two down… Two to go," Tarous commented closing his eyes. "Come now, I know you have much more strength at your hands. "And next turn, I'll be able to draw once more."

'_That's right… His Reckless Greed's effect will wear off soon…'_ Ace thought to herself as she drew once more. "… I set a monster in defense mode…"

The face down monster appeared between the two Sheep Tokens.

"And end my turn!"

"… I see your plan," Tarous announced as he drew, not bothering to look at the card yet. "More than likely, that face down monster is a beast-type monster. If I destroy it, then you'd have the chance to summon your Green Baboon from the graveyard."

Tarous turned the card he just drew over, his eyes glinting in the light slightly.

"However, I'm not going to fall for such an obvious trap," the Dream Traveler admitted spinning the card around, and fitting it into his duel disk. "Not since I'm activating the spell card, Card of Slashing Life!"

Five flames popped over Tarous' body, allowing the Dream Traveler to swiftly draw five more cards into his hand, "Now, I draw till I hold five cards. But in five turns, my hand will disappear. But that won't be a problem for me…"

Pulling another card from his hand, Tarous immediately slapped it onto his duel disk, "Cause now, I'm summoning out a second Fusilier Dragon!"

Ace's eyes widened as the smoke appeared again, signaling the appearance of a second roaring Dual Mode Beast (2800/2000), and thanks to the Skill Drain, the machine's strength didn't decrease.

"But I am not done," Tarous continued slipping another card into his duel disk. "I activate a card you tried using… Mystical Space Typhoon!"

A powerful storm swept through the café, knocking over the tables and chairs as it tore the Spiritual Forest to pieces, leaving Ace with no cover.

"Now then," Tarous coughed with his arms crossed over his chest. "Since we've ridden the field of that forest…

"Fusilier Dragons! Attack the two sheep tokens!"

Both of the mechanical beasts roared loudly before they both fired their cannons simultaneously, eradicating the two sheep tokens into mere puffs of chard fur.

"And now… Goblin Attack Force!" Tarous commanded as all of the Goblins smirked greatly. "Attack… With force!"

Taking a moment to gaze at their duelist's choice of words, all of the Goblins shrugged it off and began to pummel the face down monster, revealing it to be a large tiger, completely made of fiery blue energy (0/2100), only to be snuffed out by all of the pummeling.

And yet…

… Ace began to smirk as her graveyard slot began to glow, "Thanks! Since you destroyed my Soul Tiger, I can now activate an effect!"

"Unfortunately," Tarous replied with a grim look on his face. "Due to current rulings, your Green Baboon cannot be summoned when a beast is destroyed in battle…"

"He can't," Ace answered back as she pulled two cards from her graveyard, revealing a pair of the Hyena cards. "But his brother can!"

"… Brother?" Tarous questioned.

That's when a loud screech erupted through the café, making all of the goblins scatter behind several fallen tables as a large yellow and black furred baboon crashed through the air, slamming its feet into the ground. The monster's armor resembled that of the Green Baboon's, only this monster was wielding a large bow along with a quiver of arrows on the back of its armor.

It bellowed loudly (2600/1800).

"Say hello to Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest!" Ace introduced her monster, pumping her fist up into the air a few times at the same time. "So thanks!"

"… I am not afraid of this new fighter," Tarous answered fitting another card of his into his duel disk, making it appear on the other side of his two revealed traps. "It can only defeat my Goblin Attack Force, it is no match for…"

"You done yet, Mister Strong?" Ace asked with a smirk on her face as she slowly reached for her deck. "Cause I'm ready to take this duel to the next level!"

"… If you so desire," Tarous growled loudly as he narrowed his eyebrows. "Go right ahead."

Ace snapped off the top card from her deck, spinning around in her fingers before she slapped it onto her duel disk, "Alright! So I think I'll pull out this turn by summoning Des Wombat!"

Rolling onto the field was the very large wombat, scratching the side of its neck wildly (1600/300).

"…" Tarous was speechless.

"I know what you're thinking," Ace chuckled wagging a finger. "Why summon it? Well… I've still got my Berserking trap card out!"

The Wombat (1600/300 – 800/0) yawned as the Yellow Baboon roared loudly (2600/1800 + 800/0). "So, how about we get a little target practice in? Yellow Baboon! Lock and load!"

Pulling several arrows from the quiver, the yellow and black furred baboon began to load them into the bow, a large smirk appearing on its fanged teeth before it unleashed the countless arrows, all of them hitting their marks…

… Right into the chest plates of all of the Goblins in the attack force, shattering them like fine china. (TLP: 4400)

And yet, Tarous had that stern look on his face as he pushed a button on his duel dis, "I appreciate that, for now, I activate my trap card – Flat Level 4!"

Tarous' trap card flipped up, revealing the monster known as Axe Raider standing underneath a group of LVs numbered one to four with the four bigger and bright red. "Now, we both are allowed to summon a level four monster from our hands or decks…"

"Alright, you asked for it," Ace replied fanning her deck in front of her, her eyes running over the cards before she plucked one from the mass of cards. "I choose Beast Striker!"

Another loud roar erupted from the emptied café, this time allowing a large gorilla like monster to appear in front of Ace, two tusks protruding from the monster's mouth while in it's clawed hands was a large hammer that it rested on its shoulder (1850/400).

"An interesting choice," Tarous stated spinning around his selected monster. "So I shall choose a second Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei!"

With a battle cry, a second beastly fighter appeared in front of Tarous, flexing his muscles greatly (2300/0).

"Yeesh, and here I thought I had gotten rid of him," Ace replied fitting a card into her duel disk, making it appear behind her three beasts. "I'll set one card face down, and call it a turn!"

"You're beginning to show me your strength," Tarous announced pulling his next card, allowing one of the flames to disappear. "So I shall take my strength to the next level… My strength shall make you cry!"

'_He's got levels of strength?'_ Ace thought with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her head.

"I sacrifice my Indomitable Fighter and one of my Dual Mode Beasts…" Tarous continued as both of the mentioned monsters transformed into red orbs of light that flew around his body. "In order for me to call forth one of the most powerful monsters in my entire deck!

"Arise… Ultimate Obedient Fiend!"

The orbs crashed together, unleashing a powerful blaze of red and black flames that flew around the café. Ace had to lift her duel disk up as a shield to protect herself from the pure power that was radiating from the flames.

Eventually, the flames began to fly towards each other, melding into an insanely large and towering diabolic creature with blood red skin, covered with several claws and horns on its impressively muscular body.

The demon roared loudly (3500/3000).

"Whoa…" Ace mumbled as electricity surged over the Ultimate Obedient Fiend's body. '_That thing… I… I…'_

"You seem troubled," Tarous stated pulling another card from his hand. "But do not fret, this is not the strongest monster in my arsenal…"

'_What the hell could be stronger than this?!'_ Ace thought.

"Now, allow me to teach you a lesson in strength," Tarous announced, fitting a card into the last spell and trap card slot into his duel disk, allowing a spell card to emerge in front of him. "You see… Strength is a gift, but if used incorrectly, it can become a burden… Burden of the Mighty!"

"No!" Ace gasped as her Yellow Baboon (2600/1800 – 700/0), Beast Striker (1850/400) and Des Wombat (1600/300 – 300/0) fell to the ground, all of them panting in exhaustion.

"Yes, your monsters lose one hundred attack points times their levels," Tarous explained cracking his neck with his fist once more. "This time… My strength will make you cry! Ultimate Obedient Fiend! Crush the Des Wombat!

"Fist of the Damned!"

Cackling loudly, the large demon pulled its fist back, a poisonous smirk appearing on its fang filled mouth. And with a loud roar, the demon threw its fist towards the shivering wombat…

"I activate my trap card!" Ace acted with her face down card flipping up. "Negate Attack will…"

"… Not work!" Tarous interrupted as one of his remaining two face down cards flipped up, sending a cloud of smoke flying into Ace's trap card and shattering it. "I have my Trap Jammer negate your trap!"

Ace's eyes widened as her card shattered and her Wombat took the full force of the attack, being crushed under the weight of the demon's fist. (ALP: 4400)

'_If I had activated my Berserking trap, I wouldn't have been able to win that battle, and I would've taken more damage…'_ Ace thought as she fitted her wombat's card into her duel disk's graveyard slot. '_This guy… He's no push over!'_

"Next, my dual mode beast!" Tarous announced as the remaining Fusilier began to charge up energy in both of its cannons. "Attack her Beast Striker!"

The tusked beast cried out in pain as the laser blasts crashed into its body, vaporizing the monster until it was nothing. (ALP: 3050)

"Damn it…" Ace muttered looking at her weakened Yellow Baboon.

"My strength has made you cry," Tarous stated gruffly. "Admit that before I am forced to get really serious…

"Turn end!"

Taking a moment to take a deep breath, Ace looked at her duel disk, and her deck, '_Okay… I gotta think… I'm stronger than this. But, damn it! I don't know what to do! _

'_Hyde would probably light up a cigarette and use an effect from his graveyard to get him out of this… Faye would use some brilliant combo, using her Momongas or those Giant Germs…_

'_But me? All I've got are just a bunch of beasts who need their effects to work! Not even Jalal would be able to help me here…'_

Slowly lifting her hand towards her deck, Ace closed her eyes, '_I… I'm sorry Kyon…'_

"Stop!"

Ace snapped her eyes open, seeing that Tarous had lifted his hand up, "Lower your hand and draw! I've already told you that I do not wish to acquire victory as such, if I do then my strength will be in vain. So raise your head, draw your card, and show me your strength!"

"… Again with the pep talk," Ace muttered drawing her next card, a small sheepish smile appeared on her face. "You're quite a weird guy…"

"We are all weird," Tarous replied crossing his arms. "At least to one other person in the world will consider you weird, no matter what."

"… I guess that's true…" Ace muttered looking at the card in her hand, a smile appearing on her face. "But anyway, thanks… I guess…"

"Hey, if it makes ya feel better," Tarous stated as he tapped against the side of his head. "Your friend Kyon is viewing all of this still, and he's cheering for you to win this duel. It's kind of annoying though…"

"Just like Kyon," Ace snickered as she spun the card she just drew around in her fingers. "Alright! Well, you wanted to see some power? I'll show ya, I just drew a card that can turn this duel all the way around!"

"Hmm?" Tarous questioned raising an eyebrow. "And how do you intend to do that? In case you have forgotten, my Skill Drain is still out, so your monsters' effects are sealed. And you can't destroy my trap thanks to Imperial Customs. And if you managed to somehow summon a powerhouse who's attack points are equal to Fiend…

"My Burden of the Mighty will lower its attack by its level…"

"True… But like I said," Ace replied spinning the card she had just drawn into her duel disk. "I'm not planning on destroying anything! I'm activating the Giant Trunade spell card!"

Tarous made Kyon's eyes widen as all five of his spells and trap cards floated off of the field and then flew back into his duel disk, popping all of the cards into his three card hand, now giving him eight cards.

Ace then held up the two cards she was able to acquire from her field adding them to her three cards, "But I'm not done yet… Now I can play another card, the Pot of Avarice!"

As the young Shadowchaser announced her spell card's appearance, the Pitch-Black Warwolf, Enraged Battle Ox, Soul Tiger, Des Wombat and Berserk Gorilla popped out of her graveyard and allowed her to shuffle the cards into her duel disk.

And with two swift draws, Ace turned the cards towards her eyes, looking at them with a swift nod, "And for my next trick… I'm going to sacrifice my Yellow Baboon…"

With a loud howl, the yellow and black furred baboon transformed into an orb of light that began to spin around Ace's body, making her smirk as she held up her selected card. "Now this next card, well, I'm a little wary about playing it with Kyon around, since he's not a fan of bugbears… Or bears in general…

"But since you're in control for the most part, I've got nothing holding me back this time around!"

The orb of light crashed into the café's floor, and moments later the ground shattered, unleashing a large black and white furred bear that roared loudly, the forest green armor on its shoulders and front claws covered with dirt. With a loud roar, the bear stood on its hind legs and barred its teeth on its scarred face (2350/2000). "So meet my Forester Bear!"

"An impressive beast," Tarous complimented with a large smirk on his face. "I actually like bears, so it's nice to see one in the game. Too bad it's not good enough to actually good enough to do any damage…"

"So you say," Ace replied with a smirk. "You see, without your Skill Drain, I'm free to use my bear's effect… Ya see, I have to return a beast, beast-warrior or winged-beast monster from my graveyard back to my deck…

"But not only do I get my Yellow Baboon back into my deck, I get to use my Bear's effect to have it lower one of your monster's attack points by one hundred points times its level… Three guesses which monster I'm aiming for!"

Tarous' eyes widened as a loud painful cry erupted from his Perfectly Obedient Fiend's mouth, making it take a knee in pain as it crossed its arms over its chest (3500/3000 – 1000/0).

However, Tarous couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his weakened demon, "… And yet, your monster isn't strong enough…"

"I'm still getting to that!" Ace announced as she held up another card from her hand. "I still have a few more cards in my hand to use. And I want to point out my bear's other effect, he's also considered a Water monster along with his Earth attribute, not that matters, but still…

"He's an earth monster, so I can use this! Gaia Power!"

Once more, the ground behind Ace shattered to allow a large tree to erupt behind her, empowering the Forester Bear (2350/2000 + 500/0 – 0/400). "Still think he's not strong enough? Forester Bear! Attack that fiend!"

With a loud roar, the Forester Bear charged towards the red skinned demon, its front claws raised up to slash at the Perfectly Obedient Fiend, several deep gashes appearing on its chest as it roared loudly before shattering into millions of flames. (TLP: 4050)

"Impressive," Tarous admitted as he fitted the demon's card into his graveyard slot. "A most incredible play, but will it last?"

"I'd like to think so," Ace replied as she fitted two cards into her duel disk. "I'm ending my turn."

'… _Odd…'_ Tarous thought as he drew his next card, the fourth flame disappearing around his shoulder. _'She knows that I have Burden of the Mighty in my hand, and the moment that I play it, I'll have completely taken over her monster's advantage. I could set both of my traps again, so that would mean that by her next turn, I'd be able to cancel out her monster's powerful ability._

'_Still, with only almost half of my life points, I'll have to play it carefully… I'd be offering about a quarter of my remaining strength. And it doesn't really help that I have my second Skill Drain in my hand…_

'_However, at the moment, I don't really need to worry about using it… However, if I draw my third big gun or my first big gun, I may have to use it.'_

Pulling one card up, Tarous immediately fitted it into his duel disk, "To start, I shall activate a familiar spell card – Burden of the Migh…"

"Time for me to chain!" Ace announced as her face down card flipped up, unleashing a powerful beastly roar from the trap card. "Threatening Roar activates! Now, you don't get an attack this turn!"

Coughing loudly, Tarous continued as his spell card appeared, beginning to weaken the Forester Bear already (2850/1600 – 600/0), "Well… Like I said, I'm activating my continuous spell card. But I'm not done yet, I'll set three cards face down, and I'll end my turn."

'_It's a given one of this set cards is Skill Drain,'_ Ace thought as she drew her next card, her eyes looking at the card's art. '_So maybe I should prompt him to activate it first…'_

"I activate Forester Bear's effect once more!" she announced as her graveyard slot glowed brightly, allowing her to pull out the Hyena card from her graveyard slot and hold it up. "So, by returning my Hyena to my deck, I can…"

"I activate Skill Drain!" Tarous announced as the trap card flipped up, sending electricity surging through the field once more. "And I combo it with my Imperial Custom trap card as well!" (TLP: 3050)

"Heh… We've got the same life points now," Ace chuckled looking at the life point counter on her duel disk.

"Indeed, but it shall not be that way for long," Tarous replied crossing his arms.

"And I agree," Ace stated holding up another card from her hand. "Because now, I'm summoning Berserk Gorilla!"

With a loud roar, the enraged gorilla reappeared back on the field (2000/1000 + 500/0 – 400/400), "I drew this bad boy a while back, but I waited to summon my second one. But since he's here, I can activate my other face down card… But you can already guess what it is!

"Berserking!"

As the trap card lifted up, the electricity surged over both the Berserk Gorilla (2100/600 – 1050/0) and then the Forester Bear (2250/1600 + 1050/0). "And next… Forester Bear! Tackle that rust bucket to the ground!"

Roaring loudly, the armored bear began to rampage through the café, its claws tearing up the wooden floor with each step it took. Then with a mighty leap, the beast flew into the air clasping its claws around the machine's neck. Then with a quick twist, the might beast ripped off the machine's head! (TLP: 2550)

"So thanks," Ace commented holding her fist up, allowing her Forester Bear to slowly trot back over to her field, some of the Dual Mode Beast's steel plating held in its mouth. "Now you've got nothing to protect you from my next onslaught! Berserk Gorilla! Teach him a lesson he soon won't forget!"

Roaring loudly, the Berserk Gorilla leapt towards Tarous who merely cracked his neck in response. Just as both of the fists slammed down onto his shoulders, a cry of pain erupted from the scene…

… Only it was from the gorilla as it pulled its arms away, shrieking loudly as its arms were waved into the air while Tarous merely had his arms crossed, not even moving from his spot beforehand. "My strength… You'll cry!" (TLP: 1500)

'_Damn…'_ Ace thought looking at her in pained gorilla slumped back to her field.

"A most impressive attack," Tarous admitted as he cracked his neck loudly once more. "However, I still have a little strength left, so you will have to try a little harder… But rest assured, I am more than ready to ascend to the next level of strength."

'_If that's the case,'_ Ace thought fitting two cards into her duel disk, making them appear behind her two beasts (2250/1600) (2100/600). "I'll set two cards and call it a turn!"

Silently, Tarous drew, leaving him with only two flames remaining around his body, looking at the card, Tarous' eyes glistened in the light. "My strength will make you cry!"

Ace was getting a little annoyed with that line, every time Tarous had said that, a new powerful beast appeared on the field, and usually managed to hamper her ability to fight back.

"This next monster… Is the strongest monster I have in my deck," Tarous explained as two cards popped out from his graveyard slot, one of the Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei cards and one of the Fusilier Dragons as well.

Tarous pulled the two cards and fitted them into his front pocket, "However, it is so strong that I cannot summon it by normal means. I am forced to relinquish two monsters, one Beast-warrior and one machine monster each. And by doing so, I can summon one of the deadliest and strongest monsters in all of duel monsters…

"You'll cry! Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur!"

An insanely loud roar rocked the café, making both of Ace's monsters stagger backwards onto the ground as an insanely large form appeared before them, centaur in shape, with the face and legs of a lion and the torso of a muscular man's, the monster's entire body was covered with a light blue fur while its long mane of blond hair fell past it muscular shoulders. The monster had a chest and waist armor that was a rust covered red while in its hands were a pair of futuristic lances.

The beast roared, sending all the tables and chairs flying at the pure power that had flowed through its body (3800/1200 + 500/0 – 0/400).

"Holy…" Ace gasped at the mountainous monster roared loudly once more.

"The combination of nature and machines," Tarous explained as he stepped to the side to allow himself to be seen. "You see, normally this monster couldn't inflict any damage to you through battle… But with Skill Drain out…"

"Aw… Crap!" Ace shouted as she stepped back.

"Barbaros Ur!" Tarous roared himself as the Beast Machine King lifted up both of its lances up. "Show her your strength! And make that Berserk Gorilla cry!"

With a battle cry, the impressive monster slammed its attack directly into the Berserk Gorilla's body, destroying the monster with the powerful attack. (ALP: 850)

"I… I activate my trap card!" Ace announced as her face down card flipped up. "Animal Trail activates when a monster of mine bites the dust, I now get to add a beast monster from my deck to my hand!"

"Hmm… I hope that monster is something you can use," Tarous admitted looking at the large hand of cards he held. "I have yet to normal summon, so I'll set a monster in defense mode. My strength has made you cry!"

"… Hmm…" Ace mumbled as she slowly drew, her eyes widening at the card's art. "… I'm sorry Tarous… But the only one who's going to cry…

"Is you!"

"Then try to make me shed tears!" Tarous roared as Barbaros Ur roared along with him.

"As you wish!" Ace announced spinning around one of the cards in her hand. "I summon the beast known as King Tiger Wanghu!"

A loud roar erupted from the Gaia Power field card, signaling the arrival of a large feral Siberian tiger, covered with steel plated armor on its front legs and back (1700/1000 + 500/0 – 400/400).

"Hmm… You don't really have a preference with your animals, don't you?" Tarous remarked with a hand to his chin.

"What can I say?" Ace replied holding up the card she drew. "I like animals in general. But enough about me, I activate an equip spell – Shield Attack!"

The spell card appeared, revealing a comical Japanese scene with a worker getting slapped over the head with a wooden shield.

"… Hmm… You do realize that if you do equip that to your monsters," Tarous explained with his eyebrow raised. "They'll still be drained thanks to my Burden of the Mighty…"

"Yep!" Ace replied as the aura began to flow around the field. "But I'm not aiming for my monsters… I'm aiming for the big guy right there!"

Tarous' eyes widened as the Machine Beast King roar in pain as it took to its knees, lowering its arms slightly (4300/800 = 1700/3400), "What?! No!"

"Yes!" Ace announced as she threw her hand into the air. "Also, since I have my Berserking still out…"

Both the King Tiger Wanghu (1800/600 – 900/0) and Forester Bear (2250/1600 + 900/0) roared loudly, making the once towering monster wince. "So… Forester Bear! Attack his Barbaros Ur! Show him who the real king of beasts are!"

Using its mighty legs, the powerful beast flew through the air, its green armor gleaming in the light until it cleaved right through Barbaros Ur's chest, making the empowered beast-warrior cry out in pain before it exploded in a fiery blaze.

Tarous finally moved, only if to use his arms as a shield to protect himself from the raining embers, his strongest monster finally fallen. (TLP: 50)

"And that… Is how you beat a titan!" Ace announced with a large smirk on her face as she held her thumb up. "I'm not going to even try attacking with Wanghu, so I'll end my turn!"

And just like that the Forester Bear (2250/1600) and King Tiger Wanghu (1800/600) snarled loudly.

Tarous looked at Ace slightly, and then towards his field. His face down card was his Advance Draw spell card, setting it as a bluff and his face down monster was Big Shield Gardna (100/2600 + 500/0 – 0/400), mostly used for defensive purposes if he had to use it to buy time.

His hand wasn't that good either – All of his monsters were dark attribute and in one more turn, his hand would disappear thanks to his Card of Slashing Life.

He drew.

Leaving him with one more flame to float about him.

His draw – His third Skill Drain.

'_Heh… I should've seen this coming,'_ Tarous thought looking at the determined look in Ace's eyes, he could see that there was something else there besides that beastly strength that she commanded…

'_I see the strength of her determination. The determination of helping a friend.'_

"I pass."

"What?" Ace questioned blinking a few times. "You're… You're passing?"

"It's my turn, and I can use it as I wish," Tarous answered with his eyes closed, and his arms tightly crossed over his chest. "And I wish to pass."

"Uh… Okay…" Ace mumbled raising an eyebrow.

She was a little confused, but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She drew and nodded, "Forester Bear! Attack his face down monster!"

The large, armored bear leapt through the air, slamming its clawed paws into the face down monster, shattering the large shield that had appeared in its place at the last second.

"Big Shield Gardna… Barely got through that defense," Ace muttered before she shook her head. "King Tiger Wanghu! Finish the job!"

With a loud roar, the tiger leapt towards Tarous, its claws and long fangs barred at Tarous who didn't move as the sharp claws sliced through his body, not even budging him as he closed his eyes. "… My strength… No… Your strength has made me cry." (TLP: 0)

Ace sighed loudly as all of the holograms began to disappear, she wasn't going to lie, compared to her duel to Purvis, this one was harder to get through.

But pushing that thought from her head, Ace turned towards Tarous who simply removed the duel disk from his arm and placed it onto the bar behind him, "Alright… I won, so are you going to get out of Kyon's body now?"

"I am a man of my word," Tarous stated as he pulled out the deck of cards… Plus one additional card from the duel disk's extra slot. "But before I do, I wish to give you something."

Blinking a few times, Ace watched as Tarous stood before her, holding up the extra card he had taken, "This was also a card that I requested. However, it didn't go with my deck's theme and I do not posses the right cards to use it. Yet, I can sense that you can use this."

Ace slowly took the card, looking at the white bordered card, her eyes widening with each passing second, "Wha… What the?! Are you serious?!"

"Indeed," Tarous replied crossing his arms.

That's when something strange happened, sand began to fall from Kyon's possessed body.

"What the?" Ace questioned.

"Relax," Tarous coughed out as more sand began to flow from Kyon's kimono. "This is just how us Dream Traveler's exit the body. We produce some sand when we enter and when we exit. Your friend Kyon will still be alright…

"And Alice… Er, Ace was it?"

Ace just nodded as Tarous took a knee.

"I do not know if I will ever meet you in the future," Tarous coughed, a small amount of sand spraying from Kyon's mouth at the same time. "But… I am glad that I was able to see your strength…

"My strength… Has made you…"

That's when the sand stopped flowing, allowing Kyon to fall back to the ground with a loud thud.

"Tarous… Er, Kyon!" Ace shouted kneeling down to her friend's body, taking note that the blond highlights seemed to disappear. "Are you okay?!"

"Ugh…" The were-ermine's body moaned loudly as Ace continued to push it. "Alice? Is that you?"

Ace placed her hands at her mouth, sniffling slightly as she quickly replied, "It's… It's Ace…"

"Ugh, you're still harping on that?" Kyon moaned loudly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh well… Alice?"

"Yeah?" Ace asked as she watched Kyon sit up on the floor, allowing him this one time to call her by her real name.

"… What the hell did you do to my café?!" Kyon snapped with his eyes narrowed at Ace. "I saw what happened and…"

BAM!

"URK!" Kyon yelped as he fell backwards, a large bruise appearing amongst his white hair atop his head.

"Idiot!" Ace spat out with a blush on her face. "I go through all that trouble to help you and that's how you thank me?!"

"… Is this how you usually treat the victims?" Kyon moaned with his eyes spinning slightly.

**0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile…

Across the Las Vegas strip, in a bar located in between Casinos, Volk sat at the bar nursing a rather expensive gimlet. He wasn't usually interested into other kinds of drinks of alcohol, but since he had been drinking vodka and bourbon most of his life – But it was a little resolution that he had made to himself to try new drinks.

Still, that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Ugh…" Volk gagged as he pushed the tall glass away. "Barkeep! Bring me a shot of bourbon!"

"Coming up sir!"

"Oh? I guess the old saying is true…" A soothe voice giggled behind Volk, making the Russian jump slightly. "You can't teach an old dog new tricks… Or in this case, change his tastes."

Volk smirked as he spun on the barstool, met with the sight of a familiar blue skinned woman in a Chinese dress, with her black hair tied up and having a fold up fan in front of her face, "If it was anyone else but you Xue Yin, I would've…"

"Oh, just save the tough guy talk for work, my little lang," Xue Yin snickered as she took the seat right next to Volk. "You wouldn't happen to have any sake here?"

"Sorry, ma'am!" The barkeep answered back.

"Oh well…" Xue Yin sighed snapping the fan shut. "I'll have a margarita please."

"So… How's your end going?" Volk asked leaning towards Xue Yin, a glint appearing in his eyes. "We've already managed to gather some of that red stuff, and that emo elf is working on getting us some more…"

"Relax," Xue Yin replied running her finger against Volk's developed chin, making the older man blush. "I've already gotten one of my plans done, and pretty soon, the bait will be taken. You guys can just continue onwards if you just remember the key phrase…"

"I don't wanna risk losing you to the sharks," Volk stated wrapping his arm around Xue Yin's shoulder. "Are you sure it's wise?"

"Aw… My little lang is worried about me," Xue Yin cooed as she leaned into Volk's arms. "But don't worry… If this works out perfectly…"

"Your drinks," The barkeep interrupted placing the drinks on the counter before the two.

The two only took their drinks and gently clanked the glasses together…

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Command Silencer / Quick-Play Spell / Effect: **Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and draw 1 card from your Deck.

**Description:** a large blue and green totem pole that had an eagle carved top with what appeared to be a pair of speakers in the wings

**Card of Slashing Life / Normal Spell / Effect:** Draw until you hold five cards. During your fifth stand by phase after this card was activated, discard your entire hand.

**Image:** A cloaked man reaching for a deck of duel monster cards that's placed under a guillotine

**Flat Level Four / Normal Trap / Effect:** Activate only when one of your monsters is destroyed by battle. Both players can special summon 1 Level 4 monster from their hand or deck.

**Image:** Axe Raider standing underneath a group of LVs numbered one to four with the four bigger and bright red.

_These cards were used by Seto Kaiba in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime._

**Shield Attack / Equip Spell / Effect:** Switch the original ATK and DEF of the equipped monster.

**Image:** a comical Japanese scene with a worker getting slapped over the head with a wooden shield

_This card was used by Manjoume Jun in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime._

**Animal Trail / Normal Trap / Effect:** Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Select 1 Beast-Type monster from your deck and add it to your hand.

**Image:** A deep lush forest with a large trail through the tall grass with a pair of yellow eyes watching it.

_This card was used by Hayato Maeda in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. _

_**Forester Bear**__** / **__**Earth / LV. 6**__** / ATK: **__**2350 / DEF: 2000**__** / **__**Beast /Effect:**__ Treat this monster as a Water-Attribute monster as well as an Earth monster. Once per turn, by returning one Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged-Beast monster card in your graveyard to your deck, you may lower the ATK or DEF of one face up monster on the field by 100 points times it's level until the end phase of the turn._

**Description:** a large black and white furred bear that roared loudly, the forest green armor on its shoulders and front claws covered with dirt. With a loud roar, the bear stood on its hind legs and barred its teeth on its scarred face.

**0-0-0-0**

_**And the mystery only deepens. **_

_**The webs of mystery continue to spread across the streets of Sin City…**_

_**But things are looking up for our group of misfits, as Hyde gets back into his detective beat and meets with a face we've seen several times in this story.**_

_**Who is it?**_

_**Well… If you don't know, you'll just have to wait.**_

_**Next time**_

_**Draw 13**_

_**Quickdraw Synchron **_


	14. Draw 13: Quickdraw Synchron

_**I've often wondered something about the Shadowchasers, like if I'm actually worthy to be on something on a team like this. It wasn't the first team I've been on, but it's certainly been the most interesting one.**_

_**Faye's a calm mind that I've been able to relate to and even enjoy a conversation with. Sure, the fact that she's always getting on my case about my cigarettes, but deep down, it's only because she cares. Plus, she's usually the one who patches us up when we get smacked around silly.**_

_**Next, there's Barron (I usually refer him by Diego since when we first met he told me that only 'lovely ladies' were allowed to call him by his first name). Sure, he's a little bit crazy, but he can be dependable at his best times and he's always bringing a different view to cases.**_

_**Finally, there's the newest member of the group and the youngest, although I'm still a little curious why she calls herself Ace, her real name is Alice. She's quite the spitfire and a little rough around the edges, but I've learned in the six months that she's strong, and will only continue to get stronger. **_

… _**I'm glad I can trust them… **_

… _**A long time ago… I wondered if I could trust anyone any more…**_

_**But, now… I think I can trust not only these guys, but also the other people (and some Shadows) that I've met here in 'Sin City'. Heh, kind of sounds like an oxymoron…**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 13**_

_**Quickdraw Synchron**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 2:34 p.m. _

Two days had passed since the whole fiasco at that Mirage Oasis, and during that time, the café had to go through some repairs. Not that big of a problem…

But it was Kyon's testimony that had set off a few fuses…

"So…" Hyde sighed as he sat down on the couch, being sure that he didn't spill the coffee in the cup that he had. "Let me get this straight…

"HEY! Pay attention!"

"Sorry," Kyon chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, his usual white kimono covering his thin body. "I've just never been to a Shadowchaser headquarters before… Besides, it's not every day that I get the chance to be where Alice lives."

Hyde sighed once more, "Try living with her."

Kyon only shrugged in return.

"Alright, so anyway, let's try this again," Hyde muttered before he took a long sip from his coffee. "… Ah… You sure you don't want any coffee?"

"Nah, I drink that stuff and I won't be able to sit still," Kyon replied crossing his arms. "Although, if you have any tea…"

"I'm not going to mess with Faye's tea supply," Hyde answered quickly as he lifted up a notepad and pen. "So anyway, you mind going over what happened before you were taken over by that… Dream Traveler was it?"

"Yeah, sure," Kyon said with a nod. "Anyway, I appreciate that you're the one taking this testimony."

"I'm still a little confused on that matter," Hyde stated with a dulled look appearing on his face. "Why did you not want Ace or Faye to take your testimony?"

A small blush crept onto Kyon's face as he poked his fingers together, "Well… I kinda feel a little embarrassed talking about it… And if I told this to a woman, well…"

"I think I get the picture," Hyde replied with a dull look on his face. "Just spill it."

"Alright, alright," Kyon sighed, the blush not leaving his face. "You see, it happened roughly… Five days ago, I think. I was having a busy night, so, the details are a little foggy. But, there was someone at the bar who wanted to talk to me, so after I managed to serve a few customers, I gave her my full attention."

Reaching into his kimono, Kyon produced a familiar small business card, "She said she was from this place, and represented it."

Hyde took the card, his eyes widening at the names written on the card, "S Reef Lender and Marcus Childsman?"

"Yeah, the woman told me that she had heard that one of their employees had done some collateral damage to me and my café," Kyon continued, not really bothering to look at Hyde's reaction. "I figured it was that Otso character she was talking about, so she said that she wanted to cut me a check so that I wouldn't raise a fuss.

"I figured free money was free money, that and the fact that she kept ordering sake, so there was more money for the register. Eventually though, closing time began to loom over, but she didn't want to leave, said that she… Well…"

Hyde noticed that the blush covered Kyon's fuzzy face.

"Ahem," Hyde cleared his throat. "Let me guess… Things got a little 'heated'?"

"Uh… Y-Yeah…" Kyon sighed lowering his head before he lifted his arms up defensively. "B-But, it was nothing serious! Just some flirting and a couple of drinks!

"Next thing I know… I've got that Dream Traveler or whatever it's called taking up residence in my head and making me do those weird things and even say that weird stuff too…"

"Yeah, something about strength?" Hyde mumbled as he nodded his head. "So, did this woman give you a name?"

"N-Not really," Kyon answered the blush on his face starting to disappear. "But it's not like I could really forget her… She had blue skin, long black hair that was clipped up into a few spikes, she looked to be Chinese, but I'm not an expert."

"Blue skin?" Hyde questioned looking at the notepad and then the were-ermine in front of him. "Okay… Not really something I've heard of, but I'll ask the others… Maybe even ask the big man about this. Is there anything else you wanted to say about the matter?"

"Well… I don't think its anything big," Kyon added crossing his arms. "But… While I was controlled by that weird Dream Traveler thing, there, there seemed to be some sort of weird… I can't really describe it actually…"

"Gee, that really helps," Hyde spat out with a lowered head.

"Actually… It felt like a liquid, but it was burning," Kyon described with a puzzled look on his face. "So, uh… Yeah?"

"… Gee, what a poet," Hyde muttered rolling his eyes. "Anyway, thanks for coming down here, I realize that you might be a little confused with what happened, but we appreciate it."

"Ah, no worries," Kyon stated standing up. "Now… Is Alice still around? I'd like to talk to her before I head out…"

"Last I checked," Hyde replied gesturing with the pencil that he held. "She was in the kitchen getting something to drink… So help yourself."

"Thank you kindly!" Kyon chuckled waving to Hyde before heading towards one of the hallways.

'… _I'm not even going to start to question Ace's taste in friends,'_ Hyde thought with a smirk on his face.

The smirk quickly disappeared however as the former detective looked at the business card that Kyon left him. '_… Marcus Childsman… Just who the hell are you, and how the hell do you tie into all this…'_

Flipping through a few pages earlier through his notebook, looking at the information that Hyde had accumulated over the last few days that this mystery had begun…

With his eyes drawn to one page, Hyde nodded at the information on the page.

This all started on that morning that Gaueko had been arrested, or to be more specific the night before, and according to the clues (namely just the tranquilizer bullets) whoever had pulled the trigger knew what they were doing, more or less.

Then there was the trail that the tranquilizers had left behind, it had taken a while, but there was actually a name to pin to the assault – Elrod Purvis. A college professor with several degrees in biogenetics and chemistry, as well as the developing party who made the same tranquilizer that was pulled from Gaueko's body. It was a surprise that he was Snake-blooded, especially since he was a college professor to a college that had several human students to it.

It wasn't until Ace and Faye had confronted him that his true colors had appeared. Not only had he assaulted the two of them, but Purvis had also destroyed some evidence that could've helped in the investigation (Hyde never got a look at the information, so he wasn't sure if it was helpful or not) and had fled with what Ace had described as an accomplice.

That's when Kamen came into the picture, stealing what Hyde could've assumed was a journal that belonged to Purvis. The masked duelist still posed several questions, but the biggest one around this rider was the phrase – 'Meet with the Shark'. And thanks to Faye's sleuthing there was a name to this shark…

"Marcus Childsman…" Hyde muttered snapping his book shut as he stood up.

There wasn't a file in the Shadowchaser Database about a Childsman (at least not one who was living or could be located adjacent to Las Vegas), so that meant only one of two things…

'_Either this Childsman isn't related to Shadowkind,'_ the former NYC detective thought heading towards the nearby phone. '_Or he's not one to draw attention to himself…_

'_I may have to call in a favor… Again…'_

Hyde sighed loudly as he quickly dialed in the phone number, really wishing he could light up a cigarette…

… But knew that he'd get a quick slap courtesy of Faye, Ace… Or perhaps even that Kyon guy.

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 2:39 p.m._

Although Las Vegas had gone through several drastic changes through the years of technological advances, there were some things that would never change – Like some of the big hitters in the Casino business, one such was the Casino Royale & Hotel, known as the casino that catered to the low rollers which still attracted the newest gamblers on the scene and…

"Wow…"

… Apparently, emo elves as well.

"I… I've only seen this casino in books, movies and…" Rowen was a gasp as he slowly walked through the lobby of the casino. "… And…"

"How about you close that mouth of yours?" Jack sighed as he slowly followed Rowen into the lobby. "People might mistake you for a fountain statue and try to throw a quarter in your mouth."

"Humph, how crude," Rowen snapped as he crossed his arms at the cowboy duelist. "I hope you realize that I'm more than capable taking care of myself. I don't need an escort to…"

"I don't like it any more than you do," Jack spat heading towards a nearby wall as to make sure that he wasn't in anyone's way. "You Shadowkind get on my nerves so much I'm starting to get sick just by looking at ya."

"When compared to other Shadows," Rowen retorted walking closer to Jack, side stepping as to make sure that he didn't walk into another other patrons. "You realize that elves are the closest to humans, right?"

"Close only counts in horseshoes," Jack replied pulling his hat down. "All of you shadows put that guise on, and it just pisses me off."

"… Hmm… What's with the high and mighty act?" Rowen asked leaning in a little closer towards Jack, a smirk appearing on his face. "Don't forget kid, you're still human… Unlike us Shadows you don't have…"

"Ugh," Jack scoffed as he waved his hand in front of his face. "There's been a new invention in the last century, its called breath mints, get some!"

Rowen stepped back with his hands held in front of his face, trying to get a whiff of his own breath, '_It's not that bad…'_

"Besides, like I said, you shadows aren't immortal," Jack stated with his eyes leering at the elf. "You just live longer than humans… But you're just as fragile, only difference is that we humans know that."

"… And people say I'm emo," Rowen sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "Look, I don't know what you're gaining for being in this little plan of ours, and I don't know how you managed to get in it the first place, but you should know your place and…"

"I was here longer than you've been," Jack replied reaching into his pocket, producing a quarter that he flipped through the air a few times with his thumb, at the same time walking away from the wall.

"Whatever," Rowen chuckled running a finger under his chin as he followed the western cowboy. "But let's compare our roles shall we? I'm the summoner and you've just been reduced to being a simple delivery boy. So, I would think that my role in our little group ranks a little higher than yours…

"Speaking of, how are the necessary items coming along?"

"Feh, me and Mira have already placed the orders," Jack answered standing in front of the in lobby fountain, tossing the quarter over his shoulder and into the water. "We made sure to order each item from different stores as to make sure that we wouldn't have the same problem as the last time. And roughly, the items should be in three to four days from now."

"Nice…" Rowen replied with a snide smirk on his face. "I just hope that this time everything goes well…"

"Yeah, hopefully you won't summon a Hell Fire Demon again," Jack sighed rolling his eyes.

"You screw up one summoning and it haunts you for the rest of your days," Rowen moaned lowering his head. "I said I was sorry, we got more of the red stuff for that snake guy to observe and refine, and Las Vegas is still standing… So what's the problem?"

"Ugh, you ever hear of being subtle?" Jack retorted pushing his hat up to show his leer. "We've probably got those Shadowchasing punks hot on our tracks now… Don't get me wrong, I trust Volk, but even he's not perfect…"

"… Please, Shadowchasers aren't special," Rowen sighed running a hand through his hair before he shook his head. "They're just humans who get a kick out of playing heroes… They're no match for us…"

"Like I said, don't underestimate humans," Jack growled. "We're stronger than you think."

"Whatever works with you," Rowen chuckled with a smirk. "You're just an over prideful human…"

Jack had a dulled look on his face…

… And a few seconds later, Rowen had found himself swimming amongst the coins in the fountain, a fresh bruise circling his eye.

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 5:02 P.M._

It was a rarity to find an old time bar that had that classic scenery to them in Las Vegas, and yet, there was such a place – Simply known as the Cellar, which was located within the obscure back ally in the downtown of the Las Vegas Strip. The Cellar was unlikely to win any awards. But with low prices, rusty old music, and unsavory hours somehow managed to draw in the crowds again and again…

… Of course, with the occasional brawls that broke out, that usually drove out the unwanted clientele that wasn't a part of the regulars. The Cellar wasn't for the faint of heart or for those who couldn't hold their liquor.

Hyde was never one to turn down a drink, especially in this place. The atmosphere seemed to be the main reason why he kept returning after finding this place three years ago – The brutish customers playing poker at the wooden tables, the old school jukebox in the corner blasting the rusty blues music, even the rough looking bar tender reminded Hyde of his usual bar back in the NYC…

… Only this place seemed to be a little bit cleaner…

It was here that Hyde had requested to meet with the very person he had contacted earlier, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy a nice shot of scotch in the meantime.

'… _Although, all the scotch in the world wouldn't be able to help me ignore the glares…'_ Hyde thought to himself as he took another sip of his alcohol.

The moment Hyde stepped into the bar; every Shadowkind had turned their sights on the Shadowchaser. It wasn't the first time Hyde had gathered a few eyes when he walked into a bar like this…

… Of course, the glares were usually from two eyed people.

But once again, it was nothing that Hyde couldn't shrug off as long as he held his scotch shot.

"Did I keep ya waiting?"

Without even turning, Hyde gestured towards the barstool next to him, "Take a seat Reno… First few drinks are on me."

Indeed, it was the very same LVPD detective who Hyde had called out to the Cellar, still dressed in the same ragged attire that he usually wore for work. Although, his red hair still seemed to be a little out of sorts, as if he was pulling it or something.

"Good to hear," Reno sighed as he tapped on the bar few times. "Throw some whiskey my way."

"Coming up," The bartender replied turning to the side to get the drink.

"So, Hyde… Any reason why you called me out here?" Reno asked cracking his neck slightly to make sure he'd be awake.

"… Can't I treat a friend to a couple of free drinks after a long day of hard work?" Hyde questioned with a shrug.

"Sure… If you were anyone else," Reno retorted as his drink was set in front of him. "But usually when I get called out after my shift on days like today, you usually need some information. So how about we skip the song and dance, you get to telling me what it is you want."

"… Well, if you're going to be straight to the point like that," Hyde sighed reaching into his pocket, pulling out the business card he got from Kyon and the business card Faye got from Victor. "What do you know about the shark called – Marcus Childsman?"

Reno nearly spat out his drink, coughing loudly, "GACK! A-Are you kidding me?"

That's when Hyde noticed that a large amount of glares seemed to change to looks of surprise, "… I'm guessing that name is taboo around here?"

"More than you know," Reno spat wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Hyde, I won't pretend to know all the facts about your job… Especially with the perps you have to deal with, but I am telling you for your own good, you do not want to get involved with the Loan Shark of Sin City."

"… You're already too late, Reno," Hyde replied with a shake of his head. "I'm already a part of this… And technically, so are you."

"… What the hell are you talking about?" Reno muttered blinking in confusion.

"Remember that masked freak who clocked you in the throat?" Hyde explained with his arms crossed. "Back when we were both investigating Purvis' apartment, the guy managed to take a journal that belonged to the Professor…

"And after some trouble, I managed to acquire a page from the notebook that read… 'Meet with the Shark', and after some investigating, we learned of that name…"

Reno sighed loudly as he shook his head, "… I had a feeling that I'd get roped into something I couldn't swallow when I first met you…"

"Don't complain," Hyde replied with a quick sip of his scotch. "… So, are you going to help me out with some information?"

"Hyde… I've known you since I had to go to New York for a case," Reno answered swirling the whisky in the glass. "That was over five years ago… I'm more than willing to help you throw a criminal behind bars to help you out, but there's just some information that I can't give out to you…

"Besides, you hung up your detective badge three years ago if I'm correct…"

"You are," Hyde answered with his arms crossed. "But Reno… We've got some intelligence that suggests that this Marcus Childsman may be related to some illegal works in my line of work."

Reno just sipped the whisky, finishing the beverage in one go.

"… Hyde… I'll tell you what," Reno stated fishing into his jacket's pocket, pulling out a stack of Duel Monster cards that he slapped onto the bar. "I know that you happen to have a few wins under your belt…"

"Since when were you into this game?" Hyde asked raising an eyebrow at the deck of cards his friend quickly shuffled.

"Ever since my newest girlfriend got into the game," Reno mumbled pulling his left sleeve back, revealing the sleek duel disk on his arm. "And since she's making some interesting wagers between our matches… Heh…"

"… I didn't need that information," Hyde sighed as he pinched the skin between his eyes. "But you're willing to put the info I need on the line of a duel?"

"I suppose," Reno answered fitting the deck of cards into the duel disk's deck slot. "But that's only if you win. If I win, you have to drop this line of questioning, you can still pursue the Loan Shark if you want to, but you won't be getting anything from me."

"Fine, deal," Hyde growled under his breath as he flicked on his duel disk, making the device hum to life. "Hey barkeep, you mind if we duel in here?"

"You kidding?" The barkeeper chuckled with his arms crossed. "We usually have duels going on here. You just allow my clientele to place a few bets on ya, and you can duel here all you want."

"Gee, thanks," Hyde stated with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

A few minutes later and a few pushes of tables, both Hyde and Reno stood across from each other, the sounds of bets being placed echoing around them.

"… I never honestly thought I'd have to face against you, Reno," Hyde stated as he pulled off the top five cards from his hand, fanning them in front of him. "I always pegged you as the serious guy…" (HLP: 8000)

"The same could be said about you," Reno retorted wagging a finger at Hyde, before he ran that very finger over the five cards in his hand. "But there's an old saying – 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'… I think that's how it goes…" (RLP: 8000)

"Well then, I think its time we get started," Hyde announced lifting his duel disk up. "So bring it on Reno…"

"DUEL!"

"Fifty bucks on the cop!"

"I got seventy on the other guy!"

'… _Other guy?'_ Hyde thought.

"I'll lead us off," Reno announced snapping off the top card from his deck.

With a turn of his sixth card, Reno smirked at the card's art, "I hope you're ready Hyde… Cause I'm not going to show mercy just because we're old pals… I set a monster in defense mode."

The set monster appeared in front of the LVPD detective.

"Next, I think I'll lay down a couple of face downs," Reno continued as the two set cards appeared behind his set monster. "And I'll be letting you take the reigns of this duel… Other guy… Heh…"

Hyde was silent as he drew, a dulled look covering his face as he looked at the monster card he drew, '_Hmm… Yuki-Onna… Too bad I don't have a graveyard at the moment…_

'_Something I can easily change with this deck…'_

"You wanted a challenge?" Hyde stated tossing the card into his hand as he pulled another card from his hand. "You're about to get one! I summon Onagakokuba in attack mode!"

A loud neighing sound echoed through the air, allowing a large demonic black horse-like demon to appear in front of Hyde, slamming its black furred hooves into the ground as its wild black mane of hair whipped about (1400/800).

"Ona… Kok…" Reno mumbled with his arms crossed. "… How do you pronounce that again?"

"I'd say I'm surprised," Hyde sighed as he held up the Yuki-Onna card he just drew up in his fingers. "But I'm surprised that I was able to pronounce it too… But I don't need to worry about my monster's effect for pronunciation.

"By discarding one Zombie monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can increase my monster's attack by five hundred points!"

The moment that Hyde slid that card into his graveyard slot, the dark mane on the Onagakokuba's body began to rise up as if it was a flame (1400/800 + 500/0). "And since he's juiced up, I'll have him attack your face down monster!"

Snarling loudly, the horse Yokai leapt through the air, slamming its hooves into the face down monster, making it flip up into the transparent angelic monster (900/400), shattering the Skelengel under the pressure.

"I don't think I need to tell you what that card was capable of," Reno stated as he flicked off the top card from his deck, giving him four cards in his hand. "But this next card might throw you off… I activate Flat Level Four!"

That's when two portals of light appeared in front of both of the duelists as Reno pulled out the deck of Duel Monster cards from his duel disk, "Since one of my monsters took the fall, we both get to summon a level four monster from our hands or decks…"

"Sounds simple," Hyde stated as he fanned his deck in front of him. "So, I'll choose a monster at the bottom of my deck – The Horse Head Demon, Mezuki!"

Leaping from the portal in front of Hyde was none other than the axe wielding, horse-headed demon, snorting loudly (1700/800).

"As for me," Reno continued slapping his next card onto the duel disk. "I choose Firelock Ray Gunman!"

The portal shattered unleashing a rather cartoonish looking monster, resembling that of a bandito, complete with sombrero, duster cloak, and a shotgun that was in the monster's hands (1600/800).

"… What the?" Hyde questioned looking at the weird monster that spun the shotgun in its gloved hands. "What kind of monster is that?"

"I'd be more concerned with what this monster can do," Reno replied with his arms crossed. "And less about what this monster looks like."

'_Great… First I learn Reno duels,'_ Hyde thought looking at his duel disk. '_And then I learn that he's using a monster I've never even seen before… Then there's his other face down card, did he hold off on activating it before or…_

'_GAH! It's too confusing!'_

"Mezuki, atta…"

"I activate my trap card!" Reno announced as his face down card flipped up, basking both the Firelock Ray Gunman and Mezuki in a red aura that made them both hold up their weapons in a menacing fashion. "Grazing Bullet can only be activated during your battle phase Hyde, in which I need to select a face up attack position monster on both of our fields…

"And then, they both get to inflict damage to the opposing player equal to their attack strengths!"

Hyde's eyes widened as the bandito lifted up his shotgun and immediately fired, the bullet barely missing Hyde's shoulder. (HLP: 6400)

But what really caught Hyde's attention was that the Mezuki had leapt into the air, bringing down its battle axe on Reno, but the detective was one step ahead and side stepped the attack, allowing some strands of red hair to be cut off by the attack. (RLP: 6300)

"That move cost you more life points than me," Hyde pointed out as Mezuki snorted out, stomping back to its master's field.

"True," Reno stated fitting the trap card into his graveyard. "But thanks to that trap, your monster can't attack this turn. And it certainly allows me to get my set up going."

'… _I'm not sure what he means by that,'_ Hyde thought pulling one of the remaining four cards from his hand and fitting it into his duel disk. '_But if he tries anything, I'm sure I can take it…'_

"I set a card and call it a turn!"

Reno smirked as he quickly drew, his eyes flashing at the card, "And to start my turn, I'll play a spell card – One called Reinforcement of the Army! So, I can take any level four warrior monster in my deck and place it directly in my hand!"

A card shot from Reno's deck and into his hand, but it didn't stay there long, "And next, I think I'll summon it! I summon Firelock Ray Gunman!"

In a flash of light, a second bandito appeared next to the original, the smirk on the original bandito growing (1600/800).

"And here's the kicker," Reno explained holding his hand up to the original Firelock Ray Gunman, who was currently taking aim with his shotgun. "When I summon another Firelock Ray Gunman while my first is on the field in attack position, I get to take a shot at your life points!"

"Huh?" Hyde questioned before the first Firelock Ray Gunman fired off a shot, the attack slamming into Hyde's stomach. "URK!" (HLP: 5600)

"Not too bad for a guy like me, eh?" Reno chuckled with his thumb pointed towards him. "I'm not too old to learn a new trick or two."

'_Alright… So he's got some moves,'_ Hyde thought brushing off the place where he was just shot by the card effect. '_But, we're only in the third round of the duel, and I'm…'_

"I activate another spell card!" Reno announced as the spell card appeared behind his two banditos, making a blue aura wash over their cartoonish bodies (1600/800 + 400/0 x2). "The Allied Forces continuous spell!"

'… _About to be blown away…'_ Hyde thought as both of the Firelock Ray Gunmen raised their shotguns towards both of his Yokai.

"Attack!" Reno commanded

Both of the cartoonish banditos fired off a pair of rounds that flew through the air and hit their marks dead on, sending both Japanese Demons falling backwards to the ground disappearing before they hit the floor. (HLP: 5200)

Then, both of the Firelock Ray Gunmen blew the smoke from the shotgun barrels, both of them smirking greatly before they slammed the butts of the guns into the floor. Reno lifted his finger up and blew at the air above, just like he would if he had held a gun himself. "Two down… And I'm waiting for you to bring out the rest, Hyde."

"Just end your turn and you'll see," Hyde stated with a smirk on his face.

Reno shrugged his shoulders before he fitted another card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his two banditos. "Okay, now I'm done."

"Then, its my draw," Hyde announced pulling off the top card from his deck, immediately tossing it into his hand. "And I think I'll automatically activate my trap card – Haunted Shrine!"

The face down card on Hyde's field dissolved into a creepy mist that floated around the field, only to freeze into a large icicle that crashed into the floor, shattering to reveal the cold snow-woman – Yuki-Onna (1000/0). "Now since you cleared my monster field, I get to special summon a zombie from my graveyard, so I'll choose my tuner monster!"

A few cat-calls caught the attention of Hyde; apparently the cold beauty of the Yuki-Onna was a hit among the patrons of the Cellar.

… Making Hyde blink a few times in annoyance as he pulled another card from his graveyard, "Anyway… When she's special summoned from my graveyard, I can special summon another zombie from my graveyard, so I'm going with Mezuki!"

With a loud snort, the horse-headed demon appeared back on the field, its arms and weapon crossed over its arms (1700/800).

"Next," Hyde continued holding his hand out towards the Yuki-Onna who smirked as a light blue glow appeared around her body. "I'll tune Yuki-Onna to my Mezuki…"

Blowing a quick kiss, the snow-woman shattered into two rings of bright blue light that began to wrap themselves around the Mezuki, transforming the demon into four orbs of light that immediately erupted into a pillar of light in front of Hyde. "So now I can bust out a good old card – Inugami!"

A loud howl echoed through the cellar, announcing the arrival of the silver furred dog Yokai, the scarf around its neck billowing and its sheathed katana at its back (2600/1250).

"Okay… That's kind of impressive," Reno chuckled sheepishly as both of his Firelock Ray Gunmen stepped back.

'_I could use Inukai's effect,_' Hyde thought looking at his graveyard slot. '_But I'll need all those cards in there just in case… So in that case…'_

"Inugami! Attack the Firelock Ray Gunman on the left!"

With a roll of its head, the dog Yokai drew the katana from the blade's sheathe with the hilt of the blade in its mouth. And using its powerful legs, the silver furred Yokai dog leapt through the air towards the bandito, making the warrior turn and run…

… But didn't get far when the sword stabbed right through his back, making the bandito shatter. (RLP: 5700)

"You always did know how to hit hard," Reno admitted with his arms crossed. "Too bad that hit wasn't hard enough! I activate my trap card – Desperado Call!"

Reno's face down card flipped up, revealing an old western scene that had two western cowboys standing across from each other, both of them preparing to draw their guns at any moment. "Now this trap card is a little weird. You see, when I have two monsters on my field with the same name, and one of them gets destroyed as a result of battle…

"I get to summon another monster with the same name… From my hand or deck…"

A card popped out of Reno's deck, allowing him to quickly slap it onto his duel disk, "So I get a replacement Firelock Ray Gunman!"

The trap card shattered, unleashing a third bandito (1600/800 + 400/0), this one smirking wildly as its comrade nodded… Lifting up the shotgun and firing it quickly.

Hyde's eyes widened as the shot grazed his shoulder, making him grit his teeth, "Urk…" (HLP: 4400)

"Hmm… This hurts me more than it hurts you," Reno stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I seriously doubt that…" Hyde groaned as he quickly fitted a card into his duel disk. "I set a card, and end my turn!"

Reno narrowed his eyes as he drew, his eyes slowly trailing over to the card art, "… Hyde, I don't know why you're interested in the Loan Shark, but if you jump into the water untested, then you're going to end up as nothing but shark bait."

"… I can't tell if you're trying to be serious," Hyde muttered with a dulled look on his face. "Or if you're just throwing a bunch of shark puns together just because it's convenient…"

"Neither do I," Reno admitted as he pulled another card from his three card hand. "But we'll leave it at that, for now I activate the spell card – The Warrior Returning Alive, so three guesses who gets to come back to my hand…"

Hyde's eyes widened as the realization struck and as Reno pulled his selected card up…

"So, why wait to summon it?" Reno chuckled slapping the card onto his duel disk, "I summon back the last Firelock Ray Gunman!"

In a flash of light, a third Firelock Ray Gunman appeared, not only empowering all three of the banditos (1600/800 + 600/0 x3).

But the attack strengths weren't what got Hyde worried… Rather it was the fact that the other two Firelock Ray Gunmen had raised their shotguns at him, "Wait… Both of them…"

The two banditos fired their shots, both of them crashing into Hyde's chest, sending him staggering back with a pair of bullet burns appearing on his jacket. (HLP: 2800)

"Come on old guy! I've got money riding on this!"

"Just a little more, flatfoot! Keep it up!"

"Sorry, but bets are closed," The barkeeper chuckled flipping through some of the cash that he had taken for some the bets.

'_Gee… I can feel the support in this room,'_ Hyde thought as he dusted off his jacket. "That the best shot you got?"

"Hyde my friend," Reno sighed shaking his head, allowing his red strands of hair to flow in front of his face. "I've got plenty of other heavy hitters in this deck of mine… You've only seen a handful of my cards, three of them being the same one, and I haven't even gotten serious yet."

Holding up the last two remaining cards in his hand, Reno immediately slid them into his duel disk, making them appear behind his three banditos, "Though, that's going to change… Especially since I know how serious you are about this information…

"Turn end…"

'… _Alright… I gotta play it safe for now…'_ Hyde thought pulling off the top card. '_Although… I have to hand it to Reno; I didn't think he'd have this kind of dueling strategy under his belt. _

'_But that doesn't mean I don't have a strategy either!'_

Looking at the card, Hyde nodded to himself as he turned the card around, "I'll start off this turn by summoning Gozuki!"

With a loud roar, the bull headed demon roared loudly as it stomped onto the field, resting the large mallet on its shoulder (1700/800).

"Next, comes his effect!" Hyde announced before Gozuki slammed the mallet into floor, sending a powerful shockwave through the ground, allowing Hyde to pull up a card from his deck. "Once per turn, I can send a zombie monster from my deck to the graveyard… So I'll send Gyūki to the graveyard!"

As Hyde fitted the card into his duel disk's graveyard, Reno couldn't help but tilt his head to the side, "… Inugami, Yuki-Onna, Ona… Oka… That one horse demon, would it kill you to use monsters with English names?"

"... How do you think I felt when I first got these cards?" Hyde retorted with a dulled look on his face. "When I was practicing these cards' names, people thought I was speaking in tongue. Anyway, since I have Gyūki in the graveyard, I can activate his special ability…"

A powerful blue flame erupted around Gozuki, allowing the flames to wrap around the bull demon's body, making its body grow muscular, its brown fur covered body turning into a pitch black. Soon, its long horns seemed to curve, with a set of black beads wrapped around its neck and a white toga covering its lower body.

The newly formed Ox Yokai roared loudly (2200/400), "You see, when it's in the graveyard, I can tribute another face up Zombie monster to special summon Gyūki from the graveyard.

"And when it's summoned this way, it gains a rather interesting effect… But I'm not ready to attack yet…"

"You won't be attacking at all," Reno announced as he pushed a button on his duel disk, making a large purple beast appear behind him, roaring loudly, silencing the crowd. "I activate Threatening Roar, so you don't get a battle phase this turn."

"… Fine, if that's how you want to play this," Hyde growled pulling another card from his hand. "I activate Mystik Wok! So, I'll just tribute Inugami, to gain its attack points as life points!"

With a loud sigh, the ghostly dog disappeared in a black mist that floated around Hyde's body. (HLP: 5400)

"But he won't be in my graveyard for too long," Hyde announced as he his graveyard slot glowed brightly. "I can remove Mezuki from my graveyard to special summon Inugami right back to the field!"

In a flash of light, the ghostly Yokai appeared back on the field (2600/1250), blinking a few times in confusion from being in the graveyard then back on the field.

"And I'll end my turn!" Hyde announced with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hmm… Not a bad trick," Reno replied quickly drawing his next card. "You certainly know how to get back to full speed. Too bad I'll just have to knock you back down. I activate my trap card – Jar of Greed! Now I get to draw another card!"

And as he said, the LVPD detective drew his next card, giving him two cards to work with. "… I switch all three of my Firelock Ray Gunmen to defense mode."

All three of the banditos knelt down, allowing their cloaks to cover their bodies and to hide their shotguns.

"And I'll set another monster in defense mode," Reno continued as the face down monster appeared in front of him. "And that's all I've got."

'… _Defending already?'_ Hyde thought as he quickly drew his next card. '_Although, I guess that I'd have to do that too if I had that field… But luckily I don't, so now I can take advantage of that…'_

"I summon Shutendoji!"

In a powerful flame, the red skinned ogre appeared on the field, taking a long swig of the gourd of sake that it held in its hands (1500/800).

"Next, I'm activating Inugami's effect!" Hyde announced as his graveyard slot glowed brightly, allowing him to hold up the Onagakokuba card. "By removing one Zombie, I can destroy a face up monster card!"

Howling loudly, the Inugami leapt through the air and landed atop of one of the defending Firelock Ray Gunmen, shattering it upon impact with its claws. The other two Gunmen blinked a few times as they watched their comrade fall to the dog spirit (2200/800 – 200/0 x2).

"Next… Gyūki!" Hyde continued as the ox demon roared loudly, slamming its hands into ground. "Lead the assault! And attack the second Firelock Ray Gunman!"

Using its powerful arms and legs, Gyūki launched itself through the air, is fur and toga billowing in the air before it slammed both of its fists into the bandito, shattering the monster like glass. The remaining Firelock Ray Gunman staggered back in surprise (2000/800 – 200/0).

"And here's Gyūki's effect!" Hyde announced as the ox Yokai snorted loudly, making Reno hold his breath. "Whenever he crushes a monster, you get dealt six hundred points of damage!"

"Ugh, this monster's breath certainly can chip a few years off a person's life," Reno growled loudly as he waved the air in front of his nose. (RLP: 5100)

"The best has yet to come my friend," Hyde retorted as the Shutendoji took a rather long swig from the gourd. "Shutendoji! Attack the last Western Reject!"

And just like that, the ogre unleashed a powerful flame from its toothy mouth, sending it crashing directly into the Firelock Ray Gunman's body, shattering it into millions of sparks.

"YEAH! Take him down!"

"Come on flatfoot! You were doing so good!"

"… And that just leaves your face down monster," Hyde stated as the Inugami roared loudly once more, leaping through the air. "And the honor belongs to Inugami this time!"

Slamming its paws into the face down monster, the card flipped up into a rather familiar gray jar themed monster, cackling loudly before it shattered (700/600).

"… Damn it, how many people have a Morphing Jar now-a-days?" Hyde grumbled fitting his hand of cards into his graveyard slot, quickly drawing five more cards.

"You'd be surprised what a discount bin has in it," Reno replied fitting the only card in his hand into the graveyard and immediately pulling five more cards from his deck. "Now then, since you have a fresh hand, do you have anything else you wanna try?"

Hyde looked at his hand and nodded, "I'll set two cards face down… And then I activate Shutendoji's effect! Allowing me to take a removed zombie and put it at the top of my deck!"

And just like that Hyde placed the Mezuki card atop of his deck.

"And that's all I've got," Hyde stated as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm… I hope that's not all you've got," Reno announced as he drew a sixth card, his eyes trailing over to the cards' artworks. "Cause since you summoned an army; I think it's only fair that I get to summon one as well! And I'll start by summoning Twin Gun Fighter!"

A cloud of dust swept through the Cellar, unleashing a daunting western themed warrior, draped in a black duster with his long blond hair covered by a black cowboy hat. With a smirk appearing on his face, the western warrior drew a pair of revolvers from their waist holsters (1600/1000 + 200/0).

"What the?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow at the weird western monster.

"Next comes a spell card," Reno continued as he fitted the card into his duel disk. "The spell card known as Double Summon!"

A ring of light appeared in front of Reno, allowing the LVPD detective to hold up another card, "So, I get to perform a second summon this turn… So I think I'll summon Grenader!"

From the ring of light, an older western type of warrior, this one dressed in a fancier overcoat than the Twin Gun Fighter's (1800/1000 + 200/0), with a top hat dressed atop of his sharp black hair. Then with a twisted smile, the fancier westerner drew his weapon – A portable grenade launcher (1500/1100 + 400/0).

"… Well, I'll admit your monsters seem to have certain charm to them…" Hyde commented with his head tilted. "But…"

"I'm not done, not just yet," Reno stated holding up another card from his hand. "I'm activating another spell card – Synchro Boost! Equipping it to my Twin Gun Fighter!"

A powerful blue aura swept over the two gun wieldier, making his black coat turn a bright blue and making his hair turn white (2000/1000 + 500/0).

'_He's used almost all the cards in his hand for this move,'_ Hyde thought looking at Reno's hand_. 'I've got three face down cards, and three monsters… Sure he can defeat Gyūki and Shutendoji… But Inugami…'_

"Grenader!" Reno snapped as his fancy Western Warrior drew his grenade launcher up. "Attack Shutendoji!"

Pulling the trigger, the Grenader fired a shot towards the confused Yokai, catching the grenade in its hands. At first, the ogre blinked a few times at the explosive, before it was engulfed by the powerful flames that erupted from the small bomb. (HLP: 5000)

"… Great…" Hyde muttered…

… Just realizing that there was a weird mist surrounding both his Inugami and Gyūki, making the dog spirit (2600/1250 – 500/0) and Ox demon (2200/400 – 500/0) cough violently.

"Meet Grenader's effect," Reno chuckled rubbing the bridge of his nose. "After my monster attacks, all other monsters on your field lose five hundred attack points. Meaning now your Inugami is fair game for my Twin Gun Fighter!"

Spinning the two guns up into the air, the dual gun wielder caught both of the guns, immediately firing a round of ammo into the Inugami's body, making the dog spirit howl in pain before it shattered like glass. (HLP: 4600)

"And by the way," Reno chuckled as the Twin Gun Fighter lifted its weapons up into the air once more. "My Twin Gun Fighter has another ability, after my monster attacks; you take damage equal to its attack strength… And since that's twenty-five hundred points…"

Hyde's eyes widened as the flurry of bullets flew through the air, crashing into his body as he staggered backwards, "ACK!" (HLP: 1900)

"YEAH! Take him down gumshoe!"

"… Aw man, there goes some good money down the drain…"

"I haven't lost yet," Hyde grumbled as he cracked his neck, trying to take his mind off of the pain of the rounds lodged in his chest. '_Although… If that cowboy gets in another shot, I will…_

'_Gyūki's weakened, two of my face down cards were just bluffs, and he's got two monsters on his side that have weird effects… One of which I have to kill before he attacks again, or I'll lose…'_

"Deep in thought Hyde?" Reno asked as he fitted the last two cards in his hand into his duel disk, making them appear behind his two warriors. "Well, these two face down cards are going to keep you thinking.

"Turn end!"

Hyde slowly drew, looking at the card art; it was his Mezuki card, "… Great…"

"Perhaps you should've used your Shutendoji's effect before you attacked last turn," Reno advised with a wag of his finger. "Then you'd have another card to draw…"

"Actually… I have to owe ya some credit," Hyde stated holding up another card from his hand. "You see, I'm not the greatest of duelists, but I can learn from my mistakes… And a colleague of mine taught me a little trick that I still use… I activate Dark World Dealings!"

The spell appeared before Hyde, "So we both get to draw a card, and then discard one from our hands!"

"… Same difference to me," Reno replied drawing his next card and immediately fitting it into his graveyard slot.

"And I'll discard my Mezuki!" Hyde announced fitting the card into his graveyard, only to have it pop out of the graveyard slot a few second later. "But it's not going to be there too long! I'm removing it from play to special summon a familiar face…"

A large gust of snow and ice erupted from the ground, revealing the now tired Yuki-Onna back on the field (1000/0), yawning loudly as several members in the Cellar hooted out at the sight of the snow-woman.

"This time, however," Hyde stated holding one of the remaining cards in his hand. "I'm not going to use her effect… It'd just be a waste for what I've got planned, so I'm summoning Tanuki Spirit!"

In a cloud of smoke, the large raccoon dog rushed onto the field (500/400), running about the field until it leapt on the Yuki-Onna's shoulder, rubbing its face against the snow-woman's face, cooing loudly.

"… Once again Hyde, I have to say your monsters are weird," Reno chuckled crossing his arms as both of his western monsters did the same. "Not just in name… But in appearance, their effects, and how they act. Makes me wonder what you're like when you're with your colleagues…"

"Trust me, I'm just as serious with them as I am with you," Hyde replied.

"Humph, and that's why we're here, aren't we?" Reno asked with a shrug. "You just don't know when to back off Hyde…"

"Backing off never got anyone anywhere," Hyde replied as Yuki-Onna began to glow a bright blue, making the Tanuki Spirit leap off her shoulder. "I've learned that so many times! I can only go forward! So, I'm tuning my Yuki-Onna…"

The Yuki-Onna shattered into two blue rings of light that flew around the Gyūki, making the ox demon roar loudly, "To Gyūki…"

That's when the Tanuki Spirit leapt in front of the ox demon, making the ox Yokai blink a few times, "And my Tanuki Spirit…"

The two monsters transformed into seven stars that immediately formed into a large pillar of ice behind Hyde, the two rings of blue light slowly disappearing into the pillar…

"Wait… Those levels total nine," Reno pointed out raising an eyebrow. "… There's a level nine Zombie Synchro Monster?"

Hyde smirked as several cracks raced through the ice pillar, allowing the former NYC Detective to raise his hand up into the air, "Indeed there is… And it just so happens to also be a Yokai… One that's so powerful that it needs two zombie non-tuners to form it, and with good reason! Now… Shatter!"

The ice exploded, immediately unleashing a powerful surge of water that began to form around Hyde's body, rushing upwards until a large dragon head formed at the top of the water geyser, a large sapphire appearing at its forehead.

The dragon roared loudly, making a majority of the patrons cover their ears (2800/2400), "Mizuchi, the Water Dragon!"

"Man, another weird looking monster," Reno sighed rubbing the back of his head. "But at least this one looks like an already existing monster… Even has that same name…"

"I just added the Water Dragon title," Hyde chuckled sheepishly as he pulled out two cards from his pocket, spinning them around. "Anyway, I can activate Mizuchi's effect, it's got two, but I can only choose one at a time. So, I'm going with its first, allowing me to return two removed zombies back to their owner's decks…"

"Too bad you only have one removed," Reno replied with a smirk on his face.

"Actually, I have two," Hyde answered revealing the Mezuki card… And the Gyūki monster card in his hand. "You see, if Gyūki is destroyed after being special summoned by its effect, it's removed from play. This works for me, so now my Mizuchi gets to enact its first effect!"

As Hyde fitted the two monster cards into his deck, a powerful blue aura swept the water dragon's body, making the water Yokai snicker loudly, "And that effect allows it to attack each of your monsters at least once this turn!"

"Heh… Then go ahead Hyde," Reno retorted holding his disk up. "If you've got the guts, I dare ya to try to attack…"

"That's what I intend to do my friend," Hyde shouted throwing his hand up towards Reno. "Mizuchi! Start by attacking that Grenader!"

The dragon of water flew through the air, pulling its head back with its mouth closed…

"Just what I wanted you to do!" Reno announced as his face down card on the left flipped up, making the Twin Gun Fighter dash behind the Grenader, both of them raising their weapons up (1900/1100 + 2500/0). "I activate my trap card – Covering Fire! Now, both of my monsters get to tag team against…"

"I've got a trap card too Reno!" Hyde announced pushing a button on his duel disk. "This one happens to be an old classic as well! Seven Tools of the Bandit!" (HLP: 900)

Reno's eyes, along with his two gunmen's eyes widened as they were suddenly pulled away from each other, the Grenader's attack strength falling back to where it was moments ago (4400/1100 – 2500/0).

"Sure, it may have cost a few life points," Hyde stated as his dragon snapped its head forward, unleashing a powerful rush of water that crashed into the Grenader. "But its worth it to knock you down a few pegs!"

The Grenader staggered through the water until it was unable to take the force, sending it spiraling through the water. (RLP: 4200)

The Twin Gun Fighter blinked a few times as the water mysteriously disappeared (2500/1000 – 200/0).

"… And he's next," Hyde stated pointing his finger towards the Twin Gun Fighter, the Mizuchi roaring loudly. "Send him drown the creek, Mizuchi!"

With another roar, the water dragon unleashed another powerful geyser of water that crashed into the cowboy, making the monster drop his weapons in the water and disappear amongst the water as well. (RLP: 3700)

And yet, Reno couldn't help but narrow his eyes behind his red bangs of hair, "… Pretty good move, Hyde…"

"Thanks," Hyde stated crossing his arms. "And for the moment, it's over."

"Heh, the tide of this duel just turned!"

"Dood, that was weak!"

The comments of the crowd didn't stop Reno from drawing his next card, now that he was forced to top deck…

… But that didn't stop him from looking at the card. "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

The goofy jar appeared before Reno, making two of his three Firelock Ray Gunmen, the Morphing Jar, Twin Gun Fighter and Grenader cards pop out of his graveyard slot. And quickly fitting the cards into his duel disk, the deck shuffled quickly.

He drew twice.

"… I set one monster," Reno announced as the face down monster appeared in front of him. "And that's all I've got."

Hyde slowly drew, his eyes trailing to the card he just drew.

While Hyde was looking over the cards, Reno looked to his duel disk, '_I may not have much out, but it'll work just fine for me. My face down was a trap card known as Dazzling Radiance; I couldn't use it since Hyde only had one monster out. _

'_But if he summons another monster, I can activate it if he attacks, hopefully, it'll be enough to end this…_

'_Then there's my face down monster – Warrior Lady of the Wasteland… If she goes down, I can use her effect, and get a decent defense out that'll last me a turn or two._

'_By then, I should be able to draw something to get my counter attack going!'_

"… I activate Mizuchi's other effect!" Hyde announced as he pulled Gozuki's card from his duel disk. "By removing one zombie from the game, I can destroy any face down card on the field!

"So let's get rid of that face down monster!"

Reno's eyes widened as a powerful geyser of water erupted from the floor, shattering the face down monster immediately, "Aw crap…"

"And it's giving me a direct shot at your life points!" Hyde shouted as Mizuchi roared once more, this time slithering across the field to surround Reno…

And then, the dragon constricted its body directly into Reno's body, engulfing the detective inside its watery body, making the cop stagger through the water, desperately trying to hold his breath. (RLP: 900)

When the Mizuchi released itself from Reno, Hyde crossed his arms, "… And thus, the scores are tied…"

"Argh…" Reno gagged as he fell to his knees. "… Heh… Thanks for the bath Hyde…"

Reno immediately stood up, shaking his hair, "But I've already bathed for today, so now I'll have to teach you some manners… My draw!"

With a quick draw, Reno immediately nodded at the card as he pulled another card from his two card hand, "And what a draw, I summon Pierce Musketeer!"

Stepping from behind Reno was a rather lovely young woman dressed in a Victorian styled dress with a low cut, with her long blond hair flowing to her shoulders under her sun hat. It was kinda weird to see her wield an old style musket (1700/1000 + 200/0) over her shoulder as she winked towards some of the patrons in the Cellar.

"… Another western styled monster?" Hyde muttered looking at the monster that stood before him. "You a fan of old west movies or something Reno?"

"I suppose you could say that," Reno replied holding up the last card in his hand. "But at the moment, I'm more interested in the action sequence in front of us. I activate the spell card, Shrink! Making your dragon's size cut in half!"

With a confused yelp, the Mizuchi began to shrink down to half of its original size (2800/2400 – 1400/0), making the river like dragon now nothing more than a small stream.

"Attack!" Reno commanded.

Taking aim, the Pierce Musketeer fired the musket, sending a shot directly into the jewel of the shrunk dragon's forehead, shattering the jewel and making the dragon fall to the ground, becoming nothing more than a puddle of water. (HLP: 400)

"Heh, that makes me feel better," Reno sighed as his Pierce Musketeer spun the gun and snapped it to the ground as if it was a cane.

"And my face down card will make me feel better," Hyde stated as his face down card flipped up. "I've been waiting for the right moment to use it – Okuri-inu Trail!"

A card shot from Hyde's deck, allowing him to turn it around to reveal the Mezuki card, "So thanks, now I get to send this power player back to my graveyard."

Reno chuckled slightly as he ran a hand through his hair, "Heh… Go ahead Hyde… My turn's over."

With a nod, Hyde drew, but didn't say a word as his graveyard slot glowed brightly, allowing both the Mezuki card and the Mizuchi to pop out of his graveyard.

One card went into his pocket, and the other was slapped onto his duel disk, making a large surge of water to erupt from behind Hyde, reforming into the water dragon – Mizuchi, roaring loudly in triumph (2800/2400).

"Mizuchi…" Hyde calmly stated holding his hand up, pointing his finger towards Reno's Pierce Musketeer. "Attack!"

Roaring loudly, the large dragon of water unleashed a powerful surge of water that crashed into the screaming Western beauty, drowning her amongst the water. (RLP: 0)

Reno sighed loudly as he slumped to the ground, all of the holograms starting to disappear from the field as several grumbles echoed from the patrons of the Cellar, most of them returning to their seats now that their wallets were now heavier or lighter before the duel started.

That's when a hand appeared before Reno, following it up to see Hyde holding his arm towards him, "So Reno, you going to sit there on the floor all day, or are you going to get up and enjoy a drink with an old friend?"

Reno chuckled slightly…

A few minutes later…

Back at the bar in the Cellar, both Reno and Hyde just sat at the bar, nursing the new drinks that they had ordered…

… This time all the glares were aimed at Reno, mainly because he was the cause for a majority of them losing their money.

"So, what sort of info do you have on the Loan Shark?" Hyde asked before he took a sip of his scotch.

"Hyde, do you honestly think I'd carry something like that on me?" Reno retorted rolling his eyes. "Don't worry; I'll get you some information on the guy… It'll just take some time for me to find it… Just be patient."

"… The sooner you get the info," Hyde replied placing the drink on the counter. "The sooner we'll be able to put this whole thing behind us."

"For the record," Reno stated closing his eyes. "I think you're being an idiot for this."

"… Heh, you're not the first to say that," Hyde commented punching Reno in the shoulder.

As the two shared a few laughs, they were unaware of the shadowed figure quickly dashing out of the Cellar, bumping into a few people along the way…

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 6:08 P.M._

Meanwhile… In a disclosed location in Sin City…

"Ahh…"

Inside the darkened room, only the glow from what appeared to be a large fish tank lit the room, showing the outline of a figure sitting behind a desk, downing a large see-through bottle of water that was quickly drained.

A few seconds later, the water bottle was discarded to the floor, bouncing amongst the other water bottles in the floor.

"… I gotta get the maid to clean up this room once in a while…" The figure chuckled as he sat back into his chair.

BEEP! BEEP!

Just as the figure was about to reach for the mini-fridge at the desk, his desk phone beeped loudly, making the man roll his eyes as he picked up the phone from the receiver, "… Talk to me…"

…

"I see…" The man spoke softly as he pulled another water bottle from the mini-fridge. "So… The Shadowchasers finally caught my scent? Nah, don't worry about it, I knew this day was coming…"

Tossing the water bottle onto the desk, the man reached into another desk drawer, producing a small black booklet, "I appreciate you warning me, so get back here immediately and we'll discuss with the other members of our group about what to do…

"But remember our motto… No! Not 'Win through compromise'!

"I mean… When you swim with the Loan Shark… Its only a matter of time till the water's dyed red…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Firelock Ray Gunman / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 800 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is in face-up attack position on your field, inflict 800 damage to your opponent's life points when 'Firelock Ray Gunman' is summoned to your field.

**Description:** a bandito, complete with sombrero, duster cloak, and a shotgun that was in the monster's hands

_This card was used by all three of the Marco Group duelists who used this card in Yugioh 5D's._

**Twin Gun Fighter / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** Each time this monster attacks, after the Damage Calculation is resolved, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of this card.

**Description:** a daunting western themed warrior, draped in a black duster with his long blond hair covered by a black cowboy hat, with a pair of revolvers in his hands

**Grazing Bullet / Normal Trap / Effect:** Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase. Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster on each player's side of the field. Inflict damage to each player's Life Points equal to the total ATK of his/her opponent's selected monster. Your opponent's selected monster cannot attack in this Battle Phase.

**Image:** A bullet flying past a surprised warrior, grazing his shoulder

**Grenader / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1100 / Warrior/Effect:** Each time this monster attacks, after the Damage Calculation is resolved, decrease the ATK of all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 500 points.

**Description:** an older western type of warrior, this one dressed in a fancy overcoat and top hat with a grenade launcher in its hand.

**Pierce Musketeer / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** When this monster attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

**Description:** a rather lovely young woman dressed in a Victorian styled dress with a low cut, with her long blond hair flowing to her shoulders under her sun hat, with a musket held in her arms.

_The previous four cards were used by Richie Merced in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R Manga_

**Desperado Call / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have at least two monsters your side of the field with the same name and one of those monsters is destroyed as a result of battle. You may special summon one monster with the same name as the destroyed monster from your hand or deck.

**Image:** A showdown between two cowboys, both of them prepared to draw their guns

**Gyūki / Earth / LV. 5 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 400 / Zombie/Effect:** While this card is in your graveyard, you may sacrifice one face up Zombie-Type monster on your side of the field to special summon this card from the graveyard. When this card is summoned this way, this card gains the following effect:

- ) When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's life points. When this card is destroyed, remove this card from play.

**Description:** A large beastly ox demon dressed with black beads and white toga with black fur covering its body.

**Mizuchi / Water / LV. 9 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / Zombie/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Tuner Monster + 2 or more Non-Tuner Zombie Monster(s)] Once per turn, you may select one of the following effects:

- ) Return two removed from play Zombie-Type monster cards to their owner's decks. During the turn this effect is used, this card may attack each of your opponent's monsters once (This card cannot attack directly during the turn this effect is used).

- ) Remove from play one Zombie-Type monster in your graveyard. You may destroy one face down card on the field.

**Description:** A large dragon made up entirely of water with a large crystal embedded in its forehead

**0-0-0-0**

_**With a glimpse of the Loan Shark in their sights, it appears that the Loan Shark himself has taken an interest in them as well…**_

_**And let me tell ya… He doesn't waste time!**_

_**Next time, we gaze into the past of the Las Vegas Shadowchasers, through the eyes of the senior member of the group… But that trip down memory lane will look to be interrupted…**_

_**Next time**_

_**Draw 14**_

_**Swing of Memories**_

**Till next time…**


	15. Draw 14: Swing of Memories

… _**Sometimes I wonder about the Shadowchasers…**_

_**Each team has a past, each member has a past, and even the ones associated with the Shadowchasers have a past. Sometimes these pasts can be easy to see, other times the pasts are hidden amongst the shadows.**_

_**I have my past shadowed (although, I'm pretty sure Jalal knows what my past is after all, but he's been kind enough not to disclose it to the others), and I would suppose that the others have their pasts shadowed to some extent. **_

_**Ace is more than willing to talk about herself, Diego's not as willing to give facts, but he'll answer anyone's questions…**_

_**But he likes to plea to the fifth every now and then.**_

_**That leaves Faye.**_

_**Sure, I know a few things about her, but she's been with the LV Shadowchasers longer than anyone on the team currently. I believe she joined up about nine years ago, but that's all I know so far, and since then, other members of the team had joined and left Las Vegas, transferring to other Shadowchaser groups around the country.**_

_**But there's something about today, something that's really off… Something's up with Faye…**_

_**Maybe someday she'll talk about it… But…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 14**_

_**Swing of Memories**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 8:01 P.M._

A day had passed since Hyde had faced off against his friend Reno, and still, no information had been transported to the Shadowchasers' headquarters…

… Of course, Hyde wasn't really expecting it to come within hours.

Hence why he was simply sitting at the living room's couch, sipping coffee with the nearby radio playing some old school tunes.

'_It's times like this that I enjoy being a Shadowchaser,'_ Hyde thought keeping his eyes closed to enjoy the serenity of the soothe jazz music, letting the melody flow through his ears…

"Everyone was Kung Fu fighting! Those fists were fast as lightning!"

Hyde nearly spat out his coffee as the old music blasted from the television, accompanied by the sound of fists and feet connecting to people's bodies and battle cries. "What the?"

"In fact it was a little bit frightening, but they fought with expert timing!"

"Oh good! We didn't miss it!" Ace announced jumping over the couch, landing on the seat right of Hyde, almost making the man spill his coffee.

"Most excellent," Kyon chuckled as he took the seat right beside Ace. "The twenty-four hour Kung Fu movie marathon is just starting!"

"… Why are you here?" Hyde asked looking at Kyon, raising an eyebrow at the were-ermine.

"I was invited," Kyon answered producing a bucket of popcorn from behind the couch, immediately munching on the movie treat.

"Don't you have a business to run?" Hyde questioned moving away from the two. "And don't you have to be there?"

"We're not open on Sundays," Kyon quickly answered with a mouthful of popcorn.

"But today's Saturday," Hyde pointed out with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Whatever Hyde," Ace grumbled narrowing her eyes at Hyde. "If you're going to talk during the movies, you can just leave."

"… But I was here first," Hyde pointed out raising an eyebrow. "I was just trying to enjoy a cup of coffee with my Jazz music and…"

"Shush!" Ace shushed with a finger in front of her mouth.

"But I…" Hyde started.

"Shush!" Kyon interrupted following the same gesture as Ace.

"Can you stop doing…" Hyde growled.

"SHUSH!" Ace and Kyon scolded.

"FINE!" Hyde snapped as he stood up from his seat, walking away from the two crazy youngsters who kicked him out of his comfortable alone time. "I just wanted an hour to sit and think… Apparently I can't get that…"

"You're more than welcomed to join us in watching it," Kyon offered holding up the bucket of popcorn. "We've got plenty of salt in these!"

"Ugh, no thanks," Hyde mumbled taking the nearby hallway to head towards the kitchen, maybe there he would've been able to get some peace and quiet…

A few minutes later…

"Hey Hyde!"

"… Well, there goes that pipe dream," Hyde sighed as he refilled his coffee mug with some fresh coffee.

"Ah, what's wrong Hyde?" Barron chuckled slowly, dusting off his newly repaired red leather overcoat as he leaned up against the opposing doorframe that lead to the private quarters. "Don't ya like me?"

"Ugh, its not you Diego," Hyde muttered turning around, swirling the coffee about slightly. "Its just been hell in Las Vegas… What with that Loan Shark, that freak Kamen, and all this other crap we're forced to deal with…"

"Hey, at least you didn't have to go up against a Hell Fire demon," Barron snickered as he threw his arms behind his head. "Sucker hit me with a repair bill for my coat here that'll get me for the next year… And ya know Jalal won't trust me paying the whole thing off at once…"

"I remember you tried that in my first year here," Hyde chuckled himself to the side. "You got chewed out when Jalal got the bill for that coat. Even more so when it turned out that overcoat was non-refundable."

"It was a custom job," Barron defended. "Besides… I make this look good…"

"Keep telling yourself that," Hyde muttered as he took a seat at the nearby table. "So, I take it you're feeling better?"

"Better believe it my friend," Barron replied pushing himself from the wall. "I just needed some rest for a few days, and I'm back to full strength… I owe ya one for taking over my shift while I was gone, old man."

"… Gee, you have such a way with words," Hyde grumbled taking a sip of his coffee. "By the way… I haven't seen Faye all day. You know where she went?"

"Hmm… I haven't seen her today either," Barron answered leaning up against the table this time, crossing his arms. "Although… It's kinda not a rarity… Remember, the last few years she usually disappeared around this time."

"Now that you mention it…" Hyde stated rubbing his chin. "She has… And didn't we get a visit from…"

"Good day, gentlemen."

Both Hyde and Barron jumped slightly from their seats, both of them turning towards the holographic Jalal standing before the two of them with a calm smile on his face, "It is good to see you both here… And Barron, I see that you've finally returned and recovered…

"That's good… I would guess."

"Nice to see you too, Boss," Barron sighed pocketing his hands in his red leather overcoat.

"So Jalal, any reason why you called us?" Hyde asked raising an eyebrow. "We don't normally see you unless we have reports, or you have information concerning our current case?"

"Well, things are a little tied up at headquarters at the moment," Jalal sighed crossing his arms. "We have a lawyer trying for an appeal and there are several other problems resonating throughout the world at the moment… But I realized that today was an important date, and I wished to talk to Miss Faye before it got too late…"

"Sorry about that then Jalal," Barron replied, not bothering to turn towards the half-dragon/half-human hologram before him. "We don't really know where she is at the moment. She's been gone all day."

"As I figured," Jalal muttered rubbing his temples. "It's been like this for the last nine years around this time of the year… I would figure that Miss Faye would like to speak to me this time… But I see some things don't easily change…"

"Do you know where she is, Jalal?" Hyde asked.

"I have some faint idea," Jalal answered.

There was an eerie silence that echoed through the kitchen, with the sound of Kung fu fighting in the background.

"… Well?" Hyde and Barron both asked at the same time.

"Well what?" Jalal questioned tilting his head to the side.

"Aren't you going to tell us where Faye is?" Barron asked with a dulled look on his face. "I mean, if there's something wrong with her, we kinda want to help."

'_Once again, you've got quite a way with words,'_ Hyde thought as she sipped his coffee.

"Under normal circumstances I would," Jalal answered, the serious look on his face set in stone. "But, this day is a difficult time for Miss Faye… And as such she requested that I not tell anyone of her whereabouts concerning this day. And I respect that request for privacy…"

"… Wow, what do I have to do to earn that respect?" Barron requested with a surprised look on his face.

"How about actually following protocol every once in a while?" Jalal suggested. "Or inquire with me before you go make some frivolous purchases with your Shadowchaser credit card?"

"How many times do I have to say sorry till it sticks?" Barron moaned loudly with his head lowered.

Hyde shook his head, watching as Barron and Jalal went back and forth a few times.

'… _Jalal said it was like this for the last nine years,_' the former NYC detective thought to himself as he enjoyed the darkness that was his coffee. _'That's six years before I joined up, and five before Barron did… I can't help but wonder what could've happened. Hmm…'_

Standing up abruptly, Hyde finished his coffee and left the mug on the table, "I have some research on Envies to get completed. Jalal, you have my request going through?"

"Ever since Faye gave us a name," Jalal replied. "I've had some of our best people researching on this Marcus Childsman, but we've yet to find any useful information…"

"Don't worry about it," Hyde commented as he spun on his heel, heading for the door. "I've got someone looking into it as well… But it never hurts to get a little back up."

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 8:23 P.M._

Where was Faye?

There was only one place she could be on this day; she at least had to be there on this day.

As Faye sat down on one of the nearby benches, the Shadowchaser sighed loudly, the warm night breeze pushing her dark hair as she looked over the mass of tombstones and statues – Each one representing a fallen life.

Being in a graveyard at night would shake anyone up, but Faye just sat there, slowly absorbing the atmosphere as she gazed at a single tombstone in front of her. Once more, the tears were starting to reappear in her eyes, making the older Shadowchaser pull off her glasses and wipe her eyes.

It was painful… As if there was a knife in her heart, every time she came her, Faye felt that she was losing a part of herself. "… But… I owe it to him…"

With her tears wiped away, Faye looked to the tombstone in front of her…

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Sieg Rosencrantz **_

_**Friend. Lover. Fighter. **_

_**Pro Duelist.**_

_**You will be missed.**_

Below the carved words was a fresh bouquet of flowers that were resting in front of the tombstone.

Faye sighed as she pushed herself from the bench, trying hard to keep a smile on her face, "… Here I am again… Things have changed a little bit Sieg… We got a fourth official Shadowchaser, she's a bit of a tomboy and a handful, but she keeps things interesting…

"Hyde's still smoking cigarettes and Barron's just as annoying as the day he and I met… I… I still miss you…"

"_Faye… Would you do me the honor of dinner?"_

Faye slowly knelt down in front of the tombstone, her eyes closed.

"_Really? You're going to be a doctor? I'm impressed, my lovely Faye…"_

Placing her hand onto the tombstone, Faye lowered her head, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes once more.

"_Faye… After tonight, I have a very serious question I need to ask you…"_

"W… Why..." Faye sobbed putting her head up against the tombstone, the tears falling from her eyes. "I don't understand… Why? Sieg!"

… There was another word written on the tombstone, right next to 'Duelist', written in a fine gold ink that only Shadows and Awares could really see…

_**Shadowchaser**_

"… Do you remember when we met?" Faye asked, not lifting her head up. "It…

"It was over twelve years ago when we first met, before I even had awakened to my ability to see Shadowkind, and when I was finishing up my medical school training…"

Taking a moment, Faye wiped her tears, only to have them reappear…

"I was studying one night at the college's library, trying to cram for an exam that was only two days away…

"… Maybe, at the time, if I was aware of the fact that there was Shadowkind who was stalking me... May-maybe I could've nipped this in the bud… I didn't know that he was interested in me… I was too engrossed in my studies at the time…

"Eventually, on that night, the Shadowkind had decided that he would confess to me... Needless to say, I was taken back and denied by the sudden confession…"

Running her hand on the name written on the tombstone, Faye's tears slowly began to fall from her face, "So, that Shadowkind flew into a blind fury, maybe he was mad, or maybe confused... I didn't realize what was going on, and the next thing I knew, he was atop of me… Pinning me to the ground…"

"_You had best remove those filthy hands from that beauty!"_

"… That's when you, Sieg appeared and knocked the Shadowkind off of me before anything had happened," Faye stated rubbing her eyes. "I thought that my life was about to end, even now, I can't clearly remember the fight between you and the Shadowkind.

"However, that fight eventually ended when the Shadowkind had turned to the treaty, claiming that the scene was misinterpreted by you… I thought it was strange that you two would duel…

"But… That Shadowkind didn't stand a chance in that duel.

"I've seen duels before, heck, most of the students played duel monsters on the campus to relieve stress and make wagers with each other. But this duel, all of your monsters… They were elegant, they were beautiful and they managed to dominate the duel within a matter of turns and defeat the Shadowkind.

"Then, the Shadowkind had thrown his duel disk to the ground and tried to attack you, but you saw that a mile away, and had been prepared with a quick counter to the Shadowkind's neck, sending it to the ground.

"After 'arresting' him … Being a gentleman, you helped me to my feet, my heart was pounding a mile a minute!"

At the thought of the memories, Faye slowly smiled, "… When that night had ended, the rest was history… Perhaps it was the fact that my life was endangered by a Shadowkind that I was able to become an aware; perhaps it was the spectacle that I witnessed…

"… It didn't matter to me… The moment that my eyes had connected with your pure white eyes, well, my heart skipped a few beats."

Slamming her fist into the ground, Faye shook her head, "That's why it hurt so bad to be in front of your tombstone, but I know I have to be here…

"I just… I just can't believe it," Faye sniffled as she placed her other hand on the tombstone. "Even after all these years that you're gone… Just like that."

"… Excuse me miss…"

Faye jumped slight at the calm voice that echoed from behind her. Slowly turning her head around, Faye was met with a young woman dressed quite modestly (yet it showed her proper curves) with a hot pink, buttoned up dress with a red hoodie resting on her torso. Her long chestnut colored hair was braided in the back to keep out of her surprisingly beautiful face. In her arms was a small basket that held several white flowers in it. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you…"

Quickly wiping her tears, Faye stood up and pushed her glasses up in the process, "N-No… Not at all… Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, would you be interested in purchasing some flowers?" the flower girl asked with a bright smile on her face, holding up some of the flowers. "It would be respectful for you to place flowers at that grave… Once more, I apologize for frightening you."

"Uh, no worries," Faye stated reaching into her jacket's inside pocket, pulling out some cash. "How much?"

"It's a dollar a flower," The flower girl explained with a cute smile on her face. "Five dollars for seven."

'_That's a weird price for that many flowers…'_ Faye thought pulling a five from the amount of money. "I'll take the seven."

"Thank you for your business," The flower girl stated holding up the seven flowers, both women trading the items. "So… The person in that grave, was he someone important to you?"

Faye nodded as she turned around to place the flowers at the grave, "Yeah, he was one of the most important people I ever met in my life… He taught me so much and it hurts to be here."

"Then why do you visit him?" The flower girl asked, reaching into the flower basket, searching for something.

"Its something that I have to do," Faye muttered standing up. "It's the closest I can be to him… I won't be able to see him again…"

"Oh, I don't know about that…"

Faye's eyes widened when she heard footsteps rushing towards her.

With a quick spin and jump, Faye barely dodged the sharp knife that was about to be plunged into her side. And without a moment of hesitation, Faye grabbed the wrist that held the knife and immediately twisted both her body and the arm of the assailant.

"AAAH!" The flower girl yelped as her arm was twisted behind her back, dropping the sharp knife to the ground. "Letgoletgoletgoletgo!"

"Not a chance," Faye growled tightening her grip. "Now how about you start talking about…"

That's when something caught Faye's eyes, making her release her grip and jump back a few feet, just in time to dodge a black blur that would've hit her eyes if she didn't see it in time.

"Oh darn," The flower girl sighed as she rubbed her wrist, turning around with an enraged look on her pretty face. "Why'd you have to dodge?"

Faye narrowed her eyes when she realized that there was something whipping around the flower girl's waist…

It was a black scaled, thin, forked tail that slowly whipped around her waist, probably poking out from behind her dress. Faye gritted her teeth as she leered at the flower girl, "Alright… I know for a fact you're a shadow, so why don't you just cut the act and show your true form?"

"Hmm… I was hoping to keep this form a little longer," the flower girl sighed shaking her head as she brought her hand up to the back of her hair. "But I suppose it won't really make much of a difference… Very well…"

With a flick of her wrist, the flower girl's braided hair began to unravel, allowing her hair to fall wildly, even turning a bright hot pink as a pair of horns began to jut out from the sides of her head. Two small bat like wings popped out from the back of her hoodie (there were probably some slits in the back of the clothing to allow that), and even her hot pink dress began to change as well, turning a deep black with a low cut to it, revealing a healthy amount of cleavage.

"Ah… That disguise really does cramp up my wings…" The transformed flower girl yawned as she stretched her arms. "It's good to let them stretch out everyday…"

"What the?" Faye questioned raising an eyebrow. "Are you… A succubus?"

"Hmm, kinda, I suppose," the flower girl mused as she brought her hand to her face, having a few of her fingers in front of her mouth. "Although, to be specific, I fall under the cambion category."

"Cambion," Faye muttered taking a moment to think about that type of shadow.

A Cambion fell under the category of a Shadow-touched, which held the blood of both a succubus/incubus with a human. They were known to be a still birth, showing no sign of life outside of being alive, meaning that the offspring of the two species would have no pulse or no breath.

Normally, this continued until the offspring is about seven years old, when it's almost impossible to differentiate them from a regular human, especially when they could control which form they wanted to be in. And of course, Cambion's were known to be angelically beautiful and devilishly cunning…

'_That certainly stands true,_' Faye thought before she slowly moved into a fighting stance.

"Oh please," The Cambion sighed looking at her other hand. "I already broke a nail when I pulled that knife stunt, like I'd really try that again."

"Alright," Faye growled, not bothering to move from her fighting stance. "Then why the hell did you try attacking me?"

"Heh," the Cambion giggled with a suggestive wink. "Oh come on now, you should know that a beautiful girl isn't one to give out secrets so willy-nilly now…

"So let's just say that the walls have eyes… And they don't like what they're seeing."

"I get it," Faye growled. "You're working for Marcus Childsman, that Loan Shark, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't know," the Cambion replied curling some of her long, hot pink hair in her fingers. "Most of my clients don't meet me in person; they usually have some representative with a load of cash…"

"So you're an assassin," Faye said with her eyes narrowing behind her glasses. "For a girl with beauty of yours, you certainly have stained it."

"Oh, don't think for a minute that I usually stain myself like that," the Cambion pouted placing her hands on her slim waist. "Killing people is a rarity for me, I usually get hired for information gathering or searching for someone…"

The Cambion struck a very suggestive pose, "Kinda easy when you're blessed with looks like mine!"

Getting back into a modest pose, the Cambion turned her head to the side, "But the amount this time was too much for me to pass up… If I do this job right, well, I could spend the rest of my life at the slots here and still come out ahead.

"So, if you could just stop breathing for a good twenty minutes, we could ignore any gruesome bloodshed."

Faye rolled her eyes.

With a loud sigh, the Cambion slowly lifted her right hand up, "They never want to do it the easy way… Well, at least most of the women I have to deal with never want to."

Snapping her fingers, the Cambion's entire body basked in a hot pink light that slowly crawled down her body and into the earth itself. A few seconds later, a large ring of hot-pink colored fire erupted around the two, trapping them both inside the ring.

"What the?" Faye gasped staggering away from some of the flames. "What is this?"

"Oh, just a little trick I picked up when I was on vacation in Japan," the Cambion answered as a flame appeared at her left arm, wrapping around it.

Then with a second snap of her fingers, the flames at the Cambion's wrist shattered, revealing a hot pink duel disk, this one lighter and having a heart like symbol at where the life point counter usually was. Already inside it was a deck. "And let's just say that it makes any challenge more… 'Interesting'…"

"… Ugh, too much pink," Faye mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well excuse me for having it as my favorite color!" the Cambion spat with her tail and wings sticking up straight. "You going to scold me on my fashion sense next?"

"You said it," Faye muttered activating the duel disk she kept on her wrist, fitting her deck into it. "Not me."

"Humph," The Cambion pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "Nice comeback."

"So you got a name?" Faye asked holding her duel disk up. "Or should I come up with some clever name?"

"Humph, I doubt you could," The Cambion replied with a shake of her head. "But frankly, I'm not going to take that chance. My name is Isolde, and that's all you're going to get from me!

"Well, that and a very painful duel…"

Isolde smirked as she quickly drew. (ILP: 8000)

'… _I swear I've seen this somewhere before…_' Faye thought as she looked at the surrounding flames, drawing her opening hand as well. '_But where?'_ (FLP: 8000)

"Time to start this!" Isolde announced drawing her sixth card. "And I hope you don't mind, but I'm starting this duel off…

"The old saying is age before beauty, but I think it should be beauty before the old."

This little Cambion really knew how to push Faye's patience.

"So, why don't we start off with someone who can really throw this party into action?" Isolde questioned slapping the very card she drew onto her duel disk. "I summon Archfiend Soldier!"

Leaping from the flames, was the exact same purple-armored demon that Barron used himself, however, unlike his, this Archfiend snarled loudly, drawing both of the curved blades in a menacing manner (1900/1500).

"Gee, fiends," Faye muttered trailing a finger around. "How original."

"Oh, don't be like that," Isolde giggled fitting the card into her duel disk, making it appear behind her Soldier. "You'll soon see the twist I put into this deck… For now though, I'll end my turn."

Faye quickly drew.

'_Nothing in my hand that can topple that Soldier in my hand,'_ She thought as she pulled a card from her hand. '_But that doesn't mean I don't have a plan…'_

"I'll set a monster in defense mode," Faye announced as the face down monster appeared in front of her. "And next, I'll set a card of my own face down as well.

"Turn…"

"Ooh! Mind if I cut in?" Isolde asked as her face down card flipped up. "Well, even if you do, I'm still activating my trap card – Solemn Wishes!"

'_Great… With a card like that in her deck,'_ Faye thought leering her eyes at the familiar trap card. '_I think I have a clear idea on what she's running…'_

"Okay, now you can end your turn," Isolde giggled with a hand near her mouth.

"… Feels kinda redundant now," Faye muttered with her arms crossed.

"Whatever," Isolde replied.

The Cambion drew her next card, allowing a large amount of light to wash over her body. (ILP: 8500)

"Since one was good," Isolde chuckled pulling another card from her hand of five, immediately slapping it onto her duel disk. "Two will be just great! I summon a second Archfiend Soldier!"

Also leaping from the flames was a second soldier, this one growling at the sight of the first Archfiend soldier, both of them preparing to lock swords against each other (1900/1500).

"Now, now, now boys," Isolde scolded with a suggestive wink. "Get along with each other… I don't need my monsters fighting with each other."

And just like that, both of the Archfiend Soldiers turned towards their duelist, hearts appearing in their eyes as they quickly turned towards Faye, a pair of wicked grins covering their fanged mouths.

"You certainly know how to control your monsters," Faye stated rolling her eyes.

"Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it," Isolde countered striking the same suggestive pose she had performed a few minutes ago. "Speaking of which… Archfiend Soldier one! Attack her face down monster!"

With a quick nod, the armored demon jumped into the air, its brown cape billowing in the night air as it quickly fell to the earth, stabbing both of the swords into the face down monster, shattering it.

And Faye couldn't help but smirk, "Thanks."

"What?" Isolde questioned as her Archfiend Soldier leapt back to her field. "What are you…"

That's when a large cloud of purple mist floated around the Cambion's body, making her blink slightly as the mist began to flow over her body, "ACK! What… The?!" (ILP: 8000)

"The monster you destroyed was my Giant Germ," Faye stated as she pulled out the deck, fanning it in front of her. "When destroyed you get blasted with five hundred points of damage. And, I get to summon the other two from my deck!"

In two clouds of purple mist, two large globs of purple slime floated in front of Faye (1000/100 x2).

"Big deal," Isolde coughed waving her hand through the smoke. "Both of them are in attack mode, so I'll just have my second Archfiend Soldier slice and dice your germ!"

With a dreaded smirk, the purple armored demon charged towards one of the two remaining Giant Germs, both of its blades lifted up…

"And that's why I waited to chain this trap card!" Faye announced as her face down card fizzled away, only to form into a large light green barrier of light that sent the Archfiend Soldier staggering backwards. "Draining Shield!" (FLP: 9900)

"Humph!" Isolde huffed with a roll of her bright eyes. "Oh well… Not much of a problem for me… I've still got my two demon vanguards. So, I'll set one card face down, and end my turn."

"Actually, it's going to be a big problem," Faye stated as she quickly drew her next card, quickly pulling another card from her hand. "I'll start this turn by summoning Sunny Pixie!"

A small orb of light popped next to Faye's shoulder, immediately forming into a small fairy like monster, dressed in a yellow and orange suit with long pink hair that was just as long as her entire body (300/400).

"And you commented on my pink hair," Isolde scoffed running a hand through some of her locks of hair. "If anything, she looks like a mini, fairy me."

"She's actually a spellcaster," Faye corrected.

"As if I really care," Isolde sighed rolling her eyes again. "In case you hadn't noticed, I don't run those kinds of monsters."

"That's a shame," Faye stated looking over the other four cards in her hand. "You see, if you took time to research this game, you'd know that my Pixie is also a tuner… Of course, with what I'm going to be summoning, I'll need a little help, so I activate a spell card – Level Spy Glass!"

The Sunny Pixie blinked a few times as a large glass lens appeared between her and one of the Giant Germs, allowing her to look through the spy glass and observe the Giant Germ.

"This spell card allows me to increase the level of one monster on my side of the field," Faye explained as the Sunny Pixie began to grow slightly, making her blink in confusion. "Equal to the level of a level three or lower monster on my field, sure this effect only lasts one turn, but with what I've got planned…

"That won't be a problem!"

With a loud giggle, the Sunny Pixie began to fly around the two Giant Germs, her body shattering into three rings of light that surrounded the two monsters, making them become a total of four stars that immediately erupted into a tower of light. "I'm going to Synchro summon one of my favorite monsters!

"Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"

The light shattered, unleashing the serpentine, dragon-like fairy, roaring loudly through the mid-night air (2100/2000).

"Okay… That might be a problem for me," Isolde admitted taking a step back along with her two Archfiends. "A little problem though…"

"Well it's about to become a huge problem," Faye retorted as a light aura poured over her body. "You see, since my Sunny Pixie was used for a Light Synchro summon, I gain a thousand life points!" (FLP: 10900)

"And here's the real kicker," Faye stated pumping her fist up into the air as the Ancient Sacred Wyvern roared loudly once more (2100/2000 + 2900/0). "Since my life points are higher than yours, my Wyvern gains that difference as attack points!"

"F-Five thousand?!" Isolde stammered looking at the enlarged dragon.

"And all of them aimed at your first Archfiend!" Faye shouted as a large amount of light energy began to course through the Wyvern's mouth. "Sacred Light Breath!"

Snapping its head forward, the wyvern-like dragon unleashed the powerful blast of light energy, the attack immediately crashing into the Archfiend Soldier, eradicating it on contact and sending a powerful shockwave that whipped through Isolde's field, making her clothing and hair billow in the air, sending her skidding back. "ACK!" (ILP: 4900)

"And since the difference in our life points increased," Faye explained as her Wyvern began to grow larger (5000/2000 + 3100/0). "And as long as I increase my life points, or decrease yours, my Wyvern will only keep getting stronger."

"Oh crap…" Isolde muttered looking at the powerful monster.

"Where's that confidence you had?" Faye asked with her arms crossed. "Let me let you in on something – You picked the wrong day, and picked the wrong Shadowchaser to cross! I've been a part of the Shadowchaser Las Vegas unit for almost ten years! I've had to fight off several kinds of beasts that horror writers could only have nightmares of!

"I've played this game so long that I could become a pro if I wanted to! I train everyday to deal with you hotshot shadows who think they can do what they want!

"And on the one day that I didn't want to deal with Sin City Trash, you just had to pull something didn't you? Well let me tell you, I'm not in the mood today!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice," Isolde yawned as she gestured towards her face down card flip up. "But while you were ranting, I activated my trap card – Damage Condenser!"

The card shattered, forming into a large strange device behind the Cambion, "So, since I took thirty-one hundred points of damage, I get to summon a monster from my deck who's attack points are lower than that…

"Catch is, I have to discard a card from my hand… But for me, that's not a problem."

Isolde quickly turned around one of the remaining three cards in her hand, a monster card known as Imprisoned Queen Archfiend, "And with that in the graveyard, I can now basically summon any monster I want from my deck… So I choose Archfiend of Gilfer!"

The flames poured from the ground in front of Isolde, forming into a large bat like demon, covered with sharp red armor on its chest and large wings (2200/2500). The demon landed on the ground, crossing its arms and wings over its body. .

Faye only shrugged her shoulders, "I set two cards face down…"

The two face down cards appeared behind her floating Ancient Sacred Wyvern, "And end my turn."

The cambion took a second to look at the large fairy monster in front of her, then with a scoff to the side, Isolde drew her next card, "You forgot one thing, what you call trash has a definite way of weakening your juggernaut there. Each time I draw, I gain five hundred life points."

The Solemn Wishes trap card glowed brightly, bathing Isolde in light. (ILP: 5400)

"So that means your monster loses some attack points," Isolde pointed out with a warm smile as the Ancient Sacred Wyvern began to slowly shrink slightly (8100/2000 – 500/0). "Still kinda big for my tastes…"

Quickly spinning a card around on her duel disk, Isolde's Archfiend Soldier knelt down in defense mode.

Once that was done, the half-succubus slapped a card onto her duel disk, forming into a set monster. And fitting the last two cards from her hand into her duel disk, Isolde crossed her arms under her chest.

"I end my turn."

Faye raised an eyebrow at the field, '_… She used every card in her hand for that move… Sure, she's got a solid defense, but it won't last long against what I've got…_

'_What are you up to?'_

Shaking the thought from her head, Faye quickly drew, her eyes trailing towards the card's art, '_I can use this later… But first…'_

"I move immediately to my battle phase!" Faye announced tossing the card into her hand. "Ancient Sacred Wyvern! Attack her Archfiend Soldier!"

Just like its doppelganger, this archfiend was eradicated by a powerful white light that originated from the dragon-like fairy's jaw.

"Good thing it was in defense mode this time," Isolde sang to herself as she smirked. "So my life points are safe…"

"We'll see about that," Faye stated as she spun around one card in her hand. "Cause now that I'm in my second main phase, I can now activate Ancient Leaf!"

"I… Never heard of that one," Isolde stated with a thumb on her chin.

"I wouldn't blame you for that," Faye replied as a bright green aura appeared over her body. "You see, this is a card that few people like to use because of its cost and requirement. I'm required to have over nine thousand life points…

"And since I do, I get to sacrifice two thousand of them to draw two more cards!" (FLP: 8900)

"What?!" Isolde gasped with a weird look on her face as she watched Faye draw two additional cards from her deck, watching as the Ancient Sacred Wyvern shrank down once more (7600/2000 – 2000/0). "Why would you do that for…"

"Next, I summon White Magician Pikeru!" Faye interrupted slapping the card onto her duel disk, allowing a small of light to pop onto her field, releasing the cute pink haired girl, spinning her specter around (1200/0).

"Oh… I get it," Isolde chuckled. "That's pretty clever…"

"Yeah, but I'm not done," Faye stated holding up one of her two remaining cards. "I activate Double Summon!"

A ring of light appeared next to Pikeru, making the small White Magician pear into it… Only to be pushed out of the way as a familiar pair of black bunny ears popped out from the circle, slowly following a grumpy looking Ebon Magician Curran (1200/0). "And like the card's name says, I get to make another summon, and so, I call out Ebon Magician Curran."

"Great, just what I needed," Isolde stated with a dulled tone in her voice as she began to play with her hair once more. "A couple of brats and a large dragon… You certainly are making this job a lot harder than it has to be…"

'… _Alright, so she's not the most serious opponent I've faced,'_ Faye thought crossing her arms. "I'll end my turn."

"About time," Isolde scoffed as she drew, making her Solemn Wishes glow brightly as well as sending a wave of light to surge around the Ancient Sacred Wyvern (5600/2000 – 500/0). (ILP: 5900)

The Cambion girl looked at the card, her eyes trailing over to it, "… Since you weren't willing to attack my Archfiend of Gilfer, I'll just switch it to attack mode…"

The wings of the red armored demon folded out, allowing the Archfiend of Gilfer to stand up tall, clenching its claws tightly a few times. "And I know just the way to take your dragon down a few pegs…"

"Actually, it's a fairy," Faye corrected.

"Like it matters!" Isolde spat out, throwing her arm to the side. "It's not my target anyway! I'm going to take out that Pikeru! Gilfer Flame!"

Slamming its claws together, the Archfiend of Gilfer began to charge a powerful flame between its claws, a vile smirk appearing on its face before it threw its hands forward, unleashing the flames towards the surprised White Magician.

"I activate my face down card!" Faye announced as a powerful barrier erupted around her three monsters, making the Archfiend of Gilfer's flame bounce off the barrier. "Negate Attack, the oh-so helpful trap card really knows how to even things out."

"… Whatever," Isolde yawned holding the last card in her hand right between her fingers. "I'm done for now."

"Then I take over," Faye announced as she drew, both Pikeru and Curran beginning to chant loudly. "And during my stand by phase, I get to activate both of my magicians' effects! First, Pikeru!"

Raising her staff into the air, Pikeru unleashed a pulsing wave of white energy that flowed around Faye's body. (FLP: 10100)

"Next Curran!"

With a crack of her switch, Curran unleashed a powerful black bolt of energy that crashed into Isolde's body. "Urk!" (ILP: 5300)

"And finally," Faye announced as her Ancient Sacred Wyvern roared loudly (5100/2000 + 1800/0). "My Wyvern grows as well!"

"Hmm… Quite the beast you have there," Isolde cooed as she brought a hand to her lips. "But do you think that such a beast will be able to win this for you?"

"Don't try to fool me," Faye replied as she quickly switched two cards on her duel disk, making Pikeru and Curran kneel down. "I know your face down cards are just bluffs, otherwise you would've activated them when I attacked last turn. But I'm not taking my chances, so I'll switch my two magicians to defense mode…

"And now, I'll have my Wyvern attack your Archfiend of Gilfer! Sacred Flames!"

Once more, the large dragon like fairy roared loudly charging the white energy within its jaw, and yet, the Archfiend just stood there just as the white energy was fired from the dragon's mouth…

"Heh… Here's a tip lady," Isolde stated as she pushed a button on her duel disk, making a green barrier erupt around her Archfiend, absorbing the white energy and having it flow into the Cambion's body. "Cambions are natural tricksters, and a one of our favorite tricks involve lulling our opponents in a false sense of security…

"I activate Enchanted Javelin! So now your monster's attack is added to my life points!" (ILP: 12200)

Faye's eyes widened in realization as her dragon roared loudly in pain, slowly lowering its head (6900/2000 – 6900/0).

"And to make matters worse for you…" Isolde chuckled as she kept her hand to her mouth as her Archfiend of Gilfer flapped its wings into the air. "My trap doesn't stop our little battle…"

The Archfiend flew towards the Ancient Sacred Wyvern, its claws completely engulfed in fire, shattering it like glass. (FLP: 7900)

"Hmm… How lovely," Isolde chuckled placing her fingertips to each other, a smirk on her face.

"How… How the hell…" Faye muttered taking a step back. "How the hell do you have that card in your deck?!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Isolde retorted. "It's a common card after all…"

"Yeah, but most players use Draining Shield or Magic Cylinder!" Faye countered throwing her arm to the side. "Since Enchanted Javelin can't negate an attack! It's the worst weapon my Ancient Sacred Wyvern can face!

"So how the hell did you…"

"Hehehe…" Isolde giggled as she placed a finger at her chin. "Are you going finish your turn or are you going to continue to complain about the little details?"

"Grr… I set one card face down," Faye growled as the face down card appeared in front of her. "And end my turn…"

Isolde drew.

Solemn Wishes glowed brightly, allowing Isolde to breathe in deeply, "Ah… That's nice…" (ILP: 12700)

Looking at the card she just drew, the Cambion smirked as she turned it around, "Now then… As much as I love the pink flame covered graveyard scene, I think we should change it up a little. I activate the effect of my Archfiend General!"

Faye's eyes widened as Isolde fitted the card into her duel disk's graveyard, "Oh, you better not…"

"Oh… But I am," Isolde cooed as a card shot out from her deck, allowing her to hold it up to her duel disk as the field card zone opened up. "Welcome to the Demon's Den… Pandemonium!"

A powerful bolt of lightning struck the center of the playing field, carving the ground into a large arena, the tombstones and statues starting to form into demonic parodies of themselves, basking in the glow of the pink fire that surrounded the two duelists.

The Archfiend of Gilfer snarled loudly, almost in appreciation for being in this plane of view.

"Next, I'll summon Cyber Archfiend in attack mode!" Isolde announced slapping the last card in her hand onto her duel disk.

A second bolt of lightly crashed into the ground, forming into a large demonic figure that looked almost like the Summoned Skull, only with blue under skin and bone like armor that was a bright metallic sheen. The demon screeched loudly as it snapped its arms to its sides (1000/2000).

"Now then… Choices, choices," Isolde cooed licking her lips. "You have two face down cards… You run mostly life point gain and drain… You've already played one of your Draining Shields…"

Faye's eyes widened.

"So, since you don't normally run monster destruction," Isolde stated as she snapped her fingers, making the Cyber Archfiend roar loudly. "So, I think I'll get right into my battle phase! Cyber Archfiend! Attack her Pikeru!"

The cybernetic demon roared loudly as it leapt towards the scared pink haired magician, its claws ready to slice down on the magician…

"I activate my trap card!" Faye announced as her face down card on the right flipped up. "Astral Barrier! So your attack becomes a direct attack!"

All of a sudden, a bright green aura appeared in front of Pikeru, forming into a spiritual version of Faye with her arms up in a defensive manner.

A smirk appeared on Isolde's face, "… That's just what I was waiting for!"

"What?" Faye questioned.

That's when the Cyber Archfiend slashed its claws down on the Faye Aura, making it silently scream before it shattered, flying towards Faye…

… The moment the aura's remains crashed into the older Shadowchaser's body, Faye's eyes widened as the remains burned into her body, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" (FLP: 6900)

"Oh… How I love that sound," Isolde cheered to herself as she placed her hands under her chin.

"Wh… What the hell was…?" Faye questioned as she fell to her knees, holding her chest tightly.

"Did you think this was another duel?" Isolde asked as her Cyber Archfiend stomped back to her field. "Please, how would I be able to do my job if I couldn't learn how to perform a Darkness Game… Sometimes I lack the physical strength to get a job done, so I spent a few years learning how to perform these just in case…

"Looks like those lessons do pay off after all…"

"Great…" Faye coughed as she slowly stood up. "So… Do I dare ask that the darkness game is tipped in your favor?"

"Perhaps… Perhaps not," Isolde stated as the Archfiend of Gilfer's claws immediately lit up with flames. "But you're not going to get the chance… Archfiend of Gilfer! Attack Pikeru!"

Howling loudly, the crimson armored demon leapt through the air, its claws quickly aimed towards the surprised White Magician.

"I activate Astral Barrier's effect!" Faye announced as the aura version of herself appeared in front of Pikeru, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine by me!" Isolde laughed loudly.

The Archfiend of Gilfer brought both claws down on the aura-Faye, however, a large barrier of light blocked Gilfer's attack, sending it staggering backwards.

"Hmm?" Isolde mused as Faye drew a card.

"My face down," Faye explained pointing towards her revealed card. "Defense Draw dropped the damage to zero, and I get to draw a new card."

"You'll need it," Isolde stated as she crossed her arms. "I'm done for now…"

Faye quickly drew, giving her two cards in her hand.

"It's my stand by phase!" Faye announced as her two magicians began to chant loudly. "And thanks to Pikeru, I gain eight hundred life points…"

A white aura washed over Faye's body. (FLP: 7700)

"And Curran gets to burn off nine hundred points off of you!"

Isolde merely shrugged as the dark energy crashed into her body, "Hmm… Barely hurts…" (ILP: 11800)

Faye clicked her tongue against her teeth, looking at the two cards in her hand, '_… Hmm… I wonder…'_

"I set two cards face down," Faye announced as she quickly changed a few cards on her duel disk, making the two magical girls on her side of the field stand up. "And… Curran! Attack the Cyber Archfiend!"

With a smack of her switch the bunny capped spellcaster leapt towards the surprised cybernetic demon, a with a loud crack, the whip wrapped around the Cyber Archfiend's neck, making the futuristic demon cry out in pain before it shattered into millions of shards. (ILP: 11600)

"Big deal," Isolde chuckled with a shrug of her shoulders.

'_I hope I'm right about this…'_ Faye thought as she snapped her arm to the side. "Pikeru! Attack the face down monster!"

Spinning her wand around, Pikeru unleashed a small wave of white light towards the face down monster, making it flip up into a cackling Morphing Jar (700/600), shattering quickly as the light crashed into it.

"Yes!" Faye announced as she snapped off the top five cards from her deck. "I was wondering why you didn't flip that face down monster…"

Isolde narrowed her eyes as she slowly pulled off the top five cards of her deck into her hand, her eyes burning as she looked at the first card she drew, '_Just one turn… And I would've gotten another in the graveyard!'_

"You were waiting for something…" Faye stated holding up another card from her now five card hand. "Otherwise, you would've flipped that Morphing Jar yourself!"

"… Perhaps, but now we both have a refreshed hand," Isolde replied with her glare now aimed at Faye. "And last time I checked, I had the field and life point advantage… So, who does that help more?"

"We'll see," Faye stated fitting the card into her duel disk. "For now, I'll set another card face down… And end my turn!"

Isolde drew her sixth card, prompting her Solemn Wishes to glow once more. (ILP: 12100)

"… You may have found one part of my plan," Isolde stated as she held the card she drew up into the air. "But that won't be enough for you to stop my strategy… I activate Dark World Dealings! So now…"

"Chain!" Faye announced as her newest face down card flipped up. "I activate my own copy of Solemn Wishes! So I'll be able gain life points with each draw as well!"

Isolde bit her lower lip as both duelists drew a card from their decks, both Solemn Wishes glowing brightly. (ILP: 12600) (FLP: 8200)

"Fine… But now we both discard a card," Isolde hissed as she turned around the first card she had drawn, a second Imprisoned Queen Archfiend, and fitted it into her graveyard.

"Not a problem with me," Faye replied turning around another card in her hand. "I discard Marie the Fallen One!"

"Heh… Now that we've gotten that out of the way," Isolde chuckled slapping a card onto her duel disk's field zone. "I think its time I introduce you to one of the leading roles in my deck… I summon Terrorking Archfiend!"

From the distorted statues and graves, several locus began to swarm about the field clumping together until they formed into a tall diabolic figure, scattering the locus through the air. Standing before Isolde now was another demonic form, this one covered in bronze bone like armor with its long crimson wings folded back to resemble a billowing cape. Atop of the demon's head was a large bone like crown that gave the roaring demon its title (2000/1500).

"Just perfect…" Faye mumbled eyeing the large demonic creature before her.

"Oh, this is just the beginning," Isolde stated running a finger over her four remaining cards, until she selected one. "I'm activating the effect of a monster in my hand… I can only be special summoned by sending one face up trap card on the field to the graveyard… Now, I could send my Solemn Wishes to the graveyard…

"But that wouldn't really work with my strategy, so I'll send your stinky barrier out of the way!"

Faye's eyes widened as several sharp teeth erupted from the ground around her trap card, chomping down on the hologram to unleash a large purple skinned demon that was mostly just a large mouth with small eyes and a few fin like wings (1900/1500).

"The creators of this game came up with a rather shocking name for this monster," Isolde giggled as the mouth-like fiend flew to her field. "Trap Eater! What a shocker!"

Faye could almost see the sarcasm dripping off of Isolde's tongue

"Now! Archfiend of Gilfer! Let's try this again shall we?" Isolde suggested as the red armored fiend's claws lit ablaze once more, its wings folding out. "Attack Curran!"

Roaring loudly, the Gilfer demon flew towards the surprised bunny capped magician, her eyes widening just as the fiery claws about to slice through her…

"Don't think these face down cards are just bluffs!" Faye announced as a large glass barrier erupted between both Curran and Gilfer, catching the fiery claws and surprising the dark demon. "I activate the holy barrier – Mirror Force!"

"WHAT?!" Isolde gasped as she lifted her arms up as the barrier shattered…

… And all of the shards crashed right through the Archfiend of Gilfer, the Trap Eater and Terrorking Archfiend, making all three of the fiends staggering backwards, the shards from the trap card glowing brightly.

A moment passed, and all three of the fiends exploded…

… And a smirk appeared on Isolde's face as she pulled another card from her deck, "That's what I was hoping you'd do!"

"What?!" Faye muttered as a powerful flame erupted from the field.

"You've activated a chain of effects!" Isolde stated as she fitted a card into her hand. "First, Pandemonium's effect allows me to take another Archfiend from my deck that's lower than my Archfiend of Gilfer's effect… So I'll take my second Desrook Archfiend…"

'_Second?_' Faye thought as Isolde fitted another card into her duel disk's graveyard.

"Next, I'll discard my first Desrook Archfiend," Isolde stated as she pulled another card from her graveyard. "In order to bring back a familiar face… Terrorking Archfiend! Return!"

A powerful flame erupted from the ground, allowing the Terrorking Archfiend to step onto the field, its eyes burning red with anger (2000/1500).

"And finally," Isolde chuckled as a shadow flew from her own shadow, clawing its way towards Curran, allowing a shadowy claw to wrap around her body, making the small spellcaster yelp in surprise at the tight grip (1200/0 – 500/0). "There's Gilfer's effect… Allowing me to lower the attack of one monster on the field…

"Three guesses who I'm going to attack with this time…

"Terrorking!"

With a devilish grin, the Terrorking Archfiend slammed its claws into the ground, pulling out a large diabolic sword.

And then it disappeared in a red and bronze blur, appearing directly in front of Curran…

… And with a quick slash, sliced Curran in two, shattering the young magician. (FLP: 6900)

Pikeru's eyes widened as she watched the Ebon Magician's remains scatter away, making her fall to her knees. The Terrorking Archfiend smirked as it slowly turned its back on the whimpering girl.

"I'll end my turn with one set card," Isolde announced as she licked her lips. "And let the devastation continue on your turn…"

"Don't think that this duel is over… We've just started!" Faye shouted, drawing her next card as the Solemn Wishes glowed bright. (FLP: 7400)

"In fact… I've just started!"

That's when several black feathers began to rain down on Faye's body, "Marie the Fallen One's effect gives me a bonus of two hundred life points! And then there's Pikeru's effect as well!" (FLP: 8000)

"Whoop-de-do," Isolde yawned loudly as the Terrorking Archfiend cackled at the sight of the whimpering Pikeru. "You're just at back at full power… Nothing that I can't handle…"

"I don't know about that," Faye stated taking one of the cards she held. "Now… From what I can gather, you like Demons don't you?"

"But of course," Isolde answered as she ran a hand through her pink hair. "After all, I've got demon blood coursing through my veins…"

"Well, I prefer the company of creatures who fall under the lighter side," Faye stated as a rush of feathers erupted from Pikeru's feet, making the young magician's eyes widen, and a calm smile appearing on her face as the feathers wrapped around her body. "So, I'll just upgrade Pikeru…"

Pikeru smiled brightly as the feathers basked her in a bright light, making the young magician disappear as the light grew stronger and stronger…

Until it disappeared into the Airknight Parshath (1900/1400), raising both the glowing blade and its angelic shield.

"Too bad my demon's stronger…" Isolde pointed out as she looked at her duel disk. '_… And soon… It'll be even stronger…'_

"That's why I'm outfitting my Airknight," Faye replied fitting a card into her duel disk, making a powerful blue aura rush over the angelic centaur (1900/1400 + 500/0). "With Synchro Boost!

"Airknight Parshath! Attack the Terrorking!"

Galloping at a fast rate, the Airknight slashed right through the Terrorking's chest, making the demon clutch its chest armor before shattering into locus. (ILP: 12200)

"And since my knight inflicted damage," Faye announced as she snatched a card from the top of her deck, allowing her trap card to glow brightly. "I get to drain… Which in turn allows me to gain five hundred points!" (FLP: 8500)

"But remember," Isolde retorted fitting a card into her graveyard as she pulled out another card from her graveyard. "I can discard Desrook from my hand, and I can special summon my Terrorking once more!"

In a powerful flame, the Terrorking reappeared on the field, snarling loudly as it swung its demonic sword over its head (2000/1500).

"Humph, well, I kinda expected that," Faye stated fitting the card she just drew into her duel disk. "I'll set one card face down… And end my turn!"

With a small giggle, Isolde drew, allowing her Solemn Wishes glow brightly, "Now then… I move to my standby phase…" (ILP: 12700)

Several chains erupted from the ground, stabbing into the Terrorking's body, making its muscles grow larger and larger, sending a sickening sound to echo through the air (2000/1500 + 2000/0). "So let the fun begin…"

"What the?!" Faye questioned looking at the chains that seemed to strengthen the king of the Archfiends.

"Allow me to show you Imprisoned Queen Archfiend's effect," Isolde chuckled as two shadowed, demonic forms appeared behind the Terrorking. "During my standby phase, if I have Pandemonium out on the field, I can increase the attack of one level four or lower fiend monster on my field by one thousand…

"But since I have two in the graveyard… That's doubling my king's attack points!"

"Okay… I wasn't expecting that…" Faye muttered with her eyes widened at the sight of the powerful demon.

"But I'm not done!" Isolde laughed slapping another card onto her duel disk. "I summon Mist Archfiend!"

A large cloud of red and black smoke erupted over the field, rising up to form into a large mist/smoke like demon with black bone like armor and wings that resembled that of the Summoned Skull's, yet atop of this demon's skull was a large rush of mist. Even its armor seemed to wisp off into mist (2400/0).

"You realize that thing's going to blow up in your face during the end phase… Right?" Faye asked raising an eyebrow at the monster.

"Its not going to last that long," Isolde replied holding a hand up to her mouth. "Mist Archfiend! Suicide with Parshath!"

Roaring loudly, the misty demon flew towards the surprised angelic knight, prompting the Airknight to throw its blade towards the demon's skull…

The weapon had hit its mark, the sword piercing right through the Mist Archfiend's head… But at a price. The demon's claws had stabbed right through Parshath's stomach, making the angel lower its head…

Both monsters disappeared, allowing the Terrorking Archfiend to run up to Faye, its sword raised up high into the air.

"But now its time for the fun to really happen!" Isolde laughed loudly. "Terrorking Archfiend! Carve her up!"

Faye's eyes widened at the very speed of the Terrorking Archfiend, and the fact that the blade had sliced down her body.

At first nothing happened…

SPURT!

Until a large gash ripped through Faye's right shoulder, cutting her jacket and arm as blood erupted from her shoulder, sending her staggering back up against a distorted grave. "AAAAH!" (FLP: 4500)

"Ah… Such a sweet sound," Isolde cooed as her body shivered. "Makes my body tingle in delight…"

The Terrorking Archfiend cackled loudly as it lifted its blade up, revealing some of Faye's blood on, and had its long demonic tongue lick the blade slightly, cackling loudly.

"You… You… Bitch!" Faye spat as she stood up, clenching her jaw in an attempt to keep the pain out of her mind.

"Aw, don't be a poor sport," the Cambion cooed turning to the side as her Terrorking Archfiend stood in front of her. "Tell ya what… After this set card, I'm ending my turn…"

The set card appeared behind the Terrorking Archfiend (4000/1500 – 2000/0).

"Hmm… I wonder though…" Isolde muttered to herself. "Will you even last your turn?"

"Don't… Don't underestimate me…" Faye snarled as she quickly drew, putting the pain out of her mind as the Solemn Wishes granted her the boost in life points. (FLP: 5000)

And then, as Faye took a deep breath, several black feathers floated down onto her body. (FLP: 5200)

"Hmm… I do enjoy it when my target struggles," Isolde cackled bringing up her hand to her mouth, licking her fingers slightly. "Just keep boosting your life points… It'll be much more fun when I'll carve those life points out of you barely living body…"

Faye looked at her drawn card… And then turned her eyes towards a tombstone that was behind Isolde. Like the others, the field card Pandemonium had distorted the grave, but the name was still legible…

'_Sieg… Please... Help me with this move…'_ Faye thought before she snapped her head forward. "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

Pikeru, Curran and the three Giant Germs popped out of Faye's graveyard, allowing her to fit it into her duel disk, allowing the device to quickly shuffle the deck, popping two cards off the top of her deck, prompting her Solemn Wishes to glow brightly. (FLP: 5700)

Looking at the two new cards, and the cards in her hand, Faye smiled, '_… Thank you…'_

"Hmm?" Isolde questioned.

"Pay back time…" Faye growled as she fitted a card into her duel disk. "And to start, I'm activating the spell card – Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

The distorted graveyard behind Faye shattered, forming into a tall and beautiful temple, flourishing with a calm aura that swept over the field, making the Terrorking Archfiend growl in distaste.

"Now, once per turn," Faye stated as she held the second card she drew. "I get to special summon a Fairy-type monster from my hand… As long as I don't have any other monsters on my field.

"And I'm going to bring out one of the best!"

Slapping the card onto her field, several gold feathers rained down from the sky around Faye, making both Isolde and the Terrorking Archfiend look up, both of their eyes widening at the form that floated down to the ground…

To describe the monster, a beautiful orange haired woman dressed in a white gown with a pair of golden wings sprouting from her back would be an accurate description. A pair of golden tapestries were wrapped around the angelic woman's arms as she brought her hands together in prayer (2800/2000).

"Meet Guardian Angel Joan!" Faye announced throwing her hand up into the air. "And now… Attack Terrorking Archfiend!"

Unclasping her hands, the angel began to form a bright white energy in her hands, immediately firing it towards the snarling Terrorking…

"Yeah, like I'd let that happen!" Isolde laughed loudly as she pushed a button on her duel disk. "I activate, Bark of Dark Ruler! So, I'll be paying twenty-eight hundred life points…" (ILP: 9900)

The Terrorking Archfiend smirked greatly as it tossed the sword to the side, catching Guardian Angel Joan's attack (2800/2000 – 2800/2800) with its bare claws…

"And I can drain your angel's attack to a pathetic zero!" Isolde cackled as the Terrorking Archfiend flew through the air towards Guardian Angel Joan…

Seconds later, slicing its claws right through Joan's torso, shattering the angelic woman into millions of feathers… (FLP: 3700)

"Heh… Now then, if you're done with your…" Isolde sighed slowly reaching for her deck.

"I activate my trap card!" Faye announced as a bright light overhead exploded over her head. "Call of the Haunted allows me to bring back a monster… And I know exactly who's coming back!"

From the light, a surprisingly irked Guardian Angel Joan appeared on the field, this time with her eyes narrowed and arms crossed over her chest (2800/2000).

"And… It's still my battle phase," Faye growled tossing her hand towards the Archfiend. "So Joan… Finish the job!"

Unlike its last attack, the Guardian Angel flew towards the surprised Terrorking Archfiend, making the demon step back in surprise…

… Only to receive a powerful punch directly to its jaw, sending the monster flying through the air, its bone like armor falling off in pieces in the process. (ILP: 9100)

"And since Joan defeated a monster," Faye stated as a gold aura floated around her body as Joan flew back to her field, arms crossed. "I gain life points equal to your monster's original attack points!" (FLP: 5700)

"Uh…" Isolde muttered as Faye slapped another card on her duel disk.

"I set a monster in defense mode," Faye announced crossing her arms. "And end my turn!"

Isolde slowly drew her next card, her hand shaking the whole time as her trap card glowed brightly. (ILP: 9600)

'_Damn it… That last move was too much!'_ the Cambion thought to herself as she looked at the cards in her hand. '_I could use Archfiend's Roar to bring back my Terrorking… But he'll be gone by the end of the turn, and I'll be wide open!'_

Looking at the card she just drew, Isolde raised an eyebrow, '_Although… I can try something…'_

"I set a monster!"

The set monster appeared in front of Isolde. "And that's all I got!"

"… Really?" Faye questioned as she drew, her Solemn Wishes glowing brightly as well as having countless black feathers flowing over her body. (FLP: 6400)

"You got a problem with how I duel?" Isolde asked, curling some of her hair in her fingers. "Don't think for a minute that I'm done…"

"Well, I'm going to change that in a minute," Faye stated reaching for her duel disk. "I flip up my face down monster, Skelengel!"

In a flash of light, the transparent angel appeared, holding up its bow and arrow (900/400).

"So, I get another draw!" Faye announced as she drew once more, the Solemn Wishes trap unleashed a flurry of light around Faye's body. (FLP: 6900)

"Next," Faye continued pulling up two cards from her hand. "I activate Monster Reincarnation! So, by discarding one card from my hand… I get a monster back!"

Faye fitted both cards into her hand, pulling another monster card back, and quickly pulling off Skelengel's card from her duel disk, and slapping another onto her duel disk, "And I choose to summon it quickly… And it's a familiar face!"

Skelengel shattered into countless feathers, calling forth the Airknight Parshath (1900/1400).

"Tch…" Isolde clicked her tongue against her teeth loudly.

"Parshath!" Faye ordered as the centaur angel galloped forward. "Let's clear the field of that face down monster and open the path to victory!"

Isolde hissed as the holy saber stabbed into the back of the face down monster, making it flip up into a large gray, living treasure box, shattering a few seconds later (100/1000). (ILP: 8700)

"That was my Dark Mimic!" Isolde shouted as she quickly drew. "So, I get another draw! And five hundred extra points!" (ILP: 9200)

Faye smirked as she drew once more thanks to Airknight Parshath's effect, her copy of Solemn Wishes glowing brightly. (FLP: 7400)

"You'll need them!" Faye announced as the Guardian Angel Joan smirked once more, disappearing in a bright light. "Cause now Joan's got a word or five to say to you!"

That's when Joan reappeared in front of Isolde, surprising the Cambion as the angelic being pulled back her fist…

… And slammed it directly into Isolde's stomach! The force made her eyes widen before she was sent rocketing into some of the distorted tombstones and pink flames that surrounded the two duelists. "GAK!" (ILP: 6400)

"That tips the scales I say," Faye stated fitting a card into her duel disk, making it appear behind her two angelic beings. "How'd you like that?"

"Heh…" Isolde wheezed out as she stood up, dusting off her hoodie. "You really wanna know? I enjoyed that…

"I love having that sort of pain surge through my body! Gives me a real boost in the heart rate! And it pumps more and more adrenaline through my veins too!"

"You're sick," Faye spat out.

"Perhaps…" Isolde cooed as she drew her next card, allowing the light of her Solemn Wishes to glow brightly. "But who's to say that my fetish is any weirder or sicker than anyone else's? That's the thing about you humans, you always go around mocking or rejecting anything you don't understand… If I recall, that's how a few species of Shadowkind died out…" (ILP: 6900)

"Oh, I understand it," Faye retorted. "But you're kinda just playing into a stereotype of your species…"

Isolde rolled her eyes, "… I'm getting tired of this… And I've got a few other appointments to get to. So, first off, I'm activating my trap card – Archfiend's Roar!"

A loud threatening roar echoed through the air, allowing the Archfiend of Gilfer to claw its way back onto the field, snarling loudly as the dirt fell from its armor (2200/2500). "So, for the small price of five hundred life points, I get an Archfiend back…" (ILP: 6400)

"But that's not what you're aiming to do," Faye growled watching as Isolde slapped another card on her duel disk.

"Correct! Cause I'm summoning my Tuner Monster," Isolde announced as a large imp like monster appeared to her side, with spider like qualities only with two extra appendages, all of them clasping onto a sharp item or hammer (1000/1300). "Dark Tinker!"

'… _If she's going to summon what I think she's going to summon…_' Faye thought looking at the two monsters on her field as the Dark Tinker shattered into two rings of dark energy. '_… Then things are about to get complicated…'_

"So, I'll tune a level six monster with a level two tuner," Isolde cooed as a pillar of darkness crashed into where her Archfiend of Gilfer stood. "And now… Meet the pillar of my deck! The being of absolute demonic energy, touched with the sight of the future…

"Rise up! Thought-Ruler Archfiend!"

The pillar of darkness shattered, unleashing a large demonic creature, covered with a mixture of gray and yellow skeletal armor and green muscles underneath. Like the previous archfiends that appeared before it, this creature had a skull like head with a pair of green horns piercing the skull.

The demon roared loudly (2700/2300), shaking the remains of the tombstones that were around Isolde's body.

"Next, comes Dark Tinker's effect," Isolde stated flicking off the top card from her deck, eyeing it. "I get to look at the top of my deck, and if the card is something I like, I can keep it there, or send it to the bottom of my deck…

"I think I'll keep it there…"

Isolde smirked as she fitted the card back where it originally was, '_Heh… As soon as next turn rolls around, I'll draw my Surprise Attack from the Darkness… And when I play that, it'll be curtains for this little Shadowchaser…'_

"You realize that your Archfiend isn't actually a demon," Faye pointed out turning towards Guardian Angel Joan. "And that Joan is stronger…"

"Oh, I know both of those facts," Isolde sighed waving another card from her hand. "But, let me show you the card I drew last turn thanks to my Dark Mimic… The Axe of Despair!"

Raising its yellow claws up into the air, the demonic Psychic monster caught a large diabolic axe, raising the blade of the weapon down in front of its face (2700/2300 + 1000/0).

"Now then… You were saying?" Isolde questioned, placing her fingertips together. "Thought-Ruler Archfiend… You mind attacking the angel who had the nerve to punch me?"

The psychic Archfiend didn't seem to have any qualms about that order, quickly flying towards the surprised angelic woman, the axe crashing directly into her body, shattering the angel into millions of feathers. (FLP: 6500) (ILP: 9200)

"And to add a little more spice to this," Isolde chuckled holding her fingers up in a victory symbol. "My monster grants me life points equal to your monster's original attack points… You'll never get me to zero!"

"You shouldn't get cocky…" Faye growled looking at her small hand of cards.

"And why shouldn't I?" Isolde questioned with a shrug. "After all, I've got the power house on the field…"

Isolde quickly fitted another card into her duel disk, making it appear behind her Archfiend. '_Especially since my face down card is Meteorain… If she even thinks about defending, I'll just play this along with Surprise Attack From Darkness… Not only will I be able to crush any defense she has…_

'_But I'll also crush her life points, and pad mine at the same time!'_

"Okay!" Isolde cooed as her forked tail whipped around slightly. "My turn's over!"

Faye narrowed her eyes as she quickly drew her next card, her eyes blinking a few times at the card's art as she nodded to herself. "Alright…" (FLP: 7000)

"Hmm?" Isolde muttered looking at the serious look on Faye's face.

"You want to see what a Shadowchaser can do?" Faye asked slapping another card onto her duel disk. "You're about to get it! I summon Counselor Lily!"

A second rush of feathers floated down onto the field, signaling the arrival of a familiar face… A beautiful pink haired female doctor dressed in a white, wing-adorned lab coat with long wings poking out from the back of it (400/1500). Taking a moment to survey the scene, the doctor pulled out a clipboard and pen and began taking notes.

"What the?" Isolde questioned looking at the monster. "You're the one bumming me about pink hair, yet you keep bringing out these pink haired monsters!"

"… Pink hair or not, this monster's going to help me topple your Archfiend," Faye stated crossing her arms.

"Oh, right," Isolde snickered, covering her mouth as to control her laughter. "And what's she going to do? Lecture me to sleep so you'll win by default?"

"Nope…" Faye stated as Counselor Lily pushed up her glasses, transforming into three stars that shot around the Airknight Parshath. "She's a tuner monster… And one of the most powerful ones at that!"

"Wait… What?" Isolde muttered, her laughter ceasing as a powerful tower of light erupted in front of Faye, engulfing the Airknight.

"Now, I could summon Jalal for this," Faye stated as a several white feathers shot out from the tower of light. "But you're not worth it! So, I'll Synchro summon my second strongest monster!"

The tower disappeared, and in its wake stood a familiar formed monster, this one was also like the Airknight Parshath with a centaur like body, but its main body seemed to be completely made up of a light blue energy with futuristic blue and gold armor maintaining its body. In one hand it held a beautiful, crystal sword while the other grasped onto a large wing like shield.

The new monster stomped onto the field, slicing its blade to the side, sending a rush of air that almost extinguished the fire around the two duelists (2600/2100). "Avenging Knight Parshath!"

"That's very pretty," Isolde admitted with a clap of her hand. "But ultimately useless against my big guns here…"

"Next, I invoke Counselor Lily's effect!" Faye announced as a red aura flowed from her body. "I can give up five hundred life points, to power up my Knight's attack by one thousand!" (FLP: 6500)

The aura crept into the Avenging Knight's body, making the monster cry out in a beautiful battle call (2600/2100 + 1000/0).

"I'm not impressed," Isolde admitted, wiping off a small bead of sweat that formed at the side of her head.

"Then allow me to continue!" Faye shouted throwing her hand towards the Thought-Ruler Archfiend. "Once per turn, I can change the battle positions of one of your monsters! And since you only have one…"

Isolde's eyes widened as the large, powerful Archfiend immediately took a knee, dropping the Axe of Despair in the process. "W-Wait a second!"

"Don't think so!" Faye snapped throwing her hand forward, prompting Parshath to gallop forward, the shining blade tearing up the ground as it proceeded. "Parshath! Slay that devil!"

The archfiend's eyes widened as it realized it was attacked, and tried to stand up for a quick counter…

… But was too slow as the blade pierced right through its skull, making the demon screech out in pain before it disappeared in a thick mist. (ILP: 7900)

"And by the way…" Faye stated as her Knight trotted back to her field, snapping its sword to the side to get rid of the blood that stained the holy object. "My monster inflicts trampling damage."

'_Damnitdamnitdamnit!'_ Isolde screamed in her head as she staggered backwards. '_My best card! Gone!'_

"I end my turn," Faye stated crossing her arms at Isolde, the Avenging Knight doing the same (3600/2100 – 1000/0). "So my monster loses its boost… But that won't be much of a problem."

Isolde snarled as she drew…

… Surprise Attack From the Darkness…

Even if Solemn Wishes restored her life points, nothing was going to help her. (ILP: 8400)

"I… I… End my turn…" She spat.

Faye smirked as she drew once more, nodding to herself as the Solemn Wishes lit up. (FLP: 7000)

"… Heh…" Faye snickered. "I wish I could've said it was fun…

"But it hasn't… I summon Injection Fairy Lily!"

Isolde's eyes widened as the angelic nurse appeared floating next to Parshath, smirking as she held up the syringe above her head (400/1500).

"But I'm not done… Not by a long shot!" Faye announced throwing her hand forward. "Parshath! Attack her directly!"

With a loud gasp, Isolde stepped back as the angelic centaur charged towards her, immediately slicing the blade down in the exact same place that the Terrorking Archfiend had attacked Faye with his sword, sending a large amount of blood to spurt from the cambion's wound. "AAAAH!" (ILP: 5800)

"What's wrong?!" Faye shouted as the Injection Fairy Lily lifted the syringe up, watching as the medical tool glowed brightly (400/1500 + 3000/0). "I thought you liked pain? Well… You're going to get some more either way!" (FLP: 5000)

Before Isolde could say anything, the syringe stabbed directly into her stomach, making her cough out a large amount of blood from her mouth, her eyes widening as the sensation of pain shot through her body. "GAK!" (ILP: 2400)

Pushing up her own glasses, Faye sighed as she looked at the grounded Isolde, "… If you continue this… There's a good chance you'll lose your life. I don't want to add murderer to my title, but with you starting up a Darkness game, assaulting me with an intent to kill, I won't hesitate to do so.

"Your choice. Turn end."

Lowering her head slightly towards the ground, the blood from her mouth dripping slightly as turned her eyes towards her duel disk…

… She may have loved having pain inflicted on her body, but this was too much for her to stand…

"I… I surrender…" Isolde coughed loudly, weakly placing her hand on the dueling deck on her duel disk.

And just like that, the Pandemonium, the pink flames and both of the monsters on the field disappeared in clouds of smoke – Returning the graveyard to its original form, for the most part, disregarding some of the broken tombstones and statues.

Taking a moment to sigh, Faye rubbed her slightly wounded shoulder, walking over to the downed Isolde, "Alright… Now then, I think you should start talking… The sooner you do, the sooner I can get you medical treatment…"

Isolde sighed loudly, smirking slightly as she lifted her head up. "Sure… However… I think I'll get that treatment sooner than you think."

Faye was about to question what the Cambion meant by that…

… Only to be interrupted as a powerful windstorm sent the Shadowchaser skidding back, "WHAT THE?!"

Using her arms as a shield, Faye looked up to see a pair of shadowed figures behind Isolde. One of them seemed to have long arms with what appeared to be a pair of wings attached to them while the second was crouching on the ground, its hands on the ground with its arms between its legs.

"Sorry," Cackled the crouching figure, its voice obviously female. "But we kinda need Isolde in our group… Otherwise our name wouldn't work…"

"So, until next time Shadowchaser," the winged figure added throwing its arm towards the ground, sending a large cloud of smoke throughout the cemetery, making Faye jump back slightly.

Faye quickly went into a fighting stance, awaiting for an attack from the two shadowed figures…

… That never came.

Soon, the smoke disappeared from the cemetery, and with it, the three attackers…

"… What the hell?" Faye questioned walking towards the site where the three were only seconds ago. '_… They had me out numbered… I'm slightly wounded… That would've been a perfect chance to finish me…_

'… _So why didn't they?'_

Meanwhile, a distance away from where Faye stood, standing under a gazebo in the graveyard, was a familiar blue skinned, Chinese-dress wearing woman, watching Faye from a safe distance.

"Hmm…" Xue Yin mused as she rubbed her chin. "I see that Marcus decided to take matters in his hands…

"But, just because he has decided to…"

Bringing her hands together, Xue Yin immediately unclasped her hands, revealing several bright yellow strips of paper that had Chinese Lettering written on them. "Doesn't mean that I can't do the same…

"I know exactly who to recruit…"

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Level Spy Glass / Normal Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated by selecting one level two or lower monster on your side of the field while you have another level three or lower monster on your side of the field. Increase the selected monster's level by the level of a level three or lower monster on your side of the field until the end phase.

**Image:** The inexperienced spy looking at a document with a detective looming behind him.

**0-0-0-0**

_**The Loan Shark has finally caught a whiff of blood, and has no intention of stopping apparently!**_

_**But next time, the plan continues with Rowen's 'superb' summoning skills taking over once again. This time however, Rowen seems to have gotten it right and didn't summon a large Hell Fire Demon. **_

_**This time, he's taken a page, and summoned something a little more…**_

_**Futuristic…**_

_**Will the Shadowchasers be able to handle this next monstrosity?**_

_**Or… Will another take up the challenge?**_

_**Next time – **_

_**Draw 15**_

_**Cyborg Doctor**_

_**I seriously will give anyone a brownie point if they can tell me who's going to be summoned next time. Seriously!**_

_**Take a guess!**_


	16. Draw 15: Cyborg Doctor

**Author's Note:** Happy New Years everyone! I hope you're enjoy the holidays and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Because I am dedicating this chapter to a good friend and fellow author who's going through a rather rough patch of life, and I wish him to get better.

You guys know him as Jubjube, the Author of Negative Zero, and I hope that he gets better.

Anyway, enjoy!

_**Technology is a marvel. Heck, everyone knows that right off the bat, with it, we were given the internet, several medical advances in this world, and even the duel disk that I wear on my arm. If anything, we owe this world we have now to technology…**_

_**Too bad that there's always someone trying to use technology in a manner it was never meant to be used for. Hackers, virus programmers, and toss in the occasional mad scientist bent on world domination and you've got a few prime examples of technology at its worst.**_

_**I guess that one of those examples would be an excellent description of what's happening at the moment in Sin City. Once more, someone's summoned something that shouldn't really be in this world…**_

… _**But from what I can gather… Whatever this thing is, it's fighting against someone…**_

_**Faye and Diego are right here, helping me get ready to tackle whatever's been summoned, and since Ace was already out on her patrol (supposedly) she's already heading towards the scene…**_

… _**But, whatever was summoned, it's on the move, with something hot on its trail…**_

_**Who… Or what is after this vagrant?**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 15**_

_**Cyborg Doctor **_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 9:03 A.M._

A few days had passed since Faye was attacked, giving her plenty of time to rest up and heal slightly…

"… Hmm… A cambion, you say?" Barron muttered rubbing his chin as he quickly drew up a picture inside his head, a small trail of drool appearing at the corner of his mouth. "… Nice…"

"Hyde… Would you mind?" Jalal sighed.

WHAP!

"ACK!" Barron gagged as he rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell, Hyde?!!"

"Just following orders," Hyde answered crossing his arms.

Save for Ace, all of the LV Shadowchasers were gathered around Jalal's hologram in the living room, Faye rubbing her bandaged shoulder as the male Shadowchasers argued in front of the sighing Jalal.

"Either way, this is a grave matter," Jalal coughed out, getting Hyde and Barron to stop their squabbling. "If what Faye has said is true, then this is a very disturbing turn of events… I shouldn't have to say that you all should be more careful from now on…"

"Right," Hyde sighed throwing his arms behind the couch.

"Meh, wouldn't be the first time a woman or three were after me," Barron replied with a smirk.

"… Get serious," Faye growled. "And while we may have bull's eyes on our backs, this does give us something to work with… We know we're on the right track…"

"No better way to draw attention to yourself," Hyde chuckled with his eyes closed. "Than failing to kill your pursuers… Just makes the trail easier to follow. We were looking for Marcus Childsman, I think we might be on his heels if we're getting targeted."

"… Gee, the one time I have some girls coming after me," Barron moaned grabbing his head. "And they all wanna kill me… Then again, it's not the first time I've had a few girls wanting to kill me too…"

"You want another smack upside the head?" Hyde asked narrowing his eyebrows.

Just as Barron was about to retort…

"Ahem… Anyway…" Jalal coughed. "I shall look into this Cambion… You said her name was Isolde, right?"

"Yeah," Faye replied turning to the side.

"Very well…" Jalal stated rubbing his chin. "And speaking of looking into matters, I have yet to locate any real information concerning this Marcus Childsman, but now that he has put out hits on you, I will not stop looking for information… By the way… 

"… Where's Ace?"

"She's on patrol," Hyde answered quickly. "And don't worry… After all the times she's skipped out on her patrol, I actually had the foresight this time to install a little chip into her D-Wheel just so we can keep track of her."

"… I'm surprised you knew how to do that," Faye commented.

"Meh," Hyde brushed off as he stood up. "I'm going to get some fresh air… Anything happens, let me know about it."

"Hyde, are you going to smoke again?" Faye asked, watching as Hyde began to walk towards the doorframe.

"… I'm just getting some air," Hyde sighed turning over his shoulder. "But that reminds me… Barron, you still owe me some scratch for those cigarettes you bummed off of me."

"Wait… What?!" Barron yelped, only to realize that Faye was glaring at him. "He… He's lying! Lucky Seven isn't even my brand!"

Jalal's hologram sighed as he shook his head, "They maybe misfits, but they are Shadowchasers…"

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 9:05 A.M._

Amongst the newest casinos, it was always a good sight to see some of the more classic casinos still popular on the strip – Excalibur, Circus Circus, Caesars Palace…

And that was only a small handful casinos that could be named, of course, with more casinos springing up on the streets, a new building had to be made for cabs, cars and buses…

A parking garage!

Still under construction and not open to the public yet, this structure is where our story turns, on the seventh floor where two familiar characters were hard at work, a large light blue circle being drawn beneath their feet…

"So, why am I here?" Jack asked taking a moment to fan himself with his hat. "I thought you and Volk were in charge of this part of the job…"

"Oh, we are," Rowen grumbled, dusting his hands off with the chalk he had been using to draw the circle. "But he said he had a date to get to today, and had to rent himself a suit since his last one was ripped…

"Ugh, I can't really see a woman being interested in a guy like him…"

"Ya know what they say," Jack sighed holding up a small box. "Everyone has different tastes… Its possible for someone to like that grizzled old man."

"Whatever," Rowen muttered. "Now, hand me that box, we're almost done, and I'd like to get out of the line of fire before we summon this next character."

"Why? You planning on summoning another fire demon?" Jack chuckled with a smirk appearing on his face.

Rowen narrowed his eyes as he snatched the box from Jack's hands, "No! For your information, the thing I'm summoning this time is actually a fictional character. A little trick I picked up while I was learning how to perform summons…

"It's great at parties…"

"That's all well and good," Jack sighed popping his hat back atop his head. "But that doesn't really answer the question. I wanted to know what you're summoning."

"Fine…" Rowen grumbled snapping open the box before he dug into it. "I'm taking a page from the video game player's guides, and I'm summoning a video game villain…"

"… That's kinda stupid," Jack pointed out bluntly.

"Glad to see your support," Rowen spat back producing an old fashion CD from the box at the same time. "You see… If I summon something that's from the mind of man, then there's a smaller chance that something will go wrong and summon something as dangerous as that Hell Fire Demon…"

"Yeah, that's real smart," Jack replied with a dulled look on his face. "Let's turn to the video game world to summon something! Maybe we can invite Sephiroth and Nemesis over for a drink, possibly call up Psycho Mantis for the heck of it!"

"… I can take sarcasm, but that just hurts," the Elf wizard sobbed slightly with a shake of his head. "But for your information, this game right here doesn't have any of those characters in it. What I am summoning is nothing more than a big softy who can't really pose much of a threat…

"Well… Save for his attitude being a problem… But that's about it."

"And this will be enough to get us more of the Residue?" Jack questioned pushing up his hat with his two fingers. "I can see us getting a lot of the red stuff but…"

"Size doesn't really matter," Rowen retorted. "The more magic pumped into it, the more we get for collection. Simple mathematics."

"Yeah, well those mathematics better be right," Jack growled crossing his arms. "Cause if you screw up here, then not only will it be our heads, but our cover might as well get blown over as well.

"That's only assuming the crowd's aware," Rowen stated tossing the CD into the middle of the circle. "Now then… please remain quiet. We've only got one shot to do this… The game that I'm using here is a collector's item… And there are only a few confirmed copies still around, cost a fortune to get this one…

"So… Shut up so I can do this right!"

"Whatever you say, Emo-Elf," Jack chuckled, taking a few steps to the side in order to ready the containment device.

Ignoring the comment Rowen closed his eyes, his entire body glowing a bright blue as he lifted his hands up, "_Tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis… Temet nosce… Technia impendi nationi!_

"_Tempus edax rerum… Perptuum mobile… Ex malo bonum…"_

Several sparks of electricity surged through the circle, basking it in the same light as Rowen's body, and in between Rowen's hands, a pair of blue orbs of energy that floated around his wrists, "_Si fractum non sit, noli id reficere… "_

That's when one of the orbs flew into Rowen's chest, making his eyes widen, changing his eyes into bright red versions of them, holding his arms up to the side, "_Pro diutius have nos robots sino sub bigotry , bardus , squishiness , quod turpis stench of organic vita vultus! _

"_Nunc , totus robots mos alveus in licentia quod parilitas of meus charitas , ferrum - pugnus sceptrum! Quod , ut vobis spurcus organic vita vultus. Vos can vultus porro ut res disintegrated!"_

"… Okay, this is getting even freakier than I thought…" Jack thought out loud as he watched Rowen's body convulse wildly.

"_ADEPTO Sicco!!!"_ Rowen shouted as he slammed his hands into his chest, sending the energy back out of his body, forcing both of the orbs of light to crash into the CD, surging electricity erupting from the device.

At first, the energy seemed to build up into to forms, one a tall and sleek form, its head almost egg shaped, while the other was slightly stocky with a tall head…

"Ah! Finally!" The taller form cackled. "Now Lawrence!"

"Right away, sir," the stocky form sighed.

And just like that, the two forms disappeared, along with the runic circle, allowing Rowen to fall to his knees and then slam his face directly into the pavement, moaning loudly. "Ugh… Oh man… Did anyone get the license of that D-Wheel?"

Casually, Jack slowly trotted over to the fallen Rowen, kneeling down to make sure that the emo-elf wouldn't choke on his own tongue, "… Smooth move, Magic Man. All that work and flashy magic, and you couldn't finish the damn summoning."

"Check the container," Rowen mumbled, his face facing the pavement the whole time. "Something was summoned…"

Turning his head around, Jack blinked a few times at the sight of the same container that he had brought was starting to fill itself up with a red liquid, slowly, but surely filling up the device, "Well then… I'll take back what I said, but what the hell did you summon?"

"Ugh… Didn't I summon Mid-Boss?" Rowen mumbled.

"Hell if I know," Jack retorted rolling his eyes as he stood up. "You just summoned two things… At least for a second before they disappeared."

"Uh… Could you bring the CD to me?" Rowan coughed finally pushing himself off of the ground, but still too weak to really stand up. "Everything else was right, but…"

A few seconds later, Jack held the game towards Rowen, taking note that the elf's eyes were widening at the sight of the nearly burned off title, "Oh… Crap…"

"Something wrong, oh so great masterful sorcerer?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"… Yeah… This wasn't the game that I was supposed to use," Rowen answered with a dire look on his face, growing larger with each second. "It… It…"

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Jack snapped his head up, and immediately ran towards one of the openings of the parking structure to get a look where the screams came from. The moment that Jack reached the opening, he was met with the sight that was happening on the streets below.

Rushing out of the nearest casino, several people poured out into the streets, a majority of them stumbling over each other. Shadowkind and Humans alike were running away from whatever the cause for the fear was.

"… Hey, emo-elf, I think I know where your summoned beings are at," Jack chuckled as he pulled down his hat, slowly turning away from the opening. "Are you going to do something other than stay on the ground?"

"Ugh… Kick me while I'm down, why don't ya?" Rowen coughed as he slumped his head forward, allowing his black hair to fall over his face. "Anyway, it doesn't matter… We just need to collect the…"

"Just keep your mouth shut," Jack growled as he began to walk away, his hands in his pockets. "You remember a few days ago… When I was giving you that tour of Vegas, we had a discussion before I pushed you into the fountain…"

"What about it?" Rowen asked.

"… I'm about to show you the strength of a regular human!" Jack shouted running away from Rowen, his overcoat billowing behind him as he rushed towards the access roads to the lower floors.

"Wait! Jack!" Rowen coughed out, trying to get to his feet…

… Only to slip and land face first once more into the concrete, "Ow…"

When Rowen was able to lift his head up again, Jack was gone, only his echoing footsteps signaling that the young man was still in the parking structure. Rowen could care less about Jack and his recklessness, but there was something plaguing the fallen sorcerer's mind…

'_I know for a fact that I requested Jack and Mira to acquire a copy of that game,_' the emo-elf thought to himself as he tried pushing himself off the ground (failing miserably by the way). '_… I even saw the order form, it had the game title written on it. But… That means…_

'_Someone must've switched games before the summoning began!'_

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 9:14 A.M._

Outside the Shadowchaser's main base, just near the doors, Hyde quickly turned to the side, plucked a cigarette and lighter from his pocket, "… So much crap going on I can barely get a chance to enjoy my tobacco…"

And with a flick of his wrist and practiced ease, Hyde's now lit cigarette now sat in between his teeth, allowing him to enjoy the smoky taste that now flowed into his lungs.

'_It's the rare times like these that I can just relax and…'_ Hyde thought as he took a long drag on his cigarette…

"HYDE!"

Quickly throwing the cigarette to the ground, Hyde quickly snuffed it out as the doors opened up, making Hyde lift his hands up in a defensive manner, "I wasn't smoking!"

And with a dulled look, Barron popped his head out of the opened doors, "Gee… What a convincing argument…"

"Argh," Hyde grumbled as he rubbed his foot into the ground, making sure that the cigarette was truly put out. "What the hell is it now?"

"Look, as much as I would like to see you get busted for smoking," Barron growled crossing his arms. "We got a problem. I take it you remember Berry?"

"Who?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, I mean… Berial," Barron coughed rubbing the back of his head. "Well… Someone just summoned something that falls under that category as well… And this time…

"It was summoned in the middle of the Casino Circuit…"

Hyde's eyes widened before he followed Barron right back inside the main base.

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 9:35 A.M._

Very few people were still inside the evacuated casino, almost as empty as the day before it had opened – And yet, the slot machines were still a buzz with life, some of them still waiting for their payout while various alcoholic drinks and trinkets were left among the machines.

Also left amongst the machines were the unconscious bodies of the hired security for the hotel room, a majority knocked out due to a weird glow that floated around their bodies…

Amongst the decorated walls were the holes that signified the misses of several kinds of firearms…

CLANK! CLACK!

"Humph… Just like squishies to have some mundane technology."

Walking on the carpeted floor between the slots, a rather strange, yet intimidating form observed the various technologically advanced gambling machines.

With his tall, almost skeletal form, this person wasn't even an organic being – Rather, his entire body was one hundred percent machine; consisting of thin limbs, a slightly sleek torso covered with futuristic metal with a blue sheen, his face defined a pronounced chin with the top of his head as a green glassed dome that had gears moving around in it.

"Ugh, even being in this rank sty is starting to gum up my gears," the robotic monstrosity spat, keeping his arms behind his back. "Lawrence! How much longer until you're finished with that researching data?!"

"My apologies sir," A calm, yet slightly cold robotic voice sounded out from the robotic fiend's wrist. "It would appear that this operating system, though a little bit faster than what I am used to, is in need of a serious update. However, you may be interested in knowing that there seems to be…"

"Enough Lawrence!" The robotic fiend snapped, stomping his metallic foot into the ground. "Save the side information trips when we get off this accursed rock!"

"… Yes sir…"

With a click, the robotic fiend kept his arms behind his back, having his red eyes leering at the abandoned slot machines, a scowl on his robotic face growing in malice with every passing second, "Humph, this world is taxing on my patience… There are too many kinds of squishies here…"

Then… Very faintly, a sound caught the robotic fiend's attention, making him turn his head towards the opening of the casino, narrowing his metallic brow at the entrance…

The sound grew louder with each passing second…

… Then he saw it, and his glowing red eyes grew wide forcing him to jump to the side, barely able to dodge the flying black and grey blur that flew past him, "AAAH!"

Screeching to a stop, the blur immediately spun around, revealing a familiar D-Wheel, this one with gear like markings on them. And riding atop of the vehicle was none other than Jack, with his helmet covering his head and his right hand lifted up.

"Watch where you're going, you maniac!" The mechanical fiend snapped as he pushed himself from the wreckage of the slot machines he had crashed into. "You could've hit me!"

"That's kind of the point," Jack retorted as he reached into his overcoat, producing one of his handguns. "But I won't miss this time!"

With a pull of the trigger, a single bullet flew from the black handgun heading straight towards the metallic fiend…

… Only to be stopped dead cold by a weird blue barrier that popped around the robot's body, a smirk appearing on his face, "Heh, such a mundane choice of weaponry… Something like that should be in a museum!"

Jack's eyes widened as the barrier fell, allowing the bullet to bounce off of the carpeted floor.

"This is a real weapon," the metallic fiend chuckled, holding up both of his steel arms – Revealing that he had claw like hands, with two fingers and a thumb on each hand. That's when the two finger claws changed, resembling that of gun barrels. "I wonder… Do you have a barrier like I do?

"Let's see shall we?"

Narrowing his eyes, Jack immediately revved the engine, making the vehicle dash forward, just in time to dodge several rounds of blue energy-like bullets that shot from the robotic fiend's claw like hands, crashing into the walls and slot machines.

However, just as Jack was about to drive out of the casino and the blue bullets were about to strike him, Jack turned the dueling motorcycle into a sharp right behind a row of slot machines that acted as a shield for the vehicle.

The engine roars immediately died down, making the robotic fiend cease his firing, "Ah… An old squishy tactic, hiding behind a group of useless hunks of junk… You can't hide there forever!"

A few moments passed…

That's when a black blur flew from the left of the slot machines…

"There you are!" the robotic menace roared loudly as he turned his sights on the black blur, pumping several rounds blue energies from its finger-like guns, and sending the attack towards the black blur.

The energies sliced right through the blur, sending it crashing to the ground.

Taking a moment to blow the smoke from his steel claws, the metallic fiend trotted towards the fallen form that he had just shot, "That's the problem with you filthy organic beings, so fragile and so predictable and so…"

However, when the mechanized fiend reached the fallen blur, his red eyes widened…

… He just shot an empty trench coat!

"Then that means…" The mechanical fiend gasped as realization struck…

BANG!

… Along with a single round hitting the cybernetic menace in the back, "ACK!"

Staggering forward a few steps, the mechanical menace spun around to see Jack standing right behind him, spinning the very gun that he had fired… Save for the fact that he had thrown his overcoat to provide a distraction for him to get in a clean shot.

Of course, that didn't fly well with the mechanical menace, "You lousy sack of bones! Do you know who the hell I am?! I am…"

"Dr. Nefarious," Jack interrupted tapping the barrel of the gun against his shoulder a few times. "The so-called, self-proclaimed, robotic, evil genius who hates all forms of organic life."

"Ah, so my reputation has reached even this backwatered planet," Dr. Nefarious cackled as he clanked his claws together a few times. "Then you should know all about my evil escapades…"

"I would," Jack replied snapping his hand forward, aiming the gun towards Dr. Nefarious, keeping his eyes narrowed behind the visor. "But I prefer not to remember failures… Too depressing."

"Failures?!" Dr. Nefarious was a little taken back, the red glow in his eyes becoming fiercer. "FAILURES?!! FAIL…"

That's when a few sparks shot from Dr. Nefarious' head, making his entire body stop, static surging through the air before a female voice shot out from the mechanical doctor's head, "Oh, Lance, I can't, its not right! You're my cousin's uncle's son…"

Jack stood up straight, lowering his gun slightly, Jack blinked a few times.

A male voice then played from Dr. Nefarious' head, this one less mechanical, "That's what makes it so good Janice! Feel it! My heart is pounding like an anvil!"

"… What the heck is this?" Jack questioned crossing his arms. "Maybe I should just put him out of his misery…"

"As much as I would enjoy that," another mechanical voice said, this one set in monotone setting, caught Jack's attention. "I do have a duty to this twit…"

Walking out from behind another set of slot machines was another robotic entity, only this one was shorter than Dr. Nefarious, with a sleeker head and dressed to resemble that of a traditional butler's suit. "… And after all, this is the best part of my day."

Turning towards the taller machine, the butler immediately slapped Dr. Nefarious upside the head, making Dr. Nefarious shout out, "URRREEEE?! I'll show you failure! LAWRENCE!"

"Standing right here, sir," the butler answered, making Dr. Nefarious jump slightly.

"Ack!" Dr. Nefarious yelped before quickly regaining his demeanor. "Good timing… Lawrence, have you located any range for long range transportation?"

"Unfortunately sir, we are unable to do so," Lawrence reported, placing his arms behind his back. "It would appear that one teleportation sequence was just a fluke."

"Great, so we're stuck on this rock," Dr. Nefarious snapped turning his attention towards Jack. "… And we still have this squishy to deal with."

"Let me just say this," Jack stated reaching behind him, drawing out his second handgun. "From start to finish, I'm at a climax!"

"… And people say I'm egomaniacal," Dr. Nefarious growled, holding up both of his hands, transforming the claws into guns he had used only seconds ago. "Don't think that you'll get another cheap shot like that again…"

"Sir, if I may suggest something," Lawrence interrupted, clearing out his mechanical throat. "Instead of opening in a gunfight while the local authorities are closing in our location – We should possibly flee."

"I thought teleportation was out of range on this rock?" Dr. Nefarious questioned.

"I managed to acquire a mundane source of transportation, sir," Lawrence stated holding his left wrist up, and immediately entered a command into wrist computer that was built into his arm.

A second engine roar echoed through the casino, making Jack's eyes widen before he leapt to the right, barely dodging the oncoming vehicle as shattered parts of the destroyed slot machines flew through the air.

As Jack soared through the air, he turned his head back, seeing the cause of the noise and destruction was what appeared to be a bulky D-Wheel, one that had one small wheel in the front while in the back was an insanely large hind wheel that was behind its electric blue, dual-seated cockpit.

Before Jack could get a better look at the D-Wheel, he had already crashed into some of the remains of the slot machines.

The bulky D-Wheel skidded right in front of the two robotic fiends, stopping at the side in front of them.

"Ah… Very nice, Lawrence," Dr. Nefarious stated rubbing his chin at the dueling motorbike. "Although… I am a little surprised that you were able to ascertain such a vehicle in such a short time."

"I managed to find the blueprints to these sorts of vehicles in my search, sir," Lawrence replied pushing a button on the side of the cockpit, allowing the side door to open up and unleash a small set of stairs. "By simply downloading it into my mind, I was able to hotwire one of these vehicles that was parked outside."

"Hmm… I suppose it will do…" Dr. Nefarious cackled as he took the small, steel stairs and slowly climbed into the farther back seat. "As will this planet to start…"

"… I suppose so, sir," Lawrence sighed loudly as he quickly climbed into the diver's seat.

A few moments later, the cybernetic D-Wheel roared loudly, immediately revving the machine out of the casino, slamming into several other slot machines, sending them flying through the air, dumping their contents.

"Watch the paint job, Lawrence!"

"… Sir, this vehicle was stolen, remember?"

From the smoke and dust that remained from the D-Wheel's exhaust and remains, Jack stood up from remains of a few slot machines… Dusting off his shirt, the duelist immediately fitted his handguns into the holsters at the back of his belt and headed towards the ruined overcoat.

With a swift motion, Jack fitted the overcoat back over his arms, "… This isn't over… Not by a long shot!"

Meanwhile, on the streets of Las Vegas…

"Ace, do you know where to go?"

"Yes, Faye," Ace sighed, turning a quick right turn, getting her D-Wheel out of the traffic and into one of the emptier roads (which was a rarity at this time of day in Las Vegas). "You guys already sent over the coordinates and I'm already heading there!"

'_Although, I was supposed to meet with Kyon this morning…'_

"Just be careful!" Faye warned from the intercom on Ace's D-Wheel. "We have no idea what was just summoned, so if you see something weirder than the average Shadowkind you've seen, just wait for us to back you up!"

"Hey, if I see something like that Berial-thing that Lover-Boy faced," Ace replied turning her head left and right, searching for whatever was summoned. "I'm keeping my distance. I'm not interested in getting burned or singed."

"HEY! I only allow a few ladies to call me Lover-Boy!" Barron snapped from another link on the intercom. "And last I check, you weren't one of them…"

BEEP!

Thank goodness Ace had enough sense to turn off the com-link, ever since she met Barron, she didn't like him.

But, before Ace could continue thinking…

"OUT OF THE WAY, SQUISHY!"

Ace's eyes widened, pulling on the brakes just as a large electric blue D-Wheel sped right in front of her at a great speed, immediately heading towards another part of the city.

"… Wait…" Ace mumbled turning her head towards the zooming off dual-seated D-Wheel. "Was that thing being piloted by two robots?"

Before Ace could contemplate that thought…

A second D-Wheel zoomed right past her, this time the rider was young man with a bullet-hole ridden overcoat that billowed behind him as he chased after the electric blue D-Wheel.

"… Okay… Now I know something's up," Ace muttered revving her engine before she took off, joining the chase, although she was quite far behind from the other two…

Back at the front of the chase…

"Hmm… Lawrence," Dr. Nefarious sighed putting his feet up on shoulder of the seat in front of him, which had his feet right next to the robotic butler's head. "Take a memo, start evil conquest with this planet filled with squishies, then we'll move onto this system and then…"

"Sir, I at the moment I am driving," Lawrence replied pushing a few buttons on the dashboard. "And I am also trying to fully understand all the applications of this vehicle. One that's really confusing is the 'Duel Program'."

BEEP! BEEP!

"_**Duel mode engaged,**_" a computerized voice sounded from screen showing a card that had an explosion of energy for its picture. "_**Autopilot standing by.**_"

"Lawrence! What's going on?!" Dr. Nefarious demanded as a duel disk partition folded in front of him.

"We're finishing what we started!"

Both Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence turned to the side, seeing Jack riding right beside them, of course, Dr. Nefarious narrowed his eyes at the sight… "I see… You're quite tenacious for a squishy. Or maybe you're a glutton for punishment…"

"_**Countdown initiated,**_" The computerized voice continued as several holographic generators on both riders' D-Wheels lit up, transforming the ruined buildings around them into a sleek cool versions of themselves. "_**Riding duel… Set… ON!**_"

"Sorry, but now we're fighting on my terms," Jack growled with a smirk appearing on his face. "Either you duel me… Or else that D-Wheel of yours will shut down!"

"… Lawrence, is this true?" Dr. Nefarious asked leaning in to talk to the butler.

"I'm afraid so, sir," Lawrence replied holding up a small cable. "It appears that this vehicle entire programming is based on it, if we were to overwrite it, then the D-Wheel would freeze up. But don't worry sir, I was able to access the Duel Monsters website, just plug this in and you'll be able to construct a virtual deck of your choosing."

"Humph, fine," Dr. Nefarious growled hooking the cable into his wrist, immediately his red eyes flashed brightly, allowing near countless holographic cards to appear in front of his face as several blinking lights popped around a few selected cards.

And then, all of the cards disappeared, until five card floated in front of Dr. Nefarious' torso, "Hmm… A most interesting competition… So… Squishy, any last words before I humiliate you at your own game?" (DNLP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

"Just this," Jack replied pulling off his own five cards and fitted them into the hand slot at his left wrist. "From beginning to end… I'm at a Climax!" (JLP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

Meanwhile, behind the two D-Wheels, Ace followed the riding duel, making sure she was keeping her distance, '_A riding duel? Hmm…'_

Back at the duel action…

"It's time to make an example to you squishies!" Dr. Nefarious cackled loudly as a sixth holographic card appeared in front of him. "And prove that you're inferior to us machines!"

Jack merely narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm… And I think I'll prove that machines are superior," Dr. Nefarious snickered, pointing towards one of the holographic cards, making it disappear. "By summoning one! Genex Searcher!"

A ring of light appeared to the left Dr. Nefarious' stolen D-Wheel, unleashing a rather junky robotic being, with several wires and parts hanging off of its humanoid like body. The machine looked like it was ready to fall apart at any moment (1600/400) as it flew over the road.

'_What the?_' Jack thought, looking at the weird machine. '_What the hell am I looking at?'_

"Now then," Dr. Nefarious cackled as two cards appeared on either side of the electric blue D-Wheel. "I think I'll watch you squirm against this… So, as you squishies would say – Turn end."

"… I'm starting to get annoyed of that name," Jack growled as he drew his sixth card, allowing a speed counter to click for both duelists' D-Wheels. "… So, how about I show you that humans aren't as weak as you think?"

"Human… Ah, so you're a part of that species?" Dr. Nefarious mused taking a longer look at Jack. "I was wondering what you were…"

"Better keep your mind on the game!" Jack shouted slapping another card onto his duel disk. "I summon Ancient Gear Knight!"

Erupting from the ground, a large ancient machine resembling the Ancient Gear Golem (although, not as large) with large shield and lance attached to its arms (1800/500).

"Hmm… And here I thought the technology on this rock couldn't get any lower," Dr. Nefarious joked with a snicker. "Looks like that thing belongs in a museum!"

Jack didn't laugh.

"… You certainly put the wit in 'twit', sir," Lawrence sighed, maintaining control of the D-Wheel.

"Ancient Gear Knight!" Jack roared throwing his hand into the air. "Attack that piece of junk!"

Pushing itself from the road, the Ancient Gear Knight leapt towards Genex Searcher, immediately stabbing the ancient steel lance right through the chest of the previous machine, shattering it into several piles of flying junk. (DNLP: 7800 / SPC: 1)

"Fool, it is time to reveal my strategy!" Dr. Nefarious laughed as one of the face down cards flipped up, revealing a satellite on tank treads. "First, I'll call to my continuous trap card – Cyber Summon Blaster! But that's not important…

"What is important, is my Genex Searcher's effect. When destroyed in battle, I can special summon another Genex monster from my deck… Like Genex Controller!"

The remains of the Genex Searcher slowly began to come together, merging until they formed into a larger machine like monster, this one looking like a mass of different machine like parts with a large, bulky head with several tubes sticking out of its head (1400/1200).

"Now, my trap comes into play," Dr. Nefarious cackled as the trap card glowed brightly. "Since a machine was special summoned, you get blasted by three hundred points of damage!"

Jack's eyes widened as the trap card fired its energy, crashing into his D-Wheel, "Urk…" (JLP: 7700 / SPC: 1)

"And that's just the start," Dr. Nefarious cackled as he crossed his arms.

"And my attack was just the start," Jack growled fitting two cards into his duel disk, making them appear behind his Ancient Gear Knight. "I have not yet begun to fight!"

"You squishies never learn," Dr. Nefarious sighed as a fourth holographic card popped in front of him, allowing another speed counter to click up for both duelists, giving them each two. "And that's why you'll lose in the end… I summon Geo Genex!"

Another ring of light popped over the stolen D-Wheel, allowing a large bulky metallic-body covered robot with an earth brown outer coating that seemed to have rocks covering its body to crash into the road. The machine-like monster seemed to be made for excavating with a scythe in one hand and a jack-hammer built into the other (1000/1900).

'… _I'm not liking this one bit…_' Jack thought raising an eyebrow at the two weird monsters. "Those monsters of your must have some pretty good effects…"

"Unfortunately, you squishy-scum, Genex Gaia's effect is inconsequential at this time," Dr. Nefarious admitted. "And Genex Controller doesn't have an official effect… At least according to these mundane rules."

'… _An official effect?'_ Jack thought…

Then it hit him!

"It's a tuner!" Jack snarled.

"Give the man a prize!" Dr. Nefarious laughed loudly.

"May I suggest you transfer my employment contract to him, sir?" Lawrence pointed out.

Dr. Nefarious threw his hand up into the air, either ignoring or unable to hear Lawrence over the roar of the engines, "And your prize is a… Synchro Summon!"

At the words 'Synchro Summon', the Genex Controller flew towards the Genex Gaia, shattering into three stars that flew around the earth covered machine, transforming it into three stars of light.

"Now my soldier, arise!" Dr. Nefarious laughed loudly holding his two arms up. "Geo Genex!"

The rings and stars immediately compressed into each other, immediately exploding outwards into a powerful yellow wave of energy that overshadowed an insanely large and bulky machine that immediately crashed into the ground behind the electric blue D-Wheel. At first, the large, brown armored machine resembled the Genex Gaia, only its large armor was covered with yellow ooze and both of its arms were made to resemble jack-hammers (1800/2800).

"… Nice show," Jack growled looking at the weird Synchro machine. "But you seemed to forget that your monster's attack is the same as mine."

"Ah, but you forget a few things," Dr. Nefarious scolded, wagging on of his claw like fingers. "One, there's my trap card… Since a machine was special summoned, you get blasted again! FIRE!"

Jack's eyes widened just as the energy blast crashed into his body, making him stagger slightly with his D-Wheel, while keeping his speed up. (JLP: 7400 / SPC: 2)

"And two, but more importantly," Dr. Nefarious cackled as he clanked his claws together. "This Genex actually has a decent effect… I can swap its attack and defense if I possess another Genex…"

"Too bad you don't then!" Jack spat.

"Patience squishy!" Dr. Nefarious laughed loudly lifting his arms up. "Behold!"

The other face down that Dr. Nefarious had set flipped up – Call of the Haunted. "Now… I get a monster back from the scrapyard! I'm thinking Genex Searcher!"

Leaping from the trap card, the junk themed machine floated over the road, some of its parts falling to the road beneath it (1600/400).

"Now, blast him again!" Dr. Nefarious roared pointing his hand towards Jack.

"No need to yell, sir," Lawrence advised.

The Cyber Summon Blaster immediately fired once more, sending the energy crashing into Jack's D-Wheel once more, almost making the vehicle spin out of control. (JLP: 7100 / SPC: 2)

"Now… You said my Geo Genex couldn't use its effect," Dr. Nefarious cackled before pumping its fist into the air as a powerful aura shot around the earthy Synchro machine (1800/2800 = 2800/1800). "Well… I guess that doesn't hold true any more now, now does it?

"I'm going to enjoy this… Geo Genex! Destroy his antique!"

The larger machine slowly turned towards the Ancient Gear monster, and threw its two arms at the ancient machine, stabbing both of the jack-hammers into the Ancient Gear Knight's chest… Shattering the monster into millions of parts that scattered over the ground. (JLP: 6100 / SPC: 1)

"And now that you're wide open… ATTACK!" Dr. Nefarious commanded as the Genex Searcher flew towards Jack's D-Wheel…

… Only to be bounced back by a powerful barrier.

"Not going to happen!" Jack snapped as he quickly drew a card from his deck. "My Defense Draw lowers that damage to zero, and I get to draw another card from my deck!"

"Yes, yes, very nice," Dr. Nefarious growled pointing towards one of the remaining three cards that floated in front of him. "You're only making it worse for yourself. I'll place one card face down. End of turn."

The Geo Genex glowed brightly (2800/1800 = 1800/2800).

Jack swiftly drew.

Both duelists' Speed Counters clicked up by one, giving the robotic fiend three and Jack only two.

'_Tch… I hate defending…'_ Jack growled as he slapped a card onto his duel dashboard. "I set a monster in defense mode…"

The face down monster appeared in front of Jack's D-Wheel, "And… That's all I got…"

"So, where's that mighty attitude you had early?" Dr. Nefarious asked with a mocking tone appearing in his voice as another card appeared in front of him, allowing another Speed Counter to add to both players, giving Nefarious four and Jack three. "Or perhaps you're starting to realize that you have no hope against superior machines?"

"Please, you act all tough," Jack growled narrowing his eyes at Nefarious. "And superior, but you seemed to have forgotten that you were once one of those squishies that you hate so much!"

"That… Was a long time ago!" Dr. Nefarious spat out.

"He does have a point, sir," Lawrence pointed out.

"LAWR…" Dr. Nefarious shouted…

… Prompting several sparks to pop from the side of Nefarious' head, allowing the same feminine voice from before to sound out, "You're just a lonely man, Lance. Boarding a lonely train on its way to Lonely Town…"

"So help me, it's true!" The male voice wept from Nefarious' speaker system. "All aboard for Lonely Town. Choo, choo, Janice, choo, choo…"

"… He needs to really have that looked at," Jack stated with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"Indeed," Lawrence sighed, turning around to face the slightly malfunctioning Dr. Nefarious. "But then again, who would pass up a chance to do this?"

CLANK!

"… ENCE!" Dr. Nefarious roared before he turned his sights on Jack. "Insolent squishy! I'll cram those words down your fragile throat! And while I'm at it, I might just tear out that beating heart in the process!"

'_Okay… That's a little extreme…_' Jack thought to himself as Dr. Nefarious pointed towards another card that floated in front of him.

"Face him – Real Genex Ultimam!" Dr. Nefarious ordered as a ring of light shot to the right of the stolen D-Wheel, just as both vehicles turned right.

The ring of light shattered, unleashing a bronze armored Cyborg with a single eye on its head, pumping its cylinder like arms in a fighting stance (1800/1400).

"Now… Geo Genex!" Nefarious commanded.

The energy around Geo Genex reappeared (1800/2800 = 2800/1800)

Ultimam!" Dr. Nefarious snarled as the android leapt into the air. "Clear the field of that squishy's trash!"

Immediately, Cyborg crashed into the face down monster with its large fists, making the face down monster flip up into a giant blue rat (1400/1450), crushing it in the process.

"Sorry, but you're not going to get a clean shot at my life points!" Jack snarled as a card shot from his dueling deck. "That was my Giant Rat! Now, I get a replacement monster…

"And I'm choosing a second Giant Rat!"

In a flash of light, a second blue furred rat appeared next to Jack's speeding D-Wheel (1400/1450).

"A squishy protecting a squishy," Dr. Nefarious cackled. "How original… Geo Genex! Crush that rat!"

Pushing itself from the road, the large machine soared through the air before it crashed into the blue furred rat, shattering the rodent, "And I know for a fact that your rat had to be in attack mode, so your little stall tactics won't be able to help you at all!"

Jack clenched his teeth as the recoil from the Geo Genex slammed into his D-Wheel, making him lower his speed greatly and fall behind Dr. Nefarious. (JLP: 4700 / SPC: 2)

"… Big mistake, doc!" Jack snarled as a ring of light emerged to his right. "Now, I get another monster to summon… And this time, I'm going back to my machines! I choose to summon Ancient Gear Wolf!"

A loud, rusty howl erupted from the ring of light as it shattered and formed into the familiar rust covered wolf-like machine (1450/1450 + 300/0).

"You fool!" Nefarious laughed loudly as his trap card – Cyber Summon Blaster – glowed brightly once more. "My trap isn't just limited to when my machines are special summoned… It also allows me to blast you when you do as well!"

Jack bit his lower lip as the energy blast crashed into his D-Wheel's main body. (JLP: 4400 / SPC: 2)

"Humph, too bad that machine isn't strong enough to defeat none of mine," Dr. Nefarious grumbled as he pointed to one of the remaining two cards floating in front of him, making it disappear and reappear over the road. "Save for the Genex Searcher… But then again, I doubt that you'd be stupid enough to try that again."

"… Perhaps…" Jack growled, snapping another card into his hand, sending both D-Wheels' Speed Counters up by one each (DN SPC: 5 / J SPC: 3). "But that doesn't mean I can't fry your circuits with this next move! I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton!"

The moment that Jack played the card into his dashboard, several white feathers flew over his D-Wheel, allowing him to draw two more cards, giving him six cards… But then he immediately fitted a card into the graveyard slot, "I discard my Ancient Gear Soldier, and then, I activate my trap card!

"Ancient Gear Clocktower!"

DING! DONG! DING! DANG!

The face down card lifted up, allowing a ghostly clocktower to emerge over the two duelists, showing a large, rusted over clocktower, several gears and cogs poking out from the sides of it.

"Now… Whenever I normal summon an Ancient Gear monster," Jack stated reaching for one of his four remaining cards. "My tower gets a counter… But, allow me to show ya! I summon Ancient Gear Falcon!"

A loud screech blasted through the streets, echoing the arrival of a large steel bird, having rust covering its body and its clockwork exposed as it quickly flapped its wings to try to keep it afloat (1500/750 + 300/0).

"Now, I've got two effects to activate," Jack announced as he pointed towards Dr. Nefarious' two set cards. "First, my Falcon forces me to select two face down spells or trap cards… Since I don't have any, I'll choose yours!"

Nefarious' red eyes widened as he watched rust beginning to cover his two face down cards, "What is this?!"

"Its Falcon's effect!" Jack replied. "When summoned, the cards I selected can't be activated as long as my Flacon's on the field! Then there's my Clocktower!"

The hands on the clocktower's face moved slightly until the hour hand was situated at one, sending a loud chime that made the Ancient Gear Wolf (1750/1450 + 100/0) and Ancient Gear Falcon (1800/1750 + 100/0) cry out. "For each counter on it, it increases all Ancient Gears by one hundred points per counter…

"Which makes them more than enough for your superior machines!"

"What?! No! Lawrence! Do something!" Nefarious commanded.

"Sir, I'm afraid I can't help you during this matter," Lawrence replied, pushing a few buttons on the D-Wheel, trying to keep the machine working under the surprising speed.

"Falcon! Attack Geo Genex!" Jack roared.

The ancient machine bird unleashed a rusty screech, cawing loudly before it flew towards the Geo Genex and crashed right through it, ripping out several parts from the bulky machine. A few seconds later, the larger machine exploded in yellow ooze and mighty flames (DNLP: 7700 / SPC: 5)

"Next… Wolf! Attack Ultimam!" Jack ordered as his Falcon flew back over his D-Wheel, dropping the parts it had ripped out from the Geo Genex.

Howling loudly, the Ancient Gear Wolf clawed its way through the pavement, immediately leaping high into the air before it dived directly into the Cyborg, sinking its rusted fangs into the machine's neck and ripping it off. (DNLP: 7650 / SPC: 5)

"Foolish squishy!" Dr. Nefarious laughed loudly as two cards appeared in front of his face, immediately disappearing. "When you destroy Ultimam, you activated its effect! Now I can return two Genex monsters back to the deck! So, Genex Controller and Geo Genex will return to my deck and extra deck, respectively!"

"You'll need them," Jack replied as a card appeared in front of his D-Wheel, immediately disappearing. "I set one card face down, and end my turn!"

"… When I take over this rock, you're the first human I'm going to experiment on!" Dr. Nefarious snarled as a second card appeared in front of him.

Both duelists' Speed Counters rose by one, giving Nefarious six and Jack four.

"… For now, though," Dr. Nefarious cackled throwing his hand towards Jack's D-Wheel. "Genex Seacher! Attack the Ancient Gear Wolf!"

'_What are you planning?'_ Jack thought as the junk-like machine charged towards the Ancient Gear Wolf. "Well, since you're throwing the invitation towards me, I might as well accept! Wolf! Counter!"

With a rusty snarl, the ancient machine leapt towards the charging Genex, immediately ripping it into shreds with its parts flying through the air. (DNLP: 7400 / SPC: 6)

"Now then," Dr. Nefarious cackled as a card popped up in front of it. "I think its time we bring out a familiar face? Genex Controller!"

With several loud beeps, the familiar large headed machine reappeared on the field, the light bulbs on its head flashing wildly (1400/1200).

"Now my trap!" Nefarious ordered as the Cyber Summon Blaster glowed brightly…

… Immediately firing off another shot at Jack, sending his D-Wheel swerving wildly before he managed to regain control. (JLP: 4100 / SPC: 4)

"Now… I'll move away from battle," Dr. Nefarious announced as he pointed to one of the two remaining cards in front of him, making it fly forward, growing larger and larger by the second. "And perform my normal summon this turn! So, I summon Genex Heat!"

The card erupted into a fiery blaze, unleashing a large bulky machine like monster, this one resembling that of a large furnace with a smokestack like head and thin arms (2000/1300).

"Now, I realize that it could be hard for you to understand," Dr. Nefarious chuckled as he waved his hand around. "I know the squishy brain can be unfocused… But since I possess a face up Genex Controller, I can summon this monster without tribute…

"And now… The time has come for another SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

The Genex Controller leapt onto the top of the Genex Heat, shattering into three rings that flowed over the fire themed robotic monster, transforming it into five fiery red stars that shot up into the air…

Moments later, the stars and rings exploded into flames, forming into an insanely large and yet bulkier, blue metallic version of Genex Heat, only with a closed off chest furnace with several blasters at its hands, unleashing a rush of heat to shoot from its shoulders (2400/1200). "Thermal Genex! And now, you get blasted once more!"

Jack winced as the Cyber Summon Blaster fired another energy blast into his D-Wheel, '_… I'm getting sick and tired of that…_' (JLP: 3800 / SPC: 4)

"Now… Here's my machine's effect," Nefarious cackled loudly as a powerful fiery aura erupted around the Thermal Genex (2400/1200 + 200/0). "For each FIRE card in my scrapyard, I am allowed to increase its attack by two hundred points… Of course, that's not the only effect it possesses…"

"Seems like a waste," Jack growled, eyeing the large monster. "You can't attack this turn again…"

"Oh… But I can…" Dr. Nefarious cackled pointing to one of the two remaining holographic cards in front of him. "I believe this is called a Speed Spell if I'm correct… One known as Death Rematch!"

A large beeping sound popped from both dashboard computers, immediately showing the words 'Battle Phase' on the screens.

"Now… My End Phase turns into a Battle Phase!" Dr. Nefarious laughed loudly throwing his hand forward, making the Thermal Genex slam its cannon like arms together. "Annihilate his Falcon!"

Immediately aiming the cannons, the Thermal Genex fired a powerful blue flame from both of its cannons, the attack crashing directly into the Ancient Gear Falcon, an explosion following suit. (JLP: 3100 / SPC: 4)

"And… Here's a bonus for you!" Dr. Nefarious laughed even louder as the Thermal Genex took aim once more. "When my machine destroys a monster, you take an additional two hundred points of damage for each Genex in my scrapyard!

"So let's see… I have my Genex Controller, Genex Searcher, Genex Gaia, Genex Heat, and Real Genex Ultimam! Now… FIRE!"

Jack smirked as he held up a can and pocketed it into his overcoat's pocket, making the Thermal Genex lower its cannons.

"… What are you waiting for!?" Nefarious shouted slamming his fists into the stolen D-Wheel's main body. "FIRE!"

"… Hate to burst your bubble," Jack stated as the smoke around his D-Wheel disappeared…

… And the Ancient Gear Falcon stood in tack!

"WHAT?!" Nefarious roared, almost on the verge of freezing up again. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID THAT HUNK OF JUNK SURVIVE!?!?"

"Heh… My trap card," Jack stated motioning to his revealed trap card. "Ancient Gear Artifacts! So, I can remove an Ancient Gear monster from my graveyard, and that monster doesn't bite the dust!

"And since your monster didn't destroy mine… I'm not going to take that damage!"

"Grr…" Dr. Nefarious snarled, narrowing his eyes at Jack.

"Sir, watch your anger," Lawrence pointed out.

"Grr… I must admit, squishy," Dr. Nefarious spat out with his arms crossed. "You have proven to be quite the adversary… At least compared to some of my previous opponents…"

"By the way, how does it feel to be beaten by a doofus in green tights?" Jack questioned with a smirk crawling on his face.

"You lousy little…" Dr. Nefarious snarled looking at the last holographic card in front of him. "I'll take great joy in watching you squirm next turn…"

"… Not going to happen…" Jack retorted drawing another card, making his Speed Counters change to five and Nefarious' to seven. "… Since you're keen on sending monsters to the scrapyard, I'm going to send you there as well!"

"And how do you propose to do that?" Nefarious asked raising his metallic eyebrow.

"Simple…" Jack stated slapping a card onto his duel disk. "I summon Ancient Gear Statue!"

A bright light emerged over the road, allowing a large statue made up of rust covered metal, the statue resembling that of a certain golem, with several arms and parts behind it (500/500 + 400/0).

"And since I normal summoned another Ancient Gear," Jack announced as the faded clocktower chimed once more, this time signaling that the hour hand was now pointing towards two. "My Ancient Gear Clocktower gains another counter! And you know what that means!"

The Ancient Gear Wolf howled (1850/1450 + 100/0), the Ancient Gear Falcon screeched (1900/750 + 100/0), and the Ancient Gear Statue… Just floated over the road (900/500 + 100/0).

"… Just what are you planning?" Dr. Nefarious questioned, eyeing the ancient machines that opposed him. "Are you going to hold a yard sale with these antiques?"

"Naw… I'm going to upgrade one of my monsters," Jack chuckled as the Ancient Gear Statue began to glow with an earthly light. "You see… By releasing my Ancient Gear Statue…"

The statue shattered into the ground, making the ground shake and tremble, allowing an insanely large metallic hand to erupt from the ground, several miles ahead of the two D-Wheels…

"… I can summon the real star of machines!" Jack roared throwing his hand into the air. "Arise… Ancient Gear Golem!"

A large claw erupted next to the robotic hand, helping to pull out the insanely large, and powerful Ancient Gear Golem, its rusty gears and cogs screeching with movement of its body (3000/3000 + 500/0). As both D-Wheels sped past the machine's large feet, the large machine turned and began to chase after the two machines, matching each of their turns, and remaining only a few yards behind the speeding duel.

"Meet my ace!" Jack announced throwing his hand into the air.

"And meet my trap's effect… Again!" Nefarious pointed out as the Cyber Summon Blaster glowed brightly…

… Firing the energy blast into Jack's D-Wheel, making him almost lose control this time. (JLP: 2800 / SPC: 5)

"Like it matters!" Jack shouted. "Ancient Gear Golem… Mechanize Melee!"

While the large, ancient machinery chased after the two dueling vehicles, the Ancient Gear Golem had thrown its fist towards the Thermal Genex, the air being pushed away by the powerful attack. At first, the Thermal Genex fired its powerful flame cannons at the fist…

… A futile effort.

The fist collided with the Thermal Genex, shattering the machine into several flames that washed over the stolen D-Wheel, making both machine fiends wince in pain. (DNLP: 6500 / SPC: 7)

"But I'm not done… Not by a long shot!" Jack shouted throwing his arm out to side. "Ancient Gear Falcon! Ancient Gear Wolf! Attack the doc directly!"

Both of the Ancient Gear animals cried out before charging the electric blue D-Wheel, the Falcon dive bombing into the D-Wheel, making Lawrence lose control of the D-Wheel, skidding until he was able to gain control and ride alongside Jack's D-Wheel…

… And right into the pouncing claws of the Ancient Gear Wolf, the ancient machine digging its claws and fangs into the D-Wheel's body, making it spin backwards and fall behind Jack's D-Wheel. (DNLP: 2450 / SPC: 4)

"ARGGH! You little brat!" Dr. Nefarious snapped, slamming his claws into the D-Wheel's sides.

"Watch the paint job, sir," Lawrence advised. "Oh wait, its stolen..."

"Losing your cool, toaster-head?" Jack snickered fitting a card into his D-Wheel's dashboard disk. "Well, with t his face down card, I'm taking a break, so why don't you take over, you cheap imitation of a radio."

"Grr… Squishy…" Nefarious snarled as a second holographic card appeared before him, clicking Jack's Speed Counters to six and Nefarious' to five. "Tell me… What is your name?"

"What's it to ya?" Jack spat back.

"I prefer to know my adversary's name before I terminate them…" Dr. Nefarious explained pointing towards the holographic card he had just materialized in front of him. "But, it's of no consequence to me if you don't… I activate another Speed Spell – Tire Change! Now, since I have five speed counters, I can destroy as many spells and trap cards on my field…"

The two rusted over cards shattered, as well as the Cyber Summon Blaster that had been around so long for this duel.

"And, in return, I get to draw as many cards as I destroyed!" Nefarious laughed loudly as three more holographic cards appeared before him, giving him four cards. "Of course, at the end of the turn, I must discard every card in my hand… But from what I'm seeing, that won't be a problem…

"I summon Genex Worker!"

A loud rumbling sound echoed through the air, allowing a large bulky green tank like robot with several speaker systems built into its body to ride alongside of the stolen electric blue D-Wheel (1200/1200). "But it's not staying for long… I activate its effect! By tributing it, I can special summon any Genex from my hand!"

A loud shockwave erupted from the Genex Worker's speakers, shattering the machine to allow a large, glowing form to take its place. The light grew larger and larger, allowing a large form to stand in its place, immediately flying from the light, forming into large yellow jet/humanoid machine with a glowing core of energy in its chest, its back wings propelling it to fly through the air (2500/1500). "Solar Genex!"

"… Granted, the thing's strong," Jack stated raising an eyebrow at the futuristic machine. "But… I doubt that it has the strength to…"

"Who says I'm done?!" Nefarious shouted, pointing to one of the two remaining cards, making it disappear in a flash of light. "I activate a third Speed Spell, this one being an equip card!"

'_What?! There's an equip speed spell?!'_ Jack thought with his eyes widening.

"Speed Spell – Cyclone Cannon!" Nefarious laughed loudly.

The light crashed into the Solar Genex, immediately transforming its fists into a pair of cannons (2500/1500 + 1000/0). "Now… All I would need is three speed counters to activate this card, and if my Speed Counters lower, even by one, the equip card blows up! But, for every speed counter, my monster gains two hundred attack points!

"So, since I have five… Heh!"

Jack's eyes widened.

"Solar Genex! Attack Ancient Gear Wolf!" Dr. Nefarious laughed loudly throwing his arm to the side.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Solar Genex fired a powerful blast of light that crashed into the ancient machine's body, shattering it into several gears and cogs that flew through the air. (JLP: 1250 / SPC: 5)

And without the Ancient Gear Wolf, both the Ancient Gear Golem (3500/3000 – 300/0) and Ancient Gear Flacon (2000/750 – 300/0) weakened slightly.

"I set the last card in my hand," Dr. Nefarious announced as the card appeared. "And end my turn… And since I don't have anything in my hand at all, I don't have to discard!

"And to make things even better, the moment you enter your next turn, my Solar Genex will only get stronger!"

'_He's right…'_ Jack thought to himself looking at the Solar Genex. '_And as much as I hate to admit it… Ancient Gear Golem can't top that…_

'_At least… Not on its own…'_

Taking a deep breath, and keeping his eyes closed, Jack immediately drew his next card, turning the card slightly as he looked at the card art, a smirk appearing on his face, '_… That's what I'm talking about…'_

Both duelists' speed counters clicked up, seven for Nefarious and six for Jack… All the while the Solar Genex glowed even brighter (3500/1500 + 200/0).

"… I never answered your questioned, Nefarious…" Jack chuckled pulling another card from his hand.

"Ah yes… Your name…" Dr. Nefarious cackled, clacking his claw fingers together a few times.

"Well… You can take it to hell with you!" Jack roared snapping the card he just pulled into his dashboard. "My name is Jack! And… This is my climax! I activate the Speed Spell – Over Boost!"

A powerful vortex of wind flew over Jack's body, immediately sending Jack farther and farther ahead as his Speed Counters flew to ten.

"Now!" Jack roared over his D-Wheel's revving engine. "My Speed Counters go up by four! Which allows me to play the card that can and will end this duel! Speed Spell – Final Attack!"

A powerful aura erupted over the Ancient Gear Golem, its gears spinning at a faster speed, allowing the machine to skid ahead of both D-Wheel's, pulling its fist back (3200/3000 x2/x1 = 6400/3000), "So my key player's attack points are doubled! More than enough to destroy your Solar Genex… And you at the same time!

"Ancient Gear Golem! Attack! Show him a real climax!"

Using the oncoming D-Wheels' speed to its advantage, the Gear Golem threw its fist towards the golden machine…

"… Sorry! But I'm not going out like that!" Dr. Nefarious roared throwing his hand to the side, making the face down card appear. "I activate my trap – Negate Attack!"

Much to Nefarious' distain, the face down card merely disappeared and watched as the Solar Genex had been attacked by the powerful fist, "WHAT?! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!?!"

"Actually sir," Lawrence began to explain. "Usually when an Ancient Gear monster attacks, spells and traps cannot activate until the damage step…"

"WHAT?!" Dr. Nefarious shouted as the Solar Genex shattered like glass, allowing the fist to collide with the blue D-Wheel, sending it spinning out of control. "NO! THE HUMILIATION!! DEFEATED BY A SQUISHY!?! I'LL NEVER LIVE THIS DOWN!!!"

As the holograms began to disappear, Jack being farther ahead quickly pulled out one of his handguns and took aim as he skidded to the side… "Good thing you won't be living on!"

… The moment that the electric blue D-Wheel spun past, Jack fired!

BOOM!

The stolen D-Wheel was engulfed in a powerful flame, and began to roll over the road, sending parts of both the D-Wheel, and what appeared to be parts of both the evil doctor and his butler all over the road…

KA-BOOM!

Until the entire vehicle explode, sending people along the streets running away while mechanized parts began to rain down from the sky.

Jack, all the while, spun the hand gun on his finger, blowing away some of the smoke from the barrel, "… Mind if I defeat you? I can't hear you!"

'… _Shadows… Machines… They believe us humans to be inferior, and yet, here I am… Having defeated them both…_

'_They're the weak ones…'_

Putting his gun away, Jack revved his engine loudly… He still had to pick up Rowen from the parking structure… He guessed…

And just as he was about to drive off…

"Hey!"

Jack turned to the side… Seeing another D-Wheel to his side, this one a forest green with several claw markings on it… But the rider on it was what made Jack smirk…

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ace snapped pushing up her visor to get a better look at Jack.

"Heh…" Jack snickered, his smirk getting larger by the second. "What's it too ya… Shadowchaser?"

Meanwhile, from one of the casino ledges, a familiar masked duelist watched as the Ancient Gear Duelist was confronted by one of the Shadowchasers that he had interest in…

"Hmm… Oh what a tangled web we weave…" Kamen snickered placing his hands underneath his masked chin. "When first we practice to deceive…"

_TBC_

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Genex Controller / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1200 / Machine/Tuner:**_A one-of-a-kind __Genex__ that can communicate with its __allies__. It can control the powers of various elements._

**Description:** a larger machine like monster, this one looking like a mass of different machine like parts with a large, bulky head with several tubes sticking out of its head

**Genex Searcher / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 400 / Machine/Effect:** When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Genex" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.

**Image:** a rather junky robotic being, with several wires and parts hanging off of its humanoid like body

**Genex Gaia / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1900 / Rock/Effect:** If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy 1 "Genex Controller" instead.

**Description:** a large bulky metallic robot covered with an earth brown outer coating that seemed to have rocks covering its body. The machine-like monster seemed to be made for excavating with a scythe in one hand and a jack-hammer built into the other

**Geo Genex / Earth / LV. 6 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 2800 / Machine/Synchro/Effect: **[1 Genex Controller + 1 or more Earth Non-Tuner Monsters] Once per turn, while you control a face-up Level 4 or lower "Genex" monster, you can switch the original ATK and DEF of this card until the End Phase.

**Description:** the large, brown armored machine resembled the Genex Gaia, only its large armor was covered with yellow ooze and both of its arms were made to resemble jack-hammers

**Genex Heat / Fire / LV. 5 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1300 / Pyro/Effect:** If you control a face-up 'Genex Controller', you can Normal Summon this card without tribute.

**Description:** A large furnace like machine with bulky arms with a smokestack for a head.

**Thermal Genex / Fire / LV. 8 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1200 / Machine/Synchro/Effect:** [Genex Controller + 1 or more FIRE non-tuner monsters] This card gains 200 ATK for each FIRE monster in your Graveyard. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of Genex monsters in your Graveyard x 200.

**Description:** A bulkier, blue metallic version of Genex Heat, only with a closed off chest furnace with several blasters at its hands.

**Genex Worker / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1200 / Machine/Effect:** You can tribute this card to Special Summon 1 'Genex' Monster from your hand.

**Description:** A large bulky green tank like robot with several speaker systems built into its body

**Solar Genex / Light / LV. 7 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1500 / Machine/Effect:** This card can be Normal Summoned by Tributing 1 "Genex" monster. Each time a face-up "Genex" monster(s) you control is sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

**Description:** A large yellow jet/humanoid machine with a glowing core of energy in its chest.

**Real Genex Ultimam / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1400 / Machine/Effect:** When this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can return 2 "Genex" monsters from your Graveyard to your Deck.

**Description:** A bronzed armored Cyborg with a single eye on its head with cylinder like arms that end in large metallic claws

_The previous cards are Japanese cards released in Various Duel Terminal packs. _

**Ancient Gear Statue / Earth / LV. 2 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / Machine/Effect:** By tributing this face-up card you control, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your hand, ignoring the Summoning Conditions.

**Description:** a large statue made up of rust covered metal, the statue resembling that of a certain golem, with several arms and parts behind it

_This card was used by Heitmann in Yugioh 5D's_

**Speed Spell – Over Boost / Normal Spell / Effect: **Increase your Speed Counters by 4 for this turn. Reduce your Speed Counters to 1 at the End Phase.

**Image:** A powerful boost of energy with four stars flying through it.

**Speed Spell – Final Attack / Normal Spell / Effect:** Activate when you have 8 or more Speed Counters. Double the ATK of 1 monster you control. That monster cannot attack your opponent directly. Destroy it during the End Phase.

**Image:** A B.E.S. monster flying through space, preparing to crash into the earth.

_The previous cards are used in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_

**Ancient Gear Clocktower / Continuous Trap / Effect:** While this card is face up on the field, this card is considered to be named 'Ancient Gear Castle'. Whenever an 'Ancient Gear' or 'Gadget' monster is normal summoned to the field, place one counter on this card. For each counter on this card, increase the attack points of all face up 'Ancient Gear' monsters by 100 points.

**Image:** A large rustic clocktower with several gears and cogs poking out from its sides.

**Ancient Gear Falcon / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 750 / Machine/Effect:** If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step. When this card is successfully normal summoned, you may select two face down spell or trap cards on the field. As long as this card is face up on the field, the two cards selected with this effect cannot be activated.

**Description:** a large steel bird, having rust covering its body and its clockwork exposed

**Speed Spell – Death Rematch / Normal Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Turn your end phase into a Battle Phase. Monsters who have attacked in the original battle phase cannot attack at this time.

**Image:** Two motorcyclists preparing to play a game of chicken

**Speed Spell – Tire Change / Normal Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have five or more Speed Counters. Destroy all spells and trap cards on your side of the field (Other than Speed World and this card). For each card that was destroyed with this effect, you may draw one card from your deck. During the end phase this card was used, discard all cards in your hand.

**Image:** A NASCAR race car in the pit with its tires being replaced.

**Speed Spell – Cyclone Cannon / Equip Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have three or more Speed Counters. If your Speed Counters decrease, destroy this card. The equipped monster gains 200 ATK x the number of your Speed Counters.

**Image:** Several turbines appearing on the back of Dark Dive Bomber.

**0-0-0-0**

_**You ever read comic books, and when a secret force finally meets with the heroes of the story… The outcome is always explosive!**_

_**So, next time we see two forces crash against each other!**_

_**Jack – The Ancient Gear Shadow Hunter!**_

_**V.S.**_

_**Ace – The Rookie Shadowchaser with the heart of a Beast!**_

_**Who will win?**_

_**And who will be left in the dust?**_

_**Find out next time in…**_

_**Draw 16**_

_**Climax Hour**_

_**Jack:**_ … Ya know its going to be awesome.


	17. Draw 16: Climax Hour!

**Author's Note:** I don't normally do another Author's note in chapters right after another, but I have to say this since this is a special occasion and a special chapter. I am about to enter into a different chapter of my life. Now, that doen'st mean that I am going to stop writing this story, but I will be working on this story a little less than usual, but I would like to thank you all for your support and hope that you will wait to enjoy the next chapters that I produce.

Thank you for your time and please enjoy the chapter.

_**I know that Hyde usually does this thing, but I think that this event warrants that I've earned my chance to speak out.**_

_**First, the name's Ace (although my real name is Alice Drei) and I'm one of the newest Shadowchasers for the Las Vegas, and I have to say from those six months till now, being surprised doesn't really cut it any more.**_

_**From my finding out that my first friend in Las Vegas was also a Were-Ermine to learning that there was a whole organization of people who provided a sort of order amongst the Shadowkind… I can say that my mind was a little whacky for a while…**_

_**But ever since then, I think I've learned a lot from not only Hyde and Faye, but also learned more about myself as I've faced against an almost countless number of Shadowkind in that short time. **_

_**Of course, who I'm facing isn't a Shadow at all… He's as human as you or me…**_

_**But, if you saw what he just did, you wouldn't think he was human… But a monster…**_

_**Wish me luck…**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 16**_

_**Climax Hour**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_Putting his gun away, Jack revved his engine loudly… He still had to pick up Rowen from the parking structure… He guessed…_

_And just as he was about to drive off…_

"_Hey!" _

_Jack turned to the side… Seeing another D-Wheel to his side, this one a forest green with several claw markings on it… But the rider on it was what made Jack smirk…_

"_What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ace snapped pushing up her visor to get a better look at Jack._

"_Heh…" Jack snickered, his smirk getting larger by the second. "What's it too ya… Shadowchaser?"_

While the flames from the stolen D-Wheel starting to subside among the evacuated streets of the Las Vegas, and yet the flames that were rising between both Ace and Jack kept rising with each passing second…

Jack's face was painted with a smirk that seemed almost toxic to the touch – Before him was a Shadowchaser, one of the select humans who was chosen to fight against the Shadows… Jack had seen this one before… But now…

Now he could feel his blood being to burn through his veins… Some of him wanting to jump off his D-Wheel and attack her, both guns ablaze… But the other part of him was yelling at him to rev his engine and led a chase…

On the other side, Ace couldn't help but scan the entire scene… Machine parts riddled all over the street, the fire caused by the explosion she just witnessed starting to die out, and then there was him… The man, who was at the center of the whole mess, the man in the tattered black overcoat, was right in front of her.

And meanwhile, a familiar masked man watched the entire scene from one of the ledges of a nearby casino, his armored legs kicking slightly, "Hmm… Looks like things are starting to get heated up down there…"

Kamen rubbed his chin, "I should probably step in before things get messy…

"But, as Napoleon once said…You must not fight too often with on enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war…

"Besides… I think it would be fun to watch how this plays out…"

Back on the road…

"You going to just stand there like a statue?" Jack asked, his smirk growing more venomous by the second. "Or are you actually going to say something, Shadowchaser…"

Ace just narrowed her eyes even more…

… She honestly had no idea how to deal with this guy, especially since this guy just blew up a D-Wheel with just a single shot, "Are… What… What are you?"

"Can't you tell?" Jack asked holding his arms up. "Well… At the very least, I'm not on your side, Shadowchaser."

"Give me a clear answer!" Ace ordered, her hand slowly reaching for her sword. "Or else I'll…"

"You draw your sword," Jack warned crossing his arms. "And I'll draw the guns… We'll see who's faster at the draw… And I'm thinking that a bullet might just beat the slash of a sword.

"Unless you'd like to like to disprove that theory…"

Ace gulped slightly as she pulled her hand from the hilt of the blade.

"However, I am interested in fighting you in another form of combat," Jack chuckled holding up his wrist, showing his deck gauntlet, and the duel monster deck that was quickly being shuffled inside the machine. "I'm still at a climax… Mind if I defeat you?"

"What?" Ace questioned, blinking a few times at the opposing duelist in front of her.

"I can't hear you!" Jack laughed loudly wrapping his hands around the throttles of his D-Wheel. "Come on! You've got a dangerous duelist on your hands! One armed with a pair of handguns and a killer eye! Aren't you supposed to take notice of this?"

"This is more of a case for the police," Ace replied with a dulled look on her face.

"Oh?" Jack mused turning his head around to face Ace. "Are you sure about that? Perhaps there is more than meets the eye about me? I can already tell that your suspicion about me is growing by the second…"

As much as Ace hated to admit it, this trench coat wearing jerk did have a point…

"So… What's your answer," Jack questioned as he revved his D-Wheel's engine loudly. "Shadowchaser? You chicken?"

"Oh, that tears it!" Ace growled loudly, pulling her own dueling deck out from the back of her belt at her jumpsuit's waist. "You're going to regret this…"

"Please," Jack spat back, spinning his D-Wheel around at a fast speed. "I've been wanting to fight against one of you Shadowchasers ever since I heard about what you pompous, glorified good doers of justice…

"I have no regrets… And I'm not going to start regretting now!

"So, enough talking! And let's get to dueling!"

"Fine by me!" Ace shouted…

… And just like that, the two D-Wheels sped off through the streets, leaving the remains of Dr. Nefarious' stolen D-Wheel behind…

… As well as having Kamen land gently on the ground, his hands behind his back as he slowly trekked towards the remains. "… As much as I would love to follow this duel, and see who would win, I have a job to do."

He sighed loudly as he kicked a spare axel to the side.

"Oh well, no rest for the weary."

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 9:57 A.M._

Meanwhile…

"… I see… So it was a failure…"

The glow from the fish tank illuminated the room enough for the mysterious figure to find another bottle of water, immediately unscrewing the cap off of it while he spoke on the phone, "No… No I suppose it was to be expected. Sometimes being a penny pincher isn't the best thing to be in some situations…

"But, at the very least we'll have several more chances… But mistakes aren't tolerated in my organization and…"

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" A familiar voice cooed, making the water bottle holding man drop his bottled water.

"… We'll continue this later," The man growled snapping the phone down on the receiver.

Taking a moment to take a swig from the water bottle, the man sighed loudly; slamming the bottle into the desk, "Well, well, well… I haven't seen you for a few days, Xue Yin. Working hard, or hardly working?"

"Oh, a little bit of both," Xue Yin answered as she walked towards the desk, her hips swaying with each step, and with her fan snapped open in front of her face. "I did manage to perform those requests you asked for, Mr. Childsman."

"Hmm… And here I thought we were on a first name basis," Mr. Childsman questioned running his finger on the bottled water. "Oh well… So, my employees will be…"

"It will take some time," Xue Yin interrupted looking through some documents that she brought into the office with her. "But they are definitely works in progress, I should have them out in a week or two with the evidence I've gathered."

"Heh… I knew it was a good idea to hire you in the first place," Mr. Childsman chuckled, placing both of his elbows on the desk. "I always wondered though, which would be more dangerous, a shark or a shark's lawyer?"

"That all depends," Xue Yin replied as she sat on the desk, placing the files right next to her as she fanned herself. "Both are predators in a sense… Only one's not really choosy of its prey… Then there's a shark."

"Very funny," Childsman muttered rolling his eyes. "So… Do I have to bring you up to speed on the situation with the Shadowchasers or…"

"Nah… I was here when you hired those three assassins," Xue Yin answered snapping her fan shut. "Although… I was a little surprised with what you look for in assassins…"

"What can I say?" Childsman chuckled with a shrug. "I'm a man of class… I just happen to be a fan of the lower middle class."

"Indeed," Xue Yin sighed. "But anyway, I managed to follow one of them as they challenged that first one. The attempt was rather – Entertaining, but I had noticed something about the target, and a plan hatched in my head...

"Interested?"

"From you?" Childsman chuckled lifting the bottled water to his lips. "Let's hear it."

As Childsman began drink from his water bottle, Xue Yin leaned in closer to him, whispering into the shadowed Loan Shark's ear, taking note that his eyes began to widen, getting bigger and bigger with each passing second.

Until finally…

Childsman spat out his water, coughing while Xue Yin leapt to the side, "Are… Are you trying to be funny again?!"

"Nope, I'm dead serious," Xue Yin replied with a dreadful smirk on her face. "Why? Is there something wrong with that idea?"

"… No… In fact, it might just be what the doctor ordered," Childsman remarked before he quickly downed the remaining water from the bottle, sighing loudly. "Ah… So, how long until your idea is done?"

"Actually," Xue Yin answered with a smirk on her face as she lifted her hand up. "I was able to get it done… Took a little while for the hired alchemist to work with the materials I was able to scrounge up…"

"And let me guess," Childsman muttered rolling his eyes. "I'm expected to compensate you for that as well…"

"Oh, well, actually, I had a little request," Xue Yin stated wagging her fan towards Childsman. "And you can consider that last service free…"

"And what would a person in your position require?" Childsman asked.

Xue Yin could only smile as she snapped her fan open…

**0-0-0-0-0**

Back on the road, the two riding duelists had taken the slope to the Under roads, Jack was able to lead Ace to the lower ground, still speeding at a high speed as both duelists pushed a button on their dashboards…

"Speed world!" Jack and Ace shouted at the same time over their revving engines. "Activate!"

The two D-Wheels' holographic generators revved up, turning the Under's streets into the sleeker versions of themselves.

"I hope you'll prove to be a challenge," Jack laughed loudly as he pulled off the top five cards from the top of his deck, placing them into his arm gauntlet's card holder. "After all… Shadowchasers are supposed to be the best of the best!" (JLP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

"Then you're in luck!" Ace shouted narrowing her eyes at the black D-Wheel ahead of her. "I'm one of the best!" (ALP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

"Good!" Jack retorted pulling off a sixth card from the top of his deck, nodding at the sight of it. "… Then you won't mind if I start this duel off! So, we'll throw a monster in defense mode…"

The face down monster appeared next to Jack's D-Wheel.

"Next," Jack chuckled pulling two more cards from his hand. "I'll set a pair on the field!"

Appearing on both sides of Jack's D-Wheel, the two face down cards appeared, then immediately disappeared, "Deal with that Shadowchaser!"

"Yeesh, talk about a ego," Ace muttered as she quickly drew her sixth card, looking over the card, clicking both duelists' speed counters up to one. "Lets see if we can't deflate that oversized head of yours in that helmet!

"I summon Enraged Battle Ox!"

A loud snarl echoed through the Under, allowing the large armored minotaur to stomp onto the road, chasing after Ace's D-Wheel as it spun the battle axe over its head (1700/1000).

"And if you think those two face down cards scare me," Ace shouted throwing her hand into the air. "You're dead wrong! Enraged Battle Ox! Attack his face down monster!"

Roaring loudly, the red armored minotaur stomped over the road, and quickly slammed the battle axe into the face down monster, slicing it in two to reveal the Giant Rat (1400/1450) screeching loudly before it shattered like glass.

"And since my Enraged Battle Ox's effect applies to him," Ace stated as the Enraged Battle Ox snorted loudly. "You take the difference in damage!"

Jack sneered as the pixels from his Giant Rat crashed into his D-Wheel, "… Humph, is that the best you can do?" (JLP: 7750 / SPC: 1)

"Uh well…" Ace muttered as a card shot out from Jack's deck.

"I think I don't want to know that answer," Jack sighed as he held up the card that shot from his deck, and immediately slapped it onto his duel disk. "However, you'll want to know what my Giant Rat managed to pull me for its effect… Meet my Ancient Gear!"

The pixels from the Giant Rat began to pool together, forming into what could best be described as a mess of machine gears and cogs to look like a cheap robotic entity (100/800).

"… Okay…" Ace stated pulling another card from her hand and fitting it into the dashboard. "Well… I'll set one card face down, so my turn's over!"

Jack was silent as he drew, making both duelists' Speed Counters click up to two each, "… Tell me… What's it like being in the Shadowchasers?"

"Huh?" Ace muttered at the random question.

"You can actually hunt down Shadows who have wronged people," Jack mused looking at the four cards that were clamped down at his deck gauntlet. "Without any repercussions! And you must live a pretty sweet life when you're not on the street…"

Ace blinked a few times, taking a moment to think about it for a second – This guy did have a point about that… '_Maybe I shouldn't skip my shift as much… Nah…'_

"Guys like you…" Jack spat as he pulled a card from his hand. "Make me sick!"

'_I thought he was praising us…_' Ace thought.

Both D-Wheels curved as a turn in the road appeared, allowing the Ancient Gear to break apart, more and more gears, cogs, and machine parts flying over Jack's D-Wheel.

"Now then," Jack growled, slapping another card onto his duel disk, making the gears, cogs, and machine parts come together, connecting and forming a beastly machine. "By getting rid of my Ancient Gear, I'll bring out a real beast – The Ancient Gear Beast!"

The ancient machine's armor plating fitted over its body, completing the beast like machine's body (2000/2000), allowing it to unleash a rusty roar.

'_Like I couldn't see this from a mile away,_' Ace thought as she pushed a button on her duel disk. "I activate my trap card – Trap Hole!"

Jack's eyes widened as a large hole opened up ahead of him, his Ancient Gear Beast stomping straight towards it…

"I saw your duel with that… Uh, robot," Ace stated with a smirk on her face. "So, I just had to modify my traps so that…"

"I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

Ace's eyes blinked a few times as she watched as the hole was immediately patched up, allowing the Ancient Gear Beast to run safely over it.

Jack just smirked. (JLP: 6750 / SPC: 2)

"Oh, you think you're so smart," Ace grumbled rolling her eyes.

"Well, I am the one with a stronger monster," Jack snickered spinning his D-Wheel around, making the machine ride backwards as he threw his hand up into the air. "Ancient Gear Beast! Attack his Enraged Battle Ox!"

Screeching a rusty roar, the large ancient machine leapt towards the armored minotaur, immediately stabbing its rust covered claws into the monster's chest, and pounding it into the pavement, shattering it. (ALP: 7700 / SPC: 2)

"Two things," Ace muttered as she fitted her card into her duel disk. "One, that move cost you more life points…"

"But you now have a cleared field," Jack replied. "And what's the other thing?"

"… I'm a girl!" Ace shouted.

"…" Jack was at a loss of words. "Uh… Whatever you say… Turn end…"

Ace narrowed her eyes as she drew, both duelists' Speed Counters increasing to three each, '_He's asking for it now…'_

"I set two cards!" Ace announced as the two set cards appeared on both sides of her D-Wheel. "And then, I'll summon Beast Striker!"

Roaring loudly, the large beastly ape-like leapt onto the road, spinning the large mallet over its head (1850/400) wildly, before it ran beside Ace's D-Wheel.

"Next," Ace stated holding up a monster card from her hand. "I discard a card from my hand to activate Beast Striker's effect! Now, I can special summon a very powerful monster from my deck…

"Moja!"

"… Moja?" Jack questioned raising an eyebrow as the Beast Striker slammed its hammer into the ground.

When the beast removed the hammer, there was a weird little creature that floated over the road. It was covered with dark fur save for the small yellow face that had large eyes and a grin plastered over it (100/100).

"… What… The… Hell?" Jack questioned leaning in to get a closer look at the monster. "All that fuss for just a weakling like that?"

"You better watch what you say…" Ace stated as the small Moja hissed loudly.

That's when the Moja roared loudly, making the fur on its body become larger and wild. But that wasn't the only change, four skeletal legs popped out from its mess of fur and its face transformed into that of a human skull! The monster roared loudly into the air (2500/800) as it stomped over the road.

"W… What the?!" Jack spat looking at the towering beast monster.

"Meet the King of the Beasts!" Ace announced with a large smile appearing underneath her visor. "It can be special summoned from my hand or graveyard by tributing one face up Moja on my field…

"And before you ask, I discarded him with my Beast Striker's effect!"

"… Great…" Jack spat out.

"So now," Ace announced throwing her hand up into the air. "King of the Beasts! Attack his Ancient Gear Beast! Show him that nature can defeat technology!"

With a loud roar, the skeletal like beast leapt through the air, its black fur billowing through the air before it landed atop of the Ancient Gear Beast, and began to rip the machine apart with the skeletal limbs. (JLP: 6250 / SPC: 3)

"And now you're wide open!" Ace announced as the Beast Striker snarled loudly, leaping off of the road and through the air…

"You'd think that!" Jack shouted as a large coffin appeared behind his D-Wheel, shattering it to unleash the Giant Rat (1400/1450). "However, my Call of the Haunted and Giant Rat beg to differ!"

"Then I'll just change my target!" Ace shouted as the Beast Striker flew towards the surprised Giant Rat.

Before the blue furred rat could react properly, the large mallet crushed into its body, smashing it into the road. (JLP: 5850 / SPC: 3)

"Sure, but now I get another Earth monster to replace it," Jack announced as a card popped out of his deck and into his fingers. "And I think I'll choose… This one!"

A loud rusty howl echoed through the air, unleashing the Ancient Gear Wolf (1450/1450 + 300/0) onto the road, its claws tearing up the road in the process, "If you saw my last duel, then you know what this monster can do!

"All Ancient Gears gain three hundred attack points!"

'_Great, he's got a booster,_' Ace thought to herself rolling her eyes. "I've already set my two cards. So I'm done."

Jack smirked as he drew his next card, giving him four cards to work with… As well as four Speed Counters…

At the sight of the cards, Jack smirked greatly, "Heh… Well now… Things are just about to get much more interesting…"

"Huh?" Ace questioned as Jack pulled another card from his four card hand.

"Tell me… Have you ever heard of the Speed Spell…" Jack announced fitting the card into his dashboard, making a large vortex appear over his D-Wheel. "Speed Fusion!"

The Ancient Gear Wolf howled loudly through the air, leaping into the vortex as its body was torn apart into several gears, "So… I'll have to take part of my Ancient Gear Wolf…

"My Ancient Gear Falcon and…"

Ace's eyes widened as more gears and cogs began to form into the vortex. There was only one Ancient Gear fusion monster that could come to Ace's mind… And that wasn't going to end well…

"… My Ancient Gear Gorilla!" Jack shouted as even more machine parts were sucked into the vortex.

"Wait… What?" Ace questioned as the vortex compressed into itself.

The vortex then exploded, unleashing a large rust covered, metallic monstrosity that had the legs and claws of a wolf, the torso and arms of a gorilla, and the wings and talons of an eagle. And, atop of its massive mechanical chest were the rusty steel version of the all three beasts' heads, all of them screeching loudly (2550/2050). "Put them together, and you've got the Ancient Gear Chimera!"

"Okay… Not what I was really expecting," Ace admitted as the mixed up machine stomped into the ground, immediately picking up speed to keep up with Jack's D-Wheel.

"Then you won't be expecting this!" Jack laughed loudly throwing his hand into the air. "Ancient Gear Chimera! Attack her King of the Beasts!"

With a rusty, trio of roars, the large combined machine dug its claws into the ground, spinning around to slam its powerful fist directly into the black furred beast, sending it flying through the air right past Ace's D-Wheel, nearly making her D-Wheel spin out of control, "W-What the hell!?!" (ALP: 6250 / SPC: 3)

"Heh, that's the backlash of my Chimera's effect," Jack cackled loudly as the Ancient Gear Chimera rumbled over the road. "When it destroys a monster in battle, I can inflict two hundred extra points of damage to your life points! Think of it as a bonus…"

'_Great… Meaning in the long run this thing can be just as dangerous as the Gear Golem he pulled out earlier,_' Ace thought.

"I'll set the last card in my hand face down," Jack announced as the card appeared next to his Ancient Gear Chimera. "And let's see how you'll deal with one of my stronger monsters… Shadowchaser!"

'_Every time he says that,_' Ace thought slowly looking at her deck. '_It's like his voice is filled with acid…_

'_But that won't stop me!'_

"Draw!" Ace announced as she pulled anther card into her hand, making her dashboard flip her speed counters to four and Jack's to five. "… Gah… I… I set a monster in defense mode."

The set monster appeared next to the Beast Striker.

"Next, I'll switch my other monster to defense mode," Ace muttered as the Beast Striker crouched down, crossing the mallet over its chest. "And… I'll end my turn."

'_I can't activate my face down cards anyway… At least not yet…'_

"What a waste," Jack cackled as he quickly drew, bringing his Speed Counters to six and Ace's to five. "Too bad… You could've done so much more. But I can as well! I activate my trap card – Jar of Greed!"

And just like that, Jack drew another card from his deck, giving him two cards to work with… A smirk appearing on his face. "Next, I'll set the card I just drew…

"And then summon Card Trooper!"

Revving alongside his D-Wheel, Jack's newest monster resembled a small red, yellow and blue cartoonish robot with a round head and two cannons on both sides of its small body (400/400).

"Now, I'll activate its effect," Jack stated pulling off the top three cards from his deck (Speed Spell – Final Attack, Ancient Gear Soldier, and Heavy Mech Support Platform) and fitting them into his dashboard. "So, by sending the top three cards to the graveyard…

"Its attack points boost by five hundred for each card!"

A powerful aura erupted over the small cartoonish robot, making its lights glow brightly (400/400 + 1500/0).

"Now… Card Trooper! Attack her Beast Striker!"

Without even a moment to charge its blasters, the small toy robot fired a powerful blast of energy that crashed into the beastly monster, shattering it as if it was glass.

"Next… Ancient Gear Chimera!" Jack commanded as the large machine screeched loudly, flapping its wings in the air (even though it was a given that it wouldn't be able to get off the ground that way) and pounced through the air towards the face down monster…

Stabbing its claws into the face down monster, the Ancient Gear Chimera torn the card up to reveal a small Hyena (1000/300) that was crushed under the machine's weight.

"And don't forget my ancient machine's effect!" Jack laughed loudly as several rusty feathers began to fall onto Ace's D-Wheel, making her wince. "You take two hundred points of damage for that monster's level!"

As the feathers disappeared from sight, Ace held her hand out to catch two cards that popped out, "Yeah? Well, you still have to deal with my Hyena's effect!" (ALP: 5650 / SPC: 4)

With a pair of laughing howls, the two Hyenas began to run alongside Ace's D-Wheel (1000/300 x2).

"Heh… Those things will just be target practice!" Jack laughed loudly licking his lips. "But for now… I'll just end my turn!"

And like that, the Card Trooper's aura began to disappear (1900/400 – 1500/0).

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" Ace shouted as she drew her next card, gaining a fifth speed counter while Jack clicked his up to seven.

Ace looked at the card and smirked.

"Especially with what I've got right here!" Ace announced fitting the card into her hand clip. "But first… I activate my trap card, Limit Reverse!"

As the trap card flipped up, a familiar black furred little creature reappeared in between the two Hyenas, the Moja yelped loudly (100/100).

"So I get my Moja back!" Ace laughed with a large smile on her face. "But it won't be staying for too long! I activate the effect of my King of the Beasts in my graveyard!"

Hissing loudly, the Moja's body began to grow larger and larger with each passing second, until it formed into the larger skeletal beast known as the King of the Beasts (2500/800).

"Next, I'll sacrifice both of my Hyenas," Ace announced as both of the gray furred animals transformed into a pair of orbs that flew around the air. "To summon another king of animals… The king of all animals!"

The orbs crashed into each other, unleashing a large light and dark purple furred beast onto the road, snarling loudly as it ran next to Ace's D-Wheel, its tail whipping about behind it (2700/1500). "Say hello to my little friend! Behemoth the King of All Animals!

"And since I tribute summoned him with two monsters, I get to take two beasts from my graveyard and put them into my hand!"

The Moja and Beast Striker cards popped out from Ace's dashboard graveyard slot, allowing her to quickly grab them.

"Now then…" Ace announced, throwing her hand up into the air to make Behemoth roar loudly. "Behemoth! Attack that scrapyard of a monster, Chimera and send it to the recycling bin!"

Using its powerful legs, Behemoth leapt through the air slamming its paws into the Ancient Gear monster, ripping it apart and sending several gears and cogs flying through the air. (JLP: 5800 / SPC: 7)

And yet, a large smile appeared on Jack's face.

"Big mistake, Shadowchaser!" Jack laughed loudly as a ring of light appeared to his left. "You see, my Ancient Gear Chimera has another ability! And it can only activate when you destroy it in battle! When it bites the dust, I get to special summon one of the fusion components used to make it…

"And I choose Ancient Gear Gorilla!"

The ring of light shattered, unleashing a large rusty steel gorilla, styled to resemble that of the Ancient Gear Soldier (only without the gun arm), onto the field, slamming its fist into the road before it crouched down in order to float over the road (1900/950).

"… Not like it matters!" Ace shouted throwing her hand to the side making the King of the Beasts roar loudly. "You're about to be thrown out of the fast lane! King of the Beasts! Your target is the Card Trooper! Attack!"

Roaring loudly, the large dark furred beast ran over to the machine, immediately slamming all four of its bone like legs into the cartoonish robot, making it explode in a flurry of robotic parts that flew over the road…

… And yet, Jack's D-Wheel was still ahead of Ace's! (JLP: 5800 / SPC: 7)

"What the?!" Ace gasped looking at her dashboard's duel set up.

"Let me point out my trap card," Jack laughed as he pulled a pair of cards from the top of his deck. "Defense Draw turns that damage into zero… And thanks to it and my Card Trooper, I can draw two cards!"

'… _Dang it… I needed to slow him down,_' Ace thought looking at the remaining few cards in her hand. '_It's only a matter of time till he draws those very same cards he used in that last duel of his… I don't have anything that can stand up against a six thousand trample attacker who won't allow spells and traps to activate when it attacks!'_

"I… I end my turn…"

"Hmm… Then it's my draw!" Jack shouted, drawing his next card at the same time.

Both duelists' Speed Counters clicked up by one, giving Jack an even eight and Ace seven.

"… I'll keep my Ancient Gear Gorilla in defense mode," Jack growled pulling up the two cards he had draw from Ace's last turn. "And… I'll just set two cards face down.

"Turn end!"

'_Well… I guess that means I get another turn…'_ Ace thought as she drew once more, giving Jack a total of nine Speed Counters and her eight of them. '_But who knows how long I'll have…'_

"You better keep your eyes on the road!" Jack shouted, getting Ace's attention.

"And you better keep an eye on your field!" Ace shouted back throwing her hand up into the air. "King of the Beasts! Attack his gorilla!"

Roaring loudly once more, the large black furred demonic beast charged towards defending machine, ramming its head directly into machine's chest, sending it flying into the Under's ceiling, shattering the machine into its parts.

"You just love to keep helping me, don't you?" Jack asked holding his hand up to his deck. "When my machine is destroyed in battle, I can add a level four or lower Ancient Gear monster from my deck to my hand…

"And I choose Ancient Gear Statue!"

Ace's eyes widened when she heard that, '_It's… It's that one monster!'_

"Behemoth! Attack him directly!"

Stomping towards the D-Wheel in front of it, the large monster lifted its front paw up and prepared to slam it into Jack's D-Wheel…

And, surprisingly, it made contact with the black motorcycle, sending Jack spinning past Ace and her two beastly monsters, growling loudly. (JLP: 3100 / SPC: 7)

Yet, when Jack was able to straighten out his path, he could only scowl, "… Feel better about yourself now?"

"Wha…?" Ace questioned blinking at Jack's reaction. '_At the very least, he won't be able to use that combo now…'_

"Turn end!"

Just as Jack was about to draw, he stopped his hand and glared forward, "Before I start my turn, I'll say this…

"From start to finish, I am at the climax!"

"… You realize that's kind of suggestive, right?" Ace stated with a dulled look on her face.

"Does it matter?!" Jack shouted as he drew, snapping on eighth speed counter for him and an ninth for Ace.

The egotistical cowboy smirked greatly at the sight of the card he just drew, "… And what do you know… It doesn't matter!

"I summon Ancient Gear Statue!"

In a ring of light, the small rust covered statue appeared on the right side of Jack's D-Wheel, just floating over the road (500/500).

"But it won't be staying for long…" Jack laughed as the Ancient Gear Statue was engulfed in a bright light. "But I don't need to tell you, you saw what happens now!"

The light around the Statue glowed brighter and brighter, making the machine grow larger and larger with each passing second until it formed into the tall, daunting figure that Ace had seen only a half-an-hour ago…

The Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000), its rusty gears turning as it pumped its large mechanical arms.

"Crud…" Ace muttered looking at the large mechanical monster.

"Just relax," Jack stated with a smirk. "He's in defense mode!"

"W-What?!?" Ace questioned looking at the crouching Ancient Gear Golem, having both of its arms crossed over its chest. "Why would you do that?!"

"Simple really…" Jack chuckled holding up his hand, his pointer finger raised. "Its so I can activate this trap card! Zero Gravity!"

A powerful, wavy force surged over the road, lifting up both Behemoth, King of the Beasts, and the Ancient Gear Golem up. During that time, the Ancient Gear Golem stood up straight, snapping its arms to the sides while the two beastly kings crouched down, signifying their defensive status.

"Now then… Its time for an eye for an eye!" Jack laughed as the Ancient Gear Golem pulled back its mighty fist. "Attack the King of the Beasts!"

The powerful fist immediately collided with the black furred beast, sending it apart with fur and bones flying through the air and heading straight towards Ace's D-Wheel, her eyes widening as the fist came closer and closer until finally…

WHAM!

"AAAAAAAAH!" Ace screamed as her D-Wheel spun out of control as her life point and speed counter began to drop. (ALP: 3450 / SPC: 7)

Jack sped past the spinning out Ace, laughing loudly all the way, "Heh! What's wrong Shadowchaser? Can't take the pressure!"

Using her full strength, Ace quickly managed to straighten out her D-Wheel, immediately tailing Jack's D-Wheel, "Why you little… I don't like being sucker punched!"

"Please, its called strategy!" Jack shouted back. "Stra-Te-Gy! If you don't like it, then you can just deal with it!"

Pulling the last card in his hand, Jack immediately fitted it into the duel disk dashboard, "And I'll add a little more strategy into the mix! Let's see how you deal with it! SHADOWCHASER!"

'_You're going to wish you never made that challenge!'_ Ace thought as she quickly drew. Her speed counters moving up to eight and Jack's to nine…

Ace looked at the card, and smirked.

"… And now, I'm going to show you some of my strategy!" Ace shouted throwing her hand up into the air with the card caught in her fingers. "I summon a familiar face… Moja!"

For a third time, the small black furred beast appeared next to Ace's D-Wheel (100/100).

"Again?" Jack questioned looking at the weird monster over his shoulder. "Don't you have any other moves?"

"Shut up!" Ace shouted as the small Moja grew once more into the skeletal King of the Beasts (2500/800). "If it's not broken, don't fix it!"

"Heh… You starting to get a little angry?" Jack chuckled. "You better watch that temper little lady… Otherwise you'll screw up!"

"Angry?" Ace retorted. "I'm going berserk! I activate my trap card – Berserking!"

The very same trap card that Ace had used against Tarous flipped up alongside her D-Wheel, creating a powerful aura around the King of the Beasts (2500/800 – 1250/0) that immediately surged into Behemoth's body (2700/1500 + 1250/0), turning the beast into a feral version of itself.

"When you run monsters who thrive from being savage," Ace stated with a smirk. "You tend to know that while rage can make you blind, it can also be used to clear your head!

"And don't think I didn't forget about your face down cards… I activate Dust Tornado!"

Jack's eyes widened as the dust covered twister flew towards his face down card…

"I chain!" Jack shouted as the card flipped up, allowing a large futuristic ship flying out of it before the twister slammed into his trap card. "Roll Out takes a union monster from my graveyard and equip it to an appropriate monster on my field!

"And I choose my Heavy Mech Support Platform and equip it to my Ancient Gear Golem!"

The futuristic machine clamped around the waist of the Ancient Gear Golem's body, allowing the wings of the ship to slide up on the back of ancient machine (3000/3000 + 500/500).

"Nice one…" Ace admitted through her clenched teeth. "But, I can still cause some damage! Behemoth! Attack!"

Roaring loudly, the purple furred beast leapt through the air…

… Only to be intercepted by the Heavy Mech Support Platform that had shot off of the Ancient Gear Golem's body (3500/3500 – 500/500), exploding upon contact. (JLP: 2650 / SPC: 9)

"Is this the best that a Shadowchaser can do?" Jack asked as his Ancient Gear Golem turned and continued to run alongside his duelist's D-Wheel. "Pathetic!"

"What's your deal?!" Ace snapped as Behemoth skidded on the road as Ace passed it. "You got a problem with Shadowchasers?"

That's when Jack made a hard turn, applying the brake with a screeching echo blasting through the Under.

Ace had to slam her breaks quickly, stopping a at least ten feet away from Jack's D-Wheel, both of her beasts stopping along with her.

"… You really wanna know?" Jack spat as he raised his hand up to the side of his helmet…

BEEP!

The helmet then transformed, changing into the old-styled black cowboy hat, allowing Jack's dark hair fall to the sides of his face, "Then clean out your ears, I'll give you a reason why I hate you Shadowchasers!"

Ace was a little taken back, not only because this guy was completely human, and not also the fact that he had a mark on his face that was almost exactly like hers…

But rather…

"Hey! You're that cowboy from that one college!" Ace gasped blinking a few times.

"… I have a name ya know," Jack grumbled pulling his hat down slightly. "The name is Jack Harken… And may I continue?"

"Uh, sure," Ace replied.

"I'll keep this quick and simple," Jack muttered rolling his eyes. "I hate you Shadowchasers… Since you're useless!"

"What?!" Ace was about to jump off her D-Wheel and attack this egotistical cowboy, but thankfully she had a little control. "We're not useless! We put our lives on the line so that…"

"Just stuff it!" Jack growled pushing a small hidden button on the side of his hat, turning it back into the black helmet. "I know the truth about you blasted Shadowchasers! So, lets get this duel done and over with!

"So mind if I defeat you? Your answer doesn't matter!"

Revving his engine loudly, Jack's D-Wheel shot off, almost immediately back at the speed where he was at before he stopped.

"What the?! Hey! We're not done yet!" Ace shouted as she sped off, chasing Jack, along with her two powerful beasts (2700/1500) (2500/800).

"Now then… Draw!" Jack roared as he flicked off his next card, giving him a full ten speed counters and Ace nine.

'… _This guy is really confusing,'_ Ace thought to herself as Jack's face down card flipped up.

"Now… I activate my trap card!" Jack announced as the trap card disappeared. "Reckless Greed allows me draw two more cards!"

Pulling off the top two cards, Jack nodded at the three cards in his hand, a smirk appearing on his face, "And next, I'll summon Scrap Recycler!"

A sputtering sound echoed through the Under, allowing a weird, scavenger like machine to ride alongside Jack's D-Wheel, a large dual-wheeled junk like machine with two clamp like arms on its container-like head (900/1200).

"And when summoned," Jack announced as a card shot from his deck, revealing a machine monster called Ancient Gear Knight. "I can send any machine from my deck to the graveyard!

"Of course, that effect is moot at the moment… Since I'm activating its other effect! By returning two level four or lower Machine-type monsters to my deck… I can then shuffle…"

Quickly pulling the Ancient Gear Soldier and Ancient Gear Wolf from his graveyard slot, Jack immediately fitted the cards atop of his deck, allowing the cards to shuffle themselves inside the device. "… And finally draw once more!"

Looking at the new cards, Jack's smirk continued to grow larger and larger, "Heh… And I couldn't have asked for a better hand! I activate Speed Spell – Vision Wind!"

That's when a large amount of wind began to combine in front of Jack's D-Wheel, forming into a familiar rust-covered statue (500/500). "Since I don't need to worry about the cost of Speed Counters, I can special summon a level two or lower monster from my graveyard, so my Ancient Gear Statue's making a comeback!"

Ace's eyes widened, "Wait… You… You have got to be kidding me!"

"Oh, looks like that brain in your head just got dusted off," Jack chuckled as he licked his lips. "Yes… Ancient Gear Statue! I activate your effect once more!"

The statue shattered like glass, allowing a second daunting shadow to appear in the Under, immediately lighting up to reveal a second Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000).

"T-Two of them!?" Ace shouted at the sight of the two powerful machines. "How the hell could someone get two of those powerful monsters?!"

"Actually, I have three copies," Jack added nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Ace shouted, her eyes widening behind the fact that was produced, heck, it was harder for her to understand how someone could get those rare cards, especially since it was a common fact that the Ancient Gear Golems were like a lost treasure.

"But that doesn't matter!" Jack shouted throwing his hand up, just as he made a hard turn left. "Ancient Gear Golems! Attack both of her beasts! Climax Melee!"

Both Gear Golems skidded along the road, sparks flying from their feet as they both pulled their fists back, and just as the King of the Beasts and Behemoth King of All Animals were about to stop in their tracks, the fists were launched, slamming directly into both beasts' heads…

… Eliciting a loud sickening pair of cracks through out the Under. (ALP: 2650 / SPC: 9)

"Eww…" Ace muttered as she fitted the two cards into her dashboard's graveyard slot.

"… Gotta agree with you on that," Jack mumbled sticking his tongue out at the same time. "But, I gotta go with results! Scrap Recycler! Attack her life points directly!"

The weird machine screeched its tires loudly against the concrete, heading directly towards Ace…

"Sorry! But I know that monster doesn't have the same ability as Ancient Gears!" Ace announced as her other face down card flipped up, showing Zombyra the Dark dashing through the air. "So I can activate A Hero Emerges! So, take a choice!"

That's when four holographic cards appeared over Ace's D-Wheel, their backs the only thing that Jack could see. "… I know how the card works… I choose the far right card!"

Ace smirked as all three of the other cards disappeared, allowing the card to spin around, unleashing a large black and white furred bear onto the road, its dirtied, forest-green, light armor clanking against the road as it ran alongside Ace's D-Wheel (2350/2000). "And you chose right… For me! So, I can summon Forester Bear!"

"… So let me get this straight," Jack sputtered, trying to keep in his laughter as the Scrap Recycler drove right back alongside his D-Wheel. "I bust out two copies of one of the most dangerous monsters in Duel Monsters, and you counter with an oversized Teddie Bear?"

"I wouldn't mock this bear!" Ace snapped back, narrowing her eyes. "You've got a weak monster on the field, and I've still got my Berserking on the field!"

'_And with Beast Striker in my hand, I can topple him all the way into the ground! In my next turn!'_

"… I'll set the last card in my hand," Jack announced as the card appeared behind his Scrap Recycler, only to disappear a few moments later.

"You wanted to finish this?" Ace chuckled pulling off her next card, giving her ten Speed Counters and Jack eleven. "Fine by me! Just don't blame me if you don't like the result! I summon Beast Striker!"

With a loud roar, the tusked beastly monster slammed its powerful legs into the ground before it chased after Ace's D-Wheel (1850/400).

"Next, I activate Forester Bear's special ability!" Ace announced as a card popped out of her graveyard, turning it around to reveal Moja. "By returning a beast to my deck, I can lower your Scrap Recycler's attack by three hundred points!"

A forest green aura appeared around the junky machine, allowing several vines to wrap around its body (900/1200 – 300/0).

"Next," Ace chuckled as her trap card glowed brightly once more. "I'll transfer half of my Beast Striker's attack points to my Forester Bear…"

Both beasts roared loudly, making the Beast Striker kneel down (1850/400 – 925/0) and the Forester Bear's fur stood on end (2350/2000 + 925/0).

Jack's eyes narrowed at the attack score on the feral bear that ran alongside of Ace's D-Wheel, "… So, you're hoping to end this in one more shot, eh?"

"I'm putting everything on the line for this one," Ace replied with a smirk. "So… Forester Bear! Attack that scrap pile!

"And end this!"

Roaring loudly, the Forester Bear stomped forward, aiming for the Scrap Recycler with its armored claws…

… Only to get slammed in the stomach by one of the Ancient Gear Golems' fists, sending it flying past Ace's D-Wheel, her eyes widening as the beast disappeared along with a small handful of her life points, "But… But…" (ALP: 2375 / SPC: 10)

"You must've thought that my trap was a bluff," Jack chuckled snapping his fingers towards the risen face down card – Covering Fire. "I thought I told you from the beginning… From start to finish, I'm at a climax!"

"That still sounds so suggestive," Ace pointed out with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her head.

The Beast Striker growled as its strength returned to it (1850/400) as well as the Scrap Recycler (900/1200).

"And like I said," Jack, eliciting him getting a full set of Speed Counters with Ace only one behind that amount. "It still doesn't matter! Time for the real climax!"

Both Ancient Gear Golem's rusty bodies began to creak loudly, both of them pulling their fists back…

"Ancient Gear Golem one!" Jack roared as the first Ancient Gear Golem threw its fist. "Destroy that annoying beast!"

The Beast Striker's eyes widened as the fist collided with its body, crushing it into the road as the shockwave from the attack shook Ace's D-Wheel, making her bite her lower lip. (ALP: 1225 / SPC: 10)

"And now… My Ultimate Climax!" Jack shouted as the second Ancient Gear Golem threw its fist.

Ace immediately closed her eyes, the powerful fist getting closer and closer with each passing second… Until finally the moment arrived, having the fist collide with her D-Wheel, sending the vehicle and Ace spinning almost out of control! (ALP: 0)

Steam shot out from Ace's D-Wheel as the vehicle spun out, making her wince loudly as she tried to apply the brakes, making the tires screech loudly.

Jack on the other hand was able to expertly turn and screech to a halt, smirking as he watched Ace lose complete control, "… It's funny to see rookies lose control…"

A few moments later, Ace was able to stop, her breathing deep and loud as she fell to the dashboard, her eyes closed, "Oh… Oh man…"

"Now it's just sad," Jack sighed throwing the back of his overcoat up, reaching for his gun holsters. "And yet, entertaining… Maybe I should test her luck…"

Before Jack could draw his weapon, a long silver blade rested on his shoulder, the edge near his neck…

"I don't think that would be wise…"

Jack's eyes narrowed, not moving his hand but his teeth clenched…

… Standing right behind him was none-other than Hyde, with the drawn sword being the blade that was up against Jack's neck, "Unless you wanna test your luck? See which is sharper, your neck or this sword…

"Put your hands up where I can see them… And do it slowly!"

Jack sighed loudly as he slowly lifted his hands up into the air, his eyes closed, "There. They're up. Happy now?"

"Kid, don't get cocky," Hyde growled grabbing the back of Jack's collar. "I've dealt with scum worse than you, so you should just keep your yap shut and…"

That's when a small gray orb appeared at Hyde's feet, making the former NYC detective blink a few times before a large amount of smoke poured out of the orb, immediately surrounding both Jack and Hyde, "What the?!"

Ace blinked a few times at the growing cloud of smoke, hearing what sounded like grunts and fists connecting to skin.

"You stupid kid!"

"What the?! When did you get here you, Emo Elf?!"

"Who the hell are you!?!"

WHACK!

"AH! MY EYE!"

"Oops, sorry Emo Elf."

That's when a blue flash of light erupted from the smoke, making the once loud smoke cloud only contain a coughing Hyde, who only a few seconds later, came stumbling out of the cloud. "D-Damn it…"

"Old man!" Ace yelped jumping off her D-Wheel, throwing her helmet off as she ran towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I… I'm not an old man…" Hyde coughed out, dropping the sword as he knelt down to the ground, while shaking his head.

"Well, I guess you're okay then," Ace muttered rolling her eyes at Hyde who slowly stood up, dusting off his pants.

"Now I think its time you start talking yourself…" Hyde growled. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well... It's going to be a long story…" Ace sighed rubbing her temples.

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 11:17 A.M. _

"OW! Gently! Gently!" Rowen yelped pulling away the ice cold can of Coca Cola soda from his eye, revealing that his left eye was now a black eye. "Damn it… That hurts…"

"I guess you could call this retribution," Jack sighed loudly as he popped open the top of his orange soda.

"How the hell is it retribution?!" Rowen growled holding up the soda can. "You're the one who punched me in the eye! And all I did was save your ass!"

"First, I didn't need saving," Jack answered leaning up against his D-Wheel, looking at Las Vegas in the distance. Thanks to that transportation spell of Rowen's, the two of them were now at some gas station situated adjacent to Las Vegas. "Second, you could've just transported us without the dramatic smoke bomb.

"And third, it was for you screwing up twice with that summoning stuff… Yeesh, how long did you say you were in that magic school of yours? You're probably a drop out."

"I resent that!" Rowen spat back with his good eye narrowed. "I happened to graduate at the top of my class! Besides, this isn't my fault! This summon was sabotaged!"

Jack stopped himself before he took a sip from his drink, "… What are you getting at?"

"I'm getting at there's someone trying to stop us from within our little group," Rowen stated bluntly, placing the soda can up against his eye. "The game that I ordered was switched… And I looked at some of the remains of the flowers we used in the Berial summoning, apparently there was something that spiked the flowers… A magic enhancement…

"And, it would've had to been done that morning, I examined the flowers that morning before me and Volk headed out."

"… Hmm…" Jack muttered before he sipped his soda.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Rowen questioned raising an eyebrow up. "Our operation may have been compromised!"

Jack sighed loudly before he crushed the can in his hands, "Are you kidding? Something like this really just makes things all the more interesting…

"Besides… We've got more Residue because of these sabotages, so it's a funny way to sabotage us."

With a shake of his head, Rowen lowered his head, wincing slightly from the pressure that was put on his eye, "Ack… That still stings…"

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Speed Spell – Vision Wind / Normal Spell / Effect:** Activate when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase.

**Image:** A large blue cyclone with a mysterious monster hidden inside of it

_This was the very first speed spell used in the very first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime._

**Scrap Recycler / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 900 / DEF: 1200 / Machine/Effect:** When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned successfully, you can select 1 Machine-Type monster from your deck and send it to the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can return 2 Level 4 EARTH Machine-Type monsters in your Graveyard to your deck to draw 1 card.

**Description:** a large dual-wheeled junk like machine with two clamp like arms on its container-like head

_This card is currently a Japanese card that was released for the 18__th__ structure deck._

**Ancient Gear Chimera / Earth / LV. 7 / ATK: 2550 / DEF: 2050 / Machine/Fusion/Effect:** [Ancient Gear Gorilla + Ancient Gear Wolf + Ancient Gear Falcon] This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you may special summon one of the fusion material monsters used for this card's Fusion Summon from your graveyard. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent's life points times the level of the destroyed monster.

**Description:** A large rust covered, metallic monstrosity that had the legs and claws of a wolf, the torso and arms of a gorilla, and the wings and talons of an eagle. And, atop of its massive mechanical chest were the rusty steel version of the all three beasts' heads

**Ancient Gear Gorilla / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 950 / Machine/Effect:** If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, you may add one level four or lower 'Ancient Gear' or 'Gadget' monster from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** a large rusty steel gorilla, styled to resemble that of the Ancient Gear Soldier (only without the gun arm)

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Looks like there's trouble amongst the troublemakers, and their only getting in deeper and deeper with every passing minute…**_

_**As are our handful of misfit heroes, and with the most unlikely of the group heads to one of the hottest spots in the futuristic Sin City, well, things seem to get much more interesting.**_

_**But, against an opponent that could be considered as his weakness, can Barron actually win?**_

_**Well, I guess we'll find out next time…**_

_**Draw 17**_

_**Heart of the Underdog**_

_**Barron:**_ … Is that supposed to be literal translation or as an insult to me?


	18. Draw 17: Heart of the Underdog

_**When you really consider skill for people, what would you really determine who has it and who doesn't?**_

_**Some would say that there are people who are born with a silver spoon in their mouth, born for great things and to have great things come to them. They would have to be called natural born geniuses, and there would be many great names to this title (I won't bother going through a list since it would take too much time).**_

_**Then there are the more crucial and the more common types of genius, are geniuses of hard work – Those who spend almost countless hours toiling and training in order to become the best of the best. **_

_**Sometimes it's hard to see how a person can be divided among these two groups of people…**_

… _**Especially when there's a fine line of genius and stupidity. And there's no better case, than one of my fellow Shadowchasers – Diego…**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 17**_

_**Heart of the Underdog**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 7:19 P.M._

An eerie glow from the large aquarium basked the office as another empty water bottle was flung through the air slamming against the wall right next to the door…

Barely missing Xue Yin's head as she walked in.

"… I take it you're a little upset," Xue Yin sighed, flicking her fan open in her hands. "Or are you practicing your aim?"

"Stuff it!" Childsman snarled pulling up another water bottle from beneath the desk, slamming it into the mahogany wood. "Things are getting more and more tight knitted around here! I don't need your sarcasm getting its claws to stab me in my back."

"Aw, is the big, old shark starting to swim into hot water?" Xue Yin asked walking towards the desk, keeping the fan in front of her face. "Or is it that you're hot under the collar?"

"Grr…" Childsman grumbled under his breath before he nearly ripped the cap off of the water bottle. "I assume you wanted something?"

"Aw… Am I that predictable?" Xue Yin cooed as she sat on the desk, crossing her legs. "Anyway, yes… I do require your time, and I think this will actually be able to put a smile on that face of yours…"

Childsman simply raised an eyebrow.

A quick snap of her fingers, and Xue Yin signaled for the door to open, allowing a tall daunting figure to step into the room, its body completely covered with black and red Chinese robes, along with a hat and what appeared to be a small, yellow scrap of paper attached to the rim of the hat.

"Another goon?" Childsman asked narrowing his brow. "Are you expecting me to get excited for some fancily dressed goon?"

"Maybe you should see his face," Xue Yin suggested, snapping her fan shut. "I think you'll be pleasantly pleased with the outcome."

Childsman was a little bit wary of this new character, heck, anyone dressed like that in this day and age would make the Loan Shark a little nervous…

Slowly, but surely, Childsman stood up from his desk, leaving his water bottle behind as he walked towards the weirdly dressed man before him.

That's when it hit him… There was a feeling, a feeling that Childsman hadn't felt in ages…

… A feeling of disgust, a feeling distrust, a feeling of rage…

It coursed through his veins, going faster and faster as he grew closer and closer to the man, it was something that only one person that Childsman had faced years ago was able to do to him…

And when Childsman lifted the small paper up, his eyes slowly curved along with his mouth, revealing the sharp rows of teeth in his mouth, "Ah… It's been what? A decade since I last saw this face? Not so smart now, are you!?"

"… Maybe this was a bad idea," Xue Yin sighed with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.

"No… No… You're on the right track," Childsman chuckled, spinning around with his arms lifted up. "In fact, I totally dig this plan. Truly, this is such a sweet and delicious irony, one that I can sink my teeth into.

"In fact, this gives me a most excellent idea to reel in our prey…"

"Ooh boy," Xue Yin muttered loudly rolling her eyes. '_And just like that, I have opened the doors to chaos…'_

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 7:59_

It had been quite a few hours since the whole Dr. Nefarious fiasco had occurred in Sin City, along with the duel between Ace and Jack…

"And now our top story!" The newscaster announced on the TV. "Early this morning, what some would call a robotic devil had attacked one of the major casino floors, injuring several people in the process. So far there have been no confirmed deaths related to this incident…

"… Which may be due to fact that a second gun totting vigilante drove into the same casino and fought against the robotic menace who was identified to be a man dressed up as Dr. Nefarious from a popular game series…"

Sitting around the TV in the Shadowchaser's Las Vegas mansion was none other than Hyde, Ace and Faye, all three of them not really too proud of themselves for this event…

"So, they really saw that Dr. Nevrend?" Ace asked with a tilted head.

"It was Dr. Nefarious," Hyde corrected, swirling the cup of coffee in his hand. "And it's kind of natural to see Dr. Nefarious. He may have been a summoned being, but he's definitely not a Shadow or a Demon, and since we're living in an age of technological wonders, well, it wouldn't be to farfetched to see a robotic being…

"Maybe not one as advanced as Dr. Nefarious, but still…"

"Regardless," Faye sighed pushing up her glasses at the same time. "This is the second summoning we've seen in a short time. I doubt that they're that far apart from each other…"

"Then there's that rider," Hyde added rubbing his chin. "That one that Ace fought against… I doubt that he's an unrelated party in all of this…"

"Yeah! He's the one who fought that robot man!" Ace pointed out as she jumped from her seat, pumping her arms into the air. "I saw their duel and, and when he used that gun to send that scrapheap to the scrapyard! It was, it was…"

"Maybe you should keep away from caffeine for a while," Faye commented with a small smile.

"Humph, make all the jokes you want," Ace huffed with her arms crossed. "But I've got a massive clue about the guy! He told me his name!"

Both Hyde and Faye looked at each other, blinking a few times in worry.

"What's wrong?" Ace questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Hyde sighed placing the mug on the table in front of him. '_I honestly can't wait to hear this…'_

"Like I said, he told me his name," Ace coughed crossing her arms in triumph. "And his name is… Jackson Hark!"

"… So, what now?" Faye asked turning away from Ace.

"I'm not sure," Hyde sighed loudly picking up his mug of coffee. "If anything, we should probably try to find a connection with these Summonings and our friend, that Loan Shark."

"Hey! What about that Hark guy!?!" Ace asked stomping her foot into the ground a few times. "I give you the guy's name na you don't even bother to listen and…"

"Ace, do you even realize that you usually mess up people's names?" Hyde retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Huh?" Ace questioned, blissfully unaware of her own quirk. "What do you mean?"

"… Never mind," Hyde sighed blowing the heat from his coffee. "Anyway, we need to think about all this… Go over what we know, and how it's all connected… Something stinks, and frankly I don't like it at all."

"Maybe it'd be easier if we had that stupid womanizer," Ace stated, still a little confused with what's been going on. "Ya know, get a fresh mind on the situation."

"While you're right," Hyde replied blinking a few times. "Unfortunately, when he learned you were alright, he kinda took off on his own… After all…

"Diego is Diego…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Truer words were never spoken.

Indeed, ever since he had returned to Sin City, the 'suave' Shadowchaser was prevented from his usual routine nights…

Which for Barron, meant that he had a lot of places to visit as well as a lot of people in turn, including one of the hottest spots in all of Las Vegas that a twenty year old could enter…

… An new bar that was recently renovated to keep up with the times, located near the Flamingo hotel, known as Paradise. Why it was call that was for a real obvious reason, the fact that it was designed to resemble that of an island paradise, complete with a mist system, sand along the tables and booths, calming music, and exotic drinks from some of the most exotic places.

Having been made when the development of Las Vegas was initiated, this relatively new bar was a hotspot for even the youngest of gamblers, allowing those who were over eighteen to enter. However, not even that was enough to over look the drinking age, but they still allowed non-alcoholic beverages to be served to those who fell short of the drinking age.

And sitting at the busy bar, was none other than Barron, enjoying one of those non-alcoholic drinks. However, there was a real big difference with Barron, no longer dressed in his usual red leather overcoat or scarf, he had opted for something fancier, a fancy dark blue suit with a black button up shirt that was left un-tucked and had a few of the buttons undone at the collar.

Even his black hair was tied back into a long tail that he kept over his shoulder.

It was one of the few rare times that Barron could actually relax and revert back to his old self, enjoying the company of a rather interesting group of company…

"Wow… Really? You're in law?"

"That's so awesome…"

"Who cares about his job… Just look at him!"

A smile was planted on Barron's face as he heard those comments, opening his eyes to look at the trio of young tourist girls had had clung to him the moment he walked into the bar. "Ladies, ladies… Relax, I'm going to be here all night.

"So, what can I do for such a lovely trio of ladies this fine night? Dinner? Dancing? Maybe a devilish evening?"

All three girls sighed loudly at the same, swooning around the finely dressed young Shadowchaser who lifted up his fruity, non-alcoholic drink to his lips. '_Sometimes I curse this devilish charm…'_

While Barron was favoring this type of situation, the glasses wearing man who sat right next to him nearly crushed the glass in his hand as he sipped his drink, '_Damn it… Some guys just have all the luck… _

'_Pull it together Vergil… You'll find Miss Perfect one day…'_

Indeed, the overworked secretary was seated next to the Shadowchaser, just trying to enjoy his drink and this atmosphere when he was finally able to get a night off from his tiring job.

That's when one of the girls walked backwards into Vergil's shoulder, making him spill his drink directly down his work shirt and pants, "ACK!"

Almost everyone at the bar turned towards Vergil as he jumped from his seat, looking at the beverage that was soaking into his clothing, "Nonononono!"

"I… I'm so sorry!" The girl gasped as she took a step back from the annoyed looking Vergil. "I… I…"

"Aw man, my suit…" Vergil muttered lowering his head. "My drink! No!"

"I… I…" The girl stuttered…

… Before a familiar tanned hand clasped on her shoulder, making her jump as Barron stood up before the pained Vergil, "… Hey man, sorry about that. It was my fault."

"What?" Vergil questioned turning his attention towards Barron, tilting his head slightly. "Wait a second, aren't you…"

Vergil stopped when Barron raised his hand up, "Like I said, it was my fault. You wanna slug me, go ahead. You want me to pay for the drink and suit, that's fine too… It wasn't the ladies' faults."

All three of the girls swoon once more, hearts appearing in their eyes, all of them cooing, "Barron's so cool!"

With a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head, Vergil rolled his eyes as he adjusted his glasses, '_No doubt about it now… It's this guy… And he's just as loud as before... Maybe even more.'_

Clearing his throat, Vergil merely stood up tall, "Well, since you're offering… Fine. Barkeep! I'll have another of my drink! This guy's paying for me!"

"… As long as he doesn't drink its fine."

"Now then," Vergil growled narrowing his eyes. "I'm going to go try to clean this suit… Keep my drink and seat safe for me."

Barron was about to speak back, but there was something about Vergil, and his eyes… This wasn't the same desk jockey that was seated at the bar when he entered…

There was something more to the man…

"You get it kid?" Vergil asked raising an eyebrow as he snapped his fingers a few times, trying to get Barron's attention.

"Y-Yeah," Barron muttered as Vergil swiftly walked past him.

"… But damn, this was my favorite shirt," Vergil cursed on his way towards the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Barron smirked and returned to face the three girls he had swooning over him, "Well, I guess that's one way to save a few beauties…"

"Thank you Barron!" the three girls all said at the same time.

And with a smile, Barron immediately took his seat back at the bar, returning to his seat… Unaware that there was a fourth set of eyes keeping their focus on him from across the bar…

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 8:13 P.M._

"So I figure he's probably being surrounded by a few girls at the moment," Hyde explained holding up his mug of coffee. "Throwing a few comments their way, and enjoying their company for the most part…"

"That's… Kind of pitiful," Ace muttered with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.

"True, but it suits him just fine," Hyde answered before he took a sip from his coffee.

"Mind if I ask why he does it?" Ace questioned folding her arms behind her head.

"The same reason why you feel compelled to skip out on work," Hyde sighed loudly with a roll of his eyes. "Because it's both something you like to do. You may have different goals and different desires, but at the end of the day, it's just something to kill time."

"Please don't compare me to him," Ace sighed loudly with a dulled look on her face.

"Not a fan?" Hyde chuckled. "Join the club. Even Jalal has a short fuse with Diego sometimes… And you know it's almost impossible to enrage the boss if you're a Shadowchaser."

"So… Why exactly is that?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow. "What did Barron do to get on everyone's bad side? I mean, he insulted me when we first met, so that gives me reason but…"

"I can't speak for the others," Hyde moaned patting his pockets. "But, I'll tell you mine. When I first started up with the Shadowchasers three years ago, Diego was only a snot-nosed punk, and thought it would be a fun idea to tell me that smoking was allowed in the mansion…

"… When Faye spotted me lighting up one of my Lucky Sevens, well, I learned why she was one of the toughest Shadowchasers when it came to unarmed combat…"

"So, you blame Barron for that?" Ace questioned.

"He's the one who told me it was alright to smoke in here," Hyde growled. "Anyway… You'd have to ask Jalal and Faye about their reasons, but I have a feeling that they're not too different from each other…"

"Hey! Hyde!"

Both Hyde and Ace turned towards the hallway, seeing Faye entering the living room with a fresh cup of tea, "You've got a call waiting for you on line one. I think it's from that Reno guy."

Hyde's eyes widened, but then closed as a smirk appeared on his face. "… Thanks…"

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 8:15 P.M._

"… How long is that guy going to take?" Barron muttered sipping on the fruity drink at the bar.

It may have only been a few minutes, but it was more than enough for the girls to want to take Barron out of the bar and enjoy the night life…

… Normally, Barron would've left the bar without a second thought, but that Vergil character… There was something that sent a shiver down the Shadowchaser's spine. He couldn't put his finger on it, but still…

Shaking that thought from his head, Barron turned towards the saved seat for the desk jockey and the drink that was set in front of it on the bar.

Barron was left by his small trio of girls, leaving him at the bar with a fruity drink he pushed away, and a slightly bruised heart…

"Hello…" A sweet, yet commanding voice sounded, echoing through Barron's ears…

… Suddenly healing his bruised heart! The sound of young lass!

"How can I help you?" Barron asked with a smirk on his face as he spun on his seat towards the source of the voice. The moment he laid eyes on the girl, his eyes widened, a blush appeared on his face, and the smirk grew to resemble that of a crescent moon.

Now seated at the bar stool that was once Vergil's was the owner of that sweet, commanding voice – A young girl who looked to be Vergil's age, with a cute, slightly heart shaped face and long flowing dark grayish hair that fell to her shoulders…

Her bare shoulders…

Dressed in a sleeveless, tight, black shirt with a white fur trim that really showed off the defined curves on her body, the shirt was tucked into a dark yellow skirt that was slit up the sides to show the black leggings she wore…

'_I may like girls who have a few secrets…'_ Barron thought as he clasped his hands together, the blush getting larger on his face. '_But wild girls light my fuse!'_

If Barron was able to turn his eyes away from the girl's face and figure (which probably wouldn't have happened), he would've seen that the girl seemed to have a long bushy tail poking out of her skirt, and had a pair of dog like ears atop of her head of long hair…

… He also would've noticed the small vial of liquid she poured in the drink right next to her, if not for what she said next… "Handsome."

"H-Handsome?" Barron muttered with his eyes widening, slowly pointing towards himself. "You must be talking me… Right?"

The girl nodded slowly, bringing her hands to her face, a blush crossing her cheeks, "Yes…"

"J-J-Jackpot…" Barron stuttered turning his head to the side and pumping his arms to the side slightly.

"D-Drink?" The dog eared girl questioned pushing the drink that was next to her in front of her seat.

"Oh, that's not mine," Barron sighed standing up from his seat, a smirk on his face. "Not old enough to get drinks like that."

The dog-eared girl's ears stood up straight, her eyes widening as Vergil slowly walked up to the bar.

"Damn it, that took a while," Vergil cursed under his breath as he looked at where the girl was sitting. "… What the hell? I thought I told you to save my seat?"

"Yes, well about that," Barron started with a sheepish smile on his face, trying to come up with an acceptable reason for giving away this desk jockey's seat…

… Only to stop when the girl ran off, giving Barron a good view of the dog ears and tail that were sticking from her body, '_Wait a second…'_

"Finally," Vergil sighed as he took the seat back at the bar, lifting the drink up to his lips.

"W-Wait a second!" Barron shouted…

… A few seconds late…

Vergil had already swallowed a great gulp of the drink with a loud sigh following, "Ahh… I really needed that."

'… _This won't end well…'_ Barron muttered taking a step away from Vergil…

… Except nothing happened for the first few moments…

At least until Vergil fell from his seat and onto the floor, snoring loudly as he dropped his glass. Needless to say, that caught the attention of a lot of people… Who immediately went back to their drinks and conversations, ignoring the fallen Vergil.

"Okay…" Barron muttered taking a moment to get Vergil's pulse… "… He's just asleep."

Barron rubbed his chin, then sighed loudly as he headed towards the entrance of the bar…

A few moments outside…

"Failure," the dog eared girl growled tossing a small vial to the ground, shattering it against the pavement. "Retreat…"

"Leaving a guy at the bar…" A familiar voice sounded making the girl's ears perk up once more. "That's no big thing. Trying to get him with a Sleep Drug… Now we've got a problem."

The girl turned around, seeing Barron leaning up against the entrance of the bar with a large smirk on his face. "Let me guess… Ears and tail of a dog, but a sexy body of a girl… Could you possibly be…"

"Silence!" The girl growled snapping her arm to the side. "Sirius Tribe."

"As I thought," Barron sighed shaking his head a few times while making sure that the Sirius Tribe girl didn't get away.

For those wondering out there, the Sirius Tribe was a group of mostly female Shadowkind who had a few canine qualities, which included but were not limited to dog ears, tail, teeth or claws. They were also known to have a much more keen sense of hearing and smell.

A downside was that they members of the tribe lacked the ability to speak, unless their offspring were bred with another species. And even then, there were known to be a few problems… Like saying one word at a time.

"So… You wanna explain why you decided to spike an innocent man's drink?" Barron asked walking towards the Sirius Tribe girl carefully, wary that the physical properties of a dog weren't the only traits that the tribe inherited.

"… Away!" The Sirius Tribe girl snapped jumping backwards with a spin, allowing her to get a running start away from the surprised Barron.

"Well… I've never really saw a girl run away from me like that before," Barron sighed as he crossed his arms…

… Before he took off chasing the girl.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Minutes later, in an alleyway not too far from the bar, the Sirius Tribe girl was digging through a small backpack that was hidden amongst the trash cans, "Failure… Failure… Failure…"

Although she was blessed with the ability of speech, the Sirius Tribe girl was mostly able to say three words at a time (and that was only on good days), and as such wasn't able to really get a regular job even though she was quite intelligent.

However, with her current target on her tail (pun not really intended), the tribe girl knew that she had to get away quickly…

"Ah, what an interesting view…"

The girl's tail and ears stood up straight, instantly recognizing the voice of Barron's, the Shadowchaser was standing directly behind her, his arms behind his back, "You wouldn't happen to be one of those figures that Faye talked about when she was attacked in the graveyard a few days ago…

"Would you?"

The girl immediately spun on the ground, barring her sharp teeth towards Barron, "… DIE!"

The girl leapt through the air, immediately prepared to sink her claws into Barron…

CLANK!

Only to be stopped by a pair of combat knives that were grasped in Barron's hands, the dull sides turned to stop her, "Heh, I may be dressed like a gentleman, but I'm still a Shadowchaser!"

The girl was surprised, which gave Barron a chance to quickly to slam his foot into the girl's stomach, sending her back to the ground. Immediately, his face grimaced, "Uh, d-don't misunderstand me! I, I don't like fighting ladies, but…"

The girl growled loudly, one arm wrapped around her stomach area, her eyes narrowed at the stuttering Shadowchaser. There was no way that she could get this guy, he may have been a ladies man, but that didn't seem to stop him from fighting back.

And he had skills, that didn't really help at all.

There was only one thing left to do…

"D-Duel!" The girl sputtered out standing up, still holding onto her stomach.

"Huh?" Barron was snapped out of his stupor, blinking a few times at the Sirius Tribe girl's declaration. "Oh, you want to duel. Well, sure…"

'_Good thing too, I wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror in the morning if I fist fought a girl…'_

"You got it!" Barron laughed as he fitted the knives into the holsters at the back of his pants, patting for his deck case…

… Only to have his eyes widen. "Oh damn it! I forgot my usual deck!"

The Sirius Tribe girl smirked as she pulled the backpack to her, this was perfect. Normally a Shadowchaser was armed with a sword, a deck, and a duel disk… But from what she saw, he only had a pair of knives on him.

If he couldn't produce a deck, or even a duel disk, she could easily declare victory for herself…

"Aw man," Barron sighed loudly as he fished through his pockets, pulling out a purple deck case from his pocket a few moments later. "I guess that means I gotta use this one then."

The Sirius Tribe girl's draw nearly dropped, even more so when Barron pulled his right sleeve up, allowing a small compact duel disk to unfold itself into a regulation duel disk.

"I realize it's quite strange," Barron admitted fitted the deck from his deck case into the duel disk, activating it. "But I prefer to make sure that I've got at least the essentials when I go out in my suave clothes. Now then… Before we get this started, you mind telling me your name? I like to learn a girl's name before I get involved with them…"

"… Karol…" The Sirius Tribe girl growled pulling out a duel disk from the backpack, this one a little bulkier with what seemed to be a speaker on it. (KLP: 8000)

"Ah, nice name to a nice face," Barron chuckled pulling off the top five cards from his deck. "Well then… I hope you're ready to…" (BLP: 8000)

"DUEL!" The duel disk speaker shouted out for Karol, making Barron jump slightly.

"What the?" Barron questioned blinking a few times before he smirked. "Ah, nice… A duel disk for the speech impaired… That's quite the rarity…"

"Enough talk," Karol's speaker retorted as she drew a sixth card. "We're dueling now!"

"A young lady like you shouldn't be so blunt," Barron stated running a finger on his cards, looking at the cards' artworks.

Karol merely narrowed her eyes as she slapped a card onto her duel disk, making a face down card appear before her, "Set monster!"

And taking a pair of other cards, the Sirius Tribe girl fitted the cards into her duel disk, making them appear behind her set monster. "Set cards one and two face down. Turn end!"

"And it looks like I get ignored," Barron sighed loudly as he drew a sixth card, checking over the cards as he smirked. "Although, let's see if you can ignore this move, I activate the spell card – One For One!"

Immediately plucking a card from his hand, Barron turned it around to reveal a monster card by the name of…

"Dark Witch?" Karol's speaker questioned as a puzzled look appeared on her face.

"I know, not really the best of monsters," Barron admitted pulling his deck out of the card slot, fanning it in front of him. "But it works for what I've got planned… But that's not for now, what is for now is this! I use One For One's effect to special summon my good old friend…

"Kuriboh!"

In a puff of smoke the small brown furred puffball appeared in front of Barron, chirping loudly at being the first monster to be summoned to the duel (300/200).

Karol raised an eyebrow at the weird monster and spoke in her real voice, "… Really?"

"Yes, really!" Barron laughed loudly pulling another card from his hand. "But since I don't feeling like tributing the little guy, I'll just set a card face down. Show me what ya got hiding, Wild Girl!"

"Do not wish for what you cannot handle!" Karol's speaker announced as she pulled another card from her deck. "Face down monster card, flip up! Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu!"

The face down monster immediately flipped up, forming into a rough looking blacksmith dressed in green robs and hat over its tiger tattooed body with a steel hammer in its one hand (500/500).

"Effect activates!" The speaker shouted as Karol pulled out a card from her deck, turning it around to reveal a speed card. "At this time, one equip spell card is added to owner's hand. Choice: Gravity Axe – Grarl."

'_If that's the case…_' Barron thought watching as Karol looked at the rest of her hand. '_I think it's a given what she's going to do next…'_

"Set monster!" Karol's speaker announced as another face down monster appeared next to the Iron Blacksmith. "Set one card face down. End turn."

'_Huh? Just that?'_ Barron thought as he slowly drew, raising an eyebrow. '_I would've figured that she'd be running a Guardian Deck… Maybe she doesn't have everything she needs yet…_

'_If that's the case, then I should probably get rid of her two monsters… I know I can handle Grarl if she tries to bust him out…'_

"I summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!"

With a loud screech, the purple armored demon appeared, this one crossing his arms rather carelessly and rolling his head slightly (1900/1500).

"For the next trick," Barron announced as he turned a card on his duel disk, making the Kuriboh chirp loudly as it curled up into a ball. "I'll switch Kuriboh to defense mode… And lead the attack against Kotetsu, Archfiend Soldier!"

With a toothy smirk, the demonic soldier drew both of his blades, speeding towards the narrowed eyed Iron Blacksmith…

"Face down spell, activate!" Karol's speaker duel disk announced as a silver moon appeared over Kotetsu, making the monster flip face down back into its card form. "Flips monster back to face down defense position, chooses Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu."

Barron clicked his tongue up against his teeth as the Archfiend Soldier stabbed both of the blades into face down monster, flipping it up to reveal Kotetsu.

"Kotetsu's effect activates once more," the voice box announced as Karol pulled out another card, turning it around to reveal another equip card. "Selection choice – Fairy Meteor Crush."

'_Okay… That's a general equip card,_' Barron thought raising an eyebrow. '_So I guess a Guardian Deck still isn't too far off… But I'm not too sure yet…'_

He pulled another card from his hand.

"I'll set one card face down," Barron announced as the face down card appeared behind his Kuriboh. "And end my turn!"

Karol remained silent as she drew, her eyes blinking slightly before she fitted a card into her duel disk, "Spell card activate – Card Destruction. Both players must discard all cards in his/her hands and draw the same number of cards."

Barron blinked a few times as he looked at the two cards left in his hand, fitting them into his graveyard as he pulled off the two cards from his deck while Karol discarded the four cards she had gathered and pulled off another four cards.

'… _And just like that, she got rid of all the cards she gathered,_' Barron thought as he blinked a few times.

"Next move, flip up face down monster," Karol's duel disk beeped loudly as the face down monster flipped up, revealing a second Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu (500/500). "Kotetsu's effect activates one more. Adding Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce to hand."

'_Another Guardian themed equip card,_' Barron mused in his head as he tilted his head slightly. '_Just what is she up to?'_

"Follow up move," the speaker announced as Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu shattered into several flames that began to fly around the air. "Sacrifice Kotetsu to Tribute summon…"

The flames began to clump together, forming into a large sleek figure before Karol, and with a loud battle cry, the flames flew from the figure's body… Revealing a tall, sleek young man with silver hair (that was freckled with blood), dressed in a ruined red coat with long coattails. With a narrowed brow on his sharp face, the man snarled as he crossed his arms (1800/1600). "The Arms Lord!"

"… Well… I'll give you originality on that one," Barron muttered raising an eyebrow at the weird monster. "Still… That thing has the stats of a Rude Kaiser… And I don't get why he's called the Arms Lord… He doesn't have a weapon…"

"Activate second effect!" Karol's voice box sounded as a card popped out of her graveyard slot. "Remove Mataza the Zapper from graveyard in order to select one equip spell card from deck to The Arms Lord. Select Axe of Despair and equip to The Arms Lord."

That's when a large black axe appeared at the Arms Lord's back, making the monster growl loudly (1800/1600 + 1000/0) in annoyance.

"Oh… That's where he gets his name," Barron commented, rubbing the back of his head.

"Discard Necro Gardna from hand," The voice box added as Karol fitted the card into her graveyard slot. "To activate Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce and equip to The Arms Lord!"

A pair of lightning bolts crashed into the ground at the Arms Lord's feet, making him close his eyes as he grasped the electricity. Immediately, the electricity shattered, unleashing the true forms of the lightning bolts – A pair of thin rapiers with bolt like hand guards (2800/1600 – 500/0).

"Entering battle phase!" Karol's voice box blasted as the Arms Lord opened his eyes, spinning both of the swords of flashing light in his hands. "Arms Lord! Attack Archfiend Soldier!"

The Arms Lord pushed himself off of the ground, sending him flying through the air towards the surprised Archfiend Soldier, bringing down both of the electrified blades through the surprised demon, slicing it into three separate forms that shattered with the wind. (BLP: 7600)

"At this time, Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce's effect activates," the duel disk beeped as Karol's face curled up into a smirk. "Equipped monster can attack twice a turn.

"The Arms Lord attacks Kuriboh!"

Being close by, the Arms Lord spun around, prepared to stab both of the swords into the small puffball… Only to have the puffball scatter into five separate forms, making the Arms Lord click his teeth in annoyance of the five Kuriboh Tokens (300/200 x5) that surrounded him now.

"Sorry, but I've got my Multiply out!" Barron laughed loudly with a large smirk appearing on his face. "So you'll have to try again!"

"Annoying…" Karol snarled barring her teeth. "Attack!"

With a mere flick of his wrist, the Arms Lord sliced the nearest Kuriboh Token, shattering it like glass. And just like that, the red dressed warrior merely walked away from Barron's field.

"End!" Karol spat.

"Okay… Slightly pointless," Barron sighed as he quickly drew his next card, raising an eyebrow at the card. "Of course, this draw is also somewhat pointless. So, for the time being…

"I'll end my turn."

Karol blinked a few times in confusion, especially at the fact that the Shadowchaser was more preoccupied with fixing his hair slightly than his opponent.

So she quietly drew her next card, clicking her tongue against her fang like teeth. "… Entering battle phase! The Arms Lord! Attack two of the Kuriboh Tokens!"

With an annoyed sigh, the Arms Lord dashed over the field, spinning both of the swords in its hands until the warrior slid right next to the two tokens, slicing them both in two…

… Leaving only the last token to have its fur stand on end, worried for it's fallen brothers and it's own life that would be snuffed out by the Arms Lord's swords.

"Turn end," Karol's voice box sounded as the Sirius Tribe girl crossed her arms.

"Bad draw?" Barron asked pulling off another card from his deck, his eyes tracing the card's art. "Hmm… Well, I guess those seem to rampant at this time… But even a bad draw can be one of the greatest draws around!"

"… Stupid…" Karol growled with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe," Barron chuckled turning the card around in his hand. "I activate the spell card – Magical Mallet!"

Folding up all three of his other cards into his hand, Barron placed the cards atop of the duel disk, allowing the machine to shuffle them along with the rest of his deck. "Man, technology never ceases to amaze me…"

With a loud beep, three cards popped off the top of Barron's deck, fitting them into his hand, his eye brow raising slightly, "Hmm…"

Taking one of the cards, Barron immediately fitted it into his duel disk, making the face down card appear behind the remaining Kuriboh Token, "And just like that, my bad luck keeps on entertaining me."

"Moron," Karol growled with a slap to her forehead before she drew her next card.

Pulling up the card she just drew, Karol slapped the card onto her duel disk, "Starting move – Summoning Mataza the Zapper in attack mode!"

From the shadows of the alleyway stepped a green armored samurai, wielding a pair of katanas in his hands (1300/800) that he raised towards Barron.

"… Great, two double attackers," Barron chuckled nervously.

"Mataza! Attack the remaining token!" The voice box on Karol's duel disk sounded as the green armored samurai charged forward, brandishing both of the katanas in his hands.

It only took a few seconds for the swords to slice right through the remaining token.

"Direct attack against…" Karol's duel disk beeped as the green armored Mataza turned his sights on Barron.

"Sorry! But you're not going to get to do that!" Barron announced as his face down card disappeared into several feathers. "I activate the Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!"

The feathers began to combine together, forming into the small Kuriboh… Only with small angel wings on its back (300/200), curled up into a little ball.

"So, I'll bust out the Winged Kuriboh!" Barron announced with a smirk.

A look of despair appeared on Karol's face, then narrowed down into a glare, "Mataza! Attack the Winged Kuriboh!"

With a quick spin, Mataza slashed both of his blades through the Winged Kuriboh's body, shattering it into millions of feathers that wrapped around Barron's body, "Nice one, now I won't take damage for the rest of the turn."

Karol narrowed her eyes at that.

What choice did she have?

The Winged Kuriboh was one of the most dangerous cards in the game along with its support…

"Turn end!" Karol's voice box shouted for her.

"Okay… Time for me to get serious then," Barron chuckled as he drew another card from the top of his deck. "And now, I'll use this trap card I've been holding! I activate Birthright!"

As the trap card lifted up, several blue feathers began to fall around Barron's body, revealing a beautiful blue haired, blue-winged woman with a yellow dress and spinning around a golden staff (1800/1700).

Noticing that she was on the field, the Dark Witch turned towards Barron and blew him a kiss.

"So, I'll take back my Dark Witch," Barron announced with a large smirk on his face.

If she was able to speak properly, Karol would've pointed out the comment that Barron made about her Arms Lord.

"I know what you're thinking," Barron stated looking at the Dark Witch. "She's mostly a fan card now-a-days… But with this deck, she's one of the best weapons that I can have at my side!"

Barron pulled another card from his hand, spinning it around to make five stars appear around the Dark Witch, making her fade away into the night, "Reason because is simple, because she's a level five, I can activate the spell card – Five Star Twilight!"

The five stars began to spin around until they crashed into the ground, unleashing what appeared to be… More Kuribohs?!

There was the original brown furred Kuriboh, but there was a sky blue furred version, a sea green one, a pink version, and a white furred one. All of them squeaked loudly inn joy at being at the field (300/200 x5). "Which calls out Kuriboh, Kuriba, Kuribe, Kuribi, and Kuribu… And with their powers combined, they are the Kuriboh Brothers!"

A large bead of sweat rolled down the side of Karol's head at the sight of the five furry creatures.

"For my next trick," Barron chuckled, turning around a trap card called Kuribox of Surprises and fitted the card into his graveyard. "I activate Kuribu's magical charms! With the discard of a trap card, I can lower Mataza's attack by the combined attack of all five of the Kuriboh Bros!"

All five of the Kuriboh Brothers landed on the ground, and began to roll forward, spinning faster and faster until they were nothing more than multi-colors wheels of furry fury!

Mataza, the Arms Lord and Karol sweatdropped as all five of the spinning wheels of fur flew through the air and immediately slammed directly into the green armored samurai's body, making the warrior drop both of his swords in surprise (1300/800 – 1500/0).

All five of the Kuriboh Brothers landed back on the ground, all of them cheering in joy.

"Next up, I'm entering my battle phase!" Barron announced with a large smirk appearing on his face. "Kuriboh! Show them what you can do and attack Mataza the Zapper!"

"KURI!"

That was the battle cry that the original puffball squeaked out before it leapt through the air, throwing its small clawed foot forward and slammed it directly between Mataza's eyes, sending the surprised warrior flying through the air. (KLP: 7700)

"Yes!" Barron cheered for himself as he spun around, striking an overly dramatic pose that ended with the Kuriboh landing on his shoulder. "Yeah! Fight back however you want! I'll just match you up!"

"Get… Serious!" Karol snarled narrowing her eyes.

"You shouldn't get angry like that," Barron advised bobbing his head up and down to some imaginary music. "This life was made for living and made for living carefree! And just because this is a fight doesn't mean we can't have fun at the same time…"

All five of the Kuriboh Brothers bounced up and down in agreement.

"Sides," Barron chuckled throwing his hair tail over his shoulder. "Getting angry only makes you get wrinkles faster."

"Pay!" Karol barked as she quickly drew her next card, looking over the card as she fitted it into her duel disk.

"Equip spell activated – Fighting Spirit," The duel disk boomed out as a powerful golden aura appeared the Arms Lord body, turning his entire into a golden version of itself (2300/1600 + 1500/0).

'_Great, that's going to make things a little more challenging…_' Barron thought with a gulp… Only to smirk greatly. "Bring it on, Wild Girl!"

"DESTROY!" Karol roared as the Arms Lord spun both weapons in his hands, opening his eyes as he aimed his glare towards the wide open Kuriboh.

The warrior shook his head before he dashed towards the furry fiend…

"Sorry to disappoint!" Barron laughed as a large box appeared over all five of the Kuriboh Bros, adorned with question marks and top hats. "But with your attack, you activated my trap's effect!"

"No traps are on your field!" Karol's duel disk pointed out as she nodded along with it.

"How right you are," Barron admitted as the trap card appeared before him. "But, my trap activates from the graveyard, allowing me to remove it from play to end your battle phase right on the dot…

"But there's a bonus! If I have two or more 'Kuri' monsters on the field, I get to add another 'Kuri' monster from my deck to my hand…"

A single card popped out of Barron's deck and into his hand, making him smirk wildly at the sight of it, "And I've got the one real choice that can turn this duel in my favor!"

"Unlikely," Karol growled, rolling her eyes. "… End turn!"

"I wouldn't say that," Barron chuckled pulling another card from his deck, giving him three cards in his hand. "With every draw and every card added to my hand, more and more possibilities are added to the fray…

"Like this one! I activate the spell card, Pot of Avarice!"

That's when five cards shot out of Barron's duel disk graveyard, immediately allowing the Shadowchaser to pull out he five cards and fit them on the top of his deck, "Now… Let's allow the Las Vegas charm work its wonders! So, shuffle!"

The deck quickly shuffled, then beeped loudly, allowing Barron to pull off the top two cards from his deck, giving him an even number of four cards…

… With a smirk appearing on his face…

"Now, watch!" Barron announced as he turned around another card in his hand, immediately snapping his duel disk up into the air, making the field card slot flip open. "I activate the field card… Mystic Plasma Zone!"

A large black mist flowed over the alley, the mist wrapping around all six of the monsters on the field, making the Kuriboh Brothers (300/200 + 500/0 – 0/400 x5) grow in size while the Arms Lord merely narrowed his brow (3800/1600 + 500/0 – 0/400).

"Huh? I… I thought that monster was a Fire monster," Barron questioned raising an eyebrow at the weird monster.

"The Arms Lord first effect," Karol's duel disk beeped. "In addition being treated as a Fire attribute monster it is treated as a Dark monster."

"… Well, that won't stop me!" Barron announced holding up another card from his hand, spinning it around to reveal another trap card. "I activate a familiar trick… Kuribu! I give you the trap card Magical Hats!

"Now, Kuri-Multi-Kick!"

All five of the Kuriboh Bros began to spin around the field once more, becoming the multi-colored wheels of fur once more. The Arms Lord watched as all five of the colorful puffballs spin into the air, immediately slamming their clawed feet into fiery and dark warrior's chest (4300/1200 – 4000/0).

"Ta-dah!" Barron announced with his arms lifted up. "And just like that, I've made your big strong warrior nothing more than a small twig in the breeze!

"So, that just leaves the special ability of the Kuri-monster that I got during your turn… And let me tell ya, it's gonna be big! So, I gotta send all five of the Kuriboh Brothers to the graveyard…"

All five of the Kuriboh Brothers leapt into the air, all of them crashing into each other with a large cloud of cartoonish smoke pumping out from the group.

That's when a loud screech echoed from the smoke cloud, unleashing a large black furred Kuriboh like monster, with a visible pair of teeth, a pair of mean eyes and a large horn adorned its head.

The monster screeched loudly, making the weakened Arms Lord click his teeth (300/1200 – 1200/0).

"Meet Kuribabylon!" Barron introduced with a large smirk. "And guess what… His attack is the combined attack points of all of the Kuriboh Bros! Plus another five hundred thanks to Mystic Plasma Zone!"

The Kuribabylon roared loudly, its black fur standing on end (4500/0).

Karol's eyes widened greatly at the sight of the large demonic Kuriboh in front of her.

"So, now that we have the big boy out," Barron chuckled with a large smirk on his face. "Let's get the damage rolling! Kuribabylon! Attack the Arms Lord!"

Screeching loudly, the horned kuri monster flew through the air towards the weakened Arms Lord…

… Only to be smacked back by a shadowy red armored warrior, with its long hair billowing back as it disappeared.

"Necro Gardna's effect activates," Karol's duel disk beeped as the Sirius Tribe girl pulled out a card from her duel disk's graveyard slot. "Negating one attack by removing it from the graveyard."

"… Great," Barron sighed looking at Kuribabylon. '_I could use his effect… But if I did, then her Arms Lord would get stronger… And with those two attacks, well…'_

Barron slid the last card in his hand into his duel disk, making it appear behind his annoyed devilish Kuriboh, "I'll set the last card, so let's see how you deal with this plot twist."

Karol rolled her eyes once more, allowing her to draw another card into her hand, looking over the cards before she waved her hand, making the Arms Lord crouch down, crossing the two swords over its chest.

Immediately, the Sirius Tribe girl slapped another card on her duel disk, making a face down monster appear next to the Arms Lord.

"Turn end!" Karol's duel disk announced as she crossed her arms.

"… Okay, this is getting a little annoying," Barron stated as he quickly drew another card from his deck, his eyes trailing towards the picture. "Although, I think I can quickly change that! I summon a familiar face – The Archfiend Soldier!"

Materializing back onto the field, the purple armored fiend struck a dramatic pose with its claws over its head before it drew its two swords (1900/1500 +500/0 - 0/400).

"So first off… Archfiend Soldier! Attack the Arms Lord!" Barron announced.

The demonic monster leapt through the air, bringing down both of the curved blades down on the crouched Arms Lord, making the golden aura disappear from around his body.

"Fighting Spirit's second ability," Karol's duel disk explained as she fitted the equip card into her graveyard slot. "When the equipped monster would be destroyed, the equip card is destroyed instead."

"… Not a problem!" Barron laughed with a large smirk. "I've still got the big guy's attack! So, Kuribabylon! Do what you do best and attack the Arms Lord!"

With a loud screech, the large black furred, demonic Kuriboh leapt through the air before it slammed directly into the Arms Lord, sending it flying through the air.

"And that's that," Barron stated with a clap of his hands.

Karol narrowed her eyes at Barron, immediately drawing once more, nodding at the drawn card, "Flip up face down monster, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!"

The face down monster flipped up, forming into a cloaked young woman dressed in a tight fitting green top and skirt with a dirtied hat of her long chestnut colored hair (1100/1200).

"Next, Heavy Storm spell card activates," Karol's face down card lifted up, creating a powerful windstorm that struck the field, destroying the face down card on hers and Barron's field, the remains flying through the air along with the smoke from Barron's Mystic Plasma Zone (4500/0 – 500/0 +0/200) (2400/1100 – 500/0 + 0/400).

'… _Well… There goes Magic Cylinder…_' Barron thought looking at the graveyard slot.

"Face down card activates now," Karol's duel disk continued as she drew another card. "When sent from the field to the graveyard, player is allowed one draw."

'_Wait, if she had another equip card, why would she set it?_' Barron thought as Karol looked at the last three cards in her hand.

"Activate equip spell card," Karol announced as a fancy katana appeared in the Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's hands (1100/1200 + 300/0). "Grade Sword increases equipped warrior's attack by three hundred, and treats it as two tributes for a Warrior-Type monster.'

That's when Barron's eyes widened when realization struck him like a brick to his head, "Oh… Crap…"

"Too… Late…" Karol snickered as the Warrior Lady of the Wasteland disappeared along with the Grade Sword. "Sacrifice!"

The entire alleyway began to shake as a large form from above crashed into the ground in front of Karol, its black and dark red armor moving up and down along with the black cape that was attached to the tusked shoulder pads it was adorned with. The large warrior that stood before Barron was masked with long red hair barreling from behind his horned helmet. And at the warrior's back was a large sword that resembled the Legendary Blade, only larger…

… The warrior was able to spin the blade in his hands easily (2600/2000). "Successfully summoned, Gilford the Legend!"

'_So… That's what she was after…'_ Barron thought taking a step back in awe of the towering warrior monster in front of him. '_Damn…'_

With her duel disk beeping loudly, Karol immediately pulled five different cards from her graveyard slot, immediately turning all five of them around in her hand, "Gilford the Legend's effect now activates. From the graveyard, must equip as many equip cards to face up warrior-type monsters to my side of the field. Equip cards selected: Axe of Despair…"

The large Legendary Sword in Gilford's hand flashed, immediately transforming into the Axe of Despair (2600/2000 + 1000/0).

"Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce…"

The axe split in two, forming into the electrified swords that the Arms Lord was equipped with (3600/2000 – 500/0).

"Gravity Axe – Grarl…"

Clashing the two swords together, Gilford combined the two into a larger axe, this one with hand grips on it (3100/2000 + 500/0).

"Fighting Spirit…"

A golden aura appeared around Gilford's body, making the black armor turn gold (3600/2000 + 600/0).

"And Jewel Sword…"

The large battle axe immediately transformed, this time into an extremely large, jewel covered broad sword (4200/2000 + 300/0).

'_Great… This won't end well…'_ Barron thought as the massive warrior spun around the large weapon in his hands.

"Gilford the Legend! Attack Kuribabylon!" The duel disk on Karol's arm beeped out.

With a loud battle cry, the gold covered Gilford charged towards the dark furred Kuri monster, bringing down the sword upon the dark furred fiend, slicing it in two. (BLP: 7000)

"FUN!" Karol laughed as Gilford continued to spin the Jeweled Sword overhead. "CONTINUES!"

Gilford immediately stabbed the sword directly into the Archfiend Soldier's body, making the demon shatter like glass. (BLP: 5300)

"… Great…" Barron muttered with a twitching eyebrow at the field, and his emptied hand.

"Turn end," Karol's duel disk announced as she crossed her arms.

'_Alright, I have no hand, no field, and I'm facing a monster who's strength is equal to an Ultimate Dragon's,_' Barron thought placing his fingers atop of his deck. '_Plus… It has a double attack ability…_

'… _So, that means that I need to pull off a huge counter attack! So, come on miracle draw!'_

Barron quickly drew his next card, a large smirk appearing on his face as he turned the card towards him…

… Promptly turning that smirk into a grimace…

"Bad… Draw?" Karol snickered, obviously noticing the grimace on Barron's face.

"Grr…" Barron growled slapping the card on his duel disk, making appear before him as a set monster. "Turn… Turn end."

Karol snickered as she drew.

The card she drew was a green bordered card known as Weapon Trade-In, but with all five of her spell and trap zones filled up with the equip cards on Gilford the Legend, she was unable to use it.

At the very least, this duel wouldn't last too much longer.

"Gilford the Legend, attack the face down monster!" Karol commanded as Gilford immediately dashed forward, holding up the powerful blade before it crashed into the face down card, making it fly up through the air, showing what appeared to be a black furred Kuriboh with purple skin (550/400), only to be destroyed.

"… So much for the Wretched Ghost of the Attic," Barron sighed watching as Gilford lifted up the large fancy sword. "… And I can already tell this is going to sting…"

The sword slashed right through Barron's torso, making his eyes widen as the damage struck him like a truck sending him skidding backwards. (BLP: 800)

"You should surrender…" Karol's duel disk beeped, with the Sirius Tribe girl nodded in agreement.

"Heh… Heheheha!" Barron laughed loudly as he stood up straight. "Are you kidding me?"

Karol and Gilford blinked a few times in confusion.

"I'm dressed for success," Barron chuckled as he stood up straight. "I've got my youth… And I know that I've still got a shot at winning this duel!"

"… Moron…" Karol growled with a slap to her forehead.

"There's a fine line between moron," Barron stated placing his fingers atop of his deck. "And genius… I like to think that I'm more for genius region. Now… To draw!"

And like he said, Barron drew his next card, a smirk appearing on his face as he spun it around in his fingers, "… And just like that this duel has turned around."

Karol blinked a few times as Barron fitted the card into his duel disk.

"Since I don't have anything in my hand or on my field besides this card," Barron stated as the card appeared behind him, showcasing several monsters being blocked by a single card. "Card of Reversal does as it says! It reverses this entire duel! For every face up card on your field, I get to draw a card from my deck…

"And that's a full six!"

Karol's eyes widened as the Shadowchaser drew six times, holding up all six of the cards before his eyes, "And I know the best combo to turn this duel around!"

Taking three of the cards he just drew, Barron fitted the cards into duel disk, making them appear before him, "So, I'll set three cards face down, and then, I'll summon a familiar face…"

"KURI!"

Popping onto the field was none other than the winged version of the brown furred puffball, with its large eyes blinking in confusion (300/200).

"And that's all I've got," Barron announced with a smirk as he crossed his arms. "Your turn."

Karol stopped herself before she drew.

… Did this guy take her for an idiot?

This was the most obvious set up for hurting herself and possibly losing this duel. Well, it wasn't like she was going to fall for a trick like that.

Slowly she drew and added another spell card to her hand…

"Time for the kill!" Barron announced as his face down card lifted up. "I activate my trap card – Battle Mania!"

Karol's eyes widened as a powerful aura blasted over the field, making the Gilford the Legend on her field bare his teeth, snarling loudly.

"Now, every monster on your field has to attack this turn!" Barron explained as he tossed his hand up into the air. "So, come on! You've got the one chance to actually end this!"

Karol snarled loudly as she closed her eyes in anger, stomping her foot into the ground several times. "Entering battle phase."

"And that's the cue for my second face down card!" Barron announced fitting the last two cards from his hand into the graveyard slot. "And I don't think I need to tell you what this card is! Transcendent Wings!"

Several white feathers began to fall around the Winged Kuriboh's body, allowing its small wings to grow larger and fuller. Eventually, the feathers began to culminate around the Winged Kuriboh's body, forming into a golden armor that resembled that of a dragon's body and head (300/200). "So meet Winged Kuriboh LV 10! Now, let's not make waste! I activate its effect!"

The Kuriboh's body glowed a bright white, sending the surge through the entire alleyway, eradicating Gilford's body as well as his entire load of weapons that were concealed in that one weapon. (KLP: 5100)

Karol growled loudly, but then quickly drew another card from the top of her deck, "The effect of Jewel Sword activates. Allowing the player to draw one card.'

"Oh well… Not like its going to be much a problem for me," Barron chuckled, rubbing his emptied hands once more.

Karol snarled at her hand, the man was right. Even if she wanted to attack, she would be unable to do so since her battle phase just passed… Even the spell card, Weapon Trade-In was useless, she knew she only had a handful of equip cards left in her deck, so this was useless…

But with the other two spell cards in her hand…

"Spell card activate – Monster Reincarnation!" The duel disk announced as Karol fitted the spell card, along with Weapon Trade-In, into her graveyard slot. "Monster selected for this effect – The Arms Lord."

'_Him again?'_ Barron thought tilting his head to the side as Karol pulled the card out from her duel disk's graveyard.

"Spell card activate – Star Blast," The duel disk announced as two clouds of smoke popped around Karol's body. "Pay increments of five hundred life points in order to lower the level of one monster on the field or in hand by one. Life points paid for effect – One thousand." (KLP: 4100)

"Great… I know exactly who you're going to summon," Barron sighed as Karol slapped the card onto her duel disk.

A powerful flame erupted over the field, forming into the red cloaked Arms Lord (1800/1600).

"Arms Lord's effect now activates," Karol's duel disk announced as she pulled another card from her deck, spinning it into her duel disk. "From the deck, equip spell – Volt Masamune equips to the Arms Lord."

That's when another bolt of lightning crashed into the ground before the Arms Lord, allowing the warrior to grasp the electricity, forming it into a sleek katana that he held over his head (1800/1600 + 500/0).

"Hmm…" Barron mused looking at the weird katana. "Well… At least it's something."

"Turn end," Karol's duel disk signaled as the Sirius Tribe girl growled.

'_Hmm… I've still got that face down card,_' Barron thought looking at the card at his feet. '_And I know it can defend me for one turn… But, something's not right…'_

The moment that Barron drew his next card, a powerful jolt of electricity surged from his duel disk, almost making him drop his newly drawn card, "Ack!" (BLP: 300)

"Volt Masamune's second effect," The duel disk explained as the Arms Lord spun the katana over his shoulders. "During opponent's standby phase, inflict five hundred points of damage to opponent's life points."

'_Great, so I'll lose next turn if I don't do something now…_' Barron thought as he looked at the card. '_… And I just drew the one thing that can change this around again!'_

"I hope you're ready…"

Karol blinked a few times looking at the smirk that appeared on Barron's face, she was getting pretty annoyed with that stupid look on his face.

"I activate a familiar spell card," Barron announced fitting the card into his duel disk. "Come out – Pot of Avarice!"

"Two?!" Karol sputtered as all five of the Kuriboh Brothers popped out of his graveyard.

"Yeah! With this deck, monsters get into the graveyard real quick!" Barron explained with a shrug as he fitted the cards into his deck, allowing the duel disk to immediately shuffle the cards. "So, two is kind of a good thing… I guess…"

Barron quickly drew two cards from the top of his deck, turning them both around for him to see, "… Jackpot…"

"Huh?" Karol questioned.

"I activate my trap card!" Barron announced as his trap card flipped up, allowing several feathers to fall from the sky. "Angel Lift! But, I'm not done! I chain that with my spell card – Shrink! To cut your Arms Lord down to size!"

A green aura began to cover over the Arms Lord, making him clutch his chest tightly.

"And I'm still not done!" Barron shouted taking the last card in his hand that he had, slapping it onto his duel disk. "Since I performed more than two Chain Links… I can special summon this! My strongest monster in this deck!"

From the sky a powerful red light crashed into the ground next to Barron, allowing a large form to appear before him… Covered with sharp red armor, long white feathered wings and…

… With a Kuriboh centered within it all.

"Winged Kuriboh LV 9!" Barron announced as the Kuriboh chirped loudly. "Next here come the backlash of chains! Shrink!"

The Arms Lord fell to his knees (2300/1600 – 1150/800), dropping the Volt Masamune in the process.

"And Angel Lift!" Barron wrapped up as one of the original Kuribohs appeared before him (300/200).

Karol tilted her head slightly, blinking a few times at the more powerful Winged Kuriboh.

"Ah, right, I forgot that part," Barron chuckled as a bright green aura erupted around the Winged Kuriboh LV 9's body. "For every spell card in your graveyard, he gains five hundred attack and defense points…

"… And you've been dumping them into your graveyard all this time!"

Karol's eyes widened as she watched aura around the evolved Kuriboh's body, making it grow larger and larger with each passing second (8000/8000).

"N… No!" Karol yelped as she stepped backwards.

"Yep!" Barron announced back as the Kuribohs both squeaked in joy. "Winged Kuriboh LV9! You've got your target… So attack the Arms Lord!"

The large Kuriboh monster flew towards the weakened Arms Lord, bringing up both of its claws towards the armed monster. The warrior tried to bring up its Masamune…

… However, the blade was knocked from its hands and the claws dug themselves into his body… Shattering the Arms Lord into millions of flames that few back into Karol's body, making her stagger backwards into the alleyway, falling to the ground as her life points began to disappear. (KLP: 0)

"N… No…" Karol growled as the holograms began to disappear around her.

"Sorry, Wild Girl," Barron sighed pocketing his hands, as he walked over to Karol. "But that's the Diego Experience for you… Now, I really don't want to send a face that pretty to the slammer, but since you…"

That's when a small black orb appeared in front of Barron, making him blink a few times in surprise until the orb exploded into a great flurry of smoke that flew through the air, making the young Shadowchaser jump back.

"NOT… OVER!" Karol's voice sounded before the sound of footsteps and knocked over trashcans echoed through the air.

Drawing his two knives once more, Barron readied himself for any attack that may or may not strike…

A few moments later, the smoke disappeared, leaving only Barron alone in the alleyway, spinning the knives until he placed them in their holsters. "I guess it is for now…"

Barron sighed loudly as he looked around the alley, looking down to see the same backpack that Karol left behind, "… And at the very least, I've got a clue to my mysterious and beautiful attacker…"

Just as Barron picked up the bag, he immediately tapped the side of his head a few times, "But… There's something bugging me…

"Something that I was supposed to do…"

He shrugged it off.

"Meh, if I can't remember it," Barron sighed, slinging the backpack over his shoulder. "Then it must not be that important."

Meanwhile…

"Hey, buddy!" The bartender snapped slapping the knocked out Vergil across the face a few times. "I don't care if you fall asleep, but you can't sleep here!"

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Five Star Twilight / Normal Spell / Effect:** Tribute 1 Level 5 monster. Special Summon 1 each of "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribe" and "Kuribu" from your hand or Deck.

**Image:** The five Kuriboh Brothers riding atop of several stars.

**Kuriba / Dark / LV. 1 / ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / Fiend/Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Five Star Twilight" or "Kuribabylon". This card cannot be Tributed except by the effect of "Kuribabylon" or "Kuribandit".

**Description:** A sky blue furred Kuriboh

**Kuribe / Dark / LV. 1 / ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / Fiend/Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Five Star Twilight" or "Kuribabylon". This card cannot be Tributed except by the effect of "Kuribabylon" or "Kuribandit".

**Description: **A sea green furred Kuriboh

**Kuribi / Dark / LV. 1 / ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / Fiend/Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Five Star Twilight" or "Kuribabylon". This card cannot be Tributed except by the effect of "Kuribabylon" or "Kuribandit". While this card is face-up on the field, if a face-up "Kuriba", "Kuribe", "Kuribi", "Kuriboh" or "Kuribu" is selected as an attack target, you can negate that 1 attack.

**Description:** A pink furred Kuriboh

**Kuribu / Dark / LV. 1 / ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / Fiend/Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Five Star Twilight" or "Kuribabylon". This card cannot be Tributed except by the effect of "Kuribabylon" or "Kuribandit". By discarding 1 Trap Card from your hand during your Main Phase to reduce the ATK of one opposing Monster by the combined ATK of "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribe", "Kuribi" and this Monster on your side of the field.

**Description:** A white furred Kuriboh

**Kuribabylon / Dark / LV. 5 / ATK: ???? / 200 / Fiend/Effect:** This Monster cannot be Normal Summoned. This Monster must first be Special Summoned by offering one "Kuriboh", one "Kuriba", one "Kuribe", one "Kuribi", and one "Kuribu" on your side of the field as a Tribute. The ATK of this Monster is the combined ATK of the five Monsters used as a Tribute to summon it. When an attack this Monster makes is negated, or you offer it as a Tribute, you can send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon one "Kuriboh", one "Kuriba", one "Kuribe", one "Kuribi", and one "Kuribu" from your Graveyard.

**Description:** A large demonic, horned, black furred Kuriboh

_The Previous cards were used by Yugi in the Original DM Anime series._

**Jewel Sword / Equip Spell / Effect:** Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 300 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

**Image:** A fancy, jewel crested sword

**Grade Sword / Equip Spell / Effect:** Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 300 ATK. If the equipped monster is Tributed to Tribute Summon a Warrior-Type monster, you can treat the equipped monster as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon.

**Image:** A sleek katana with a dark aura covering its body.

_The previous two cards were used in Yugioh GX._

**Card of Reversal / Normal Spell / Effect:** You may only use this card when you control no cards on the field and you have no cards in your hand other than this card. Draw one card from your deck for each face-up card controlled by your opponent.

**Image:** Vorse Raider, KA-2 Des Scissors, Crawling Dragon, and Half-Goblin forming fighting stances with a card blocking their path

_Card of Variation was first used by Kenzan in the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" anime_

**The Arms Lord / Fire / LV. 6 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1600 / Warrior/Effect:** This card is considered to be a DARK monster in addition to FIRE attribute. When this card is successfully summoned, by removing one Warrior-type monster from your graveyard, you may take one equip spell card from your deck and equip it to this card.

**Description:** A sleek muscular man dressed in a tight, yet ruined red cloak with long coattails with black and silver light armor underneath. With his white hair spiked back and stained with blood. Despite his name, it appears he doesn't have any weapons.

**Volt Masamune / Equip Spell / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to warrior monster. Increase the attack points of the equipped monster by 500. During each of your opponent's standby phases when this card is equipped, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** A katana being stabbed directly into ground attracting lightning.

**Kuribox of Surprises / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated in the graveyard when your opponent declares an attack. Remove this card from play and end your opponent's battle phase. When this is done, you may add one 'Kuri' monster from your deck to your hand.

**Image:** A large green and pink box with question marks and Kuribohs on it.

**Weapon Trade-In / Spell / Effect:** ????

**Image:** a young samurai trading a spear for a sack of gold

**0-0-0-0**

_**Even Barron's finding clues now, but with this recent attack on his life, not even the neon lights of Las Vegas can light up the shadows.**_

_**Next time, we take a look at a different perspective, this time from a certain woman who loves to sneak around in the shadows herself…**_

_**Why she's taking the stage this time…**_

_**Will be found out next time…**_

_**In **_

_**Draw 18**_

_**Master Kyonshee**_


	19. Draw 18: Master Kyonshee

**Author's Note:** Before I begin, I want to say that this chapter's duel features a set of very unique cards that I have used once before in fan fiction writing… Otherwise, they have been tested and used in several different practice duels. If anyone would like to use them, feel free to ask me.

I also wanted to point out something about this chapter. Originally, when this chapter ends, it would be the mark of the third month after the whole Dark Signer incident in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and about roughly the same time for the end of the original Shadowchasers story.

Well with the investigation getting more and more heated, we're finally drawing close to when this story would start to coincide with CC's second story. Now, this doesn't mean that my story would affect his, or vice versa, after all, mines in Sin City and his is in Domino City.

… I just wanted to point that out since this would be a special chapter… One… Really, really special one…

Enjoy…

_**The enemy of my enemy is my friend…**_

_**Too often I've heard this line stated in books, television shows, and movies, and it means that two non-related forces can join forces in order to fight off a common foe. **_

_**Hell, I'm even willing to bet that there have been a few times in the Shadowchasers' history when that happened (I'm willing to bet that they are rare though).**_

_**However… In the situation we're in right now, I'm willing to bet that line is better suited for our enemies at this point in time. **_

_**I didn't realize it at the time… But something even darker was about to occur while our investigation continued…**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 18**_

_**Master Kyonshee**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

While the duel between Barron and Karol was heating up, back at the Shadowchasers' Las Vegas Headquarters…

"… I see…" Hyde sighed as he nodded his head right next to the phone. "Well, thanks a lot Reno, this really helps a lot."

Hyde grimaced when he heard Reno's voice over the phone, "Alright, alright, I get it. Next time I'll meet your girlfriend, I promise."

And with that, Hyde slammed the phone into the receiver, "… I didn't expect to see this person again…"

It was too late to check this information out, especially when Hyde was sleep deprived enough recently…

But with a quick sigh, Hyde began to walk away from the receiver, looking down at the pad of paper that he had used to write down the information that Reno was providing for him… And there was one name that he did not expect to see written on that list of possible connections to Marcus Childsman…

"Although… Now I've got a better excuse to enter her warehouse," Hyde admitted rubbing his eyes at the name of…

…Anya Goldstein…

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 11:18 p.m_

Hours after the duel between Shadowchaser and the Sirius Tribe girl, Las Vegas itself was still a very busy place to be, no matter the time, there was always a flood of people overflowing into the streets of Vegas, pumping their hard earned money into the slot machines, in hopes of increasing their money ten-fold…

But that's not where our story starts.

Unbeknownst to several members of the Las Vegas citizens, save for a few politicians and Shadowkind, there was an even lower level to Sin City than the infamous Under and yet was above the sewers.

It was more like a storage for several different and mythical items that were either confiscated or hidden by several Shadowkind crime bosses or by those politicians who wanted to keep things in storage.

Amongst the locked doors and various other defenses used to protect the storages, a rather familiar pair walked through the slightly lit, yet surprisingly roomy hallway.

With her fan waving up and down a few times to keep her cool, Xue Yin couldn't help but sigh loudly as she walked deeper and deeper into the storage. '_Its been so long since I've been here… Always creeps me out being down here. At least this time I'm not alone here…'_

Indeed, following close behind her was the very same Chinese robed man she had brought with her to Childsman's office only hours ago, his arms crossed behind his back as he turned his head left and right, "…"

"Relax, it shouldn't be too much longer," Xue Yin advised fanning herself a little harder. "As soon as I get my prize from our last encounter, our plan will be ready to implement…"

"…" the robed man nodded a few times.

"Hmm… I love being able to tell you what to do," Xue Yin giggled snapping her shut her fan. "It's such delicious irony…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 11:45 P.M._

Meanwhile, in a small café just outside the resident district…

"Jack… A-Are you alright?"

Jack didn't answer, he was too busy slicing the medium well steak that was laid out in front of him, almost with enough force to cut the plate it was on it.

Of course Mira was a little perplexed by the scene before her.

"… You better watch out kid," Volk sighed loudly as he placed his hidden bottle of bourbon on the table. "You're likely to slice the table in two if you're not careful…"

"I'm actually starting to believe he might be able to do that…" Rowen muttered adjusting his black hair to cover up his black eye, he may have filled the part of Emo, but that didn't meant that he was an Emo, especially one who wears make up.

"Ah, get off my case," Jack snarled stabbing his fork into the steak piece he had cut off.

"Okay, you're mad," Rowen stated blinking a few times with his good eye. "Why the hell are you mad? You got to fulfill your wishes of beating that tin can and even defeating a Shadowchaser…"

"You think that matters?!" Jack snapped as he slammed his fists into the table, some of the steak hanging out while he had a good deal of it clenched between his teeth. "No! Are the Shadowchasers gone?! No! This is crap!"

"J-J-Jack!" Mira stuttered as a large blush appeared on her face as she kept her hands in front of her face. "I… I… I think e-everyone is looking at us…"

"Well duh," Volk sighed, swirling the hidden bottle of booze in his hands. "Let's face it, we're kind of a weird group to have around this table… We've got a ego-maniac of a cowboy…"

"Hey!" Jack snapped.

"An emo elf with a black eye," Volk continued.

"For the last time," Rowen spat out with his good eye narrowed. "I'm not emo!"

"And we've got a handsome devil like me," Volk wrapped up with a devilish smirk. "Its no wonder people would stare at us!"

"… He didn't even mention me," Mira sighed as she lowered her head slightly.

"What the hell makes you think that…" Jack started to growl…

Grab on to the waves of Time!

Let's go to the promise place right now

With infinite boundaries, just jump in!

Climax Jump!

"Whoops!" Volk chuckled rubbing the back of his head as he stood up from his seat. "Sorry about that, but I gotta take this call!"

And just like that, the Russian man ran off, fishing through his pockets in many attempts to find his phone.

"… He's got a weird ringtone," Rowen stated blinking a few times as he watched Volk walk away.

"I bet he got it from Vergil," Jack growled, pulling the steak into his mouth to chew greatly. "That guy is always listening to weird music… Most of the time I can't even understand it."

"Speaking of desk jockeys," Rowen sighed rubbing his temples. "You think the boss is going to be mad when we get back?"

"I-Is that w-w-why we're here?" Mira asked tilting her head to the side.

"No wonder you said you'd treat us," Jack muttered stabbing his fork into another piece of steak.

"I never said that!" Rowen snapped throwing his hand into the air.

"Ya shouldn't worry, Emo Elf," Jack stated. "Because of your two screw ups, we've got more than enough of the red stuff to be ahead of schedule…"

Rowen was about to say something, but shook his head as rubbed his chin, '_Still… This is something that I should speak to the boss about… If this continues, who knows what could happen. Next time, the Summon could backfire and summon something that won't be so eager to settle things on the dueling field…'_

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 11:55 P.M._

CLICK!

"Sorry for the wait," Xue Yin sighed snapping her phone shut.

"…" The man merely shook his head.

"… That's starting to creep me out too," Xue Yin admitted fitting the phone into her pocket. "But anyway, I'm surprised that I managed to get a cell reception down here. Not much more, not much more…"

"…" The man began to walk in front of Xue Yin, keeping his arms behind his back.

"Looks like you're starting to get the picture…" Xue Yin giggled snapping open her fan once more. "Yes… Lead me to where your power rest, my minion…"

Minutes passed, crossing over into the next day when the two finally reached the door that was meant for Xue Yin's storage facility. Although every facility had a different sort of door to them, the door to this one was quite different, built to Xue Yin's specific requests…

The door itself wasn't too larger than the others in the storage hall, but the design on it was quite unique. Being comprised of two doors, a single lock was set in between the two of them, while on the doors themselves were a pair of carved-in statues that depicted some rather cartoonish, yet imp like creatures with long pointed ears, with long tails, and having a pair of three clawed hands, one from each of the creatures wrapped around the lock on the doors.

"Ah, one of the best securities one can buy," Xue Yin admitted snapping her fan shut as she stepped in front of the large door, keeping her distance.

"…" The robed man also kept his distance, but still stood in front of Xue Yin.

"Awaken, Possessor Guardian…" Xue Yin stated holding her hand up towards the door.

At first nothing happened, both of statues just remained still…

"Zzzzzz…"

That snoring echoed through the hallways, making a large bead of sweat to roll down the side of Xue Yin's head

Obviously, the blue-skinned woman clenched her fist tightly, her teeth barred as she closed her eyes, "… Stupid Guardian… WAKE UP!"

WHAM! WHAM!

"Pain!"

"That hurts, ya know!"

Xue Yin lowered her fists at the now-living statues before her, her eyes opened and narrowed down at the statues who rubbed their heads in pain and shame with one of their clawed hands. "Left!"

"Surprise!" The left statue yelped loudly.

"Right!" Xue Yin snapped.

"What, ya know?!" The right statue snarled pumping his clawed hand up and down. "Don't ya know it's rude to wake someone up!?! Especially in the middle of the night, ya know?!"

"You're a Possessor Guardian," Xue Yin growled loudly tapping the fan up against her shoulder a few times. "Your job entails that you guard this place as long as you are set in that doorway. I don't think sleep is apart of your job description."

"Midnight," Left sighed loudly shaking his head, tears appearing in his eyes.

"He's right, ya know," Right growled pointing towards Xue Yin. "Besides what the hell are you doing down here at this time of day, ya know!? People normally sleep at this time frame, ya know!"

"… I figured you two would be glad to have someone else to talk to," Xue Yin muttered rolling her eyes at the Possessor Guardian. "After all, no television, no internet, it must be getting quite boring down here."

"You get used to it after ten years, ya know," Right replied narrowing his yellow eyes at Xue Yin. "So, what do you want, ya know?"

"Why else would I be here?" Xue Yin growled putting her fan away. "I have to get something inside."

"Simple?" Left questioned before he shook his head. "No."

"He's right, ya know," Right added wagging his finger at Xue Yin. "You know the proper procedure for getting in here, we're supposed to do this for anyone and everyone, even if you're the person who gave us this task, ya know."

Xue Yin sighed greatly before she lifted her left arm up, "Equip me."

The robed man nodded as he turned around, pulling his hands from his sleeves to reveal a duel disk clasped in his grip. As he approached Xue Yin, the man immediately fitted the duel disk on Xue Yin's arm. "I suppose it was time for me to actually break out this old deck… I haven't really used it for a while so I might be a little rusty…

"So, which deck are you two going to choose from?"

Left slowly lifted his right arm up, the rock on his arm starting to shift until it resembled that of a duel disk, only with stone coloring on it. "Right's."

"Heh, as much as I would love to sleep, ya know," Right chuckled as a deck appeared in his left clawed hand, immediately fitting it into Left's Duel Disk. "I can't pass up an opportunity like this to over shine my boss, ya know! I've been meaning to talk to ya as well in order to get some improvements in the work place anyway, maybe if I beat ya, you'll actually listen, ya know?" (RLP: 8000)

"That's a pretty big if," Xue Yin sighed as she quickly snapped off the top five cards from the deck she snapped in moments ago. "Now, let's get this over with, I'd like to be able to get back to my apartment to get some beauty sleep.

"So, I don't have time for this…" (XYLP: 8000)

"DUEL!" Left roared as Right drew the top five cards from the stone duel disk.

The robed man just stepped to the side, his hidden eyes watching the entire duel…

"Let's get this duel on the road, ya know!" Right roared as he drew a sixth card from the top of his deck, making both him and Left grimace. "Urk… Uh, we'll just set one monster face down…"

The set card appeared in front of the Possessor Guardians, allowing Right to hold up the other cards in his hand, "Then… We'll set five cards face down, ya know!"

All five of the cards flashed into existence in front of the door guardian. "End turn ya know!"

Xue Yin sighed loudly as she drew, "… If you're not going to take this seriously, then as I said, I don't have time for this…"

Looking at the card she just drew, Xue Yin nodded to herself as she tossed another card into her hand, "Now then… I'll start by activating a spell card, one known as Fusion Greed…"

Xue Yin's spell card appeared, showing the Pot of Greed filled to the brim with Fusion Monster cards, allowing the blue skinned, Chinese woman's duel disk to beep loudly, "Now then… Due to its effect, I get to select one Fusion monster in my extra deck…"

The extra deck slot on Xue Yin's duel disk opened up, revealing fifteen cards hidden inside, "Then, I give you the card."

Making her selection, Xue Yin tossed the card towards Right, who immediately caught the card in his claws, but looked at the card suspiciously, "What, ya know? B. Skull Dragon, thanks for the thought, but this deck doesn't have the right cards for it, ya know…"

"It doesn't matter," Xue Yin replied placing her fingers atop of her deck. "You see, I get to draw a card for every three stars on the fusion monster I gave you… So… let's see, how many cards do I get to draw?

"Three!"

Quickly snapping off the top three cards, Xue Yin fanned the eight cards in front of her, her eyes flashing slightly as she held a card up, "Now then, I activate a spell card known as Foolish Burial… So, I'll send a monster known as Fusioh Kyonshi from my deck to the graveyard…"

"Fusioh Kyonshi, ya know?" Right questioned as Xue Yin fished for the card in her deck, turning it around to reveal the monster she selected, and then fitted it into her duel disk's graveyard.

"Confusing," Left added as Xue Yin lifted up one of the seven remaining cards in her hand.

"Then allow me to continue," Xue Yin stated spinning around the selected card into her duel disk. "I activate another spell card – Flute of Hammelin!"

A soothing musical sound billowed through the air, allowing Right and Left's duel disk beep loudly, "Huh?"

"You see, this spell can only be activated if I select a monster in my graveyard that was sent to the graveyard this turn," Xue Yin explained as two more cards popped out of her deck, allowing her to turn the cards around, revealing two more copies of the weird monster in between her fingers. "So, both of us send all copies of that monster from our hands and decks…"

"We don't have any cards like that in our deck, ya know!" Right snarled as Xue Yin fitted the cards into her graveyard. "And what the hell are you planning, ya know?"

"Oh? Are you sure you're ready for this?" Xue Yin stated holding up three of the remaining three cards in her hand up. "I'm about to show you how serious this matter is… So, first, I activate the spell card Trap Booster! So by discarding my Brow, Huntsman of Dark World, I can now activate one trap card from my hand.

"However, I now can draw another card from my deck since I discarded Brow from my hand."

Xue Yin quickly drew, but held up the card she had selected beforehand, spinning it around, "Next… I'll play a trap card known as Night Parade of One Hundred Demons!"

The moment that Xue Yin fitted the card into her duel disk, the ground began to shake unleashing several hands into the air, making both Left and Right reel their heads back slightly. Pulling themselves from the ground, the monsters that were summoned were blue skin zombies, dressed in green Chinese robes along with the caps of the same color. Of course, there was a talisman over the face waved as they stood up from the ground, hissing loudly (950/800 x3). "Now, all three of my Fusioh Kyonshi have been resurrected…

"And I still have four more cards in my hand… Let's use them shall we?"

Right and Left couldn't help but gulp when they heard that line… The malice that was in Xue Yin's yellow eyes that was accompanied by the venom in her voice was enough to send chills up their stone spines…

Xue Yin lifted all four cards up…

The robed man merely turned his head away…

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 12:37 a.m._

The door to the Shadowchaser mansion slammed open as Barron lowered his leg from his kick, keeping Karol's backpack slung over his shoulders, "Ah, no place like home…"

Taking a deep breath, Barron lifted his hand to his mouth, "HEY! ANYONE AWAKE NOW?!? I GOT SOME REALLY BIG NEWS!!! I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY…"

WHAM!

Barron immediately fell backwards as a large boot slammed into his face, sending him reeling backwards and into the floor.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!! PEOPLE ARE TRYING SLEEP!" Ace snapped as she tossed up another boot up and down in her hand.

"Ow…" Barron moaned as he slowly sat up from the floor. "Ugh… Nice throw…"

He smirked as a small blush ran across his face.

"And wow…" the ladies man Shadowchaser chuckled, moving his head up and down. "Such a daring nighty for a girl like you…"

Ace immediately dropped the boot and ran back into the shadowed hall with a small yelp, indeed, a silk, black, nighty like that was quite a dare for a tomboy like Ace…

"Hey, at least now I can see that you're really a girl this time!" Barron laughed loudly, unaware of a familiar shadowed person standing behind him, her arms crossed over her chest. "And I can see your curves well this time! HAHAHAHAHA!"

BAM!

"Ow the back of my head!" Barron shouted as his face was slammed into the ground.

"I swear," Faye sighed closing the doors behind her (after all she was in her own pajamas, a lot more modest than Ace's). "One of these days you're going to be slapped with a sexual harassment lawsuit… And I'm going to convince Jalal to not provide you with a lawyer…"

"Ugh…" Barron muttered slowly pushing himself up. "Is it my fault that she has that taste in nightwear? And walks around in it?"

"… Do you want another slap upside the head?" Faye asked with a demonic smirk appearing on her face.

"Uh… N-No thanks…" Barron moaned lowering his head. "Anyway, you know that sexy cambion that attacked you a few days ago?"

Faye could feel a blood vessel appear at the sight of her neck, "… Yes…"

"Well… I think I found a clue about her…" Barron snickered with a large smirk on his face.

Faye blinked a few times in confusion.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile…

The Robed Man stood closer to the wall, watching as all three of the Fusioh Kyonshi leapt through the air just as soon as Xue Yin fitted all four of the remaining cards in her hand into her duel disk.

All three of the Kyonshi landed in front of Left and Right, and immediately sank what appeared to be fangs into the statue like shadow's body, draining the life points from their body, "ARGGGH, YA KNOW!" (RLP: 0)

Xue Yin smirked wildly as the large, patched up monster in front of her roared loudly in triumph before it disappeared into the darkness, "… Now then, I think its time that you open that door… Ya know?"

'_Damn, it's starting to spread…'_

"Yeah, yeah, ya know," Right sighed pulling his claws away from the lock.

"Defeated…" Left moaned lowering his head, also pulling his hands from the lock that immediately disappeared afterwards.

Nodding her head a few times, Xue Yin smirked as she watched the two Possessor Guardians open the door before her, "… About time… Now, come you, we have to retrieve a few items of yours."

The robed man nodded as he walked from the wall…

"And as for you two," Xue Yin stated, taking note that both Right and Left seemed to have chills running up their stone spines. "… When we're done, you'll be coming with me. My lease on this place gets done today, and I have a much better idea with how you two can keep your use.

"Besides, I think you two could use a little more sunlight…"

Right and Left blinked a few times as they both watched the blue skinned woman, and the Chinese Robed man walk into the storage area…

… Both of them still a little shake by the sight of the weird monster that Xue Yin had busted out moments ago…

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Trap Booster / Quick-Play Spell / Effect:** Discard one card from your hand. During the turn this card is activated, you may activate one trap card from your hand.

**Image:** A large bear trap with a pair of rockets attached to its sides.

_This card was used in multiple duels in Yugioh GX._

**Flute of Hammelin / Normal Spell / Effect:** Select 1 monster in your Graveyard, that was sent to the Graveyard during the turn that this card was activated. Both players send all cards with the same name as the selected monster to their respective Graveyards, from their hands and Decks.

**Image:** A caped rat standing in the crescent moonlight playing a flute.

_This card was used by Princess Rose in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_

**Fusioh Greed / Spell / Effect:** Select one Fusion monster in your extra deck and place it in your opponent's Extra Deck. For every three stars the monster had, you may draw one card from your deck.

**Image:** A large Pot of Greed filled with the brim with Fusion monster cards.

**Fusioh Kyonshi / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 950 / DEF: 800 / Zombie/Effect:** ???

**Description:** -blue skin zombie, he was dress in green Chinese robe along with the cap of the same color. Of course, the usual symbol of the Kyonshi, the talisman over the face

**0-0-0-0**

_**Are you ready?**_

_**Next time…**_

_**Next time…**_

_**Oh… It's too much! **_

_**Hyde:**_Huh? You're more hyperactive than usual… What's going to happen next time?

_**The next chapter is so too much!**_

_**Hyde:**_ What?

_**It's too much that… That it can't wait! No more! We're going to the next chapter right now!**_

_**Hyde:**_ Wait… Are you serious?! We're doing it now?!

_**0-0-0-0**_

… _**I've been a detective for a large amount of my life, and I doubt that I'm going to quit for some time. Anyway, one thing I've learned in almost all of the years I've been in that sort of profession, is that the mastermind behind crimes is rarely a surprise to you.**_

_**With all that deduction and following logic, if you're correct, then it won't come as a surprise to you when you hear the name.**_

_**However, a name is just that… A name. The person who owns that name could very well be a mystery in and of itself, especially in appearance and even more so when the person you're trying to find is possibly a Shadowkind.**_

… _**Heh… By now, you probably know who I'm talking about…**_

_**Then… As Diego would say… This party's getting crazy!**_

… _**Ugh, I think I need to wash my mouth out with soap now…**_

_**Two of these in one day? Ugh, I don't get paid enough for this…**_

**0-0-0 Hours Later 0-0-0**

_Time: 8:30 a.m._

It was almost too quiet in the Shadowchaser Mansion, with Barron's head and face slightly bandaged up from both Faye's and Ace's attacks last night, it was hard for Ace and Faye to really look him in the eyes across from the coffee table.

Barron on the other hand, just sat there, enjoying his glass of orange juice that he had poured himself to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep again, dressed in his usual attire with his hair back to its messy nature.

And in the middle of the three, atop of the coffee table was the very backpack that Karol had left behind after Barron's scuffle with her, it contents spread out on the table.

Just by the sight of the items that were scattered on the coffee table, both Faye and Ace couldn't help but give the ladies man Shadowchaser a few weird looks.

"Uh… Barron," Faye muttered blinking a few times at the few articles of clothing on the table. "… Should I even ask where you got these sort of things?"

Barron immediately slammed his glass into the table, making both Ace and Faye jump slightly from their seats, "Feel free to make jokes, but Faye, like you, I was targeted by an assassin while I was out last night.

"She also escaped when I was about to round her up. But she left this backpack behind in the smoke, and after rooting through it, I discovered this…"

He lifted up a small notebook, that had a cute picture of a dog on the cover of it, "I figure it's a journal, diary or something to that effect."

"You know that's an invasion of privacy, right?" Ace pointed out as Barron flipped open the notebook, and flipped through a few of the pages.

"Yep," Barron replied looking for a certain page among the text.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you knew that," Ace added.

"Ah, here it is," Barron cleared his throat as he held the notebook in front of his eyes. "The date written here matches the date when you disappeared Faye… And when you were attacked…"

Faye's eyes widened slightly, "… Go on…"

"Dear Journal," Barron read out loud, not taking his eyes off of the book. "Today was pretty funny, Isolde got her demonic tail handed to her by a Shadowchaser. I wasn't much of a fan of her, but then again, with Cleary still the boss of us, I guess we needed to save her…"

With that, Barron slammed the journal shut, "I'd read more, but I'm not the kind of guy to spread a girl's secrets around… But, with just that, we should be able to piece together a couple of facts."

"You're right," Faye stated rubbing her chin slightly. "At the very least, we know that there are three assassins after us… More than likely hired by Marcus Childsman… And maybe…"

"Uh… This is going to fast for me," Ace muttered with her eyes spinning slightly.

"Basically it means if we can review this journal," Faye sighed loudly rubbing the back of her head. "Then we could find the location of Marcus Childsman."

"Oh," Ace snickered with a large blush on her face. "Now why can't Hyde ever explain things like that?"

That's when a weird silence echoed through the living room as all three of the Shadowchasers looked around.

"… Speaking of…" Barron muttered.

"… Where in the world…" Faye questioned.

"… Is the old guy?" Ace wrapped up as three question marks appeared over the trio's head.

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 8:35 a.m._

Meanwhile…

"ACHOOO!"

Hyde rubbed his nose as he dismounted his D-Wheel, taking off his helmet afterwards, "Man… I hope I'm not catching a cold or something…"

Shaking his head a few times, Hyde turned his attention towards the large building that was before him… Hard to believe that it was almost a month since he had been here the last time. Different times… Same reason for being here…

Investigation.

'_According to Reno,'_ Hyde thought to himself as he adjusted the sword hidden in his duffle bag, slowly walking towards the entrance of the large warehouse that was on the outskirts of Las Vegas. '_This person would know about Marcus Childsman… Still though, I have to wonder why she would know him, that and how Reno got this information…_

'… _I smell a trap… Or a rat…_

'_Or a rat in a trap…'_

It didn't really help that the fact that the last time he was here, there were a pair of Mundane guards standing outside the door. Nothing this time, "… Well… I suppose I can't just ignore such a hearty welcome."

Before Hyde entered the warehouse, he kept his right hand on the hilt of the blade and slammed his foot into the door. "Anya!"

Being slow and careful, Hyde stepped into the warehouse, taking note of the large crates that were lining the warehouse's walls, and creating one large path as well as several smaller ones.

Moving his eyes left and right, Hyde trotted into the warehouse, "Answer me, Anya Goldstein! I know you're here! I've got a few questions to ask you!"

Save for the echo of his voice, Hyde noticed that there was no other sound in the warehouse…

CREEEEEEK!

Except for that!

Hyde jumped to the side, turning his gaze to the right.

Looking between the nearby crates, Hyde narrowed his eyes… He thought for a moment he saw a dancing shadow behind them…

"Aw… What's the matter, Mr. Vayne? Are your eyes starting to play tricks on you?"

Hyde snapped his head back to the main pathway, and then looked up at one of the rails that was over the crates… Seeing Anya Goldstein, one of the local Arcane Golems (and one of the more feminine of her kind), standing atop of it.

The first thought that came to Hyde was that the rail must've been stronger than it looked to support the completely stone maiden's weight.

"Cut it with the remarks, Goldstein!" Hyde snarled standing up straight, keeping his eyes narrowed down at the feminine Arcane Golem. "I've got a few questions for you about…"

"Oh, Mr. Vayne," Anya sighed as she leaned up against the guardrail, making sure she wasn't going to fall as she kept her hands to her face. "Do you have to be so straight forward? You just got here. Could I offer you a cup of tea or coffee?"

"What you could offer is some information," Hyde replied, keeping his hand on the handle of his sword. "What do you know about Sharks? Particularly of the loan variety…"

Anya merely tilted her head slightly, blinking a few times at the Shadowchaser before her, "Hmm? Sharks you say? Water and Arcane Golems don't really mix, Mr. Vayne, we tend to usually sink."

"Fine, I'll be more specific," Hyde growled, barring his teeth at the snickering Arcane Golem. "… Tell me what you know about Marcus Childsman…"

"Hmm… Well, talking about other people behind their backs is so rude, Mr. Vayne," Anya sighed, shaking her head in the process.

"In case you hadn't noticed," Hyde stated. "I'm not really in the politest moods at the moment."

"Then how about we change that?" Anya replied as she turned towards the side, a bright smile appearing on her face. "You have guest out here, sir!"

"What?" Hyde questioned.

CLANK!

CLUNK!

CLACK!

Hyde turned his head in the same direction that Anya was looking, at first his eyes widened, but then narrowed as he leered at the oncoming person on the railing. With each step that the person took from the shadowed warehouse, Hyde could make out more and more of the man's features…

He was a tall man, his muscular body quite noticeable through his sheen-covered black suit, a long white scarf hanging limply over his shoulders that flapped with each step. His face was tanned and fully developed, showing that he was obviously a man with several experiences under his belt. However covering his eyes were a pair of fancy black shades.

The thing that really made Hyde perform a double take was the fact that this man's greasy black hair was exceedingly long, and was even wrapped into a sleek tail that reached past his ankles.

"… A pleasure to meet you," the man chuckled as he smirked, revealing the long sharp row of shark-like teeth that was in his mouth. "… Mr. Shadowchaser."

"Mr. Vayne," Anya giggled holding her hand up towards the black suited stranger. "I'd like you to meet one of my best customers… Mr. Marcus Childsman…"

Hyde's eyes widened when he heard that name, "…"

Childsmen licked his lips, could honestly taste the tension that was floating in the air inside the warehouse, growing thicker and thicker with each passing second that his and Hyde's eyes leered at each others…

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 8:40 a.m._

"He's not in his room, Faye!" Barron shouted from Hyde's room, quickly snatching a box of cigarettes in the process.

"He's not drinking coffee in the kitchen!" Ace announced, looking at the dirtied coffee mug that Hyde usually used. "But he's definitely been in here today! He left his coffee mug in the sink like usual!"

Faye sighed as she walked back into the mansion from the garage, "… His D-Wheel's gone… He could be on patrol, but with those assassins on our tails, I would've figured he'd wait to tell us…"

Looking over to the wall phone, Faye noticed a small piece of paper that was on the ground, "… Hmm? What's that?"

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 8:41 a.m._

"You're a damn idiot!"

With a twitching eyebrow, Childsman took a step back, "Well… That's not the reaction I was expecting…"

Anya couldn't help but giggle at the look on Childsman's face, it was completely priceless, even a lady like her couldn't help but stifle her giggling.

"What the hell is your problem!?!" Hyde snarled, drawing his blade, aiming towards Childsman. "After all the crap you've pulled, you've got the gall to just nonchalantly stride in front of me… Putting hits on our heads, causing chaos, performing two illegal summonings… I wonder which one I should charge you with first."

Blinking a few times, Childsman ran one of his hands through his hair, "Heh, you Shadowchasers are always quite interesting. And yet, you don't have all the facts.

"Why don't you put that sword away before you poke out your eye?"

A flick of his wrist, Hyde spun the sword in his hand, not taking his eyes off the two on the railing.

"I see…" Childsman sighed with a disappointed shake of his head. "I suppose you might be curious of the connection between me and Anya…"

"At the moment," Hyde stated reaching into his duffle bag with his left hand, producing a long cuff like item, spinning it around him. "I'm more interested in putting you behind bars!"

Throwing the spinning end of the handcuff, Hyde used all his strength to send the item through the air and towards Childsman…

… Only to have it intercepted by a black blur, making Hyde pull back quickly and make the caught black blur crash into the ground in front of him. "… What the hell?"

On the ground in front of Hyde was a man sized creature, dressed in a black suit (similar to Childsman's), black gloves, and a black face mask that seemed to have some weird white markings on it. The creature slowly stood up, revealing that its neck was bent in a weird fashion…

… And immediately cracked it back into place.

"What the hell is this thing?" Hyde questioned blinking a few times at the weird creature.

"You ever hear of a Living Armor?" Childsman chuckled as he lifted his right hand into the air. "Well… This is a spin off of those, also a lot cheaper to make. I like to call them, Living Masquerades."

"… Them?" Hyde questioned.

Childsman smirked as he snapped his fingers, sending the loud clicking sound echoing through the warehouse.

From behind the crates and the shadowed ceiling, several more Living Masquerades appeared, completely surrounded by the weird artificial Shadowkind creatures.

Hyde sighed as he watched the large group bounce around, jumping off of or onto several crates. Then casually, Hyde dropped the other end of the cuff that was attached to the first Living Masquerade, allowing the artificial shadow join with its comrades, "… You really want to do this?"

"Tell you what, Shadowchaser," Childsman chuckled turning towards the side. "One of these Living Masquerades has a card on them that has my office's location inscribed on it. You find it, you can keep it.

"Think of it as an endurance match…"

Childsman held his elbow out towards Anya, "Now then, Miss Goldstein, shall we leave Mr. Shadowchaser to his little grudge match?"

"It is the only polite thing we can do at the moment," Anya stated taking Childsman's arm, clutching tightly. "Lead the way…"

Childsman's eyes bugged out from behind his shades, Anya's grip was starting to crush his arm, "R-Right!"

Watching the two walk away on the railing, Hyde sighed as he spun the sword once more, this time stabbing it into the ground next to him, "… Don't think we're done, Childsman… Not by a long shot."

"Trust me, Mr. Shadowchaser," Childsman yelped as his arm was still being crushed by the powerful grip of Anya's arms. "I… I look forward to seeing you again.

"Don't disappoint me…"

And just like that, both Childsman and Anya disappeared into the shadows…

Hyde cracked his neck, grabbing his jacket and duffle bag, "Alright… I've been wanting to get some of my anger issues out of my system."

Throwing the jacket and duffle bag into the air, Hyde immediately struck an intimidating fighting pose, holding both of his fists up, '_I can't be sure if he was telling the truth about that card… But if it is true, then I can't use my sword… It could damage it._

'_So… I'll have to use good old fashioned fists!'_

Without a moment's hesitation, several Living Masquerades leapt towards Hyde, some pulling their fists back while other spun around to deliver a kick to the Shadowchaser…

Allowing Hyde to immediately dash towards the closest Living Masquerade, allowing the being to throw its punch towards Hyde…

… Only to be shocked as Hyde caught the arm and immediately spun around, making the caught Living Masquerade slam into several other members of its group.

And releasing his grip, Hyde sent the Living Masquerade flying into another three of the large group, stopping all of the others to watch their comrades fall to the ground.

A loud clicking sound caught their attentions back to Hyde who had placed one of his traditional Lucky Seven cigarettes in his mouth, clicking the lighter shut as he quickly pocketed it, "… What's wrong? Don't tell me that's all you guys have to offer…"

One of the Living Masquerades didn't seem to like that comment, making them run over to the sword that Hyde had stabbed into the ground, and immediately drew the weapon.

"… Right," Hyde muttered rolling his eyes as he took a long drag on his cigarette. "I didn't realize those things were strong enough to hold a sword…"

The sword wielding Living Masquerade charged forward, holding the weapon with both of its hands. Just as the artificial Shadow was about to bring the sword down, Hyde brought his right hand up and spun around, knocking the blade on the side of the blade in order to protect his hand from being cut and forcing the blade to barely miss him. While spinning, Hyde jumped, bringing his foot up, slamming his boot into the head of the Living Masquerade…

… Sending the masked covered head flying through the warehouse's air.

The headless body just stood there a few seconds before it dropped straight down, dropping Hyde's sword in the process.

The moment that Hyde's feet were back on the ground, he took a long drag on his cigarette, hitting his foot against the inanimate Living Masquerade, "… So… That's how you take them out…"

Hyde picked up the sword, immediately tossing it behind him, sending it several feet behind him and away from the rest of the Living Masquerades, "Then again, anything with its head removed will die…"

All of the Living Masquerades turned towards each other, nodding to each other before they all began to run towards Hyde.

"Hmm… Looks like I'll have to add this to Childsman's list of crimes," Hyde sighed taking the cigarette from his mouth and tossing it to the ground, stomping it into the floor immediately. "So… I better get started…"

Hyde shouted before he ran forward, his hands behind his back and his eyes narrowed at the charging Living Masquerades, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

_TBC…_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Next time…**_

_**Hyde:**_ … Are you going to be serious this time?

… _**Yes... Now shut up and fight those weird Artificial Shadows!**_

_**Hyde:**_ …

_**Now then… A special guest for our preview for next chapter!**_

_**Hyde:**_ Wait… What?

_**Childsman:**_ Oh, I'm so going to enjoy this… Next tine, we'll see who's mightier, the pawns of Jalal? Or the employees of the S. Reef Lender company, with their handsome, devilish leader… Marcus Childsman…

My money's on the group with the handsome leader…

_**Hyde:**_ … This is one weird preview…

_**Next time on Loan Shark: Risen Nemesis – The Rise of S. Reef Lender!: **__**Final episode! The handsome devil of the sea's battle against the annoying Shadowchasers!**_

_**Who's going to win?**_

_**Hyde:**_ … This is wrong on so many levels…

_**Next time**_

_**Draw 19**_

_**Castle of the Mist**_


	20. Draw 19: Castle of the Mist

… _**For so long we've been tailing this 'Loan Shark', following clues…**_

… _**Fighting off some hired goons…**_

… _**Hell, even dealing with things this world probably wasn't meant to have walking on its surface. Still though, now that I've seen the man with my own eyes, I have to wonder so many things…**_

_**Is he human? If so, is he an Aware that slipped through the cracks?**_

_**Or is there something more to Childsman? There are so many underlying factors that have to be taken into account, but at the moment, there's only one thing I'm really after…**_

_**And that's to take down this overgrown tuna, once and for all, and put a stop to this!**_

… _**But there's something bugging me… Something deep down in the pit of my stomach… Something's telling me something's just not right…**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 19**_

_**Castle of the Mist**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 9:46 a.m._

Three D-Wheels stopped in front of Anya's warehouse, all of them screeching to a halt…

"Are you sure this is where the note said Hyde would be?" Ace asked looking at the large warehouse before her. "I honestly can't see anything of importance happening here…"

"You should never just a book by its cover," Barron stated jumping off of his D-Wheel to stretch his arms up over his head.

"… Coming from you," Ace retorted with a flat look on her face. "That line loses all meaning."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Barron snapped narrowing his eyes at Ace.

"I think its pretty straight forward," Ace snarled as she threw her helmet off in order to give Barron a much more intensified glare. "You stupid pervert!"

"You're just jealous that I can get dates whenever I want," Barron chuckled pulling his helmet off to run a hand through his hair. "Isn't that right, Dateless Wonder?"

"Why you little…" Ace growled…

WHAM!

BAM!

"OW!" Both Ace and Barron yelped as their now-freshly bruised heads.

Faye sighed loudly as she cracked her knuckles loudly, a rather demonic glare covering her face as she turned away from the other two Shadowchasers, "Cut the comedy act you two, we've got one of our allies who's life could potentially be in danger…

"And I don't need you two screwing up!"

'… _Faye's just as scary as always…'_ Both Ace and Barron thought to themselves as they slowly stood up.

"And to answer your question, Ace," Faye said crossing her arms. "We at least know Hyde's here, because his D-Wheel's parked right there…"

Ace blinked a few times, indeed, right in front of the building's door was Hyde's D-Wheel, the same one that he had used several times before on his rounds…

"Okay," Ace admitted as the trio began to walk over towards the warehouse. "But, just because that's here, doesn't mean that Hyde himself is…"

Before Ace could even finish her sentence, the sound of breaking glass echoed through the air, making all three of the Shadowchasers turn their heads to see that one of the warehouse's windows had just been broken by a flying black blur.

When the blur rolled onto the ground, several articles of its black clothing scattered before it rolled to a stop… Revealing a headless Living Masquerade…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!" Ace yelped jumping slightly at the sight of the headless artificial shadow.

"… If anything," Faye stated drawing the sword she had at her waist. "It means trouble… Get ready you two!"

With a nod, Ace drew her blade from the fabric casing she usually had it in, while Barron drew his pair of knives from the back of his belt, allowing him to spin them in his hands before he held them both up.

… This didn't go unnoticed…

"What the?" Ace and Faye questioned.

"What?" Barron asked, not taking his eyes off of the door. "We were in a hurry and I forgot my sword back at the mansion…"

"… Just forget it…" Faye mumbled as she ran over to the door, putting her back up against the nearby wall. "Ace! Get ready!"

"Right!" Ace replied as she backed up into the wall on the other side of the door.

"… Wait… Does that mean I have to open the door?" Barron asked blinking a few times.

"Its manners that a gentleman opens the door for two lovely ladies," Ace pointed out.

'_Lovely? One of you is a tomboy and the other just smacked me upside the head moments ago…_' Barron thought standing before the door…

Took a deep breath…

And slowly began to inch towards the door…

… His hand was slightly shaking as Barron grabbed the door handle…

And then he clicked it open, the door flew open, surprising Barron as another headless Living Masquerade flew through the air, slamming directly into his body. "ACK!"

Both Barron and the headless artificial Shadow went soaring through the air until they both landed on the ground with a loud smack! "… Ow… Someone get this guy off me… Please…"

Instead of listening to Barron, both Faye and Ace peered into the warehouse, blinking a few times as another headless Living Masquerade landed in the ground in front of them.

Deeper inside the warehouse stood none other than Hyde, albeit drenched in sweat and delivering a powerful uppercut to another one of the almost diminished foes in the building, "Damn it! How many of you suckers are left!"

With that last hit, the attacked Living Masquerade stumbled backwards, adjusting its head in the process as six more of its comrades ran behind it. All around Hyde and the remaining seven were several piles of headless Living Masquerades, their heads either a few feet away from their bodies or amongst the tall crates.

"… S… Seven left…" Hyde grumbled prepared to take another step forward to fight, only to stumble to the ground, falling to one of his knees. "D-Damn it… Those things aren't strong enough, but they certainly know how to get in a couple of sucker punches…"

A single cup of coffee and three cigarettes wasn't the best thing for breakfast, and certainly didn't provide Hyde with enough energy to fight off such a large number of energy. He was starting to reach his limits…

"… Well… I've had a good run…" Hyde coughed out as he reached into his pockets, pulling out his pack of Lucky Seven cigarettes, looking to see that there was one left in the entire pack. "… And, I'm glad to see that I've got one last cigarette to…"

"I knew it!"

Hyde blinked a few times at the sound of the voice, and just as he turned around…

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Faye pulled on Hyde's ear with her finger and thumb, pulling it harder and harder, making Hyde drop his cigarette to the ground, "I knew you had more cigarettes hidden somewhere! If there's one, there's bound to be more!"

"ACK! F-FAYE!" Hyde yelped as he pulled his head and ear away from Faye, his hand on his ear. "Is that how you treat the weakened?!"

'… _He should know that answer by now…'_ Ace thought as she walked into the warehouse, making sure that she would step on any of the fallen Living Masquerades.

Not liking the fact that they were being ignored, all seven remaining Living Masquerades began to charge towards the three Shadowchasers…

Ace narrowed her eyes…

Faye rolled her eyes…

And Hyde sighed loudly…

A few moments later, all seven of the Living Masquerades were thrown through the air, slamming up against the crates in the warehouse, all of their heads slumped down, a moment later falling off of their shoulders and onto the ground.

With a loud sigh of relief, Hyde slammed his back into one of the crates, slowly sliding to the ground, "Yeesh… For a bunch of suits, those guys were annoying…"

"What the hell Hyde!?!" Ace shouted, making the slightly grizzled detective jump slightly from his seat. "Couldn't you have bothered telling us where you were going?!"

"I left a note," Hyde sighed rolling his eyes. "Besides… I wasn't expecting an army of suits to attack me. I was expecting more along the lines of only one Arcane Golem here… Maybe a couple of human gangsters… But…"

"Ace, we can deal with that later," Faye growled walking in between Ace and Hyde, her eyes narrowed down on Hyde. "For now… Hyde… You're going to tell me right now…"

Hyde sighed, knowing what was going to happen…

"Where you hid those cigarettes of yours?" Faye asked kneeling down to glare Hyde right in his eyes. "And you're going to tell me right now…"

Both Hyde and Ace sighed loudly, lowering their heads.

"Tell me the truth Hyde," Faye growled.

"The truth?" Hyde questioned, getting a nod from Faye. "… You want the truth? I can't handle the truth!"

Ace lowered her head slightly, sighing, '_I hope I don't get like that when I get older…'_

"Gee, thanks for all your help guys!"

With that rough voice echoing through the warehouse, all three of the Shadowchasers turned towards the door to see Barron walking into the building, having the decapitated Living Masquerade over his shoulder. "I ask you to help me get this headless freak off of me, and you just leave me to have this guy rot on me!"

"They're just living suits," Hyde sighed rolling his eyes. "Not like they're orcs, or a golem, or some drunk tourist."

"Ugh…" Barron sighed loudly as he threw the Living Masquerade to the floor. "Still disgusting…"

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 10:47 a.m._

After a short drive from Anya's warehouse and into S. Reef Lender's main building, Marcus Childsman stood in his office, a bottle of water in his hands as he watched the fish swim around amongst them.

He took a swig from his drink.

"Ah…" Childsman chuckled as he lifted his arms. "How long have I waited for this day? I suppose it should be over ten years ago… But I'm not worried…"

Slowly, Childsman turned around to look at the sight of several people standing inside his office, with a majority of the people standing in the back of the room being more Living Masquerades. Amongst the group, were several familiar faces – Anya (who stood across from Childsman), Karol and Isolde (both who were standing around a third feminine character).

Along with the group, two oddly familiar shadowed characters stood in the front, one of them exceedingly large and the other rather short with a long fox like tail. And standing in the corner, was none other than Xue Yin, who seemed to be half asleep with the Robed Man keeping her on her feet.

'… _I didn't think I had such a motley crew…'_ Childsman thought with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. '_Then again… I'm not so fancy myself…'_

With a quick cough, Childsman took another sip from his water bottle before he spoke again, "… Sorry about that… Anyway…

"Through the trials, through your times alongside one another, you all are still here… And I must say, I am touched."

The larger figure bent down to whisper to the fox tailed character, "The only reason why some of us are here is because we owe a large debt to the guy…"

"Tell me about it," the fox tailed man whispered back as Childsman continued his speech, unaware of the conversation that was taking place. "I don't actually work for him, but I owe him for providing a lawyer for me…"

Elsewhere amongst the group…

"Blah, blah, blah," Isolde quietly sighed as she twirled some of her hair in between her fingers. "When exactly are we going to get paid for this job?"

"Very… Annoying," Karol added.

"Hush you two," The third shadowed figured growled quietly. "Because of you two and your screw ups, we're forced by contract to continue our job until we successfully take out one of those Shadowchasers… So clam up!"

Both the Cambion and the Sirius Tribe girl sighed rather loudly as they lowered their heads…

"… And then they made me their chief," Childsman began to wrap up with a large smirk on his face. "Long story short… With all of your hard work, cooperation, and my devilish good looks, when this day is done, and Sin City's Shadowchasing group is vanquished…

"… Las Vegas will finally be mine for the taking…"

Right on cue, almost all of the Living Masquerades began to clap for Childsman, allowing him to bow down, "Thank you! Thank you! You're all too kind!"

'… _What an ego…'_ Everyone in the room who wasn't a Living Masquerade thought at that exact same moment.

"Now then… You all have your posts and assigned areas," Childsman announced with a few claps of his hands. "We don't know when the Shadowchasers will arrive, so chop-chop people! Oh, and for lunch, we'll be ordering Chinese take out, so make sure you fill out those menus I gave you and give them to the nearest Living Masquerade before noon. If you're one minute late, I will not be responsible if you miss lunch."

A large amount of the group grumbled as they dispersed from the room, leaving only four in the office – Childsman (of course), Anya, Xue Yin and the Robed Man.

With the room almost emptied, Childsman slowly walked up to the remaining three people in the room, "Well… I know I'm not too keen with words, but I must say, I feel empowered to defeat those blasted Shadowchasers!"

"You shouldn't get a swelled head," Anya sighed crossing her arms on her stomach. "You realize what could happen if this little scheme of yours fails, right?"

"Of course," Childsman sighed spinning on his heel. "But remember, we're in Las Vegas, with every action we take, there is always a risk that you'll lose… But here, this is the house, and if you continue to play, eventually the house will win."

"How original," Xue Yin chuckled as she stood up on her feet. "A gamble joke in Las Vegas… You certain know how to wit in dimwit."

"… Way to boost team morale," Childsman growled adjusting his sunglasses. "Anyway… Whether we fail or succeed, that falls to our shoulders. Xue Yin, I would hope that you managed to acquire the requested items…"

"Sure, wasn't that hard," Xue Yin replied as the Robed Man nodded along with his master. "I fully armed this guy with what needed to be armed, so, at the very least we'll be able to shake up the Shadowchasers should they get this far…"

"Good… Now…" Childsman snickered as he immediately took a seat behind his desk, throwing his feet up into the air before he slammed them into the top of the desk. "… Let the games begin!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 11:07 a.m._

"So… He was hidden there…" Faye muttered looking at the business card that was recovered from one of the Living Masquerades. "… Now that I think about it… It seems kind of stupid…"

"And obvious," Barron chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, a Loan Shark hiding out at the old Shark Reef Aquarium… Seems kind of obvious… Yet, somewhat stupid…"

Faye sighed loudly, as much as she didn't want to admit it, Barron was right about that. Toss in the fact that this Childsman had voluntarily given the location of his base of operations meant two things…

One: He was confident in his ability to fight back the Shadowchasers…

Two: He was looking to end this…

"Say, I got a question," Ace stated as she tapped the sheathed sword against her shoulder a few times.

"How'd I get so handsome?" Barron inquired with a cocky smirk on his face.

"… I don't want to get sick on this matter," Ace gagged with her tongue sticking out towards Barron. "Anyway, my question is, why exactly are we playing this by the book? I thought that if someone tried to kill us, they disregarded the treaty. So, shouldn't we be allowed to do the same?"

"It's all circumstantial," Hyde stated as he entered the room, a small sandwich in his grasp in order to get some energy in him. "We may think Marcus Childsman is the big fish, but all the evidence we have on that fact is only circumstantial. Unless we get some hard evidence that Childsman is actually connected with those assassins, then we'll have nothing."

Ace tilted her head slightly, "… Huh?"

"Watch some Law and Order," Hyde sighed before he took a large bite from his sandwich.

"Hmm… Ace does bring up a good point," Faye stated as she leaned over to the table, flipping on what appeared to be a small control panel. "At the very least, we should call Jalal and see if we could get some back up over here…"

After pushing in a few commands, Faye sat back, simply waiting for Jalal's hologram to appear…

… However… Nothing came…

"Uh… Is it busted?" Barron questioned standing up over the machine.

"No way, Jalal would always call," Ace replied.

Barron blinked a few times as he pulled his leg back and immediately kicked the table a few times, "Just needs a few good shots from the mechanic of love…"

WHAM! BAM! WHACK!

Moments later, Barron was on the floor behind the couch, three bruises now on his head, one from each of his fellow Shadowchasers.

"So… I guess we're on our own," Faye sighed loudly as she rubbed her temples. "If that's the case… Then we're doing this by the book. Everyone, prepare yourselves, we're leaving immediately!"

Hyde and Ace nodded towards Faye… While Barron just moaned loudly in pain.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 12:00 n_

Despite the harsh environment Las Vegas was situated in, there seemed to be a very ominous air around the entire city, almost to the point of being a mist that blocked people's sights on the streets…

One place that really seemed to be surrounded by the mysterious air, was the very place that the Shadowchasers had discussed – Shark Reef Aquarium, once known to be one of the greatest tourist spots in all of Las Vegas that the entire family could enjoy…

… Or once could…

Years and years ago, the tourist attraction had been the scene for a very serious incident, which had effectively closed the place down to the public.

Incidentally, allowing a private investor to quickly buy the building and the land to it, immediately turning it into a private residence, however having lost the aquariums' main tanks and fish who were moved to a more updated version of the aquarium as well as safer to prevent such incidents from occurring once more.

And who was this private investor?

Why… It was Marcus Childsman of course.

However, instead of turning it back into an aquarium, Shark Reef Aquarium became S. Reef Lender – "Win through compromise".

Despite that, for some reason or another, Childsman had allowed the outside of the building to fall into disrepair. His reason for doing this was quite a simple, to make the building seem like it wasn't being used at all and make it appear to be abandoned, making it one of the best places for him to hide his base of operations.

After all, who would believe that one of the greatest loan companies would be situated in a rundown aquarium?

"Man, this blows! Why are we even here?"

"I hear ya, why the heck did we get stationed up here anyway?"

Standing atop of the roof were two of the large group of people inside Childsman's office, one of them leaning up against the rusty railing near the edge while the other was seated on top of a few discarded and broken bricks.

The one who sat on the bricks shook his head, "Not what I meant, bug eyes."

"Don't patronize me," The other one growled crossing his arms over his chest. "To me, yer only one step above of one of them Were-Weasels… Only difference to me is that jewel in that head of yer's and that yer nothing more than a cute plush toy."

"… Damn it! I'm not cute!" the shorter of the two complained jumping up and down on the bricks a few times.

"Heh, never gets old…" the bigger one chuckled.

Meanwhile, at the side of the building…

"Alright, time to do this right," Barron stated looking up at the tall wall before him as he stood straight in front of it.

It had been a few minutes since the Shadowchasers had arrived at the run down former-aquarium, and the plan was simple. They would break up into two teams and try to enter into the loan office… Of course, how the teams were matched up wasn't really favorable amongst one member…

"So, why the hell am I here with you?" Ace growled glaring at Barron.

Barron blinked a few times as he turned his head towards Ace, "Ah, quit your whining newbie, I've got experience in this sort of thing. Besides, we're hitting them from top to bottom, would you prefer to hit them from below or…"

"Whatever," Ace sighed, rolling her eyes in the process. "So, what's your plan for getting us in?"

"Well… It looks like it shouldn't be too high up," Barron stated tapping his hand against the brick wall a few times, taking note of the holes in the wall. "We could try climbing our way to the top."

"… Are you kidding?" Ace asked with a dulled look on her face.

"Relax, I don't mean by hand," Barron stated reaching down into his cargo pants pocket, fishing out what appeared to be a… Grappling hook?

"… Somehow, that's not surprising you'd have that in there," Ace admitted with the dulled look on her face getting duller by the second.

Taking a few steps back, Barron began to spin the grappling hook's rope until was nothing more than a spinning blur, "Just stand back and watch the master at work!"

Throwing the grappling hook into the air, both Ace and Barron watched as the rope flew through the air until finally…

CLUNK!

"…w…"

"Huh?" Ace questioned as Barron pulled on the rope a few times to make sure it was securely. "… Did you hear that?"

"Yeah…" Barron replied pulling once more. "Sounds like it got a pipe up there…"

"That's not what I'm referring to," Ace commented with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," Barron stated fixing his grip along the rope. "I'll climb up first and secure the area. If it looks like its clear, I'll whistle. When I do that, grab onto the rope and pull twice. I'll reel you up quickly… Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up," Ace sighed.

With a nod, Barron quickly put all of his weight into his next pull and his feet onto the wall…

… However, he only slipped back to his feet and the rope began to fall to the ground, making the suave Shadowchaser blink a few times in confusion before he looked upwards…

… And immediately jumped back as a large black and purple item crashed into the ground, face first with a loud smack. "Ugh…"

"Wow…" Barron chuckled taking a moment to look at the fallen item… Realizing that it was actually a person…

… Which actually turned out to be more than a person, but a Shadowkind!

"Hey… This guy looks kinda familiar…" Ace stated kneeling down to look at the face down Shadowkind, wearing an oddly familiar leather jacket and a pair of ripped jeans… Purple and black hair messily atop of his head and his hands resembling that more of large claws… That really made Ace think about this guy…

"Hmm? You know this guy?" Barron asked as he noticed the grappling hook was caught on the back of the Shadowkind's pants. "Oh, must've hooked this guy…"

A few moments passed…

… Before Barron swiftly kicked the Shadow in his ribs, "OW!"

"Barron! What the hell?!" Ace snapped jumping up.

"Look, now we know he's alive," Barron answered reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. "We slip him a little bit of green and we'll be good to go."

"… Sounds like this has happened before," Ace muttered to the side.

"Grr… What's the big idea?!"

Both Barron and Ace jumped slightly as the Shadowkind in front of them pushed himself off of the ground, "There I am, just waiting fer my lunch, and all of a sudden, I get pulled off of the roof and kicked in the ribs!"

"Sorry about that, pal," Barron chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Grr…" The purple and black haired shadow growled loudly.

That's when it hit Ace!

"AAAAH!" Ace yelped throwing her hand towards the bugbear. "Now I remember you! You're that bugbear – Octavos!"

"What?!" The bugbear snarled loudly, finally able to get to his feet with one final push. "How the hell do you get that from Otso?!"

**0-0-0- Meanwhile -0-0-0**

With a small takeout box of Kung Pao Chicken on his desk, Childsman watched the entire scene unravel on the security screen panel that was built into his desk… And the moment that Otso had been pulled to the ground floor, the Loan Shark almost choked on the chicken he had in his mouth.

Taking a large sip from his currently opened water bottle, Childsman breathed a sigh of relief before he broke out into a fit of laughter, "Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Priceless! Simply priceless!

"I guess Otso won't mind if I eat his lunch… I love Kung Pao Chicken…"

Plus, it was lunch and a show…

**0-0-0- Back Outside -0-0-0**

Both Otso and the two Shadowchasers had distanced themselves from each other, Otso with all of his claws extended, Ace with her sword drawn and Barron spinning both of his knives in his hands…

"… How is it possible that you're out here?" Ace questioned, straightening up her stance. "I thought that I sent you to the slammer?"

"Please… It was just assault and battery," Otso growled widening his claws a bit longer. "Ya see, I got me a killer lawyer, she managed to work out a decent deal on bail… Of course, since there was around three or four people around, I gotta be on my good behavior, otherwise, my boss won't be willing to bail me out a second time."

"So… You work for Childsman?" Barron asked spinning the knives in his hands once.

"I work at a loan office," Otso replied standing up straight. "Did ya think I was a desk jockey?"

"So you're still just a grunt," Ace snickered.

Otso barred his teeth as he narrowed his two vertical eyes that were exposed, "Watch yer mouth, ya blasted Shadowchaser! Ya know how much more work I had to deal with since my release? I had so many forms, had to get so many collections, and to top it off, no one cleaned out that half-eaten tuna sandwich I left in the office fridge…

"It was so disgusting, and the boss forced me to eat it as punishment for costing him so much for bail!"

Both Barron and Ace blinked a few times in embarrassment.

Regaining his composure, Otso coughed loudly, "Uh… A-Anyway, I was told that I'd have to deal with couple of you foolish Shadowchasers… Don't think that I'm going to let you two get in here."

"So, you're reduced to a doorman now?" Ace pointed out with a smirk on her face.

That really seemed to push one of Otso's buttons, making all of his eyes narrow down at the two Shadowchasers, "Grrrrr…"

"You really have a way with pissing people off," Barron chuckled as he took a step back.

"What can I say?" Ace replied with a shrug. "It's a gift."

"Yeah, that's right, just keep yaking yer jaws off," Otso snickered loudly as he licked his teeth. "But so long as I'm here, I ain't letting either of ya jerks getting in!"

"… I don't know what's worse," Barron muttered putting his knives away. "The fact that he's right… Or the fact that his choice in grammar and accent is atrocious."

"Stop mocking me!" Otso roared slamming his foot into the ground, sending a few cracks into the ground. "Are we going to just keep throwing insults at me, or are we going fight?!?!"

"Oh, sorry about that," Barron chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. "So, how are we going to do this? We've got the advantage in numbers, weaponry, and obviously brains."

"Damn it! Yer cruisin' fer a bruisn'!" Otso snarled as he charged towards the two Shadowchasers, his claws fully extended.

Both Ace and Barron sighed loudly, and just as Otso was about to throw his claws into the Shadowchasers, both of them slammed their feet directly into Otso's chest, sending the bugbear skidding backwards on the ground, "URK!"

"So, how about we do this?" Barron stated lowering his leg to the ground. "I'll try scaling the building again. Since this guy was up there, there's bound to be an entrance to the inside."

"And what about me?" Ace questioned spinning the sword into the ground. "What do expect me to do?"

"Well… The rope will still be here," Barron replied holding up the grappling hook once more, spinning it around. "Just deal with this guy anyway you see fit and climb on up. And make sure you take him out, cause if just one guy managed to warn the head honcho, then this will get a lot harder."

With a powerful throw, Barron sent the grappling hook spinning through the air until another clank-like sound echoed through the air. With a couple of tests, Barron gripped the rope and began to walk along the wall, "Take your time… Tomboy."

Ace would've smacked him while he was still in arm's length, but a growl eliciting from Otso caught her attention back to the bugbear.

With a sigh, Ace activated her duel disk, "Hey, Oscar, you still feeling the burn from when we last met?"

That just made Otso's eyes flare up, "Its Otso! And yer just rubbing salt in the wound!"

"Well… How about a chance to get back at me?" Ace offered slamming her deck back into the duel disk. "One on one, you VS me?"

Otso began to cackle slightly before he reeled his head back in pure laughter.

Frankly, Ace didn't like that one bit…

"A duel? Sure!" Otso laughed loudly reaching into his pocket, this time producing a small compact duel disk that he immediately strapped to his left arm. "In fact, the boss requested that we duel against you! For a Loan Shark, he's not really a fan of spilled blood…

"Kinda weird actually…"

**0-0-0- Meanwhile... -0-0-0**

"I am not afraid of blood!" Childsman snapped slamming the chopsticks into his desk. "I… I just don't like it on my clothing or floors is all… This is real expensive stuff…"

**0-0-0- Back outside -0-0-0**

Otso slammed his deck into the duel disk, activating the device, "Let me just say this to begin…"

Ace raised an eyebrow, remembering what that Jack character had said before they had dueled. (ALP: 8000)

"… Since the last time," Otso chuckled retracting his claws into his fingers. "I've adopted a whole new strength… One yer no match fer!" (OLP: 8000)

'_Talk about confidence,_' Ace thought, remembering back to the duel she had with Otso the last time. '_… That Bee strategy was weird… But effective…'_

"Since ya went first last time, I'll take over fer now!" Otso roared as he pulled off the top six cards from his deck and into his hand.

'_Well, one thing hasn't changed, his ego,_' Ace thought as she drew her first five cards.

Otso nodded as he looked over the six cards, it wasn't much, but he was more than capable of making Ace sweat in the first few rounds. "Heh, I hope yer ready! I'm a setting a monster in defense mode…"

The moment that Otso slapped the card onto his duel disk, the face down monster appeared before him.

"Hmm… At least you're playing smart this time," Ace admitted.

"Shaddup!" Otso snapped as he fitted two more cards into his duel disk, immediately making them appear behind his defensive monster. "I'm not gonna take this sort of crap from ya, ya'll see… This time, things will different!

"Turn end!"

"You say they'll be different," Ace retorted as she drew. "But you've still got that bad attitude."

"Well excuse me!" Otso roared. "In case ya didn't notice, not only is my office of employ under attack by Shadowchasers, I was pulled off of the roof by an idiot, only to be kicked by that same idiot, and then I'm forced to face against the one human that I despise even more than were-weasels! So excuse me if I'm a little pissed off!"

"Yeesh, no need to lose your head," Ace replied pulling a card from her hand. "I'll start up the action by summoning Black Dog Beast – Bau!"

A loud howl echoed through the air, unleashing the black furred wolf/dog onto the field, its light armor glistening in the light as he snarled (1800/1200).

"Now… Attack his face down monster!"

With a loud howl, Bau leapt through the air and stabbed its claws into the face down monster, making it reveal itself to be a green and blue exoskeleton covered grasshopper (1200/1300) that was immediately crushed by Bau's weight.

"Heh… Already yer falling fer my traps!" Otso chuckled as a card shot out of his deck and into his hand. "When destroyed, my Howling Insect gets to search for me one insect monster and bring it out to the field, just so long as it doesn't go over fifteen hundred attack points…

"And I got just the one! And it's going to be glad to see ya, Shadowchaser!"

Otso slapped the card onto his duel disk, allowing a loud chirping sound to fly through the air, signaling what appeared to be the Basic Insect mantis (500/700).

"… I see some things don't change," Ace chuckled looking at the small insect as she fitted another card into her duel disk, making it appear behind Bau. "Including your taste in Insects…"

"Only there's a difference," Otso chuckled as he drew, giving him four cards to work with. "I now can bring out their potential this time around! I activate my trap card – League of Uniform Nomeclature! Yer about to meet the swarm…"

The trap card immediately flipped up, forming into two more identical Basic Insects (500/700 x2) to gather around the original one.

"Some swarm," Ace muttered looking at the chirping Basic Insects.

"Oh, they're just here to welcome their older bro," Otso stated plucking two cards off of his duel disk, making two of the Basic Insects disappear in the process. "'I'm sacrificing two of them, in order to call out the Dreadscythe Harvester!"

A loud screech filled the air as a large, green exoskeleton-covered insect appeared in front of Otso, this one slightly resembling a cross between a man and a demonic grasshopper, with a skeletal body structure and holding a large black and green hilted scythe in its hands (2300/1800).

"Okay… That's rather different…" Ace pointed out, noticing that Otso flicked off one of the remaining three cards in his hand.

"True, but here's a card that ya'll definitely remember!" Otso laughed as he fitted the card into his duel disk, allowing two powerful turbines to appear on the Dreadscythe's back (2300/1800 + 1200/200). "Level Two Power Boost!"

'… _I guess it doesn't just affect low level insects,_' Ace thought as the last remaining Basic Insect crouched down.

"Wipe out that mutt!" Otso commanded, eliciting a joyful screech from the Harvester.

Spinning the scythe in its hands, the insectoid monster leapt through the air and immediately brought down it weapon directly into Bau's skull, slicing the wolf in two and sending its remains flying through the air. (ALP: 6300)

"Uhh…" Ace mumbled as she fitted Bau's card into her duel disk's graveyard. "A-Anyway, I activate my trap card! Animal Trail!"

The moment that Ace's face down card flipped up, a card shot out from her deck and into her hand, "Since you destroyed a monster, I get to take any beast in my deck."

"Another lamb to the slaughter then," Otso chuckled looking at the last two cards in his hand. "Fine by me, chaser-lady, I always did like target practice in my work…"

Ace slowly drew her next card, having a full hand of six at her disposal, '_Alright… Looks like he's drifted away from his Bee strategy… So, I'm guessing he's going for beat down now…'_

"Getting bored here," Otso sighed loudly as he began to stretch his arms over his head. "Ya gonna make a move or something?"

"Why not give me a minute or two to think about it?!" Ace retorted before she nodded to herself.

Taking one card, Ace immediately slapped one of her cards onto her duel disk, making a face down monster appear before her, "A defense monster… And, another face down card."

"Heh, already I got ya running scared," Otso chuckled pulling a third card into his hand. "And its only gonna get worse from now on… I summon Bee List Soldier in attack mode!"

With a loud buzz, a rather humorous bee like creature flew around the field, holding onto a yellow trident and dressed in small knight-like armor (500/400).

"Now, by tributing it, and another Insect monster," Otso explained as the Bee List Soldier and Basic Insect disappeared in a golden light. "I get two new cards in my hand!"

The bugbear immediately drew the top two cards from the top of his deck, his eyes curving slightly. "Heh… Time for me to go back onto the attack… Harvester!"

With a shrill cry, the insectoid monster immediately swept the face down monster with its scythe, cleaving it in two… Revealing a small grey furred Hyena (1000/300).

"Big mistake!" Ace announced as two cards popped out of her deck and into her hand, immediately slipping them onto her duel disk. "Since you destroyed my Hyena, I get the other two straight from my deck!"

In a pair of flashing lights, two more of the Hyenas reappeared in front of Ace, both of them crouched down with their heads lowered (1000/300 x2).

"What part of 'target practice' do ya not understand?" Otso questioned with a shrug as he fitted another card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his Harvester. "Oh well… Not like it really matters… Turn end!"

Ace slowly drew, her eyes trailing to the card's art as she nodded to herself, '_… That's what I'm talking about…'_

"Alright, you ready Bear-Breath?"

"… That's a little lack luster for an insult," Otso pointed out with a flat look in his eyes.

"This is me caring," Ace retorted as the two Hyenas disappeared into a pair of orbs made completely out of light that spun around Ace's body. "And this is me bringing out a familiar face!"

The two orbs of light crashed into each other, forming into the familiar large, green-furred, wood armored baboon, spinning its traditional club over its head (2600/1800), "Green Baboon – Defender of the Forest!"

"… I'm going to enjoy wiping that look off of his face," Otso chuckled licking his lips.

"Yeah, he's ecstatic seeing you two," Ace stated holding up one card from her hand, and spinning it around in her hand and then into her duel disk. "And here's an old combo I'm sure you're bound to remember! I activate Wild Nature's Release!"

Otso's eyes widened as the fur on Green Baboon's body stood on end (2600/1800 + 1800/0), causing the beast to roar loudly into the air, "Squash that bug!"

Leaping high into the air, the green furred baboon flew through the air and straight towards the Dreadscythe Harvester, slamming its club directly into the side of the insect's head, knocking the monster straight to the ground. (OLP: 7100)

"Yes, very good, ya just copied yer move last time to this time," Otso growled, barring his teeth. "Ya know this isn't going to be enough to stop me…"

"Then I'll go and use my trap!" Ace announced as her face down card flipped up, turning the Green Baboon into a ghostly version of itself, drawing it into the trap card. "Beast Soul Swap! Now, time for me to make a quick change…

"Or not! Now, come back out!"

The trap card shattered, unleashing the Green Baboon back onto the field, snarling loudly (2600/1800) as it slammed its club into the ground. "And since it's still my battle phase… Let's smack Oswald upside the head!"

The Green Baboon leapt through the air, about to bring its club down on Otso's head… Only to be stopped by a barrier of light, "How 'bout ya get my name right first?! 'sides, thanks to Defense Draw, not only is the damage dropped, but I get a new draw!"

Otso quickly drew his next card.

'_Alright… It's a given that now he's gotten a little better,'_ Ace thought as she looked at the last few cards in her hand. '_Still though… Its nothing I can't really handle…'_

Ace took two of the cards, and immediately slipped them into her duel disk, making them appear behind the Green Baboon, "Whatever floats your boat, but that doesn't change the fact that my Green Baboon won't be leaving the field any time soon."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Otso stated as he quickly drew his next card, his eyes gleaming at the sight of the card. "But that overgrown monkey won't be able to deal with the combo I got in stored for ya! First, I'm activating a spell card called Pot of Avarice!"

That's when five cards popped out of Otso's graveyard, showing the Howling Insect, Bee List Soldier, two of the Basic Insects and the Dreadscythe Harvester, allowing the bugbear to grab the five cards and then shuffle them into his deck, "Now, to refresh my hand once more…"

With two quick snaps, Otso looked at the six cards in his hand, a fanged smirk appearing on his face as he pulled his hand away from the cards, "Next, I play my trap card – Graceful Revival!"

Several feathers floated down the sky, unleashing the same Basic Insect that was summoned the first time (500/700), "Heh… Now then… Time for the fun to begin, I play the spell card, Infestation!"

The Basic Insect's body began to shake, having several chirps echoing through the air as two more Basic Insects appeared next to it (500/700 x2). "This card works like Machine Duplication, only for Insects… But that's moot at the moment!"

The Basic Insect that was revived by the Angel Lift trap card shattered like glass, along with the trap card, swirling around the air until the remains combined over Otso's head, "Next trick, I'm summoning out one of my newest aces! The mighty and beautiful…"

The pixels scattered through the air, and amongst them, a new insectoid like monster appeared over Otso's head, this one resembling a young woman who was like a beautiful butterfly with large golden wings, four arms and a yellow, green and pink exoskeleton. With a small giggle the insectoid flew around the duel field (1900/1200). "Insect Princess!"

'_Going for a more traditional insect deck, are we?'_ Ace thought looking at the royal insect monster.

"Heh, don't think that this duel's going to be that predictable!" Otso laughed loudly, unaware that he just answered Ace's question, and lifting up his duel disk. "I now activate a field spell – Insect Garden!"

That's when the ground began to rumble, immediately transforming the entire area around the two duelists. Grass began to sprout out from the ground, growing taller and taller around the two as several flowers blossomed amongst the grass.

Both of the Basic Insects chirped loudly as they bounced all the way over to Ace's side of the field, "W-What the?! What the heck is this?"

"This is my garden's effect," Otso chuckled looking at the three remaining cards in his hand. "Ya see, my garden gives ya the effect, any level four or lower Insects I got on my field instantly migrate to yer side of the field.

"Hope ya enjoy, Chaser Gal…"

'_G-Great… I can already tell this is going to end well…'_ Ace thought as Otso lifted up another card from his hand.

"And to top this combo off," Otso cackled fitting his selected card into his duel disk. "I'm activating Insect Princess's signature accessory! Insect Pheromone!"

With a large smile on her face, the Insect Princess' entire body began to glow a bright gold, "Heh… Now then, time for the fun to begin! Insect Princess! Begin yer feast!"

With that smile on her face, the Insect Princess hissed loudly revealing a row of sharp teeth in her mouth. And with a shrill cry, the Insect Princess flew towards one of the Basic Insects on Ace's field and immediately began its gruesome feast.

Ace couldn't help but stagger back at the terrifying sight, "That's wrong…" (ALP: 4900)

The Insect Princess merely floated back to Otso's field, her hand covering her mouth as a small blush crept onto her face (1900/1200 + 500/0). "Heh, then yer not gonna like my Princess' effects then. So long as she's out, all insects can't defend…

"And thanks to her equip card that other Basic Insect gets to attack her!"

Ace's eyes widened as the other Basic Insect on her field leapt towards the Insect Princess… Who merely grabbed onto the small grasshopper and downed the monster into her gapping, fanged maw (2400/1200 + 400/0). (ALP: 3000)

'_Well… Crap…'_ Ace thought as she took a step back. '_I'm willing to bet that most of the monsters in his deck are nothing more than fodder for this strategy. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he's got a DNA Surgery this time around hiding in that deck to make my monsters turn against me on that…'_

Otso held up the last two cards in his hand and immediately fitted them into his duel disk, making the cards appear behind his Insect Princess, "Heh, that brought ya down to size this time around… Now, to just keep up this pace. Don't disappoint me, Chaser Girl!"

'_I have to wonder,_' Ace thought as she drew her next card. '_Why did he adopt this strategy instead? At least with his last deck, he broke away from the Insect Deck mold…'_

Looking at the cards in her hand, Ace's curved slightly, '_Although, he's going down in the exact same way!'_

"I summon Rescue Cat!"

Purring loudly, the familiar white furred kitty cat appeared in front of Ace, its ears poking out from the top of its yellow helmet (300/200).

"Heh… Ya think I don't remember that thing?!" Otso laughed as he pushed a button on his duel disk. "Yer a fool! I remember that ya like using weakling monsters that can mess with my strategy… So, I included this in my deck just in case ya tried that again!

"Trap activate, Trap Spider Web!"

All of a sudden a large amount of webbing shot from the ground, wrapping around the Rescue Cat and pulling the monster deep into the ground, mewing loudly.

"W-What did you do?!" Ace gasped at the sight of the ground closing up around her Rescue Cat.

"My trap did the dirty work," Otso cackled, wagging one of his claws. "Ya see, when ya summon a monster with a thousand or less attack points, I get to remove that monster from play. And there's a bonus too… But I'm not going to tell ya yet… Why spoil the surprise?"

"I'm not going to let you get away with that," Ace growled as she narrowed her eyes at the bugbear.

"Ain't that my line?" Otso questioned crossing his arms. "Ya see, the way I figure, yer trying to get in my boss's office… And I can't be letting that happen, so, ya see, I gotta make sure that ya don't get in here…

"And don't think that yer friend's gonna be able to get in either. I wasn't alone up there ya know, and before ya pulled me down, my partner was getting a little edgy. I wouldn't be surprised if yer pal was 'bout to be thrown from the roof in defeat!"

"First, I wouldn't call that pervert a pal," Ace pointed out with a flat look in her eyes as she looked at the last remaining cards in her hand. "Two, I'm not going to lose to you. And three, if that guy did fall, I'm willing to bet that he'd fall right on top of you."

"Wait, what?!" Otso yelped looking up towards the roof, hoping under his breath that scenario wouldn't happen. He was strong, but he wasn't strong enough to survive being crushed…

"I end my turn!" Ace announced as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Otso clicked his tongue against his teeth as he drew his lone card…

… Which wasn't a monster card, not even an insect monster he could use with his field spell. At the very least, his Insect Princess was strong enough to battle and win against the Green Baboon.

But that wasn't the problem.

It was Ace's face down cards, she didn't use them with his last attack. So either those traps were duds, or they were Beast/Beast-Warrior exclusive…

And his last remaining face down card was only to be used if his field card was destroyed.

"Ya know what?" Otso chuckled as he threw his drawn card into his left hand. "I'm going to pass this turn…"

"… Big mistake," Ace announced as she drew her next card. "And I'm going to show you why!"

'… _Same tough talk as before…'_ Otso thought to himself.

Ace quickly fitted a card into her duel disk, allowing a large demonic axe to appear in the Green Baboon's hands (2600/1800 + 1000/0). "One of my personal favorites! Axe of Despair!"

"… An equip card is yer big comeback?" Otso questioned with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "Ya pumped so much hype into an equip card?!"

"You got a problem with that?" Ace retorted.

"YES!" Otso roared.

"Too bad!" Ace shouted back, sticking her tongue out at Otso.

That just made Otso a little madder than usual, making him slam his foot into the ground several times.

"Now then, Green Baboon!" Ace commanded as the large green and black furred baboon leapt through the air, spinning the axe over his head. "Attack that oversized butterfly!"

The Insect Princess gasped as the large baboon immediately brought down the axe on the butterfly themed monster, cleaving it in two. (OLP: 6400)

"Damn it!" Otso spat out as he stomped his foot into the ground, this time causing a few cracks in the pavement. "What the hell! Why can't this new strategy just keep ya down!?"

"Listen Otto," Ace stated, holding her hand up towards Otso. "You can all the strategies you want, but the fact remains that even if you had some of the best cards around, you won't be able to beat me…"

"And why's that?" Otso asked, either suppressing the fact that Ace messed his name up again, or just that he didn't care anymore.

"… Because, unlike you, I've got a good cause behind me!" Ace shouted out.

"… Ya have gotta be kiddin' me!" Otso roared throwing his arm to the side. "Having a just cause ain't worth anything on the field! And I'm gonna prove it!"

"Go for it," Ace chuckled throwing her hand towards Otso. "It's your move."

"Yer gonna wish that ya'll never said that," Otso growled as he pulled off the top card from his deck, narrowing his eyes at the card he just drew. "… I set one monster face down."

The set monster appeared before Otso, giving him some cover from the enraged Green Baboon.

"And… I'll set one card face down as well," the bugbear continued as he fitted the last card in his hand into his duel disk. "Gimme yer best shot, Chaser Gal!"

"You want it?" Ace asked, drawing another card from her deck, her eyes trailing to the card's art as she tossed it into her hand. "Fine by me! I activate my face down trap card – Ojama Trio!"

Otso's eyes widened as the three tokens reappeared on his field, each of them depicting one of the original Ojama Brothers, all of them crouching down (0/1000 x3), "Wait… If they're here… Then…"

"You got that right!" Ace announced slapping down her next card. "I summon Gyaku Gire Panda!"

With a loud roar, the black and white furred panda bear slammed into the ground, throwing its paws into the air as it barred its teeth (800/1600 + 2000/0).

"Gyaku Gire…" Ace snickered with a large grin plastered over her face. "… You know what to do…"

Roaring loudly, the panda bear leapt through the air, spinning around into a black and white blur that immediately crushed on of the Ojama Tokens beneath its claws, sending the pixels flying into Otso's body.

Exploding on contact, "ARGH!" (OLP: 4300)

"And I don't know what your face down card is," Ace stated as the Gyaku Gire Panda leapt back to her field, slamming its paws into the ground (2800/1600 – 500/0). "But, only one way to find out! Green Baboon!"

With several stomps into the ground, the Green Baboon charged towards the face down monster, slamming the axe into face down monster to slice it in two, showing a large gray pot like monster (700/600).

"Heh… Ya remember what a Morphing Jar does?" Otso cackled as he drew the top five cards from his deck and into his hand.

Ace smirked as she fitted the cards into her duel disk's graveyard, and then immediately drew another five cards from her deck as the Gyaku Gire Panda yawned loudly (2300/1600 – 500/0). "Of course…"

She quickly scanned the five new cards, and raised an eyebrow at the cards she drew, '_Say… Maybe…'_

"Ya about done yet?" Otso sighed, blowing some of the hair away from his other two eyes, only to have the bangs fall right back into place. "Cause this is starting to get boring."

'… _I guess that means he still has a few tricks up his sleeve,'_ Ace thought taking one of the five cards from her hand and fitting it into her duel disk. '_Probably has something to do with this field card…'_

Otso silently drew.

And all four of his eyes curved in joy at the sight of it, whispering his next sentence, "Heh… Looks like I drew the queen of my deck…"

Pulling another card from his six card hand, Otso fitted one of his other cards into his duel disk, "First, I activate Emergency Provisions! I'll be getting rid of one of my face down cards, and my field card!"

Ace blinked a few times as both the face down card and the large garden immediately disappeared, bringing the two duelists back to the side of the S. Reef Lender building.

'_Wait… He just ditched his strategy?'_ Ace thought blinking a few times a gold aura covered Otso's body. (OLP: 6300)

"Next… I think its time to bring back a familiar face!" Otso laughed loudly as he fitted a card into his duel disk. "Ya oughta remember this! Succession in the Swarm!"

Ace rolled her eyes as the two tokens and a card in Otso's hand disappeared from sight, just as several bees began to fly from almost no where, culminating together into a large mass. "… This again?"

"Yes! This again!" Otso snarled as all of the bees scattered, unveiling the beautiful Royal Empress Bee (0/2000), flying around the field with a playful look on her face. "She's the queen of my deck after all!"

"… Yeah, but at this point, she's nothing but a dead draw," Ace pointed out.

Both Otso and the Royal Empress Bee glared daggers at the Shadowchaser, "Well… Don't think that it's gonna be the same! I got another surprise for ya! Ya may have beaten plans A and B, but I still got my plan C!

"And now, to get plan C rolling! I play Advance Ritual Art!"

Two cards popped out from Otso deck and into his hand, allowing him to turn them both around to reveal two copies of the Killer Needle cards, "This spell gives me the ability to use normal monsters as fodder for a ritual summon… They just gotta be the exact level to the ritual monster needed… And level eight is just what I needed!"

A loud buzzing sound echoed through the air, prompting the Royal Empress Bee to laugh as once more countless bees flew over the field from nowhere. The bees began to form together once more, only this time, they began to take the shape of a large, masculine figure as a large amount of golden goo began to ooze from several different parts of the swarm…

Eventually, all of the bees were covered with the goo, allowing the figure to crash into the ground, shattering the goo as if it was glass, revealing a rather muscular, yet handsome insectoid like monster dress in gold armor that was striped like that of a bee, a pair of wings buzzing from his back and a large spear that was grasped in his clawed hands (0/0). "Check it… The Yellow Jacket Knight!"

"… A level eight Ritual monster…" Ace muttered eying the monster as a gold aura began to rush over the Yellow Jacket Knight. "Something tells me that its not some normal monster…"

"Ya guessed right, Chaser Gal," Otso chuckled as the Yellow Jacket Knight slammed the end of his spear into the ground (0/0 + 2400/2400), which was elicited by a giggle from the Royal Empress Bee (0/2000 + 2400/0). "Ya see, this guy has two effects… One of them is that fer each 'Killer Needle', 'Bee List Soldier' and 'Armored Bee' in the graveyard, he gains eight hundred attack points.

"Plus, fer his second effect, he gets treated as a 'Killer Needle' while on the field, or in the graveyard. So my queen's effect bolsters herself!"

'… _Great… And he still hasn't normal summoned yet this turn…'_ Ace thought narrowing her eyes at the two insectoid monsters that floated in front of Otso.

"And for my next trick!" Otso laughed loudly as he slapped the last card in his hand onto his duel disk, allowing a large, golden armored bee (similar to the Killer Needle) to fly right next to the Royal Empress Bee (1600/1200). "I summon a monster I already mentioned, the Armored Bee!"

Ace gritted her teeth as the Royal Empress Bee slowly patted the head of the Armored Bee, the aura around her body growing stronger (2400/2000 + 1600/0), "And if ya think that power bonus is all that I've got, yer dead wrong. Ya see, when my Armored Bee is summoned, I get to cut the original attack of one monster on yer field…

"Three guesses which one I'm aiming for…"

All of a sudden, the Green Baboon roared in pain as it fell to its knee, dropping the Axe of Despair to reveal a large stinger lodged in its chest (3600/1800 – 1300/0).

"Uh… I… I activate my trap!" Ace announced as one of her face down cards disappeared, allowing a pure white aura to wash over the field. "Gift of the Mystical Elf gives me a bonus of life points! Three hundred for every monster on the field!" (ALP: 4500)

"… Meh," Otso muttered with a roll of his eyes. "It don't really matter now anyway… Ya see… It's time to play a game. Let's see how many beasties I can destroy in one turn…

"Royal Empress Bee! Time for some payback! Devour the Green Baboon!"

Screeching loudly, the Royal Empress Bee immediately flew through the air and sunk its stinger like claws into Green Baboon's shoulders, making the beast howl in pain. The insect monster snickered before she opened her mouth wide open, revealing the long fangs in her mouth that chomped down on the Green Baboon's head, shattering the monster! (ALP: 2800)

"Next… Yellow Jacket Knight!" Otso commanded as the bee-like warrior spun around the lance in his hands. "Destroy the Gyaku Gire Panda!"

With a loud battle cry, the Yellow Jacket Knight threw the spear directly into the enraged panda, sending it skidding back until it shattered as well. (ALP: 2700)

"And now…" Otso cackled as he licked his lips. "Armored Bee! Attack her directly!"

As the Armored Bee flew towards her, Ace lifted her arms up in order to defend herself…

Too bad that didn't stop the stinger from jabbing her in the stomach, making her cry out in pain as it flew through her entire body. (ALP: 1100)

And as the Armored Bee flew away from her body, Ace coughed up slightly, making her fall to her knees in order to make sure that she wouldn't collapse. "D-Damn it…"

"Heh… Almost over," Otso chuckled as he licked his teeth. "I'm so gonna enjoy this. Turn end!"

Ace staggered slightly as she stood up, if she hadn't have stolen that Gift of the Mystical Elf card from Faye, more than likely she would've been out of this game…

… But now that she still had life points…

"Otso…" Ace growled as she slowly stood up, drawing another card into her hand, her eyes narrowing at the card. "You're more than welcomed to think that having a just cause isn't worth much on the field, but remember last time when we dueled…

"You hurt my friend last time, and I wanted to pummel you into the ground. And so, I did… This time I'm here to prevent any sort of problems that may occur in this city. And, you're not going to be stopping me!"

"Heh, confidence can only go so far," Otso cackled as he stuck out his tongue towards Ace. "What ya gonna do against my royal army?"

Tossing the card into her hand, Ace threw her hand over one of the face down cards she had on her field. "This! I activate Dust Tornado!"

Otso raised a few of his eyebrows, sure his set card was good to have, but it wasn't something for him to fret about…

"And my target…" Ace announced, turning her gaze to the side. "Is that Trap Spider Web!"

That's when Otso eyes widened as a large windstorm blew across the field and slammed into his trap card.

"MEOW!"

Otso snapped his head back to Ace's field, his eyes narrowed down at the sight of the returning Rescue Cat (300/200), "… That's what I figured would happen… Your trap only removes the monsters as long as its on the field, right?"

With a growl, Otso snapped off the top card from his deck, "Yeah, but when it does bite the dust, I get to draw a card in return!"

Turning the card towards him, Otso smirked, with the spell card he just drew, it didn't matter what happened this turn! Next turn, he could kill whatever Beast the Chaser Gal summoned and take out whatever life points she had left…

"Bring it on!" Otso laughed with his tongue sticking out. "I'm not afraid of whatever yer little kitty cat will cough out!"

"… It's not my cat you should be worried about," Ace replied with a loud growl as the Rescue Cat caught the whistle in its mouth, blowing it loudly afterwards. "It's the outcome!"

The Rescue Cat disappeared, allowing two orbs of light to appear in front of Ace, both of them shattering to unleash the Des Wombat (1600/300) and the koala/platypus mixture known as Sea Koala (100/1600).

'… _That can't be good…'_ Otso questioned as he looked at the two monsters.

"Next, I summon the tuner monster," Ace announced slapping another card onto her duel disk. "Shiba-Warrior Taro!"

With a loud bark, the cute dog monster leapt onto Ace's field, his tail wagging greatly in the process (800/600).

"Now, watch this!" Ace ordered as the Sea Koala began to smack its tail along the clam shell it had brought with it, making the Yellow Jacket Knight screech out loudly (2400/2400 – 2400/0), which in turn affected the Royal Empress Bee (4000/2000 – 2400/0). "When I have another beast on the field, I can lower the attack points of one other monster on the field to zero, at least until the end of the turn."

"W-What?!" Otso spat out, taking a step back.

"But now…" Ace continued, holding her hand up into the air. "Time for me to try something new…"

With a loud bark, Taro transformed into two rings of glowing blue light, "Through the battles, there is always a meaning that will be guided by the stars above…"

The two rings flew around the Des Wombat and Sea Koala's bodies, engulfing them both in a large tower of blue light in front of her.

'_Thanks for the gift, Tarous…'_

"Synchro Summon – Great Kuma Axe!"

That's when a large battle axe sliced right through the middle of the tower, shattering it into millions of pixels that flew past Ace, revealing an entirely new monster, this one holding onto the large battle axe over his shoulder. To accurately describe the monster, it was a large, muscle ridden barbarian dressed with a large blue bearskin that acted as a cloak that covered the top of his head with rusty chainmail covering the rest of his body.

The warrior roared loudly as he spun the axe behind him once (2000/2000).

"What the heck is that thing?!" Otso ordered stomping his foot into the ground. "I… I wasn't told about that thing!"

"I've kept this big guy hidden for a while," Ace chuckled crossing her arms. "Not even the other Shadowchasers I have this guy."

'_J-Just relax…'_ Otso thought looking at the barbarian monster before him. '_If… If she does attack my Yellow Jacket Knight, I'll only take two thousand points of damage… Meaning next turn, I can use this spell card to blow it away, and then finish her with my queen…'_

"Now!" Ace announced as she fished through her graveyard slot. "I'm activating Great Kuma Axe's effect! By returning the Rescue Cat in my graveyard, I can have him gain attack points equal to half of one of your monster's attack points!

"And I'm choosing your Armored Bee!"

The Great Kuma Axe's body began to glow a bright blue as his muscles began to grow even larger with each passing second (2000/2000 + 800/0).

'_Nothing I can't handle…'_ Otso thought as Ace lifted up another card from her hand.

"Next… I activate the field card, Gaia Power!" Ace announced as a large tree sprouted up from behind her, making the Great Kuma Axe roar even louder (2800/2000 + 500/0 – 0/400).

"Ha! Still nothing I can't handle!" Otso laughed loudly.

"Great Kuma Axe!" Ace shouted, ignoring Otso. "Attack the Yellow Jacket Knight!"

Taking a few steps back, the Great Kuma Axe immediately leapt forward, cleaving his mighty axe right through the bee like warrior, shattering him in two as he screeched in pain. (OLP: 3000)

"Heh… That yer best shot?" Otso questioned as he fitted the ritual monster into his graveyard slot. "I've taken paper footballs to the head hurt more than that!"

"Then you won't mind this!" Ace replied as one of the face down cards on her field lifted up, this one showing the Arcanite Magician flying over an inverted colored version of itself. "Synchro Overlimit!"

"No! Not that!" Otso yelped holding his arms up… Only to blink a few times. "Wait… I don't use Synchros… So, what does that do?"

"Well, when a Synchro monster destroys a monster in battle," Ace stated as the Great Kuma Axe continued to spin the axe over his head. "He gets to attack once more in the battle phase!"

Otso's eyes widened as he took another step back.

"Great Kuma Axe! Attack the Armored Bee!"

With a simple turn of his body, the Great Kuma Axe slammed the weapon directly into Armored Bee's body, shattering it into two separate forms, "URK!" (OLP: 1300)

Without its servant, the Royal Empress Bee floated backwards slightly, a concerned look crossing her face (1600/2000 – 1600/0)/

"Of course," Ace sighed as the Great Kuma Axe immediately disappeared from the field as she fitted the white card into her duel disk's graveyard slot. "After its newest attack, I have to destroy the monster…"

'_Yes! And if I'm right…'_ Otso snickered inside his mind at the sight of Ace sighing loudly. '_That thing isn't a beast, so, she can't use that Green Baboon's effect! I can still win this! Even if I draw one of my weakest monsters now…'_

"And now…" Ace said holding up her duel disk. "To end this."

Otso raised his eyebrows once more as the last face down card on Ace's field flipped up, allowing the ground to shatter, unleashing a familiar axe wielding barbarian to crawl back onto the ground (2000/2000 + 500/0 – 0/400). "N-NO! Not Call of the Haunted!"

"Great Kuma Axe," Ace snickered throwing her hand forward. "Attack his Royal Empress Bee!"

With a loud battle cry, the bearskin-covered beast-warrior leapt through the air, slicing the mighty axe right through the Royal Empress Bee, cleaving her straight down the middle as she screeched in pain…

… Making Otso fall backwards, his red eyes widened in surprise. (OLP: 0)

**0-0-Meanwhile-0-0**

"… Hmm… Tried so hard," Childsman sighed as he watched the attack go through, sending the Bugbear falling to the ground his duel disk slipped off his arm. "And yet to fail so miserably…"

The screen shifted to show the large smile that appeared on Ace's face, making Childsman rub his chin in curiosity, "Although… From what I heard and read from the reports, it's a surprise to see such a young Shadowchaser prove to be so troublesome."

He licked his teeth.

"… I think I might be interested…"

Flipping a secret switch on his desk, a small control panel appeared in front of Childsman, lined with several buttons of different colors and sizes… "… Now, how does this work again?"

**0-0-0 Back outside… 0-0-0**

"Damn it!" Otso roared watching as his duel disk fell in front of him, the very same Shadowchaser who had defeated him before was now standing triumphant in front of him. "This… This isn't fair! I… I ain't done anything wrong this time!"

Ace blinked a few times, while he was scum, Otso did have a point. This time around, he didn't do anything wrong… Well, except maybe try to kill the English language, but that wasn't a crime that the Shadowchasers were responsible for.

"… Tell ya what, Ota-con," Ace sighed drawing the sword from the ground. "If you leave now, and promise to keep out of trouble, I won't come after you."

Otso clicked his tongue against his teeth.

He didn't want to get pitied, but at this point, he'd take anything just to get away…

Scrambling to grab his duel disk, Otso quickly began to run away, slipping on his shoes a few times before he ran off into the distance.

Ace sighed loudly as she rubbed the back of her head, "Well… That was more annoying than necessary… At least I was able to try out my new Synchro monster…"

Turning towards the rope, Ace followed it all the way up to the side of the building, '_I really don't wanna do this…'_

Just as Ace was about to grab the rope, a loud beeping sound caught her attention, making her hold up her sword in a defensive status… Only to notice that the beeping came from the nearby wall, revealing a large, door-shaped hole in the wall.

"… Do you think I'm that stupid?" Ace muttered aiming the sword towards the hole. "… Still… A trap beats rope climbing…"

As Ace was slowly walking into the doorway, she failed to notice that someone was watching her walk into the building…

… The red lenses on his helmet gleaming in the light as he slowly began to follow her…

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Insect Garden / Field Spell / Effect:** Control of all Level 4 or lower Insect-Type monsters controlled by this card's controller is switched to their opponent.

**Image:** A large, flower covered garden

**Insect Pheromone / Equip Spell / Effect:** Equip only to "Insect Princess". If the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, you can force 1 of your opponent's face-up Insect-Type monsters to battle the equipped monster during the same Battle Phase.

**Image:** The Insect Princess glowing a bright gold with her arms crossed.

_This two cards were used by Kouchou Ran in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Anime._

**Synchro Overlimit / Trap / Effect:** Activate when a Synchro Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle. It can attack once again during this turn. Destroy that monster at the end of its attack.

**Image:** The Arcanite Magician flying over an inverted colored version of itself.

_This card was used in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_

**Infestation / Normal Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated by selecting one face up Insect-type monster with 500 or less ATK. Special summon all copies of the selected card from your hand or deck.

**Image:** Several locus flying through a corn field.

**Trap Spider Web / Continuous Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a monster with 1000 or less ATK is summoned to the field. Remove that monster from play. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, special summon the removed monster to its owner's field. Then, draw one card  
**Image:**A trap spider pulling M-Warrior 1 into its trap

**Yellow Jacket Knight / Wind / LV. 8 / ATK: ? / DEF: ? / Insect/Ritual/Effect:** This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, 'Serving the Swarm'. Increase this monster's original ATK and DEF by 800 for each 'Killer Needle', 'Bee List Soldier' and 'Armored Bee' in either player's graveyard. While this card is face up on the field or in the graveyard, treat this monster's name as 'Killer Needle'.

**Description:** a rather muscular, yet handsome insectoid like monster dress in gold armor that was striped like that of a bee, a pair of wings buzzing from his back and a large spear that was grasped in his clawed hands

**Great Kuma Axe / Water / LV. 7 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2000 / Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters] This card is treated as an EARTH monster as well as a WATER monster. Once per turn, by returning one Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged-Beast Type monster card from your graveyard to your deck, you may select one face up monster on the field. Increase this card's attack by half of the selected monster's attack points until the end phase.

**Description: **A large, muscle ridden barbarian dressed with a large blue bearskin that acted as a cloak that covered the top of his head with rusty chainmail covering the rest of his body.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Hmm… I wonder who that could be?**_

_**Uh…**_

_**A-Anyway… **_

_**If you thought Otso was the only familiar face to appear, you are sadly mistaken…**_

_**Next time, we follow the other half of the Shadowchasers into S. Reef Lender, where another familiar face decides to greet our heroes…**_

_**And seriously… Who was that following Ace?**_

_**And what happened to Barron?**_

_**What is Childsman up to?**_

_**Find out next time!**_

_**Draw 20**_

_**Triangle Power**_


	21. Draw 20: Triangle Power

… _**By now, you've probably figured out who's the main baddie this time… Personally, I'm surprised that she was so deeply involved with Childsman, but then again, she was the one who pointed me in the direction of Elrod Purvis, the man behind the tranquilizer bullet that was pulled from that were-wolf's hide. **_

_**I guess at the time, I didn't really suspect that things would get in this deep…**_

_**When you think of anti-shadow weaponry, you don't normally think of summonings that bring out Hellfire Demons or Robotic Video Game Culture Characters… **_

_**Something tells me that there's a connection… But there isn't a lot of evidence to support it…**_

_**Maybe I'm being paranoid…**_

… _**Or maybe I just need a chance to think…**_

_**Either way… Its time for round two…**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**Draw 20**_

_**Triangle Power**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 12:09 a.m._

While the duel between Otso and Ace was just starting, Hyde and Faye were already inside the building, having taken the main entrance way (it just took a few tries to get some of the boards off of the doors).

"Wouldn't it have been easier just to use our swords?" Hyde asked waving his hands, which were a little red and tender from the board pulling.

"Think of it as punishment for smoking," Faye answered, crossing her arms as she stepped inside of the darkened lobby. "Besides… It was the gentlemanly thing to do."

Hyde would've said something, but he knew better and kept his mouth shut as he surveyed the lobby around them. It was completely wrecked, with broken fish tanks on the left and right (although, the lights that illuminated the tanks were still working), and a large, yet slightly damaged reception desk.

All in all… It looked like a sty.

"… I've heard of places like this," Faye admitted walking up to the desk, taking note of the large amount of papers that were scattered all over the desk, all of them stained and illegible. "I just didn't think that a loan office would be stationed here…"

"I dunno about that Faye," Hyde stated keeping his distance as he patted his jacket for his box of cigarettes, not wanting to be caught with them by Faye. "Snakes like Childsman like to hide in corners like this… Its big, it's dark, and it's unnoticeable unless you really think about it…

"Heck, I wouldn't be surprised that this place gets free electricity now-a-days…"

As the two Shadowchasers looked around the lobby, trying to find either a light switch or a door to lead deeper into the building, a faint sound echoed through the building. It was the sound of… An accordion?

Both of them stopped in their tracks as it steadily grew louder…

"Hyde… Do you hear something?" Faye asked putting her hand onto the hilt of the blade.

"No… Wait," Hyde stopped himself for a few seconds. "Yeah…"

"What the hell is that?" Faye questioned as the music grew even louder. "Music?"

"What?" Hyde muttered before his eyebrows lifted up. "Oh no…"

That's when something caught Hyde's eyes, making him dash quickly over Faye, "GET DOWN!"

The moment that Hyde had tackled Faye, the two rolled just barely out of the way of the way as a large bulky jeep crashed through several of the already destroyed fish tanks barreled right past them! "WOOOHOOO!"

"Crap!" Hyde cursed as he slowly pushed himself off of a clearly annoyed Faye. "… And I know who that is…"

The jeep made a swift turn, screeching to a halt as the headlights lowered, "Oh my, Mr. Vayne, I believe that's highly inappropriate…"

"It was either be inappropriate," Hyde growled as he jumped to his feet, clenching his fists tightly. "Or get run over! I weighed the options… And I think a slap to the face later would be worth it…

"Anya…"

Indeed, sitting in the driver's seat of the Jeep was none-other than the female Arcane Golem, still dressed in the same attire that she was accustomed to – A simple yellow sundress and matching shoes. As she stepped out from the jeep, Anya pulled out the same yellow sun umbrella that she had before hand, "Oh, to hear you say my first name, it is a pleasure, Mr. Vayne."

Hyde kept his eyes narrowed down at the Arcane Golem, his patience getting smaller with each second, "Faye…"

The Chinese Shadowchaser slowly stood up, dusting off the back of her clothes as she looked towards Hyde, "Yeah?"

"… Go on ahead…" Hyde growled as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll deal with her… And I'll catch up."

Faye looked at Hyde for a few seconds before she nodded, immediately running past both the jeep and Anya, taking note that the Arcane Golem wasn't even moving to stop her.

But she shrugged it off and continued to run deeper into the building.

All the while, both Hyde and Anya gazed at each other – Hyde glaring at the female Arcane Golem with Anya smile towards the Shadowchaser…

**0-0-0- Meanwhile -0-0-0**

"Damn it, Anya!" Childsman spat, knocking off one of the emptied Chinese takeout boxes from his desk. "When I agreed to you making a dramatic entrance, I didn't mean for you to crash right through the walls with one of your toys!"

Childsman sighed as he sat back into his chair, sinking into it, "… Oh well… Not like I was really using that part of the building…

"But still, now I gotta pay for repairs! Damn it!"

Looking at the screen some more, Childsman raised one of his eyebrows as he watched Faye run past Anya and her parked jeep. "Hmm… Maybe I should let Xue Yin know about her. After all that's the reason why she brought 'him' out…"

**0-0-0-0**

"You know if you keep glaring like that," Anya sighed placing her umbrella back into the jeep. "Your face will be stuck like that…"

"Cram it," Hyde growled pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and threw it into his mouth.

"My, how rude," Anya gasped, holding her face with her hands in shock. "Is that the same mouth you kiss your mother with?"

"… Enough beating around the bush," Hyde growled fishing his lighter from his pocket. "Anya, you're going to start talking, and you're going to start talking now! How long have to known Childsman?"

"… Oh, Mr. Vayne," Anya sighed as she turned her head to the side. "A gentleman never asks those sorts of things…"

At this point, Hyde was about ready to draw his sword.

"… But if you must know," Anya sighed again, reaching into the jeep once more. "He's been a customer of mine for a good four years now…"

"Customer?" Hyde questioned, already quite aware about Anya's business… Buying, selling, and trading almost anything on the backstreets of Las Vegas…

"Yes, he was in the market for water bottles," Anya answered pulling out what appeared to be an older, bulkier duel disk from the jeep.

Wait…

Hyde shook his head slightly, trying to make heads or tails about that last line, "Wait a second… Your business transactions included Water Bottles?"

"Not included," Anya scolded with a wag of her finger before she fitted the disk on her arm. "He just wanted water bottles, imported water bottles, but water bottles nonetheless."

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Hyde shouted, nearly dropping the cigarette from his mouth. "That's your connection with him!?! WATER BOTTLES?! He could've just gone to a gas station or, hell, even Wal-Mart!!"

"Actually, they were salt water bottles," Anya explained with a cute smile on her face as she held up a deck case. "Quite the unusual request for a man like him… But I fulfilled it nonetheless, after all, the customer is always right…

"Speaking of, I think you should know that I've managed to sell one of these jeeps… All the way across the country, even asked for that specific music track… Kind of weird."

Hyde snapped his left arm up, activating the duel disk immediately.

"Aw… What's wrong Mr. Vayne?" Anya asked placing the deck that was in the deck case into the duel disk. "Not interested in small talk before the duel?"

"Anya… Not only did you try running me over just now," Hyde growled as he slammed his deck into the duel disk, making the life point counter count up. "But you also had a hand in this entire fiasco…

"… You're going down…"

"Well, you're more than welcomed to try, Mr. Vayne," Anya giggled as she drew the top five cards from her deck. (ALP: 8000)

Hyde didn't draw his cards, he just snapped his lighter up and lit his cigarette, taking a long drag on the cigarette before he exhaled, "… Glad to see you're in agreement…" (HLP: 8000)

"Duel!"

Anya pulled a sixth card into her hand, immediately nodding to herself as she pulled one card from her hand, "Ladies first, Mr. Vayne… And I'll start out subtle, just a simple defense monster."

The set monster appeared before Anya, allowing the young Arcane Golem to lean up against the Jeep with a cute smile on her stony face, "I believe it's your move Mr. Vayne."

"… Ya know, I'd say something about you calling me that," Hyde sighed as he pulled off his sixth card. "But I've learned that there's some things. And one is that I can't really stop you from calling me by that…

"So, I'm just going to do the next best thing… Ignore it and duel!"

Hyde looked at the sixth card he drew, and then turned towards the five other cards, with a nod he drew one of the cards from his deck, "And what better way thank to summon Gozuki!"

With a loud roar, the bull-headed Yokai appeared before Hyde, spinning its weapon of choice – Mallet – over its head (1700/800), "Next, I'll use his effect to send the Mezuki in my deck to the graveyard!"

Snorting loudly in the process, Gozuki slammed his mallet directly into the ground, making a card shoot out from Hyde's deck and into his hand. Hyde nodded to confirm the card before he slid it into his duel disk's graveyard slot, "Next… I'm going on the attack! Gozuki! Smash that face down monster!"

Gozuki smirked as it leapt into the air, bringing its mallet down on the face down monster…

WHAM!

Only to be met with a large living-wall monster with a face in the middle of the bricks, along with a pair of arms and stumpy legs (0/2100). Gozuki snorted in annoyance as he pushed off and away from the wall. (HLP: 7600)

"Oh, so sorry Mr. Vayne," Anya gasped taking a step back, but still having that innocent smile on her face. "Looks like my Defense Wall is a little too tough for your Yokai to get to me… Too bad."

Hyde growled as he lifted another card into his duel disk, "Yeah, I bet you're sorry…"

Drawing a sixth card into her hand, Anya only smiled as she pulled another from the group of cards, "Oh, but I am Mr. Vayne. I truly am sorry to have deceived you in any manner, a proper lady should not do those sorts of things to a gentleman.

"Especially to a being that they envy."

"Huh?" Hyde questioned as Anya shook her head, immediately fitting the card she chose into her duel disk.

"Forgive me, its something that a lady shouldn't be discussing," Anya replied as a golden aura erupted from the ground, surrounding her entire side of the field, and basking the Defense Wall in the mysterious light (0/2100 + 0/300). "We should continue with the continuous spell card, Yellow Luster Shield. Now all defense monsters on my field gain three hundred defense points."

'_Great… That's going to make getting past that wall even harder…'_ Hyde thought looking at his hand.

"Next, I'll summon Whirlwind Prodigy," Anya announced as she gently placed the card on her field.

In a gust of wind, the small wind sprite appeared in front of the female Arcane Golem, spinning around through the air with a large grin on his face (1500/1600).

Hyde's eyes widened.

"I believe that shall be enough," Anya stated as she folded her hands over the cards in her hand. "You can make your move now, Mr. Vayne."

'_No set cards?'_ Hyde thought as he made his draw. '_… Something stinks here, and its not those fish tanks… But… Not like I have a choice in this matter…'_

Looking at the cards he had in his hand, Hyde quickly spun the one he just drew, "I don't know what you're planning, but I'm not going to let you get out one of those three big monsters like you did last time! I activate the spell card Foolish Burial! And I'll use its effect to send Gyūki from my deck to the graveyard…"

Another card popped out of Hyde's deck, allowing him to immediately place the card inside his duel disk. "But wait, there's more! I activate Gozuki's effect once more! This time tossing Shutendoji to the graveyard!"

"Hmm… You better be careful, Mr. Vayne," Anya giggled with her hand covering her mouth. "You might just deck yourself out if you continue this…"

"Well don't worry," Hyde sighed with a roll of his eyes as Gozuki began to dissipate from sight. "With the second half of my deck about to come into play, that won't be a problem at all! By sending Gozuki from the field, I can special summon my good friend…"

With a loud roar, a darker furred ox demon erupted from the floor in front of Hyde, roaring loudly as it slammed its fists into the ground (2200/400), "Gyūki! And I'm not done! By removing Mezuki from the graveyard…"

Hyde quickly pulled the card, and a large flame erupted in front of him, unleashing the gourd wielding Shutendoji in front of him, taking a long swig from its gourd of sake (1500/800). "Next, I'll use his ability to return Mezuki from my removed from play pile to the top of my deck!"

Yawning, Anya stood there watching Hyde fit the card atop of his deck, "And now, I activate my trap card, Simultaneous Loss! Now, both of us send the top card from our decks to the graveyard!"

Anya shrugged as she flicked off the top card of her deck (a weird spell card), and fitted it into her duel disk's graveyard slot while Hyde fitted the Mezuki into his graveyard, "Most impressive, now you can use Mezuki's effect again this turn if you wanted too…"

"I would," Hyde stated throwing his hand up into the air. "But I'd rather save if for later! Gyūki! Attack that Whirlwind Prodigy!"

Roaring loudly, the bull demon flew through the air, heading straight towards the surprised Whirlwind Prodigy…

… Only to have the Defense Wall skid in front of Gyūki, making the monster slam directly into the large wall with a loud smack… It was almost comical as the ox demon staggered backwards, falling to the ground with a dazed look in his eyes. (HLP: 7400)

"What the hell?!" Hyde yelped almost dropping his cigarette from his mouth once more, only to catch it at the last second. "I didn't want to attack that thing!"

"Unfortunately Mr. Vayne," Anya chuckled with a wag of her finger. "You see, you have to attack my wall before you attack any of my other monsters…"

"… That's fine by me," Hyde sighed loudly as he pulled a card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk. "I set one card face down."

The set card materialized in front of Hyde. "And… I guess, I'll end my turn."

"Aw, out of steam already Mr. Vayne?" Anya questioned as she drew, now having five cards in her hand this time around. "Maybe you should just turn off your duel disk, turn around, and walk right on out that door…"

That's when Hyde noticed something, something that made him grab his cigarette and toss it to the ground at his feet, stomping into the tobacco to make sure it was completely out.

Something was different from Anya then when the two first faced off against each other…

"… I see…" Anya sighed as she pulled a card from her hand and slapped it onto her duel disk. "I suppose it would be wise to just continue. I summon Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode."

In a flash of light, the blue armored sea-monster leapt onto the field, spinning the lance in its hands (1700/1650). "Whirlwind Prodigy, maybe you should relax for a little bit."

With a smirk, the Whirlwind monster crouched down, still floating in the air as the Yellow Luster Shield appeared over its body (1500/1600 + 0/300).

"Now then," Anya stated holding her hand up. "Kaiser Seahorse, please rid the field of that drunkard. He stinks of sake."

Spinning the lance once more, the blue armored seahorse leapt through the air, immediately prepared to stab the Shutendoji right in the chest.

"Not happening!" Hyde announced as is face down card immediately flipped up. "I activate the trap card, Kitsune Trickery!"

The trap card vanished just as the spear slashed right through Shutendoji's chest… Shattering the monster into millions of leafs that floated over the field. (HLP: 7200)

"Well, that trap was rather useless," Anya stated raising one of her stone eyebrows at the leafs that began to clump together in front of Hyde.

"… You'd think that wouldn't ya," Hyde retorted with a smirk as all the leafs blew away, revealing the Shutendoji who was on the ground now, drinking wildly from the gourd. "But my trap negates the destruction of my zombie Yokai… And all for the cost of sending another zombie to the graveyard. And I think my Crow Tengu will do the job."

Anya's eyes widened when she heard that name.

As Hyde fitted the card into his duel disk's graveyard slot, Anya looked at the four remaining cards in her hand and took half of them, "I set two cards face down, and end my turn."

Hyde silently drew his next card, and tossed the card into his hand as he quickly threw his hand up into his duel disk, "I don't think I need to tell you what I'm about to do."

Nodding back, Anya watched as Hyde quickly pocketed the Mezuki card and slapped the selected card from his graveyard, allowing the large black tengu to fly over the field, screeching loudly (1400/1200).

That's when several black feathers lodged themselves into the Defense Wall, shattering it into millions of shards.

"Been a while since I summoned this guy," Hyde admitted rubbing the back of his head before he shook his head. "But now then I think…"

"… That I'll activate my trap card," Anya announced as a loud roar echoed through the entire lobby, almost shaking Hyde off of his feet. "Threatening Roar… Not exactly the most subtle of traps, but it'll keep my monsters safe."

Hyde could feel something snap inside of him somewhere, so, he just quickly fitted a single card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his three Yokai. "I'm not done yet though. I activate Shutendoji's effect once more!"

And just like that, Hyde placed the Mezuki monster back atop of his deck as the Shutendoji took a long swig from the gourd, falling backwards to the ground, "I'll then switch him to defense mode… Turn end!"

"You know Mr. Vayne," Anya stated as she drew her next card. "I've always wondered something about you… Why do you play such ghastly monsters? I thought a man of your caliber would play something more… Noble."

A loud sigh filled the room as Hyde pulled out another cigarette from the packet he had hidden in his jacket, tossing the tobacco in his mouth as he searched for his lighter, "… Even if I wanted to, this deck is more of a reminder to me of my past…"

'… _A reminder of him…'_

Hyde shook his head, "But it's not my place to say it… Not now anyway…"

"Hmm… I suppose we all have our little secrets," Anya replied as the Whirlwind Prodigy shattered into millions of pixels. "However, we get to choose which secrets we share… And here's one secret… One that you might already know…"

Hyde gritted his teeth as the pixels reformed themselves, forming into the large green orbed body of Kazejin (2400/2200).

"Great…" Hyde sighed snapping his lighter open, creating a flame lit his cigarette. "Just what I needed another pain in the ass."

"My, that's rude," Anya gasped wagging a finger at Hyde. "You shouldn't curse in front of a lady…"

"That's surprising to hear," Hyde muttered under his breath.

"Oh? And why is that?" Anya growled, narrowing her eyebrows at Hyde.

"Hey, I know that you're a lady," Hyde stated with a shrug. "But, from reports and other Arcane Golems, there usually isn't much of a gender between them and…"

"Kazejin! Attack Gyūki!"

Hyde was interrupted as a powerful blast of wind crashed into the black ox demon's body, shattering the monster into millions of pixels that flew into Hyde's body, "ARGH!" (HLP: 7000)

When Hyde recovered from the attack, the Shadowchaser slowly lifted his head up, taking note of the soul piercing glare that Anya was giving him… It was cold…

"Uh… Anya…" Hyde started to question until…

"Kaiser Seahorse! Slay Shutendoji!"

The Kaiser Seahorse stabbed the lance directly into the Shutendoji's chest, shattering the monster into millions of flames.

'_Okay…'_ Hyde thought as he fitted the card into his duel disk and the Gyūki card into his front pocket. '_I think I struck a nerve…'_

Anya fitted one of the two remaining cards into her duel disk, making it appear behind her two monsters, keeping her glare locked onto Hyde without even blinking.

'_Yep… Definitely hit a nerve,_' Hyde thought as he drew Mezuki from the top of his deck. '_Although, I can't let that stop me…'_

"I activate Dark World Dealings!" Hyde announced holding up another card from his hand. "So, we both get to draw a new card."

Anya did so, her glare never leaving Hyde for a second.

"Then we discard a card," Hyde stated fitting the Mezuki card into his duel disk's graveyard slot.

Once more, with a deadly glare, Anya took the card she just drew and slipped it into her discard slot, showing it was a weird spell card…

"Now, I'll set a monster in defense mode," Hyde announced as a set monster appeared in front of him. "Then I'll switch Crow Tengu to defense mode."

The large crow like monster knelt down, its wings immediately crossed over its chest.

"And for good measure, I'll set one card face down…"

The set card appeared in front of Hyde.

"… And that's all I've got."

Anya remained silent as she plucked the top card from her deck, and immediately spun it around to fit it into her duel disk. "I activate Akashic Record. Allowing me to draw two cards immediately…"

And so, she did. The moment that Anya held the cards, she immediately turned them around, showing Sanga of the Thunder, and a weird trap card that had a dragon fallen to the ground, vanishing into dust. "And if these two cards have been used in the duel so far, then they're removed from play…

"… But since there's no way you can have either of these two, and since I haven't played them… Then I'm free to use them."

Tossing the two cards into her hand, Anya waved her hand up slightly, "Kaiser Seahorse, defend yourself."

The large, blue armored seahorse knelt down with the lance covering its chest (1700/1650 + 0/300).

"Now then… Kazejin!" Anya commanded.

A powerful twister erupted from the large green orbed monster's mouth, flying directly into the Crow Tengu, shattering the monster into millions of feathers.

'_I get it… She put Kaiser Seahorse in defense mode,_' Hyde thought looking at the remaining feathers around his field. '_Just in case my trap was used for destructive purposes… Too bad it wasn't!'_

"I activate my trap! Okuri-Inu Trail!"

With that trap, Hyde quickly pulled his deck out of the duel disk, fanning the cards in front of him before he quickly pulled one card from his deck and fitted it into his duel disk. "So, when a zombie bites the dust, I can send another to the graveyard."

"You think that scares me?" Anya growled with her eyes narrowed down at Hyde, holding up one card from her hand. "You'll have to do better than that, Mr. Vayne! I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse!"

In a tall pillar of light, the Kaiser Seahorse was absorbed into it. Moments later, the light exploded in a flurry of electrical sparks that flew through the air, unleashing the gold and red armored torso known as Sanga of the Thunder (2600/2200).

'_Great… Now she's got two of them out,_' Hyde thought as he watched Anya fit one of the last two cards in her hand into her duel disk, making it appear right next to other face down card.

"Go on and try," Anya snarled with her eyes at Hyde, giving him a glare that was almost venomous.

Before Hyde even made a reach for his deck, he produced another cigarette from his pocket, but kept it unlit as he stuck it in his mouth, "Alright… What's up with you? You're still acting polite, but now it's like you're trying to stab me at the same time.

"So, what gives?"

"… I suppose I should shed some light on the matter," Anya muttered to the side as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Very well Mr. Vayne… It has something to do with your comment about how Arcane Golems don't have a definite gender…"

"I can see how you would feel offended with that but…" Hyde started.

"NO! You wouldn't!" Anya snapped, almost making Hyde drop the cigarette in his mouth. "You don't understand my world! Not even other Arcane Golems do!"

Hyde readjusted the cigarette in his mouth, keeping his eyes closed as he lit the drug, allowing the satisfying tobacco taste to fill his lungs, "… Then enlighten me."

"… Very well," Anya sighed as she calmed down slightly. "I suppose you know of my origins… After all, almost anyone in the Shadowkind Community in Las Vegas knows about me. About how I'm not an average Arcane Golem, how I was originally supposed to be just a statue erected in memory of a deceased young woman, how I was created by another Arcane Golem who stole a jewel in the process…"

Hyde nodded, he read the reports himself.

"… Well… That jewel was something a little more than what the thief had in mind," Anya sighed, dropping her arms to her sides. "It was a jewel that was a container used by the father of that deceased girl. It was actually used to capture that girl's soul and place it inside of the jewel."

Hyde's eyes widened when he heard that.

"I can't remember the full details of everything," Anya stated lowering her head slightly. "But, when that Arcane Golem tried to bring me to life, something went wrong that caused the girl's soul to enter this stone body, while stealing the life energy of the Arcane Golem…

"As a result, some of the girl's and the Arcane Golem's memories were transferred into me…"

"What? How is that possible?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Do I look like a mage?" Anya retorted placing her hands on her hips. "I don't know how it happened… Or why even, but what had happened, it happened. Do you know what its like to be in this world like this? From my memories, I can recall taste of food, the touch of a loved one, and remembering that I was once a beautiful woman… But now in this body…"

Anya slammed her fist into the side of the jeep, sending it skidding a few feet to the side with a very large and noticeable dent in the side of it, "Do you think I'm capable that?!"

"… Well… I guess not," Hyde muttered keeping his fingers wrapped around the cigarette.

"Right, so that's why I'm here," Anya stated as she placed her hands on the bottom of her face, her eyes closed. "After I met Childsman a couple of years ago, he made a deal with me over a few dinners that if I helped him and supplied him with salt water bottles at twenty-five percent off, then he would pay to hire a top class sorcerer who could turn this body of stone…

"Into a body of flesh and blood…"

Hyde's mouth opened up so much that he dropped his cigarette…

**0-0-0- Meanwhile -0-0-0**

"…"

Childsman was silent as he heard Anya's little speech, merely sipping on one of the salt water bottles that he had stashed away.

Then he sighed as he placed the empty bottle on his desk, putting his elbows on the desk as he kept his hands under his chin, "… I have to wonder, what would Anya be like as a real girl…?"

As that thought popped into his head, a small blush ran across Childsman's face as his mouth curled up into a very, very, VERY suggestive smirk, "Heh, at the very least, those dinners would actually be put to real use…

"Too many leftovers…"

**0-0-0- Back to the actual plot -0-0-0**

"… So, you can see why I'm here," Anya sighed with a shake of her head. "And why I'm mad about hearing you refer to me as a genderless…"

"Alright," Hyde sighed pulling out his third cigarette, immediately fitting it into his mouth. "I get the point…"

With a quick click, Hyde lit his cigarette, hoping this one would last for a while, "… And I can even see how you would be willing to do anything to acquire that dream of yours as well…

"However, the fact that you sided with Childsman and his crimes is what is driving me to stand in the way of your dream!"

"… So, what you're saying," Anya stated with a confused look on her face before it turned into a devious smirk. "Is that if I want to become human, you are the only thing standing in my way… And if I want to acquire that dream, then I have to move you out of the way…"

"… That's a simplified version," Hyde replied with a long drag of his cigarette following. "… Yes…"

Anya could only smile even brighter, "Then I shall… I shall defeat you! And by doing so, I can get to my dream even faster!"

"… That's if you can win," Hyde replied as he drew his next card immediately, looking at the card's art. "And we'll see if you can…"

"And I will!" Anya announced as he latest face down card flipped up. "I activate my trap card – Disappear! Now, one of your monsters will be removed from your graveyard… And I choose Mezuki!"

Hyde eyed the card as it popped out of his graveyard slot, immediately he pulled the card out and fitted it into his front pocket, "That's fine… Doesn't stop my plan for this turn anyway…"

"Hmm?" Anya questioned as Hyde lifted another card in his hand.

"I'm activating the spell card, Book of Life!" Hyde announced as a green light appeared directly in front of him, allowing a large spike of ice to erupt in front of him, revealing the familiar Yuki-Onna trapped inside (1000/0). "And with it, not only do I get to special summon the Yuki-Onna that I discarded with my Kitsune Trickery trap…

"But I also get to remove a monster from your graveyard! So say goodbye to Kaiser Seahorse!"

"… An eye for an eye, Mr. Vayne will make the world go blind," Anya pointed out as she pulled the card from her duel disk.

"Perhaps," Hyde stated as another pillar of ice erupted next to the Yuki-Onna, this one containing the Shutendoji (1500/800) within. "But here's something you wouldn't have expected… I can now bring back a zombie with my Yuki-Onna's effect! But, they won't be here for too long…"

Both ice pillars shattered, allowing the Yuki-Onna to smile just as she transformed into two stars of light that wrapped around Shutendoji's body, transforming the Yokai into four stars. "Through the hollowed night's sky, a reformed life will reappear… Synchro Summon!"

With a loud howl, the blade wielding, spiritual dog of Inugami leapt to the field, already having the blade in its mouth as it landed in front of Hyde (2600/1250). "Inugami! And that means that…"

"That I can activate my trap card," Anya announced, making Hyde blink a few times as a loud echoing screech echoed through the air, making the Inugami howl in pain and drop his sword. "Discord Counter!"

With a loud yelp, the Inugami shattered like glass, allowing the Shutendoji and Yuki-Onna to appear in front of Hyde, both of them kneeling down in defense mode (1500/800) (1000/0).

"D… Discord Counter…" Hyde muttered looking at the trap card, his eyes widened and his cigarette almost falling out of his mouth. "H… How in the…"

"I see you don't know what my trap does," Anya giggled as she wagged a finger in front of Hyde. "When you Synchro Summon, not only does my trap negate it, but you're not allowed to summon anything until the end of your next turn…"

"I know what the card does!" Hyde growled, biting down hard on the cigarette. "What I don't get is how you got your mitts on it! That card's only allowed to be used by sector security all the way around the world!

"Hell! It's not even permitted to be used by anyone who isn't a part of that security force!"

"Oh, ho, ho," Anya laughed slightly, waving her hand in front of her face. "Never underestimate a Loan Shark, Mr. Vayne. They're able to get their hands on things you couldn't even dream of… And Childsman is one of the best around."

"Grr… So I can see," Hyde grumbled looking at the last few cards in his hand. "Well… At the very least! I can use Shutendoji's effect! I can place Mezuki from my removed from play pile back to the top of my deck!"

Hyde quickly fitted the card atop of his deck, and lifted up his duel disk as if it were a shield, "Okay… Bring it on!"

Giggling once more, Anya quickly drew, turning the card around immediately, "I activate Spellbook inside the Pot. Now, both of use can draw three cards…"

Hyde blinked a few times as he and Anya pulled off the top three cards of their decks, "Okay…"

As both of them looked at the cards, Hyde grimaced while Anya smirked.

"Now then Mr. Vayne," Anya announced holding up a card in her hand and immediately fitted it into her duel disk. "I wasn't able to perform this next feat in our last duel… But it would appear that fate is on my side this time. But first, I activate another spell, this one known as Treasure of the Buried Spells!"

That's when three spell cards appeared over Anya's head, one of them the Spellbook inside the Pot, another known as Shield Crush, and the last Treasure from a Different Dimension. "Now, I have to remove three spell cards from play, but, now, I get to draw two more cards!"

And just like that, Anya pulled out two more cards from the top of her deck, giving her five full cards to work with, "… And now… I summon Jirai Gumo in attack mode!"

With a loud screech, a large red and black exoskeleton covered spider appeared over Anya's field, slamming all four of its legs into the ground (2200/100). "But it won't be here long… I activate the spell card, Tribute Doll!"

As the spell card appeared behind the large spider-like monster, several black tentacle-like shadows erupted from the card, wrapping around the insect monster. The monster screeched and tried to break free, but unfortunately, the tentacles were too strong and immediately shattered into millions of pixels.

"Now…" Anya chuckled as she held up the third card in her hand. "I get to special summon a level seven monster…"

Hyde's eyes widened as a large surge of water erupted in front of Anya, falling to the ground to reveal the armored legs known as Suijin (2500/2400). "And it's complete…"

"… Great… All three of them at once," Hyde growled holding his duel disk up higher. "I guess today isn't going to be kind to me at all…"

"Aw, don't worry," Anya cooed. "Suijin can't attack this turn due to my Tribute Doll's other effect… But Sanga… Kazejin…

"Be so kind as to escort both Shutendoji and Yuki-Onna away from the field…"

Both of the powerful armored monster threw their fists forward, sending a powerful surge of electricity and twister of wind that flew and struck both of the monsters at once, shattering them both into millions of pixels.

"Great…" Hyde muttered looking at the three powerful monsters looming over him and his lone face down monster.

Anya smirked as she set the last two cards into her duel disk, making them appear alongside of her long forgotten Yellow Luster Shield. "I'll just set these… And don't worry Mr. Vayne, next turn, I'll be sure to end it."

"Gee… How nice of you," Hyde grumbled as he drew, giving him five cards… A majority of them being monster cards. '_Well, this is just perfect… I'm not even allowed to summon and I have no clue how I'm going to last for too much longer…'_

Hyde looked at the two non-monster cards in his hand and nodded as he slipped them into his duel disk, making them appear behind his set monster, "… Turn end!"

Slowly drawing, Anya shook her head, "Aw… Don't worry Mr. Vayne, now you're able to summon… But I doubt that it'll matter…"

That's when a golden card shimmered in front of Anya, allowing her to pluck the card out of mid-air, "But anyway, now that it's my standby phase, the effect of one of the spell cards I removed from play now activates. Treasure from a Different Dimension grants us both the ability to draw two more cards from our decks."

Hyde blinked a few more times, at this rate, the both of them could lose simply by decking out…

Both duelists drew, then Anya threw her fist forward, "Now! I activate my trap card! Meteorain!"

A blood red aura wrapped around all three of the guardian monsters, making them all roar out, shaking the entire foundations of the lobby around the two duelists, "It's been fun, Mr. Vayne, but sadly, I have a schedule and a dream to keep! Kazejin! Attack the face down monster!"

With a moments notice, the wind themed armored monster unleashed a powerful surge of wind that struck the face down monster, revealing a goofy umbrella like creature with a single eye on it (800/0), only to be blown away, along with a good portion of Hyde's life points. (HLP: 4600)

That's when two more face down monsters appeared in front of Hyde, his deck shuffling, "That… That was my Karakasa, when flipped, I get to summon the other two from my hand or deck… One was in my hand, and the other was in my deck…"

"Too bad," Anya sighed as she shook her head. "If you were facing someone else, they would've been able to protect you from losing this turn…

"But thanks to Meteorain… They're nothing more than just targets… Sanga! Suijin! Please finish this!"

Both of the armored monsters charged up their attacks, immediately unleashing a powerful orb of electricity and a geyser of water, both of them flying at high speed towards Hyde's two face down Karakasa…

… Signaling Hyde to reach for his duel disk…

Both attacks hit their targets dead on, making water and electricity erupt all around the field…

**0-0-0- Meanwhile… -0-0-0**

"BOO-YA!!!" Childsman cheered as he jumped from his seat, his hair flapping in the air as he pumped his arms up into the air. "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

"That-a girl! That's how yo –GACK!-"

Unfortunately, the moment that Childsman started cheering, he forgot that he still had some of Otso's ordered Kung Pao Chicken in his mouth, so at the moment he was choking on the Chinese food, his hands on his throat as he tried to search for his water bottle.

A few moments later, and several salt water bottles…

"AAAHHH!" Childsman gasped as he threw the seventh water bottle to the side. "Damn… I saw my life flash before my eyes…"

That's when Childsman blinked a few times behind his shades, "… Great, that means I just remembered that one weird time when Uncle Fredrick did that weird thing in front of me with a garden hose…"

Childsman shivered slightly, turning his attention back to the screen to get his mind off of that scar-ridden event, "A-Anyway, with this, one of those blasted Shadowchasers is finally out of…"

On the screen, the holographic electricity and water pulled away, revealing Hyde still standing tall, taking a long drag on his cigarette… (HLP: 600)

"… The line of fire…" Childsman groaned as he slammed his forehead into the desk loudly.

**0-0-0- Away from the 'Terrific Villain' -0-0-0**

Like Childsman in his office, Anya was quite confused with how Hyde was still able to stand with life points, "How…"

Hyde merely gestured to his right, his cigarette considerably shorter from the long drags he was taking from it. There was a lifted up card on his field – Emergency Provisions.

"Ah… I see," Anya muttered with a nod. "You used that to pad your life points just before my last two attacks came into play."

Hyde nodded, still taking the moment to enjoy his cigarette.

"Impressive, but you've completely left yourself open," Anya stated slapping a card onto her duel disk, making a set monster appear before her. "So I hope you realize, that you can't last for too much longer, Mr. Vayne."

That's when Hyde pulled his cigarette from his mouth, immediately tossing it to the ground to step on, "… That's where you're wrong Anya…"

Hyde quickly snapped off the top card from his deck, giving him a full hand of six, "… Like you, I've got reasons for being here… And I'm going to fulfill them as well!

"I summon Gotokuneko!"

A small flame popped up in front of Hyde, immediately spreading out to form into a small red furred cat, standing on its hind legs with a small bamboo shoot held in its front paws… As the small cat meowed, a small flame appeared at the end of the shoot (800/300).

Hyde looked at the monster for a few seconds, "… I kinda feel like Ace for a moment there…"

"Aw… What a cute little kitty," Anya cooed looking at the small red furred cat, making the Yokai cat to yawn loudly.

"… Now that reminds me more of Ace," Hyde sighed as he held up a card from his hand. "A-Anyway, when my Gotokuneko is successfully summoned, I can special summon another level four Zombie from my hand…"

The moment that Hyde slapped that card onto his duel disk, the small cat Yokai blew into the bamboo shoot, creating a large ball of fire that erupted right next to the small cat Yokai, growing larger until it formed into the black bird with fire on its head – Onmoraki (1200/1000).

"Next, I activate a spell card," Hyde stated spinning the card around, revealing a familiar card. "I don't think I have to explain what Monster Reincarnation does…"

Hyde turned around the monster known as Mezuki and fitted it into his graveyard as he pulled the Gozuki card from there instead, "And now… I think its time I tell you about Gotokuneko's other ability…

"He's a tuner… A level two tuner…"

Anya's eyes widened as the cat Yokai immediately shattered into two stars that floated around the Onmoraki, immediately engulfing the bird Yokai in a large flame that immediately formed into the familiar Inugami… This time with its fur standing on end (2600/1250) as it drew the katana from its back.

"Next," Hyde announced as a card shot out from his graveyard slot, allowing him to pocket the card directly into his front pocket. "I'm activating Mezuki's effect once more, this time summoning Yuki-Onna!"

In a pillar of shattering ice, the cold beauty of the snow-woman reappeared in front of Hyde (1000/0) spinning around in front of the Shadowchaser. "And remember, when she's special summoned, I can special summon another zombie! So let's try this again! Shutendoji!"

In another shattered icicle, the drunk Japanese Ogre reappeared on the field, guzzling down the sake (1500/800). "I'll use a spell card's effect as well! Offerings to Yenma! So by returning Mezuki and Gyūki back to my deck… I get to draw another card."

Hyde immediately shuffled the two cards into his deck, and immediately drew another card, "Now… Anya, I have a question for you. Do you know the stories behind my Yokai?"

"Hmm? I suppose I wouldn't," Anya muttered tilting her head to the side. "Do they represent some kind of Shadowkind?"

"You could say that," Hyde stated gesturing towards the Shutendoji chuckled. "Take this character first, Shutendoji was actually an infamous princess-kidnapping, bloodthirsty oni.

"The Yuki-Onna would hide in mountain blizzards, hoping to find lost travelers in the snow and ice… Usually they would freeze them to death…

"And the Inugami… Well, he was a dog-spirit that was created, worshipped and employed by a family via sorcery. Heck, I know I've got a motley crew in this deck… And heck, there are almost countless legends about Yokai."

"Is there supposed to a point to this history lesson?" Anya asked with a tilted head.

"Actually, I was about to get to my point," Hyde answered crossing his arms as Yuki-Onna shattered into two stars that flew around the smirking Shutendoji. "There are several types of Yokai, but can be classified in at least three specific types – Oni, like my Shutendoji. Tsukumogami such as the Karakasa, and like my Inugami, Animal shapeshifters…

"And you're about to meet another one of those last ones…"

A powerful surge of light crashed into the Shutendoji, making the monster disappear amongst the bright surge.

That's when the Inugami howled into the air, and almost immediately, a second howl echoed through the room as well, making Anya cover her stone ears as the light died down…

… Only to reveal a large, white and red furred wolf standing on Hyde's field, this one with a large runic disk-like shield strapped to its back (2350/1700). "Okami!"

Once more, the Inugami and Okami howled loudly in sync, this time making the three armored monsters on Anya's field to glower towards them.

"Oh! It's like that one…" Anya started with a smirk on her face.

"Don't say it!" Hyde interrupted as he reached into his graveyard slot, holding up one of the Karakasa cards up before he fitted it into his front pocket. "Now, I'll first activate Inugami's effect! Removing a zombie from my graveyard from play… To destroy Sanga of the Thunder!"

Anya's eyes widened as several ghostly spirits erupted from the ground, and leapt right through the large yellow and red armored monster, shattering it into millions of pixels that flew through the air.

"Next, I'll remove another Karakasa," Hyde announced as he pulled the card from his graveyard slot and fitted it into his front pocket was well. "To use Okami's effect, allowing me to make sure that during this turn… All zombie type monsters are unaffected by monster effects!"

"Wait… That means…" Anya gasped as a bright light wrapped around both of the canine Yokai monsters.

"Your big bad monsters can't protect each other!" Hyde shouted as he threw his hand forward. "Inugami! Slice and dice that Suijin!"

Drawing the katana from its back, the large Inugami charged towards the armored blue legs…

"I activate my trap card!" Anya announced as her face down card flipped up, making a red aura flare up around the Suijin's body (2500/2400 – 2500/0). "Zero Guard!"

The katana sliced across the face of the blue armored legs, making the armored monster stagger backwards. (ALP: 5400)

"… Fine by me!" Hyde announced as the Inugami landed in front of him, allowing the katana to stab into the ground next to it. "That means my Okami can get a shot in as well!"

The disk on the back of Okami's back spun faster and faster, prompting the beautiful wolf to leap through the air, spinning around until it slammed the shield into Suijin's body, making the monster skid backwards. (ALP: 3050)

"… You almost done, Mr. Vayne?" Anya asked with a loud yawn following.

"Uh," Hyde quickly pulled two cards from his hand, and fitted them into his duel disk, making them appear behind the two Canine Yokai. "Sure…"

Anya quickly drew her next card, looking over the card's art, and immediately fitted two of the cards in her hand into her duel disk, "Well, Mr. Vayne… You managed to deplete my life points, and you even found a way to get past my trio of monsters…

"But, that's about to change… I think I'll flip up my face down monster…"

The face down card flipped up, revealing the cackling Morphing Jar, its lone large eye blinking in synch with its laughter (700/600).

Hyde sighed as he fitted his hand into his graveyard slot while Anya fitted the last card in her hand into her duel disk.

Then both drew five cards…

… Making Anya's eyes gleam brightly…

"… And it looks like I've finally drawn 'it'…" the Arcane Golem stated as one of her face down cards flipped up, revealing the same spell that Hyde had played last turn – Monster Reincarnation. "So, I'll discard my Shield Warrior, in order to take back my little Sanga of the Thunder…"

The other face down card lifted up, allowing several black tentacles to wrap around the still laughing Morphing Jar, "And he'll be back on the field, I'm activating another Tribute Doll… And you know what that means…"

A bolt of light crashed into the laughing Morphing Jar, shattering the rock monster and allowing the large electrified red and gold armored monster to reappear (2600/2200) in front of her. "… But don't worry about this… I've got something much… Much… MUCH bigger in stored for you…"

That's when all three of the armor based monsters began to glow brightly, their bodies beginning to come together – Suijin standing at the bottom, with Kazejin merging right atop of Suijin's head and Sanga of the Thunder forming into the upper body, forming into a giant armored monster – Three in one (3750/3400)! "Gate Guardian, meet Mr. Vayne. Mr. Vayne, meet the instrument of your destruction.

"… Reminds me of one of those giant robot movies that were-weasel friend of Ace's brings once in a while," Hyde sighed with a shake of his head. "... Nothing that I can't handle…"

"Oh? Then let me up the ante," Anya snickered as she lifted one of the newest cards in her hand up. "I activate the equip spell card Destruction Insurance!"

Hyde raised an eyebrow as a fiery red aura washed over the titanic guardian monster, "Okay… Do I even want to know that that does?"

"Oh, I would hope so, Mr. Vayne," Anya giggled as she crossed her arms. "You see, if you destroy this monster, then you'll get blasted for half of my Guardian's attack points…"

"Well… That's gonna be tricky," Hyde muttered as he pulled his cigarette from his mouth, throwing it to his ground to stomp on. "But… I think that…"

"You won't be able to get the chance," Anya interrupted as she uncrossed her arms, throwing her hand towards the Inugami. "And since I happen to know what else that little doggie of yours can do, I think he'll be the absolute perfect target…"

The Gate Guardian roared loudly, making the Inugami whimper back slightly as three orbs of energy – Water, Wind and Electricity – Began to form in front of the three emblems that they represented on the titanic guardian's body. Then, all at once, all three of the orbs of energy flew through the air, crashing directly into the Inugami's body, completely destroying the ghostly dog.

"I activate my trap card!" Hyde announced as the remaining energy from the attack flowed past his entire body. "Defense Draw! Now, all the damage is dropped to zero, and I get to draw another card!"

"Hmm… Oh well," Anya cooed looking at the last two cards in her hand. "… I'll set one card face down… And it's your move Mr. Vayne…"

Before he drew, Hyde looked at the six cards he now held in his hand, and then looked at his field. '_… Okami… One set card… _

'… _I think I can pull this off…'_

Hyde drew his seventh card, nodding at the card that was now before him, "… Anya… You remember the last time we dueled?"

"Huh?" Anya questioned as she rubbed her chin. "Yeah… It was that riding duel, right?"

"Right," Hyde stated pulling off one of the card from his hand and immediately held in front of him. "… Then, I suppose you'll remember a certain character… I haven't really used him for a while since then, but now's a good a time as any to bring him out…"

Anya tilted her head slightly as Hyde fitted his selected card into his duel disk. "I activate, De-Synchro! Now, by sending Okami back to my extra deck…"

Okami howled loudly as it immediately shattered into millions of orbs of light, crashing into the ground to reveal the Yuki-Onna (1000/0) and Shutendoji (1500/800), both of them crouching down to the ground, "And I get to special summon the two Synchro material monsters used to make them!

"And since Yuki-Onna was special summoned from the graveyard once more…"

A large pillar of ice erupted next to the snow-woman, immediately bursting to unleash the large Gozuki, crouched down as well in a defensive manner (1700/800). "Gozuki comes back! And that means I can use his effect, sending my Gyūki right back from my deck and straight to the graveyard!"

Hyde quickly fitted the card into his duel disk, "But I'm not done! Next, I'll sacrifice both Yuki-Onna and Shutendoji…"

Both of the Yokai monsters began to melt away into nothing more than smoke, beginning to encircle one another until a large, red, familiar demon stood in front of Hyde, its large spiked club resting on its shoulder as its yellow eyes glared directly at the large Gate Guardian (2800/2100). "Red Ogre!"

Anya nearly fell backwards at the sight of that monster, having clearly remembering the result of their last duel…

"Now, by discarding two cards from my hand," Hyde announced fitting a good portion of his cards into the game device, making the Red Ogre lift his large club into the air, as if he was playing baseball. "That face down card…

"And that gigantic eyesore…

"Are outta here!"

The Red Ogre roared loudly, turning his body to make the large club swing through the air, sending a rush of wind to fly and slam into all three of the targeted cards, making the Gate Guardian fly off of its feet with the two back row cards flying with it, all three of them disappearing only moments later.

With their cards reappearing in Anya's hands.

CLICK!

Anya jumped slightly as she looked up, seeing Hyde light up another cigarette that was in his mouth…

And without a word, Hyde slipped one of the few remaining cards in his hand, forming into the spell card Double Summon. Slapped one of the remaining cards in his hand to bring out the Tanuki Spirit, the small raccoon dog skittering around the field (500/400).

But, Anya's eyes widened even more so as the raccoon dog disappeared, with the Gyūki (2200/400) reappearing in its place. "… I see…

"Well… It was an honor Mr. Vayne…"

"So that's it, eh?" Hyde sighed as both of his Yokai leapt through the air, roaring loudly as the Gyūki pulled its fists back and the Red Ogre began to bring its club back. "No tears? No cursing my guts out? Just an honorable goodbye?"

"Mr. Vayne," Anya replied with a smile on her face, even though both of the Yokai landed in front of her. "… Don't you know? Arcane Golems can't cry tears…"

Both of the attacks slammed into Anya's torso, sending her reeling backwards as her duel disk beeped loudly. (ALP: 0)

**0-0-0- Meanwhile… -0-0-0**

"… Damn it…" Childsman cursed as he knocked away several emptied salt water bottles. "This is a lose-lose-lose situation for me…

"Not only did I lose a valued ally, but I also lost a cute face around the office and my connection to a discount on the salt water bottles…

"CURSE YOU SHADOWCHASERS!"

**0-0-0- Back in the Lobby… -0-0-0**

A few minutes later, Hyde pocketed the jewel that was used to transport Anya to the holding cells at HQ, and even though he had a cigarette in his mouth, that last move really left a bad taste in Hyde's mouth…

'_Maybe I could convince the judge to go easier on Anya…_' He thought as he took a long drag on his cigarette. '_From what she told me… She seems like a special case…'_

With a shrug, Hyde slowly walked past the jeep, blinking a few times at the weird vehicle, and the duel disk addition that was built into it…

"… So, she sold a few of these, huh?" Hyde questioned, taking a moment to kick one of the tires.

Shaking his head, Hyde turned away from the jeep and began to head in the same direction he saw Faye run towards before the duel began. He had no clue where it led, but it was better to find his comrade…

And as he walked away, Hyde never noticed the small, black feathered crow that had flown into the building, watching the Shadowchaser.

_TBC_

**0-0-0-0**

**  
Card Stats**

**Defense Wall / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2100 / Rock/Effect:** While this card is in Defense position, when your opponent declares an attack, they must attack this card.

**Description:** A large sturdy wall with a pair of long arms, short legs and a large face in the middle of the wall.

_This card was used by the Paradox Brothers/Labyrinth Brothers in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime._

**Akashic Record / Normal Spell / Effect:** Draw 2 cards. If either of the cards drawn have been played during this duel, they are removed from play.

**Image: **A large amount of dinosaur bones covered with ancient ruins written upon them.

_This card was used by Tyranno Kenzan in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime._

**Discord Counter / Counter Trap / Effect:** Activate only when your opponent Synchro Summons a monster. Negate the Summon of that monster and return it back to the Extra Deck and Special Summon the monsters used in the Synchro Summon to your opponent's side of the field in Defense Position. Your opponent cannot Summon any monsters until the End Phase of their next turn.

**Image:** The Tune Warrior and Silent Swordsman LV 5 emerging from a fading away Colossal Warrior.

**Destruction Insurance / Equip Spell / Effect:** When the equipped monster is destroyed, inflict damage equal to half its original ATK to your opponent.

**Image:** A large armor like monster exploding into several flames.

**Treasure of the Buried Spells / Normal Spell / Effect:** Remove three spell cards from your graveyard. Draw two cards.

**Image:** A pair of prongs reaching into a buried deck of cards.

_The previous three cards were used all in various episodes and used by various characters_

**Gotokuneko / Fire / LV. 2 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 300 / Zombie/Tuner:** When this card is Summoned from your hand, and you control no other monsters, you may Special Summon one Level 4 or less Zombie-Type monster from your Hand. The Effects of the Special Summoned monster are negated. Remove the Special Summoned monster from play when it is removed from the field. After using this effect remove this card from play when it is removed from the field.

**Description:** A small red furred cat standing on its hind legs with a small bamboo shoot held in its front paws

_This card was created and designed by jBakura, many thanks to him for designing an awesome card._

**Kitsune Trickery / Normal Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a Zombie-Type monster would be destroyed as a result of battle. Negate that monster's destruction (battle damage still applies). When this is done, send one Zombie-type monster card in your deck to the graveyard.

**Image:** A small Fox Fire immediately vanishing in a cloud of leaves.

**Okami / Light / LV. 6 / ATK: 2350 / DEF: 1700 / Zombie/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Zombie Monster(s)] This card cannot be special summoned except by Synchro Summon. Once per turn, you may select one of the following effects:

-) Return one removed from play Zombie-Type monster to the bottom of your deck, during the turn this effect is activated, Zombie-Type monsters are unaffected by monster effects until the end phase.

-) Remove from play two Zombie-Type monster in your graveyard. You may increase the ATK of all Zombie-Type monsters on your side of the field by 550 points.

**Description:** A large beautiful white and red furred wolf with a large disk-like shield strapped to its back.

**Offerings to Yenma / Normal Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have two or more Zombie-type monsters on your side of the field. Select two removed from play Zombie-type monsters and shuffle them into their owner's deck. Then, you may draw one card.

**Image:** A large amount of gold being presented to a shrouded, large, horned being in a royal temple.

**0-0-0-0**

_**With Anya out of the way, our crew of Shadowchasing duelists go deeper and deeper into the mysterious S. Reef Lender, and the questions just keep popping up.**_

_**So much so, that the next chapter is adequately named…**_

_**Draw 21**_

_**Question**_

_**Barron:**_ … Wait, my debut at S. Reef Lender, and that's all the preview I get?! You gotta be kidding me!


	22. Draw 21: Question

_**In this world, it's a given that there are mysteries, and in all of its essence, it would be just be a question that needs to be answered. **_

_**Most of the time, when we're presented with a question, there's usually a sort of trial that follows in order to locate the correct answer.**_

_**For example, depending on the question, there are a variety of factors that can lead to the question. Sometimes, the answer to the question will be in the question itself, like if you are determining if it is true or false, since there is likely a clue hidden within it. **_

_**That's just one example. Other questions will require pure intelligence, others require raw instinct, and there are some that rely on pure luck. **_

_**So when I look back on what Diego reflects about this particular duel… **_

… _**I can't help but think that this entire duel was all out of luck...**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**Draw 21**_

_**Question**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

"_So, how about we do this?" Barron stated lowering his leg to the ground. "I'll try scaling the building again. Since this guy was up there, there's bound to be an entrance to the inside."_

"_And what about me?" Ace questioned spinning the sword into the ground. "What do expect me to do?"_

"_Well… The rope will still be here," Barron replied holding up the grappling hook once more, spinning it around. "Just deal with this guy anyway you see fit and climb on up. And make sure you take him out, cause if just one guy managed to warn the head honcho, then this will get a lot harder."_

_With a powerful throw, Barron sent the grappling hook spinning through the air until another clank-like sound echoed through the air. With a couple of tests, Barron gripped the rope and began to walk along the wall, "Take your time… Tomboy."_

A few minutes later…

"Damn… T-That took a little longer than I thought…" Barron wheezed as he pulled himself over the guardrail, his long black hair a drenched in a little bit of sweat, nothing that he couldn't handle. "Hmm… Maybe I should call up that rock climbing girl this weekend… Get some practice and get to know the lovely lady…"

The moment that Barron's feet touched the roof, the Shadowchaser surveyed the rooftop of the building. Like at the ground floor, there was a mysterious mist surrounding it as well.

Barron slowly took a few steps.

… And already, he could feel something wrong…

"… Something… Something is watching me…" he said, immediately turning his head to the right…

Seeing the shed-like entrance into the building, possibly leading to a stairwell, however, that wasn't what Barron was really looking at. He was looking at the small green furred creature that was leaning pushing against the shed-like stairwell, "…"

"Uh…" Barron stated with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "What the hell are you doing?"

The small green furred creature jumped slightly, revealing his run down clothes and the large red jewel implanted atop of his head, "URK!?!"

"… If you're trying to hide," Barron pointed out, gesturing slightly. "You're supposed to be behind whatever you're supposed to…"

"I'm not hiding!" The green furred Shadowkind spat up, not bothering to turn his head. "I just ate some really bad Chinese food… And, it's not really agreeing with me…"

"… You need an antacid?" Barron suggested walking towards the little Shadowkind.

"N-No…" The green furred Shadowkind gurgled with a shake of his head. "I… I… I can make it on my…"

That's when the green furred Shadowkind turned towards Barron, his cheeks puffing out slightly.

Barron saw this before, "Uh… W-Wait! I know what you're going to do! And don't even think about it! These pants and shoes are…"

A few seconds later…

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

**0-0-0- Meanwhile -0-0-0**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Childsman nearly fell from his seat as he watched the scene that was being monitored at his desk, he honestly didn't expect that to happen. Of course, now that the event happened, Childsman was sure glad that he had the video footage recorded, not every day that a Shadowchaser got predigested Chinese food on his/her shoes.

"I… I might be able to make a killing on this!" Childsman laughed loudly as he slowly fixed his seating arrangements. "And at the very least, I can make the Shadowchasers a laughing stock!

"One of their top agents… Being embarrassed… And…"

The Loan Shark would've continued, but then he remembered the reports about this particular Shadowchaser…

"… Well… At the very least, I can make some money on a gag video," Childsman sighed. "Those make a little bit of money…"

**0-0-0- Back to the Mess on the Roof… -0-0-0**

After unzipping the lower half of his cargo pants' legs, throwing some ruined socks over the side of the roof, and getting rid of his brand new shoes to wear a pair of cheap sandals that he had brought, Barron was looking down at the Shadowkind who had caused this sudden change in a wardrobe.

"… Look! I'm sorry!" the small carbuncle shouted at Barron. "I apologized! I even gave you half of the money in my wallet to pay for new shoes and…"

"Dood! You blew chunks on my feet!" Barron roared, making the small green furred carbuncle wince. "That's not only a total party foul, but I think it's against the law…"

Barron rubbed his chin, "… I think… Hmm, I should ask Hyde about that later. I'm sure he'd know if there was a law like that."

"… Were you dropped on your head as a kid?" the carbuncle asked rubbing his bearded chin.

"Don't push your luck, you cute stuffed animal," Barron growled.

That's when something snapped inside of the carbuncle's head, "Damn it! I'm not cute!"

The little green furry's yell was loud enough to make Barron take a few steps back, "W-What the…"

"Listen here, ya ganguro of a Shadowchaser!" the carbuncle snarled loudly as he threw his duel disk covered arm (which was actually made for kids ten and younger) towards Barron. "I'm tired of people telling me that I'm cute! I'm over forty years old! Anything that old can't be cute!

"So, either you jump off of this roof, or I'll force you off!"

"First… What the hell is a ganguro?" Barron questioned with a confused look on his face. "Two, just because something's over forty years old, doesn't mean it can't be cute, and if you think that, then you're obviously oblivious to several facts. And three, what the hell makes you think that you can…"

Before Barron could finish that, a powerful blow to his stomach, making his eyes widen as he looked down, looking at the furry green paw/fist slammed into his abdomen, sending the Shadowchaser skidding backwards with a little bit of spit flying from his mouth. "URK!"

The carbuncle landed on the ground, throwing a few more punches through the air, "You obviously underestimate me… You see, I happen to be licensed as a professional boxer, and thanks to my natural Carbuncle abilities, well…"

"… Oh, w-were you in the minor league?" Barron coughed up before he stood up, rubbing his stomach. "Wait… Did you say Carbuncle? Are you… Are you that one guy Faye dueled against a month ago? I think she called you… Briggs?"

"You got that right, ganguro," Briggs growled bouncing up and down a few times, keeping his fists/paws up. "So, you gonna put up your dukes? Or are you going to do the smart thing and climb back down the wall you came up here?"

"How the hell did you get that power anyway?" Barron questioned taking a step back, preparing to defend himself.

"… You honestly don't know about Carbuncles and their force magic?" Briggs asked with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "Thanks to force magic, us Carbuncles can create small barriers that can reflect almost any kind force. I managed to find a way to create that barrier around my fists, so, not only do you get the powerful velocity from my punch, you also get the feeling that a brick wall punched you!"

"… Gee… And here I thought I wouldn't need to learn anything else after high school," Barron stated with a flat look on his face. "… So… Why didn't you use that against Faye?"

"Just because I'm a Shadowkind," Briggs hissed with his arms crossed. "Doesn't mean that I can't be a gentleman."

"O… Kay…" Barron muttered with that flat look on his face growing larger. "How about you put those fists down before I have to kick your ass?"

"Don't get cocky!" Briggs roared using his tiny legs to push him off of the roof, shooting directly towards Barron.

Barron just stood his ground as the small green furred carbuncle flew towards him with surprising speed…

WHAM!

With a fresh bruise to his face, Briggs spun backwards through the air, landing back on the roof with his front paws providing some resistance to make sure that he would skid back faster, "W… What the?!"

That's when Barron disappeared from Briggs' sights, making his large eyes widen as he looked around, "Where'd… He go?"

Briggs' ears perked up, making him turn around just in time to receive a foot to his chest, sending him rolling along the roof, "ACK!"

Barron sighed loudly as he cracked his knuckles loudly, "I was willing to let you get away with blowing chunks on my new shoes, heck, I would've been willing to let you run away…

"But you just had to pick a fight with a devilishly handsome Shadowchaser… Not even your cute looks will be able to…"

"S-Shut up!" Briggs growled as he threw his duel disk covered arm up in a defensive status. "We… We'll settle this on the dueling field!"

"… You realize that I don't have to duel you now," Barron stated with his dull look returning on his face. "You assaulted me, so, I'm legally allowed to use force to take you down."

"Uh… W-Well…" Briggs was kind of at a loss of words for that.

"But, I'm not the kind of guy to beat up on a cream puff," Barron sighed as he activated his own duel disk. "So, if you promise to come quietly, I'll make sure you'll get a fair chance to run away…"

"Damn Ganguro…" Briggs cursed under his breath as he fitted a deck into his duel disk. '_I don't know if that one woman told him about my deck, but it won't make a lick of difference this time! I got a new deck and a new strategy that'll make anyone's head turn!'_

"So… Briggs right?" Barron questioned as he drew his five card hand. (BALP: 8000)

"Yeah?" Briggs retorted, pulling his own five cards. "What?" (BRLP: 8000)

"… Why exactly are you out here?" Barron asked crossing his arms.

"I ask myself that question everyday," Briggs sighed loudly, lowering his head slightly. "But if you're talking about how I'm not in jail, it was a false pretense and there was a lack of evidence to convict me of my so called crime! If anything, my goon was attacked by that crazy girl!

"So how the hell is that my fault?!"

"… Yeesh, for a living plush toy, you certainly know how to take the fun out of things," Barron sighed with a shake of his head. "Tell ya what, I'll let you go first little furry."

"Damn it! Give me some respect!" Briggs snapped as he quickly drew his sixth card. "I'm older than you! So you better respect me! Especially since I'm about to wipe the floor with your face!"

"… Well, at least your comebacks are more updated," Barron chuckled, rubbing his nose slightly.

Briggs didn't even reply at that, instead he pulled off the first card in his hand, "I'll start by activating the spell card, Pot of Generosity! Now, I get to select two cards in my hand and shuffle them into my deck!"

Immediately, the small carbuncle placed the two selected cards atop of his deck, allowing the automatic shuffling system to shuffle the cards into the deck.

"Someone actually plays a card like that?" Barron questioned as Briggs looked at the last three cards in his hand. "Seems kind of… Useless…"

"Heh, don't think you can figure out my strategy just like that," Briggs stated as he slapped a card onto his duel disk, making the holographic card back appear in front of him. "I set a monster, and I'll set a card face down. And turn end!"

"Heh, playing face down cards against me isn't the best thing to do," Barron chuckled as he swiftly drew, smirking at the card as he quickly spun it around. "And allow me to show you why… I activate Dark World Lightning!"

Suddenly, the mist that floated over the top of the building grew dark, unleashing a powerful black bolt of lightning that crashed into the face down monster on Briggs' field, eradicating it immediately. "Urk! W-Well… That monster you destroyed was Sangan! Now, I get a low attack monster from my deck…"

Almost immediately, a card popped out of Briggs' deck and into his hand.

"Neat effect," Barron chuckled as a dark orb appeared in front of him, forming into a familiar bone armored demon, spinning the pike in its clawed hands before it cackled loudly (1600/1300). "Of course, Beiige, Vanguard of Dark Wolf has an equally awesome effect! Special summoning itself when it's discarded by a card effect!

"And since you don't have a monster out…"

Briggs' eyes widened as the Dark World demon immediately slashed the carbuncle across the chest, making him stagger backwards as he grabbed his chest. (BRLP: 6400)

"What a cheap shot," Briggs growled as he rubbed his exposed furry chest.

"Hey, they're what I'm best at," Barron chuckled as he pulled up another card from his hand. "Too bad your face down card wasn't a defensive card, I wasted a chance to get in another cheap shot with this guy!"

Barron slapped the card onto his card, allowing another dark aura to rush up from the roof, forming into the bone armored Zure, Knight of Dark World, spinning the same styled sword in his hands before he chuckled loudly (1800/1500).

"Next, I'll activate one of my favorite spells," Barron announced as the large, bulky, blue machine appeared in front of him, with six orbs inside of the device with numbers written on them. "Dangerous Machine Type Six! And I'll give it up for that for this turn."

"… Great… You're into luck?" Briggs questioned as he drew a third card into his hand before he spun another card from his collected cards. "Well… How about we test that luck?"

"Oh? Are you going to summon Morphtronic Celfon?" Barron chuckled as Briggs slapped the card onto his duel disk.

"Nope! I'm going to summon something new!" Briggs announced as a cartoonish pop appeared in front of him…

… Which immediately unleashed a young lass onto the field, her orange/red skirted bunny suit flapping on her skinny body as she turned around to reveal the large swan-like wings, the pink bunny mask, and long blue hair that popped out from underneath the mask (500/500). When she stopped spinning, the young lass winked at Barron.

"… What the?" Barron questioned as both of his Dark World monsters blinked in confusion. "Not that I'm against that, but I was going to expect something a little…"

"Just shut up and watch," Briggs moaned as the mysterious girl giggled. "This is my Lovely Quiz Showgirl, and she has a very awesome effect. But first, I need to tribute her to use it."

Once more, the Lovely Quiz Showgirl winked, allowing a large cloud of pink smoke to erupt behind her, forming into the back of a large Duel Monster card. With a smile, the Showgirl step to the side, holding her arms up towards the card's back. "It's QUIZ TIME!"

"… What?" Barron questioned with a dulled look on his face.

"Here's how it works!" Briggs chuckled as he rubbed his nose. "Since you seem to like luck, why don't we test it? When I activate my monster's effect, I get to select one of the cards in my hand. Then you guess if its monster, spell or trap, if you guess right, any card you want will be place atop of your deck…

"Guess wrong, and I get that benefit! So, place your bet and take your chance because its Quiz Time!"

"… Do I get a life line?" Barron asked.

"NO!" Briggs snapped.

"… Alright, give me a minute to think," Barron stated out loud before he crossed his arms and began to close his eyes.

'_Alright… He had two cards in his hand before he used that cutie's effect. He didn't play much last time, so, the card he chose could either be a spell card or a monster card. Now… That leaves me with a fifty-fifty chance of getting this right. _

'_So, did he choose the monster he got with Sangan? Or did he get that cutie with Sangan? Ah screw it…'_

"I choose, spell!"

"Well, Lovely Quiz Showgirl," Briggs cleared his throat, holding his paw towards the card. "Is he right?"

A loud buzzer echoed through the air, making the Showgirl shake her head and making Barron stagger slightly. "Oh, so sorry… Looks like you guessed wrong! The correct answer was…"

The card back spun around, showing a weird level four monster with zero attack points and zero defense points, "Monster! So, I get to choose my card and place it at the top of my deck!"

As Briggs did so, the Lovely Quiz Showgirl disappeared from sight with one last wink.

"Yeah, but you wasted your summon this turn," Barron stated as Briggs held up one of the other cards in his hand.

"Indeed," Briggs replied as another set card appeared in front of him. "But I'm not worried… You see… You Shadowchasers have one big weakness, sure you're tough physically, but are you strong mentally?"

"… Really all depends on who you ask," Barron chuckled as he drew his next card, immediately throwing his hand towards the now activated roulette machine, "Anyway, its time to test my luck again! This time my style! So, come on Dangerous Machine Type-6!"

All six of the orbs on the machine stopped, revealing the number four on the machine.

"Heh… If I'm correct, that means I get to draw a card," Briggs chuckled as he plucked the top card from his deck, the card that was selected from his monster's effect.

"True, but its not going to get you too far…" Barron retorted as he quickly slapped another card on his duel disk, making another black aura to erupt in front of him. "I'm summoning Brron, Mad King of Dark World!"

A loud, glass shattering laugh erupted from the aura, forming into the insane scale covered fiend known as the Mad King (1800/400).

"So, let me spell it out for you," Barron chuckled. "I attack with Beiige, then Zure, and then Brron here, so I can discard another Dark World monster from my hand and summon it… And spoiler alert! I drew Goldd! Meaning when this turn's done, you'll have taken seventy-five hundred points of damage and end this duel in a matter of seconds."

"Or you would if I didn't activate this," Briggs interrupted as his newest face down card flipped up, unleashing four multicolored sheep onto the field before the carbuncle (0/0 x4). "Scapegoat delivers what it says… So I get four of them."

"… Just annoying," Barron sighed as he waved his hand in the air. "Brron! Beiige! Zure! Attack three of those Sheep Tokens!"

All three of the Dark World monsters leapt through the air, Zure slicing one of the tokens with his saber, Beiige stabbing the second with his pike and Brron sinking his claws into the third one.

All three tokens shattered like glass.

"Next, I'll set one card," Barron announced as the set card appeared next to the Dangerous Machine Type-6. "And I think I'll make that as my turn."

"… You have no idea what's about to happen," Briggs stated as he drew once more, giving him three cards in his hand. "You see… It's time for me to exploit your weakness! I activate the continuous spell card – Quiz Hour!"

The last Scapegoat Token shattered like glass, its pixels flying all around Briggs' body, forming them into a large top hat atop of his head and at his neck a large red bowtie. That's when the ground behind Briggs began to flash with light, unleashing a large familiar game board from those television game shows, complete with a three-by-three slide board.

"… You said you weren't cute," Barron chuckled with a large smirk. "But with that hat and bowtie, even I have to say…"

"Don't say it!" Briggs snapped as three cards popped out from his deck, allowing him to slap all three of the cards onto his duel disk, making the set monsters appear in front of him. "Anyway, in response to destroying all of my monsters when activated, I get to set three certain cards."

"… You realize that if I draw my Dark World Lightning card," Barron started.

"I'm well aware!" Briggs interrupted holding up one of the two remaining cards in his hand. "That's why I have this! And I can summon him! I summon Master Quiz Host!"

Another popping explosion appeared next to Briggs, unleashing a fancily dress masked magician onto the roof, a large star-studded top hat atop of his head (0/0), the man himself looked as if he was the magician from the Shuffle spell card.

"Now, as long as he's out, you can't destroy my face down monsters with card effects," Briggs chuckled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And as long as I have a face down monster, you can't attack him!"

"No biggie," Barron sighed with a shrug, making all three of his Dark World monsters shrug at the same time. "I'll just summon another monster, and I'll blow all of those monsters out of the water and…"

"Then go ahead and try," Briggs sighed, adjusting the holographic hat on his furry, little head.

Barron quickly drew, and threw his hand towards the Dangerous Machine Type-6 again, which activated once more, "It'll be my pleasure! And I'm loving to test my luck!"

The machine immediately stopped, all of the orbs showing the number one on it, "Oh… A one, looks like I have to discard a card…"

Barron smirked as he fitted the card into his duel disk, immediately making a large dark aura to appear in front of him, shattering to unleash the gold armored, axe wielding, Dark World demon known as Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, cackling loudly as it slammed the battle axe into the ground (2300/1400). "So, I'll special summon the big guy here!

"Next, I'll normal summon a second Beiige!"

Stepping onto the field along with its comrades was an exact copy of the Vanguard of Dark World (1600/1300).

"Now then, I'll have the new guy," Barron announced as the second Vanguard clomped forward, spinning the pike in its clawed hands. "Start this battle! Attack the face down monster in the middle!"

The moment that the second Beiige took a step forward, a loud game-show jingle echoed through the air, making the Dark World demon skid to a stop as the gameboard behind Briggs lit up. "Sorry!" The carbuncle laughed loudly as he threw his hand into the air. "You see, the monster you attacked was known as Quiz Panel Osiris: 10!"

The gameboard lit up, with a red ten on it now (0/0).

"So, welcome to the real game!" Briggs laughed again as he crossed his arms. "Now, here's how this works, you'll have ten seconds to answer the following problem. You manage to do it in time, I'll lose five hundred life points.

"If you fail, well… You better hope you don't. Let's get ten seconds on the clock!"

A large cartoonish clock appeared over Briggs head, flashing to prepare itself.

"Now," Briggs announced with his arms crossed. "Here's your question! Do twenty push-ups!"

"… What?" Barron asked as the clock began to count down from ten. "You said I had to answer a question! Push ups are not a question! If anything, they're more of a challenge and another thing, why can't you be like other duelists and not rely on cheap tricks to actually win in a duel and…"

A loud buzzing sound echoed through the air, making Barron jump slightly.

"Times up!" Briggs announced as a red aura flared up around both Beiige and Barron. "Number of push ups… Zero! Too bad… Looks like you failed the first round, Shadowchaser. Time for the penalty!"

Beiige shattered like glass, and the aura around Barron's body began to sink into his body, "ACK! IT BURNS!" (BALP: 7500)

That's when another face down monster took the place of the first face down monster, and the ten on the game-board dimmed down. "Now then, to resolve, my quiz monster lets me set up its replacement…

"You've got four more monsters… Care to try your luck again this round?"

Barron narrowed his eyes, '_Did Faye have to deal with this crap too?'_

"Ya know what? I'm going to ace this test! And I'll show you that! Beiige number one, attack that face down card on the right!"

Beiige stepped forward, coughing slightly as a yellow 10 popped onto the game-board, "Now, it's Quiz Time! This time it's Quiz Panel Ra: 10! Now, you get ten seconds to say the following three monster card names – Gagagigo, Giga Gagagigo, and Gogiga Gagagigo! And you need to say them three times!"

'_Easy as cake!'_ Barron thought to himself.

"Ten seconds on the clock please!" Briggs announced as the clock flashed. "And go!"

As the timer began to flash down, Barron smirked, "This is in the bag! Gagagigo, Giga Gagagigo and Gogiga Gagagi…"

CRUNCH!

"AAAAAH! I BIT MY TONGUE!" Barron yelped with his slightly wounded tongue sticking out.

The buzzing sound echoed through the air as a yellow aura erupted over both Barron and the first Beiige, shattering the Dark World monster and the aura sinking into Barron's body. "HEY! NO FAIR!" (BALP: 7000)

"Sorry, but you ran out of time," Briggs chuckled as the yellow 10 faded, allowing another face down monster to appear in front of the small Carbuncle. "However, would you care to try once more? There's still another 10 panel…"

The Master Quiz Host chuckled, egging Barron on with a wave of his hand.

'_Alright… So far I haven't done too well with these…'_ Barron thought looking at the last three Dark World monsters on his field. '_Then again… Its only five hundred points each… I've still got more life points, but he's been taking out a large amount of my forces. But that doesn't matter!'_

"Zure! You're up!"

Zure nodded as he slowly stepped forward, tapping the dull side of his sword against his shoulder, pointing towards the last of the original set monsters, making a blue 10 appear on the board behind Briggs (0/0). "It's the Quiz Panel Obelisk: 10! Now, here's an actual question for you! Put ten seconds on the clock…"

The timer reappeared, showing ten seconds.

"Now… Here's your question," Briggs announced with his arms crossed. "In any order, name the three monsters that are required for Huge Revolution.

"And go!"

"… Huge Revolution?" Barron questioned blinking a few times. "There's a card named after that? Aw crap, what the hell would be on it?"

"While you're keeping this comedy act up," Briggs sighed with a bored look smeared over his face. "Your times almost up and…"

BUZZZZ!

"Looks like you got it wrong!" Briggs laughed as a blue aura swept around both Zure and Barron. "And you know what that means…"

Zure shattered like glass, and the blue aura sunk into Barron's body, making him stagger backwards as his life points began to dwindle down once more. (BALP: 6500)

"Ya know, I'm really getting tired of that happening," Barron growled.

The blue ten faded away, and another face down monster appeared before Briggs, "Well, you've got two more monsters, and three more set monsters to choose from. You're more than welcomed to try once more…"

"Not falling for that again," Barron stated fitting a card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his last remaining Dark World monsters. "Besides, just because I have monsters, doesn't mean I have to attack…"

"You are correct, sir!" Briggs replied as he drew another card into his hand, shrugging as he fitted it into his duel disk. "However, I think I'll play a different kind of game… I activate the spell card, Wheel of Misfortune!"

A familiar game-show theme song chimed through the air as a large familiar wheel appeared next to the small carbuncle, already spinning, "Contrary to its name, this spell card doesn't really use a wheel, rather it is a comparative card. You see, we both take a monster from our decks, and that monster must have two thousand or less attack points. Whichever monster is closest to two thousand… Well, wins."

'_Crap… I don't think I've got any that match that right there…'_ Barron thought as he leafed through his deck, pulling out a single card. "I choose Mad Archfiend (1800/0)."

"And I think I'll choose the Tricky (2000/1200)," Briggs announced holding the card up.

"… Great," Barron sighed lowering his head slightly. "And now what happens?"

"Well, the loser has to discard that card," Briggs explained fitting the card into his duel disk graveyard. "Heck, even I have to discard my card as well. But at least you take damage equal to half of my monster's attack points."

"Wait… What?" Barron questioned as a green aura popped around his body, burning into his skin. (BALP: 5500)

"And I'll end my turn on that note," Briggs wrapped up with his arms crossed. "So, care to try your luck in round two?"

"Oh yeah? Well, here's something for you to chew on!" Barron announced as his face down card flipped up. "I activate the Forces of Darkness! Now I get two Dark World monsters back in my hand… So the two Vanguards come right back into my hand!"

And when he added the two cards to his hand, Barron swiftly drew another from his deck, "And now… Come on Dangerous Machine Type-6! Show me some love!"

The green machine glowed brightly, all six of the orbs spinning about until they fell to the single number of three.

"Yes! Now I get to draw!" Barron announced, now holding a full hand of six…

… And a smile grew on his face. "And looks like my Vegas luck has finally dawned on me! So, watch out, I'm activating my spell card – Card Destruction! Now all the cards in our hands get dumped into the graveyard… And to let you know, I've got four Dark World monsters in my hand! And all of them are raring to go!"

Barron fitted all five cards into his duel disk, while Briggs fitted the only card he had into the graveyard slot. And just like that, they drew the same number, only four dark auras appeared over Barron's head. Two of them crashed into the ground, forming into the two Beiiges (1600/1300 x2).

Then another Dark World monster appeared, the Huntsman of Dark World, only to fade away, "Next comes Broww's effect, allowing me to draw another card! And for the coup de gra…

"Gren, Tactician of Dark World!"

The last aura formed into a skinny demon monster, this one draped with a large green cloak, "And when this guy's sent to the graveyard from my hand, I get to destroy one spell or trap card on the field…

"So… I say we get rid of that game show!"

Briggs' eyes widened, but then narrowed down, "Don't think it's going to be that simple! I activate my trap card, Divine Wrath! So, by discarding the last card in my hand to activate it and negate that monster's effect!"

A powerful jolt of electricity surged through the air and struck the phantasmal Gren, shattering its spirit like glass.

"Oh? Looks like someone's a little protective about that spell," Barron chuckled licking his lips. "I wonder what would happen if I were to destroy that game-board?"

"… Grr…" Briggs growled as Barron looked at the fully refreshed hand of cards.

"… Luckily for you, I don't have any of my other destruction cards in my hand," Barron stated, a little ticked at that fact. "But, I think I'll go on the attack! Beiige number one! Attack the one face down monster where that Red one was before!"

Beiige merely stepped forward, making the face down monster disappear as a red 20 lit up on the game-board behind Briggs as the timer lit up as well (0/0). "Quiz Panel Osiris: 20! Now here's your question! How many turns have passed since this duel began?

"Ten seconds on the clock and go!"

"Heh… Easy," Barron chuckled as he crossed his arms. "You started this duel, so that makes it the sixth turn."

BUZZZZ!"

"WHAT?! BUT THAT'S RIGHT!!!" Barron snapped with his eyes narrowed as a red aura appeared around his body and Beiige's.

"Indeed it is," Briggs chuckled as the red 20 faded with another face down monster appearing in front of the carbuncle. "But I asked for how many turns PASSED. So while you're right that it's the sixth turn, that means it hasn't ended yet."

"Oh come on! That's a technicality!" Barron spat out as Beiige shattered like glass. (BALP: 4700)

"This is me caring," Briggs chuckled. "If you can't handle the game ganguro, then you should quit."

"NEVER!" Barron shouted throwing his fist into the air. "Beiige number two! You're up again!"

The second Dark World Vanguard sighed loudly as he stepped forward, his pike being dragged on the ground behind him.

Like with the last four, the face down monster faded away, allowing a yellow 20 (0/0) to materialize on the game-board, "Now, here's your question. You get to draw a card from your deck, and if that card has less than fifty letters in it's text, then you win. If you don't, well, you know the consequences."

"Aw man…" Barron sighed loudly as he slowly began to draw his next card, slowly turning it around to reveal the infamous Masked Beast.

"Heh, now you blew it!" Briggs laughed as the Yellow Aura shattered Beiige and sunk into Barron once more.

"Grr… Getting annoyed now…" Barron growled as another face down monster appeared before the carbuncle. (BALP: 3900)

"Aw, don't say that," Briggs laughed along with his Master Quiz Host. "You can try again this turn, you've got Goldd and Brron still…"

"… You're right," Barron chuckled throwing his hand forward. "Brron! You're up!"

The Mad King laughed loudly as he slowly stepped forward, turning his head with a loud sickening crack. Immediately, the insane fiend pointed towards the last face down card of the second set of monsters.

That's when a blue 20 lit up on the board (0/0), "You've activated the Quiz Panel Obelisk: 20! Now, your question is as follows – What is the total level of all monsters in the graveyard?

"Ten seconds on the clock!"

'_Alright… Think, Zure is four, so are the two Beiiges,'_ Barron thought as the timer slowly began to count down. '_Gren is two, and Broww is three… so that's nineteen. So that leaves his graveyard… Wait… What level was that cute Quiz Showgirl card? And what the hell are these monsters' levels? _

'_CRAP!'_

"Uh… I… I think its twenty-eight?"

BUZZZ!

Brron shattered like glass and a blue aura began to sink into Barron's body, "URK!" (BALP: 3100)

"You were way off," Briggs chuckled as the blue twenty disappeared as another set monster appeared before him. "You must've forgotten about Sangan, The Tricky, and your Mad Archfiend…"

'… _Crap he's right…'_ Barron cursed in his head as he looked at Goldd. '_And as much as I'd like to attack… I can't risk Goldd… He might have a monster hidden in this weird deck of his that can really do some damage… Like that Tricky monster…'_

Barron pulled three cards from his hand, "I'll set three cards face down. And I'll set a monster card as well."

"Aw… Looks like the Shadowchaser has his tail between his legs," Briggs chuckled as he drew a single card from his deck, his eyes turning towards the card. '_Oh? And it looks like I can finish this if I so choose to, all I would need is a few more cards in the graveyard…_

'_Of course, with the way this idiots answering, I can win this in his next turn.'_

"I choose to switch my Master Quiz Host to defense mode," Briggs chuckled running a hand through his large furry hair as the magician monster crouched down. "And end my turn. After all, you've been doing such a good job of helping me win this duel.

"Please keep it up ganguro…"

"Seriously!" Barron growled as he drew quickly. "What the hell is a ganguro!?"

As the Dangerous Machine Type-6 revved up, Briggs chuckled loudly, "Maybe you should try looking it up."

"Maybe I will!" Barron snapped back as the Dangerous Machine Type-6 stopped the orbs on it… Revealing the number six. "… Bah… Been giving me nothing much anyway."

The machine exploded, sending spare parts flying through the air, "Now then… I think I'll activate my trap card – Call of the Haunted!"

The roof pulled back, unleashing the red haired, bone armored Mad Archfiend (1800/0), jumping about with its tongue sticking out. "So welcome back to our next competitor! And we'll have another! I summon Archfiend Soldier!"

Leaping onto the field was the purple armored Archfiend, his arms crossed and his swords stabbed into the ground (1900/1500).

"… Great, do you have any really serious monsters?" Briggs asked with a question mark appearing over his top hat. "Yeesh, I thought that fiends and demons were supposed to be serious…"

"This coming from the guy with a game show deck," Barron stated with a nod. "Speaking of… I'll have my Archfiend Soldier take the first one this round."

With a nod, the brave Archfiend slowly stepped forward, making a large red 30 (0/0) appear on the game board.

"You activated Quiz Panel Osiris: 30," Briggs stated, reaching into his cargo pants, producing a gallon water bottle. "Normally, you'd have a minute to drink a bowl of water… But, we'll settle with a water bottle."

Briggs tossed the water bottle towards Barron, allowing the Shadowchaser to grab the bottle, "… This isn't poisoned, is it?"

"Please, it's completely sealed, and I got a D minus in my chemistry class," Briggs answered with his arms crossed as a large minute clock appeared over his shoulder. "All you have to do is chug it all, and if you make in less than a minute, then I take twelve hundred points of damage…

"If you can't, your monster's destroyed and you take the damage.

"Now… Challenge go!"

"Heh, simple!" Barron chuckled, unscrewing the cap off as the clock began to count down. "I drink six of these a day! This is nothing!"

And like that, Barron tilted the water bottle to his lips and…

"BLEH!" the usually suave Shadowchaser spat out the water that was in his mouth, his tongue sticking out. "GAH! That's salt water!"

**0-0-0- That means… -0-0-0**

"… Hmm… I wondered why Briggs wanted one of my water bottles," Childsman mused as he looked at the screen, immediately taking a large sip from the opened water bottle that he had. "… I don't know why he's complaining… Salt water's like salt water taffy.

"Only without the taffy… And humans can get dehydrated from it…"

**0-0-0- Meanwhile, in a more plot relevant location… -0-0-0**

"GAK! That's so disgusting!" Barron gagged as he crouched down, spitting out more of the salt water that got in his mouth. "Why would you carry a bottle of salt water around with you?!? And in Las Vegas for crying out loud?!!?"

"… Well, when you look at the results," Briggs pointed out as the Archfiend Soldier erupted in a powerful flame as the red 30 turned to black. "You can't argue with them."

"Oh the irony," Barron sighed as the red aura seeped into his skin. (BALP: 1900)

"You damn ganguro!" Briggs snapped with his tail and ears standing on end. "There's nothing ironic about this!"

Barron ran his tongue on the back of his fist, in order to get the taste of salt water out of his mouth, "This was a set up, wasn't it?"

"Gee, you think so?" the carbuncle retorted with sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "The fact that I said that this deck would exploit the weaknesses of you Shadowchasers? Maybe when last round had that fifty or less text condition when Fiends are notorious to having a large amount of text? Or the fact that when this last question came to that I gave you water that couldn't be used for consumption?

"Or do I have to give you more reasons?"

"… No… No… That's quite enough," Barron moaned with tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. "You really know how to hit a guy below the belt…"

"Don't think I'm sorry," Briggs spat out with his tongue sticking out and with him pulling down one of his eyelids towards. "You Shadowchasers locked me up on false pretenses, making me go through all that trial crap, made my business go under since I was robbed by several people and basically ruined my life!

"So forgive me if I really don't care about pulling my punches against you, Shadowchasing Ganguro!"

Taking a loud breath, Barron stood up straight, "… Sorry to hear that… There are those rare cases when that happens. For that, I'm sorry…

"However, that's not going to get you far for slugging a Shadowchaser, and I think it's also illegal to throw up on someone…"

'_I really need to ask Hyde that…'_

Shaking his head, Barron snapped his fingers, making Goldd step forward, slamming his battle axe into the roof top, "Anyway, I'm about to show you that I'm not all that weak in this category… Goldd! We're going in!"

Goldd merely pointed his fingers towards the middle face down monster, making a large yellow 30 appear on the game-board (0/0). "Bring on your question!"

"Very well," Briggs stated as he pulled a card out from his deck, turning it around to reveal Big March of Animals. "Here's your question… How many monsters are in this card's picture?"

"… WHAT?!" Barron yelped, almost choking on his own words. "How the hell am I supposed to know that?"

"Ten seconds on the clock," Briggs announced as the timer appeared before him. "And tell me your answer."

"I don't have an answer!" Barron snapped.

"In that case, we'll count it as your loss," Briggs chuckled as the yellow aura flared up around Goldd and Barron once more. "So… Bye bye!"

Goldd exploded into a large amount of energy, and the yellow aura sunk into Barron's body, "Grr… Getting REALLY annoyed with that…" (BALP: 700)

"I should point out that if you guess wrong on the last question here," Briggs chuckled gesturing towards the last face down monster. "You'll lose."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard so many taunts like that," Barron sighed as he shook his head. "But we'll see about that… Mad Archfiend, bone splash!"

Unlike the other demonic monsters, the Mad Archfiend's toothed stomach chomped down on the skull that was floating in between, allowing several shards to fly into the last face down monster, and striking Briggs as well, "URK!" (BRLP: 5600)

"Gotta love the trampling ability," Barron snickered as a blue 30 appeared on the game-board (0/0).

"And you gotta love Quiz Panel Obelisk: 30!" Briggs announced as a timer appeared next to his shoulder. "Now, you've got ten seconds to answer the following question! Name each of the 3 specific cards that can cause an Alternate Win Condition.

"And go!"

"… That's it?" Barron asked with a dulled look on his face.

"What?" Briggs gulped.

"Exodia the Forbidden One," Barron listed off. "Destiny Board, and Final Countdown."

"WHAT?!" Briggs shouted as the blue aura appeared around him, sinking into his fur. "N-NO WAY!! How the hell did you get that one right out of all of the others?!" (BRLP: 4400)

"… I've been playing this game for half of my life," Barron answered throwing his thumb to his chest. "And when I was younger, there was a tournament at a local card shop that made duelists make decks that had those instant win strategies in them…

"By the way… I won that tournament too."

"You bastard…" Briggs cursed out, slowly turning to the single card in his hand. '_Aw who am I kidding? I've still got this big guy here, next turn, I'll just destroy him and win.'_

"I'm ending my turn," Barron yawned as he stretched his arms. "And I noticed that your quiz monsters didn't set any more now… So, looks like you're all out."

"… You'd think that, wouldn't ya?" Briggs asked as he swiftly drew his next card, his eyes trailing towards to the card art. "But enough about that… I activate Heavy Storm!"

Barron blinked in surprise as the powerful windstorm swept the field, shattering the three cards on Barron's field and his Mad Archfiend that was summoned with the Call of the Haunted along with them. Then, the twister struck Briggs' field, shattering not only the Quiz Hour spell card, but also the Master Quiz Host.

"You see, if you had destroyed my Quiz Hour," Briggs explained fitting the two cards into his graveyard slot. "All monsters on my field would've been destroyed."

"So you essentially cleared the field…" Barron stated raising an eyebrow. "… I'm willing to guess that you've got a monster with low attack points that can finish me in that hand of yours…"

"More or less, yes," Briggs stated as his graveyard began to glow brightly. "You see this next monster could be summoned by removing as many cards from my graveyard with 'Quiz' or 'Question' in their names."

That's when several cards popped out of Briggs' graveyard slot and into his hand, allowing him to turn around twelve separate cards, nine of them were the Quiz Panels, the others were Quiz Hour, Lovely Quiz Showgirl, and Master Quiz Host. "Now, like I said I just need to remove these from play… And I can summon this!"

A large cloud of smoke erupted in front Briggs, immediately pulling away to reveal a blue jester-like clothed magician with a large blue and red striped top hat that had a large question mark appearing out of it. The top of the man's face was overshadowed by the top hat, but it was plain to see the blonde hair and mustache that made this monster seem awfully familiar…

"… That's the guy from Question!" Barron announced looking at the weird monster who bowed at being remembered.

"How correct you are!" Briggs laughed as he pocketed the cards in his vest. "And here, he's known as the Quiz Master! And as such for each card that was removed by his effect, his attack and defense are seven hundred and fifty times that number!"

The monster merely tipped his hat slightly (9000/9000).

"… Damn it…" Barron cursed looking at the powerful spellcaster. "… That's a little overkill don't you think?"

"Does it look like I care?" Briggs questioned with his eyes narrowed. "Cause if I do, then don't be misled… Quiz Master! His field is cleared! Attack him directly!"

Clapping his hands together, the Quiz Master began to charge up a strange blue, yellow and red light in his hands, immediately opening his gloved hands to unleash a flurry of red, blue, and yellow question marks that flew towards Barron.

The moment that the question marks crashed into the ground Barron's feet, several red, blue and yellow explosions rocked the roof around the Shadowchaser duelist, completely covering him up.

**0-0-0- Meanwhile… -0-0-0**

"Should I even get my hopes up?" Childsman questioned as he tossed an emptied water bottle. "I should… After all, this guy didn't have a spell or trap card to his name on the field, nor did he have a monster.

"And his graveyard was almost filled to the brim with monsters who's effects were…"

"KURI!"

When that chirp erupted from the screen, Childsman simply lowered his head, "… I knew it…"

**0-0-0- Back to Duelists on the Roof -0-0-0**

The smoke cleared… But still, Barron was no where to be seen…

Mainly because there was a wall of Kuribohs covering his entire body from Briggs' view…

"… You're kidding me…" Briggs muttered watching as the Kuribohs began to pop and disappear. "You're telling me someone actually uses a Kuriboh? In this day and age?"

"Use him?" Barron asked as the last of the Kuribohs disappeared. "I've actually got a deck that revolves around the little guys."

"What?!" Briggs snapped.

"Its true," Barron replied as he slowly drew. "… Besides, remember when I said that things that are over forty years old can still be cute? Well, remember the age of this game, sure the Kuriboh is a cute monster, but it's gone through several changes, that make it only cuter…

"The Winged Kuriboh…

"And the Kuribon… The latest. All of them have their charms."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Briggs asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Barron replied holding up a card from his hand.

Briggs actually fell face first into the ground, his tail twitching slightly, "… Humans are so weird and contradictory…"

"And that's why I love being a human!" Barron laughed loudly as he slapped a card onto his duel disk, making a set monster appear in front of him. "Now, I'll end my turn!"

"You humans make no sense!" Briggs snapped as he drew, tossing the card into his hand and throwing his free hand forward, making the Quiz Master clasp his hands again.

The Quiz Master fired the question marks, making them crash into the face down monster, making a Dark Mimic LV 1 (100/1000) to appear in its place and shatter like glass.

Barron drew one single card… His eyes gleaming at the artwork on it…

"How right you are," Barron admitted with a large smirk on his face as he tossed the card into his hand. "But just because us humans are confusing, doesn't mean we can't enjoy it! Just like this duel!

"Even though it's against my style, you certainly knew how to play into my weaknesses… And even threw in a few dirty tricks, so thumbs up on that so you've done a good job."

"Praising me won't help you win, ya know," Briggs pointed out with a flat look on his face, crossing his arms over his furry chest, knowing that the only card in his hand was practically useless at the moment.

"I know, but hey, no law against me paying you a compliment," Barron chuckled as he drew once more. "If I'm right."

"Whatever floats your boat, Shadowchaser," Briggs sighed.

"Glad to see you're okay with it," Barron stated reaching into his graveyard. "Cause now if you don't mind, I think I'll remove three monsters from my graveyard! This time to start my comeback!"

The ghostly forms of Beiige, Zure, and Brron all appeared behind Barron, all of them mixing together to form into another ghostly form… Immediately transforming into a blue skinned, black armored demon. This one was obviously female, despite the fact that she had no hair and a frightening look on her face (2200/2800). "And why not have my Dark Necrofear start that comeback?"

"… Don't think I don't know what she can do," Briggs stated with a dull look on his face. "I'm smarter than to attack a monster like that, especially since I have a nine thousand attacker out."

"Oh, well, at the moment, she's just tribute bait," Barron admitted as the Dark Necrofear began to compress herself into a large orb of dark energy. "You see… Thanks to you, I managed to get my hands on a rather good fellow of mine…"

The orb of darkness exploded, forming into the titan of darkness himself, Caius the Shadow Monarch (2400/1000), his claws already pulsing with dark energy. "And since I tribute summoned Caius, I get to blast a card on the field right into the removed from play pile!

"So, it's been fun with your Quiz Master, but let's save the quizzes for school and on the stage!"

Caius roared loudly, throwing his claws forward to send a powerful surge of dark energy that crashed directly into the Quiz Master's body, making him pop into several question marks.

That's when a dark aura washed over Briggs' body, making him grit his teeth, "Urk!" (BRLP: 3400)

"Huh… So, he was a dark monster?" Barron questioned with a question mark of his own appearing over his head. "Huh… I pictured him as Earth or Light even… But not Dark. Oh well…

"Caius… Have some fun!"

The Shadow Monarch cracked his claws loudly before he charged forward, bringing his claws down on the carbuncle, making the cute Shadowkind stagger backwards, his eyes widening from the pain that racked his body. (BRLP: 1000)

"Ah… That's more like it," Barron sighed with relief as he scratched the back of his head. "Well… You're up little guy, think you can pull a counterattack?"

"Well… I'm going to try…" Briggs gulped as he shakily drew his next card, his eyes widening at it…

… Emergency Provisions. Even if he were to use this card with his other card, Caius would still defeat him…

"I… I end my turn…" The Carbuncle moaned loudly as he lowered his arms.

"Hmm… Dead draw…" Barron chuckled slightly, plucking his next card from the top of his deck. "So sad… Oh well…

"Caius! Finish it!"

With a nod, the Shadow Monarch leapt into the air, and immediately began to drop down towards Briggs, his right foot extended out and prepared to slam into Briggs' body.

"W-WAIT!?!" Briggs shouted before the kick slammed into his body, forcing him to the ground with a loud smacking sound echoing through the air. (BRLP: 0)

**0-0-0- Back in the office… -0-0-0**

"… Was I really expecting much from this?" Childsman asked as he shook his head. "The answer would be no…"

Just as Childsman was about to turn off the screen, his eyes were drawn to another, this one showing the inside of S. Reef… Showing the same hallway which that first Shadowchaser should've taken earlier…

Childsman already knew she had passed through it… But there was someone else in the hallway as well… Taking an alternate route, "… Who the bloody hell is that?"

**0-0-0- Outside again! -0-0-0**

"Well now… What to do with you…" Barron questioned, looming over the slightly dazed Briggs.

"Just lock me up," Briggs spat out, turning his head away from Barron. "I assaulted you, and made a deal, so just get it over with."

"Nah… Not my style," Barron stated, picking up Briggs by the back of his vest, making the carbuncle blink a few times. "So I'll tell ya what. I'm going to let you go, after all, you really didn't do anything but defend yourself."

"W-What?" Briggs questioned as Barron slowly stepped towards the edge of the roof. "Are you serious?!"

"Yep," Barron replied with a devious smirk appearing on his face. "However… You still deserve to be punished for ruining my outfit… So, I'll let you go…"

Briggs was about to ask why, when he realized he was being dangled over the side of the roof, "ACK! W-W-Wait! I think I may w-w-want to be…"

"Later dood," Barron stated releasing his grip.

"AAAAAAH!" Briggs screamed as he fell straight down…

A few moments later…

A loud crashing sound, followed up with several cats screeching out of surprise, emerged from the ground, "OW! I landed on my wallet!"

Clapping his hands, Barron turned away from the side of the wall and began to head towards the door on the roof, "Barron… You are definitely a good guy…"

_TBC_

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Quiz Hour! / Continuous Spell / Effect:** Destroy all monsters you control. Place face-down on your side of the field 1 each of "Quiz Panel Slifer: 10", "Quiz Panel Ra: 10", and Quiz Panel Obelisk: 10" from your hand or Deck. You cannot Tribute monsters you control. When this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters you control.

**Image:** A large cartoonish gameboard with the numbers of 10, 20 and 30 on it.

**Quiz Panel Osiris: 10 / Light / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster/Effect:** FLIP: Your opponent must answer the following problem within 10 seconds. Afterwards, this card is destroyed, and 1 "Quiz Panel Osiris: 20" is set on your side of the field from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. If he/she answers correctly, inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points. If he/she answers incorrectly, the attacking monster is destroyed and 500 points of damage is inflicted to your opponent.  
● Problem: Do 20 push-ups within 10 seconds.

**Description:** A large 10 with Slifer the Sky Dragon behind it

**Quiz Panel Ra: 10 / Light / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster/Effect:** Your opponent must answer the following problem in 10 seconds. Afterwards this card is destroyed and 1 "Quiz Panel Ra: 20" is Set on your side of the field from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If the opponent answers correctly, inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points. If the opponent answers incorrectly, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.  
● Problem: Say Gagagigo, Giga Gagagigo and Gogiga Gagagigo 3 times.

**Description:** A large 10 with the Winged Dragon of Ra

**Quiz Panel Obelisk: 10 / Light / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster/Effect:** FLIP: Your opponent must answer the following problem in 10 seconds. Afterwards this card is destroyed then Set 1 "Quiz Panel Obelisk: 20" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If the opponent answers correctly, inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points. If they guess incorrectly, the attacking monster is destroyed. Then, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

● Problem: Name the 3 cards needed to activate "Huge Revolution".

● Answer: "People Running About", "Oppressed People" and "United Resistance" (in any order).

**Description:** A large 10 with Obelisk the Tormentor behind it

**Quiz Panel Osiris: 20 / Light / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster/Effect:** FLIP: Your opponent must answer the following problem within 10 seconds. Afterwards, this card is destroyed and 1 "Quiz Panel Osiris: 30" is set on your side of the field from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. When he/she answers correctly, inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points. When he/she answers incorrectly, the attacking monster is destroyed and inflict 800 points of damage to the opponent.  
● Problem: How many turns have passed?

**Description:** A large 20 with Slifer the Sky Dragon behind it

**Quiz Panel Ra: 20 / Light / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster/Effect:** FLIP: Your opponent must answer the following problem in 10 seconds. Afterwards this card is destroyed and 1 "Quiz Panel Ra: 30" is Set from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If the opponent answers correctly, inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points. If the opponent answers incorrectly, the attacking monster is destroyed. Then, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.  
● Problem: The opponent Draws 1 card from their Deck. The text must be less than 50 letters.

**Description:** A large 20 with the Winged Dragon of Ra behind it

**Quiz Panel Obelisk: 20 / Light / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster/Effect:** FLIP: Your opponent must answer the following problem in 10 seconds. Afterwards this card is destroyed and 1 "Quiz Panel Obelisk: 30" is Set from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If your opponent answers correctly, inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points. If the opponent answers incorrectly, the attacking monster is destroyed. Then, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.  
● Problem: What is the total combined number of Levels of monsters in both Graveyards?

**Description:** A large 20 with Obelisk the Tormentor behind it

**Quiz Panel Osiris: 30 / Light / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster/Effect:** FLIP: Destroy this card and your opponent attempts to drink a bowl of water in 1 minute or under. If they succeed inflict 1200 damage to yourself, else the attacking monster is destroyed and inflict 1200 damage to your opponent.

**Description:** A large 30 with Slifer the Sky Dragon behind it

**  
Quiz Panel Ra: 30 / Light / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster/Effect:** FLIP: Your opponent must answer the following problem in 10 seconds. Afterwards this card is destroyed. If the opponent answers correctly, inflict 1200 points of damage to your Life Points. If the opponent answers incorrectly the attacking monster is destroyed then inflict 1200 points of damage to your opponent.  
● Problem: Select 1 card from your Deck. Your opponent must guess the number of monsters pictured on the card.

**Description:** A large 30 with the Winged Dragon of Ra behind it

**Quiz Panel Obelisk: 30 / Light / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster/Effect:** FLIP: Your opponent must answer the following problem within 10 seconds. Afterwards, this card is destroyed. If they answer correctly, you take 1200 damage. If they answer incorrectly, the attacking monster is destroyed and inflict 1200 damage to your opponent.

● Problem: Name each of the 3 specific cards that can cause an Alternate Win Condition.

● Answer: "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Destiny Board" and "Final Countdown" (in any order).

**Description:** A large 30 with Obelisk the Tormentor behind it

_The previous ten cards were used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Anime._

**Lovely Quiz Showgirl / Light / LV. 2 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / Spellcaster/Effect:** By tributing this face up monster, you may select one card in your hand (do not show your opponent during this time). Your opponent guesses Spell, Trap, or Monster card. If they guess correctly, they may take any card from their deck, shuffle and place it on the top of their deck. If they guess wrong, you may take any card from your deck, shuffle and place it on top of your deck.

**Description:** A young lass dressed in a bunny girl outfit with a red and orange skirt with a pink bunny mask covering her face with her long blue hair falling from under it. She even has a pair of swan wings on her back

**Wheel of Misfortune / Normal Spell / Effect:** Both players select one monster from their decks with 2000 or less attack points. Whoever's monster's ATK is closer or equal to 2000, may inflict half of their monster's ATK to their opponent's life points. Then both players send their selected monsters to the graveyard. If both players select monsters with the same ATK, they must send their selected cards to the graveyard and increase both players' life points by 1000.

**Image:** A large demonic perversion of the Wheel of Fortune with the Dark Magician Girl standing nervously next to it.

**Master Quiz Host / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster/Effect:** While you posses a face down defense monster on your side of the field, this card cannot be targeted for an attack. As long as this card is on the field, face down monster cards cannot be destroyed by card effects.

**Description:** The masked magician from the spell card shuffle, star-studded top hat and lively tuxedo and all

**Quiz Master / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: ? / DEF: ? / Spellcaster/Effect: **This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by removing all cards in both players' graveyards with 'Quiz' or 'Question' in their name. This card's original ATK and DEF is 750x the number of cards removed with this effect.

**Description:** The magician from the 'Question' spell card

**0-0-0-0**

_**Well… Honestly, I didn't expect Barron to throw someone off a roof…**_

_**Uh, a-anyway, now that we got that goofy chapter out of the way! Time to get serious!**_

_**Next time…**_

_**-Looks at the script-**_

_**Oh, looks like I'm not allowed to really give away much, since next chapter's going to be rather daunting…**_

_**So… Next time…**_

_**Draw 22**_

_**Shallow Grave**_

_**Faye: **__… I think you're just being lazy with the preview…_


	23. Draw 22: Shallow Grave

**Author's Note:**_ I apologize for the lateness of this chapter (And the apparent shortness as well); I've been dealing with exams left and right and had to put this off in order to study. But there's another reason why I'm bringing this up this Author's Note, and that's the fact that in this and next chapter, there are a set of cards whose effects and support are often under discussion._

_So, please, don't tell me that the effects are wrong, I'm just using the source's interpretations of these cards, so please just give me a little leeway (especially since I'm a little brain dead from my exams)._

_Enjoy._

… _**They say death is absolute when it comes to life…**_

_**But, when does a person really die?**_

_**Is it when their heart stops beating? Or when he's six feet underground?**_

_**To me, a person's never really dead as long as one person remembers their name… Honestly, who hasn't heard of the names of Abraham Lincoln, Martin Luther King Jr., William Shakespeare, and that's only to name a very small number of people who have made influence in this world…**_

… _**Heck, even in the fictional world there are some cases that fit this. How many of you haven't heard of Sherlock Holmes, Goku, or the Terminator?**_

_**So… Why am I bringing this up right now?**_

_**Well…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 22**_

_**Shallow Grave**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

It had been a few minutes since Faye had left Hyde to deal with Anya, of course, she wasn't too happy with Hyde being a little rash and rude, but he was a grown man and could take care of himself as well as being able to hold his own in a duel.

She wasn't worried about Hyde though, she was a little more concerned with the sight before her…

"What in the world is all this?" Faye questioned looking directly at the weird structure before her.

It was almost as if there was another building built inside the former Shark Reef Aquarium, designed to look like a smaller version of the exterior building, but still quite big enough to look like there were several rooms to it. Heck, there were even several fish tanks that seemed to surround the building, maybe even going inside the smaller building with several kinds of fish swimming in and out of the building.

"… Well, I'd be lying if I haven't seen something like this before," Faye admitted rubbing the back of her head.

That's when a light breathing echoed behind Faye, making her eyes widen, '_What the? How'd someone get behind me?'_

Faye immediately spun around, wrapping her hand around the handle of the sword she held…

… Only to be greeted with the Chinese robed man, the very same one that was with Xue Yin a majority of the time (not that Faye would know that), with his arms crossed behind his back. "…"

"Who in the world are you?" Faye asked, drawing the sword and holding it towards the robed man. She wasn't taking any chances with this guy…

The robed man merely bowed his head slightly and began to walk past Faye, keeping his arms behind him.

"… What the?" Faye questioned, turning her head to keep her eyes locked on the weird man as he simply headed towards the building.

The man stopped in between Faye and the large building, turning around to hold his hand out toward the building… Almost inviting Faye towards the building.

"… Well… Lead the way," Faye stated, not releasing her grip on the blade.

**0-0-0- Meanwhile… -0-0-0**

Unlike the previous times he watched the Shadowchasers, Childsman wasn't drinking any water bottles, nor was he eating any food. Rather… All of his attention was drawn specifically towards the screen watching as the robed man led Faye into the mysterious building.

With his fingers locked, the Loan Shark merely closed his eyes, "… Ten… It's been ten long years since I saw that man… Then, only a few days ago did I lay eyes on that face that I hated for so long…

"This is the ultimate irony… And I can feel it in the air…"

That's when something hit the Loan Shark…

"… Wait… I shouldn't be reminiscing like this!" Childsman snapped as he slammed his hands into the desk loudly. "We've got some weird freak running around this joint doing who knows what, and I feel like a fish out of water!"

Childsman blinked a few times before he slumped back into his seat, pushing up his sunglasses to rub his eyes, "… Argh, I hate puns…"

While he was rubbing his eyes, Childsman used his other hand to grab the cell phone in his pocket; he had a little request for the three hired guns to get rid of the vagrant, masked rat that was hiding among the fish in the building.

**0-0-0- Back to the plot -0-0-0**

Faye slowly walked passed the open double doors, seeing that the Chinese robed man merely walking forward through the actually flashily decorated lobby. Almost dropping her sword, Faye looked around the lobby, looking at the blue carpeting, fancy leather furniture, and the large aquariums that were obviously connected to the ones outside of the smaller building…

There was even a table in the middle of the lobby, a tea set resting atop of it, and seated behind it was none other than…

"Oh… Looks like we have a guest…" Xue Yin sighed before she took a sip from the teacup that she had in her hands. "Welcome."

Of course, when Faye saw Xue Yin, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, even more so when the robed man continued walking up to the blue skinned woman's side, bowing towards the Chinese dressed woman.

"Ah, right," Xue Yin snickered with a rather interesting smile on her face. "You did a good job, now, why not be the gentleman you are?"

The robed man nodded and trotted over to another seat, this one directly across from Xue Yin, and pulled the seat out, gesturing towards Faye.

"What?" Faye questioned raising an eyebrow towards the two Chinese attire dressed people.

"Need we spell it out to you?" Xue Yin groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Take a seat, and enjoy a cup of tea. It's chamomile, fresh and quite tasty."

"Yeah right, do you think I was born yesterday?" Faye growled as she lifted the blade towards Xue Yin. "You probably drugged that beverage…"

Xue Yin sighed as she set the tea cup on the table, "… It's the blue skin isn't it?"

"I beg your pardon?" Faye questioned pushing up her glasses.

"No one ever trusts a person with blue skin," Xue Yin moaned throwing her head back. "I can't help my skin coloration…"

"... You're just fishing for sympathy, aren't you?" Faye sighed spinning the blade around to allow it to rest on the ground. "I'll tell you this, I don't trust you because you're here and you more than likely work for Childsman."

"… You're right about me working for Childsman," Xue Yin sighed adjusting her glasses. "But I'm just a lawyer…"

"Yeah, that really makes me trust you more," Faye mumbled with a flat look on her face.

"Oh joy, a lawyer joke," Xue Yin snickered as she produced a card from her sleeve while snapping open her favorite fan. "Here's my card… I think when you see my name; I think you'll change your tune."

And with a flick of her wrist, Xue Yin threw the card, making it spin towards Faye who immediately caught the card between two of her fingers. Pushing up her glasses, Faye began to read the card out loud, "… Xue Yin Jien, Attorney at Law, Taoist, and defender for Shadowkind… Jien…"

"I take it you've heard of me?" Xue Yin snickered before she took a sip of tea.

"… I've only heard rumors," Faye answered pocketing the card. "People call you the Demonic Defense; you're willing to do anything to get the not guilty verdict… And so far, you're relatively successful…"

"I've been successful for nine years straight," the blue skinned Chinese woman answered swirling the tea in the cup. "It's not easy to find loopholes in the law, examining the evidence, the arrest, the terms and conditions of the crime… It's quite taxing on my complexion if I don't take the time to sit down and enjoy life…"

"True, but then there's the other rumor about you," Faye pointed out, taking note of the look that Xue Yin was giving her. "The one about you being a practitioner of necromancy…"

"I'll have you know I have a certified license," Xue Yin retorted snapping the tea cup to the table. "One that I have renewed months prior to its expiration date, and that I keep within my legal limits…"

"Yeah, but why would you want to be a practitioner of Necromancy?" Faye questioned.

"Hey, if you can bring the victim back to life…" Xue Yin chuckled with a shrug. "Jokes aside, let's just say that I'm just continuing a family tradition. Now, are you going to continue to be rude, or are you going to let this tea lose its flavor and get cold?"

To prove her point, Xue Yin immediately poured some more tea into the teacup that she held, allowing the steam to rise up into the air before she took a quick sip. "… There, see? No poison, no magic, no nothing…"

Faye was still cautious, and slowly headed towards the pulled out chair at the table…

And then stopped, "Sorry, but I'm not really in the mood for tea," Faye stated. "Don't get me wrong, I love a good cup of tea, but this is neither the time nor place for it… And besides, I don't like the company here."

Xue Yin sighed as she shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose I can't blame you. However, I have no real talent in spells other than just necromancy… And this dress was bought by my boyfriend so I have no intention of fighting you either. Still, I can't just let you pass… That'd be bad…"

"So, you're going to settle this via the treaty method?" Faye suggested lifting her duel disk up.

"I suppose I would," Xue Yin yawned as she adjusted her glasses. "However, I spent a good portion of last night dealing with a pair of idiots, so I'm basically just running on will power. But, my assistant here will be more than enough to satisfy your need to duel… After all, that is one of his specialties…"

The robed man lifted his left arm up, pulling back the sleeve to reveal a pure white duel disk, with a gold trim on it, "…"

"All you have to do is win," Xue Yin stated as she pushed herself up from the table. "And he'll let you through to see the shark… I honestly could care less if he wins or loses with this whole idea of his."

"It's a win-win for you, isn't it?" Faye answered as Xue Yin began to walk past Faye. "If he wins this struggle, there's a good chance that you'll profit from whatever his ventures are. And if he fails, you'll stand to make some green since he'll need a lawyer to defend him."

Xue Yin didn't answer Faye; instead she just passed her and continued on her way, heading towards the double doors that the Shadowchaser had used only moments later.

Faye then turned back to the mysterious robed man, "I guess this isn't too bad. But are you human? Or are you a Shadowkind?"

The man could only shrug his shoulders as he produced a deck of duel monster cards from his other sleeve, and immediately slipped them into the deck slot. (?LP: 8000)

'… _Doesn't even know if he's a Shadowkind?_' Faye thought activating her own duel disk as she fitted the deck into it, making the life point counter light up. '_Just who the hell am I dealing with here?'_ (FLP: 8000)

A few moments passed, and neither duelist made a move… Until the robed man lifted his free hand up towards Faye, gesturing to her.

"Letting me have the first move?" Faye questioned as she drew a sixth card. "… Fine by me!"

Faye looked at the six cards in her hand, her eyes glancing at the cards' artworks, '_Hmm… Not bad… Well… Better get started.'_

"I'll start by setting a monster in defense mode," the Shadowchaser announced as the set monster appeared in front of her. "And, I'll set two cards face down as well. Turn end."

The robed man slowly drew his own sixth card, tossing the card into his hand, the Chinese robed man swiftly pulled another card from his hand and slapped it onto his duel disk.

A set monster appeared before him, allowing the mystery man to cross his arms over his chest. More than likely signaling that his turn was over with.

"Well… That was quick," Faye muttered pushing a button on her duel disk, making one of her face down cards flip up. "However, that's not going to stop me from activating my trap card – Solemn Wishes! Now, I'll gain life points for each draw!"

To illustrate her point, Faye drew her next card, allowing light to rain down on her body. (FLP: 8500)

"…" The robed man nodded to himself as he watched Faye look over the cards in her hand.

"Next, I'll set another card face down," Faye announced as the set card appeared behind her monster. "And that's all I've got."

The robed man slowly drew his next card, bringing him back to a full hand of six cards for him to use.

With a nod, the man flicked off the card on his duel disk, making the face down monster disappear…

'_Great… He's tribute summoning,_' Faye thought watching as the man fitted the card into his duel disk's graveyard slot while he pulled another card from his hand.

The man slapped the card onto his duel disk, allowing a large amount of feathers to fall onto the field, immediately form into the angelic form of the Airknight Parshath (1900/1400).

'… _Wasn't expecting that…' _Faye thought as a card shot out from the robed man's deck.

Before Faye could say a word, the robed man lifted up the card from his graveyard, revealing the Sangan monster card, "Ah… I figured as much… It wouldn't kill you to speak…"

The man shook his head, making the talisman flap slightly in front of his covered face, allowing him to throw his hand up into the air, making the Airknight Parshath charge forward, and stabbing the glowing saber into the face down monster, making it explode into millions of purple spores (1000/100). (?LP: 7500)

"That was Giant Germ!" Faye announced as one of her face down cards flipped up, allowing her to draw a card and allow the Solemn Wishes to glow brightly. "And thanks to Defense Draw, not only do I cancel the damage, but thanks to my draw, my life points increase!" (FLP: 9000)

That's when two more large purple, spore like monsters appeared in front of Faye (1000/100 x2). "And since Giant Germ was destroyed in battle, I get to special summon two more from my deck."

"…" The man quickly pulled a single card from his hand and fitted it into his duel disk, making the card appear right behind his Airknight Parshath.

He nodded.

"I take it your turn's over again," Faye sighed as she drew, allowing the Solemn Wishes trap card to grace with the light once more. "I'm getting a little miffed at the fact that you can't speak… You don't even have a voice modulator on your duel disk." (FLP: 9500)

The man sighed loudly, lifting his shoulders up in a slightly annoyed shrug.

Unknown to Faye, the man had the ability to speak. However, unfortunately, he was ordered not to speak, not until he had performed a successful, certain move in this duel… And looking at his hand, he only needed two more cards to utilize that combo.

While that fact was kept secret from Faye, she looked at her own hand of six cards… Allowing her to pull one card from it, "Alright, I hope you're ready, cause now I'm getting serious! I sacrifice both of my Giant Germs…"

Both of the Giant Germs shattered into countless spores, flying through the air as several white feathers began to float down from over her, allowing the graceful Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000) to float over the field, a devilish smirk on her face as she cracked her knuckles, making the Airknight Parshath step back nervously.

"I'm not used to seeing other people using my kind of monsters," Faye stated holding her hand out towards the Airknight. "… Especially by those who are on the opposite end of the law.

"So Joan! Attack that Airknight!"

Using her mighty wings, the angelic Joan shot forward, and quickly slamming her fist directly into the Airknight's face, knocking the angelic monster flying through the air. (?LP: 6800) (FLP: 11400)

"You're not really good at this are you?" Faye questioned as Joan flew back to her field, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

The man shook his head, allowing his face down card to life up, showing a young angelic girl in tears running into the arms of a glowing entity.

"Huh?" Faye questioned as she looked at the trap card, taking a moment to read the text aloud. "Angelic Embrace… When a Fairy-type monster is destroyed as a result of battle, by removing that monster from play, you can add a Fairy-type monster from your deck to your hand…"

With a quick nod, the man pulled another card from his deck, giving him a hand of five cards to work with.

'_It's obvious that he's planning something…'_ Faye thought watching as the man looked over the cards. '_But what?'_

Faye shook that thought from her head as she fitted another of her cards into her duel disk, making it appear next to the last remaining face down card on her field, "Alright, I'm ending my turn. Let's see what you've got Mr. Mysterious."

The man sighed loudly as he drew, holding the card up to his eyes, the man spun the card in his fingers before he fitted it into his duel disk… Creating a large cloud of white mist that surrounded the two duelists, immediately floating up into the air…

That's when music began to play through out the air, it was classic, empowering and of classical descent…

"… This music…" Faye questioned as her eyes widened as she recognized the music as the Robed Man immediately slapped down three cards onto his duel disk. "It's… It's…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile…

"This… Annoying…"

"So, who are we looking for again?"

While the duel was going on, a familiar duo was walking around the inner building, one of them a certain pink haired Cambion and the other a girl of the Sirius Tribe…

The Sirius Tribe girl – Karol – sighed loudly with a shrug of her shoulders, "Childsman… Said… He… Like bat…"

"Like bat?" Isolde questioned as she stopped, placing her hands on her hips to swerve towards the Sirius Tribe girl. "What the heck does that mean? Does he have bat like wings? Or is he a were-bat? Maybe he's just some freak who dressed up like Batman?

"I swear, you need to learn how to talk properly…"

Karol barred her fangs and claws, her eyes narrowing down at the cambion. While they were a team with one more member (who acted as their leader), the Sirius Tribe girl couldn't even stand the smell of Isolde…

She smelt of smoke, liquor and other unpleasant things that she'd rather not know about…

"Grr… Don't mess… With me…" Karol growled louder.

"Oh, does the little pup going to burst a blood vessel?" Isolde snickered as her wings and tail whipped about slightly with a large smirk on her face. "You know if you lose your temper you're going to get your hair turned gray faster than usual…"

That just made Karol's hair stand on end…

"Wow… I was a little bit afraid of challenging you two…" A suave, slightly muffled voice stated behind the two Shadowkind, making them jump. "But a cat fight's a cat fight… Even if it's between a bat and a dog…"

Both of the Shadowkind spun around, both of them jumping backwards as Karol turned her fangs towards the stranger and Isolde drew a knife from her jacket.

"Oh come now…" the man sighed as he rubbed his hand against the side of his jack-o-lantern visor and bat-winged styled helmet. "Is it really necessary to raise a few weapons at me? I haven't even introduced myself yet and you're…"

The masked man didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as both Isolde and Karol charged at him, the Sirius Tribe girl's claws aiming low and the Cambion's knife aiming upwards.

Clank! CLUNK!

Both girls' faces were marked with surprise as a large mallet appeared from almost nowhere, blocking both of their attacks. They gasped when they realized that the masked man was holding the heavy weapon with a single hand.

"WHAT?!" Both Isolde and Karol barked at the same time.

The masked man slammed his other hand into the handle of the mallet, immediately pushing both Shadowkind back a few feet away from the man.

"My, how rude," The masked man sighed as he spun the mallet in one hand to the side, making the dust that was on the ground behind him fly up into the air. "Like I said, I haven't even introduced myself to two young lasses. The name's Kamen…

"And let me say this to start… This costume is just for decoration!"

Both Isolde and Karol couldn't help but sweatdrop at that declaration by this Kamen… Of course, speaking of costumes, he definitely resembled that of a bat (in the loosest of sense) and they had their orders.

"… What?" Kamen questioned as he quit spinning the mallet. "That opening not good? Not to worry! I've got plenty of them!"

Dropping the mallet backwards, the iron part crashed into the ground behind him, creating a rather intimidating crater behind him, and making the sweatdrops on the two Shadowkind girls grow larger.

"Now…" Kamen turned to his side, holding his left hand up to point towards the two. "Count up your crimes!"

Once more, the girls couldn't believe this moron was able to get inside S. Reef Lender… But that brought up a good question…

"How the hell did you get in here?" Isolde questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You should really pay attention!" Kamen warned as he shifted his feet back and forth, allowing him to almost glide over the ground towards the two girls.

Without warning, Kamen spun around, surprising the two girls only to have them duck a moment later as Kamen launched an upper roundhouse kick with his left leg. However that left them wide open as Kamen spun around, lowering his entire body and sticking out the same leg that he had attacked with into a sliding low kick, knocking both girls in their ankles and making them fall backwards.

Back into a regular fighting stance, Kamen was bouncing on his toes, shifting right and left every other second, "Down for the count already? I expected more from two Shadowkind…"

Karol barred her teeth as she leapt back to her feet, immediately taking a swipe at Kamen with her claws… Only to miss as the masked man took a step back and to the right.

She threw another slash, only for Kamen dodge it by rolling his torso. The Sirius Tribe girl was about to slice down once more, only to receive a powerful punch to her shoulder, sending her back to the ground. "Seriously, I'm just dancing around here and you can't even lay a paw on me."

Karol growled, but realized that the man's mysterious weapon was right next to her, so, jumping to her feet once more, Karol tried to lift the weapon up… Only to struggle in her attempt, the mallet weighed even more than it appeared to be.

Kamen shrugged as he turned his head over his shoulder looking at the now standing Isolde, holding up another knife in her once free hand. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners? You're not allowed to hit a lady…"

"True," Kamen replied as he spun around to face the Cambion. "But then again, I wasn't the one who threw the first punch… Or knives and claws to be precise…"

While Kamen was musing to himself, Isolde charged towards him, both knives prepared to stab the intruder…

… Missing as the masked man dropped to the ground, his right hand supporting his body as he spun his legs around, bringing them both up.

'_The right leg's headed for me!_' Isolde thought as she leaned back, dodging the kick barely. '_Now to finish this…'_

That's when the left foot slammed into her chest, surprising her as she was flung backwards. All the while, Kamen was practically in mid-air before he landed on his left arm allowing him to push himself back to his feet, waving his arms in a synchronized fashion to a rythem that he only seemed to hear…

It was almost like watching a street dance show that had techno music pumping in the background.

Kamen crossed his arms and immediately crouched to the ground, spinning on his heels as he jumped back to his feet, "Hmm… Looks like those break dance lessons at the Y really paid off…"

Both girls blinked as Isolde recovered from the kick while Karol gave up on using Kamen's own mallet against him…

With a quick spin, Kamen stopped his dance like movements, holding his hands up towards both Shadowkind girls, "Fight however you want! I'll match you step for step! I can't hold it in anymore!"

"HEY!" Karol snarled as she threw her hands towards Kamen.

"Are you serious?!" Isolde shouted waving her hands up and down, tightening her grip on the knives in her hand. "We're trying to kill you here!"

"Yes!" Kamen shouted striking a few over dramatic poses with his hips shifting right and left. "Yeah!"

"… Crazy…" Karol stated.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The moment the robed man slapped the three cards onto his duel disk, the mist opened up from above, unleashing an almost blinding, bright light that made both Faye and Joan stagger back slightly.

That's when the neighs of several horses echoed through the air, allowing three angelic beings floated down from the light, all three of them beautiful women mounted atop of horses. The three of them were dressed in ancient (yet somewhat revealing armor) and each wielded a light sword…

There were notable differences between the three monsters; one appeared to be in her mid-teens with short red hair (1000/1600). Another was a young woman with long dark hair (1600/1800) and the third also had long hair and looked to be in her late teens, only her hair was falling to the sides of her head (1600/1600).

Faye's eyes widened at the sight of all three of the monsters, "These… These monsters…"

"Valkyrie Dritte, Valkyrie Erste, and Valkyrie Zwei… All in that order."

Quickly, Faye turned her gaze towards the robed man who held his hand up… Had he been the one who had spoken?

Unfortunately, Faye had bigger problems as all three of the Valkyries rode their horses through the air around Joan, making the Guardian Angel turn her head left and right, watching as the beautiful angelic monsters flew around her…

… Until she realized that Zwei had attacked her when she wasn't looking, shattering the young guardian angel.

With a stern look, Erste held her sword up high into the air, making a card pop out of Faye's graveyard – Realizing that it also was Guardian Angel Joan (1600/1800 = 2800/1800).

And with a slight giggle, the last Valkyrie – Dritte – waved her hand at Faye, garnering some of her attention (1000/1600 + 200/0).

"… Attack her directly…" The robed man commanded, getting Faye's attention.

"So, you can talk…" Faye started…

… Until all three of the Valkyries' swords stabbed into her stomach and chest, making her scream out in pain as all three of the fairies pulled their weapons from their target's torso.

Faye slowly slid to her knees… (FLP: 5800)

"… T-That combo…" Faye muttered looking at the three Valkyries, and then at the Robed Man. "T… T-The voice… Who… Who the hell are you?"

"… That… I barely know that answer," The robed man answered as he slowly lifted his hands up to his collar and hat. "You see madam; I am what you Shadowchasers and mages would call a Kyonshi… An artificial living corpse who would fall under the vampire category in some folklore…

"However, I have no thirst for blood, nor do I have a taste for flesh… I am merely here to fulfill my master's orders. Which, at this moment, includes me removing my hat and my collar… I do not understand why my master would make such a request, but it is not the place of a servant to question his master's requests.

"I am only there to answer them…"

Making sure that the talisman that was on his face would remain; the robed man immediately threw the Chinese hat through the air and undid the buttons to his robe up to the collar bone…

Almost immediately, several long locks of platinum blonde hair fell falling past the shoulders of the former mystery man, his surprisingly handsome face was covered down the middle thanks to the talisman that was almost plastered to his forehead only showing his bright blue eyes that looked to once be filled with life, but now were glazed over…

"No…" Faye gasped as her own eyes began to lose their life. "It… It can't be… But… That voice… That deck strategy… And… And your f-f-face…

"S… S… S…"

She couldn't even bring her self to say the name… Tears were starting to well up in Faye's eyes.

"Hmm? Madam, do you perchance know me?" the handsome man asked as he tilted his head. "My memory has only returned to me in segments since I was revived and…"

"!"

The next thing the man knew, Faye had just tackled into him, sending them both to the ground, "ACK!"

'Sieg' blinked a few times as he looked down at Faye, taking note that little droplets of water were falling onto his robe… She was crying, this woman was crying.

Sensing the tension, all of the holograms disappeared from overhead, "… Madam… Is that… Is Sieg my name?"

"Y-Yes…" Faye whimpered, her tears running down her face as before she buried her face into Sieg's chest. "Even your manner of speaking… It's the same… A-After ten years!"

Sieg could only blink a few times at this young woman, there… There seemed to be a strange warmth that this woman gave off… Something that seemed to make Sieg smile, his smile growing warmer and warmer with each passing second.

Slowly, he began to lift his arms up, beginning to wrap his arms around Faye's thin waist, that warm feeling growing as well, "Sieg… Yes… That sounds right. Madam… No, Lovely Faye, that's right as well, correct?"

"Y… Yes…" Faye answered, slowly lifting her head up to look into Sieg's glassy eyes. "I… I can't believe this…"

"… Lovely Faye," Sieg cooed, peering directly into Faye's own eyes, taking a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Please, no more tears. You'll stain that lovely face of yours…"

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the room…

While it appeared that Xue Yin had left the two to duel amongst themselves, she actually just hidden herself amongst the darkness in the room, watching the very short duel between the two.

If there was one thing that Xue Yin knew, it was the influence of love and how it could be used as both a tool and as a weapon. She unfortunately learned that the hard way during college…

And with a large smirk, Xue Yin clasped her hands together, forming her hands into several weird hand signs that eventually made her eyes glow a bright yellow…

… That same glow flowed directly into Sieg's eyes as he maintained that smile on his face. Slowly he lifted his right hand up from Faye's waist, and reached into the very same sleeve to produce a rather curved dagger that he pulled back slightly…

That's when a loud audible cracking sound echoed through the air, drawing everyone's attention towards the now cracked wall, watching as the cracks raced along the wall and towards the ceiling and floor.

"What…" Faye started…

"… The…" Sieg continued…

"HELLLL!?!" Xue Yin snapped, almost stepping from her hiding spot.

A few seconds passed before a loud slam collided with the wall, sending several pieces of the broken wall flying through the air and others falling to the ground. Both Faye and Sieg leapt from each other in order to dodge the flying debris.

But that wasn't the only thing to fly along through the air, as a very familiar masked form leapt in along through the debris!

"Now…" Kamen announced as he spun his mallet behind him, immediately landing on the ground. "That's a dramatic entry!"

…

"… Uh… Yeah…" Faye muttered getting back to her feet. "You were… You were kinda interrupting something…"

Kamen tilted his helmet covered head and craned it over to look at Sieg, "If you call saving your life interrupting… Sure, why not."

"What?" Faye questioned as Kamen pointed towards Sieg…

… Her eyes widening at the sight of the dagger clenched in his hands, and yet, his heartwarming smile never left his face…

Xue Yin was still hiding in the shadows, '_Damn it… What the hell is 'HE' doing here?!'_

"Wha… What…" Faye questioned as she slowly stepped back, allowing her to take a deep breath and lowered her shoulders. "I see… I guess it was a pipe dream. The dead don't come back to life…"

Just as Faye was about to lift her duel disk up…

A large mallet crashed in front of her, making her jump back.

"What the!?" Faye questioned as she turned to her side, seeing that Kamen was releasing his grip on the mallet, walking forward.

"Don't misunderstand, Shadowchaser," Kamen stated taking a step to the side to stand in front of her. "Kyonshi are much more different than your average walking corpse. I don't know if you know this, but they're like vampires, however with a real key difference…

"They're artificial. So essentially, they are the same person they were when they were alive, only they have two problems. One, they can't fully remember who they were, but their memories do tend to creep back into their heads…

"And two, while they do have a sort of will, they don't have a choice in the matter of their master's orders. Sometimes even the orders are unknown to the Kyonshi and they do it unconsciously…

"So, the Taoist behind this probably ordered him to draw his weapon in response to your reaction to him…"

Faye slowly slid to her knees, this whole ordeal was taking a toll on her mind… Was this really Sieg? Was he just a puppet? Or… Was there more to his situation?

"Hmm… What to do now?" Sieg questioned as he tapped his chin with his free hand, tossing the curved blade up and down a few times. "My master didn't really give me orders for this sort of situation…"

"Then I'll help you with that," Kamen stated lifting his left arm up, making his bat wing like duel disk to fold out, allowing him to fit his dueling deck into the deck slot. "I'll be your opponent. I'll represent this Shadowchaser!"

"Hmm…" Sieg muttered to himself as he closed his eyes in thought.

"Hey! This isn't your fight!" Faye snapped, not bothering to get up from the ground. "This is my battle and…"

"Do you honestly think you can win?" Kamen asked turning his head towards Faye. "Do you think you can fight against someone whom you were just embracing moments ago, that same person having a subconscious order to kill you?"

Faye didn't answer, she just lowered her head…

"That's what I thought," Kamen stated as he turned back towards the thinking Sieg. "So… What's your answer?"

"… Very well…" Sieg sighed fixing the cards that were on his duel disk, and fitting them back into the deck slot, allowing the duel disk to auto-shuffle them. "It would appear that I have no choice. If I were to decline and finish my order, you would more than likely get in my way…

"So, I'll accept your terms…"

"Good, so now…" Kamen stated holding his left hand up towards Sieg. "Count up your crimes!"

"What?" Sieg questioned.

"Huh?" Faye mumbled.

'… _What a moron…'_ Xue Yin thought as she rolled her yellow eyes.

TBC

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Angelic Embrace / Normal Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a Fairy-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. By removing the destroyed monster from play, you may add one level six or lower Fairy-Type monster from your deck to your hand.

**Image:** A small angelic girl running into the arms of an older, angelic man.

_Note: Seeing as how the duel was interrupted, the card stats for Sieg's cards will be posted in the next chapter… Please stay tuned._

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Kamen: From the darkness, I arrive! To strike down evildoers and those who would dare to use the power of love for their own evil ends…**_

_**For I am Kamen! The masked duelists of Sin City!**_

_**And as long as I draw breath, I shall not be defeated in my quest!**_

_**Next time on Kamen Chasers! Final Episode! The Cries of the Heart are silenced by howl to the Blood Red Moon!**_

_**Faye: … You're a moron…**_

_**Next time: **_

**Draw 23**

**Fallen Angel Descent **


	24. Draw 23: Fallen Angel Descent

_**Hey-o! Your favorite masked duelist here! Stealing the mic from good old Smoky the Shadowchaser for this instance!**_

_**For those of you who don't know me, I'm Kamen! I'm just a passing through masked riding duelist who happens to have an apartment in Sin City…**_

_**Now, you maybe asking yourself…**_

"_**Kamen? Why the heck are you helping the Shadowchasers?"**_

_**I can understand that question. After all, I did challenge two of the Shadowchasers of Las Vegas to a couple duels, beating one and drawing with the second. **_

_**So, who am I? What am I?**_

_**There's a logical answer to all of this…**_

…

_**I AM KAMEN!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 23**_

_**Fallen Angel Descent **_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

"_That's what I thought," Kamen stated as he turned back towards the thinking Sieg. "So… What's your answer?"_

"… _Very well…" Sieg sighed fixing the cards that were on his duel disk, and fitting them back into the deck slot, allowing the duel disk to auto-shuffle them. "It would appear that I have no choice. If I were to decline and finish my order, you would more than likely get in my way…_

"_So, I'll accept your terms…"_

"_Good, so now…" Kamen stated holding his left hand up towards Sieg. "Count up your crimes!"_

"_What?" Sieg questioned._

A very quiet and very awkward moment pulsed through the room as Kamen merely continued to hold his pose towards the Kyonshi Shadowchaser… '_Man, I am too… COOL! They're all stunned by the shear awesomeness of that line! Man! I should get into writing! I bet I could write one-liners for movies and TV shows!'_

"Yes, well…" Sieg coughed, making sure that his talisman wasn't blinding him. "That's all well and good, but we have a duel to perform… Right?" (SLP: 8000)

"… Perform?" Kamen questioned as both duel disks hummed to life. "I wouldn't say it like that, but sure, why not?" (KLP: 8000)

"Let's duel!"

'_Damn it… What the hell is this idiot doing here?'_ Xue Yin thought as her yellow eyes narrowed down at the masked Kamen. '_And what the hell is he trying to accomplish?'_

"Since you challenged me," Sieg announced as he quickly drew six cards from the top of his deck, not bothering to look at the cards he had drawn. "I shall take the first turn."

"Knock yourself out Romeo," Kamen yawned as he stretched his arms up into the air.

"Romeo?" Sieg questioned with a few question marks appearing over his head. "I thought my name was Sieg…"

"Oh for the love of…" Kamen muttered. "It's supposed to be an insult!"

"Oh? So, if I call you Romeo," Sieg stated holding up a single card from hand. "You'll be offended?"

"Nah, I'd be surprised," Kamen replied with his arms crossed. "I was never really a ladies man, and any relationship that I was in usually didn't end up in death… Sure, I may have wished that I had died… But that was about it…"

Sieg blinked a few times before he slapped a card onto his duel disk, making the face down monster card appeared before him, "… You're quite the interesting man, especially with that mask… Perhaps you're hiding something under that."

A face down card appeared behind the monster, "Maybe you're a figment of the Lovely Faye's past?"

"Sorry, but that's impossible," Kamen stated as he slowly drew a sixth card into his hand. "Unlike you Mr. Kyonshi, I have all my memories, I can remember my name, and I don't have anyone giving me an order to kill a loved one."

Faye couldn't help but lower her head slightly.

"Another difference is probably how we duel," Kamen announced as he fitted a card into his duel disk, making a spell card appear in front of him, showing several mummies crawling out of playing cards. "I tend to be a bit more aggressive! I activate Call of the Mummy! Now, I get to special summon a Zombie monster from my hand if I don't have any other monsters on my field…

"Like this one! Despair from the Dark!"

The ground began to rumble, allowing Kamen's shadow to slowly grow around the ground until it shot up into the air, forming into a rather demonic like shadow monster with large claws and a shadow covered face.

The shadowed zombie screeched out loudly (2800/3000).

"Next, I'll use my normal summon in order to bring out Goblin Zombie!" Kamen continued as he slapped the card onto his duel disk, making the green, zombified goblin to leap onto the field, spinning its curved blade up into the air (1100/1050).

"My, your monsters are quite the sight," Sieg stated fingering the talisman atop of his forehead. "And it would seem they are quite the opposite of mine… Yours represent a gruesome twist of what could happen to the death, while mine reflects the true fate of the dead…"

"… I don't really want to hear that from a living corpse," Kamen stated with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his helmet. "If anything, we should switch decks since I'm technically the hero for this little situation… But as the situation stands…

"I'm just here to kick your ass! Despair from the Dark! Kick his face down monster's ass!"

Cackling loudly, the shadowed zombie launched both of its clawed hands towards the face down monster, stabbing its shadowed claws into the monster, tearing the card away to reveal a blonde haired angel dressed in a white toga over his entire body (1400/800), only to be ripped to shreds by the Despair from the Dark.

"That was Shining Angel," Sieg announced as he pulled out his deck of cards. "So, I get to summon another light more to take its place… And I choose a second Shining Angel!"

In a rush of golden feathers, a second angel appeared directly in front of Sieg, standing there with his arms crossed (1400/800).

"Damn it… I should've attacked with the goblin first," Kamen growled looking at his hand before he lifted a card up from his hand. "Oh well… I set a card, and end my turn."

"Seems like you've overexerted yourself," Sieg stated calmly drawing his next card, his eyes turning towards the card. "You should make sure that you don't overextend yourself too early in the duel… I activate the spell card, Foolish Burial!"

If his face was able to be shown, Kamen would've raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Now why in the world would he want…

"Wait! Your face down card!"

"Hmm?" Sieg questioned as he fitted his selected card into his graveyard slot. "Oh yes, I suppose now would be the opportune time to activate Spirit Barrier."

That's when a bright blue aura erupted around Sieg's entire body, seemingly making his warm smile grow even warmer.

"… Personally… I was expecting Call of the Haunted…" Kamen admitted tapping the side of his helmet a few times.

"Oh? Well, that maybe something you may use," Sieg stated holding up another card from his hand and gently placing the card onto his duel disk. "But I prefer to think outside the box. I summon Angelic Wavemaster."

In a burst of light another angelic monster appeared in front of Sieg, this one dressed in some sort of rune covered robes that you would probably see in an RPG video game, wings sticking out from his back and grasped in his hand was a long staff with angel wings wrapped around a large green jewel on it (1400/1200).

"Well, that's interesting…" Kamen admitted looking at the monster.

"Well, just wait," Sieg stated holding his hand up. "Angelic Wavemaster! I command you to attack…

"Despair from the Dark!"

"What?" Kamen questioned as the mage like angel spun the staff around in his hands.

Throwing his staff forward, the Wavemaster fired a beam of blue energy towards the laughing undead monster, which just smacked the energy to the side and slammed its claws directly into the angel like monster, squashing it.

"Thanks to my Spirit Barrier," Sieg explained as he fitted the card into his duel disk's graveyard slot. "I take no damage… However, when destroyed, Wavemaster's effect takes place. Allowing me to send a Fairy-type monster from my deck to the graveyard."

And just like that, Sieg pulled another card from his deck and fitted it into his duel disk's graveyard.

'_Again, he's sending monsters to the graveyard…_' Kamen thought lifting up his duel disk. '_I would've figured he'd be busting out some higher level monsters…'_

"Now the, I move from my battle phase," Sieg announced as he turned a card on his duel disk, making the Shining Angel kneel down. "And switch Shining Angel to defense mode. I will also set one more card face down. Turn end."

'… _And he didn't bother to attack my Goblin Zombie,_' Kamen thought to himself as he swiftly drew. '_Is he worried about my face down card? No… It can't be something like that…'_

Shaking his masked head, Kamen lifted up a card from his hand, holding it in front of the red visors, "I'm activating the spell card – Dark World Dealings! Now, both of us…"

"Draw a card and then discard one, right?" Sieg interrupted as he drew along with Kamen, immediately plucking a card from his hand. "I know what the card does… I was granted the memory of my former duelist days…"

Kamen muttered something that didn't get out of his helmet's mouth guard, however, that didn't mean he was going to be quiet, "I discard Mezuki… And next, I'll sacrifice my Goblin Zombie, in order to summon Ryu Kokki!"

The Goblin Zombie exploded into pixels, unleashing the large bone ogre dragon, roaring loudly as it slammed its skeletal body into the ground (2400/2000).

"Next, thanks to Goblin Zombie being sent to the graveyard," Kamen continued as he pulled a card from his deck. "I get to pull a zombie from my deck with twelve hundred or less defense points… And Netherworld Traveler!"

Faye's eyes blinked a few times. '_Wait… Both Hyde and Barron stated that some masked guy named Kamen who used a weird monster with a name like that… Is… Is this the same guy? If so, why the hell is he fighting to protect me?'_

"But we'll get to him later," Kamen stated throwing the card into his hand. "For now, you've got the two big baddies to deal with! I may not know what you're planning… But the only thing I can do is charge forward!

"Ryu Kokki! Attack his Angel!"

With an increasingly loud laugh, the demonic bone ogre charged forward, slamming its powerful fist into the angel, shattering it into millions of golden feathers…

"You don't seem to learn from past mistakes, right?" Sieg stated as the feathers began to form together once more. "I still get another light monster, and I choose my third and final Shining Angel!"

From the feathers a third toga dressed angel appeared in front of Sieg, his arms crossed but standing tall (1400/800).

"Yeah? Well here's a shocker for ya," Kamen chuckled with his arms crossed. "I'm not attacking."

Despair from the Dark seemed to lower his head slightly, being left out of the fight.

"You want me to fill your graveyard up," Kamen stated nodding his head up a few times. "Well guess what? I'm not going to help you any more, I don't know what you're planning, so you're not going to get your way…"

"That's fine," Sieg replied, the warm smile never leaving his face.

"… Wait, what?" Kamen asked tilting his helmet to the side.

"I said, that it was fine," Sieg repeated himself with a shake of his head. "Perhaps you should consider removing that mask so you can hear properly."

"Nope, not happening," Kamen retorted throwing a thumb towards his mask. "Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing wrong with my face, in fact, I'm quite the handsome devil under this mask…"

'_I… Didn't say anything about that…'_ Sieg thought in his head as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head.

'_Well… He's certainly got some pride in himself…'_ Faye thought as she sighed loudly.

'… _What an ego maniac…'_ Xue Yin thought, snapping her fan open to keep herself cool in the shadows.

"Anyway, since I don't have anything else I wanna play," Kamen announced with a shrug. "I'll throw the reigns of the duel to you."

"A most excellent idea," Sieg replied as he drew, immediately tucking the card into his hand as he pulled another card. "I believe I shall take control of this duel… Not just in turn wise, but in strategy…"

'_So, he is planning something…'_ Kamen mused in his head as he watched Sieg slap a card onto his duel disk.

"I'll start this turn by summoning the critter, Sangan," Sieg announced as the three eyed fiend popped in front of him, laughing loudly as it threw its arms about (1000/600). "And next, I'll switch my Shining Angel to defense mode."

Once more, the Angel crouched down, his arms crossed over his chest like an 'X'.

"My next course of action," Sieg stated holding his hand up towards Sangan. "Is to send Sangan to the attack! Attack Ryu Kokki!"

'_Thanks to his Spirit Barrier,'_ Kamen thought as the small fiend leapt towards the confused bone dragon ogre. '_He won't take any damage… But he's definitely trying to set something up…'_

The Ryu Kokki immediately slammed its fist into the Sangan, crushing the small fiend into the ground.

"Now, I shall use Sangan's effect," Sieg announced as a card popped out of his deck. "To add the Hecatrice from my deck to my hand."

"… The what?" Kamen questioned.

"It matters not at the moment," Sieg replied calmly with the smile on his face. "For now, you can use your turn… However, it will be somewhat futile against me."

"Man, why is it every villain has to say something like that?" Kamen questioned as he drew. "Neither one of us has even scratched the other's life points, and you're thinking that you're the one winning this duel."

"Then prove me wrong," Sieg retorted. "Show me that I'm wrong this turn… That's all you're getting."

"Yeesh, you're deciding that already?" Kamen questioned as he looked over his hand. "You must have something big planned for the next turn… In that case… I'll have to go all out!"

With a quick flick of his hands, Kamen slapped another card onto his duel disk, "I summon Dragon Zombie in attack mode!"

A loud roar echoed through the room, allowing the large decomposing, purple skinned dragon to crawl from the ground (1600/0).

"… Someone still uses cards like that?" Sieg questioned.

"Yes, someone does!" Kamen snapped throwing his arms to the side. "It's a monster that's unaffected by Gravity Bind, Level Limit Area – B, and still works with my deck theme…"

"All valid points, but still moot," Sieg retorted.

"Here's moot!" Kamen shouted pumping his fist towards, making the Dragon Zombie take in a deep breath. "Dragon Zombie! Corrosive breath!"

The Dragon Zombie then unleashed a powerful blast of green flames that crashed into the Shining Angel, destroying the monster with its feathers flying through the air.

"I use Shining Angel's effect," Sieg yawned as he pulled a card from his deck and slapped it onto his duel disk. "However, I will summon a new monster this time, I choose Valkyrie Dritte!"

"… Valkyrie?" Kamen questioned as all of the feathers flew into the air, forming into a large cloud over the two duelists.

From the clouds, the same teenaged angelic warrior that appeared in Faye's duel, mounted on the graceful stead, descended to the ground, her sword at the ready (1000/1600).

"… Angels, Mages, Critters and girls…" Kamen muttered loudly. "Man, you're really giving me a weird vibe with these weird cards of yours."

"… Make all the comments you wish," Sieg said with his arms folded behind him. "It won't matter in a matter of minutes."

"Blah, blah, blah," Kamen sighed as Ryu Kokki roared loudly charging forward. "You've still got two powerhouses to deal with! Ryu Kokki! Attack that… Valkyrie, right?"

Sieg nodded as the young Valkyrie was crushed beneath the bone dragon ogre's fists, however thanks to Spirit Barrier, Sieg's life points were unharmed…

… Not for long though!

"Now you're wide open!" Kamen shouted as the Despair from the Dark fired both of its shadowed claws forward, immediately wrapping around Sieg's body. "Despair from the Dark! Give him despair… From the dark!"

"Ugh, that attack name is more painful then the attack," Sieg moaned as the claws began to crush his entire body. "URK!" (SLP: 5200)

Despair from the Dark released Sieg, now completely satisfied from not being used last turn.

"Heh, still think you'll win?" Kamen chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"… As a matter of fact," Sieg sighed loudly as he slowly began to dust off his robes, wincing slightly as he did. "I have complete confidence now."

"Heh… I can't tell if you're full of it," Kamen muttered out loud. "Or if you actually have a strategy."

Sieg drew his next card, and immediately threw the card into his hand, "Well… You're about to find out…"

Pulling another card from his hand, Sieg fitted the card into his duel disk, allowing yet another card to pop out from his deck, "I discard Hecatrice in order to use its effect, allowing me to add Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen to my hand…

"And I'll activate it!"

Faye perked her head up as a large ancient temple appeared behind Sieg, light pouring down onto the two duelists.

"What the?" Kamen questioned.

"Confused?" Sieg stated holding up another card up from his hand. "Well… Allow me to explain, this card works just like your Call of the Mummy spell card… Only it works with Fairy-typed monsters. So since I have no monsters, I can special summon the diva of this deck…"

"Diva?" Kamen questioned again with a few question marks appearing over his head.

Sieg didn't say a word as he placed the card onto his duel disk, allowing a large tower of light to fall in front of the Chinese Robed man, only to shatter a few moments later. In the place of the tower of light was a beautiful pale skinned woman with long platinum blonde hair under the Greek themed helmet dressed in long white robes, silver armor, and wielding a white metal shield and spear.

The woman smiled just as warmly as Sieg (2600/800), "… Athena…"

"… Well… Okay…" Kamen stated looking at the mysterious woman.

"No… He… He's about to use his tempo combo…" Faye muttered out loud.

"Tempo Combo?" Kamen asked turning towards Faye.

"Ah yes… That's what it was called," Sieg announced looking at the remaining three cards in his hand. "You see, my masked fiend, every aspect in our lives has a tempo or is connected to music. The way we think, the way we talk, and even the beats of our hearts have a tempo to them.

"And even in dueling can have a tempo to it. Allow me to show you, I summon Hanewata in attack mode!"

A small orb of light popped next to Athena, forming into a light furred little puffball with a pair of wings and large brown eyes (200/300).

"That's… That's a tuner…" Kamen stated realizing that Athena was taking aim with her spear towards him. "… I don't like where this is going…"

That's when a powerful light fired from the spear, crashing into Kamen's chest making him stagger backwards, "ACK!" (KLP: 7400)

"Whenever a Fairy-type monster is summoned," Sieg said tugging on the talisman over his face. "Athena can blast you for six hundred points of damage each and every time. Next, I'll activate her second effect…"

Hanewata immediately vanished, allowing a large amount of light to appear next to Athena, "Once per turn, I may tribute one fairy on my field other than my elegant Athena. And in return, I am allowed to special summon another from my graveyard."

"Wait… If you get to special summon another Fairy from the graveyard…" Kamen muttered rubbing his mask covered chin.

"He's been filling his graveyard this whole time with those Valkyries," Faye interrupted, making Kamen jump as the light disappeared, allowing another Valkyrie, this one with long blue hair and older than Dritte, although she was wearing the same kind of armor and rode the same breed of horse as Dritte (1600/1800).

"Correct," Sieg announced as the new Valkyrie drew her sword. "So, I'm allowed to summon Valkyrie Erste… And since she's a fairy monster as well…"

For a second time, the same light that fired from Athena's spear and crashed into Kamen's chest, making him stagger back. (KLP: 6800)

"G-Great…" Kamen growled through his mask as his chest smoked slightly.

"If you think that's great," Sieg chuckled as his face down card began to lift up, allowing another light to emerge onto the field. "If you recall your prior assumption about one of my face down cards, then you'll be glad to know that my face down card is actually Call of the Haunted…"

Emerging from the light, the last of the three Valkyries appeared on the field, her silvery hair falling down the sides of her face as she drew her sword (1600/1600). "Allowing me to summon Valkyrie Zwei… So two things now occur…"

Kamen's visor lit up as the light crashed into his body once more, sending him to his knees, "D-Damn it…" (KLP: 6200)

"Then, when summoned," Sieg continued as Valkyrie Zwei charged the Despair from the Dark, her swords prepared to attack. "Zwei destroys one monster on the field…"

The beautiful Valkyrie stabbed the sword in the undead monster's skull, destroying the monster in a burst of light.

"Next, Erste will remove that Despair from the Dark," Sieg announced as the card popped out from Kamen's duel disk, allowing Erste's body to glow brightly (1600/1800 = 2800/1800). "To make her attack the same as the removed monster for the rest of the turn."

"Well that's just perfect," Kamen growled…

"Erste!" Sieg commanded as the horse-riding fairy charged through the air. "Destroy Ryu Kokki!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the older Valkyrie rode forward, stabbing the sword right in between the bone dragon ogre's body, shattering the monster into several skeletal remains on the field. (KLP: 5800)

"Athena, rid the field of that gruesome Dragon Zombie," Sieg commanded as the goddess immediately fired another beam of light…

… Crashing directly into the Dragon Zombie's torso, the light immediately eradicated it into dust. (KLP: 4800)

"And now… Time to return the favor for your Despair from the Dark's attack," Sieg announced as Zwei rode her horse forward, her sword held up high. "Zwei! Attack him directly!"

Kamen stepped backwards as the sword was brought down on his body, slashing across his riding suit, "URK!" (KLP: 3200)

Faye looked at Kamen, a dull look on her face as the Valkyrie rode away, '_I know this guy beat Hyde and tied with Barron… But was he really that strong? Or is Sieg just too much for him?'_

"Now you have tasted my Tempo Combo," Sieg announced fitting one of the remaining two cards into his duel disk, making it appear behind his three female mythological warriors. "I told you would not be able to defeat me… I'm sorry… But what was your name? I don't think you said it?"

"Heh… You don't know?" Kamen mused as he slowly stood up, his legs shaking slightly before he stood up straight his arm lifted up. "Well… How about you clean out your ears and listen good, angel boy…"

Kamen threw his hand up into the air, his fingers pointed towards the roof, "I'm just a passing by through riding duelist, fighting through the hordes of night in Sin City…

"I am Kamen, the masked duelist! Never resting till the job gets done!"

"… Quite an intro for a losing man," Sieg chuckled as Erste's aura died down slightly (1600/1800). "You certainly have pride in your abilities…"

"Hell yeah!" Kamen shouted nearly ripping off the top card from his deck. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Hmm… Let's count that shall we?" Sieg answered holding up his hand, slowly lifting up his fingers one at a time. "One, your life points are at a great disadvantage.

"Two, your field is almost cleared to the point of being a desert.

"And three, even if you manage to summon something, I will just be able to use my Tempo Combo to inflict even more damage to your already dwindling life points."

"Heh… You're assuming you can pull that off," Kamen stated as he looked at the card he drew. "… But… Even if you do, you won't be able to get far! I activate the spell card, Swords of Revealing Light!"

Sieg's eyes widened as several beams of light crashed into the ground around his three monsters, the light swiftly forming into several swords that had created a cage around the three angelic monsters.

"Heh… That'll keep you in check for a while," Kamen chuckled as he crossed his arms. "I'm ending my turn."

'_What? He's just relying on those swords?'_ Faye thought as Sieg immediately drew his next card. '_I know he's got at least one monster card in his hand… And he's got Mezuki in the graveyard, so he could've performed a Synchro summon…'_

"Hmm… You think this is enough to stop me?" Sieg questioned as he looked at the card he drew, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, it won't be enough. I shall activate the effect of Athena once more, this time I send Valkyrie Zwei to the graveyard…"

The younger Valkyrie shattered into countless feathers, immediately encircling the field to form into the previous three Shining Angels (1400/800).

And once more, the Greek Goddess unleashed a powerful wave of light energy onto Kamen, making him stagger backwards. (KLP: 2600)

"It'll only be a matter of turns," Sieg stated with his arms crossed. "Until I burn your life points to nothing more than cinders… Mr. Kamen, I would suggest that you give up this pointless struggle. Especially if I draw another monster card, I'll be able to burn even more life points…"

"Heh… You make it sound like you've got this duel in the bag," Kamen chuckled as he dusted off his riding suit. "Don't get so full of yourself. I've yet to begun to fight…"

"Hmm… Intriguing," Sieg mused as he looked at his hand. "Very well… Then I shall set one monster card face down, and I shall give you one more chance to fight."

Some of the swords of light disappeared…

"Not like I'm going to need it," Kamen stated as he quickly drew another card into his hand. "Especially since I'm about to blow you away!

"Quite literally actually, because I'm activating the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Sieg didn't even bat an eye as his Spirit Barrier was destroyed in one felt swoop, "… Pretty decent… You've managed to actually destroy a part of my strategy. But, it's not as if I required that any more…"

"Trust me, you're going to wish you did," Kamen stated as his Call of the Mummy spell card began to glow brightly. "But first, I think its time we bring out the big guns! I activate my spell's effect, and special summon the Netherworld Traveler!"

A creepy tune began to echo through the entire room, announcing the arrival of several blood red bats that began to combine, forming into the violin playing, devilish Traveler (1500/1000), who didn't seem to care that he was summoned, but rather that he was focused on his music.

"Next, I'll activate the effect of a monster in my graveyard… Mezuki! Allowing me to remove it from play to bring back my Goblin Zombie!"

Erupting from the ground was none-other than the same zombified goblin that appeared before (1100/1050), hissing loudly.

"Next, I think its time I return the favor for giving me all that damage…" Kamen announced as he threw his hand into the air. "I'll give my Goblin Zombie an upgrade… I tune Netherworld Traveler to my Goblin Zombie!"

With a pluck of his violin's strings, the Netherworld Traveler shattered into three rings of light that flew around the Goblin Zombie, shattering the zombie into four orbs of white light that flew between the rings, immediately eliciting a loud howl through out the air.

The orbs erupted into large tower of black light that had several cracks running through it… A second howl erupted from the tower, shattering it like glass to unleash the blue furred wolf-man known as the Netherworld Beast – Garulu (2000/2000), its large claws digging into the ground as its fur stood on end.

"And thanks to Goblin Zombie being sent to the graveyard," Kamen announced pulling a card from his deck. "I get to add another zombie to my hand… And I choose a second Goblin Zombie…"

"Now then…" Kamen chuckled spinning his right arm around. "Garulu! Time to sharpen your claws! Let's start with Athena!"

With a loud howl, Garulu propelled itself through the air (2000/2000 + 1200/0) lifting its arms up, preparing to bring down its claws down on the Greek Goddess…

That's when countless chains shot from the ground, pulling Garulu to the ground, making the beast snarl loudly (3200/2000 – 1900/0).

"Please… Did you think it would be that easy?" Sieg questioned as he wagged a finger at Kamen. "My Shadow Spell trap card puts your wolf in its collar… Binding that beast like it should be…

"And by the by… The timing of the trap card was during the damage step…"

Kamen turned away as Athena stepped forward, and immediately stabbed the lance into Garulu's head (1300/2000 + 1200/0), making the beast slump forward before dying. (KLP: 2500)

"… You're good," Kamen stated as he looked at his diminishing hand. "But… As long as I have my swords out, you can't do a thing…

"But just in case, I'll set a monster face down."

The set monster appeared before Kamen.

"Hmm… You're quite brave despite the dueling field," Sieg admitted with his arms crossed before he drew. "Why is that?"

"Hey, it's not like I've got a stake in this duel," Kamen replied with a shrug. "If I lose, then the only thing that's lost is this duel and I guess that Shadowchaser's life."

Faye blinked a few times as a large sweatdrop rolled down the side of her head, '_And here I was thinking that he actually cared about my well being… But is he just doing this for kicks?'_

"Then why are you doing this?" Sieg questioned with a confused look on his face.

"… Do I need a reason to help someone?" Kamen retorted.

Sieg, Faye and the hidden Xue Yin blinked at the masked man's response.

"Is it wrong to help those in need?" Kamen asked turning his head towards Faye. "I may have a hidden face under this cool exterior, but the bottom point is that I'm only human, and I have my morals."

'… _He's human?'_ Faye questioned in her head.

"You're quite the conundrum," Sieg stated reaching for his duel disk. "But, I suppose it doesn't matter. I flip summon Morphing Jar."

The face down monster on Sieg's field flipped up, forming into the dark gray jar with a large yellow eye at the mouth of the jar (700/600).

"Hmm…" Kamen muttered fitting the two cards from his hand into the graveyard while Sieg did the same, only moments later to draw five cards each.

"Now then… I believe its time for my tempo to start up again," Sieg announced looking over his hand. "You may have bound me by these swords of light… But my Athena's abilities are under no such handicap.

"I sacrifice my Morphing Jar, in order to summon Tethys, Goddess of Light!"

The Morphing Jar just exploded in a powerful burst of light, unleashing a rather graceful and delicate angelic beauty on the field, dressed in white robes with a few additions of gold armor and long platinum colored hair. At her back was a pair of white wings that kept the woman afloat (2400/1800).

"And now… Athena, do the honors…" Sieg ordered as the Greek Goddess nodded, taking aim with the spear.

Kamen stepped to the side however, just as the beam of light was about to strike him, however, that did nothing to stop his life points from falling. (KLP: 1900)

"Next, I shall send Shining Angel to the graveyard," Sieg continued as the angel disappeared into several yellow feathers. "And, I shall bring back one of the monsters I had discarded… The Fairy Archer!"

From the many feathers, a rather petite fairy like monster appeared next to the other angelic monsters, dressed in blue and flowery clothes with a large golden bow in her hands (1400/600).

Athena unleashed another blast of light, making Kamen duck down, almost shot with the energy. (KLP: 1300)

"… It's over…" Faye muttered lowering her head.

"Huh?" Kamen questioned as he stood up straight, his helmet slightly tilted. "Why is it over?"

"She's referring to my Fairy Archer's ability," Sieg answered with a shake of his head. "For each light monster on my field, I am allowed to inflict four hundred points of damage to your life points… And here's the breakdown, Athena, Erste, Tethys, and my Fairy Archer are all light monsters, meaning you'll lose the moment I unleash her effect."

The Fairy Archer held her hand back, creating a large arrow of light in her hand…

Kamen remained silent as he crossed his arms.

"It's been fun," Sieg sighed as he ran a hand through his white hair. "But I must end this and continue on with my orders, I have to meet my master immediately… Still, you fought valiantly."

"… You talk as if you won…" Kamen merely said.

"Your last words in this duel," Sieg chuckled as he slowly lifted his hand up, holding his finger towards Kamen as if it was the barrel of a gun. "Such a sweet sound of your defeat…

"Fairy Archer… End this…"

The fairy fired the arrow of light directly towards Kamen who didn't even bother to move this time…

The moment the attack struck, Kamen was completely engulfed in light…

**0-0-0- Guess Who -0-0-0**

"Boo-ya!" Childsman cheered loudly as he pumped his arms up into the air. "Finally! After all of that disappointment! After all of that embarrassment!"

Tears were practically spilling out from Childsman's eyes, pouring from under his shades, "And it was finally…"

Childsman stopped himself.

"… Although… Technically this guy isn't a Shadowchaser," the Loan Shark moaned as he bit his lower lip. "He's just some freak in a mask… Who looks like he just wandered in here and thought to just interrupt everything…

"… Just an average day in the life of a Shadowkind."

As the light on the screen began to die down, an even brighter light erupted from it! Making Childsman turn his head to the side, even though he was wearing sunglasses, the light was too much for him, "What now!?!"

**0-0-0- Back to the Action! -0-0-0**

Sieg, Faye and even Xue Yin had to cover their eyes, preventing them from fully looking at Kamen who seemed to have a powerful fiery aura bursting around his entire body, his arms pumped to the side… (KLP: 400)

And with a snap of his arm, Kamen made the aura scatter through the air, "Sorry… But I'm not done. Not by a long shot…"

Sieg's eyes widened at the sight of the Kamen, and his life point score, "What? What in the world?!"

"How did you…" Faye started.

Kamen held up two cards from his graveyard, turning them both around, revealing the first Goblin Zombie and a weird trap card, "Don't let me keep you in suspense. In my hand was a trap card known as Life Spark. When I would take one thousand or more life points by a card effect, I can remove the card from my graveyard along with a monster with fifteen hundred or less attack points from play…

"And when I do it, I get to increase my life points by one thousand, giving me a buffer. So thanks to using Morphing Jar, I wouldn't have had that card in my graveyard if you didn't."

Faye had a dulled look on her face, blinking a few times at the masked man, '_… Either he's very lucky, or he's planned that for a while…'_

"Hmm… A lucky break," Sieg chuckled wagging his finger. "But it won't last too long. You may have survived this turn, but you realize that no matter what you do next turn, I'll still win on my next turn.

"Either by summoning another Fairy and having Athena's ability finish you off, or by my Fairy Archer, burning away the last of your life points.

"This is my tempo… You can't possibly win."

"Well, that's for us to find out," Kamen stated holding his hands up.

"Indeed," Sieg stated pulling a card from his hand. "But, just to make sure that my tempo isn't interrupted, I'll set a card face down. Now, I think its time you take your final turn…"

More of the Swords of Revealing Light began to vanish…

Kamen slowly placed his hand near his deck, his fingers placed atop of the cards… And then he just stopped.

"Huh?" Faye questioned.

Kamen took a deep breath, his breathing echoing through his helmet, "… Sorry to keep you waiting!"

He drew, holding the card to the side, "But this is where the real show begins!"

Tossing the card into his hand of cards, Kamen nodded before he pointed his free hand towards Sieg, "Listen up, Kyonshi Bastard. From start to finish, I'm at a climax!"

… Everyone in the room, Kamen included couldn't help but sweatdrop.

The masked duelist rubbed the back of his helmet, "… Sorry about that, someone I know spouts that line like clockwork, and I guess it rubbed off of me."

However, Sieg was clearly not amused, his face was clearly marked with a look of disgust and anger, "Sir! I will not tolerate such suggestive language in front of a lady! Even if it is a mistake!"

"Humph," Kamen scoffed to the side as he pulled a card from his hand. "Like it matters… The key point of what I'm say is that I'm not going to drop dead halfway through this duel! After all, I'm the star!

"I activate the field spell card – Immortal Kingdom Hellvania!"

The entire room began to shake, unleashing a several pillars and ledges erupting from the ground, forming into a large black castle behind the masked duelist.

"So ghastly…" Sieg muttered looking around the dueling field about the duelists.

"Well, that's your opinion," Kamen stated holding up a card from his hand. "And here's mine! This card's going to turn this duel into my favor! I can discard Clown Zombie from my hand… And every monster on your field gets blasted away!"

A mysterious blood red aura rushed over the field, making all four of the angelic monsters on Sieg's field stagger about, grabbing their throats and coughing violently before they all shattered like glass.

"… You… You beast…" Sieg growled as he fitted all four of his monster cards into his duel disk's graveyard.

"I'm fine with being called that," Kamen stated holding up a card from his hand and fitting it into his duel disk. "But, allow me to say that I'm not done with you… Not by a long shot. I activate, Pot of Avarice, now I get to shuffle five monsters in my graveyard back into my deck…"

That's when five cards popped out from the masked duelist's duel disk, revealing Netherworld Beast – Garulu, Dragon Zombie, the Goblin Zombie, the Clown Zombie and a weird monster that was discarded, allowing him to shuffle the cards through his deck.

And just like that, Kamen pulled off the two cards that were atop of his deck, giving him back five cards, one of which he held up, "Next… I'll use Call of the Mummy to summon Armored Zombie!"

With a loud groan, a decaying samurai staggered onto the field, several arrows protruding from its decayed flesh (1500/0).

"Next, I'll play the spell card – Book of Life!" Kamen announced as an eerie glow flowed over his field, allowing a familiar creepy tune to fill the room. "So… Its time to bring back an old familiar face…"

The light disappeared, immediately unveiling the Netherworld Traveler (1500/1000) playing his violin beautifully as he stood next to the Armored Zombie, who seemed to crouch down to listen to the melody.

"Next," Kamen continued as he pointed a finger towards Sieg. "Since I don't wanna deal with her again, I'll be having you remove Athena from the game!"

Sieg scowled as he pulled the card from his graveyard slot.

"Now… Time to Synchro summon!" Kamen shouted throwing his hand up as the Netherworld Traveler shattered into three stars. "_From the deepest of depths, a ruined life will always surge through the pressure of survival – Cry out, Netherworld Dweller – Bassha!"_

The three stars wrapped around the Armored Zombie, drawing the zombie into the ground, making the supposed solid ground ripple as if it was made out of water…

That's when it leapt from the water, a large, sleek, green-scaled gill-man – a pair of fins jutting from its back and a large pair of teeth from the skeletal armor on its chest. With a loud screech, the gill-man landed on the ground, its dark eyes narrowed down at Sieg (2000/1000).

"… Just when I thought his duel couldn't get any uglier," Sieg muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"I suggest you hold your tongue on that," Kamen stated holding his fist up. "Bassha! Show him what I mean! Attack him directly!"

Bassha merely nodded as it leapt into the air, spinning around before it opened its mouth, unleashing a powerful spout of water directly towards Sieg.

"Do you honestly think that something like that would work?" Sieg asked snapping his arm to the side. "I activate my trap card – Negate Attack! And as such your attack…"

"Will go through!" Kamen interrupted holding his hand up. "You forgot about my face down card – Trap Jammer!'

Sieg's eyes widened as his trap card shattered like glass, allowing the water to slam directly into the Kyonshi's body, making him stagger backwards. (SLP: 3200)

"Heh… You… You think that's enough to stop me?" Sieg questioned, blinking a few times as he noticed something. "Huh?"

Three bubbles were floating around Sieg's body, making the kyonshi turn left and right at the weird orbs of water, "What in the world…"

Bassha snickered before it clapped its hands together, making the three bubbles explode into a trio of flashing lights, "ARGH!" (SLP: 2600)

"How in the…?" Faye questioned looking at Sieg's life point counter.

"Sorry, but I don't answer questions," Kamen stated as Bassha leapt back to his field, arms crossed.

"Humph…" Sieg scoffed as he narrowed his eyes at Kamen. "You realize that it won't matter if you inflict damage to me like that, you see, in my hand I have Monster Reincarnation. All I need to do is discard one card from my hand, and I can retrieve my Fairy Archer, and end this in one shot."

Kamen tilted his head forward, "… That's if you can get a chance to pull the trigger."

"Hmm?" Sieg questioned.

Instead of answering vocally, Kamen merely pulled a card from hand and spun it around in his fingers, revealing a spell card that he had chosen to use…

The very sight of it made Sieg's eyes widen and make him take a step back, "… N-No… Not that…"

Faye blinked a few times as Kamen fitted the card into his duel disk.

"I activate…" The masked duelist announced as the spell card appeared in front of him. "Surprise Attack from the Darkness!"

A dark aura began to seep into Bassha's body, making the Netherworld Dweller screech loudly as it leapt into the air, spinning around.

"This spell," Kamen explained holding his hand up towards Sieg. "Turns my end phase into a special Battle Phase, allowing monsters that I summoned and battled this turn can attack again…

"Since Bassha qualifies… This duel is done…"

From her hiding spot, Xue Yin's eyes became as wide as dinner plates, unsure of this turn of events, '_I can't tell if he planned this, or if he's just the luckiest bastard living…'_

Bassha stopped spinning in mid-air unleashing the powerful stream of water from its mouth, it crashing directly into Sieg's body, sending him skidding backwards…

And like before, three bubbles appeared around his entire body, exploding into flashes of light that made the former Shadowchaser fall backwards with his life points dropping down dramatically. (SLP: 0)

"He… He actually won…" Faye admitted with disbelief in her voice.

"Was there any doubt?" Kamen questioned as all the holograms began to disappear from the room.

"Who… Who in the world are you?" Faye questioned slowly pushing herself from the ground to stand up.

"… I thought I told you earlier," Kamen laughed dusting off his hands. "I'm just a passing through masked riding duelist… There's no need to learn my name. But if you want to, it's Kamen."

"You know, it's rather annoying if you try too hard to act cool," Faye pointed out with a dulled look on her face.

While the two were talking, Sieg was slowly sitting up straight, his head lowered, "… I failed my master…"

"_Sieg."_

The white haired man's eyes widened as he perked his head up when he heard Xue Yin's voice in his head.

"_Your new mission is as followed, escape from the room immediately… I still have a use for you."_

"… As you wish master," Sieg stated as he reactivated his duel disk, pulling a card from his hand and fitted it into his duel disk's field card zone. "Go! Luminous Spark!"

Both Kamen and Faye turned to Sieg as a bright light began to erupt from his entire duel disk, blinding both of them for a few mere moments…

… But that's all it took. For when the light died down, Sieg (and the hidden Xue Yin) was gone.

"Sieg…" Faye mumbled lowering her head.

Kamen turned his head towards Faye, sighing loudly, "You know… At a time like this, a hero would usually say some words of comfort to make someone who went through an experience like that feel better…"

A few moments passed…

Faye blinked a few times at Kamen, "… Well?"

"… Well… I'm not really a hero," Kamen chuckled as he spun on his heel, heading towards the large hole in the wall that he had created. "So, I don't know what to say in a situation like this… Sorry!"

Faye nearly fell to the ground out of embarrassment as Kamen leapt through the hole in the wall, running off deeper into the building. "… What a freaky guy…"

**0-0-0- Back with the Shark who's Afraid of Blood-0-0-0**

Having watched all of that, Childsman had downed a good twenty salt water bottles in the last few minutes, his eyes twitching behind his shades. "… I could send the Living Masquerades out… But that'd just be a waste of time and man power…"

With a sigh, Childsman stood up from his desk, crossing his arms as he looked at the opened drawer at his desk. "I guess the old saying is true… If you want something done right…"

Childsman uncrossed his arms, and began to unbutton his shirt, his eyes closed in the process, "You gotta do it yourself."

As he pulled the collar away, a small light gleamed off the golden choker that was around his neck… A weird eye like design engraved on it…

**0-0-0-Away from the Creepy Villian-0-0-0**

A few minutes passed as Faye just sat at one of the chairs that was in the room, her mind completely engrossed with Sieg's appearance, Xue Yin's role in this mess, and who the hell Kamen was…

"Hey! Faye!"

Faye blinked a few times as she turned towards the door of the room, seeing Hyde, Barron and Ace (who was rubbing her head for some reason) standing in between the opened doors.

"Everyone…" Faye muttered with a saddened smile appearing on her face for a second… Only to turn into a stern look instead. "What took you three so long?"

"Heh… Anya was a little tougher than last time," Hyde answered with his arms crossed.

"Took me a while to get down from the second floor," Barron admitted. "And even then, I ran into those two assassins… Both of them knocked out so I zapped them to the prison just a few moments ago. After all, we did defeat them fairly before and they escaped…"

Hyde nodded in agreement…

"I think someone knocked me out…" Ace answered wincing as she pulled her hand from her head. "Cause I think I've been knocked out for a few minutes…"

"Well…" Faye sighed as she stood up. "It doesn't matter…"

The older Shadowchaser turned her head towards the larger double doors that were on the opposite side of the room, "… We've still got one more fish to fry… And he's the biggest catch we can get…"

"Fish word-play," Barron sighed as he shook his head. "Yeesh, only old people would spout out such clichéd lines…"

"… I'll kill you later," Faye sighed loudly with a blood vessel appearing at her neck. "… Right now…"

"… Our only goal..." Ace chuckled cracking her knuckles as she ran forward.

"Is to…" Barron added running right after Ace.

"Catch Childsman!" Faye shouted as she chased after the two younger Shadowchasers.

Hyde shook his head as he slowly walked behind them, his hands reaching into his pockets to produce his pocket of cigarettes, "… Something tells me that I'm going to need the nicotine high…"

_TBC_

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card stats**

**Fairy Archer / Light / LV. 4 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 600 / Fairy/Effect:** You can inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent's life points for each face-up Light monster you control. This card cannot attack during the turn you activated this effect. You can only used 'Fairy Archer's" effect once per turn.

**Description:** a rather petite fairy dressed in blue and flowery clothes with a large golden bow in her hands

_This is a Japanese card that will be released in The Shining Darkness card pack._

**Valkyrie Zwei / Light / LV. 5 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1600 / Fairy/Effect:** When this card is summoned, you may destroy one monster your opponent controls.

**Valkyrie Dritte / Light / LV. 4 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1600 / Fairy/Effect:** This card gains 100 ATK for each card that is removed from play.

**Valkyrie Erste / Light / LV. 6 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1800 / Fairy/Effect:** Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 monster in your opponent's graveyard. The original ATK of this card becomes equal to the original ATK of the removed monster until the end of the turn.

_The preceding three cards were used by Zigfried von Schroeder in the original Yugioh Anime. All creative rights belong to the writers_

**Surprise Attack from the Darkness / Normal Spell / Effect:** The End Phase of this turn is also treated as a Battle Phase. During this special battle Phase, the monsters you control that were summoned and that battled in this turn can attack again.

**Image:** A knight charging forward, unaware of a similar knight attacking him from the darkness behind him.

_This card was used by Yami Marik/Malik in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime, and its name in the English Dub was Surprise attack from Beyond._

**Angelic Wavemaster / Light / LV. 4 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1200 / Fairy/Effect:** When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you may send one Fairy-type monster from your deck to the graveyard.

**Description:** A young man dressed in some sort of rune covered robes, wings sticking out from his back and grasped in his hand was a long staff with angel wings wrapped around a large green jewel on it

**Life Spark / Normal Trap / Effect: **This card's effect can only be activated in the graveyard when you would take 1500 or more points of damage in one instance. Remove this card and one monster card from your graveyard with less than 1500 ATK or more than 1000 ATK from play. Increase your life points by 1000 points.

**Image:** A masked duelist completely being reenergized by a powerful red aura.

**Netherworld Dweller – Bassha / Water / LV. 6 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000 / Fish/Synchro/Effect:** [Netherworld Traveler + 1 or more non-tuner monsters] ????

**Description:** A large, sleek green scaled gill man with a pair of fins on its back with a large pair of teeth coming from its chest bones with a golden sheen to it.

**0-0-0-0**

_**Childsman: … Well now… Looks like the final battle has finally arrived… The climax of this story has reached the top…**_

_**Hyde: … -lights up a cigarette-**_

_**Childsman: Too bad… I'm not like those little wimps you just fought, you lousy Shadowchasers. And you haven't seen anything that I'm truly capable of.**_

_**Hyde: … -takes a long drag on the cigarette-**_

_**Childsman: And now… Its time for the curtain on his show to…**_

_**Hyde: …**_

_**Childsman: HEY! Are you even paying attention to me!?**_

_**Hyde: … Nope.**_

_**Next time!**_

_**Draw 24**_

_**Water Hazard **_

_**Childsman: Damn it! I'll show you why I deserve your respect and fear! –bares his fangs-**_


	25. Draw 24: Water Hazard

_**Author's Note: **__I apologize for the last chapter, with the duel being short, but awesome… As well as the large amount of time that it took to write this chapter (I blame mid-terms). And in this chapter, I am going to show you a duel that I have only seen before twice, mechanic wise I mean. But, anyway, just sit back, and enjoy…_

_**Accessing Shadowchaser Criminal File No. D-20743727**_

_**Name: Marcus Childsman…**_

_**Age: … Unknown…**_

_**Gender: Male.**_

_**Occupation: Loan shark and boss of the Loan Office – S. Reef Lender…**_

_**Shadowkind: Unknown…**_

_**Blood Type: Unknown…**_

_**Known Crimes: Extortion, starting a bar fight, getting into a fight with a paramedic during a traffic gridlock, driving off from a gas station with the …**_

_**Charged With: Multiple accounts of assault and battery, unsanctioned summon pacts, ordering hits on several members of Las Vegas society…**_

_**Other: All information provided above is given from the Las Vegas Police Department and is currently pending due to circumstantial evidence…**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 24**_

_**Water Hazard**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

All was quiet in Childsman's office, the chair turned backwards towards the doors, the light from the aquariums lighting the room, showing the pure peace that was flowing through the room…

… Until the doors flew off the hinges!

"Special delivery!" Ace shouted as she and Barron lowered their front legs, snapping them to the ground.

"Four Shadowchasers," Barron chuckled cracking his knuckles loudly. "Ready and willing to kick your ass, Childsman!"

WHAM!

"AAAH!" Both Ace and Barron yelped as they held their heads.

Behind both of the younger Shadowchasers was none-other than Faye with an annoyed look on her face, "There was no need to act so rash… What if there was a trap waiting for us?"

Hyde was staying back; there was no need for him to get into all that mess. Besides, as he watched Faye scold the two younger Shadowchasers, Hyde didn't bother to light the cigarette he had and quickly hid it in his pocket. "She's got a point you two."

"Yeesh, way to ruin the fun," Ace muttered rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh… Trust me, Shadowchasers…" A familiar, cocky voice sounded through the room. "The fun hasn't even started yet. All those runts you fought were just the appetizers for this full course meal… You still have the main dish to deal with."

"Childsman," Hyde growled as he stepped into the room, putting his hand on the handle of the hidden sword at his duffle bag. "Don't you think that you're acting a little too prideful for the situation? You're all alone; all your grunts are either arrested or ran away…"

"Or has a broken leg," Barron added.

All three of the other Shadowchasers turned back towards Barron for a few seconds.

"What the hell did you do?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway," Childsman's voice echoed through the room. "Like I said, what exactly are you Shadowchasers going to do? It's not like any of you can really arrest me, I haven't really done anything wrong…"

"Yeah right," Barron growled throwing his hand up towards the chair. "We've got a whole list of crimes we can charge you with! You see, we've got you for illegal summoning, putting hits on our heads, assaulting old Hyde over here and…"

"… Any evidence you have is circumstantial," Childsman's voice retorted.

"Huh?" Barron questioned.

"He's right…" Hyde sighed loudly as he leaned up against the wall, closing his eyes. "With the exception of assault and battery against me, we don't have any solid evidence that he's behind the other crimes… And secondly, don't call me old!"

"Moving on," Faye said as she began to walk towards the desk, being more careful. "We do have a few other crimes to charge you with… But basically, all we can charge you with is extortion and assault and battery…"

"True… But I'm actually going to give you four a chance for some real evidence," Childsman chuckled loudly. "You see, I happen to have some papers that would help you in your investigation greatly… It's hidden in this room somewhere, but it's locked up tight and I have the key.

"And if you manage to follow my terms, I'll give you the key and the location of the files. Enough to put me behind bars for a few years."

"… That's kind of stupid," Hyde said out loud with a dulled look on his face. "… You're just giving us the information to put you away, so what the hell are you thinking?"

"I've got my reasons," Childsman stated. "If I play my cards right, then I can get rid of all the Shadowchasers in Las Vegas… Sure, even if I do that, there's a good chance that your boss would send replacements, but it would take some time to find suitable ones…

"Giving me ample time to get my plans to fruition as well as being able to restore my units... So it's your call Shadowchasers, care to accept my terms?"

"… We've got you surrounded, Childsman," Faye answered as she, Ace and Barron stood in front of the desk, all of them preparing to charge the chair. "We don't have to follow any of your demands…"

And with a nod, Faye signaled to Barron who immediately leapt through the air, grabbing the chair to spin it around…

… Only to see that the chair only had Childsman's jacket, shirt, socks, and shoes in the seat, "Uh… What the hell? Was he one of those Living Masquerade things?"

"What?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow.

That's when the sound of splashing water caught the attention of all four of the Shadowchasers, making them turn towards the large fish tanks around the room, seeing the exotic fish inside swimming about…

… Along with a large black and white blur dashing through the water at high speeds, almost as if it was the water itself.

"Hey guys!" Barron shouted, kneeling down behind Childsman's desk. "There's a trap door over here, only it's flooded!"

The blur continued to swim through the three tanks, scaring most of the fish that were inside out of its way until the blur dashed down and out of sight.

'… _I think this might just be Childsman's true form,'_ Hyde thought tightening the grip on his hilt. "Everyone! Get ready for anything!"

CLANK!

That sound echoed through the room, making all four of the Shadowchasers jump as the floor right in the middle of the room, all of them taking note of the large bulge that was protruding from the floor.

Then it happened, the floor shattered, allowing the same black and white blur to shred their way into the room with salt water and pieces of metal flying through the air.

The blur landed on the ground, its clawed nails digging into the ground as it began to stretch its body, "Ah… Nothing like a lovely swim before a victory… Truly that's the best way to enjoy such a delectable victory…"

Hyde's eyes widened at the sight of the blur in front of him, that voice, although a little scratchy, he recognized that voice, "Childsman!"

"… This is Childsman?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow at the figure before them. "Wow… With a name like that, I was kind of expecting something more… Handsome like…"

"I could revert to my human form," Childsman cackled as he spun around, admiring his shadow-form. "But I deem this as more appropriate… After all, I am called the Loan Shark, and this title works perfectly with it!"

Indeed it did for Childsman, with his current form and dressed only in a pair of wet pants, a weird gold choker around his neck, and a pair of soaked sunglasses, it was easy to see Childsman's muscular and slick skin, which was too different colors – With scaly white skin acting as an underbelly with black skin on the back… Which had a pair of dorsal fins jutting from his back that twitched every few seconds. Childsman's head and face were curved slightly revealing that his long black hair-tail was actually a long black shark tail that whipped about with Childsman's head.

"… Hmm…" Hyde muttered eyeing Childsman. "… We're going to need a bigger boat…"

"… Just what the heck are you?" Barron asked raising an eyebrow as Childsman clapped his webbed hands together.

"Let's see… I'm the Loan Shark," Childsman began to count off. "I have a pair of fins jutting out of my back, I drink salt water, and I have shark like teeth!"

To emphasis his point, Childsman smiled greatly revealing the hooked teeth in his maw, "I'm a samebito!"

"… Samebito?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow. "What the heck is that?"

"It's a type of Yokai," Hyde answered, getting everyone in the room to turn towards him. "A Japanese shark who has the qualities of a man who can even survive on dry land for days on end… Or that's what I think it is, I'm not an expert on Japanese mythology."

'_This coming from the guy who runs a Yokai deck,'_ Ace, Barron and Faye all thought at the same time.

"… Enough of the pleasantries," Childsman growled as he walked towards his desk, his shade covered eyes narrowed at the three Shadowchasers that were near there. "And give me an answer, are you going to accept my terms?"

"And what exactly are we supposed to do?" Faye asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Heh, what else?" Childsman chuckled as he stood in front of the desk, taking note that Faye and Ace were a few feet away. "I'm fighting on the terms that your boss set… You're all going to duel against me."

"You mean like a four on one?" Barron questioned leaning up against the glass of the fish tank behind the desk.

"Don't lean against that!" Childsman snapped making the suave Shadowchaser shrug as he walked to the side. "And in a sense… Yes. However, four against one is a little too much, so I have a stipulation to the duel.

"You're all going to duel me in turns."

All four of the Shadowchasers had dull looks on their faces as Childsman sighed, "Allow me to explain… In a duel of that sort, there would normally be teams of four, and each duelist would have four thousand life points equaling to sixteen thousand in total. Two members from each team would duel each other until they lost a certain amount of life points which would mark as an exchange point, and so that duelist would be booted from the duel.

"When that happens, the next duelist takes over and uses the previous player's hand, field, and graveyard, but the decks are changed."

"So, you basically want to do that against the four of us?" Hyde questioned.

"Right, only with two other rules," Childsman pointed out as he pressed his hand into his desk, making the piece of furniture hum loudly. "One, I would act as my own team of four, so I'd have use of all the life points. And two, once I lose four thousand life points which will mark the duelist exchange, I'll exchange the deck inside my duel disk for another one, so if you can beat all four of my decks, you'll win.

"So, how's my deal? I'll even give all four of you a second to decide if you'll accept or not."

A moment later, all four of the Shadowchasers were at the door, all of them standing close together as Childsman had his back to them, working on something on his desk.

"So… What are we going to do?" Ace asked, breaking the ice.

"This has got to be a trick," Hyde pointed out, his arms crossed. "There's no way a criminal would be willing to just give up incriminating evidence about himself…"

"Well, at the very least," Barron muttered turning his eyes at Childsman. "We can get him for a few other crimes that we know he's guilty of."

"… And I have a question that I need to ask him," Faye stated, her mind elsewhere at the moment. "So, are we accepting or not?"

After a few more moments of deliberation…

"Alright Shark-bait," Hyde growled loudly as all four of the Las Vegas Shadowchasers activated their duel disks. "We accept!" (SCLP: 16000)

"Excellent!" Childsman laughed as he spun around, revealing that on his left arm was a large bulky duel disk, this one a bright sky blue and black colored one with a fancy life point counter on it with a deck already placed inside. "So, I think its time for the show to begin!" (CLP: 16000)

"Duel!" All five duelists shouted out at the same time.

"So, who's going first?" Faye asked as all four of the Shadowchasers looked to each other.

"The young girl… Alice, if I'm correct, is," Childsman answered holding his hand of five cards towards Ace.

"Only a handful of people are allowed to call me that!" Ace snapped with her eyes narrowed down. "And you sure as hell don't have that permission!"

"Why her?" Barron asked raising an eyebrow, getting a glare from Ace. "I'm just asking!"

No one seemed to notice that the room's light grew dimmer and a small black mist floated around the duelists' feet.

"I'm going in order," Childsman answered rubbing his neck and the choker around it. "You see, all four of you busted into my office, but she was the one who entered first, followed by that suave lover boy, then the older woman, and finally that detective with the smoking habit…

"I'm facing you in that order…"

"I've got no complaints with that!" Ace laughed as she stepped forward, drawing her five cards.

"Good!" Childsman announced as he drew a sixth card. "And since I'm outnumbered here, I'll start off!"

Looking over the cards, the samebito immediately pulled a card from his hand, "And I know what investment to start with… I'll set a monster face down. And a set card as well.

"A simple turn, but I'm satisfied with it."

Ace blinked a few times at the weird move used by the Loan Shark as she drew, "Well… If you're going to make it this easy, then I'll be glad to end this quickly!"

Pulling a card from her hand, Ace immediately slapped the card onto her duel disk, "And who better to start this duel off than Pitch-Black Warwolf!"

A loud howl blasted through the room, unleashing the large black furred and armored were-wolf onto the ruined room, raising its curved blade into the air (1600/600). "And with him out, your traps are useless during the battle phase!"

Childsman couldn't help but yawn loudly as he had his free hand waving in front of his large mouth of teeth, "Yeah, yeah, that's nice…"

A small blood vessel appeared on the side of Ace's head, making an enraged look crawl up on her face. "Where's that coming from?"

"You're Alice," Childsman replied adjusting his sunglasses, ignoring the look being shot towards him. "The youngest Shadowchaser in the Las Vegas unit, having being a part of the organization for about six to seven months…"

Hyde's eye widened when he heard that.

"… And despite a few successful arrests," Childsman continued. "You haven't done anything significant… Especially when compared to another Shadowchaser, who managed to save the world in her first day of being an official Shadowchaser."

The enraged Ace's face immediately turned into a look of pure venomous nature, her eyes lit ablaze.

"Uh… Am I missing something?" Barron questioned taking note of the fact that the hair on the back of Ace's neck seemed to stand on end.

"You remember a few months ago," Faye began to explain turning towards Barron. "When that unusual rain that was caused by some Sphinx demi-goddess or whatever she was?"

"Oh yeah!" Barron announced as he popped his fist into his opened hand. "It was the Deluge… No, wait, that's not right. It was the Devulge? The Dancing with Wolves?"

"… You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" Hyde growled rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, partly," Barron chuckled.

"Anyway…" Faye sighed watching as Ace was slowly gritting her teeth. "When Ace heard that a new rookie Shadowchaser who was able to stop all that and even saved the world on her first day of being an official Shadowchaser… Well… I think you can piece together how Ace feels after that."

"Wow… Jealousy is quite the powerhouse," Barron chuckled with a large smile on his face. "I can almost see a catfight in the works…"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Ace snapped turning her glare towards Barron who immediately froze in place.

"… Ace," Hyde stated with his arms crossed. "Calm down. He's just trying to bait you and…"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Ace shouted snapping her head back towards Childsman, throwing her hand forward. "I am calm! Pitch-Black Warwolf! Attack his monster! Full Moon Slash!"

Howling loudly, the black furred were-wolf flew through the air, immediately heading towards the face down monster and slicing its blade directly through the card's back. A large blob of blue liquid fell to the ground at Childsman's feet as he looked down at it, his eyes leering at the fallen monster.

"Ha! There see!" Ace laughed as she turned her head back turning towards the rest of her group, unaware that the blue ooze began to lift itself from the ground, floating about in front of Childsman. "I was calm! I was cool! And I managed to…"

"Ace! Look out!" Faye shouted.

Ace immediately turned around, her eyes widening as the blue ooze shot at her, crashing into her body and making her fall to the ground as a large amount of steam lifted off her body, "AAAAAAAAAH!" (SCLP: 15200)

"Oh, yes, that monster was my Acid Slime card," Childsman yawned once more as he turned his head to the side. "When destroyed in battle, well, you get burned by eight hundred points of damage. Sorry I forgot to mention that."

"Ah…" Ace groaned as she rubbed her shoulder, wincing at the pain. "What the hell? It shouldn't hurt that much!"

"Hmm?" Childsman mused as he placed his hand on the back of his neck and neck choker. "Oh, maybe your duel disk is on the fritz Alice… The solid image projectors shouldn't make that much damage occur…"

"W-Whatever," Ace groaned as she stood up, immediately fitting two cards into her duel disk. "You just got a cheap shot in… Not going to happen again…

"And real original, a water deck being used by a shark…"

Childsman smirked as he slowly drew, "Oh… We'll see about that. We've only reached the third turn of this duel… And I haven't even begun to fight."

Looking at the card, Childsman nodded at it as he placed the card onto his duel disk, making the horizontal, face down card appear in front of him. "So I'll set a face down monster. I think that's enough for now."

"Oh come on now!" Ace snapped stomping her foot into the ground a few times. "You go on about you haven't begun to fight, I thought you were going to go all out! But you're still just defending!"

"I don't see the reason to fight against a rookie," Childsman yawned once more with a shake of his head. "Especially some tomboy."

"Oh! That's it! I'm kicking your ass!" Ace snarled as she pulled off the top card from her deck, immediately turning it around in her hand as she slapped it onto her duel disk. "And I'm summoning Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beast to help me do it!"

A loud roar bellowed through the room, allowing the brown furred, horned lion to land onto the ground, barring its fangs and claws towards Childsman (1500/1200).

"Oh my, another beastie," Childsman chuckled wagging his finger. "Whatever shall I do?"

"How about lose!" Ace suggested as she immediately pushed a button on her duel disk, making her face down card flip up, showing a large temple with several beasts and birds flying around a large tower of light crashing into the top of the temple. "I activate Ritualistic Beast Burial! Now, by destroying one Beast monster I have, I can draw two cards! However, I don't get to use either of them this turn!"

Gazelle shattered like glass, allowing Ace to pull off the top two cards from her deck…

"But I'm not interested in using those cards anyway!" Ace explained as she pulled another card from her hand. "Because now, by paying one thousand life points…" (SCLP: 14200)

"… This is a little risky…" Hyde muttered as Ace slapped the next card onto her duel disk.

"I can special summon one of my deck's headliners!" Ace roared as a louder roar blasted through the room.

The ceiling shattered! Sending several pieces of the roof down to the ground along with the green furred baboon who waved his large makeshift club about the air, roaring loudly as it slammed its free fist into the ground a few times (2600/1800).

"Hmm… Green Baboon…" Childsman mused, actually tilting his scaled head slightly. "Not a bad monster card… Especially with its deadly effect."

"Heh, glad you see what sort of situation you're in now," Ace smirked as she threw her hand forward. "And thanks to my War-Wolf, your face down card doesn't scare me!"

'… _Not yet it won't…'_ Childsman thought to himself as he crossed his arms, looking at the four other cards in his hand, he just needed to pull two more cards and his strategy could begin.

"Green Baboon!" Ace commanded as the green furred beast leapt high into the air, grabbing the club with both of its hands. "Attack that face down monster!"

The baboon slammed the large club into the face down monster, making a large gush of red slime spurt out from the card (300/200), shattering the card's back.

"Heh… Thanks," Childsman cackled as he plucked the top card from his deck. "That was my Draw Slime, and when sent to the graveyard, I get to do what it name stands for. And I get to draw one card."

"… Well… That's sort of a waste," Ace sighed rubbing her head. "Then I'll just attack you directly with War-Wolf!"

The werewolf immediately dashed across the floor, standing directly in front of Childsman, surprising the Loan Shark…

And just like that, the blade sliced right across Childsman's chest, making him stagger backwards as a small line of red appeared on his chest, "Grr…" (CLP: 14400)

Hyde and Faye raised an eyebrow at that…

"Something's not right…" Hyde muttered.

"Yeah, I pegged Childsman having some ultimate strategy," Barron stated throwing his hands behind his head. "But so far, all he's done is draw and defend. Sure, he's got some burning action in but…"

"I'm not just talking about that," Hyde stated with a slap to his forehead.

"Huh?" Barron questioned as Childsman walked back to position.

"How's that?!" Ace goaded as both of her beasts leapt back to her field.

"… Quite good actually," Childsman cackled as he ran a finger on the small stream of blood that dripped from the small gash on his chest, bringing it up to his nose. "In case you didn't notice, I'm a shark… And sharks love the smell of blood, did you know that if you're so avid on blood like a samebito or a vampire, you can actually tell a difference in people's blood…"

Childsman then licked his finger slowly, cackling loudly as he stuck his tongue out.

"I wonder…" Childsman mused as he took a moment to lick his teeth. "What does your blood taste like?"

"How about you save the threats until you can really fight back?" Ace suggested with her arms crossed. "I end my turn."

"… You want me to fight back?" Childsman questioned as he drew a sixth card from his deck.

He looked at the card, and slowly, a devilish smirk appeared on Childsman's face, the sharp teeth in his mouth adding to the effect. "… Very well… I shall do so. First though, I activate my trap card – Metal Reflect Slime!"

Ace raised an eyebrow as the face down card liquefied into an metallic ooze, immediately bringing itself up to form into a large spiked orb of silver liquid that bulged every few seconds (0/3000).

"What the?" Ace questioned with a dulled look on her face. "You could've activated that when I summoned Green Baboon and blocked that attack…"

"Yes… But I have bigger plans for it," Childsman retorted holding up another card from his hand. "And they start with me activating the effect of a monster card in my hand, the King of the Swamp. And by simply discarding the monster from my hand, I get to take a specific spell card from my deck and place it into my hand."

A single card popped out from the Samebito's deck and into his slightly clawed hands, allowing him to pluck another card from his hand to hold it up with the gathered card, "And I'm not waiting a second more to use it… I activate Polymerization!"

'… _What the hell is he fusing?'_ Ace thought as a large vortex of energy appeared over Childsman's field, beginning to pull in the Metal Reflect Slime along with another orb of blue liquid into the vortex. "W-Wait… You're taking…"

"I fuse my Metal Reflect Slime," Childsman interrupted a several droplets of silver liquid dripped to the ground around Childsman, at first the droplets fell slowly, until a large waterfall of silver water gushed around the Loan Shark. "And my Revival Jam in order to pull out one of the most dangerous cards that I own!"

The vortex disappeared, allowing the silver liquid to swirl around Childsman's body, gushing up into the air to form into a large daunting figure with a pair of large wings, a large muscular body that looked to be armor with several spikes and horns.

All four of the Shadowchasers' eyes widened at the

"It's… It can't be…" Faye gasped looking at the towering monster as it hunched over, just to fit into the room.

"It's… It's Obelisk the Tormentor…" Barron muttered as he staggered backwards.

The silver monster roared loudly, lifting its arms up into the air (3000/3000).

"No… It's not an Egyptian God…" Hyde stated narrowing his eyes.

"Hahahaha!" Childsman laughed loudly as he fitted a card into his duel disk, making it appear in front of his massive monster. "How perceptive! You're right! This isn't an official Egyptian God, but this is the Egyptian God Slime!"

"I… I've heard of this card," Ace mumbled loudly gazing at the large monster card. "It was used in the Battle City Finals, and it was almost unbeatable to defeat… But that's all I know about it."

"Heh," Childsman chuckled crossing his arms. "There were only a handful of confirmed copies of this card in the entire world!"

"Then how'd a bucket of chum like you get a copy?" Barron asked.

"… Please, I'm a Loan Shark," Childsman retorted wagging a clawed finger at the Shadowchasers before he placed his hand onto the gold choker at his neck. "I've got a ton of money to my name, and as such, I'm able to find a lot of rarities… And you've only seen two of them so far."

'… _Two?'_ Hyde thought in his head.

"Now then, enough gazing!" Childsman laughed as he slapped a card onto his duel disk, making a ring of light appear next to him. "I still have my normal summon for this turn, and I'll be summoning out Gagagigo!"

From the hole in the floor, a large reptilian warrior leapt through water, its green scales gleaming in the light (1850/1000) as it threw a few punches into the air. "Now then… Destroy that War-Wolf!"

Hissing loudly, the reptilian warrior charged forward, immediately whipping around to slam its powerful leg into the War-Wolf's head, sending the monster directly to the ground shattering like glass. (SCLP: 13950)

"Only a little bit more to go, little girl," Childsman chuckled as he crossed his arms, Gagagigo doing the same. "Then…"

"Oh just stuff it," Ace growled as she pulled up another card in her hand. "I'm getting tired of hearing clichéd villainous taunts and I just want to get you in a pair of handcuffs and get back home before I lose my mind!"

All three of her comrades sweatdropped at Ace's declaration.

Looking over the cards in her hand, Ace nodded before she slipped one into her duel disk, "And to get to that goal, I'll start with the field spell card – Gaia Power!"

The room began to shake as a large tree rooted itself from the ground right behind Ace, making her fellow Shadowchasers back off slightly. With the force of nature backing it up, the Green Baboon roared loudly (2600/1800 + 500/0 – 0/400).

"Next… I'll summon Giant Rat in attack mode!"

Squeaks echoed through the room as the enlarged rat appeared in front of Ace, crushing the small skull it normally carried in its paws (1400/1450 + 500/0 – 0/400).

"Now… I'll start by smashing that 'God'!" Ace snarled snapping her fist forward. "Green Baboon! The honor's all yours!"

Snarling loudly, the large green furred baboon rushed towards the oversized slime monster, spinning around until it slammed the club into the Egyptian God Slime's torso – Sending the monster flying through the air as many droplets of silver ooze.

"Heh! So much for that so-called god!" Ace laughed crossing her arms.

"… I wouldn't laugh so soon if I were you," Childsman cackled as the silver droplets began to reform around both duelists.

Ace's eyes widened as the ooze all crashed behind Childsman, immediately reforming into the large Obelisk the Tormentor copy-cat (3000/3000).

"W-What the?!" Ace gasped as she took a few steps back.

"Come now…" Childsman chuckled holding a hand up towards Ace. "You can't be that surprised, a monster with a title of Egyptian God in its name is probably more durable than what you'd think. If you manage to best my monster in battle, it'll just revive itself with no cost."

"No way! That's too broken!" Ace shouted with her eyes narrowed at Childsman.

"… In case you didn't notice," Childsman sighed with a shake of his head, making his tail wag in sync. "I'm the big boss around here and this is my home turf. I've built this business and this deck, it's a given that I'd have the edge around here! Haven't you read a comic book, a manga, watched a major fight movie or even played a video game?

"The bad guys always have the edge!"

"Yeah, and it's always the bad guy who loses in the end as well!" Ace growled snapping her arm forward. "Giant Rat! Attack the Gagagigo!"

Snarling loudly, the blue furred rat charged towards the surprised reptilian warrior…

Only to be batted away by the immense Egyptian God Slime's large hands, sending the mouse skidding backwards. (SCLP: 12850)

"How the heck did that happen?!" Ace shouted as she pulled some of her hair with her hands.

Childsman didn't even bother speaking this time around. Instead he gestured with his head towards his now face up trap card – Jam Defender.

"But… Your monster…" Ace growled… Which turned into a slight whimper.

"Counts as Revival Jam as his secondary effect," Childsman sighed shaking his head a large smile appearing on his face. "So he's perfectly legit, and that means that you've only got a handful of life points till you have to pass the baton to that crazy, ganguro guy."

"Seriously! Someone tell me what a Ganguro is!" Barron shouted throwing his arms into the air.

"I'll be sure to tell you when it's your turn to duel," Childsman cackled loudly with his tongue sticking out. "Just a little bit more till that happens…"

"Grr… No it won't!" Ace barked as she took another card from her hand and fitted it into her duel disk. "I'll set a card and end my turn!"

"… My… I wonder where this confidence of yours comes from…" Childsman questioned as he quickly pulled another card from his current deck, looking over the card, Childsman sighed loudly as he shook his head. "… Although, I guess I'll find out. I summon Cannon Soldier in attack mode."

In a flash of light, a rather unique purple robot appeared next to Childsman, looking somewhat humanoid with a large cannon mounted to its back (1400/1300).

"I realize that this card doesn't fit the water theme," Childsman stated holding his hand up. "But it works either way! Especially since I can tribute Gagagigo and blast another five hundred life points from ya!"

Gagagigo roared loudly as it shattered into millions of pixels that flew into the Cannon Soldier's glowing body, allowing it to fire off a powerful round of energy that crashed into Ace's stomach, making her eyes widen as she was flung from her feet and forced to the ground.

With a loud slam, Ace coughed loudly… The powerful force evident since there was a large burn mark on her jumpsuit. (SCLP: 12350)

"Okay, that's enough!" Hyde shouted stomping forward.

"Hold it!" Childsman barked holding his hand up. "This duel is still going on, and so are the terms of this duel. You even try to interfere and I'll count this entire duel as my win so I'll be able to walk away!"

"I don't care! There's something wrong with this duel!" Hyde shouted as he sidestepped the Gaia Power tree, along with Barron and Faye.

Childsman's smirk grew as he snapped his fingers, making his Cannon Soldier grow brightly before exploding in a rush of energy that flew through the air and crashed directly into Ace's fallen body, making her yell out in pain just before her three fellow Shadowchasers could reach her. (SCLP: 11850)

"The… End…" Childsman chuckled as a bright yellow light began to emit from the choker around his neck.

"Ace, are you okay?" Faye asked as she knelt down to help Ace get to her feet.

"Ugh… I feel like I…" Ace started as she began to sit up…

… Only to freeze up as a black aura began to seep out of her entire body, making her face turn to a look of pure terror and surprise. "W-What the…"

Before she could even finish, Ace disappeared into the aura, leaving only her activated duel disk behind.

"W-What the?" Faye gasped looking left and right for Ace.

"What the hell did you do, you bastard!?!" Hyde roared narrowing his down at Childsman who just slid his free hand behind his back.

"… You're going to have to be a little more specific," Childsman sighed rolling his eyes behind his shades. "I've done so much today and…"

"You know what he means!" Faye snapped.

"Oh… Your friend, Alice," Childsman chuckled lifting his free arm up, showing that he was holding something up in his hand. "Well, let's just say that she's in stitches now…"

All three of the Shadowchasers turned to Childsman's hand, with Faye gasping at the sight.

In the Loan Shark's hand was a small doll – One with sandy blonde hair that reached the shoulders that were dressed in a small white jacket with a black jumpsuit covering the doll's feminine body. On the doll's face was a pair of narrowed eyes with a scowl of a mouth.

"Get the joke?" Childsman snickered tossing the doll up and down a few times. "I said she was in stitches, and I turned her into a doll so…"

Childsman would've continued, but had to jump to the side as a sword flew past him and stabbed into his desk, "Hey! Do I look like I belong on a sushi platter?! If you don't like my B-Jokes, I can just go to my A-Material!"

Both Hyde and Barron stepped to the side as Faye lowered her arm from her throw, "Barron, Hyde… Give me your swords and knives… I'm getting some target practice in."

"F-Faye! I think w-we need to calm down here…" Barron muttered with his hands raised up. "We… We can't let this guy get to…"

"He's just started a Darkness Game!" Faye growled standing up straight, her eyes nearly oozing venom as she lifted her hand up. "And I was curious about that choker around his neck… But since he just turned Ace into a doll, now I know for certain…

"He's got a Dark Item!"

"… Uh… Dark Item?" Barron questioned with a few question marks popping over his head. "What's that?"

"For the love of…" Hyde sighed with another slap of his forehead. "Study once in a while, Dark Items were talismans used by the Seven Star Assassins who were trying to reawaken those Sangenma… Or Three Phantom Demons."

That's when Barron closed his eyes as a memory flooded back into his mind…

**0-0-0-0**

"_Pay attention!" Kamen scolded with his hands at his belt. "I said that his was Immortal Kingdom Hellvania! Taken from the pages of Vampiric history I might add…_

"_In fact, this card was once used by a very infamous Vampire duelist in an incident that you should be well acquainted with… A dreadful lass known as Camula, an assassin of the 7 Stars…"_

"… _Yeah… I know of her," Barron growled narrowing his eyes._

_For those not really related to the Shadowchasers or the events that occurred at one of the first Duel Academies, it was a rarity for someone to actually know what that name – Camula – Actually meant. _

_According to files that Barron had read, Camula was a vampire, one of the few remaining vampires that were known of at the time due to the fact that the race was nearly wiped out during Medieval times. She had narrowly escaped the same fate as her fellow vampires by sleeping in her coffin that was hidden._

_It wasn't until hundreds of years later that a man known as Kagemaru had uncovered the coffin and had offered the Vampiric woman a chance to revive her fallen race – By becoming a part of the Seven Assassins of the Seven Stars. And Kagemaru had given her the ability to acquire the souls of people she defeated, a Shadow Charm choker. _

"… _Makes me wonder…" Barron muttered narrowing his eyes at Kamen. "… How do you know about her?"_

"_Please," Kamen scoffed to the side as he shook his head. "I know about you Shadowchasers… Do you think I wouldn't know of a sadistic vampire lady who had an ego the size of Canada? _

"_Seriously… Who would play a card that would sacrifice their own soul? Sure that card was powerful enough to clinch a match or two, especially since she could choose who's soul would be sacrificed… But she could've taken a few seconds to realize that there was another Shadow Charm user, and that there would've been a small chance that her plan would've backfired… _

"_But no. She didn't take in consideration that just like in this card game, you don't know what will come next… Especially when you're facing against someone who's seen you duel once, and if you revealed that trump card during that same duel. It gives them a chance to really come up with a counter attack._

"_She deserved to get turned to dust. Such a stupid vampire."_

**0-0-0-0**

Barron slammed his fist into his opened hand, "Oh yeah! Now I remember!"

"… I have to ask, is there something wrong with him?" Childsman asked with his head tilting slightly.

"Shut your yap!" Faye growled. "Now, turn Ace back to normal before I cut you to pieces and serve you up with tarter sauce!"

Hyde and Barron gulped, there were a few times when Faye would seriously get angry (the times when she got angry with Hyde when he smoked his cigarettes or when Barron would pull some stunt like bringing more than one of his dates back to the mansion), and during those times, her threats would often make due…

However, Childsman merely shrugged his shoulders and brought the Ace doll in front of his mouth, "Say… Did you know that sharks will eat anything? We sharks are quite amazing, our stomachs can digest almost anything… Of course, our teeth manage to bring anything down for us to manage.

"I wonder how small I can chew this doll before I swallow…"

"Urk…" Faye grumbled as she stepped back.

"Now… I won't tell you again," Childsman growled as he fitted the Ace doll into his pants pocket. "You'll continue this duel, and I should tell you, that if you do beat me, then she'll return to being human."

"Fine…" Faye growled as she lifted up Ace's duel disk. "You said there was an order… Who was next?"

"The guy who was daydreaming a few moments ago," Childsman answered looking over the last few cards in his hand. "By the way, no one answered my question about him."

"He's got his share of problems," Hyde sighed.

Faye immediately handed the duel disk to Barron, who was snapped out of his daze again, "Barron Diego, you better not lose… I'm not going forgive you if you lose."

Barron could feel a chill run down his spine as he slid of his duel disk and fitted on Ace's. A few moments afterwards, Barron pulled Ace's deck out from the device and handed it over to Faye, "… If that's the case, then I'll be using the perfect deck to use against this guy."

Quickly unzipping his overcoat, Barron pulled open the fabric to reveal four deck cases strapped to the inside of the coat. "So no worries!"

Barron immediately snapped the deck into the duel disk, allowing him to nod towards Childsman, "Hope you're ready, shark bait." (SCLP: 11850)

"Oh trust me," Childsman stated pulling a card from his hand. "I'm more than ready…" (CLP: 14400)

"Before you continue," Hyde interrupted making Childsman stumble slightly. "Maybe you could shine some light on a few matters."

"Like what?" Childsman questioned tilting his head slightly.

"Oh, I don't know," Hyde stated with his arms crossed. "Maybe how the hell you got that choker around your neck that can turn people into dolls?"

"Yeah, I heard about the other Dark Items," Barron added with a quizzical look on his face as he looked at the few cards that Ace had left him with. "Like one that could turn animals into humans… Another to trap souls and bodies inside its pages… And even one that could bring back the dead!

"The fact that you've got the one that makes people into dolls… Hehehehe…"

Childsman sighed loudly, "Get off my case! It's not like I had a choice in the matter!"

"… So how did you get your slimy hands on that item?" Faye asked taking a deep breath.

"Actually, that's an interesting story," Childsman replied brightening up as he fitted a card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his Egyptian God Slime. "And since you're all bound to the same fate, I might as well tell you…

"It was about fifteen years ago… About a year and a half after I opened up S. Reef Lender, and I had already made a small name for myself. So as a small gift to my employees, I treated them to some drinks on me.

"Hours into the partying, most of my employees fell asleep drunk or had left for home. So, being the only one left who was pinching his pennies to make sure that I had enough to eat the next day, I basically just sat at the bar munching on the peanuts."

"I don't get how this is relevant," Barron stated out loud as he rolled his eyes at Childsman.

"Give me a second!" Childsman snapped. "Anyway… Just as I was about to call it a night… He walks in. A man dressed in all black with a black scarf came in and sat right next to me at the bar, he was in a good mood so he decided to buy me a drink.

"When I asked him why he was being so generous, he told me he was celebrating a great income. I grew curious and I decided to follow the old saying – This is one of the disadvantages of wine: it makes a man mistake words for thought. Cost me about another hour and forty bucks, but I finally got his tight lips to loosen up.

"Turns out, I was sitting next to a pretty famous human thief, I think he called himself the Night's Edge or something… Eh, doesn't matter. Anyway, as I was saying he had just completed a huge job in which he broke into an institute that was dedicated to studying the dark arts of what occurred several years ago. Apparently, they were given permission by the owners of the Dark Items to study them.

"I didn't know how he pulled it off, but that Night's Edge guy had acquired the Dark Item Choker and was hiding out in Las Vegas for a few months to wait for the heat to die down before he found someone to buy it off him… So I bought him another drink and…"

"This is too stupid to be true," Hyde sighed loudly with a shake of his head.

"Believe or not, it's your choice," Childsman replied tapping the golden choker a few more times. "But the fact is that I still got it around my neck, of course, I had my attorney hold this in a storage facility until recently. Still though, this was the best fifty dollars I spent."

Childsman turned his head slightly, having his hand on his chin, "… Actually, now that I think about it, the best fifty dollars I spent is when I paid this one guy and his pet monkey gave me a high-five! Best. Fifty. Ever spent."

"… You're really weird," Faye growled.

"I dunno, monkey high-five? Sounds cool," Barron chuckled with a large grin plastered over his face. "But what I don't get is why you'd want to use that choker… Unless you've got a thing for dolls…"

"Nah, it's just convenient for me," Childsman replied adjusting his sunglasses. "Ya see, I've got a niece who's birthday's in a few weeks. She's totally into custom made dolls right now, and so, I decided…"

"… No…" Hyde stated as he began shake his head. "No. Uh, uh. No, no, no! No! Hell no! No! I refuse to! You are not going to say…"

"I plan on giving you four as her birthday presents," Childsman finished with a large smirk. "Kills a few birds with one stone."

"Too bad you're not going to get the chance to do so," Barron retorted as he drew, having three of Ace's cards and one of his. '_… I can see what Ace was trying to do… And thanks to this deck, I can utilize it._

'_Just not yet.'_

Barron quickly placed his hand onto the duel disk, "I'll start this turn by switching Giant Rat to defense mode. And then, I'll set one of Ace's cards into the duel disk. Turn end!"

"Heh, I figured that girl was nothing more than talk," Childsman announced as he quickly drew. "And I'm willing to bet you're going to be the same."

"… As much as I love trash talk," Barron chuckled waving his hand slightly. "How about you actually do something instead of talking smack?"

Childsman growled as he slapped a card onto his duel disk, making it appear next to his Egyptian God Slime. "There, ya happy now?"

Barron only shrugged as he drew his next card, looking at the card he drew, "… I'll pass this turn."

"Yeesh, and you gave me a hard time about my turn," Childsman grumbled as he drew as well. "Fine… If that's the case, then I'll just take my time and beat you down. I activate my spell card – Mass Driver!"

A large amount of energy surged next to the Loan Shark, creating a large cannon that looked to be made out of pure junk, charging itself up with a large amount of energy. "Now… If I sacrifice a monster to my cannon, I can blast away four hundred life points from ya.

"And wouldn't you know it, I'm going to sacrifice my face down monster…"

Barron's eyes widened as the energy crashed into his chest, sending him skidding backwards with his eyes widening, "Urk!" (SCLP: 11450)

"D-Damn that smarts…" Barron grumbled as he dusted off his overcoat.

"Come on Barron, you can deal with it!" Faye sighed rolling her eyes. "If you could stand fighting against a Hellfire demon, I think you could stand a shot like that."

"Excuse me for still having burns from that," Barron moaned, standing up straight.

"Well this will really burn you then," Childsman cackled as he quickly drew another card from his deck. "That face down monster was a second Draw Slime, so I get to draw another card from my deck."

Looking at the card, Childsman curved his eyes slightly, "… And that'll be that for this turn…"

"Nope," Barron stated as he pulled the top card from his deck. "That'll be all for that deck of yours!"

"Oh? And how do you propose to do that?" Childsman asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Simple… I'm activating the spell card, Terraforming!" Barron announced as he fitted the card into his graveyard slot. "Now, I get to pull a field card from my deck!"

And just like that Barron pulled out another card from his deck, allowing him to hold it up in his fingers, "And let me tell ya, this one's a doozey… I activate the field card… Power Zone!"

The large tree behind Barron disappeared, returning the Green Baboon (2600/1800) and Giant Rat (1400/1450) back to normal power.

However, in its place, a powerful orb of energy surged around both of the duelists, making all three of the monsters lower themselves closer to the ground, almost as if the air itself was heavier.

"What the?" Hyde questioned looking at the weird force field.

"Ugh!" Childsman growled his eyes bugging out from behind his shades.

"Now," Barron said, his voice notably deeper as he reached for his duel disk as if he wasn't affected by the increased gravity. "While this card does increase the gravity around us, it makes this duel all the more dangerous, whenever one of our monsters is destroyed in battle, we take its attack as damage to our life points…

"So all I need to do is blast away your false god, and your deck is out of this match!"

"Urg… Good point," Childsman growled with his deeper voice as well. "However, you still have destroy my Egyptian God Slime… And since you got rid of my first victim's field card, your Green Baboon has…"

"Listen gill-mouth," Barron chuckled snapping his fingers a few times. "You seem to think that since you've got the home field advantage, that you're unstoppable and that we're nothing more than chum…"

"I applaud you for keeping up with the shark theme," Childsman commented.

"But you're fully mistaken about us," Barron continued as the Giant Rat stood up tall. "Cause while you maybe a silent killer of the sea, you're in Las Vegas surrounded by sand… It's basically a natural fish fry, and us Shadowchasers are the ones to serve you up with tarter sauce!"

"… I do not like that analogy," Hyde sighed rolling his eyes.

"Still, have to give him credit," Faye replied leaning up against the wall. "He knows how to react under pressure."

'_I'm sure glad she didn't see my last duel,'_ Barron thought as he snapped his fingers making both of the face down cards lift up. "Anyway, just because you think you've got us on the ropes, we'll be the ones stringing you along! I activate Ace's and my face down cards – Berserking and Micro Ray!"

Childsman's jaw nearly dropped to the ground as his Egyptian God Slime began to shrink until it was about the same size as him (3000/3000 – 0/3000), all the while allowing the Giant Rat (1400/1450 – 700/0) and Green Baboon (2600/1800 + 700/0) to roar loudly.

"He's actually thought this through," Hyde whistled clearing his eyes slightly to make sure he was believing what he was seeing. "Since he's lowered that slime ball's imitation of a god card's defense to zero, he'll be able to destroy it with his weakened Giant Rat…"

"And since his God Slime can revive itself," Faye added adjusting her glasses. "If Childsman defends, he'll still lose over six thousand life points, taking out two of his decks…"

"Glad to see you old fogies can keep up with the recent trends!" Barron laughed as he threw his hand into the air.

"Damn it! Stop calling me old!" Hyde snarled stomping his foot into the ground.

"Giant Rat! Attack his slime!" Barron commanded, ignoring Hyde's protests to being called old.

The large blue rat charged forward, slamming its entire body into the Egyptian God Slime's, making the large slime monster shatter into millions of droplets of silver liquid that flew into the air around Childsman's body.

"And now…" Barron announced pointing his hand towards Childsman. "Power Zone squashes that over inflated ego of yours!"

That's when the powerful gravitational orb began to shrink, completely engulfing Childsman's entire body, forcing the gravity to focus directly on the Loan Shark's body, forcing him to his knees – His entire body felt like it weighed tons, even his sunglasses showed signs of this effect, making a large crack run down right the middle of the shades. (CLP: 11400)

A few moments later, the Power Zone lifted itself from Childsman's body, expanding to cover both duelists, as well as allowing Childsman to stand up straight – His free hand grasping at his broken shades, "You… Little… Runt…"

Loan Shark pulled off the shades, and grasped them tight into his left hand shattering the sunglasses, revealing his bright yellow eyes that were leering directly at Barron, "I was going to give you a quick demise in this duel…"

Childsman threw the sunglasses' remains to the side as he pulled out the deck from his duel disk and slammed it into the desk behind him, making a small crater appear in the wood. "But now… I'm going to enjoy torturing you…"

With a quick press of a button on his desk, Childsman opened up a small secret compartment from the top of the desk, allowing him to pull another duel monster deck. "And you're going to see the true ferocity of the Loan Shark!"

Childsman immediately fitted the dueling deck into his duel disk, making the device beep loudly.

"That may be true," Barron chuckled as he ran a gloved hand through his hair. "But, we'll never know, you see… I still have Green Baboon out on the field and…"

"I activate Egyptian God Slime's effect!" Childsman snarled as the silver droplets of slime flew around his body. "I revive him from the graveyard!"

Barron raised an eyebrow as the large Obelisk the Tormentor fake reappeared on the field, snarling loudly (3000/3000). "Fine by me… I'll still be able to…"

"I activate my trap card!" Childsman snarled as the trap card he had flipped up, unleashing a powerful surge of water that flew through the air crashing into all three of the monsters on the field. "Torrential Tribute will flood the field and wash away every single monster!"

The water wrapped around all three monsters, immediately pulling them into the hole in the floor that Childsman had created for himself.

"Sorry… But you're not going to get a second cheap shot at me," Childsman snarled with his teeth barred at Barron. "This I promise…"

"Yeah? Well, you still have to get past my dueling abilities," Barron replied taking a card from his hand of cards. "I'll set one of Ace's monsters face down in defense mode, and end my turn!"

Childsman remained silent as he drew, and then plucked another card from his hand, "I'll start this fun simple… I activate Salvage."

"Salvage?" Barron questioned tilting his head slightly.

"This spell allows me to take two water monsters from my graveyard and add them to my hand," Childsman explained as he pulled two cards up from his graveyard, turning them around to reveal the two Draw Slime cards. "And I think these two will do just fine… And now… I play Card Destruction!"

Barron growled as he fitted the last card in his hand into the graveyard, while Childsman placed all three of the cards on the graveyard slot, "And since I sent both of the Draw Slimes to the graveyard, I get to draw two more cards as well!"

Clicking his tongue against his teeth, Barron slowly drew his single card while Childsman drew a hand full of five.

"Heh…" Childsman chuckled looking at the cards as he held one up. "And now its time for you to see the fangs of a shark… I activate the effect of a monster in my hand!"

And like that, Childsman began to walk towards Barron, surprising the Shadowchaser as the Loan Shark stood right in front of him, holding that card up. "Now… I get to add a card to your deck, and shuffle it face up into your deck."

"Huh?" Barron questioned as Childsman placed the card atop of his deck, making the automatic shuffling system activate itself. "What the hell did you just put in my deck?"

"That's for you to find out," Childsman replied, walking away from Barron, only to spin around once he reached the front of his desk. "But for now, we'll continue the duel. I summon Great White!"

A large white blur blasted through the fish tanks around the duelists until it dived down, only moments later from the hole in the floor Childsman's monster leapt through from the water, unveiling a large shark like monster with broad human like arms and a large shark like head (1600/800).

"So the shark summons a shark," Barron chuckled as he shook his head. "How surprising…"

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you," Childsman warned as he held up a pair of cards from his hand. "I'll set two cards face down, and now, Great White! Attack his face down monster!"

Roaring loudly, the humanoid shark flew through the air, its mouth wide open as it quickly chomped down on the face down monster, ripping it to shreds.

"Ugh, that's rather unsettling," Barron admitted as he held his hand up to his deck, catching a single card that popped out from it. "But that monster was Sangan, I don't' think I need to…"

"No you don't," Childsman cackled as the Power Zone began to close in on Barron. "But your Power Zone doesn't discriminate I see…"

The gravitational force coursed over Barron's body, making the young Shadowchaser seethe in pain slightly. (SCLP: 10450)

"Heh, a taste of your own medicine," Childsman laughed as Power Zone grew back around the two dueling duelists. "You'll be joining your little friend in a matter of time…"

"I've still got over two thousand life points," Barron sighed dusting off his red overcoat. "How about you try to pull that off before you start gloating?"

"I would, but my turn's over with," Childsman replied with a large toothy grin. "So go ahead, Shadowchaser…"

"I was just waiting for you say that," the ladies-man Shadowchaser chuckled as he drew, giving him four cards to work with. "Now, watch as I set a monster in defense mode, and set two cards face down…"

The cards appeared before Barron.

"Turn end!"

"Heh, I guess that's all you can do," Childsman sighed as he slowly drew his next card, his eyes curving slight at it. "Well, we'll see how long you can keep this up… I now activate the effect of a monster card in my hand, since I have a water monster on my field, I can summon this next monster without tribute…

"Cyber Shark!"

From the large hole in the floor, another shark monster leapt through the air, this time revealing a more conventional shark, only this one with mechanical attachment on its nose and on the ends of its fins (2100/2000).

"But I'm not done yet," Childsman announced as he threw his hand towards the side, making his face down card flip up. "You see, I'm activating a trap card called Shark Jump, and what it does is allow me to special summon a Shark from my hand…

"And I choose Shark Cruiser!"

Unlike the previous two shark monsters, this one just materialized next to Childsman, showing a large boat like monster that was shaped like a shark with a pair of torpedoes attached to the shark's hull (1800/2000).

"… I'm guessing this is your main deck?" Barron asked with a large smirk on his face.

"Actually, it's a recreational deck," Childsman answered lifting up his duel disk covered arm, waving it slightly. "Ya see… My adoptive family's favorite pastime, and I guess through the years, it became mine. I have three recreational decks and one serious deck. That slime deck was one of the recreational decks, and so is this Shark deck.

"Besides, its only common nature for a shark to play with its food… So why not just have fun with the bait?"

"He's… He's just toying with us?" Faye questioned.

"To him, this is just a game," Hyde replied lowering his head. "He does hold almost all of the cards in this little skirmish… He probably rigged his decks so that he wouldn't have conflicting strategies like ours would, we've only have circumstantial evidence…

"And I'm willing to bet my stash of cigarettes that he used his goons to study our deck strategies…"

"… What were you willing to bet?" Faye asked with her eyes narrowed at Hyde.

The former detective didn't bother to answer, and instead coughed a few times.

"Wow…" Childsman said in awe as he listened to Hyde's explanation. "Damn… What a gumshoe…"

"Hey, are you going to make your move?" Barron yawned, almost completely unaffected by Power Zone now. "Or are you just posing for a statue?"

Childsman turned back to Barron, rolling his yellow eyes, "Yeesh, excuse me. If you wanted to lose so badly, you just had to ask.

"Cyber Shark! Eradicate that face down monster!"

Swimming through the air, the cybernetic shark dove into the face down monster, shattering the card back to reveal that in the Cyber Shark's mouth was a large gray-clay pot with a large eye sticking out of the mouth of the jar (700/600).

"A Morphing Jar?!" Childsman gasped as he lifted his arm up, Cyber Shark bit down on the jar to shatter it into millions of pieces.

Moments later, Childsman chuckled, smirked greatly as he shook his head. "… That's what I'd be like if you had any cards in your hand and if you had your Dark World Deck in that duel disk of yours…

"And thanks to your Power Zone, you still lose life points!"

Barron gritted his teeth as his own field spell began to shrink around him once more, forcing even more of the gravity on his own body. (SCLP: 9750)

And as the Power Zone field returned to its normal size, Barron quickly drew his five cards while Childsman discarded his cards and drew five as well.

"Not that I don't appreciate the hand bonus," Childsman chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm afraid that it's all moot at the moment. You're about to be blasted out of this duel, but if I play my cards right, I can get a head start on the next duelist's life points…

"So… Great White! Lead the assault! And Shark Cruiser! Attack right afterwards!"

Both shark-themed monsters shot through the air, both of them preparing to take a bite out for Barron's body, but stopped as a powerful barrier erected over Barron's entire body, making both sharks slam into it.

"Grr… Negate Attack," Childsman growled as both of his sharks flew back to his field.

"It'll take more than that to take me down," Barron chuckled waving the five card hand he now held. "And I don't intend on letting down my fellow Shadowchasers…"

"That's fine," Childsman stated pulling up two cards from his hand. "That's fine like a cool glass of wine… But we'll see how long you can keep your cool when this turn is done.

"That being said, at the end of my turn, Shark Jump's second effect activates, returning the monster back to my hand."

And like that the Shark Cruiser vanished, the card reappearing in Childsman's hand, "Now… Show me what ya got."

"Sure ya wanna say that?" Barron questioned as he pulled off the sixth into his hand. "Cause I've made bigger baddies eat those same words…"

Barron looked at the card he just drew, a smirk on his face as he turned the card around in his hand, "And what better to start off with than something that has a bigger mouth than you! And since you seem to have forgotten about it… I'll be using that trap you left out!"

Childsman's yellow eyes widened as he realized that several large fangs erupted out of his now useless Jam Defender trap card, shattering to unleash the mouth monster known as Trap Eater to fly to Barron's field (1900/1500).

"Damn it… I knew I forgot something," Childsman growled, leering at the powerful monster in front of him.

"That's not the only thing you've forgotten," Barron stated with a shake of his head. "You forgot that you're facing one the top Shadowchasers at the moment. And we Shadowchasers, well, we have a few tricks up our sleeves…

"I summon Power Bombard!"

A loud screech echoed through the room, unleashing a large demonic, insect like monster with black and red skin and a pair of bat like wings on its back (1000/1000). "Now then… I've got a level four tuner and a level three monster… I think it's safe to assume what's going to happen next!"

The Trap Eater shattered into four green rings that immediately flew around the Power Bombard, shattering it into three stars that immediately exploded into a large amount of smoke. "Let the darkness come together, allowing the light to pierce through to form a new tomorrow!"

The lights erupted into a long tall pillar of white energy through the Power Zone, immediately turning into a large cloud of dark smoke, allowing a sleek and tall, blue armored demon with long arms and wings that ended with sharp claws and behind its skull-like face a large amount of smoke that served as it hair (2600/2600) to fly over its master. " Synchro summon – Demon Chaos King!"

"Heh, his favorite Synchro," Faye stated rubbing her nose. "And thanks to Power Zone's effect… He only needs to attack that Great White and…"

"He doesn't have Power Zone any more!" Childsman snarled as his face down card lifted up. "I activate the trap card – Dust Tornado!"

A powerful burst of wind struck the entire floor, sending cracks spiraling through the orb of gravity before it shattered like glass.

"Ah! That feels so much better!" Childsman sighed with his voice returning to normal.

"Demon Chaos King!" Barron shouted as the smoke like demon sped forward, both of its claws extended forward, surprising Childsman. "Attack that Great White!"

A large amount of smoke wrapped around the shark-man, making it gag greatly (1600/1000 = 1000/1600)… And unable to see that the Chaos King's claws sliced right through the shark's torso, shattering it like glass. (CLP: 9800)

"You little…" Childsman growled as he licked his teeth.

"Heh, you sound like a fish out of water," Barron chuckled as he fitted another card into his duel disk, making the card appear behind his smoke demon.

"… Actually… That's quite true," Childsman gasped as he snapped his free hand to his throat. "I… I need salt water to survive on land…"

Then with a kick to his desk behind him, Childsman opened up what appeared to be a small compartment fridge that was stocked to the brim with large water bottles. Using his shark like tail, Childsman immediately tossed into the air. A moment later, Childsman lifted his hand up, catching the bottled water and quickly uncapped it to chug the water into his mouth.

"Ah… That really hits the spot," the Loan Shark sighed loudly as he tossed the empty water bottle behind his shoulder, closing the compartment behind him with his foot. "Sorry about that… But I need one of those every few minutes to actually survive in an environment like this…

"Now… Time to draw!"

And like that, Childsman smirked at the sight of the card he just drew, "Heh… Well now, I think I've had my fill with you… I summon Seeker Tiger Shark in attack mode!"

A large orb of water emerged from the hole in the middle of the room, with a large brown skinned tiger shark floating amongst it (1650/1300).

"Great, another shark," Barron sighed rolling his eyes. "I'm getting a little annoyed with these…"

"Just have some patience," Childsman chuckled as he wagged his finger at Barron. "You see, when my Seeker Tiger Shark is normal summoned I get to declare a card name. And if that card is in your deck, it's placed at the top of your deck.

"And I choose Land Shark!"

"Huh? I don't have any…" Barron started until his duel disk beeped loudly, allowing a card to pop out.

"Oh but you do," Childsman chuckled as the card flew into Barron's hand. "Or did you already forget about my move with this deck, placing that card into your deck. So, place that Land Shark at the top of your deck."

Barron bit his lower lip as he did so, his hand immediately fitting the card atop of his deck.

"And now…" Childsman sighed as he fitted another card into his duel disk. "I'll set one card face down… And end my turn… Time for the fun to begin…"

Barron sighed as he drew the Land Shark card, the card glowing brightly as he turned his head to the side.

The card flew from Barron's hand and directly into Childsman's, and without a moment's hesitation, Childsman slapped the card onto his duel disk, creating a large door directly in front of Barron. "Land Sharks ability, the moment you draw it, I get to special summon it to my field…"

KNOCK KNOCK!

"… Who's there?" Barron questioned eying the door.

"… Candygram," a voice sounded from behind the door.

"They still make those?" Barron asked with a confused look on his face.

"… Plumber," the same voice replied.

"This isn't my place so I don't need a plumber," Barron stated.

"… Flowers."

"Flowers for whom?" Barron questioned, this time placing his hands on his hips.

"… Mr. Swartzvault?'

"Wait… I know this game," Barron yelped. "I remember this from Hyde's DVDs of Saturday Night Live!"

"… That's the one thing he remembers that concerns me?" Hyde questioned with a slap to his forehead.

"You're that pesky Land Shark!" Barron laughed with his arms crossed. "I'm not going to fall for a shark's tricks!"

"… I'm only a dolphin, sir," the 'dolphin' replied.

"Oh! I love dolphins!" Barron laughed as he placed his hands on the door knob.

"Barron! No!" Faye shouted.

"Moron!" Hyde groaned as he slapped his forehead again… This time leaving a mark.

"Huh?" Barron muttered as the door opened, allowing a large blue skinned shark to pop its head open and bite down on Barron's head.

It took a moment for it to register…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Barron shouted as he shook his head left and right, trying to get free from the shark.

Everyone in the room, including the Demon Chaos King on his field sweatdropped at Barron's plight…

… Well, there was one person who had a different reaction…

"BWHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAA!" Childsman bellowed loudly as he held his sides. "CLASSIC! PURE CLASSIC!"

A few moments later and with a few bite marks on his shoulders, Barron was finally freed from the Land Shark's death bite. "… Ow…"

"Heh… Hehe…" Childsman snickered. "Just be glad it was your turn… Otherwise I would've had my Land Shark bite your bleeding head off..."

"Yeah, well, I'm about to fry up some shark," Barron chuckled as he snapped his fingers. "And my Demon Chaos King is the chef!"

Once again, the smoke demon couldn't help but sweatdrop once more, but then shook his head as he lifted his claws up into the air, "Demon Chaos King! Attack that Seeker Tiger Shark!"

As the smoke demon flew through the air, the smoke clouded around the Seeker Tiger Shark, making the water around its entire body (1650/1300 = 1300/1650).

And like that, the demon sliced right through the shark's body and water bubble, shattering the hologram into millions of pixels. (CLP: 8500)

"Yeah! He only has five hundred more life points to deal with!" Faye shouted as she pumped her arms into the air.

"Yeah, too bad he won't be able to finish it," Childsman sighed with a shake of his head. "I noticed that you didn't summon another monster…"

Barron growled as he looked at the cards in his hand, his eyes trailing towards the spells and traps he held in his hands, "… I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Childsman smirked as he drew, and snapped his hand to the side, making his face down card lift up, "Now, you've drawn yourself into a corner… I activate my trap card – Trap Stun!"

Barron's eyes widened as a large amount of electrical energy coursed over the field, especially his face down cards.

"Now, before you say that my monsters are not strong enough," Childsman chuckled as he lifted his duel disk up, making the field card zone open up. "I'm activating two spell cards, the first being the field spell card Umiiruka!"

Several cracks appeared at all three fish tanks, the cracks growing larger and larger until the glass couldn't take it any more and shattered, unleashing several gallons of water to rush around the two duelists, as well as all of the fish that were swimming amongst them. Oddly enough, the water stopped before it could actually leave the room.

"Gah," Faye gasped as the cool water swirled around her legs. "Right… This is a darkness game…"

"… There's a clown fish swimming around my legs…" Hyde growled.

"You better not damage my fish!" Childsman snapped as his Cyber Shark (2100/2000 + 500/0 – 0/400) and Land Shark (2000/1500 + 500/0 – 0/400). "Otherwise my two sharks will enjoy a delectable feast of Shadowchaser meat… Unfortunately for your friend here will still be a nice meal for them…

"Especially after I activate another spell card, one known as Feeding Frenzy!"

A blood red aura erupted around both of the sharks, making them swim around through the air (2600/1600 + 500/0) (2500/1100 + 500/0).

"Now… Like the name implies," Childsman chuckled as he snapped his fingers. "Cyber Shark! It's feeding time!"

The large cybernetic shark dove under the water, disappearing into it to make the Demon Chaos King turn its skull-like head left and right.

That's when a weird, yet familiar tune that raised the suspense in the room, with a deep tone with several pauses… With the deep tones speeding up and coming together…

"… Wait a minute," Barron questioned as a shark fin appeared behind him in the water only to disappear back under the water a moment later. "This music… Isn't it the theme to…"

Before Barron could finish, the Cyber Shark's head popped out of the water and bit down on the surprised Demon Chaos King's head, dragging it back into the water with it.

A moment later, the water around Barron's feet was stained red… (SCLP: 9150)

"… If anything…" Childsman chuckled standing up straight. "You're going to need a bigger boat…"

"I actually liked that quote," Hyde sighed shaking his head.

"Then you're going to love this line," Childsman chuckled as the Cyber Shark swam back to his field while the Land Shark dove under the water. "This shark…"

Barron's eyes widened as a large splash from behind him made him turn around with his eyes widened… Seeing the Land Shark clamp its teeth at his shoulders dragging him below the water.

"Barron!" Faye gasped.

"Diego!" Hyde shouted.

"Will swallow you whole," Childsman cackled.

… A few moments later, only Barron's duel disk bobbed up from the water, completely functional with the hand of cards that Barron held placed upon the duel disk's main body. (SCLP: 6150)

"… You bastard!" Hyde snarled turning towards Childsman who was now petting the reappearing Land Shark. "What the hell did you…"

Before Hyde could finish his sentence, Childsman lifted his hand up, revealing that there was another doll dangling in his hand… This one with long black hair wearing a large red overcoat and having tan skin.

"… Relax…" Childsman chuckled holding the Barron doll in between his fingers. "He's in good hands… But now…

"Mind if I string you along?"

_TBC_

**0-0-0-0**

**Card stats**

**Acid Slime / Water / LV. 3 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 1000 / Aqua/Effect:** When this card is destroyed by battle, the opponent takes 800 points of damage to his/her life points.

**Description:** A small pool of blue slime with four tentacle-like legs.

**Draw Slime / Water / LV. 2 / ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / Aqua/Effect:** When this card is sent to the graveyard, draw one card from your deck.

**Description:** A pool of red slime with a card in its center.

_The preceding two cards were used by Mad Dog Inuzaki in Yugioh GX._

**Egyptian God Slime / Water / LV. 10 / ATK: ? / DEF: ? / Aqua/Fusion/Effect:** [Revival Jam + Metal Reflect Slime] This card's name is treated as 'Revival Jam' while this card is face-up on the field. The ATK and DEF of this card become equal to the DEF of 'Metal Reflect Slime'. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, its owner may special summon this card to his/her side of the field in face up defense mode.

**Description:** A large silver version of Obelisk the Tormentor with a pool of slime where its legs would be

_This card was used by Yami Marik/Malik in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime._

**Ritualistic Beast Burial / Trap / Effect:** Destroy 1 Beast-Type monster you control. Draw 2 cards. Cards drawn by this effect cannot be used this turn.

**Image:** a large temple with several beasts and birds flying around a large tower of light crashing into the top of the temple

_This card was used by Andore in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime._

**Power Zone / Field Spell / Effect:** When a monster is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster's to that card's controller's life points.

**Image:** A large orb of energy crashing into the ground

**Power Bombard / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Fiend/Effect:** If the ATK of a 'Power Annihilator' you control changes, destroy this card and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that 'Power Annihilator's' original ATK.

**Image:** a large demonic, insect like monster with black and red skin and a pair of bat like wings on its back

_The previous two cards were used by Zure in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX _

**Land Shark / Water / LV. 5 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1500 / Fish/Effect: **Discard this card from your hand to shuffle it face-up into your opponent's deck. When your opponent draws this card, special summon it to your side of the field.

**Description:** A large door with a shark standing behind it.

**Shark Jump / Trap / Effect:** Special Summon 1 "Shark" monster from your hand. Return it to your hand at the end of the turn.

**Feeding Frenzy / Continuous Spell Card / Effect:** Switch all face-up "Shark" monsters to attack position and increase their ATK by 500. Each "Shark" monster you control must attack each turn, if able.

_The previous three cards were created by a friend and fellow writer – EliteSlayerX – All creative credit belongs to him. And the Land Shark Card was based on the skits from Saturday Night Live!_

**Seeker Tiger Shark / Water / LV. 4 / ATK: 1650 / DEF: 1300 / Fish/Effect:** When this card is normal summoned, you may declare one card name. If that card is in your opponent's deck, place that card atop of your opponent's deck.

**Description:** A large brown skinned tiger shark.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Can you guess all the quotes?**

**Sorry, but no preview this time…**

**Just the chapter title…**

_**Draw 25**_

_**Salvage **_

_**Will Faye and Hyde be able to win? **_

_**Or will they be a birthday present for Childsman's niece? **_

_**Only time will tell…**_


	26. Draw 25: Salvage

… _**Honestly, I'm at a loss for words here.**_

_**It's not as if I've never been in danger before, losing my life in a gun fight or losing it at the hands (or claws) of some Shadowkind. I have no qualms about dying. I came to terms with that fact years ago…**_

_**I just never thought that I'd go out in such a weird and stupid manner, being turned into a doll by a samebito for his niece's birthday present. It's not really the most elegant and best way to go out, especially if you're a guy like me who's spent most of his time locking up scum like Childsman.**_

_**In a sense I suppose that isn't really death, but rather a prison… A real stupid sounding prison but a prison nonetheless.**_

… _**Is this the end?**_

_**Or… Is it a new beginning?**_

_**Only time will tell…**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 25**_

_**Salvage **_

_**0-0-0-0**_

"_Oh… Your friend, Alice," Childsman chuckled lifting his free arm up, showing that he was holding something up in his hand. "Well, let's just say that she's in stitches now…"_

_All three of the Shadowchasers turned to Childsman's hand, with Faye gasping at the sight. _

_In the Loan Shark's hand was a small doll – One with sandy blonde hair that reached the shoulders that were dressed in a small white jacket with a black jumpsuit covering the doll's feminine body. On the doll's face was a pair of narrowed eyes with a scowl of a mouth. _

"_Get the joke?" Childsman snickered tossing the doll up and down a few times. "I said she was in stitches, and I turned her into a doll so…"_

_0-0-0-0_

_Childsman chuckled as the Cyber Shark swam back to his field while the Land Shark dove under the water. "This shark…"_

_Barron's eyes widened as a large splash from behind him made him turn around with his eyes widened… Seeing the Land Shark clamp its teeth at his shoulders dragging him below the water._

"_Barron!" Faye gasped._

"_Diego!" Hyde shouted._

"_Will swallow you whole," Childsman cackled._

… _A few moments later, only Barron's duel disk bobbed up from the water, completely functional with the hand of cards that Barron held placed upon the duel disk's main body. (SCLP: 6150)_

"… _You bastard!" Hyde snarled turning towards Childsman who was now petting the reappearing Land Shark. "What the hell did you…"_

_Before Hyde could finish his sentence, Childsman lifted his hand up, revealing that there was another doll dangling in his hand… This one with long black hair wearing a large red overcoat and having tan skin._

"… _Relax…" Childsman chuckled holding the Barron doll in between his fingers. "He's in good hands… But now…_

"_Mind if I string you along?"_

Both Hyde and Faye stood there, dumbfounded as Childsman reached behind him, now holding Ace's doll amongst his cards, "Hmm… Two down… Two to go… I'm starting to feel my blood beginning to boil…"

With his field stacked with his Cyber Shark (2100/2000 + 1000/0 – 0/400), Land Shark (2000/1500 + 1000/0 – 0/400), his two face down cards, the Feeding Frenzy spell card and the Umiiruka field card that flooded the room – Childsman began to laugh loudly. (CLP: 8500)

"… What the hell is so funny?" Hyde growled as he watched Faye grab the duel disk from the water, making sure the two face down cards and the face up Berserking were still safe, as well as the two cards Barron still held.

"Oh… Certainly none of the Jaws jokes," Childsman cackled as he brushed away a fake tear from his eyes. "But to be perfectly honest, I'm just laughing at the fact that my plans are only a few card draws away… After ten long years of preparation, planning and gathering people to join my ideals.

"It's finally coming together…"

"I'm wondering what your plans are…" Hyde stated raising an eyebrow. "What would a shark…"

"Like that matters," Faye growled as she fished the duel disk and cards from the water at the two remaining Shadowchasers' feet. "I could care less about what your goals are, Childsman. You injured and transformed two of our friends and comrades… Don't think for a second that you're going to get a chance for redemption…"

"Aw… You wound me," Childsman sighed with a shake of his head. "Don't you think you should at least humor me? After all, I literally hold the fates of your two friends in my hand… And besides, I'm about to tell you my plans…

"It's practically a law enforcer's dream when the villain… Spills his guts."

"… If you're interested," Faye growled as she fitted the duel disk on her arm. "Then maybe you can answer a question for me as well…"

"Heh… Why not?" Childsman perked up with a smile on his shark-face. "Although… Why don't we save that for when you actually are able to defeat this deck… As stated, it was only five hundred life points until I switch to my next deck…"

"That's fine by me," Faye stated as she fitted her own deck into the deck slot, making the duel disk beep loudly. "That way I can smack you around for a bit."

"True… But you still have to wait," Childsman chuckled looking at the few remaining cards in his hand. "It's still my turn after all…"

As Childsman was looking over hand, Hyde reached into his pocket, making sure he had his pack of cigarettes hidden properly…

… Of course his mind was elsewhere…

'_From the two decks I've seen,'_ The older Shadowchaser thought to himself as he watched Childsman shake his head at the cards he drew. '_It's pretty easy to tell that he did plan this ahead of time. Both of the decks are water, and it's obvious that there's some pretty familiar support amongst these two decks… And I'm willing to bet it's the same for the other two as well…_

'_Toss in the fact that he's actually had time to prepare for us, and you've got the makings of this being nothing more than a trap on our part.'_

"Hmm… Nah, I've got nothing left to play," Childsman sighed with a slap to his head. "So, why won't you let me string you along?"

"What does that even mean?" Faye asked as she drew her next card, looking at the card.

"Hmm… Is that the question you wished to ask me?" Childsman retorted. "Cause I would think stringing someone along would be…"

"… Now' you're just trying to piss me off," Faye growled as she slapped the card onto her duel disk, making the face down monster appear in front of her.

"Hmm… Looks like that tactic won't work any more then," Childsman chuckled with his fists to his hips. "I should've figured you'd be more level headed than the last two Shadowchasers…"

"I've been doing this job for ten years straight," Faye answered back. "I've had my share of experience of dealing with guys who play mind games."

"Hmm… I wonder how that experience will help you?" Childsman mused as he slowly pulled off his next card, quickly disregarding it. "But we'll get to that in a moment. Since I still am technically on my second deck, I'll have to muster everything I can out of it…

"So I'll activate my trap card, a continuous one known as Another Road…"

The face down card flipped up, revealing the trap card and the two D-Wheels that were racing against each other. Childsman smirked as he lifted his hand towards his deck, immediately pulling a card from it, "You see… This is a very rare trap that several D-Wheelers would love to get their hands on – Especially those who run Archfiends, Heroes, water decks, and so on and so on.

"When a field spell card is active on the field, I can use this trap to take another field card and place it under the card…"

The water around all three duelists began to rise up, making the water reach mid-thigh for all three of them, and allowing more fish to swim around all of them. The Cyber Shark (3100/1600 + 200/200) and the Land Shark (3000/1100 + 200/200) both dove under the water, swimming amongst the fish. "And while it's under the trap card, the trap gains the effect of the selected field card…

"And what better field card for a water deck than the Legendary Ocean!"

Faye bit her lower lip at the sight of all the extra water that flooded into the room…

But then dulled her eyes slightly as she realized something was floating around Childsman's desk, "… Looks like a polluted ocean to me…"

Childsman blinked a few times before he realized something was floating around him…

… Several empty water bottles… Almost fifty of them!

"…" Hyde rubbed his forehead. "… Man… You ever heard of recycling?"

"Well excuse me!" Childsman growled loudly. "If you thought the cleaning lady would be of any help today, then I would've given her a duel disk and a deck to buy me some time! Unfortunately that would have been a breech in contract…"

"… Is everything a joke to you?" Faye questioned.

"I like to think it is," Childsman sighed with a shake of his head. "But enough jokes… Time to get serious, since my trap card lowers the level of all water monsters by one, I can summon Shark Cruiser again to the field! This time without a cost!"

A large geyser of water erupted to Childsman's side, revealing the large shark-like boat floating atop of the water with both of the shark torpedoes at its sides (1800/2200 + 1200/0 – 0/200).

"Heh… And it looks like this show is over before it started," Childsman chuckled as he snapped his fingers. "Shark Cruiser… Start the attack! Blow that face down monster out of the water!"

Without hesitating, the boat-like shark fired both of the shark like torpedoes, both of them crashing into the face down monster with two powerful bursts of water flying through the air.

"Heh… Now then," Childsman laughed. "I think its time that…"

"I activate the effect of Nimble Momonga!" Faye announced as two face down monsters appeared in front of her. "So thanks for the boost!" (SCLP: 7150)

"… How annoying…" Childsman sighed with a shake of his head. "I don't want to give you Shadowchasers more life points… But I can't risk you getting out one of your bigger monsters…

"Land Shark, Cyber Shark… Eliminate the last two nuisances."

Both sharks leapt from the water, their teeth crashing directly into the two face down monsters and bringing them below the water.

Faye closed her eyes as she nodded, allowing her two fallen monsters to activate their effects. (SCLP: 9150)

"Heh… I wonder, do you intend finish me off?" Childsman queried as he rubbed his chin. "You've got yourself more life points to protect yourself from losing this duel…"

"I'm going to be the one to defeat you," Faye growled opening her eyes, forming them into a deep glare. "That's all there is to it."

Hyde remained silent as he slowly leaned against the wall.

"Hmm… Well, then you've still got to get by these three," Childsman chuckled as his three sharks floated around his entire body. "And in case you didn't notice, they all have more than enough strength to battle and beat a certain blue eyed dragon…

"And to throw even more blood in the sea, you've still got two more decks to deal with, and this one is still just a recreational deck… You don't know the terrors that I hold deep within the remaining two decks."

"You going to keep talking," Faye sighed with a shake of her head. "Or are you going to finish your turn?"

"My, my, my, and here I thought you'd be a proper lady…" Childsman sighed as we wagged his hand in the air. "I'll end my turn if that's what you demand…"

Faye slowly drew, looking at the card she held, '_… He might be an egomaniac… But he does have a point… I need to set up some sort of strategy._

'_But thanks to this draw, I can actually get the ball rolling…'_

"I activate Pot of Avarice!"

The three Nimble Momongas, the Sangan and Trap Eater slid out of Faye's graveyard slot, allowing the older Shadowchaser to fit the five cards into the deck, making the duel disk auto-shuffle system activate. "I don't think I need to explain what this card was meant to do."

"Hmm… Now you've got a little bit of your ally's deck in yours," Childsman mused with his head slightly tilted. "I wonder what you intend on doing?"

"I've already told you," Faye growled as she pulled off the top two cards from her deck, holding them in front of her eyes. "I'm going to beat you… Simple as that."

"You say its simple," Childsman chuckled with his shark tail splashing through the water a few times. "But is it really that simple? Nothing is as simple as it seems…"

"… With the exception of how you talk," Faye pointed out. "You used simple three times in that last line, couldn't you have come up with some more creativity?"

"… I've got freedom of speech here," Childsman huffed. "I can say what I want, how I want, and when I want it! You don't like it? Tough chum!"

Faye only shrugged as she continued looking over the two cards she drew, along with the other two cards that Barron had left for her.

"… I'll set a monster in defense mode," Faye announced as the face down monster appeared in front of her. "And that's all I can do."

"Defense, defense, defense," Childsman sighed with a shake of his head as he quickly drew his next card, not bothering to look at it. "Is that all you can do? Come on now, I had more fun dealing with that little tomboy and the self-proclaimed lover's boy…

"Maybe the smoker will provide more fun next round… Cyber Shark! Destroy the face down monster!"

Leaping from the water, the cybernetic shark dove into the face down monster with a large splash. A moment later, the Cyber Shark whipped its head out of the water, revealing the monster it had attacked still in its mouth – A small white mechanical rabbit with the words 'love it' written over its body (800/100).

"Uh… What the hell is that?" Childsman questioned blinking a few times at the weird robotic entity.

"That… Is how you're going to lose," Faye answered as the Mecha Bunny began to glow brightly. "This Mecha Bunny's effect activates the moment it's flipped up. Allowing me to select a card on the field and deal its controller five hundred points of damage…

"… And I choose your Feeding Frenzy spell card!"

Childsman's eyes widened as his spell card glowed with the same bright light as the Mecha Bunny, making him stagger backwards as he was temporarily blinded. (CLP: 8000)

"C-Cheap shot!" Childsman barked as he yanked the deck out of his duel disk.

"You shouldn't really complain," Faye sighed as she slapped another card onto her duel disk. "It's your fault for attacking… And by the way, the second ability of Mecha Bunny allows me to set another one from my deck."

As he fitted the new deck into the deck slot, Childsman rolled his eyes, "I don't really have a choice. Thanks to my Feeding Frenzy spell card, all sharks are forced to attack each turn.

"Speaking of… Land Shark! Destroy that next Mecha Bunny!"

Pouncing from the water, the large shark dove into the face down monster, pulling it back it into the water with it.

"I think I'll choose the same card," Faye stated as a third card popped out of her deck and into her hand.

Once more, the Feeding Frenzy spell card glowed brightly, making the Loan Shark stagger through the water once more. (CLP: 7500)

And once more, another face down monster appeared in front of Faye.

"… This is getting tedious," Childsman sighed with a shake of his head, rubbing his eyes in the same. "Shark Cruiser! Just end it this and finish that last Mecha Bunny off!"

Snarling loudly, the Shark Cruiser just flew on the water and crashed into the final Mecha Bunny, making the Feeding Frenzy spell glow brightly once more. (CLP: 7000)

"… Not so bad when you get used to it," Childsman admitted still rubbing his eyes slightly.

"Enough of the jokes," Faye growled crossing her arms. "I got you down to your next deck… So you're going to start talking…"

Childsman smirked as he stood up straight, his arms now crossed. "Oh? And what would you have me talk about? My evil plans? Perhaps a contract to take out a loan from S. Reef Lender? Or maybe how I got my dashing good looks?"

Slowly, Faye lowered her head, turning her gaze away from Childsman, making the Loan Shark and Hyde blink a few times.

"… Why?" Faye growled. "Why did you bring back Sieg!?!"

"Sieg?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow.

At first Childsman just stood there, allowing some of the water to crash against his legs.

Then slowly, but surely…

"… heh…

"Heh… Heh…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Childsman whipped his head back laughing louder and deeper with each passing second, scaring all of the fish away from him, "Sieg? HAHAHA! That's what you wanna know?! HAHAHAHAHA! F-Fine I… HA… I'll be more than… BWAHAHA… Answer!"

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Childsman still smirked with a snicker escaping his mouth for a moment, "Heh… Sieg, Sieg, Sieg… Truly, it was the most delicious irony that I could enjoy."

"… I take it that this isn't your first encounter with a Shadowchaser," Hyde sighed shaking his head, having an idea where this was going.

"To be technical," Childsman remarked. "This whole fiasco here would be considered my second affair with you Shadowchasers… About a ten year difference actually. I can actually remember it like it was yesterday.

"You see ten years ago, I had acquired my ideas for this plan, and I was awaiting some of my loan contacts to pay off some of their debt. Here's the thing though, they thought they could beat me in a little game of poker in order to cancel their debt. Of course, if they lost, I'd have to double it.

"Now, the person who borrowed from me was a rather shady Night Elf who was a ring leader of a local gang that disappeared a few years ago. Halfway through the game, I was winning when all of a sudden this Shadowchaser rushed in… Or he fell from above since he landed on the table.

"Needless to say, I was pissed off. So, we both had our goons and hired guns fight him. However, it was over in a matter of minutes… Save for me and my client, everyone was knocked out by that Shadowchaser. I was impressed, not every day you see a human wail on a different batch of Shadowkind and win.

"And thus, I asked him his name. He told me it was Sieg, a Shadowchaser and said that he'd bring me to justice."

"So, this Sieg character was a Shadowchaser…" Hyde muttered.

"And a good one too," Childsman cackled rubbing the back of his head. "No matter how hard I tried, none of my goons were able to lay a finger on the guy… I think he almost set a record for arrests in a year.

"However, I grew tired of that game of cat and mouse and decided to face him directly. I challenged him to a one on one match… No one else. I wanted to sink my teeth into his form of justice… And it may have taken a while and it was by the skin of my teeth, I was able to defeat him and his tempo combo, or whatever he called it."

"And then you killed him so he wouldn't get in your way again?" Faye growled lifting her head up to glare at the Loan Shark.

"… Nice try," Childsman sighed with a shake of his head. "But I'm not the guy who cut his life down. I may have been annoyed with the guy and hated him for busting up my plans, but I was more than willing to fight on his terms…

"Of course, when I found out he was dead, I'd be lying if I didn't laugh."

"You bastard," Faye growled.

"But if you wanted to know why I brought him out of his early grave," Childsman chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. "You'd have to ask my lawyer about that… She was the one who came up with that idea of bringing him back. So, I would assume that she had a history with him as well…

"But it's not like I would know. I just loved the idea…"

"… Your lawyer is Xue Yin Jien, right?" Faye snarled with her glare deepening.

"Bingo," Childsman chuckled. "But I'd be less worried about her, and more worried about how I'm about to tear you apart when I get to use this new deck of mine…"

"We'll see," Faye retorted as she slowly drew and immediately spun the card around in her hand. "I activate Magical Mallet! Now, I'll shuffle the three remaining cards in my hand back into my deck!"

Faye quickly did so, and then plucked off the top three cards from her deck, nodding at each of them, "Next, I'll activate Blasting Vein, so by destroying Barron's face down card, I can draw two more cards!"

The face down card that Barron had left behind exploded in a violent flurry of fire that rocked the flooded room, allowing Faye to pull another two cards to her hand, "… And now… I think its time that I get rid of this sea of yours…"

"Huh?" Childsman questioned as Faye fitted another card into her duel disk.

"I play Giant Trunade!" Faye announced.

Childsman's eyes widened as the air in the room began to swirl, forming into a powerful storm that swept up all the water (although the fish managed to sense what was happening and swam into hole that was in the ground), the Feeding Frenzy, Another Road trap, his face down, as well as the Berserking trap as well as Barron's other face down card.

Eventually the office was back to normal, allowing all three of Childsman's sharks to land on the ground (1800/2200) (2100/2000) (2000/1500).

"Now that we've landed your fish," Faye stated holding her five cards in her hand. "Its time to knock you down a few pegs… And I'll start by summoning Injection Fairy Lily!"

With a pop of smoke, the petite angelic nurse floated in front of Faye, struggling to hold up the syringe she used as her weapon (400/1500).

"Ooh boy…" Childsman chuckled nervously.

"Injection Fairy Lily!" Faye announced as her duel disk glowed brightly. "I give you two thousand life points… So attack that Shark Cruiser!" (SCLP: 7150)

The large syringe began to glow brightly, allowing Lily to fly into the air (400/1500 + 3000/0) and immediately throw the syringe at the boat-like shark, crashing right through the cruiser, shattering it like glass. (CLP: 5400)

Childsman merely closed his eyes as he fitted the card into his duel disk's graveyard slot as Lily floated back to the ground (400/1500).

"I'll then set two cards face down," Faye announced as the cards popped behind her Injection Fairy. "And end my turn."

Childsman took a deep breath, immediately pulling another card into now eight card hand, "Ya know… I could just replay that field card and Feeding Frenzy card, sure, you could use that Fairy's effect again… But if you did it twice, you'd be out of the game..."

Faye merely narrowed her eyes.

"But then again… You've got those two face down cards," Childsman continued with a shake of his head. "And as much as I would like to do so… I wouldn't be willing to take a risk like that.

"Besides, I wanna flesh out this deck of mine… And what better way then to use a card you just used… Magical Mallet!"

Pulling four of the cards from his seven-card hand, Childsman placed the cards onto his duel disk, immediately allowing the device to shuffle the cards inside it. "Now, I draw four new cards…"

And just like that, the Loan Shark drew again, "But now then… I think its time we take this duel down south… I activate Big Wave, Small Wave!"

Both of the sharks on the field erupted into a pair of powerful flames that crashed to the ground, "Now, why did I destroy both of those powerhouses of sharks? Simple, cause now I get to special summon two other Water monsters from my hand with no cost!

"And I choose these two!"

The flames immediately died out, only to allow two large pillars of ice to erupt in front of Childsman. For a moment, the pillars remained still… Until several cracks appeared in the ice, shattering them both to reveal two identical blue and white feathered birds dressed in blue armor (300/500 x2) both of them screeching loudly.

"Meet Blizzeds, the Defenders of the Ice Barrier!"

"… You traded in two blood thirsty sharks," Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow. "For a pair of birds?"

"Why not?" Childsman questioned as he fitted two more cards into his duel disk, making them appear behind the two screeching birds. "You see… I prefer to have fun with my prey, and since I gave the other two chasers a chance, I might as well do the same with her.

"I end my turn."

Faye raised an eyebrow, but shook it off, "Before that… I'll activate my trap card – Solemn Wishes!"

Faye's face down card lifted up, allowing her to quickly draw and allow a large amount of light to rain over her body. (SCLP: 7650)

"Next, I'll summon White Magician Pikeru in attack mode!" Faye announced slapping the card onto her duel disk.

In a poof of white smoke, the young white dressed magician appeared, her scapegoat token hair covering her pink locks of hair (1200/0).

"Heh… Your monster looks like she'd make a tasty snack for a shark," Childsman joked with his teeth barred.

Pikeru took a step back, obviously a little nervous with that last comment.

"While that maybe true," Faye stated throwing her hand towards Childsman. "She's more than a match for one of those Blizzeds!"

With a confident nod, the young white magician waved her wand through the air, sending a powerful wave of colorful energy that crashed right into the bird on the right, shattering it.

Childsman only smirked as he plucked a card from the top of his deck, "Thanks… Now, I get to draw another card from my deck… Quite helpful actually."

He looked at the card. "… Very helpful…"

"I end my turn…"

Childsman quickly drew, and waved his hand in the air, "I activate my trap card – Limit Reverse… Now, I get back one of my monsters that has one thousand or less attack points from my graveyard… And I've got quite a selection…

"But I'll choose my good old Draw Slime… Since it was quite the hit beforehand…"

A pool of red slime began to emerge itself in front of Childsman, squirming around as it held up a single card inside its body (300/200).

"Next… I'll sacrifice both of my monsters," Childsman chuckled as both of his monsters began to freeze over in blocks of ice. "To bring out something that's much… Much… Much more dangerous than what I've brought out in the past…"

Both of the frozen monsters shattered, the shards beginning to float over the Loan Shark's head beginning to come together forming into a large daunting, dragon like form, some what resembling that of the Red Eyes Black Dragon, only completely made out of ice. At first the ice sculpture just floated through the air… Until a gleam of blue light beamed from its head, making the ice come to life with a large roar (3000/2500).

"White… Nights… DRAGON!" Childsman laughed loudly with his arms extended… Until he drew another card from his deck. "And since my slime was sent back to the graveyard, I get to draw another card!"

"What the heck is that?" Faye questioned raising an eyebrow at the large monster.

"Clean out your ears," Childsman chuckled. "White Night Dragon… A water attribute dragon type monster with a killer effect and even killer attack points."

And so the samebito drew, immediately snapping his duel disk up, "Now, for some more fun… I'll reactivate my field spell card – Umiiruka!"

Once more water began to pour out from the hole in the floor, however, due to the presence of the dragon of ice, the water immediately froze around the duelists' feet (3000/2500 + 500/0 – 0/400). "Now then… If I'm right, then that face down of yours might just be Draining Shield… It's a trademark trap of yours…

"Well, too bad, thanks to his effect, White Nights Dragon is immune to targeting spells and traps… And that means I can eradicate you…

"White Nights Dragon! Attack the Injection Fairy Lily!"

The dragon screeched loudly, opening its mouth to prepare a large orb of blue and white energy inside its maw, taking aim at the surprised Lily.

"I activate Lily's effect!" Faye growled as her duel disk glowed brightly. "I won't lose that easily!" (SCLP: 5650)

As Lily lifted her arms up (3400/1500), the white blue energy crashed directly into her body, making her freeze into a statue of ice… That shattered as such moments later. (SCLP: 5550)

"… Heh… Buffering the damage," Childsman cackled as he fitted another card into his duel disk, making it appear over the ice. "Nice… But futile… Turn end."

Faye quickly drew her next card, allowing the Solemn Wishes trap to glow brightly. (SCLP: 6050)

Looking at the card, Faye clenched her teeth as Pikeru began to chant to herself, a white aura washing over Faye. (SCLP: 6450)

"I… I switch Pikeru to defense mode," Faye announced as the white magician knelt down, her hands covering her head. "And, I'll set another monster in defense mode. Turn end!"

Childsman cackled as he drew slowly, his eyes curving slightly, "Hmm… That was quick…

"Although, I wonder… You've been saying that you'd take me down, but you've only attacked once during this part of the duel… So how the hell do think you can beat me?"

Childsman held up the card he just drew and slapped it onto his duel disk, "I summon Ice Knight in attack mode!"

The ice near Childsman's feet began to build up, forming into a large ice sculpture of a knight wielding a lance and a shield. A moment passed until the sculpture shattered, unleashing a knight dressed in the exact same armor and armed with the same weapon onto the ice (1300/1200).

"And thanks to my field card," Childsman chuckled as a blue aura washed over his knight (1300/1200 + 900/0 – 0/400). "And his own effect, he gains attack points for the field bonus and its effect to gain five hundred and four hundred attack points respectively…

"Now, time for the fun… White Night Dragon! Blast away that little magician!"

Once more, the large dragon of ice opened his maw, unleashing a powerful blizzard that crashed into Pikeru's body, turning the young girl into a small sculpture of ice… Shattering like glass moment's later.

"Next…" Childsman chuckled snapping his finger up. "Ice Knight… Skewer that face down monster!"

Without waiting, the blue armored knight leapt forward quickly stabbing the lance through the face down monster… Allowing a large amount of white ooze to wrap around the lance, making the knight stagger backwards (300/500).

"That monster's Marshmallon," Faye explained as the ooze reformed in front of her, making the cute blob of white goo land in front of her. "And when you flip him up, you get burned for a thousand life points!"

Childsman's eyes widened as an aura of white energy poured over his body, making him lean backwards (his feet were still frozen in the ice caused by his White Night Dragon). "C-Cheap shot… AGAIN!" (CLP: 4400)

'_If Faye keeps this up…'_ Hyde thought with his arms crossed. '_She might just be able to beat Childsman…'_

"Humph, I'll set one card face down," Childsman announced as the face down card appeared in front of him. "And end my turn."

Faye quickly drew her next card, allowing the Solemn Wishes glow brightly. (SCLP: 6950)

"… I set one card face down," Faye announced as the set card appeared behind her Marshmallon. "And end my turn."

"End your turn?" Childsman chuckled as he swiftly drew. "Unfortunately… No… It's the end of the line for you… I activate my trap card, Meteorain!"

Faye's eyes widened at the trap card that lifted up, making her stagger back… Or try at least, since the ice still had her trapped in place.

"Now… Time for the kill!" Childsman laughed loudly as he snapped his hand up in the air. "White Night Dragon… Attack Marshmallon!"

Raising her arms up, Faye defended herself from the oncoming attack as the White Nights Dragon charged up the icy energy in its mouth…

"… Hyde… You better not lose," Faye stated as she closed her eyes. "There's too much riding on this for…"

Before Faye could finish the ice covered dragon immediately fired the blizzard towards the Marshmallon, the icy wind blasting over the monster and crashing directly into Faye's body, making the older Shadowchaser bite her lower lip as ice began to form over her entire body. (SCLP: 3950)

As the dragon's attack ceased, Faye's arms fell limp to her sides as her head slumped down… A dark aura washing over her entire body at the same time.

"Faye!" Hyde shouted drawing his sword, immediately stabbing it into the ice that had frozen around his feet, trying to free himself.

However, the moment that he was freed, was the moment that the dark aura completely engulfed Faye and disappeared, leaving only the duel disk and cards in her place.

"And then there was one," Childsman cackled holding his free hand up into the air, revealing that a small orb of darkness was in his hand, which formed into a third doll. "I have to wonder… If I were to continue this duel against other Shadowchasers, could I make a full set for my niece?"

As Childsman lowered his hand, showing Hyde that the doll had the same black Chinese dress, the same tied up hair, and the same glasses that Faye traditionally wore. "Honestly though, it would depend on my niece's tastes… I doubt she'd like some sort of tobacco smelling doll with a five o'clock shadow…"

Hyde didn't reply as he quickly picked up the cards and the duel disk, immediately putting them in the right places before he fitted hid deck into the deck slot, making sure that Faye's deck was safe in his jacket's pocket.

"Heh, more resilient than your comrades," Childsman chuckled waving a hand up slightly to toss the Faye doll back onto his desk, right next to Ace's and Barron's. "I see…"

"… When you've been on the beat as long as I have," Hyde sighed as he pulled out his pack of Lucky Seven cigarettes, plucking a single cigarette and tossing it into his mouth. "You learn how to deal with seeing your comrades falling in front of your eyes… Granted, I'm not really used to seeing people turned into dolls, but at least this way I can get them back if I win…"

"That's a big 'if'," Childsman chuckled. "You still have to win. And I still have my battle phase and my Meteorain trap card still works… And with your fellow Chaser's Marshmallon still out, well… You're going to be at a very serious disadvantage…

"Ice Knight! Skewer that Marshmallon once more!"

The blue armored knight spun the lance in its fingers before it charged forward…

Hyde nodded as he pushed a button on his duel disk, making a bright green aura erupt over his entire field, making the knight's attack blocked by the aura sending it skidding backwards. (HLP: 6150)

"Heh… I knew she had a Draining Shield," Childsman chuckled rubbing his chin as his Ice Knight snapped the lance towards the side. "My best bet would have to be that she drew the card last turn…"

"Pretty much," Hyde sighed pulling his lighter up, immediately lighting his cigarette. "And since your White Night Dragon negates targeting effects to itself, she couldn't use it."

"Heh… So you did instead," Childsman cackled as he crossed his arms. "Interesting, you're more of a scavenger amongst your fellow Shadowchasers… Something I can respect…"

"… My, what an insult," Hyde retorted before he took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Act cool all you want," Childsman said fitting another card into his duel disk. "But if you can't even get past this ice deck, then you're going to be on ice…"

"… Any particular reason why you'd use an ice deck?" Hyde asked, his cigarette moving up and down rhythmically with his lips. "I only ask since I want to get the ice puns out of the way before I go insane."

"Like I said," Childsman replied scratching the back of his neck. "These three decks… Slime, Shark, and Ice, they're all recreational decks that I used in my spare time and when I actually get out of the office.

"Besides, it's not like I have to deal with your Shadowchasers on a daily basis… Don't get me wrong, I've had a few run-ins with them, but they weren't in Las Vegas mind you and I didn't have the choker with me all the time."

"Yeah, that's real interesting," pulling his cigarette from his mouth, Hyde yawned. "Too bad it doesn't really matter to me."

Childsman shook his head slightly, "Well then, how about I shake your foundation? I recall that you were interested in my plans… My ten year long plan…"

"You wanna sink your ship with loose lips, be my guest," Hyde sighed fitting the cigarette back into his mouth. "I won't stop ya."

"Good, I just love listening to the sound of my own voice," Childsman snickered as he wagged a finger slightly. "Tell me Shadowchaser… If you wanted to, how would you go about controlling an entire city?"

"… You're aiming to take over Las Vegas?" Hyde guessed as Childsman nodded. "Heh, I guess I pegged you as a big picture guy…"

"Please, one step at a time Chaser," Childsman replied. "You gotta start small, and what better way to start than with a single city. And what better place to attack, than the very stuff that provides the stuff for essential living…

"Cash.

"For the last ten years, I've given out loans, produced several interest rates, and have amassed an almost countless number of clients who have debt to me! And its not just common people who have business with me, politicians, actors and even a handful of judges do! All legit!

"Its only a matter of time till my loans begin to spread out along the country, after all, tourists come to Las Vegas every day of the year and when they reach rock bottom, I offer them a helping hand.

"Eventually, everyone will become indebted to me! And thanks to the legal processes, I'll be able to amass myself a fortune that can buy out almost anything or anyone once I collect… Either it being cash, collateral, or the very blood of my clients…"

'… _Wait… Then that doesn't make any sense…'_ Hyde thought to himself raising an eyebrow. '_Sure, having people indebted to you legally is a good plan… On a small scale, cause then you'll have the law of contracts on your side. But to actually do this on a large scale as a city, or even a country…_

'_He's crazy!'_

"I know that look," Childsman chuckled with a shake of his head. "You're thinking I'm crazy… Well, you better be careful. You see, even this country's in debt, and what do you think is going to happen when the countries come to call in that debt?"

Hyde remained silent.

"… Heh, well… Think of it as the same thing with my plan," Childsman continued. "And well… Heh…"

"So, your big plan is to control the country with debt?" Hyde questioned.

"What do ya think?" Childsman asked with a smirk on his face. "Admittedly it would take a long time, but I've had ten long years to do so, and with the spread of my clients going through the country… Well, it's only a matter of time.

"And the beauty? Even if I should lose at this duel, my contracts will still be in the clear… If I get arrested, then I'll be able to pay the bail, and get back on the streets. If my bail is denied, I can easily continue my plan from jail…"

"You must be very confident about your plan," Hyde muttered, adjusting the cigarette in his mouth. "To think you can run it from a jail cell… Not to mention a Jalal-patented jail cell. And don't think that you'd be able to get out any time soon… I've got a list of charges that you keep adding to the list…"

"Oh?" Childsman questioned with his teeth curling up into a dangerous smirk. "And what would these charges be?"

"Assault and battery, extortion," Hyde counted off as he drew. "Hiring hits on people, performing illegal summonings, using dark magic without a permit… And littering." (HLP: 6650)

Before the Loan Shark could ask, Hyde gestured towards the glass aquariums' glass. Childsman blinked a few times as he turned his sharp eyes widening as several water bottles began to float amongst the fish.

"Ah man! There's no way in hell the maid's going to be able to get those out!" Childsman groaned as he slumped his shoulders down. "I'm going to have to deal with that myself!"

"… What'd you think was going to happen when your field card left the field?" Hyde questioned looking down at the ice… Thinking what would happen when this ice would disappear.

"Still… It's annoying," Childsman sighed drooping his head slightly. "Anyway, about your charges… I don't know about those summoning charges, but the rest of your charges are based on circumstantial evidence…"

'… _I wonder about that…'_ Hyde thought looking at the card he drew moments ago. "… I activate my own Card Destruction!"

Childsman raised an eyebrow as he fitted the four cards from his hand into his duel disk while Hyde fitted the three into his, "Yeesh, do all you Shadowchasers own a copy of that card?"

"I know that it seems to work for me and Barron," Hyde replied as he pulled off the top three cards from his deck, Faye's Solem Wishes glowing brightly. "And apparently in this duel, it seems to really help with this duel…" (HLP: 7150)

Nodding at the cards, Hyde immediately pulled a card from the duel disk, making the Marshmallon disappear, "I sacrifice Faye's monster… And set a monster of my own face down!"

A set monster appeared in front of Hyde, taking the place of the white goop. "And I'll set a face down card… And end my turn!"

"That's all?" Childsman asked as he drew, giving him five cards in his hand. "I was hoping for something… Bigger! Oh well, I guess I'll have make this duel much more interesting.

"Starting with the spell card – Twister!"

Hyde blinked a few times as a small storm flew across the field and crashed into the Solemn Wishes that Faye had left him, the wind also blew out his cigarette… Making Hyde narrow his eyes. "I know that spell card… And I can only think of one reason why you'd play that…"

"How right you are," Childsman chuckled as a red aura flew over his body. "In order for me to play Twister, I need to pay five hundred life points." (CLP: 3900)

Hyde growled as he watched Childsman pull out the deck that was currently in his duel disk and snapped it onto his deck next to the Shadowchaser dolls, "… You were planning this from the very beginning, weren't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Childsman snickered as he fitted the fourth and final deck into his duel disk, allowing the machine to shuffle the cards. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you Shadowchasers could make it this far… But as the saying goes, 'time is money'. And if you're wasting time, then you're wasting money!

"And now, I'll activate a familiar spell card – Magical Mallet!"

Sighing loudly, Hyde watched as Childsman selected two of the remaining three cards from his hand and placed them on top of his deck, allowing the deck to shuffle immediately once more.

"Now… Let's see if I can use my true deck to its true potential," Childsman mused as he slowly pulled off the top two cards from his deck, turning them around.

He frowned.

"… Ugh... Annoying," The Loan Shark sighed as he tossed the two cards into his hand. "Oh well… I still have my powered up Ice Knight. Start things off and destroy that face down monster!"

Leaping into the air, the ice themed knight immediately threw the lance it held right into the face down monster, skewering the monster to reveal the large bull demon – Gyūki (2200/400).

"Now then… Time to even the score," Childsman chuckled as his White Night Dragon roared loudly, snapping its head back, preparing its icy blizzard attack. "I hope you have enough cigarettes to keep you warm, Chaser…

"White Night Dragon! Blizzard Flash!"

The large ice dragon flung its head forward, unleashing the cold wind towards Hyde, several icicles and loads amount of snow flying through the air.

The attack crashed into Hyde's body, making the Shadowchaser lift his arms up in a defensive stance, allowing the icicles and snow to crash and roll over his body, his teeth gritting as he slid backwards on the ice. (HLP: 3650)

"Heh… Just be glad that you were able to pad your life points," Childsman chuckled as the White Night Dragon ceased its attack, revealing that Hyde was covered with snow and ice, his face slightly flushed.

"… C… C…" Hyde stuttered.

"Hmm… Speaking of padding," Childsman continued holding up a card from his hand. "I think I'll do that by activating Mystic Wok. It never hurts to improve your life points, so, I'll just get rid of my Ice Knight to increase my life points by the same amount."

The Ice Knight melted into the ground, creating a large amount of steam that floated over the samebito's body, allowing him to breathe in deeply with a large smirk appearing over his face. (CLP: 6150)

"C… Childsman," Hyde growled with his eyes narrowed. "You're one messed up… Bastard."

"Heh… Perhaps," Childsman said with a lick of his lips. "But don't think that's going to stop me. I've spent the last ten years of my life amassing my plan… And don't think for a second that I'm going to stop just because of four humans. You're all so fragile.

"… Ya know, if you wanted to run, now's your chance."

Hyde's eyes widened when he heard that line.

"_If you want to run, now's your chance Hyde."_

With that, Hyde stood up straight and began to uncross his arms, the ice falling from his body, "… No chance."

"Fine by me," Childsman stated as he held up a card. "Don't complain when that decision of yours comes to bite you in the ass though. I end my turn by summoning Reptia Egg in attack mode."

From the ice at Childsman's feet, a small trio of reptile eggs appeared around the Loan Shark's feet, almost freezing over due to being so close to the White Night Dragon (0/0 + 500/0 – 0/400).

Hyde remained quiet as he drew, and then with a snap of his fingers, the card that he had set before flipped up, "Jar of Greed!"

"Heh, you can draw till your hands are bloody," Childsman snickered as the Shadowchaser drew. "But I doubt that your deck will hold anything that could…"

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light!"

Childsman's eyes nearly bugged out as several swords of light crashed into the ice around him and his White Night Dragon.

Hyde smirked as he slapped another card onto his duel disk, making another face down monster appear before him, "… There, you've been stopped."

"… Temporarily," Childsman huffed with his arms crossed. "But three turns won't be enough to help you… Especially with the strategy I've got in mind."

"You'll still have to wait three turns to attack," Hyde replied reaching into his pocket, producing another cigarette, tossing it into his mouth as he quickly lit it with his lighter. "Turn end…"

Childsman drew, and as he did, several cracks began to run along the Reptia Eggs, "Heh… I choose to pass."

Several swords began to fizzle out of existence.

Hyde snapped his next card into his hand, nodding at the two cards he held, "I'll set a card face down… Then I'll flip up my face down monster, Morphing Jar!"

The face down monster flipped up, revealing the large living jar (700/600).

"Yet another thing you Shadowchasers seem to each own," Childsman pointed out as he fitted the four cards into his graveyard, pulling off the top five as Hyde did the same.

"And I'm not complaining at all," Hyde retorted looking at the five cards. "Next, I'll activate the Scroll of Bewitchment! Allowing me to transform Morphing Jar into a fire attribute monster…"

A red aura flushed over the Morphing Jar's body, turning it completely scarlet.

"Thinking you can burn away the cold?" Childsman chuckled. "Cigarettes and spell cards won't be able to do the trick…"

"Then I'll just turn up the heat," Hyde stated as he slapped a card onto his duel disk, creating a large golden, metal jar to crash into the Morphing Jar, unleashing a powerful flame from the top of the jar, forming into a demonic face among the flames (2200/1900). "With Goka, the Pyre of Malice!"

"I see you managed to boost your forces," Childsman chuckled as Hyde slipped a card onto his duel disk, making a face down card appear behind the fire Yokai. "But it's just a flicker in a blizzard compared to the White Night Dragon…"

'_Take the bait Chaser… I never got the chance to explain my Dragon's other effect…'_

"I end my turn," Hyde answered back with a dulled look on his face.

Childsman nearly face faulted at the blunt move that Hyde just pulled, "You… You're not going to attack the Reptia Eggs?"

Hyde just took a long drag on his cigarette, "… Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not about to risk everything for a cheap shot. You've got a face down card that's done nothing but sit there since Faye dueled against you.

"So shut your trap and make your move."

"Oh… I shall," Childsman growled as he drew, now holding seven cards. "And it's going to be a big one. You see, since two turns passed since I summoned my Repita Egg, I can tribute it to special summon three 'Baby' Reptile-type monsters from my deck, hand or graveyard."

Pulling one card from his hand and two from his deck, Childsman slapped all three onto his duel disk. "And I choose my three Alligator Baby cards!"

All three of the eggs hatched, unleashing three small, cute baby alligators that were all still hiding in their egg shells (100/100 + 500/0 – 0/400 x3).

"… Reptiles? That's your big deck strategy?" Hyde questioned eying the three small alligators. "I was expecting something like… Levia-Dragon Daedalus…"

"That wimp?" Childsman cackled as he held up another card from his hand. "Please… My all stars in this deck are so much stronger than that sea snake… Reptiles were nothing more than fodder for dinosaur decks, or at least until the Alien, Worm, Reptilianne and Venom arch-types were introduced.

"And even then, other reptiles were disregarded! They were treated as trash and overlooked… Heck, aside from the types that I state, how many reptile decks do you see get used?

"The thing is however, that in the long run, reptile decks focus on tactics that reward patience and strategy over simplicity and brute force… And that fits me to a 'T'!"

"Yeesh, sounds like there's a deeper meaning to this," Hyde sighed pulling his cigarette out to blow out some smoke. "No one gets that defensive about cards… Unless they have a link to them."

"Humph… Like I said, I love the sound of my own voice," Childsman chuckled with a shake of his head. "You already know my plans, so why not give you a sob-story? I'm assuming you knew your parents, right?"

"Not as good as I hoped to," Hyde answered fitting the cigarette back in his mouth. "And let me guess… You didn't."

"Half right," Childsman sighed with a deep breath. "I knew my father… But he was a bastard."

"So like father like son?" Hyde asked.

"… I walked right into that one," Childsman mumbled with a roll of his eyes. "But to be serious, he really hated me. Blamed me for killing the woman that he loved… Not like it was my fault, all I did was get life. I'll spare you the details, but the moment that I could actually walk and talk, my old man left me on the streets of an ocean bordering town in California. He may have been a heartless jerk, but he was a samebito too and knew that we needed salt water to live.

"Sure, I was able to survive on fish and water, living in an underwater cave for a few years… But Shadowkind can't live on that alone, I needed social interaction with people my own age.

"… I bet you can tell that I was real popular at the park and beach."

"Doesn't help that children are Awares while they're still young," Hyde sighed with smoke pouring from his mouth. "I guess you were shunned and considered a monster amongst kids."

"True…" Childsman smiled brightly as he spoke. "But one day, one kid didn't run away or scream… Turned out she was a fan of sharks, odd how that works out. Even odder is that after a few times we actually met, she actually wanted to invite me to her house… Or mansion I should say, for dinner one night.

"… Once again, I'll spare you the little details, but when her parents saw my makeshift clothes and how skinny I was at the time, and when they heard my story about what my father had done, well… My name changed to Childsman eventually, and I became an elite amongst the others.

"So my story's just like that of the reptile monster-type, nothing to look at, only to be discarded, and considered a waste of space… At least until I was actually given a chance to make something out of myself."

"Only difference is that they're not trying to take over cities and countries," Hyde pointed out.

"Indeed, however," Childsman cackled with a lick of his teeth. "But perhaps the names Viper and Edmund would ring a few bells? I'm sure a Shadowchaser by now would have to have heard those names."

"I read reports," Hyde retorted. "Both of them used the Venom and Worm arch-types, and there have been several reports that many Ophidia who are high ranking use Venom as well…"

"Only there's a big difference," Childsman chuckled waving a card in his hand. "Their ego came form the advantages that they didn't possess… I know each and every one of the advantages that I have.

"And trust me when I say that I'm going to each and every one of them against you…

"Everything, I'll devour it."

"… What's with everyone and weird one-liners?" Hyde questioned.

"… What do you mean?" Childsman asked, his head tilted slightly to the side. "I know I like them… But they work for me."

"Don't give me that," Hyde growled. "I read a few reports detailing one of your employees using a line that goes along the lines of 'From start to finish, I'm at a climax!' Is that a trend or something? Even that Kamen guy uses them."

"… First off, I don't know anyone who says suggest stuff like that," Childsman sighed with a dulled look on his face. "And as for that mask guy with the bat motif, who I assume is this Kamen, this is the first time I've ever seen the guy! I don't know what the hell someone like him would be here."

That made Hyde blink a few times, '_Wait… Then if I take this information with the other stuff he's said… Then could it be possible that…'_

"Anyway," Childsman chuckled fitting a card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his three Alligator Babies and single White Night Dragon. "I feel I'm like in a detective novel, being the villain giving his motive for his crimes to the detective…"

Even more the Swords of Revealing Light began to disappear.

"You realize that I was a detective, right?" Hyde questioned as he drew his next card quickly.

"Please… I knew that," Childsman replied rubbing his chin. "… I've done my research on all of you chasers. Although, I aside from you quitting being a detective, I wasn't able to get any information as to why…"

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm not going to listen to you keep rambling…"

Goka screeched loudly, allowing some of the embers from its body to flicker off and into a small orb of fire with eyes on it (100/100). "Now, I'll activate the spell card, Dark World Dealings!"

Both duelists drew a card, after looking over the cards for a moment, both of them fitted a single card into their graveyards.

"Next, I'll summon Yuki-Onna in attack mode!" the former detective announced as the icy water shattered next to Hyde, flinging through the air as the beautiful Yokai landed next to Hyde…

… And immediately sweatdropped at the sight of Goka and the Fireball Token next to her (1000/0 + 500/0 – 0/400). Obviously the snow-woman was nervous about the fire themed monsters near her.

"Using ice versus ice?" Childsman chuckled. "Good plan… And the fact that she's a tuner also helps…"

"Then pay attention!" Hyde announced as the Yuki-Onna spun around, immediately transforming into two blue rings of light that flew around Goka's body. "Cause I'm about to summon someone who'll best you in a matter of seconds!"

Goka exploded into six stars that floated straight over each other, turning into a powerful tower of light.

"Heh… A level eight Synchro summon?" Childsman chuckled with a large smirk. "Sorry, but I did a look up on your deck of Yokai… And Blue Ogre won't make the cut!"

"… You assume that I only use Yokai," Hyde sighed with a long drag of his cigarette.

"Huh?" Childsman questioned as the tower of light began to die down, revealing a familiar armored figure…

"Meet the head honcho," Hyde muttered with his eyes closed, holding his cigarette up towards the one of a kind warrior to each and every Shadowchaser in the world, drawing the sword from his side (2600/2400). "Jalal the Dragonborn… A level eight Synchro monster."

"Aw crap!" Childsman yelped staggering backwards. "This… I… I looked at the records of you chasers! You… You've only used Jalal once in your entire career as a chaser! And that was when you were in your first year!"

Tossing his cigarette to the ground, Hyde stomped on it into the ice with his shoe, "… And what made you think that we wouldn't use Jalal in a duel this important? All Shadowchasers are required to have this card in our extra decks, even if we don't use Synchro monsters.

"If you want a reason why I don't use him and allow Jalal's card to get dusty, I've learned that while you do have comrades you can trust, people need to walk on their own power and accord. That's why I usually use the Yokai Synchro monsters…

"But for you…"

Hyde's entire body began to glow golden as did Jalal's, "I'm more than willing to break that little code of chivalry…" (HLP: 1825)

"H… Hold on a second," Childsman chuckled nervously waving his hands up slightly, not noticing that a single card popped itself from his graveyard slot. "Let's not do anything rash here…"

"Too late," Hyde growled as he threw his hand towards Jalal. "With his effect, I have Jalal remove your Torrential Tribute from the game to give himself a Rune Counter…

"And now, I'll use his effect!"

With a spin of his sword, Jalal stabbed the weapon into the ice, unleashing a small spurt of water from the ice… The spurt beginning to send cracks amongst the ice until water began to flood into the room from the ice, engulfing Jalal, the Fireball token, the three Baby Alligators and even the powerful White Night Dragon.

With in a matter of moments, all the ice was gone as were all the monsters.

Childsman staggered backwards with his teeth barred, "You… You… You…"

Taking a few moments to breathe, Childsman began to chuckle, "You fool… You just left yourself wide open! That move may have destroyed my monsters… But you've used your normal summon and you've only got three cards in your hand so…"

"So I'll just activate Mezuki's effect," Hyde replied as he pulled two cards from his graveyard slot. "So, we'll be seeing a familiar face…"

The water in front of Hyde erupted into a dash of steam, revealing the Pyre of Malice – Goka, screeching loudly as its fiery body flared up (2200/1900).

"Uh…" Childsman gulped as he wrapped his hand around his neck.

"I noticed that there was a lack of direct attacks during this duel," Hyde stated with a small smirk on his face. "… How about we change that?"

"Uh… No?" Childsman guessed.

A moment later, several flames began to cover the samebito's body, making him yell out in pain as he fell backwards into the water. (CLP: 3950)

"Grr…" Childsman snarled as the flames disappeared, allowing the water around his body to cover his fresh burns. "Not bad… You smoking bastard… Hyde Vayne…"

"I was wondering when you'd say my name," Hyde commented as he pulled a third cigarette from his pocket, tossing it up and down. "Here I thought you'd have forgotten it…"

"Nah…" Childsman coughed as he stood up straight, the water from his field card falling from his body. "I was just trying to keep it more professional… I know that goading can't work on someone like you…

"So just pure strategy will just have to work…"

Hyde tossed the unlit cigarette into his mouth and fitted one of the remaining cards into his duel disk, "I'll set one card face down… So show me this strategy of yours."

Childsman smirked as he drew, looking at the cards in his hands, "… You're going to regret asking that… Especially with the cards in my hand."

Hyde blinked a few times as he produced his lighter once more.

"My plan first starts with me activating the spell card," Childsman chuckled as he spun the card around in his hand. "One called Ancient Rules, meaning now I can summon a normal monster from my hand with no cost at all!

"And if you know reptiles like I do, then you know that this next monster won't be much of a surprise!"

Hyde's eyes widened as a large geyser of water erupted in front of him, immediately being pushed away by an incredibly large, muscular and enraged lizard-man, its skin and robotic body parts glowing a bright red and yellow, its cold eyes narrowing down at Hyde as the monster hissed (2950/2800 + 500/0 – 0/400). "Gogiga Gagagi…"

CRUNCH!

"AAH!" Childsman yelped as he stuck his tongue out of his mouth. "BAMN IT! AH DIT MAH UGUE!"

Hyde sweatdropped, biting your tongue while pronouncing your own monster was quite embarrassing… But from this villain… It seemed somewhat nature for some odd reason.

Sticking his tongue into the salt water, Childsman sighed in relief as he stood up, "Ah… Sorry about that, got a little excited…"

"I get your monster's powerful and all," Hyde stated as he lit the cigarette in his mouth. "But don't forget, my swords last until the round…"

"True, but at the moment I only need him as a shield," Childsman retorted with a wag of his finger. "Cause in case you didn't notice, my monster's stronger than anything in your deck… And since I happen to know that you can special summon Jalal from your graveyard, you lost your chance to actually destroy him.

"So I'll end my turn with that."

And just like that, all of the remaining swords of light disappeared to allow the Gogiga Gagagigo to cackle loudly.

Hyde slowly drew, looking directly at the cards he held as well as the field, '_… He's got a point… But I can't concentrate on the duel, I'm still too concerned about what he said earlier…_

'… _Feigning ignorance to crimes isn't an uncommon act to pull for a criminal… But still, for everything he's admitted so far, I don't see why he would. And the fact of the matter is, I would figure that he'd be the kind of person to care for his employees and know their quirks…_

'_Could it be that…'_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Childsman chuckled holding up another salt water bottle, immediately opening it to chug it down.

Hyde shook his head as he quickly slapped a card onto his duel disk, "Nothing that really concerns you… I set a monster and switch Goka to defense mode."

Goka screeched loudly as it pulled itself into the golden jar.

"That's all I got," The nicotine addict stated with his arms crossed.

"Heh, big mistake," Childsman cackled as he pulled a card from the top of his deck, looking at the newest card. "Didn't I tell you that reptiles focus on weakening the opponent and then end the struggle in one felt swoop.

"And allow me to give you a demonstration, I summon Lion Alligator!"

A large amount of water splashed up into the air, unleashing a large alligator with a large body with several spikes erupting from its body. However, the strangest detail was the fact there was a fiery mane of a lion around its neck (1900/200 + 500/0 – 0/400).

"… That's just plain weird…" Hyde muttered with a dulled look on his face.

"Tsk, tsk, I would think that you'd know that the weird ones are always the most dangerous," Childsman chuckled. "And my Lion Alligator is no exception, for as long as he's out on the field with another reptile monster, all reptiles gain a trampling ability!"

Hyde nearly dropped his cigarette from his mouth when he heard that.

"Good to see you know you're beaten," Childsman chuckled as he threw his hand forward. "… Gogiga Gagagigo! Destroy that face down monster!"

With a loud screech, the large cybernetic reptile leapt through the air, immediately slamming its clawed foot directly into the back of the face down monster that Hyde had summoned previously.

The moment the foot connected, a powerful shockwave of air crashed into the water, sending a powerful surge of water up into the air.

"Heh… No matter what that is," Childsman sighed with a shake of his head. "No monster in the deck of Yokai could have that high of a defense to protect you from thirty-four hundred and fifty attack points with a trample ability to boot… There's no way that…"

BAM!

"Huh?" Childsman questioned as the water began to recede revealing that there was a… "A… A drum?"

Indeed, right where Hyde was standing, a large Japanese styled drum was in the Shadowchaser's place, with a shadow covered, horned demon standing in front slamming on the drum with a pair of enflamed drumsticks in its hands.

The demon kept playing the music making both the Gogiga Gagagigo and the Loan Shark blink a few times in confusion at the fast paced beat that was being played before them.

"Taiko of the Hibiki," Hyde's voice sounded along with the musical beat. "Quite an interesting trap card that allows me to negate any damage involving a zombie monster. There's another point, I get to take a level four or lower zombie that was removed from play and put it in my hand."

And like that the drum and the demon disappeared, revealing a smirking Hyde with his hand in his pocket.

Pulling out the card from his pocket, Hyde spun the card into his deck, "And by the by, the monster you destroyed my Crow Tengu."

"Grr… Fine!" Childsman snarled as his Lion Alligator roared loudly. "Lion Alligator! Devour that Goka!"

Swimming across the water, the beastly alligator sped towards the fire demon and immediately chomped down on the golden jar, shattering it. (HLP: 1325)

"I'll end my turn," Childsman snickered. "Almost done…"

Hyde remained silent as he slapped a card onto his duel disk, "Mezuki!"

With a loud neighing sound, the horse headed demon leapt onto the field, spinning the spear in its hands (1700/800). "Now before you say anything, since I have a zombie out, I'll just tribute him…"

A powerful flame erupted over Mezuki's body, immediately turning its skin darker with its body changing into the bull demon – Gyūki roaring loudly amongst the water (2200/400). "In order to special summon the Gyūki from my graveyard…

"But to be specific, I just wanted Mezuki back in the graveyard, allowing me to remove him from play…"

A large icicle erupted from the water next to Hyde, shattering to unleash the beautiful Yuki-Onna onto the water, making it freeze under her feet in order to make sure her kimono wouldn't get wet (1000/0 + 500/0 – 0/400).

"Next," Hyde announced as he pulled a card from his graveyard. "Since she was special summoned, I can special summon another Yokai from my graveyard…

"So Crow Tengu comes back!"

Screeching loudly, the large crow Yokai leapt from the water flying over the air with the black feathers floating around (1400/1200).

"And thanks to him being special summoned," Hyde continued with a trail of smoke from his mouth. "I get to destroy a monster on your field…"

Childsman's eyes narrowed as all the black feathers shot directly into Gogiga Gagagigo's body, making the monster screech out in pain before it shattered into millions of pixels.

"Next… Time for something a little different," Hyde stated as Yuki-Onna shattered once more into two blue rings of light that flew around the Crow Tengu's body. "… But I don't normally speak when I Synchro summon… My own personal style…"

The lights transformed into a large pillar of light, crashing down in front of Hyde as he closed his fist tightly. "Synchro Summon – Inugami!"

The light shattered, revealing a large ghostly silver furred dog with messed up fur, with a large black scarf around its neck that had the kanji for loyalty written on it. Meanwhile, wrapped around its back was a sheathed katana that was drawn by the dog's mouth (2600/1250).

Holding up a card from his graveyard, Hyde spun around the card to reveal the Crow Tengu card, "Next, by removing one more zombie from play, I can destroy one face up monster on your field!"

With a mighty leap, the ghostly dog stabbed the katana right through the Lion Alligator's neck, shattering it just like the Gogiga Gagagigo.

Childsman stepped back in the water, his eyes wide as he looked at the two Yokai leering at him.

"… You're technically a Yokai yourself," Hyde stated holding his cigarette up towards Childsman. "But you give these Japanese demons a bad name Childsman… And it looks like they're happy to finally give you a piece of their minds…

"… Or claws should I say?"

"Heh… You can't be serious," Childsman chuckled nervously.

Hyde blinked a few times.

"… Attack him directly…"

Both Yokai snarled loudly, the Gyūki pulled its fist back and the Inugami brought its katana down on the samebito…

The fist collided with Childsman's face, sending him skidding backwards and against the desk with the Inugami's sword against the Loan Shark's chest.

"You… You… Don't think…" Childsman coughed up with his eyes narrowed down at Hyde. "Don't think it's going to be that easy… Vayne…" (CLP: 3150)

"… How the hell did you…?" Hyde questioned as both of his Yokai leapt back to his field.

"Nutrient… Z…" Childsman sighed loudly as he fitted the card into his duel disk's graveyard. "It's that card that sat there idly for a while… You complained about it if I remember correctly."

Hyde looked at the last two cards in his hand, and nodded at both of the cards in front of him before he fitted them both into his duel disk, making them both appear behind his two Yokai. "Indeed I did… Turn end."

Childsman drew…

… His eyes curved along with his mouth, revealing all of the sharp teeth inside his mouth, "Heh… Hehehehehe… I know my poker face just vanished, but this draw is well worth it.

"First, I'll activate the spell card, Silent Doom… So, its time to bring back an old face…"

The water erupted, revealing the crouched down Gogiga Gagagigo, his arms crossed over his chest (3450/2400).

"But don't think he's the only one coming back," Childsman chuckled as he lifted his left hand up. "I'll activate my trap card – Call of the Haunted to bring back, well… I've got quite a large selection of monsters actually…

"Oh well, I guess I'll go with the good old White Nights Dragon!"

Another spurt of water erupted next to the large reptilian monster, allowing the large ice dragon to float over the water next to Childsman (3500/2100).

"Now, I think its time for a little change in the monster taste," Childsman stated as two spirals of water began to wrap around the two monsters on his field, completely engulfing the monsters moments later into a pair of water twisters. "You see… I could always summon this monster with only one tribute… But then where's the fun in that?"

Both of twisters crashed into each other, shattering both water monsters into millions of pixels, and like that the water parted, revealing a brand new monster, this one also reptilian, looking like it was an alligator from the waist down with four legs. Meanwhile, above the waist, the monster had the body of a man save for its head which looked like the mixture of man and crocodile with long rugged hair branching from its head.

Covering the monster's body was rusty, gun metal gray while in its scaled hands was a large rusty scythe.

"Say hello to the Tyrant Neptune," Childsman introduced as his monster roared loudly, making the water dissipate away from the large monster, making both of the Yokai monsters stagger backwards.

The roar even managed to put out Hyde's cigarette, but that wasn't what made Hyde's eyes widen at the sight of the monster, "T… That's a… A Legendary Planet card…"

"Glad to see you happen to know a little bit of these cards," Childsman cackled as he licked his teeth. "Like with my Egyptian God Slime, White Night Dragon and several other kinds of cards, I've got a keen eye for cards… Having an almost unlimited supply of green helps too.

"… And here's the kicker for Neptune, he gains attack and defense equal to the printed attack and defense of the tributed monsters…"

Neptune cackled loudly as a powerful aura erupted over its body (0/0 + 2950/2800 + 3000/2100 = 5950/4900 + 500/0 – 0/400).

"And as an added bonus," Childsman added with a wag of his finger. "He gains the name and effect of one of the monsters… So, he'll be White Night Dragon for a while, but he'll still be Neptune…

"As well as this being his attack!"

Neptune screeched even louder, holding its scythe behind its shoulders preparing its attack on either of the two Yokai, it didn't matter which one it attacked, the end result would be the same.

However, Neptune stopped short as several blue flames popped around the two Yokai, surprising them as well.

"Sorry, but you'll have to try again!" Hyde shouted as a ghostly fox maiden appeared behind the two Yokai, making them both sweat as she placed her hands on their shoulders. "I activate my trap card Kitsune-ken! When you declare an attack when I have two zombies on my field, I can activate this card…

"And then both monsters get flipped face down and shuffled on my field!"

Both Inugami and Gyūki gasped as the fox maiden transformed into several blue flames that crashed into both them transforming into duel monster card backs that shuffled over each other for a moment.

"… Maybe so, but that won't stop the attack!" Childsman snapped as Neptune spun its waist around, slicing the face down monster, revealing a sliced-in-half Gyūki.

Hyde pocketed the card into his front pocket, due to Gyūki's effect.

And Childsman smirked greatly as he looked at the returning Neptune, '_… Heh, I get it… He wants to use Inugami's effect to destroy my monster…_

'_What he doesn't know is that the moment he does, I can use Neptune's… Or should I say White Night's effect, and negate the effect… Then, I can get more and more reptiles in the graveyard with my hand._

'_When that's done, I just have to wait for my deck to give me Evil Dragon Ananta and blast away whatever life points he has… And if he manages to summon stronger monsters…'_

The Loan Shark looked at the two spell cards in his hand, along with the monster he had – Snake Rain, Swords of Revealing Light, and Gigobyte. '_I'll just put more fodder into the mix! Sure, Ananta isn't a water monster, but she still fits the reptile evolution theme I have in this deck…_

'_And I'll wait for next turn to play Swords of Revealing Light… Just in case he manages to pull something… Neptune's strong, but no monster is invincible and I can't just rely on him…'_

"Go on Vayne," the samebito chuckled with his arms crossed.

Hyde slowly drew, tossed the card into his hand and took a long drag on his cigarette.

"… What's wrong, chaser?" Childsman asked tilting his head slightly. "Giving up?"

"It's called a brief moment of thinking," Hyde answered with his eyes narrowed. "… I've spent this entire duel listening, thinking and theorizing…"

"And what exactly did you come up with?" Childsman mused.

"… That you're just a small fry," Hyde answered as he reached for his duel disk, reaching for the card on his duel disk.

"WHAT?!" Childsman snarled.

The remaining face down monster flipped up, forming into the howling Inugami (2600/1250), its katana prepared to be drawn.

"Go ahead… Destroy Neptune…" Childsman goaded with a large smirk on his face. "I know you want to use your dog's effect!"

"… He will destroy your monster," Hyde stated fitting a card into his duel disk, making a gold aura erupt around Inugami. "But not through his effect… I activate the equip spell, United We Stand!"

Inugami pulled the katana from it's sheathe (2600/1250 + 800/800).

"… You realize that was a pointless endeavor, right?" Childsman asked with a dulled look on his face. "You may have two zombies removed from play, you could return all spells and traps back to the field, but I only have my field card. There's also the fact that you don't have another monster… You've got an emptied hand!"

"… That's where you're wrong," Hyde answered as he lifted his duel disk up in a defensive manner. "I've got an entire army in this graveyard of mine… I activate my, or should I mean Faye's trap card – Samsara Dogma!"

The trap card flipped up, revealing a young man with a half cybernetic face, "Now… I can change all monsters in all of our graveyards into zombies!"

Childsman's eyes widened, '_No! Now Ananta's useless!'_

"Now… I activate my own trap…" Hyde announced as several ghostly spirits rippled through the air. "Night Parade of One Hundred Demons!"

Four spirits crashed into Hyde's field next to the Inugami, the spirits forming into four familiar monsters…

Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest (2600/1800)!

Demon Chaos King (2600/2600)!

Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000)!

And Yuki-Onna (1500/0), who crouched down in a defensive stance.

"W-Wait a minute!" Childsman muttered loudly with his eyes widened. "I… I never saw Joan this…"

The shark gasped when he realized that Hyde used Card Destruction.

"… My fellow Shadowchasers," Hyde growled as all four of the major monsters along with the Inugami (3400/2050 + 3200/3200). "And I… We're going to defeat you in one swift moment…

"Inugami!"

With a ghostly howl, the Inugami leapt towards Neptune, the reptile swinging the scythe at the ghost dog, only to miss by a hair… Allowing the Inugami to stab the katana directly through Neptune's chest, making the Legendary Planet roar in pain before it shattered like glass. (CLP: 3000)

"N… N… Now hold on a minute!" Childsman yelped as he fell to the ground, the water of his field spell splashing around him. "Let's… Let's talk about this like civilized…"

He never got to finish his sentence as the Green Baboon slammed the club into his chest, making Childsman cough up a little bit of blood from his mouth. (CLP: 400)

Then, the Demon Chaos King slammed its legs into Childsman's back, sending him flying through the air, his long shark tail billowing in the air. (CLP: 0)

Finally, Guardian Angel Joan flew over Childsman, and just like that slammed her fist directly into Childsman's face, shattering a large amount of his teeth before he crashed back into the water, making the water around his body scatter. (CLP: 0)

As Childsman's body slightly ricocheted from the ground… A small crack appeared on the Dark Item Choker on the side.

"… Sure… We can talk," Hyde said as he waved his burned out cigarette through the air. "Of course, you're missing a few teeth so that might be hard."

Childsman coughed slightly as he sat up, the water, and all the monsters on Hyde's field disappeared as three small dark auras swept over the three other Shadowchaser dolls, making them disappear.

Moments later, Ace, Barron and Faye were on the ground next to Hyde, all three of them asleep.

Standing back on his feet, Childsman bared his teeth, revealing that the gaps in his teeth were quickly being filled by new teeth, "… Don't you know that sharks grow teeth their entire life?

"And so what if you won a duel? I'm not going to stop my plans… Besides… I may be weakened by that Darkness game and if you were at full strength, maybe you would've been able to take me…

"But you're probably weakened by the very same game, as well as battling all those Living Masquerades…"

Childsman pulled his duel disk off and slammed it into the desk behind him, "… So all I need to do is eliminate a few witnesses… You're the only one who should put up a struggle… If even that!"

Childsman charged forward, his fists pulled back with his mouth wide open prepared to chomp down on Hyde – Who just stood there, enjoy the last of his cigarette.

The samebito threw his hand forward in order grab onto Hyde, only to have his hand smacked away by Hyde's foot, surprising Childsman. However, that very look of surprise turned into a look of pain, when that same foot slammed into Childsman's face.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hyde snarled as he spun around and slammed his foot into Childsman's stomach, sending him skidding backwards and into his desk. "You know how many people have attacked me in an attempt to make sure they didn't get arrested?"

As Childsman slowly began to push himself up in order to counter attack, only to realize that Hyde was right in front of him, his fist pulled back, "I've… Gotten… Used… TO IT!"

WHAM!

And with a powerful punch to Childsman's neck, the samebito's eyes widened as he slammed into the top of the desk, an even bigger crack appearing in the choker due to the punch to his neck.

Hyde sighed as he tossed his cigarette into his mouth, shaking his head, "… I don't know how, but you just left a horrible taste in my mouth… Can't even get a decent buzz from my cigarette…"

"Gah…" Childsman coughed loudly as blood erupted from his mouth. "M… My… My neck… I-It's burning!"

"A punch to the neck will do that to you," Hyde answered keeping his distance from Childsman.

"N-NO!" Childsman yelped in pain as he grabbed his neck. "It… It's on fire! L-L-Like something s-s-stabbing into i-i-it! Grggh!"

Hyde blinked a few times, once again, Childsman could be baiting Hyde, but since he was whipping around on the desk like a fish he was, Hyde prepared the jewel that Shadowchasers used to transport criminals to the jail, just in case…

"Move your hands," Hyde ordered.

Slowly, the Loan Shark removed his hands, revealing that some gold dust was falling to the desk.

However, Hyde's eyes widened at what was happening to Childsman's neck, right at the Adam's apple, the golden eye from the choker was sinking into Childsman's neck with several bulging veins encircling the foreign object… With several dark shadows running around it.

"W-What the?" Hyde gasped taking a step back.

"H… HELP ME!" Childsman screech loudly was he wrapped his hands back around his neck, trying to suppress the pain.

"Just relax!" Hyde shouted holding up the jewel. "The jail's got a top class medical facility! They'll take care of you!"

As the jewel glowed brightly, Hyde barred his teeth, '_Just what the hell is going on?!'_

Slowly, Childsman began to disappear, unknown to Hyde that there was something watching the whole duel and scene from the top of the opened doors…

… A small crow with red eyes fixed on the smoke-loving Shadowchaser…

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Samsara Dogma / Continue Trap / Effect:** When you activate this card, declare 1 type. All monsters in any Graveyard become the declared type.

**Image:** A young man with a half cybernetic face.

_This card was used by Ryo Marufuji in the Yugioh GX anime_

**Reptia Egg / Water / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Reptile/Effect:** After two turns, by tributing this card Special Summon three 'Baby' Reptile-Type monsters from your hand, deck or graveyard.

**Description:** Three small glowing reptile eggs.

**Alligator Baby / Water / LV. 1 / ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / Reptile**

**Description:** A small cute baby alligator cradled inside its egg shell.

_The preceding two cards were used by Jim Crocodile Cook from the GX manga._

**Lion Alligator / Water / LV. 4 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 200 / Reptile/Effect:** While you control another Reptile-type monster, during battle between an attacking Reptile-Type monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the Reptile-Type monster, inflict difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

**Description:** A large spiked alligator with the wild mane of a lion around its neck.

_This is a Japanese card that has not been released to America yet._

**Another Road / Continuous Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when there is a field spell card on the field. After activation, you may take one field spell card from your deck and place it underneath this card. As long as this card is face up on the field, this card has the effects of the field card placed underneath it.

**Image:** Two D-Wheels flying high into the air.

**Taiko of the Hibiki / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a Zombie-type monster is destroyed as a result of battle. Lower any damage taken during this battle to 0. Afterwards, you may add one level four or lower Zombie-Type monster from your removed from play pile to your hand.

**Image:** A mysterious horned demon playing a large Japanese drum with drum sticks lit ablaze.

**Kitsune-Ken / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when your opponent declares an attack while you have two face up Zombie-Type monsters on your side of the field. Flip both Zombie-Type monsters face down and shuffle the cards on your field.

**Image:** A Japanese samurai looking at a rock, some paper, and a pair of scissors that are laid out in front of beautiful, yet smirking maiden with fox ears and several fox tails.

**0-0-0-0-0**

… Meanwhile, at a certain old warehouse a familiar trio sat at a table, watching a floating red screen that displayed Hyde waking up the other Shadowchasers…

Until a familiar Chinese Robed man walked up to the table carrying a tray and several cups, "Madam and sirs, I have brought your tea, coffee, and Diet Coke…"

As Sieg placed the cups in front of their respective owners, he shrugged off a dirtied look from one certain member who sat at the table. "Grr…"

"Aw… What's wrong, little lang?" Xue Yin asked holding the tea cup up to sniff the aroma. "Getting jealous?"

"Hell no!" Volk growled as he turned his head to the side, obviously trying to hide the blush on his face. "I just don't like the fact that you have a pretty boy at your beck and call…"

"Yeah, that's called jealousy," Rowen chuckled as he sipped his Diet Coke.

"When'd you develop an attitude?" Volk asked with a dulled look on his face.

"The moment that fake choker broke!" Rowen spat slamming the glass into the table. "You know how long it took for me and Purvis to build that thing?! Science and magic don't normally mix together, so it was hell trying to get it working!

"Of course, since the only actual working model had a limit on it, I'm surprised it managed to hold out for so long."

"So what the hell was going on with the end?" Volk questioned holding up his coffee, Sieg felt that alcohol during the day was an atrocious deal.

"If I had to guess…" Rowen muttered out loud. "It would likely be a backlash to its power being used and being damaged in that fight…"

"Whatever the case," Xue Yin interrupted twirling a familiar choker around her finger. "It's a little more than a waste to use this on a little guppy like Childsman… Besides, he's already fulfilled his purpose…"

"A fine scapegoat," Volk cheered slightly as he lifted his drink. "Too bad he was caught before the boss's plans could be completed…"

"Not like it matters," Rowen added with a shake of his head. "We need only to perform one more big summoning and we'll have what we need… And we're almost done with the preparations for it as well…"

"Excellent…" Xue Yin chuckled grabbing the gold choker tightly as she held her drink up. "So… To a successful plan…"

And like that, the three glasses came together.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**With the Loan Shark driven out of the way, it would seem that the Sin City Shadowchasers had won this round…**_

_**But it would appear that an even deeper shadow is appearing over the city…**_

_**Next time**_

_**Draw 26**_

_**Future Visions **_


	27. Draw 26: Future Visions

_**There's a lot of mystery left in this world, as I have stated before… But more often than not, when you find an answer to one mystery, several other mysteries will open up to take its place. **_

_**Honestly, I had a feeling that the whole Childsman case was a little fishy from the start, but then again, from what I've seen and heard, some clues didn't match up.**_

_**Then there was the testimony from that shark's own mouth… What he said, his plans… And the events that transpired…**_

… _**Maybe I'm over-thinking this…**_

_**Still… There is always a hidden truth, one that is buried beneath all the darkness and crimes… **_

_**I don't know if I'll succeed or if I'll fail in this new investigation… The only ones who know this are the heavens themselves…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 26**_

_**Future Visions **_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 1:31 p.m._

Las Vegas City Hall, the symbol for the local government of the City of Sin, normally a quiet location during the working week, stationed outside the steps of the building was a flood of reporters, with an array of camera flashes lighting up the lone podium that stood in front of the doors to the building.

A few moments passed, and the reporters were starting to get restless…

That was until the doors opened, silencing the crowd of reporters as the person they've been waiting for walked behind the podium, two similarly dressed bodyguards standing right beside him.

The man himself was quite intimidating – Tall, muscular, and had face that seemed to be a mix of experience and kindness with a warm smile on his face. With his long, dirty blonde hair tied back into a fine pony-tail, the man adjusted his glasses and blue suit as he took his place behind the podium.

As one would expect, this man was the current mayor for Las Vegas – Mr. Niles Grayarts, and a pretty good mayor at that.

"I thank you all for coming to this press conference on such short notice," Mr. Grayarts announced into the mic in front of him. "For those of you who do not know, this conference is to inform the public and the media about the incident that occurred last week.

"According to popular rumor, there was a shoot out between a popular video game character and what people would assume would be a cowboy, and while some people are claiming that is some weird movie that had gone out of control, I have to say that rumor, while entertaining, has no real barring on what actually happened.

"Investigations are still ongoing, however, from what the police had told me, they are thinking that some renegade college students had gotten too far into their games and possibly decided that…"

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 1:32 p.m._

"… Renegade college students?" Hyde questioned as he held his cigarette from his mouth.

It was no surprise that the mayor's press conference would be televised, and since Hyde was a sensible guy, it only stood to reason that he would be watching whatever the politicians would say about the incident that occurred. While the mayor wasn't too far off from the fact that there was a renegade cowboy on the loose, the fact that he was blaming it on college students seemed a little bit too…

"… Simple," Hyde sighed with a ring of smoke flying from his mouth as he sat back into the couch, simply enjoying the background noise and the taste of tobacco. '_I suppose I shouldn't be surprised though… The mayor's probably just a mundane, or maybe just a Sensitive at best.'_

Still though, Hyde couldn't help but watch the conference as the mayor began to take questions from the reporters. Some of them were just interested in getting some statements on other issues that were concerning the city.

Of course, the biggest story was the one that would never be told to the world… At least, to the mundane world. It only took one week after Childsman's arrest for several people who were in his debt to come out and testify about the Loan Shark, and there were several discoveries of evidence that a good portion of the loans that S. Reef Lender had dished out were not totally legit.

However, that didn't stop the contract laws from protecting the actual legit contracts from Childsman's arrest. But at the very least, they are under full investigation by the right people.

That totally went over Hyde's head on that situation.

He was more interested in what happened to Childsman, and with that choker that…

"Hey, old timer!"

Hyde's eyes widened as he quickly pulled the cigarette from his mouth and threw it into the empty coffee mug that he had on the table in order to put that out.

"I saw that," Ace snickered as she leaned on the back of the couch. "Trying to smoke indoors while everyone else is outside?"

"Hmm…" Hyde muttered quietly as he turned his head away from Ace's gaze.

"Heh, looks like I caught you red handed, old man," Ace chuckled as she jumped over the couch and landed next to Hyde.

"Grr… I'm not old," Hyde grumbled with a roll of his eyes as he pushed the coffee cup away with his foot.

"No, but you'll be dead when Faye hears you've been smoking in the living room," Ace retorted with a devious grin on her face as she stood up. "Now come on! It's been a week since we beat Childsman and stopped his plans!"

"… Your point being?" Hyde asked throwing his arm behind him to cushion, using his other hand to change the channel away from the mayor's news conference.

"That Shadowchasers need a chance to relax too!" Ace pouted with her arms crossed. "The pervert and Faye are already at the Mirage Oasis, and I didn't pull a favor from Kyon not to have you just sit here while we're having a good time!"

"Just let me relax," Hyde stated as he stopped channel surfing to watch the local news. "I was the one who finished the duel and saved your guys' asses, so I think I'm entitled to…"

"Fine!" Ace spat with her arms waving through the air. "Then I'll just be telling Faye that you smoked in the living room then!"

Memories of when Hyde first joined the Shadowchasers flooded back into his head, making his eyes widen.

"Fine," Hyde sighed as he picked up the mug. "Just let me get rid of the evidence here quickly…"

Ace smirked as Hyde quickly walked away and into the kitchen, just as a new report was being broadcasted on the television.

"In local news, the formally missing Theodore Henry turned up earlier this morning in the local park," The newscaster announced as a picture of a young man appeared over her shoulder. "The young prodigy was found severely exhausted and bruised, and is currently in the hospital.

"Authorities are speculating that the cause for this due to theft since the young run-away student's pure gold pendant was missing when he was found. However, until and if he wakes up, it is unknown if this is a…"

CLICK!

Ace tossed the remote to the side, "Man… It's sad to hear that kind of news…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 2:00 p.m._

Kyon was hard at work, it wasn't often that he had the pleasure to cater to all four Shadowchasers, but since it was a rare occasion, the were-ermine decided to go all out…

'_Heh… Especially since Ace made a promise to me that I intend to call as soon as possible…'_ Kyon thought as he spun a kitchen knife in his hand before he quickly chopped down on the vegetables he was preparing. '_Hmm… I wonder what I should have her wear while she's working here for a week? Maybe the maid uniform? Oooh, maybe I'll do some reference work and order some cosplay costumes… Sounds good!' _

While he was thinking about this in the kitchen, out in the main floor…

"Man… If I knew how good this place was," Barron chuckled as he leaned up against the bar, his eyes darting around the room as a large smirk on his face appeared. He was watching the costumed waitresses that Kyon had working at the café. "I'd have joined the tomboy when she skimped out on work…"

"Careful Barron," Faye sighed loudly as she rolled her eyes. "Your tongue's about to hit the floor."

Barron chuckled slightly as a large blush crept on his face, "C-Can ya blame me? I have good taste in beautiful works…"

In response, Faye just leered at Barron with a dulled look.

"I swear…" The older Shadowchaser sighed loudly. "One of these days…"

"By the way," Barron said turning his head back. "It's been half an hour since the tomboy left to get the old man… Any idea when they'll be back?"

"Knowing Hyde," Faye muttered out loud. "He's probably lighting up another one of his cigarettes or trying to get rid of one that he did light up…"

"Yeah… He's stubborn about that," Barron chuckled.

Taking a deep breath, Barron turned his head up towards the ceiling, a serious look painted over his face, "… Tell me Faye… Is this really it?"

"Hmm?" Faye questioned raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean Barron?"

"… Well… I'm getting close to being near twenty-one," Barron stated throwing his arms behind his head. "I'm thinking if this is something I should really do for the rest of my life… Chasing shadows and skirts is good and all, but…"

"Wow Barron, why so serious?" Faye questioned blinking a few times at the younger Shadowchaser.

"Just kidding!" Barron laughed loudly with his tongue sticking out. "It's been a while since I was able to pull the wool over your eyes Faye that I just needed to get it out of my system!"

"Yeesh, I should've known better," Faye sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Barron being deep…"

"… What about you?" Barron questioned, his face turning back to normal.

"Huh?" Faye asked blinking a few times.

"Hyde asked me 'bout Sieg," Barron answered back as he leaned on the counter again, looking back towards the ceiling. "Am I right to assume that's why you kept disappearing every year on that same day?"

"…" Faye turned away from Barron.

"… Hey, if you don't want to talk about it," Barron sighed with a shrug. "I won't force you… I'm sure that Sieg was a person close to your heart…"

Pushing up her glasses, Faye took a deep breath, "Well, Barron… I…"

"WHOA!"

Faye nearly jumped from her seat as Barron quickly exclaimed and snapped his head forward, his eyes replaced with a pair of hearts, "I think I just found someone close to my heart!"

With a tilt of her head, Faye noticed that someone new had just stepped into Mirage Oasis – A beautiful young woman with creamy skin, a beautiful face to match the perfectly curved body that was covered with a simple, yet elegant purple dress, and long blonde hair that cascaded past her shoulders.

Faye sweatdropped at the sight of Barron gazing directly at her, '_Once again, I got my hopes up about Barron… And they were quickly dashed. I guess he'll always just be a joker…'_

Getting another look at the girl Barron's eyes were glued to, Faye couldn't help but notice that she had a small golden cross that hung around her neck. It looked as though there was a small jewel in the middle of the cross. '_Other than that… Her clothing and hairstyle is kind of simple…_

'_Still… I doubt Barron's looking at that…'_

"My, what a charming café," The girl cooed as she adjusted the matching purple purse on her shoulder. "And such a grand looking group of customers…"

That was all it took for Barron's mouth curl up into a rather suggestive smirk.

"Barron, don't even think about it…" Faye growled with a death leer.

However, Barron had already leapt from his seat, walking up to the lovely young lass with a suave look on his face, "Hello there… Haven't seen you around here before… You wouldn't happen to be a tourist would you?"

"Omy," the young lass giggled as she lifted her hand up. "What friendly reception… I've actually been in Las Vegas for quite a long time. I've just been cooped up indoors for the last few weeks…"

"Oh, then that just won't do," Barron chuckled throwing his arm around the girl's shoulder. "How 'bout I treat you to a drink of pure freedom to your night on the town?"

"My, what the gentleman," the girl snickered as she pulled Barron's hand off of her shoulder. "So long as you keep your hands where I can see them, I'll be more than willing to join you…"

Snapping his hands up in front of him with a nervous smirk, Barron merely gestured towards the bar stool where he was seated only moments ago, "Very well… Then how about a seat?"

With a roll of her eyes, Faye could only sigh, '_I really hope that I wasn't like that when I was in my early dating years…'_

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 2:07 p.m. _

A loud sigh echoed through the air as Vergil leaned back in his chair, a content look on his face with the smile growing larger and larger with each passing second.

Why was the usually over-worked Vergil actually relaxing in the large office this day?

For one, his boss was out at his 'job', which was unusual since his boss was usually a night owl, but there were pressing matters.

Secondly, since the boss wasn't here, that meant that the rest of the crew wasn't going to be in the office, and without the distractions that usually plagued him, Vergil was actually able to get all of his work done in a matter of a couple hours…

… And since there wasn't any other pressing matters that concerned work, Vergil could spend the rest of his afternoon to fulfill a certain goal of his…

"… Six hour nap," Vergil yawned as he slammed his feet onto the top of his desk, his arms placed behind his head in order to rest. "How long have you… Evaded me…?"

And like that, Vergil closed his eyes, and began to drift off to sleep…

…

"Let's do this!"

Vergil's face crinkled up slightly, '_… No… Please… Not now…'_

"ALPHONSE JIN!"

BAM!

Vergil's eyes shot wide open just in time for him to see the two large doors fly off the hinges and into the room, reaching as far as his boss's desk.

And stepping into the room, was none other than the giant of a man – Dressed in the suave black suit and red tie that looked to painted on his over muscular frame, as well as having his black buzz cut of a hair style over his developed face – The very same man who served as the head of security for the office and casino.

"Jin…" Vergil moaned as he slapped his forehead.

"Good day to you, Vergil," The giant man, Jin greeted as he stomped into the room, it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter.

"… THE DOORS WEREN'T LOCKED!" Vergil snapped as he slammed his hands into the desk. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! LEROY JENKINS?!?!"

"… Wanna get some lunch?" Jin asked bluntly.

"And like that…" Vergil moaned as he slammed his head into the desk. "I get ignored… Why do I even bother?"

Jin crossed his massive arms over his muscular chest, "Just relax… It's not the end of the world, my friend…"

"Says you," Vergil groaned. "You don't have to pay for those doors… Looks like I'll be having instant noodles for dinner for the next couple of weeks."

"Just relax," Jin replied as he adjusted his sunglasses. "I'll inform the boss about this… And I'll be the one to pay for it…"

"Whatever…" Vergil sighed loudly as he pushed his head from the desk. "I thought you were with the boss… What the hell are you doing here?"

"The boss had some work to get done," Jin answered. "As for why I'm here, I wanted to invite you to lunch and then…"

"Jin, I don't know how many times I have to say this," Vergil growled as he stood up from the desk. "I am not going to that Rerun Dance class!"

"It's not that hard!" Jin retorted waving his hands up. "It's right hand, left hand, shoulder pump, jump! And I've convinced Volk to give it try… Can't two co-workers enjoy a late lunch?"

"I would say there's nothing strange about it," Vergil said. "But then again, it's like everyone in this place has some ulterior motive to everything. You're probably going to skimp out on the bill and leave me to pay for a huge meal, or you're going to try to trick me into going to that Rerun Dance class, or maybe you're just going to knock me out and paint a mustache on my face…"

"… You really need to stop watching bad sitcoms," Jin commented with a dulled look on his face. "But I should also note that I do have some serious matters to discuss with you… I just figured you'd rather get something to eat while we discuss it."

Vergil merely nodded, walking from behind his desk, "Fine… I know of a good café that sells some pretty good drinks and has interesting foreign foods. Not too far either, we could walk there and it'd be only ten minutes…"

"Sounds good," Jin stated as he turned around, allowing Vergil to lead the way. "So, what's the place called?"

"Heh, it's called the Mirage Oasis," Vergil replied. "Just do me a favor and don't blab about it to anyone else to the office… I like to think of it as my own personal oasis…"

"Actually, now that you tell me the name," Jin replied as he rubbed his chin. "I think that Volk's girlfriend goes there every once in a while…"

Vergil just stopped in his tracks, "… CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 2:18 p.m._

"Come on you overgrown weasel," Barron sighed as he tapped his fingers on the bar a few times. "Where's the food? I thought you were going to cook us up something really tasty for our victory over that Loan Shark?"

Plucking the antique pipe from his mouth, Kyon wagged the antique towards the cocky Shadowchaser, "For a self-proclaimed ladies man, you certainly don't have any manners."

"What are you talking about?" Barron questioned with a large smirk on his face. "I'm willing to pay for any lovely lady's drink… Case in point, on both sides of me."

"You do realize that I get drinks for free today, right?" Faye sighed as she lifted her tea-cup up in front of her face. "Thanks again for that Kyon…"

The pale beauty quietly sipped her fifth cup of coffee.

"You're welcome, Madame Heng-Ai," Kyon replied before he continued to leer at Barron. "And as for you Barron, I graciously had to allow this young lass to enjoy free drinks as well… To point out as well, you're not eating until Alice gets here. Besides, its not everyday that the Las Vegas Shadowchasers gather in my lovely little café, I feel so safe!"

The girl's eyes widened for a moment, but then continued on her coffee.

"Way to be discreet, ya overgrown weasel," Barron sighed with a slap to his forehead.

Before Kyon could counter, the doors to the café opened up, gathering the attention of the were-ermine, "Welcome to the Oasis! Feel free to sit down anywhere and one of the waitresses will be with you in a moment!"

"Wow… I guess Volk and his girlfriend weren't kidding…"

"He's been here too?!?"

Slinking over to a nearby table, right next to the widows to the outside, Vergil slumped into one of the seats while Jin shrugged it off and took a seat at the same table.

"And here I was thinking that was Hyde and Ace," Faye stated.

Moments later, the door opened once more, allowing Ace to step on in the café, "Sorry we're late, traffic's murder at this time!"

"Aw, welcome Alice!" Kyon announced waving his hand up in the air, getting a loud sigh from the tomboyish Shadowchaser.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Ace moaned with a slap to her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kyon sighed as he placed the pipe back into his mouth. "Witty retort, followed by a threat and then ending with me still calling you by your real name…"

"Sounds like an everyday deal," Barron chuckled as Ace jumped onto one of the seats near Faye. "So where's the old guy?"

"He's just outside," Ace growled, glaring daggers at Barron and Kyon. "He's setting up his security system on his D-Wheel…"

"I'd figure he'd be used to activating it like second nature," Barron remarked.

"He's probably lighting up a cigarette," Faye sighed pushing up her glasses. "Typical Hyde for a typical…"

The door opened once more, this time allowing the tobacco addicted Shadowchaser to stroll on into the café, "Alright… Let's get this celebration over with…"

The girl merely lowered her cup of coffee, her lips turning into a rather wicked smile, '_Well now… That's a voice I haven't heard for a while…_

'_So… Hyde's his name…'_

Hyde looked at the preoccupied bar, blinking a few times as his three companions (and the were-ermine), "… Gee, thanks for saving me a seat…"

"Blame Barron," Faye replied gesturing towards the younger Shadowchaser. "You know how he is…"

Hyde rolled his eyes at Barron.

"Oh come on, like you can really resist a cute face," Barron chuckled as he turned attention back to the mysterious girl.

The girl didn't seem to hear Barron, she was too preoccupied with her sixth cup of coffee.

"… And my compliment gets ignored," the young Shadowchaser sighed with a lowered head.

"Anyway, since the two have arrived," Kyon announced as he turned around. "It's time to start this little celebration!"

A moment later, Kyon spun back, this time holding up a large tray that had what appeared to be a small orange sculpture of a Japanese dragon surrounded by several kinds of vegetables.

Needless to say, Hyde, Barron and Ace eyed the weird food dish that Kyon had prepared for the team.

"… What?" Kyon questioned as he placed the tray down on the bar's counter.

"Kyon… I think I speak for the group," Ace muttered with a dulled look on her face. "… What the hell is that?"

"It's just carrots with vegetables," Kyon answered with a large smirk. "I just decorated it into a very…"

"You're feeding us rabbit food?" Barron asked bluntly.

"Just relax you two," Faye sighed as she looked over the carrot sculpture. "Proves that you two need to take some time and learn other cultures. Quite an interesting work of art you've created Kyon… A shame we have to eat it."

"Ah, any time Madame Heng-Ai," Kyon replied placing the plates on the counter in front of the Shadowchasers before he bowed down slightly.

"My, to see how relaxed the Shadowchasers are…"

Hyde's widened when he heard that voice, it was a voice that he hadn't heard for almost a month… Slowly turning his head to the right…

The mysterious girl slowly spun around on her seat, swirling the coffee in her coffee cup. Hyde stepped back as the memory began to register inside his head… He remembered those eyes, that voice, that dress and even that pendant…

_Pushing away from the flames, Hyde looked up to see that Theodore and 'Sis' were gone, but a daunting shadow had appeared from the flames. _

"_This isn't over Shadowchaser…" A voice from the shadow cackled, obviously it was 'Sis's. "You had a deal with Theodore – And he's still a human. So your terms don't apply to me… But don't think I'll forget about this…_

"_You'll see us again… I won't let this embarrassment not go unpunished!"_

_The flames died down, the shadow disappearing along with the embers into the concrete. There were no remains of the two that Hyde had opposed in the alleyway, not even Theodore's fallen hat or the bag that he had cradled before the duel._

"… I didn't think I'd see you here," Hyde growled with his eyes narrowed at the girl. "… It's been a month, Envie…"

Almost immediately, Barron's eyes widened as he turned towards the beautiful girl who sat next to him with a devilish grin on her face, "… Envie?"

With a slap of his forehead, Hyde groaned loudly, "An Envious Malevolence… Remember? You fought one to become a Shadowchaser, remember?"

Barron turned towards the girl, raising an eyebrow, "… You sure Hyde? The Envie I faced didn't have such nice curves, or was solid… Or drank six cups of coffee…"

"That's because she's actually succeeded with getting her body," Hyde growled, crossing his arms in the process. "I don't know when you managed to succeed, but…"

Ace leaned over to Faye, and began to whisper, "Hey… What's going on here?"

Faye lifted her hand up and whispered back, "It was before Barron got back, Hyde had faced off against an Envie… Barron also faced one in order to become a Shadowchaser…"

"So… That girl's a Shadowkind?" Ace questioned with her head slightly tilted.

"… Pretty much," Faye stated as she pushed up from her seat along with Ace. "Hey, Kyon, would you mind moving us to a table?"

"Not a problem," Kyon replied as he lifted up the dragon sculpted carrot up from the counter.

"… What the hell are you doing?" Hyde finished as both Ace and Faye walked away from the counter.

"What does it look like, Shadowchaser?" the Envie retorted as she sipped her coffee. "I'm just enjoying this lease on life I earned through my hard work…"

The Envie placed the coffee cup on the counter, and began to finger the pendant around her neck, "Honestly though… I didn't expect to enter this place and find it to be full of Shadowchasers though. Of course, this is obviously a day for me to enjoy…

"I can actually repay you for that humiliation you dealt my host… Even if he was just a little runt, I do owe him something…"

Barron clenched his fists tightly, "Damn it… You… You… You little…"

"Aw… And you were drooling over me only moments ago," the Envie cackled as she held her hand up to her face. "What's wrong?"

"… Envies…" Barron growled as he jumped from his seat, his hair overshadowing his eyes. "I…"

Hyde immediately pulled Barron away from the Envie, "Barron… Sit this one out…"

"Hyde… You don't…" Barron growled even louder as he pushed himself away from Hyde. "You don't get it!"

Almost everyone in the Mirage Oasis had turned from their drinks and meals to see Barron standing up to Hyde, his hair still covering his eyes, "… Forget it… You want to deal with this? FINE!"

And like that, Barron was about to stomp past Hyde, purposely slamming his shoulder into Hyde's…

… Unfortunately, Barron didn't take into account that Hyde was a little tougher than he thought, and was pushed back to the floor. "OOF!"

Everyone blinked a few times as Barron jumped back to his feet.

"… Damn it!" Barron snarled as he jumped to the side, immediately dashed past Hyde and out the door.

Hyde turned his head back, raising an eyebrow before he turned back to the Envie, "… So… I'm guessing that you managed to finish your little ritual in order to acquire your body."

"My, someone's done their homework," The Envie cooed as she stood up taking a few steps away from Hyde. "But I have to wonder… What can you do about it? Its not like its reversible…"

"No, but at the very least," Hyde retorted holding up his left arm, revealing the duel disk on it. "I can arrest you for illegal possession… Throw in the fact that he was a minor and…"

The Envie rolled her eyes, "Blah, blah, blah… You're sounding like an old cop who's got nothing better to do than arrest a pretty young girl…"

Reaching into her purse, the Envie pulled out a rather up-to-date duel disk with a deck already loaded inside of it, "But since you're adamant about it, I'll be more than willing to oblige."

At another table…

"Hey, Faye," Ace started as she fixed a small plate of vegetables from the dish that Kyon had made. "Shouldn't we help Hyde?"

"This is his fight," Faye sighed as she watched Hyde and the Envie step out the front door, obviously not wanting to attract any more attention than they had already. "Unless you wanna watch, I suggest that you just sit back and enjoy this break."

"… Yeah, fine…" Ace muttered.

While those two were more interested in the meal that was prepared, Vergil and Jin turned their heads out the window as their drinks were delivered to the table.

As soon as the waitress walked away…

"… So, these are the Shadowchasers we've been watching, eh?" Jin asked.

"Pretty much," Vergil sighed, not really caring as he lifted up his drink.

Jin slowly smirked as he pushed up his small sunglasses…

Outside…

"I let you escape the first time," Hyde stated as he activated his duel disk, fitting his deck into the device. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice…" (HLP: 8000)

"Nice one-liner," the Envie retorted, slowly fitting the duel disk on her arm, looking over the device a few times. "But in the end it's all talk."

Hyde nodded as he drew his opening hand of five cards… But stopped when he realized something.

"… Well?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to start the duel?"

"Give me a minute!" The Envie snapped as she threw her arms to her sides. "I'm having a hard time just trying to get this thing started! I've never used one before!"

Hyde was about to say something, but he remembered that he didn't actually duel against the Envie before, but rather Thomas, the kid she was possessing at the time. Hyde would've chuckled if he didn't remind himself that he was dealing with an evil spirit who had acquired a body…

… And if she had the powers that Thomas had when he first ran into the two, well, that would be bad…

After several failed attempts of trying to get the duel disk to activate, the Envie jumped when the device hummed to life. (ELP: 8000)

"Oh…" The evil spirit giggled with a blush on her face as she slowly drew her five cards. "I… I guess that'll work…"

Hyde rolled his eyes, '_… This might actually be easier than I thought it would be.'_

"Hope you don't mind," The Envie announced as she quickly drew a sixth card, taking a moment to fix the cards in her hand. "But I'll be taking the first turn…"

"Go for it," Hyde sighed, thinking about reaching into his pocket to grab a cigarette, but with Faye and Ace only a few tables and a wall away, he wasn't going to take a risk.

The Envie slowly looked over the six cards, and plucked one, "I'll start simply setting a monster face down…"

The face down monster appeared in front of the young Envie, immediately having a second face down card materialize behind it, "And I think I'll set a face down card as well."

'_If I remember correctly, she ran Naturia cards…'_ Hyde thought as he swiftly drew. '_But once again, I didn't duel her, I dueled against the Envie, I dueled against the host… But there's a chance that she's using his deck…_

'_I'll have to take a chance with that…'_

Holding up his card, Hyde slapped another card onto his duel disk, "Then I'll start by summoning Gozuki!"

A loud snort echoed through the air, revealing the large ox like demon on Hyde's field, spinning around the large mallet in its hands (1700/800).

However, the moment that the Japanese demon landed on the ground, the very concrete beneath its hooves opened up and made the demon fall directly into the graveyard.

"What the?" Hyde questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I love classic traps," The Envie stated as she waved the back card in front of her a few times. "And Trap Hole is the most classic trap a person can go with!"

Hyde couldn't help but sweatdrop, with a dulled look on his face.

"… I'll set two cards face down," Hyde grumbled as the set cards appeared in front of him. "And I'll end my turn."

"Hmm… What's wrong, Shadowchaser?" The Envie asked as she slowly drew her next card, taking a moment to look at the card she just drew. "Did I ruin your strategy before you could even get it started?"

Hyde didn't answer.

"Not talkative this time around?" The Envie questioned as she threw her new card into her hand. "Well… How about we change that? I flip my face down monster – Mystic Tomato!"

The face down monster flipped up, forming into a large demonic tomato with a large wicked smile on its face with its tongue sticking out (1400/1100).

"… Okay, definitely not Naturia," Hyde mumbled out loud.

"Please, you think I'd use that runt's deck?" The Envie questioned throwing her hand forward. "Mystic Tomato! Attack the old Shadowchaser directly!"

Cackling loudly, the large demonic tomato bounced through the air immediately preparing to slam into Hyde's body.

"Not happening!" Hyde snapped as he pushed a button on his duel disk. "I activate Defense Draw!"

A powerful barrier sprung up around Hyde's body, immediately forcing the large tomato back through the air.

And like that, Hyde quickly drew another card from his deck due to his trap's effect.

"Aww… How disappointing," The Envie moaned in disappointment as she held up two cards. "I'll just fit two cards on my field… That's what people say right?"

Hyde blinked a few times with a dulled look on his face.

"I'm drawing now," he said as he did the obvious, drawing the top card from his deck. "… And I'm activating my other trap card, Call of the Haunted."

And like that, the ground in front of Hyde opened up, unleashing the Gozuki back onto the field, its body covered in dirt and its mallet over its shoulder (1700/800). "Next, I'm activating his effect, allowing me to send another Yokai to the graveyard… And I choose Gyūki!"

It didn't take too much time for the blue flames to wrap around Gozuki's body, making the monster stagger backwards before the flames completely engulfed the monster's body. The flames immediately transformed the ox demon into the dark skinned bull demon, making it snort loudly (2200/400).

"Ooh… That's a new one," The Envie cooed as she rubbed her chin. "I guess you're still using that ironic deck…"

"Just keep cracking jokes," Hyde replied throwing his fist forward. "Gyūki! Squash that tomato!"

Snarling loudly, the large bull demon leapt through the air and immediately slammed its fist into the tomato, sending it flying through the air. (ELP: 7200)

"And since he actually defeated a monster," Hyde continued as Gyūki took a deep breath. "You take more damage!"

Gyūki exhaled, unleashing a powerful blue flame that swept over the Envie's body, making her bite her lower lip, "D-Damn! W-What the hell?!" (ELP: 6600)

"Looks like someone's not used to the solid vision either," Hyde pointed out as Gyūki jumped backwards, snickering as it ran a finger on the beads around its neck.

"T-True enough," the Envie growled as she reached for her deck. "But you forgot about my Tomato's effect… Now I can…"

The Envie jumped slightly as a card popped out of her deck, missing her hand and falling to the ground. "What the hell?! Why did the deck shoot out a card?!"

"Card readers, gotta love them," Hyde answered with a slight smirk as the Envie knelt down and picked up the card.

"How the hell does it even know what card I'm searching for?" the Envie groaned as she waved the card up and down slightly.

Hyde was about to answer… But stopped himself, he didn't really know that answer himself…

"Whatever," the Envie groaned as she slapped the card onto her duel disk. "Due to my tomato's effect, I can summon one of the most dangerous monsters in this deck… So meet the lovely…

"Allure Queen!"

A dark orb appeared in front of the Envie, revealing that several cracks were racing over the orb's entire form, shattering it like glass! In its place stood an enchanting young girl dressed in dark ruby and black royal robes with light grayish-brown hair tied up with a small cap over her head.

The young lass smiled as she held a golden staff in both of her hands, with a large ruby attached to the end of it (500/500). "Of course, this is just the level three version…"

'_Great, level monsters…'_ Hyde thought looking at his hand of five cards. "I'll set a card face down… And end my turn."

The Envie drew quickly, a large smirk appearing on her face with her eyes curving slightly, "Time for the fun to really begin… I hope you enjoyed that free shot Shadowchaser…

"Cause now it's my turn… I activate the equip spell, Demotion!"

A pair of black stars began to encircle Gyūki's body, making the bull demon's red eyes follow the stars before they crashed into its body, making it howl in pain.

"What the heck?" Hyde questioned watching as his Yokai staggered about the field, holding its arms tightly.

"Quite the weird spell card," Envie admitted looking over the card. "It lowers the level of the equipped monster by two… So that makes your Gyūki a level three monster…

"And making it fair game for my Allure Queen's effect… Allure Queen, do your stuff!"

Giggling slightly, the Allure Queen leaned forward, winking at the Gyūki, a small holographic heart floating towards the large Yokai. The moment the heart connected with Gyūki's chest, the bull Yokai staggered forward with a pair of hearts replacing his eyes.

Slowly, the Yokai was getting closer and closer towards the Allure Queen… Not noticing the devilish smirk that appeared on the young lass's face as she held up her staff, the jewel at the very top glowing brightly as the same red light wrapped around Gyūki's body.

And in a blinding flash, Gyūki disappeared, leaving the Allure Queen to stand there with a large smirk on her face as she spun the staff in her fingers.

"What the hell was that?" Hyde questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

"Like I said," The Envie answered as she wagged her finger. "It's my queen's ability… Once per turn, I take a level three or lower monster on your field and equip it to her. And thanks to Demontion, that makes your monster a perfect candidate."

"And what else does it do?" Hyde asked as he bit his lower lip.

"Oh, there's plenty of time for that, Shadowchaser," The Envie cackled loudly as she ran a hand through her blonde hair. "But for now, I think I'll just enjoy this… Allure Queen! Direct attack!"

Spinning the staff in her hands, the young queen aimed her weapon towards Hyde and unleashed a powerful burst of red light that crashed into Hyde's body, making him stagger back slightly. (HLP: 7500)

"Just a scratch," Hyde muttered rubbing his chest slightly.

"For now," The Envie snickered holding one of the three remaining cards in her hand. "I'll set a card face down, and end my turn."

Hyde silently drew, looking at the cards that he now held in his hand, and immediately a plan formed in his head, "… I summon Crow Tengu in attack mode!"

A loud screech pierced the air, announcing the black feathered crow Yokai to fly over the field (1400/1100).

"Let's see how fortified your queen is," Hyde stated as he lifted his hand up, as if he was holding a gun in his hand. "Crow Tengu! Attack the Allure Queen!"

Screeching loudly, the Tengu propelled itself through the air, flying directly towards the calm queen…

And just as the Crow Tengu was about to dive bomb the young queen, Gyūki reappeared in front of the queen, taking the attack for her instead!

"W-What the?" Hyde questioned as the Crow Tengu flew right through the bull demon, shattering it like glass.

"Allure Queen's second ability," The Envie answered as she wagged a finger. "Whenever she would be destroyed in battle, the equipped monster takes the hit instead." (ELP: 5700)

"Yeah, but you still took damage…" Hyde pointed out, getting a little annoyed that he couldn't light up a cigarette.

"Hmm… I suppose you're right," The Envie yawned, not really caring. "But I still have my queen out, and that's the important part."

"Yeah, yeah," Hyde muttered fitting a card into his duel disk, making it appear next to his other set card. "I'll end my turn with a set card."

"And thus begin mine," The Envie laughed as she slowly drew her next card. "And I'll begin it with my continuous trap card activating – The Stygian Dirge trap!"

As the face down card lifted up, a red mist began to float over the entire field, making the Crow Tengu droop down to the ground, its head slightly lowered with its breathing now labored.

"And what pray tell does this one do?" Hyde questioned looking over at his weakened Crow Tengu.

"Well, this trap card basically lowers the levels of all of your monsters by one," The Envie explained with an innocent smile on her face. "Meaning your level four Crow is now a level three…

"Making it perfectly easy prey for my queen to snatch!"

Walking up to the weakened Yokai, the young Allure Queen knelt down and offered her hand towards the demonic crow, surprising the monster for a few seconds. Eventually, the crow lifted one of its wings up and took the queen's hand…

Unaware of the devilish smirk that appeared on her face as she held up the staff, immediately blasting the crow with a red light that made the monster disappear.

"And since you're wide open again," the Envie pointed out as the young queen stepped forward, spinning the staff through the air before she aimed it directly towards Hyde's stomach once more.

"… Perfect," Hyde grumbled before the red energy crashed into his body, making him skid back once more. "URK!" (HLP: 7000)

"Ah, chipping away slowly at your life points is much more satisfying," The Envie snickered as he queen skipped back to her field. "And using your very monsters as fodder… That's just icing on the cake."

"Yeah, yeah," Hyde grumbled as he rubbed his stomach a few times. "It's just getting annoying to me…"

"To each his or her own," The Envie answered back. "But can you really afford your time and energy to complain?"

Hyde quietly drew his card and then waved his hand over his newest face down card, "I activate my trap card, Jar of Greed!"

And like that, the Shadowchaser drew once more from his deck.

'… _Honestly, I think I can still take her…'_ He thought as he looked at the two new cards in his hand. '_But I'd need some time to get something rolling…'_

With a nod, Hyde slapped a single card onto his duel disk, "I set a monster card face down, and I'll set another card face down… Turn end."

"Heh, I see you're starting to cower behind defenses now," The Envie stated as she quickly drew. "Too bad you can't stop the show from going on. You see, when it's my standby phase when my queen has one of your monsters equipped to her, I can evolve her to her next prestigious form…"

A bright red light began to glow over the young queen's body, making her petite body grow taller with her body curving slightly – Her outfit becoming much more elaborate and her beauty becoming more mature (1000/1000).

"Yeesh, I thought we're here to duel," Hyde grumbled. "Not watch some duel monsters go through puberty."

"… That's a weird way of putting it," The Envie sighed as she waved her hand a few times. "Especially since I have my level five version of my queen out… But that's beyond the point at the moment. You probably think that you're safe since you have a face down monster…

"But I wouldn't be much of duelist if I didn't know how to get past those rules…"

'_You're not much of a duelist if you can't use a duel disk properly,'_ Hyde thought to himself. '_Heck, even little kids know how to use the danged machines if they save up their allowances for a few years.'_

"Now, I'll activate my trap card," The Envie announced throwing her hand towards one of her two remaining face down cards. "Ojama Trio!"

Hyde raised an eyebrow as the trio of misfit beasts appeared on his field, all three of them asleep and leaning against each other (0/1000 x3).

"… I never liked it when Ace plays this card," Hyde muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "I never liked these three buffoons…"

"Well, then how about I play a different trio?" The Envie suggested as she slapped another card onto her duel disk. "I summon Queen's Bodyguard!"

In three flashes of light, three well dressed guards appeared around the Allure Queen, all three of them wielding a large gold and silver rapier, although all three of them were of different statures and ages. The youngest was a slim man with a black bowl cut hair, the tallest was a dark skinned man with a muscular frame, and the last one was dressed in darker clothes and had graying hair.

All three of the guards turned towards the young queen, knelt down and lowered their heads towards her, making the queen place her hands on her hips with a large smirk on her face (1700/1200).

"… Why is it bodyguard, when there are clearly three of them?" Hyde questioned as the Envie lifted her hand up once more.

"Do I look like I'd know the answer to that?" Envie questioned. "Anyway, Allure Queen! Why not charm that Yellow Ojama Token?"

Almost gagging on the idea, the Allure Queen walked past the three guards, and tapped her staff against her shoulders a few times. Obviously, she didn't approve of this plan of her master's, but she was only the duel monster, not the duelist.

So with a quick smack against the Ojama Yellow Token's head, making the small token disappear in a flash of red light.

"Next, Queen's Bodyguard, attack one of the remaining tokens!" The Envie snapped as the three bodyguards stood up, drawing their swords.

With a trio of nods towards the walking back queen, the three guards charged forward, and stabbed all three rapiers through the surprised Ojama Green Tokens, shattering it like glass.

Hyde bit his lower lip as a small pop exploded on his chest, making him stagger back again, "Ugh… And I really hate that…" (HLP: 6700)

"Now, I'd be willing to attack your face down card," The Envie stated as all three guards rushed back to the Allure Queen's side. "But frankly, I'm not going to take my chances with a high defense monster.

"So, I'll just end my turn."

'_Actually, my face down monster is Karakasa,'_ Hyde thought looking at his field. '_I was hoping she'd attack it so I could get some tribute fodder out… Or at the very least something that I could use to Synchro summon._

'_But thanks to her trap, all my monsters are one level lower, so my normally easy Synchro Summons just turned much more difficult… The lowest level of Synchro monsters I've got are level six. On my field, Karakasa would be level one and that remaining token's a level one too… I'd need a level five tuner to Synchro summon…_

'_Either that or summon a level four monster too in order to do it…'_

Hyde slowly drew his next card, his eyebrow raising slightly, '_… May not be a tuner, but I can definitely use it…'_

"I sacrifice my face down monster," Hyde announced as a powerful flame erupted onto his field, covering the face down monster. "In order to summon Goka, the Pyre of Malice!"

The flames were immediately crushed by a large golden jar, scattering the flames enough to allow the demonic flame Yokai to appear before Hyde (2200/1900), screeching loudly.

"Now then…" Hyde stated as he held up another card from his hand. "I'll activate a spell card known as Book of Life, a general zombie support card, but it'll still work with me…"

A green light billowed over Hyde's field, allowing the snorting Gozuki to reappear on the field, spinning the mallet over its horned head (1500/800).

"And since I'd rather not bother seeing that younger version of that royal pain in the ass," Hyde grumbled as he pointed his hand towards the Envie. "Remove that level three monster from the graveyard."

"Fine by me," The Envious Malevolence shrugged it off as she pulled the card out from her graveyard slot.

"I wonder if it'll still be fine by you," Hyde stated as the ox Yokai snorted loudly as he pulled a card from his deck and fitted it into his graveyard slot. "When I activate my Gozuki's effect, sending a monster card to the graveyard.

"And when I finally get rid of that queen! Goka! Blast that princess pain to ashes!"

Summoning several orbs of fire appeared around Goka's body, all of them firing off from the air and directly towards the Allure Queen…

… Only to have all three of the Queen's Bodyguards charge forward and take the attack, shattering them like glass. (ELP: 5200)

"What the?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow. "… Did I really attack the guards? I thought I declared the queen as my attack target…"

"Don't stress your brain, old man," The Envie chuckled as she wagged the destroyed card in front of her face a few times. "Ya see, I actually find out that these three make it you can't attack any of my Allure Queens, so you had to attack them first."

Hyde could feel his blood boiling and the blood vessel on the back of his neck pulsing slightly.

And like that, Hyde reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, '_I don't care! If I don't get that sweet burning taste in my system, I'll go berserk!'_

It only took a few seconds for Hyde to get the cigarette in his mouth and lit it up immediately.

Taking a long drag of his cigarette, Hyde closed his eyes and began to calm down, "… Gozuki… Attack the Royal Pain…"

With a nod, the large ox Yokai leapt through the air and prepared to slam the hammer into the Allure Queen…

… Only to have the captured Ojama Token pop in front of the queen and take the attack instead. (ELP: 4700).

"Sure, I may have taken damage," The Envie cackled as she winked. "But since the Ojama token takes the hit, you get blasted as well."

Hyde didn't even mind as a second small pop erupted on Hyde's chest, "… That the best you've got?" (HLP: 6400)

That seemed to make the Envie step back slightly, "Um… Y-Yeah, for the moment."

"…" Hyde snapped his finger as a card popped from his graveyard, along with a second one. "I'm activating Mezuki's effect… By removing it from play, I can special summon Karakasa from my graveyard."

With a loud pop, the comical Yokai appeared in front of Hyde, its large umbrella body, single eye and long tongue bouncing as it hopped around (800/0).

At first the Envie just eyed the weird monster…

"Pfft…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Envie busted out laughing, leaning forward with her shoulders bounding up and down before she snapped her head back. "Are… HAHAHAH! Are you kidding me?!?"

Hyde just stood there, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"I guess your old age is starting to catch up with you!" The Envie laughed out, snapping her torso forward and back a few times.

'… _I read that Envie's personalities get out of control when they manifest a physical body,'_ Hyde thought to himself as he adjusted the cigarette in his mouth. '_… Or maybe it was all that coffee she had… I saw like nine empty cups there…_

'_That'd be enough to make anyone go crazy with caffeine.'_

With a shrug of his shoulders, Hyde shook his head, "Think what you will… But for me, it's the best I can do at the moment. Turn end."

The Envie slowly drew, and looked at the card she just drew, "Heh, looks like your best isn't good enough, Shadowchaser. You forgot about my Allure Queen's ability… Now, take that last Ojama Token!"

With a disgusted look on her face, the young queen aimed her staff and immediately made the last of the annoying trio of tokens disappear.

Hyde blinked a few times, '_Huh? Why'd she do that? Goka's stronger and thanks to her Stygian Dirge trap, it's a level five monster, so she could take it instead…_

'_Something stinks… And I know it's not that cheap perfume she's got on.'_

"Next, a spell card," The Envie announced as she lifted one of the remaining three cards into her duel disk. "Swords of Revealing Light!"

Hyde lifted his arm up at the last second to block the blinding swords of light that rained down all over his field, ensnaring the three Yokai on his field.

"Next, I'll set a monster in defense mode," The Envie announced as the set monster appeared next to her queen. "And that'll be that for now!"

'… _I get it…'_ Hyde thought to himself as he took a long drag on his cigarette. '_She's aiming to level up that queen again… It probably needs a monster equipped to it in order to evolve…_

'_Damn it… Guess I'll just have to play defensively for now…'_

Hyde drew his next card, closing his eyes as he reached for his duel disk, "I switch Gozuki, Goka and Karakasa to defense mode…"

All three of the Yokai knelt down, Gozuki crossing the mallet over its broad chest, Goka retreating into the golden jar, and Karakasa… Well… It just folded itself up and closed its eye.

"Next," Hyde stated as he pulled the deck out from his duel disk. "I activate Gozuki's effect once more…"

Hyde pulled his selected card and fitted it into his duel disk's graveyard.

"… And with a set card, that's all I've got," Hyde grumbled as some of the swords began to disappear around his three Yokai.

"And thus, we go straight back to me," the Envie announced as she pulled the card into her hand, not bothering to look at it. "Now… Time for a change!"

A bright red aura flowed over the smirking Allure Queen, making her body grow taller and slightly curvier, as well as making her royal clothes become more exotic with her shoulders now bare and her hair growing longer and longer.

And with a spin of her royal staff, the young beauty smiled brightly with a wink (1500/1500).

Hyde would've said something, but since the Ojama Token had just been destroyed, a small explosion popped on his chest. (HLP: 6100)

"And I'll quickly flip up my face down monster – Morphing Jar!"

The face down monster flipped up, forming into the gray pot with its large eye and dangling tongue (700/600).

Hyde shrugged it off as he fitted his cards into his duel disk's graveyard, and the Envie did the same before they both drew five cards.

The Envie took a few moments to look at her drawn cards, and a smirk appeared on her face as she held two cards from her hand, "Next, I'll activate a spell card – Ancient Rules! Now, I get to special summon any normal monster from my hand without a cost…

"You've met one queen… Time to meet another!"

A large dark orb appeared next to the Allure Queen, forming into a tall, sleek, and pale skinned woman dressed in long flowing robes with a large crown/headdress that seemed to draw all attention towards her (2900/2450). The dark woman laughed loudly, making the Allure Queen take a few steps to the side.

"Cosmo Queen," The Envie announced as she fitted a card into her duel disk. "One of the strongest Normal monsters in the game and the strongest normal monsters in the spellcaster family…"

"If you think I'm intimidated by something like this," Hyde retorted holding his cigarette up slightly. "I'm not that kind of guy…"

"We'll see if you've got what it takes to actually keep that up," The Envie stated looking at the last two cards in her hand. "Especially since I'm activating my Allure Queen LV7's effect, I think I'll be taking Goka this time."

With a cocky smirk on her face, the adult queen spun her staff and created a large red light around the fire Yokai's entire body, making the monster disappear moments later.

"And now, Allure Queen! Attack his Gozuki!"

Bringing her fingers to her lips, the beautiful queen prepared to blow a kiss towards the ox Yokai, only to unleash a powerful burst of fire from her hands, immediately engulfing the weird Yokai in the flames.

"Next… Since your only monster has zero defense points," The Envie continued as she lifted her hand up. "Morphing Jar, attack his Kara… Sasa… That weird umbrella thing!"

With a loud laugh, the Morphing Jar fired a large orb of dark energy that immediately crashed into the defending Yokai, shattering it like glass.

"Big mistake," Hyde stated as two cards popped out of his deck and into his hand. "When Karakasa is destroyed in battle, I get to special summon the other two from my deck… Unfortunately, you made me discard one with your Morphing Jar's effect earlier, so I only get to have one in defense mode."

The set monster appeared directly in front of Hyde.

"Fine by me, more target practice," The Envie answered back. "Cosmo Queen! Blast that face down monster!"

Holding her hands up to her chest, the mysterious queen began to summon a large amount of dark energy and immediately threw it into the face down monster, destroying it like glass.

"Heh, I guess I can see how fun this is," The Envie stated as the floating remains of the face down Karakasa floated over the field. "I might just go and defeat the rest of the Shadowchasers after this…"

"Looks like you've got quite the ego," Hyde replied as he snapped his fingers. "You haven't even gotten past me and my trap card, Taiko of the Hibiki!"

The large Japanese drum appeared behind Hyde, with the mysterious shadowed demon appearing before it, slamming on the drum with the two fire engulfed drumsticks it grasped tightly.

"Normally, I'd use this card when I'd take battle damage," Hyde pointed out as he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the cards from it as the drum and shadowed demon disappeared. "But that's just a bonus, it only needs to activate when a zombie is destroyed in battle. And I get to take a level four or lower zombie from my removed from play pile…

"And I choose Mezuki!"

"Fat lot of good that'll do ya," The Envie replied as she placed her hands on her hips. "In case you need a refresher, I've got two powerful monsters, and my Swords of Revealing Light still have two more turns…"

"And you've got lower life points," Hyde pointed out as he pulled out his cigarette and threw it to the ground to stomp it out.

"Details, details," The Envie stated, waving her hand in the air next to her head. "But look at the field, all you've got is a useless trap card and a face down card that hasn't done jack for you."

Hyde pulled out a second cigarette and threw it into his mouth, "… We'll see about that…"

"I suppose we will," The Envie snickered.

Meanwhile inside the café…

"Ah… Nothing beats a hot day like an iced coffee," Vergil sighed loudly as he lowered his coffee cup. "This was actually a good idea Jin… Jin?"

Vergil blinked a few times, realizing that his large co-worker was more interested with the duel that was going on outside, his eyes fixed on the action only to stop to enjoy his own drink. "… Vergil… That girl…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Vergil muttered slumping back into his seat. "This doesn't concern us so…"

Before Vergil had a chance to finish, Jin had stood up from the table, and began to walk away.

"Hey! JIN!" Vergil shouted as Jin headed for the back of the restaurant. "You better not stiff me with the bill!"

Back outside…

After lighting his cigarette, Hyde drew his next card, giving him a hand of seven cards, "… I activate my other trap card – Haunted Shrine."

Several ghostly spirits began to flow over Hyde's field, immediately lighting up into several flames, "Since I don't have any monsters out, I can special summon a zombie from my graveyard – And I choose Nine-Tailed Fox!"

The flames crashed into each other, forming into a beautiful golden furred fox with nine tails that ended with flames at the tips of the tails (2200/2000), the fox yawned loudly as it curled up slightly in front of Hyde.

"… Even though this is supposed to be a demon," Hyde pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "It's hard to take anything serious when it curls up to sleep."

"All your monsters are either weird looking," The Envie sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Or they act weird…"

"Indeed," Hyde stated as he held up another card from his hand. "However… That's their charm. I summon the tuner monster – Kamaitachi!"

A large twister of wind flew over the field, summoning a large gray-furred weasel from the wind, the bell around its neck jingling slightly as it landed on the ground. The weasel looked left and right, as if it was searching for something…

However, that's when a large sickle stabbed into the ground right in front of it, freaking the weasel out (1200/800).

"… Pffft…" The Envie snickered slightly.

"… You laugh," Hyde sighed as he blew out a long trail of smoke from his mouth. "And…"

"BWHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Envie interrupted with her laughter, waking up the Nine-Tailed Fox and making the Kamaitachi stagger backwards.

"… It's so annoying…" Hyde muttered as he took a long drag on his cigarette. "Anyway… Thanks to your Stygian Dirge trap, my monsters' levels are lowered by one… And if I combine them, that'd make them a level seven monster…"

"How… How about less yapping," The Envie snickered, still trying to hold in that huge laughter. "And how about you summon that over grown mutt of yours?"

"… Did you hear me?" Hyde stated. "I said level seven, Inugami was level six… I'm summoning something much different…"

The Kamaitachi shattered into two rings that flew around the surprised Nine-Tailed Fox, transforming it into five red stars that stood straight up into the air, "Now… You've already met the tool of this next Yokai, now meet the master!"

A loud drumbeat began to play through the air as the stars became a tall tower of fire in front of Hyde, "I hope your ready… I Synchro summon – Hibiki!"

The flames disappeared, leaving a tall oni, standing the same height as Hyde with dark purple skin on its muscular body. The oni had two horns sticking out from its long shaggy black hair, dressed in white light armor that covered up the Yokai's legs and shoulders and had red gauntlets and face paint.

In this demon's hands were a pair of red drumsticks that were covered in flames, the Yokai spun the drumsticks in his hands before her struck an overdramatic pose (2400/2000).

"… That's what you're going to use?" The Envie snickered. "Not only can't you attack, but it's not even strong enough to…"

"I activate Giant Trunade!" Hyde announced as he fitted the card into his duel disk, creating a powerful storm swept the field.

The Envie's eyes widened as her three spell and trap cards flew from the field, while Hyde's entrapped Goka and his Call of the Haunted floated back into his hand. "N-No! What have you done?!"

"I think I'm about to end this," Hyde retorted as he fitted a card into his duel disk. "First I'll set this face down, and I'll activate Card Destruction!"

The Envie bit her lower lip as she slowly fitted the five cards in her hand into her duel disk's graveyard slot, and Hyde did the same as he fitted the four cards into his graveyard. And like that both duelists drew their cards.

"For the next trick, I'll remove Mezuki from the graveyard," Hyde announced as he pulled the card from his graveyard slot. "And special summon a familiar face!"

A powerful flame erupted onto the field, forming back into the slightly enraged Nine-Tailed Fox (2200/2000).

"S-So what!" The Envie hissed as she snapped her arm to the side. "Neither of your monsters can…"

"Hibiki! Attack the Morphing Jar!"

Before the Envie could finish, the purple oni skidded forward, spinning both of the drumsticks before he slammed them both into the Jar's body, shattering the gray pot. (ELP: 3000)

"Hey! How about you…" The Envie started once more.

"Nine-Tailed Fox!" Hyde snapped as he held his cigarette up. "Attack that Allure Queen!"

With all nine of its tails sticking straight up, the golden furred fox fired off several flames that crashed into the surprised queen, making her stagger backwards until she shattered like flames. (ELP: 2300)

Fitting another card into his duel disk, the set card appeared behind his two Yokai, Hyde took a deep breath, "… There… I'm done."

"Grr… You just got in a couple of lucky shots!" The Envie snarled as she nearly ripped off the top two cards from her deck. "I'll crush you! I'll…"

"Just knock it off," Hyde grumbled with his eyes narrowed. "You're not a duelist… You're just a leech."

"W-What?" The Envie mumbled.

Reaching into his other pocket, Hyde produced a small notebook, "I've done my homework about you Envies… And there's a common trend and weakness that Shadowchasers can use to combat your kind.

"You don't actually duel while you're in your spirit form, you rely on your host to do all your dirty work. So the best time to duel or fight against Envious Malevolences, since while your physical forms still need to tempered, your powers are sealed off for a certain time and you don't have the experience to be a good duelist.

"So it's your own folly for appearing in front of Shadowchasers… But then again, you might not be aware of it yourself."

"… Don't think I'm just a statistic!" The Envie snapped as she pulled up three of her cards. "I'm activating two equip cards! Mage Power! And… And… Big Bang Shot!"

A powerful aura swept over the Cosmo Queen, making her snicker loudly as she began to float high into the sky (2900/2450 + 1000/1000 + 400/0). "Now! You won't even be able to defend yourself! Cosmo Queen! Attack that Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Once more, the large, daunting royal figure charged up dark energy in between her hands, immediately throwing it directly towards the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Not even noticing that Hyde pushed a button on his duel disk.

The energy crashed into the Fox, making it shatter into millions of leafs that flew through the air. (HLP: 4000)

"HA! Your Hib… Kei… That purple guy is next!" The Envie laughed as the leafs flew around the field. "And we'll be seeing if…"

Before the Envie could finish her gloating, the Nine-Tailed Fox reappeared in front of Hyde, snarling loudly as her fur stood on end.

"HOW!?!" The Envie shouted throwing her arm to the side.

"My trap card is how," Hyde stated holding up a card he pulled from his deck. "And it's aptly named – Kitsune Trickery. When my Yokai would be destroyed in battle, I can simply discard a zombie from my deck and make sure that my yokai's unharmed."

The Envie took a step back, gulping loudly as her eyes widened at the remaining four cards in her hand, "I… I… I set a monster!"

The set monster appeared in front of her.

"T-Turn end!"

Hyde took a moment to enjoy his cigarette, "… Normally, this is where a pro would say this to a rookie – 'Come back when you can actually duel…'

"But… I'm not a pro, and you're not going to be able to come back… I'm sending you straight to the slammer after this…"

Hyde drew his next card, but then shrugged it off when he pushed a button on his duel disk, "I activate my trap card – Call of the Haunted…"

The ground shattered as a large steel, spiked club shot out from ground, followed by a pair of blood red clawed hands that began to pull the muscular ogre that emerged from the ground, its blue beads dirtied. Lifting its hands up into the air, the ogre grabbed the falling steel club (2800/2100). "… To bring back Red Ogre… And to answer a question, this was sent to the graveyard with my Kitsune Trickery trap…"

"Big… Big deal!" The Envie snapped stomping her foot into the ground. "None of your monsters are strong enough to…"

"Aren't you curious?" Hyde asked waving his cigarette slightly. "About Hibiki's effect?"

"Uh…" The Envie couldn't help but feel a cold bead of sweat roll down the side of her head.

Hyde reached into his pocket, and produced a pair cards, the Mezuki and Gyūki cards that he held up between his fingers, "Since Gyūki's effect still was active when it was special summoned, it was removed from play. And since it was, I can return it and Mezuki back to my deck in order to activate Hibiki's second effect!"

The moment that Hyde fitted the cards into his deck, the Hibiki lifted its drumsticks up into the air, snapping one in front of its stomach and the other over its head. "Go! Ongekida Kaen Renda!"

With a mighty leap, the Hibiki jumped towards the surprised Cosmo Queen, and became even more surprised with a large red circle appeared before her. Just as the Envie was about to question what was happening…

BAM!

The Hibiki began to slam the drumsticks against the red circle, sending several shockwaves through the Cosmo Queen's body, making her slowly float towards the ground. Without missing a beat, the Hibiki continued to slam the drumsticks into the makeshift drum until both monsters were back on the ground, with the Cosmo Queen trying to gather her breath (4300/3450 – 2150/1725).

"W… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?" The Envie yelped as she fell backwards, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"To put it simply," Hyde sighed as he tossed his second cigarette to the ground to step on it. "This ability cuts your monster's attack and defense in half for one turn… Think of it as the monster equivalent to Shrink.

"And since it's weakened enough… Red Ogre! You have the honors!"

The Envie's eyes widened when she saw the Red Ogre charging over the field, immediately slamming the spiked club right into the Cosmo Queen's stomach, sending her flying through the air and ultimately shattering into several dark particles. (ELP: 1650)

"N… No…" The Envie gasped as she slowly began to push herself backwards.

"Nine-Tailed Fox, you're up next, destroy that face down monster," Hyde said calmly.

With a loud howl, the fox conjured several flames at the end of her tails, sending them flying through the air until they crashed into the card's back, making it flip up to form into a familiar young girl (500/500).

"A second Allure Queen, huh?" Hyde questioned as Hibiki spun the drumsticks a few times. "… Too bad, not a single one of them can help you now…

"Hibiki! End this!"

"N-No! Stop!" The Envie shouted as the echo demon skidded to a stop in front of her, a large blue circle appearing in front of her.

The Hibiki immediately slammed the drum sticks into the blue circle, and like before with the Cosmo Queen, with each strike to the energy drum, shockwaves were sent right through the Envie's body – The vibrations were strong enough to prevent the Envie from screaming. (ELP: 0)

"… Such a lovely tune," Hyde chuckled as he reached into his pocket, preparing the crystal to transport the Envie to jail. "And I'm sure you'll hear plenty more tunes behind bars…"

"Don't…" The Envie pleaded with tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"… Sorry…" Hyde growled holding up the crystal. "But fake tears don't work on me…"

Just as the crystal was about to work its magic, a small cylinder clanked in between the two, making both Hyde and the Envie blink a few times until…

BOOOOOMM!

A powerful bright light shot from the canister, making both Hyde and Envie cover their eyes in pain, as well as any passing by pedestrians.

"AAGH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Hyde shouted as he staggered about, unaware of the large daunting figure that had appeared when the light died down.

The figure looked around, noticing that everyone was staggering about with their eyes covered. With a nod, the figure scooped up the Envie and quickly stomped away.

Minutes later…

Back in the Mirage Oasis, Hyde was seated at the table, his eyes being looked at by Faye…

"Well… I guess it's just some temporary hysterical blindness," Faye answered stepping back. "You should be fine in a little while… But more importantly…"

WHAM!

"ACK!" Hyde yelped as he grabbed his forehead while Faye lowered her fist. "Hey! No fair! I couldn't see that coming!"

"You should've at least seen that coming," Ace snickered as she held her glass of tomato juice up.

"Smoking won't help you get any better," Faye sighed as she sat down. "But… I'll skip the lecture this time around…"

"So what happened out there?" Ace questioned.

"… I think the Envie had some back up," Hyde answered rubbing his closed eyes. "… But who?"

Outside the café…

Vergil stepped outside, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he looked at his thinner wallet, "… DAMN IT JIN! YOU DUMPED ME WITH THE BILL!"

_Time: 4:03 p.m._

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Kamaitachi / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / Zombie/Tuner:** ????

**Description:** A large sickle wielding weasel with a bell around its neck.

**Hibiki / Wind / LV. 7 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000 / Zombie/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Zombie Monster(s)] Once per turn, you may select one of the following effect:

-) During your opponent's battle phase, if this card is selected for an attack target, you may remove one Zombie-Type monster from your graveyard to negate that attack.

-) Return two removed from play Zombie-Type monsters back to their owner's decks. Select one face up monster on the field and halve that monster's ATK and DEF until the end phase.

**Description:** A sleek, dark purple skinned oni with two horns sticking out from its long shaggy black hair, dressed in white light armor that covered up the Yokai's legs and shoulders and had red gauntlets and face paint. In this demon's hands were a pair of red drumsticks that were covered in flames

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Next time, on Risen Nemesis…**_

_**Neon lights may bring a dim light to the darkness… But in Las Vegas, there are shadows of the past always looming around.**_

_**They loom over the streets and the pasts of its citizens…**_

_**As a certain Shadowchaser looks to his past, a remnant from the last battle appears, looking to avenge their fallen comrades…**_

_**Next time**_

_**Draw 27**_

_**Allure of Darkness**_


	28. Draw 27: Allure of Darkness

_**Welcome to Sin City! Especially you lovely ladies in the crowd!**_

_**I am the die hard romantic of this city of sins, Barron Fernando Diego, a natural heartthrob for the young lasses of the world… A gift amongst the crowds… And a man among men! **_

_**I've spent the last five years of my life with the Shadowchasers, training, perfecting, and utilizing everything I possibly could in order to attain what I was searching for every since I reached the age of enlightenment…**_

… _**A killer body that would woo almost any member of the opposite sex!**_

_**But don't get me wrong, underneath this charming smile, awesome muscles, and brain that even geniuses are envy of… I am still just a man (a man who gets more phone numbers than the local yellow pages), and as a man, I have had my share of hardships…**_

… _**I suppose an old wound was opened earlier today, and I showed a side of myself that I don't normally show to people… Anger, self-loathing, and so much more… **_

_**I just need some time alone… So many thought coursing through my head at the moment… I just… I just need to feel the wind through my hair and lose myself.**_

_**But it looks like… WHOA! What a pretty face…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 27**_

_**Allure of Darkness**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 6:09 p.m._

Having ditched his fellow Shadowchasers at the Mirage Oasis, Barron had driven off on his D-Wheel to get as far away as he possibly could.

Before he knew it, Barron found himself parked right on Tropicana Ave, right near the New York-New York casino. With him leaning up against his D-Wheel with a bottle of cola in his hand watching as the Roller Coaster dashed along the tracks.

"… Ah…" Barron sighed before he took a swig from his bottled soda. '_Brings back memories…'_

Lowering the drink from his lips, Barron slid down from his D-Wheel and onto the ground, not caring that his red leather overcoat was sitting on the dirtied ground. That was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment.

Reaching into his pocket, the young Shadowchaser produced a small cell phone from his pocket, and began to dial a simple number, "… I hope they'll be alright with me calling out of the blue like this…"

As Barron waited for the ringing to cease, he failed to notice that someone was watching him from the street…

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 6:13 p.m._

If there was one thing that really got on Vergil's nerves, it wasn't for the fact that his boss and co-workers were loud all the time… Or that they hacked into his computer to download weird songs… Or even that one time during the last year's Christmas party where no one had gotten his name with for the Secret Santa gift exchange…

All that, he could forgive quite easily.

In fact one of the worst things you could do to the guy to get him pissed off, was to make him spend money when he didn't want to or prevent him from getting his work done… Which in turn meant that his paycheck would probably be affected.

However, as Vergil entered into the door deprived office, he could already tell that there was new addition to that list…

"Jack…" Vergil questioned as his right eye began to twitch. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shush… I'm trying to concentrate," Jack stated as he lifted his gun up and began to take aim.

With a loud groan, Vergil looked over the condition of the room, taking note of several pieces of destroyed fruit that scattered across the floor. Vergil also saw that Mira was also in the room, trying to clean up the remains of the fruit.

And from the fact that there was an apple placed atop of his computer, and Jack was aiming at it with his gun…

Well, now Vergil had another reason to get higher blood pressure.

And with a pull of the trigger, Jack shot the apple dead on, shattering the fruit right over Vergil's desk, papers and computer.

Slowly lifting the black handgun up, Jack blew away the smoke that was rising from the barrel, "… Bull's eye…"

"What the hell are you doing?!!" Vergil snapped as he stomped into the room.

"… You've never seen target practice before?" Jack asked spinning the gun on his finger before he fitted it back into his holster.

"GO TO A GUN RANGE!" Vergil snarled with steam rising from his head. "What could've possessed you to do this!? In here of all places?!"

"I… I'm sorry Mr. Vergil," Mira said as she lowered her head. "I… I tried to get him to stop but…"

"You ever try to get to a gun range in Las Vegas?" Jack retorted as he adjusted his hat. "And around this time of day? You need to have an appointment about a week or two in advance in order to get in…"

"That still doesn't explain the office!" Vergil snapped back.

"Oh that?" Jack snickered with a devilish grin on his face. "I told the boss that, and he said I could practice here."

Vergil was at a loss of words here.

He knew that the boss was a little immature… Made a few bad decisions here and there… And even dumped his work load on Vergil most of the time…

But this…

A small trickle of blood began to drip from Vergil's nose.

"Ah! Mr. V-Vergil! A-Are you okay?!" Mira gasped as she ran over to the desk jockey.

"Y-Yeah," Vergil answered bringing his hands to his nose. "J-Just an aneurism caused by pure stupidity…"

"Wow, didn't know you were that stupid, Vergil," Jack chuckled as he pushed up his hat.

Vergil felt something snap inside of him, making him lower his head to have his glasses covered up by his hair, "… Out… Get out… Now…"

"Um, M-Mr. Vergil," Mira started only to freeze up.

Vergil was giving the two youngster a glare that only a demon could give, one that was dripping with venom and could pierce right into your soul.

"GET OUT…" Vergil snarled as a dark aura seemed to appear around his entire body. "… NOW…"

"Fine, we're going, we're going," Jack sighed as he strolled out of the room, Mira following behind him, trying to make sure that she didn't drop any of the targeted fruit on the floor.

As soon as the two were outside the room however…

"… !"

"I… I think you may have over done it," Mira pointed out as she looked back into the room to see Vergil leaning up against the desk to catch his breath.

"Gee, ya think?" Jack snickered as he leaned up against the wall. "He's just too easy to make fun of."

"Um, b-but we still had to tell him about the packages," Mira stuttered as she threw the shot fruit into the nearby trashcan. "A-About how they a-arrived and…"

"Meh, he'll find out eventually," Jack retorted waving his hand in front of his face. "Besides, it's not like he's going to do anything with them. Its all up to that emo elf to screw up for a third time…"

Little did they know, while Vergil was cleaning up, he heard everything that the two were saying…

"Aw man! All over my computer!"

… While trying to make sure his computer was up and running.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 6:17 p.m._

"Yeah… Sorry that I haven't called in a while," Barron chuckled into the phone as he rubbed the back of his head. "I… I've been a little busy with some things…

"What? No! I haven't found a stable girlfriend yet! I'm still young, I've got plenty of time to swing around…"

Barron pulled the phone from his ear when some indistinguishable yelling blasted out of the phone, after a few moments, Barron pulled the phone back to his ear, "Yeesh, no need to bite my ear off. I know you're worried about me, but come on!"

Taking a moment to laugh, Barron looked back up at the Roller Coaster, "… So, how're things back home?"

As the voice replied over the phone, Barron sighed loudly, lowering his head as well, "… I suppose I should have expected that… Still five years and no progress?"

With a shake of his head, Barron slowly began to stand up, "… Yeah, look, I'll… I'll try to get some time off and visit back home… I'll be sure to call again later…

"… Later, dad."

BEEP!

Pocketing his cell phone, Barron tossed his empty soda into a nearby trashcan, stopping to watch the Roller Coaster one last time. Watching the famous ride on the casino always brought back memories to the younger Shadowchaser from before he was a part of the group…

With his helmet on his head, Barron prepared to get on his D-Wheel until a large light flashed up, making him lift his arms to make sure he wouldn't get blinded.

"I found you Shadowchaser!"

The light began to die down, allowing Barron to see that there was a second D-Wheel that had its headlight aimed directly at him with someone dismounting the motorcycle.

Stepping onto the ground, the rider slowly removed their horned helmet, allowing a large amount of navy blue hair to fall down from the helmet, curving around the dimly lit, yet exposed cute face with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Dressed in a black pair of pants with a blue jacket that was zipped up and had long sleeves that had wing like ornaments sewn into them, if it wasn't for the face and hair, Barron would've mistaken the girl for a guy because of her small figure…

… At the very least, he was able to tell that she wasn't human… That horn sticking out from her forehead was a dead giveaway.

"Uh… Is there something I can help you with?" Barron asked snapping his visor up, in an attempt to get a better look at the young rider lass.

"You know very well what you did!" The young lass snapped as she tossed her helmet up and down a few times.

"… Oh…" Barron muttered with a blush on his face as he reached into his red leather overcoat, pulling out a small notebook. "Um… Sorry, what was your name? I try to remember all the girls that I date over the year, but it's gotten to the point that…"

The girl's face reached a deep shade of crimson at the thought of dating this Shadowchaser, "I never dated you, you dolt!"

"Oh, then, what's this about?" Barron questioned fitting the notebook back into his pocket taking a moment to think for a few seconds. "Oh! I get it! One of your friends or sisters told you about me and…"

"I'm not interested in dating you!" The horned girl shouted with her yellow eyes glowing brighter. "I'm here for what you did to my sisters!"

"Whoa! Now that's where I draw the line!" Barron snapped crossing his arms. "I have never done anything bad to girls, human or mundane! I treat them with the greatest respect and I make sure that I leave the girls with a smile on their face at the end of the…"

Barron would've continued, however, the girl lifted her hand up into the air. And a bolt of electricity fired from the sky, crashing into a nearby trashcan, making the contents catch on fire.

"… Shutting up now," Barron murmured with a loud gulp following.

Lowering her hand, the mysterious Shadowkind girl continued to leer at the silenced Shadowchaser, "That's better… My name is Teneiro, I'm what you'd call an oni, and what I'm here for is to get my sisters busted out of jail."

"Sisters?" Barron questioned blinking a few times at the oni girl, remembering that the females of that class of Shadowkind did resemble that of human women, but still possessed the abilities of their male counterparts as well as the horns and eyes. "Uh… Sorry, but I don't ever recall arresting any other oni girls ever in my career…"

"Did I say they were blood related?" Teneiro retorted as she placed her hand on her hip. "I think that you'd remember them… One of them was a Cambion and the other was a part of the Sirius Tribe…"

Barron blinked a few times, "Wait… A… Are you talking about those two hot chicks I arrested during that Childsman fiasco? Isolde and Karol… Wait… You're sisters with them?"

"Like I said," Teneiro huffed. "We're not related by blood…"

"Then wait…" Barron mused as he tilted his head slightly. "If that's the case… Would that mean that you showed up at that graveyard before Faye had a chance to arrest that sexy cambion… She said she saw a figure with long arms and wings and…"

A second bolt of lightning crashed on the opposite side of Barron, lighting up the trash inside of the trashcan.

"… You wanna keep testing me?" Teneiro growled holding her hand up.

"… Shutting up, again…" Barron muttered lowering his head slightly.

"The reason why your companion saw a winged form is rather simple," Teneiro stated turning her head to the side. "I… I was dressed up as a harpy for a costume party… And… And I didn't have time to change out of it…"

"That's too stupid to be true," Barron stated flatly.

"And you're too stupid to learn from your mistakes," Teneiro growled holding her fingers towards Barron, a small spark of electricity appearing at the tips.

With two quick slaps, Barron covered the mouth guard of his helmet.

"Good… Now listen, and listen good," Teneiro warned, not bothering to lower her hand. "Whether or not you believe it, I was there. I saw how your friend seriously hurt my sister… And I was lucky enough to not get caught by you Shadowchasers when you stormed that slime-ball of a shark Childsman's base."

""So, you three were assassins hired to eliminate us?" Barron questioned before slapping his mouth shut again.

"We were simply hired to get you out of the way," Teneiro sighed, apparently not caring that Barron had spoken this time. "I won't try to ignore that Isolde tried to take your friend's life, or for whatever Karol was attempting to do to you… She never really told me her plans, cause its hard to understand her…"

Barron waved his hands up a few times.

"… I'm not going to zap you if you wanna talk," Teneiro growled with a roll of her yellow eyes.

"Whew… Anyway, so where does that leave you?" Barron questioned with his arms crossed. "You here to finish the job your… 'Sisters' failed to perform?"

"I have no intention of getting myself arrested," Teneiro sighed with a shake of her head. "At the very least, I'd get charged with assault against an officer… I know that my sisters will get out in time, possibly if they make plea bargains about that grounded shark they'll get smaller amounts of jail time."

"And your reason for confronting me?" Barron questioned as he rubbed the chin of his helmet. "… Ah! Maybe you want my phone number and…"

"Do you wanna be medium or well-done?" Teneiro growled holding her hand up, her sleeve falling down to reveal that several sparks of electricity dancing in between her fingers.

"… I prefer to be rare," Barron chuckled nervously.

"I came here to see the power that defeated my sisters," Teneiro answered lowering her hand to have the sleeve cover her arm fully. "I have no ulterior motive other than to see what took down my sisters… And prove that I could defeat that very same power."

Barron turned his head to the side, and began to muse on it… After running into that Envie, Barron was quite bummed from dealing with it… After all, it was an Envie that had gotten him into the Shadowchasing business in the first place…

A duel just for fun might just be what the doctor ordered…

"… Ya know what?" Barron stated as he reached into his overcoat, pulling out a deck case. "You're on."

"Excellent!" Teneiro announced as she jumped back onto her D-Wheel, fitting the helmet back onto her horned head.

Both D-Wheels revved loudly, and after getting both D-Wheels lined up…

"Like I said, I wanted to see if I can defeat what my sisters couldn't," Teneiro stated through her helmet. "But I'd be lying if I didn't want to get my frustrations out…"

"Feel free to do so," Barron replied with a smile appearing through the visor. '_I gotta blow off some steam too…'_

And just like that, both D-Wheels sped off into the streets, the burn marks from the D-Wheels steaming. Both duelists rushed off, unaware of another set of eyes watching the entire fiasco…

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 6:24 p.m._

"Gah… It still stings," Hyde mumbled as he leaned back on the couch, his eyes completely closed.

"Aw quit your complaining," Faye scolded as she walked away from the couch. "You're lucky you don't have any permanent damage to those smoke covered eyes."

"Are you still going to harp on that?" Hyde grumbled as he threw his arms behind his head, relaxing slightly. "You should know that…"

WHAP!

"HEY!" Hyde yelped as he pulled the magazine from his face. "No attacking the hysterically blinded!"

Faye just ignored Hyde's protests as she walked into the kitchen, finding Ace sitting at the small table while she nursed a bottle of tomato juice, "How's the old foggy holding up?"

"I heard that! I'm not old!"

Ace nearly spat out her tomato juice when she heard Hyde, "Damn… I guess his hearing's compensating for his current blindness."

"He'll be back to normal soon," Faye answered leaning up against the counter with her hand under her chin. "But still… There's something weird going on."

"I'll say…" Ace said as she swirled the tomato juice in the bottle in her hands. "What was up with the pervert?"

'… _I was more concerned with the random flash bomb,'_ Faye thought to herself as a large sweat droplet appeared on the side of her head. "Didn't think you cared for a guy like him…"

"I don't, but we're a team here," Ace retorted with her eyes rolling. "So I would figure that once I take over here one of these days that I should learn how to deal with problems like these."

"… What makes you think that you'd be made the leader here?" Faye asked as the bead of sweat on the side of her head grew slightly.

"Let's face it," Ace chuckled with a shrug of her shoulders. "With the way Hyde smokes, it's only a matter of time till he kicks the bucket…"

"I'm not that bad!"

"Quit listening in on the conversation!" Ace snapped before turning back to Faye. "Also, can you honestly say that the pervert would be a better leader than me?"

"Well, you're not exactly prime material either, ya know," Faye sighed loudly. "But anyway, if you're really interested in what's up with Barron, I could tell you… It's not like it's a secret or anything, but…"

"Stop stalling!" Ace interrupted. "If you're going to tell me, tell me."

Faye sighed as she pushed up her glasses, "… Fine… You see, Barron defeated an Envie for him to be in the Shadowchasers, but that Envie actually possessed someone real close to him… Someone in his family…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 6:25 p.m._

Both D-Wheels sped over the road, both of them staying to the side in order to make sure that the traffic wouldn't be a problem, both Barron and Teneiro were both racing neck to neck with each other, both of them racing down the road.

"Feel free to take the first turn!" Barron offered as he snapped off the top five cards from his deck, and immediately fitted them into the card holder on his wrist. (BLP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

"I was going to," Teneiro growled as she pulled off a sixth card from her deck. "Even without your permission!" (TLP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

Looking over the card she just drew, the oni smirked slightly as she fitted into the card holder and plucked another card, "I set a monster face down on the field…"

The set monster appeared next to the speeding D-Wheel, and a moment later, a vertical set card materialized behind it. "And a face down to boot! Show me what ya got, Shadowchaser!"

"I try to never disappoint a lady," Barron replied as he smoothly drew the sixth card from atop his deck, pulling both duelists' speed counters up to one each. "… And I'll start by summoning Goblin Elite Attack Force!"

A loud horn bellowed through the air, allowing a large group of fancily armored goblins to run alongside Barron's D-Wheel, each with a sleek rapier grasped in their hands (2200/1500).

"Next," Barron announced throwing his hand up into the air. "I'll have my goblins go on the attack! Skewer that face down monster!"

All the goblins nodded to each other before many of them leapt over the D-Wheel and immediately stabbed the rapiers through the face down monster, the card transforming into a small circular like machine with a pink metallic body that was sparking with electricity (100/100).

The monster shattered like glass as all of the goblins leapt back.

"… Only a hundred defense points?" Barron questioned looking at his hand. '_If it was that much, I would've summoned my Mad Archfiend…'_

"Its not only about points," Teneiro retorted as a card popped out from her deck slot. "That monster was Batteryman Micro-Cell, and when flipped, I can special summon another Batteryman from my deck…

"And I choose Batteryman AA!"

A powerful surge of electricity surged through the air until it crashed into the speeding road, forming into another robotic monster, this one with a sleek orange battery shaped body with thin arms and legs, and a round head (0/0).

"Batterymen…" Barron muttered out loud.

"I'm not surprised you know about them," Teneiro announced as she quickly pulled off a card from the top of her deck. "And their special abilities, like Micro-Cell's second ability allowing me to draw another card when destroyed after being flipped face up…

"And for each Batteryman AA in the same mode, this one gains a thousand points! So, for itself…"

The newest Batteryman leapt through the air, as its body quickly became electrified (0/0 + 1000/0).

"True…" Barron smirked as he lifted a card up as all of his Goblins knelt down, and began to float over the road. "But you'll need another one of those to get by my Goblins' defenses… And that's two cards out of a thirty-four card deck! But as a bonus, I'll set a card face down.

"Go for it!"

"I wouldn't look down my deck so easily," Teneiro answered back with a snap of her next draw, making both duelists' Speed Counters click up once more to two even. "Especially since I'm activating my trap card, Limit Reverse! Now, I get to special summon a familiar face…"

The trap card lifted up, unleashing a spark of electricity that formed back into the Batteryman Micro-Cell (100/100).

"Of course," the oni girl stated as both duelists took a sharp turn to the right. "This is only step one… Step two is sacrificing this little guy…"

The electricity around Micro-Cell's body began to race around the small thunder monster's body – Shattering it into several sparks that crashed together, forming into a much bulkier Batteryman, this one was also pink but had a square like body with an oval shaped head (1800/1200). The monster began to spin its arms as electricity flew through the air.

"For this big guy, Batteryman Charger!" Teneiro announced as a card popped out from her deck. "And when he's successfully normal summoned, I can summon out another Batteryman from my deck or hand…

"I'm going for my deck and choosing the second Batteryman AA!"

With a pop of electricity, a second orange, battery themed robot appeared over the road, its electrical body surging with the original Batteryman AA's (2000/0 x2).

"Now then… You were saying about me not getting a second one out," Teneiro stated with a wag of her finger in the air. "Well, since I did, my Charger gains three hundred attack and defense points for each thunder monster I control…

"And that's quite a shock if I have to say…"

The electrical energy flew around the Charger's body, making the monster snap his arms to the side (1800/1200 + 900/900).

'… _Not good…'_ Barron thought as he looked at the three powerful monsters looming over his defending Goblins.

"Now… Let's start this by getting rid of those annoying goblins!" Teneiro shouted as the first Batteryman AA began to charge up a large amount of electricity in its hands. "Zap that monster into ash!"

Throwing the electricity through the air, the Batteryman immediately zapped the goblins, making them all convulse and stagger about until they shattered into millions of pixels.

"Get ready Shadowchaser!" Teneiro smirked as she sped forward, throwing her hand towards Barron's almost cleared field. "You're going to be eating dust and sparks real soon! Batteryman AA! Batteryman Charger! Attack him directly!"

Both of the remaining Batterymen flew through the air, their bodies glimmering with electricity that rolled off their bodies…

"Heh, sorry, but I prefer to dine on healthier things!" Barron announced as he pushed a button on the dashboard of his D-Wheel, creating a powerful barrier to erupt around his D-Wheel, making the two Batterymen fly backwards through the air. "But anyway, Negate Attack does what it name means, negating attacks!"

"Fine," Teneiro huffed as she pulled another card from her five card hand. "I'll set a card face down, and end my turn."

Slowly Barron drew a fifth card from his deck, and the Speed Counters lifted to three, '_Hmm… I'm going to need to get the ball rolling. And I know what I can do…'_

"I'll start by activating my Speed Spell – Angel Baton!"

Several feathers began fly pass Barron's D-Wheel, allowing him to pull two cards from the top of his deck. "Next, I'll get to toss a card… So I'll send Mad Archfiend to the graveyard…"

And just like that, Barron fitted the card into his graveyard slot and pulled another card from his hand, "Next, I'll set a monster… And set two more cards face down…"

The cards appeared for a few seconds until the back cards disappeared.

"Alright, go for it."

"And here I was wondering what kind of people took down my sisters," Teneiro snapped as she drew another card, clicking up both players' Speed Counters again. Looking at the card she drew and the cards she now had, the oni girl bit her lower lip. "… Batteryman AA! Attack that face down monster!"

Once more, the small orange robotic monster charged up a large amount of electrical energy and threw it into the face down monster, making the monster flip up into a small curled up ball of fur that had three closed eyes with its skinny arms covering its small body (1000/600)… Only to have it literally blown away.

"So much for Sangan," Barron chuckled as he plucked a card from his deck. "And say hello to this little guy…"

"That monster can't help you now!" Teneiro announced as both of her other two Batterymen leapt through the air. "I'll blast you this time!"

Just as both of the Batterymen were about to attack Barron, a large black demon like emblem appeared over Barron's D-Wheel, resembling that of a bat with a pendulum and bell. The bell and pendulum collided, creating a loud ringing sound that sent shockwaves through the air, making both of the Batterymen float backwards (0/0).

"URG!" Teneiro yelped as she barred her teeth. "What the hell is that?!"

"This is what my Sangan searched for," Barron chuckled with a large smile appearing behind his mouth guard. "Battle Fader can special summon itself when you declare an attack and when its summoned, your battle phase is ended."

"… You're really annoying, you know that?" Teneiro growled as she shook her head. "I end my turn!"

"I prefer the term 'tenacious'," Barron chuckled as he drew again, watching as the speed counters both clicked up to five. "Now then… I'll take a page from your book and activate a trap card that you used – Limit Reverse! So, welcome back Sangan!"

With a loud squeak, the three eyed critter appeared floating over the road (1000/600).

"And taking another page," Barron announced holding up a card from his hand, as both the Battle Fader and Sangan disappeared into a pair of orbs that flew through the air and crashed into each other. "I'll sacrifice both of them…"

When the orbs crashed into each other, they both unleashed several black feathers over the road, and amongst the black feathers flew a mysterious black armored man with a pair of black feathered wings sprouting from the back of his white cloak. Over the man's long locks of silver hair floated a black halo and in the man's hands was a large black broadsword that he effortlessly spun in a single hand (2800/2400).

"Meet Belial – Marquis of Darkness!" Barron announced as the fallen angel flew over his duelist's D-Wheel as the duelist pulled another card from his deck. "And since Sangan went back to the graveyard, I get another monster from my deck with manageable attack points!"

Fitting the card into his hand, Barron pulled one more card up, three ghostly spirits flowing over his D-Wheel, "But we're not done! Not by a long shot! By removing Goblin Elite Attack Force, Mad Archfiend and Sangan, I can special summon a monster that's reputation is known to duelists all around the world!"

The ghostly spirits grew larger, forming into the many armored goblins, insane demon, and the small critter, all of them laughing loudly before they crashed into each other, creating a large blue flame that lit up the darkening road over the two D-Wheels. From the blue flame, stood the blue skinned demon lady dressed in light, black armor (2200/2800). "Dark Necrofear!"

Teneiro's eyes widened as she looked at the two demons flying over Barron's field, '_S-Shadowchasers use these kinds of cards?!'_

"Dark Necrofear!" Barron announced with his hand lifted up into the air. "Attack the Batteryman AA!"

Slowly, the blue skinned demon turned towards her target, making the small robotic battery stagger slightly. Then, the Necrofear snapped her eyes wide open, sending a beam of red energy racing through the air that immediately crashed into the Batteryman, shattering it into millions of sparks. (TLP: 7800 / SPC: 5)

"No… Without that Batteryman," Teneiro growled as she bit her lower lip again as both her remaining Batteryman AA (2000/0 – 1000/0) and Batteryman Charger (2700/2100 – 300/300) began to lose a little bit of the electricity around their bodies.

"Your monsters are just target practice!" Barron announced as the fallen angel like monster spun the broadsword over his head. "Belial! Your turn!"

With a deadly silence, the black winged demon flew through the air and brought the sword down on the remaining Batteryman AA, cleaving the monster in two before it exploded.

The force of the explosion was enough to bring Teneiro's D-Wheel skidding back behind Barron's, and with her next Batteryman AA gone, the Batteryman Charger's glow died down as well (2400/1800 – 300/300). (TLP: 6000 / SPC: 4)

"Dang it…" Teneiro growled looking at the flying backwards Belial.

"Aw, don't frown," Barron advised with a smirk. "You'll wrinkle that cute little face of yours."

"Mind your own business!" Teneiro snarled as she made a reach for her deck. "You done with your turn or what?"

Barron merely waved his hand through the air as the two made another turn on the road.

After the turn was made, Teneiro drew quickly, making Barron's Speed Counters increase to six, and hers returned to five, "… Don't think that you've gotten me beat… Who cares if you've got two powerful monsters out?"

"I would think I care," Barron chuckled.

"Grr… Well I don't!" The oni girl announced as a bright light popped over her D-Wheel. "I summon Batteryman D!"

The light shattered, unleashing a large and bulky Batteryman, this one with green arms, legs and a round head (0/1900) that were close to the monster's body.

"Okay…" Barron questioned raising an eyebrow at the monster.

"Next," Teneiro continued as she held up another card from her hand. "Since I have two Batterymen out on the field, I can now use the effect of another in my hand… And special summon Fuel Cell Batteryman without anything!"

A powerful bolt of electricity surged through the air, unleashing another Batteryman to fly over the road, its pink body surging with electricity as its hydrogen fuel cell body spun through the air (2100/0).

"And before I forget, since there are two more thunder monsters on my field," Teneiro chuckled as she rubbed her chin with her free hand, watching as more electricity surged over the Batteryman Charger's body (2100/1500 + 600/600). "But I haven't forgotten about your Belial… Now-a-days monsters with double tributes have some sort of devastating effect…

"But my Fuel Cell has a devastating effect as well, once per turn, I can tribute one Batteryman on the field and return one card on the field back to your hand!"

The Fuel Cell Batteryman flew behind the D version, grasping the smaller machine in its hands as it drained the energy from the smaller Batteryman. "So let's get rid of Belial shall we?"

Tossing the drained Batteryman D to the side, the Fuel Cell's entire body glowed brightly with a blue hue, throwing a large amount of electricity towards Belial. At first, the fallen angel slashed its sword against the attack, however, the electricity surged over the demon, making it disappear with a few black feathers floating about.

The Batteryman Charger crossed its arms, a little disappointed (2700/2100 – 300/300) that D was no longer on the field.

"Now then…" Teneiro announced snapping her hand forward. "Batteryman Charger! Attack that Dark Necrofear!"

The Charger began to spin its arms quickly, charging up the electricity in its body before it fired it through the air, having the attack immediately crash into the demon's body, shattering her like glass. (BLP: 7800 / SPC: 6)

"Not bad…" Barron chuckled with a smirk on his face.

"Don't think that'll stop me," Teneiro shouted as the Fuel Cell Batteryman began charge up energy in its chest. "Fuel Cell! Attack him directly!"

The electricity fired from the Batteryman's chest, and Barron began to reach for his hand, for the very monster that he had acquired with Sangan's effect…

… But he pulled his hand away, taking the powerful electrical attack to his back, making him grit his teeth with the electricity surging through his body. '_Earth, fire, water, and electricity… There's no element that I can't withstand!'_ (BLP: 5700 / SPC: 4)

Barron's D-Wheel fell directly behind Teneiro's, allowing the sleeker D-Wheel to speed forward, "Hah! How do you like that Shadowchaser?! That's for Isolde!"

"… Right, your sister…" Barron grunted as he shook his head. "I suppose a caged beauty is crime in and of itself… But she 'dug her own grave' when she attacked my comrade!"

Teneiro remained silent as she pulled a card from her hand slot, and fitted it into the duel disk partition on the vehicle, making it appear behind her two Batterymen, "I'll end my turn…"

"Not yet ya don't!" Barron announced as a card popped out from his graveyard slot, and immediately fitted it into his duel disk. "Cause I hope you remember my Dark Necrofear, since you managed to blast it to the graveyard, I can take my choice of one of your monsters, and take control of it!"

A large ghastly spirit flew around the field, immediately wrapping around the surprised Batteryman Charger, making the robotic battery stagger backwards and float over Barron's D-Wheel. When the spirit slammed into Batteryman, a large amount of electricity flew from its body (2400/1800 – 300/300).

"Damn it!" Teneiro growled as her speed counters clicked to six and Barron's to five as the Shadowchaser drew.

"Aw, I hate to see a pretty mouth stain itself with cursing," Barron moaned as he looked at the cards in his hand. "But anyway, I'll be sacrificing your Batteryman, for something a little darker!"

A dark shadow flew across the ground, leaping through the air until it wrapped around the Batteryman's body, shattering the monster into countless shadows that formed into each other. From the shadows shot out two crimson wings that flapped through the air, allowing the rest of the demonic entity to appear, its black body covered with blood red armor (2200/2500). "And the Archfiend of Gilfer is one of the darkest of the dark!"

"… I think you need to purchase a thesaurus," Teneiro grumbled looking at the more powerful monster.

"We'll see…" Barron stated throwing his hand up into the air. "Archfiend of Gilfer! Let's strut your stuff and attack that remaining Batteryman! Gilfer Flame!"

Crossing its armored arms, the Archfiend's entire body lit ablaze, and immediately channeled the flames that flew from the demon's body and crashed into the Batteryman's body, shattering it like glass. (TLP: 5900 / SPC: 6)

"Boo ya!" Barron cheered as he threw his fist into the air. "Take that!"

"… That's a little much for one hundred points of damage," Teneiro growled as she rolled her eyes.

"Every little bit counts," Barron replied with a nod. "Anyway, I'll end my turn just like that."

Teneiro pulled off another card from her deck, both duelists' Speed Counters clicked up by one each, "… Shadowchaser, when my sister Karol returned from running away from when you dueled against her, I asked her what sort of dueling deck you ran to beat her…

"Kuribohs… I almost fell backwards laughing…"

"Its true," Barron chuckled.

"And that's just rubbing salt in the wound," Teneiro spat back as she slapped the card she drew onto her duel disk. "But we'll see how long you'll be laughing! I summon the third Batteryman AA!"

A powerful spark popped over the road, forming into the third Batteryman AA, its arms spinning around (0/0 + 1000/0).

"… Why do I have a bad feeling about this," Barron thought out loud looking forward on the road.

"Next!" Teneiro announced as she pushed a button on her D-Wheel. "I activate my trap card, Portable Battery Pack!"

Two flashes of electricity blasted through the air, forming into a familiar duo of orange robotic Batterymen, floating around the third one, "With this, I can special summon two Batterymen from my graveyard, and I choose the two AA's in my graveyard!

"And since I've got all three of them out on the field…"

All three of the Batterymen glowed brightly as electricity surged over the trio (3000/0 x3) as they glided over the road, lighting up the oni-girl's D-Wheel.

Barron blinked a few times at the sight of all three of the robotic batteries, "… Okay… Three three-thousand attackers in a riding duel… In one turn… That's gotta be a record…"

"Maybe," Teneiro shouted throwing her arm into the air. "But I'm not in the mood to break records! I'm here to beat you! Batteryman AA one! Attack that Archfiend of Gilfer!"

The first Batteryman propelled through the air, its arms spinning around with two rings of electricity forming around its body. A second later, the Batteryman flung both of the electrical rings that wrapped around the Archfiend of Gilfer, electrocuting it into only a wisp of smoke. (BLP: 4900 / SPC: 6)

Barron fitted the monster's card into his duel disk, "I activate Gilfer's effect! Allowing me equip it to a monster on the field! And since there's only three targets… I'll choose one of the remaining two Batterymen!"

A dark shadowed claw wrapped around the surprised Batteryman's body, tightly grasping it to make some of the electricity discharge from its body (3000/0 – 500/0).

"Like that matters!" Teneiro shouted as he threw her hand towards Barron. "These final blows are for my sisters! Batterymen AA! Attack him directly!"

The two remaining Batterymen threw their hands back, charging up a large amount of electrical energy between their fingers. Waiting for the right moment, Barron threw his hand towards his hand, and slowly began to pull the card out…

Just as both of the electrical attacks were thrown towards his D-Wheel.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 6:45 p.m._

"Hmm… That's good tea," Faye sighed as she lifted the tea cup up.

"Okay, you got your precious tea," Ace grumbled with a dulled look on her face. "Now are you going to tell me what the heck you were talking about with Barron's family?"

Taking a sip of her tea, Faye continued to annoy Ace, however, when she finally lowered the teacup, the older Shadowchaser's face turned serious, "… Very well… Like I said, an Envie took possession of one of Barron's family members. You see, there was a death in his family at the time, I won't say who died or who was taken possession, but…"

Reaching into her jacket, Faye produced a familiar journal, "According to the notes that Hyde took on Envies, Envious Malevolences often try to take possession on people who are in great depression, and a close family death will more often than not be able to weaken a person enough in order to possess them.

"The Envie then deludes the person into thinking that they're the deceased person, and while they absorb the energy from the possessor, they begin their process to get their own body."

"Hmm… I wonder if the Dream Travelers could do that," Ace muttered out loud, remembering her encounter with that weird Shadowkind – Tarous.

"Regardless," Faye answered pushing up her glasses. "When Barron discovered that his family member was being possessed by the Envie, his Aware abilities were awakened. As you could imagine, the rest of his family wouldn't believe him, however, he wasn't the only one who noticed the Envie.

"During that time frame, we had a Shadowchaser temporally stationed here to help out when we were shorthanded, and he discovered the Envie as well and at the same time, discovered Barron, and the rest they say is history…"

"Huh, who was that Shadowchaser?" Ace asked. "And what the heck happened after Barron was discovered?"

"Well, it's not really my place to say what happened during that fiasco," Faye replied as she lifted the teacup and swirled the tea inside it. "I've already told you too much… As for the Shadowchaser… Well… How do I describe him? I guess… You could call him extravagant."

"Extravagant?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow. "What kind of description is that?"

"Trust me," Faye answered as she rubbed her forehead. "He sticks out in a crowd with his silver apparel, hidden face and the fact that he talks in a weird manner… Just be glad that you're not in his unit."

"Come on, he can't be as bad the pervert," Ace pointed out with a shrug. "No one could…"

"Trust me…" Faye reiterated holding her hand up. "You don't want to meet him… If you thought my training regiment was harsh, you should go up against him. I walked in on him training Barron and… Well, there's a reason why Barron doesn't like using that sword…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 6:47 p.m. _

As both electrical attacks crashed into Barron's D-Wheel, making Barron spin out almost out of control and land onto the side of the road, a large pair of skid marks matched the tires on the D-Wheel.

Teneiro laughed loudly as she pulled over as well, watching as all three of her Batterymen AA floated over her slowing down D-Wheel. "Hah! How do you like that, Shadowchaser?! I finally managed to avenge my sisters and…"

"Time for some drama!"

Teneiro snapped her head back slightly turning around to see Barron's D-Wheel… Only covered completely with the brown furred Kuribohs that Barron was known for. (BLP: 1900 / SPC: 3)

"K… Kuribohs?!?" Teneiro snapped with her right eye twitching slightly. "You… You saved yourself with KURIBOHS?!?!"

"You make it sound like I wouldn't have a Kuriboh on hand," Barron chuckled as all of the puffballs popped away. "Admittedly, I should've used this with the three thousand attacker… But honestly, it was a timing issue…"

"Damn it! Why couldn't you just lose?!" Teneiro shouted as she slammed her arms into the dashboard of her D-Wheel.

"Sorry, but I've got a system of rules to enforce," Barron chuckled revving the engine loudly. "One of them is to make a dramatic comeback when the odds are against ya! And I'll show ya that ya can't beat a comeback hero when he's on a roll!"

"… You're making no sense," Teneiro growled with a roll of her yellow eyes.

"Plenty of time for that later!" Barron announced before he drove off, Teneiro immediately speeding behind him. "For now… Let's get back to the duel!"

Teneiro gritted her teeth as she followed the Shadowchaser back on the road, both of them making sure that they weren't close enough to the passing by cars. "Damn it… Don't underestimate me!"

Pulling a card from her card holder, the oni girl immediately fitted the card into the dashboard, "I set one card face down… And end my turn!"

A quick, yet silent draw and Barron looked at the card with a smirk, "Tell me something, Teneiro… What would happen if I got rid of that Portable Battery Pack trap?"

"W-What?" Teneiro muttered blinking a few times.

"Cause now, I'm activating the effect of the Trap Eater in my hand!" Barron announced.

Teneiro's eyes widened as several fangs erupted around her revealed trap, signaling the arrival of the mouth monster known as Trap Eater (1900/1500) that flew from Teneiro's side to Barron's.

"No! If… If that's destroyed…" Teneiro gasped as two of the three Batterymen AA began to convulse with electricity surging over their bodies. "Then… Then…"

Both of the Batterymen shattered like glass, leaving the single remaining one to stagger backwards through the air (3000/0 – 2000/0).

"Both of the monsters summoned are destroyed," Teneiro grumbled as she fitted the cards into her graveyard slot.

"Heh… Somewhat a bummer," Barron chuckled as he threw his hand into the air. "But I still haven't finished yet! Trap Eater! Attack the last Batteryman!"

Flying around through the air, the large mouthed monster immediately dove towards the remaining Batteryman with its mouth wide open and…

CHOMP!

Bit down on the last thunder monster, shattering the monster into millions of electrified sparks that flew around the Oni girl's D-Wheel, making the vehicle stagger slightly. (TLP: 5000 / SPC: 7)

"… Barely a scratch," Teneiro grumbled with her eyes narrowed.

Barron smirked as he watched as Teneiro's D-Wheel sped past his, after all, she did have more Speed Counters than him, "… Like I said earlier, every little bit counts. I'll set one card face down, and end my turn!"

Teneiro drew quickly, giving her eight speed counters and Barron only with half of that amount. "… I activate my own copy of Angel Baton!"

Quickly pulling two cards from her deck, Teneiro's mouth curled into a devious smirk, "… I'll discard Beckoning Light from my hand…

"But that's not the important part… The fact that I'm removing two of my Batterymen AA from my graveyard is!"

Two sparks of electricity popped on both sides of the oni girl's D-Wheel, both of them flying behind the vehicle, crashing into each other, "And by doing it, I can special summon another Batteryman from my hand… One of the strongest to boot!"

The electricity surged through the air, allowing a large car battery to appear behind her D-Wheel, its large arms grasping onto a pair of red and blue jumper cables that were jolting with electricity (2600/0), "Batteryman Industrial Strength!"

Barron blinked a few times as he eyed the large car battery monster, "… Something tells me that I should've just kept my mouth shut…"

A little smirk appeared on Teneiro's face, as she pushed a button on her duel disk, "You should've, but too late! I activate my Industrial Strength's special ability! By removing a thunder monster from my graveyard like the last Batteryman AA, I can destroy both a monster card and a spell or trap card on the field…"

Pocketing the card into her jacket, the oni girl threw her hand forward, "Industrial Strength! Destroy his Trap Eater and one of those face down cards!"

Slamming the two jumper cables together, the Batteryman created a powerful discharge that flew through the air, slamming into the Trap Eater and then Barron's face down card that revealed to be Call of the Haunted.

"Is it too late to shut up now?" Barron chuckled rubbing the back of his helmet.

"… What do you think?" Teneiro replied snapping her fingers, making a large amount of electricity to surge over the Batteryman Industrial Strength's entire body. "Attack him directly!"

The extremely large Batteryman clasped its hands together, dropping the jumper cables, creating a large amount of electrical energy in its fingers. Taking aim, the Batteryman turned around and immediately fired a powerful blast of electrical energy towards Barron's D-Wheel…

The attack crashed into his D-Wheel, however, instead of shouting out in pain, Barron merely lifted his helmet covered head up, "… Taking a page out of Hyde's book, I activate Defense Draw!"

Teneiro's eyes narrowed as Barron quickly drew due to the trap card's effect, "… Why won't you just lose?!"

"Do we have to go through the comeback rules again?" Barron questioned with a shrug.

"Not like it matters," Teneiro retorted with a large smirk on her face. "I can use Batteryman Industrial Strength's effect every turn. All at the cost of removing one thunder monster in my graveyard, and I've got quite the supply…"

Looking at the last few cards in her hand, Teneiro smirked as she fitted a card into her duel disk, making it appear next to her D-Wheel, '_And with this card, even if he some how manages to beat Industrial Strength, this card will ensure his defeat.'_

"Go for it, Shadowchaser."

Barron reached for his deck, nodding to himself before he quickly drew his next card, increasing Teneiro's Speed Counters to nine and Barron's to five. "… I activate a copy of Angel Baton!"

Snapping off another pair of cards from the top of his deck, Barron pulled the Belial – Marquis of Darkness from the slot and fitted into the graveyard.

And looking at the cards, Barron leered forward, his eyes narrowed, "… Teneiro, I know what its like to lose someone close to you… But trust me, ya can't let it get to you…"

"Whatever," Teneiro growled rolling her eyes.

"I guess I'll have to show ya…" Barron sighed as he slapped a card onto his duel disk. "I summon Dark Jeroid!"

A dark orb emerged onto the field, forming into a large blue skinned demon that looked to be a mess of arms, legs and a pair of faces on its centaur shaped body. The demon screeched loudly as it floated over the road (1200/1500).

"Ugh… That's just ugly!" Teneiro gagged with her tongue sticking out.

"Perhaps… But Dark Jeroid's effect is quite handy," Barron chuckled as the mess of a demon cackled loudly with a yellow aura floating around its body. "It lowers the attack of one monster on the field by eight hundred points the moment it graces the field!"

The aura floated over the Batteryman Industrial Strength, making the electrical car battery monster bask in the same aura (2600/0 – 800/0).

"Humph, like that'll really do a dent," Teneiro muttered loudly as she rolled her eyes. "All you did was buffer the damage you're going to take next turn…"

"True… But that's only if your scrap bucket is going to survive," Barron stated fitted another card into the dashboard. "Cause I'm activating another Sped Spell – Summon Speeder!"

A ring of light appeared to the side of Barron's D-Wheel, allowing a familiar tuning fork wielding imp to float onto the field, cackling loudly (1300/300). "This card allows me to special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand… And Dark Resonator fits the bill…

"But this isn't a regular monster… It's a tuner monster!"

The Dark Resonator chimed the tuning fork, creating a large shockwave that made the demon pop into three rings of black light that wrapped around the surprised Dark Jeroid, transforming it into four stars of light that erupted into a large cloud of smoke. "And this allows me to Synchro Summon one of the strongest synchro monsters I've got in my arsenal!

"Demon Chaos King!"

The smoke dissipated, immediately revealing the azure skinned, red smoke demon that flew over the field (2600/2600), screeching loudly as it flew around Barron's D-Wheel.

"And guess what!" Barron shouted throwing his hand forward. "When he attacks, I can swap the attack and defense of all your monsters!"

"W-What?!" Teneiro gasped as the Demon Chaos King spun around at high speed.

"Demon Chaos King!" Barron commanded with his hand lifting up high into the air. "You know what to do! Attack that rust bucket!"

The blue blur that was known as the Chaos King shot forward, piercing through the air until it slammed into the weakened Batteryman Industrial Strength (1800/0 = 0/1800), drilling right through the thunder monster and making it explode into a flurry of sparks that rained over Teneiro's D-Wheel. (TLP: 2400 / SPC: 7)

"You… You…" Teneiro growled loudly with her yellow eyes narrowed.

"Now, now, you shouldn't wrinkle that cute face of yours," Barron warned as he fitted a card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his flying Demon Chaos King. "I'll set a pair of cards face down, and call it a turn!"

The oni girl immediately pulled off the top card from her deck, each duelists' Speed Counters clicking up by one, "… Ya know, I actually have to say thanks…"

"Huh?" Barron questioned with a few question marks appearing over his helmet.

"I actually had another use for Industrial Strength," Teneiro snickered as she fingered her dashboard. "And he did his job well enough to allow me to end this duel right here… Right now…

"Trap card open! Return from the Different Dimension!"

A large rip in reality appeared over Teneiro's D-Wheel, allowing three bolts of lightning to crash into the road around her motorcycle, forming into the trio of Batterymen AA (0/0 + 3000/0), all of them sparking with electricity. (TLP: 1200 / SPC: 8)

"… Well… That sucks," Barron muttered out loud with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of Barron's face.

"Just wait for the attacks," Teneiro suggested throwing her hand backwards. "Batteryman AA! Destroy the Demon Chaos King!"

Like with previous attacks, the Batteryman began to spin his thin arms around and around, charging the two rings of electrical energy that were immediately thrown through the air, and crashed into the Demon Chaos King, shattering the demon into a large amount of smoke. (BLP: 1500 / SPC: 6)

"Now that you're wide open," Teneiro laughed with a large smirk on her face as she brought her hand up to the side of her helmet. "My other two Batterymen will finally have the pleasure to…"

"Synchro Spirits go!" Barron announced as ghostly version of the Demon Chaos King appeared over the road.

"… Synchro what?" Teneiro questioned as the Demon Chaos King shattered into a pair of white orbs.

"Synchro Spirits!" Barron repeated as he lifted up two cards from the graveyard slot, and slapping them onto his duel disk. "Ya see, by removing one Synchro monster from my graveyard, I can special summon the two Synchro Material monsters to my field…"

The white orbs shattered, releasing the crouching Dark Jeroid (1200/1500) and the curled up Dark Resonator (1300/300) that floated over the road.

"… You're really getting on my nerves," Teneiro growled throwing her hand up into the air. "Batterymen! Destroy those monsters!"

The two remaining Batterymen AA charged up the electrical energy in their hands, and immediately sending the electrical energy through the air and crashing directly into both of the fiend monsters, destroying the Dark Jeroid…

But the Dark Resonator merely bounced the attack off of its body.

"Sorry, but once per turn, Dark Resonator can't be destroyed in battle," Barron chuckled.

"… That's fine by me," Teneiro stated reaching for her duel disk. "You see, I still have options left. Like this, I sacrifice two of my Batterymen AA…"

Two of the Batterymen spun around over the oni girl's D-Wheel, until they stood back to back with each other. That's when a powerful bolt of energy crashed into two of them, engulfing them into a powerful aura of electricity. "And summon the Creator!"

From the aura stood the impressive golden armored deity, its arms crossed over its chest as it loomed over the road with its impressive glow (2300/3000).

"Huh… That's something you don't normally see," Barron muttered out loud. "Especially in Batterymen decks…"

"Humph, well, sometimes you gotta think outside the box," The Oni Girl answered back reaching for the duel disk. "Anyway, since it's the end of the turn, my remaining Batteryman is sent away…"

And just like that, the last Batteryman AA disappeared.

'_Next turn, I'll be able to revive the Batteryman Charger…'_ Teneiro thought, just imaging the look on Barron's face during the next turn. '_And with both the Creator and my powerhouse of a Batteryman on my side… I should be able to beat this lousy Shadowchaser in only a turn's length!'_

Barron slowly drew.

Both Duelists' Speed Counters increased – Barron's seven and Teneiro's to nine.

Looking at the card, Barron nodded before he slapped it onto his duel disk, "I hate to do this to ya, oni cutie, but a guy's comeback is final! I summon Prometheus, King of the Shadows!"

Several shadows glided over the ground, surging right next to Barron's D-Wheel, reforming into a demonic robed person dressed in a black and red cloak with demonic yellow armor that resembled the armor on Archfiends. The cloaked monster roared loudly as it snapped its arms to the side (1200/800).

"… That's your comeback?" Teneiro questioned with a dulled look on her face. "I… I don't see the big deal with that."

"Really?" Barron questioned blinking a few times as he held his hand out to his graveyard slot, allowing several cards to pop out from his discard slot. "Cause when he's normal summoned, I can remove as many dark monster from my graveyard to increase his attack points by four hundred points for each one!

"And thanks to this long duel, I can assure you, Prometheus will be more than a match!"

That's when several ghostly spirits flew around the King of Shadows, all of them resembling the monsters that Barron managed to used earlier – Kuriboh, Belial, Dark Necrofear, Dark Jeroid, Archfiend of Gilfer, and Trap Eater.

Throwing its cloak to the air, Prometheus snarled loudly, drawing in all of the spirits into his cloak, allowing a dark aura to erupt around the King of Shadows' body (1200/800 + 2400/0).

Teneiro's eyes widened at the sight of the over powered monster that was chasing her D-Wheel, the shadows starting to choke over the Creator's glowing body.

"Prometheus… Attack!" Barron shouted.

A loud screech blasted through the air, allowing the King of Shadows to leap towards the Creator…

"I activate my trap card!" Teneiro announced as a large javelin appeared through the air, absorbing some of the shadows. "A gift from my sister – Enchanted Javelin!" (TLP: 4800 / SPC: 9)

"Still doesn't stop my attack though!" Barron shouted as Prometheus created several orbs of darkness around its body.

Throwing its fist forward, the might shadowed monster threw all of the orbs into the Creator's body, making the monster shatter like it was nothing more than clay. (TLP: 3500 / SPC: 8)

"Heh… Still though," Teneiro chuckled somewhat nervously as she fitted the two cards into her graveyard slot. "You weren't able to beat me this turn! And I've got plenty of life points to…"

"Like I said, this is a comeback!" Barron announced as he snapped his hand towards the side. "Trap card open! Urgent Tuning!"

The Dark Resonator cackled loudly as it chimed the tuning fork once more, popping into three rings of darkness. "This trap card allows me to perform a Synchro Summon at any time I activate…"

The rings wrapped around Prometheus, turning the King of Shadows into four stars of purple light. "And since its during the battle phase, I can use the Synchro monster that I've got in mind to attack you directly!"

A powerful black flame erupted around the four stars, allowing a loud screech to echo through the air, "The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens. Descend to the Earth and make judgment upon the living!

"Synchro summon! Heavenly King Black Highlander!"

The dark flames shattered, unleashing a large imposing black armored demon, this one with a skull like face with a large billowing red cloak flowing behind it. In the demon's hands was a large diabolic scythe that it spun around its body as it if wasn't even in its hands.

The demon cackled as it leered at Teneiro (2800/2300).

"Highlander!" Barron commanded with a smirk. "Attack Teneiro directly!

"… But be gentle of course!"

Flying through the air, the Heavenly King glided next to the oni girl's D-Wheel, snickering loudly as he pulled back his scythe… And just smacked the side of the D-Wheel.

"… What the?" Teneiro questioned as she slowed down, allowing Barron to pass her quickly. (TLP: 700 / SPC: 6)

"Sorry about that oni cutie!" Barron laughed with a goofy look on his face. "But that's what a gentleman's comeback!"

Teneiro rolled her eyes, "… You're an idiot."

"Maybe, but then I'm an idiot who's winning!" Barron laughed.

…

Barron rubbed the back of his head, "And I just called myself an idiot… Smooth… Anyway, I'll end my turn."

While this Shadowchaser was annoying, Teneiro had to admit that he had a point… He was winning, and with her small hand of cards, there wasn't a good chance for to actually make a comeback of her own.

But she had a chance… As long as she had cards in her deck, the oni girl had a chance.

Teneiro drew, and slowly turned the card around as the Speed Counters increased by one…

… And immediately, she grimaced. It was a second Fuel Cell Batteryman…

"… I pass…" the oni girl muttered loudly.

Barron nodded as he drew, ignoring as the Speed Counter increased once more, "Have to say oni girl… It was fun, but all good things must come to an end…

"Highlander! End this!"

Nodding towards his duelist, the skull faced demon spun around and landed on the dashboard of Teneiro's duel themed motorcycle, making the oni girl blink a few times in surprise.

The monster pulled its hand back… And threw it forward, making Teneiro flinch waiting for the attack…

CLACK!

Only to receive a flick to her helmet's forehead, "… What the?!" (TLP: 0)

"The finger flick of doom!" Barron laughed loudly as a large amount of steam and smoke ejected from Teneiro's D-Wheel, making her pull off to the side so that she could safely come to a stop.

A few minutes later…

Teneiro leaned up against the D-Wheel, her helmet removed and her watching as the nearby traffic buzzed in front of her. She wanted to prove that her sisters lost by sheer luck, but now…

The sound of a closing up engine caused the oni girl to turn her head, seeing Barron's D-Wheel pull up in front of hers. "… Come to rub it in, Shadowchaser?"

Barron remained silent as he dismounted his D-Wheel, making sure that he had it parked completely.

Slowly, Barron walked towards the depressed Oni girl, and crouched down slightly, "… Listen, I don't know why your sisters or yourself worked for Childsman, but next time you talk to your sisters, tell them that they should make a deal with the prosecutors.

"I'm guessing that they, or even you, might have some information about Childsman. There's still some development in all of the arrested shadows' cases, they may just be able to get a smaller sentence."

"Huh?" Teneiro questioned blinking a few times. "… What do you care?"

"Like I said," Barron stated pulling his helmet off, revealing his warm smiled covered face. "A caged beauty is a crime in and of itself… Throw in the fact that I'm a sucker for a cutie on the verge of tears.

"I can in good conscience let a young lass cry over her family… I know what its like to lose family…"

Teneiro could feel her face flush a little bit when she heard that, and the warm smile on Barron's face didn't help, "W-Who are you?"

Spinning on his heel, Barron began to walk back to his D-Wheel, when he suddenly stopped and turned around. "I'm a Shadowchaser second, and a gentleman first… People call me Barron Diego… Drop me a line when you get the chance."

Once more, Teneiro's face began to get warm as she watched Barron fit his helmet back on his head and mount his D-Wheel…

As Barron drove away, he was unaware that a single figure was watching the entire riding duel via a wireless com-link. Sitting atop one of the buildings near where the duel had first started was an older man, roughly in his early to mid thirties, his light brown ruffled hair billowing with the air as it slapped against the collar of his white overcoat, "… When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end…

"The goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar.

"She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

The man stood up and looked to the darkening sky, watching as the clouds began to come together, a smirk on his face as he lifted his hand up, "A storm is brewing… And I wonder…

"After three years, how do you intend to deal with me, my old friend?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Fuel Cell Batteryman / Light / LV. 6 / ATK: 2100 / DEF: 0 / Thunder/Effect:**

**Description:** Another Batteryman to fly over the road, its pink body surging with electricity as its hydrogen fuel cell body

_This card is a Japanese card that hasn't been released to American public._

**Heavenly King Black Highlander / Dark / LV. 7 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2300 / Fiend/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters] Your opponent cannot Synchro Summon. You can destroy 1 equip card equipped to a monster your opponent controls and inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent.

**Description:** a large imposing black armored demon, this one with a skull like face with a large billowing red cloak flowing behind it. In the demon's hands was a large diabolic scythe

_This card was used by Jack Atlas in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Manga._

**Synchro Spirits / Normal Trap / Effect:** Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard and remove it from play. Then, if all the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.

**Image:** The Junk Synchron and White Magician Pikeru flashing in a burst of light with a rusting Junk Warrior appearing behind them.

_This card was used by Yusei Fudo in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime._

**0-0-0-0**

_**As the mysterious man said, a storm is brewing in Las Vegas…**_

_**And next chapter is no exception!**_

_**A familiar Emo-Elf tries his hands at the very same action that he has screwed up twice before…**_

_**You know the old saying – 'Three strikes, and you're out'… Will next time be different?**_

… _**My money's on no.**_

_**Next time**_

_**Draw 28**_

_**Double Summon**_

_**Rowen: **_For the last time… I'M NOT EMO!


	29. Draw 28: Double Summon

_**Lux-Nero's Author Note:**__ Greetings ya'll! Before this chapter begins, I have a few things to say. First, I have to say that I'm proud to work on this story, and I intend on seeing it through to the end. _

_Second, I've received several comments in my reviews concerning a certain character, and I have to say that about him, well… I would think his name would make it obvious. The reason why I'm bringing it up is the fact that… Well… When you read this chapter you'll get it. If you don't, then you don't. _

_And finally, after looking past through some of the reviews, one person commented on Childsman's description and how he actually looked like Kagemaru from the GX anime. That got me to thinking and so, I shall spend some time next month working on a project that concerns the appearances of my characters in this story. When I get the first part of it done, I shall let you all know…_

_But for now… Sit back and enjoy as the calm begins to disappear…_

_**I've often thought about the phrase 'I've gone through hell', and it's said by quite a few people. Honestly though, when people say that, they honestly don't know what hell is like. People will say that they've been through hell when they've had an especially long day – Either getting fired at work, dealing with a traffic jam, or the kid at Starbucks counter is trying to pass off a Grande for a Ven-Tee.**_

_**But at the end of the day, those are just little things, you'll still have your health, your house, and even your loved ones. **_

_**To go through hell is to lose much more than just the simple things of life.**_

_**It means to go through complete despair, seeing everything you have put your entire soul into go up in flames in front of you. To survive going through hell means that you're at rock bottom.**_

_**And that's a dangerous place to be, especially in this day and age. **_

_**If you're at rock bottom, then you have nothing to lose, and all to gain…**_

_**Why am I bringing this up? Well…**_

_**Let's just say that two of my comrades are dealing with people just like that... **_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 28**_

_**Double Summon **_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 8:09 a.m._

Hyde rubbed his eyes, the effects of that flash bomb had worn off during the night, but it still hurt like hell nonetheless.

"Are you alright, Mr. Vayne?"

Pulling his hand from his eyes, Hyde sighed as he looked at the holographic version of Jalal standing in front of him, "Nothing to be concerned about Jalal… Just the after effects of not being careful enough.

"What about you? I heard what happened with that golem situation that happened last week. Everything alright?"

Jalal sighed loudly as he turned his head to the side, "To be honest, Mr. Vayne… Things are quite a ruckus here. One of the criminals was kidnapped during the whole fiasco…"

"Yeesh…" Hyde grumbled with his arms crossed. "I hope that the criminals we sent didn't get in the way, sir."

"You need not worry," Jalal replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "We managed to transfer them to the proper places… Don't underestimate the main base, Mr. Vayne, we're quite capable being quite flexible."

"Not like I doubted ya," Hyde said padding his pockets, looking a little annoyed. "Ugh…"

"… Let me guess…" Jalal snickered. "Madame Faye took your cigarette stash? You really need to kick that addiction of yours Mr. Vayne."

"Yeah, yeah," Hyde sighed as he fell backwards and sat on the couch. "But this life is short… I might as well enjoy everything that I want and can before I disappear. Anyway, there was something else I wanted to discuss with you Jalal."

"Of course, usually business is the only reason why you call, Mr. Vayne," Jalal stated. "So, what can I answer for you on this fine day?"

For a moment, Hyde turned his head towards the nearby window, noticing that the normally clear sky over Las Vegas was blanketed with a large amount of dark clouds… Rather unusual weather for this time of year and for this location.

Shaking that through from his head, Hyde turned back to Jalal, "I was wondering, it's been a week since Childsman was brought in. I wanted to know how the questioning was going and if the doctors managed to figure out what the hell happened to that walking can of tuna."

"Hmm… Let me say this Mr. Vayne," Jalal replied tapping his chin. "When the doctors got a hold of Childsman, they too were quite puzzled with what happened to the samebito. From the reports I read, it would appear that the item in question that was… 'Lodged' into his neck was a fake Darkness Item…"

Hyde just nodded, signaling Jalal to continue.

"Continuing then," Jalal cleared his throat. "The doctors informed me that there was no way to successfully remove the object from Childsman's neck without causing some long term damage. However, from what they've seen and examined, it would appear that some dark magic was infused with Childsman's body.

"Thankfully, his skills in the dark arts are rather limited, but as a precaution we placed a seal on him so he shouldn't be able to escape with whatever little, or any, power may reside in the object.

"Now concerning the questioning, for the most part, Childsman has admitted to most of the charges, and a few of his employees who were captured made plea bargains, not giving the Land Shark much of a chance to deny his actions. At the looks of it, Childsman's trial is going to be a long one ending with him at the least getting twenty to life behind bars."

"… Most?" Hyde pointed out raising an eyebrow. "What exactly didn't he admit to?"

"… Childsman is quite insistent on one of the charges," Jalal answered back quickly. "It was the charge of illegal summoning…"

"I had a feeling," Hyde groaned with a slap to his forehead. "Jalal… I think you may want to drop that charge…"

"Hmm? And why is that Hyde?" Jalal questioned, blinking a few times at the Shadowchaser. "There is a bit of evidence in those files that you and the others acquired during that raid…"

"Yeah, but it's easy to make falsified evidence," Hyde answered back. "When I first questioned Childsman about the summonings, he just had a blank look on his face. Besides, when he yakked on about his plans, I didn't see how summoning things like Berial or Dr. Nefarious had to contribute to his plans.

"If anything it would've be a set back."

"…Mr. Vayne, are you saying what I believe you're saying?" Jalal questioned as a rather worrisome look appeared on his face.

"There are too many contradictions here, sir," Hyde stated plainly. "Its possible that Childsman had another plan that he didn't talk about, or maybe he's actually telling the truth about the summonings…

"Jalal, give me a chance to find some more evidence. Childsman's hardly innocent, but if someone else is performing these summons, then we've got a bigger problem on our hands. Whoever really is performing them is more than likely still out there."

"… Once again, Mr. Vayne," Jalal said as he slightly smirked. "You seem to have a way of looking outside the box… I'll give you some time. And while you're investigating, I'll be sure to have the prosecutor look over the evidence once more and compare it to the testimony as well.

"Good luck Mr. Vayne in your investigation."

Hyde nodded as the hologram fizzled out of sight.

Then he turned his attention back to the window outside, looking at the clouds that billowed over the sky. At the sight of the dark clouds, Hyde closed his eyes, memories flashed into his mind.

The clouds looked like that three years ago on that fateful day.

Reaching into his pocket, Hyde grumbled when he didn't grab anything but air.

Looking around the room, Hyde raised an eyebrow. Barron was asleep from a night full of patrolling (or flirting, Hyde couldn't tell), while Faye and Ace were both out doing who knows what.

"… Maybe I'll try for a cigarette run," Hyde chuckled as he stood up from the couch.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 8:20 a.m._

Roughly around the time that Hyde was running out to supply his cigarettes, a familiar duo was standing amongst the local junkyard's junk car piles…

"You almost done, Emo Elf?"

"Damn it!" Rowen growled turning away from the summon ring that he was painting into the ground with green paint. "How long are you people going to refer to me like that?!"

"How about you drop the whole emo stick," Jack suggested as he leaned up against a rusted over jeep, his hat covering his eyes. "And then we'll talk…"

"Just because I dye my hair black," Rowen moaned with a slap to his forehead. "Doesn't automatically make me emo! Emo punks tend to wear chains, wear guy-liner, and paint my nails black… And I don't have those three on my person, so I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me an emo elf!"

Jack pushed up his hat, with a look of skepticism plastered on his face, "… What the hell is guy-liner?"

Turning back to his work, Rowen continued on his drawing on the ground, "Ah, well, it's the male equivalent of eye-liner."

"And you would know this how exactly?" Jack questioned with a devilish smirk on his face.

Realizing what he just said, Rowen froze for a moment, before he continued drawing on the ground, "Say, Jack, d-did you remember the containment unit?"

"Yes," Jack quickly answered looking down at the same glass container that was used at the previous two summons. "But don't change the subject, if you're not emo, then how the hell do you know what…"

"DONE!" Rowen shouted standing up straight as he tossed the paintbrush over to the side.

"… Damn that was fast," Jack whistled looking at the simple circle. "… But we're going to talk about that later you realize… Now why is it so simple?"

Rowen slowly walked over towards the only usable car, and produced a large box in his hands, "Well… I figure this… Since the last two rituals were more complicated, but this time around, I figured that we'd go for something a little simpler…

"Now, grab a couple mufflers and put them in the center of the circle, the moment you do that, we'll begin the ritual."

After a little bit of scavenging, Jack laid the four mufflers atop of the summoning circle, with Rowen holding up the box over the circle, "… So, what the hell are you planning on summoning?"

"So glad you asked," Rowen answered with a wag of his finger before he ripped the tape on the box. "You see, this summon is actually more oriented to summoning a familiar… Sure, it won't be able to generate a large amount of Residue like the previous two summons, but more than enough to get what we need."

Turning the box upside down, the questionably emo elf dumped the contents onto the mufflers and the circle… Which turned out to be an insanely large amount of grasshoppers, all of them chirping as they landed on the circle.

Needless to say, Jack was a little confused, "… Crickets? You're using crickets?"

"Grasshoppers, actually," Rowen corrected with a wag of his finger, not realizing that something else was amongst the grasshoppers and the mufflers. "Besides, for this ritual, I'm going for something that won't be able to burn me or shoot me full of holes…"

Clasping his hands together, a green aura began to flow over the circle, grasshoppers, mufflers and then eventually over Rowen's body, "I'm about to begin… Prepare the containment unit…"

"Blah, blah, I know the drill," Jack spat as he held up the container device and stabbed it into the ground. "Go for it, Marilyn Manson."

Ignoring that comment, Rowen closed his eyes for a few moments, only to snap them open revealing that like with the previous summons, his eyes changed color – Only one of them was a green color while the other was black. Pulling his hands away from each other, Rowen slowly lifted his right hand into the air, having only his pointer finger being the only finger lifted up, "_Sis pro is, tunc totus of is mos forsit adveho verus quoad you're electus one._ _Things es satus impetro ex imperium it'll take veneficus ut vox 's haud vicis!"_

The green aura around the circle began to build up around the grasshoppers, mufflers and the two hidden added items. Rowen then crossed his right arm over his chest, almost as if he was catching something thrown towards him, "_MOVING Velox , vestri pectus pectoris est quoque! Is volo sursum clock! Transeo cras! _

"_Sulum vicis EGO pugna tunc vobis I'm reborn! Quis operor vos animadverto? It's a volo vinco Motus! Vestri unus votum. Quispiam vires. Vos can fides lemma!"_

Throwing his hands forward, Rowen closed his eyes once more. The aura began to grow taller and taller, basking the entire area with a healthy green hue…"_Don't requiro lux lucis - volo Visum! _

"_Si vos can insisto is!"_

The aura exploded outwards making Jack lower his hat over his eyes and pushing Rowen back a few feet.

And then, the aura began to shrink down. All the while, the mysterious container began to fill up with the same red liquid that it was designed to contain the alluring liquid. "… Looking good, Emo, just finish the summon and we can call it an early…"

"Damn it! I already explained it!" Rowen snapped as he threw his arms to the side. "I am not…"

WHAM! WHAP!

Before Rowen could finish his sentence, a silver armored fist and a green armored foot slammed into his face, sending the elf flying through the air till he flew through the opened window of a junked car, he must've landed on the wheel since the horn was going off. "… Ow, the front of my face…"

Jack blinked a few times as he watched the weird duo emerge from the aura, both of them leaning back to back to each other and both of them dressed in weird, light armor that looked similar save for color differences.

"Hey… Aniki," The black armored figure stated as he slowly turned his body around, lowering his fist. "Looks like we're in a new world…"

"Yeah…" The green armored figure replied with a shrug. "I wonder… Should we plunge this world with our darkness, aibou?"

Narrowing his eyes, Jack immediately pulled off his two handguns, "Heh… Great, another pair of tin cans for me to send to the scrapyard."

The green armored turned his head around, his red visor covered eyes aimed directly at Jack, "Jerk… Did you just laugh at my aibou?"

"And if I did?" Jack questioned as he spun the handguns on his fingers quickly.

"You laughed, didn't you?!" The green armored figure snarled as he turned around, and leapt through the air.

"Heh, easy shot," Jack snickered holding his guns up…

Only to realize that the silver figure was standing right in front of him, grabbing both of the handguns, at the barrels and pointing them away, "What do we have here? A walker in the sun?"

With the other figure spinning around through the air, preparing a kick, Jack immediately slammed his foot into the silver armored man's torso, making the man stagger back slightly.

Jack immediately ducked down as the other armored man's foot crashed into the junk car that Jack was leaning up against moments ago, almost cleaving that side of the vehicle in two.

This didn't go unnoticed by Jack who had leapt away to the side, trying to get away from the two mysterious armored men, "Where the hell did these two jokers come from?"

Pulling his leg from the remains of the car, the green armored man turned towards Jack, "From the depths of hell…"

"And we walk the path of darkness," the silver armored man added. "The light from the sun is polluted…"

"Either way," both of them stated at the same time as they both reached for the grasshopper shaped emblems at their belts, both of them pulling snapping the hind legs in opposite directions. "We're not walking on a road of sunlight…"

Jack spun on the ground and lifted up his handguns again, firing off several rounds towards the two armored men.

Only to have the bullets miss as both of the men jumped quickly out of the way, both of them bouncing off of the many junk cars with the green armored man leaping first, "Come join us on a tour through hell!"

Just as Jack was about to fire another round towards the falling man, the man spun around and delivered a harsh kick to Jack's hand, making the handgun fly from Jack's now red hand, "GAH!"

Unfortunately, Jack didn't get a chance to recover from that until a powerful punch slammed into his stomach, sending him skidding backwards. "Damn it…"

The silver armored man stood up as the green armored man landed on the ground, "Aniki… What do you think?"

"He's a lot more durable than the two we first fought like this," The green armored man mused as he tapped the side of his helmet a few times. "Still though… Look at his eyes, He himself has chosen to walk the path of darkness…"

"You lousy bastards!" Jack shouted lifting up his other hand and aiming the gun at the two.

"You already tried that," the silver armored man chuckled. "Do you think the same trick would work a second time?"

Pulling his hat down, Jack spun the gun in his fingers, and immediately slid it back into the holster. However, diving his hands into his pockets, Jack pulled them back out revealing that on his fists were now a pair of brass knuckles, "Then how about we fight on the same level."

"Heh, now you're getting interesting," The green armored man snickered as both he and the second armored man slowly walked forward. "Shall we show him hell, aibou?"

"Yes, aniki," the silver armored man replied, cracking his knuckles.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 9:07 a.m._

While Hyde was unaware of what Faye and Ace were up to, one would think that it would be some top secret Shadowchasing business that was one of the utmost importance and could possibly hold the fate of the world or country…

… Or possibly…

_On a cold winter morning _

_In the time before the light_

_In flames of death's eternal reign_

_We ride towards the fight!_

_When the darkness has fallen down_

_And the Times are tough alright _

_The sound of evil laughter falls _

_Around the world tonight!_

"Man, you see a lot of talent on the strip in the morning," Ace admitted watching as the band on the makeshift stage shred that song loudly.

_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel_

_Through the wastelands evermore_

_The scattered souls will feel the hell_

_Bodies wasted on the shore!_

"… Honestly listening to this kind of music this early in the morning doesn't seem healthy," Faye yawned as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well, you didn't have to accompany me on my morning jog route," Ace retorted as the two began to walk away from the stage. "I always love taking a jog here on the strip, not only do they almost always have a band playing here, but the shops here aren't too shabby either…"

"Before you go too far into that," Faye sighed holding her hand up. "It's always good to exercise in a group, makes it much more fun. Sides, it's good to just talk and learn more about people in the group. Helps with synergy."

"Well, you were the one who trained me," Ace pointed out rubbing the back of her head. "I would doubt that our synergy would need any work…"

"Still though," Faye replied as she rubbed her chin. "Ace… I never knew that you had a grudge a fellow Shadowchaser…"

Ace stopped in her tracks, and turned her head away from Faye, whistling loudly.

"… Alice Drei," Faye growled as she crossed her arms. "You're going to tell me this eventually, you might as well get it out in the open right now."

Turning her head left and right, the tomboyish Shadowchaser ran off to the side, heading towards one of the side shops, "Oooh!"

'… _She's just buying time now…'_ Faye thought as she slowly followed Ace.

Now, for those who don't know the strip of Las Vegas, over the years, the famous street that was featured in almost countless movies had been changed into a pedestrian street with a large cybernetic roof that usually had a movie playing on it, allowing for the people who were underage to actually enjoy themselves with entertainment.

But it was because of this cybernetic roof that both Ace and Faye were unable to see the same green and silver armored men that were summoned over thirty minutes ago, both of them jumping atop of the roofs and sides of the various casinos.

"Oy, aniki," the Silver armored one questioned as both of them landed on the roof of a single building. "That guy put up a fight… But now what do we do?"

"… Aibou," the green armored man chuckled as he stepped towards the side of the building, crossing his arms. "This city is the pinnacle of darkness… A place perfect for us to walk our paths of hell…"

Looking down, the green armored man gestured towards the empty lot that was before him, "Look aibou, the scum of the street are confronting each other…"

The other armored man peered over the ledge, and indeed, it looked to him that there were two street gangs standing across from each other, just waiting for a signal to begin their fight.

However, from looking at the gangs, it was obvious to see that a majority of them were Shadowkind (with a few humans scattered about) – Goblins and bugbears (Otso wasn't among them) with a cloaked figure standing before them on one side of the vacant lot.

Across from them was a large gang of lycanthropes – A majority of them being wererats with a few wereravens and werewolves (all of them showing their true forms). And standing in front of them, keeping them at bay was another lycanthrope: only this one was what a person would refer to as a werebear.

The werebear was a mountain of a man, having a thing layer of black fur covering his entire muscular body with long messy black hair that sprouted from his head and fell to his shoulders. Over his frame was the traditional wear that you would see a gangster wear – Ripped leather vest, blue jeans and even a gold chain around his neck.

"Hmm… Looks like a war of the freaks, aniki," the silver armored man muttered.

"A war is still a war, aibou," the green armored man replied as he began to stretch his legs. "Perhaps our chance to gather those to follow our path through hell could be closer than we thought… Let's get a closer seat."

As the two armored men leapt over the side of the building, the werebear stepped forward.

While Childsman was one of the more major problems concerning Las Vegas, that didn't mean that he was the only one. Amongst the city streets were a pair of gangs, both of them currently situated in the vacant lot. The gangs could best be compared to the duel gangs that had plagued Domino City's satellite a few years ago, and often had wars to determine their territory…

The werebear was the leader of one of the gangs, known to his gang as Cress. Even though he was the leader of the gang of Lycan, he was never one for flashy titles or names, hence why he didn't have a name for his gang (some people assumed he was actually too dumb to come up with a name, which was somewhat partially true).

Cress crossed his massive arms over his chest and leered his small eyes at the cloaked man, "… Any reason why you've got the cloak on?"

The cloaked man snickered slightly, "Please… On a cloudy day like today, my looks would only be a waste… But if you insist, I'll be glad to put on a show for ya'll!"

Throwing the cloak off of his body, the mysterious leader revealed his violet locks of hair that trailed down his paled, mature face. With a sleek body with an opened black jacket to show his slim, yet muscular body, and a pair of pants, the man spun around with a large smirk on his face. As he spun around, the man revealed that there was a small pair of bat wings and a small forked tail attached to the right places. "Let me say zis… I ze great Adrian Holmes shall not lose to such a savage beast like you, Cress!"

The leader of this gang, Adrian, was what one would consider a Shadowtouched being, with human blood mixing in his body with a touch of minor demon blood. Though why he associated himself with goblins and bugbears was a reason only to himself, and why he named his game the Dark Roses…

… Well…

"As sweet as an angel," Adrian cooed as he threw his arms over his head. "And as handsome as the devil… Truly zat is how one person gets zrough life…"

… Needless to say, when the two armored men heard that line, two pairs of sweatdrops appeared on the side of their spiked helmets.

"… Adrian," Cress sighed loudly as he slapped his forehead. "This is serious… Would you mind acting serious at least?"

"Straight to the point," Adrian sighed as he snapped his fingers, getting a bugbear to walk up behind him, holding up a duel disk. "Zis is a serious matter, but zat doesn't meant zat we can't cut zis tension."

"… That accent is already pissing me off," Cress growled as he lifted his left arm, revealing his duel disk.

Back at the two armored men's hiding place, the silver armored one turned towards the other, "… Aniki… I thought we were going to see bloodshed…"

"Patience, aibou," The green armored man replied, tapping his fingers together a few times. "I'm interested in those weird devices on their wrists… That weird cowboy had one on him as well… I wonder what they are used for…"

Unknown to the two masked me, a third figure was watching them… This one's bat like mask gleaming with what little light there was on this cloudy day.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 10:08 a.m._

"… Now that we've got that distraction out of the way," Faye stated with a dulled look on her face as she and Ace walked out of the store, the younger Shadowchaser carrying a small bag in her arms now. "Are you going to start talking?"

"Distraction?" Ace retorted turning around. "I… I just really needed a new hat…"

"Alright then," Faye muttered out loud. "Then what kind of hat did you just buy?"

Pulling the black hat from the bag, Ace looked at the article of clothing for a few moments, "… Um, a Windscale?"

"… That's the brand name," Faye sighed as she rolled her eyes. "You're holding a fedora."

"Uh, r-right, I knew that," Ace chuckled nervously as she bagged the hat.

"Sure…" Faye said flatly. "Now… Don't try changing the subject again. I want to know why exactly you hold a grudge against another Shadowchaser…"

Before Faye could finish, several goblins, bugbears and lycanthropes ran in front of the two Shadowchasers, making them blink in confusion… Especially since a majority of them had bruises, black eyes and ripped clothing.

"Uh… Don't see that every day," Ace muttered.

Faye nodded and immediately reached out and caught one of the running by Shadowkind – A bugbear, "What the heck's going on?"

The bugbear blinked two of his four eyes a few times, the other two were swollen shut, but when he got a good look at Faye and the mark on her face, the eyes widened, "You're a S-Shadowchaser!? Ya gotta help!"

"Calm down!" Faye snapped, making the bugbear step back slightly.

Taking a deep breath, the bugbear began to talk slower, "W-Well, I'm a part of a gang who was about to fight another gang, so our bosses began to duke it out with duel monsters… Then all of a sudden, these two masked, metal creeps come out of no where and start beating up some of our guys!

"W-We thought we could take them, b-but… They, they just plowed right through us!"

"… Masked?" Faye questioned remembering a certain masked vigilante who appeared before her not too long ago. "Is there anything we should be aware of? Did they use any magic, weapons or…"

"No! They just used their bare hands and feet!" The bugbear answered waving his clawed hands up. "And… And they just seemed to be stealing our duel disks and cards from everyone who they attacked!"

"Well that's just weird," Ace muttered, looking down at the duel disk she had on her wrist.

"Okay, where did this happen?" Faye asked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, back at the vacant lot…

"Well, that was the work out," the green armored man chuckled as he pulled his leg back and slammed it into Cress' stomach, making the werebear gag loudly. "Aibou, how are those decks coming along?"

The other armored man was flipping through several cards, tossing whatever cards didn't fit his fancy to the ground, "Almost finished, aniki."

Looking up towards the clouded sky, the armored man sighed loudly, "What a weird world this is… I can feel that it is basking in darkness, and yet, the methods of combat here are very strange…

"Against one another, they used those weird machines and cards…"

The silver armored man walked over to his companion, dodging the knocked out Shadowkind that were scattered amongst the dirt and debris in the vacant lot.

"But against us," the green armored man mused as he turned towards his partner. "They raise their fists… Perhaps there is a moral of battle."

Reaching down, the green armored man pulled the duel disk from Cress' arm, and fitted it over his left arm, allowing the device to hook onto his armor, "Perhaps being armed with one of these will fix this… The rules to this game seem simple from what we've seen…"

The other armored man pulled of another duel disk, this one from a black and blue Adrian, "So, aniki, what should we do now?"

"What else, aibou?" the green armored man retorted as he took one of the decks from the green armored man's hand. "We shall spread our message of hell…"

"Whoa… I had a feeling it would be bad… But I didn't think there'd be this many people knocked out."

Both of the masked men slowly turned around, both of them seeing Faye and Ace standing at the entrance of the vacant lot, the two Shadowchasers eyeing the piled bodies of knocked out Shadowkind.

"Aniki," the silver armored man said.

"I see, aibou," the green armored man chuckled as he crossed his arms.

It didn't take long for Ace and Faye to spot the masked duo, they were the only two who were actually standing amongst the knocked out.

"… Wow… Talk about a fashion statement," Ace snickered slightly.

That comment made the green armored man step forward with his hand pointed towards Ace, "You bastard… are you laughing at us, boy?"

"Boy?!" Ace growled as she felt a blood vessel appear on the side of her head. "I'm a girl you jerk!"

The two masked men looked at each other for a moment…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The laughter made Ace's face flush a bright red.

"You know it's your own fault for dressing like that," Faye pointed out with a shrug of her shoulders before she stepped forward. "As for you two…"

The two masked men slowly began to contain their laughter, and returned to their serious poses.

"… What exactly did you hope to accomplish here, beating up all these Shadowkind?"

"… Is that what they're called?" The green armored man asked tapping the side of his helmet. "And here I thought monsters were called monsters… To answer your question, we just showed them how to properly 'fight'. It wasn't our fault they failed to keep up with the lesson."

"To beat up so many…" Faye muttered, noticing that Ace now had a deadly glare in her eyes. '_And toss in the fact that these two fought off all of them, and all of them being races that are documented in being stronger than humans…_

'_Either these two aren't human, or they've got some power…'_

"Aniki, what are we going to do about these two?" The silver armored man asked turning his helmet to his companion.

"Well, since we've learned how conflicts are fought here," the green armored man replied lifting the duel disk up. "I say we test this form of combat…"

"… Are these two serious?" Ace questioned pointing towards the masked men. "They want to duel us?"

"I'm not complaining about that," Faye answered back. "Just look around… If these two could beat all of these shadows by themselves, then there's a good chance we'd have no chance of fighting these two in hand to hand combat…

"So just follow my lead… We've got more than enough experience to beat these two…"

Faye stepped forward, activating the duel disk on her arm, "Hey! You two got names?"

The two masked men turned back towards the two Shadowchasers, the green one stepping over to the right, "Oh, we had mortal names while we were blinded by the light…"

"But we discarded them," the silver armored man added walking over to the left while Ace face towards him. "When we saw the true darkness in this world…"

"However…" The green armored man said once more as both of them crossed their arms, both of them activating their duel disks. "We adopted new names…

The green armored man threw his right leg up into the air, and immediately delivered a rush of multiple kicks, making his foot appear to be nothing more than a blur. "Kickhopper!"

The silver armored man slammed his fists together and slammed his right fist into the ground, making several cracks appear around his fist, "Punchhopper!"

"The brothers of hell itself…" the two armored men announced at the same time. "The Hopper Brothers!"

"Wow… Talk about dramatics…" Ace muttered to herself as she activated her duel disk.

"Try not to piss them off," Faye hissed before she turned towards the Hopper Brothers. "Since you two wanna duel so eagerly, I'm assuming you two know how to tag duel, right?"

Both of the Hopper Brothers tilted their heads to the side, both of them remaining silent until Kickhopper stood up straight, "Hmm… Actually, we just learned the rules of this game by watching a few of these monsters duke it out… We only know the basics from watching."

'… _This might actually be easier than I thought…'_ Faye thought looking at the Hopper Brothers. '_I don't know if these two are Shadowkind or human, but if they can take down two gangs of shadows, then keeping them on the street isn't an option.'_

"Alright Kick and Punch," the older Shadowchaser announced gathering the three other duelists' attentions. "This is how this duel will go down… The duel goes just like a normal duel, but all four of us will play at once. Ace and I, Faye, will be against you two, and each team will share eight thousand life points, so the team will lose when their life points fall to zero.

"Each team shares the same field, graveyard, remove from play pile and field zone… And no one can declare an attack until everyone has conducted their first draw phase. There's no sharing of strategy, at least verbally, and you cannot show your hand of cards to your partner, however, once they're on the field, they're fair game. Each duelist takes one turn, so for example if I go first, then Kick you'd go next, then Ace, and finally Punch…

"Think you two can follow that?"

"Sounds good," Kickhopper stated with a nod.

"But hold on," Faye added holding her hand up. "There's a condition to this duel… If we win, then you two are coming down to our base to answer a few questions…"

"And what do we get if we win?" Punchhopper asked leaning his head forward slightly.

"What do you want?" Faye questioned.

"And don't get any funny ideas!" Ace added throwing her fist into the air.

"… Smooth," Faye sighed with a slap to her forehead.

"We only wish for you to walk the path of darkness," Kickhopper answered holding his hand up towards the two Shadowchasers. "That is why we were summoned to this world… To spread the message that the light has been polluted…"

'_Yeesh… I have to make sure these two don't learn about that Light of Ruin…'_ Ace thought as she pulled off the top five cards from her deck, while everyone else did the same. "Enough talking! Let's just get to the duel!" (AFLP: 8000)

"Very well," Kickhopper stated looking at the cards he drew. "Aibou… I see you selected some interesting cards for us to use…" (KPLP: 8000)

"Only the best for the best, Aniki…" Punchhopper replied.

"Ace, we may have to be careful here," Faye stated turning towards her fellow Shadowchaser. "They may be new at this… But that's no reason to not treat them as a threat…"

"Relax Faye," Ace replied as she pulled the top card of her deck, giving her six. "As far as I'm concerned, this is in the bag! And to start off this duel, I'll summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode!"

A loud snarl echoed through the air as a large, fiery furred gorilla appeared before Ace and Faye, slamming its arms against its chest a few times (2000/1000).

"Next…" Ace announced as she fitted a card into her duel disk, making it appear behind the gorilla. "I'll just set a card, and end my turn."

'_Not a bad move…'_ Faye thought looking at the gorilla. '_Even though it's a powerful monster, due to the tag rules, it can't attack, so it can at least serve as a shield… And as a good tribute material later…_

'_But if I know Ace, I think she has another reason for having it out…'_

"Aibou," Kickhopper stated turning towards the other Hopper brother. "Feel free to start us off…"

"Thank you Aniki," Punchhopper replied with a nod before he drew his next card. "Hmm…"

After looking at the cards for a few moments, the silver Hopper brother held up two of the card, "If the saying is right, I shall set two spell or trap cards face down…"

The set cards appeared in front of the Hopper brothers, soon followed by a horizontal card, "And I'll defend… For now…"

Faye slowly drew her sixth card, her mind racing at the moment, '_… I don't know what to expect… All they're using are cards they took from gangsters… For all I know, they could be using that werebear's or half-demon's decks…'_

Shaking the thought from her head, Faye immediately pulled a card from her hand and slapped it onto her duel disk, "For this round, I'll summon White Magician Pikeru in attack mode!"

A pop of white energy appeared before the Shadowchaser team, forming into the small cute white magician, spinning her wand about in the air before she struck a small pose (1200/0).

For a moment, both Hopper Brothers turned towards each other – Although their faces were covered, it was almost a given that their faces probably had looks of complete disbelief on them.

"I shall set a card face down, too," Faye continued, ignoring the silence of the Hopper Brothers. "And call it a turn…"

"… Such a monster doesn't suit our battleground," Kickhopper growled as he drew. "In this world of darkness, such innocence will only be crushed by the world's true nature…

"I set one card face down, and another face down monster… Turn end…"

The two cards appeared before the Hopper Brothers, and like that, Ace smirked greatly as she quickly drew, "You talk serious, but so far, you haven't played serious!"

The moment that Ace tucked the card into her hand, the younger Shadowchaser realized that Pikeru was chanting rather gently, basking both of the Shadowchasers in a bright light. (AFLP: 8800)

"Aw sweet!" Ace cheered as the light died down. "Pikeru's effect works even for me? That's awesome!"

"Well, I would think it wouldn't be too much of a surprise," Faye pointed out.

"Anyway, I'll switch Pikeru to defense mode," Ace announced as the young girl knelt down the card appearing directly beneath her. "And then, I'll summon Gazelle, King of the Mythical Beasts!"

A loud roar blasted through the air allowing the horned lion like beast to land on the ground before the two Shadowchasers, its claws digging into the ground (1500/1200).

"… Beasts and little girls," Kickhopper muttered as he crossed his arms. "What an interesting choice for battle… However, will it be enough to endure this endless hell?"

"Why don't you ask the fists and claws?" Ace suggested as Berserk Gorilla slammed its fists into its chest. "So we'll start with my gorilla and have it attack one of your face down monsters!"

With a loud roar, the powerful gorilla flung itself towards the face down monster…

"Aibou, lend me your strength," Kickhopper stated as he threw his hand over to the side. "Trap card activate!"

'_Not a problem!'_ Ace thought looking at the cards in her hand. '_If this guy manages to destroy either of my beasts, then I can just summon one of my bigger guns right away…'_

The trap card lifted, and seconds later, a loud blaring alarm echoed through the air, the area around the four duelists flashing red on and off every few seconds. "Alert," Kickhopper explained as another one of the face down cards began to flip up. "This trap card… Allows us to bypass the rules and activate a continuous spell card on our side of the field…

"And thanks to Aibou, we've got one… Verdant Sanctuary!"

A large lush forest erupted around the two Hopper Brothers, clashing with the surrounding buildings around the vacant lot.

"… Not what I was expecting…" Ace mumbled with a shake of her head. "But that doesn't stop my attack!"

Continuing on its onslaught, the Berserk Gorilla slammed its fists into the face down monster, flipping the card around to reveal a large worm like creature that had a fiery antennae on its head (600/1400). The worm screeched out in pain as it was crushed beneath the gorilla's attack.

"Yeah! How do you like that?" Ace shouted pumping her fist into the air.

"… Fool…" Kickhopper chuckled as he pushed a button on his duel disk. "You just activated a chain of events that'll spiral down your downfall… I activate Broken Blocker!"

The trap card flipped up, revealing a monster called Big Shield Gardna having its shield shattered while having two other Gardnas standing behind it. "I believe this is what you people call… Chains… The big oaf…"

Kickhopper gestured towards the still knocked out Cress, "He specialized in them… So, first, Broken Blocker's effect activates, special summoning two copies of the monster you just destroyed…

"Arise… Warm Worms!"

In two flashes of light, a pair of fiery antennae worms appeared before the Hopper Brothers, both of the curled up in a defensive manner (600/1400 x2).

"Then, comes the original Worm's effect," Kickhopper continued. "When destroyed, you're forced to discard three cards from the top of your deck…"

"Wait… What?!" Ace questioned before several flames erupted on her duel disk, surprising the Shadowchaser. "W-What the?!"

The flames died down, revealing three smaller versions of the Warm Worm, all three of them plucking a card from the top of Ace's Deck (King of the Beasts, Wild Nature's Release and Gaia Power), and slid into her graveyard.

"Amazing Aniki," Punchhopper stated as he turned towards his fellow masked man.

"… Big deal," Ace muttered with a roll of her eyes. "These two are starting to annoy me with that weird talk…"

"Ace, just relax," Faye stated looking at the Warm Worms on the field. '_… Are they running a mill deck?'_

"Fine," Ace sighed as she waved her arm up in the air. "I'm not going to risk with that face down monster… So I'll set one card face down, and end my turn."

"Ah, then it's my turn," Punchhopper stated as he slowly drew. "Aniki… I won't let you down…"

Kickhopper merely nodded.

"I'll flip the face down monster on our field," the silver armored Hopper announced as the face down card disappeared, forming into a small treasure chest that looked to be alive (100/1000). "Dark Mimic LV 1, and when flipped…"

"You don't have to explain every card you know," Ace pointed out. "I know you two are rookies at this game, but we're not."

"It's called courtesy," Punchhopper snarled as he nearly ripped off the top card from his deck. "One of the reasons me and aniki are fighting you like this is because we're gentlemen…

"But if you're just going to insult us, then we won't show leniency… I sacrifice the Mimic…"

The ground beneath the mimic opened up, causing the living treasure chest to fall through the mysterious hole in the earth. Moments later, the ground began to shake.

"And by doing so," Punchhopper announced slapping another card onto his duel disk. "I can summon the powerful Dungeon Worm!"

The earth erupted, forming into an insanely large worm like creature with a large mouth at its head that had almost countless teeth at it's maw (1800/1500).

"… Ugh, that's just ugly," Ace gagged.

"… Not to mention a little out of date for dueling," Faye added.

"Still stronger than your lion!" Punchhopper countered throwing his hand forward. "Dungeon Worm! Feast!"

Pulling its body back into the ground, the large worm disappeared from sight, although the ground still shook greatly.

That's when the Dungeon Worm exploded from the ground, preparing to dive right into Gazelle's body…

"I activate Faye's trap card!" Ace announced as a powerful green barrier erupted around the three monsters, making the Dungeon Worm slam into it instead of the monsters. "Draining Shield blocks your attack, and increases our life points at the same time!" (AFLP: 10600)

As the Dungeon Worm slithered back to the Hoppers' field, Punchhopper lowered his head, "Aniki… I'm sorry…"

"Aibou, it doesn't matter," Kickhopper replied. "We said we'd show these two hell… It's only necessary that they'd struggle to remain in this corrupt light…"

"Aniki…" Punchhopper started.

"Finish your turn, aibou," Kickhopper advised. "The sooner you do, the sooner we can reveal the real darkness…"

Punchhopper nodded and held up a card from his hand, fitting it into his duel disk, "I set one card face down… And that's it!"

Faye slowly drew her next card, and once more, Pikeru began to chant, this time the glow basking both Shadowchasers was even brighter than before. (AFLP: 11800)

'_With those Warm Worms,'_ Faye thought looking at the weird monsters as she looked at her hand. '_It's a given that they're going for a mill deck… But… That wouldn't make sense… If they gathered these cards from all these goons, then they shouldn't have had the ability to create a strategy…_

'_And that Dungeon Worm… Although its weak for a level five monster, its actually a rare promo card… And if a gangster got his hands on it, it likely wouldn't be used in the field!'_

Holding up another card from her hand, Faye pointed towards two of the monsters on the field, "You two think that all light is corrupted? Then how about I sacrifice Pikeru and Berserk Gorilla…"

Both monsters transformed into a pair of white orbs that immediately crashed into each other, shattering into millions of white feathers that billowed over the field, signaling the arrival of the beautiful Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000), who crossed her arms at the sight of the Hopper Brothers.

"Heh… I'd say impressive," Kickhopper chuckled holding his arms up. "But I wouldn't want to get your hopes up for winning…"

"… Joan, blast that Dungeon Worm!"

Before the two Hopper brothers could say a word, the Guardian Angel flew towards the Worm and slammed her fist directly into the main body of the large worm, sending it flying through the air and making it shatter like glass. (KPLP: 7000)

"And guess what, since Joan destroyed your monster," Faye explained as a bright aura wrapped itself around her and Ace. "Our life points increase by your worm's attack!" (AFLP: 13600)

"Boo-ya! Try taking us down now, you overgrown crickets!" Ace laughed as she placed her hands on her hips.

Both Hopper Brothers growled through their helmets, and then snarled at the same time, "Are you done laughing at us?"

Faye quickly fitted a card into her duel disk, making it appear behind the two monsters.

"I'll also switch Gazelle to defense mode," Faye continued as the lion crouched down. "Turn end."

Kickhopper immediately drew and tossed the card into his hand.

"Play time's over," the green Hopper growled fitting a card into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card – Paralyzing Chain!"

From the woods around both Hopper brothers, several chains erupted from the holographic trees and crashed into the ground near Ace and Faye's feet.

"… Okay… This is odd," Ace muttered looking at the holographic chain. "And what does this do?"

"It spells out your doom," Kickhopper replied holding up a card. "I summon Shield Worm in attack mode!"

The ground opened up, allowing a large brown and black armored worm to climb onto the surface of the ground. After a few seconds, the large worm screeched loudly before it curled around (800/2000). "When summoned, the monster switches to defense mode automatically…

"And when that's done, you are forced to discard one card from your deck for each insect on our field… And that's three…"

Faye muttered as she plucked off the top three cards from her deck and slowly slid them into her duel disk's graveyard.

"And then that activates our spell!" Punchhopper announced throwing his hand forward. "Every time cards are discarded from your deck… You'll take three hundred points of damage!"

The chains at both Shadowchasers' feet surged with electricity, making both of them flinch slightly. (AFLP: 13300)

"That the best you've got?" Ace scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"You'll do well not to insult us," Kickhopper stated as he fitted another card into his duel disk. "I activate another spell card – Thunder Crash… Now all monsters on my field are destroyed. And for each on, you two take three hundred points of damage."

From the clouded sky, three powerful bolts of lightning crashed into the three worm monsters, completely obliterating them into ashes. Then, another bolt of electricity fell from the sky, crashing into the ground between the two Shadowchasers. (AFLP: 12400)

"And there's more," Kickhopper added fitting the three monster cards into his graveyard slot. "First, since my two Warm Worms were destroyed, you're forced to discard six cards…"

Faye growled as she pulled off the top six cards, and slid them into the graveyard slot.

"And since there were two instances when you discarded cards," Punchhopper added as he chuckled. "You feel the effects of Aniki's Paralyzing Chain twice!"

Both Shadowchasers winced as the chains erupted with electricity around their feet. (AFLP: 11800)

"And finally," Kickhopper announced, pulling a card from his deck. "Thanks to aibou's Verdant Sanctuary, I can take a level three insect from my deck… I choose Rose Papillion."

"Too bad you can't summon this turn!" Ace pointed out.

"I'm well aware of the situation," Kickhopper retorted as he calmly slid another card into the duel disk, making a face down card appear before the Hopper Brothers. "I'll end my turn by setting a card."

"Man, these guys' got a weird strategy," Ace stated pulling the top card from her deck…

… And then stopped as several black feathers floated over her body, "… What the?"

"Don't worry Ace," Faye assured with her arms crossed. "Last turn they made me discard Marie the Fallen One, so now we'll be gaining two hundred life points during each of our standby phases." (AFLP: 12000)

"That is awesome!" Ace announced. "It never surprises me to see that you'd pull a move like that Faye!"

Faye merely pushed up her glasses slightly, "It was just luck…"

"Luck or not, we'll beat these jokers," Ace replied as she slapped a card onto her duel disk. "And to start it out, I'll summon Enraged Battle Ox!"

A loud snorting sound echoed through the air, and the red armored minotaur appeared in front of Ace, spinning the battle axe in its hands (1700/1000).

"Now… Since you're wide open," the younger Shadowchaser chuckled throwing her hand forward. "Guardian Angel Joan, attack…"

"I envy you," Kickhopper stated as he pushed button on his duel disk. "You have three powerful monsters on the field… So, I'll activate my Aibou's trap card – Big Swarm of Insects…"

A large swarm of locus flew from the woods behind the Hopper Brothers, allowing the ground in front of them to part, revealing the three Warm Worms crouching downwards (600/1400 x3). "When you declare an attack, this trap allows us to special summon as many level three or lower bugs from our graveyard…

"But now I think the field's gotten crowded… I activate my trap, Torrential Tribute!"

Ace's eyes widened a large blast of water erupted from the middle of the ground, drowning each and every one of the monsters on the field, washing them away, all three worms, Joan, the Battle Ox and Gazelle all gone, "W-What the?"

"Now let the fun continue," Kickhopper chuckled as he waved his hand in the air. "Since all three of my worms were destroyed, you, my tomboyish foe, are forced to discard nine cards from your deck…"

Ace bit her lip as she pulled off the nine cards, fanning them for a moment before she slipped them into her graveyard.

"Ha! And remember," Punchhopper chuckled as the chains sparked with electricity. "Paralyzing Chain blasts you three times!"

Ace cursed under her breath as the chains shocked her legs slightly. (AFLP: 11100)

"And finally," Kickhopper stated holding up another card from his deck. "I can add Howling Insect from my deck to my hand, thanks to my Aibou's Verdant Sanctuary…"

"Yeah?" Ace growled as she lifted up a card from her hand. "You're not the only one with a combo to use… Faye, I'm going to kick some ass, but I need to pay a thousand of our life points…"

"Go for it Ace," Faye replied with a smile.

With a toothy grin, Ace slapped the card onto her duel disk, making the large green furred baboon appear before both Shadowchasers, roaring loudly (2600/1800). (AFLP: 10100)

This seemed to make both Hopper Brothers stagger back slightly.

"Attack those two directly!" Ace commanded as Green Baboon leapt through the air, immediately bringing its club down on Kickhopper…

… Who spun around and delivered a powerful kick to the club, forcing the Green Baboon flying backwards. (KPLP: 4400)

"… Don't look down on us," Kickhopper growled as he lowered his leg to the ground.

"Good advice," Ace stated pushing a button on her duel disk, making the face down card on her field flip up. "You should listen to it as well! I activate Beast Soul Swap! Now I can swap out my Green Baboon…"

The large baboon disappeared in a wisp of smoke, floating into the trap card, "For a beast with the same level as him… Or in this case…"

Ace slapped the card back onto her duel disk, making the Green Baboon reappear on the field, roaring loudly (2600/1800). "My Baboon again!

"And since it's still my battle phase… Green Baboon! Attack them directly again!"

Instead of heading towards Kickhopper, Green Baboon leapt towards Punchhopper, flinging its club down on the silver Hopper Brother… Only to have Punchhopper punch the club, stopping it in place. (KPLP: 1800)

"Way to put up a front," Ace muttered as the Green Baboon leapt back to her field as a set card appeared behind it. "Well… I'll end my turn with a face down card."

"Don't think we're just pushovers!" Punchhopper snarled as he drew, and pulled another card from his hand. "I'll start this turn with the Spellbook in the Pot! Now, you and I get to draw three cards, tomboy!"

"… Just keep pissing me off," Ace growled as she and Punchhopper pulled off the top three cards from their decks. "That's always a good idea…"

"I don't listen to the weak," Punchhopper snapped back as he held up a card and whipped it onto his duel disk. "I summon Chainsaw Insect in attack mode!"

A loud buzzing sound blasted through the air, and several of the holographic trees fell to the ground, revealing a large ant with a pair of pincers that resembled that of buzz-saws (2400/0).

"Great… That's going to be a pain…" Faye muttered bringing a hand up to her mouth.

"Heh, don't worry Faye," Ace chuckled holding her hand up. "That overgrown ant is nothing compared to the Green Baboon I've got out…"

"Then let's summon something much more devastating shall we?" Punchhopper suggested as one card popped from his graveyard and one popped from Kickhopper's graveyard slot. "I can remove two insects from play, the Dungeon Worm and Shield Worm…"

The ground erupted, unleashing a large blood red armored millipede that had a demonic mouth at it the front with several mandibles and antennae on it (2800/2600). "To summon the mighty Doom Dozer!"

"Ugh… I'm starting to miss Otso's bugs…" Ace gagged looking at the two large insects. "At least his were easier on the eyes…"

"Keep making jokes," Punchhopper growled throwing his fist forward. "Doom Dozer! Attack that overgrown ape!"

Roaring loudly, the mighty Doom Dozer began to charge towards the surprised Green Baboon…

"Hate to break it to ya," Ace announced as she threw a card towards Faye's field. "But Faye set a card that we can use! Go… A Hero Emerges!"

The newest face down card flipped up, revealing Zombyra the Dark striking a pose, "Now, you get to select a card from my hand… And if it's a monster, I get to summon it…"

Ace slowly held up the hand of seven cards, "You've got a one in seven chance of guessing so…"

"The middle card," Punchhopper snarled, not wasting a moment.

"Wow… That was quick," Ace stated as she slapped the card onto her duel disk. "But that doesn't mean that you picked the right choice… For me! I summon Assault Lion!"

The ground behind Ace and Faye exploded, unleashing a large armored lion like warrior that roared loudly as it snapped its arms to its sides (2600/2500).

"… Ace, when did that get in your deck?" Faye questioned eyeing the large lion.

"Does it really matter?" Ace questioned turning her head to the side. "I thought it'd be just awesome to have a monster like this in my deck…"

"Meanwhile in the real world…" Punchhopper coughed as the Doom Dozer snapped its head towards the Assault Lion. "My attack continues on your newest monster!"

That's when Ace smirked greatly, "… Or it would if I didn't activate my trap card! Covering Fire!"

Both of the beastly monsters roared loudly, the Green Baboon and Assault Lion charged forward, both of them pulling their fists back (2600/2500 + 2600/0). "And because of that… This duel is…"

"I activate Book of Moon!" Punchhopper announced as he turned the third card he drew from the Spellbook in the Pot. "That overgrown ape goes face down!"

With a surprised yelp, the Green Baboon transformed into a face down monster, making the Assault Lion stagger forward… And directly into the Doom Dozer's attack, shattering the monster into millions of pixels. (AFLP: 9900)

"And when Doom Dozer inflicts damage," Punchhopper cackled with his helmet covered head bobbing up and down. "You lose a card from the top of your deck… And you'll lose three hundred more life points due to Aniki's Paralyzing Chain!"

As Ace pulled off another card, she couldn't help but wince at the electrical pain that surged through her body, '_That's starting to smart…'_ (AFLP: 9600)

'_That proves it!'_ Faye thought with her eyes narrowed. '_These two are lying! Either they knew how to duel and had these decks structured to them, or these two had some outside help… A rookie wouldn't know how to play a move like that…'_

"I'm not done!" Punchhopper laughed as the Chainsaw Insect stomped forward. "My other monster attacks that face down monster!"

Throwing its head forward, the buzz-saw themed insect snapped its buzzing jaws down on the face down Green Baboon, cutting it in two.

"And when my monster battles," Punchhopper stated looking over the remaining four cards in his hand. "You get to draw a card."

And like that, Ace slowly drew another card, looking down at her rapidly thinning deck, '_Awe man…'_

"I set two cards," The silver Hopper Brother announced as the two cards appeared before him. "And leave it up to you Aniki."

Kickhopper merely nodded, watching as Faye drew her next card.

'_Seriously… These mill decks are actually good…'_ Faye thought looking at her five cards, watching as several black feathers began to fall to the ground. '_Good combination of burning, battling and of course discarding… There's no way they could salvage these cards from gang members… Even if it was this many…_

'_There's a third player here…'_ (AFLP: 9800)

"I'll set one monster face down," the older Shadowchaser announced as the set monster appeared before her. "And, I'll set a pair of cards face down as well…"

"… How pathetic…" Kickhopper sighed as he slowly drew. "I think its time to take control of this duel again… I summon Rose Papillion in attack mode!"

Several rose petals fell from the sky, floating down from the sky as well was a rather beautiful butterfly with wings made out of red roses (1400/800). "Next… I'll activate a spell card called Double Summon… Allowing me to set a monster card from my hand…"

The set monster appeared before the Hopper Brothers. "And now… For the battle phase… Rose Papillion… Attack them directly!"

"Whoa! Wait a second you can't…" Ace started.

However, Ace's complaints fell on deaf ears as the Rose Papillion began to flap its wings, sending a flurry of rose petals billowing through the air that crashed into Faye's body, making her stagger back. (AFLP: 8400)

"As long as there's another insect monster on the field," Kickhopper sighed waving his hand up into the air. "The Papillion can attack my opponent directly.

"And speaking of attacks… Chainsaw Insect! Attack that face down monster!"

Charging forward, the large menacing ant like monster wrapped its pincers around the set monster…

"I activate my trap card!" Faye announced as one of the face down cards flipped up, revealing a beautiful woman dancing amongst the rain. "Solemn Wishes! Now your monster's effect will only help us from now on!"

The large Chainsaw Insect snapped its jaws shut, immediately closing down on the face down monster, making it explode in several spores.

And slowly, Faye drew a card from her deck as the spores floated around the Hopper Brothers' field. (AFLP: 8900) (KPLP: 1300)

"What just happened?!" Punchhopper shouted throwing his arms about.

"You just attacked my Giant Germ," Faye answered holding up two other cards from her deck, and immediately slapped them on her duel disk. "When destroyed, I can inflict five hundred points of damage to your life points… And I also get to summon the other two from my deck!"

The two large orbs of goo appeared in front of Faye, both of them floating in mid-air (1000/100 x2).

"Yeah… But you just made more targets for us!" Kickhopper growled throwing his hand forward. "Doom Dozer! Attack that Giant Germ!"

Once more, the giant worm slithered forward, preparing to dive into one of the remaining two Giant Germs…

… Only to crash into a green barrier that sent it reeling backwards. (AFLP: 11700)

"Nice try!" Faye announced as she fitted the trap card into her duel disk's graveyard. "But I always run two Draining Shields, so me and Ace get more life points…"

"… Fine…" Kickhopper sighed with a shake of his head. "I'm done for now…"

Ace slowly drew, allowing the light from Solemn Wishes and the black feathers from Marie the Fallen One to billow over her body. (AFLP: 12400)

And turning the card around, Ace smirked, "Actually… You two are done for this entire duel! I don't like what I'm about to do… But I summon Rescue Cat!"

The helmet wearing cat appeared before Ace, yawning loudly (300/100).

"Ace… Are you going for…" Faye questioned.

"Like I said, I don't like using this move," Ace growled as she snapped her fingers, making the Rescue Cat blow the whistle around its neck, making the cat disappear. "But at the moment, I don't really have a choice to be picky…

"Thank to my Rescue Cat's effect, I can special summon two level three or lower Beast-Type monsters from my deck… And I choose Key Mouse and Sea Koala!"

Two puffs of smoke appeared in front of Ace, one of them forming into the otter/koala hybrid (100/1600) tossing a few clam shells into the air.

However the second one popped into what appeared to be a small blue and white furred mouse, that had a collar around its neck with a lock and key attached to it. The mouse shook its body around with a cute squeak (100/100).

Faye took a moment to stare at Ace… Who had a blush on her face.

Coughing slightly, Ace threw her hand up into the air, "A-Anyway… Since I have another Beast-type monster on the field, I can use my Sea Koala's effect and lower the attack of one of your monsters to zero!

"And I'm choosing big, tall and gruesome on your field!"

The Sea Koala began to slam the clam shell onto the ground, creating a loud shockwave that seemed to make the Doom Dozer stagger about (2800/2600 – 2800/0).

"Next… Faye… You mind if I borrow those Giant Germs?" Ace asked with a smirk.

"Ah, I see…" Faye muttered with a nod. "Go right ahead…"

"What are you two blabbing about?" Punchhopper growled tilting his head slightly. "You've already used your normal summon this turn!"

Kickhopper remained silent as Ace slowly lifted her hand up into the air, "True… But I'm not normal summoning… My Keymouse is a tuner monster!"

Both Hopper Brothers tilted their heads in the opposite directions before asking at the same time, "… What's a tuner?"

"Just watch!" Ace announced as the Keymouse lifted up its small tail, revealing a key at the end of it.

Fitting its tail into the collar's lock, the Keymouse transformed into one single blue ring of light that flew around the three other monsters, transforming them into six orbs of light that formed into a large tower of blue light, "Through the battles, there is always a meaning that will be guided by the stars above…"

"Synchro Summon – Great Kuma Axe!"

That's when a large battle axe sliced right through the middle of the tower, shattering it into millions of pixels that flew past Ace, revealing the large, muscle ridden barbarian dressed with a large blue bearskin that acted as a cloak that covered the top of his head with rusty chainmail covering the rest of his body.

And with a smirk, the beastly warrior rested the axe on its shoulder (2000/2000).

"A… Aniki!" Punchhopper yelped slightly taking a step back.

Kickhopper just remained calm as he eyed the weird monster.

"I see you both are impressed," Ace gloated with her chest puffed out as she rubbed her nose. "But wait till I use his effect! Allowing me to return my Rescue Cat back to my deck…"

Ace fitted the card into her deck, allowing the auto shuffle function to activate… However, more importantly, a blue aura erupted around the Great Kuma Axe's body, making his body grow more muscular (2000/2000 + 1200/0). "And when that's done, I get to increase his attack by half of the attack of one of your monsters… And I choose Chainsaw Insect!"

"… That's a little bit of an overkill," Faye sighed with a shake of her head.

"Don't care," Ace replied throwing her hand forward. "Great Kuma Axe! Slice and dice that overgrown fish bait!"

The Great Kuma Axe leapt into the air, holding its axe up over its head…

… Which drew everyone's attention away from Kickhopper, who pushed two buttons on his duel disk, and fitted a single card into his graveyard slot.

The Great Kuma Axe sliced his axe right through the Doom Dozer's body, making the worm explode in a fiery energy!

Smoke and debris flew through the air, blocking each duelists' view of each other…

"Alright! Take that you overgrown crickets!" Ace shouted as she pumped her arms into the air.

"… Did you just insult us, again?"

The smoke began to disappear, showing that both Kickhopper and Punchhopper were both standing tall, as were their two face up monsters, their two spell cards, and now, their two flipped up trap cards (which were still covered with smoke at the moment).

"… Here's some advice…" Kickhopper growled waving his finger about. "Never underestimate the darkness of hell… Being in the light for so long has blinded you…" (KPLP: 6200)

"W-What the hell?!" Ace yelped, immediately looking down at her duel disk. "Uh… Faye… What just happened?"

Faye was also confused, and looked at the life point counter that displayed hers and Ace's life points. (AFLP: 3000)

"… Their traps…" the older Shadowchaser growled. "They must've just activated…"

The holographic smoke disappeared, showing the Hopper Brothers' revealed trap cards – Life Equalizer and Rainbow Life.

"Hehe… Looks like we've them to dragged to hell, Aniki…" Punchhopper cackled crossing his arms.

"Almost, aibou," Kickhopper stated pulling his deck free from the duel disk. "Almost… Thanks to Verdant Sanctuary, I now can take a level eight Insect from my deck… So thanks…"

Ace bit her lower lip as she pulled three cards from her hand, "I set three cards face down…"

All three of the cards appeared behind the rather annoyed Great Kuma Axe (3200/2000 – 1200/0), "And I end my turn…"

'_I don't blame Ace for getting mad,'_ Faye thought looking at the field. '_These guys just did a one-eighty with their strategy… As well as this duel… We may have had an advantage, but that combo…'_

"Aniki… We'll finish this right now…" Punchhopper chuckled as he swiftly drew his next card.

"… Aibou," Kickhopper advised with his head lowered. "There's a difference between bravery and foolishness…"

"Don't worry, Aniki," Punchhopper announced waving the card he just drew. "This fight is just about over… First, I switch your Rose Papillion to defense mode, Aniki…"

The large butterfly lowered to the ground, its wings folding up.

"Then, I'll flip your face down monster," Punchhopper continued as the face down monster flipped up, forming into large green grasshopper (1000/1200). "Pinch Hopper… Ugh, sounds like a bad parody of us, Aniki."

With a shake of his helmet, Punchhopper spun around two cards in his hand, "I now activate the spell card, Insect Costume, however, I need to discard my Insect Knight…"

Fitting the two cards into his graveyard slot, Punchhopper immediately pulled out another card from his deck, "But its worth it, since I can take any insect monster from my deck… And to end my spell's effect, one insect monster must be destroyed…

"Be gone Pinch Hopper!"

With a loud screech, the grasshopper shattered like glass.

"And now… Pinchhopper's effect activates," the silver Hopper Brother chuckled spinning the card he just took from his deck. "Allowing me to summon any insect from my hand… So, arise, Metal Armored Bug!"

Slapping the card onto his duel disk, the ground opened up, unleashing a large steel armored insect to arise from the ground, screeching loudly as it joined the other two insects on the field (2800/1500).

"Time to end this…" Punchhopper chuckled throwing a few fists into the air. "Chainsaw Insect! I order you to…"

"I activate my trap card!" Ace interrupted, making the face down card life up, allowing the Great Kuma Axe to roar loudly through the air, making all three of the insects stagger backwards. "Threatening Roar makes it so you can't declare an attack this turn!"

"… Aniki… I apologize," Punchhopper sighed as he lowered his head. "I…"

"Don't fret," Kickhopper replied. "It wasn't something that could seriously hurt us… They're just taunting us…"

"Just keep talking," Ace growled.

"I wouldn't think us as cocky as that, either," Faye replied rubbing her chin. "For a couple of rookies at this game, you really knew how to put up a fight…"

"Huh?" Ace questioned, a little confused as with why Faye was complementing the masked freaks.

"Flattery will get you no where in hell," Kickhopper sighed shaking his head. "Aibou… Are you almost done with your turn?"

Punchhopper looked at the cards he fanned out in his hand, nodding at them, "I've got nothing, Aniki."

Faye drew, allowing her trap and monster cards take effect, basking her in light and in black feathers. (AFLP: 3700)

"… Ace, mind if I use those face down cards?" Faye asked turning towards her companion.

"That's what they are there for," Ace replied with a nod. "Besides… I've been using your cards

"Good, then I activate both of Ace's face down cards!" Faye announced as the ground began to rumble. "Call of the Haunted and Birthright!"

The ground shattered! Immediately unleashing both Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000) and Assault Lion (2600/2500) both flew from the ground and landed back on the vacant lot.

"… Those two again?" Punchhopper questioned. "They don't even stand a chance against our army…"

"Well, I haven't played any of my cards yet," Faye stated waving a card up in her hand. "I play Pot of Avarice!"

The three Giant Germ cards, Pikeru and Curran (which was probably discarded thanks to the Warm Worms) popped out of Faye's duel disk and into her hand. Quickly, Faye slid the cards into her deck, allowing the duel disk to shuffle the cards.

And just like, Faye clicked off two more cards from the top of her deck, allowing the Solemn Wishes glow brightly. (AFLP: 4200)

Looking at the two cards she just drew, and the other cards in her hand, Faye nodded, "I don't know where you two came from…"

"From hell," Kickhopper answered quickly.

"… But it won't matter…" Faye continued, ignoring Kickhopper's comment. "I summon Sunny Pixie!"

A small pop of light appeared in front of Faye, forming into the small pink haired fairy that floated around the three powerful monsters (300/400).

"… Again with the cute monsters?" Kickhopper questioned with a few question marks appearing over his head.

"Just wait," Faye announced holding up another card from her hand. "Because I'm equipping Assault Lion with Scroll of Bewitchment! Turning him from a creature of earth, into a beast of light!"

The Assault Lion roared loudly as its black fur turned bright light.

"And since he's a light monster now…" Faye said as the Sunny Pixie shattered into a ring of white energy. "I can now tune my pixie to him in order to bring out my own Synchro!"

The Assault Lion shattered into seven stars of light, roaring loudly before a bright light appeared over the field, "And I'm Synchro summoning… Avenging Knight Parshath!"

The light disappeared, revealing the blue energy covered Airknight, his armor gleaming brightly into the air (2600/2100). "This is the power of your 'corrupted' light!"

"Indeed…" Kickhopper sighed with a shake of his head.

"And since Sunny Pixie was used for a light Synchro monster," Faye stated as bright aura billowed over her body. "We gain a thousand life points!" (AFLP: 5200)

"Awesome!" Ace announced with a nod.

"Next, I'm activating Parshath's effect!" Faye continued as the knight aimed his sword towards the Chainsaw Insect, immediately making the bug crouch down. "Once per turn, I can switch the mode of one of your monsters… But I've still got plenty of moves! I activate the equip spell – Mage Power!"

A powerful golden aura rushed over the Avenging Knight Parshath's body (2600/2100 + 1500/1500).

"And for the kicker…" Faye announced as a card popped out of Ace's graveyard slot. "I can return Ace's Keymouse to her deck, and then I can increase Great Kuma Axe's attack by half of your Metal Armored Bug's attack!"

Once more, the muscles on the beastly warrior's body bulged out greatly (2000/2000 + 1400/0).

"Now… For the attack!" Faye announced as all three monsters – Parshath, Great Kuma Axe, and Joan flew through the air.

The Avenging Knight stabbed the sword directly through the Chainsaw Insect head, shattering it, while Kuma Axe sliced the Metal Armored Bug in two, and Joan dropped kicked the Rose Papillion, shattering it. (KPLP: 1500) (AFLP: 6600)

"And since your Chainsaw Insect battled," Faye announced flicking off the top card from her deck. "I get to draw and gain life points so…" (AFLP: 7100)

"Hold up!" Punchhopper shouted. "How come we lost so much?!?"

"… My knight has a trampling ability," Faye chuckled nervously as she fitted a card into her duel disk, making it appear behind the three monsters, empowering the Avenging Knight (4100/3600 + 500/500). "The difference between my monster's attack and your monsters' defense is damage to you."

"I… I…" Punchhopper stuttered taking a step back.

The Great Kuma Axe's muscles began to shrink slightly (2000/2000).

Kickhopper drew…

"Aibou," Kickhopper sighed holding his arms up.

"A-Aniki?" Punchhopper questioned turning towards his brother.

"… We've had our fill of fun, right?" Kickhopper asked.

"Yeah…" Punchhopper sighed with a roll of his head around.

"A different hell is once again awaiting for us," Kickhopper sighed as he lifted his hand up, holding up two cards. "Let us drag them with us to it… I activate Lightning Vortex!"

Fitting both of the cards into his duel disk, a powerful burst of electricity slammed into all three of the monsters on Faye's and Ace's field, obliterating Joan, Kuma Axe, and Parshath.

"And now…" Kickhopper chuckled as he pulled two cards from his graveyard. "Don't think that my Aibou was the only one to hold this monster… I remove Howling Insect and Metal Armored Bug…"

Slapping the card onto duel disk, Kickhopper jumped back as a second Doom Dozer erupted from the ground, roaring loudly (2800/2600).

"Attack them directly!" the green armored Hopper shouted throwing his hand forward as the Doom Dozer shot towards Faye…

"… You did a good job," Faye complimented pushing a button on her duel disk, allowing two cylinders appear over both duelists' bodies. "But you should've waited! I activate Magic Cylinders!"

The giant millipede dove into one of the mysterious cylinders, and then shot out of the second one, heading straight towards the green armored Hopper Brother…

"Aniki!" Punchhopper shouted.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, back in the junkyard…

"Oh geez… The back of my face," Rowen moaned as he pulled himself from the wreck of a car he had crashed into. "Damn it… How long was I out for?"

Rubbing his face a few times, Rowen looked around, "… Waking up in a junkyard is never a good idea…"

Looking at the remains of the green summon circle, the elf knelt down and brushed away some of the dead grasshoppers. As he did, two small figures appeared amongst the debris, making Rowen bare his teeth, "… Damn it… Again, someone tampered with the summoning…"

Quickly pocketing the two figures into his vest pocket, the emo elf stood up, turning his head left and right, noticing that the weird container was still leaning up against the wreck car.

And only a few feet near that… Was a black handgun…

"… Hmm… That human's always proud of these," Rowen muttered gingerly picking up the firearm. "I doubt that he'd just drop them and…"

A loud groan caught the emo elf's attention, making him jump slightly in the air as he turned his attention towards the side of the cars… And seeing a western styled hat on the ground with a hand atop of it. "… That can't be good…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

As the smoke began to clear from Kickhopper's body, the holograms began to disappear around the two Hopper Brothers as Punchhopper ran to his green counterpart, "Aniki! Are you okay?"

Kickhopper slowly stood up as Punchhopper skidded to a stop, "Barely even hurt, Aibou… Just took me by surprise…"

"Man, what are these guys made of?" Ace questioned as she threw her arms behind her head.

"I think the more important question," Faye stated crossing her arms. "Is if they're going to cooperate with the terms of this duel."

Both Hopper Brothers turned towards the Shadowchasers, "Aibou… Are we going to accept this loss?"

With a snap of their arms, the two armored masked men snapped the grasshopper emblem's legs to the side, sending a powerful surge of energy through their bodies, "No aniki…"

Both Ace and Faye snapped into fighting positions, since neither of them had their swords on them, they were at a disadvantage at the two charging Hopper Brothers…

"… There is only one name in the world that you must remember…" A booming voice echoed through the vacant lot, making both Ace and Faye turn their heads about. "Walking the path of Heaven…"

That's when a black blur leapt from the dark corners of the lot, slamming its legs into both of the Hopper Brothers' chests sending them skidding backwards. And with a spin, the blur landed right in front of the two Shadowchasers, slowly lifting his right hand into the air, with only his pointer finger raised, "The man who will rule over all!"

Although Ace eyed the weirdly dressed man, Faye's eyes widened at the very sight of him, "Hey… You're Kamen!"

"Ah… I feel so honored," Kamen sighed as he spun on his heel in order to face the two Shadowchasers. "To have my name remembered by the Shadowchasers…"

"… Wait… This is the Kamen you've guys have been talking about?" Ace mused walking up towards the masked man until she was standing directly in front of Kamen. "… Cool outfit…"

"Ah! Thanks!" Kamen chuckled with his hands at his waist. "I made it myself!"

After a few more seconds of laughter, Kamen took a deep breath, "… Anyway… As much as I would like to continue talking about my awesome suit…"

"You bastard!" Kickhopper snarled as he charged forward. "Are you mocking us now?!"

Punchhopper roared as he followed his fellow Hopper Brother, his fist pulled back…

And yet, Kamen just stood there, not caring that Kickhopper had leapt to the right, spinning around to deliver a powerful kick while Punchhopper dove to the left, prepared to throw a powerful uppercut towards the masked man.

"Hey!" Ace shouted as she began to run forward. "Look out, you…"

Before Faye could even take a step forward to follow Ace's lead, Kamen spun around, his hands thrown up and down, catching both of the attacks before they could even collide with the masked duelist's body.

Of course, this surprised both Shadowchasers and the Hopper Brothers… But Kamen continued his counter attack, spinning around once more, throwing the Hopper Brothers back to the ground, both of them flipping onto their feet. "I guess I should've expected that… Heh… This'll be fun."

"Did you just laugh?" Kickhopper growled running towards Kamen.

Once more, Kamen stood in place waiting for Kickhopper, who launched a front kick allowing Kamen to block it and counter with a punch… Which was blocked by another kick and thrown to the side.

Punchhopper quickly followed and threw a fist towards Kamen, who jumped back just in time to dodge the attack. However, Kickhopper managed to side step right next to Kamen and deliver a powerful kick to Kamen's side, sending the masked duelist skidding to the side…

Allowing Punchhopper to charge forward…

And get a fedora hat right to his mask, "What the?!"

Before Kamen could say anything, both Ace and Faye delivered a pair of kicks to Punchhopper's chest, sending him to the ground.

"Aibou!" Kickhopper growled looking at the two Shadowchasers and Kamen (who had recovered slightly).

"Don't forget we're still here!" Ace shouted holding her fists up.

"My, my, my," Kamen mused looking at the two Shadowchasers. "I didn't think that you two would help me…"

"Just think of it as repaying the favor," Faye answered watching as Punchhopper jumped off the ground and leapt next to Kickhopper.

"Aniki… I'm sorry, I got distracted…" Punchhopper mopped slightly.

"I envy you, Aibou," Kickhopper stated crossing his arms. "You can still apologize… But your apology isn't necessary, I'll avenge you for their insults…"

Kamen slowly snapped his fingers as both of the Hopper Brothers charged towards the three…

Only to have a familiar bat themed motorcycle ram into the two insect-themed armored brothers, sending them flying a few feet through the air and crashing into the ground.

"Man, I never get tired of that," Kamen chuckled as he walked past the two Shadowchasers.

"Ooh, was that one of the more high tech D-Wheels?" Ace questioned watching as Kamen walked towards the apparently knocked out Hopper Brothers.

"Pretty much," Kamen stated as he threw Punchhopper on the back section of the D-Wheel, followed by Kickhopper. "Anyway, it's been a blast but…"

"Hold on," Faye growled stepping forward. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"… Does it matter?" Kamen replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"This is a Shadowchaser matter," Faye stated pushing up her glasses. "Those two assaulted not only Shadowkind but the two of us as well. You may have helped, but there are some questions we'd like to discuss with you as well, Kamen…"

"Hmm… Those are some very good points," Kamen said holding up the black fedora hat that Ace had thrown earlier. "But…"

With his other hand, Kamen threw several silver orbs to the ground, creating a large smoke screen that covered him and his D-Wheel. Both Ace and Faye jumped back slightly as the roar of a D-Wheel echoed through the air.

Moments later, the smoke cleared with Kamen, his D-Wheel, and the two Hopper Brothers – All of them gone.

"… Well that's just perfect," Faye growled turning around as she reached into her jacket's pocket, pulling out her cell phone. Although the Shadowkind who were piled up were battered, that didn't mean that they were badly hurt, still, getting medical attention would be good. "Ace, I want you to…"

Faye paused when she say the annoyed look on Ace's face, "… What's wrong?"

"… That masked freak," Ace growled tapping her foot on the ground a few times. "… He stole that hat I just bought!"

With an annoyed sigh, Faye continued dialing on her cell phone.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Big Swarm of Insects / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when your opponent declares an attack. Special summon as many Level Three or lower insect-type monsters from your graveyard as possible.

**Image:** A large swarm of locus flying from a forest

**Rose Papillion / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 800 / Insect/Effect:** When an Insect-Type monster, other than this card, is on the field, this card can attack your opponent directly.

**Description:** A rose petal winged butterfly

_The preceding two cards are used by Johan Anderson in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Manga!_

**Assault Lion / Earth / LV. 7 / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2500 / Beast-Warrior**

**Description:** A large lion like warrior dressed in light armor on its chest and arms

_This card was used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga._

**Insect Costume / Normal Spell / Effect:** Send 1 Insect-Type monster from your hand to the graveyard. Add 1 Insect-Type monster from your deck to your hand. Then, destroy 1 Insect-type monster you control

**Image:** Three insects lining up behind each other, with a great light flashing around them.

_This card was used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime_

**Keymouse / Earth / LV. 1 / ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / Beast/Tuner/Effect:** When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 level 3 or lower Beast-type monster from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** A small white and blue furred mouse with a collar around its neck with a lock and key attached to it.

_This is a Japanese card that hasn't reached the shores of the United States yet._

**0-0-0-0-0**

… _**And it looks like Kamen just keeps getting weirder…**_

_**Uh… Anyway, a famous man once said that the best way to see a person's true face is by competing against him or her… Rather than seeing the plays, to see the person behind the plays themselves…**_

_**Why am I bringing this up in this preview?**_

_**Well… Next chapter…**_

… _**Nah, I won't spoil it…**_

_**Next time…**_

_**Draw 29**_

_**Cross Heart**_


	30. Draw 29: Cross Heart

_**The conscious is quite the marvel about people. **_

_**It helps people determine whether they should do something right or do something wrong, mostly this is based on their moral standards and how they interpret the concepts of right and wrong.**_

_**A lot of people also tend to ignore it, and that's one of the reasons why the Shadowchasers and the police are created – In order to prevent such lapses in judgment that could cause others pain. **_

_**But it looks like someone is actually listening to their conscious… Or perhaps even maybe their heart is telling them what to do. Honestly, it doesn't matter…**_

_**They just need one more push in order to make up their mind… And hopefully, this will be the final push to get them to agree to help…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 29**_

_**Cross Heart**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 5:34 p.m._

It had been several hours since the two Hopper Brothers were summoned, but their arrival had several effects on those they had faced…

… One of them currently resting in a hospital bed with his black duster overcoat and cowboy hat neatly folded in a nearby chair.

"J-Jack…" Mira stuttered, sitting next to the Ancient Gear using duelist's hospital bed, with her head lowered.

Jack himself wasn't in any real trouble with losing his life, but he had received quite a beating from the Hopper Brothers, which resulted him from losing consciousness as well as having his body covered in several bandages.

"You… You idiot…" Mira sobbed as she placed her hands to her face.

Meanwhile, outside the room…

"Heh… Smooth move, Emo Elf."

"This isn't my fault! Besides! I got beaten up too ya know!"

"… Along with almost countless other Shadowkind… By comparison, you actually got off easy."

"Oh, don't get on my case too, Jin."

Amongst the passing by hospital staff, leaning up against the nearby walls was none other than Volk, Rowen and Jin. All three being quiet as the recent nurse walked by and out of earshot…

"How can't we?" Volk growled messing with some of his hair. "The saying goes 'Three strikes and you're out.' And guess what… It's a swing and a miss!"

"It's more of a foul ball in all three cases!" Rowen snapped throwing his arm to the side. "I graduated top of my class at the academy and I will not be insulted like this!"

"Keep your voices down," Jin sighed keeping his arms crossed over his massive chest. "We're in a hospital; people are trying to sleep here."

"Like I care," Rowen spat with his eyes narrowed down at the massive man. "And by the way… What the hell are you doing here anyway? I thought you were supposed to guard…"

"I was given orders," Jin answered peering into the room to see Mira starting to lean over Jack's bed, the sobbing getting louder. "To watch over…"

"Blah, blah, blah…" Volk groaned as he waved his hand in the air. "Let's get back on topic… Thanks to your screw up Emo, one of our employees is knocked out for a while, and you almost got our cover blown… Three times actually…"

"And I told you that all three of the times," Rowen growled with his hands on his hips. "I was sabotaged all three times! I even have evidence that can…"

"Relax, you over emotional elf," Volk chuckled licking his teeth. "Thanks to your screw ups, we were actually able to get all that we needed in order to continue the plans…"

"… Then why the hell were you getting on my case?" Rowen asked with a flat look on his face.

"Come on," Volk snickered. "Just look at who you're talking to. I'm the guy who's always giving you a hard time…"

Rowen was about to say something, but shook his head, knowing that it would just blow up in his face, "… Alright… Time to change the subject. What's the next step?"

"Now, we wait," Volk answered quickly with a nod of his head.

"Great," Rowen muttered with a roll of his eyes. "So where does that leave me?"

"Your choice," Jin said quickly. "Your skills are handy, but we won't force you to stay or leave… At any moment, you can leave."

Rowen muttered something that the other two couldn't hear before he sighed loudly, "I'll think about it. If something comes up, I'll be sure to keep my cell phone on…"

"Yeah, I didn't bother to take your cell phone number," Volk replied as Rowen began to walk down the hallway. "Did you get it Jin?"

"… No…" Jin answered flatly.

A large dark aura appeared over Rowen's head as he sulked through the hospital hallways, '_Am I really that unpopular that people don't remember my number?'_

"I'm sure that Vergil's got the number," Volk chuckled softly. "So Jin… What's your real reason for being here?"

Once more, Jin turned his attention into the room, pulling down his sunglasses at the sight of Mira standing up next to Jack's bed, "… Like I said… I'm here to keep an eye on a certain person…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 5:36 p.m._

"Kickhopper and Punchhopper?" Hyde questioned looking away from the book was reading. "How the heck would I know what those names mean?"

"Well… You run Yokai, Hyde," Ace summarized rubbing the back of her head. "And I was kind of thinking that… Maybe, they were some kind of bizarre Shadowkind and…"

"Ace… There are so many things wrong with that theory," Hyde sighed snapping his book shut. "I don't know where to start with correcting it…"

"Aw man, you're useless," Ace groan as she leaned over the couch.

"Gee… Didn't know you cared," Hyde grumbled placing his book next to him. "Anyway, as much as I'd like to get insulted by you, I've got some work to do. I need to review the evidence that we gathered on Childsman."

"Oh come on," Ace groaned as she watched Hyde stand up and walk away from the living room's couch. "Faye went out on patrol and so did that pervert… Besides, I thought you'd like to help me, since that Kamen guy was involved."

Hyde stopped in his tracks, taking a few moments to rub his chin, "… Kamen?"

If Ace had said anything to Hyde, it was lost amongst his serious thinking, '_Looking back… When I first heard of Childsman, Kamen was the one who pointed us in his direction._

'_And according to Barron, that Kamen character appeared and defeated Berial before they dueled. He also showed up when we invaded Childsman's stronghold… Did he have a vendetta against Childsman? Or was there something more to it?_

'_There must be, after all, he showed up to deal with those Hopper Brothers like Ace and Faye described… Maybe this Kamen is the key to finding out what the hell is going on in Sin City and…'_

"Hello! Earth to Hyde!"

Hyde shook his head slightly, turning to see a slightly annoyed Ace standing next to him. "Yeah, great to see you coming out of La-La land."

"Sorry, just a thought popped into my head," Hyde muttered rubbing the side of his hair with his hand. "Like I said… I've got some work to do, so why don't you go to that weasel's café if you're so bored?"

"I can't," Ace sighed, drooping her head a little bit more. "I still own Kyon for that party of ours, and if I go there, he's going to make me work there… And well…"

A small blush crept on Ace's face.

With a roll of his eyes, Hyde sighed loudly, "Well, that's not really my problem, now is it? Now, if you're about done with wasting my time Ace, I've got some…"

Before Hyde could continue, the kitchen phone began to ring out, making Ace jump slightly, "Yeesh Ace, it's just the phone."

"Excuse me for being a little jumpy," Ace snapped back as Hyde headed for the phone.

And on the third ring, Hyde snapped the phone off of the receiver, "Hyde Vayne speaking, how can I…"

"… Y-You are a S-S-Shadowchaser, r-right?"

Hyde raised an eyebrow at the voice, not only was it asking him if he was a Shadowchaser, but whoever was on the other end of phone was using a voice synthesizer, giving them a deep voice that seemed to stutter slightly.

"… And who'd liked to know?' Hyde questioned crossing his free arm over his chest.

"T-T-The person who h-h-has information you'd b-b-be interested in…"

"Alright, let's just say I happen to be a Shadowchaser," Hyde replied with his eyes closed. "What sort of information would I be interested in?"

"I-I-I can't s-s-say it over the p-phone... B-But, f-fire… M-M-Machine… G-G-Grasshoppers…"

Hyde raised an eyebrow, thinking for a few moments when it hit him, '_The demon of hellfire – Berial… The Mechanized Menace – Dr. Nefarious… And the Hopper Brothers – Kickhopper and Punchhopper! Fire and Machine definitely refer to the first two summons, is it possible those Hopper Brothers were summoned?'_

"C-C-Come to Las Vegas strip p-p-p-parking garage, seventh floor, a-a-at midnight… C-C-Come alone!"

Before Hyde could get a word in, the line went dead with the traditional beeping sound billowing through the air, "… Could it be a prank? Still… With how things are, it's not like I can really ignore this… Especially since they knew the Shadowchaser base's number."

As Hyde was contemplating these events, the phone rang again, allowing Hyde to answer the phone again, "Yeah? Hyde Vayne here…"

"Ah! Mr. Vayne!"

Hyde sighed as he pulled the phone away, "Hey Ace! Kyon's on the phone!"

"Tell him I'm not here!" Ace shouted back.

Hyde just shook his head.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 10:25 p.m._

Once more, hours passed at the Shadowchaser base, with Hyde contemplating his next action… The fact that this could be just a prank, but then again, there were so many things that were bugging him.

So, sitting in the study, behind the desk – Hyde contemplated his thoughts as he flipped through the cards on his desk, separating them into monsters, spells, traps, and his extra deck. It wasn't something he usually did, but something just told him that he might just need to thin out his deck a little bit…

'… _Honestly though…_' Hyde thought as he fanned through the six Synchro monsters that he had in his deck – The five Yokai and Jalal's card. '_It's an opportunity that I can't really pass up… That's why it sounds like a trap…'_

Putting the Synchro monsters back on the desk, Hyde began to take a few of the trap and spell cards out of the piles he had. '_So, I'll have to prepare everything just in case this is a trap… I'll leave a message for the others…_

'_But hopefully, it won't come down to this… I have no intention of losing my life tonight…'_

In order to make sure he would be able to go to this meeting, Hyde had informed and offered to the other Shadowchasers that he'd be willing to take the night shift for this day… And it was getting close to that time that he had to leave…

Gathering his deck, the older Shadowchaser slowly stood up… "… I should get going…"

Unknown to Hyde, standing outside of the study's door was a familiar person, smirking as she quickly scurried away.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 11:55 p.m._

The warm night's breeze flew over Hyde's body as he slowly rode his D-Wheel to the entrance of parking structure; there was only one in the immediate area of the Casinos. Now, the Shadowchaser didn't know it, but this very location was the same area where Dr. Nefarious and his butler Lawrence were summoned weeks ago.

Hyde checked his cell phone for the time, '_I'm a little early…'_

Slowly, Hyde continued driving, his D-Wheel heading directly into the parking building, completely unaware that a second D-Wheel had some distance behind him but still managed to follow him into the building.

After a quick drive, Hyde reached the seventh floor, and realized that only a few of the lights on the floor were on, only illuminating the backs of the cars. Dismounting his D-Wheel, Hyde began to push the vehicle to an emptied parking spot.

Taking off his helmet, Hyde fitted it into the slot underneath his motorcycle's seat, "… You can come out of hiding now… I know you're there."

Poking her helmet covered head from the ramp was none other than Ace, "… Uh… How'd you know I was here?"

"… I wasn't actually calling for you," Hyde grumbled rubbing his head watching as Ace climbed up the ramp, pulling her helmet off. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Come on," Ace sighed waving her hand about. "It's midnight, the time when creeps come out. And since you're coming to a weird place, it's only natural that you get some backup."

"How'd you even know I was coming out here?" Hyde questioned as Ace walked up to him, allowing him to notice the duel disk and the sword she had.

"We've got more than just one phone in the house Hyde," Ace replied with a smirk on her face. "And they all share the same line…"

Hyde was somewhat dumbfounded by that, "… Whatever… If you heard, then you know that I had to come here alone…"

"Come on, Hyde, don't be just a stiff," Ace sighed walking past the flabbergasted Hyde. "Now come on!"

Hyde growled slightly as he spun on his heel and followed Ace through the darkness on the floor…

Until a familiar hum echoed through the air, allowing the two Shadowchasers to see five familiar lights appear before them – The monster zones of a duel disk. "Y-Y-You were s-supposed t-to come a-a-alone…"

'_Whoever it is, they're still using a voice synthesizer,'_ Hyde thought eying the person's silhouette, whoever it was, they were wearing a cloak that went to their legs and had a hat atop of their head. "I apologize… But this runt here followed me without my knowledge."

"Runt?" Ace growled.

"I assure you though," Hyde stated with his arms crossed. "I have no intention of arresting you or attacking you. She's like a kitten with her claws clipped."

"Hey!" Ace snapped narrowing her eyes at the older Shadowchaser.

"Anything you say in front of me," Hyde continued as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter, and doing what came naturally to him – Lighting up the cigarette. "You can say in front of her…"

Ace narrowed her eyes at Hyde as he took a drag on the cigarette, sure, she wasn't in the mood to actually deal with his smoking… But Ace had to admit that Hyde knew how to remain calm in a situation.

"… F-Fine… S-She can s-s-stay…" The shadowed person sighed. "It… It doesn't m-m-matter really…"

"So," Hyde started crossing his arms as the light from his cigarette exposed his face. "What's this information you said you had for us? I'm assuming it's got something to do with all those summonings since you left those clues on the line."

"Y-Yes…" The figure answered quickly with a nod of their head. "B-But my information c-c-c-comes at a c-c-cost."

"That all depends," Hyde replied as adjusted the cigarette in his mouth. "What exactly…"

"What do you want?!" Ace asked in an over dramatic fashion.

Hyde couldn't help but sweatdrop slightly as he turned towards Ace, '_… This is one of the reasons why I didn't want someone following me…'_

"P-P-Protection…" the figure answered back. "I… I need y-you Shadowchasers t-t-to protect me and… And one m-more person…"

"That can easily be arranged," Hyde answered pulling his cigarette from his mouth in order to blow some smoke out. "So, what kind of information do you…"

"Hold up, hold up!" Ace interrupted again, this time making a blood vessel appear on the side of Hyde's neck. "We're just trusting this guy, just like that? We don't even know if this person's a guy or a girl, or if their information is even viable… How can we be sure that we can trust someone who won't even use their own voice?"

Hyde nodded, knowing that Ace did have a few points that were valid…

"I… I figured y-you say s-s-something like that," The figure said abruptly as the duel disk began to beep loudly. "… That's w-w-why I-I…"

'… _A girl's voice?'_ Hyde questioned blinking a few times.

The figure slowly stepped from the shadows, allowing what little light there was on this floor to reveal a young woman (probably the same age as Ace) wearing a blue cloak that covered most of her body, save for her head and the arm that had the lit up duel disk on it. She had a rather uplifting, yet nervous look on her face and some locks of brown hair were poking out of the beret she was wearing.

But what caught both Hyde's and Ace's attentions, was the fact that on her face was a mark that resembled the marks on their faces – The badge of a Shadowchaser…

… Although, it looked a little different…

"T-That's w-w-w-why," The girl stated using her duel disk covered hand to grab the cloak that she had. "I… I… I…"

"Will you just get on with it?!" Ace growled, getting annoyed with the stuttering.

The girl jumped back slightly, her eyes watering slightly.

"… I think you hurt her feelings," Hyde muttered with a dull look on his face as he put the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Yeesh," Ace groaned, with a slap to her head. "Well excuse me!"

"Please continue," Hyde requested.

The girl nodded as she rubbed her eyes slightly, "I… My n-n-name is Mira Lonbell. A-And, I-I-I say, if y-you don't t-trust me… A d-d-duel would…"

"You want to duel one of us?" Ace questioned placing her hands on her hips. "What the heck would that accomplish?"

At this, Mira threw her cloak off, revealing her thin body frame, along with the denim jean short-sleeved jacket, black sleeveless shirt and jean shorts, "A… A d-duel can s-show a p-p-person's true colors. A-After all, it's not the cards one should look at, but the person holding the cards."

Hyde blinked a few moments, when she said that, Mira's voice was clear and pristine – Full of confidence. But it wasn't that that got his attention, rather it was the quote itself.

'… _It couldn't be…'_ Hyde shrugged it off as Ace stepped forward.

"Makes sense," Ace replied fitting her deck into her duel disk, activating the device. "Alright… Ya got yourself a duel, Mirable!"

A large sweatdrop appeared on the side of Hyde's and Mira's heads, making Ace blink a few times, "… What?"

"Learn how to remember people's names," Hyde groaned as he stepped to the side, not wanting to get in the way of the duel.

"Aw, who cares about that?" Ace questioned spinning her arm around before she watched the life point counter light up to life. "I'm just ready and willing to get to dueling!" (ALP: 8000)

Mira nodded as she slowly pulled off the top five cards from her deck. (MLP: 8000)

"Let's duel!" Ace announced…

… Immediately blinking at Mira who was nervously looking over the five cards she drew. "… Not going to say it?"

"I… I t-think it's a l-l-little silly…" Mira muttered with a blush on her face.

"… I kinda think the same thing," Hyde added with a nod.

"Aw just shut up, smoky," Ace moaned as she drew a sixth card from the top of her deck. "What's dueling without a little fun? And I'll even have a fun start right here! I'll set a monster in defense mode!"

The set monster appeared in front of Ace, allowing her hold up another card from her hand, "I'll also set a card for good measure… Alright, show me what you've got, Shy Girl."

Mira blushed slightly as she slowly drew from her deck, "I… I set a m-monster t-too…"

Like Ace, the set monster materialized in front of the shy duelist, and moments later a pair of set cards appeared on the concrete floor as well, "A… And two s-s-set spell or trap cards… I… That's a-all I've got s-s-so far…"

"Well this is off to a slow start," Ace sighed as she slowly plucked off the top card of her deck. "But I'll be sure to change that right now! I flip Super-Nimble Mega Hamster!"

Hyde took a moment to take a long drag on his cigarette, "… What did you just call it?"

The face down monster blurred allowing a silver and gray blur to bounce about the entire parking garage, almost hitting Hyde once. When the blur came to a stop, there was a large dark furred hamster with several large and loose strands of fur sticking from its neck. The small furry creature couldn't help but move around as if it was just waiting to run amok again (1100/1800).

"And when this guy's flipped," Ace announced as a card popped out of her deck. "I can special summon another beast! Just gotta make it level three or lower and it's gotta be summoned face down…"

The Hamster cried out, making another set monster appear on the field.

"But don't worry," Ace announced holding up another card. "You won't need to worry what this face down monster is at the moment…"

"T-T-That's good," Mira sighed with relief as both of the monsters on Ace's field disappeared.

"What you should be worried about," Ace snickered as she slapped another card onto her duel disk. "Is what I'm summoning by tributing both of my monsters!"

A loud roar blasted through the parking structure, immediately revealing that through the shadows, a purple furred beast was lurking amongst the cars, its yellow eyes gleaming in the warm night (2700/2000). "Behemoth – King of all Animals!"

"T-T-That's b-b-bad!" Mira gasped as she took a step back.

"No duh it's bad," Ace chuckled as she pulled two cards from the graveyard slot. "Plus, thanks to his effect, I get my hamster, and the monster I summoned back to my hand, which puts me back to full strength!

"But for right now… I'm more interested in having my Behemoth snack on your face down monster!"

With a loud roar, the large beast lunged forward and chomped its large maw down on the face down monster, ripping the card away to reveal a large robotic monster with a spiked body (800/2200).

"Hmm… That looks painful," Ace muttered.

Behemoth nodded in agreement, and just swatted the machine to the side, shattering it against the wall.

"That'll do!" Ace cheered, with a thumbs up.

"S-S-So much for G-Gear G-G-Golem of the Moving F-F-F-Fortress…" Mira mumbled as she fitted the card into her graveyard slot.

"Heh, don't worry about it," Ace chuckled with her arms crossed. "At least my beast didn't get to munch on you this turn, heh…"

'… _Is Ace trying to act like a villain?_' Hyde thought as he threw his cigarette to the ground, putting it out as he stepped on it.

"Anyway, that'll be my turn," Ace snickered looking at the six cards she held in her hand.

Slowly, and with a faint hesitation, Mira drew from her deck, giving her five cards in her hand, "Um… S-S-Since you h-h-have monsters a-and I d-d-don't…"

'_Heh, I know what's she's going for,_' Ace thought as she tapped the side of her head. '_Whenever someone starts to say that, they're usually running Cyber Dragons… Well, I'm not too worried…'_

"I… I can summon B.E.S. Armored C-C-Core!" Mira announced gently placing the card onto her duel disk.

"Wait, what?" Ace questioned as a spark of electricity surged in front of Mira.

From the electricity surged a large futuristic ship that was completely covered with dark, space-age armor with a few mechanical orbs floating around its main body (1300/2000) that protected a large core in the center of the ship.

"Okay… I was expecting a machine," Ace admitted with a dumbfounded look on her face. "But something more… Dragon like…"

"D-D-Don't like C-C-Cyber Dragons," Mira gulped as she held up another card from her hand. "N-N-Now, I… I sacrifice m-m-my Armored C-C-Core, in o-o-order to s-s-summon B-Big C-Core!"

The smaller ship shattered like glass, allowing another ship, similar to the Armored Core, only with lighter armor and having more gun turrets mounted on it (2300/1100). That's when three orbs of light floated around the spaceship's main body.

"… Nice ship," Ace admitted with a shake of her head. "But I happen to know what B.E.S. decks are capable of and…"

"I… I activate S-Solidarity!" Mira announced as the spell card materialized in front of her, this one showing the three Ojama Brothers (along with a red one and a blue one) standing amongst a graveyard.

"That's a new one," Ace mumbled. "What's it supposed to do?"

Mira merely shuffled slightly as she tried to come up with the right words…

"It's a continuous spell card," Hyde answered, getting both duelists' attention. "One that's good for decks that focus on one type of monster, since if there's only one type of monster in the player who played it's graveyard, all other monsters on their field gain eight hundred attack points…"

Mira bowed slightly to Hyde as a large blue aura erupted around the Big Core (2300/1100 + 800/0), making the machine float higher.

"Gee, how perfect," Ace spat lifting her duel disk up as a shield.

"Um… B-B-Big Core… A-Attack!" Mira yelped out as the futuristic spaceship began to charge up the cannons…

And immediately fired the blasts through the air and immediately crashed into the large Behemoth, shattering the monster like glass. (ALP: 7600)

"Hmm… Looks like you just got blasted, Ace," Hyde chuckled with his arms crossed as one of the lights disappeared around Big Core's body.

"Yeah, but thanks to that," Ace stated as she pushed a button on her duel disk. "I can activate Animal Trail! Now, I can take any beast monster from my deck and put it in my hand! And I choose Sea Koala!"

"I… I see…" Mira muttered looking at the last two cards in her hand. "I… I'll end m-my turn…"

"Yeesh, you're winning," Ace muttered with a roll of her eyes. "And you're still stuttering… You got some sort of problem?"

"I… I just get n-n-nervous easily," Mira answered with a sigh as she lowered her head. "It t-t-took all the c-courage I h-had to come here t-tonight and…"

"Drawing now," Ace interrupted, plucking a card from the top of her deck. "And you may have a big machine over there, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to tear a monster like that down."

Holding up a card, Ace immediately fitted the card atop of her duel disk, making it appear in front of her, "So first, I'll set a monster… And for good measure, I'll also set two cards face down."

The other set cards appeared on Ace's field, allowing the younger Shadowchaser cross her arms over her chest. "Attack me if you dare!"

That almost made Mira stagger back into the darkness, but slowly she drew and nodded at the card she drew, "I… I summon Gradius!"

Another spaceship materialized over Mira's head, this one a pure white ship with two large cannons mounted on the front of the machine (1200/800 + 800/0).

"N-Next," Mira gulped as she slowly lifted her hand up. "I… I… I should attack w-with Big C-Core, b-b-because it's g-got the h-higher attack… S-So… A-Attack!"

Once more, the large floating spaceship fired a powerful laser assault into the face down monster, making it flip up into the hyperactive hamster that appeared earlier (1100/1800).

"Heh, looks like you forgot that I got back Super-Nimble Mega Hamster," Ace gloated as she wagged a finger, not noting that another one of the orbs around the Big Core's main body shattered. "Meaning, I'll have a defense against your Gradius…"

Ace quickly snapped a card from her deck and slapped it onto her duel disk, making the set monster appear.

"So go ahead, attack it if you dare!" Ace laughed loudly with a devilish grin on her face.

'… _Yep, she's acting like a villain here,'_ Hyde thought as he pulled out a second cigarette.

"Um, a-a-actually," Mira mumbled looking over the only two cards in her hand. "I… I end my turn…"

Ace blinked a few times, "Okay…"

And like that, the younger Shadowchaser drew from her deck, giving her five cards in her hand. At the sight of two of them, Ace smirked slightly, "… Well if you're not going to attack, then I'll be happy to do so! First, I'm flipping my face down monster, Tree Otter!

The face down card disappeared, and it its place was another weird looking animal hybrid – Similar to the Sea Koala, but it looked like a gray-furred otter with the body structure of a koala, and it had a younger version of itself latching to its back (1200/100).

"Next," Ace continued as she spun around another card in her hand. "I'll be activating the spell card – Polymerization! So I'll fuse the Tree Otter on my field…"

A powerful vortex appeared under the odd otter and its young, sucking both of them in.

"And the Sea Koala in my hand…"

The cute animal hybrid appeared on the field for a second until it too was absorbed into the vortex as well.

"… In order to bring out one of the big guns in my deck," Ace announced as she pulled a card from her extra deck. "And let me tell ya, he's a dozy! Come on out, Koala-Otter Koala!"

The vortex shattered, allowing a large blue furred covered hand to pull itself from the ground. From the concrete ground emerged a large, overly muscular, blue furred, koala/otter monster that stood on its hind legs with a large otter like tail slamming next to Ace (2800/200).

"Uh, Ace," Hyde muttered with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Didn't you hear me call out its name?" Ace questioned with a proud look on her face. "This is Koala-Otter Koala! A beast who's half Koala, half Otter and half Koala-Otter!"

"Looks like someone failed high school mathematics," Hyde sighed with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, well here's a little math that I know," Ace stated spinning around a card in her hand, revealing the Moja card in her hand. "By discarding one beast, I can subtract one monster on my opponent's field!"

Slamming its large fists against its chest, the large blue hybrid charged forward and crushed the Big Core monster.

"Heh, how do ya…" Ace started as one of Mira's face down cards flipped up.

"I… I activate S-S-Soul Rope!" Mira announced as a golden line of energy appeared from her abdomen and flew into her deck. "S-Since a monster was d-destroyed, I can p-p-pay one thousand l-life points to summon a-a-a level four m-monster…" (MLP: 7000)

Pulling the line, Mira managed to catch a single card from her deck and immediately slapped it onto her duel disk, "And I-I choose Jade K-Knight!"

The golden line of energy shattered, allowing a more jet like spaceship flew over head in the parking garage, this one covered with white and green armor (1000/1800 + 800/0).

"… Fine by me," Ace sighed with a shrug. "I should let you know, that I can use my Koala-Otter Koala's effect as many times a turn I want to…"

Mira's eyes widened as Ace held up the last two cards in her hand.

"However, I don't have any other beasts in my hand," Ace snickered with a bright smile. "So, I think I'll just go into my battle phase… I know that Gradius has no effect, but that Jade Knight I'm not so sure of.

"So Koala-Otter Koala! Crush that ship!"

With a loud roar, the large hybrid beast leapt through the air and tackled into the large ship, shattering it into millions of shards. (MLP: 6000)

"I… I activate J-J-Jade Knight's effect!" Mira announced as she pulled out her deck from the duel disk. "N-Now, I can t-take a light machine monster f-f-from my deck that l-level four…"

Pulling the card from her deck, Mira held the card up towards Ace, "I… I choose V-Victory Viper XX03!"

"Huh? And here I was thinking that you were running a B.E.S. Deck," Ace muttered out loud with a shrug. "Oh well… I guess I can't complain. I'll end my turn."

Ace looked at the cards in her hand, a small smirk on her face, '_It's true that I don't have any beasts in my hand, but I've got two Beast-Warriors, one of them being Enraged Battle Ox. I'll summon it next time, and I'll beat through any defense she'll have…'_

"D-D-Draw!" Mira stuttered as she slowly drew her next card. With a nod, Mira pulled another card from her hand and fitted it into her duel disk. "I… I activate my t-trap card, J-Jar of Greed!"

And like that, the shy girl drew once more, giving her five cards, "N-Next, I… I summon Victory Viper XX03!"

The parking garage blasted an echo as another ship appeared over Mira's hat covered head, this slightly resembling the Gradius, but this one was covered with blue armor (1200/1000 + 800/0).

'_Hmm? I was expecting another B.E.S. monster,_' Ace thought eyeing the monster.

"I… I activate the S-Spell card, P-Power Capsule!" Mira announced holding up one of the remaining four cards in her hand. "T-This spell a-allows me to a-a-activate one of the effects of my V-V-Victory Viper… And I-I choose to i-increase its attack!"

A blue aura washed over the Victory Viper's hull, making the ship float a tad higher (2000/1000 + 400/0). "N-Next, I… I'll set two cards f-f-face down…"

The set cards appeared in front of Mira, "A-And… I um, e-end my turn."

"… Heh, what's the matter?" Ace questioned as she slowly drew from her deck. "Starting to get scared?"

Ace looked at the card she drew, not a beast monster, '_But still something I can use…'_

"I'll set a monster in defense mode."

The set monster appeared in front of Ace.

"And now, I go on the attack!" Ace announced as the Koala-Otter Koala roared loudly. "This time, his target is the Victory Viper!"

Slamming its fists together, the large hybrid animal flew through the air, pulling its fist back and read to slam into the blue ship…

"I… I activate C-Covering Fire!" Mira yelped as the Gradius flew behind the Victory Viper, both of the ships charging their cannons (2400/1000 + 2000/0).

"Heh… Sorry, but I've seen that move before," Ace chuckled. "I use it too! So, I'll just be activating my Seven Tools of the Bandit and…" (ALP: 6600)

Just as Ace's trap card lifted up, it shattered like glass, making Ace blink a few times in confusion. However, that confusion soon disappeared as the two ships fired a conjoined blast of energy into the weird blue furred hybrid, vaporizing it. (ALP: 5000)

"… What the hell just happened?!" Ace snapped with narrowed eyes.

Mira staggered back slightly at Ace's demonic eyes, shivering as she slowly pointed towards her revealed trap card – Her own copy of Seven Tools of the Bandit. (MLP: 5000)

"Oh, you little…" Ace growled.

Hyde stifled a snicker, holding his cigarette from his mouth.

"Did you just laugh at me, old man?" Ace snarled turning her enraged sights on Hyde.

"… Nope," Hyde answered back as he placed the cigarette back into his mouth.

"Damn it," Ace growled as she slapped her forehead.

'_T-These are the S-Shadowchasers the b-b-boss was w-w-worried about?'_ Mira thought with a bead of sweat trickling down the side of her head. "Um… S-Since Victory Viper d-d-destroyed your monster, I a-activate its effect! T-This time, I s-summon an Option Token w-w-with the same s-s-statistics as the V-V-Victory V-Viper!"

In a flash of light, an exact copy of the Victory Viper flew through the air, hovering along with the two other ships (2400/1000).

"… Great, just what I needed to deal with," Ace sighed looking over the other cards in her hand, that Enraged Battle Ox in her hand was only useful as a target if it was on the field. "I'll end my turn."

Mira drew quickly and nodded at the card, "I… I activate S-Spellbook in the P-Pot, s-so we…"

"Both draw three cards," Ace interrupted as she plucked off three cards from her deck while Mira did the same. "I've got a copy of that card in my deck, so I know how it works, there's no reason to explain it to me."

"Ah, y-yes, I'm s-s-sorry!" Mira yelped as she bowed her head slightly towards Ace.

'_Poor girl,_' Hyde thought as Mira gingerly lifted a card from her hand.

"I… I summon H-Heavy-Mech S-Support U-Unit!" Mira announced as a fourth ship appeared in the parking garage, the same ship that Ace had faced during a certain riding duel a few weeks ago (500/500 + 800/0).

"Hey! Jackson Henderson used that card!" Ace yelped looking at the card…

… Then she stopped for a second and thought for a second, "… Hmm… Now that I think about it, when I've been dueling lately, I've been facing a lot of Insect and Machine duelists and…"

"Get your head out of the clouds," Hyde sighed with a slap to his forehead.

"A-And its J-Jack," Mira mumbled as she blushed slightly.

"What was that?" Ace questioned.

"Um… N-Never mind," Mira muttered as she lowered her head. "I… I equip the H-Heavy Mech to Gradius!"

The smaller ship disassembled itself and immediately built itself upon Gradius (2000/800 + 500/500), allowing more weapons and rocket boosters to appear on the white ship's main body.

"N-Now," Mira started as she held her hand up into the air. "G-Gradius! Attack that face d-d-down monster!"

The game themed spaceship immediately charged its cannons, and fired a number of lasers into the face down monster, piecing through it and causing a large amount of smoke to rise up from the ground.

"N-Now, V-Victory Viper and Option Token," Mira continued pointing two of her fingers towards Ace. "A-Attack her…"

"Sorry, but if those next words were 'directly'," Ace interrupted as the smoke began to disappear, revealing that there was something on Ace's field…

_ARF! ARF!_

Crouching down on her field was none other than the loyal beast-warrior – Shiba-Warrior Taro (800/600) in front of her. "Hate to tell ya, but Taro can't be destroyed in battle!"

"O-Oh," Mira muttered as she held up two cards. "I… I'll set two c-c-cards and… E-End my turn…"

"Alright, so you've got some moves," Ace admitted with a dulled look on her face as she drew a sixth card into her hand. "But now it's my turn, and I gotta tell ya, thanks to that last move, I'm more than willing to pay ya back for getting rid of my Koala-Otter Koala!

"And it starts with this! The spell card, Foolish Burial!"

'_Looks like she's learning,'_ Hyde thought with a smirk.

"With it, I'll send King of the Beasts to the graveyard," Ace announced pulling the card from her deck and fitting it into the graveyard slot. "But he won't be there for too long, cause I'm summoning Moja!"

In a pop of smoke next to Taro was the small black furred beast appeared on the field, its yellow face fixed into a grimace as it screeched out (100/100). "And now, time for him to grow up!"

With a surprising roar, the small beast began to grow larger and larger until it formed into the skeletal King of the Beasts, roaring loudly as it slammed its four legs into the ground (2500/800).

"E-Eep!" Mira yelped as she jumped back slightly.

"Yeah, I know he's a looker," Ace joked as she rubbed her nose. "But don't worry, he's actually quite a nice guy… Just not to machines! King of the Beasts! Attack the Victory Viper XX03!"

The large wild beast roared loudly as he leapt through the air, lifting all four of its skeletal claws up, and prepared to slam them all at once into the blue ship…

"I… I activate M-Mirror F-Force!" Mira yelped as a large barrier of glass appeared around all three of her ships. "S-S-Sorry! But you… You won't get a shot in t-t-that easy!"

The Beast crashed into the barrier, shattering it, however, the glass flew through the air and stabbed into the large black furred King's body, slicing it into millions of shards that flew through the air.

"I… It worked?!" Mira mumbled out loud.

"Yeah… But it works in my favor!" Ace announced as she slapped a card onto her duel disk. "You see, since you destroyed a beast, I get to summon a real beastie!" (ALP: 4000)

A loud roar blasted through the parking garage, allowing the familiar green furred baboon to barrel through the garage, spinning the club in its hands (2600/1800).

"And it's still my battle phase," Ace snickered.

"U-Uh-oh," Mira yelped as she staggered back slightly.

The Green Baboon flew through the air and immediately slammed the club into the Victory Viper spaceship, shattering it into millions of machine parts that flew to the ground around Mira's legs. (MLP: 4800)

And like that, the option token began to disappear completely.

"I figured that would happen," Ace snickered as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

'… _Liar,_' Hyde thought as he took a small drag on his cigarette.

"I'll set two cards face down," Ace announced as the cards appeared behind her two animal-like monsters. "And end my turn! Alright Mary, I'd like to see you try to get out of this…"

Mira shakily reached for her deck, and slowly turned the top card, "Um… M-Mira… T-That's my n-name…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ace grumbled as she waved her hand into the air. "I'm not too keen on learning people's names…"

"More like you can't really remember them," Hyde pointed out.

"Why is everyone getting on my case?" Ace growled rolling her eyes.

"Um… M-My turn is…" Mira mumbled.

"Seriously! Why is it that people find it amusing to piss me off?!" Ace sighed loudly.

"You didn't have to follow me tonight, ya know," Hyde answered with a shake of his head.

"Um… If I-I-I c-could say s-s-something," Mira muttered holding her hand up.

"Please! You're lucky that you were meeting this girl!" Ace retorted turning away from the duel to cross her arms at Hyde. "What if this was a trap? With the masked freaks, weird Shadowkind and gun totting cowboys running around…"

"SHUT UP!"

That made both Hyde and Ace jump as they turned towards a blushing Mira, her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened. "Um… I… I… I'm s-s-sorry!"

Shaking her head, Mira fitted a card into her duel disk, "I… I activate C-Cyclon Laser!"

A bright light appeared over the top of the Gradius' main body, two cannons now a part of the machine's hull (2500/1300 + 300/0).

"… Should've figured…" Ace sighed rubbing the back of her head.

"N-Next, I special s-s-summon G-Gradius Option!" Mira continued as a small red cannon like ship appeared next to the Gradius, immediately warping around to form into a ship that was an exact double as Gradius (2800/1300). "It's a-a-attack and d-d-defense are the s-same as the G-G-Gradius on my f-f-field…"

"Two for the price of one, eh?" Hyde muttered raising an eyebrow.

"You don't have to sound so impressed!" Ace growled.

"G-Gradius Option! A-Attack G-G-Green Baboon!" Mira yelped as the cannons on the ship began to charge up the energy at the two cannons.

The two laser blasts crashed into the large baboon, vaporizing it into nothing but dust. (ALP: 3800)

"N-Next," Mira continued shakily holding her hand up. "G-Gradius! Attack the c-c-cute dog!"

'_Huh? Now why in the world would she…'_ Ace thought as the main ship fired off a pair of laser blasts that crashed into Taro's body, making the small pup fly backwards and into Ace's body, sending them both spiraling backwards. "ACK!" (ALP: 1600)

"Uh, y-you see," Mira explained as both of the ships flew around her body. "M-My Cyclon L-L-Laser inflicts trampling…"

"Oh… That's why," Ace grumbled as Taro leapt off her body before she jumped back to her feet. '_If I take another one of those hits, I'm not going to be here too much longer.'_

"I… I set two cards face down," Mira announced as the set cards appeared underneath the two duplicate ships. "E-End turn…"

"Okay… You've got some skills," Ace sighed as she popped her neck rather loudly. "But let's see how they'll compare to mine… So, draw!"

Pulling off the top card from her deck, Ace smirked at the card, '_That's the ticket!'_

"First, I'm activating my first trap card," the tomboyish Shadowchaser announced as the card flipped up, unleashing a multitude of feathers through the air. "Angel Lift! So, come on back… Moja!"

With a loud screech, the black furred small beast popped back on the field, shaking away the feathers (100/100). "But time for the real trick! It's time to bring back a familiar face!'

The Moja roared loudly, with a powerful growth spurt into the large demon beast – King of the Beasts (2500/800), slamming its feet into the ground, barring its teeth.

"Ugh… W-Why?" Mira sobbed looking at the large beast. "T-That's really scary!"

"Relax, I'm going to trade up," Ace replied waving a card in her hand before she slapped it down on her duel disk. "I summon Keymouse!"

A cute squeak echoed through the air, allowing the white and blue furred mouse pop onto the field, scurrying around before it scratched its ear (100/100).

Mira blinked a few times before she smiled at the mouse, "Aww… That's just p-precious…"

"Ace, I gotta ask," Hyde muttered loudly as he flicked the cigarette from his mouth. "The reason you run beasts… Is that just an excuse to have cute furry animals to look at?"

"N-NO!" Ace growled with a tinge of red on her cheeks. "It's because I have the heart of a beast beating in my chest!"

'_Rescue Cat, Keymouse, Moja, Des Koala, Sea Koala…'_ Hyde thought rolling his eyes. '_There are a few others I could name, but I don't want to distract her any more…'_

"Now… Time for a little tune up," Ace announced snapping her hand up into the air, causing the Keymouse to pop into a ring of blue light that wrapped around the King of the Beasts, transforming the wild monster into seven stars of green light. "I realize that's a bad pun, but I'm about to summon something big… Real big…"

The stars transformed into a large tower of light that crashed into the cement…

'_Eight stars?'_ Hyde thought blinking a few times. '_Is she… Is she actually using Jalal against a human girl!?'_

A large amount of electricity cackled through the tower, a loud neigh blasting through the entire parking garage as the tower dissolved into a large splash of electricity that washed over the floor.

And standing right were the tower of light was moments before, was a beautiful gold plated steed with a long mane of blue hair cropping out from the back of its head, while three red horns sprouted from its head with additional four red spikes from its legs – Each of them sparking with electricity (2800/2000). "Meet Lighting Tricorn!"

Hyde blinked a few times, '_… Well, not what I was really expecting…'_

"T-That's a little better," Mira sighed in relief.

"I wouldn't be too relieved if I were you," Ace announced as she pushed another button on her duel disk. "I've still got one trap card on my field still! And its Limit Reverse… So… Welcome back, Moja!"

As the trap card lifted, the small black furred beast reappeared on the field, cackling loudly (100/100).

"You're starting to sound like a broken record," Hyde muttered.

"And its sayings like that," Ace sighed as she reached into her graveyard slot, pulling off Moja's card from her duel disk. "That makes you sound like an old man, Hyde. Anyway, if it's not broken, why fix it?"

For a third time this duel, the Moja grew up into the mighty King of the Beasts (2500/800), growling in annoyance from being summoned so many times in one single duel.

"Now… This worked with your Victory Viper," Ace chuckled rubbing her chin. "I wonder if it'll work here! Lighting Tricorn! Attack Gradius!"

A large amount of electricity erupted over the mythical creature's body, making the horse monster gallop forward. Mira's eyes widened as the Tricorn leapt into the air, crashing directly Gradius, making both monsters explode in an explosion of electrical energy.

"Yeah!" Ace cheered as she threw her hand up into the air. "And that will…"

The explosion disappeared to show the Gradius and the Gradius Option floated over the ground (2800/1300 – 500/500), making Ace's entire body stiffen up like stone.

"… Um, H-Heavy M-Mech Support Unit," Mira started to explain shuffling slightly.

"I KNOW!" Ace snapped with a deadly glare on her face. "King of the Beasts! You smash them!"

With a slight shiver from its master's anger, the King of the Beasts flung two of the four skeletal legs at the Gradius ship, shattering it like glass, along with the Graidus Option. (MLP: 4600)

"Finally!" Ace shouted as she fitted a card into her duel disk, making it appear behind her monsters. "Now… I'll set a single card face down, and end my turn!"

Mira sighed after taking a deep breath, "I… I have to s-s-say, you're p-pretty good…"

"Heh, but of course!" Ace chuckled as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm Ace of the Shadowchasers! I'm called that since I'm the Ace hidden up the Shadowchasers' sleeve!"

"… And here I thought it was because you hated your name," Hyde answered, nodding to himself.

Ace narrowed her eyes towards Hyde, "Seriously! Do I have a sign on my back that says to insult me or contradict whatever I say!?"

Before Hyde or Ace could say something, a small giggle echoed through the parking garage, getting both of the Shadowchasers turn to see that Mira was the one laughing, "Heeehee, you S-Shadowchasers… Are s-s-so funny!"

Taking a deep breath to clear the laughter from her lungs, Mira smiled slightly, "I t-t-think I can t-t-trust you t-t-two, so, I-I'll give you t-the information after the d-d-duel…"

"Heh, looks like the passion of my dueling gained her trust!" Ace announced with a large smirk on her face. "Bet you couldn't do that, old man!"

"Um… C-Can I continue m-my turn?" Mira asked with that smile still on her face.

"Sure!" Ace laughed back.

Hyde couldn't help but smirk himself, '_… Ya know, there is information riding on this duel, but, this is what this game was actually meant to be… Just a chance for people to have fun and connect with each other…'_

Looking down at his own duel disk, Hyde narrowed his eyes, '_… That's what 'he' said… But frankly, I don't even know if I could trust anything 'he' said any more…'_

While Hyde was engulfed in his thoughts, Mira drew her next card and nodded at it, throwing her hand over one of the two face down cards on her field, "I… I activate my trap card, L-Level Conversion Lab!"

"Whoa, that's an old trap," Ace muttered looking at it. "What's it do again?"

"I… I select one m-monster from my hand," Mira explained holding up the card she just drew. "A-And show it to y-you…"

Mira slowly turned the card around, showing a level eight machine type monster…

"Uh… R-Right…" Ace stuttered looking at the powerful monster. "Then what?"

"I get to r-roll a die," Mira explained as a holographic die appeared over her head. "A-And then, w-whatever it lands on, I-I get to treat t-that monster's level as the r-result… S-So… D-Dice roll!"

The die flew from the air and began to bounce on the ground, spinning about getting all three of the duelists' attentions – Waiting for what would the result be…

… Slowly the die began to come to a stop…

With two dots on the top.

"I… I did it!" Mira cheered as she jumped slightly into the air. "I've o-only gotten fives, sixes, and ones b-before!"

"How bad was your luck?" Ace asked as Mira slowly placed the card onto her duel disk.

"N-Not as good as t-this!" Mira announced as a large flash of light emerged in front of her. "I… I summon the l-level two machine…

"_**PERFECT MACHINE KING!**_"

From the light emerged an extremely large robotic entity, its red and gunmetal gray armor gleaming in what little light there was in the parking garage, its futuristic body striking an overly dramatic pose (2700/1500 + 800/0).

"… I think that's a bit over the top," Ace admitted with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.

"Uh, w-w-well…" Mira muttered as she blushed greatly. "I… I don't h-have a l-lot of machines w-with l-limbs… S-So… I was g-g-going with d-d-drama…

"A-Anyway… Perfect M-Machine King! Attack with Missile Barrage!"

The two shoulder silos on the king's body opened up, immediately unleashing an almost unlimited supply of missiles that crashed into the King of the Beasts, catching the beast in a flurry of explosions that rocked the entire garage. (ALP: 600)

"… Well that's just perfect," Ace muttered.

"There, there, Ace, you can't win them all," Hyde sighed with a sympathetic look on his face.

"HEY! I still have six hundred life points!" Ace growled slamming her foot into the floor a few times. "I still have a chance!"

"Um… Y-You're welcomed t-to try," Mira snickered with a warm smile on her face. "B-But, P-Perfect Machine King is q-quite powerful…"

"Yeah?" Ace questioned drawing the top card from her deck. "Well, machines might be powerful… But so are my beasts!"

Turning the card over, Ace immediately swapped cards from her duel disk with another card from her hand, "And here's one of my biggest, and baddest! I sacrifice Shiba-Warrior Taro in order to summon Forester Bear!"

Taro barked in joy before he disappeared, allowing the white and black furred and armored bear to crash into the ground, roaring loudly (2350/2000).

"Don't mistake this guy for a teddie bear," Ace warned as she plucked a card from her duel disk's graveyard slot, turning it around to reveal Shiba-Warrior Taro before she slotted it to the bottom of her deck. "Cause he'll rip you to shreds! Now, for his effect, I'll have him lower your walking scrapyard's attack by the level of your monster!"

Mira gasped as electricity surged through the Machine King's body, making it take a knee (3500/1500 – 800/0).

"Um… He… He's still…" Mira started.

"I activate my spell card – Wild Nature's Release!" Ace announced as a green aura rocketed around her Forester Bear's body (2350/2000 + 2000/0), making it snarl loudly.

Mira immediately fell to her knees at the sight of the feral creature.

"Now then… Forester Bear!" Ace commanded as the bear leapt through the air. "Destroy that machine!"

The large bear pounced onto the Perfect Machine King, slamming it to the ground with its claws tearing directly into machine's chest cavities and pulling out several kinds machine parts. (MLP: 2950)

"T… That was so wrong," Mira mumbled watching as the remains of her machine disappeared.

"Well… I suppose I should point something out," Ace snickered as she pushed a button on her duel disk. "My trap card… Beast Soul Swap activates!"

The moment that the card lifted up, the Forester Bear turned into an astral version of itself, being pulled into the card – Unleashing the Forester Bear right back onto the ground, roaring loudly (2350/2000).

"And guess what…" Ace snickered as the bear stomped towards Mira, snorting loudly. "It's still my battle phase…"

Mira gulped as the Forester Bear growled loudly, making her fall backwards just from the beast's ferocious face. (MLP: 600)

"And now, we're tied again," Ace announced looking at the last card in her hand. "I'll just end my turn…"

Mira slowly drew the top card from her deck, nodding at the card she just drew, "I… I set a m-monster in d-defense mode… E-End turn!"

With a shrug, Ace slowly drew.

'_M-My face down card is s-somewhat useless,_' Mira thought looking at the card. '_B-But, if s-she summons another monster, I… I can use m-my face down monster to block a couple of attacks and…'_

"I summon Enraged Battle Ox!" Ace announced as the armored minotaur stomped onto the field, whipping the battle axe around its body (1700/1000).

And like that, Mira's eyes widened.

"I take it from the look on your face," Ace snickered as she rubbed her nose slightly. "You know what this guy can do… Forester Bear… Attack that face down monster!"

With a loud roar, the large bear slammed its paws into the face down monster, making it flip up into a large cartoonish blue helicopter (1000/1000 + 800/0), which was swatted to the side as Mira rubbed her eyes slightly. (MLP: 0)

"… Was that a Gyroid?" Ace questioned as the holograms slowly began to disappear.

"Y-Yeah," Mira mumbled as she slowly stood up, dusting off her clothes in the process. "Its g-g-good when I n-need to buy a l-little time… E-Especially since I h-had my face down c-c-card…"

Ace and Hyde both stepped forward as Mira removed the card from her duel disk, turning it around to reveal a trap card that had a weird robotic entity seated in a mechanical throne.

"Machine King – 3000 B.C.," Hyde muttered looking at the trap card. "Ace, if you didn't have Enraged Battle Ox, you would've lost."

"Huh?!" Ace was dumbfounded. "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence Hyde…"

"No, it's true," Hyde answered back with his arms crossed. "She could've used this as a shield when you played Beast Soul Swap, but if she played it during her next turn, she could've used it to wipe the floor with you. It would've gotten a boost from Solidarity, and then, she could use its effect…"

"Um, what effect is that?" Ace asked trying to look at the card.

"It's basically like a monster version of Gift of the Martyr," Hyde answered, noting that Ace's eyes grew wide. "But hey, you won, and that's all that matters, right?"

"R-Right," Ace mumbled rubbing the back of her head.

"Anyway," Hyde turned back to Mira. "I assume you can trust us with the information now?"

Mira nodded, and took off her hat, allowing her long hair (longer than you would've image) to fall past her shoulders, "Y-Yes… You s-see, you've b-been dealing w-with those w-weird summonings… T-The place I… I'm associated with is r-responsible for them and…"

Before Mira could continue, a loud crack of thunder blasted through the air, getting all three of the duelists turn towards the glassless street views, seeing that the already darkened sky was being lit with random bolts of lightning.

"Hmm… Rain?" Hyde questioned.

Another bolt of thunder rung through the air, but Hyde shook it off and turned back to Mira… Noticing something was up with the wall behind her… There was a large web of cracks in the wall.

Hyde's eyes widened just as a third whip of thunder blasted through the air, and at that very same moment…

… An extremely large hand erupted from the wall, immediately grasping around Mira's neck, her eyes widened and blanked out…

_Time: 12:20 a.m._

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Koala-Otter Koala / Earth / LV. 6 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 200 / Beast/Fusion/Effect:** [Sea Koala + Tree Otter] You can send 1 Beast-Type monster from your hand to the graveyard to destroy one monster your opponent controls.

**Description:** a large, overly muscular, blue furred, koala/otter monster that stood on its hind legs with a large otter like tail

**Lighting Tricorn / Light / LV. 8 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / Beast/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Beast-type monsters] When this card is destroyed by your opponent, you can Special Summon 1 'Thunder Unicorn' or 'Voltic Bicorn' from your Graveyard.

**Description:** a beautiful gold plated steed with a long mane of blue hair cropping out from the back of its head, while three red horns sprouted from its head with additional four red spikes from its legs

_The previous two cards are Japanese cards that have not yet been released to the United States._

**0-0-0-0-0**

… _**Gotta love the cliffhangers…**_

_**Next time on Risen Nemesis…**_

_**A battle of the ages! Two forces of power clashing!**_

_**A dangerous duel with a dire wager hanging over the head of our hero!**_

… _**And, a face from the past…**_

_**Next time**_

_**Draw 30**_

_**Resolve of the Lord and Retainer **_

**Hyde:** … Looks like someone likes using the names of anime only cards…

**Lux-Nero: **… Shouldn't you get to work?


	31. Draw 30:Resolve of the Lord and Retainer

_**Author's note:**_ Since I'm about to enter studying mode for finals, I thought I'd get this chapter out of my system. Now, that isn't to say that this chapter is short or poorly written. I put my heart and soul into this chapter, I'm merely pointing this out that I won't be able to update this story for quite a while.

So, enjoy...

_**Damn it! Damn it all to hell!**_

_**This wasn't supposed to happen!**_

_**I should've figured something like this was going to happen, but I didn't take in account for the fact that there would be a fourth person at the scene.**_

_**However, I don't think this is a trap. If it was, then there would be more people to ambush us…**_

_**And why wait till after the duel to make a move?**_

_**Argh! There are too many questions here! And I don't have enough time to think here! **_

_**DAMN IT!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 30**_

_**Resolve of the Lord and Retainer**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_Mira nodded, and took off her hat, allowing her long hair (longer than you would've image) to fall past her shoulders, "Y-Yes… You s-see, you've b-been dealing w-with those w-weird summonings… T-The place I… I'm associated with is r-responsible for them and…"_

_Before Mira could continue, a loud crack of thunder blasted through the air, getting all three of the duelists turn towards the glassless street views, seeing that the already darkened sky was being lit with random bolts of lightning._

"_Hmm… Rain?" Hyde questioned._

_Another bolt of thunder rung through the air, but Hyde shook it off and turned back to Mira… Noticing something was up with the wall behind her… There was a large web of cracks in the wall. _

_Hyde's eyes widened just as a third whip of thunder blasted through the air, and at that very same moment…_

… _An extremely large hand erupted from the wall, immediately grasping around Mira's neck, her eyes widened and blanked out…_

_Time: 12:20 a.m._

Time seemed to slow down when the mysterious hand had wrapped its large fingers around Mira's neck. Both Hyde and Ace were surprised by what just happened and watched for a few seconds as Mira was kicking and flailing about, trying to get free with her beret falling to the ground…

… Unfortunately, after a few more seconds, her attempts stopped with her arms slumping to her sides…

"Ace!" Hyde shouted drawing his blade.

"I got it! I got it!" Ace roared back, drawing her blade as well.

Both Shadowchasers leapt forward, both of them bringing their swords down on the hand's wrist, both attempting to slice the hand off…

Only to be knocked to the side as the rest of the cracked wall flew off and slammed into them, sending both Shadowchasers skidding backwards.

"My apologies, but I must refrain you two from slicing my arm off."

Hyde and Ace snapped their heads up, both of them seeing that Mira no longer had the hand wrapped around her neck, but rather she was slung over her attacker's large and broad shoulder.

Although the two didn't know the man, this person was Jin, the very same man that was at the hospital only hours ago – The same over muscular body, the same shades, and the same black business suit…

… There was a big difference with how he looked, his skin was colored blood, his hair was messier and he had two long fangs protruding upwards from his lower large jaw. And with his arms crossed over his chest, the large Jin easily balanced Mira over his shoulder.

Immediately, both Hyde and Ace broke out in a cold sweat at the sight of the brutish Shadowkind… And who could blame them? It's not everyday that Shadowchasers came across Blood Ogres.

"Oh, I do hope neither of you are injured," Jin mused as he used one of his hands to rub his chin. "My orders were only to follow Miss Lonbell and acquire her if she attempted to display any information about… Well, I can't really speak on the matter. However, you need not fret about Miss Lonbell, due to my mass, I am more than capable than performing a sleeper hold with one hand on someone of her petite figure.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I have some pressing matters that are of top priority."

And like that, Jin began to slowly turn to the side, and walk away slowly, his stomps echoing through the parking garage.

…Only to be stopped when he saw that Ace and Hyde were standing in front of him, making the Blood Ogre scowl in annoyance. "Oh my, how troublesome."

"Hyde… Do we even have a chance against a Blood Ogre?" Ace questioned with a loud gulp.

"Don't know," Hyde answered instantly as he narrowed his eyes at Jin. "However, I'm not so sure this is a Blood Ogre… They're known for their strength, size and ruthlessness, and are much more dangerous than other ogres.

"But this guy… He's… He's more refined…"

"How insulting," Jin huffed loudly. "While it's true that I speak in a refined manner and have a higher intelligence than the average American, I can assure you that I am a Blood Ogre. There are always exceptions in every case, and I am one of those exceptions…

"Now, would you please remove yourselves from my path? I would rather not spill any blood."

A few moments passed, and neither Hyde nor Ace moved, making Jin sigh as he reached into his pocket with his thumb and pointer finger, "No one ever makes this job easy…"

A second later, Jin lifted up what appeared to be a small oil lamp (well, it was small since it Jin was holding it in between his fingers), similar to those one would read about in legends. "And I certainly didn't want to use this either! Makes me wonder why Volk even had this item on his personage in the first place."

Using another one of his massive fingers to rub the lamp, a large cloud of blue smoke popped over Mira's body and just like that when the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"I'll say it's perfect for when you wanna transport someone," the Blood Ogre admitted as he pocketed the lamp back into his pocket, making sure that it was secure inside. "Now… I really would not prefer to deal with confrontation with either of you, so what's it going to take to get you two to move?"

"How about you release Mira from that lamp," Hyde suggested holding the sword directly towards Jin head. "We've still got a few questions for her."

'_However, if someone wants to keep her quiet, then that means we're on the right track…'_

"Unacceptable," Jin replied quickly with his arms crossed. "As I have stated, I have my orders…"

"Oh just shut up!" Ace shouted as she charged forward.

"Ace! Wait!" Hyde shouted.

But it was too late; Ace had leapt into the air and was immediately bringing her sword down on Jin's head… But was stopped when she realized that Jin's massive pointer finger and thumb had caught the sword and held her up in the air.

"… I may not like to fight," Jin sighed with a shake of his head. "But even I could tell that an attack like that was going to fail…"

That's when Ace slammed her left foot directly into Jin's head, directly into the temple with a loud bam echoing through the parking garage, "Then how about that!"

At first Jin just stood there, his head turned to with the impact of the kick, but then, with great resistance, he began to set his sights on the younger Shadowchaser, "A pretty impressive kick…"

Ace's eyes widened as Jin released his grip on the sword allowing Ace to drop towards the ground, unfortunately, she was unable to land since Jin used his free hand to smack Ace, sending her flying behind Jin and spinning over the ground as her sword went flying through the air as well.

"Ace!" Hyde shouted as he glared daggers at the turning Jin.

"My apologies," Jin replied with a slight bow of his head. "But I was left with no choice…"

"Aw crap, she's not moving," Hyde growled.

"… She?" Jin questioned lifting the hand that had struck Ace, looking at it intently. Almost immediately, Jin's already red face seemed to turn an even darker red. "HOLY HELL!?! DID I JUST HIT A GIRL!?!?"

"Ugh…" Ace moaned as she slowly began to push herself up, only to slip. "I… I'm okay Hyde… J-Just a little shaken."

Both Hyde and Jin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait," Hyde muttered looking at Jin. "Why are you so glad?"

"I was told never to hit women!" Jin snapped with his arms crossed. "With the way she was dressed and her brash attitude, I thought she was a he!"

"Certainly didn't have any trouble putting Mira to sleep," Hyde answered back, not lowering his sword.

"Sleeper holds don't count as hitting!" Jin replied as he bent over, placing his hands in front of him and digging his fingers into the concrete. "But anyway… You're certainly not a woman, and if you won't get out of way…"

Hyde did not like where this was going.

"… I'll just blast through you!" Jin roared as he pulled his arms back, giving him a much more powerful boost when he charged forward, almost turning into a black and red blur that was heading straight towards Hyde at breakneck speed.

Hyde was just able to jump out of the way at the last second, there was no way he could block such a wild attack!

And with Jin now finally past Hyde, the charging Blood Ogre continued his charge towards the ramp that led to the lower floors.

Taking a moment to look at the escaping Jin, Hyde quickly ran over to Ace, "Ace! Ace! Speak to me! Are you alive in there?!"

"Y-Yeah," Ace coughed trying to push herself up. "I… I'm just a little shaken…"

"Ace you…" Hyde growled.

"Just go get him!" Ace shouted turning her head towards Hyde. "I'm not going anywhere! So you don't need to worry! I'll call Faye or the pervert!"

Hyde nodded as he jumped to his feet, and made a dash for his D-Wheel… '_Don't worry, he's not getting away!'_

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 12:27 a.m._

"T-This is the reason I took the elevator last time," Jin panted as he stumbled halfway through the fifth level. "But, this is probably close enough…"

Standing up straight, Jin lifted his left arm up, allowing himself to push down on the watch-like device that was strapped to his arm with his other hand.

And just as Jin was lowering his arms, the sound of a revving engine made the Blood Ogre spin around just in time to catch Hyde's D-Wheel before it crashed into him, its front wheel causing a nasty friction burn on Jin's gloved hands. "Grrr…"

With his D-Wheel keeping Jin's hands preoccupied, Hyde drew the sword from his side and spun it around, prepared to stab the weapon directly at Jin's head!

Just as the blade was about to pierce through Jin's skull, a second roaring engine blasted through the parking, catching both Hyde and Jin off guard as the lights of car caught their attention. However, Jin smirked when he saw the lights and managed to duck just before Hyde was able to complete his stab. "Damn it!"

"Very impressive," Jin chuckled using his immense strength to push back Hyde's D-Wheel, making the tires screech out as it bounced on the ground. "But Shadowchaser, you should know that us Blood Ogres are as strong as three ogres, and even then, the best Shadowchasers need to be a group to take down at least one of those…"

The car slowly pulled up alongside Jin, revealing that it was a jeep with all too familiar design to Hyde.

'_Is that one of those Duel Jeeps that Anya had?_' Hyde thought with his eyes widening behind his helmet's visor.

Jin managed to get into the jeep with no trouble, although, he had to slouch forward slightly in order to make sure that he would be behind the windshield, "… But, as I have stated, I detest violence, so I must bid you adieu…"

Putting the jeep into reverse, Jin began to drive off and away from Hyde.

"_You're not getting away!"_ Hyde thought as his D-Wheel took off at the same time.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 12:30 a.m._

While the pursuit was just beginning, the storm clouds over Las Vegas continued to darken. It comes as no surprise that due to its location, Las Vegas rarely sees rain or snow, so this weather was exceedingly weird, and the bolts of thunder and lightning that struck across the sky just added to the feel that was flowing through the city.

But even then, that didn't stop people from enjoying the midnight life – Enjoying exotic foods and drinks, gambling away their hard earned money, and even enjoying each other's company.

Still, there was one individual who just merely trekked the streets, his arms waving about slightly in the air, his white overcoat billowing behind him and his long brown hair whipping his shoulders. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess; we seek it thus, and take it to the sky…

"Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest…"

Yeah, you kind those kinds of freaks stumbling about on the streets of Sin City around this time of night, however, what was really weird was the fact that with each step that he took on the streets, it was as if the storm was beginning to turn worse for wear.

And when he stood in one spot and threw his hand up into the air, a bolt of lightning cracked through the air. "Truly, a thunderstorm is most beautiful at night, where the darkness that surrounds this earth is giving its citizens a perfect light show!"

With that comment, everyone took one step away from the crazy man… Who began to head towards the stairs that led to the Under just as the first drops of rain began to fall down from the sky and onto the streets.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 12:31 a.m._

The bolt of lightning that lit the sky at that very moment was lost amongst the neon lights, but Hyde paid it no heed as he drove behind Jin's D-Jeep, watching as the intelligent Blood Ogre led the chase into the Under.

"I'm not letting you get away," Hyde snarled as he began to speed up, getting closer and closer to Jin's vehicle, making sure that he had enough room to maneuver.

Jin watched the Shadowchaser in his rearview mirror and scowled. There was a difference between tenacious and being annoying, and to Jin, this Shadowchaser had crossed that line ages ago.

So, lifting his hand up into the air, Jin smirked, "Looks like I've got no choice Shadowchaser…"

Hyde raised an eyebrow as Jin snapped his hand onto the dashboard, lighting up the onboard computer on the Blood Ogre's D-Jeep…

… And on Hyde's D-Wheel.

"_**Duel mode engaged,**_" a computerized voice sounded from screen showing a card that had an explosion of energy for its picture. "_**Autopilot standing by.**_"

Hyde bit his lower lip as he watched as the holographic generators on both vehicles turned on, '_… This Blood Ogre's just full of surprises…_

'_And I gotta give him credit… He knows that if I lose this duel my D-Wheel will stop, and he'll have ample time to get away…_

'_So, I don't have a choice but to win!'_ (HLP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

"Heh, I'll show you the power of exceptions!" Jin laughed through the intercom as the Speed World card flashed on both duelists-vehicles' dashboard computers. (JLP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

Both duelists drew their five cards, and slid them into the card holders, and like that, Jin drew a sixth card from his deck, "Being the one pursued, I'll be the one to start! I summon the Immortal Bushi in attack mode!"

A ring of light appeared over the Jeep, unleashing a sleek samurai dressed in purple armor that had seen better days – It had several cracks and arrows in it. Even the Japanese warrior himself was looking worse for wear, his balding head covered with scars and his swords rusted over (1200/600).

'_A samurai?'_ Hyde thought looking at the strange warrior.

"I shall also set two cards face down," Jin announced fitted the cards into the onboard dashboard, making the two set cards appear on either sides of the jeep, disappearing into the road. "Ya know, I know about you Hyde Vayne…"

Hyde blinked a few times.

"And I know all about your unusual deck theme," Jin cackled wagging a finger in the air. "A Shadowchaser commanding the avatars of various Japanese Shadowkind… A contradictory deck… I wonder how it'll work against my deck.

"After all, there's supposed to be a rivalry between your cards and mine that dates back hundred of years ago!

"Turn end!"

Hyde quickly drew from the top of his deck, increasing both duelists' speed counters to one each, '_Rivalry, huh? Personally, I could care less…'_

"I'll summon a creature from Japan's literature as well," Hyde announced slapping the card onto his duel disk, making a large flame appear before him. "And I choose Shutendoji."

The flame scattered, unleashing the red skinned ogre to float over the field, its long yellow hair billowing behind it as it gulped down a large amount of sake from the gourd it carried (1500/800).

"Heh, reminds me of one of my family members," Jin laughed as both duelists took a sharp turn.

"Yeah, keep laughing," Hyde replied as he threw his arm to the side. "Shutendoji! Attack that samurai!"

The Shutendoji took a long swig from the gourd and immediately blew a large amount of fire from its fanged mouth, completely engulfing the Immortal Bushi, making the warrior roar in pain as he and flames disappeared. (JLP: 7700 / SPC: 1)

"I guess he wasn't so immortal after all," Hyde stated pulling two cards from his hand. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Jin calmly drew his next card, giving him four total while the speed counters for both duelists increased to two, "You let your guard down Shadowchaser… Again. At this time, I can activate the Immortal Bushi's effect, since I possess no monsters on my field and I only have warriors in my graveyard, I am allowed to special summon it!"

A ghostly form flowed over Jin's D-Wheel, immediately forming into the same war-torn samurai as before (1200/0).

"But now that I've special summoned it," Jin announced throwing his hand over to the side, making one of his face down cards reemerge onto the field, this one showing several samurai standing in front of each other, each of them wearing different forms of armor each in different conditions. "I can activate the trap Feudal Class!"

Clutching its chest, the Immortal Bushi roared out before it shattered into millions of shards.

"Your trap destroys your own monster?" Hyde questioned blinking a few times at the shards that began to float away.

"It also destroys my face down card," Jin explained as his remaining card on his field shattered as well.

"What?" Hyde muttered. "What in the world could that trap do if it does that…"

"Now, my trap allows me to summon a warrior monster from my deck," Jin explained as a card popped out from his deck as he held it up. "As long as it has a level equal to or lower than the destroyed monster… Since the Immortal Bushi was a level three monster, that means I can call out the first of my mighty army…

"The Six Samurai – Yariza!"

The moment that Jin slapped the card onto his dashboard, a shadowed form began to run alongside the Jeep, and the lights from the road above revealed another samurai – only this one was dressed in futuristic deep blue armor with a long spear clutched in his hands (1000/500).

"… So that's what you meant," Hyde grumbled as he barred his teeth.

"Indeed!" Jin laughed as he looked at the four cards in his hand. "Samurai – Noble warriors of the Japanese Feudal Era, willing to sacrifice their own lives to protect their comrades and slay the enemy…

"And your Yokai… Creatures that were known to steal the lives and souls of the people of that sacred land, selfish beings who would sacrifice their fellow kind just to live a bit longer!"

"Perhaps," Hyde growled back. "But the Yokai under my command fight for a justice. While your samurai serve a corrupt duelist, fighting for only the purpose of injustice. So, which ones are better?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Jin snickered holding up a card from his hand. "I still have yet to perform a normal summon yet, Mr. Vayne… So I summon the Six Samurai – Yaichi!"

Another blurred figure ran alongside Jin's D-Jeep, this one also dressed in futuristic samurai armor that was a neon sea green, and armed with a cybernetic bow (1300/800).

"But I'm not done," the Blood Ogre announced slapping another card onto his duel disk. "I could've done this before, but I felt it was necessary to announce two of the soldiers of my deck before I summoned this monster…

"Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!"

Unlike the previous two samurai, the newest one appeared atop of Jin's D-Jeep, neatly seated to allow his long white hair to billow behind him. Dressed in black Japanese clothing and cybernetic armor, this warrior turned his eye patched face towards Hyde and drew his blade (2100/800).

'… _This won't end well…_' Hyde thought looking at the three monsters.

"Now, I activate Yaichi's special ability!" Jin announced throwing his hand towards Hyde's D-Wheel. "Once per turn, I can destroy one face down spell or trap card if he has a comrade out on the field… So let's take a chance and destroy the card on the left!"

Pulling back on the bow, the green armored samurai produced an arrow made completely out of light and fired it directly into the face down card, revealing Defense Draw before it shattered. "Well that's just perfect…"

"No, what's perfect is my strategy!" Jin replied. "Since I have another Six Samurai on the field, Yariza can attack you directly this turn!"

Leaping from the ground, the spearing wielding samurai struck the side of Hyde's D-Wheel, making the Shadowchaser pull back as his life points and speed counters began to dip. (HLP: 7000 / SPC: 1)

"But I'm not finished!" Jin continued as the Grandmaster snapped his blade to the side and leapt from his Jeep. "I hate to do this to a fellow ogre, but I don't have a choice in the matter! Grandmaster, slay that demon!"

Bringing down the blade onto the Shutendoji, the Grandmaster's good eye widened when he was only able to slice through several leaves.

"Not happening," Hyde shouted back as the Grandmaster leapt back, allowing the leaves to come together, forming into the snickering Shutendoji. "Thanks to Kitsune Trickery I can negate my Yokai's destruction by discarding a zombie from my deck…" (HLP: 6400 / SPC: 1)

"And like that, you just confirmed my theory about your Yokai," Jin sighed with a shake of his head as Hyde fitted the selected card into his duel disk.

"Whatever floats your boat, Blood Ogre," Hyde sighed rolling his eyes. "But I still have my monster out…"

"I end my turn," Jin interrupted putting both hands back on the wheel.

Hyde blinked a few times as he slowly drew his next card, taking a moment to hear another boom of thunder blast through the air as both duelists' speed counters increased by one, giving Hyde two, just one behind Jin.

'_What's his game?'_ Hyde thought looking at the D-Jeep that was only a handful of yards ahead. '_He's got no defenses out to protect those samurai… I know that they can sacrifice themselves to save others, but I would think that he'd at least set something up…'_

Looking at the cards he drew, Hyde immediately slapped a card onto his duel disk, "I'll think about it later! For now, I summon Gozuki!"

With a loud snort, the hammer wielding ox demon ran onto the road, running alongside Hyde's D-Wheel (1700/800).

"Next, I'll use his effect to send Mezuki from my deck to the graveyard," Hyde stated fitted the card into his graveyard slot. "But he's not the only one going there…"

Two powerful flames erupted around the two Yokai, making them nod before the flames swallowed both of them. And in a loud roar, the two flames combined, forming into the beautiful, golden-furred, Nine-Tailed Fox (2200/2000).

"An elegant monster," Jin admitted turning his head back slightly. "But still just a Yokai putting on a façade…"

"The same could be said for Shadowkind," Hyde retorted.

"Touché," Jin replied turning his head back towards the road. "However, that doesn't stop my words from being true."

"Yeah?" Hyde questioned as he pulled two cards from his graveyard slot. "Well, we'll see how long your words remain true… I activate Mezuki's effect! Allowing me bring back… Shutendoji!"

A powerful flame popped back onto the field, unleashing the red ogre that was – Shutendoji (1500/800), drinking from its gourd.

"Next, I'll use Shutendoji's effect!" Hyde continued as he held up the Mezuki card and fitted it atop of his deck. "Allowing me once per turn return one removed from play zombie and put it on the top of my deck…

"But its not staying there long, cause I'm activating the Speed Spell – Angel Baton!"

Jin smirked as he watched several feathers fly over Hyde's D-Wheel, allowing him pull off two cards from the top of his deck, "Heh, interesting strategy and effective one…"

Hyde narrowed his eyes at Jin as he fitted the Mezuki card back into his graveyard, "Don't think you can act so cool, Nine-Tailed Fox! Attack the Grandmaster!"

With a howl, the Yokai fox spread all nine of its tails out, creating several blue flames that had fox like faces on them, and like that the fox whipped its tails, sending the flames flying through the air.

"I use my trap card…" Jin announced holding up a card from his graveyard. "One known as Bushido Last Will, which immediately ends your battle phase."

And like that, all of the blue flames stopped in mid-air and disappeared.

"What the… You…" Hyde growled narrowing his eyes down at the blood ogre's D-Jeep. "You planned that from the very beginning?"

"How perceptive, then again," Jin cackled as he reached for his deck. "I should expect that from one of NYC's former finest. Anyway, when my trap card removes itself, both of us can take a level four or lower monster from our decks and add them to our hands… Just so long as we show them to each other."

Jin lifted up his card, "And I choose Six Samurai – Zanji."

Hyde muttered something vulgar as he lifted up his selected card – Gotokuneko.

"Heh, another interesting choice," Jin chuckled fitting the card into his card holder. "I can't wait to see if you can even scratch my life points!"

Hyde lifted up two cards from his hand and fitted them into his duel disk, making them appear on either side of the Shadowchaser's D-Wheel until they disappeared into the ground. "Turn end!"

"Hmm, I hope you're not getting hot under the collar, Mr. Vayne," Jin mused as he slowly pulled the top card from his deck, getting his speed counters to an even four and Hyde's at three. "I realize that you've been under a lot of stress these last few weeks, mostly caused by my coworkers. For that, I must apologize.

"However, I must state that I will not allow you to stop the plans that we've all worked so hard on…"

"Plans, eh?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow. "And what would those plans be?"

"That, my contradictory Shadowchaser," Jin scolded as he held up another card of his. "… Is what people call a secret. Now, on with this duel! I summon Six Samurai – Zanji!"

Yet another blur appeared next to Jin's D-Jeep, another samurai ran alongside the duel themed motor vehicle, this time this warrior was dressed in a neon yellow armor spinning a more elegant lance with a glowing blade at the end of the weapon (1800/1300).

"Now, if you think I've forgotten about those face down cards," Jin announced throwing his hand up. "Then it's obvious that you forgot about Yaichi's effect! Destroy the card on the left!"

Pulling back on the bow, the futuristic samurai fired another arrow that pierced the face down card on the left of Hyde's D-Wheel, shattering it like glass.

Hyde just kept his eyes forward.

"A strong resolve," Jin admitted waving his hand about in the air slightly. "Let's see how long that'll last. Your fox is my first target Mr. Vayne, and thanks to Zanji's effect, I'll be able to slay it quite easily. Strength matters not to this slayer, for as long as he has an ally by his side, he'll destroy any face up monster he attacks…

"So Zanji! Slay that fox!"

With a loud battle cry, the newest samurai leapt through the air and spun the lance over his head before he dove down towards the fox…

… Only to crash into a powerful swirling vortex.

"Not going to happen," Hyde muttered as his other face down card lifted up, revealing a Negate Attack.

Jin clicked his tongue against his teeth, as he pulled one more card from his hand and fitted into the dashboard, "I must say, an impressive strategy… Baiting me to use Yaichi's effect to sacrifice one of your face down cards and allowing you to use the trap you wanted.

"Turn end!"

Quickly Hyde drew the top card from his deck, clicking up his Speed Counters to four and Jin's only one ahead of his, '_This guy's no slouch, for being part of a race that's not covered by the treaty, he seems more than willing to follow those rules. _

'_And as such, he knows how to duel well… Using a very flexible strategy with weird support. Luck was on my side last turn when he used Yaichi's effect…_

'_But that's a chance I won't waste…'_

"I summon Gotokuneko!"

A small flame popped over Hyde's D-Wheel, immediately disappearing to allow the small red furred cat to land atop of Hyde's vehicle, the bamboo shoot held in its hind paws already lit ablaze (800/300).

"Hmm…" Jin mused looking at the weird cat Yokai.

"Now, Blood Ogre…" Hyde started as he slowly began to pull alongside Jin's D-Wheel.

"If you must call me something," Jin sighed, narrowing his eyes behind his shades. "Call me by the name written on my driver's license – Jin Alphonse."

"Alright… Jin," Hyde scoffed, rolling his eyes at the interruption and introduction. "Since I'm fighting a red oni, it's only appropriate that I'll bring out the blue!"

"…I've never really felt that was a justified stereotype," Jin sighed, wishing he could turn on the radio in his jeep.

Jin blinked a few times as the Gotokuneko blew into the bamboo shoot, making its entire body catch ablaze, turning it into two rings of red light that wrapped around the Nine-Tailed Fox's body.

The fox howled before its entire body erupted into flames, coursing over the Under's road, until they were swatted away by a large spiked club. When the flames disappeared, there stood a blue ogre, dressed in traditional Japanese armor, merely floating over the road as he eyed the four samurai that were on Jin's field…

… And then laughed loudly at the sight of them (2750/2000).

"Meet the Blue Ogre!" Hyde announced as he reached into his graveyard slot, pulling out two cards from his deck. "And I'm not done with my summoning! I can remove Mezuki from my graveyard again, allowing me to special summon Gotokuneko from my graveyard!"

In a second flame, the fire themed Yokai reappeared on Hyde's D-Wheel (800/300).

"Now, before I continue on," Hyde stated holding up the Mezuki card. "I'll use Shutendoji's effect once more, allowing me to put Mezuki back to the top of my deck…

"And now, just like with my Nine-Tailed Fox, I'll give Shutendoji an upgrade!"

Blowing into the bamboo shoot, the cat Yokai shattered into two rings that immediately wrapped around the Japanese ogre, engulfing him in a tower of light, "And thanks to that, I can Synchro summon – Inugami!"

The tower of light shattered, revealing the ghostly Yokai dog, immediately drawing the katana from its back (2600/1250).

"Now, by removing Gotokoneko from my graveyard," Hyde announced pocketing the cat Yokai into his jacket. "I can use Inugami's effect, and destroy one monster on the field…

"And I'm thinking of getting rid of that Archer!"

Spinning around, the Inugami stabbed the katana into the futuristic samurai's chest…

"I choose not to use my samurai's effect," Jin answered as his warrior shattered like glass from the effect attack, allowing Jin to fit the samurai card into his graveyard slot.

'_What?'_ Hyde questioned watching as his Inugami leapt back to his field. '_And after that long speech about how his samurai would be willing to die for each other and he doesn't even bother to use their effects? What the hell?'_

Shaking his head, Hyde threw his hand forward, "Fine by me! I go on the attack, Blue Ogre! Destroy the Grandmaster!"

Cackling loudly the blue skinned ogre leapt through the air and immediately slammed the spiked club into the surprised samurai's chest, sending him flying through the air. (JLP: 7350 / SPC: 5)

"And there's more," Hyde stated as the Blue Ogre ran alongside Jin's D-Jeep. "Since he was able to destroy a monster, you take damage by two hundred points times the destroyed monster's level… And that's a thousand points right there!"

Jin's eyes widened behind his shades as he realized that the Blue Ogre slammed the spiked bat directly into the side of his D-Jeep, making it stagger backwards, allowing Hyde to speed past him. (JLP: 6350 / SPC: 4)

"Humph," Jin growled as he regained control of his D-Jeep.

Although the two didn't know it, the moment that extra damage was inflicted on Jin's life points, the storm above from the Top was getting worse. As stated before, rain was a rarity in Las Vegas, but that didn't mean there weren't storm drains in preparation for anything like that.

The only downside was that the storm drains from the Top lead directly to the streets in the Under, which had started to accumulate water, starting to slightly flood the streets…

However, Hyde could care less about a little H2O, "Inugami! Attack Yariza!"

Howling loudly, the white furred dog leapt into the air, and immediately slashed down onto the surprised samurai, shattering it like glass and making Jin's D-Jeep fall back once more, "A necessary sacrifice…" (JLP: 4750 / SPC: 3)

"And here I thought that you'd be willing to sacrifice your other monsters," Hyde muttered pulling up a card from his deck and fitted it into his duel disk partition. "I set a card face down, and end my turn!"

Jin clicked off the top card from his deck, eliciting another Speed Counter on both Riding Duelists, only this time, their counters were switched. "There's more than one way to sacrifice yourself to your master… Either by pledging loyalty till your death, or when you'd be willing to take a bullet for your master.

"At the moment, I am willing to sacrifice anything to make sure my master's plans will be fulfilled. It is the very least I can do. I doubt you'd have that kind of determination under your belt."

"No, but I've got the will of justice," Hyde growled turning his head back. "And I'm not going to let you stand in the way of it!"

"… Then let us continue," Jin stated pulling another card from his hand. "It is against my code to copy other people, but I will contradict myself – I play Angel Baton!"

Once more, many feathers flew over Jin's D-Wheel, and Blood Ogre immediately slipped two cards from the top of his deck into his hand. Immediately fitted one of the cards into the graveyard slot without a moment of hesitation, "Now… I summon Tune Warrior!"

A ring of light emerged onto the field, unleashing a monster that resembled more of a red robot with jacks for hands with several meters on its body (1600/200). "Now… Since you're so determined to Synchro Summoning, I shall perform one as well."

The Tune Warrior snapped its arms to its side, shattering into three rings of earthly light that wrapped around the Six Samurai – Zanji, making the warrior spin his lance around his entire body as Jin threw his hand into the air. "From the battlefield drenched in blood, a lone warrior stands to finish the war against countless others…

"Arise Determined Daredevil!"

Instead of shattering into stars like other Synchro monsters, Zanji just snapped his weapon to his back, light erupting over his entire body. As the light began to sink into his skin, it was revealed that his armor was undergoing a drastic change, becoming darker and more demonic with his helmet flying from his hair to unleash an incredible amount of gray hair and an enraged look on his face.

While in his hands, the new warrior spun around a pair of blades, one looking like a hooked blade while in the other was a sleek katana (2400/2100).

"Okay… That's kind of impressive," Hyde muttered looking at both of his own Synchro Monsters. "But unless that face down card is something that can power your monster up…"

"I'll be honest," Jin answered nodding his head. "It's not."

"So, why'd you…" Hyde started as Jin reached into graveyard slot.

"While my graveyard is another story," Jin continued pocketing a card from his graveyard. "Skill Successor allows me to remove it from my graveyard to increase the attack of one monster I control by eight hundred points… I don't think I need to tell you which monster I choose for its effect."

The Determined Daredevil roared loudly as a red aura erupted around his entire body, making his muscles bulge greatly (2400/2100 + 800/0). "Not to be misleading, I discarded the trap card with my Angel Baton spell… But now, Determined Daredevil! Slay the Inugami!"

Pushing himself from the ground, the renegade samurai leapt through the air and slashed down on the ghostly dog, making the Yokai split in two, fading away. (HLP: 5800 / SPC: 5)

"But now, it its time to reveal my trap card," Jin announced throwing his large hand over to the side, making the face down card flip up, revealing the Colossal Fighter covered in a red aura. "Synchro Destructor, please perform your duties… When a Synchro monster on my field destroys one of your monsters, I can inflict damage to your life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points cut in half."

That's when the Inugami reappeared on the right of Hyde's D-Wheel… But there was a second Inugami on the other side of Hyde's D-Wheel. "Of course, if the destroyed monster is also a Synchro monster, you take the monster's full attack points instead."

Before Hyde could say anything, both of the ghostly Inugami leapt onto his D-Wheel and began to snap their teeth on his arms. (HLP: 3200 / SPC: 3)

"D-Damn…" Hyde growled as the two ghostly dog-like Yokai disappeared. "W-Wasn't expecting that…"

"No one ever does," Jin answered back as he fitted a card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his Determined Daredevil. "In any case, I'm now back in the lead and thus, I'll end my turn…

"So now my Daredevil goes back to his original score."

And like that, the bloodlust aura around the cackling samurai disappeared (3200/2100 – 800/0).

Hyde quickly drew his next card, "I activate my trap card – Jar of Greed!"

And like that, with that second draw, both Speed counters lifted up by one, returning Hyde to four and Jin to five. '_… He's got that face down card on his field. Obviously, he's baiting me to attack it… But then again, I have no clue what this monster can do.'_

Looking at the cards in his hand, Hyde nodded to himself, "I summon Mezuki in attack mode!"

With a loud neigh, the horse headed demon leapt onto the road, running alongside Hyde's D-Wheel as it snapped the axe in it's hands to the side (1700/800).

"Now… Blue Ogre!" Hyde shouted throwing his hand towards the demonic armored samurai. "Destroy that Daredevil!"

The Blue Ogre smirked as it leapt through the air, spinning around as it quickly delivered a powerful swing towards the Determined Daredevil… Only to have the club caught by both of the swords.

"Unfortunately," Jin stated as he turned his head towards Hyde. "You have fallen into my Determined Daredevil's trap. When you attack it with a monster with more attack points, that monster is destroyed." (JLP: 4400 / SPC: 5)

With a swift kick to the Blue Ogre's stomach, the Determined Daredevil managed enough room to stab both of his swords into the ogre's chest, destroying the Japanese Ogre into millions of shards.

And at that very moment, a crash of thunder blasted through the Under, and even more rain water began to flood the streets around the two racing duelists.

"… I feel a bit sad for doing that," Jin muttered pushing up his sunglasses. "But it was a necessary evil to perform…"

'_Damn it! So that's what that thing can do,'_ Hyde snarled in his head as he looked at the cackling Daredevil. '_If it destroys monsters with a higher attack, then how the hell am I supposed to destroy it? The only way I can think about doing something like that is if I get a monster to suicide with it… And the only monster I have capable of doing that is Hibiki… _

'_Then there's that face down card… Gah! Damn it! I need to calm down… If I can't then there's no way I can get Mira and that information!'_

Taking a deep breath, Hyde held up one card from his hand, and slid it into the D-Wheel, making it appear on the road, "Set card… Done."

"Such a shame we had to be on opposing fields, Mr. Vayne," Jin sighed as he pulled up another card from his deck, giving him an even six Speed Counters with Hyde only two behind. "Perhaps if the timing was right, your skills could've been used alongside mine, destiny's funny like that…"

"If you're part of the ones behind those summonings," Hyde spat to the side. "Then I would soon rather give up my right arm before I joined the likes you bastards. Do you know what kinds of casualties would've happened if Berial had reached the city? Do you know the extent of the damage caused by both Dr. Nefarious and those two Hopper Brothers?"

"… I repeat myself," Jin stated placing a card onto his duel disk, making a ring of light appear next to his D-Jeep. "A necessary evil. And speaking of opposing fields, on my field, I call out Mataza the Zapper in attack mode!"

From the ring of light, another samurai leapt onto the field, this one dressed in dark green armor with a sheathed katana at his side (1300/800). As he ran alongside the Determined Daredevil, the Japanese warrior's steps caused splashes of water to smack into the side of Jin's D-Jeep.

"This is the end Mr. Vayne," Jin stated throwing his large hand into the air. "Determined Daredevil! Clear the road of his Yokai!"

With a look of approval, the Daredevil snapped both blades to the back of his belt, immediately drawing his third weapon, a lance with a curved blade at the end of it. And with a leap through the air, the Daredevil stabbed the weapon directly into Mezuki's chest shattering the monster into Hyde's D-Wheel. (HLP: 2500 / SPC: 4)

"And now, you're wide open!" Jin announced as both vehicles took a harsh left, sending water flying through the air and crashing into the crash covered sidewalks. "And with Mataza's ability to attack twice, this duel is good as over! Mataza!"

With a battle cry, Mataza skidded to a stop, and immediately took a slash at Hyde's D-Wheel, striking the Shadowchaser and causing him to slow down considerably, the water on the ground making the motorcycle stagger slightly. (HLP: 1200 / SPC: 3)

"Perhaps we would've been allies if our paths had crossed," Jin sighed loudly. "Sadly, we will never know… It's been a pleasure Mr. Vayne, but all things must come to an end. Mataza, final slash!"

Having fallen behind Hyde's D-Wheel, the green armored samurai leapt through the air and began to bring down his blade onto Hyde…

"I activate my trap," Hyde snapped his arm to the side as the card flipped up, creating a powerful barrier over Hyde's body, catching the blade and forcing Mataza to fly backwards. "I have a second Defense Draw in my riding deck Jin, it's a very handy trap to have."

And like that Hyde drew.

"Heh… That just confirms my opinion on you, Mr. Vayne," Jin chuckled pushing up his sunglasses. "You're quick on your feet, you know how to fight opponents who are stronger than you on several levels, and I've heard of your past as a detective…"

'_Wait… How did he know I was a detective?'_ Hyde thought to himself as he looked at the card he drew.

"… Its not too late," Jin offered, holding his hand back. "Why not join us in our mission? When our ideals are completed, you will find the…"

"Shut up," Hyde growled. "You're just wasting your breath. You may be smarter and more dignified than documented Blood Ogres… But you're just as stupid if you think that you could get me to join your side!"

"Can't say I offered you a chance to surrender," Jin sighed pushing up his sunglasses again. "I'll end my turn… But you need to see your current position. Neither monsters nor traps on the field, and a limited number of cards to use… How do you propose to win?"

"Well… I'm certainly going to try," Hyde replied pulling off his next card from his deck, giving him four Speed Counters while Jin had gone far ahead by three. "… I set a card face down, and set a monster!"

The two set cards appeared in front of Hyde's D-Wheel, one of them disappearing into the road. "That's all I've got."

"… Truly pathetic," Jin muttered with a shake of his head as he drew, clicking up both duelists' Speed Counters by one each. "I had expected more from a man of your caliber, Mr. Vayne. Unlike the flunkies you faced under that shark's command…"

Hyde blinked a few times, '_Childsman? That's all I needed to hear…'_

"… I am of a level higher than them!" Jin shouted slapping the card he drew onto the duel disk position. "I summon Samurai Sword Baron!"

Yet another Japanese themed warrior ran alongside Jin's jeep, this one looking more like a Japanese lord than samurai with long green robes and white hakama. With its wild hair billowing behind it, the warrior drew the two extremely long katana from its back (1600/1200).

"Now, I don't know what you're hiding down there," Jin admitted throwing his hand back. "But this baron has the ability to force your monster to attack mode!"

The Sword Baron crossed his swords over his chest, and immediately glared at the face down monster, making it flip up to reveal the familiar Morphing Jar (700/600).

"… I had a feeling it would've been that," Jin chuckled fitting the remaining cards in his hand into his duel disk.

Both duelists drew from their decks until they held five cards, allowing the Blood Ogre look at the cards in his hand, '_Hmm… This monster, with my baron out, I could use it and summon a creature that very few could best… However, at the moment, using it on a monster as insignificant as Morphing Jar would be an insult to it._

'_Besides, all I need to do is attack that jar with my Determined Daredevil in order to successfully win.'_

"Determined Daredevil… Final Slash!"

Spinning the lance over its head, the demonic armored samurai leap through the air, and prepared to slash the jar in two…

"I activate my trap card!" Hyde announced throwing his hand forward, creating another vortex around the field, knocking the Determined Daredevil back. "Like my Defense Draw, I thought to include a second Negate Attack!"

"Very well," Jin stated holding up two cards from his new hand. "However, I must point out that you did supply me with an adequate amount of tools to support myself Mr. Vayne. I shall set two cards face down, and end my turn."

The two cards appeared on both sides of the D-Jeep, before they melted into the water covered road.

'_I can see his strategy already,'_ Jin thought to himself as he looked at the road ahead. '_From the reports, he's only got one monster in his deck that can successfully destroy my Determined Daredevil. Luckily for me, I've got Reinforcements that'll boost that monster's attack or Daredevil's if I wish…_

'_But if he tries to attack either of my other monsters, my Staunch Defender will be more than able to draw its attack right back towards my Daredevil. _

'_And if he does manage to destroy any of my monsters, I can use my Call of the Haunted to bring them right back!'_

Hyde silently drew, giving him six speed counters and Jin nine. "… I'm willing to bet you've got your bases all covered, eh, Jin?"

"I'd like to think that, yes," Jin answered back.

"Then let's see how you deal with this," Hyde announced fitting a card into his duel disk. "I activate the Speed Spell – Racer Exchange!"

Jin blinked a few times as the Morphing Jar shattered like glass, "Destroying your own monster?"

"Yeah, but for a good reason," Hyde answered as a card popped into his hand. "When I do so, I can special summon a monster from my deck with the same level… So I can special summon the level two Tanuki Spirit!"

With a pop of several leaves, the small cartoonish raccoon dog appeared atop of Hyde's D-Wheel… Currently sleeping and curled up on the back of Hyde's vehicle (500/400).

"… If that's supposed to scare someone," Jin commented. "Then you're doing an excellent job of doing so… If it was for a toddler…"

"Let's change that, shall we?" Hyde offered slapping a card onto his dashboard duel disk. "I summon Yuki-Onna!"

A cold breeze billowed through the Under, freezing some of the water near Hyde's D-Wheel, allowing the beautiful snow woman to appear next to the D-Wheel, a little confused with the water around (1000/0).

"Now, I use Mezuki's effect," Hyde announced pulling two cards from his graveyard slot. "I don't need to explain it to you, but thanks to it, I can special summon Gozuki from my graveyard!"

On the other side of Hyde's D-Wheel was the bull headed demon, its arms crossed around its chest (1700/800).

'_Heh… Just as I thought…'_ Jin thought as he smirked. '_He'll use that monster's effect to send Gyūki_ _to the graveyard and then special summon it. Mr. Vayne will then tune Gyūki with his Yuki-Onna to get that Hibiki card out. I remember its effect when he used, so he'll more than likely use its effect to cut Mataza's attack in half._

'_And with that Tanuki, he'll increase his card's attack points… My plan will still stand.'_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Back at the parking garage…

It had been a few minutes since Ace put the call in to get Barron to come pick her up (Barron got to the phone first since Faye was asleep at the moment), she wasn't going to really complain since she was bruised up.

So leaning up against one of the walls, Ace looked at the beret that Mira had dropped and held it in her hands. If she learned anything from Hyde, people usually had a reason for doing things, and there was no reason for Mira to take her hat off…

So, with a slight wince, Ace ran her hand into the hat and inspected it… Realizing that there was something in the rim of the hat, "What that?"

And slowly, Ace pulled out what appeared to be a small slip of paper, "… Well now, looks like she did help out after all…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Back to the duel, Jin was right about Hyde's move so far, and floating over the Shadowchaser's D-Wheel was none other than the purple skinned Synchro Yokai, spinning the two enflamed drumsticks in his hands (2400/2000).

"Next, I'll utilize the Tanuki Spirit," Hyde continued his move as the Tanuki leapt from the D-Wheel and transformed into a ghostly spirit that flew into the Hibiki's back, forming into a large collar that wrapped around the sound demon's neck (2400/2000 + 500/500). "Union combining to my Hibiki… And now for his effect!"

'_He may be a fine duelist,'_ Jin thought to himself. '_And an excellent strategist, but he's predictable. I've read the reports on all of his duels and he's doing exactly what I want him to do…'_

Hyde held up the Mezuki and the Gyūki cards, "Now, I'll return these two, and I can cut a monster's attack and defense in half…

"And I choose Determined Daredevil!"

"Wait… What?" Jin questioned.

Hyde didn't answer, but Hibiki did, slamming his drum sticks into the air, the sound demon created a large blue drum of flames that he immediately kicked into the surprised demonic armored samurai (2400/2100 – 1200/1050).

"But, don't you realize that…" Jin started.

"I don't care if your samurai movie reject can destroy anything stronger than it," Hyde stated holding up another card from his hand. "I'll smash right through it! I activate the speed spell – Power Baton! Now, for a little touch of irony, I can send my Red Ogre to the graveyard…

"To increase Hibiki's attack by my ogre's!"

Hibiki roared loudly as a large amount of fire coursed over his body, allowing the Red Ogre to appear behind him and then disappear (2900/2500 + 2800/0).

Jin's eyes widened as the empowered Hibiki.

"Your warrior may survive," Hyde howled as he threw his hand forward. "But you sure won't! Hibiki! Finish this!"

Using Hyde's D-Wheel as a ledge, the powerful Yokai leapt through the air, spinning the two drumsticks in his hands…

"I won't lose that easily!" Jin snapped as his face down card lifted up. "Reinforcements increases my Determined Daredevil's attack by five hundred! Sure I'll lose a lot of points…"

The Daredevil's body glowed brightly (1200/1050 + 500/0), just as the Hibiki landed in front of him.

"But I'll still be able to defeat you!" Jin shouted.

The moment that Jin finished that sentence, the Hibiki slammed its drumsticks into the Determined Daredevil's body, making the sound of a large drumming sound as if the monster himself was a taiko. (JLP: 400 / SPC: 5)

"Heh… I hope you enjoyed that last attack," Jin coughed out as his D-Jeep straggled back, allowing Hyde and his D-Wheel to pass by him. "Cause now your monster is destroyed!

"… Is what an inexperienced duelist would say. I know your Tanuki Spirit takes the fall for your monster."

And like that, the collar around the Hibiki's neck disappeared (5700/2500 – 500/500), allowing the echo demon to jump forward and back to Hyde's D-Wheel.

"Besides, you may have acquired a temporary lead," Jin explained wagging his finger. "But I know that the bonus right there dies at the end of the turn and your monster will be easily picked off and…"

"Didn't I say I'd end this?" Hyde growled holding up a card from his hand. "I've still got one more Speed Spell to play… And this one's a quick-play, so I can play it during my battle phase…

"Speed Spell – Maximum Drive!"

Roaring loudly, the Hibiki's entire body was engulfed in dark purple flames, engulfing the monster as it spun the drumsticks in its hands. "Now… By removing all of the Speed Counters I have, my monster which failed to destroy one of your monsters, gets to attack once more this turn!"

Jin's eyes widened greatly as he watched the Echo Demon flew back and began to slam the drumsticks into the Determined Daredevil's body, making the warrior roar out in pain as the flames from Hibiki's body washed from him over the demonic armored samurai…

… And then on Jin's D-Jeep, making the Blood Ogre roar out bloody murder as his D-Jeep began to spin out of control – Partially due to the exhaust system that made dueling vehicles slow down, but mostly due to the rain water. (JLP: 0)

Hyde slowed down carefully and pulled to the side to see Jin's D-Jeep come to a stop… By crashing into an old street light.

"Ugh…" Jin moaned as he slowly pushed himself from the steering wheel. "Damn it… Thank the heavens that my Ogre blood is strong… But aren't these things supposed to have…"

That's when the airbag exploded from the wheel, slamming directly into Jin's jaw, "Urk! Speak of the devil…"

"You should really choose your sayings better."

The next thing Jin knew, a familiar sword was resting against his neck. And trailing his eyes up the blade, he saw that Hyde was standing right next to D-Jeep, holding the sword and prepared to do the deed…

"Now," Hyde growled, his eyes leering through the visor of his helmet. "How about you hand over that lamp, and I'll let you keep that neck of yours?"

Jin barred his teeth.

Then noticed something else… There was a large amount of steam and mist in the under, immediately getting thicker and thicker with each passing second. '_… What is this?'_

"… There is no hate, only joy…" A suave, yet deep voice echoed through the ever thickening mist. "For you are the beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds.

"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, pride is lost.

"Wings stripped away, the end is nigh!"

Hyde blinked a few times… Then realized something.

The water around his ankles was frozen! Even worse, the ice was beginning to crawl up his legs at a fast rate, "What the?!"

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Jin pushed the airbag away, and began to scramble to the other side of the D-Jeep and away from Hyde's sword, "Run away!"

"What the?!" Hyde growled pulling his sword back, and began to stab at the ice around his feet while it was still thin. "Get back here!"

"Yeah! Fat chance!" Jin shouted as he began to stomp away.

"Damn it!" Hyde shouted as he continued to chip away at the ice.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 1:03 a.m._

Panting greatly, the Blood Ogre known as Jin finally managed to reach one of the exits from the Under, taking a moment to catch his breath as the water began to waterfall from the steps. "I… I… Managed to… Get away… Need to… Jog more…"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, well got away at the very least," the same suave, yet deep voice sounded making Jin stand abrupt. "That's something to be thankful for wouldn't you say?"

"Get off my case," Jin sighed as he slowly began to ascend the stairs. "If you were around, you could've helped me with stopping Mira in the first place."

"You try getting a hair appointment in Las Vegas," the voice retorted. "Besides, you know my contract, I can show myself any time I want... But I'd rather wait till the time is right to face that person…

"Not like he'd be thrilled to see me after all."

The moment that Jin reached the top of the stairs, Jin was met with the owner of that voice – The very same man dressed in the pure white overcoat with his long brown hair falling to his shoulders. Despite the time, Jin was able to make out the man's face perfectly, a man of experience with a five o'clock shadow and a pair of shades that were of the same model of Jin's.

"It matters not," Jin stated reaching into his pocket, producing the lamp that contained Mira. "I appreciate your help in helping me retrieve this."

The mystery man pulled down his shades to get a better look at the lamp, "… Wow, didn't know you were into that sort of stuff Jin."

If it was possible, Jin's face turned an even brighter red on his face, "I… It was Volk's! He told me to take it!"

The stranger laughed loudly, "Yeesh Jin, you're easy to make fun of when people know of that gentleman's code of yours. But anyway, how'd that deck of yours fair?"

"It was only so close," Jin answered with a nod. "And the theme you suggested was dead on… How did you know what cards to use to counter Mr. Vayne's?"

The man pushed himself from the wall he was leaning up against, allowing the rain to fall to his white overcoat and hair, "Come now, you think I wouldn't be able to counter a deck like that? I know the ins and outs of that deck like the back of my hand. The Synchro list is a little different…

"But I know how to duel against a deck that I designed…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Determined Daredevil / EARTH / LV. 7 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2100 / Warrior/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Warrior-Type Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Warrior-Type Monsters] If this card is attacked by a monster your opponent controls with more ATK, this card is not destroyed by that battle and that attacking monster your opponent controls is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step.

**Description:** A demonic armored samurai wing long gray hair wielding three types of weapons

_The preceding card was used by Mizoguchi in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's _

**Synchro Destructor / Trap / Effect:** When a Synchro Monster on your side of the field destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half the attack power of the destroyed opposing monster. In addition, if the monster destroyed at this time is a Synchro Monster, inflict additional damage to your opponent's Life points equal to half that monster's attack power.

**Image:** The Colossal Fighter covered in a red aura.

_The preceding card was used by Yusei in the first Season of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_

**Feudal Class / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a level four or lower Warrior-type monster is special summoned. Destroy the special summoned monster and one spell or trap card on your side of the field (you cannot select this card for this effect). Then special summon one Warrior-Type monster from your deck with a level equal to or lower than the destroyed monster.

**Image:** several samurai standing in front of each other, each of them wearing different forms of armor each in different conditions

**Bushido Last Will / Trap / Effect:** When this card is in your graveyard, you can remove this card to end your opponent's battle phase. Then each duelist may take one level four or lower monster from his/her deck and add them to their hands. They must show the cards and then shuffle their decks.

**Image:** a young man placing a katana at grave

**The Thrill of Battle / Continuous Trap / Effect:** When this card is activated, declare one monster-type. As long as this card remains face up, for each monster of the declared type on the field, increase the attack all monsters on your side of the field with the declared type by 100 points.

**Image:** Several knights fighting against a large dragon.

**Speed Spell – Racer Exchange / Normal Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Destroy one monster on your side of the field. Then special summon one monster from your deck with the same level of the destroyed monster. A monster special summoned with this effect cannot be used for a sacrifice and is destroyed at the end of the turn.

**Image:** A pair of race car drivers arguing as a third one sneaks into a race car

**Speed Spell – Maximum Drive / Quick-Play Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Select one monster you control that attacked an opponent's monster this turn, but did not destroy it by battle. The selected monster may attack once more this turn.

**Image:** A motorcycle slamming into a diabolic beast like monster, sending it flying

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Who is this mysterious man?**_

_**What sort of information did Mira have?**_

_**Why does Jin get so flustered about that lamp?**_

_**And what is the next move for the Shadowchasers of Sin City?**_

_**Find out next time in…**_

_**Draw 31**_

_**Dark Elf**_

_**Faye:**_ … Honestly, I think it's pretty easy to see who's up next.

_**Barron:**_ Really? Who's it going to be?

_**Faye:**_ I'll give you a hint, he's emo…


	32. Draw 31: Dark Elf

… _**When one door closes, there's an opened window… **_

_**I feel like that quote's wrong, but honestly, I could care less at the moment. I screwed up… I honestly screwed up. Not only did I allow a precious piece of information to get away, but I also allowed someone to get taken away who was just trying to help us. **_

_**I should be out on the streets trying to help out… But at the moment, my hands are tied. That won't stop this investigation however, I do have to say, that thanks to her efforts, Mira did indeed help us…**_

_**I just wish I could make up for my mistakes…**_

_**But, looking at this guy… I can honestly say that I feel a bit glad that I'm not here at the moment…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 31**_

_**Dark Elf**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 7:23 a.m._

There were few things in life that Vergil actually wanted, most of them were secret to his co-workers, but one of them was quite left out in the open.

He just wanted to get his work done without incident, so that he could get out of work and enjoy what little youth he had left in his life (maybe even meet that certain special someone).

At the moment he was actually able to do that, keeping his attention on the computer screen that had several amounts of data flashing on it…

… Of course, every few moments, Vergil would look up and look at the two guests who were sitting on the couch…

"Jin… Who the heck is that?" Vergil finally asked looking at the white overcoat wearing mystery man, who was sipping on what appeared to be cherry flavored slushy.

"Vergil, as much as I would like to answer," Jin replied with a nod of his head. "His name is on a need to know basis…"

"And you don't need to know," The mystery man spat, waving his slushy slightly in the air. "Heh! So go back to your mediocre desk job."

"… Mediocre?" Vergil grumbled as he went back to typing. "Please, I'm the only one who's actually able to keep this organization and façade working and…"

"Less yakking," the mystery man cackled returning to his slushy. "More typing."

"Don't even know this jerk," Vergil muttered. "And he's giving me orders… I swear, the boss is acting like a monkey…"

"That's quite rude," Jin scoffed with his arms crossed. "I'm talking to both of you two."

"Yeah, yeah," The mysterious man yawned. "Whatever, I'm more than willing to get called rude, not like it'll be the end of me to be rude."

"You never know," Jin answered reaching into his pocket to produce the same lamp that he had used the night before. "Anyway, Vergil, are you certain that Volk said that he'd be here at this time?"

"I said seven thirty," Vergil replied, keeping his eyes on the computer screen. "It's not my fault you guys decided to come here a quarter to seven. Besides, you know Volk, Jin, he's never early… As opposed to you who's here about an hour early to anything…"

"It's a part of my gentleman's code," Jin answered back with his head slightly lowered. "Always be early!"

"Does that code also say to be annoying all the time?"

The doors slammed open, allowing Russian man known as Volk to stomp into the room, his scared face covered with a small tint of red that ran across his nose and just under the two crossing scars over his face. "Cause I really don't need to hear that crap this morning…"

"… Hangover?" Jin questioned as he rubbed his chin.

"Hangover," the mystery man agreed with a few nods.

"Hangover…" Vergil sighed as he quickly turned back to work.

"… You three realize that I'm standing right here, right?" Volk moaned as he rubbed his eyes from under his shades.

"Yep," The mystery man answered.

"Of course," Jin replied crossing his arms.

"Yeesh, tough crowd this morning," Volk growled as he pulled his shades down in an attempt to hide the telltale signs of his hangover. "Now then… Jin, I want to get this over with quickly, so answer the following questions quickly and honestly… Got it."

"I shall answer them to the best of my ability," Jin replied as he slowly stood up.

"Did you manage to acquire the little rat trying to leak any information?"

Jin replied by lifting up the small oil lamp, "Yes, and regretfully, I had used the item that you provided me."

"Then second question," Volk continued taking the lamp from Jin's large hands. "Is our little rat still inside this little lamp?"

"Yes," Jin answered abruptly, a small blush appearing on his already red face. "And in my opinion, I would say that having that sort of item is quite perverted and a blemish on anyone's character for carrying it on their person and…"

"Enough of that you big windbag," Volk interrupted twirling the lamp around on his finger expertly. "I still have some questions… Like, was there any trouble in acquiring our little rat?"

"From her, no," Jin promptly answered, then looked away. "However, I did have to deal with a couple of Shadowchasers…"

"Which ended up with me," The mystery man interrupted swirling his beverage around. "Saving this big lug's ass."

Volk rubbed his chin as he watched Jin leer at the mystery man, "I see… Now then, I think it should stand to reason that I check this lamp, I gotta make sure that its cargo isn't damaged, ya know."

"Wait, Volk, you're not going to do what I think…" Jin started as he quickly turned back to Volk…

… Only to see the large Russian already rubbing the lamp. "… Why do I even bother?"

A few moments passed, when suddenly a large trail of blue smoke began to pour out from the lamp and onto the ground in between Volk and Jin, gathering the attention of everyone in the room as the smoke began to grow… And then simply vanish to leave in its place…

Jin's face lit up into a brighter red, making the Blood Ogre stagger back.

The mystery man spat out whatever slushy was in his mouth, and sending it flying directly into the back of Jin's suit.

Vergil, well, he just froze up, just like his computer.

"Huh, ya know something," Volk mused as he crouched down to get a better look. "She actually pulls off his look very well…"

"V-V-Volk!" Jin snapped as he threw his arm to the side. "Why are you being so vulgar as to look at Mira with lust in your eyes?"

"… Hey, I'm not the one who's blushing," Volk countered standing up, trying to seem bigger than Jin… Although, there was quite a difference between the two, it almost looked as if Volk was closing that gap. "I'm not the one who did a spit-take…"

"My poor slushy," the mystery man muttered as he looked at the stain on Jin's back, a little puzzled how the large man didn't notice the impact.

"Besides, I'm the only one who paid her a compliment," Volk answered looking down at the knocked out Mira, who was now dressed in a rather revealing dancer outfit. "Sides, in case you didn't know, she is eighteen years old, perfectly legal."

Jin just took the lamp away from Volk's hands and rubbed it, immediately transforming Mira into the blue smoke and calling the smoke back into the lamp, "I swear, the things people do in this organization… Does no one have morals?"

"Really depends on a person's definition of morals," The mystery man sighed. "Now, do you guys actually do stuff around here, or do you just waste time like this?"

No one was really willing to answer that question…

"Now then," Jin muttered holding up the lamp slightly. "Where the world do you find something like this?"

"… You'd be surprised what you can find on e-bay," Volk answered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 9:33 a.m._

It was a dull morning at the Shadowchaser Las Vegas branch, at least to Barron it was… Sure, Hyde was no where to be seen, Faye was discussing matters with Jalal and with Ace laying in bed so she could recover…

So, just laying in the middle of the floor near the main entrance, Barron just looked at the ceiling with his arms thrown behind his head. '_Damn it… I'm tired, but I can never sleep during the day… I could drop in on Faye's and Jalal's conversation, but I'm not interested in getting roped into that…'_

Turning onto his side, Barron sighed loudly, "It's these times that I want to really get back out on the road… At least then there was the chance for some adventure and seeing some nice skirts…"

Barron rubbed his chin, "Now that I think about it… I almost forgot, maybe I should ask Jalal about that one Kitten. Its been over a month, so I'm sure she got picked up…

"But still…"

Leaping onto his feet, Barron was about to head into the living room and ask Jalal, the door knocked a few times, "Hmm? Is it the mail?"

Barron slowly walked over to the door and wrapped his fingers around the knob to turn it, however just as he did…

WHAM!

"URK!" Barron staggered backwards, holding his now bruised face. "M-MY FACE!"

In the doorway, a familiar were-weasel… Er, were-ermine stood there, the pipe in his mouth dangling slightly, "Oh, Mr. Diego, I didn't know you were into interpretive dances…"

"I'm not, you flea-ridden weasel!" Barron snapped with narrowed eyes. "You slammed the door in my face!"

"First off, I'm a were-ermine," Kyon corrected with a wag of his finger. "Secondly, you shouldn't have been standing in front of the door, and thirdly, I took the time to learn your name, the very least you could learn mine – My name is Kyon…"

"Don't care!" Barron growled as he slammed his foot into the ground a few times. "… Anyway, what brings an ermine like you here and… Wait a sec, how in the world did you even open the door? Last time I checked, it was locked."

Waving his hand about, Kyon produced a key from almost anywhere (although, Barron caught Kyon when he was pulling the key from his large sleeve), "Well, my dear Alice left her keys at my café a few times, so the last time she did, I took the opportunity to make a copy of her house key."

'_That little weasel,_' Barron thought to himself with a few beads of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "Alright, you sneaky little ermine, then what the heck are you doing here?"

"I had heard that my lovely Alice had gotten wounded," Kyon explained tucking the key away in his sleeve. "And so, I decided that I would nurse her back to health, so, if you could point me in the direction of the kitchen, I shall prepare a meal that shall get her back in action in a matter of…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Barron interrupted holding his hands up. "How the hell do you even know that she was hurt? We got her here only a handful of hours ago, and we didn't let anyone except Jalal know that little fact and…"

"Silly little ladies-man," Kyon scolded with a wag of his finger. "A man doesn't need to explain how he knows when the woman he's smitten with… And it helps that I've got a camera wired around here somewhere."

"Wait, what?" Barron questioned.

Before Barron could interrogate Kyon about the matter, the were-ermine spun on his heel and began to walk away into the depths of the mansion, '_Great, now I can't even tell if he was joking or being serious about that hidden camera… If he is, I may have to blackmail him into giving me some of the tapes he's recorded…'_

"Barron! Can you come in here?"

Shaking his head of his slightly perverted thoughts, Barron slammed the door shut behind him. "Comin' Faye…"

A few moments later, Barron casually strolled into the living room, hands in his red leather overcoat's pockets, noticing that both Faye and the holographic Jalal were looking directly at him, "Well now, looks like I'm the attention grabber, what can I do for you Chief?"

"First, what was that noise out there?" Faye questioned.

"Oh, that was just me getting the door slammed into my face," Barron answered rubbing his slightly red nose. "By the way, Jalal, I think we need to update the security on this place… We've got weasels getting in here…"

"… Once again, Diego," Jalal sighed with a shake of his head. "You certainly know how to make a conversation more interesting than it was meant to be."

"Just one of my talents," Barron chuckled.

"Anyway, Barron," Faye muttered with a roll of her eyes. "We've decided on our next move. Thanks to Hyde and Ace's recklessness last night, we've managed to determine that Childsman was most likely not behind the summonings. Or if he was, he wasn't a major player in the incidents, at least to what he's croaking out, he's not a part of it."

"And this concerns me… How?" Barron asked with a goofy grin plastered over his face.

"Barron!" Faye snapped.

"I'm just kidding," Barron chuckled waving his hands in front of him defensively. "Alright, so we know that the big bad shark isn't the problem, and that some one else is pulling the strings. So tell me, what would that mean exactly?"

"Well, with a little luck due on Alice's part," Jalal explained with his arms lifted slightly. "We managed to find out a name."

"How the hell did that happen?" Barron questioned rubbing the back of his head. "From what the old man told us, the witness was kidnapped…"

"But she left us a clue in her hat," Faye explained pushing up her glasses. "Whether it was on purpose or if it was pure coincidence, we'll never know… But anyway, what we've got are a lot of receipts, some of them for some really weird purchases and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Barron snickered waving his hands up and down. "What a girl buys and keeps secret is out of my…"

"Barron!"

"Diego!"

At both of the higher ups shouting his name at him, Barron smirked innocently, "S-Sorry… But you have to admit, you two did…"

"This is no time for jokes, Diego," Jalal growled, narrowing his eyes at the young Shadowchaser. "Now, I deeply care for the opinions of my Shadowchasers, but you make one more snide remark, and I may have to consider cutting your usage of the account…"

Barron merely held his hand in front of his mouth, making a zipping gesture.

"Thank you," Faye sighed with a roll of her eyes. "As I was saying, after reviewing the receipts, we noticed that the purchases were ordered by one Rowen Price… However, the postage was made out to several different locations, so we can't track it through that…"

"But the name is proof enough, eh?" Barron muttered as he rubbed his chin.

"Indeed," Jalal replied with a nod as he held up a small clipboard. "You see, thanks to the Sin City luck, we were able to get this name. And thanks to our search networks, we were able to determine the identity of this Rowen character, and we have determined that he is quite possibly behind the summonings, or if not that, he might have some information about the summonings."

"Oh yeah?" Barron questioned. "Mind if I ask how you determined that?"

"This may come as a surprise to you, Diego," Jalal answered with a calm smile on his face. "But we learned of his identity since he has quite a following – An elf who graduated second of his class at one of the finest magical academies, has several passed applications for magic licenses, and as well as having a small following in the more entertaining magic community."

"Second class?" Barron questioned raising an eyebrow. "Who was the first?"

"That's not really important," Faye sighed holding up a piece of paper, turning it around to reveal a picture of the dark haired elf. "Was is important is that there have been a few sightings of this Price character in Las Vegas… Recently nonetheless."

"So, what we need to do is try to find this character, right?" Barron mused. "Well, shouldn't be too hard… After all, it's not like there are hundreds of tourists coming in and out of this small city."

"That's why we wanted to get your opinion on this Barron," Faye answered with a dulled look on her face. "So if you could hold your rude sarcasm and lewd comments back for a few minutes, we'd like your opinion on this matter."

"Why not go get Hyde?" Barron suggested. "Missing person's aren't really my specialty… Unless they're of the finer gender, mind you."

"We've been trying to get a hold of Mr. Vayne," Jalal replied with a worrisome look on his face. "But according to Madame Faye here, she's been unable to get into contact with him for quite some time… According to his profile, Mr. Price has a tendency for sight seeing and enjoying the local color, so, if there's anyone who knows the hot spots of Las Vegas, it might as well be the one person here who visits them all the time."

"… Finally, I've been waiting all this time," Barron snickered as he smirked wildly. "For this day to come… The day that I could finally trump over everyone…"

"We could just Google it you know," Faye replied.

"Sorry," Barron chuckled as he snapped his fingers a few times. "But where I think this guy is at, I'm sure not even the Shadowchaser archives would know about. No offense Jalal."

"Oh?" Jalal mused with a curious look on his face. "And why wouldn't the Shadowchasers know about this place?"

"Sorry J-man," Barron snickered with a wag of his finger. "But there's three rules you need to take oath to in order to get into this place… Never do the same thing twice, never tell people how it's done, and never let the audience see your secret preparation."

Both Faye and Jalal looked at each other for a few seconds before Barron spun on his heel, "So Faye, follow me if you wish and I will lead you to this place where our culprit will be."

"… Jalal?" Faye muttered turning towards the half human/half dragon hologram.

"I will say this Madame Faye," Jalal sighed with a shake of his head. "He's not one of the best Shadowchasers I've ever had the pleasure of having in my employ, but he was trained by that 'one man'. So I know that he's been trained to be a very strong, truthful and almost on the brink of insanity…

"I do have to wonder how his other two apprentices are doing are doing at this time…"

Faye couldn't help but shiver at that thought…

However as she began to walk away, she stopped and turned back to Jalal, "… One more thing Jalal…"

"Hmm?"

"… Have you gotten any word from Childsman's lawyer?" Faye asked with a serious look in her eyes. "The head attorney should be one Xue Yin Jien…"

"He's already gathered a good defense team," Jalal answered back rubbing his chin. "However, I can say that I didn't see that name on the list…"

"Thanks… Jalal…" Faye sighed as she lowered her head slightly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 10:13 a.m._

While it's true that there are several shows and gambling facilities to Las Vegas' name, there was also some more laid back entertainment for a younger crowd – And one such place that catered to that group was Houdini's Magic Shop.

As one could imagine, this shop was created to serve the magic community by providing only the best of the best equipment to both new and old magicians of varying skill levels. Of course, it wasn't only just for profit, outside, inside and even behind the counter sometimes there was always someone performing a magic trick – Whether there was actual sorcery involved, well, not even the best Shadowchasers could tell them apart.

So, it was a little bit of a surprise to Faye when Barron had led her here. Of course, she wasn't questioning Barron, but still…

'_Why would an Elf Sorcerer hang out at a magic shop?'_ Faye thought as she watched Barron walk up to the counter, with the clerk clearly not interested in his work – Mainly because he was more interested in a book in his hands.

"Ahem," Barron coughed politely. "Can I bug you for a second?"

The clerk looked up at his book for a few seconds before he sighed and snapped the book shut, "Clearly a contradiction."

"Huh?" Barron questioned with a question mark appearing over his head.

"Wait a 'second' you say?" The clerk mused holding his arms up as he turned his head to the side. "A second? Am I intended to wait just that, a single second, one sixtieth of a minute? That's hardly enough time to draw a breath, let alone make a simple request. Now, had you asked for a longer period of time, say, three minutes and thirty-five seconds, then you…"

"Oh geez, not this again," Barron sighed as he clasped his hands together as he cleared his throat. "Ahem… I promise never to reveal the secret of any illusion to a non-magician, unless that one swears to uphold the Magician's Oath in turn. I promise never to perform any illusion for any non-magician without first practicing the effect until I can perform it well enough to maintain the illusion of magic…"

Almost immediately the clerk stood up, and looked at both Barron and Faye for a few seconds, "… I see… Now, provide your key."

Barron reached into his pocket, producing instead of a key, but a simple stack of regular playing cards, and fanned it out, "Pick a card… Any card…"

"Kind of a mundane key," The clerk muttered immediately plucking one of the cards.

"Study the card," Barron suggested shuffling the deck in his hands.

"Barron, what the hell are you…" Faye started only to have Barron cut he deck in two and holding it out to the clerk.

"Now, when you're done looking at the card," Barron supervised.

"I know the basics of a card trick," The clerk replied fitting the card back into the deck.

Barron quickly shuffled the cards again, and then pocketed them into his red leather overcoat. "Now then, my lovely assistant, if you would be so kind as to cough for us…"

"What?" Faye questioned with a dulled look on her face. "Since when did I become your 'lovely assistant'?"

"Hahahahaha!" Barron laughed slightly as he leaned towards Faye, his face turning deadly serious. "Look, you wanna find this Rowen Price guy right? Well, where we're going you need to perform a magic trick, and a good one too to get in! So just play along!"

Faye sighed with a slight blush on her face before she coughed slightly.

Then she coughed again, this one not being fake, and she continued to cough until she felt something brush against the top of her mouth, '_What the?'_

"Now, would you please be so kind as to remove that obstruction?" Barron requested.

Faye didn't need to be told that twice, holding her hands up, Faye spat out whatever had come up and blinked a few times as she pulled her hands back, "… A… A playing card?"

"If you could please unfold the card," Barron continued with a smirk on his face, he wasn't in the mood to touch anything with salvia on it.

A little confused, Faye carefully unfolded the card to see the picture on it, and turned it around to the clerk – Who's eyes seemed to widen greatly.

"The Queen of Hearts," Barron announced with his eyes closed. "Was that your card?"

"Y-Yeah!" The clerk gasped looking at the card.

With a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of her head, Faye looked at Barron who was smirking off his victory, "… How the hell did you…?"

"Now, I assume that key fits?" Barron chuckled with his arms crossed over his chest.

"… Indeed it does, sir," The clerk stated walking away from the register with Barron following him.

With a quick gesture, Barron signaled the still slightly confused Faye, "Come on! Unless you'd like to sit this one out…"

"You're going to tell me how you did that when we get back," Faye growled as she pocketed the card and then began to chase after Barron and the clerk.

Moments later, the trio were standing in front of a marble bust of one of the greatest magicians the world had ever seen – Harry Houdini himself. The bust was mounted into the back wall of the shop. With a nod towards Barron, the clerk placed a hand on sculpture's head, "Stay as long as you like and please enjoy it, welcome to the Magic Room…"

Pushing down on the sculpture's head, the second from the floor to the ceiling next to the statue began to shift until it formed into dark door with a single staircase that led down.

"… The Magic Room?" Faye questioned as Barron slowly stepped through the door. A few seconds later, Faye quickly ran after him, and the door closed behind the two.

As the two Shadowchasers descended down the stairs, Barron craned his head up, "Sorry about that, Faye… But, like I said, you gotta perform a spectacular trick in order to get into the Magic Room, and like I told Jalal, anyone who knows of its existence isn't really allowed to speak of it to others unless their affiliated with the world of magic.

"And even then, it's a well kept secret by magicians."

"So, what makes you think that Rowen Price would be here?" Faye mused walking down a little faster to catch up with Barron.

"It'd be a straight up miracle if he is here," Barron answered with a smirk as he lifted his hand up. "But, I happen to know that this place is a popular hang out for Mundanes, Sensitives and Shadows who have a direct connection with the magic community of Las Vegas…

"Plus, there's someone here who I know is bound to know some information."

"… Let me guess," Faye sighed as she pushed up her glasses. "Is this person's phone number in that small little black book you've got?"

"… I plead the fifth," Barron coughed slightly as he hurried his decent. "N-Now hurry up!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 10:24 a.m._

Meanwhile, at a certain hospital…

"Ugh, what the hell hit me?" Jack groaned as he sat up in his hospital bed, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

"Well, to tell the truth, you got a steel boot to the head."

Jack rubbed his eyes slightly to see that sitting across from the bed was none other than Volk – Holding up a bottle that was covered in a bag (more than likely and judging by the Russian man's character it was probably a bottle of booze). "Yeah, yeah, whatever you old fart."

"Heh, glad to see that your tongue hasn't dulled while you slept," Volk snickered before he took a swig from the hidden bottle.

With a roll of his eyes, Jack threw the covers off and tried to get out of bed…

"Not so fast there," Volk advised slowly walking over to the Ancient Gear using duelist. "I've kind of got some news that you'd probably be best to sit down to kid…"

"Huh?" Jack questioned raising an eyebrow at Volk.

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 10:25 a.m._

The moment that the two Shadowchasers entered the Magic Room, Faye had to admit… It was a lot more impressive than how Barron had described it, it was also a lot bigger than what Faye imaged it. The Magic Room itself looked to be some sort of pub what with all the booths, tables and the bar, but was much more exquisite – All around the room were momentos and decorations that were all once used by magicians of many different levels of skill and trade.

There were even portraits of said famous magicians… There was even a picture of the King of Games himself with the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl standing behind him.

Amongst the tables were several different kinds of people and Shadowkind, a majority of them watching intently at one person who sat at the table – Who were performing various magic tricks…

To Faye this was actually quite the sight, seeing humans and Shadowkind getting along with each other…

"Well, well, well," A sweet voice with a Western accent sounded, getting Faye's attention towards the bar where Barron was heading. "Look who's tricked his way into here…"

Faye blinked a few times at the person that Barron was greeting at the bar – And blinked a few times at the rather youthful girl. She looked to be around Barron's age (maybe a year or two older), having wild red hair that was tamed slightly thanks to the bandana that she had cover her hair. She was dressed in a red top that had a brown trim on it with jean shorts that showed her busty, thin-waist, tanned figure (Faye was able to see this since the girl was sitting on the counter of the bar.

And as far as Faye could tell, that girl was quite human.

"And after you disappear for almost half a year," The girl huffed crossing her arms. "Ya know it's rude to keep a gal waiting!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Barron muttered as he waved his hands up into the air. "Sophie, come on, I've got a job to do… Ya know I would've loved to visit ya, but…"

The young woman – Sophie snickered before she slapped Barron's shoulder a few times, "Ah, just jerking yer chain Barron! Not like I got lonely or anything like that!"

"Oh?" Barron mused as he rubbed his now sore shoulder. "Sounds like you've got something new…"

"Yeah! I just got myself a new boyfriend not too long ago!" Sophie admitted with a large blush on her face. "He's so rugged! And he's a member of the LVPD, a real hotshot too!"

"Aw, and here I thought you'd wait for…" Barron started with a puppy-dog look on his face…

"Excuse me, Barron," Faye sighed walking up behind her co-worker. "But if you don't mind me interrupting this conversation…"

Faye stopped when she realized that Sophie was looking at her intensely… From about an inch or two of distance between their faces, "… Um…"

"Well, I'll be," Sophie muttered pulling her face back. "I didn't think this was yer type of gal, Barron. I guess yer lookin' fer something that's…"

Faye's eyes narrowed down on Sophie, resembling that of a wicked demon's eyes, "… Care to finish that sentence?"

"Whoa, take my advice," Sophie muttered as she jumped behind the counter, shivering slightly. "Ya'll don't want to be getting a gal like that…"

"Uh, yeah, this is actually my superior," Barron coughed out, noticing that he was now the target of Faye's venomous glare. "A-And there's nothing going on! We… We just need to ask you a question, Sophie!"

"Well, that all depends," Sophie mused with a sly grin on her face. "What can I help ya'll with?"

Reaching into her jacket's pocket, Faye produced the photo of Rowen and slid it on the counter, "We're actually looking for this character. He goes by the name of…"

"Rowen, right?" Sophie finished, making both Shadowchasers blink a few times in confusion. "He's a new regular here, ya know. Him and that crow of his usually come here at weird times."

"… Crow?" Barron questioned blinking a few times. "I didn't think you allowed animals in here…"

'_There's at least three people pulling rabbits out of hats,_' Faye thought with a dulled look on her face. '_I'd think they're pretty much allowed to bring any kind of animal as long as it doesn't attack anyone…'_

"So, any idea where we can find this guy?" Barron asked snapping his fingers a few times.

Sophie smirked as she lifted her hand up, and then immediately gestured towards some of the booths in the back of the bar, "If ya check the corner booth, I'm sure ya'll find that emo magician…"

Both Faye and Barron turned to the booths in the back, and while they didn't see Rowen himself, they did indeed see a crow that was perched atop of one of the booths. What was weirder, was the fact that in the bird's beak was what appeared to be a weird brooch that was in the shape of a fox.

"Damn it Luna!" A rather annoyed voice growled from the booth that the crow was perched on. "You keep this up and I'm going to get arrested for theft!"

Looking back at Sophie, both of the Shadowchasers watched the girl motion towards the booth, "Go on ya two, he keeps ordering diet cokes… He's not going anywhere till he pays the bill. We don't take tabs here."

"… Weird," Faye muttered as the two Shadowchasers walked over to the booth.

The moment they were at the table, the two saw Rowen sipping on his latest glass of soda, one of an almost countless number of glasses – most of them emptied.

"Rowen Price?" Faye started.

The emo elf sighed loudly as he sat up straight, but didn't bother looking at the two Shadowchasers, "Listen lady, if something of yours was stolen from a crow, then write your name, address, phone number and what you've lost. If Luna stole it, I'll be more than willing let you know if it's in her personal collection."

"Actually, we'd like to have a word with you," Faye sighed pushing up her glasses. "What we're interested in Mr. Price, is your supposed involvement in some rather intriguing and illegal summonings…"

Rowen spat out the soda that was in his mouth, sending it flying through the air and into the seat across from him, "C-Come again!"

"I think he knows something," Barron admitted as Rowen quickly pulled out a small handkerchief with a black and silver design on it to wipe his face.

'_Gee, with a reaction like that I thought he was innocent,_' Faye thought as she rolled her eyes. "Would you like talk in private or…"

"Now hold on a second," Rowen sighed pocketing his handkerchief as he turned his attention towards the two Shadowchasers. "You two are Shadowchasers, correct?"

"Yeah?" Barron questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Heh, I didn't realize that Shadowchasers made false accusations," Rowen sighed with a large sly grin over his face. "Summonings you say? Hmm, if you would like some references, I can probably provide some numbers of my professors who…"

"Oh, just come off your high horse!" Barron growled as he began to stomp towards Rowen…

Only to have the crow Luna fly from the booth and dive directly at Barron's face, making the young Shadowchaser stagger backwards as the bird began to attack him, "N-No! Not the face! NOT THE FACE!"

Faye and Rowen couldn't help but stare as Barron ran through the Magic Room, the crow attacking him as he dipped and dodged around the tables, gathering everyone's eyes in the bar.

"Anyway, we are not here to make an arrest," Faye stated, noticing that Rowen was still watching Barron run around the bar. "If anything, we would like to gather your expert opinion about the recent rash of summonings…"

"Huh?" Rowen muttered blinking a few times as he turned towards Faye. "Uh, y-yeah, I don't know about that, you see, I kinda have a thing about people who try to accuse me of crimes…"

"No one's done that," Faye replied as she took a seat on the booth (making sure that she wasn't sitting in any of the soda that Rowen had spat out). "But to be honest, you have shown some suspicious behavior Mr. Price."

"WHY IS NO ONE HELPING ME!"

Ignoring Barron's screams for help, Rowen rubbed his chin, "What can I say? I'm a sorcerer who's got experience in summoning. While many in this sort of position would abuse it, the fact of the matter is that I worked hard for my license, degree and skills. So you'll have to forgive me when someone would insult me and my skills that I would be a little surprised!"

"Ah, well, I apologize," Faye said with a shake of her head. "And since my co-worker is somewhat busy…"

"AAH! HE'S IN MY HAIR! HE'S IN MY HAIR!"

"It's a girl crow!" Rowen corrected.

"I apologize on his behalf," Faye wrapped up. "However, there are a few loose ends we need to tie up with those summonings… Being a somewhat renowned sorcerer, I would expect you have at least heard of the incidents that transpired here…"

"Maybe I have," Rowen mused holding up his half emptied glass. "Maybe I haven't… Just because I'm in the same profession that doesn't mean I know every event who's in the business. Do you know every single Shadowchaser case that's occurred?"

Faye just sat there silently.

"As I thought," Rowen chuckled placing the glass on the table. "Now, I would be more than willing to help you with any references to this illegal summonings. After all, I am considered an authority in that field… My diploma is marks of that. If you are interested in my services, I have to warn you that my price is steep and that I would need access to the information that you've got on the three cases."

Rubbing her chin, Faye turned back to watch Barron trying to swat the crow, Luna, away from his head, "Before we continue this… Could you try to get your familiar to stop attacking my co-worker."

"Sorry, but Luna doesn't listen to me," Rowen sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "You see, I made the mistake of summoning her when I was still learning the techniques, so I got the short end of the stick, and I'm stuck with her… Besides, I think she just doesn't like your companion. So, we should continue this conversation."

"Very well," Faye answered as she pushed herself from the seat. "Now I have a reason to arrest you."

"W-What?" Rowen yelped as he scooted back into the booth. "But… But…"

"Let me ask you a question," Faye continued holding up her hand. "How exactly did you know there were three summoning cases?"

Rowen gulped.

"We only learned that there were three summons," Faye pointed out – remembering the information that Ace had supplied when she was being transported back to the base. Taking a deep breath, Faye threw her left hand forward, pointing directly at the cowering Rowen. "And this fact was only confirmed last night!"

"GAH!" Rowen yelped as he jumped in his seat, making all of the empty glasses fall over on the table.

'_Now I know why Hyde loves exposing contradictions,'_ Faye thought with a smirk on her face. '_It's quite refreshing to do so…'_

"W-Wait a second!" Rowen stuttered. "I… I didn't admit anything! And, and…"

"Actually, it's called guilty knowledge," Faye calmly pointed out. "And while you may not be the cause, there's the chance that you know more about the summonings that you let on. And that means we can take you into questioning…"

"I… I invoke m-my rights!" Rowen sputtered out slowly sitting up. "T-Thanks to that t-treaty, if I'm accused of a crime, I can duel to…"

"But you haven't been accused by a crime," Faye stated with her arms crossed. "So technically…"

"Yeah? Well, I refuse!" Rowen growled as he pushed himself from the seat, reaching into his black vest's pocket. A few seconds later, Rowen pulled out a black pocket duel disk. "I may be a professional summoner, but I have no qualms about using holographic summons."

"It's rather pointless," Faye sighed pushing up her glasses before she lifted up her left arm, activating the duel disk. "However, if you lose, then you'll have to come quietly."

"And I'll just walk away when I win!" Rowen sputtered as he slapped the disk on his arm, making the device fold out into the five separate card zones, all of them glowing dark purple.

A few minutes later, and moving some tables, Faye and Rowen stood across from each other (Barron was still trying to get away from Luna's beak).

"As I said, I have no qualms about using holographic summons," Rowen stated as he flicked off the top five cards from his deck. "In fact, I find this game to be quite interesting, especially since it was a promising way to relieve stress back in my academy days…" (RLP: 8000)

"Wouldn't it have been better to attend duel academy if you felt that way?" Faye questioned raising an eyebrow. (FLP: 8000)

"I'd rather not see this game as a profession," the emo-elf explained as he quickly drew a sixth card from the top of his deck. "I like seeing it as a game in and of itself. Now allow me to show you what I mean… I'll just set a monster in defense mode."

The set monster appeared in front of Rowen. "Unfortunately, I don't have anything else to use."

"Then I'll just take my turn," Faye announced pulling off the sixth card from her deck. "And I summon Cure Mermaid from my hand!"

Several heart-shaped bubbles floated from the ground in front of Faye allowing a beautiful, blonde haired mermaid to suddenly appear before Faye – Blowing kisses to the crowd of magicians (1500/800).

"And for my next trick, I'll make your face down monster disappear!" Faye joked throwing her hand forward. "Cure Mermaid! Attack his face down monster!"

Waving her hands about, the Cure Mermaid created several more heart shaped bubbles that flew through the air and crashed into the face down monster, making the face down monster flip up for a few seconds to form into a familiar three eyed critter (1000/600). When the bubbles struck the monster, the very small creature yelped in pain before it disappeared.

"Bravo, bravo," Rowen cheered as he clapped his hands a few times. "However, with that little trick, you've given me a chance to make a new monster appear… Sangan allows me to take almost any monster from my deck and place it into my hand."

"Don't you mean any monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less?" Faye asked as Rowen pulled the deck out of his duel disk.

"As I said, most of the monsters in my deck qualify for that effect," Rowen replied making his selection as he pulled the card from his deck and immediately turned the card around. "And the monster I choose is this one…"

Faye blinked a few times looking at the weird monster card that Rowen had selected, "Man-Thro' Tro? You running a normal deck or something?"

"Perhaps," Rowen answered snapping the card into his hand of cards, giving him a full hand of six. "But you'll never know until this duel is done… I've always got a trick hidden up my sleeve."

"… Great, magic puns," Faye sighed as she fitted two cards into her duel disk, making them appear behind her snickering Cure Mermaid. "Is there anyone in the world with worse jokes than that?"

"Please, don't think so little of me," Rowen replied pulling off the top card from his deck, giving him seven cards to work with. "My skills in duel monsters match that of my skills in the arts of spell casting. After all, duel monsters was quite the past time amongst students of the magic academy and I was one of the best…"

"One of the best?" Faye questioned. "Not the best?"

That's when Rowen's eyes narrowed down at the Shadowchaser, "None of your business! I summon Man-Thro' Tro!"

The moment that Rowen slapped the card onto his duel disk, a rather large and blubbery monster appeared in front of the emo-elf, roaring loudly as it slammed its fist into the ground (1000/1000).

"Ugh, I've seen so many cards in my day," Faye muttered with a roll of her eyes. "But that's just wrong…"

"Now, I shall set two cards face down," Rowen announced as the set cards appeared in front of him. "And if you think he's a reason for sore eyes, just wait till you see his effect in action…"

"Not going to happen," Faye replied as she drew from her deck, allowing the Cure Mermaid hold her hands up to her chest, allowing her to glow sea blue. "Now, during each of my standby phases, my Mermaid grants me eight hundred life points." (FLP: 8800)

"Life point deck, eh?" Rowen muttered eyeing Faye. "You'd be surprised how many people played a deck like that in my academy… And they mixed it up too with Spellcasters for some reason… I found that to be really clichéd."

"So what did you run?" Faye questioned as she looked at the cards in her hand.

"Please, if my hair doesn't give it away," Rowen chuckled with a shake of his head. "Then I'll say it out loud… I hated being just another face in the crowd, and I was like a dime a dozen. So I stepped out from the crowd, dyed my hair black and adopted a brand new approach to not only my studies, but my personal life, my pastime and my life in general.

"And since I'm not too keen on giving up information like that, I'll just be keeping that a secret… I will say that this is the same deck from back then."

"How nice for you," Faye replied with a shrug. "I summon Fire Princess in attack mode!"

A powerful flame erupted next to the Cure Mermaid, making the beautiful mermaid jump slightly as the fiery beauty stepped to the field (1300/1500). When the Fire Princess noticed that the Cure Mermaid was leering at her, the Fire Princess tried to stifle some laughter.

'_If he tries to destroy either of my monsters,'_ Faye thought looking at two of the cards in her hand. '_I've got my Body as a Shield, and if he tries to use something like Magical Cylinder, I've got a surprise for him. But for now…'_

"Fire Princess! Attack that mess of a monster!"

Clasping her hands together, the fiery princess unleashed a powerful flame that flew through the air towards the Man-Thro' Tro…

"Not so fast!" Rowen announced as one of his face down cards lifted up. "I play my trap card – Magical Hats!"

Three large top hats in mid-air, making the Fire Princess halt her attack as the three hats landed on the ground, one of them covering the Man-Thro' Tro. "Now, time for my magic show to begin… First, a little slight of hand, now, you'll have to guess which hat has my monster in it…

"But the problem is… What else is hiding in those hats?"

The three hats spun around Rowen's body, all of them shuffling about until they came to a halt in front of the Emo-Elf. "Now, you've got thirty-three point three percent chance of getting my monster…"

"I know all about this trap card," Faye replied with a smile on her face. "While it wasn't something that I was expecting, I'll have two chances to take out that hiding blob of a monster… Fire Princess! Continue your attack and hit the hat on the far left!"

With a nod, the fiery princess quickly fired out a blaze of fire from her hands, making it collide with the hat…

There was a loud roar of pain as the shadow of Man-Thro' Tro immediately shattered with the flames.

"… Bravo again," Rowen applauded with a smile on his face. "Now that means that you've just eliminated the only monster I had…"

"Yeah, yeah," Faye sighed with a wave of her hand. "I'm ending my turn… I know that those spells or trap cards that you've used are sent straight to the graveyard."

The remaining two top hats popped into smoke, allowing Rowen to hold up two cards. "Oh, that is so true… However it is thanks to that, that I can activate both of these spell cards at this time… Two copies of a spell that I love to have, my Ojamagic spells!"

"Ojamagic?" Faye questioned with a dulled look on her face. "… Are you serious? You choose to play an Ojama deck?"

Rowen snickered as he pulled out his deck from the duel disk once more, "I wouldn't knock me down once more. I know that one Manjoume Thunder used an Ojama deck… But I've got combos that would make him seem like an amateur. For example, that Magical Hats that I just used…"

Rowen picked up the six cards, immediately turning them around to reveal the familiar cards that almost any duelist could identify. And without a moment's hesitation, Rowen tossed the cards into his hand, giving him a full hand of ten cards.

"Now, if I heard correctly," Rowen chuckled as he drew once more, giving him eleven cards in his hand. "You already ended your turn, so that means that I can start this turn… And what a turn it'll be… I summon Muka Muka!"

Faye blinked a few times as a large amount of smoke poured onto the field, pulling back to reveal a small rock crab like monster to crawl from the smoke, screeching loudly (600/300).

"What the?" Faye questioned looking at the weird monster.

"I know, its an old card," Rowen snickered as even more smoke erupted from the pores on the Muka Muka's back, making the small crab grow larger and larger (600/300 + 3000/3000). "However, with how my deck works, I think it's more than appropriate! For each card in my hand, it gains three hundred attack and defense points!

"And that's more than a match for either of your monsters! Muka Muka! Get rid of the Cure Mermaid!"

Snarling loudly, the large rock crab charged forward with its legs moving rhythmically fast as it charged towards the surprised Mermaid.

"I don't think so!" Faye shouted as a powerful green aura erupted over her field. "I activate my Draining Shield, now all that hard work will…"

"… Go through!" Rowen retorted as his remaining face down cards flipped up. "I play Seven Tools of the Bandit!" (RLP: 7000)

Faye's eyes widened as the barrier disappeared like mist, allowing the large Muka Muka to slam directly into the Cure Mermaid, crushing her immediately. (FLP: 6700)

"Not exactly the most elegant way to go," Rowen sighed as he pushed some of his black hair from his eyes as the enlarge rock crab stomped back to his side of the field. "But it got the job done."

Holding up two cards from his ten card hand, Rowen immediately slid them into his duel disk, making them appear behind his shrinking Muka Muka (3600/3300 – 600/600). "Of course, my monster's going to become weaker within a matter of minutes. Still, with two set cards, I'll end my turn."

Before Faye drew from her deck, she watched as Rowen plucked two other cards from his hand and slipped them into his graveyard slot – Making the Muka Muka hiss loudly (3000/2700 – 600/600) as it shrunk just a tad bit more.

'_Alright, let's see… He's actually learned how to use the Ojama monsters in weird way,_' Faye thought as she slowly drew from her deck. '_So far, he's used them as fodder to empower that monstrosity, and who knows what else he's got in that deck. He probably has two more of those Muka Mukas hidden away._

'_Still, I'll have to pull something to beat that monster… I'm sure I'll be able to think of something. If anything, he'll deck himself out. Six for his hand, one for Sangan, then there was his two draws, then the two Ojamagic cards and finally the six Ojamas themselves – That's a total of seventeen cards, he's probably gone through nearly half of his deck by now…'_

Pulling a card from her hand, Faye slapped a card onto her duel disk, making a face down monster appear, "I set one monster face down. Then I'll switch Fire Princess to defense mode as well."

The fiery beauty knelt down, crossing her arms. "And that'll be my turn."

"Such a waste," Rowen sighed as he drew, allowing the Muka Muka to grow slightly (2400/2100 + 300/300), but Rowen was more concerned with the card he drew. '_Hmm… But this certainly not a waste… I'll just have to wait, and then I can defeat her but for now…'_

"I go on the attack! Destroy the Fire Princess!"

Just like with the Cure Mermaid, the large rock crab crushed the princess beneath its great weight. "Hmm… Somewhat a shame really. But as it stands, it looks like I've got the upper hand still, and I won't let anyone take it from me. Turn end!"

And like the last turn, Rowen fitted a card into his graveyard slot, revealing that it was another normal monster (more than likely another Ojama), thus making the Muka Muka hiss loudly (2700/2400 – 300/300). "Honestly if this is the best that you Shadowchasers can muster, then this is somewhat shameful."

Faye narrowed her eyes, "Believe me, I have not begun to fight…"

With a flick of her wrist, Faye swiftly drew, nodding at the card, "… Now, I activate Polymerization! So, I can take the Marie the Fallen One in my hand and my face down Forgiving Maiden…"

The face down monster flipped up to reveal a rather kind looking priestess (850/2000) and that's when the fallen angel Marie (1700/1200) appeared – Only for both of them to disappear into a powerful vortex, "And that allows me to Fusion Summon… St. Joan!"

The vortex shattered like glass, immediately releasing a familiar form onto the field – As the name suggested, the fusion monster resembled that of Faye's ace monster, Guardian Angel Joan. The face was a dead ringer, but she was wingless and she was dressed in medieval armor with a beautiful grasped in her hands (2800/2000).

"St. Joan?" Rowen questioned observing the armored woman. "Ah yes, that would have to be the card that represents Joan of Arc, a national heroine of France if I'm correct…"

"You are," Faye answered crossing her arms.

"I find it to quite interesting where the creators of this game found their inspiration for this game," Rowen admitted holding his duel disk up looking into the graveyard slot. "Your saint there is no exception, and neither are my Ojamas, which are actually based on the phrases 'excuse me for intruding' or 'obstacle' from the Japanese language and…"

"St. Joan! Slay that monstrosity!"

Rowen jumped as the beautiful knight stabbed the sword directly into the Muka Muka's forehead, making the monster screech in pain before it exploded into a cloud of smoke. (RLP: 6600)

"Hey! That was rude!" Rowen snarled slamming his foot into the ground. "When someone's talking, its only proper manners to listen to him till the end and…"

"I'll set one card face down," Faye interrupted as the face down card appeared behind St. Joan.

"Damn it! I don't like being ignored!" Rowen growled throwing his arm to the side.

"Sorry, but this matter is rather important," Faye replied with crossed arms. "And I would like to wrap this duel rather quickly in order to make sure that we don't have any other incidents to deal with."

Rowen slapped his forehead before he drew, tossing the card into his hand as he pulled out yet another card from his hand, "You want a fast duel? Fine! I'll show you my combos! I activate my spell card – Pot of Avarice! So, I'll shuffle one set of the Three Stooges, my Sangan and my first Muka Muka back into my deck…"

Pulling the five cards from his graveyard, Rowen immediately shuffled the cards into his deck and then pulled off the top two cards, "Next, I'll activate my trap card Limit Reverse! Meaning now can special summon my Man-Thro' Tro!"

The trap card flipped up, unleashing the large blob of a monster, roaring loudly (1000/1000).

"Next, I'll play another spell card," Rowen announced spinning one of the cards he drew moments ago. "Desperado Manager!"

"… Alright, I have no clue what that card does," Faye admitted blinking a few times at the weird spell card.

"I didn't think that you would," Rowen stated picking up two cards from his deck. "This spell allows me to draw twice… But then I need to return three cards to the top of my deck."

"Normally a duelist would call that useless," Faye replied watching as Rowen placed three specific cards atop of his deck. "But knowing your deck… You probably have one certain card in your hand…"

"How right you are," Rowen chuckled spinning around one card in his hand. "I play… Enchanting Fitting Room!"

A large red curtain appeared over Rowen's head, allowing the duelist to pull off the top four cards from his deck, "Now, normally, this card would be nothing more than a gamble… But thanks to Desperado Manager, I know what the first three cards are!" (RLP: 5800)

Four cards shot out from the curtain, three of them being the original three Ojama Brothers, while the fourth card was…

"Is that Junk Synchron?" Faye questioned blinking a few times at the card. "What the heck is that doing in there?"

"I told you, I have strategies that even Manjoume Thunder would be envious of," Rowen stated as the three Ojama cards shrunk down and appeared in Rowen's hand. "Of course, Junk Synchron is invalid to my Fitting Room's ability, so it goes back to my deck…

"But now give it up for the Ojama trio!"

Leaping from the curtain was none-other than the three famous monsters, each of them dancing about – The three an exact copy from the three creatures that came from Ace's trap card (0/1000 x3).

"_Give me an 'O'!"_ The black Ojama cheered.

"_Give me a 'J'!"_ The green Ojama shouted through the air.

"_Give me an 'AMA'!"_ The yellow one chimed in.

"What's that spell?" Rowen snickered as he threw his hand up into the air.

"OJAMA!" the entire bar cheered at the same time, making Rowen jump slightly.

"… Didn't expect that," Rowen admitted rubbing the back of his head. "But now, its time for Man-Thro' Tro to perform what he was made to do… Throw things at people for no real reason…"

With a diabolic smirk, the large, flabby ogre grabbed the Ojama Black, surprising the small monster, "_Hey pal! Just what do you think you're…'_

The Man-Thro' Tro threw the Ojama Black through the air, surprising Faye as the monster crashed into her stomach, making her stagger backwards. (FLP: 5900)

"In game terms," Rowen snickered as the Ojama Green and Ojama Yellow clung to each other in fear. "Man-Thro' Tro allows me tribute normal monsters from my field, and for each one, you get hit with eight hundred points of damage… And I've got two more shots!"

The Man-Thro' Tro chuckled as it wrapped its pudgy fingers around the two remaining Ojamas' necks, surprising the two monsters before the large ogre threw them both at Faye…

… Who threw her hands forward, slamming her palms directly into the two Ojamas, making them shatter into millions of pixels as they cried out at the same time, "_OUCHIE!_" (FLP: 4300)

"That was a bit harsh," Rowen muttered.

"Says the guy who threw the three to their deaths," Faye countered.

"… Touché," Rowen admitted holding up a card. "But that was then and this is now, and right now, I'm sacrificing Man-Thro' Tro, in order to set a new monster on my field!"

The large, bulky monster immediately vanished, and in its place was a small face down monster in front of Rowen. "Try as hard as you like, you won't be able crack this defense! Turn end!"

Rowen smirked as he watched Faye draw her next card and then looked down at his face down monster, '_Try as she might, but she might be able to destroy my Millennium Shield, but it only needs to defend me until the next turn… I've already got two cards in my hand to defeat her…'_

Before Faye said a word, several black feathers began to float around her body, "Marie the Fallen One's ability." (FLP: 4500)

"Heh, too bad you don't have your Fire Princess back on the field," Rowen chuckled as he wagged a finger. "Otherwise that would've been a deadly combo…"

"I'll manage," Faye replied pulling another card from her hand. "I activate the spell card – Nobleman of Crossout!"

Rowen's eyes widened as a large sword stabbed directly the face down monster, making the large red and gold shield appear for a few moments until it shattered like glass. "Urk! W-Why do you have that card?"

"It's a common card that duelists use," Faye pointed out rolling her eyes as St. Joan lifted up the sword. "But thanks to it, I can go straight into my attack! St. Joan!"

Rowen's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when the beautiful saint slashed her sword down on him, making him stagger backwards until he tripped over his feet and onto his bum. "GAH!" (RLP: 3000)

"Still wanna continue?" Faye asked tilting her head to the side. "You're not under arrest and we'd just want to know what you know about the summonings and…"

"I don't have a choice in the matter," Rowen growled as he pushed himself off the ground. "I've worked too hard to get where I am today to lose it all…"

Faye raised an eyebrow as she looked at her hand, "… I'll end my turn."

"You're right you will," Rowen growled as he drew quickly, looking at the card, the Emo-Elf snapped another card from his hand. "I activate the spell card – Reinforcement of the Army! Now, I get to add one specific monster from my deck to my hand…"

The moment that Rowen pulled the card from his deck, he slapped it onto his duel disk, making a rather familiar orange robotic warrior appear on the field striking a dramatic pose (1300/500). "And why wait to summon it? I summon Junk Synchron!"

Snapping its arm to the side, the Junk Synchron created a small ring of light that allowed the yellow skinned, eye-stalked Ojama to bounce onto the field (0/1000). "And when summoned, I can special summon a level two or lower monster… And what better than Ojama Yellow? Especially since I can use my trap card – The League of Uniform Nomeclature!

"Now, I get the other two Ojama Yellows that are in my deck…"

The final face down on Rowen's field flipped up, allowing two more Ojama Yellows to pop next to the original one (0/1000 x2).

"Now… For the final piece of my combo…" Rowen announced spinning a card in fingers before he slid it into his duel disk. "I play the spell card – Shield and Sword!"

Faye blinked a few times as she watched all of the holograms short circuit for a second, however within a few seconds St. Joan (2800/2000 = 2000/2800), Junk Synchron (1300/500 = 500/1300) and the three Ojama Yellows (0/1000 = 1000/0 x3) were back to normal.

"… I see what you're up to now," Faye growled as she bit her lower lip. "Although to be honest, I don't like where this is going…"

"Too bad that's exactly where we're going!" Rowen snarled throwing his hand forward. "Now… Let's rev this duel to the next level!"

The Junk Synchron pulled the chord to the engine on its back, making the engine roar loudly. The moment it let its chord go, the Synchron shattered into three rings of light that flew around one of the one of the Ojama Yellows, surprising the beast before it turned into two stars that flew into the air.

Rowen slowly lifted his hand up into the air, "_clustering astrum mos suscitatio a novus vox! Fio semita suus lux lucis fulsi super! Synchro Voco! Junk Warrior!'_

The lights around Rowen's body flew into the air, creating a powerful light that immediately shattered into a tall slim warrior landing on the ground, this one covered with light blue armor that had a pair of white wings on his shoulders. Like the Junk Synchron before it, this monster had an engine on its back as well as a long white scarf around its neck. And its right arm was larger than the left and had brass knuckles covering its fingers (2300/1300).

"Now, since both of my Ojamas have their attacks and defense flipped," Rowen explained as the Junk Warrior lifted his armored fist up, allowing a powerful aura to ripple into its body (2300/1300 + 2000/0). "Junk Warrior gains both of their current attacks to his! Now… Junk Warrior, send Joan to her final resting place!"

With a nod, the powerful warrior flew through the air, using the jet thrusters on its back to propel it through the air and immediately slam its fist directly into Joan's body, shattering her into millions of pixels that flew through the air.

However, just as the pixels were about to hit Faye, a powerful rush of air wrapped over her body, making the pixels fly off, "I play Defense Draw! So that powerhouse's damage falls to zero! And I get to draw a card."

"Fine by me," Rowen snickered as he fitted a pair of cards into his duel disk. "I'll set two cards face down, and end my turn!"

The two set cards appeared behind the two Ojama Yellows (0/1000 x2).

"Now, don't forget that my Junk Warrior retains his attack points," Rowen pointed out with a wag of his finger. "And I doubt that you have anything in that deck of yours that can really do much damage… And I should point out that my two other Ojamas are in defense mode…"

"Yeah, yeah," Faye replied as she drew from her deck, eliciting several black feathers to fly over her body. "Still… I have to ask, why are you using Ojamas?" (FLP: 4700)

"… You want to know my reason?" Rowen sighed loudly as he lowered his head, allowing his black hair to cover his eyes. "Fine… As I said, I'm an authority due to my degree… But, I graduated second of my class. Do you want to guess who was the first?

"My bloody little sister!"

Everyone in the Magic Room jumped slightly (save for Barron who was now just running around trying to get that crow – Luna out of his hair). And it was because of that, that no one noticed a familiar white overcoat wearing man walk into the Magic Room…

"I studied my ass off at the academy," Rowen growled holding up a clenched fist. "I even had to work hard by myself to pay the tuition and stay up every single night to get to the title of valedictorian… Only to have it usurped by my younger sister! Who should've still been in high school!

"She was a prodigy and was treated as rare as gold amongst my family… While I was nothing more than common copper. You wanna know how she got to the academy? She was rated as a genius, a prodigy, an exemplar…"

'_Those are the same thing,_' Faye thought as she rubbed her forehead.

"She even managed to get a scholarship to pay for her tuition while I was forced to earn my way in by myself!" Rowen snapped throwing his arm to the side. "As such, she thought that she was better than me… And more than once occasionally rubbed that little fact in my face.

"When I found that students were playing this game during their free time, I became intrigued… And then enraged when I found out that she was dueling as well at the time… Of course, I challenged her… And I lost. Typical, but the thing was, when she beat me, she threw a card in my face as she laughed it up.

"To my surprise, it was the Ojama Yellow card – She said that I was just as pathetic as the monster depicted on it… So, I decided to prove her wrong and I built a very successful deck based on the Ojamas. Of course, I lost to her in the end, she was valedictorian and I was runner up…

"In a sense, the Ojamas are like me… We're strong, but no one can fully accept our potential and we're always the butt of the joke… But as you've seen, we can easily beat even the toughest of opponents."

"Nice story," Faye stated looking at the cards in her hand. "But that doesn't mean you can hide secrets. For all you know the information that you've got could be vital in saving innocent people."

Rowen just shook his head, "Convincing me with words isn't going to work on this elf, lady…"

"Then I'll convince you with force," Faye replied slapping a card onto her duel disk. "I summon Herald of Orange Light in attack mode!"

A pulsating orange light lit over Faye's body, allowing a large orange crystal to appear over her head, around the crystal's body was white armor with small arms and wings protruding from its body (300/500).

"Hmm… That card would've been useful if you had that in your hand earlier," Rowen chuckled. "At the very least, you could've prevented my Junk Warrior from gaining its points…"

"True, but I wanted it for its Tuner capabilities," Faye admitted as she pushed a button on her duel disk. "I activate my trap card – Call of the Haunted to bring back Marie the Fallen One!"

The ground opened up, allowing the fallen angel to crawl back onto the field, stretching her wings out (1700/1200). "And now that I've got what I need on the field, time for me to bring out one of my best!"

The Herald shattered into two stars that wrapped around the fallen angel, wrapping her up into a large tower of light. A loud roar blasted through the air, shattering the tower to unleash the Ancient Sacred Wyvern that flew around Faye's body (2100/2000). "And since my life points are higher than yours, my Wyvern gains attack points equal to the difference!"

The Ancient Wyvern roared loudly once more as its body began to grow larger and larger (2100/2000 + 1700/0).

"Heh, your dragon's not a match for Junk Warrior," Rowen snickered with his arms crossed. "And even if you destroyed the two Ojamas, Junk Warrior's already absorbed the attack, so it won't matter…"

"Then I'll just activate my spell card," Faye announced turning a card around her hand. "I activate – Rush Recklessly!"

The Wyvern roared loudly once more as a powerful aura swept over its body (3800/2000 + 700/0).

"Now… Attack!" Faye shouted.

Reeling its head back, the Ancient Sacred Wyvern unleashed a powerful burst of white light that flew from its mouth, surging through the air towards the Junk Warrior…

"Heh… Figured you'd pull something like that!" Rowen cackled as he pushed a button onto his duel disk. "I activate my trap card – Magic Cylinder!"

The two infamous cylinders appeared over Rowen's head, immediately absorbing the white energy in the one to his right, "So now your attack goes right back into you, Shadowchaser!"

The other Cylinder immediately fired the white energy directly back at Faye's body, making the Shadowchaser hold up a single card from her hand and then fitted it into her graveyard slot…

… Just in time for the energy to crash at her feet, covering the Shadowchaser's entire body, blinding everyone from looking at her.

"Heh… You may survive that shot," Rowen chuckled as both of the cylinders disappeared. "But you'll only have two hundred life points… Making your Wyvern and your life points an easy target…"

The light slowly died down, allowing Faye to lift up her duel disk, "Don't think so…" (FLP: 4700)

"W-What the?" Rowen yelped as he jumped back. "H-How the hell did you manage to survive that?"

Faye smiled as a ghostly form appeared next to her, revealing a white puffball with wings and large eyes, "I discard Hanewata from my hand… Lowering all effect damage done to me to zero."

Lifting up another card from her hand, Faye fitted the card into her duel disk, making it appear behind her snarling Wyvern, "And I'll set one card under the table… Now, think you're brave enough to attack?"

The Wyvern snickered as the green aura disappeared from its body (4500/2000 – 700/0).

A cold sweat rolled down the side of Rowen's head as he staggered back, '_That face down card… It's gotta be a bluff, if that trap card was something that could beat my Junk Warrior, she would've set it last turn… Yeah, its definitely a bluff…'_

Looking at the card he just drew, Rowen nodded, '_Besides… Thanks to what I just drew, it's not like I'll be defenseless if is a monster destroyer…'_

"I move directly into my battle phase," Rowen snickered as he threw his hand forward. "Junk Warrior… Attack the Ancient Sacred Wyvern!

Leaping into the air, the robotic warrior spun around and prepared to slam its large fist into the Wyvern's body…

"Can't take it back now…" Faye said with a smile on her face.

"Huh?" Rowen questioned as a powerful blue aura erupted around Faye's body.

"I activate my trap card… Enchanted Javelin!" Faye announced as she threw her hand forward, allowing a beautiful javelin to appear in her hands. "Now, all of your monster's attack points get transferred to my life points!" (FLP: 9000)

Almost immediately Rowen fell down, dropping the cards in his hand as he watched the Ancient Sacred Wyvern's entire body grow larger and larger (3800/2000 + 4300/0) in the bar…

… Eliciting a sigh from the white overcoat wearing man as he clasped his hands together and then snapped them to his sides, creating a weird fog to flow from his hands.

"S-Stop!" Rowen yelped… But it was too late…

The Ancient Sacred Wyvern had launched its counter attack, firing the white fire from its mouth and making it engulf the Junk Warrior's body completely making it disappear as the flames shot towards the Emo-Elf, making Rowen try to crawl backwards.

However, he was too slow, and the attack crashed into his body, making Rowen yell out in pain as the white flames washed over his entire body. (RLP: 0)

As the flames and holograms disappeared, Faye sighed loudly as she looked at the Enchanted Javelin card, '_Ugh, this card really brings back some bad memories… But at least it's a decent combo with Wyvern…'_

Rowen sighed loudly as he pushed himself from the ground, not noticing the fog that was slowly wrapping around his body, '_Damn it… I really screwed up… Now I'm stuck. If I talk, I'll be sent to jail and I'll be a walking target. But if I try to run away, then I'll truly be a fugitive… Damn it!'_

"Now… Are you willing to talk?" Faye asked turning off her duel disk…

Then stopped when she noticed that there was thickening fog that floated through the room covering the surprised Rowen just as his familiar – Luna landed on his shoulder, "What in the…?"

Just then, the fog thickened, completely covering the Emo-Elf and his familiar, making Faye narrow her eyes as she ran forward, "You're not getting away!"

However, the fog had become too thick enough, surprising some of the customers of the Magic Room… Yet some of them seemed to think it was some sort of magic trick.

A few moments later, the fog disappeared – Along with Rowen and Luna, making Faye raise her hand to her mouth in annoyance. '_From the look on his face, I gathered that Rowen wasn't expecting that weird fog… But, it looks like someone wanted to make sure that he didn't talk…_

'_So, we're getting closer… But now we're sunk…'_

Meanwhile…

"Owowowow!" Barron yelped as Sophie pulled away the cotton swab.

"Ah, quit yer whinin', Barron," Sophie sighed with a roll of her eyes. "It's just a dab of rubbing alcohol…"

"Easy for you to say," Barron sighed with a shake of his head. "You weren't the one attacked by a crow!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 11:26 a.m._

"Oof!" Rowen yelped as he was thrown to the ground, Luna flying from his shoulder. "What the heck?"

Looking left and right, Rowen immediately saw that he was in some kind of alleyway of some sort, the trashcans and lack of people were evidence of that…

… However, it wasn't alone…

Standing before him was the very same white overcoat wearing man who had entered the Magic Room – The very same man who was with Jin the night before and earlier this morning, "… You're pathetic…"

Rowen blinked a few times at the man as the mystery man slowly lifted his arm up into the air, "You couldn't even defeat one single Shadowchaser and keep your big yap shut… You stupid Emo-Elf"

"S-Shut up!" Rowen snapped. "Who the hell are you to tell me that…"

"Didn't you know?" the man asked as Luna slowly floated down from the sky and landed on the man's extended arm. "I'm your new co-worker…

"The name's Davidson…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Desperado Manager / Normal Spell / Effect:** Activate while you have one or more cards in your hand. Draw 2 cards, then return 3 cards from your hand to the top of your deck.

**Image:** A daunting bruiser standing in behind of a shady character

_This card was used by Manjoume in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime._

**0-0-0-0**

_**Time and time again… **_

_**The truth slips through the fingers of our Shadowchasers…**_

_**But it would appear that the truth could be seeking them.**_

_**However, nothing is ever that easy in life…**_

_**Next time **_

_**On Risen Nemesis!**_

_**Draw 32**_

_**Mask of Brutality**_

_**Kamen: **_Mind if I steal the spotlight? I can't hear you!


	33. Draw 32: Mask of Brutality

_**There are unlimited boundaries around each of us, whether they are the laws of the land, the rules of the soul, or the inner workings of our own hearts. **_

_**However, if you have a dream you want to come true, you've got to believe in the day you made that wish. Sometimes when we hope to acquire our dreams, we often get lost and stray from the past.**_

_**But I'm sure, that the strength of people's true feelings will guide them… After all the future that you wish for is already in your hands. **_

_**The young man I see before me didn't choose to live this way, but beginnings are always sudden, and sometimes fate will bring you on a time trippin' ride. **_

_**But that's when you have to surpass the impossible! Don't be afraid of change! You'd just lose sight of your future self! I can see, that deep in his heart that there's a memory that he wishes to be rid of… But that means nothing! **_

_**If a new morning awaits you, then just write over the 'present' there, and have a bit of courage in your mind! And if he's not willing to seek it out, then I'll just have to pull it out of his very soul with force!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 32**_

_**Mask of Brutality**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 1:07 p.m._

It was that most wonderful time… The time that so many enjoyed…

Quitting time!

And no one was happier than Vergil, even his usual tired face was covered with an energetic smile as he managed to shut down everything on his desk. Despite the fact that his morning was… A bit unusual, that seemed to allow Vergil to get his work completed for that day much faster than usual.

There was only one more thing for the secretary to perform… And that was the last time sitting on his desk.

Looking at the box, Vergil chuckled to himself as he picked it up, '_Let's see… Papers: All signed. All shipping orders and costs: Check. Now all that's left, is to deliver this package to Purvis on my way out. I swear, that snake breaks more parts than puts them together… Meh, no skin off my nose…'_

Tossing a rather fancy black hat atop of his hair, Vergil slowly began to head out of the office.

And just as he took one step… Vergil raised an eyebrow, "Oh… It's you two…"

"Heh, what's the matter, Mr. Secretary?" Volk chuckled with his arms crossed. "I thought you'd be glad to see one of our top agents back in action."

Next Volk, a silent Jack merely pushed up his cowboy hat, casting a deadly leer aimed directly at Vergil, making the secretary take a step back. "Uh, yeah, how you feeling, Jack?"

Jack didn't answer, he just pushed past Vergil and stomped into the office.

"Ugh, and here I thought that his handguns were deadly," Vergil muttered with a shiver running down his spine. "What's up with him?"

"Heh, nothing you need to worry 'bout," Volk answered walking around Vergil. "We're just making sure his deck is up to snuff, got a new mission for him."

"Mission?" Vergil asked.

"Like I said… Nothing you need to worry 'bout," Volk chuckled walking into the room.

Vergil stood there for a few seconds, watching as the two others headed for the main desk… Then Vergil pulled down the hat over his forehead and began to walk away…

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 1:31 p.m._

Ace was always one for surprises, of course sometimes the surprises went too far… And one surprise that she certainly wasn't expecting was having Kyon appear in her room with a tray of weird foods.

Of course, Kyon got his own surprise… A rather daunting bruise upside his head that knocked him out courtesy of Ace's fist.

It had been quite a few hours since Ace had clocked the were-ermine, and he still out cold, so since her own bruises weren't bad, the beast Shadowchaser decided to take a chance to get a drink from the kitchen…

But when she got there, she was met with a surprise of her own, "… Um, what's eating you guys?"

Hyde sighed as he placed the coffee mug on the counter, "A bunch of bad jokes and puns…"

"The fact that we have no leads again," Faye muttered swirling the tea cup in her hand.

"A crow," Barron mumbled as he leaned back on the wall, rubbing his slightly bandaged face.

"… O-Kay…" Ace said with a dulled look on her face. "Was it always this gloomy before I joined up?"

"Nah," Barron chuckled throwing a thumbs-up towards Ace. "It's just one of those days where anything and everything can go wrong and blow up in your face."

"Way to make everyone feel better, Diego," Hyde sighed.

"Yeesh," Ace muttered with a roll of her eyes. "So what? Come on, it's not like it's the end of the world happening here…"

"You never know in this job," Faye pointed out before she took a sip of her tea.

"Don't go emo on me guys," Ace snickered heading to the fridge in hopes of finding one of her bottles of tomato juice in it. "We managed to win against Childsman and his goons, and I know we're going to solve this one."

"Ace," Hyde sighed as he stood up from the table he was seated at. "We already lost one clue that fell into our lap, and we lost a good lead that we got from that clue. A chance like that isn't going to just happen again…"

Meanwhile, outside the Shadowchaser base…

With his D-Wheel parked on the nearby street, Jack stood in front of the base, his long black duster coat billowing in the dry wind around him as he leered at the base, almost as if it would catch on fire within a matter of moments…

Then he reached into the pocket inside the coat, pulling out a small photograph, one that looked to be a few years old. The picture itself didn't hold anything special – No tourist attraction, no one famous…

All it depicted was two kids, a boy and a girl (each with slightly long hair) laughing with each other, tears on the boy's face.

With a shake of his head, Jack pocketed the photo and took a deep breath, "It's now or never… I knew I'd do this one day, but I never thought I'd get the permission from Volk to do so. I wanted to fight them on my terms…"

Throwing his overcoat behind him, Jack drew the two handguns from their holsters, spinning them around, "… But this just means I have another reason for confronting them now… I'll be stronger than all of them!"

"… Your goal is despair…"

Jack stopped in his tracks, turning his head left and right, trying to find the peculiar voice…

"Look to the heavens, and you shall see the man who will surpass all…"

Craning his up, Jack narrowed his eyes at the bat-themed masked man who stood atop of the Shadowchasers' roof top, the light from the mid-afternoon sun gleaming off of his jumpsuit and light armor, "Howdy there, partner!"

"Another masked freak," Jack growled immediately taking aim at Kamen. "Let's see if that mask of yours can protect you from some lead, shall we? Can't hear you!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kamen warned wagging a finger. "The moment you pull the trigger, the moment your cover will be blown and you'll have all the Shadowchasers inside coming after you in a matter of seconds…"

Jack smirked, "That'll be fine by me… I want those rotten Shadowchasers out here! At least this way they'll have to use every ounce of their strength to…"

Jack didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as two loud bangs rang out through the air…

But much to his dismay, Jack's guns flew from his hands, sending them flipping backwards and into the street next to his D-Wheel. "W-What the?"

Back on the roof, Kamen simply twirled around what appeared to be a small six shooter revolver that had a tint of green to it, the barrel of the gun was smoking slightly, "Never saw it coming, now did ya?"

Biting his lower lip, Jack leered at Kamen and turn his head slightly, looking from the corner of his eye to see his two guns. Having the high ground and distancing the Ancient Gear duelist from his weapons was an advantage to this masked freak… However, there was a small chance that if Jack timed it right, he could easily gather the two guns and…

"Excuse me!"

Jack jumped slightly when he realized that Kamen was sailing through the air over his head. In a matter of seconds, Kamen was on the ground and running towards the two handguns in the street.

Before Jack could get a word in edgewise or even make a movement, Kamen scooped up the two guns in his hands and ran down the street, "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

A loud engine roar erupted through the air, making Jack growl as he ran to his D-Wheel as he saw Kamen speed off on his bat-wing themed D-Wheel, "Don't think you're getting away!"

A few moments later, Jack was on his D-Wheel and chasing after the masked duelist… Just in time to miss Hyde stepping out from the base, "… Gun shots and revving engines…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 1:36 p.m._

Two D-Wheels zoomed through the streets, dodging several cars and trucks at high speeds, the leader was Kamen, keeping quite a bit of distance between him and his pursuer – Jack.

However, that distance was quickly closing as the two riders moved to a road that was less cluttered with cars, but that just made them speed faster through the streets, sending trash and dust flying through the air.

"What's the matter?" Kamen called out to the opposing rider. "Am I too fast for ya kid?"

"In your dreams you masked freak!" Jack roared as he revved the engine loudly through the air, getting closer and closer. "I'll get my guns back even if I have to rip them from your freaky masked corpse!"

"Well, if you're so adamant," Kamen announced holding his hand up into the air. "Then how about you test your skills with your Racing Instinct?"

Pushing a button on his dashboard, Kamen's D-Wheel beeped loudly, allowing a bat like duel disk to emerge in front of him, "Beat me in a duel, and I'll give your guns back, hassle free and…"

"No way!" Jack snarled. "I'll duel you into the ground, but when I win, I'm taking my guns back, and I'm going to rip that mask right off of your face!"

"Oh hoho!" Kamen laughed as he turned his head back. "With added stakes like that, then I should get something when I win…"

"You're not going to!" Jack spat as he pushed a button on his D-Wheel. "Speed World – Set, on!"

The same card appeared on the dashboard computers, only to disappear as both duelists fitted their decks into the deck slots on their wrists, allowing the devices to shuffle their decks.

"Now," Kamen announced pulling the five cards and then fitting them in the hand holster. "Which of us shall…" (KLP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

"I'm drawing!" Jack roared loudly as he nearly ripped off six cards from the top of his deck. (JLP: 8000 / SPC: 0)

"… Very well," Kamen sighed with a shake of his head. "I suppose taking the initiative is a virtue in and of itself…"

Jack didn't listen to the masked duelist, all he did was lift up a card from his hand, "I set one monster in defense mode, and I'll set a card face down."

The two set cards appeared next to Jack's D-Wheel, the vertical card disappearing into the road. "Alright you masked freak… Let me say this, you may have gotten a few cheap shots in when we met, but from this moment, it's all climax!"

"Hmm…" Kamen mused as he slowly drew a card from his deck, allowing one Speed Counter to click up on both duelists' D-Wheels. "I have to say, you at least have a way of words."

"Listen you masked bastard," Jack growled loudly as he threw his hand forward. "I don't like it when people mess with me, or the people that are around me – So, I'll kick your ass!"

"Such a nice mouth you have there," Kamen chuckled as he looked at the six cards in his hand. "I shall begin my turn with a simple monster card – Goblin Zombie!"

The ground near Kamen's D-Wheel surged upwards, trailing alongside the masked duelist's motorcycle until it opened up and unleashed the familiar decaying goblin (1100/1050) spinning around its sword in the air. "Next come two cards face down!"

The set cards flashed into existence on both sides of Kamen's D-Wheel, only to disappear into the road. "Come and get it Cowboy!"

"You're going to eat those words, masked freak!" Jack growled pulling off the top card from his deck, clicking up the two's speed counters to two each. "And you're going to regret not attacking last turn… I sacrifice my face down Giant Rat…"

The face down monster disappeared, allowing the ground to rumbled as a large rusted over machine in the shape of that a dog/wolf/lion began to run alongside Jack's D-Wheel (2000/2000). "To bring out the Ancient Gear Beast! And I hope you weren't counting on those face down cards, cause my beast has the same ability that all Ancient Gears use…

"Ancient Gear Beast! Attack the Goblin Zombie!"

With a loud roar, the ancient machine leapt through the air and slammed its metallic claws into Goblin Zombie, crushing it into the ground. (KLP: 7100 / SPC: 2)

"And don't think I didn't forget about your monster's effect," Jack snickered as he wagged a finger. "Ancient Gear Beast negates any effect that your monster tries to use when it's destroyed!"

"Ah, touché," Kamen chuckled turning his helmet back. "Not only did you damage me, block my trap cards, but you also negated my monster's effect… You're no ordinary duelist…"

"No duh, I'm not ordinary!" Jack shouted back as he pulled a card from his hand and immediately fitted it into his D-Wheel, making the card appear on the right side of his D-Wheel. "And I'll beat that fact into your head if I have to!"

"An interesting proposition," Kamen mused as both duelists mad a hard right, allowing Kamen to draw his next card and give both duelists another speed counter. "But I prefer to keep my head bruise free thank you very much, now, to use a card that one of the Shadowchasers loves to use – Haunted Shrine!"

The ground erupted, allowing the Goblin Zombie to reappear back onto the field, hissing loudly (1100/1050).

"What the… You knew I was going to destroy it?" Jack snarled as he glared through his helmet's visor.

"But of course," Kamen chuckled holding up a card from his hand. "A weak monster in attack mode, there's bound to be a trap… You just became a little too reliant on your Ancient Gears' natural abilities to realize that traps can be used any time… Not just the battle phase.

"Now, I'll tribute my Goblin Zombie… For Ryu Kokki!"

The Goblin Zombie screeched loudly allowing several bones to fly around its body until they stabbed into it. A few moments passed, and all of the bones finally built up around the undead creature, forming into terrible bone dragon ogre (2400/2000). "And since my Goblin Zombie went to the graveyard, I can now retrieve any zombie that has a low defense score… Like my Sleepy Beauty card.

"But onto the actual game play, now… Attack!"

Roaring loudly, the bone ogre pulled its mighty fist back and flung it towards the ancient machine…

Only to have its fist collide with a makeshift scarecrow, sending the undead monster reeling back. "Heh," Jack laughed as the scarecrow transformed into a face down card. "Looks like you fell for it, hook, line and sinker! My Scrap-iron Scarecrow negates your attack once a turn…"

"Gee, how original," Kamen sighed with a shake of his hand. "If you're going to use a trademarked move, at least add a little pizzazz to it!"

"… Pizzazz?" Jack questioned with a dulled look on his face. "Who the hell uses words like that?"

"Only the cool people," Kamen snickered fitting a card into his dashboard duel disk. "Besides, it's not as suggestive as saying climax to everything…"

"Just keep giving me reasons to kick your ass," Jack snarled. "You done with your turn?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," Kamen replied.

Jack didn't say a word as he drew, giving both duelists four Speed Counters on their D-Wheels, "Ya know, the Shadowchasers and Shadows themselves may make my stomach turn, but you're really starting to rank up amongst my top ten list of things I hate…"

"Do you really dislike guys who are better than you?" Kamen asked turning his head to the side to look at Jack through his visors.

"What the hell makes you think you're better than me?" Jack roared nearly dropping the card he just drew.

"Please, I've got better riding skills," Kamen began to list off holding up his hand to show his fingers lifting up. "I shot your two hand guns with a simple two shots, I've got better taste in clothing, and I'm smart enough not to charge up to an enemies' front door…"

If Jack was mad before, he was down right furious! His face was beat red with anger and a blood vessel appeared on the side of his neck, "I... I…"

"And I'm quick with coming up with snappy comebacks," Kamen added with a snicker.

"Mind if I defeat you?" Jack roared, pulling on the throttle to go faster. "I can't hear you!"

"Ah yes, your second catch phrase if I'm correct…" Kamen muttered slightly louder.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 1:42 p.m._

Back at the office…

Davidson pushed the doors open with his free hand, and casually walked into the office… Dragging a somewhat helpless Rowen by the collar, "You know I can walk properly, right?"

"Oh yes," Davidson replied immediately throwing Rowen into the room, sending him quite far actually. "But it's so much easier for me to drag you around like the dog you are."

"I resent that!" Rowen growled as he pushed himself from the ground to leer at Davidson. "What the hell makes you, the new guy, think that you can talk down on me and…"

"Cause not only did I save your ass and Jin's," Davidson interrupted running a hand under his chin. "But I haven't failed ever since I joined… Besides, you're the new guy around here, you and Purvis. I've been here for three years…"

"Then why the hell haven't I seen you here before?" Rowen questioned.

"Because…" A silky, yet venomous voice sounded from the side. "He's been working on a mission, just like me…"

Rowen turned to the side, noticing that on the office's couch sat none other than Xue Yin, enjoying a cup of tea, with Sieg standing only a few feet to the side with his arms folded behind his back.

"Okay…" Rowen coughed out. "And you would be…?"

With a sigh, Xue Yin snapped her fingers, prompting Sieg to step forward quickly, making the Emo Elf stagger back slightly as the revived Shadowchaser snapped his hands forward, producing a small white business card, "Here you are, sir."

"Um, t-thanks?" Rowen questioned as he took the card, allowing Sieg to walk back to Xue Yin's side. "… You're an attorney? Why the hell are you here? As far as I know, no one's been caught in the act of a crime…"

"Well, aside from your poor attempt at being an emo," Xue Yin answered swirling the cup of tea that was in her hand a few times. "Nothing that the law can really prove…"

"Now that's just a low and tired blow," Rowen sighed lowering his head with his dark hair overshadowing his eyes.

"This grows boring," Davidson sighed flicking some hair from forehead. "Xue Yin, when I came back, I was under the impression I would be working with some confident people… Not some losers who need saving."

"Hey, my strategy was perfect!" Rowen protested crossing his arms. "That Shadowchaser, she just got…"

Davidson snapped his hand directly at Rowen's face, "Shut your hole, the adults are talking here… Or would you like me to shut it for you?"

"Now you see here…" Rowen started…

Only to receive a powerful punch to his jaw, sending him back to the ground as his eyes widened from the shock. Davidson sighed as he pulled his fist back, "… I'll take that as a yes…"

"That seemed a bit over the top," Sieg pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Well no one asked you," Davidson sighed running a hand through his hair. "But anyway, Xue, what's next on the agenda? And if you say rescue operation, you had best…"

"Actually," Xue Yin snickered handing her tea cup to Sieg. "I've had my little lang make arrangements for you to meet an old friend of yours, Davidson… I think you know who I'm talking about, after all, you saw him last night if I'm correct…"

That's when the scowl on Davidson's face slowly cleared away, forming into diabolic smirk that looked venomous to the touch, "Three years has been a long time… I can only imagine the look on his face when I see him…"

"… I'm still laying here," Rowen mumbled, his jaw stinging like crazy. "Why won't anyone help me?"

**0-0-0- Back to the Duel -0-0-0**

"I hope you're ready you Halloween Town reject," Jack snarled as he fitted the card into his duel disk. "I activate the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! Now, time to bring out one of the star players in this deck – Ancient Gear Wolf!"

A loud rusty howl blazed through the air, announcing the arrival of the ancient machine designed to resemble that of feral wolf (1450/1450 + 300/0), howling loudly to prompt the Ancient Gear Beast to do the same (2000/2000 + 300/0).

"Not a bad move," Kamen muttered. "But…"

"Don't even start, you ass!" Jack yelled into the air. "This is just step one to have a freaking big climax! I use my normal summon to summon… A second Ancient Gear Wolf!"

A second rusty howl blasted through the air, allowing a carbon copy of the Ancient Gear Wolf (1450/1450 + 600/0), immediately doing its job of empowering the other two Ancient Gears (2300/2000 + 300/0) (1750/1450 + 300/0).

"… Impressive," Kamen stated, eyeing the three mechanical beasts through his red visors. "If that goes through, then I'll be nothing more than a goner…"

"Humph! Don't act so cool like you saw this coming!" Jack snarled loudly as he pulled ahead, all three of his Ancient Gear monsters following close knit. "Now then…"

"I activate my trap card!" Kamen shouted as one of his face down cards lifted up, unleashing a loud deadly roar through the air, "Threatening Roar – So no battle for you!"

"… What the hell was that?" Jack questioned as the trap card disappeared.

"I see that reference went over your head…" Kamen sighed as he fitted the trap card into the graveyard slot. "Seriously, does no one remember that classic series of comedy now-a-days?"

"Are you actually an old man under that mask?" Jack questioned narrowing his eyes. "Cause you sound like a damn hermit…"

"Should I take that your turn is over?" Kamen asked rubbing his mask covered chin.

"… Yeah…" Jack growled as Kamen quickly drew, giving both Riding Duelists a total of five Speed Counters.

"Good, cause I'll play a speed spell of my own," Kamen announced as countless black feathers began flow from over his D-Wheel. "Fallen Baton!"

"… Don't you mean Angel Baton?" Jack questioned as Kamen lifted up a card from his hand.

"I know what I said," Kamen replied fitting a card into his duel disk, allowing the dark feathers to disappear. "You see, this card can only be activated when I have three or more Speed Counters. That forces me to discard a DARK monster from my hand… But then, I draw two cards from the bottom of my deck!"

And just like that, Kamen pulled the two cards from underneath his deck, and nodded at them, "Next up, I summon… Hollow Spirit!"

A ghostly flame appeared in front of Kamen's D-Wheel, immediately forming into a young ghostly girl dressed in a blue oversized tunic, a green stocking cap, and with a long tail of white hair (1200/1000). The ghostly girl landed on Kamen's shoulder, giggling as she hugged his neck.

"… That's pathetic for…" Jack started only to realize something. "Wait a second! That's a level five monster! How the hell did you summon that thing without a tribute?"

The Hollow Spirit puffed out her cheeks as she flew from Kamen's shoulder, obviously annoyed with Jack's comments. Kamen just laughed loudly, "Don't blow a gasket… Both of you! To answer your question, it's thanks to the Sleepy Beauty I just discarded from my hand with Fallen Baton.

"As long as that monster's in the graveyard, all zombies in my hand are treated as one level lower than they were… It's a monster, zombie version of A Legendary Ocean!"

Jack bit his lower lip, not liking where that monster would lead this duel…

"And speaking of having a zombie in the graveyard," Kamen announced as the Hollow Spirit took a deep breath. "My Hollow Spirit can use her effect and blast away eight hundred of your life points each turn!"

Before Jack could say a word, the Hollow Spirit exhaled a powerful burst of ghostly flames that crashed into Jack's D-Wheel, making him stagger backwards. (JLP: 7200 / SPC: 5)

"T-That the best shot you got?" Jack growled as the ghostly flames disappeared.

"You wish!" Kamen announced throwing his hand backwards. "Ryu Kokki! Attack one of the Ancient Gear Wolves!"

Cackling loudly, the large bone ogre leapt through the air, preparing to tackle into one of the Ancient Gear Wolves… Only to crash into the large Scrap-Iron Scarecrow once more.

"Looks like you don't learn!" Jack laughed loudly as his scarecrow disappeared into its face down card form. "I still have my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow out, so your attack was just a waste of breath!"

"… Are you so sure?" Kamen asked, wagging a finger. "Maybe I didn't want that stupid trap getting in the way…"

"Yeah right," Jack sighed loudly with a shake of his head. "That Hollow Spirit thing of yours is too weak to be a threat, sure its effect is pretty good, but it lacks any luster and I'll smash it into the ground next turn!"

"… Why wait?" Kamen suggested throwing his hand to the side. "Hollow Spirit! Attack the Ancient Gear Wolf!"

"What?" Jack shouted as the young ghost spirit flew through the air. "You're either stupid or you're blind, either way, it doesn't matter to me! Ancient Gear Wolf! Claw that thing to pieces!"

With a loud roar, the large Ancient Gear monster leapt through the air and crashed directly into the Hollow Spirit, shattering the ghostly girl. (KLP: 6250 / SPC: 5)

"Well, that was pointless," Jack chuckled as he rubbed the side of his helmet. "Unless of course you're trying to actually lose to me."

"An interesting hypothesis," Kamen replied as a ghostly mist materialized around his D-Wheel. "But a false one… Cause now that she's bit the dust, I can use Hollow Spirit's final ability! When destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one Hollow Ghost from my hand or deck!"

The mysterious mist began to rise up over Kamen's D-Wheel, forming into a vaguely female ghost with wild dark blue hair, red eyes and a very creepy smile plastered on the ghost's face. Looking at Jack, the ghost laughed loudly with her tongue sticking out (2600/0).

"Y-You bastard!" Jack snarled glaring at the snickering ghost. "You planned this from the beginning, didn't you?"

"Who knows?" Kamen sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "But that doesn't matter at the moment… What does is that it's still my battle phase! Hollow Ghost! Destroy that very same Ancient Gear Wolf!"

Pulling her head back, the ghostly girl snapped her head forward and unleashed several ghostly blue flames that flew through the air and then crashed into the wolf shaped machine, burning the machine into nothing more than liquefied metal that splattered onto the road. (JLP: 6650 / SPC: 5)

"And that's not all," Kamen announced as the Hollow Ghost flew towards Jack's D-Wheel, wrapping her mist like body around the machine. "My Ghost also has a special ability, whenever a card is sent to the graveyard, you take six hundred points of damage!"

The Hollow Ghost laughed loudly once more as she constricted her body around Jack's D-Wheel, making the renegade duelist clench his jaw tight as the damage flew through his body. (JLP: 6050 / SPC: 5)

"One lucky shot," Jack snarled as his two remaining Ancient Gear monsters skidded slightly to get behind their master's D-Wheel (2600/2000 – 300/0) (2050/1450 – 300/0). "That's all you got!"

"We'll see about that," Kamen replied holding up a card from his hand before he fitted it into his duel disk, making the card appear next to his D-Wheel. "I set one card face down…"

"And we go straight into my turn!" Jack shouted, nearly ripping off the top card from his deck, giving both duelists six speed counters to work with. "… Heh… Time to bring out the big guns!"

"Hmm?" Kamen questioned as both of the remaining Ancient Gear monsters began to disappear.

"I sacrifice my two Ancient Gears…" Jack started fitting the two cards into his dashboard graveyard slot.

"Which sends them to the graveyard!" Kamen interrupted as the Hollow Ghost flew directly through Jack's D-Wheel, making the cowboy dressed duelist's D-Wheel stagger slightly.

"Urk! Y-You mean it's…" Jack growled with his eyes narrowed. (JLP: 5450 / SPC: 6)

"Yep!" Kamen laughed as his Hollow Ghost flew back over his D-Wheel. "It's a monster version of Skull Invitation!"

"That's fine with me!" Jack shouted as he slapped a card onto the duel disk portion on his D-Wheel. "Cause I can still summon the big guy himself… Ancient Gear Golem!"

The ground rumbled around the two D-Wheels, allowing the amazingly tall and bulky Ancient Gear Golem stomped onto the field, its arms swinging at its sides as it ran behind Jack's D-Wheel (3000/3000).

"What do you say to that?" Jack laughed.

"I say… Trap activate!" Kamen announced as his face down card on the left disappeared. "Go! Red Bull's Eye!"

That's when a large red target appeared on the side of the Ryu Kokki's head, surprising the undead monster at the sight of it.

"Big deal!" Jack shouted throwing his arm to the side. "In case you didn't notice, that lousy trap card of yours didn't do a thing!"

'… _Oh yes it did… Just wait and see_,' Kamen thought to himself as the Ancient Gear Golem pulled its fist back.

"Ancient Gear Golem!" Jack roared snapping his arm forward. "Attack the Hollow Ghost and keep that undead monster where it belongs, in the graveyard!"

Rusty gears echoed through the air, allowing the Ancient Gear to throw its fist forward and slammed it directly into…

The Ryu Kokki, shattering the monster into countless bones that flew over the road. (KLP: 5650 / SPC: 6)

"What the hell?" Jack snarled as his Ancient Gear Golem pulled its fist back. "I didn't order to attack that!"

"You may not have," Kamen chuckled holding up a trap card between his fingers. "But it was thanks to my Red Bull's Eye trap card for that! You see, a monster selected for this trap card's effect makes it that you have to attack it with your first attack!

"And by the way, since two cards were sent to the graveyard at two different instances, I can activate Hollow Ghost's effect twice!"

"Good!" Jack snickered as the Hollow Ghost began to fly over the two D-Wheels. "If it's like that Skull Invitation, then you'll get burned twice and…"

That's when the ghostly spirit flew directly into Jack's body, making the Ancient Gear duelist's eyes widen with shock as his life points were drained from him twice. "GAAAH!" (JLP: 4250 / SPC: 6)

"Oh? Did I forget to mention that?" Kamen gasped with a hand brought up to his mouth guard. "You're the only one who takes damage when a card is sent to the graveyard… So sorry that I didn't bring up that little point."

"You masked bastard!" Jack snarled narrowing his eyes at masked freak of nature who was driving alongside him.

"Hey! I apologized!" Kamen came up with turning his helmeted head. "Besides, not my fault you didn't into account that my cards could be tricky like that…"

"… When I win," Jack growled as he fitted a card into the dashboard duel disk, making it appear on the side of his D-Wheel. "I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass far more than I should…"

"That's if you win, partner," Kamen replied pulling off the top card from his deck, clicking up both duelists' Speed Counters to seven a head. "… I set one card face down… And end my turn!"

"Where's that fire from before?" Jack asked as he pulled his next card, now both duelists having eight Speed Counters each. "You must've gotten a pretty bad draw… While my draw is just what I needed! I activate the Speed Spell – Half Size!"

Kamen jumped slightly in his seat, watching as his Hollow Ghost began to shrink down to a smaller size (2600/0 – 1300/0).

"And while I do take damage thanks to your monster's effect," Jack snickered as the Hollow Ghost unleashed another blue flame into his body. "I still gain more life points than what I would lose!" (JLP: 4950 / SPC: 8)

Jack threw his hand into the air, prompting the Ancient Gear Golem to pull its arm back, and then throw the fist forward, "And that means I can finally put that evil spirit to rest!"

The powerful fist slammed into the ghost, colliding with the ground creating a powerful impact of air that made Kamen's D-Wheel slow down and allow Jack to get ahead of the masked duelist. (KLP: 3950 / SPC: 7)

"When there's something strange, in the neighborhood," Jack snickered as he slapped a card onto his duel disk dashboard, making a face down monster appear over the road. "Who ya going to call? Jack Harken! Hahaha!"

"Looks like you're having a better time," Kamen muttered out loud. "If you're willing to make wisecrack jokes…"

"I'm getting closer to kicking your ass," Jack answered back turning his head back. "Of course I'm getting in a good mood! And the sooner I do that, the sooner I'll get those guns back!"

"You still have to win first," Kamen pointed out with a wag of his finger before he clicked off the top card from his deck, returning him to eight speed counters and giving Jack just one more ahead of him. "I summon Netherworld Taros!"

A powerful flame erupted over the road, unleashing a rather unique looking zombie, this one resembling that of a Japanese ogre with red skin, two horns atop of its head and dressed in fiery red armor with a black hakama. If anything this zombie looked like a smaller version of Hyde's Red Ogre, only with a curved blade in its hands (1800/1300) instead of a club.

"If I'm going to face monsters with unique effects," Kamen stated with his hands gripping the handlebars of his D-Wheel as his Netherworld Taros flew over the road next to him. "Then I should do the same… Turn end!"

"Please, all you did was create a buffer," Jack stated pulling his next card, giving him ten full counters and Kamen only one less. "You're still going to take damage! I summon Scrap Recycler!"

The moment that Jack slapped the card onto his duel disk, the scavenger machine appeared on the road (900/1200), allowing Jack to lift his hand to the duel disk, immediately catching a card from it, "And just like that, I can discard the Heavy Mech Support Platform from my deck and place it into my graveyard…

"But it's not staying long! I play my other face down card – Roll Out!"

That when the ground next to Jack's D-Wheel exploded, unleashing the large ship that flew through the air over head until it connected itself to the back of the Ancient Gear Golem, making the machine run faster (3000/3000 + 500/500).

"And I'll flip my face down monster," Jack continued as the face down monster flipped up to reveal a small cartoonish robot (400/400) armed with a pair of arm lasers and a fishbowl like head. "Card Trooper! Next, I'll use Scrap Recycler's effect to return the two Ancient Gear Wolves back to my deck, in order to draw a new card!"

With a quick pull of cards from his graveyard, the Ancient Gear duelist fitted them into his deck just before it shuffled the cards, and allowed him to draw once more, '_Heh… I just drew my second Ancient Gear Golem! Next turn, I'll just tribute my other two monsters… Of course, I won't need to…_

'_This is the last turn!'_

"I send the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard!" Kamen announced plucking the top three cards from his deck (Ancient Gear Clocktower, Ancient Gear Statue, and Speed Spell – Accelerator Draw) and fitted them into his graveyard slot. "Doing this increases my Card Trooper's attack by five hundred points for each and every card discarded this way, which makes it just strong enough to take down that ogre of yours!"

The lights on the small robot glowed brightly (400/400 + 1500/0), allowing its cannons to glow brightly.

"Now… Card Trooper! Destroy the masked freak's Taros or whatever the hell it's called!" Jack roared as the cannons on the small robot glowed even brighter…

… Firing a pair of laser blasts that crashed into the Japanese ogre, shattering the monster into several flames that crashed into Jack's D-Wheel, making the masked duelist stagger on his D-Wheel. (KLP: 3850 / SPC: 9)

"Now… Ancient Gear Golem!" Jack laughed loudly as his Golem skidded on the ground, preparing its powerful fist. "Attack him directly with CLIMAX MELEE!"

If his face was visible, Kamen's eyes would've been as wide as dinner plates at the moment the mechanical fist collided with his D-Wheel, making the masked duelist spin almost out of control, allowing Jack to pull even further ahead, "GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (KLP: 350 / SPC: 6)

"This is the end!" Jack shouted spinning his D-Wheel around, allowing him to watch his opponent's final moments in the duel. "All that's left to do is…"

"… Activate my trap card!" Kamen roared as he fitted a card into his duel disk's graveyard. "Damage Condenser!"

Jack's eyes widened as the weird machine appeared over Kamen's D-Wheel, '_Crap! I didn't think he'd have that card! Now he summon almost anything he wants from his deck because of that last attack!'_

A single card popped out of Kamen's deck as he lifted the card up and immediately slapped it onto his duel disk, "Since I already discarded for its effect, Damage Condenser allows me to special summon my deck's ace – Netherworld Traveler!"

That's when an all too familiar creepy tune flew through the air, canceling out the roar of engines as the violin playing tuner monster appeared on the back of Kamen's D-Wheel, not caring that the wind blew his hair into a wild frenzy (1500/1000).

Jack quickly turned his D-Wheel back around, allowing him to see the road ahead, '_What the hell? He used a good opportunity to bring out a heavy-hitter just to bring out that whimp? That thing's gotta have a killer effect or a secret…'_

Fitting one more card into his dashboard, Jack nodded slightly as the card appeared and sparks flew from the Card Trooper (1900/400 – 1500/0), "That's fine… Make as many stupid mistakes as you like! With only three hundred and fifty life points left, there's no way you can make a decent comeback!"

"… Heh, as long as I got a chance," Kamen replied, slowly drawing as both duelists' Speed Counters popped up by one, giving the masked duelist seven and Jack eleven. "I don't think it'll be that hard to snatch a victory. Especially since I've already gotten what I needed from my last turn to win!"

"Talk's cheap!" Jack shouted. "Action's where it's at!"

"I fully agree!" Kamen announced reaching into the graveyard to pull out two cards. "I activate Mezuki's effect! So, but taking it out of the grave and putting it into the removed from play pile, I can special summon any zombie in my graveyard… With a few exceptions of course…

"But for now, I choose Goblin Zombie!"

A loud screech filled the air as the decaying goblin leapt onto the road, running alongside the speeding D-Wheel (1100/1050).

"And now that I've got what I need on the field," Kamen shouted throwing his hand into the air, prompting the Netherworld Traveler to finish his music, transforming into three separate rings of black light. "It's time to howl a new tune! I tune my level three traveler to my level four goblin!"

And just like that, the three rings began to wrap around the Goblin Zombie, transforming the dead goblin into four orbs of darkness that transformed into a pillar of darkness. "Through the dark abyss, the night will cover this cursed ground we stand upon…"

A loud howl, the pillar of darkness shattered like glass, "Howl through this shattered night! Synchro Summon!"

Through the shattered darkness, a large beastly werewolf, adorned with wild blue fur and glistening light demonic armor, several gold horns erupting from the wolf man's head landed on the ground. With a trio of long, blue furred tails, the Wolfman howled loudly as it landed on the concrete road, using its front and hind legs to chase after Kamen's D-Wheel (2000/2000). "Netherworld Beast – Garulu!"

"Ha! If you think I'm afraid of that overgrown mutt," Jack laughed loudly turning his head back. "Then you might as well attack me with some lame one-liners!"

"If you insist," Kamen chuckled, holding up a card he pulled from his deck before he reached into his graveyard. "Then how's about this one! The countdown has already started… For you!"

That's when something strange happened to the wolf-man, a red aura flowed directly into Garulu's body, turning his blue fur into a deep crimson, making the feral beastman's fur stand on end (2000/2000 + 500/500).

"Huh? Did your monster just change color?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. "I've seen transformations when characters got stronger but this is just…"

"It's thanks to that monster you destroyed last turn," Kamen explained as a ghostly version of the Netherworld Taros appeared over the snarling Garulu. "You see, when destroyed in a battle, the sprit of this monster bides its time in the graveyard just waiting for one of its comrades to appear…

"And when it does, this monster possesses the monster that I choose, giving it strength beyond what the monster itself can acquire! In this case, Taros gives Garulu a bonus of five hundred attack and defense points!"

"Big deal!" Jack snickered. "In case you didn't notice, my Gear Golem has the higher strength, and if you bother attacking my other monsters, I'll still survive and destroy you next turn!"

"… That is a problem…" Kamen replied rubbing his chin. "In which case… Garulu! Dismantle that piece of scrap-iron!"

"You're not going to get the chance!" Jack shouted as he began to reach for his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card. "I'll just…"

"Activate my last face down card – Royal Decree!" Kamen roared as his face down card flipped up, sending a powerful glow through the ground, sending a powerful surge of red electricity through both of Jack's face down cards.

"What? No!" Jack yelped watching as the red furred Garulu leapt through the air, flying towards the Ancient Gear Golem. "… Wait… My monster's stronger than yours, so…"

That's when Garulu's muscles began to bulge, allowing the Wolfman to spin around greatly (2500/2500 + 1200/0), forming into a red drill that flew towards the Ancient Gear Golem. At the last second however, the Heavy Mech Support Platform flew upwards and took the hit for the Gear Golem (3000/3000), exploding and forcing Garulu spinning backwards. (JLP: 4750 / SPC: 11)

"Heh, nice try, ya masked freak!" Jack laughed loudly turning his attention back to Garulu. "But next turn, I'm putting that dog down for…"

"Garulu! Continue your assault!" Kamen ordered as Garulu howled madly through the air (2500/2500 + 1000/0). "Your target is that Card Trooper!"

Jack's eyes widened as he watched the blood red furred werewolf howled loudly once more, leaping into the air to slash its claws into the small toy-like robot, making the machine explode on contact. (JLP: 1650 / SPC: 8)

"It… It can attack multiple times!" Jack shouted as steam shot from his D-Wheel, forcing him to fall behind Kamen and his snickering Garulu (2500/2500).

"And once more!" Kamen roared loudly as Garulu dug its claws into the ground, and then propelled itself through the air once more, this time heading straight towards the Scrap Recycler (2500/2500 + 800/0).

"W-What!" Jack roared as he watched Garulu fly through the air. "NO! STOP!"

That's when Garulu's claws slashed right through the makeshift recycler, making the machine explode in a fiery blast that flew through the air and crashed into Jack's D-Wheel, sending the black motorcycle spinning out of control as the holograms began to slowly disappear… (JLP: 0)

Kamen skidded to a stop and held his hand towards Jack's no longer moving D-Wheel, "… The real countdown starts at zero…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 2:24 p.m._

"So, any idea what the hell that noise was about?" Barron asked as Hyde casually strolled into the living room, his arms crossed.

Hyde sighed loudly as he took a seat on the couch, his eyes closed, "… It was a pair of gunshots and two engines roaring… But it could've just been the neighbor kids playing with a few firecrackers…"

"They say that hearing's the first to go when you're old," Ace snickered as she looked at Hyde with a sly look.

"That's eyesight," Faye corrected before she took a sip of tea from the cup she had.

"Whatever," Ace sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Anyway," Hyde muttered, ignoring Ace's comment. "Back to the topic at hand… We still don't know what to do next concerning the case…"

That's when Hyde opened his eyes, "Well… I'm not so sure about that…"

"Huh?" Barron questioned blinking a few times. "What you talkin' 'bout, Hyde?"

"Think about it," Hyde said rubbing his chin a few times. "There's one factor that we haven't really taken into consideration… There's one factor that I've been mulling over for a while, but I wanted to chalk it up as coincidence, but now that it's come to this, I'll have to explain this theory of mine…

"There has been at least one common factor in the incidents we've had to deal with – Elrod Purvis, Berial the Hellfire Demon, Childsman, The Hopper Brothers, and I'm even willing to bet that Dr. Nefarious incident as well… Think about it, there's one thing all of these incidents have in common…

"One single person has appeared in each and every case."

"Are you saying…?" Barron started.

"You don't think that…" Ace muttered.

"Now that you mention it…" Faye added swirling the tea in the teacup.

"Yeah," Hyde growled, narrowing his brow. "I'm talking about the man of mystery himself – Kamen…"

That's when the sound of shattering glass echoed through the entire building, making all four of the Shadowchasers turn towards the source – Seeing a familiar figure standing amongst the broken glass, his silhouette casting a long shadow into the Shadowchaser base…

"… My ears are burning! Did someone just mention little 'old me?"

TBC

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Sleepy Beauty / Dark / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Zombie/Effect:** While this card is in your graveyard, decrease the level of all Zombie-type monsters in your hand by 1.

**Description:**

**Hollow Spirit / Dark / LV. 5 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000 / Zombie/Effect:** Once per turn, while there is a Zombie-Type monster in your graveyard, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent's life points. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can special summon 1 'Hollow Ghost' from your hand or deck.

**Description:** a young ghostly girl dressed in a blue oversized tunic, a green stocking cap, and with a long tail of white hair

**Hollow Ghost / Dark / LV. 7 / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 0 / Zombie/Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Hollow Spirit". When a card is sent to the graveyard, inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent. If "Hollow Spirit" is not in your Graveyard, the ATK of this card becomes 0.

**Description:** a vaguely female ghost with wild dark blue hair, red eyes and a very creepy smile

_The previous three cards were used by _ in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime._

**Speed Spell – Fallen Baton / Normal Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Discard one Dark Monster from your hand. You may then draw two cards from the bottom of your deck.

**Image:** A beautiful, fallen angel holding onto three cards with a devilish look on her face.

**Red Bull's Eye! / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Activate this card by selecting one face up monster on your side of the field. When your opponent declares their first attack during the battle phase, they must attack the selected monster. When the selected monster is removed from the field, destroy this card and send it to the graveyard.

**Image:** To Magician Valkyria standing next to each other, on of them with a painted on red Bull's Eye while the other's holding a paint brush

**Netherworld Taros / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1300 / Zombie/Effect:** _If this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, you may activate the following effect during your first Main Phase:_

_-) When you normal or special summon a Zombie-Type monster to your side of the field, you may treat this card as an equip spell card and equip it to the summoned monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF._

**Description:** a rather daunting dual horned ogre dressed in red armor and a black hakama, armed with a large curved blade.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Kamen…**_

_**Masked man of mystery… A man who lives a life of danger, and to our team, he's no real stranger. **_

_**But what is this man's goal? **_

_**For what purpose does he do the things he does?**_

_**Next time…**_

_**You won't find out!**_

_**But, several questions will be answered!**_

_**Like…**_

_**Can't spoil the fun…**_

_**Next time**_

_**Draw 33**_

_**Questioning**_

_**Hyde:**_ Just give us a straight answer, damn it!

_**Kamen:**_ Let me think about… NOPE!


	34. Draw 33: Reasoning

_Author's note: Since the last chapter was action packed, but was shorter that what I usually write, so, as an added bonus, I decided to post this chapter a little earlier since it was short. Especially with the twists and turns in it…_

… _A lot of you have been enticed by this story's mysteries – Who is Kamen? What is Jack's reason for hating Shadowchasers and Shadowkind, and yet still work along Shadowkind? What is this mysterious organization's goal? And what do the summonings have to do with any of this? And many more twists and turns in this road of a story…_

_I won't promise that all of those questions will be answered… But, well, I don't want to give too much away…_

_Enjoy… And prepare yourselves, we're about to go full throttle on this fiction… So buckle up!_

_**What drives a person to do the things they do?**_

_**Let's look at it at a historic level – Starting with the basis of the United States of America, which started off as nothing more than a handful British Colonies. But after being taxed and pushed around, the colonies decided to create a new country to deal with several problems and hard times – And it's still standing today.**_

_**Now, let's look at a more recent example – Yusei Fudo, a young duelist who's the current Domino City champion who was raised in the Satellite Sector and probably wouldn't have bothered to go to Neo Domino City if Jack Atlus had stolen his Stardust Dragon. Who knows what would have happened then in that city of technological marvels then?**_

_**Speaking of Atlus, his reasoning for stealing the Stardust Dragon was rather interesting as well – He wanted to make a name for himself and be the best that he could ever become. He was willing to throw his entire past away to do so, burning every bridge he came to… And well, you know what happened then…**_

_**Everyone has their reasons for doing things, whether they be the right reasons or the wrong reasons. **_

_**Now… Count up your sins... **_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 33**_

_**Reasoning**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

"_Yeah," Hyde growled, narrowing his brow. "I'm talking about the man of mystery himself – Kamen…"_

_That's when the sound of shattering glass echoed through the entire building, making all four of the Shadowchasers turn towards the source – Seeing a familiar figure standing amongst the broken glass, his silhouette casting a long shadow into the Shadowchaser base…_

"… _My ears are burning! Did someone just mention little 'old me?"_

_Time: 2:25 p.m._

All four of the Shadowchasers blinked a few times as they eyed the masked man who had just broken into their base of operations, just standing there striking an overly dramatic fashion…

"So…" Kamen started placing his hands on his hips. "Is anyone going to offer me a refreshment or something?"

"How about an ass kicking instead?" Ace growled jumping from the couch, her eyes narrowed down on the masked duelist.

"I may be a gentleman," Kamen announced throwing his hands up into a mock version of a fighting stance. "But I'm no sexist! I'll be willing to fight you all at once!"

"Ace, just calm down," Hyde sighed standing up slowly to leer at the rather confusing Kamen. "Now… Why are you here?"

Kamen lowered his arms until he crossed them over his chest, "Well… I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind getting your asses handed to me again. After all, I've managed to beat you down, gumshoe. I tied with that over flirt-uous youngster…"

"Flirt-uous?" Barron questioned before he pulled out a small black notebook and began to write in it. "That's an interesting word… Better write that one down…"

"… And since I couldn't grace the lovely ladies last time," Kamen stated as he bowed slightly. "I figured that I would give them a taste of humility as well…"

"How about we just skip the duel and we let Ace take a crack at you?" Faye suggested with a dulled look on her face.

"I'm all good for that…" Ace chuckled cracking her knuckles a few times. "Just tell me where you want me to aim."

In an instant, Kamen lifted his hands up into the air, waving them in front of his masked face, "N-Now hold on a second! I was just having a little fun, guys! There's… There's no need to hurt me, honestly!"

"… Well, he's quick to defend," Barron pointed out. "Nothing like the wrath of a woman to do that… Of course, Ace is on the border of what you could call a woman…"

WHAM!

"MY EYE!"

Kamen snickered loudly as he stood up straight, there was nothing better than seeing enemies clock each other over the head. "If you could just relax for a few minutes, I'll say why I'm here… After all, you Shadowchasers have been given such a hard time that you deserve to at least get a chance to redeem your hard work…"

"Give us a reason why we should just arrest you for breaking and entering?" Hyde growled.

"Well, let's see," Kamen mused rubbing his chin guard. "There are actually a few good reasons – One, I helped save Las Vegas from that Hellfire Demon. Two, I saved the more experienced woman's life…"

Hyde, Ace and Barron turned towards Faye who just looked away from their teammates.

"… And there are some other things that I can't remember," Kamen listed off with his helmet slightly tilted. "But the fact of the matter is that I want to help you guys… I've done it before, and I'm willing to do it again…"

"Listen you skid rogue," Hyde sighed turning back to Kamen. "Those may be good reasons to trust you… But at the same time they're reasons why we can't trust you, cause you seem to have an agenda of your very own."

"Not to mention it's hard to trust a guy with a mask on," Ace added.

"… Very well…" Kamen sighed lifting his hands up to the side of his helmet, and immediately clasping the sides of it. "If you so wish, I'll remove this helmet if that'll get you to trust me."

That caught the attention of all four of the Shadowchasers, all of their eyes focused on Kamen who slowly began to lift up his mask…

… Only to reveal a smaller, if not simpler version of his trademarked mask, only with dark visors, "There? Satisfied?"

It took a few seconds for that little gag to settle with the four Shadowchasers…

"… Get serious you palooka," Hyde sighed running a hand through his hair. "You're already trying out patience…"

Putting his bigger helmet under his arm, Kamen snickered as he wagged his finger, "I'm not the guy who asked to take if off… I'm the guy wearing it, now, anyway, I think its time we got serious. Normally, I'm the only one allowed to ask questions… But since I just broke your window, I'll give you guys one question to ask me anything. If I can't answer it, then you're more than welcomed to change your question.

"So… Ask your question…"

"Give us a sec," Hyde requested.

"Sure, go ahead," Kamen replied spinning the helmet he took off on his fingers, balancing it without a hint of trouble.

The four Shadowchasers immediately huddled around each other, all of them whispering to each other while Kamen looked around the living room. It was quite the pleasant building, a decent décor, and with a rather relaxing aura of tranquility… If it wasn't for the fact that he was standing amongst broken glass, Kamen would've been able to fully enjoy himself…

"So… You guys choose your question?" Kamen asked nonchalantly as he tilted his head a few times. "I've kinda got an appointment after this and I don't want to be tardy…"

"Yeesh, for someone willing to help," Ace growled crossing her arms. "You're certainly not patient."

"Someone who breaks windows rarely is," Kamen replied with a wag of his finger. "So, your question, if you please."

"Fine," Hyde sighed pulling away from the others. "Then here's our question… What is your main goal with all that you've done?"

"Denied!" Kamen honked out holding up his free hand. "Sorry, but that question is ineligible with me."

"Huh?" All four of the Shadowchasers questioned with dulled looks on their faces.

Kamen sighed with a shake of his masked head, "You see, a man's not a man if he doesn't have secrets… That's why I wear the mask."

"Not like that really matters," Faye muttered pushing up her glasses.

"Fine, then how about you just tell us why the hell you're here?" Hyde questioned with his eyes narrowed down at the confusing masked duelist.

"I brought you all a present," Kamen laughed loudly heading for the broken window, and reaching outside of it. "Something that I think you'll all enjoy…"

A few seconds later, Kamen threw his present onto the ground, the black overcoat fluttering through air with a hat falling down atop of its head, two handguns bouncing onto the floor, "ACK! There's glass here, you ass!"

Hyde blinked a few times at the tied up Jack, his face covered with bruises and a look of pure anger. "… Should we know who this guy is?"

"AH!" Ace gasped in realization. "It's this dood! That one cowboy from that one incident with that Doctor Bad robot or something… I think this guy's name was Jackson Hark…"

"Don't screw with my name!" Jack snarled glaring daggers at Ace. "I told you my name was Jack Harken!"

"Yeah, I remember this guy," Hyde sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"As do I," Faye chimed in slowly sitting back on the couch. "Ace and I saw him at the college where we confronted Purvis… We thought he was just an ordinary college student at the time…"

"And I…" Barron started with his hand raised. "Have no clue who this guy is… Then again, it's not like I really care to remember guys' names."

"Well," Kamen sighed as he clapped his hands free of dirt, his larger helmet now covering the smaller mask. "Looks like my work is done, but make sure that you can get ballistics on those guns… I'm sure that you all have plenty to talk about."

"Whoa, we're not done talking to you!" Hyde started…

… But only got to say 'Whoa' before Kamen leapt out the broken window and began to run away. "… And he just runs away… Just perfect."

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 2:30 p.m._

After picking up the tied up Jack and strapping him into one of the spare chairs they had, Hyde, Faye and Ace stood around Jack in the kitchen…

… Leaving Barron with clean up duty with the broken window. "Sure, I'm out doing actual Shadowchaser work, so I don't get a chance to see this jerk, and I'm left with clean up duty…"

"Perhaps you'd enjoy a song on the world's smallest violin?" Kyon suggested taking a seat on the couch with his pipe dangling in between his fingers. "Might as well prove your worth here."

"Why are you still here?" Barron questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you have a business to run?"

"My staff is quite capable and trustworthy," Kyon answered quickly gesturing his pipe at Barron. "Quite unlike you…"

"Seriously, do people feel the need to take personal stabs at me?" Barron asked.

In the kitchen…

"Alright," Hyde sighed leaning up against the wall. "The sooner you talk, Jack… The sooner you can get out of here."

"Heh, big man," Jack chuckled, shifting his body around so he could get the ropes to be a little bit more comfortable. "You're only talking big cause I'm just tied up like this… How about you untie me and we'll see if you can still talk big?"

Faye looked at the guns that were on the counter, the ammunition removed and hidden somewhere, "Look, we know that you've got a little bit of a record here… We know that you fought against Dr. Nefarious and Ace here, and apparently, that Kamen character went through the trouble of bringing you here, all we want to know is why."

"Humph, you're actually listening to that masked freak?" Jack questioned raising an eyebrow underneath his hat. "That's hysterical. I overheard you guys talking about how you questioned his trust and…"

"Just calm down," Hyde sighed holding up a mug of coffee. "Just give us a reason why you fought, and any reason why Kamen would be…"

"You damn Shadowchasers," Jack growled lowering his head, allowing his hat to overshadow his eyes. "You're all the same. You don't care for the people who are hurt by the Shadowkind, all you care for is your so-called justice made by a Shadowkind no less! So you can just take your questions and shove them up your…"

"Aaaah!" Ace yelped loudly as she slammed her fist into her hand.

Everyone looked at Ace for a few minutes, all of them blinking in confusion until Jack tilted his head up, "… Did I hit her a little too hard in that duel I had against her?"

"Its not brain damage, you western reject," Ace growled wagging a finger at Jack before she turned towards Hyde. "Hey, remember last night?"

"Yeah?" Hyde questioned.

"Well… Remember when we first confronted that one person?" Ace asked with a rather big smile plastered on her face.

**0-0-0- Quick Flashback -0-0-0**

"_Hey! Jackson Henderson used that card!" Ace yelped looking at the card…_

… _Then she stopped for a second and thought for a second, "… Hmm… Now that I think about it, when I've been dueling lately, I've been facing a lot of Insect and Machine duelists and…"_

"_Get your head out of the clouds," Hyde sighed with a slap to his forehead. _

"_A-And its J-Jack," Mira mumbled as she blushed slightly._

"_What was that?" Ace questioned._

"_Um… N-Never mind," Mira muttered as she lowered her head._

**0-0-0-0-0**

"You're that very same Jack that Mira spoke of last night," Ace snickered with the grin on her face getting bigger. "Aren't you?"

"… You don't have the right to slander her name," Jack snarled, the look in his eyes turning venomous. "Not after the crap you pulled last night…"

"Hey, I got these bruises trying to help Mira!" Ace defended slamming her foot into the ground. "So don't you dare…"

That's when Hyde lifted his hand up, prevent Ace from speaking any more, "Kid… What's wrong? Are you thinking that we might've done something to Mira?"

"I don't think you did," Jack spat back. "I know you did. You bastards took her away, planning on siphoning off information from her!"

Hyde, Faye and Ace all sighed at once, all three of them knowing the truth.

But, with how hard headed this guy was, it probably wouldn't be easy for him to see the truth that was sitting just before him…

So Hyde took a seat at the table and looked Jack right in the eye, "… We've got a lot of time to talk… So, we might as well start at the beginning, about how we got a phone call just last afternoon…"

"I'll get some more tea," Faye said walking to the side.

"Ace, could you get my duel disk?" Hyde requested before sipping his coffee.

"… Why? You planning on dueling this guy?" Ace asked blinking a few times.

"Just try me," Hyde answered, returning to his coffee.

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 2:41 p.m._

As one would imagine, the streets of Las Vegas were normally crowded with pedestrians, cars, trucks and all sorts of other vehicles. However, with the redevelopment that occurred years ago, more roads were opened up to allow easier traffic flows.

And yet, there was always a need for different forms of transportation, especially for those who wanted to get to one casino to another without fainting in the sunlight. Hence, the need for the Las Vegas Monorails, having several different monorails going along the tracks and heading to different locations.

And amongst the crowded tram cars, sat none-other than Davidson, simply reading the newspaper… Ignoring the fact that there were a few Klingon sitting next to him, '_… Didn't think that Shadowkind would be interested in being Trekkies…'_

Turning his paper to the weather section, Davidson smirked at the forecast – For the next week, nothing but sun, save for a few clouds. "Hmm… Clear nights? Hot weather? That's not really the best weather to set the mood for a reunion…

"Now a dark, stormy night… That's the best kind of weather for these sort of reunions."

Folding up the newspaper, Davidson fitted the newspaper under his arm as he turned his head towards the slightly clouded, blue sky through the window. Lifting his hand up, Davidson lifted his fingers up, waving them around…

… At the same time, the clouds began to grow, becoming darker and darker for each wave of his fingers.

Of course a few seconds later, Davidson stopped when he realized all of the Klingon were looking at him, as if he was the freak in the group, "… Oh just look in the mirror."

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 2:43 p.m._

Jack couldn't be any madder, not only was he tied down against his will (courtesy of that masked freak of nature), only a few feet away from his two guns, and now he was stuck listening to Hyde lie (in actuality, explaining) about the night before – Mira calling the Shadowchaser base and her duel against Ace. "You about done? Cause I'm getting sick of your lies."

"Yeesh kid, what makes you think I'm lying to you?" Hyde grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.

Ace and Faye had left the room a few minutes ago to allow Hyde to use his experience in interrogation and questioning to deal with Jack.

"That mark on your face is all I need," Jack replied turning his head away from Hyde's gaze. "I learned quite a few years ago that you Shadowchasers can't be trusted… Or depended on…"

That last statement made Hyde raise an eyebrow, "So, we're not dependable… Why is that?"

"Like I'd give you my reasons," Jack chuckled with a shake of his head. "You're a Shadowchaser, you lied about Mira, and…"

Hyde sighed as he pulled his duel disk closer to him, "I guess I don't have much of a choice in the matter…"

And like that, Hyde flicked a small switch on the Duel Disk, making the device beep a few times until a familiar voice sounded out… "Y-Yes… You s-see, you've b-been dealing w-with those w-weird summonings… T-The place I… I'm associated with is r-responsible for them and…"

Jack's eyes widened as he heard the voice, '_M-Mira!'_

"From the look on your face," Hyde sighed pushing the empty mug of coffee to the side. "You at least recognize that voice…"

"… I didn't even know that Duel Disks could do that…" Jack admitted as the sound of thunder filled the room, coming from the duel disk.

"I accidentally found this function," Hyde muttered as he rubbed back of his head. "When I tried turning on the holographic imagers for the first time… I heard it can also be used as a com device to other people who where duel disks…"

That's when the sound of breaking concrete erupted from the duel disk, followed by a few familiar voices, "Ace!"

"I got it! I got it!" 

"My apologies, but I must refrain you two from slicing my arm off."

Jack's jaw opened with that last voice, there was always the chance that the Shadowchasers could've made Mira say that previous line of hers… But that voice…

That mannerism…

There was only one person that Jack knew who had those two qualities, and he wasn't even human…

"It was then that a refined Blood Ogre took her," Hyde answered, making Jack jump slightly, turning his attention to see Hyde playing with a cigarette in his fingers. "We tried to stop that black suited monstrosity, but we were unable to catch him due to weird weather conditions…"

"… So, you Shadowchasers really are undependable," Jack chuckled sadly as he lowered his head slightly.

Hyde shook his head, "I tried to save her… Anyone who's willing to put their lives on the line are the bravest among us. I know I failed, but if you help, then there's a chance that we can save her."

"… I don't trust you," Jack answered back.

"That's fine," Hyde replied with a shake of his head. "You don't want to trust me? Then how about you believe in your friend's trust in us? She came to ask us for help and in return we would protect two people… Mira herself, and I'm willing to bet that you're the other person Jack…"

A small amount of red appeared on Jack's face when he heard that…

"All I'm asking is that you tell us what's going on in Las Vegas," Hyde continued pocketing the cigarette. "You'll get the same deal as Mira requested, and you don't even…"

"Fine…" Jack growled, lifting his head up to glare at Hyde. "I'll talk… But on one condition…"

"And that is?" Hyde asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're going to let me join in on whatever plan you've got in stored for after I tell you," Jack snarled with a determined look in his eyes.

"… I'd have to clear it with the big guy first," Hyde sighed tapping his fingers on the table. "But, I will press that issue with him… Now, talk, how do you fit in with this stuff?"

"How about you untie me first?" Jack suggested.

A few minutes later, all four of the Shadowchasers were back in the kitchen, Jack fully untied, but still seated in the same chair at the table, "Ugh, I got a stinking rope burn…"

"So…" Hyde mumbled. "What are you going to tell us?"

"… I honestly don't know where to start," Jack answered rubbing his chin.

"Then start with yourself," Faye suggested. "Why did Kamen bother to bring you to us and how do you tie in with the stuff that's been happening in Las Vegas?"

"Heh, fine…" Jack snickered pulling his hat down over his eyes. "But it's a long story… It all started ten years ago…"

**0-0-0 Ten Years Ago 0-0-0**

_Walking down an old dusty road was a seven-year old version of Jack, dressed in some rather baggy clothes and a backpack. Walking alongside him was an older man, dressed in rather weird attire that resembled that of what a college science professor would wear. Like Jack, this man had greasy black hair (albeit it was shorter) and wore glasses over his eyes._

"I was only a little kid of seven at the time… But I can remember it as clear as day. My father was a scientist, and he was an aware…"

_The older man smiled down at Jack, messing up the top of the young man's head of hair. _

_The scene then changes to late night in a mansion, with Jack watching his father observing a flask of red, yet familiar liquid._

"He was actually working on a new project, I can't really remember what it was all about though… All except that it was really important."

_Turning up the burner under the flask, Jack's Father watched as the liquid began to bubble up and then make the flask shake violently. "DUCK AND COVER, SON!"_

_Before Jack could react, the flask exploded into a powerful cloud of red smoke that covered the entire room and caused both of them to the ground._

"Unfortunately, he wasn't the best scientist around… But he always had a saying…"

_Both Jack and his father sat next to each other on the floor, their clothes and hair slightly dyed red from the mysterious explosion. Jack had a look of disgust on his face while his father laughed loudly. "Heh, sorry 'bout that, Jack… But you know what they say, science is just a bunch of mistakes that can lead to a breakthrough."_

"… _That doesn't make any sense, dad!" the younger Jack snapped._

"… Yeah, he was far from being the ideal father figure. But, I really cared for him and he in turn cared for me. Things were going on great… At least until one night…"

_Jack muttered under his breath as he pulled his backpack, in an attempt to keep it from sliding off, "Dang it… It must've broke when I climbed that tree… Maybe I could get dad to fix it…"_

_Stopping in his tracks, Jack shook his head with a shiver, "Knowing him, he'd probably go way too overboard and put some useless machines in it…"_

_With that thought slowly slipping from his head, Jack sighed in relief as he reached his house, the sun beginning to set behind him. Pulling out his house key, Jack immediately opened the door to his large house, "Dad! I'm home!"_

_Unfortunately, the only response that Jack received was an eerie silence, save for the weird breeze that echoed through the entire building. "Hmm… Dad, I'm going to play some video games… And I'm not going to do my homework tonight!"_

_Still nothing, and slowly, Jack began to enter the house, closing the door behind him… That's when the sound of breaking glass echoed through the entire building, making Jack duck and cover, half-expecting another explosion. When that didn't come, Jack began to shiver slightly as he walked through the house, heading for his dad's lab…_

_Moments later, Jack reached the doorway of the lab…_

"_Look doc…" A beastly voice growled, followed by another sting of breaking glass chimed. "You've got quite the life here… A big home, enough money to provide for your son, and you've even managed to improve in your research. You don't want to lose all that, do you?"_

"_Look," Jack's Father sighed, making Jack gulp as he leaned up against the wall, listening in on the conversation. "I'm telling you that this stuff is too dangerous to reproduce. I've run the tests, and every single one of them proves it!"_

"… _I see," The beastly voice began to grow deeper. "Well, I have to say Professor Harken… Your intellect has been quite useful to me and my fellows, but if that's the case then we'll have to go about the plans quite differently…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"… _Think of this as your resignation, doc…"_

_A bloodcurdling scream blasted through the air, making Jack's eyes widen and forcing him to turn his head and peek into the room… Seeing his father being held up by his collar by a clawed hand, Jack's throat tightened as he saw blood trickle down his father's head…_

"_Sorry 'bout this Professor," the gruff voice sounded, making Jack's eyes follow the clawed hand down to its owner…_

… _Which was connected to a mountain of a man, who seemed to have the characteristics of that of a wolf – Sharp ears atop of his long trail of black messy hair, a long tail, and gray fur covering his muscular body. _

"_D-DAD!" Jack finally mustered out of his throat, getting both his father's and the wolf man's attentions._

"_J-Jack…" Jack's father sputtered._

_The Wolfman turned his head towards Jack, giving the young kid a chance to see the crossing scars that were between his red eyes, "So the little pup appears before us… Looks like he's scared for life…"_

"_G-Get out of here!" Jack's father shouted grabbing the wolfman's arm with whatever strength he had. "Run Jack, run!"_

_Hesitating at first, Jack stumbled over his own shoes and ran out of the room, a loud scream only prompting him to run even faster._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack sighed as he pulled the hat down over his head, "… My father died that day… I lost everything that day, and that was because of that wolf that my hatred for Shadowkind came to be…"

"Then what about your distaste for Shadowchasers?" Hyde asked rubbing his chin.

"Like I said," Jack sighed. "My father was a scientist and an aware. A few days after my old man was killed, a few people who had that same mark on your face questioned me about it. I told them about the cross-scared Wolfman, and they told me that they'd find the creep…

"Days passed, weeks passed, eventually a year passed… Nothing, I didn't hear a word from those Shadowchasers. And since my mother died when I was even younger and none of my few relatives wanted me, I was forced to live out a few of my younger years at an orphanage."

The four Shadowchasers remained silent as they heard Jack's answer.

"So, you can see why I don't really trust you Shadowchasers," Jack answered tapping the rim of his hat a few times. "Although, if it wasn't due to that, I probably wouldn't have met Mira at that orphanage and who knows what my life would've been like."

"Alright," Ace muttered turning her head to the side. "So you've wowed us with a sob story… But what we're really interested in what the heck is going on in Las Vegas. So how about you try talking about that?"

"My, aren't you the impatient one," Jack chuckled pushing up his hat to show his smirk. "But fine… If you want me to spill my guts about this mystery you all can't solve, I'll be more than willing to throw that out on the table.

"Let me say this to begin with, I don't know all the details concerning the plan, but I'll tell you my role in all this. I'm what you'd call a delivery boy, gathering materials and delivering them to the right person in our organization. If it was to take teeth from a werewolf, picking up some weird flowers or picking up some interesting packages.

"I also some times run clean up… I was the one who took Dr. Nefarious and these bruises were caused by those damned grasshopper freaks."

"You're talking about the Hopper Brothers, right?" Faye questioned pointing a finger at Jack. "They did that to you?"

"Yeah, that damn emo elf screwed up all three of the summonings," Jack growled waving a hand in the air a few times. "But, apparently that's a good thing for the boss's goals."

"Your boss, what's his name?" Hyde asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dunno," Jack answered…

… Making all four of the Shadowchasers fall face first into the ground.

"I've only heard the guy's voice," Jack answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Never seen his face, I always took orders from the guy who worked for him… Who happens to be the same man who took me and Mira in from that orphanage. Although, if what you guys are saying is true, then Volk lied to me about Mira…"

"And we'll be sure find out why," Hyde coughed getting back into his seat. "But back to your testimony, if you didn't know what their goals were, then why were they performing those summons?"

"That, I can answer," Jack replied crossing his arms. "I don't know all the scientific mumbo-jumbo involved, but apparently with each summon, there was some sort of left over stuff in the air. We had these weird machines that would collect the leftovers and it would form into some sort of red liquid… I think heard some snake calling the stuff Residue…"

That caught the attention of both Ace and Faye…

"Hey, Faye," Ace muttered to the older Shadowchaser.

"Yeah, I know," Faye replied with a serious look on her face.

"So you agree?" Ace questioned blinking a few times. "That the name Residue sounds stupid?"

Faye just smacked her forehead.

"So," Jack sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "Anything else you want to know?"

"… Yeah, where's this base of operations taking place?" Hyde asked. "I'm only assuming that if something like this is happening then…"

Hyde would've continued, only the phone began to ring, breaking the serious mood in the kitchen. Barron coughed slightly as he walked over to the phone, "Uh… I'll get it, not like I've got any questions for this guy…"

While the phone continued to ring, Hyde shook his head, "… Anyway, where can we find this organization?"

The phone ceased to ring as Jack sighed, "You ever gamble in the Devil's Full House?"

"I'm not old enough to gamble," Ace huffed, pouting to the side.

"Truth be told it wouldn't matter if you were old enough," Hyde answered rubbing his chin. "I heard that the casino was only opened to a select handful of people. Its not supposed to be open to the public for another few months…"

"And what better place to hide?" Jack chuckled pushing up his hat to leer at the Shadowchasers. "A place where not even the public, save for the elite are allowed… It's also good to have some deep pockets to hold in case you need to…"

"Great…" Hyde muttered. "I've got some follow up questions to ask you about your involvement… But we'll have to wait till we get in contact with Jalal…"

"I've got a quick question though," Ace interrupted pointing at Jack's face, not giving anyone a chance to speak before she asked her question. "What's with that mark on your face? I thought you hated Shadowchasers?"

"I distrust them," Jack replied wagging a finger. "And having a mark like this, acts like a fake badge… Quite handy to have when you're dealing with Shadowkinds."

"Hey, Hyde," Barron called out, having the phone covered. "Phone's for you."

"We're in the middle of something here," Hyde growled pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just take a message and tell whoever it is I'll call them back."

"Yeah, I already did," Barron sighed with a shake of his head. "Apparently this guy knows you'd say that… So he told me that if you said that, that you really haven't changed in three years…"

"What?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow.

"And he said that if that didn't work," Barron muttered out loud. "He said that his name is Davidson…"

Hyde's eyes widened and began to look almost lifeless. A moment of silence followed until Hyde pushed himself away from the table and walked directly towards Barron, "… Everyone, out of the room now…"

"Hyde?" Faye questioned raising an eyebrow as Hyde snapped the phone from Barron's hands.

"Please… While I'm dealing with this," Hyde growled as Barron inched away from the older Shadowchaser. "I need you guys to contact with Jalal…"

A few moments passed as the three other Shadowchasers and Jack left the room, allowing Hyde to place the phone to his ear. "… This had better be some sick joke Reno…"

"Jokes? Oh, Hyde, you know that when it comes to work," A guillotine of a voice sounded through the receiver. "I'm all serious… I was three years prior, and I always will be… Now, is that any kind of tone to take with me?"

"… Davidson," Hyde snarled. "… You… You can't be talking to me… You're supposed to be…"

Davidson laughed on the other end of the phone, "Dead?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Twists and turns, twists and turns…**_

_**Now we've got one a ghost of Hyde's past returning from the grave…**_

_**Who is Davidson?**_

_**Why is he working with the enemies?**_

_**And what is his connection with Hyde?**_

_**The answers…**_

_**Next time**_

_**Draw 34**_

_**Convulsion of Nature**_


	35. Draw 34: Convulsion of Nature

_**Author's Note:**__ The time has come… We learned about Jack's past last chapter, now we get to see a part of Hyde's past coming back to haunt him. Now, a certain set of cards was created by my beta that were not only significant to this chapter, but also are quite effective. I want to take this opportunity to thank him for his support and his contribution to not only this chapter, but also for the story total._

_Scarlet Weatherman, thank you for the help!_

_Now, enjoy._

_**We can't change the past, that fact is a given, even though there were several times that people have tried to change them. There's at least one memory that everyone wants to remove… But like scars, memories cannot just disappear like that… They can only fade into the back of our minds…**_

… _**There's one person who I tried to forget countless times…**_

_**I guess that's my reason to join the Shadowchaser, to drown that person's memory into the recesses of my head. What better way than by making many more memories in my head.**_

_**Is it so wrong that I want to forget that memory?**_

… _**I guess that's just for me to decide…**_

_**Now, I have to deal with this past of mine… And I'll deal with it, on my own terms… **_

_**Davidson… I don't know how… But you can't be here!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 34**_

_**Convulsion of Nature**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_A few moments passed as the three other Shadowchasers and Jack left the room, allowing Hyde to place the phone to his ear. "… This had better be some sick joke Reno…"_

"_Jokes? Oh, Hyde, you know that when it comes to work,__" A guillotine of a voice sounded through the receiver. "__I'm all serious… I was three years prior, and I always will be… Now, is that any kind of tone to take with me?"_

"… _Davidson," Hyde snarled. "… You… You can't be talking to me… You're supposed to be…"_

_Davidson laughed on the other end of the phone, "__Dead?"_

Remaining silent, Hyde gripped the phone tighter and tighter with each passing second…

"Aw… What's the matter?" Davidson snickered on the phone line. "I would've figured you'd enjoy speaking to a former co-worker, Hyde…"

"How…" Hyde snarled with his eyes narrowed down. "How the hell are you talking with me now?"

"Hyde… You're a detective," Davidson reprimanded. "Why should I do all the work for you? Especially over the phone, you know that's the worst sort of manner to talk… I think it'd be best if we talk in person… Don't you think? For old times sake…"

"What's there to talk about?" Hyde growled, digging into his pocket to pull out the cigarette he didn't use earlier. "You're not supposed to be alive… I saw you…"

"Now, now, now Hyde," Davidson sighed loudly as Hyde quickly lit his cigarette, allowing the flow of nicotine to fill the cigarette addicted Shadowchaser's lungs. "Maybe I am Davidson… And maybe I'm not, however, that little doubt will remain in your heart for the rest of your days…"

Hyde just took a drag of his cigarette, "… What do you want?"

"Getting a little old in the years, are we Hyde?" Davidson chuckled over the line. "Well then allow me to spell it out… Since you're talking with me, then I can naturally assume that you've got that snot-nosed punk at that little house you call a base. My employer would be most devastated if you had that sailor mouthed cowboy in your grasp… 

"As you can imagine, I would like that cowboy returned posthaste. Now, before you go on yelling at me that I'm not in a position to be making demands you should probably listen to my offer…"

Meanwhile in the living room…

"… And that's what we've got Jalal," Faye wrapped up explaining to the holographic Jalal who was silently listening to the story that Faye had told concerning Jack, his past and even the plan that was going on in Las Vegas.

"I see…" Jalal mumbled rubbing his chin as he eyed Jack. "Mr. Harken, I do apologize for what has happened to you… But, whatever involvement you had in this plan will have to go before a board and…"

"Yeah, yeah," Jack scoffed to the side waving a hand. "Whatever. I just want to help my friend Mira and get some answers. When that's done, I'll be sure to turn myself in immediately…"

"Hey! How about you show him some respect?" Ace growled narrowing her yes at Jack.

"Why?" Jack questioned pulling his hat down. "Its not like I'm a Shadowchaser, he doesn't really have much…"

WHAM!

"OW!" Jack yelped as he fell over the couch and into the ground. "My head!"

"Hehehe," Barron snickered with a large on his face as he watched Ace crack her knuckles. "Good one…"

"Truth be told," Jalal sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Barron, you're a Shadowchaser, and yet you rarely show me any respect… Including that account card that you have…"

"Yeah, but there's a difference between Jack's disrespect and mine," Barron replied with a large smirk on his face. "I make it look good!"

WHAM!

"GAH! My other eye!" Barron shouted as he staggered back, also falling over the couch next to Jack.

Ace sighed as she rubbed her fist a few times, "I never get tired of doing that."

"Alice, you know I would prefer if you didn't hit your own companions," Jalal sighed with a shake of his head. "But this is neither the time nor the place for me to make such small talk. There are many things going wrong at headquarters and from reports that I've been reading, things aren't looking as good as one would hope for…"

"So, what would you suggest we do then, Jalal?" Faye asked rubbing her chin. "We're up to our necks here in trouble, so we figured we'd ask you for your opinion and if we should call for some reinforcements."

"Hmm… Well, I would have to get into contact with the closest group of Shadowchasers," Jalal replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "However that could take some time… And with every minute that passes, the situation could grow more dire…"

That's when Hyde entered into the room, his cigarette dangling in his mouth as the smoke lofted through the air, "… Then we don't have a lot of time to waste…"

"Ah, Mr. Vayne," Jalal greeted rubbing his chin. "It's rare for you not to show up to a full group meeting…"

"Sorry," Hyde grumbled looking over to the side, seeing both Jack and Barron stumbling to their feet. "I had an important phone call to take…"

"And you lit up a cigarette too!" Ace huffed with her arms crossed. "Don't you know that…"

"Ace, not now!" Hyde growled with murder in his eyes, making Ace shudder back slightly. Taking a breath, Hyde breathed out a small cloud of smoke before he turned back to Jalal. "And Jalal…"

"Hmm?" Jalal questioned raising an eyebrow.

"There's something I need to do," Hyde stated walking over to Jack and grabbing the cowboy's shoulder tightly, visibly making Jack wince slightly. "So, if you guys work on a plan, I'll hear it when I get back…"

And without giving anyone a chance to say anything, Hyde just dragged off Jack out of the room, surprising the cowboy, "Later."

Everyone just blinked a few times at Hyde's sudden out burst until…

"My, that was rude," Kyon muttered rubbing his chin a few times.

Everyone except Jalal's hologram jumped at the sight of the Were-Ermine suddenly appearing in the living room.

"Gah! Kyon!" Ace yelped as she cracked her knuckles. "Where in the world did you…"

"I was helping myself to some of your drinks in the fridge," Kyon answered lifting up a small can of soda. "Please, continue as if I'm not here…"

"… Ah very well," Jalal sighed with a shake of his head. "Hyde's weird behavior aside, I will try to scrounge up some other Shadowchasers to send your way… However, I would suggest that you three and Hyde to come up with a plan. As for that Jack character… I still have my doubts about him, so, when the time does come, I request that each and everyone of you be careful. 

"I shall try to get back in touch with you all sometime in the future."

And like that, Jalal's hologram disappeared into the coffee table.

"Hmm… So that was Jalal," Kyon muttered before he took a sip of his soda.

"You've never seen Jalal before?" Ace asked raising an eyebrow as Kyon took a seat.

"Why would I?" Kyon questioned with a shrug. "I'm a law abiding Shadowkind, the only crimes I've committed are being too handsome…"

"Same here!" Barron laughed out loud.

Faye didn't say a word, she just rubbed her chin in deep thought.

"… Something on your mind, Faye?" Barron asked putting his laughter aside.

"Its Hyde," Faye answered quickly pushing up her glasses. "It's obvious to see that something's up… Barron, what was that phone call about?"

"How would I know?" Barron asked with his arms crossed. "All I know is that some guy named Davidson was asking for him…"

"Hmm… I doubt that Hyde would tell us out front," Faye replied looking serious. "And I doubt Jalal would be willing to tell us either…"

That's when Ace smirked wildly, getting a confused look from Kyon, "… If that's the case, then I know exactly who to ask!"

Both Barron and Faye looked at each other for a few seconds…

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 3:34 p.m._

Like any major city, it was a given that there would be a police station, and Las Vegas was no exception. However, when compared to other sizable cities, the LVPD was more like a small business building that could rival that of one of the smaller casinos.

Now it wasn't that crime was rampant in the City of Sin (contrary to the name), but since there was a large area to span over the city, there were several stations spread amongst the tall buildings. But, there was one large base of operations that decided on where the officers and detectives were scheduled to go to.

And it was at this moment that a familiar shade wearing high officer wished that he was in one of the branch offices. "Damn it, I hate desk work! If I have to be seated at a table, I'd rather be seated across from my new girlfriend…"

"Hey Reno!"

Reno blinked behind his shades as he turned around to see one of the younger officers calling out to him, "Yeah? What is it?"

"You got a couple of guests in your office," The rookie officer stated, not bothering to look up from his paperwork. "One of them saying they knew your friend Hyde Vayne or something like that…"

"Yeesh, great detective work," Reno sighed as he turned towards his office, making sure that the papers under his arm weren't shuffled from the order they were placed in.

When Reno silently opened the door to his glass-walled office, he was met with a familiar duo…

"Hmm… Man, the AC in here is nice," Barron sighed as he lifted his boots onto the desk, resting them against the top of it. "Must be a cushy job to get here… I wonder if there's a chance for me to get to the Shadowchaser main base?"

"With your track record?" Ace snickered with a dulled look on her face. "You're more than likely to get fired from the team before that happens."

"Ahem!" Reno cleared his throat, making the two younger Shadowchasers jump slightly. "Can I help you two?"

"Ah, yes!" Barron announced jumping from his seat. "The name's Barron Diego and this tomboyish girl over here is Alice Drei…"

"That's Ace!" the beast duelist growled.

But Barron just continued onwards, "We work with your friend Hyde Vayne and…"

"You're Shadowchasers, right?" Reno guessed closing the door behind him, taking note of the surprised looks on Ace and Barron's faces. "Relax… I'm a sensitive, I may not see what you guys can see, but I know enough. Besides, I've known Hyde for quite a while, so he trusts me with a few secrets here and there."

"That's good to hear," Ace replied with a smile on her face as she watched Reno drop the papers on his desk. "Cause that's the reason why we're here."

Reno raised an eyebrow, "… Hyde? You're here because of him? Does that old blood hound want more information on some crime?"

"Not really," Barron replied with a wave of his hand. "We're here cause we've got a question about Hyde, and since he kind of stormed out our of base with a witness…"

"Well, I'm no psychologist," Reno sighed taking a seat behind the desk. "And I don't like talking about people behind their backs either…"

"That's alright," Barron sighed, shaking his head slightly. "All we really need is for you to tell us what the name Davidson means…"

Reno didn't respond, but the fact that his sunglasses slowly slid down his nose, showing his serious eyes and the devastated look plastered over his face, "… That name… Where did you hear that?"

"Someone by that name called our base," Barron explained with his own serious look on his face. "Which by itself is rather weird… We're not exactly listed in the phonebook. And there's the fact that the guy asked specifically for Hyde Vayne…"

"And since the old guy stormed out," Ace interrupted, getting a rather annoyed look from Barron. "We kinda figure that there's something going on with him…"

Pushing his sunglasses back to his face, Reno sighed loudly, "Davidson… Miles Davidson, that's a name I thought I would never have to hear again."

"Why? Was he some sort of criminal?" Ace asked.

"… You could say that quite easily," Reno replied running a hand through his red hair. "But then again, you could say that he was actually one of the best sleuths that New York City had ever seen within the last few years…

"And was Hyde's mentor."

"Wait… What?" Barron and Ace questioned at the same time.

"Miles Davidson, or Davidson as he liked to be called," Reno started, leaning his head back onto the chair. "He was quite the legendary detective in New York City, and even had quite a bit of standing in other law enforcement departments since he acted as a consultant on several cases.

"And let me tell ya, from the reports and records I read that he was able to solve almost every case he was on."

"You keep saying was," Ace pointed out. "Did something happen to him?"

"I don't know all the details," Reno answered. "But, three years ago there was an incident, there was talk of illegal dealings, several people losing their lives… And one of those people was Davidson himself."

Ace and Barron's eyes widened at those words.

"W-What?" Ace yelped.

"N-Now hold on a second," Barron chuckled sheepishly with a wave of his hand. "If what you're saying is true, then maybe the person who wanted to talk to Hyde was one of Davidson's relatives and…"

"Not really possible," Reno replied with his arms crossed. "A few years ago I was working on a case and had to report to the NYDP where I worked with Davidson and Hyde… During that time I became friends with them and found out that Davidson was an orphan and he kept his real name."

"Man, what's with all the orphans?" Barron muttered rubbing his chin. "Well, then maybe it was some guy posing as him?"

"I can't answer that," Reno answered back. "I didn't hear the phone call so all I can give you is some speculation on this matter."

"Great, so what the hell is going on with Hyde?" Ace asked with a confused look on her face.

"Like I just said, speculation here," Reno replied with a loud sigh. "But following the logical reasoning… It could be someone from Hyde's past and used the name just to get his attention. I mean, its not like the dead can come back to life, right?"

Ace and Barron looked at each other for a few seconds nervously…

"Wait, let me guess," Reno sighed with a slap to his forehead. "There's a Shadowkid out there that can bring back the dead, right?"

"Well…" Ace started.

"It's complicated," Barron chuckled sheepishly. "And its Shadokind…"

"… Makes me almost glad to be stuck with all this paperwork," Reno sighed sitting forward. "Now look and listen, I don't know what this is all about, but you should heed my advice and try to find Hyde before he does anything rash."

"Rash? Hyde's a level headed kind of guy," Barron replied pushing some black hair from his eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"… Even the most level headed people have an igniter," Reno calmly answered. "Just one little spark that can make them erupt into a terrible inferno… Now, I know Hyde like the back of my hand, we've been friends since that case we worked on, but there are some things that no one can really see in a person…

"That's why you need to find him."

"Easier said than done," Ace grumbled.

"One more thing," Reno added lifting his hand up. "Both of you play that Duel Monsters game as well, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Barron questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I should point out something about Davidson," Reno stated. "He was a duelist as well… And in his free time, he would often compete in tournaments in New York City… He even became the NYC Champ three years running."

"Wow…" Ace gaped in awe. "So, what'd he run?"

"… Not sure," Reno replied flatly with a smirk on his face.

Both Ace and Barron sighed loudly in sync.

"But… I know his strategy was something like Hyde's," Reno added with small bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 6:57 p.m._

The day was long, and in Las Vegas that only meant that the nights would be even longer. Twilight, however, was almost acting as a standstill between the two times of day, it almost had a magical charm to it.

Through the cloudy sky, the orange light of the setting sun piercing through the gaps of the clouds to bask the city in both darkness and light…

"So, any reason why you dragged me off?" Jack growled as he leered at Hyde standing near the edge of the monorail loading platform.

Hyde didn't answer, he just scanned the monorail station, it was odd not to see anyone else in the area at this time. "Just shut that trap of yours."

Pulling his hat down over his head, Jack just cursed under his breath. He just couldn't get a clear vibe on the older Shadowchaser – At first he was a cool customer who was trying everything to get Jack to trust him, not as a Shadowchaser but as a man. And now, after that one phone call, he was biting almost anyone's head off…

'… _Are all Shadowchasers weird?'_ Jack thought to himself as he threw his arms behind his head.

The moment that the clock hit seven, chimes began to ring out through the loading area, making the two duelists lift their heads up to see the monorail pull into the station. Another oddity that the two of them noticed that there seemed to be no one on the monorail, and even though the doors were automated, it still added to the creepiness as they slowly opened.

"Wow… That's rare," Jack admitted pushing up his hat to leer at the empty Monorail.

"We're getting on," Hyde replied leering at Jack with a motion towards the opened doors.

Before Jack could get a word in, Hyde grabbed the young cowboy and just threw him into the Monorail, making Jack stumble into the transportation with Hyde coming in behind him.

"Damn, don't you think that you could've been a little easier?" Jack grumbled fixing his overcoat as the doors behind the two closed.

Hyde didn't answer, all he did was scan the monorail as it slowly began to leave the station.

Contrary to what the two duelists had saw before, there was at least one other passenger on the monorail, a man reading the newspaper, with the paper held up to cover his face and torso from the two. Shuffling the pages slightly, the man coughed out, "Hmm… Today's weather forecast was wrong, they said that it would be a clear day… But just look outside, that rainstorm from last night is still lingering around.

"Don't you just hate it when the weather is so unpredictable?"

At that very moment, a bolt of light snapped, lighting up the monorail car for a few brief seconds…

"… Nice effect," Jack commented taking a seat on the monorail.

"Why thank you," The newspaper reading man chuckled slowly folding the paper down, allowing his dark brown hair, rugged face and white overcoat expose themselves to the other two passengers. "I do try to go for the dramatics, but it's the timing that really matters in these sorts of situations…

"Wouldn't you agree, Hyde?"

"… Shut up," Hyde growled leering at the familiar man. "You don't have the right to even say my name after the crap you pulled, Davidson."

Shaking his head, Davidson sighed as he slowly stood up, throwing the newspaper on the seat behind him, "Is that anyway to talk to the man who taught you everything there is to know about detective work? Come now, you know you're not supposed to get emotionally involved in cases, suspects and victims…"

"At the moment, Davidson," Hyde growled crossing his arms. "All I see is just a victim who was supposed to be dead three years ago…"

Laughter was the response that Hyde received, Davidson shaking his head as he laughed, "Still having kicked that nasty habit of yours, have you, Hyde? You're on the edge, feel free to light up one from the deck of Luckies…"

"Unlike you, I try to obey the law," Hyde replied, knowing full well that it was against the law to smoke in a monorail. "So just get to the point Davidson, I brought Jack here, now, you hold up your end of the deal…"

"Hmm… Ah yes," Davidson chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. "I did promise you that if you brought him, no one innocent on this monorail will be harmed… And as you can plainly see, we're the only ones on this automated Monorail.

"But there's been a change in plans… I do not really require Jack, in fact, he's nothing more than dead weight to us now…"

"Hey!" Jack snapped throwing his arm to the side. "Don't treat me like I'm just some small fry and…"

Another bolt of lighting crashed through the air, allowing Davidson to leer deadly at Jack, "Like I said, you're nothing but dead weight to us now… I just wished to repay my former partner for giving me this new life of mine…"

Davidson snapped his arm to the left, the sleeve pulling back to reveal a pure white duel disk strapped to his arm.

"… A duel?" Hyde commented raising an eyebrow. "That's what you wanted to call me out for?"

"I don't need to retrieve Jack anymore," Davidson replied with his duel disk being pulled in front of his chest. "And while I'm glad to see you again, greenhorn, I'd rather settle our differences in a manner that's not illegal."

"Davidson, I don't know what your game is," Hyde sighed with a shake of his head. "But I'm not playing it… We're getting off this thing."

"Ah, but Hyde," Davidson chuckled wagging a finger at Hyde. "You should know me better than that… I've thought ahead and rented out this entire monorail for the night. Sure it will stopped, but it won't open its doors…

"Especially since I took the liberty to connect the onboard computer to my duel disk earlier… So unless I win or lose a game, we'll just be stuck on here. Not much of a problem for me, since my schedule is wide open for the night…"

"… You haven't changed either," Hyde growled lifting his arm up, activating his own duel disk. "Always coercing people to do what you want…"

"I was the kind of person to get the job done," Davidson chuckled as he snapped a deck of duel monster cards into his duel disk. "If I'm not allowed to throw a punch, then I'd twist a few arms. Sides, it got the job done here, now didn't it?" (DLP: 8000)

"Whatever you say," Hyde muttered pulling off the top five cards from his deck. "I never thought I'd have to deal with you again…" (HLP: 8000)

"Funny thing about life," Davidson snickered pulling a sixth card from his deck. "You never know what's going to be thrown at you… Take this duel for example, watch as I place three cards face down."

The three set cards appeared in front of Davidson, all of them with their backs towards Hyde. "Now, could these be bluffs? Do I not have a monster card in my hand? Or perhaps I run a strategy that has different tactic than what you've ever seen before?"

"… Only one way to find out," Hyde replied pulling off his own card, ignoring the fact that the sunlight was now completely blocked out by the clouded sky. "My draw!"

Looking at the six cards in his hand, Hyde nodded at the artwork of all six of them, '_Davidson… I don't know how the hell you're standing in front of me… But there's no way he'll be able to stop what I've got planned…'_

"I summon Gotokuneko!"

A powerful flame popped in front of Hyde, forming into the red furred cat, blowing into the bamboo shoot to create a small flame on the opposite end (800/300).

"Oh? I see you got a new Yokai for that deck," Davidson mused rubbing his chin. "I had read that the archetype did get some new additions in the preceding years…"

"Then let me show you what this one can do!" Hyde announced slapping another card onto his duel disk. "By summoning Gotokuneko, if I don't have any monsters on my field other than that, I can special summon another zombie from my hand… And I choose Crow Tengu!"

A loud screech bellowed through the monorail car, allowing several black feathers to appear from no where and form into the crow Yokai (1400/1200) right next to the fire cat Yokai.

"Hmm… A most interesting ability," Davidson chuckled. "I can't help but wonder what other secrets you've added to that old deck of mine…"

"Shut your trap," Hyde huffed as he pulled the two cards from his duel disk. "I'm tuning Gotokuneko to my Crow Tengu!"

The fiery cat Yokai popped into two rings of light that flew around the Crow Tengu, transforming the Yokai into four stars that lit up the entire monorail train. "Now, I Synchro summon, Inugami!"

A loud howl echoed through the railcar, shattering the light to unleash the white furred, ghostly dog, its katana already draw into his mouth (2600/1250).

However, at the sight of the snarling dog Yokai, Davidson only began to clap his hands, "… Bravo, bravo, bravo Hyde… I can see that even an old dog has a few tricks up his sleeve…"

"Yeah, well here's another trick I've had hidden," Hyde stated holing up both the Gotokuneko and Crow Tengu cards up. "You see, when its effect is used, Gotokuneko removes itself and the special summoned are removed from play. Which allows me to activate Inugami's effect, returning two removed Yokai back to my deck to return all spells and trap cards back to our hands!"

Inugami howled loudly as all three of the face down cards on Davidson's field shimmered for a few seconds, only to disappear the next moment.

"Damn," Jack muttered watching the interesting opening move. '_Not a bad opening move for the Shadowchaser, but then again, that Davidson guy doesn't even seem like a good duelist…'_

Davidson, however just looked at the three cards that were in his hand before…

"Hahahaha," he laughed, clapping his hands together, carefully making sure that he wasn't bending the cards in his hands. "Once again Hyde, you have done well! Summoning a powerful monster and getting rid off the cards on the field, you've made quite the improvements to that little deck of mine."

'_There it is again,_' Jack thought to himself adjusting his hat a few times. '_I have to wonder, did this Shadowchaser steal that deck or something?'_

"These cards don't belong to you," Hyde growled throwing his hand forward. "Not after the sins you've committed! Inugami! Attack him directly!"

The ghostly Yokai leapt through the air, immediately bringing down the sword onto Davidson's shoulder. At the moment the blade passed through Davidson's body, rain began to fall from the sky, splashing against the glass of the monorail. (DLP: 5400)

Once more, Davidson didn't seem worried or distraught as the Inugami leapt backwards, instead he had a devilish smile on his face, "Sins? You want to talk about sins? How about the sin that was left in my shoulder? Still hurts like hell every once in a while."

Hyde remained quite as he fitted a card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his Inugami, "One card face down… Turn end."

With a shrug, Davidson slowly pulled off the top card from his deck, not even flinching as a crash of thunder rippled through the air, "You know something, this is a lot like those two fateful nights… Remember? It rained on both of those days… Must be nature telling us that this is destiny and…"

"Davidson! Enough of this!" Hyde snapped throwing his arms to the side. "Stop toying with me! There's no way in hell that you could be standing in front of me!"

"And yet, here I am," Davidson chuckled running a finger over his seven cards. "And it's a funny thing for you to mention hell… Thanks to you, I got to experience hell, and I have returned to thank you personally for that trip.

"And perhaps, offer you the same trip…"

"I'm not surprised you did go to hell," Hyde muttered crossing his arms. "After all the crap you pulled…"

"Makes you glad you did pull that trigger… Eh?" Davidson suggested with a calm smile on his face as he pulled a card from his hand.

Hyde didn't answer.

"Stay silent all you wish," Davidson chuckled slapping a card onto his duel disk. "I'll just summon a monster in defense mode."

The set monster appeared before Davidson. "And next, I think I'll set two of the cards that you bounced back… That third one was just a bluff…"

"Man, I just can't get a good read on you two," Jack muttered out loud.

"Ah, well, Jack," Davidson mused with his arms crossed. "When you're as hardboiled as the two of us, you learn how to hide your true self from others. Something I've noticed that Hyde still needs to work on."

"Just get on with your turn," Hyde sighed rubbing his eyes.

"… Like I said," Davidson said making a motion with his hand. "Feel free to light up a cigarette… Not like anyone's going to find out, Hyde, and who knows, it might just be your last."

"Not going to give you the satisfaction," Hyde replied pulling off the top card from his deck. '_I don't have any removed from play zombies, so I can't use Inugami's effect… And who knows what that face down monster of his can do…'_

Taking the card he drew, Hyde immediately slapped the card onto the duel disk, "I'll start this turn by summoning Mezuki!"

A loud neigh echoed through the railcar, allowing the horse-headed demon to leap in front of Hyde, spinning its axe in its arms (1700/800).

"Ah yes, many people don't realize that today," Davidson sighed with a shake of his head. "While Mezuki is a powerful effect monster, people don't remember that he's a monster… Quite sad to know that he's usually just dumped into the graveyard."

"I doubt you'll be agreeing with that opinion soon," Hyde replied throwing his hand forward. "Mezuki! Attack his…"

Before Hyde could continue a loud roar blasted through the air, making both Hyde and Jack cover their ears as Davidson rubbed his chin at the sight of his face down card lifting up.

"So sorry," Davidson chuckled holding up the card he just activated. "But Threatening Roar does the job, making sure that you can't attack this turn."

'_If he had that set last turn,'_ Jack thought raising an eyebrow. '_He could've chained it to Inugami's effect and stopped the attack… So why didn't he?'_

"… Fine," Hyde muttered looking at the three cards left in his hand. "I've got nothing else I want to use, so I'll end my turn."

Davidson clicked his tongue against his teeth a few times before he drew a fifth card, "Tsk, tsk, and here I thought you had more fight in you, Hyde. Oh well… Time for this duel to get serious. I activate the effect of a monster card in my hand, one know as Mountain-Dwelling Shrine Maiden."

"That's… A new one," Hyde mumbled raising an eyebrow as Davidson fitted the card into his duel disk's graveyard.

"It should," Davidson chuckled as a card popped out of his deck and into his hand. "You see Hyde, you think that those Yokai are the only type of Yokai in this game?

"How wrong you are… Anyway, thanks to my Shrine Maiden's effect, I can take a specific field card from my deck and add it to my hand…"

As Davidson lifted his duel disk up, the gentle rain outside began to fall faster and crash against the monorail. "And since I've got it, I should play it! I activate the field card – Sacred Mountain!"

After Davidson played the card, the mysterious man of the past lifted his hand up towards the ceiling…

… Which was immediately struck by a powerful bolt of lightning, making Hyde and Jack dive to the floor and cover their heads as the metal ceiling flew off of the vehicle and into the stormy night.

Odd thing was, even though the roof was gone, the rain didn't seem to hit Hyde…

Slowly craning his head up, Hyde raised an eyebrow at Davidson, not only was the man still standing, but he wasn't hurt or fazed at all. Even odder, was the fact that the rain seemed to just bounce away from the opening as if there was a shield of wind above.

Davidson smirked as the remains of the ceiling blew off, allowing the view of his field spell to appear unhindered – Which was a sight in of itself, basking the outside of the monorail car with the scenery of a beautiful mountain landscape with clouds and trees near the windows.

The oddest thing about the mountain though, was that it looked as if it was painted in oil paints.

"What the hell?" Hyde questioned standing up, noticing that he was still dry. "What the hell just happened?"

Davidson just chuckled as he lifted his arms up, "Behold Hyde… This is what returning from hell is capable of doing. By shedding my past life, I was able to attain not only a new one, but also received something that no ordinary human could acquire in that life…

"Power…"

"Power?" Hyde muttered with a glare cascading from his eyes. "Power! That's your reason for what you did?"

"But of course," Davidson chuckled twirling his hand around.

Jack slowly lifted his head up, a look that consisted of anger and confusion, '_What is this crap! I can't tell if this Davidson guy is a human or a Shadowkind!'_

"Davidson," Hyde snarled. "Tell me… Why! Was it power that made you do that? What about the ones you hurt? Were they worth this power?"

Davidson slowly pulled a card from his hand, "… Yes…"

And like that, Davidson slapped his selected card from his hand and onto his duel disk, "I summon Mountain-Dwelling Kappa!"

"Kappa?" Hyde questioned as some of the rain water began to fall in front of Davidson, forming into a large puddle of water.

From the puddle emerged a weird combination of creatures – the shell of a turtle, the body shape of a man and the bill of some water fowl – screeching loudly as the yellow eyes of the beast narrowed down at Hyde (1600/900).

"Yes, while you run the traditional Yokai," Davidson explained as he held his hand forward. "I opted for something a bit more… Classical… And this is what I found."

"So… Yokai VS Yokai," Hyde muttered narrowing his eyes at the weird looking kappa.

"Actually, I prefer to call it a clash of Japanese legends," Davidson corrected with a wag of his finger. "But you could call it that… But now then, I flip up my face down monster, Mountain-Dwelling Bakeneko!"

Several ghostly spirits appeared around the face down card, immediately melting it into a ghostly cat that held a small wooden sign in its teeth (1000/600).

"Next, comes the spell card," Davidson continued, fitting a card into his duel disk, allowing the metal floor at his feet to bubble. "Mountain Spring…"

All at once, the Monorail car flooded with hot water, making Jack jump from the ground and onto one of the seats, steam began to rise up around the three duelists as Davidson chuckled, "Now, now, now… I've got a cat on the field and the Cowboy's acting like a scared kitten!"

"I can't really blame him," Hyde grumbled, his eye twitching slightly. "… I'm getting a burn around my ankles…"

Davidson just laughed once more, "Hmm… Strange… Oh well, now then, I'll activate the effects of my two mountain dwellers… By sacrificing both of them, I can use both of their effects…"

Both of Davidson's Yokai cackled loudly as they both began to sink into the water underneath, both of them disappearing. "Now, Bakeneko allows me to add another Mountain-Dwelling monster from my deck to my hand… And I choose the Oni Brothers…

"And my Kappa cuts the attack of one monster on the field in half… Like your Inugami!"

Two hands made completely of water erupted from the spring, pulling the Inugami to the ground, yelping loudly in surprise (2600/1200 – 1300/0).

"And then there's my Mountain Spring," Davidson chuckled as he lifted his hands up into the air, allowing the steam to wrap around his body. "Each time a monster is released for its own effect, I can increase my life points by five hundred for each…" (DLP: 6400)

"Yeah, but that move just left you wide open," Hyde pointed out.

"… Did it now?" Davidson mused as the mountain behind him began to glow brightly. "Unfortunately for you, that's when my Sacred Mountain comes into play, allowing me to special summon one of my Mountain-Dwellers once a turn, just so long as its been released by its own effect…"

And like that, the Mountain-Dwelling Kappa reemerged back onto the field, screeching loudly. "Now then… Kappa, please rid the field of that Inugami, will you?"

With a nod, the large Kappa leapt through the air and began to spin around, turning into a green blur that flew through the air and immediately crashed directly into the Inugami's body…

… Turning it into several green leafs. (HLP: 7600)

"Oh?" Davidson mused as his Kappa leapt back to his field, allowing the leafs to reform into the Inugami. "I see you used your trap card…"

"Yeah! And its Kitsune Trickery," Hyde replied fitting a card into his duel disk's graveyard. "So by sending Gyuki to the graveyard, I can make my Inugami immune to being destroyed in battle."

"Ah, an interesting combination," Davidson muttered fitting a card into his duel disk, making another face down card appear in front of him. "So, show me what strength you have in mind…"

"… Draw…" Hyde muttered pulling the top card from his deck, noticing that Inugami's attack didn't increase back to normal. '_Great… Thanks to that Kappa's ability, Inugami's a nothing short of being a target… But that doesn't mean that I can't use it for something else…'_

"Oh? Seems like that spark's appearing in your eyes," Davidson noted holding his hand up towards Hyde. "Go on… Show me how you've changed in the last three years…"

"Careful what you wish for," Hyde replied as a powerful blue flame wrapped around the Inugami's body. "You're just about to get it! I sacrifice Inugami…"

"… In order to summon Gyuki from the graveyard…" Davidson interrupted wagging a finger. "Right?"

Hyde growled in annoyance as from the blue flames stepped out he dark furred Ox Demon, snarling loudly as it threw is arms to its sides (2200/400).

"Next, I'm laying down the equip spell card," Hyde announced turning the card around to fit into his duel disk. "Silver Kanabo!"

The Mezuki threw its axe to the side and reached into the Mountain Spring, immediately pulling out a large silver spiked club that resembled that of the Red Ogre's (1700/800 + 400/0). "Now then, time to crush that Kappa! Gyuki! Attack it now!"

Roaring loudly, the large ox demon leapt through the air and immediately pulled its fist back, throwing it forward to crush the turtle Yokai.

Once again, Davidson only smiled as he watched the fist collide with his monster and sent it flying through the large hole in the Monorail. (DLP: 5800)

"And that's not all," Hyde added as the Gyuki stomped in front of Davidson, and drew in a large breath. "Since your Yokai imitation bit the big one…"

"I take six hundred points of damage," Davidson chuckled earning himself a death glare from Hyde. "… What?"

Gyuki unleashed its breath, sending a ghoulish green air crashing into Davidson, who oddly enough just coughed a few times and waved the horrid breath away from his face. "Ugh, now I know how my opponents felt when I used that effect." (DLP: 5200)

"… If you're not going to take this seriously," Hyde commented throwing his fist forward. "Then I will! Mezuki! Slam him into the floor!"

The horse-headed demon neighed loudly as he leapt into the air, preparing to slam the large club down on Davidson…

"… Serious? Is that what you wish?" the white overcoat wearing man asked with a shake of his head. "If you had said that sooner, than I would've happily obliged… I play my face down spell card – Spiritual Lantern."

Just before the club struck Davidson's head, a pair of ghostly green hands appeared around the club, holding only an inch away from Davidson's face. "You see, this spell card not only negates your attack, but it allows me to pull a monster from my graveyard… Just so long as it has Mountain-Dwelling in its name, so, I'll just be taking back my Kappa."

Davidson merely lifted up the card from his graveyard and tossed it into his hand, "And like you wish Hyde, I shall get serious next turn."

"Yeah, but until then," Hyde stated turning around another card in his hand and fitted it into his duel disk. "I'll activate the continuous spell card, Inari's Charity."

Two puffs of smoke appeared behind Hyde, forming into a pair of small white furred foxes, one of them with a green leaf on its forehead while the other had an orange leaf. Both of the foxes swam around in the hot spring water around Hyde's legs.

"And, I'll set one card face down," Hyde announced as the set card appeared, allowing both of the foxes to climb atop of it in order to shake the water from their fur.

"Now… As you wish…" Davidson chuckled reaching for his deck, making the rain fall even harder around the duelists. "When I draw, I shall get serious!"

'_Heh, this guy's a fool,'_ Jack thought, crossing his arms. '_In a duel, you're supposed to start off at a climax! Otherwise, how are you supposed to overwhelm your opponent?'_

"This turn shall begin with my mountain's other ability," Davidson explained as the mountain glowed brightly. "Now, both of us must reveal the top cards of our deck…"

Hyde raised an eyebrow as Davidson revealed the monster card – Mountain-Dwelling Yamabushi, while Hyde's top card was Haunted Shrine.

"Next the spell card, Dark World Dealings," Davidson turning another card around in his hand. "Since this card was in that deck, you know what this card can do."

Both duelists drew from the top of their decks, and immediately fitted the cards into their duel disk's graveyards.

"I hope you know that now I get to use my trap card," Davidson pointed out as the face down card lifted up, allowing a large light to appear over the water. "Limit Reverse allows me to revive a monster from my graveyard… And why not the monster I just discarded.

"Arise, Mountain-Dwelling Yamabushi…"

From the light stepped a new monster, this one resembling a young girl dressed in large white kimono with long black hair with a matching hakama. On her back was a large backpack that had several paper dolls strapped to it.

The young girl staggered as she suddenly slipped into the water (800/1300).

"What the?" Hyde questioned. "I thought you said that this was a Yokai VS Yokai…"

"Your words, not mine," Davidson replied as he lifted his hand up, snapping his fingers a few times, making the Yamabushi stand up straight. "Now then, I believe its time to activate my lovely Yamabushi's effect. I release her in order to special summon two Mountain-Dwelling Paper Charm Tokens."

Pulling off two of the paper charms from her backpack, the Yamabushi began to chant before she slipped in the water, creating a large splash of water while tossing the two charms in the air. Slowly the charms began to float to the ground, forming into a pair of paper figures (0/0 x2).

"And let's not forget my Spring," Davidson sighed with a shake of his head as the steam rose around his body. "I gain more life points thanks to my spring…" (DLP: 5700)

Holding up another card in his hand, Davidson immediately pulled a card from his hand, "By removing one of those tokens, I can normal summon my Oni Brothers."

One of the paper figures disappeared, forming several bubbles in the water in front of him, allowing two figures to leap from the water. Moments later, the two figures stood next to each other, revealing two ogres – Both of them very muscular, one with crimson skin and the other with blue skin, both of them dressed in loincloths and both having mouths filled to the brim with jagged teeth.

The red skinned ogre was much more muscular and seemed to enjoy looking down at the slimmer ogre… Who had several weapons strapped to his body, some of them Japanese and others looking like they were from other cultures (1700/1300).

"… Not too impressive…" Hyde spoke out as Davidson looked at the four remaining cards in his hand.

"Ah yes, but you have yet to see what else I have in stored for you this turn…" Davidson replied turning a card over in his hand. "For now I play the spell card – Scroll of Folklore, allowing me to special summon one monster who released itself for its own effect…"

A large scroll appeared in front of Davidson, and like magic, the artwork of the young Yamabushi appearing on it… And then stumbling out of the scroll quickly (800/1300), falling into the water.

That prompted the two Oni Brothers to snicker.

"Now, while my spell negates its ability for one turn," Davidson sighed with a shake of his head. "That doesn't stop me from activating my Oni Brothers' effect… By tributing them, I can activate one of two effects, and I chose to add one equip card from my deck to my hand."

A single card popped into Davidson's hand as he quickly lifted his arms up as both of the Oni Brothers disappeared into the water, "And that means now my Mountain Spring continues it job." (DLP: 6200)

"Let me guess, you're now going to equip your Yamabushi now," Hyde muttered.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," Davidson quickly corrected as he held his hand up. "You forget too quick Hyde… I can use my Sacred Mountain to revive my Oni Brothers…"

The water in front of Davidson began to bubble up, allowing the two ogres to reappear in front of the mysterious man of Hyde's past (1700/1300). "So now, I think its time I show you the other ability of my oni, so, I'll just release them once more…"

With a pair of sighs, the two oni dove under the hot water, allowing a red aura to appear over the Yamabushi (800/1300 = 2400/0). "So, not only do I gain even more life points, but my Yamabushi's attack increases to twenty-four hundred this turn." (DLP: 6700)

"An impressive ability," Hyde muttered looking at his two Yokai.

"Next, I'll play another spell card this turn," Davidson continued fitting the card into his duel disk. "And like you did last turn, I'll earn the favors of Inari – I activate Temple of Inari!"

The Monorail shook as it took a turn on the tracks, the wall behind Davidson disappeared into mist, allowing a large Japanese temple to emerge behind him, revealing the countless fox temples and shrine maidens who ran about scurrying around, not even paying heed to the three duelists.

"Man, what is with you guys and Yokai?" Jack asked pulling his hat down.

Jack's question went unanswered as Davidson lifted his hands up into the air, "Now, this spell card can only be activated when Sacred Mountain is face up on the field. Now, each turn, I can use my mountain's effect once more!"

Hyde's eyes widened as he watched the two Oni Brothers leapt onto the dueling field for the third time (1700/1300), both of them looking a bit tired. "You have to admit that this strategy is quite deadly my friend… Now, I'll equip my Oni Brothers with United We Stand, and since I have three monsters on my field…"

A powerful gold aura erupted over the two Oni Brothers, filling them with energy that made both of them cackle loudly (1700/1300 + 2400/2400).

"Now… Yamabushi!" Davidson commanded throwing his hand up into the air. "Slay Mezuki, will you?"

Nodding back to Davidson, the Yamabushi pulled out a pair of paper talismans from her backpack and threw them at the horse-headed, slapping them against the demon's chest…

… Making them both explode on contact. (HLP: 7300)

"You're not the only one with an effect," Hyde pointed out as a card popped out of his deck. "When my Silver Kanabo is destroyed while equipped to a monster, I can send one zombie monster from my deck to the graveyard… And I choose Yuki-Onna!"

Hyde immediately fitted the cards into his duel disk's graveyard slot, not noticing that one of the foxes that sat on his face down card stood on all fours.

"Yes, but that won't stop my other attack," Davidson pointed out as the two Oni Brothers smirked at each other before they leapt into the air and slammed their fists and weapons into the Gyuki's body, shattering the Yokai into millions of pixels that flew back into Hyde's body…

… Pushing him back quite a few feet as the wind outside the railcar whipped about, making the other white fox stand up. "Urk!" (HLP: 5400)

"Heh, now, since I have only one card left in my hand," Davidson chuckled waving his hand. "I'll end my turn…"

And just like that, the aura that was around the Yamabushi disappeared (800/1300).

Hyde quickly drew, looking at the cards in his hand, '_… I could easily summon Inugami back and blow those cards away so I could destroy those Oni Brothers… But then he'd just replay them and tribute his Yamabushi to get more tokens out. And he's got that Kappa in his hand so he'd be able to have it gain thirty-two hundred points…_

'_Luckily, I've got something I can use to clear his field…'_

"It's at this time I activate the effect of Inari's Charity!"

The two foxes shook their heads, making the leafs fall from their heads, covering them both in smoke. A second later, the smoke cleared to reveal two beautiful maidens, with fox ears and tails, standing next to Hyde, both of them dressed in loosely wrapped kimonos, one green and the other orange.

Both of the fox maidens giggled as they wrapped their arms around Hyde's arms, a blush now on his face, "… I think this may have been a bit too much for a card…"

"Heh, looks like you still aren't as suave with the ladies," Davidson snickered with a hand in front of his face. "Although, I could've seen that coming a mile away…"

"Damn… That's a nice effect," Jack muttered pulling his hat down slightly.

"Anyway!" Hyde snapped as the green kimono wearing maiden reached for his deck. "Since you destroyed two of my Zombies, my spell card gained two counters, and by sending the card to the graveyard, I can draw two cards…"

The green kimono fox maiden pulled two cards from the top of Hyde's deck and handed it to him, while the other fox maiden pulled two cards from the bottom of Hyde's deck and fitted them into the graveyard, "And then I have to discard two cards from the bottom of my deck."

And with a wink, the two fox maidens popped into several leafs.

'_And thanks to that… Rather embarrassing card,'_ Hyde thought looking at the cards he drew and discarded. '_I can stop this pointless duel…'_

"Oh, I see that look in your eyes…" Davidson mused holding his hands up. "I am a bit befuddled… One part of me wishes to see what you can truly do, and another can feel the fear welling up inside of me, the fear of seeing how strong you've made that deck…

"But it doesn't matter really… No mater how powerful the cards you hold are, its useless if their user is nothing more than a worm."

"… Finally you start to throw insults," Hyde pointed out as he reached into his graveyard slot. "But I'm going to throw nothing more than damage your way! I activate…"

"Mezuki's effect," Davidson interrupted. "So, you'll remove it to special summon…"

"Stop stealing my lines!" Hyde snapped before a large icicle shot from the hot water, melting back to reveal the beautiful ice maiden, Yuki-Onna (1000/0). "And when I special summon Yuki-Onna, I can special summon the Shutendoji that was discarded through my Inari's Charity card."

From the water, the sake guzzling ogre appeared next to the snow woman (1500/800), wiping his mouth clear of some sake.

"Next, I'll normal summon Karakasa!" Hyde continued slapping the card on his duel disk, allowing the umbrella shaped Yokai bounce onto the field, its single eye and tongue moving about (800/0).

"And just like Gotokuneko," Hyde announced as the Yuki-Onna spun around, forming into two blue rings of light. "Yuki-Onna's a tuner monster!"

The two rings wrapped around Shutendoji and Karakasa, transforming them into seven stars that slammed into the water, "And since the total's nine, I can Synchro summon the strongest monster I have in my deck…"

The water at Hyde's feet began to twist and turn before it shot into the air, and spun around the Shadowchaser's body, forming into the roaring Mizuchi, the sapphire on its forehead glowing brightly (2800/2400). "So meet the water dragon of legend, Mizuchi!"

'_Damn, that's the second Synchro summon that this guy's pulled out,'_ Jack thought looking at the powerful Synchro monster. '_But I doubt that he could actually beat me when I'm at my climax!'_

"Now, by returning Mezuki and Gyuki back to my deck," Hyde announced fitting the two cards into his deck, allowing the duel disk to shuffle the cards. "My Mizuchi can attack all of your monsters this turn, Davidson! Now, Mizuchi! First, attack that token!"

Roaring loudly, the water dragon unleashed a powerful blast of water from its mouth and had it crash into the paper doll, shattering it into millions of pixels and making the two Oni Brothers look at each other nervously (4100/3700 – 800/800).

"Now, for your Yamabushi!" Hyde roared along with his Mizuchi.

The young Yamabushi gulped when she noticed that the water dragon was leering at her, but before she could even turn and run, the dragon unleashed another blast of water that crashed into the young hermit and sent her flying out of the monorail. (DLP: 4700).

This just left the two Oni Brothers, both of them stepping back at the sight of the snarling Water Dragon (3300/2900 – 800/800). "Now… For the third and final time!"

Instead of unleashing a powerful water attack, the Mizuchi lunged forward and crashed directly into the two brothers, drowning them into the water. (DLP: 4400)

"D-Damn…" Jack stuttered.

Davidson on the other hand…

"Wah, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Davidson laughed loudly as he clapped his hands a few times. "Most excellent! Very good! Hyde…"

Davidson's eyes narrowed down and turned serious, "… I knew you had that strength inside of you… It just took a little pushing."

"Like I said, keep that trap shut!" Hyde announced spinning around another card in his fingers. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon, time to tear down that mountain!"

A powerful wind flew around the Monorail, striking the mountain and shattering it, revealing the rainy dark night around the tracks. "I know I could've used that on your United We Stand card, but I remember that you had your Kappa in your hand, so you'd be able to summon it again next turn."

"And you're seeing what would happen in the next few rounds," Davidson chuckled again. "So you've gained foresight… But you haven't learned the most important thing of all…"

Hyde raised an eyebrow as he fitted one of the remaining cards in his hand into his duel disk, making it appear next to the other face down card. "And what would that be?"

"… You haven't learned that this entire situation is in my hands," Davidson answered holding his hand up, creating another crack of lightning to snap over the three duelists. "Haven't you noticed that the last few nights had weird weather spreading over Las Vegas?"

"Please, you're not going to claim that you can control the weather now, are ya?" Jack moaned as he pushed up his hat. "You're a regular human."

"Kid's got a point," Hyde added. "You're a human, and I know that for a fact, besides, I don't think I've even heard of a Shadowkind that could control the weather like this without enchantment…"

"Shadowkind?" Davidson laughed loudly placing his hand on his eyes. "Please… Do you honestly think that something like that could be as handsome as me? Besides, they have no real talent… Even that little incident that happened a few months back was nothing more than a rookie move…

"Making it rain to flood? That's not real power… No, having the ability to control the weather and focus it for you own use, holding it in the palm of your hand…"

To illustrate his point, Davidson lifted his right hand up, to Hyde and Jack's surprise a small cloud appeared a few inches over the extended hand, turning dark before a small spark of light rippled around it. A moment later, the clouds began to twist and form into a small twister that raced around the former NYC detective's hand. "That is the definition of power!"

Davidson clenched his fist, crushing the small twister, "And thanks to you Hyde… I was able to acquire this power…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hyde questioned, getting a little bit annoyed with asking the same question again and again.

"Tell me something… Do you know why I had an interest in Japanese Mythology back in the day?" Davidson asked before he lifted his hand up. "Its because I was thrilled by the abilities of the creatures that were in those stories and myths – Freezing someone, transforming into animals, super human strength… The things that super heroes and villains have at their disposal…

"And you may not have known this Hyde, but when we were working together, I was what the experts call – An Aware… I saw the very same creatures that had enticed my interest walking along the streets as if they were ordinary humans. I was shocked and appalled, if they had those powers, then why were they trying to live an ordinary life?"

"That's what a lot of people ask for," Hyde growled back.

"True, but then again, I'm not like other people," Davidson chuckled wagging a finger. "But during my years on the force, I began to look down the Shadowkind, even though their powers still enticed me…

"… So, I did some research during my free time… And I came across a very old and very interesting piece of literature in a bookstore run by some sort of elf or whatever… Apparently, the elf was unable to unfurl it, so he decided to sell it off as nothing more than an antique…

"The fool didn't realize that in order to read the scroll, you had to have no magical talent… So it was useless in his hands but perfect in mine. Inside the scroll was a ritual, one that would allow a normal human to make a pact with a great deity… Known as the Powerful Storm of Summer – Susanoo."

"Man, I don't understand any of what you just said," Jack pointed out with a dulled look on his face.

"That's alright," Davidson chuckled drawing his next card allowing the duel to continue on. "You see, the ritual would bind whoever performed the ritual to Susanoo, granting that person all the abilities of the Summer Storm god… However, there were several conditions that needed to be fulfilled before the ritual was completed…

"The second to last of which was to sacrifice someone who was truly infatuated with the ritual performer… And then, there would be one last step for me to become an Apostle of Susanoo."

Hyde's eyes widened as he heard that last phrase, then a memory that he had locked away appeared in his head once more, making the Shadowchaser close his eyes as a familiar voice echoed through his head…

"_Brother!"_

Hyde snapped his eyes open and glared at Davidson, "Y-You bastard… Is that the reason why she…"

"Hold your tongue Hyde," Davidson replied fitting the card he just drew into his duel disk. "If you wish to get your revenge, then you must earn it… You did not do so last time when you pumped me full of lead in the back. Speaking of this duel, I play Spellbook in the Pot, now both of us draw three cards."

Hyde kept his eyes narrowed down on Davidson as the two pulled off the top three cards from their deck.

"Now… I'll set one monster face down," Davidson announced as the set monster appeared before him. "And two set cards face down. Now, channel that hatred into your next turn… Make it yours, and show me what you can do!"

"… You don't need to worry about that," Hyde announced drawing his next card. "First, I'll activate my face down card – Call of the Haunted! Rise up… Shutendoji!"

The water shot upwards, allowing the usually drunk ogre to stand up from the Mountain Spring's water, however, the red ogre seemed to be angry, his gourd tightly clutched tightly in its grip (1500/800).

"Wouldn't it have been better to have summoned your Yuki-Onna with that?" Jack questioned raising an eyebrow. "Then you would've been able to…"

"I summon Kamaitachi!" Hyde interrupted slapping one of his cards down onto his duel disk, allowing the large sickle wielding weasel to appear in front of Hyde, hissing loudly (1200/800). "This is the third tuner I have in my deck… And I'm tuning this level three Yokai to my level four Shutendoji…"

The wind weasel snickered as it transformed into three green rings that immediately wrapped around the red ogre's body, transforming it into four stars that erupted into a powerful tower of light. "So meet my level seven Synchro – Hibiki!"

The tower of light shattered like glass, allowing the purple skinned echo demon to appear in front of Hyde, crossing the two drumsticks in a threatening manner as its eyes glowed bright red (2400/2000).

"Ah, a third Synchro?" Davidson mused raising an eyebrow. "Going all out are we?"

"I'm taking you down tonight," Hyde replied fitting another card into his duel disk. "I activate the equip card – Golden Shakujo!"

A golden staff shot from the water in front of Hibiki, allowing him to place the two drumsticks at the back of his waist and grab the golden staff (2400/2000 + 300/0).

"Now then… Time to end this!" Hyde announced reaching into his graveyard. "I activate Mizuchi's other effect! By removing my Kamaitachi from my graveyard, I can destroy any face down card on the field… And I choose your face down card on the left!"

The sapphire on the water dragon's head gleamed brightly, sending the light directly into the face down card, shattering to reveal a Negate Attack.

"Hmm… Was it wise not to destroy my face down monster?" Davidson mused rubbing his chin. "Even if you did attack with both of your monsters, only one would get a direct attack in…"

"No… You see, since my Hibiki has the Golden Shakujo," Hyde pointed out as the echo demon spun around the staff. "When it destroys a monster, I can attack again… So, I'll be able to end this right here… Right now!

"Hibiki! Slay that face down monster!"

The Hibiki leapt into the air and stabbed the shakujo into the face down monster, making the card flip up to reveal a gray jar (700/600).

"Regardless of that effect," Davidson sighed as he fitted a card into his graveyard before he drew five cards from his deck. "My Morphing Jar allows us both to draw five cards, by discarding all the cards currently in our hands of course."

Jack meanwhile was almost silent as he watched the duel, back and forth, both duelists unleashed their strategies and combos as if it was nothing more than child's play… '_I wonder… How the hell can these two match each other? Davidson keeps healing himself and picking himself up, and Hyde just keeps pushing more and more.'_

Hyde merely leered at Davidson as he tossed the remaining cards in his hand and pulled off five cards from his deck. "That won't save you from this! I go on the attack once more! Hibiki! Strike him!"

The echo demon spun around and slammed the Shakujo directly into Davidson's stomach, however, that just made the Apostle of Susanoo bat his eyes in annoyance. (DLP: 1700)

"… You done yet?" Davidson yawned stretching his arms.

"Just one more attack to go!" Hyde retorted throwing his hand forward. "Mizuchi! Direct attack!"

The water dragon roared loudly, flying through the air and prepared to crash into Davidson's body…

… Only to have several ghostly spirits wrap around the dragon's body, holding it back inches from Davidson's body, "Tsk, tsk, you forgot about my other face down Hyde… And allow me to introduce my second Spiritual Lantern, so not only is your attack negated, but I can add my Mountain-Dwelling Shrine Maiden back from my graveyard, back to my hand…

"Good try, though."

Hyde growled as he looked at the five cards he had in his hand, "… I set one card face down… And during the end of my turn, Hibiki loses his equip card."

The echo demon looked over the Shakujo and then tossed it over its shoulder, drawing his drumsticks (2700/2000 – 300/0).

"Quite the interesting additions you added to my deck, Hyde," Davidson sighed shaking his head as he drew, giving him a seven card hand. "I approve of them… But as time has changed, so have I. I do not require that mundane deck's power any more. Now, I play the spell card, Giant Trunade."

Twisting his hand around, Davidson summoned forth a powerful twister that began to draw in all of the water and the temple on Davidson's field, while on Hyde's field his two face down cards, and his forgotten Call of the Haunted returned to their owner's hands – Returning the monorail back to its original state, save for the ripped off roof and the rain slamming up against the monorail.

"Next, I'll discard my Shrine Maiden once more," Davidson announced fitting the card into his graveyard as he pulled another card from his deck. "So now I can add another Sacred Mountain from my deck to my hand… So why not play a familiar scene setting?"

The moment that Davidson fitted the card back into his duel disk's field card zone, the majestic, Japanese mountains reappeared around the monorail.

"Next, I'll replay the spell cards," Davidson announced as he fitted two of the remaining six cards in his hand back into his duel disk. "Mountain Spring and Temple of Inari!"

The hot springs and the large temple appeared around the two duelists.

"Now for my mountain's effect," Davidson stated as he pulled the top card from his deck to reveal it as a weird trap card – Attribute Chameleon.

'_What the hell is that doing in there?'_ Hyde thought turning the top card on his duel disk, revealing the Gotokuneko card.

A few seconds later, both duelists fitted the cards back to the top of their decks.

"Next, I'll play another spell card," Davidson announced fitting the card into his duel disk. "Monster Reincarnation, so, by discarding one monster card from my hand… Like this one…"

Davidson turned around one of the cards in his hand, revealing a rather suspicious level eight monster in his hand, but before Hyde could get a clear look at it, Davidson slipped the card into his graveyard slot and pulled out another card from his graveyard. "And I can pull back my Mountain-Dwelling Kappa… And summon it!"

The water splashed upwards, allowing the green skinned kappa to reappear on the field, hissing loudly (1600/900). "Now, I believe you know what's going to happen next… I release my mountain-dweller to cut one of your monster's attacks in half…

"I think that water dragon of yours is the more dangerous target…"

The Kappa dove under the water, allowing two watery hands to erupt from the spring, pulling the Mizuchi down into the water (2800/2400 – 1400/0). Steam began to rise up around Davidson, since his Mountain Spring was still out on the field. (DLP: 2200)

"Next, I'll activate my Sacred Mountain's effect once more," Davidson announced holding his hands up, allowing the Kappa to erupt from the water once more. "So rise up my Kappa, and then be gone! I release you to cut his Hibiki's attack!"

The Kappa blinked a few times before it dove back under the water, allowing two more hands of water to erupt around the echo demon, making the Yokai slip backwards and into the water (2400/2000 – 1200/0). While the steam lofted around Davidson's ability for a second time. (DLP: 2700)

"And thanks to my shrine," Davidson chuckled as he held his arms up. "My kappa graces the field for a third time…"

For the third time that turn, the Kappa emerged from the water, looking a bit annoyed at what its master was putting it through. "Now then… Kappa! Slay Mizuchi!"

The mountain-dweller snickered before it leapt into the air, snapping its leg forward and slammed it into the jewel on the Mizuchi's head, shattering the jewel into millions of shards. Without its jewel, the water dragon just melted into the hot spring water. (HLP: 5200)

"Next, I'll set two cards face down," Davidson announced as his Kappa swam back to his field, submerging most of its body under the water, save for the eyes and top of its head, right in between the two face down cards. "And leave it to you."

Hyde grimaced as he drew, looking at the cards he had in his hand, '_I don't have any zombies that I have removed from play to power up Hibiki… But, that doesn't mean I can't get there.'_

"I summon Gotokuneko!"

A small flame popped in front of Hyde, reforming into the small fire breathing, bamboo shoot carrying, Yokai cat (800/300).

"Oh? Going to perform another Synchro Summon?" Davidson mused rubbing his chin.

"Nope," Hyde replied turning another card around. "I've got an old combo you used to use as well… Only you used Fox Fire for this combo!"

That's when a large golden jar slammed into the Gotokuneko, shattering it into millions of flames that flew into the top of the jar, unleashing the demon flame that was inside it (2200/1900), roaring loudly.

"Ah, Goka…" Davidson reminisced as he crossed his arms. "How long has it been since I've seen you?"

"Don't be too happy," Hyde replied snapping his fingers. "Goka's going to be burning right through that Kappa! Demon Flame!"

Goka screeched as the flames on its body shot forward, immediately crashing into the Kappa and melting it into the water at Davidson's feet. (DLP: 2100)

"Now, for the second strike!" Hyde announced throwing his hand forward. "Hibiki attack him…"

"I activate my trap card!" Davidson announced as his face down card flipped up, allowing a powerful flame to erupt in front of him. "Call of the Haunted, I don't need to explain what this card can do… But I will explain what the creature I'm summoning can do!"

The flames grew more intense, allowing a blood red furred paw to erupt from the flames, slowly another one flew from the flames, followed by a devilish looking fox head with black markings around its eyes. The fox head roared loudly, shattering the flames to reveal the fox's sleek body with nine long tails that whipped about in the air (2500/2000). "Allow me to introduce the Mountain-Dwelling Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Hyde stepped back slightly, raising an eyebrow at the weird monster… Resembling his own Nine-Tailed Fox that resided in his deck, only this one was stronger, more deadly looking, and seemed to have a few secrets of its own…

"I use the right of recall," Hyde announced as his Hibiki jumped back, spinning the two drumsticks around. "Now, I'll set two cards face down, and end my turn!"

The two set cards appeared… Only for the one on the left shattered with a powerful windstorm. "What the?"

"Sorry Hyde," Davidson chuckled holding up a card. "But my other set card was my own Mystical Space Typhoon… So that set card is destroyed…"

Hyde bit his lower lip as he slid his Call of the Haunted into his graveyard slot.

Davidson slowly drew, "… Tell me Hyde… Do you know what the real weakness of that deck is?"

"That it relies too much on the graveyard?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and no," Davidson replied tossing the card into his hand, only to lift it up to his eyes. "Its biggest problem is that its combo reliant… And if one key part of that combo is destroyed, then the rest of it falls apart… And not to mention…

"THAT'S MY DECK YOU'VE GOT IN YOUR DUEL DISK!"

Davidson turned the card around, "I play Psychic Cyclone! Now I guess what type of card that face down card is… But, I know… I know that it's the trap card – Haunted Shrine!"

Hyde's eyes widened as his face down card shattered like glass.

"And now… I get to draw another card," Davidson stated looking at the new trap card he just drew. "But now… I enact my Nine-Tailed Fox's special ability… By releasing it, I can select one monster from your graveyard and use it as my own!"

The fox slowly disappeared into the steamy water, allowing Davidson to breath a sigh of relief as a ghostly howl erupted through the air, "Now then… I think I'll give that one Synchro Monster you used… Arise, Inugami!" (DLP: 2600)

The water in front of Davidson pulled apart, allowing the ghostly dog to appear on his side of the field, snarling at the Apostle of Susanoo (2600/1250).

"Why would you want that?" Hyde questioned blinking a few times at the weird play. "You don't even have any zombies in your graveyard… Right?"

"How right you are," Davidson chuckled pulling a card from his graveyard. "However, that doesn't mean I don't have a plan… I activate my Sacred Mountain's effect again! So, return my Nine-Tailed Fox!"

A loud roar bellowed through the air, allowing the snarling fox to appear on the field (2500/2000). "But she's not staying for long… I release her once more!"

With a sigh, the fox dove into the water, allowing a large icicle to erupt from the water, shattering to reveal a confused, and somewhat scared Yuki-Onna on Davidson's field (1000/0). And once more, the steam began to rise around Davidson's body. (DLP: 3100)

"Now… For the final time this turn… I use my Temple of Inari's effect!" Davidson announced as his Nine-Tailed Fox leapt from the water, shaking the water from its fur (2500/2000). "Heh… I'm interested in these new Yokai you added to my deck Hyde… Quite interesting…"

"Yeah, well their effects are useless to you," Hyde muttered until he raised an eyebrow. "… Unless… You're going to tribute them!"

"… Nope," Davidson snickered. "Sorry, but my pride is on the line… So I can't tribute them. But…

"You've done this three times already in this duel… So, I figure I might as well try it in this duel as well…"

Davidson snapped his fingers, making the Yuki-Onna gasp and transform into two rings that flew around the surprised Inugami, transforming the ghost dog into six stars…

That was immediately struck by lightning, crashing into the floor in front of the duelists as a large twister erupted in front of Davidson, "… You see Hyde… In addition getting this power, I was also able to create something just as dangerous…"

The tornado disappeared, revealing a weirdly dressed tall deity of a man, dressed in a white kimono, black hakama, matching armor with golden dragon-like emblems on its shoulders, waist and chest. The man's face was covered with a white and black mask, with a long, tied up tail of black hair billowing down past the man's shoulders. In the man's hands was a large Japanese styled umbrella.

The man merely rubbed his chin as he looked at Hyde's monsters (2400/2200). "Allow me to introduce the Avatar of Susanoo… The very being of the Summer Storm…"

"Heh, is that supposed to be scary?" Jack questioned raising an eyebrow. "Please, my Ancient Gear Golem could swat that sorry excuse of a Synchro."

"… Don't be so sure…" Davidson chuckled wagging a finger, while the Avatar did the same thing. "First, I choose to activate Susanoo's effect… Changing his Attribute to fire…"

Using his free hand, the Avatar snapped his fingers, creating a fiery aura around his body.

"Now… Susanoo, attack that traitorous Goka, if you wouldn't mind," Davidson requested.

Slowly, the Avatar spun the umbrella over his head, gaining more and more speed with each passing second until the fiery aura appeared over the umbrella (2400/2200 + 1800/1800).

"What the?" Hyde and Jack yelped as Susanoo snapped the umbrella shut and pointed it towards Goka…

… Unleashing a powerful flame that flew from the tip and crashed into Goka, shattering the Pyre of Malice as if it was glass. (HLP: 3200)

"W-What the hell was that?" Hyde snapped as Susanoo opened up his umbrella, and just looked casual.

"You don't have time to worry about that," Davidson replied throwing his hand forward, "Nine-Tailed Fox! Attack his Hibiki!"

The Nine-Tails roared loudly before all nine of its tails snapped to the side, creating several flames that shot from the tail tips flying directly at the Hibiki…

"I activate Hibiki's effect!" Hyde announced pulling a card from his graveyard. "By removing Gotokuneko from my graveyard, I can negate your attack!"

The Hibiki spun the two drumsticks around, slamming them against the air to create a powerful shockwave that forced the flames to scatter to the sides of the monorail, protecting the echo demon from harm.

"Starting to get nervous, Hyde?" Davidson chuckled holding up three cards, and then he immediately inserted them into his duel disk, making them appear. "You should be… I set three cards face down… And end my turn, just face it Hyde, against me, its impossible for you defeat me… As long as you use that deck at least!"

"No… This deck is a reminder!" Hyde snapped as he drew. "After all the suffering you caused… This deck is to remind me of what you did to me… To what you did to New York… And…

"And what you did to my little sister, you bastard!"

Davidson shook his head, "Then by all means, keep living in the past, Hyde… You'll only doom yourself…"

"Shut up!" Hyde roared tossing a card into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, United We Stand! You've used this card, so there's no worry to explain!"

A golden aura washed over the Hibiki's body, making the monster spin its drumsticks a few times (1200/2000 + 800/800). "Next, I summon Shutendoji!"

In a powerful flame, the blonde, red skinned ogre appeared on the field, guzzling its sake at an alarming rate (1500/800), which made the Hibiki nod towards the ogre (2000/2800 + 800/800).

"Next, by removing Inugami and Mizuchi from my graveyard," Hyde announced holding up the two Synchro monsters, before he pocketed them. "Shutendoji allows me to remove them from play and draw a new card…"

Hyde quickly drew, tossing the card into his hand, "But they're not staying too long! I play Hibiki's first effect! Returning the two Yokai I just removed to my extra deck in order to cut your Avatar's attack in half!"

The echo demon strummed on the air with his drumsticks, creating two red waves that crashed into Susanoo's chest, making the monster stagger backwards (2400/2200 – 1200/1100).

"And now…" Hyde roared throwing his hand forward. "Hibiki! Attack Susanoo! Destroy that power!"

The echo demon leapt through the air, holding both of the drum sticks over its head…

"… And you're still predictable," Davidson sighed as he snapped his fingers, making the face down card flip up to reveal a large chameleon changing its colors. "I play my trap card… Attribute Chameleon, which changes your monster into a fire attribute monster!"

The trap card glowed brightly, making the Hibiki's body glow a bright red… Which made Susanoo chuckle loudly as he lifted up his umbrella, spinning it around at a fast rate (1200/1100 + 2100/2100), and unleashed a powerful flame that engulfed the echo demon, making it wisp away like smoke. (HLP: 2700)

Hyde staggered slightly, almost losing his footing as he shook his head, "I… I…"

"… Give up?" Davidson snickered watching as Hyde slumped to the floor.

Shaking his head, Hyde lifted up a card and fitted it into his duel disk, "I… I set a card face down and…"

"Let me guess," Davidson chuckled as he pushed a button on his duel disk. "Defense Draw and Taiko of the Hibiki? That card would help you get a comeback going… But it's not going to happen…"

… Then as Hyde lowered his head, the Shadowchaser reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of Lucky Seven cigarettes… Fitting one of them into his mouth… "… I won't run…"

The Avatar of Susanoo chuckled loudly as he snapped his umbrella shut (2400/2200).

"How admirable," Davidson cackled as he simply drew. "I change Susanoo's attribute back to Light…"

A deep, rich yellow aura appeared around Susanoo's body, making the Avatar wag his finger around. "Of course, this is all moot… I summon Mountain-Dwelling Kamataichi!"

A powerful wind storm crashed into the water, allowing a large weasel with silver fur to float about the field, holding onto a sickle scythe in its mouth (1500/1200). "Now… By releasing my Kamataichi, I can destroy spell or trap cards equal to the number of Mountain-Dwelling creatures I have…

"So, I'll destroy the face down card – Taiko of the Hibiki!"

The sickle wielding weasel cackled loudly before it dashed through the air and crashed into the face down monster, however, Hyde just kept searching for his lighter. (DLP: 3600)

"Now…" Davidson sighed holding his hand up into the air. "I'm going to have my Nine-Tailed Fox rip that being of the past to shreds!"

The nine-tailed fox chuckled as she leapt through the air and pounced onto Shutendoji, ripping the monster into indistinguishable pieces. (HLP: 1700)

Hyde didn't care as he searched for his lighter, unable to find it as the Avatar of Susanoo slowly stepped in front of him.

"And Hyde…" Davidson chuckled as he walked up to Hyde alongside the avatar. "Let me tell you something that you'll want to hear before this is over…"

Hyde lifted his head up slightly as Davidson snapped his fingers, creating a small spark of electricity that lit his cigarette, "Her last words were…"

Before Hyde could even say a word, the Avatar of Susanoo threw his hand up into the air, summoning down a powerful lightning bolt that crashed directly into Hyde's body, electrifying the Shadowchaser, burning his cigarette all the way down in one second!

When the electricity dissipated… Hyde's body began to smoke as he slowly fell backwards, his body creating a loud echo through out the monorail train car. (HLP: 0)

"She said…" Davidson chuckled as the holograms began to disappear…

"_Brother…"_

TBC

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Attribute Chameleon / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Select 1 face-up monster on your opponent's field, and assign it a new Attribute, which lasts until the End Phase. You can use this effect one time a turn, and only during your opponent's turn.

**Image:** A large chameleon changing its skin color

_This card was used by Yusuke in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime._

**Mountain-Dwelling Shrine Maiden /Light / LV.2 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1200 / Spellcaster/Effect:** When an opponent would target a "Mountain-Dwelling" monster you control with a spell or trap card, you can release this card to negate that card's effect and destroy it. By discarding this card from your hand, add one "Sacred Mountain" from your deck to your hand.

**Sacred Mountain / Field Spell / Effect: **Once during your Main Phase, you and your opponent must reveal the top card of your deck each turn. Once per turn, you can special summon a "Mountain Dwelling" monster that was released for its own effect to your field in face-up attack position from your graveyard.

**Mountain-Dwelling Kappa / Water / LV. 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 900 / Sea Serpent/Effect**: You can release this monster in order to select a monster your opponent controls and halve its ATK.

**Mountain-Dwelling Oni Brothers / Fire / LV. 5 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1300 / Beast/Effect:** You can advance summon this monster with release by removing one "Mountain-Dwelling" monster in your hand from play. You can release this face-up card you control to select and activate one of the following effects:

-Select one equip spell card from your deck and add it to your hand

-The original ATK of one monster you control becomes 2400 until the end phase.

Mountain Dwelling Nine-Tailed Fox

Monster/Fire/Beast/Effect/8*

Atk 2500/ Def 2000

You can release two differently-named "Mountain-Dwelling" monsters you control to special summon this monster from your graveyard. You cannot normal summon during the turn you activate this effect. By releasing this monster, you can special summon one monster from your opponent's graveyard.

Mountain-Dwelling Kamataichi

Monster/Wind/Beast/Effect/4*

Atk 1500/ Def 1200

You can release this monster to destroy spell and trap cards on the field equal to the number of "Mountain-Dwelling" monsters you control.

_The preceding six cards were created by Scarlet Weatherman, all creative talent belongs to him._

Mountain Spring

Continuous Spell

Effect: Each time a monster card is released by its own effect, increase your life points by 500 points.

Spiritual Lantern

Quick-Play Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated when your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and add one 'Mountain-Dwelling' monster from your graveyard to your hand.

Temple of Inari

Continuous Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated while there is a face up 'Sacred Mountain' on the field. While there is a face-up 'Sacred Mountain' on the field this card gains the following effect:

- Once per turn, you may special summon one monster card from your graveyard that was released for its effect.

Scroll of Folklore

Normal Spell

Effect: Select one level four or lower monster card in your graveyard that was released for its own effect and special summon it from your graveyard. A monster special summoned with this effect cannot activate its effect during the turn this card was activated.

Mountain-Dwelling Yamabushi

Monster / Wind / Spellcaster/3*

ATK: 800 / DEF: 1300

Effect: You can release this face up card to special summon two 'Mountain-Dwelling Paper Charm Tokens' (Wind/LV.1/Spellcaster/ATK:0/DEF:0) to your side of the field.

Mountain-Dwelling Bakeneko

Fire / Beast / LV 2

ATK: 1000 / DEF: 600

Effect: By releasing this card, you may add one 'Mountain-Dwelling' monster from your deck to your hand. When this effect is used, remove this card from play.

**Silver Kanabo / Equip Spell / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to a Zombie-Type monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 400. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard while equipped to a monster, you may send one Zombie-Type monster from your deck to the graveyard. Afterwards, remove this card from play.

**Image:** A large silver skinned ogre lifting up a large silver Kanabo

**Golden Shakujo / Equip Spell / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to a Zombie-Type monster. The equipped monster gains 300 points. Once per turn, when the equipped monster successfully destroys a monster as a result of battle, the equipped monster may attack once more (if this effect is used, destroy this card during the end phase).

**Image:** A skeleton dressed in Japanese priest clothes clutching onto a glowing golden Shakujo

**Inari's Charity / Continuous Spell / Effect:** When a Zombie-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed, place one counter on this card (Max: 2). During your main phase, by sending this card from your side of the field to the graveyard, you may draw cards from your deck equal to the number of counters that were on this card. Then send the same number of cards you drew from the bottom of your deck to the graveyard.

**Image:** Two beautiful fox maidens dressed in kimonos (one green, the other orange) wrapping their arms around a nervous duelist.

**Kamaitachi / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / Zombie/Tuner:** If this card is used in a Synchro summon for a Zombie-type Synchro monster, that monster may attack your opponent's life points directly during the turn it was Synchro summoned (any battle damage is cut in half if this effect is used).

**Description:** A large sickle wielding weasel with a bell around its neck.

**Avatar of Susanno / Light / LV. 8 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2200 / Warrior/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters] Once per turn during your main phase, you may change this card's attribute. When this card battles a monster with the same attribute as this card, you may select one of the following effects:

Increase this card's ATK and DEF by 300 points times the level of the opposing monster during the damage step only.

?

?

**Description:** a weirdly dressed tall deity of a man, dressed in a white kimono, black hakama, matching armor with golden dragon-like emblems on its shoulders, waist and chest. The man's face was covered with a white and black mask, with a long, tied up tail of black hair billowing down past the man's shoulders. In the man's hands was a large Japanese styled umbrella.

**0-0-0-0-0**

…

…

…

…

_**Next Time…**_

_**Draw 35**_

_**Pain to Power**_


	36. Draw 35: Pain to Power

… _**I have never thought of myself as a hero… **_

_**Davidson was right… I'm only living in the past…**_

_**After all, the past is the one time that I have my happiness… **_

… _**For now… Forever… This is… My goodbye…**_

…

_**0-0-0**_

_**Draw 35**_

_**Pain to Power**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 8:01 p.m._

"Ace…" Faye growled as she pushed up her glasses.

"Yeah?" Ace questioned swirling around the bottle of tomato juice in her hands.

"You think you could get your friend out of our base now?" Faye sighed watching as Kyon ran walked out of the kitchen with a platter of food (how he managed to make it look so exotic looking was the were-ermine's secret). "He's been here the entire day and we've got work to do…"

"You're just annoyed since you had to spend a few hours alone with him," Barron replied as he looked over the food that Kyon just set on the table. "Sides, the guy's willing to cook us up a meal for free… And I don't know about you two, but I'm kind of getting tired of Chinese take-out."

"… Not who I want to compliment me," Kyon sighed with a shake of his head. "But I'll take it nonetheless. My, what weird weather we've been having in the last few days…"

"We're all worried about what's happening to Hyde," Ace muttered with a dulled look on her face. "And you're more concerned with the weather?"

"Any reason why I shouldn't be?" Kyon replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're certainly carefree," Faye grumbled rolling her eyes behind her glasses. "How nice must it be to be at that young age, you all haven't experienced the worst that this life has to offer…"

"Wow, hey Faye," Barron chuckled crossing his arms over his chest. "No need to be so dark… Besides, things will always be at their darkest before the light will strike! 'Sides, we're the good guys! And in everything, the good guys always win!"

Faye, Ace and Kyon all couldn't help but stare at the suave Shadowchaser as he struck an overly dramatic pose.

"… Barron…" Faye sighed gesturing at the younger Shadowchaser. "Come here for a second."

"Yeah?" Barron asked as he stood next to Faye…

WHAP!

"Ack!" Barron yelped as he held his head, a surprised look covering his face. "Was the slap really necessary?"

"You mind making a decent contribution to the conversation?" Faye sighed shaking her head at Barron.

"Anyway," Kyon coughed out to get everyone's attentions. "Now, you all need to just sit back, relax and gather your strength… I'm sure that your friend Hyde will be fine…"

The moment that Kyon said that, a pair of door slams echoed through the mansion, making everyone jump for a second until all three of the Shadowchasers ran from the room… Leaving Kyon to sigh loudly, "This is just bad timing…"

Meanwhile, in the main lobby, the three Shadowchasers saw Jack doubled over in the doorway, his overcoat and head completely soaked, his face covered with water and sweat.

"… Where'd you come from?" Ace asked watching as Jack stood up straight.

"Shut… Up…" Jack gasped as he adjusted his had. "That… Old guy… Hospital… Struck by lightning!"

"Use your words," Barron suggested…

… Only to get a punch to his gut courtesy of Jack, "URK! Thanks for not hitting the… Face…"

"Las Vegas… General Hospital…" Jack sputtered pulling his fist back. "That other Shadowchaser… Is there!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 8:19 p.m._

With a loud sigh, Davidson slowly stepped into the office, his arms thrown behind his head as he slowly came to a stop, smirking at the sight of the others in the room, "Ah… It feels good to be the only winner in a room full of losers…"

"… That was just rude," Jin growled with his arms crossed, tapping one of his fingers up against his massive bicep.

"I only speak the truth," Davidson replied, leaning up against Vergil's desk (Vergil wasn't sitting at it since his job was over for the day). "The Blood Ogre failed, the Emo Elf failed four times, both of those useless kids failed…"

"Damn it! I'm not emo!" Rowen snapped stomping his foot into the ground countless times.

"Meh, they weren't worth our plans," Volk chuckled with a shrug. "The two did what we needed them to do…"

Sieg didn't add to the conversation, instead, he only fanned Xue Yin with the same fan she used before as the Taoist lawyer sipped on some tea.

"… Man… No one's even paying attention to my outbursts anymore," Rowen moaned by kneeling downwards to the ground with a dark aura flowing over his head.

"Davidson…" A deep, strong voice sounded through the room, gathering the attention of everyone in the room to look at the desk in the very front, the figure sitting behind it completely covered with the shadows that were created by the stormy night behind him. "I applaud you for doing something that no one has in this office… Defeating a Shadowchaser. However, don't get a big head, confidence is a good thing, but as the old saying goes…

"Too much of a good thing is bad for your health…"

"You're one to talk," Davidson retorted holding his hand up. "You had the big lug known as Jin get that useless girl before she could spill her guts… But I'm confused why you would allow Jack to face against the Shadowchasers. I've seen the duels he was in and he's skilled, but to send him against four Shadowchasers…

"Well, that's just a suicide mission… And I would've retrieved him, only it was a given that a greenhorn like that punk would spill his guts, meaning it would've been pointless to drag the kid here."

"A good counter argument," the shadowed man admitted with a wag of his finger. "But our plans are only a handful of days until the curtain is drawn… The final act is drawing closer and closer, it will not matter if the audience is bigger.

"The show will go on, regardless if those fools try to stop us…"

"Uh… D-Do I have to stay here?" Rowen asked raising his hand up.

"Now, sir," Jin spoke up, pushing Rowen's question to the side. "I do understand where you're coming from… But there is still the matter of time. From the reports I've gotten, there is a window of time for those Shadowchasers to…"

"Jin… My loyal employee," the shadowed man chuckled. "You underestimate me and my plan… Thanks to Davidson here, one of the current Shadowchasers is out of commission. The act they'll play next is call for reinforcements…

"… That shall not come. Davidson, I must ask for you to do a little bit of adlibbing for this act…"

Davidson smirked devilishly as the storm outside began to grow worse, a large lightning bolt streaking across the sky, "What'd ya have in mind?"

"… Am I really that unimportant?" Rowen asked, crouched down in the corner, the dark aura appearing back over his head.

While the conversation continued, none of them noticed that a small red eyed creature watched them all… As it hung upside down on the ceiling…

**0-0-0-0**

_Time: 8:47 p.m._

Jack sighed as he leaned against the white walls of the general hospital, his eyes turning from the closed door that the three other Shadowchasers had entered. Walking through that very hall were other patients, some of them human and others various Shadowkind.

It wasn't uncommon to see this… After all, it wasn't like Shadowkind were invulnerable to illness or injury.

But that didn't mean that Jack had to like it, as far as he was concerned, shadows were still the scum of the earth. And for why he was helping the Shadowchasers with information… It was a simple matter of fulfilling his own needs to get Mira back…

'_Still…'_ Jack thought raising an eyebrow at the closed door in front of him. '_I have to admit that these guys look out for each other… But that's about the only admirable trait out of the lot of them…'_

Inside the room, Faye, Barron and Ace looked at the bed that was in front of them, showing an unconscious Hyde laying in the very same bed, parts of his skin slightly singed. Standing at the end of the bed was the doctor who was treating Hyde's current condition. On the nightstand next to his bed was his ruined duel disk, his deck of cards that were slightly scattered about and a few packs of Lucky Seven Cigarettes.

"… I knew he had a few smoking habit," Ace muttered holding up one of the packs of smokes from the nightstand. "But damn…"

"Remind me when we get back to find his stash," Faye sighed tapping the side of her head. "But we've got bigger problems to deal with…"

"Yeah, like what's wrong with Hyde?" Barron asked throwing his arms behind his head.

"Ahem," The doctor who was looking over the chart in his hands. "Well, according to the burns on his body and the eye witness testimony, your friend was hit by lightning… In the head. The shock seems to have been too much for your friend, so right now his condition is rather delicate, but he will recover, but it's the after effects that we should be worried about.

"He may wake up, he may not, but if he does, I doubt that he'd be the same person."

And just like that the doctor walked past the three Shadowchasers and out the door, leaving them all a little bit stupefied by the doctor's behavior.

"Wow, that's our tax dollars at work," Barron muttered raising an eyebrow at the closing door.

"Hey, Hyde's going to get through this, right?" Ace asked looking at Faye. "You told me you've got some medical training, so, what's your take on this?"

"I'm not an expert when it comes to getting electrified," Faye replied with a dulled look as she looked over the unconscious form of Hyde. "But, its like the doctor said, we'll have to wait to see…"

"But seriously, getting struck by lighting?" Barron stated raising an eyebrow as he looked at the window, watching the rain crash against the glass. "I know we've had strange weather here… But come on, in a city filled with tall buildings like this, it seems unlikely that lightning would strike a person."

Ace spun around and looked out the opened door, seeing Jack just minding his own business, looking through a deck of cards that he had pulled out and shuffling through them. "Hey!"

Merely raising his head up, Jack raised an eyebrow at Ace. "… What?"

"I think you owe us an explanation," Ace growled looking at the western dressed young man.

"… I told you when we were driving over here," Jack answered back, putting the deck back into his duster's inside pockets. "It was due to this Davidson character! He had some weird ability to control the weather and…"

"Yeah right!" Ace snapped pointing her finger right into Jack's face. "I don't believe that for a second, you Western movie reject!"

"You get that finger out of my face if you know what's good for you," Jack snarled slapping Ace's hand from his face. "I told you what I know… And I know what I saw! If you can't handle that, then you can shove it up your as…"

"Ask nothing more!" Barron interrupted jumping in between the two, his hand lifting up into the air. "Now, I know things look bleak, but fighting in a hospital is just plain wrong… But I won't hesitate to whoop some sense into both of you!"

"… What the heck's gotten into you?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow at Barron who merely rubbed the back of his head.

"Ya know, I'm older than both of you," Barron chuckled sheepishly with a slight blush on his face. "And with Hyde temporarily out of the picture… I figured that I should step in and take over as the responsible guy…"

"Not really your style," Ace sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah," Barron moaned slumping over slightly. "Can't blame me for trying though…"

"Sure we can," Jack spat turning on his heel to walk down the hallway. "But, later losers… I'm going to get some chow…"

Ace kept her eyes narrowed down focused on Jack as he walked away, the look on her face getting more annoyed with each passing second. "… I don't trust that guy at all…"

"Ace, let it go," Barron muttered placing a hand on the tomboyish Shadowchaser's shoulder. "It's not going to do Hyde any good to…"

Barron stopped when he realized that Ace was walking away, following Jack from a safe distance, "… Well, I guess it's a good idea for someone to keep an eye on that guy…"

"Well said," Faye stated, making Barron jump slightly. "And it's a good thing you feel like that, cause I'm going to ask you stay here to keep an eye on Hyde."

"Huh?" Barron questioned with a surprised look on his face. "W-Why me?"

"It's simple really," Faye sighed rubbing the back of her head, messing with the tied back hair. "Ace is too inexperienced and too busy watching Jack to watch Hyde, I'm going back to the base to inform Jalal about this. I also want to know about our reinforcements and get confirmation about this so-called Apostle of Susanoo that Jack told us about… After all, there's a chance that Jack's telling the truth about that."

"Aw man, this just sucks," Barron sighed slumping over slightly. "Am I forced to stay here all night? What the hell am I supposed to do to keep myself preoccu…"

Barron would've continued his rant, if it wasn't for the fact that two young female nurses, dressed in rather colorful scrubs walked past him at that moment, giving him a clear view…

"Okay," Barron chuckled with a bright smile on his face. "I'll stay here… I'm pretty sure I can find something to occupy my time."

Faye sighed as she watched Barron spin on his heel to watch the two nurses walk away, "… If I had a choice, I would've given this mission to someone else…"

Meanwhile, inside of Hyde's room, no one was aware of a small yellow light that was floating over Hyde's unconscious form, almost as if it was observing Hyde's fallen body.

A few seconds passed before the golden orb crashed into Hyde's forehead, sending a large amount of sand falling from Hyde's body.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 8:56 p.m._

Hospital food was never appealing to Jack, thankfully there was a nearby fast food restaurant next to the hospital, so there he sat in the booth just enjoying the soda he had ordered… Although, it was kind of hard to fully enjoy the cool liquid when there was a cold stare boring into the back of his head. "… If you Shadowchasers want to spy on someone, I suggest you learn how not to be seen."

Ace didn't really answer, all she did was leer even harder at the western styled duelist.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jack sipped more intently on his drink, trying to ignore the stare.

Another sip…

Yet another sip…

'_Yep, it's not working…'_ Jack thought in his head as he turned his head around to look Ace directly in the eyes. "Alright… You don't like me, I get it. So how about you stop being so indirect and at least look me in the eyes?"

Ace growled as she slipped from her seat and stood up to glare down at Jack, "I don't particularly care for your attitude… To me, you're still an enemy, and with how Hyde ended up…"

"I'm telling you that I had nothing to do with that," Jack sighed before returning to his soda. "So, you're more than welcomed to hate me… You don't even have to trust me, you can just trust my hatred. I intend on finding out what happened to Mira, after that, we'll just disappear."

"Yeah right," Ace huffed pointing a finger at Jack. "After all the crap you've pulled…"

"And yet, you can't do a thing," Jack chuckled waving a finger. "Or don't you recall that your treaty doesn't cover the crimes that humans commit… And who knows if I even committed a crime? You never know…"

"You think you're real smart, don't ya?" Ace growled through her slightly fanged teeth. "You were caught by that Kamen character and thrown to the side!"

"Merely a drawback," Jack snarled back with his eyes narrowed down at Ace. "Sides… Last time I checked, I didn't need your approval… Or your trust. The rest of your team seems to be able to…"

"They never saw what you were able to do, Jackie," Ace retorted.

"… Jackie?" Jack muttered raising an eyebrow turning away from his soda. '_… Does she have a problem remembering names?'_

"I saw you blow up Dr. Nefrine with a single shot of one of those pop guns of yours," Ace continued slamming her hand into the table immediately, gathering the attention of a few of the nearby customers. "Don't think for a second that I'm going to let you walk around like you're so hot when you're not!"

"… First off, learn how to get peoples' names right," Jack muttered out loud with a roll of his eyes. "Secondly, like I said, I don't care what you think. Thirdly, I don't need to take lip from some one who's with a flea ridden, talking weasel. And four… How about you get your own life?"

That just made Ace's face turn red, not only was this guy pushing her buttons, but he made a mistake, and that was insulting her first friend in Las Vegas – Kyon…

Meanwhile…

"ACHOO!" The were-weasel rubbed his nose as he trotted around the currently emptied Shadowchaser base. "I hope I'm not catching a cold…"

Back at the fast food place…

"So if you don't mind," Jack sighed turning back to his soda. "I'd like to enjoy this drink before I'm dragged somewhere else tonight against my will…"

Ace sneered at Jack, taking note of the smug look on his face…

There had to be something she could do. Anything that could possibly allow her to get even with Jack, but at the same time, not get her in trouble with her peers…

A few minutes later…

"DAMN IT! GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

Running out of the fast food restaurant with Jack's hat on her head, Ace snickered as she watched Jack chase after her into the night (by this time, the rain had finally let up). Ace swerved through the crowds, keeping Jack at bay for a few seconds until he dashed around them and followed Ace.

'_Too be honest_,_'_ Ace thought with a bead of sweat trickling down the side of her head as she slipped into a nearby alleyway. '_I didn't think it would work… I thought he'd play it cool, but I guess this hat some sort of meaning to him…'_

Jack huffed as he reached the same alleyway, his enraged eyes zoned in on Ace's fleeting form. "Get back here!"

"If Shadowkind don't follow that order when I shout it," Ace yelled back, turning her head around slightly. "What makes you think I would!"

However, just as Ace turned her head forward, Ace was faced with a tall chain linked fence that went up several feet higher than what she could jump…

"Ha! Trapped like a rat!"

Ace spun on her heel, seeing Jack standing right behind her, his greasy black hair falling down around his face, "Now… Give me the hat back before…"

"Before you what?" Ace finished for Jack. "I may not be armed with a sword, but the same applies to you… And if you know anything about Shadowchasers, we're trained to fight armed or unarmed."

"I was trained too!" Jack snarled throwing his right hand towards his chest with the thumb pointing towards him. "And don't have an issue hitting girls!"

Taking a moment to rub his chin, Jack smirked, "Then again… I'm still doubting that you are a girl…"

"… Please," Ace snickered adjusting the hat on her head (it was a little big for her). "I get called that enough that it doesn't even sting even more… It's annoying, but I'm not going to lose my cool!"

"Fine," Jack uttered with a roll of his eyes. "But that begs the question… Are you going to give that hat back, or am I going to have to rip it from your hands with a fight?"

"How about we settle this more humanly?" Ace offered lifting her left arm up, revealing the duel disk on her arm. "I've been wanting a rematch against you for a while anyway."

"… You want to duel me… Over a hat that you stole?" Jack asked with a dulled look on his face. "Man, you Shadowchasers sure know how to stoop low. I thought you Shadowchasers were the ones who fought against crime…"

"That's only against Shadowkind," Ace replied activating the duel disk on her arm. "So, you going to put'em up, or are you just going to keep talking?"

Jack chuckled as he snapped his arm to the side, activating the device, "You realize that you're not gonna win… If you couldn't beat me at my Climax before, what makes you think that you can beat my Climax now?"

"Gah, that sounds so wrong!" Ace gagged pulling off the top five cards from her deck. "Let's just duel!" (ALP: 8000)

"Fine," Jack chuckled with his own opening draw, striking an over dramatic pose with his left hand thrown towards Ace and his right hand snapping backwards. "I don't care who my opponent is… Let me warn you, I start on a Climax!" (JLP: 8000)

"Yeesh, can you tone down that attitude?" Ace asked pulling up a sixth card into her hand.

"If I'm one thing," Jack chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's consistent."

Ace rolled her eyes as she held up one card, "Yeesh… You've got a comment for anything don't you?"

"Heh, just play your cards so we can get this charade over with," Jack scoffed with a shake of his head.

"You're going to regret saying that," Ace announced slapping the card onto her duel disk. "I summon Mine Mole in attack mode!"

The ground in front of Ace opened up, allowing a small cute mole appear on the field, with a pink flower on its nose, a hard hat on its head and a small pickaxe in its front paws.

The beast leered at Jack and hissed loudly (1200/1000).

Jack blinked a few times at the monster before…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Needless to say, Ace crossed her arms as Jack laughed even louder at the weird monster she just summoned, "T-That's what – hehehe – You're starting out with? That's a joke!"

"I wouldn't make fun of my strategy," Ace warned as she held up two cards and immediately fitted them into the duel disk, making them appear behind the cartoonish mole. "I'll set two cards face down… And end my turn!"

"Like I said, your start is weak!" Jack roared pulling off the top card from his deck, turning the card around slightly for him to look at the card. "… While mine is a Jackpot!"

"Huh?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I summon Ancient Gear Statue!" Jack announced slapping the card onto his duel disk.

A ring of light appeared in front of Jack, forming into the small, rusted statue (500/500). "I shouldn't have to tell you what this card can do… After all, this card helped defeat you!"

Hand thrown into the air, Jack snickered as his Ancient Gear Statue began to grow brightly, "But just in case you forgot… I can use its effect to summon the very Climax of my deck!"

The Statue shattered, unleashing a large shadow that erupted behind Jack, forming into the menacing Ancient Gear Golem, lifting its arms up into the air and making its rusty gears screech loudly (3000/3000). "Heh, what ya think?"

"I think you're nothing more than a one hit wonder," Ace replied pushing a button on her duel disk. "I learned from my last duel with you! I activate my spell card – Enemy Controller!"

A large game controller appeared in front of Ace, its chord shooting directly into the Ancient Gear Golem's chest, making the machine stagger slightly. "Up! Up! Down! Down! Left! Right! Left! Right! B! A!"

The controller followed the commands to the very end, making the Ancient Gear Golem kneel down, crossing its arms over its chest.

"Your rust bucket may be strong and have a powerful effect," Ace snickered rubbing the bridge of her nose as the controller disappeared. "But they're just as susceptible to spells and traps… Just gotta hit them before they attack!"

"… Big deal," Jack sighed with a shake of his head as he fitted a single card into the duel disk, making it appear in front of him. "I set a single card face down… Now show me the weakness of the Shadowchasers!"

"Weakness?" Ace thought out loud before she drew. "Sorry, all we got strength, pure and simple! I summon Rescue Cat in attack mode!"

A loud meow echoed through the alleyway, allowing the small white furred cat to pop onto the field in front of Ace, its hard hat and whistle gleaming in the fleeting light (300/100). "But she's not staying long… I activate Rescue Cat's effect!"

The Rescue Cat fitted the whistle into its mouth, and with a swift blow, the whistle echoed through the air, sending the cat flying into the air… "Now I can special summon two new beasts! And I choose Gyaku-Gire Panda and Catnipped Kitty!"

Two puffs of smoke popped in front of Ace, forming into the enraged panda (800/1600 + 500/0) and a small blue furred kitten with a large red bow around its neck (0/500).

"… That's the most pathetic move I've ever seen," Jack coughed with a roll of his eyes. "And I've seen some pathetic moves."

"Yeah? Well this isn't one of them!" Ace shouted back throwing her hand towards the mewing Kitty. "You see, while I have another beast out on the field, my Catnipped Kitty can lower the defense of any monster on your field to zero…"

The blue furred cat snickered before it leapt towards the Ancient Gear Golem, its claws extended, "And since you've only got one choice, I choose that walking scrapyard!"

The Catnipped Kitty growled as it sharpened its claws on the Ancient Gear Golem's front leg (3000/3000 – 0/3000), which made Jack stagger slightly, "Urk!"

"And my panda has one of the very same effect as your Golem," Ace snickered throwing her fist forward. "It inflicts damage to your life points through your defense! Gyaku-Gire Panda!"

Roaring loudly, the enraged panda jumped over the field, and spun around, slamming its foot directly into the Ancient Gear Golem's head, sending it flying through the air while the rest of the body of the Ancient Gear Golem began to crumble over Jack's body…

Only to be pushed away by a powerful force of energy, sending the gears and armor around Jack's body. (JLP: 8000)

Jack drew from his deck as a smirk appeared on his face, "Defense Draw… Quite the handy trap if you want to defend yourself and get an extra draw…"

"That still destroyed your golem," Ace pointed out throwing her hand forward. "So that means that I can attack you directly with my Mine Mole!"

A loud squeak echoed through the air, allowing the mole to throw the pickaxe at Jack, narrowly missing Jack's head as the Ancient Gear duelist ducked down. "WHOA! THAT COULD'VE TAKEN MY HEAD OFF!" (JLP: 7000)

"Heh, where's that attitude of yours?" Ace questioned fitting a card into her duel disk, making it appear behind her monsters. "I thought from start to finish you were in climax?"

"Heh, don't misunderstand," Jack chuckled holding a finger up towards Ace as if he was holding a gun. "I'm just giving you a special on cheap shots today… In the end, I'll show you my finisher."

"… Do you have to make so many suggestive lines?" Ace asked as both her Panda and Kitty disappeared. "A-Anyway, since my monsters were summoned by Rescue Cat, I lose both of them… But that's fine for now."

Jack drew quietly, but then pulled the card he drew with his Defense Draw's effect and slipped it into his duel disk, "Then let's change that. I play a cornerstone in any Ancient Gear deck – Ancient Gear Castle!"

The ground behind Jack began to rumble, unleashing the large, armed fortress behind him, all of the cannons pointing ominously at Ace.

"Next, I'll summon Ancient Gear Gorilla!" Jack continued slapping a card onto his duel disk.

From the ancient fortress leapt the ancient ape-shaped machine, its rusty armor clanking against itself as it slammed its large fists into the ground (1900/950 + 300/0).

A single torch lit up on the castle.

"Now…" Jack chuckled throwing his fist forward. "Attack! Ancient Rampage!"

The Ancient Gear monster ran across the field, lifting both of its fists up into the air and immediately slammed them down onto the Mine Mole's head…

WHAM!

The hard hat on the Mine Mole shattered, making the small mole stagger about the field, still not shattering like other monsters. (ALP: 6800)

"Sorry, but that's the charm of my Mine Mole," Ace pointed out with a wag of her finger. "You see, once per turn, my mole can prevent itself from being beaten in battle!"

"And yet the damage still hits," Jack chuckled fitting a card into his duel disk. "One card set… Turn end."

Ace slowly drew, her eyes slowly trailing towards it before she slapped it onto her duel disk, "I summon Key Mouse!"

A loud squeak echoed through the alleyway, allowing the small cute mouse to appear on the tomboyish Shadowchaser's shoulder (100/100).

And once more, another torch lit up on the Ancient Gear Castle…

"Next," Ace announced slipping another card into her duel disk. "I'll outfit my mole with Synchro Boost! Giving it another level and five hundred attack points!"

A powerful blue aura erupted over the cartoonish mole, making its body grow muscular (1000/1200 + 500/0). "So now that I have a level four monster and a level one tuner… That means I can synchro summon a level five monster…"

The Key Mouse leapt from Ace's shoulder, popping into a single ring of light that wrapped itself around the Mine Mole, transforming into four bright stars that transformed into a powerful tower of electrified energy. "So, let's gallop towards the future, Synchro summon – Thunder Unicorn!"

The electrical tower erupted into millions of sparks that landed on the ground next to Ace, and revealing a new monster, a blue skinned horse with several lightning bolts wrapping around its body, and with a mane of gold this unicorn's horn was an electrified bolt of lightning (2200/1600). The horse neighed before slamming its hooves into concrete.

"… That the best you can do?" Jack questioned raising an eyebrow. "Don't you Shadowchasers have that specially designed to ya? Why not summon that?"

Ace quickly drew a card from the top of her deck, "Three reasons… One, that card's a level eight monster. Two, because I used it for a beast Synchro monster, Mine Mole allows me to draw a new card…

"And three, this guy's more than enough to beat you! I activate Thunder Unicorn's effect! For each monster on my field, one of your monsters loses five hundred attack points… So for the moment, I only have one, but that's more than enough!"

The electrified beast neighed loudly, snapping its horn towards the Ancient Gear Gorilla, sending a powerful wave of electricity that crashed into the ancient machine, sending static flying through the machine's body (2200/950 – 500/0).

"Now… Strike him down!" Ace commanded snapping her fingers forward, making the Thunder Unicorn gallop forward, its horn lowered down…

And stabbed directly into the ancient gear monster's head, making the machine explode in a violent fashion. (JLP: 6500)

"Not bad… But you still fell into my trap," Jack snickered pulling a card from his deck and fitted it into his hand. "You see, thanks to you destroying my Gorilla, I can take any level four or lower Ancient Gear monster from my deck and put it into my hand.

"So thanks Shadowchasing scum."

"Yeesh, I heard your story," Ace sighed with a shake of her head. "But you can't seriously blame the Shadowchasers for what happened, can you?"

"I already did," Jack growled throwing his thumb towards his chest. "I lost the only family I ever cared about… Don't you think I'm entitled to some retribution? When I was robbed of my father, sure the Shadowchasers asked me about the details… But that was it! I never saw that group ever again! You're nothing more than lazy bastards with fat pockets!"

"… Don't misunderstand us Shadowchasers," Ace replied fitting another card into her duel disk, making it appear behind her snorting unicorn. "I may be a young Shadowchaser, but with what I've seen in this short year, I've seen and learned so many things from both my fellow Shadowchasers and the Shadowkind that I've evolved as a person…"

"Which doesn't really amount to anything to me," Jack snarled throwing his arm to the side. "Don't think that things are just as black and white as your boss's standards set it… The world doesn't work like that! Is your turn over?"

"Yeah, I'm done," Ace huffed. "But you should take a minute to actually listen to people rather than just flinging insults at people…"

"But it's so much more fun to do so," Jack chuckled drawing once more, giving him four cards in his hand. "Now, watch as I activate the spell card, Ancient Gear Workshop!"

Several metallic claws erupted from the walls of the two buildings around the two duelists, each of them reaching into the ground in front of Jack, "Now, for no cost, I get to pull any Ancient Gear monster from my graveyard and put it into my hand…"

From his duel disk, Jack pulled out a familiar holographic card, "I'll go for the classic… Ancient Gear Golem…"

"And with your castle…" Ace muttered as the steel claws disappeared.

"You're thinking too small," Jack chuckled holding up another card from his hand. "I had this move planned since the beginning girl… I summon the very monster I got from my gorilla…

"Ancient Gear Statue!"

From the ring of light, a second statue appeared onto the concrete (500/500 + 300/0), its body slightly glowing from the power boost that it received from the castle (which gained another torch on it). "Now… Begone! And make room for the Climax!"

Once more, the Ancient Gear Statue shattered like glass, allowing the larger, and much more powerful Ancient Gear Golem to remerge onto the field, its gears screeching as the golem slammed a fist into the nearby wall (3000/3000 + 300/0).

"I hope you're ready little girl," Jack chuckled throwing his fist forward. "I'm getting ready to use my Hissatsu attack!"

"… Hissatsu?" Ace questioned blinking a few times.

"… It means final attack…" Jack sighed with a shake of his head. "Yeesh, aren't you Shadowchasers supposed to know other languages?"

"I happen to know Spanish!" Ace snapped back.

**0-0-0- Meanwhile -0-0-0**

Back in the hospital room, a familiar soul adjusted the clothes on his muscular body, "Hmm… Not really the style I'm accustomed too. A little too snug on my muscles too… But at the moment, I don't really have much of a choice…"

Pushing some of the brown and blonde hair from the side of his face, the soul looked towards the nightstand and lifted up the deck of cards that was on it, his rugged face frowning at the sight of it, "Humph… An archtype? Although this is a powerful deck, it's not in my tastes…"

With the deck secured in the inside pocket of his jacket, the soul fitted the duel disk under his arm and popped his neck into place with a loud cracking sound, "This will require some time and money to find something that can fully represent my strength…"

Slowly opening the door, the soul looked out into the hallway, and even though there were a number of people in the room, a good number of them were nurses… Who were gathered around Barron, taking phone numbers in his little black notebook.

The soul couldn't help but sweat a little bit as he slowly walked from the room slowly, a long tail of golden hair flapping between his board and borrowed shoulders, '_I must say… My luck is turning for the better…'_

**0-0-0-Back to the Duel -0-0-0**

"Now, I think its time we send that little unicorn of yours to…" Jack started…

… Only to be interrupted as a loud roar bellowed through the alley, making Jack stagger back slightly.

"Not going to happen!" Ace roared along as the loud roar disappeared from the air. "I play my Threatening Roar will cancel your attacks this turn! So you don't get a choice!"

"Heh, fine," Jack snickered with a shake of his head. "No skin off my nose. Even if you do summon another monster, my Golem will still be strong enough to hold off your beasts."

"We'll see about that," Ace announced pushing a button on her duel disk. "While it's still your turn, I activate my other face down card, Scapegoat!"

Four puffs of colored smoke popped next to the Thunder Unicorn, forming into the four sheep tokens (0/0 x4). "I don't think I need to tell you what this means…"

"Indeed," Jack snickered. "Turn end."

Ace quickly drew, raising an eyebrow at Jack's attitude. '_He's up to something… I can feel it… But, thanks to what I just drew, I can make sure he doesn't pull anything…'_

"Thunder Unicorn! Zap that Golem!"

With a wild neigh, the electrified, mythical creature fired a powerful jolt of electricity that shot through the air and crashed directly into the Golem's chest, making the machine stagger back (3300/3000 – 2500/0).

"Now… Skewer him!" Ace commanded as the Thunder Unicorn galloped forward, its horn lowered…

Only to be blocked by a powerful vortex that swept over the Ancient Gear Golem, "Don't tell me you forgot all about my face down card, Shadowchaser. Negate Attack is a common card that almost every duelist runs…"

"… Damn it…" Ace muttered looking at the card she drew. "I set one card face down, and end my turn…"

The moment that Ace said those words, the electricity around the Ancient Gear Golem snapped away, allowing the large mechanical menace to throw a fist through the air (800/3000 + 2500/0). "Ah, so that effect only lasts till the end of your turn… Good to know, good to know…

"Too bad I won't need to know that information, I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode!"

Launching itself from the ancient castle, the gun armed machine landed in front of the Ancient Gear Golem, taking aim with its gun (1300/1300 + 300/0). And yet another flame popped on the Castle's main gate.

"Now, I could inflict more damage by attacking those tokens," Jack muttered rubbing his chin. "But that Unicorn of yours could be a real pain in the ass… Ancient Gear Golem! Climax Melee!"

Pulling its fist back, the ancient machine threw its fist forward and slammed it directly into the Thunder Unicorn's body, crushing it into the ground, shattering it into millions of sparks that flew up into Ace's body. (ALP: 5700)

"W-With its destruction!" Ace announced as her face down card lifted up. "I play Animal Trail! Allowing me to add any beast from my deck and place it into my hand…"

With a nod, Ace immediately reached for her deck and pulled out a single card, "And this is the one I choose…"

"You can choose whatever card you'd like," Jack snickered reaching for his hat… Only to remind himself that Ace still had his hat. "But it won't matter… I'll slowly pick off those tokens of yours! Ancient Gear Soldier! Attack one of those useless tokens!"

With a loud shrill of the barrel, several bullets shot from the gun barrel and into the yellow furred sheep, making the token explode into a flurry of fur.

"Now, one card face down," Jack announced as the card appeared. "Turn end…"

Ace drew quickly, not bothering to look at the card when she lifted up the card she got from Animal Trail, "You know… Your Ancient Gears have that raw power and mighty effects, but let me tell you about my beasts… Their strength lies in their flexibility! I summon Lockat!"

A loud meow echoed through alleyway, unleashing another cat in front of Ace, only this one was a white and red furred cat with a golden collar around its neck with a lock attached to it (1200/1000).

The cat mewed loudly, scratching its ear as another torch appeared on the side of the Ancient Gear Castle.

Jack looked at the weird cat, his right eye twitching, "Do you have some sort of thing with cats? This is like the third one you've used so far in this duel…"

"Each of them has their personal good effects," Ace replied as a ring of light appeared over her shoulder. "Take my Lockat's effect for example, when normal summoned, I can special summon one level one beast from my graveyard…

"Like the tuner monster, Key Mouse!"

A loud squeak peeped through alleyway as the white and blue furred mouse landed atop of Ace's shoulder (100/100). "And while its effect is sealed… Its tuner ability isn't! So, I'll tune Key Mouse to all four of my other monsters!"

The Key Mouse leapt into the air once more, popping into a single ring that drew in the Lockat and all three of the remaining Sheep Tokens, transforming them into six stars that flew into the air, "Let the beastial souls roar! Synchro Summon…"

The stars transformed into a large tower of light that shattered like water, forming into the large barbarian dressed in chainmail and bearskin with a large battle axe resting on his shoulder (2000/2000), roaring loudly into the air, "Great Kuma Axe! Now by returning my Lockat back to my deck, I can increase my Axe's attack by half of one of your monsters' attack strength…

"And I'm choosing the big rust bucket himself… Ancient Gear Golem!"

The Great Kuma Axe roared loudly, allowing his muscles to bulge greatly as his wild hair began to stand on end (2000/2000 + 1650/0). "And now… Attack his golem!"

With a battle cry, the Great Kuma charged across the field and brought his axe down, cleaving the machine down into two pieces. (JLP: 6150)

"Bravo… Bravo," Jack chuckled as he clapped his hands. "You managed to beat the same Ancient Gear Golem… After using two of your ace monsters."

'_Damn it… He's not even fazed,_' Ace thought looking at the cards in her hand. "… I set two cards face down, and end my turn!"

Shaking his head, Jack quickly drew from his deck, "I play my trap card, Jar of Greed, allowing me to draw another card from my deck."

Jack quickly drew once more, and immediately held up a card from his hand, "Now… I'll just get rid of my Ancient Gear Castle…"

The Ancient Gear Castle began to shake wildly, until its armor and gears fell to the ground, beginning to sweep up into the air along with the remains of the Ancient Gear Golem that the Great Kuma Axe had sliced up. The parts began to mix and match until they formed into a large ancient tank-like machine, although the monster didn't have a cannon mounted on it, it instead had a large humanoid head and two skinny (to the point of being comical) arms on the sides of its bulky armored body (0/2400). "Meet the Ancient Gear Roaming Fortress. Not really a part of my usual beat down strategy, but it's quite handy to have."

"… And you played it in attack mode?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow at the weird monster. "And you got rid of your castle for that?"

"Well, nobody's perfect," Jack sighed reaching into his graveyard, holding up a single card as the Ancient Gear Soldier returned to its normal attack (1300/1300). "But anyway, I activate my Fortress's effect, by removing my Ancient Gear Gorilla, I can special summon one level two or lower machine type monster from my deck…

"And I choose Ancient Gear Cannon!"

The front of the Fortress opened up, allowing a large mess of gears, cogs and cannons to land on the field (500/500). "Now, for the reason why I got rid of my castle… I play Machine Duplication! Now, one machine type monster with five hundred or less attack points gets its other two parts appear!"

Two other cannons appeared next to the original cannon (500/500 x2).

'_Oh crap!'_ Ace thought looking at the three cannons. '_He had that move perfectly thought out!'_

"Now… Fire!" Jack shouted as all three of the cannons exploded, sending three powerful rays of red light that flew through the air…

… And crashed directly into Ace's body, making her stagger backwards. (ALP: 4200)

"Next, I'll activate my spell card," Jack announced holding up the last card in his hand, fitting it into his duel disk. "Pot of Avarice, so, I'll shuffle all three of the cannons I just ditched and my two Ancient Gear Statues…"

Jack fitted the cards into his deck, allowing the five cards to shuffle themselves and then he snapped the top two cards from his deck, "I'll set both of them face down… And end my turn."

'_Damn it…'_ Ace thought holding her stomach from the powerful blast. '_He managed to pull off an almost perfect move… I thought that I'd be able to match up to him easier if this was a ground duel since I had more support with my spell cards… But most of the support for ancient gears lies in spell cards as well…_

'_But I can still fight! Cause I managed to find a flaw in his strategy!'_

"My draw!"

"And I activate my trap card!" Jack announced pushing a button on his duel disk, allowing a large orb of energy to appear over the field. "Zero Gravity will change the battle position of all monsters on the field and…"

"It won't help!" Ace announced as one of her own face down cards lifted up. "I play my own trap card – Trap Stun! So for this turn, all other trap cards lose their effects!"

Jack's eyes widened as the orb of gravity shattered like glass, leaving both of his monsters to remain in attack position, "Grk! You cocky little…"

"Now, I summon Enraged Battle Ox!" Ace interrupted slapping another card onto her duel disk, allowing the large, red/yellow armored minotaur to stomp onto the field, snorting loudly as it spun its battle axe in its hands (1700/1000). "Now, by returning my Catnipped Kitty back to my deck, I'll empower my Great Kuma Axe by half of your Ancient Gear Soldier's attack!"

Once more, the muscles on the bearskinned warrior bulged, allowing him to smirk devilishly (2000/2000 + 650/0).

"Now… Send that Fortress to the scrapyard!"

Spinning around, the Great Kuma Axe threw the battle axe through the air and made it crash directly Fortress's body, slicing it into two… Both sides exploding violently. (JLP: 3500)

"Next, I'll have the Battle Ox show why he's enraged!" Ace roared as the large armored minotaur stomped across the field. "Attack that soldier!"

Leaping up, the Enraged Battle Ox brought down the battle axe and chopped the Ancient Gear Soldier's head clean off and almost hit Jack in the head, "HEY!" (JLP: 3100)

"Alright! Now I'm in the lead!" Ace cheered to herself with a bright smile.

"… Enjoy it while you can," Jack warned his eyes narrowed down at Ace. "I'm done giving you those free shots now…

"Next turn, I'll show you a real freakin' big Climax!"

Ace raised an eyebrow as she looked at the hatless cowboy duelist, "Seriously… Get a dictionary or a thesaurus…"

"Just shut up!" Jack snarled slamming his foot into the ground. "I don't need to be given a speech concerning what I say. Especially from a tomboyish Shadowchaser, although, you seem pretty damned strong… But you're not worth this time!"

"Putting up a strong front isn't going to beat me," Ace replied narrowing her eyes as she fitted a card into her duel disk, making it appear in front of her. "I fought against worse characters and managed to come out on top, each and every time! You wouldn't even last against one guy, his strength would… Make you cry!"

"… Yeah… That's a nice phrase," Jack muttered with a roll of his eyes. "But that's all it is."

Meanwhile on the street…

"ACHOOOO!"

The familiar blonde and brown haired soul rubbed his nose as he continued to walk down the streets.

Back with the duel…

"And I'll just show you by drawing my next card!" Jack announced pulling the card around and immediately fitting it into his duel disk. "Behold the power of my draw! I play Card of Demise!"

Five flames erupted around Jack's body, allowing the duelist to pull off the top five cards from his deck, "And I know what you're thinking… These five cards won't last me long, but they don't need to… I play the spell card, Polymerization!"

A powerful vortex erupted behind Jack's body, allowing three lights to erupt around Jack's body, "Now… I fuse the Ancient Gear Golem I just drew…"

From the largest ring of light, the largest Ancient Gear monster appeared behind Jack, slamming its fists together.

"The Ancient Gear Beast…"

With a loud rusty roar, the beastly mechanical abomination appeared to Jack's left…

"… And the Ancient Gear Falcon…"

A loud screeching call bellowed through the alleyway, allowing the bird-like Ancient Gear monster to appear, only to have all three of the Ancient Gear monster get sucked up into vortex. "With this, I can have a freakin' big, bad CLIMAX! Arise, my strongest monster!"

The vortex fizzled out of sight, unleashing the large, centaur shaped, Ancient Gear monster, its body resembling that of a more elaborate version of the Ancient Gear Golem with a more armored right arm and a sharper clawed left arm (4400/3400). "Ultimate… Ancient… GEAR GOLEM!"

Ace stepped back, the Ancient Gear Golems were trouble in and of themselves… But this… This monster was just too much for her! Even Great Kuma Axe's effect wouldn't be able to help…

"Are you scared, brat?" Jack asked with a devious look on his face – A menacing grin, one eye widened and the other narrowed. "If not, then how about I show you what this monster can really do? Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem! Final Mechanized Melee… CLIMAX VERSION!"

The gigantic mechanical monstrosity threw its fists forward, latching onto the large barbarian's arms, making the monster drop the axe to the ground, and snapping its arms up into the air, the machine threw the Great Kuma Axe into the air.

The Great Kuma growled in confusion as it flew through the air… And slowly began to fall back to the ground… Only to receive a powerful fist to its chest, shattering the barbarian. (ALP: 1800)

"N-Not good…" Ace muttered taking a step back.

"And just to let ya know," Jack snickered fitting another card into his duel disk, making it appear next to the other set card. "Attack and defense doesn't matter to this monster… He'll crush through anything!"

'_Not that it really matters what she plays next turn… Even if she destroys my golem here, I can special summon one of the Ancient Gear Golems in my graveyard. And I'll smash whatever she has either way…'_

Ace slowly reached for her deck, taking a moment to take a deep breath, '_I… I can't lose this! I simply can't! I can't call myself a Shadowchaser if I can't beat this guy! _

'_I'll prove to him that Shadowchasers are strong! That there is a trust in us…'_

That's when it hit her, making her pull down Jack's hat, '_Then again… If I can't have trust in him… Then why would he even bother trusting the Shadowchasers?'_

"Hey… Jack…"

"Well, well, well," Jack chuckled crossing his arms. "Looks like you finally got someone's name right…"

"My friends knock on me on that all the time," Ace chuckled back rubbing the back of her head. "But they never realize that I never mess up their names… That's because I do it on purpose… Uh, some of the time. But I never forget the names of people I trust.

"And if I have to trust someone like you, then I will… Not because I'm forced to, not because I pity you. But because you deserve at least one person who genuinely trusts you."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "… Nice words. But that's all they are. If you think that pretty words will get me to trust you, you're stupider than I thought. Words won't sway anyone! Only action!"

"Fine!" Ace snapped drawing off her top card from her deck. "If that's what it takes, then I'll be more than willing destroy that Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem and that darkness!"

Looking at the card she just drew, Ace smirked as she fitted the card into her duel disk, "And what better way to destroy the darkness… Than with the sunrise! I play Ayers Rock Sunrise!"

A powerful light erupted from behind Ace, making Jack lift his arms up to cover his eyes, "Augh! W-What the?"

A loud neigh echoed through the air, and when the light died down, the Thunder Unicorn appeared in front of Ace, shaking its head a few times (2200/1800). "This spell allows me to summon any beast monster in my graveyard… But that's not all it does. For each beast, beast-warrior and winged beast in my graveyard, that walking scrapyard loses two hundred attack points!"

That's when several ghostly beasts (and even the Great Kuma Axe) appeared around the large machine, pulling it to the ground (4400/3400 – 1000/0).

"Next," Ace announced holding up another card from her hand. "I activate my Unicorn's effect… Blasting away another thousand attack points!"

Lowering its horn, the Thunder Unicorn unleashed a powerful wave of electricity that slammed into the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem's body, making it fall to its knees (3400/3400 – 1000/0).

"Still not enough!" Jack snarled, only to realize that there were a pair of flames erupting from the Thunder Unicorn's back, creating a pair of intricate moose antlers that seemed to make the mythical beast snarl. "Huh?"

"I've got my face down," Ace replied throwing her arm to the side as her Unicorn neighed loudly (2200/1800 + 800/0). "And it's Phantom Beast Horn! Which empowers my beast by eight hundred points, and gives another effect…

"But at the moment, I only care about destroying that darkness! Thunder Unicorn! Destroy that walking scrapyard!"

Galloping a few feet, the Thunder Unicorn jumped into the air, and created a powerful stream of electricity that it snapped from it horn directly into the Ancient Gear monster, making it snap its arms up and down before it exploded into large cloud of smoke that enveloped Jack's entire body. (JLP: 2500)

"… Not bad…" Jack's voice sounded out from the smoke. "But you didn't bother to take into account that you should know that a monster that is closely linked to my soul…"

The smoke began to dissipate, revealing Jack with a large smirk on his face as the original Ancient Gear Golem, cracking its mechanical knuckles (3000/3000), "Wouldn't be easy to defeat! When you destroy that powered up form, I can special summon the original Ancient Gear Golem, ignoring the conditions.

"Sorry, but it'll take more than simple tricks to beat me."

"Yeah, well, I forgot to mention the Phantom Beast Horn's other effect!" Ace announced drawing another card from the top of her deck. "When the equipped monster destroys a monster, I get to draw another card!"

Looking at the card, Ace blinked a few times at the card, "… I set one card face down… And end my turn!"

Jack slowly drew, allowing one of the flames to disappear, "Don't you learn? Thanks to my Ancient Gears' effects spells and traps are useless… Not unless you manage to pull a few more moves like you did before and…"

"I play my trap card!" Ace interrupted as a loud roar bellowed through the alleyway once again. "I always keep a spare copy of Threatening Roar hidden in my deck! So, you won't be able to attack this turn!"

"… You think that's enough to stop me?" Jack asked leering at Ace. "Stall as much as you like, it won't change anything…"

Looking at the card, Jack raised an eyebrow, "However, that Unicorn of yours is going to be a pain in the ass… So, I'll set one card face down."

A third face down card appeared in front of the Gear Golem, "Now… Let's test to see if you can really beat this part of my soul."

Ace looked at the three face down cards, her eyebrow raised at each of them, '_He must be betting on that face down card he just set… And in a Machine deck, it must be Limiter Removal. Otherwise, he should've played it when I attacked his Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem… _

'_Those other two could be bluffs that he set just to make sure he wouldn't lose them thanks to Card of Demise… Or maybe there's another reason…'_

Ace slowly drew and turned the card around, "I play my spell card, Spellbook in the Pot!"

Jack nodded as both duelists drew three cards from the top of their decks…

A smirk appearing on Ace's face, "… I hope you're ready! I'm about to take this duel by storm!"

"Oh?" Jack muttered raising an eyebrow. "Then by all means! Bring it on!"

"Just remember, you asked for it!" Ace announced fitting a card into her duel disk. "I play… Heavy Storm!"

A powerful twister began to sweep about the alleyway, making all four of the spells and traps on the field to shake.

"Not happening!" Jack snarled back as one of his face down cards lifted up. "I play Magic Drain!"

A ghostly vampire appeared behind the Heavy Storm spell, making the twister stop in its tracks, "Sorry, but I'm not allowing you to…"

The ghostly vampire disappeared as Ace fitted a card into her duel disk, "Sorry, but I know what Magic Drain can do! Now, by discarding my Wild Nature's Release, my spell continues its destruction!"

Both of Jack's face down cards shattered like glass, and like Ace guessed, the most recent one was Limiter Removal while the other was a weird trap card.

"Fine by me!" Jack roared throwing his arm to the side. '_Especially since thanks to you, I drew my third Ancient Gear Golem and my Ancient Gear Factory… So even if she does destroy this Ancient Gear Golem and weaken it with her unicorn's effect, I can remove the other two to bring out this one and attack!'_

"I still have one card left to play," Ace stated turning the card around before she slapped it onto her duel disk. "I summon Sea Koala!"

Leaping from the ground was the weird koala/sea otter combination, holding a shell in its front paws as it looked at the Ancient Gear Golem (100/1600).

"… Cats, unicorns, and now koalas?" Jack questioned blinking a few times. "Can't you use some serious monsters?"

"Didn't I tell you that some of the cutest monsters," Ace snickered snapping her fingers to prompt the Sea Koala to throw the clam shell into the air and then smacked it with its tail, sending it flying through the air towards the Ancient Gear Golem. "Have the deadliest effects! And my Sea Koala's no exception!

"While there's a beast on the field other than him, I can lower the attack of one monster on the field to zero!"

The clam shell flew through the air and then pierced through the Ancient Gear Golem's forehead, making it stagger back (3000/3000 – 3000/0).

Jack's eyes widened, '_No! No! NO!'_

"Thunder Unicorn… Attack his Ancient Gear Golem!" Ace shouted as the Thunder Unicorn neighed loudly, galloping forward until it stabbed its horn into the chest of the large machine.

Electricity surged through out the ancient machine's entire body, shattering the monster into its gears and parts. (JLP: 300)

Jack slowly fell to his knees, his eyes widened due to the disbelief, "No… M-My Ancient Gear Golem…"

"And now to end this!" Ace shouted out, throwing her hand forward. "Enraged Battle Ox! The honors are yours!"

Stomping up to the slightly broken Jack, the Enraged Battle Ox only slammed the broadside of its axe into Jack's body, sending him to the side of the alleyway. "URK!" (JLP: 0)

"And that's… That," Ace sighed dusting off her hands a few times as the holograms began to disappear.

Jack however he stayed on the ground, slamming his fist into the ground a few times, "Damn it all! I lost… Not once, but twice in the same day! First to that masked freak, and then to this tomboy of a Shadowchaser!

"What the hell happened? I know I'm stronger than this!"

That's when something landed on top of Jack's head, surprising the western duelist to realize that his hat was back on his head. Looking up, Jack saw that Ace was standing in front of him, her head turned away from him with her eyes closed, "Its simple… It's the reason why you duel. I don't know what your reason was before, but having the right reason to duel can make the difference…"

Holding out her hand, Ace's face tinted slightly as she held it out to Jack, "So… Maybe I can help give you a new reason… After all, you need to help your friend, Mira, right?"

Jack nodded, slowly lifting his hand up, "Yeah…"

"Then let us help you get that reason fulfilled," Ace added pulling Jack up to his feet.

"… Fine by me," Jack replied clenching Ace's hand. "But don't think that…"

"Oh just cut the tough guy act," Ace muttered with a roll of her eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile…

"Hmm… Twenty-one numbers," Barron mused as he snapped his little, black book shut. "In one hour… That's got to be a new record…"

With his book pocketed, Barron slowly opened the door to Hyde's room, a large smile on his face, "When this whole things blown over, I'm certainly going to be busy…"

Barron sighed as he looked at the bed, the smile on his face slowly starting to fade away, "…"

… Since Hyde's bed was now empty, and his stuff was gone too.

"… Crap… Faye's going to kill me," Barron muttered pulling out his little black book. "Looks like I might just have to step up my dates…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Mine Mole / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1200 / Beast/Effect:** Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed (Damage calculation is applied normally). If this card is sent to the graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a Beast-Type Synchro Monster, draw 1 card. If this card is removed from the field by an opponent's card effect, remove it from play instead.

**Description:** a small cute mole appear on the field, with a pink flower on its nose, a hard hat on its head and a small pickaxe in its front paws.

**Thunder Unicorn / Light / LV. 5 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1800 / Beast/Effect:** [1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters] Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. That monster loses 500 ATK for each monster you control, until the end phase. Other monster you control cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

**Description:** , a blue skinned horse with several lightning bolts wrapping around its body, and with a mane of gold this unicorn's horn was an electrified bolt of lightning

**Lockat / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000 / Beast/Effect:** When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 1 Beast-Type monster in your graveyard and special summon it in face-up Defense position. The effect(s) of the monster special summoned by this effect is negated.**  
Description:** a white and red furred cat with a golden collar around its neck with a lock attached to it

**Phantom Beast Horn / Trap / Effect:** After activation, this card becomes an Equip Card that increases the ATK of the monster equipped with this card by 800 points and is equipped to a Beast-Warrior or Beast-Type monster you control. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, draw one card from your deck.

**Image:** A large mount with a pair of fiery moose horns with blue flames erupting around it.

_These cards are Japanese cards that have not reached the shores of the U.S._

**Ayers Rock Sunrise / Normal Spell / Effect:** Special summon 1 Beast-type monster from your Graveyard in face-up Attack position and select 1 of your opponent's monsters. It loses 200 ATK for each Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged Beast-Type monster in your graveyard.

**Image:** The sun rising over Ayers Rock

_This card was used by Hayato in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime._

**Ancient G****ear Roaming Fortress**** / ****Earth / LV. 6**** / ATK: ****0 / DEF: 2400**** / ****Machine/Effect:** If two or more 'Ancient' or 'Gear' monsters are destroyed during your turn, you may Normal Summon this card from your hand without releasing a monster. Once per turn, during your first main phase, by removing one 'Ancient' monster from your graveyard, you may special summon one level two or lower Machine-type monster from your deck. A monster summoned with this effect cannot be used for an Advance summon and is destroyed at the end of the turn. You can only have one 'Antique Gear Roaming Fortress' on your side of the field.

**Description:** A large ancient tank-like machine, although the monster didn't have a cannon mounted on it, it instead had a large humanoid head and two skinny (to the point of being comical) arms on the sides of its bulky armored body

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**The plot thickens and the storm grows more intense with each passing minute…**_

_**Quite literally next chapter.**_

_**The time has finally come…**_

_**And a few familiar faces will appear…**_

_**Next time!**_

_**Draw 36**_

_**Cry Havoc**_


	37. Draw 36: Cry Havoc!

_**Author's Note:**__ I apologize on the lateness of this chapter, but my computer was dealing with the aspects of a nasty virus. However, as an apology, as you read this chapter, I have done something awesome… For those of you have visited my Deviantart Account (FlairNightz), you have seen that I gave Hyde an excellent illustration…_

_During the time my computer was being fixed, I have drawn up several more characters from this very story. So, when you're done with this chapter, feel free to just check them out if you're interested._

_On a final note, I would like to say that the deck concept for one of the character's decks in this chapter is based on the deck of a main character for a story that I recommend you all reading. If you like GAR, if you like the mold getting broken and if you liked GX, I suggest Duelist's Bushido by Comedy of Circumstances. Like many stories before it, I'ts been pushed to the side and deserves the limelight it has earned!_

_Enjoy!_

_**There's a saying that whatever can go wrong, will go wrong. Whoever said that was a pessimist, although to be honest, there have been a few times where this saying has hold water.**_

_**But that means saying holds true for everyone – Good, evil, or somewhere in between, there's always a monkey wrench that could be thrown into anyone's mix. So while this entire fiasco has been nothing more than a bunch of swings and misses, its time we did the same to our opposition.**_

_**This time, we're not pulling any punches, and I'm pretty sure that the other side isn't going to either. **_

_**Well… We're the best around! Nothing's ever going to take us do…**_

… _**Wait, what?**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 36**_

_**Cry Havoc!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_Time: 7:31 a.m._

Barron wasn't much of a man for consequences, mainly because he didn't think too far into the future (except when it comes to his dates). However, when he as standing outside the hospital's fence this exceedingly cloudy morning, some-what devoid of sleep, he was thinking of nothing but consequences.

It was so nerve wracking that he had lit up one of the cigarettes he had stolen from Hyde's stash when no one was looking. '_I can see how Hyde can get rid of his stress this way at the very least…'_

Now, what was the reason for Barron's stress this morning?

Barron shook his head, adjusting the cigarette in his mouth afterwards, '_I think I'm starting to go crazy, I'm almost hearing voices…'_

"Barron…"

With his eyes snapping wide, Barron's face twisted into a look of anguish, "Oh man! I am hearing voices in my head!"

"Barron! Take that cigarette out!"

"… Why do the voices sound like that tomboy?" Barron asked nonchalantly with a raised eyebrow.

"Barron! Turn around!"

Slowly, the usually suave Shadowchaser spun on his heel to see Ace and Jack standing right behind him, both of them giving Barron a weird look. Realizing that they were looking at the cigarette, Barron snapped the stick of tobacco from his mouth and stomped it into the ground quite a few times before he laughed (although it sounded a little forced). "Hehehe! It's impossible for me to look uncool!"

"… Is he like this every morning?" Jack asked pushing up his hat in order to get a better look at Barron's laughing demeanor.

"To be honest, kind of," Ace replied with a sigh as Barron just continued his laughter.

"Haha!" Barron's laughter began to die down. "So seriously, what are you two doing here?"

"Faye wants to talk to you about something," Ace answered quickly turning towards the hospital. "She wants me and Jack to watch Hyde while you're talking to her and… Wait, why are you even out here?"

A nervous look appeared on Barron's face as he chuckled nervously once more, "W-Well… You see, I needed a smoke, I was getting ready to drop after watching Hyde's room all night… I just needed the boost of energy."

"Admitting the small crime to avoid the bigger one," Jack mused with a smirk on his face.

"W-What?" Barron yelped staggering back. "W-What crime? I'm completely innocent!"

It took a minute for Barron to actually gather his thoughts, "Wait… I'm not on trial."

"That still doesn't change the fact you're hiding something," Ace pointed out.

Barron couldn't help but break out into a cold sweat, "… Fine… You're going to find out anyway, you two might as well come back to the base with me anyway. We'll have a lot to talk about anyway…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 7:56 a.m._

Xue Yin clicked off her cell phone and handed it to Sieg who hid it in his sleeves, "Well, at the very least, we'll have another ally in our midst should those troublesome Shadowchasers reappear."

"Madame Xue Yin," Sieg stated as he followed his master through the lush halls of the casino. "I must ask, is this really necessary? With the plans that your employer has enacted…"

"I see your Shadowchasing ways are burned into your very soul," Xue Yin sighed with a shake of her head. "You need not worry; this is just as a precaution to make sure that this plan goes smoothly. The more aces you have up your sleeve, the better chance for victory…

"I see, of course Madame Xue Yin," Sieg replied with a slight bow as he followed his mistress.

"But what about you Sieg?" Xue Yin replied holding up her fan to her mouth. "I've been wondering if your memories have been returning… If things get too out of hand, I would rather not relinquish my favorite and most handsome Kyonshee I have created."

"Even if my memories were to return Madame," Sieg replied lifting his head up to look at his blue skinned mistress. "You have given me new life, and so long as that life courses through these veins as well has this talisman that hangs around my head remains, I shall be at your beck and call, willing to perform any duty you see fit."

"… Now that's music to my ears," Xue Yin snickered as she snapped her hand and stopped in front of a door. "Speaking of performing duties, please remain outside the door."

"Will you require any assistance, Madame Xue Yin?" Sieg asked folding his sleeves into each other.

"After that shower fiasco the other day," Xue Yin sighed with a blush on her face. "I do not think so."

"I was getting your towel," Sieg replied calmly. "And I delivered it to you at the perfect time…"

"Just as I was getting out of the shower," Xue Yin huffed pushing the door open. "Not the smartest, nor the best time. You're lucky that Volk was still asleep when that happened…"

As the door closed behind his mistress, Sieg sighed and leaned up against the wall, closing his eyes. Truth be told, even though he was completely loyal to the one who breathed new life into him, Sieg had not been completely honest. Kyonshi were a more advanced version of the living dead, and some would say that they were more tortured as well.

They had their conscious and their logical minds in tact when they were summoned, and would follow a curse that would plague them, making them slowly remember their past lives. The longer they remained in this world, the more memories would resurface…

Throw in the fact that ever since Sieg saw Faye at Shark Reef Lenders, the memories were coming back faster and were staining his mind at every waking moment of his returned life (and given the fact that he didn't need sleep to properly function, that was quite a pain).

Grabbing his head, Sieg slowly slumped to the ground and lowered his head, "… Why? Why can't I remove her face from my mind? From my soul? From my heart?

"What is our connection? Colleagues? Friends? Lovers? Maybe something more?"

Sieg slowly lifted his head up, revealing tears that were running down his face, "… I have to know… Nay, I need to know this truth… The only way to find out is to confront that lovely angel, Faye…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 8:24 p.m._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HYDE IS?"

Barron ran from the living room as a demonic looking Faye chased after him, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her jaw completely clenched to show some fang like teeth. "BARRON!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Barron yelped as he ran into his room and closed the door behind him, quickly locking it behind him just as several slams crashed into it.

Back in the living room…

"Seriously, is this how you Shadowchasers operate?" Jack asked tossing an apple up and down in his hands. "Cause in that organization, it seemed to operate a lot smoother… And with a lot less screaming and yelling…"

"Nah, this is just a special case," Ace sighed with a shake of her bottle of tomato juice. "Although, it's kind of rare to have Barron screw up this bad… Of course, I've only known the guy for a month…"

Ace would've continued, the but the sound of shattering wood scattered through the entire building, followed by a blood curdling scream, "OH DEAR HEAVENS! HELP ME!"

Both Ace and Jack turned towards the entrance of the kitchen to see Barron fly through the door and land on the hard on the ground, his eyes spinning about as he moaned loudly in pain. "Ugh…"

"Barron…"

Jack and Ace reeled back as Faye stomped into the room, her hands tightening into fists, "Of all the stupid things you've done in the past… This tops them all!"

"N-N-Now hold on a second!" Barron yelped as he jumped to his feet, waving his hands in front of him defensively. "Before you go all Armageddon on me, let me just say I've done my research and found that Hyde actually checked out on his own accord! And the nurse on duty said that he was alone!

"Who knows? Maybe Hyde went to get his D-Wheel and…"

Barron stopped short when one of his knives pierced the floor near his foot, "WATCH OUT! I've gotten used to having both of my feet!"

Faye sighed loudly as she held Barron's second knife in her hand, her eyes narrowed down behind her glasses. "Barron, it's bad enough that you let Hyde walk away when he was injured, but to keep it a secret until this morning? There's stupid, and then there's being the definition of stupid."

"Look, you can keep slamming on my stupid mistake," Barron chuckled nervously as he slowly stood up. "Or we can actually get to the point of why you sent the two over there to get me."

A few minutes later in the living room…

"Alright," Faye sighed crossing her arms as she held the television remote in her hands as she leaned up against the medium sized TV. "Barron, Ace… And Jack, I guess, as you three know, last night I called Jalal to get information pertaining to having some reinforcements to sent to aid us…

"Unfortunately, ever since last night, this has been going on."

With a quick click, Faye turned on the TV, although the volume was off. However, according to the text that was on the bottom of the screen, the TV was displaying the news, discussing a rather interesting and powerful dust storm that was sweeping all around Las Vegas, blocking all incoming and outgoing traffic. Even the camera crew that was stationed there was having a hard time maintaining their news report connection since there was a large amount of static on the screen. "As you can see, there's a huge sandstorm covering the entire city. Whatever's causing this weird weather pattern is also messing with the teleportation system… Too much interference.

"So to put in layman's terms, we're alone in this thing."

"Heh," Jack snickered. "Now do you guys believe me about that Avatar of Susannoo and his power? It's kinda obvious that he's behind this, that weird rainstorm and now this sandstorm…"

"I was speaking to Jalal about that as well," Faye sighed with a shake of her head. "He's looked into the subject… Needless to say, it's a little shaky on it."

"So, what's going to happen here?" Ace asked placing her bottle of tomato juice on the table. "We're down by one Shadowchaser and its looking like back up isn't going to come anytime soon…"

"This sandstorm seems to only be a diversion," Faye explained rubbing her chin. "No matter how powerful a person is, even if they used a spell with this much power, there's no way they could keep it going for a long time… So, this must just be a ploy to make sure we don't get any reinforcements."

"Kinda sounds like what the old gang would do," Jack sighed pulling down his hat. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't on the underdogs' side…"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Barron muttered looking up at Faye. "So… What's the game plan going to be then Faye? If this is a diversionary tactic, then it's a given that their plans are going to be done in the next few days."

"Do you guys just sit around doing nothing?" Jack asked standing from his seat. "Come on! You know where their base is! Why not storm in and stop them from doing their plan!"

"While going in guns blazing maybe good in the movies," Faye sighed waving her hand. "It's not the smartest thing to do. For one, there are innocent people inside that commercial. Two, we don't have our full team. And three, we don't know what exactly what we're up against… Unless you're willing to provide some intell…"

"Not like I know everyone in the business," Jack sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I do know a few things, and a small secret that could help you guys out if you're interested…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile…

After finally getting kicked out of the Shadowchasers' base earlier this morning (he had used the weather as an excuse to spend the night since Kyon doesn't really have a car), Kyon was slowly walking back to his restaurant, the Mirage Oasis Café, his arms crossed and his pipe being held in his teeth… Of course, due to his outfit, he was getting several stares from the people he passed in the street.

Sighing loudly, Kyon pulled his pipe from his mouth, trying to look more serious than he usually did, '_I was going to use the weather to make an excuse… Oh well, two days is a good enough of a record for staying with Alice, I might want to try that again sometime…'_

Kyon would've continued this line of thinking if it wasn't interrupted as someone large hadn't have bumped into him, making the were-ermine stagger backwards and drop his pipe from his mouth, "Oooof!"

"… My apologies," a deep, if not familiar voice stated as Kyon shook his head to get out of the confusion. "I was looking at something at the time…"

"Oh, don't worry, I was lost in my…" Kyon chuckled waving his hand in the air as he knelt down to pick up his pipe, realizing that there were a few duel monster cards scattered among his pipe. "These yours?"

"Why yes," The other replied, picking up the cards slowly. "Recently got them, and I think they fully represent my strength."

Kyon raised an eyebrow as he slowly lifted his head up to look at the man who had bumped into him, making him blink a few times, "Uh… Wait a minute, aren't you…"

Before Kyon could finish, the man swept up the cards from Kyon's hands and shuffled them into his jacket's pocket, "Sorry to have bothered you. I hope a man like you doesn't cry."

And just like that, the man began to walk past the were-ermine who wiped his smoke pipe a few times.

Watching the familiar man down the street, Kyon reached into his sleeve, at first to put away his pipe, and secondly to grab his cell phone. "Looks like I'll have to make a few phone calls…

"And I'll be able see Alice again quickly!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 8:59 a.m._

"And that's what I've got to say," Jack finished explaining with his arms crossed. "It's used for when we want to get out undetected, but it's very effective…"

Faye rubbed her chin in deep thought, mulling over the information that Jack had just stated, "… I see… Well, I don't know about that. Sounds a little too convenient to me, there might be more than…"

"Look, I'm not interested in trapping ya," Jack answered waving his hand a few times in front of his face. "But I can say this, I'm going to make sure that Mira is safe, and you guys are the best bet that I've got to do that. So, I'm willing to do anything I can do to help you as long as you help me."

"Still, if you know about it," Barron pointed out, wagging a finger at Jack. "Then it's more than possible that your former co-conspirators would know about it themselves… And they'd try to pull something to stop us."

"Maybe we could distract them," Ace stated. "I mean, if we were to break up into two groups, then one group could distract the enemy and…"

RINNNNNG!

The tension suddenly broke as the phone rang out, making everyone look towards the kitchen. With a sigh, Ace stood up, "I'll get it… But that doesn't make my opinion any less valid."

A few moments later, Ace lifted the phone from the receiver, "Yeah, this is Ace and…"

"Oh, my lovely Alice!" Ace pulled the phone from her ear when she heard Kyon's voice. "I know that there was a one in four chance that you'd answer, but I have to say that this is somewhat unprecedented! Now, I have to say that this is quite the joy and…"

CLICK!

Ace immediately hung up the phone with a loud sigh and lifted up her three fingers, and began to count down until…

RRRRRIIINNNNNNGGGG!

The moment that Ace pulled the phone off the receiver, the familiar voice of Kyon ringing out, "That was rude! Even for you Alice!"

"Kyon, we're kind of busy here," Ace sighed into the phone. "We're discussing plans, and without Hyde here we're kinda having a hard time to…"

"Well, that's why I'm calling Alice," Kyon answered with a slight chuckle in the corner of his voice. "You see, I kinda found Hyde…"

"I don't care why you called," Ace mumbled loudly before the thought began to sink in. "… Wait, what?"

"I. Know. Where. Hyde. Is," Kyon sounded off with a bit of a laugh. "But I don't think I'll tell you."

"WHAT?" Ace snarled, unaware that Barron and Jack were watching her from the hallway. "WHY NOT!"

"Well, you were rude to me," Kyon pouted over the phone. "However… If you were to agree to work an extra week in my café… I might just reconsider it."

"… Fine!" Ace snapped with a blush on her face. "Now, where the hell is he?"

"Ah, yes… He's at the Devil's Full House Casino…" Kyon stated. "I'm standing outside the place, but somehow Hyde managed to just waltzed in. Though, he seems to be acting… Uh oh."

"Kyon?" Ace questioned.

"I'm going to have to call you back…" Kyon said into the phone quietly…

And just like that, the phone line went dead.

"… That can't be good at all…" Ace mumbled before she turned to the side. "Although… Hey guys, I think I've got a plan…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Time: 9:32 a.m._

While the streets in Las Vegas were hardly considered empty, there was some order to the busy streets, however, there seemed to be an eerie silence outside the Devil's Full House casino.

However, there was but one person who was calm amongst all the chaos, and just leaned up against the entrance of the large casino, merely adjusting the pipe in his mouth (although, he wasn't smoking at all) and people watching. Not even the bugbear guards that were slumped against the entrance were psyching him out…

Ever since the incident with Otso, Kyon wasn't all that particular to the goblin-related Shadowkind. Sides, he was more than certain that if they were working, then they wouldn't bug him if he didn't bug them.

"Hey! Kyon!"

With a smile on his face, the Were-Ermine clasped his hands together as he saw a familiar tomboy run towards him, "OH! Alice! Over here! Yoohoo!"

"Do you have to say that so loud?" Ace muttered as she looked around with her face slightly red.

"Aw, did you know you look so cute when you're flustered?" Kyon asked with a warm smile on his face.

"Kyon… If I find out that you used Hyde to get me to come over here," Ace growled with her fist lifted up.

"Ah, ah, ah," Kyon scolded with a wag of his finger. "I may be many things Alice – A were-ermine, a handsome man, a businessman and the list goes on and on… But I am not a liar. It was a few minutes ago that Hyde managed to enter the casino."

"What?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow at the two guards. "How'd he get in?"

"Well, as far as I can tell," Kyon stated reaching into his sleeve once more, digging around. "Hyde showed the two something and they were more than happy to open the door to him. If I had to guess, it would have to be an invitation to inside."

"And how'd he get that?" Ace sighed with a flat look in her eyes as she reached into her jacket's pocket. "You're not really making any sense here, you know…"

'_And that makes my plan totally a bust…'_

"If you don't believe me," Kyon chuckled pulling his hand out to reveal a small envelope, waving it about in the air slightly. "Then I'll be more than willing to show you. Just wait here for a second."

Before Ace could get a word in, the were-ermine scurried towards the two bugbear guards, at first getting a few growls back from the beastly Shadowkind… Until Kyon lifted up what appeared to be a small envelope that had a weird symbol on it, making both of the Bugbears roll each of their four eyes at the smug Lycan.

A few seconds later, Kyon trotted back to Ace with a smirk on his face, "And we're in."

"… Huh?" Ace questioned with a perplexed look on her face as Kyon spun on his heel and turned back to the entrance.

"Hurry up Alice," Kyon sounded waving his hand up over his head. "You shouldn't be tardy to the party… Especially since getting into this casino isn't all that easy for anyone, especially for you Alice."

"… Wait a sec!" Ace snapped chasing Kyon into the casino…

However, as the tomboyish Shadowchaser walked into the air conditioned casino, she blinked a few times at the weird setting for the building. With a name like the Devil's Full House, one would think of an underworld theme…

… And yet, it was a lavish casino basked in a bright red rugs and curtains, with countless slot machines and game tables that were almost filled to capacity with people from the upper class. There was one thing that Ace did expect…

"That pervert Barron would probably think he was in heaven here," Ace sighed looking at the waitresses, all of them young women dressed in devilish outfits (complete with small horns, wings and forked tails). "Even though this was supposed to be designed after hell…"

"It might be a paradise to some," Kyon mused as he walked past some of the waitress, not even paying the slightest attention to them. "But one can easily see that these aren't the typical waitresses… They're working here against their wills, well most of them."

"Yeah, that's all well and good," Ace mumbled as she followed Kyon. "But you know that I'm seventeen, how the hell did you let those bugbears let me in… And how the hell did you get us in here the first place?"

"If you can believe that we can reach the blue sky," Kyon chuckled producing that same envelope that he had shown to the bugbears. "Then it's not so difficult to believe that I could get an invitation to enjoy a day of gambling at this establishment. After all, several local business owners would be invited as investors for this place.

"As for how I got you to come in… I was allowed to bring a guest with me, and as long as you don't gamble or drink any alcohol, then there won't be a problem. You're my responsibility after all, and I will make sure that you won't taint yourself with these sins, my lovely Alic…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ace grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "But if you could get us in here, then why didn't you tell us when we were talking about this? And don't you dare say…"

"You didn't ask," Kyon interrupted with a large smirk on his face as he adjusted the pipe in his mouth.

"Oh damn it!" Ace snarled.

While the two made their way through the casino, there was another location of interest in the casino was the indoor fountain that had its own share of slot machines resting around it. There was even an elevator that was located near the fountain, with quite a few guards (some human, others Shadowkind ranging from orcs and bugbears).

However, the Shadowkind guards seemed to be a little nervous as a familiar looking man began to walk towards the elevator. Their nervousness was due to the fact that the man had a certain mark on his rugged face, the mark of a Shadowchaser, the fact that his body was quite muscular and had his clothes cling to his muscles…

…Which was weird, since normally, this familiar Shadowchaser's outfit was usually baggy on his body. But then again, that wasn't the only odd thing about the man. His normally dark brown hair had several strands and streaks of blonde hair that zig-zagged backwards. He was a little bit taller due to his straightened out back, making him a little more daunting than normal.

For those who knew this man when he was normal, his name was Hyde Vayne… Although, at the moment, it was hard to tell who this man was, "… I shall say this again, please call down Miss Xue Yin Jien. I have some business with her."

"Uh, well, we can't really let you in sir," One of the bugbear guards stuttered rubbing the back of his messy head of hair.

"Then can you call her down?" 'Hyde' asked crossing his now muscular arms over his broad chest. "I'm in somewhat of a hurry."

"Uh, no offense sir," The same bugbear guard muttered holding his hand up. "Shadowchasers aren't really welcomed here. In fact we shouldn't be able to…"

Before the bugbear could finish, 'Hyde' lifted up an envelope that was similar to the one that Kyon had had, "I was given a letter to come here once I had acquired a suitable… uh, 'attire' and request to see that woman as soon as possible. So, unless you're willing to call her down here, then I'll just have to get her to come down here…"

DING!

Before 'Hyde' could continue, the elevator doors began to open up, unleashing a very cold gust of air to flow from the elevator. All of the guards shivered, yet 'Hyde' just stood there, looking at the pale skinned, blue haired man who stood inside, his white suit contrasting with the red interior of the elevator. The man had a calm look on his face, a smile plastered on his face.

Along with the weird man in the elevator was a pair of young women, both of whom were dressed rather indecently and showed a fair amount of skin.

"Oh my," the cold man chuckled rubbing his chin. "Looks like things are getting somewhat heated here."

The man looked at 'Hyde's face, taking note of the Shadowchaser badge, "Ah… And a Shadowchaser nonetheless, so, what seems to be the problem here?"

Nodding at the smaller man, 'Hyde' tilted his head forward slightly, "I am merely here to say one thing to Miss Xue Yin Jien, and then I shall be on my way."

"Oh?" the cold man mused. "Perhaps I could deliver the message for you sir… Ah, yes, where are my manners today? My name is Victor, a local businessman and currently performing a favor for Madame Jien. And you are…"

"For the time being," 'Hyde' growled before he popped his neck loudly, getting a few sickened looks from some the guards. "You may call me Tarous… And my message is simple – I refuse your offer."

"Apparently someone's never heard of a cell phone," Victor snickered, wagging a finger. "Seems like a waste of time and energy to deliver such a simple message, especially to a young beauty like Madame Jien. Still, if that is all you wished for me to do, then this conversation is…"

"Actually," Tarous interrupted holding his hand up. "I have another reason for being here… I came to stop this insidious plot that she's apart of…"

That turned Victor's smile into a slight frown, "Is that so? In that case, gentlemen, please remove this man from the premises."

The guards seemed a bit hesitant to move towards Tarous, but then one of the human guards stepped forward… Only to have Tarous grab the guard by the shoulder and lift him up off the ground, with a single arm!

And just like that, Tarous tossed the guard to the side as if he were nothing more than a paper doll, a loud crash and a few screams following afterwards. "My strength… Will make you cry! I suggest that you refrain from doing that again."

The rest of the guards looked at each other… Only to have a loud sigh to fill the air, "Fine…"

Stepping from the elevator, Victor snapped his fingers to make both of the women behind him hold their arms up, revealing a duel disk and four deck cases, each of a different color. "Its obvious to see that neither words or force will be able sway you to leave. I notice that you're armed with a duel disk… So, would you care to make a wager to continue your quest?"

"I'm no stranger to gambling," Tarous replied nodding a few times. "I surmise that one of your conditions is that if I prevail in this test of strength, then I would be able to continue?"

"You can even take this elevator if you wished," Victor offered as he fitted the duel disk on his arm, allowing him to look over the four deck cases. "However, should I win, then you'll have to leave of your own accord, I'll still deliver your message though. Does that sound fair to you, Tarous?"

"Indeed it does," Tarous answered holding up his own duel disk, revealing the deck of duel monster cards that was already loaded inside of the device. Taking a few steps backwards, Tarous stood right next to the fountain. "So, bring it on Victor… You'll cry at my strength!" (TLP: 8000)

"Honestly, it's not in good business to say such lines," Victor sighed loudly as he pulled off one of the deck cases from one of his lady accompaniments, taking the earthly colored one. "I'll give you that it's certainly an interesting line nonetheless…" (VLP: 8000)

Both duelists pulled off the top five cards of their decks, but Victor quickly took off another sixth card from his deck, "I hope you don't mind, but I feel that it would only be proper that I should go first. After all, you're the one who accepted the challenge…"

"It matters not," Tarous replied crossing his arms over his chest looking at the five cards in his hand. "You can go first or second, but it will not matter against this deck strategy. I have lost my previous one, but I trained and searched for the ultimate deck…"

"You could have king of games' cards for all I care," Victor chuckled as he gently placed a card onto his duel disk. "And honestly, I wouldn't mind getting a handful of his cards either… He had quite a few beauties in that deck of his… But I have my own class of beauties too.

"And although I'm not too fond of her element… This is one of them. Grace the field – Command Knight!"

A powerful flame erupted in front of Victor, making him sweat slightly, only to smirk as a beautiful young, female knight stepped onto the field, her crimson armor matching the red and gold theme of the casino. With a lovely smile, the young knight winked at Tarous before she drew her sword (1200/1900 + 400/0).

An yet, Tarous could only tap his borrowed bicep a few times in silence.

"Oh? Not really your type?" Victor mused as he slowly lifted up another card from his hand. "Then how about this spell card? It depicts a rather cute trait of girls… And it's aptly named as Mischief of the Time Goddess."

Several sparkles began to pop around Victor's body, allowing him to smirk as a cute, blue hair girl (done in two long pig tails) dressed in priestess robes to appear next to him, immediately wrapping her arms around his. "Now, this spell card is quite a rarity in and of itself… Mainly because of its insane power to bend the very rules of this game.

"Now, my turn ends… And then we skip yours, Tarous and go right into my second turn and right into my battle phase."

"Cheap tricks will not work against me," Tarous advised with his eyes closed as the young priestess disappeared from Victor's arm.

"Trick? Oh no, no, no, no, my friend," Victor chuckled as the Command Knight spun the blade in her hands. "This is no trick, this is just a simple bending of the rules… And this is my lovely Command Knight's attack!"

As the blade came down on Tarous, the dream traveler didn't even flinch as the blade struck his shoulder… But didn't even cut through the borrowed body. (TLP: 6400)

"Looks like you're made of tough stuff there, Tarous," Victor chuckled as he pulled another card from his hand. "True… But now you've given yourself away with that move. And I know exactly how to deal with your feathered fiends. I play the spell card, Reinforcement of the Army, now I can pull any level four or lower warrior from my deck and add it to my hand."

A single card popped out from Victor's deck, allowing him to immediately slap the card onto his duel disk, "And I should point out that since this is a new turn, I'm allowed to perform a new normal summon, so why wait to normal summon Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan!"

Unlike the Command Knight's entrance, Victor's newest monster leapt over his head and landed on the ground, her pink fighter's gi and azure ribbons flowing through the air as she threw a few punches through the air. And unlike the Command Knight, this cute warrior's demeanor was anger, highlighted by her crimson hair (1700/1000 + 400/0).

"Hmm… An interesting strategy you have," Tarous admitted raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "If you have one…"

"Oh trust me," Victor chuckled fitting another card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his two lovely ladies. "You'll see my strategy soon enough, Tarous. For now though, it's your turn."

Tarous slowly drew, looking at the six cards he slowly lifted up a single card from his hand, "The cards that I have acquired are not what I could really use… But still, it is something I can use. I activate the effect of a monster card in my hand – Skull Conductor!"

Immediately fitting the card into his duel disk's graveyard, two ghostly flames appeared over the field both of the flames growing larger and larger, "When this card is discarded from my hand, I can special summon two zombies from my hand whose totaled attack are two thousand…"

The flames erupted, one of them forming into a blue skinned man dressed in blue armor with black, cape-like wings that wrapped around his body (2000/800), while the second one formed into a floating skeleton with long black hair, draped in a blue dress and carrying a small golden haired doll (0/0). "Curse of Vampire and Sleepy Beauty will be suited for this situation."

"The undead?" Victor mused rubbing his chin. "Not really something I was expecting, but it shouldn't pose much of a threat against my lovely ladies… And that Sleepy zombie doesn't the deserve the title of Beauty."

"Then I shall change that," Tarous replied slapping a card onto his duel disk. "I'll set a monster in defense mode… And end my turn."

"Tsk, tsk, is your hand that bad?" Victor asked pulling off another card from his deck. "Its about to get worse… Since I didn't attack with her last turn, my Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan gets to show off her technique, allowing her to become stronger. Three hundred points stronger that is…"

Throwing several kicks through the air, the cute martial artist slammed her foot into the ground, sending a loud echo through the casino (2100/1000 + 300/0)

"Then how about I help you? I play the spell card Spellbook in the Pot."

"That allows both of us to draw three cards from our decks," Tarous guessed rubbing his chin. "Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

"It matters not," Victor chuckled as he and Tarous pulled the top three cards from their decks. "Now then… You've met two of my lovely ladies, so it's only fair that I introduce you to another one. I summon Lady Ninja Yae in attack mode!"

Several pink cherry blossom petals began to flutter over the field, allowing the purple jumpsuit wearing kunoichi with long green hair that flew over her body (1100/200 + 400/0).

"Next," Victor chuckled fitting a card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his three fem fatales. "One set card… Now I go on the attack! Putting all of your monsters in defense mode may save your life points, but they're wide open! Yae! Slash that abomination of beauty!"

With a loud battle cry, the beautiful ninja leapt through the air and stabbed the knife she had hidden directly into the Sleepy Beauty's head, shattering the undead monster into millions of pixels.

Tarous didn't seem to care as he tapped his fingers on his large bicep.

"… That didn't get your attention?" Victor questioned as his lady ninja leapt back to his field. "Fine… Command Knight, slay that vampire!"

Running across the field, the Command Knight immediately slashed down on the armored vampire, making him shatter into millions of small black bats. One of the bats flew around Tarous' body before biting the Dream Traveler's borrowed neck. "… Since he was destroyed, I pay five hundred life points." (TLP: 5900)

'_Heh, you can't fool me with that old trick,'_ Victor thought looking at his rather annoyed Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan. '_I know that your Curse of Vampire can revive itself… But it's that face down monster you've got that might make me worry. Most likely, that monster is Pyramid Turtle. Facing a Ryu Kokki would prove to be troublesome…'_

"I think I'll leave my turn at that then."

Tarous quickly drew from his deck, allowing several bats to fly in front of him, reforming into the Curse of Vampire, its armor slightly covered with blood now (2000/800 + 500/0), "And since you destroyed my Curse of Vampire last turn, it comes back stroner…"

'_Saw that a mile away,'_ Victor sighed in his head.

"Next, I'll summon Gozuki!" Tarous announced as the bull-headed Yokai slammed into the ground, snorting loudly as it lifted its hammer over its head (1700/800). "And use its effect immediately, allowing me to send one zombie monster from my deck to the graveyard…

"And I choose Plaguespreader Zombie!"

At the moment Tarous slid his selected card, the Dream Traveler lifted up another card from his hand and slid it atop of his deck, "Next, by returning a card from my hand to the top of my deck, I can special summon the Plaguespreader from my graveyard!"

A loud, grotesque roar blasted through the air, allowing the ground to pull back with a large blue skinned zombie made up of several animal body parts with a pained look on it's face as it stood up on its ram and gorilla legs (400/200). "Now… Since I performed this special summon, I have what I need to use one of my host's best cards…"

The Plaguespreader Zombie moaned in pain before it shattered into two dark rings of light that encircled the bull-headed demon, shattering it into four stars that transformed into a large pillar of light. A loud howl shattered the pillar, revealing a familiar ghostly dog that had a katana strapped to its back (2600/1250). "Inugami! And now, by removing the Gozuki from my graveyard, my Inugami can destroy any face-up monster on the field…

"And I choose your booster!"

Reaching into the jacket's pocket, Tarous lifted up what appeared to be a tissue and threw it through the air, "She can dry her tears with this…"

As the tissue began to float down to the ground, the Inugami roared loudly leaping through the air to catch the tissue. The Command Knight's eyes widened as the ghostly dog pounced on her and shattered her into millions of pixels.

"Seriously… You're using Yokai against an actual classified Yokai?" Victor questioned with a shake of his head. "This is either classic irony… Or some kind of coincidence."

Both the Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan (2400/1000 – 400/0) and Lady Ninja Yae (1600/200 – 400/0) gasped at the loss of their comrade.

"It is an evil to hurt women," Tarous sighed holding up more tissues that he threw through the air. "Wipe your tears with these ladies… For now it's your turn to feel my strength! Inugami attack Lady Ninja Yae!"

Turning its attention to its side, the ghostly dog drew its katana from its back, snarling loudly as it gripped the sword with its mouth. And just as the blade was about to slice down on the surprised ninja, a powerful vortex swept over the ninja girl, and sent the ghostly dog skidding back.

"I don't like it when my lovely ladies get threatened," Victor sighed holding up his trap card, Negate Attack. "And believe me, your mutt and Twilight reject are going to regret trying to harm my lovely ladies…"

"Then by all means, try your hardest," Tarous stated cracking his neck loudly, getting a few of the guards and Victor's two lady friends to cringe. "I enjoy seeing different forms of strength being performed… I wonder what a cold man like you can do…"

"So…" Victor chuckled as he slowly drew. "You know what I truly am… Then again, you are a Shadowchaser, so it should be easy to tell what I am…

"But, it matters not. Since my Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan didn't attack last turn, she becomes stronger once more."

Slamming her fists together, the Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan leered at Tarous, almost looking like she might just jump over his monsters and sock him upside his head (2000/1000 + 300/0). "But now, due to a monster effect in my hand, I can pay eight hundred life points to special summon my Young Swashbuckler." (VLP: 7200)

A large splash of water erupted in front of Victor, which immediately fell to the ground to reveal a young, spunky girl dressed in orange-red, baggy sleeveless robes with a matching pirate hat over her long brown hair, with a skull-and-crossbones on it. The girl smirked as she lifted her weapon easily over her shoulder – A large, black anchor (1600/1200).

Tarous blinked a few times, "… I honestly don't know what to say about that…"

"Then perhaps you'll know what to say when I play the spell card," Victor continued as the spell card emerged onto his field, creating a powerful green aura around all three of his fem fatales. "Solidarity is a spell card that can only activate when I have only one type of monster in my graveyard… Which thanks to you, I do. Now all warriors on my field gain eight hundred attack points!"

All three of Victor's warriors smirked – The Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan slamming her fist into the ground (2300/1000 + 800/0), Yae crossed her arms (1100/200 + 800/0), and the Young Swashbuckler spun the anchor over her head (1600/1200 + 800/0).

"Now, I still have my normal summon this turn," Victor chuckled as Yae disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossom leaves. "So, I'll do a trade up, by sacrificing Lady Ninja Yae to summon Penumbral Soldier Lady!"

The cherry blossom leaves clustered in front of Victor, only to slowly float away to reveal a new beautiful warrior, this one dressed in a black chest plate with a moon symbol on it, having long blond hair held out of her face by a headband and carrying a long sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

The woman took on look at Tarous before turning her head away from him, clearly not interested (2100/1400 + 800/0), "I don't know why you haven't played any spells or trap cards to defend yourself, but it doesn't matter to me… Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan! Destroy Inugami!"

Leaping high into the air, the remale Martial Artist quickly delivered a powerful kick down onto the Inugami's head, making the ghost dog wisp away into smoke. (TLP: 5400)

"Next, Penumbral Soldier Lady, slay that vampire!"

Merely running forward, the dark armored lady stabbed the vampire in the chest, making the undead monster gasp in surprise before he shattered into millions of bats once more, and one of them biting Tarous' neck. (TLP: 4500)

"Paying life points again are we?" Victor chuckled pushing some hair from the front of his eyes. "Fine by me… I not afraid of your face down monster or your Ryu Kokki… Young Swashbuckler!"

With a large grin, the pirate dressed young woman ran across the field and slammed the face down monster with her mighty anchor, crushing the monster that appeared for a few seconds – Resembling that of a decaying goblin (1100/1050).

"… That wasn't Pyramid Turtle?" Victor questioned as a card popped out of Tarous' deck and into his hand.

"Correct, that was Goblin Zombie," Tarous replied fitting the card with the rest of the cards in his hand. "Which allows me to add any zombie from my deck that has twelve hundred or less defense points. And Zombie Master will do the trick since he has no defense points at all."

'_So, he's going to get an army out, eh?'_ Victor thought as he fitted a card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his three powerful female warriors. '_Fine with me. Mirror Force will blow them out of the water quite easily…'_

As Victor waved his hand to show that his turn was over, the Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan sighed slightly as she fell to the ground to cross her legs (3100/1000 – 300/0). "Of course, after my lovely martial artist attacks, she loses one of her boosts… But it won't matter, she's still stronger than what you can pull out."

"… Do not underestimate the strength of this deck," Tarous warned as several bats flew in front of him, reforming into a rather annoyed Curse of Vampire (2000/800 + 500/0). "For now I summon my Zombie Master in attack mode!"

The ground began to shake slightly before it opened up, unleashing a ghostly young man dressed in a ragged cloaks with long dirtied hair. The ghastly man chuckled as he lifted his arms up into the air (1800/0). "Now, by discarding Mezuki from my hand… I can special summon the Goblin Zombie back to the field!"

Slamming his hands into the ground, the Zombie Master began to pull his hands up, along with the Goblin Zombie that snarled loudly (1100/1050).

"Then comes Mezuki's effect," Tarous continued as he pulled two cards from his graveyard. "By removing it, I can pull a zombie from my graveyard and special summon it… Return, Inugami!"

A loud howl blasted through the casino, allowing the ghostly dog to erupt from out of nowhere, already drawing its katana (2600/1250).

"Bringing back an army of the undead won't be able to help, you know," Victor sighed looking at his face down cards. "Why not play a spell or trap card, if you just play monsters, then this duel's going to get boring…"

"I would," Tarous sighed reaching into the borrowed pocket of his. "But I don't need them! I activate the effect of Inugami! By returning Mezuki and Gozuki back to my deck, I can return all spells and traps back to their owners' hands… But in this case, only you are affected."

Victor's eyes widened as all three of his spell and trap cards returned to his hand, making his Kung-Fun Nyan Nyan (2800/1000 – 800/0), Young Swashbuckler (2400/1200 – 800/0) and Penumbral Soldier Lady (2900/1400 – 800/0) gasp in surprise.

"My strength…" Tarous announced as all four of his monsters leapt through the air. "Will make you cry!"

Victor's eyes widened as he watched the Inugami bring its sword down on the Penumbral Soldier Lady, shattering her into millions of pixels. (VLP: 6700)

The Curse of Vampire appeared behind the Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan, surprising the young martial artist. But before she could react, the vampire sunk his teeth into her neck, pulling her into the shadows. (VLP: 6200)

That's when the Zombie Master created a flaming skull between his fingers, flinging it directly into the Young Swashbuckler's torso, sending her flying backwards and disappearing into the casino. (VLP: 6000)

And finally, the Goblin Zombie brought his sword down on the yuki-otoko, making him stagger backwards as he bit his lower lip, "URK! Lucky upstart…" (VLP: 4900)

"Now, thanks to his ability," Tarous added nodding his head. "You must discard the top card from your deck."

Victor barred his teeth as he slowly did so, not liking the fact that he had to send another lovely lady to the graveyard.

"I thought I told you my strength would make you cry," Tarous stated crossing his arms over his chest as all four of his monsters reappeared on his side of the field. "If not, then I'll be more than willing to try again next turn… For now, turn end!"

"The only one who'll cry… Is you Tarous," Victor growled dusting off his suit before he drew. "Anyone who harms my ladies is destined to fall to their knees… Watch as I'll prove it with the spell card – Swords of Revealing Light!"

Several swords of light crashed into the ground around Tarous' four monsters, making all of them seethe slightly from the light.

"That ought to keep you at bay for a while," Victor sighed with a shake of his head. "Now… I'll set one monster face down and one more set card on my field."

The two set cards appeared in front of Victor, allowing the snowman to rub his chin, "That's all I have in the works for now… Turn end."

Tarous simply drew his next card, and immediately pulled another card from his hand, "And for this turn, I set a monster face down… And switch Goblin Zombie and Zombie Master to defense mode as well. And since your monster is face down, Inugami's effect wouldn't work.

"Turn end."

As Victor drew from his deck, a small number of the swords began to disappear from the field, "You won't have to worry about your Inugami's effect now… I flip up my face down Mistress Kyonshee!"

The face down card on Victor's field flipped around, allowing another female monster to appear on the field, this one dressed in a blue Chinese fighter's gi with a hat on her long black hair with a weird talisman covering her face (1750/1000). The woman lifted her hands up and threw several punches into the air.

"Your theme in monsters certainly is entertaining to say the least," Tarous admitted rubbing his chin.

"I like my choice in cards like my choices in women," Victor replied holding up another card from his hand. "Beautiful and useful, although it pains me to use this one card – The Warrior Returning Alive, the art on this card is such an eyesore.

"But thanks to it, now I can take my Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan back from the graveyard and summon her!"

With a loud battle cry, the fiery martial artist reappeared on the field, throwing her fist forward (1700/1000).

"You must have a plan," Tarous stated. "Otherwise you probably would've taken back your Command Knight and replayed that Solidarity spell card of yours to boost your monsters' attacks by twelve hundred points."

"Just goes to prove you don't know anything about proper combos," Victor replied waving another card from his hand. "You see, now that I have these two monsters out, I can bring out one of the more dangerous monsters in this deck… Or normally is if you'd play any spells or trap cards…

"But I digress. You see, while on the field or in the graveyard, my Mistress Kyonshee is treated as Master Kyonshee… Allowing me to play the spell card – Luminous Cloud!"

Around the two female monsters on Victor's field, several clouds began surround them, all of them sparking with electricity. Both of the martial artist themed monsters on Victor's field nodded to each other before they slammed their fists together, exploding into fit of electricity. "Now, by releasing my two martial artists, I can special summon one of the most dangerous fem fatales in this game…

"The mighty Dragon Lady!"

All of the clouds flew from area, unleashing a new warrior, a beautiful (if not slightly cold) woman with fiery red and yellow hair dressed in brown samurai armor that had a dragon head helmet on her head and a yin-yang symbol on her chest. In both of the woman's hands were impressive curved blades that she effortlessly spun around several times (2500/2100).

"Next, I'll play a familiar spell," Victor announced fitting the spell card into his duel disk, creating a powerful green aura around the dragon themed warrior (2500/2100 + 800/0). "Solidarity, giving her the boost she so deserves!"

"… But isn't your Mistress Kyonshee a zombie?" Tarous questioned as he lifted up his duel disk. "I run a Master Kyonshee in this deck as well, and you said that your monster was treated as a Master Kyonshee…"

"That's only in name," Victor replied wagging a finger. "My Mistress is, unlike her male counterpart, a full time warrior. Now, Dragon Lady! Put down that mutt for good this time! Storm Blade!"

Lifting both of her swords into the air, the Dragon Lady cried out as a large amount of electricity surged around both of the curved blades. Then with two powerful slashes, the Dragon Lady launched a pair of electrical blades that sliced through the Inugami, electrifying it into nothing more than a cloud of smoke. (TLP: 3800)

"And with that out of the way," Victor chuckled snapping his fingers a few times. "My turn is done… And soon, this duel shall end the same way as well."

"This duel is still young, snow-man," Tarous replied as he quickly drew from his deck, looking at the card. "I set a monster face down… And I command Curse of Vampire to take a knee in defense mode."

Grumbling loudly, the blue skinned vampire quickly knelt down, allowing his wing like cape to cover his body as a face down monster appeared next to him. "Turn end."

"What happened to showing your strength?" Victor asked as he slowly drew from his deck, taking note that some more of his swords began to disappear. "Looks like you're just cowering away now…"

"A true warrior knows when to bide his time and wait," Tarous countered cracking his knuckles a little too loudly, making the guards and the two ladies nearby to wince. "Besides, it's not like I possess the ability to attack with those swords of yours out… But they are only a temporary shield to what strength is hidden within this deck."

"There are two things in this world that truly annoy me," Victor sighed waving his newly drawn card up. "The first is marriage, the second is men who get in the way between me and my lovely ladies… But now I think I may just have to add a third to that list. Tenacious idiots who don't know when they're beaten.

"So, I'll just summon X-Saber Anu Piranha in attack mode to illustrate that point!"

A ring of light appeared to the right of Victor, unleashing the red and black leathered dressed warrior lady with long, blonde hair flowing over her shoulders as she drew her whip like sword (1800/1100 + 800/0).

"Now… Dragon Lady, do the honors and remove that vampire, will you?" Victor requested holding his hand up slightly.

Roaring a powerful battle cry, the armored samurai woman leapt through the air and stabbed both of her swords directly into the chest of the vampire, making him shatter once more into millions of bats.

However, as the bats flew around Tarous, the Dream Traveler swatted the bats that flew towards his neck, "I choose not to use Curse of Vampire's effect again. He has fought valiantly, and I would rather not see him fall to your blades again."

"How noble," Victor chuckled as the Dragon Lady fell back to his side of the field. "Now then… I could destroy your Goblin Zombie, but you'd probably get back your Mezuki, and I don't need to deal with that Inugami again. But then again, knowing your deck, one or both of those face down monsters could be Pyramid Turtles. And as I said before, I don't want to deal with a Ryu Kokki…

"So, I'll wrap up this turn by slaying that Zombie Master of yours!"

Twisting around, the sexy X-Saber swung her whip-like sword around and sliced it right through the zombified young man's stomach, turning him into dust.

"… Truth be told…" Tarous chuckled nervously. "I forgot about him…"

Victor had to take a moment to allow his cold blood to freeze again, "… Are you blind or something?"

Tarous merely shook his head as he slowly pulled the top card from his deck, his eyebrow raising slightly, "… I… Pass…"

"Now that's just pathetic," Victor sighed with a shake of his head as he drew, not caring that the last of his Swords of Revealing Light shattered. "I guess that flame of your strength was just snuffed out… For now I have drawn what I needed to eliminate the threat of your Ryu Kokki, meet my Future Samurai!"

Another ring of light appeared in between the two female warriors on Victor's field, this time unleashing another Japanese styled warrior, this one a young woman dressed in cybernetic armor (complete with blue visor), a white kimono and wielding a silver blade (1600/1200 + 800/0) that she aimed towards Tarous.

"Now, allow me to explain what's going to happen next," Victor chuckled wagging a finger. "You see, my newest loveliest flower is what you would call a Gemini monster, so next turn I can second summon her… Giving her the effect of removing one monster from my graveyard to destroy one face-up monster on the field of my choice…

"So even if you do manage to bring out Ryu Kokki, and suicide it against any of my three lovely ladies, you'll leave yourself wide open… Now then…

"Time to clear this field of your disgusting abominations! Dragon Lady! Anu Piranha! Future Samurai! Attack and destroy his three monsters! Triple Sword Slash!"

All three of the beautiful warriors charged across the field, the Future Samurai stabbed her sword directly into the Goblin Zombie's forehead, shattering the monster into millions of pixels.

"I now can take a zombie from my deck," Tarous announced turning the card around. "And I choose Shutendoji."

A little confused with that selection, Victor merely smirked as he watched Anu Piranha whipped her sword on the face down monster on the left flipping it over to reveal…

"That was my second Goblin Zombie," Tarous stated pulling another card from his deck and into his hand. "This time, I choose Mezuki from my deck and place it into my hand."

"Please, the more cards you add to your hand, the more pathetic it is," Victor sighed with a shake of his head as the Dragon Lady stabbed both of her swords into the final face down monster. "Now, let's see what you've had hidden all this time…"

The Dragon Lady slowly pulled the blade back making the face down monster flip up into a large turtle that had a pyramid on its back, squealing loudly in pain before it shattered (1200/1400).

"And here it comes," Victor chuckled as Tarous pulled out his deck of monster cards. "Bring out that Ryu Kokki… I've already told you I'm ready for it…

'_And even if he does try to suicide it, I still have my Mirror Force on the field to stop that attack from ever occurring…'_

"… Let me say this," Tarous stated holding up his deck of cards, slowly fanning all the cards out. "I do not possess a Ryu Kokki in this deck… And to prove it, look for yourself…"

Turning the entire deck around, Tarous began to flip the cards in front of Victor, his eyes widening at the sight of all the cards in Tarous' deck, "You… You're just running…"

"I told you before," Tarous stated holding up his selected card from his deck before he snapped it back into his duel disk. "I don't need spells or traps… That's why I removed all of them from this deck!"

While not everyone is a master duelist, it was at least common knowledge to the guards and the two women callers that running a deck of nothing more than monsters wasn't the smartest thing to do.

And yet, here Tarous stood, standing his ground against Victor who was running a much more balanced (if not somewhat perverted) deck.

"You… You bastard, are you mocking me?" Victor seethed, narrowing his eyes.

"On the contrary," Tarous replied placing a card onto his duel disk, making a loud snort blast through the air, allowing a large dark furred ox demon to crash onto the field, slamming its fists into the ground (2200/400) in front of Tarous. "Me and Gyūki are fighting you to the best of our abilities…

"You see, the last time I dueled, I relied on a single trap card for my deck strategy. And while I was able to be somewhat successful, it was a crutch to me. I had discarded my monsters' effects, I disrespected them, therefore, when I decided to duel once more, I would rely on my monsters and their individual strengths…

"And… I shall continue to fight you with all my strength!"

"Yeah right," Victor muttered looking at the cards in his hand. '_Alright, he didn't play Ryu Kokki… Instead he played that other Yokai… Honestly, this is a slap to my face._

'_So, I'll just have to try something a little different, just as a little reinsurance…'_

Pulling up one of the few remaining cards in his hand, Victor slowly slid it into his duel disk, '_Enemy Controller will be able to put one of his monsters in defense mode should he bring out something that could annoying. The Magic Jammer in my hand is nothing more than wasted space if he's really not running spells or trap cards…'_

Victor smiled as the face down card appeared behind all three of his lovely ladies, "That'll do for now then."

"Now," Tarous started, slowly clicking off the top card from his deck. "Its my…"

"Hyde?"

Tarous nearly dropped his cards when he heard that voice. Regaining his composure, Tarous, along with everyone apart of this duel, turned to the side to see Ace and Kyon standing to the side of the elevator. Ace had a look of pure rage painted on her face while the were-ermine merely snickered with his pipe bobbing up and down in his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ace snapped stomping up to Tarous, making the Dream Traveler stagger back slightly. "I thought you seriously hurt, and here we find you dueling against some blue haired freak… And speaking of hair, what the hell did you do to yours?"

A small bead of sweat rolled down the side of Victor's head, '_My… What a vulgar tomboy, can't really work with anything like that…'_

"Uh… Alice, right?" Tarous questioned crossing his arms over his chest. "If you could wait a few moments, I will explain everything after I win this duel."

"... Seriously, did that bolt of lightning screw up your head?" Ace questioned with a flat look on her face. "Even your voice sounds deeper than usual…"

Before Ace could continue, Kyon slowly pulled her back, wagging a finger at the youngest Shadowchaser in Las Vegas, "Alice… Don't you recognize anything about Hyde?"

"… Aside from his hair the fact that he doesn't have a cigarette in his mouth," Ace replied quickly. "No."

"Think back…" Kyon advised holding his hand out towards Hyde's currently possessed body. "Blonde hair… Deep voice… Slightly larger muscles… And quite possibly…"

"Now then," Tarous announced as he quickly drew. "My strength shall make you cry!"

That's all it took for Ace to slap her forehead in annoyance…

"That line is getting so old it's almost as obsolete as record players," Victor sighed as he shook his head.

Tarous remained silent as he reached for his duel disk, pulling off the Gyūki card, "Very well… Pain, anger, and vow, things that can create strength, but true strength is acquired when everything is put aside…

"This next card shows that very line! I sacrifice Gyūki… In order to normal summon Red Ogre!"

The bull demon roared loudly as a powerful flame washed over its body, burning the Yokai in several ashes. However, from those ashes, a familiar Yokai took it's place – The dual horned, blood skinned oni stood tall on the field, even taller than Tarous, its club seated in front of it…

Instead of arming itself with its weapon, the ogre pointed towards its chest with its right thumb and growled, "_Ore…"_

Then throwing its left arm forward and right arm back, the ogre roared loudly, "_FUTATABI SANJOU!"_ (2800/2100)

"… Personally, I prefer the line," Tarous muttered loud as he lifted up five of the six remaining cards in his hand. "Nakeru de. That previous line reminds me too much of this other Dream Traveler I know of.

"Now hold on!" Victor hissed throwing his arm to the side. "That's a level seven monster, how in the world did you…"

"That's thanks to you actually," Tarous replied quickly as a ghostly spirit appeared behind him. "Way back, you destroyed my Sleepy Beauty, and so long as she rests in peace, all Zombies are considered to have one level less while in my hand, making my level seven Red Ogre into a level six in order to summon it with one tribute.

"But now, since my Red Ogre was normal summoned, I can discard as many cards from my hand, I can return as many cards from the field back to its owner's hands.

"Now, I'll return all three of your monsters, and your two set cards!"

Grabbing its spiked bat, the Ogre slammed the weapon into the ground, creating a powerful earthquake that rumbled over the entire casino, making all three of the sword wielding women, and the two set cards on Victor's field shake violently.

"I… I don't think so!" Victor announced as one of his face down cards flipped up, allowing a game controller to materialize in front of him. "I chain with your monster's summoning, and Enemy Controller will switch your Red Ogre to defense mode!"

The end of the game controller popped forward, connecting to the chest of the Red Ogre, making the oni blink a few times in confusion before it began to crouch down.

"Boo!" Ace shouted from the sidelines. "You need to use the Konami Code when you use Enemy Controller!"

Victor rolled his eyes as all the remaining cards on his field, save for Solidarity appeared back in his hand, "Since when is that a rule? And as for you Tarous… You realize that now your last ditch effort, while did cripple my strategy, didn't stop it. Next turn I can summon another monster and cleave that Red Ogre in two."

"I said I would end this," Tarous stated as his graveyard slot began to glow brightly, allowing two cards to pop out from his graveyard. "And you forgot about my Mezuki card… So by removing Mezuki from the graveyard, I can special summon Zombie Master back from my graveyard!"

Once more, the ground began to pull apart, unleashing the ragged man back onto the field, his cloak completely covered with dirt and grime (1800/0).

"Now, I'll discard the last monster in my hand," Tarous announced as he turned the card around, revealing it to be a second Pyramid Turtle, only to fit the card back into his graveyard slot. "I can bring back one of the monsters that I discarded with Red Ogre's effect… Momotarosword."

With a large grin on his face, the Zombie Master slammed his hand into the ground, immediately pulling his hand back to reveal a long curved saber that had several red and black runic symbols on its blade, while at the hilt was a demonic face that seemed to resemble the Red Ogre's head, complete with two horns (800/0).

"Far be it from me to question your taste in monsters," Victor chuckled with a shake of his head. "But still… You could've brought back that Shutendoji of yours and drawn another card… Or even brought back Inugami with your Mezuki."

"I have another idea in mind," Tarous stated as the Momotarosword spun in front of the Red Ogre, making him stand up, throw his club over Ace and Kyon's head and pull the sword up. "You see, my newest monster is a Union monster. And I equip it to Red Ogre, and when equipped to a monster, that monster automatically moves to attack position!"

Victor stepped back slightly at the sight of the Ogre, but then stepped forward, "Heh, that's not so scary. Even if you do attack with both of them, I won't lose. And I'll have enough life points to come up with a counter attack next turn…"

"I said would end this," Tarous replied throwing his hand towards the Zombie Master, allowing a powerful flame to erupt over the undead reviver, making him laugh loudly through the air. "And I shall! I activate the effect of Gyūki, allowing me to release my Zombie Master to summon him back to the field!"

The flames scattered, unleashing the dark furred Yokai to crash onto the ground, snorting loudly (2200/400), making Victor cover his mouth slightly, "Ugh… I have to say that smell is more terrible than any of the monsters you've summoned…"

"Joke all you want," Tarous stated as the Gyūki leapt through the air, pulling its fist back. "But that won't change the fact that…"

The Yokai's fist collided with Victor's stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs and sending him skidding backwards into the closed elevator doors. (VLP: 2700)

"This duel…" Tarous continued as the Red Ogre ran across the field, pulling its sword back and thrusting it forward.

Victor's eyes widened as the curved blade stabbed right through his stomach, making him cough out loudly. "GAK!" (VLP: 0)

"… Dynamically Done…" Tarous stated cracking his neck loudly as the holograms began to disappear from the field.

"He says it after the duel?" Ace questioned with a raised eyebrow. "That's weird."

"Now that I am victorious," Tarous announced crossing his arms. "I assume that you'll keep your word… If not, then I can quickly turn this into a battle of strength."

Slowly pushing himself from the elevator, Victor sighed as he dusted off his suit, "Not really… I'm a man of my word. And thanks to you, I have provided enough of a service to Madame Jien… So now, I'm free to leave and you're free to use the elevator as you wish.

"Although, I have to warn you, it only goes up to a certain floor…"

With a snap of his fingers, the two women that were with Victor walked up to him and removed the deck and duel disk from his person, "Now if you excuse me. I have some paperwork to attend to back at the office. Have a nice day."

And just like that, Victor and his lady company just walked past the slightly stupefied guards, leaving Tarous to shuffle the deck of borrowed cards and snap them back into his duel disk. Silently, he began to walk towards the elevator…

"Hey!"

And then stopped as Ace skidded in front of him, Kyon just standing over at the side. Tarous merely blinked a few times at the younger Shadowchaser, "… Yes?"

"You kind of owe us a few explanations here!" Ace stated poking Tarous in the chest a few times. "Like what the hell are you doing in Hyde's body? I thought you Dream Travelers disappeared after three days when you didn't have a body? And what the hell are you doing here?"

"… Enter the elevator and all will be explained," Tarous offered holding his arm out towards the entrance. "I promise."

Before Ace could say anything, Kyon slowly drifted into the elevator with Tarous entering immediately after, "You better hurry Alice, the elevator's going to close."

"Hey! Just wait for me!" Alice yelped before she jumped into the elevator, just before the doors closed behind her.

The guards slowly looked at each other for a few seconds until one of the human guards finally spoke up, "… Um… What the hell just happened here?"

_TBC_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Mischief of the Time Goddess / Normal Spell / Effect:** End the current turn, and skip directly to your next Battle Phase.

**Image:** A cute priestess with long blue hair done in pig tails blowing a kiss

_This card was used by Siegfried VonSchroder in the original Anime._

**Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** If this face-up Attack Position card did not attack during your Battle Phase, it gains 300 ATK during your next Standby Phase. If this card attacks after gaining ATK this way, it loses 300 ATK during the End Phase.

**Description:** A cute martial artist dressed in a pink fighter's gi with tied up red hair

**Dragon Lady / Light / LV. 7 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100 / Warrior/Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned with 'Luminous Cloud'. Once per turn, you can select and destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field. If you do, this card cannot declare an attack this turn.

**Description:** A deathly beautiful woman dressed in brown samurai armor with a dragon like helmet atop of her red and yellow hair. In her hands is a pair of curved swords.

**Luminous Cloud / Normal Spell / Effect:** Tribute 1 'Master Kyonshee' and 1 'Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan'. Special summon 1 'Dragon Lady' from your hand or Deck. You cannot Special Summon other monsters this turn.

**Image:** Clouds gleaming light in between several plateaus

_The preceding three cards were used by Vivian Wong in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime._

**Mistress Kyonshee / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1750 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** While this card is face up on the field or in the graveyard, treat its name as 'Master Kyonshee'.

**Description:** A coldly beautiful woman dressed in a blue Chinese fighter's gi with a hat on her long black hair with a weird talisman covering her face

**Young Swashbuckler / Water / LV. 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / Warrior/Effect:** By paying 800 life points, you may special summon this card from your hand. If this effect is used, this card cannot be used as a tribute during the turn this effect is used. This effect cannot be used if you have a face up 'Young Swashbuckler' on your side of the field.

**Description:** a young, spunky girl dressed in orange-red, baggy sleeveless robes with a matching pirate hat over her long brown hair, with a skull-and-crossbones on it, and over her shoulder is a large, black anchor

**Momotarosword / Fire / LV. 3 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 0 / Zombie/Union:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to a face up Zombie or Warrior-Type monster as an equip card, or unequip the Union Equipment and special summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, the equipped monster is switched to attack position and cannot change its battle position. When the equipped monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.)

**Description:** a long curved saber that had several red and black runic symbols on its blade, while at the hilt was a demonic face that seemed to resemble the Red Ogre's head, complete with two horns

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Tarous: That duel has made you cry!**

**Ace: Seriously… Why are you in Hyde's body? And didn't you disappear?**

**Tarous: … Should that really matter?**

**Ace: YES!**

**Kyon: … Speaking of questions, Alice, where are your friends? And that rude fellow?**

**Ace: Ah, well, you see…**

_**Next time, questions get answered!**_

_**So tune in to…**_

_**Draw 37**_

_**Dual Gate**_

**Ace: … That's a weird name…**


	38. Draw 37: Dual Gate

_Author's notes: I know, again with the author's notes, but this time, and I hope it'll be the second to last time you'll see them in this story. I say this for there is a time for all stories to end… But how that ending will turn out, I leave to you the readers. I won't disclose the details of what may happen._

_But what I will say is that I am allowing you all to choose which of the four Shadowchasers will hold the ending in his or her hands. So, either choose one of them and tell me in your review, or check the poll that I have put in my profile._

_What will happen…? Is up to you all…?_

_This poll will remain open until the end of next month, so choose well._

… _**Honestly, I don't know what to say concerning this matter at the moment. But saying nothing is worse than saying the wrong thing (I think that's how the saying goes).**_

_**I guess I have to say I'm surprised, I know it's our job to stop any criminal activities involving the Shadowkind, but then comparing to what's going on now… All I can really say is wow…**_

_**Dealing with this stuff, such a big plot against the team, and having my body rented out against my will to some sort of ghost Shadowkind. Yeah, I can already tell this is going to be one heck of a day.**_

_**And it's going to be a long one.**_

_**I just know that this day's not going to end well.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 37**_

_**Dual Gates**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The elevator slowly began to move up, the dull background music playing all the while Tarous leaned up against the red velvet wall with his arms crossed – Trying to ignore the stares that Ace and Kyon were casting his way.

"Alright," Ace stated finally breaking the awkwardness, getting Tarous to open his eyes slightly. "Spill it. What in the world is going on here?"

"I owe you some answers," Tarous sighed with a shake of his head. "And therefore, you shall have them. Please ask your questions."

"First off…" Ace started.

"How do you get your hair to look like that?" Kyon asked pointing at the blonde streak's at Hyde's hair. "It's a nice style."

"To be honest, that's natural," Tarous answered. "At least it is when I possess someone."

"That's not one of the questions!" Ace snapped making Kyon stagger back slightly. "I wanna know why you possessed Hyde!"

"… Because he was the only person at the time whom I could really possess," Tarous admitted rubbing his chin. "I was unaware that you knew this person till I was able to look into his memories. Besides, since I've possessed him, I've actually done him some good. If his memories are correct, he would've been mentally wounded. But thanks to me and my strength, your friend will be fine."

"Well, I guess that's good," Ace muttered out loud before she shook her head. "But that doesn't matter! I looked up some information about Dream Travelers, you should've disappeared three days after you left the Were-Ermine over here."

"Just because you forced me from one host," Tarous answered quickly cracking his knuckles a few times. "Doesn't mean I wasn't able to get into other hosts before now, but anyway, I believe you wished to know why I was here. The answer is simple, remember when I told you back when we first met that someone told me to possess your friend, I was given a date to come to this casino in order to help out with my employer.

"However, after some time and deep thinking, I came to the conclusion that what was happening was wrong. And while it's true that I still wish to have a permanent body, I don't want wish to harm innocents."

"Wait, do you know who's behind this?" Ace questioned blinking a few times. "And you know the plan?"

"Not particularly," Tarous coughed rather loudly with a slight blush on his face. "I don't know all the details, but I do know that I was hired by a blue skinned woman named Xue Yin Jien to take over Kyon's body and then face against you Alice…"

Ace just narrowed her eyes at Tarous, making the Dream Traveler cough out again, "My apologies… Ace, although, I would surmise that it was only useful as a distraction. After all, if a Dream Traveler took another person's body and you Shadowchasers found out, it would count as a matter of possession without consent."

"Man, now you're starting to sound like Hyde," Ace pointed out with a dulled look on her face.

"Well, I do have access to how the laws work in this body," Tarous replied with a shake of his head. "And trust me, I intend on giving Hyde back… If it wasn't for his body, I probably wouldn't have had the chance to come here."

"Actually, I owe you a bit of thanks as well," Ace snickered with a sly smile on her face.

Tarous and Kyon blinked a few times in confusion.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, as Tarous' duel with Victor was reaching its climax…

"I thought you were kidding about this secret entrance," Barron grumbled as he carefully walked on the slippery concrete. "I know you said sewer… But this is just ridiculous, I can almost feel the smell meshing against my clothes…"

"This isn't exactly a picnic for us, ya know," Faye growled holding up her flashlight. "Just hold your nose and follow Jack."

"I told you guys to bring some of those filter masks," Jack scolded adjusting his mask over his mouth. "But relax, the smell disappears when we reach the entrance, just… Just don't try to fall."

"Gee, that's just common sense!" Barron growled with his tongue sticking out. "I can see why some people wouldn't use this way. This is just a germ infestation."

"Relax Barron," Faye sighed loudly rubbing the back of her head. "We've brought sanitizer, our decks are in our air-tight deck cases, and we're wearing thicker boots with our regular shoes in the backpack I've got.

"So stop complaining and keep moving!"

Barron was about to say something, but stopped when something dropped on his shoulders. Slowly, Barron turned his head towards his shoulder, his eyes widening as he began to see what just fell on his shoulder, "R-R-R-R…"

"Barron, I thought I told you to," Faye sighed loudly as she turned towards Barron, only to step to the side as he ran forward.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Barron yelled loudly nearly knocking Jack off of the ledge as he ran faster and faster.

Readjusting himself, Jack watch Barron disappeared into the distance, "… He's the guy who challenged Berial. And yet he's afraid of rats?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Faye moaned with a slap to her forehead.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Ah, I see," Tarous mumbled rubbing his chin. "A pincer attack, it's an effective strategy even against larger numbers."

"Right, originally," Ace began to explain with a large smirk on her face, obviously proud of her plan. "I was supposed to storm into the place to create a diversion. But since you kinda hot-wired Hyde's body, there was a little change of plans…"

"You know there are flaws with your plan Alice," Kyon pointed out, as he pulled out his pipe. "You could've been captured and then they would've had a hostage or…"

"Alright, I get the point," Ace moaned loudly. "But that's not important. Tarous, you're going to have to leave Hyde's body eventually. We'll need the old guy to help out in this plan."

"I would be more than willing," Tarous stated holding up his duel disk with the deck inside. "I have even a little reparation for Mr. Vayne to give to him when he's ready to take back control. But, for the time being, he's deep in thought about a few things, and is taking this opportunity to mull on the events leading up to this.

"So, for the time being, I'm going to help improve his deck while we're in the elevator. I still have all his spells and trap cards, as well as the cards that I have acquired to improve his deck. I would suggest that you do the same thing as well Alice."

"Since when did I give you permission to call me that?" Ace grumbled with a blood vessel appearing on the side of her head as she watched Tarous slide down on the wall of the elevator to look at all the cards he had on his person. "… You listening to me?"

"Ooh! I know a few good strategies," Kyon mused, kneeling down to look at the cards.

Ace sighed loudly and then reached into her jacket. Preparing the cards was a good idea, and her deck could use some quick fine tuning as well…

**0-0-0-0**

Back in the sewer…

"GAH!" Barron gagged pulling off the red overcoat that was almost his trademark. "RATS… I hate rats!"

As the usually suave Shadowchaser fully removed the overcoat (now showing off his black wife-beater and scarf around his neck, as well as his well toned body), he didn't realize that as he ran through the sewer, the walls had changed into a much cleaner, and a better lit portion of the lower levels of Las Vegas.

He also didn't notice that Jack and Faye were right behind him as he furled up his expensive coat.

"Didn't know you could run so fast, Barron," Faye snickered rubbing her chin at Barron.

"Shut up!" Barron spat kicking off the boots he was currently wearing. "Excuse me for being afraid of things that were the cause of the Black Plague!"

"… Actually," Jack scoffed as Faye began to pull off her backpack. "It wasn't the rats that caused the Plague. It was the fleas that were on the rats and…"

"DON'T CARE!" Barron hissed as he pulled out his usual boots from the backpack and quickly jumped into them. "Look here, how much longer till we get to this stupid entrance?"

"Well…" Jack mumbled pulling his own pair of shoes from the backpack. "We're only about a turn away from reaching the entrance. Just be patient and we'll be there soon."

After a quick exchange of footwear, and having Barron stuff his overcoat into the backpack, the three quickly turned the corner to see…

"… Nice choice for décor," Barron commented with a roll of his eyes.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Faye questioned raising an eyebrow. "Some sort of elaborate door or something?"

"This wasn't here before," Jack admitted with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "Although, this does match the tastes of the head honcho, that's for sure…"

What the three were referring to was a large gate. The gate itself wasn't too larger than the doors back at the main base, but the design on it was quite unique. Being comprised of two doors, a single lock was set in between the two of them, while on the doors themselves were a pair of carved-in statues that depicted some rather cartoonish, yet imp like creatures with long pointed ears, with long tails, and having a pair of three clawed hands, one from each of the creatures wrapped around the lock on the doors.

"But this is just too tacky," Jack continued rubbing his chin as he walked towards the gate. Looking over the weird gate, Jack slowly lifted his hand up to the statue to the right, knocking his fist against the side of its head. "And these things are just plain ugly to be…"

"That's just rude, ya know!"

Jack immediately jumped back when the stone imp on the right lifted its clawed fist away from the lock and waving it at Jack, "Don't'cha know that if'an you wake up a Possessor Guardian, you'll get cursed, ya know?"

The other half of the statue yawned loudly, blinking a few times before it just stared at the two Shadowchasers and the traitor, "… Intruders!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, ya know," The right imp-statue chuckled rubbing the side of his head. "They are intruders, aren't they, ya know?"

"Some sort of Arcane Golem?" Barron asked turning towards Faye.

"No," Faye answered immediately adjusting her glasses. "This is a Possessor Guardian… Or Guardians as it were. They're artificial souls that are used for guarding various things. Usually, you'll see them as living armor, but this is a common version of the Possessor Guardians as well.

"They do fall under the same class as Arcane Golems, but they're usually more loyal to whoever purchased or created them."

"We have names, ya know!" The right Possessor Guardian snarled slamming his fist into the ground. "Mine's Right!"

The one on the left merely waved, "… Left."

"My, what original names," Barron chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Well, it was nice meeting you two living mantels, but we kinda need to get through here, so how about you open up and let us through."

"Hell no, ya know!" Right snarled holding his arm up. "We're ordered to not let anyone in without a fight, ya know! Otherwise… Get lost, ya know!"

"Someone's in a bad mood," Faye muttered out loud with a flat look on her face.

"Can ya really blame them?" Barron asked with a shrug. "They're living down here in a sewer with rats, roaches and only heaven knows what else. Sides, looks like these guys are made up of stone from the look of them, I doubt our swords would have much effect… And Clint Eastwood's guns here would probably do more harm than good."

"I don't know whether to say that's a compliment or an insult," Jack admitted.

"Feel free to take your pick," Barron replied holding his hand up towards Left and Right. "And as for you two, what exactly do we have to do to let you two let us pass?"

"Heh, was wondering when ya would ask, ya know," Right chuckled as Left sighed loudly. "Well, ya got a choice, ya could try to overpower us into letting ya through… Or ya could try yer hand in a little game ya Shadowchasers aren't too foreign to."

Left lifted his lone arm up, allowing his arm to immediately meld into a dark gray duel disk, a deck of cards already loaded inside it. "So…" Right chuckled, tapping on Left's arm a few times. "Who's the victim, ya know?"

Jack was about to say something, however, Barron stepped forward, activating his duel disk as he did, "If it means that I can get out of this stupid sewer quickly, then I'll be the one to quickly end this!"

"… He usually this enthusiastic?" Jack asked taking a few steps back as Barron slipped a dueling deck into it.

"Not usually," Faye answered quickly crossing her arms over her chest as she watched as both duelists drew off the top five cards from their decks. "I guess he just wants to get away from the rats… Although, I've known Barron for a good five years, and yet, I never knew that he was really afraid of rats.

"You learn something new about people everyday."

"Heh, so the pretty boy thinks he stands a chance, ya know," Right chuckled, handing the cards off to the Left who immediately lifted the cards up to Right's head. "Why not, ya know? The last time we had a chance to really duel was back when that blue skinned bimbo moved us from one sewer into an even worse sewer, ya know!" (RLP: 8000)

"I can understand that you'd be in a bad mood," Barron scoffed to the side crossing his arms while he looked at his own opening hand. "Hell, I don't want to be down here either, but still, that's no reason to insult a lady." (BLP: 8000)

"Ya don't even know her, ya know!" Right snarled pulling a sixth card from Left's arm.

"Precisely!" Left added nodding with his louder half.

"It doesn't matter," Barron chuckled wagging a finger. "Its in bad taste to insult a lady… Especially if they're not in the vicinity, its obvious to see that you weren't created with any manners."

"Are ya trying to piss me off, ya know?" Right asked narrowing his stony eyes at Barron. "Then yer going to make this a lot more fun for me to enjoy, ya know! I summon Abaki, ya know!"

A powerful flame erupted in front of the Possessor Guardians, forming into a large blood skinned ogre with a large club in its hands (1700/1100).

"… Great… Just what I needed to see," Barron sighed with a shake of his head at the gruesome fiend. "I may use fiends, but ever since I fought against Berial, ugh, I just can't stand that fiend."

"Too bad, ya know," Right chuckled slamming his hand into the ground. "This is the deck yer going to face, and to let ya know, we've got three copies of this card, ya know!"

"You know, that's starting to get annoying," Jack muttered pulling his hat down.

"And yelling out Climax wasn't?" Faye countered with a dull look on her face.

"Hey!" Jack muttered with a blood vessel appearing on the side of his head.

"Excuse me, ya know!" Right snarled as he fitted a card into Left's duel disk. "But we're kinda in the middle of something, so I'll set a card face down, and end my turn ya know!"

Barron slowly drew from his deck, raising an eyebrow at the fire fiend, '_I really doubt that these guys would play the same thing as Berial… But then again, there's one fire fiend that I know I have to look out for, Gorlag… Or was it Balrog? I always mix those two names up._

'_Anyway… I know he wants me to attack, so who am I to deny him that?'_

"I summon Archfiend Soldier!"

A dark portal opened up from the side of the sewer, unleashing the purple armored, bone like demon, spinning on the ground when he landed and drawing his two curved blades (1900/1500). "Now here's a real fiend. One who's suave, cool, calm… And, he knows how to treat a lady."

Hearing this, the Archfiend puffed out his chest slightly and raised his head up slightly in pride.

"Talk about a swelled ego," Jack muttered, earning himself a glare from the Archfiend.

"Don't need to get into that at the moment," Barron sighed as he crossed his arms. "Archfiend Soldier! Take out Abaki!"

Spinning both of its swords, the armored demon leapt through the air, stabbing both of the blades into the larger ogre's body, making it explode into several flames that flew through the sewer air over the Possessor Guardians and Barron. (RLP: 7800)

"Gya ha, ha, ha, ya know!" Right laughed as the flames immediately crashed into both of the duelists. "Yer just stupid for attacking Abaki, especially since ya knew about its effect, ya know!" (RLP: 7300)

Barron didn't even flinch as the flames washed over his body, merely he shook his head with a smirk, "Compared to the first time I took that effect damage that was rather tame…" (BLP: 7500)

"Blah, blah, blah, ya know!" Right huffed out with a roll of his eyes.

"Annoying…" Left sighed loudly with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, yeah," Barron chuckled holding up a pair of cards up from his hand. "I'll set two cards face down, and leave it to you Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum."

"… Was that supposed to be an insult, ya know?" Right asked tilting his head slightly. "We don't really have much knowledge about pop culture since we're usually trapped in sewers, ya know."

"Not really pop culture," Barron muttered to himself. "More like classic literature…"

"Like we really have the capability to get literature, ya know!" Right snarled pulling another card from Left's deck, giving the Possessor Guardians five cards to work with. '_Heh! Almost there… Just need to push him a little more, ya know…'_

"Alright punk, we're going to turn this up a notch, ya know! We set a monster face down, and one more card face down, ya know."

The two face down cards appeared in front of Left and Right, giving them three cards on their field, "Turn end, ya know."

"That seemed like a waste of a turn," Barron admitted pulling off the top card from his deck with a flat look on his face. "But if that's what you wanted, then far be it from me to let ya waste your turns. I'll start this turn by activating Dark World Dealings!"

Both Barron and Right drew a single card from the top of their decks, and then a few seconds later, both of them slid a card into their duel disks' graveyards. "Now, the card I just discarded was Broww, Huntsman of Dark World, meaning now I can draw another card from my deck!"

"Heh… Then so do I, ya know," Right chuckled pulling a pair of cards from his deck. "Ya see, we too have a Broww, Huntsman of Dark World in our deck... Or hand in this case, ya know. And since it was by yer effect, we get to draw two more cards, ya know!"

A large drop of sweat slowly slid down the side of the Barron's head, "… Well… That kinda backfired on me."

"Obviously," Left commented with a shake of its head.

"A-Anyway," Barron coughed out throwing his hand forward, slapping a card onto his duel disk. "I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode!"

A mad laughter echoed through the sewer, revealing that crawling on the ceiling of the underground entrance way was none other than the insane bone demon, laughing loudly as he stuck out his tongue (1800/0).

"… That's one freaky demon, ya know," Right pointed out raising an eyebrow at the monster.

"I realize that," Barron retorted as the Mad Archfiend landed gracefully in front of him. "But that still doesn't mean he isn't a gentleman either. Mad Demon! Show him how graceful you are by attacking his face down monster, Bone Splash Crash!"

Laughing loudly once more, the mad demon allowed his torso to move up and down, crushing the skull that was floating between the demon's chest and legs into millions of shards that flew into Right's face down monster, slicing it into millions of ribbons.

"Heh… Too bad, ya know!" Right chuckled as a card popped out of his deck. "That monster was Sangan, and when destroyed…"

"You get to take a monster… Ya know," Barron interrupted with a sigh. "Yeesh, I know how the monster works. I'm a fiend duelist to, ya know…"

"Great, it's spreading," Jack muttered pushing up his hat. "This is going to get annoying real quick."

"What'd you expect?" Faye replied stretching her arms over her head. "Possessor Guardians may be strong, but they're hardly the best at what they do."

A little disgruntled, Right pulled the card from his duel disk, unaware that a large amount of bone shards crashed into his stony body, "Huh, ya know?" (RLP: 6100)

"I forgot to mention that this crazy demon has the ability of trample," Barron chuckled as the Mad Demon leapt back to his field, wagging his finger a few times at Right and Left. "But more importantly, you're wide open for a direct attack, courtesy of the Archfiend Soldier!"

With a cross of his swords, the purple armored archfiend ran across the concrete, and immediately took a stab at Right and Left…

… Only to have the blade be blocked by a powerful aura, sending the Archfiend Soldier skid back.

"My face down cards weren't bluffs, ya know!" Right laughed loudly as he pulled a card from the top of his deck, giving the Possessor Guardian six cards. "Defense Draw, allowing me to block the damage and then draw a card, ya know!"

'_What sort of strategy are you playing?'_ Barron thought raising an eyebrow at Right and Left, both of whom were muttering to each other. "Fine, I'll end my turn."

"Heh, hope yer ready, ya know!" Right laughed as he drew a card from his deck, but immediately slipped it back into his hand. "Cause now, we're bringing out the big guns, ya know!

"I summon – Gatling Ogre, ya know!"

A powerful flame erupted in front of Right and Left, forming into a large daunting Ogre dressed in a large dark brown and gray overcoat that covered most of the ogre's body save for its blue head and dark blue hair. The reason what caught everyone's attentions were the multiple rotating gun barrels on its stomach, a crank on its right waist, and a gravity feed ammo slot for its left arm while there was a simple mechanical arm that just waved there.

The weird fiend laughed loudly (800/800).

"… I run Kuribohs, Fiend Beatdown, Dark World," Barron muttered out loud with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "And one more deck, but I've never seen a fiend quite like that one…"

"Heh, trust me, this one will leave an impression on ya, ya know," Right chuckled pulling four of the six remaining cards from his hand and fitted them into his duel disk, making them appear behind his weird monster. "But for now, I'll just place four more cards face down, ya know…"

Loads of ammunition began to load itself into the gravity feed ammo slot on the Ogre's shoulder, "And now for what ya'll have been waiting for, ya know! Ready, ya know? Aim, ya know!"

Barron took a step back, "I really don't like where this is going…"

"FIRE! YA KNOW!"

Laughing loudly, the Gatling Ogre began to turn the crank on the right of his waist, making the gatling gun on its stomach spin. A few moments later, the gun began to fire a barrage of rounds that collided with Barron's body, his eyes widening as the hot lead sent him staggering back. "GAAAH!"

"Barron!" Faye shouted.

Jack just whistled as he watched Barron take the almost countless gun shots to his chest, being a gun enthusiast he couldn't help but be impressed. Seeing an older model in action was quite amazing…

… Although, Barron might've felt differently as the assault finally ended, allowing him to fall to his knees and cough a few times. (BLP: 4300)

"D-Damn it…" Barron wheezed as he slowly stood up, dusting off his clothes. "What the hell just happened?"

"Gatling Ogre just happened, ya know!" Right laughed loudly holding up the four cards he just set, and then slid them into his duel disk's graveyard slot. "Ya see, I can send as many face down Spell and Trap cards on my field to the graveyard to inflict eight hundred points of damage to your life points, and I could've sent the last face down card I have on my field to the graveyard, but where's the sport in that, ya know?"

"Agreed," Left chimed in.

Taking one of the remaining two cards in his hand, Right slid another card into the magically created duel disk. "Set one more face down card, and end my turn, ya know."

'_Great… I gotta get rid of that walking gun before it blows away the rest of my life points,'_ Barron thought as he slowly drew his next card, a smirk slowly crawling on his face. '_And that's the ticket!'_

"I sacrifice Mad Archfiend in order to summon the lord of darkness himself…"

A powerful dark aura appeared underneath the Archfiend, making him blink a few times until a large dark purple claw erupted from the darkness and began to drag the laughing demon into the aura. "Caius, the Shadow Monarch!"

The darkness flew through the air, immediately forming into dark armored giant known as Caius, his black cloak billowing through the air (2400/1000) as he held up his clawed hands. "And when the big guy is summoned, I can use his effect to remove one monster on the field, and I choose your gun, fiend hybrid!

"Dark Prominence!"

"Not happening, ya know!" Right laughed out fitting a card into his duel disk, allowing a large storm cloud to erupt over the monsters. "I discard Necro Gardna to play Divine Wrath, ya know!"

A powerful jolt of lightning shot down from the clouds, striking Caius and electrifying the large monarch until he was nothing more than dust.

"… That's really annoying," Barron growled pushing a button on his duel disk. "But it's not like I haven't had to deal with something like that before! I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted!"

As the face down card lifted up, Caius reappeared on the field, his arms crossed over his armored chest, obviously not looking too pleased with what just happened (2400/1000).

"Now then…" Barron growled holding his hand up into the air. "Caius! Attack his Gatling Ogre! Shadow Claw!"

Merely pulling its fist back, the large Monarch threw its fist forward and slammed it directly into the Gatling Ogre's body, sending it flying back directly into Right and Left's lock, making them both gag out loudly. (RLP: 4500)

"PAIN!" Left shouted.

"Ugh, don't yell in my ears, ya know!" Right snarled slamming his fist into the ground.

"MORON," Left retorted narrowing his eyes at Right.

"Took the word right out of my mouth, ya know!" Right barked back.

"Hello…" Barron chuckled waving his hand a few times as the Archfiend Soldier tapped his foot a few times impatiently. "Shadowchaser here wanting to get through here, Archfiend Soldier, remind them that we're here, will ya?"

Spinning its two swords, the purple armored fiend ran forward, thrusting both of its swords forward… Only to have them caught by a ghostly warrior in blood red armor and long white hair, who smirked wildly.

"Not happening again, ya know!" Right snarled throwing its arm to the side. "By removing the Necro Gardna in our graveyard, yer attack is negated, ya know!"

"Why didn't you use that when Caius attacked?" Faye questioned raising an eyebrow at Left and Right. "That way you'd take a lot less damage from the attacks."

"Because shut up, ya know," Right spat with his tongue sticking out at Faye. "It's me dueling and I'll make as many stupid mistakes as I want to, ya know!"

Left sighed loudly as he shook his head, "Brother…"

"Did he just call himself stupid?" Barron muttered with a flat look on his face. "Then what does that say about me? I'm losing to this idiot."

"Stop calling me stupid, ya know!" Right snarled punching his fist into the nearby wall, sending several cracks running along the wall. "If I wasn't bound to this stupid door, I'd walk over there and smack you all upside your heads, ya know!"

"Technically, you're the first to call yourself stupid," Jack pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, ya know!" Right barked. "Are you done with your turn, ya know?"

"Yeah, for the most part," Barron replied with a nod.

"Good, ya know!" Right snarled pulling off his next card, and then turned the card around. "I play the spell card – Akashic Record, ya know!"

The spell card appeared in front of the Possessor Guardians, depicting a large dinosaur fossil that had several glowing runes written on it. "Now, I draw two cards, and if neither of them have been played so far in this duel, then I get to keep them, ya know. If not, then they're both removed from play, so let's see what fate has in stored, ya know?"

Slowly, Right pulled the top cards off of his deck, allowing him to slowly turn them both around for everyone to see a monster known as Full Armor Ogre and a weird equip spell card called Revolver Cannon. "Lookie here, I haven't played these cards, and I know for a fact that ya'll don't have these cards either, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah," Barron muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Not like I'd use demons like that…"

"Yer gonna wish ya had, ya know," Right chuckled loudly as he handed the two cards over to Left.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, at a higher floor of the Devil's Hand Casino, in the familiar office, a familiar secretary had stopped typing to watch the security surveillance that was showing the duel between Barron and Right, while at the same time on a smaller screen was showing the three people in the elevator – Two of which were editing their decks.

Needless to say, Vergil was a little nervous watching the groups of three getting closer and closer with every passing second. "This… This will not end well…"

"Heh… What's the matter, desk monkey?" A familiar Russian accent chuckled, making Vergil jump slightly. "You watching something you shouldn't be watching at work?"

"O-Of course not!" Vergil muttered with a slight blush on his face as he lifted his hand up. "And it was one time, let it go already!"

Volk chuckled deeply as he looked over Vergil's shoulder, watching the duel that was taking place and smirking as he saw a familiar cowboy dressed Jack standing amongst the action, "Oh… It looks like the rat came back, heh. Looks like this is going to be a very interesting day.

"I'm going go get ready to give these guys a warm welcome… Be sure to let the boss know that."

And just like that, Volk laughed loudly as he walked from the lavish office, leaving a slightly perplexed Vergil to sigh quietly. '_If that's the case, then I should get ready too. I'm not really ready to deal with this sort of thing, especially since I'm just a secretary…'_

Looking around to make sure he was alone, Vergil gently opened up one of the few drawers to his desk and leafed through it until he found what he was looking for…

… A single deck of Duel Monster cards.

"I don't think I'll be able to escape without using this," Vergil sighed leafing through the cards until he came to a single card. "Still, I doubt this will end well…"

**0-0-0-0**

"Now, I activate my trap card, ya know!" Right roared loudly throwing his clawed hand forward. "Limit Reverse returns one monster from my graveyard, just so long as it has one thousand or less attack points from my graveyard, ya know!"

The trap card popped up, allowing a three eyed critter to appear on the field, squeaking loudly (1000/600). "Sangan, ya know. But it's not staying for long, cause I'm sacrificing the little guy to summon, Full Armor Ogre, ya know!"

A large cloud of smoke erupted around the three eyed fiend, covering it completely. A few moments later the smoke fell to the ground to reveal a large, bulky, trenchcoat-wearing fiend with a gas mask covering its face. The fiend lifted both of its arms up, revealing a large pair of guns where its hands should've been (1600/1600).

"And thanks to Sangan," Right cackled as another card popped out from Left's duel disk, and into Right's hand. "We get another monster, ya know. But for now, we're playing a spell card, the Equip Spell Revolver Cannon!"

Barron raised an eyebrow as a large mounted cannon appeared beneath the fiend's feet, making the Full Armor Ogre chuckle loudly as he adjusted the revolver cannon's aim, "Heh, heh, heh, ya worried yet, ya know?"

"I'm guessing that cannon of yours must have some deadly effect," Barron muttered eyeing the weird cannon. "Didn't even raise the attack of that monster by a single point."

"True, but with this bad boy, I don't need to use attack points, ya know!" Right snickered loudly throwing his arm to the side. "Ya see, once per turn, I get to blow one monster off the field and destroy it, ya know!"

Slamming both of its gun arms into cannon, the revolver cannon fired a powerful shot into the air and crashed into Caius' chest, covering the large monarch in a fiery explosion that send several scorched pieces of armor bouncing past Barron. (BLP: 3300)

"And what the heck just happened here?" Barron shouted stomping his foot into the ground a few times.

"Heh, a couple of effects I forgot to mention, ya know," Right laughed loudly.

"Intentionally," Left added.

"Ya see, thanks to Full Armor Ogre's effect," Right explained as his Full Armor crossed its arms over its chest. "Whenever it destroys a monster in battle, you take a thousand points of damage, and thanks to Revolver Cannon's effect, when a monster is destroyed, it's considered to be destroyed by battle, ya know."

"… That's just peachy," Barron muttered barring his teeth at Right. "Your fiends just keep giving more and more reasons to want to kick your ass."

"Impossible," Left replied rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, we're kinda grafted in the door, ya know," Right pointed out.

"It's a figure of speech!" Barron growled loudly.

"Man, he just can't catch a break," Faye snickered.

"I'm standing right here!" Barron snarled turning back to Right and Left. "You two boulder brains done?"

"I think this sewer's having more of an effect on your friend more than we thought," Jack muttered, stifling his laughter. "From what I heard, he was a calm, cool player who ran fiend decks."

"You might just be right about that," Faye replied.

"Not yet, ya know," Right stated taking one of the two remaining cards from his hand. "We'll be playing the spell card, Double Summon, to set the monster we got earlier this turn…"

The set monster appeared next to the Full Armor Ogre, giving an additional defense for the Possessor Guardians. "… Then our turn's over, ya know."

Barron slowly drew his next card, and a smirk appeared on his face as he turned the card around, "Alright… Time for me to get my comeback on a roll! And it starts with the Spell Card – Stranger's Compensation!"

The Archfiend Soldier blinked a few times before he disappeared into several wisps of smoke that floated around Barron's duel disk. "Now, when this card is played, I can send one non-effect monster from my field and then I can draw two cards.

"A thing about my deck, is while I do have a few effect fiends, I like running some normal cards… I like to think of it as my own personal blend in this deck. And allow me to show ya why, first, I summon Lancer Archfiend in attack mode!"

A loud cackle echoed through the air, allowing a demonic knight to emerge on the field – its purple and gold light glittering in what little light there was in the sewer. With is skull shaped helmet covering its face, this demon crossed its land like arms over each other before it struck a dramatic pose (1600/1400).

"Next, I'll play my trap card – Birthright!"

In a flash of light, the familiar purple armored Archfiend Soldier appeared back on the field, crossing both of its swords before its body (1900/1500). '_He has no hand… So that means that face down monster can only be one thing!'_

"Lancer Archfiend! Attack that face down monster!"

Nodding towards his master, the fiendish knight stabbed both of its lances into the face down monster, cutting the card up into several ribbons to reveal a large gray pot floating in the air for a few seconds until it shattered (700/600).

"Just what I thought," Barron chuckled rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I had a feeling you were going to have Morphing Jar to refresh your hand."

"So ya saw one move," Right sighed pulling off the top five cards from his deck as Barron fitted his hand into the graveyard and drew his five cards. "Big deal, ya know. Yer still not going to stop the strategy we've got, ya know."

"Oh yeah, I forgot one little detail," Barron chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"And what the heck would that be, ya…" Right started…

… Only to stop as both of the Lancer Archfiend's lances stabbed in between Right and Left. (RLP: 3500)

"… Know?" Right gulped as the lances were pulled from the door.

"Close!" Left yelped.

"My Lancer Archfiend can give an attacking monster a trample effect," Barron explained twirling some of his hair around with his finger. "Sorry, but that kinda slipped my mind. But your Ogre with his cannon didn't…

"Archfiend Soldier! Destroy that Full Armored Jackass!"

Twirling both of its swords about, the Archfiend Soldier merely threw both of the blades through the air, making them collide and stab right through the Full Armor Ogre's chest. However, the attack didn't stop there, the Archfiend Soldier had run forward and kicked both of his swords deeper through the Ogre's chest, making them fly out from its back and sent them flying into Right and Left, making them both yelp out in pain. (RLP: 3200)

"Boo-ya!" Barron laughed loudly. "That almost made me forget about the fact I'm in a sewer."

"Keep making yer jokes, ya know," Right snarled as a powerful flame erupted in front of the Possessor Guardians. "But since you just destroyed Full Armor Ogre, we get a little reminder from the graveyard, so here's a familiar face, ya know!"

The flames disappeared, revealing the cackling Gatling Ogre, its sharp teeth curling up into an insidious smirk (800/800).

"… Not good…" Barron grimaced with his eyes clenched tight.

"He's right," Faye muttered looking at the five cards in Left's hand. "It was a risky move, but it was a move that Right knew would happen. If all the cards in his hand are spells or trap cards, then this is going to be bad for Barron."

"Yeah, but what are the odds that all five of them are spells and traps?" Jack asked with a shrug. "Even if he does draw another, we don't know if that's what he's planning. And then there's the self-proclaimed ladies' man, who knows what he's going to play. After all, he's got a refreshed hand as well."

"I set two cards face down," Barron announced as the set cards appeared behind his two Archfiends. "And that's my turn."

"Pathetic," Left sighed as Right drew a sixth card from his deck. "Finish?"

"… Not in the way we want, ya know," Right replied holding up three cards. "But it'll much more fun this way, first, we set three cards face down, ya know."

The three set cards appeared behind the Gatling Ogre, allowing three rounds to load into the Ogre's ammo slot. "Now… FIRE, YA KNOW!"

Turning the crank, the powerful machine altered Ogre unleashed several barrages of bullets that flew through the air and shot Barron once more, "Damn it! Not again!" (BLP: 900)

"Well, so much for him having a plan," Jack sighed with a shake of his head as he lifted his duel disk covered arm. "I guess I'll have to step up to this when he loses."

"This duel isn't over yet," Faye calmly stated as Barron slowly pushed himself up off the ground. "Besides… Didn't you hear those two rock-heads? They're still interested in having some fun here, meaning they've got something else to play.

"Whether Barron can get past that, we'll see in a few minutes…"

'_Thanks for the support,_' Barron thought standing up straight.

"Time to end this, ya know!" Right laughed loudly as a powerful flame erupted around the Gatling Ogre. "And since you saw one of the Gatling Ogre's forms, it's only fair that we show you another one, ya know! One that can only be special summoned by tributing a Gatling Ogre when there's a Full Amor Ogre in our graveyard, ya know!"

The flames covered the Gatling Ogre's body, immediately transforming it into a large body of fire. A few moments later, the flames receded, standing in the place of the Gatling Ogre stood an even larger, nastier looking ogre, dressed in a gray military uniform with longer arms and having three large cannons mounted over its horned head.

The metallic demon slammed its fists into the ground, roaring loudly (2400/2400).

"… Uh… I see you brought out the big guns," Barron chuckled nervously.

"Make all the bad jokes ya like, ya know," Right stated as a card popped out from its graveyard. "But Big Cannon Ogre is all serious, and with his effect, he doubles all battle damage done to ya, ya know!"

"Oh… T-That's a fact?" Barron questioned with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "Uh… Well…"

"And just to make sure that I'm gonna pulverize ya," Right chuckled as he held up a card. "I can activate the effect of Skill Successor in my graveyard to give my big cannon a big boost so long as I remove the trap card from my graveyard, ya know!"

A powerful red aura erupted over the Big Cannon Ogre's body, making its muscles bulge (2400/2400 + 800/0).

"Now that's just overkill," Jack muttered out loud.

"This coming from the guy who runs three Ancient Gear Golems," Faye retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"… Touché…" Jack replied.

"Ahem," Left cleared his throat.

"What, ya know?" Right questioned as Left merely gestured towards Barron's field. "What, his set cards, ya know?"

"Caution," Left warned with a nod.

"Heh, not like it matters, ya know," Right chuckled throwing his hand forward. "Big Cannon Ogre! Take aim…"

Leaning forward, the large cannon mounted ogre began to adjust the cannons towards the Lancer Archfiend. "FIRE YA KNOW!"

Firing all three of the cannons, the Big Cannon Ogre unleashed a powerful flurry of flames that crashed into the Lancer Archfiend, completely incinerating the screaming demon as the flames rushed towards Barron.

Who smirked as he held up a single card…

A powerful explosion rocked the sewers, making Faye and Jack lift their arms up to block the holographic smoke that rushed past them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Right laughed loudly with his tongue sticking out. "Now that's what I call a flashy ending, ya know!"

"… Incomplete," Left pointed out.

"Huh, ya know?" Right questioned turning to the smoke…

… Just in time to see several charred furred puffballs roll away from where Barron was standing.

"I'm proud to be a fiend duelist," a familiar suave voice chuckled as the smoke began to disappear. "Kuriboh's are probably one of the best things about this monster type…"

The smoke cleared to show Barron standing up tall, with a large smirk on his face, "Especially when I need to block an annoying attack like that."

"… Showboater," Jack scoffed to the side.

"Impatient," Left scolded as Right pulled a card from his other half's hand.

"Aw shut up, ya know," Right growled as he fitted a card into the duel disk, making it appear behind his Big Cannon Ogre. "Turn end, ya know!"

And just like that, the aura around the Big Cannon Ogre's body died down (2400/2400).

'… _He must've been relying on his bigger ogre's effect,'_ Barron thought as he slowly clicked off the top card from his deck.

Looking at the card, Barron looked over at the field, then nodded to himself, "I'll light a fire of my very own, by summoning this guy!"

A powerful explosion erupted in front of Barron, forming into a small fiend that resembled that of the Dark Resonator – Only with a powerful flame sprouting from its back and have a red symbol on its chest (300/1300). "I may not be much of a fan of fire fiends, but Flare Resonator has its charms.

"Especially since it's a Tuner monster as well as its Dark counterpart…"

Ringing its chimes, the Flare Resonator exploded into three rings of fiery light that flew over the Archfiend Soldier, making the fiend transform into four stars that erupted into a tower of flames, "By tuning my Flare Resonator to my Archfiend Soldier, I can announce this with fact…

"THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!"

The flames disappeared, unleashing a familiar silver and black armored demon onto the field, spinning around its almighty death scythe (2800/2300 + 300/0). "Heavenly King Black Highlander! And thanks to the Flare Resonator, it gains three hundred more attack points!

"All of them heading straight towards your overcompensating Ogre!"

Spinning the scythe over its helmet covered head, the Highlander brought its scythe down on the Ogre, slicing it in two and making the demon explode into several embers that crashed into Right and Left's bodies. (RLP: 2500)

"Ya just don't learn, do ya?" Right chuckled with a shake of his head as a powerful flame flared up in front of the Possessor Guardians, forming into the Full Armor Ogre (1600/1600). "Like before, when Big Cannon Ogre bites the dust, we get to summon the Full Armor Ogre from our graveyard, ya know!"

'_Great… Well, at the very least its not the Gatling Ogre,'_ Barron thought with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head, looking at the remaining three cards in his hand. "I got nothing else I want to play this turn. So go ahead."

"I'm gonna enjoy this far more than we should, ya know," Right chuckled slowly pulling off the top card from his deck, his eyes following the card's artwork. "And this draw just proved it, ya know!"

"Victory!" Left exclaimed.

"The term - 'Poker Face' mean anything to you two?" Barron asked with a flat look on his face.

"Playing a poker face isn't gonna change how this duel will turn out, ya know," Right retorted fitting a card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his Full Armor Ogre. "Cause now we set one card face down… And have Full Armor Ogre attack your Highlander, ya know!"

With a nod, the larger ogre ran over the field and charged towards the Highlander, firing several bullets that were deflected by the larger fiend's scythe.

"What the hell is this guy doing?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow as the Full Armor Ogre leapt through the air. "Did he just lose his mind?"

"No… He's utilizing his Ogre's effect," Faye answered as the Heavenly King brought its scythe down and cleaved the Ogre in two, making it explode into several flames. "Remember the last time that Full Armor Ogre was destroyed? Those Possessor Guardians know that they can special summon a familiar face from their graveyard…"

Right and Left cringed as the flames hit them… (RLP: 1000)

… But then the flames danced in front of them, forming into the laughing Gatling Ogre (800/800), which seemed to kneel down in a defensive manner, and yet still had two rounds loaded into the tray.

Faye just smirked slightly, "Told ya so."

"Time to end this, ya know!" Right snarled as the two face down cards disappeared, allowing the Gatling Ogre to turn the crank on its side, firing the bullets at Barron.

"FIRE!" Left roared.

Barron quickly pulled a card from his hand and fitted into his graveyard, allowing a powerful black barrier to erupt around his body, sending a large amount of the bullets to ricochet off the barrier, "Not happening! I activate the effect of Yami Kuriboh! Now, one instance of damage is negated and…"

The barrier shattered, allowing the rest of the bullets to crash into him, making Barron stagger back slightly, "U-Unfortunately, I can only block one of those eight hundred shots…" (BLP: 100)

"Grr… Why won't you just give up, ya know!" Right snarled slamming his fist into the wall once more, making more cracks run along it.

"What can I say?" Barron chuckled with a shake of his head. "Whether it comes to getting a girl's digits, saving the world, or even just trying to win a duel… I'm tenacious."

"If that line came from anyone else," Faye muttered out loud. "I'd slap them upside the head for saying that in this situation. But that's Barron…"

"Grr… Turn end, ya know," Right snarled, his eyes trailing towards the card left in Left's hand. '_Even if he does get rid of Gatling Ogre, I've got Battle Fader in my hand to stop any direct attack, ya know. Then, in my graveyard, one of the cards I sent to the graveyard when I first used Gatling Ogre's effect is called Deep Treasure, and all I gotta do is remove it and one monster from my graveyard and I can draw another card during my draw phase…_

'_And I know I'll get something to beat this kid… I got other burn cards in this deck, and all I gotta do is draw a single one of them and this kid will be eating sewer floor in no time, ya know!'_

Quickly drawing his next card, Barron smirked as he lifted his hand up towards the Heavenly King Black Highlander's back, "I wish I could say that this has been fun, you Symmetrical Idiots, but I'm not that good of a liar. I enter my battle phase…"

'_He's not summoning another monster?'_ Everyone thought at the same time…

"And now, I play my trap card!" Barron announced as one of his face down cards flipped up, revealing a trap card that had the Swordsman of Landstar and Jerry Beans Man facing each other in a sun covered canyon, both of them with their weapons drawn. "Defender's Cross!"

"… Defender's Cross?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. "That's a new one."

"I haven't heard of that either," Faye added as a large aura erupted over the crouched down Gatling Ogre, immediately making it stand up straight with a bead of sweat rolling over its head.

"Just came out," Barron chuckled with a wag of his finger. "And it's a cool trap card that lets me change the battle position of one face up defense monster on my opponent's field during the battle phase, and not only that, that monster loses whatever effect it has until the end phase…"

"… Then why didn't you use that when he summoned Gatling Ogre?" Jack asked with a dulled over look in his eyes. "You could've stopped that damage…"

"Yes, but I'm a man for drama," Barron replied with a shrug. "And having one hundred life points when a person wins… That's the making for a duel worth writing about!"

"Only you could say something like that," Faye moaned with a slap to her forehead.

"Complain about it later," Barron chuckled throwing his hand forward, making his Highlander spin his scythe around before he skidded over the ground. "For now… Heavenly King Black Highlander! There-Can-Only-Be-One Scythe Slash! End this duel!"

"N-Now hold on a second, ya know!" Right yelped as the Highlander began to bring down its scythe.

"… Loss…" Left sighed loudly

The scythe sliced through the Gatling Ogre, making the metallic fiend explode into a pair of explosions that rocked the entire sewer and sending smoke billowing through the entire underground. Both of the Possessor Guardians yelped out loudly, "ARRRRRRRRGH!" (RLP: 0)

Slowly, the holographic smoke began to disappear, showing Barron standing tall with a large smirk on his face, "Now… Open that door, and let us out of this sewer!"

Both Right and Left coughed out loudly, both of them waving what little smoke was in front of them, "Yeah, yeah, ya know. Yeesh, we get promised to be out in the sun, and now we're stuck in a damn sewer, some real change, last time we really believe anything that Xue Yin says…"

"Xue Yin," Faye questioned trotting over to Right and Left. "You two… Tell me, where the hell is she?"

Both Right and Left smirked wildly.

"Intriguing…" Left mused as he dug his claws into the lock.

"If ya really want to know," Right snickered also digging his claws into the lock. "Then just keep going, it shouldn't be too long till ya see that blue skinned slave driver, ya know."

And like that, the lock disappeared. Moments later, both Right and Left close their eyes, and the door began to open up, revealing that there was a long hallway that was well furnished, and well lit as well. Down the hall was a fancy elevator, its doors golden and with a red rug directly in front of it.

"… Let's go," Faye growled walking through the opened doors.

"… Hey, I won the duel," Barron stated as he followed with Jack walking along next to him. "Shouldn't I get some sort of congratulations?"

"Just hurry up, you two!" Faye hissed making chills run up both Barron's and Jack's spines.

Jack turned towards Barron and whispered, "Man, you Shadowchasers are weird…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Lancer Archfiend / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400 / Fiend/Effect:** Activate only when a monster you control declares an attack with an opponent's Defense Position monster. If your monster's ATK is higher than your opponent's monster's DEF, inflict he difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's life points.

**Description:** A demonic knight dressed in purple and gold armor with a skull adorned helmet and a pair of lances covering its hands.

**Stranger's Compensation / Normal Spell / Effect:** Send 1 non-effect Monster from your side of the field to the Graveyard to activate this card. Draw 2 cards.

**Image:** A scared bone with a pair of jewels in them.

**Defender's Cross / Normal Trap / Effect:** Activate only during the Battle Phase. Select a face-up Defense Position monster that your opponent controls and change it to Attack position. That monster's effect(s) is negated until the End Phase of this turn.

**Image:** The Swordsman of Landstar and Jerry Beans Man staring each other down with their weapons drawn.

_These cards will be released in Starstrike Blast_

**Akashic Record / Normal Spell / Effect:** Draw 2 cards. If either of the cards drawn have been played during this duel, they are removed from play.

**Image:** A Tyrannosaurus Rex's fossil remains with several runes written upon them.

_This card was used by Johan Anderson in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime when he was possessed by Yubel. _

**Gatling Ogre / Fire / LV. 3 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / Fiend/Effect:** You can send 1 face-down card from your Spell & Trap card zone to the graveyard to inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

**Description:** a large daunting Ogre dressed in a large dark brown and gray overcoat that covered most of the ogre's body, save for its blue head and dark blue hair. There were multiple rotating gun barrels on its stomach, a crank on its right waist, and a gravity feed ammo slot for its left arm while there was a simple mechanical arm that just waved there

**Full Armor Ogre / Fire / LV. 5 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1600 / Fiend/Effect:** When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 'Gatling Ogre' from your graveyard.

**Description:** reveal a large, bulky, trenchcoat-wearing fiend with a gas mask covering its face. The fiend lifted both of its arms up, revealing a large pair of guns where its hands should've been

**Big Cannon Ogre / Fire / LV. 7 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2400 / Fiend/Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 'Gatling Ogre' while there is a 'Full Armor Ogre' in your graveyard. Double all Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon one 'Full Armor Ogre' from your graveyard.

**Description:** A larger, nastier looking ogre, dressed in a gray military uniform with longer arms and having three large cannons mounted over its horned head

_The preceding three cards were used by Lotten in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime._

**Revolver Cannon / Equip Spell / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to a FIRE attribute 'Ogre' monster. Once per turn, during your first main phase if the equipped monster is in attack position, you may destroy one face up monster on the field (a monster destroyed with this effect is considered to be destroyed as a result of battle). During the turn this effect is used, the equipped monster cannot attack.

**Image:** a large mounted cannon with the Gatling Ogre seated at the controls

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Every draw…**_

_**Every passing moment…**_

_**The group gets closer and closer to the source of all the troubles in Las Vegas, and, with each step they take, the dangers grow stronger.**_

_**Next time, another person steps up to the challenge in the place of a Shadowchaser…**_

_**Will he be able to succeed to buy the others some time?**_

_**Find out next time!**_

_**Draw 38**_

_**Stage Select**_


	39. Draw 38: Stage Select

_**Good day everyone! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Kyon Rokudai – A handsome Were-Ermine, a local businessman, a young man in love with a tomboyish Shadowchaser named Alice, and the self-proclaimed evangelist of love!**_

_**Now that the intros are out of the way…**_

_**Duels, one could say that there's an art to it, and not just referring to the card artwork, about how each turn can be used to display a duelist's true soul. Since a person usually puts a lot of time and effort in their decks, selecting cards that they like.**_

_**Combining the cards in duel is like combining cards to create combos, the flow of the turn phases, and how the monsters battle on the holographic dueling field… To me, it's like watching an artist making a masterful work of art with his paint brush. **_

_**It is a shame that today, that the art of Duel Monsters is actually being tainted. Everyone's using the same deck in the pro leagues, either it's those lousy Lightsworns, or a Dark deck with Dark Armed Dragon (how anyone draws it at the right time always leaves me puzzled). **_

_**I guess it's because of that little fact, that I'm here… Hmm? That doesn't make a lot of sense?**_

_**Well… How about you just wait and see what I mean?**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 38**_

_**Stage Select**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

Around the time that Barron's duel with Right and Left was wrapping up, back in the fancy office of the Devil's Hand Casino, Vergil was leafing through the cards that he had produced earlier, making sure that every card was in place.

And with a sigh, the young secretary tapped his deck on the desk to straighten the cards out, "There… Every single one of them is there…"

"Well, this is a surprise."

Vergil jumped from his seat, almost nearly throwing the cards he held into the air, "ACK!"

"… Vergil, I don't mean to be rude," A familiar blood ogre coughed as Vergil quickly regained his composure and hide his deck of duel monster cards. "But you seriously need to do something about that jumpiness you have, it can't be good for your heart."

"Well if you guys didn't just keep appearing out of nowhere," Vergil sighed loudly. "And what the heck are you doing here, Jin? I thought you were supposed to be guarding the boss?"

Jin merely shrugged, "Well, I have to admit I should be there, but I received orders to greet the ones who are coming up the main elevator, as well as some other matters that needed to be taken care of."

"That still doesn't answer the question why you're here," Vergil muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"I needed to get something from the desk," Jin answered turning away from Vergil and walking towards the larger desk in the room. "My two projects are finally going to face the ultimate test against that other group and I have a few things to give them before they get the chance."

"That's only if they can get past Volk," Vergil retorted as Jin reached the desk and opened the top drawer. "I swear, you guys all freak me out."

"Once again, that's rather rude," Jin sighed digging into the desk. "And besides, you're changing the subject. I didn't know you were a duelist, Vergil."

"Oh, uh… Well, I'm just a rookie," Vergil chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I figured that with everyone in the office being an avid fan of the game, that I… That I might want to try to get into it as well."

Quickly pocketing the items that he fished from the desk, Jin quickly stomped over to Vergil and held out his hand, "May I see your deck then? It's only proper that an experienced duelist such as myself would be only obligated to help a duelist such as yourself."

Vergil gulped rather loudly as he slowly reached into his suit pocket, "W-Well, I don't know…"

"Come now, what's the problem with a little peak?" Jin asked, his large body seeming more daunting to the regular sized human.

"I… I guess," Vergil muttered pulling out the deck and holding it up to Jin.

Taking the cards in his huge hands, Jin began to leaf through the cards slowly, his eyebrows raising behind his sunglasses as he looked at them, "Hmm… Well now, looks like someone's been reading the dueling profiles. I really must say, I'm flattered Vergil."

"Huh, oh, yeah," Vergil muttered as he sat down at his desk. "Its not like I choose them because of that, I just managed to pull those cards from the packs…"

That's when a toothy smirk appeared on Jin's fanged teeth, "Vergil… May I borrow a few of these cards? I can see a very dangerous strategy forming in my head, and with some other cards I own, I can use them to my advantage."

"Huh! Now wait just a minute, you brutish ogre!" Vergil growled holding his fist up. "I paid good money for those cards and I would like to be the first to use them and another thing…"

However, Jin merely fitted the cards into his own pocket, "When this is over Vergil, I'll give the cards back, and I'll treat you to a nice lunch at that café."

"Ugh… Whatever," Vergil muttered. "No one ever listens to me around here anyway…"

And like that, Jin began to walk out of the office, only to stop as something finally sank in, "… Wait a minute… Vergil, what did you call me?"

"Huh?" Vergil perked up, looking a little nervous. "Uh… I mean, it just slipped out sir, I didn't mean to call you a brutish ogre."

Jin blinked a few times behind his shades, "Vergil… Are you an Aware?"

"Aware?" Vergil questioned tilting his head to the side. "Aware of what? Do I have a stain on my suit again?"

With a shake of his head, Jin sighed slightly, "Never mind Vergil, just forget it."

The moment that Jin exited the office, Vergil sighed loudly in relief.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A few minutes later, inside the main elevator…

"There, your friend Hyde's deck is back to what it was once originally," Tarous sighed as he fitted the cards back into the deck case at the back of his belt. "Once again, I apologize for that, but it was necessary…"

"Don't apologize to me," Ace sighed fitting her own cards back in their secured deck case. "You're the one who took over Hyde's body, and before that, you took over Kyon's body as well."

"It wasn't really a problem for me," Kyon interjected with a shrug. "I actually have to thank Tarous here, he gave me a new look that I'm really considering. Having blonde highlights in my hair might just give me the edge that I need!"

Ace slapped her forehead. "Kyon…"

"Speaking of you," Tarous added turning towards the smirking Were-Ermine. "Why exactly are you here? Do you have some sort of goal perhaps?"

"A goal?" Kyon mused rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, you might've been a good help getting in here," Ace added crossing her arms at Kyon. "And I thank you for that, but still, you're a civilian. Tarous is a civilian or criminal, I'm still on the fence on that one, but anyway, he's possessed Hyde who needs to be here.

"So why exactly are you here?"

Kyon smirked, allowing a small glint of light to gleam from his teeth (as well as the golden pipe in his teeth), "Oh? And you don't know, my dear Alice? I would think you'd know the answer by now…"

"Oh for the love of…" Ace moaned with a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her head. "You better not be…"

"Yes! That's exactly right!" Kyon proclaimed as he clasped his hands together, several floating hearts suddenly appearing around him. "My reason for being here is for none other than love! My love for you my lovely Alice! As a man, I cannot possibly allow the woman I love to go into such dangers while I idly sit around. I know it's a part of your job, but still, let my love become your shield!"

"… Kyon, I've heard a lot of things blather out of your mouth," Ace sighed loudly with a roll of her eyes. "But seriously…"

"I have to say, I respect you for saying that," Tarous interrupted nodding a few times.

"Why thank you," Kyon chuckled as he brought his hands up to his face. "I have to say, it's quite refreshing to see that someone approves of my feelings of love!"

"Kyon, I can't tell if you're being chivalrous," Ace growled, slapping her forehead. "Or if you're just being stupid."

"If being in love is to be stupid," Kyon chuckled. "Then I don't want to be smart."

"Just please stop talking," Ace muttered, turning her eyes towards the lights that represented the floors. "At least this will be over soon…"

The moment that Ace said that, the elevator came to a stop, the chime ringing out.

"Wait… There are still fifteen floors left," Ace stated, not liking where this was going. "Kyon, Tarous… I think you should get ready."

Both Tarous and Kyon nodded as Ace drew her sword, Tarous on the other hand just slipped a pair of weird gloves over his borrowed hands and Kyon… Well, he just leaned up against the side of the elevator wall, adjusting the pipe in his mouth.

Slowly, the elevator doors began to open…

… Only to opened forcefully and allowing a large, black gloved hand reach in, trying to grab one of the three!

However, all three of the occupants ducked down at the last second.

"Not going to happen!" Tarous announced pulling his own hand back and delivering a powerful punch to the hand's palm, sending it flying out of the elevator and its owner stumbling back.

Not wasting a second, Tarous leapt forward and threw another punch, actually surprising the attacker and sending him flying back as the fist connected with his chest, "My strength…

"HAS MADE YOU CRY!"

The attacker landed on the ground, grunting loudly as he slammed his large feet into the floor, his blood red face slightly covered with sweat which matted down his crew cut hair style, "I see… You've got a few new tricks this time around, Shadowchasers…"

Ace had to shake her head a few times before she realized what had happened and both she and Kyon leapt from the elevator seeing Tarous standing tall against the very same Blood Ogre that had attacked the Shadowchasers a few nights ago…

Jin Alphonse, holding his chest as his head nearly touched the top of the roof, making the rather exquisite hallway look small by comparison.

Rubbing his chest where he got hit, Jin lowered his shades to leer at the three, "Although, I suppose I deserve those punches… It was impolite to perform that secret attack. And for that…"

The Blood Ogre slowly bowed towards the three, "I apologize."

"… You're the same Blood Ogre from that one night," Ace stated holding her sword up towards Jin. "I had a feeling you'd show your ugly mug."

"Now, now, now," Jin chuckled nervously with a wave of his hands. "There's no need to be hurtful here."

"Hmm… Somehow, you look familiar," Kyon mused rubbing his chin, sizing Jin up and down a few times. "I think you're a regular at my café… You usually order earl grey tea and a falafel."

Jin was a little taken back, "Urk! W-What the? It's rude to talk about someone's daily habits!"

"Wasn't this a very serious situation only a few moments ago?" Tarous asked slamming the two fists together a few times.

"Uh… Right!" Ace announced holding up the sword higher. "Get out of our way you Ogre!"

Jin narrowed his eyes at the group, however, he wasn't particularly listening to Ace. Inside his right ear was a small hidden transmitter that relaying him a message that only he could hear, "An excellent performance, Jin. Now, just keep it up, we only need to buy some more time for our plans to play out. Make them the offer, and if you understand, adjust your sunglasses.

"Also… Try to make it entertaining…"

Looking around, Jin noticed that one of the security cameras in the hallway was focused on him. And just like that, Jin adjusted his sunglasses before he cleared his throat.

"Heh, you don't understand," Jin chuckled crossing his arms over his massive chest. "You see, you're practically trapped on this floor. This is the floor over this one is the private offices. The only way to access them is through the elevator or stairwell with a key card.

"It's a little added protection that the boss decided to add in order to prevent theft of documents or money."

To illustrate his point, Jin produced a simple key card that had a black heart on it, "… Of course, I wasn't the one to design the card, but I do happen to have this card, which will give you access to the level above us, and that's all.

"So, you could try to fight me with those Iron Arms…"

Tarous blinked a few times as he looked at the gloves, "That's what they're called? I just put them on because they highlighted the situation."

"Anyway…" Jin coughed to continue on. "Like I was saying, even if you all charged me, it would only take two seconds for me to snap it in two, making it completely useless to use and thus stopping your journey."

"Alright then, you ogre," Ace growled narrowing her eyes at Jin. "What do you want?"

"As I told you the first time," Jin replied holding his hand up towards the three. "I am an intelligent ogre, a rarity in this world. And therefore, I would like to offer you three a chance, if one of you can beat me in a duel, I shall surrender this key card.

"And if you lose, then I'll just snap it in two, and you'll be unable to continue your trek up through this building."

"Not giving us much of a choice," Ace muttered.

"You're technically violating private property," Jin answered back holding up his key card in his hands. "You're lucky I don't call the LVPD, I know you Shadowchasers have deep connections, but it would be enough to get you out of the building. But being a gentleman and a duelist, I feel obligated to offer you a fair chance…

"So, what's it going to be?"

"Wait, wouldn't that be an act of defiance of your superior?" Kyon mused rubbing his chin. "You could just crush the key card and we'd be stopped…"

"If I did that," Jin huffed. "Then you wouldn't hesitate to attack me. At least this way I could possibly avoid losing any teeth. And either way, I could break it, but I'm a gentleman, and I am giving you a chance, I suggest you take it."

Ace looked over to Tarous, who had crossed his arms and was closing his eyes. It was times like this that Hyde's former police expertise would come in handy… But looking at how things were, they really didn't seem to have much choice but to…

"I'll take your challenge!"

Ace blinked a few times, Tarous was just standing up with his eyes closed (she was somewhat certain that he had fallen asleep standing up), and then turned to Kyon who had stepped forward and was pulling back his sleeve to reveal a sleek duel disk with a deck loaded inside it. "… Kyon? What the hell are you doing?"

"So, if I win, you'll keep your word?" Kyon asked, completely ignoring Ace's questions. "No strings attached?"

"I am an ogre of my word," Jin replied with a nod as he pocketed the key card and lifted his left arm up, showing a large duel disk on his arm. "And if you win, then yes, you will receive the key card, and I won't stop you.

"Now, not to be rude, I will introduce myself, I am Jin Alphonse – Blood Ogre, professional body guard and head of security for the Devil's Hand Casino."

"I see," Kyon mused with a slight bow before he allowed his duel disk to shuffle the cards inside of it. "And I'm Kyon Rokudai, were-ermine, owner of the fabulous café – the Mirage Oasis, and an avid Otaku."

"A pleasure to learn the name of the owner of my favorite café," Jin chuckled deeply as he pulled off the top five cards from his deck. (JLP: 8000)

"Kyon! Stop!" Ace snarled, finally getting Kyon to look at her. "Good! Now listen, this has nothing to do with you so…"

"Alice," Kyon interrupted pulling off his opening hand. "Do you remember when you fought against Otso? Or even against Tarous here? Both times, you had to save me… I was practically useless. Normally it's the lovely princess who's saved by the knight in shinning armor… But that wasn't the case either time.

"But now that the time has come, I have a chance to repay your kindness, by facing against the very ogre who dared to raise a hand against you in violence. So, if you have any respect for me…"

Kyon slowly opened his eyes wider, and immediately narrowed them, "You'll let me duel against him, and please put your trust in me!" (KLP: 8000)

Ace was a little taken back by Kyon's remarks and couldn't think of a word to counter it…

"In my defense," Jin stated holding a finger up. "I couldn't tell that she was a girl in that dark parking garage, and I apologized abruptly."

That just made both Kyon and Ace leer daggers at Jin.

"Just saying," Jin chuckled sheepishly as he placed his fingers on the top card of his deck. "Anyway, I believe I shall take the first turn… You know the old theme – House Rules."

"I have no real objections to that," Kyon stated pulling the pipe from his mouth.

"Excellent!" Jin announced as he slapped a card onto his duel disk, allowing a cold wind to blast through the entire hallway. "Then to start off, I call on the Samurai of the Ice Barrier in attack mode!"

Running from behind the larger Blood Ogre was a daunting samurai, dressed in cool blue armor that seemed to be made of icicles. This masked samurai nodded towards Jin before he drew katana, which seemed to have a weird icy aura surrounding it (1800/1500).

"A samurai, eh?" Kyon mused tapping the side of his pipe against his duel disk a few times. "Looking at this card, you might play that Ice Barrier deck or a simple warrior deck."

"Perhaps it could be both," Jin offered fitting two cards into his duel disk, making them appear behind his samurai. "After all, there are quite a few Ice Barrier monsters that are warriors, like the three generals of Ice Barrier, and they themselves have tricky card effects.

"But, you'll just have to wait and see, I have nothing more to play this turn, so my turn is over."

"Hmm… I may have stepped up to the challenge," Kyon admitted as he slowly pulled off his next card. "But I have to admit, it's been almost a life time since I really dueled… Or even donned a duel disk."

"You dueled, Kyon?" Ace asked raising an eyebrow at the were-ermine

"Quite so," Kyon stated holding up two cards from his hand. "I feel somewhat so nostalgic holding these cards like this. So much so, that I feel compelled to just set two cards face down."

The two set cards appeared in front of Kyon, their fronts facing the fancy rug and their backs pointed towards the ceiling. "And that's it."

A cold breeze swept the hallway as everyone looked at the simple move that Kyon had played, making the were-ermine tilt his head slightly in confusion, "… Is something the matter?"

"Kyon! What the hell kind of move was that?" Ace snapped.

Kyon only replied by simply shrugging.

"Regardless, it was still a move, nonetheless," Jin replied as he drew his next card. "And since he decided to end his turn, I'll be drawing. I may be a gentleman, but I am also a duelist, and it's only natural for a duelist to take any challenge to heart."

"I can respect that," Kyon answered.

"Good, then you'll respect this!" Jin announced slapping a card onto his duel disk, allowing another samurai to dash out from behind him and stand next to the Samurai of Ice Barrier.

Unlike the previous samurai, this one dressed in a green robe with wild black hair while wearing a white hakama. This warrior also wielded two black steeled katanas that he drew as if they were nothing but air (1600/1200). "My Samurai Sword Baron, although his effect isn't useful at the moment, it will still be an excellent monster to use against you."

Jin looked at the three remaining cards in his hand and then down at his duel disk, '_It's obvious he's got a bad hand, and he's defending himself with those two set cards. He may have a Mirror Force face down, but it would be a waste at this point. Especially since I have my Zero Gravity face down, along with Guard Penalty, sure, I'd lose my Samurai of Ice Barrier with this move, but I'd gain two cards from my deck._

'_And who knows if that might just be the difference between victory and defeat. Still, I should attack since it would give me quite the advantage in life points.'_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kyon offered with a smirk on his face.

"My apologies for spacing out," Jin replied with a shake of his head. "Anyway, on with my turn! Samurai Sword Baron! Attack the were-weasel with Dual Blade Cutter!"

The sword wielding samurai leapt through the air, spinning around and preparing to bring down both of the swords down on the smiling were-ermine…

… Who immediately lifted his hand up, unleashing several threads to erupt from his kimono's sleeve, surprising the Samurai Sword Baron. The threads pushed the samurai back, with the warrior getting tangled within the threads. As the warrior landed on the ground next to the Samurai of Ice Barrier, getting him tangled up in the mess as well (1600/1200 – 1600/0) (1800/1500 – 1800/0).

"What in blazes!" Jin yelped as he looked at his weakened monsters.

"How'd you pull off a move like that?" Ace asked, trying to ignore the snoring that was coming from Tarous.

"I do have two face down cards, you know," Kyon replied with a wag of his finger, revealing that one of his face down cards had flipped up, revealing a weirdly dressed man (resembling that of a Kabuki actor) with several threads erupting from his sleeves. "And one of them was known as Thousand Strings, and when you declare an attack, I can negate the attack…

"And all monsters on the field lose all of their attack points."

"It's an interesting trap card," Jin admitted snapping his fingers, making one of his face down cards flip up. "However, if you think I'm just going to give you any free shots, you're dead wrong, I play my quick play spell, Guard Penalty. Now, should my Samurai of Ice Barrier switch to defense mode, I can draw a card from my deck.

"And since he hasn't attacked this turn, that's what I'll do, I'll switch him to defense mode."

The icy armored samurai quickly knelt down, sheathing his sword and sending several cracks running down his body, "However, now that my samurai has changed battle positions, it now destroys itself. But in return, I can draw another card from my deck, so that's a total of two cards."

As the samurai of ice shattered, the Blood Ogre pulled off the top two cards from his deck and fitted them into hand. Then just as soon as he drew them, Jin fitted another card into his duel disk, "I'll then end my turn by setting another card face down and ending my turn."

And just like that, all of the strings shattered, allowing the Samurai Sword Baron to stagger a bit before he lifted his swords up into the air (1600/1200).

"Wait, why did his attack score return to normal?" Jin asked as Kyon drew from his hand.

"The drain only lasts until the end of the turn," Kyon explained fitting the card into his five card hand. "Sorry, but I'm a little forgetful of a few of my card effects."

"I swear Kyon…" Ace muttered as the were-ermine pulled a card from his hand.

"Now, now, you shouldn't fret my, lovely Alice," Kyon stated holding up another card from his hand. "For now, the real show of this duel will begin, but first, we need to change the scenery, and what better way to change that, than with the spell card – Terraforming!"

Kyon's duel disk beeped loudly, allowing several holographic cards appear before his eyes, "Hmm… Choices, choices…"

"Wait… Are all those Field Spell cards?" Ace questioned trying to get a look at all of the cards.

"Perhaps," Kyon chuckled as he looked at his card selections. "Hmm… I believe I shall choose this one."

With a single wave of his hand, Kyon made all of the other cards disappear and allowed a single card to pop out of his deck. Plucking the card, Kyon slowly lifted his duel disk up, allowing the field card zone to open up, "Now, I welcome you to the first act of our show, and what better place to start than with a tense scene?

"Welcome to the Kabuki Stage – The Rough Seas!"

The floor beneath Kyon and Jin transformed, forming into a large, Japanese styled stage with a large backdrop that consisted of a large boat being tossed by the rough, stormy seas.

Ace and Jin just looked at the stage, both looking quite puzzled at the new scenery. Tarous on the other hand was still asleep standing up.

"… Kyon, what the heck is this?" Ace asked, looking over the stage intently.

"Oh my," Kyon gasped as he looked at Ace. "This card isn't anything special, it's just a field spell card that reminds me of good old Japan. I was such a fan of the kabuki plays when I was younger. Really takes me back…"

"Ahem, if you're done going down memory lane," Jin coughed out, making Kyon blink a few times. "What does this field spell card do exactly?"

"Oh yes," Kyon chuckled as he waved his hand, allowing more holographic cards to appear before him. "You see, during each of our main phases, whosever turn it is, they can add a monster from their deck to their hand. What sort of play would this be if there wasn't any real actors?"

Pushing his finger on one of the holographic cards, Kyon made the cards disappear and allowed a single card to pop into his hand. "Of course, you'll be allowed to use this effect as well during your turn. It's the only way to make this field card fair."

Jin slowly looked down to his deck, then, turned back to Kyon, "Is there any restrictions on what monsters must be selected? Level? Type? Attribute?"

"Nope," Kyon replied with a shrug. "Any monster that's in your deck you can place in your hand."

'_If that's the case,_' Jin thought looking at the four cards in his hand. '_Next turn, I can begin my Six Samurai Assault. I have the Grandmaster in my hand, and I'll add Yaichi to it and summon him. That way, I'll be able to stop any face down card he sets and clear his life points.'_

"Anyway, now that I have the first of my cast," Kyon announced as he slapped his selected card onto his duel disk, allowing several black and white feathers to dance from the ceiling. "I shall summon her, so with good graces, I summon Yoshitsune the Goblin of Beauty!"

From the feathers on the stage stepped a rather beautiful woman, with long dark hair that was tied back into a long tail, while dressed in a beautiful pale blue robe with a white veil surrounding her. The woman snapped her wrist, and opened a Japanese fan in front of her face (800/800).

"Although," Kyon muttered looking at his monster. "When I first got this card, I was a little disappointed. This card was based on the great Minamoto no Yoshitsune, who was actually a general in the…"

"Kyon! Enough with the history lesson!" Ace hissed making Kyon blink a few times.

With a loud sigh Kyon looked over the last two cards in his hand, "Very well… But anyway, I don't have anything else to play this turn. So, for now, the first act is over."

Jin quietly drew, looking at the card, '_Mystical Space Typhoon… And if that's the case, then I can change my plans dramatically.'_

"I'll activate your field card's effect," Jin announced as he held his hand up, allowing several cards to appear in front of him. "Allowing me to add the Six Samurai – Nisashi from my deck to my hand."

As the cards disappeared, Jin pulled his card from his deck and placed it into his hand, "Next, we're getting rid of your face down card – I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

A powerful windstorm swept the field, immediately crashing into the only set card that floated over the stage in front of Kyon.

Making the Were-Ermine smirk wildly, "Why thank you!"

"Huh?" Jin questioned as Kyon's deck beeped a few times.

"That card you just destroyed was a trap called Dummy Marker," Kyon explained as he pulled two card from his deck. "And when it's set and destroyed, I can draw a card from my deck. But, if it's destroyed by my opponent's spell card, then I can draw two cards instead of one."

'_It was a bluff… And I fell right into it!'_ Jin thought to himself as he lifted his next card from his hand. '_But, it doesn't matter. I've still got my strategy and he's left himself wide open._

"I summon the Six Samurai – Nisashi!"

In a flash of light, a green, cybernetic samurai ran onto the field, spinning around a pair of beam katanas in his hands (1400/700).

"Next, since I have a Six Samurai on the field," Jin continued as he held up another card from his hand. "I can special summon the Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from my hand, so arise!"

Leaping from the shadows was the very same grizzled, cybernetic enhanced samurai, his black armor gleaming in what little light there was in the hallway as he casually drew his sword (2100/800).

"And I'm not done," Jin continued as he threw his hand over to the side. "I play my trap card – Call of the Haunted, allowing me to bring back a familiar face!"

As the trap card lifted up, the Samurai of Ice Barrier reappeared on the field, holding his katana up in the air (1800/1500).

Kyon whistled, "Nice line up you've got there, definitely enough to use the dramatics of a war scene."

"Yes, with you as one of the victims," Jin replied holding his hand up. "You see, thanks to there being another Six Samurai, I can have Nisashi attack twice, and once I clear the field of your Beauty, your life points will be wide open. So if I attack with my Samurai of the Ice Barrier, you'll take damage from that attack, plus for direct attacks…

"Which would give you seventy-five hundred points of damage in this one turn."

"Then what's stopping you?" Kyon asked, pulling the pipe out from his mouth to wave at Jin. "All I have on my field is a single monster card, well, that and my field card."

"If you're trying to scare me," Jin replied throwing his hand forward, making the Samurai of Ice Barrier charge forward. "It won't work! Samurai of the Ice Barrier, slay his Goblin Beauty, Cold Blade of Death!"

Skidding to a stop in front of Yoshitsune, the cold samurai began to bring his blade down on the Goblin of Beauty…

"Yoshitune! Deflect!"

Only to have his sword knocked out of his hands by the fan that Yoshitune was holding, and with a smirk, the Goblin of Beauty spun around and delivered a harsh kick to the Samurai of the Ice Barrier, making him skid backwards.

"How in the…" Jin started as he watched Yoshitsune crouch down.

"Like I said, all I have is one monster on the field," Kyon replied fitting the pipe back into his mouth. "And that's all I need. You see, when you attack Yoshitsune with a monster with one thousand or more attack points, she switches to defense mode."

"But that still doesn't explain how she survived the battle," Jin pointed out as his cold Samurai picked up his sword.

"Well, that's when her second ability kicks in," Kyon explained with a slight bow. "She can't be destroyed in battle while in defense mode."

"Urk!" Jin mumbled out loudly. '_Even if I did use my Zero Gravity, I'd lose my attack force, and his Goblin of Beauty would just turn back to defense mode when I attack it. There's only a handful of monsters in my deck with attack points low enough to beat that weird monster.'_

"I'll… I'll end my turn."

"Excellent!" Kyon chuckled pulling off the top card from his deck, giving him five cards. "Then that means the show can continue. And what better way to start than by utilizing my field card's effect once more! This time, I think Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer will be the proper choice."

The card popped out into Kyon's hand, giving him a full hand of six cards.

"But now," Kyon continued holding up another card from his hand. "Since we're in a new act, we need a new backdrop! I activate my field spell card, Kabuki Stage – Moonlit Grounds!"

The backdrop behind Kyon fell to the ground, revealing a new scenery – This one showcasing a large Japanese castle garden being basked in the moonlight, with two samurai standing across from each other.

"Wait… That was one of the other cards in your hand," Jin muttered narrowing his eyes. "You could've played that last turn and prevented me from getting my monster…"

"Your point being?" Kyon asked with a shrug.

"You could've stopped him from amassing an army!" Ace snapped with a blood vessel appearing on the side of her head.

"Well… It wouldn't have been really fair to him if I didn't let him have his lines," Kyon replied rubbing the side of his head as he held up one of the five remaining cards in his hand. "But anyway, for this turn, I'll summon Sasuke Samurai #4!"

A trap door on the stage opened up, allowing a small, cartoonish samurai leapt onto the stage, spinning his naginata while adjusting the crescent moon adorned helmet on his head (1200/1200).

"I know that monster," Jin stated with his arms crossed. "But it's too situational for my deck of samurai."

"But it's just so perfect for this duel!" Kyon laughed holding his hand up near his mouth. "Especially in this tension of this situation! Now, watch as I go on the attack! Sasuke Samurai, attack Six Samurai – Nisashi!"

"Smart move," Jin chuckled as he watched the chibi warrior dash over the stage towards the taller green armored samurai who chuckled. "If your coin toss fails, then you'll only take two hundred points of damage."

A large coin appeared over Kyon's head, showing what appeared to be a cartoonish weasel's head on it, "Well… Maybe… Maybe not. Let's find out shall we? I call heads."

The coin flipped up into the air and bounced off of the stage a few times to reveal a long tail, "Oh, looks like I lost the coin toss."

Jin raised an eyebrow as Nisashi brought down both of his swords to slice the small robotic samurai in two…

Only to miss completely as the Sasuke Samurai leapt through the air and stabbed it directly into Nisashi's chest, shattering the samurai into millions of shards. (JLP: 7300)

Meanwhile in the com-device in Jin's ear, "Oh my, thank goodness I didn't bet on you Jin for drawing the first blood in this duel."

Both Ace and Jin's eyes widened as the Sasuke Samurai leapt back to Kyon's field, "… Oh my, did that just happen? What a twist!"

"W-What just happened?" Ace asked, her eyes almost as wide as dinner plates.

"That's what I want to know!" Jin snarled before he coughed slightly. "I mean… You lost that coin toss, so you shouldn't have been able to beat my…"

That's when it hit the Ogre like a ton of bricks, "Your Kabuki Stage!"

"And they say that Ogres are dumb," Kyon chuckled slightly as he held his hand up. "Yes, you see, when a monster attacks another while this stage is in play, the attacking monster gains five hundred attack points, while the attacked monster loses four hundred.

"It's a basic principle that if someone is attacked in the dark, they have a clear disadvantage. But don't worry, if you attack, then you'll be able to get the same benefits as well."

'_Benefits?'_ Jin thought as he bit his lower lip._ 'Bah, if I attack his samurai with any of mine, there's a fifty-fifty chance that I'd lose them. And he didn't mention it, but thanks to this field spell, even if I use my Samurai Sword Baron's effect, any monster I summon will be too strong and force his Yoshitsune back into defense mode._

'_This guy… He knows how to make a strategy work… And he's putting on a good act as well, there may be more to this walking, talking weasel than what he's letting on.'_

"Anyway," Kyon chuckled as he fitted two cards into his duel disk, making them appear on his stage. "I'll set two cards face down, and let you say your lines."

"… Fine, I'll continue with this charade," Jin said out loud as he slowly plucked his next card, and turning it over for him to see. '_And things just keep looking up for me. If his stage helps him so much, then I'll just have to get rid of it!'_

"I play my Reinforcement of the Army! Now, I can take any warrior from my deck and add it to my hand… And I've got the perfect choice, the Six Samurai – Kamon!"

Taking the card from his duel disk, Jin immediately slapped the card onto his duel disk, allowing the explosive wearing samurai to appear on the stage, tossing a few sticks of dynamite up and down in the air (1500/1000). "Now, I think we should get rid of this field spell of yours, because now…"

"I'm activating my trap card!" Kyon interrupted as one of his face down cards lifted up, showing several workers working on a stage. "Stage Preparation! Now, since you have two or more monsters than me, I can return one field spell card back to its owner's hand."

The large backdrop behind Kyon disappeared, and yet, the stage itself didn't. "And now… You can't perform your battle phase!"

"Seems like a steep card," Jin muttered out loud raising an eyebrow. "Threatening Roar would do better."

"True, but Threatening Roar wouldn't have been able to protect my field card," Kyon retorted. "And as you can see, my field cards are rather important to me."

"Hmm… Thank goodness I put my money on the weasel," The com-device commented in Jin's ear, making the Blood Ogre have a bead of sweat roll down the side of his head.

'_And who knows what other field cards he's got hiding,'_ Jin thought holding up a card from his hand. "Very well, if I can't attack, I'll just have to recover. I set a card, then play Emergency Provisions, since my two face down cards are not going to be of use, I'll just get rid of them."

Both of the face down cards on Jin's field shattered like glass, immediately flowing into the Blood Ogre's body. (JLP: 9300)

"Next, I'll switch my Samurai of the Ice Barrier to defense mode," Jin announced as the warrior shattered immediately. "Which destroys him and allows me to draw another card from my deck."

Jin quickly drew from his deck, "Next, I'll set one card face down, and end my turn."

As the set card materialized in front of Jin, Kyon quickly drew his next card, "You want to know something interesting about me?"

"No," Ace muttered out loud.

"Being otaku is actually a trend in my family," Kyon continued, either ignoring what Ace said or not hearing it. "In fact, my first name is a testament to that, and so is my father's – His first name was Ayumu, and was a avid fan of puzzles and mysteries. And my grandfather's was Nozomu, he usually had a real bad outlook on life, and tried to take his own life a few times. It's quite funny when I think about it…"

"Does this even have a point?" Jin asked raising an eyebrow at the Ermine.

"Hmm… Not really," Kyon admitted, making both Jin and Ace stumble slightly. "Just felt like divulging a little bit of conversation into the duel. Although I will say this, I'm glad my father didn't name me Albert Chamomile, that would've been embarrassing and rather ironic."

"Just get on with the duel!" Ace snapped.

"My, my, my, no need to bite my head off, my lovely Alice," Kyon sighed as he fitted a card into his duel disk, making the backdrop of the Moonlit Grounds appear behind him. "I just think that it should be good to just to include some idle chit-chat, after all, this is a tense duel.

"Now, time to try my luck once more! Sasuke Samurai, your attack target is the Samurai Sword Baron!"

Just as the small samurai leapt over the stage, a powerful barrier erupted over Jin's samurai, "Not happening this time! I play the trap card I sent the grave, Bushido Last Will, now, your battle phase is skipped, and we both can take one level four or lower monster from our decks and place them into our hands.

"My choice will be the Six Samurai – Zanji!"

As Jin pulled the card from his deck, Kyon looked through his cards and immediately pulled his selected monster, "I think Mataza the Zapper will do the trick for me."

"Another Samurai?" Jin questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" Kyon replied fitting the card into his hand. "Cause if not, then I'll continue my turn, with one set card."

The face down card appeared before Kyon, "And then, I'll activate the other effect of my Kabuki Stage – Moonlit Grounds!"

"Other effect?" Jin questioned as the Moonlit Garden backdrop fell to the ground, this time showing a screen that displayed a large shrine with several statues and shrine maidens around it.

"Yes, you see, a good number of the Kabuki Stages have the cycling effect," Kyon replied with his arms crossed. "What that means is that I can send one of them to the graveyard, to get another one out on the filed. This time, the backdrop is my Shinto Shrine."

"And what pray tell, does your shrine do?" Ace asked looking back at the painting.

"That… I'm not answering," Kyon replied crossing his arms. "For now, I'll end my turn."

Jin quickly drew his next card, then immediately threw his hand up towards his dynamite tossing Samurai, "It won't matter what your field card can do! I activate Kamon's ability, this time, you won't be able to save your precious field spell card."

Pulling the chords on some of his dynamite, Kamon threw the explosives through the air, causing them to explode all around Kyon's body, and sending smoke flying through the air.

And all the while, Kyon only smirked as the smoked rolled down the sides of the stage.

"… You know, I don't really care for that smirk on your face," Jin muttered. "It seems to be rude for you to smirk in the face of your defeat."

"Really?" Kyon muttered as the smoke cleared… Revealing his that his Shinto Shrine stage was still on the field behind him, standing there without a single scratch. "It certainly doesn't feel like I'm facing my defeat…"

"W-What the?" Both Jin and Ace yelped at the same time.

"Did you guys choreograph what to say beforehand?" Kyon asked with his pipe bobbing up and down a few times. "Because that's starting to get really funny… Hehehe…"

"Get serious here!" Ace shouted. "Just how the hell did your field spell survive?"

"Oh, that?" Kyon muttered rubbing his chin. "Well, as long as my field card's out, no card can be destroyed by targeting effects. So while that does include your cards, it also prevents you from using Kamon's or perhaps even your Yaichi's effects."

Jin's eyes widened from behind his sunglasses, "You… ARGH!"

"Yeah, I have that effect on people," Kyon snickered slightly.

"Enough games!" Jin roared slapping his card onto his duel disk. "I summon the Six Samurai – Zanji!"

Jumping onto the stage, was the lance wielding samurai appeared, his neon armor glowing brightly in the hallway as he snapped his lance into the ground (1800/1300).

"Next, I'll play a spell card," Jin announced turning the card around. "One known as the Allied Forces! Now, each and every one of my samurai will get a boost in attack points, and since I have four of them out on the field…"

As the spell card appeared on the field, a powerful blue aura rushed around all four of Jin's samurai, empowering the Samurai Sword Baron (1600/1200 + 800/0), the Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100/800 + 800/0), Kamon (1500/1000 + 800/0) and Zanji (1800/1300 + 800/0).

"Oh my, such a powerful army," Kyon mused looking at the four empowered samurai. "Still, do you think it's wise to have so many powerful characters on the field?"

"Your bluffs aren't going to scare me," Jin stated throwing his hand forward. "Now that I effectively have a way to get past your Goblin of Beauty, I'll smash right through your walls of defenses!

"Zanji! Cleave Yoshitsune in two!"

Roaring loudly, the neon armored samurai ran across the field, immediately bringing his weapon down on the calm beauty…

"Bluffs? I don't think so," Kyon announced holding his arms up. "I play my trap card at this very moment, Negate Attack!"

A powerful rush of energy erupted from the ground, knocking into the samurai and sending him skidding backwards.

"You should never assume the face down cards are bluffs," Kyon warned with a wag of his finger. "You never know what could be there… You should be thankful that I was unable to locate a decent copy of Mirror Force."

Jin's face slowly turned a bit redder, however, taking a deep breath, Jin calmed himself with his exhale, "A very noteworthy move, Mr. Rokudai, but I should warn you. You may have drawn the first blood, but I quickly regained it back. Plus, not to mention, but you also lack any powerful monsters.

"And there's just so much defending one person can do."

Kyon was silent as he slowly drew his next card, raising an eyebrow at the card art, "… You want to know something, Jin? You're absolutely right! So, for this turn, I will go on the attack!"

Holding up his newly drawn card, Kyon quickly fitted it into his duel disk, "And to start off this assault, I play the spell card, Stage Repair!"

Kyon's duel disk beep three times, allowing three cards to pop out of his duel disk, "Now, by returning three field cards from my graveyard back to my deck, I can shuffle my deck…"

Kyon's duel disk did so, and then he quickly pulled the top card from his deck, "And then I draw twice. Quite the handy card if you run multiple field cards, like with sea decks, fairy decks, and even Archfiends. But for me, I prefer my good old backdrops.

"But for now, I must bid adieu to our spells and traps, for now I play Giant Trunade!"

A powerful windstorm swept the entire field, making the backdrop behind Kyon disappear as well as making the aura around the four warriors on Jin's field disappeared (1800/1300) (1600/1200) (1500/1000) (2100/800).

"Next, I'll replay Shinto Shrine," Kyon announced as the backdrop unfurled itself behind him. "But it's not going to be here long. For like I said, with a number of my Kabuki Stages, I can send it to the graveyard to return my Kabuki Stage – Moonlit Grounds back to the stage!"

The same Japanese Garden backdrop appeared behind Kyon before he slapped a card onto his duel disk, "And I'll summon the monster you so graciously provided for me, Mataza the Zapper!"

Another trap door opened up, unleashing the green armored samurai onto the stage, spinning around as he drew his sword (1300/800).

"Ah yes… You intend on using your field spell card's effects," Jin stated with his arms crossed. "Empowering your monsters and then draining mine…"

"Quite so," Kyon chuckled reaching for his duel disk. "But to make it more interesting, I'll switch Yoshitsune to attack mode."

The Goblin of Beauty stood up, staggering slightly, showcasing that her legs had fallen asleep, "And then I'll play the next spell that I drew with my Stage Repair card…"

All three – Yoshitsune, Mataza, and Sasuke slammed their right feet into the stage, sending an echo through the air as they lifted their left hands behind them and threw their right hands forward. As all three of them slowly spun their heads around, several wooden clacks echoed through the hallway…

"Dramatic Pose!" Kyon announced, performing the same pose as his monsters as their faces were quickly covered with white and red paint. "Now, when this card is activated, one of your monsters is selected, and loses five hundred attack points, and I'm thinking your grizzled Grandmaster might be good as a Kabuki Actor!"

The Grandmaster of the Six Samurai yelped slightly as the same face paint appeared over his face, making him strike the same pose as Kyon and his three monsters, although, he did try to struggle free from this weird power (2100/800 – 500/0).

"And… All of my monsters gain five hundred attack points!" Kyon announced.

A loud drum sound echoed through the hallway, allowing all three of his monsters strike an even more ridiculous pose – With Yoshitsune crouched down in front with her arms crossed over her chest (800/800 + 500/0), Mataza was at her right, with his back to Jin and his sword slung over his back (1300/800 + 500/0) and finally Sasuke was on the left… Balancing himself on his round head with his helmet on his feet (1200/1200 + 500/0).

"That's a Ginyu moment there," Kyon chuckled with his hand in front of his mouth.

"I swear, can you make any jokes that make sense at least?" Ace asked with a slap over her forehead.

"Meh, it's an Otaku thing," Kyon replied holding his hand away from his mouth. "And this is a duelist thing! I'll begin my attack with Mataza… And his target is your Grandmaster!"

With a quick spin, Mataza leapt from his pose (1800/800 + 500/0) and brought his sword down on the still struggling Grandmaster, who was just trying to get out of the ridiculous pose (1600/800 – 400/0). However, it was too late, and Mataza slashed his sword directly through the older samurai's body, making him disappear in a wisp of smoke. (JLP: 8200)

"And if you're a fan of samurai," Kyon continued holding his hand up as Mataza landed on the stage in front of Jin. "Then you know that this bad boy can attack twice! So, Mataza, attack Zanji!"

Pushing himself from the stage, Mataza spun through the air and brought his sword down on the surprised futuristic samurai (1800/1300 – 400/0), slicing the warrior in two… (JLP: 7300)

… Only to reveal that Kamon had pushed Zanji out of the way and was the warrior who was struck down. Jin coughed out a few times, "In case you didn't know, my samurai can sacrifice each other to save one of their comrades. In this case, Kamon protected Zanji."

"That's fine… Its time for the show to continue!" Kyon announced as Mataza quickly ran back to the Were-Ermine's side of the stage. "Yoshitsune, please guide Zanji off of the stage."

From her sleeves, the Goblin of Beauty produced a pair of fans (1300/800 + 500/0) and waved them about, making Zanji (1800/1300 – 400/0) blink a few times before a trap door opened up from underneath him, making him fall below the stage, his scream echoing before the trap door closed. (JLP: 6900)

"And now… It's another Samurai versus Samurai match!" Kyon laughed. "Battle may not have played a lot in plays, but it certainly knows how to spice it up! Conflict always makes a play all the more interesting! Sasuke! Attack!"

Charging across the stage, Sasuke nodded as a coin appeared over Kyon, bearing the same comical weasel face on it to represent heads. "Oh yes, I do have to call it. And if I call it right, then you don't take any damage for this battle. So, I'll be choosing tails this time around."

The coin shot from Kyon's head, and bounced on the stage, immediately coming up with the cartoonish weasel head. "Oh my, looks like my bad luck is becoming a streak. Well, in this case though…"

The Sasuke Samurai spun around (1700/1200 + 500/0), using his Naginata to knock the two swords out from the Samurai Sword Baron's hands (1600/1200 – 400/0), and instead of using his weapon, the Sasuke Samurai stomped his boot into the stage, making another trap door open up…

… Only this time underneath the Sasuke Samurai, making him fall through the trap door.

"What the?" Jin questioned as he tilted his head slightly. "Was that supposed to be an attack? Because that was just…"

Before Jin could finish his sentence, another trap door opened up, this time from above the stage, allowing the Sasuke Samurai to fall onto the surprise Samurai Sword Baron. The two collided heads, making the Sasuke Samurai bounce back to Kyon's field.

However, the Sword Baron stumbled about the stage until finally he fell off of it and disappeared. (JLP: 5900)

"And that was my onslaught!" Kyon laughed with his hands on his hips. "Tell me, now, was that a show, or was it a show?"

"Well, it certainly had its entertainment values," Ace muttered out loud, hoping that Kyon wouldn't hear it.

It was too bad for her that Were-Ermine had superior sense of hearing, and that was enough to make Kyon's smirk reappear on his face, "So, what do you think, Mr. Alphonse?"

"It had its ups and downs," Jin answered holding up his hand. "But that's all it was, a bunch of ups and downs. And next turn, I'll be sure to give you a show you'll never forget."

"Hmm… Then let's add some drama then shall we?" Kyon chuckled as he held his hand up into the air. "I activate my Moonlit Grounds' secondary effect! I'm sure I don't have to remind you what it can do, but just in case, I just send it to the graveyard…"

The backdrop of the garden disappeared, allowing a large painting with a large cherry blossom tree on it to unfurl behind Kyon, "So, without further ado, I welcome you to a scene of pure bliss, a scene of pure beauty, a scene of pure romance!

"The Kabuki Stage – Cherry Blossom Mountain!"

Fitting one card into his duel disk, Kyon smirked as he crossed his arms, "I'll end my turn with a single set card, and now, for our next act! Raise the curtain!"

"Kyon, you're starting to scare me," Ace muttered with a cold sweat rolling down the side of her head.

"Then it s my turn," Jin announced as he drew his next card, and immediately spun it around in his hand. "Now, I'll activate the spell card, Magical Mallet, I'll shuffle all four of the cards in my hand back into my deck…"

Placing the cards atop of his deck, Jin allowed the duel disk to automatically shuffle the cards, then placing his hand to the top of the deck, the Blood Ogre pulled off his four cards, "And draw the same number. But it won't remain that same number for too long, I play Pot of Avarice, thanks to you I've got quite the number of cards to work with. So, Samurai of the Ice Barrier, Samurai Sword Baron, Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, Kamon and Nisashi, return to my deck!"

Five ghostly spirits appeared behind Jin, all of them the monsters that he announced. All five of the warriors nodded towards each other before they flew around and crashed into Jin's deck, "I don't need to tell you what this card can do…"

The deck shuffled itself once more, allowing Jin to pop off the top two cards from his deck, "So, I'm back to five cards in my hand, and I'll start playing them! I summon Shien's Footsoldier in attack mode!"

A loud squeaking sound echoed through the hallway, with a monkey-like warrior leaping over Jin's shoulder, dressed in light samurai armor with a spear in its hands (700/300). "Next, I'll set two cards face down. And since I don't know what your new field card is capable of, I'll end my turn with that."

"Actually, this field spell card has a pair of tricky effects," Kyon explained with his arms crossed. "First, any monster that's normal summoned or special summoned is automatically shifted to attack mode. Then, when a player attacks, the opponent gets to choose the attack target.

"So had you attacked, I would've redirected it towards Yoshitsune."

"And then she would've gone into a defensive wall," Ace mumbled taking a look at Kyon as he slowly drew. "Kyon… Who are you?"

"Hmm?" Kyon mused looking at his newly drawn card. "Why are you asking that, my lovely Alice? I'm the same Kyon that you met by mere fate over half a year ago."

"Yeah, but you never said you dueled before," Ace retorted crossing her arms. "And with the way you're dueling, you act as if you're a pro at the game. I mean, you haven't even lost a single life point yet! You've countered the big guy's every move! And you took out his army of samurai like it was nothing!"

"I suppose you're right," Kyon replied rubbing his chin. "But then again, it's not like I like to flaunt the fact that I was a professional duelist for a few years running."

An awkward silence filled the hallway until finally…

"Wait… I'm dueling a professional duelist?" Jin asked with a few beads of sweat appearing on the side of his head. '_No wonder I've been having a tough time trying to beat this weasel!'_

There was a little bit of laughter echoing through Jin's ear, "Ahaha! Man, I did not see that coming!"

"To be perfectly honest, I gave up pro dueling a few years ago," Kyon chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "It wasn't really my calling."

"And serving drinks and food was?" Ace answered with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of her head.

"Once again, you wouldn't understand, it's an Otaku thing," Kyon chuckled flicking some hair from his face. "And I was in quite a few underground tournaments, not to be rude to duelists around the world, but I got quite tired of seeing Lightsworn, Blackwings, Pure Darkness and from what I've heard, X-Saber decks swarming the leagues. Those duelists don't really seem to have much creativity in them.

"In the underground, Dark Armed Dragon and Judgment Dragon are actually forbidden, makes me wonder which league is more crooked actually. But if I had to, I do have the means to stop either of those cards, take for example my Kabuki Stage – Shinto Shrine, it would stop Dark Armed Dragon's effect dead cold since cards couldn't be destroyed by targeting effects.

"And yes, I do have another field spell card in my deck that can cancel out non-targeting effects as well, which would render Judgment Dragon's effect moot as well. And don't think that I'm just limited to having one field card out at once either, I also have a copy or two of Another Road in my side deck, so if I know that a duelist runs Lightsworn, I can easily counteract their entire deck."

That's when Kyon turned towards Ace and smiled, "Of course, when I first saw you duel Alice, I have to admit that was the moment my heart skipped a beat! There was a fiery tomboy who ran a deck that has the beast's soul in it! It was original! It was fresh, and the fact that you changed the subject every time I asked you about the cute monsters was just so… Kawaii!"

Ace's face turned slightly redder as she looked away.

"Well, with that, its time to get back to the duel," Kyon stated reaching on his duel disk. "So, I'll start by switching Yoshitsune back to defense mode."

The Goblin of Beauty smiled before she knelt down, her arms crossed over her chest, "Just in case. And now, Sasuke Samurai! Attack his Footsoldier!"

As he small chibi samurai ran across the field, the same coin appeared over Kyon's head, "I'm hoping my good luck will hold out and I actually get the result I have. Cause if I destroy your soldier with my Samurai's effect, you won't get to summon a replacement samurai! Heads!"

The coin flew from Kyon's head and bounced on the stage a few times… Until it came up tails. "… Oh well, can't win them all."

The Sasuke Samurai spun around and slammed his naginata into the monkey-warrior's chest, sending him flying past Jin. (JLP: 5400)

"Yes, as I will prove with this duel," Jin answered holding up one of his cards from his deck. "Now, I'll summon a face you'll be familiar with, Six Samurai – Kamon!"

A large cloud of smoke erupted in front of Jin, pulling back to reveal the smirking Kamon (1500/1000). "And unless you have a rush recklessly in your hand or that face down card is a booster, Mataza will be unable to attack."

"Hmm… How right you are," Kyon replied with a wave of his hand. "So, I think I'll activate my field card's other effect as soon as I exit the battle phase. Time for another change of scenery!"

The backdrop disappeared from behind Kyon, forming into a backdrop that depicted several samurai guarding a large amount of treasure, "So, welcome to the Shogun's Treasury! Now, should one of our monsters fall in battle, the owner of that monster may draw one card from their deck. Of course, I don't expect it to last too long out here."

Jin quickly drew his next card, "Heh, you should've gotten that Shinto Shrine of yours out then."

"Ah yes, but I felt it was time we showed a different background," Kyon answered with a smile on his face. "Things get dull if you stay in one place for too long. Besides, who doesn't love being surrounded with treasure?"

Jin had to stop for a moment.

The were-ermine did have a point, who doesn't like being surrounded by expensive things?

"I certainly enjoy it," The com-device in Jin's ear agreed.

But with a shake of his head, Jin lifted his first card up, "Anyway, back to our duel, I play the spell card, Card Destruction!"

Kyon merely shrugged as he lifted up his two card hand, turned the cards around (Showing that Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer and another weird field spell card) before he fitted them into his duel disk's graveyard. Jin did the same with his two remaining cards, and then both of them drew twice.

"… And I couldn't have asked for a better draw," Jin chuckled as he fitted both of his cards into his duel disk. "I play Six Samurai United!"

The spell card appeared in front of Jin, making the ogre chuckled as he held his nearly emptied hands, "Now, you may be wondering… How am I going to use them when I have no cards in my hands? Quite simple, I'll go to my face down cards, so I'll activate one of them! Double-Edged Sword Technique!"

Two clouds of smoke erupted in front of Jin, pulling back to reveal the Six Samurai – Zanji (1800/1300) and the sleeker Six Samurai – Yariza (1000/500), both of them spinning their nagainatas in the air.

"Sure, they may have to be destroyed at the end phase," Jin announced as a counter appeared in front him on his spell card. "But I'm not worrying about that at the moment. For now, I'll summon another familiar face, return Nisashi!"

A trap door opened on the stage, releasing the green armored six samurai, spinning around his two beam katanas in the air (1400/700). And once more, another counter appeared on the Six Samurai United, which quickly disappeared with a flash of light. "Now, I'm not going to hesitate to draw my two cards."

And like that, Jin slowly pulled off the top two cards, and turned them around for him to look at it, "… And now, time to bring out the star of this little play of yours. Since I have at least two Six Samurai on the field, I can special summon their lord to the field…"

The moment that Jin slapped the card onto his duel disk, a powerful flame erupted in front of him, slowly allowing a tall, daunting, red armored warrior to step forward onto the stage. His armor was streaming with flames and he wore traditional shogun armor with a black mask that covered his face.

Slowly, the shogun drew his blade, immediately igniting the weapon in a powerful blaze of fire (2500/2400).

"Nice, the Great Shogun Shien," Kyon chuckled, this time with a little nervousness in his voice. "Such a brilliant character… Although, he does tend to take up a lot of the production."

"I'm guessing that's your take on his effect," Jin muttered with his arms crossed. "Yes, with him on the field, you're only allowed to play one spell or trap card per turn."

"Well… That's going to be a problem," Kyon muttered looking at the two cards he had left in his hand… One spell and one trap card."

"Then let's continue your problems," Jin announced throwing his hand forward. "I enter my battle phase! Yariza! Attack him directly!"

The stealthy samurai nodded before he disappeared in a blue and black blur…

… Only to reappear directly behind Kyon, and with a swift stab of his naginata, the Samurai stabbed Kyon right in the back, making the Were-Ermine yelp out loudly before he fell to his knees. "URRRK!" (KLP: 7000)

"About time I did some damage," Jin muttered as his samurai appeared back on his field. "Now, to get rid of your monsters! Zanji! Please remove his Goblin of Beauty from the field!"

With a smirk on his face, the neon armored samurai sped across the stage and immediately brought his lance down, shattering Yoshitsune into millions of white and black feathers.

"She may have been invincible in defending," Jin chuckled as Zanji leapt to his field. "But thanks to Zanji's effect, she was destroyed with his effect… And speaking of effects, I hope you haven't forgotten Nisashi's, with his dual attacking ability! First, slay Mataza!"

Both of the green armored samurai leered at each other before they both charged forward, both of them crossing blades, but however, Nisashi was faster and stabbed both of his swords directly into Mataza's chest, making the warrior stumble off the stage. (KLP: 6900)

"And his other attack will be against your other Samurai!" Jin shouted as Nisashi leapt through the air, bringing both of the swords down at the chibi Sasuke Samurai.

"You forget, his effect works both ways," Kyon announced as the coin appeared over his head. "So, I'll call for tails this time!"

The coin flipped from his head, bouncing on the stage a few times until it had the cartoonish weasel head showing face up, making Kyon gasp.

"Looks like bad luck is doing its job right for a change," Jin commented as Nisashi stabbed both of the katanas into the smaller samurai, making him disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Indeed," Kyon chuckled sheepishly. (KLP: 6700)

"I guess you know what comes next," Jin sighed as both Kamon and Shien stepped forward on the stage. "My apologies for this, but you must realize that I have a job to do, and I cannot allow you proceed. Shien! Kamon! Attack this weasel directly!"

"Excuse me! But I prefer to be known as a…" Kyon started unaware that a stick of dynamite had rolled to his feet…

KA-BOOOOOOOOM!

Kyon staggered back from the explosion and smoke, not noticing that Shien was leaping through the smoke until it was too late. And with a mighty slash, Shien sent Kyon skidding backwards and slammed right into the backdrop. "GAH!" (KLP: 2700)

"Oooh… That's gotta hurt!" The com-device in Jin's ear laughed.

"KYON!" Ace shouted watching as Kyon slowly slid to the wooden stage.

"… Alice," Kyon smirked with a warm smile. "Don't worry… This is a part of the play, the climax…"

"You seem confident for someone who just went from being unbeatable to being completely helpless," Jin replied with his arms crossed. "And with only your field card…"

"Actually, you did me a solid," Kyon chuckled standing up, dusting off his kimono. "And you forgot something too… I had one more face down card on the field. And since you said that I could only activate one spell or trap card each turn, I'll choose to activate this one!

"So go! Shock Draw!"

A crash of thunder echoed through the hall, allowing Kyon to pull off four cards from his deck and fit them into his hand, "And so, for every thousand points of damage I took this turn, I can draw a card from my deck… And let's not forget my Kabuki Stage, since you destroyed all of my monsters, I can draw another card from my deck during the end phase.

"And since you attacked with Kamon, you can't use his effect."

"True," Jin admitted as he reached for his duel disk. "But I can use another effect. I play the spell card Mystik Wok, so by tributing Zanji, I can gain life points equal to his attack. Of course, Yariza will still go, but an eight hundred point boost is better than taking twenty-eight hundred points of damage."

Both samurai disappeared in a great mist that wrapped around Jin's body as Kyon quickly drew another card from his deck, giving him a hand of seven cards. (JLP: 6200)

"Still though, consider your position," Jin advised with his arms crossed. "You may have seven cards in your hand, soon to be eight, but from what I've seen, most of them are spells and trap cards. And thanks to Shien, you can only activate one of them. And if you try to use your current field's effect, then that'll count as activating a field card. I know the rulings on your field cards by now, so you won't be able to get me."

'_And thanks to my Reckless Greed, I'll be able to draw two more cards next turn, allowing me a chance to get more cards to use against this weasel and defeat him.'_

Adjusting the pipe in his mouth, Kyon took a deep breath and pulled his eighth card into his hand, "… Are you so certain about that?"

"What?" Jin questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I can use my field cards in a much more… Interesting way," Kyon stated holding up two cards from his hand. "You see, thanks to you, I was able to draw two more of my Kabuki Stages, which will now be used as fodder for me to summon two copies of one incredibly useful monster…

"So, without further ado, meet the pair of the Tricky!"

Two clouds of smoke erupted in front of Kyon, quickly dissipating to reveal a pair of jesters dressed in while and black harlequin clothes with long flowing blue capes on their backs. Covering their faces and chests were a pair of red question marks, and with a shrug, the two jesters tilted their heads to the side (2000/1200 x2).

"W-What the heck are those doing in your deck?" Ace exclaimed, looking at the weird monsters. "I thought your theme was Japanese cards?"

"Indeed it is," Kyon replied holding up one of the four remaining cards in his hand. "But that doesn't mean that I can't include a pair of useful cards in my deck. Now, I could use them to attack your Kamon and Nisashi… But then Shien would be a problem, so, I think I should introduce you to my deck's real star! So, time to lead the way my two Tricky!"

Both of the jesters nodded to each other before they exploded into two clouds of smoke, "Now, meet the best of the best! The king of cool! The dynamic dynamo! And the man of flashy attacks…"

When the smoke cleared, several Japanese sliding paper doors appeared in front of the duelists, all of them with a silhouette of a man standing in between them. "So, give a round of sound to the Backdrop Shinobi – Todoroki!"

All of the sliding doors fell to the ground, revealing a rugged and muscular young man dressed in a black garb with several star and crescent moons sewn into the cloth. With his wild brown hair combed back into several spikes, the young man held his hands in front of his face, fixing the white scarf around his neck. At the back of his belt were several pouches that seemed to be filled with something.

The man opened his eyes and slammed his foot into the stage, striking a dramatic pose (2200/1600).

"That's your deck's ace?" Ace asked with a frown on her face.

"I agree, you gave up two perfectly decent monsters for that?" Jin chuckled with his arms crossed. "For a double tribute monster, he's not that impressive."

"Well, like I said, he uses the field cards to his advantage," Kyon chuckled as his graveyard slot glowed brightly. "And let me tell ya, its one hell of an advantage! First, when he's successfully tribute summoned, I can return all the field spell cards in my graveyard, back to my deck. So, since I played my Stage Repair spell card, I've sent five field cards, and thanks to your Card Destruction, I discarded another one…

"For a total of six cards!"

Todoroki snapped his eyes open as all of the backdrops appeared around him, immediately crashing into his clothes… And interestingly enough, it was if the cloth had absorbed the paints for now his clothes depicted the very same scenes that were on the Kabuki Stages.

All the while, Kyon shuffled his deck with the six cards now back where they belonged, "Next, you said I could only activate one spell or trap thanks to Shien, then I'll use the effect of my Kabuki Stage – Shogun's Treasury. So, I'll send it to the graveyard to activate another Kabuki Stage from my deck. And since I just shuffled six of them back, I've got a wide variety to choose from…

"But I'll stick with one that you know so very well! Return to the night with Moonlit Grounds!"

The backdrop behind Todoroki fell, immediately showing the backdrop of the Japanese castle garden with the two samurai staring each other down.

"Now, I know that Shien can protect himself if you release your samurai," Kyon stated throwing his hand forward, making Todoroki narrow his eyes down at Nisashi. "So, I'll start by getting rid of his support! Todoroki! Destroy Hisashi! Faster-than-the-blink-of-an-eye Punch!"

"… Is that seriously his attack name?" Ace asked with a dulled look on her face.

Kyon didn't answer as Todoroki dashed over the stage (2200/1600 + 500/0), appearing directly in front of the green armored samurai (1400/700 – 400/0), and before Hisashi could ready his weapons, Todoroki delivered several punches to the Six Samurai of wind, almost making it look as if Todoroki had several arms and was using each of them to punch the weaker warrior into next Tuesday. (JLP: 4500)

"… So you got rid of one samurai," Jin muttered narrowing his eyes at Todoroki who jumped backwards. "So what's your move now?"

"Simple, I'm going to continue attacking," Kyon replied as Todoroki leapt through the air once more, this time reaching into the pouches on the back of his belt. "Todoroki! Continue your assault against Kamon this time!"

"Wait! Your monster already attacked!" Jin shouted holding his hand up as Kamon (1500/1000 – 400/0) took a step back. "How in blazes could your shinobi…"

Before Jin could continue, several kunai were thrown directly into Kamon's body, lighting several sticks of dynamite that were on his chest and then explode in a fiery flurry that made Jin and Shien stumble a bit to the side. (JLP: 2900)

"Enough!" Jin demanded as the Backdrop Shinobi landed back in front of Kyon. "How is it your monster attacking?"

"Quite simple," Kyon chuckled as he wagged his finger. "You remember when I was able to return the six field cards back to my deck? Well for every two that I returned, my Shinobi gained an additional attack. As it stands, he now has four attacks to his name…

"And I can attack four times a turn with him. But in order to make it fair, he has to be the only monster on my field. Now, if you're done with your questions… Todoroki! Take out the big guy!"

With a smirk, Todoroki took a starting position, his hands on the stage and his feet propped down on it. Then, he was gone in a blur, making Shien's eyes widen from behind his mask (2500/2400 – 400/0) when he realized something…

… That there was a fist that crashed right through his chest armor and directly into his stomach. Coughing loudly, Shien slowly stepped back, revealing that Todoroki was now standing directly in front of him with his fist extended. Shien's eyes closed and he fell off the side of the stage, shattering when he made contact with the floor. (JLP: 2300).

"Heh… You may have another attack," Jin chuckled with a nervous look on his face. "But I'll still have one hundred life points… And I'll be able to get my counter attack started next turn…"

"No you won't," Kyon replied.

"Yes, I will," Jin growled.

"Nope," Kyon chuckled with smirk.

"Yes, he will," Ace added. "It's simple math."

"Well, there's one part of the equation that I left out," Kyon stated holding up a card from his three card hand. "You see, with Shien now gone, I'm free to play spell and traps all I want… And the one I'm playing now is a familiar one used by several duelists…

"Rush Recklessly!"

A powerful green aura erupted over Todoroki, making the Shinobi smirk brightly as he struck another pose (2200/1600 + 700/0).

This made the Blood Ogre stagger backwards, "Ugh… Now, surely we can talk about this like civil adults right?"

"Wrong again," Kyon replied, his eyes narrowed his face completely serious. "While you may be a customer of my café, that doesn't excuse you from attacking the woman that I'm infatuated with. So consider this justice…

"Todoroki! Use your ultimate technique! Certain Kill: Backdrop Big Wave!"

And just like that Todoroki disappeared in a cloud of smoke, making Jin look around trying to find the oncoming attack…

"Don't worry Jin," The com-device chuckled. "I placed my bet on the were-ermine, so you only made me all the richer."

… However, that's when something hit him.

Todoroki struck Jin right in the back with his left elbow and right fist, and slowly turned them, making the pain sear even more into Jin's body. That's when a powerful wave of energy erupted around the two, sending a surge of electricity to flow through Jin's body, making him roar out in pain. (JLP: 0)

Slowly, Jin fell from Todoroki's attack, the electricity died down, making the stage and Todoroki disappear.

"Kyon! That… That was…" Ace muttered at a loss of words. "… Awesome?"

"Why thank you, my lovely Alice!" Kyon announced sliding right next to Ace, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "So perhaps you'll be interested in the final scene for this awesome play of mine!"

"… Kyon, the duel's over," Ace said not liking where this was going.

"Yes, but we need an ending to it!" Kyon replied pulling Ace closer to him. "And what better ending than with the hero receiving a kiss from the one he truly loves and…"

WHAP!

"URK!" Kyon sputtered as he spun away from Ace, his face now having a hand imprint on it.

"Don't get so fresh!" Ace growled with her face as red as a tomato. "… M-Maybe when this is all over though…"

"Ahem…"

Both Ace and Kyon turned back to Jin who was now back to his feet, "An excellent duel… However, it's all for naught. I may be a gentleman, but I'm a man who loves his job… And I'm not about to lose it."

Reaching it into his pocket, Jin produced the key card from his pocket and held up in front of him, "So, unfortunately, I cannot allow any of you to…"

WHAM!

Before Jin could even finish his sentence, a familiar gloved hand slammed into his jaw, sending his shades flying through the air and making him drop the key card to the ground.

Standing in front of Jin was none other than the possessed Hyde – Tarous, quickly turning around and slamming both of the palms of his hands into Jin's stomach, sending him skidding backwards a few feet.

'_I forgot that Tarous was still here,'_ Ace thought as she watched Tarous scoop up the key card in his fingers and run towards the elevator.

"Quick! Open the door!" Tarous roared.

A few moments later, Jin had recovered from the surprising blows, only to realize that the hallway was now devoid save for him. He figured that the three had already gotten on the elevator and were probably on the next level…

Rubbing his sore jaw, Jin sighed loudly, "…Ugh, I wonder if the bar's open…"

With a walk down the hall, Jin grumbled to himself, "I could really use a Long Island Ice Tea and some crepes… My jaw is killing me…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Samurai of the Ice Barrier / Water / LV. 4 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1500 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card on the field is changed from face-up Attack Position to face-up Defense Position, destroy it and draw 1 card.

**Description:** was a daunting samurai, dressed in cool blue armor that seemed to be made of icicles

_This card was released in Duel Terminal – Champions of Chaos! It is currently a Japanese card that has not been released to the States yet._

**Dummy Marker / Trap / Effect:** When this Set card is destroyed, draw 1 card. If this set card was destroyed by the effect of an opponent's Spell Card, draw 1 more card.

**Image:** (The image was blocked by the flames to see properly)

_This card was used by Judai in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX _

**Shock Draw / Trap / Effect:** Draw 1 card for each 1000 points of damage you took this turn.

**Image:** A young duelist drawing cards with a bolt of lightning crashing behind him

_This card was used by Yusei Fudo in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga._

**Yoshitsune the Goblin of Beauty / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is selected as an attack target by an opponent's monster with 1000 or more ATK, change this card to Defense Mode. While this card is in Defense Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Description:** a rather beautiful woman, with long dark hair that was tied back into a long tail, while dressed in a beautiful pale blue robe with a white veil surrounding her.

**Dramatic Pose / Normal Spell / Effect:** Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Until the End Phase, it loses 500 ATK, and all face-up monsters you control gain 500 ATK.

**Image:** A face shot of a man wearing Kabuki make up leering

**Kabuki Stage – Cherry Blossom Mountain / Field Spell / Effect:** When a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, change the monster(s) to Attack Position. When a player declares an attack, their opponent selects the attack target. During your Main Phase, you can send this card from the field to the Graveyard to activate 1 'Kabuki Stage' Spell Card from your deck.

**Image:** A large cherry blossom tree sending several petals over a stage.

**Kabuki Stage – The Rough Seas / Field Spell / Effect:** During each player's Main Phase 1, the turn player can select 1 monster card from their deck and add it to their hand.

**Image:** A large Japanese sea with a boat being tossed by the stormy waves.

**Thousand Strings / Normal Trap / Effect:** Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack. The ATK of all face-up monsters on the field becomes 0 until the end phase.

**Image:** a weirdly dressed man (resembling that of a Kabuki actor) with several threads erupting from his sleeves

_The preceding five cards were used by Kabukid in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime._

**Stage Repair / Normal Spell / Effect:** Select three Field Spell cards in your graveyard and shuffle them into your deck. Then, you may draw 2 cards.

**Image:** Several workers repairing a damaged stage

**Kabuki Stage – Shogun's Treasury / Field Spell / Effect:** When a monster(s) is destroyed as a result of battle, during the end phase, the destroyed monster's owner can draw one card from his or her deck. During your Main Phase, you can send this card from the field to the graveyard to activate 1 'Kabuki Stage' Spell Card from your deck.

**Image:** Several samurai standing amongst jewels and gold.

**Kabuki Stage – Moonlit Grounds / Field Spell / Effect:** When a monster battles another monster, increase the ATK of the attacking monster by 500 points and lower the ATK of the attacked monster by 400 points during the damage step only. During your Main Phase, you can send this card from the field to the graveyard to activate 1 'Kabuki Stage' spell card from your deck.

**Image:** A dark Japanese Castle garden with two samurai standing across from each other.

**Kabuki Stage – Shinto Shrine / Field Spell / Effect:** As long as this card is face up on the field, cards cannot be destroyed by targeting effects. During your Main Phase, you can send this card from the field to the graveyard to activate 1 'Kabuki Stage' spell card from your deck.

**Image: **a large shrine with several statues and shrine maidens around it.

**Stage Preparation / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when your opponent has two or more monsters on their side of the field than you do. Return one face up field spell card back to its owner's hand. During this turn, skip the turn player's Battle Phase.

**Image:** A few workers setting up a stage

**Backdrop Shinobi – Todoroki / Wind / LV. 8 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1600 / Warrior/Effect:** This card cannot be special summoned. When this card is successfully tribute summoned, return all field spell cards that in your graveyard back to your deck. This card gains one additional attack for every 2 field spell cards that were returned with this card's effect. While this card is face up on the field, you cannot normal, flip or special summon any monsters.

**Description:** a rugged and muscular young man dressed in a black garb with several star and crescent moons sewn into the cloth. With his wild brown hair combed back into several spikes, the young man held his hands in front of his face, fixing the white scarf around his neck. At the back of his belt were several pouches that seemed to be filled with kunai.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Well, with the Blood Ogre – Jin out of the way, for the most part, the group continues…**_

_**But, what happened to the other three?**_

_**Well, let's turn the clock slightly to see what happens…**_

… _**With an emotional face of the past appearing, will the trio be able to reach the top?**_

_**Find out next time in Risen Nemesis!**_

_**Next time:**_

_**Draw 39**_

_**Gozen Match**_


	40. Draw 39: Gozen Match

… _**I'm Jack Harken… A duelist, a gun fan, and a man who once hated Shadowchasers (and between you and me, I'm still not that big of a fan of them mainly because they seem to treat things more as a joke). But honestly, now I know that they seem to at least be professional and that Shadowchasers are somewhat competent in their work…**_

_**I guess I just had a real bad experience when I was young. Perhaps, those very same Shadowchasers that I saw when I was younger are still looking for that werewolf who took my father's life… I don't really know…**_

_**Maybe things have gotten out of hand in my life… My thoughts were nothing more than a mess of revenge and hatred, all of it venting at the wrong targets. Each night I aimed my guns at those who had sinned and those who didn't.**_

_**You know, there's an old saying that I took to heart when my father was alive, why he said it was a mystery to me. But now that things have turned out like this, I know why he once said 'Has fortune dealt you some bad cards? Then let wisdom make you a good gamester.' To be honest that means to make the best that you can make with what you've got…**_

_**So, I guess there are some people who are better off than me… But that doesn't make them better than me, and vice-versa. But that doesn't matter right now…**_

_**I have a mission. And if anyone gets in my way… I'll blow them away…**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**Draw 39**_

_**Gozen Match**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

While Kyon's duel with Jin was taking its rather interesting twists and turns with his multitude of field cards, the other group's elevator slowly came to a stop a few floors below where the action was…

… Slowly the doors opened allowing Jack, Barron and Faye to slowly step from the elevator. Jack with both of his guns drawn, Barron wielding both of his knives and Faye with her sword drawn.

Of course, the floor they ended up on seemed to be nothing more than an emptied lobby, save for some fancy red carpeting and expensive furniture.

A few moments passed as a small breeze blew through the lobby before Faye sighed loudly, "… Well, that was a little embarrassing. Nice thinking Barron…"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know this floor would be empty?" Barron asked with a shrug and a twirl of his knives. "Besides, this wasn't the highest level to get to. According to that elevator, there were at least eighteen more floors to go."

"I was talking about your plan for making a dramatic entrance," Faye grumbled under her breath.

Barron only rubbed the back of his head.

"About the elevator, yeah, it's just a line of security," Jack answered as the elevator doors began to close behind the three. "In order to prevent guests or intruders from getting to floors that have important documents or the profits, some floors are restricted to people. The only way to get to the others is to have a key card. However, there are other floors that we can access from here."

"Then why'd we stop here?" Barron asked.

Jack just shrugged, "Blame the architect. I know that I had to keep coming to this floor to get through that secret entrance. I'm guessing that elevator just can't reach the top floor, probably to make sure there aren't any uninvited guests."

"So, now what do we do, then?" Barron asked sheathing his knives.

"What else?" Faye replied, walking forward into the hall. "We try to find another elevator or a flight of stairs. Either way, we need to get to a higher floor, and we need to get there quickly."

Both Jack and Barron looked towards each other as they watched Faye walk through the lobby and heading towards a nearby hallway. Barron couldn't help but feel a bead of sweat roll down the side of his head as he threw his arms behind his head, "… Wow… I wonder what's gotten into Faye."

"… Are you kidding?" Jack asked with a flat look in his eyes. "It's obvious that she's taking the situation seriously while you're treating this as a game."

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm being the most serious I've been in years," Barron retorted crossing his arms over his chest. "I just can't stand being in sewers and around rats… Ugh, so disease ridden… I'm going to drag my coat to the dry cleaners in a Hazmat suit."

"Yeesh, and here I thought you were a cool customer," Jack sighed, walking away from Barron. "But you're getting all rattled up over a few vermin."

Barron groaned loudly as he fitted his hands into his pockets, his mind slightly jumbled – Fire demons, dangerous women with claws and lightning powers, a cute obsessed carbuncle, and so many, many more Shadowkind. But rats and dirtied sewers, not the most becoming…

'_Then again…'_ Barron thought with his eyes closed. '_When you have as many names and numbers in a little black booklet, it doesn't really matter what other people think. I'll just have to keep this little secret to myself… And make those two swear never to speak of this to anyone.'_

Unknown to the trio, a few hidden security cameras were scanning them, watching their every movement…

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Well, well, well, looks like Jack's back," Volk cackled as he watched the security screen show the three. "Looks like my past is starting to catch up to me, and yet, I can feel my blood beginning to boil within my veins. Such a thrill…

"Wouldn't you agree, my love?"

At first Volk didn't receive an answer, rather, all he got back in return was a little bit of snickering.

"… Xue Yin?" Volk asked raising an eyebrow as he turned to the side, seeing the very same blue skinned, Chinese woman sitting next to him, her eyes glued to another screen with her fan covering her face (most likely in an attempt to cover up her snickering).

"I… I'm sorry, my little Lang," Xue Yin snickered with a large smile on her face. "But… But it's so hilarious to watch Jin getting his tail handed to him by a field card deck. Seriously, he talks a good game, but him getting defeated by a silly Kabuki deck… Pfft…"

"… Damn it," Volk growled biting his lower lip. "I had fifty bucks riding that he would win that duel."

"Well, the duel is still young," Xue Yin sighed snapping her fan shut. "After all, the games are just starting. The clock is ticking and soon, everything will be complete."

"You're right," Volk chuckled standing up from the desk. "But anyway, those three are getting close to that lousy pawn of ours. He may have been a screw up, but this is just what we needed him for."

"Aw… And here I thought you'd want to watch the most fun part of the day," Xue Yin cooed as Volk slowly walked past her.

The tall Russian could only chuckle loudly as he stopped in front of the door, "I wish I could, my love, but like I said, my past is starting to catch up with me. And while I may not look it, I do happen to have a determination to see this through to the end."

Volk then erupted into a long hearty laugh, "After all! I do owe it to him after everything I've done to him!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile…

"Ten of Clubs…"

A single card spun through the air until it landed into an old hat, giving some life to the fancy hallway.

"Two of Diamonds…"

Another card flew into the hat.

"Cards are war, in disguise of a sport," Rowen sighed as he shuffled the deck of playing cards in his hands. "Because people have no thoughts to deal in, they deal cards, and try to win another's money."

Rowen quickly pulled off the top card from his deck, turning it over to reveal the Queen of Hearts, "… Idiots!"

Instead of tossing the card, the emo-dressed elf crushed it in his gloved grip, discarding it to the side, "They say a great social success is a pretty girl who plays her cards as carefully as if she were plain… But she was born with a hand full of aces and I just got nothing more than junk cards!"

Throwing the rest of the deck through the air, Rowen watched as the cards scattered over the hallway carpet in front of him, some of them getting into the hat while most of the others landed on the fancy carpeting.

After a quick gaze on the floor, Rowen lowered his head and rubbed his face. Memories of the past quickly resurfaced in his mind, his days at the magical academy – With his little sister entering at the same time as him and still managing to get higher grades and popularity than him…

… To his graduation where he was second in his class while his little sister was Valedictorian…

… And finally earlier this year, when he had learned his sister had discovered an easier way to make a portable pocket dimension to carry luggage and important materials. She even managed to acquire a way to make the interior quite fashionable so that one could actually live in it for a little bit of time if they so choose…

It just made him so mad!

"All my hard work… All the nights of restless studying…" Rowen moaned as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "All those summons… And for what? Getting reduced to nothing more than a Joker to be casually tossed to the side by his peers, family and even those who hired him?"

Sighing loudly, Rowen slowly picked up the crumbled up Queen of Hearts next to him and slowly began to flatten it out, looking down on it. "… Why? Why did she have to get all the praise and support? She doesn't even know how lucky she is."

Turning the card in his fingers, Rowen flicked the card through the air…

BANG!

… And when the card was torn apart by a speeding bullet, Rowen's eyes widened as he watched the remains flutter to the ground. "Uh… Wow… Either I just made a card explode, or…"

Turning his head to the side like rusty clockwork, tears began to well up in the corner of his eyes when he realized he was looking down the barrel of a black handgun. "… W-When did you get back, J-Jack?"

"About a half an hour ago," Jack growled pushing the barrel up against Rowen's forehead, making sweat pour down the Emo-Elf's head. "I see you're still sporting the emo-goth look Rowen."

"For the last time…" Rowen chuckled nervously as he slowly pulled his head back. "I… I'm not…"

"Shut it!" Jack snarled, instantly making Rowen clam up.

Meanwhile, a few feet back…

"Yeesh, don't you think this is a little much?" Barron asked blinking a few times at what was unfolding before him.

"Yes," Faye immediately answered with her arms crossed. "But time is something of a constraint for us… We don't know what the enemy's planning, we're on their turf, and it's obvious that we're out numbered. I'm also willing to bet that we've attracted some attention.

"So we'll have to hurry this up. But if Jack even thinks about taking it a bit too far, I'll stop him myself."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack sighed kicking Rowen out of the chair and waving his gun up in the air. "Don't worry, I don't intend on wasting a single bullet on a screw up of a sorcerer."

"Hey! I have feelings too, you know!" Rowen cried out slowly standing up from the floor with his hands up in the air. "B-Besides, don't you have a code of honor as a cowboy, about how you're not supposed to shoot an unarmed man?"

"… You're an elf sorcerer with a duel disk," Barron pointed out rolling his eyes.

"I'm a summoner!" Rowen retorted throwing his arm to the side. "Sure I know some magic, but it's more for party favors, summoning creatures, and the occasional dabble in alchemy, but I'm not the kind of sorcerer who can just create magic from his hands or a magic wand and…"

"Enough! And for the record, I'm not really a cowboy!" Jack groaned with a roll of his eyes. "I just dress like one! I just like the western look!"

"And I just like the Emo look!" Rowen snapped…

… Only to get a kick in the chest courtesy of Jack once more, sending him back to the ground, "OOF!"

"Now, I'm only going to ask this once and only once, Rowen," Jack growled holding his hand towards the elf. "I know that you got a key card that can get us to the next level, so are you going to give it to me, or are you going to lose some teeth?"

"L-Look! I'll be honest here!" Rowen yelped holding his hands in front of his face. "I… I did have the key card! But… But… M-My familiar, Luna, she kinda, stole it."

Jack and the two Shadowchasers had to look at each other for a few seconds, before Barron finally broke the weird silence, "… Your… Familiar stole the key card from you?"

"Yes!" Rowen shouted jumping back to his feet again. "I know all of you saw my familiar crow, Luna, at least once before! She loves to steal shiny things from me and others! First it was my pen set, then my Rolex, that brooch who's owner I'm still trying to find, and recently, that key card! So even if you weren't threatening me, I couldn't give it to you!"

The very moment that Rowen finished that sentence, the sound of flapping wings echoed through the hallway, making everyone look up as the crow in question flew over Rowen's head – Dropping something at his feet.

… A single key card…

"… Gee… Thanks a lot Luna," Rowen growled with a slap to his forehead. "The one time you actually give something back to me, and I'm going to get in trouble for it… Thanks so much!"

One could even swear that Luna was snickering as she landed on Rowen's shoulder.

"I'll be taking this," Jack growled quickly scooping up the key card in his hand. "Thanks for your assistance, you damn Emo Elf."

"Well, at least we'll be able to proceed," Barron chuckled rubbing his chin at Rowen who had lowered his head. "But what about this guy? It's not like we can really leave him here…"

"And he is the one who performed the summonings beforehand," Faye replied reaching into her pocket, pulling out the blue crystal that was used to transport criminals to the Shadowchaser's prison. "And since he lost to the fair fight clause beforehand…"

Rowen's eyes widened as he held his hands up, "N-N-Now hold on a sec! I… I…"

"Save it, Price," Faye replied slowly walking forward. "Whatever effects are being caused by the weather, this little jewel will still send you to a holding cell. And don't think your sob stories are going to save you either."

Rowen gulped loudly as Luna snickered on his shoulder, "W-Well… It's not a sob story! In fact, it's a good story! So…"

The jewel began to glow…

"I know where Mira is!" Rowen yelped as he crouched down to the ground, covering his head.

The next thing Rowen knew, he was slammed up against the wall, being held up by his collar with Jack's powerful grip, with Luna flying out of the way. "Say that again, you lousy elf!"

For a moment there, Rowen thought he saw his life flash before his eyes, but then a small smirk appeared on his face, "Heh… What's the matter Jack? Getting a little flustered?"

"Jack! Let him go!" Faye commanded grabbing Jack's shoulder. "He's just bluffing!"

"Hardly," Rowen scoffed holding his arms up. "I honestly do know where that girl is, I may not be at the top of this little organization, but apparently, I'm still good for labor. I had to bring her some food a few times in the last few days. But hey, if you don't believe me, then you can just send me to jail and you can search for her yourself.

"But, even if you do find out where she is after your long search, there's always the chance that she'll be moved to a different location. If you want to find her, and find her fast… Then I suggest that you start by letting go of my collar…"

Jack growled loudly and slowly loosened his grip around Rowen's clothes.

"That's a good start," Rowen chuckled walking to the side of the three, running a hand through his hair. "But… I know for a fact that running isn't going to help. You'd probably just shoot me in the leg… And frankly, I do have some pride, even if a lot of my pride's been dashed through out this entire experience.

"So, Jack, you and I will duel. Beat me, and you'll learn the exact location of Mira. I win, and you'll just let me walk away."

"I have a question," Barron announced holding his hand up.

"Uh… What is it?" Rowen questioned raising an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you have to gain from this duel?" Barron asked rubbing his chin. "It's a given that you're working with this group, and that you're behind the summonings…"

"Which he screwed up all of them," Jack added.

"Hey!" Rowen growled.

"But why do you have to duel?" Baron continued with his question, his eyes narrowed down at the Emo Elf. "Especially since you lost to Faye, you lost your chance in the treaty's fair challenge rule. Then there's the fact that Jack's not even a Shadowchaser, and we could just beat the information out of you."

Everyone looked at Barron for a few seconds (including Luna).

"Wow… You really do have your moments Barron," Faye admitted with Barron rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, here's the thing about that," Rowen sighed holding his hand up behind him to show the security camera that was aimed at the group. "You see that security camera? Well, its got its eyes on all of us, and if we don't follow the orders I was given – Which was to challenge Jack to a duel – Then there's going to be a punishment for all of us.

"For you, Mira would be moved to a different location than what I would be aware of. And for me, I'd probably get mauled by either you three, or if not, I'd get my ass handed to me while in that prison of yours…"

"It doesn't matter," Jack growled holding his arm up to activate his duel disk. "I'll grant you your last wish, Rowen. Just be warned… I won't show you any mercy. No matter how much you beg."

Tears began to roll down the side of Rowen's face as a grimace appeared on his face, which didn't get unnoticed by the others in the hallway.

"Man, what is up with this guy?" Barron asked with a roll of his eyes. "One minute he's making threats, and the next he's crying!"

Faye rubbed her chin slightly with her eyes clothes, '_Something's definitely weird about this… If he's a summoner, then whoever's behind this shouldn't have placed him on guard. So, either we're against someone who's completely stupid…_

'_Or this is all just a game to this mastermind…'_

Nodding to herself Faye walked up next to Jack, getting the cowboy's attention, "Jack… I'll assume you can handle yourself while in here, right?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Jack growled as Faye reached into her pocket.

"Well, then you should have no trouble without Barron and I," Faye replied holding her hand up to Jack, her hand clenched. "But, in case you need to, I want you to use this only if you have to. It should still work even with the weather interference, so just in case."

Jack narrowed his eyes before he slowly lifted his hand up, "I don't need you telling me how dangerous this is… I'm a traitor in this building."

And like that, Faye dropped the item into Jack's hand, who quickly pocketed the item, "… But… Thanks…"

"Meet us in the main street when this is over," Faye replied as she slowly walked away, grabbing Barron's arm to pull him along. "Now let's go Barron!"

"W-What? Wait a second!" Barron yelped before he was pulled away, heading towards the stairwell.

A few moments later, and with a closing door behind the two…

"Are you sure this that was wise?" Barron asked as he followed Faye up the stairs. "What if this is an act and Jack is playing us for a bunch of chumps?"

"… Then we'll just have to take him down," Faye answered, not looking back at Barron. "But… I don't think we'll have to worry about that. There's a look in his eyes… I know it very well, it's the look of fighting for someone you truly care about."

Back with the hallway…

"I… I'm a little surprised you accepted my duel," Rowen chuckled nervously as Luna landed on his shoulder. "Normally, you'd just go in guns blazing…"

"I just don't want to waste bullets on you," Jack replied holding up his duel disk in front of his chest. "Now, either shut up and duel, or I'll just punch your face in to get the information."

Rowen quickly drew the top five cards from his deck, trying to ignore the snickering that was coming from Luna, "Uh… R-Right…" (RLP: 8000)

"What's the matter Rowen?" Jack asked slowly pulling off the top five cards from his deck. "Starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea now? You could always just tell me where Mira is and you could spare yourself this embarrassment." (JLP: 8000)

"Y-You know my terms," Rowen stuttered slowly reaching for his deck, immediately drawing off the top card from his deck. "I… I won't lose…"

"Please," Jack scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "I know you play Ojamas, Rowen, and I know that while I shouldn't underestimate them, I know that their support is very conditional. My Ancient Gears will tear right through anything you bring out."

Jack then paused for a second, "Now that I think about it… Didn't Yuki Judai have two companions who ran decks like ours? Chronos and Manjoume if I recall… I guess we'll see what would've happened if those two ever dueled each other..."

'_That's what you think, like that female Shadowchaser learned, I have strategies that Manjoume could never come up with!'_ Rowen thought looking at the cards in his hand. '_And I couldn't have asked for a better opening hand!'_

"Then let's test that theory, I summon Ojama Black in attack mode!"

In a cloud of black smoke, the pudgy black skinned Ojama appeared on the field, snorting loudly as he struck a ridiculous pose (0/1000).

Jack meanwhile…

"… I knew you were a screw up," Jack muttered with a flat look in his eyes. "But I thought you at least had some common sense when it came to dueling."

"Heh, perhaps, but perhaps I have a strategy that you can't understand," Rowen huffed as he fitted two cards into his duel disk. "I set two cards face down, and end my turn."

'… _I can see this strategy a mile away,_' Jack thought to himself as he slowly drew his card. '_One of his face down cards has to be his Magical Hats trap card… So, he'll be setting his two Ojamagic spell cards just so he can get the other sets of Ojamas in his hand. And I'm willing to be his other card must be something along the lines of a Trap Hole._

'_Well, I guess he is just as stupid as he looks…'_

"First, I'm playing Mystical Space Typhoon!" Jack announced fitting the card into his duel disk, creating a powerful windstorm that swept through the hall. "And I'll be destroying the card on the left!"

The face down card on Rowen's field immediately flipped up, revealing the Magical Hats trap card before it shattered like glass. "Urk!"

"Heh, I knew it was going to be that," Jack snickered as he held up for his duel disk. "And if my first guess was dead on, then my second is going to be right! And I've got just the right cards for the job! I activate the field spell card – Geartown!"

The entire hallway began to shake, transforming the entire fancy hallway into a large makeshift city made up of ancient machinery with several gears surrounding the two duelists. "And here, all Ancient Gear monsters can be summoned with one less tribute, of course, this applies to you as well…"

"You know full well that I don't run Ancient Gears," Rowen huffed as he crossed his arms. "I hate those dreaded machines…"

"Sorry to hear that," Jack replied holding up one of his four remaining cards up. "Then you'll hate this next card, I summon Ancient Gear Engineer!"

One of the buildings around the two duelists opened up, allowing a large man shaped machine to walk out onto the field, this one resembling the Ancient Gear Golem only with a large drill for its right hand (1500/1500) that spun at high speed.

"And I hate to break it to ya," Jack replied pushing his hat up. "But this guy's unaffected by your targeting traps…"

"Then it's a good thing that this trap doesn't target!" Rowen announced as he threw his hand to the side, making his face down card lift up in a dark light. "I play my trap card – Hidden Soldiers! So, since you normal summoned a monster, I get to special summon a dark monster from mine…

"Just so long as its level four or lower… And this guy definitely fits the bill!"

'… _Dark monster?'_ Jack thought raising an eyebrow as Rowen lifted up one of the three remaining cards in his hand. '_If it's an Ojama deck, then I can only think of one dark monster that would fit the bill, and its Snipe Hunter. And if he's got Ojamagic, then that'll prove to be a problem.'_

Rowen remained silent as he slapped his card onto his duel disk, allowing a large black cloud of smoke to pop in front of him, forming into a goofy looking, orange skinned demon with tall hair and four wings. The demon chuckled as it clapped its large hands a few times (1000/1600).

"Man, you are pulling one stupid move after another," Jack sighed as the goofy demon took Ojama Black's hand, completely engulfing the smaller monster's arm. "I don't even know what the hell that thing is, but it's not going to stop me. Especially since you have your Ojama Black in attack mode…

"So! Ancient Gear Engineer! Attack his Ojama Black! Mechanized Drill Fist!"

Stomping forward, the large machine pulled its drill fist back, and immediately threw its fist towards the Ojama Black…

Only to be smacked by the large handed demon who sent the machine spiraling back and into Jack, making the western duelist fall with his machine while kicking up a large storm of dust, "WHAT THE HELL!" (JLP: 6900)

"HAHAHAHA!" Rowen laughed loudly as the large goofy demon (1000/1600 + 0/1000) and Ojama Black snickered loudly. "Never underestimate me! Never underestimate my strategies! And don't doubt the Holding-Hands Majin, as long as it's in face-up defense mode, you can only attack it!"

"Y-Yeah…" Jack snarled as his Ancient Gear Engineer immediately got off its duelist, allowing the western duelist jump to his feet, narrowing his eyes. "But that should've meant that I should've lost only one hundred life points!"

"Yes, but thanks to my Majin," Rowen chuckled wagging his finger with his Majin following the same mannerism. "While he's in defense mode, he gains the defense points of all other monsters on my field, so, he's going to be tough to beat, even by your monsters' usual standards."

"… Your monster's nothing more than annoying," Jack growled as he fitted a card into his duel disk, making it appear in front of him. "So, I can say that he's the perfect match for you."

"Keep making your jokes," Rowen huffed as he pulled off the top card from his deck, giving him three cards. "You'll just be wasting more time, in the meanwhile, I play my spell card – Stranger's Compensation! Now, by sending my Ojama Black to the graveyard, I can draw two more cards from my deck!"

As the Ojama Black popped into a cloud of smoke, the Holding-Hands Majin blinked a few times at the loss of one of its companions (1000/2600 – 0/1000). All the while, Rowen pulled off the top two cards from his deck, "Next, I'll play another spell card – Card Destruction! So, we both discard our hands!"

Jack raised an eyebrow as he fitted the only two cards in his hand into his duel disk, while Rowen placed the three cards into his graveyard. Allowing them both to draw the same number of cards… Or at least until Rowen's duel disk began to beep, "Now, its time for some magic… Ojamagic to be precise! Now, I can add the three Ojama Brothers directly to my hand!"

And with a louder beep, three cards popped out of Rowen's duel disk and into his hand, allowing him a fresh hand of six cards, "Now, tell me you're not impressed…"

"Alright, I'm not impressed," Jack sighed waving his hand up slightly.

"Gah!" Rowen gagged as Luna snickered from his shoulder. "Oh get off my shoulder!"

Luna sighed as she flew from the Emo Elf's shoulder flying above the two duelists as Rowen threw his hand towards Jack. "And as for you, I'm getting sick of that attitude of yours! If I knew assault magic, I'd make you eat those words!"

"If I could get a word in," Jack sighed pulling his hat down. "You could've prepared a few summonings, bringing out a large amount of guards or creatures that could've prevented anyone from entering this hall."

It was if someone struck a bell in Rowen's head, making his jaw drop slightly and widening his eyes. Then with a slap to his forehead, Rowen bent down with a dark aura over his face, "… Damn it all to hell…"

"… The thought never occurred to you, did it?" Jack asked with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"GAH! Shut up!" Rowen pouted as he began to run his finger in the carpet.

"Yeesh, you're acting more pathetic than usual," Jack sighed with a roll of his eyes. "If you're going to be like this, then you should just tell me where Mira is and we can end this charade of a duel."

Rowen took a deep breath as he stood up, his black hair overshadowing his eyes, "… Summoning, illusionary, healing arts, practical, runes studying, and recreational… Those were the types of magic that I excelled in. And sure, maybe I couldn't even perform the basic level one spontaneous combustion, but that doesn't mean I'm pathetic!

"And I'll show you that! I play Desperado Manager!"

With a nasty scowl, Rowen pulled off the top two cards from his deck and then fitted three other cards on top of his deck, "But those three aren't going to stay there for too long, you lousy excuse of a cowboy! I play Enchanting Fitting Room!" (RLP: 7200)

A large curtain appeared over Rowen's head, allowing four holographic cards to appear over Rowen's head, three of them displaying the three Ojama Brothers while the fourth card seemed to be a weird Spell Card…

"… Ojama Delta Thunder?" Jack questioned watching all four of the cards began to disappear, along with the curtains. "What the heck is that?"

"Don't you know the cardinal rules?" Rowen replied as he fitted the spell card back into his deck while he carefully held up the three Ojama cards. "A magician must never reveal how his tricks work…"

"… But you're a sorcerer," Jack muttered with his eyes closed. "Does that rule really apply to you?"

"I said I learned recreational magic," Rowen replied as he slowly slid the three Ojama cards onto his duel disk, making three clouds of white smoke to appear in front of him. "I learned few magic tricks that helped me get into clubs like the Magic Room and help me earn a few bucks on the side while I was in Sorcerer Academy. It was a necessity for me to learn while I was in the school."

"Maybe if you spent less time learning card tricks," Jack growled with a roll of his eyes. "And kept to your studies, then maybe you wouldn't have turned out being such a lousy sorcerer or summoner."

"For the love of…" Rowen snarled as the Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black popped onto the field, each of them striking a dramatic pose (0/1000 x3) before they huddled around the Holding-Hands Majin, making the goofy demon grab their hands (1000/1600 + 0/3000). "I kept telling you all it wasn't my fault! Someone was screwing up with my supplies! Its like you're making a cake and someone replaces all the sugar with salt without the chef knowing it until it comes out of the oven!"

Holding up two of the remaining three cards in his hand, Rowen fitted one of the cards into his duel disk, while a face down card appeared next to his hand holding group of monsters, "Besides, in the end, the boss got more than what was necessary. So my screw ups were actually good…"

However, a few seconds later, Rowen was crouching back to the ground, running his finger on the carpeting once more, "Although… The first one almost came close to destroying all of Las Vegas, the second one created a huge mess in the city, and the last two beat the crap out of me…"

"I got beaten up because of that screw up too, you know," Jack pointed out with a blood vessel appearing on his face. "I still got bruises because of those two cosplaying freaks!"

"And what does that say about you?" Rowen snapped stomping his foot into the ground a few times. "You're an experienced fighter!"

"Don't underestimate me, you emo-jerk!" Jack snarled pulling off the top card from his deck. "Whether in the field or on the dueling platform, I'm still ten times stronger than you!"

"Is that a fact?" Rowen replied crossing his arms over his chest. "Then let's look at the field like this, I've got a monster with more defense points than the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack points… And sure, you could pierce that shield if you had Limiter Removal and one of your high attacking machines in your hand. But, Limiter Removal is a single card that's been limited to one copy per deck, and with a deck of your caliber, averaging to about forty to forty-five cards, the odds of you having it in your hand at this time are less than three point five percent."

Jack had to blink a few times at Rowen, "… How the hell were you able to come up with that?"

"I'm not dumb," Rowen answered with a shrug. "I just seem to have a lot of bad luck when it comes to magical spells, learning the material as well as my general studies was cakewalk for me."

"Then maybe you should've tried for a different profession," Jack replied holding up a card from his hand.

"And if I did that, then I would have to admit that I am inferior to my little sister!" Rowen snapped, throwing his arm to the side at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep complaining about your family," Jack sighed fitting a card into his duel disk. "And I'll kick your ugly excuse for a monster off the field! I play the spell card, Smashing Ground!"

The gears all around the two duelists began to turn, filling the air with the sounds of rusty clockwork. And behind Jack, one of the buildings began to open up, revealing a large mechanical catapult with a large gear loaded into the machine. "Now, the monster with the highest defense is the target for the spell, and since you love to boost Majin's defense, that's what I'm aiming for!

"FIRE!"

The large gear flew through the air, heading straight towards the smirking Holding-Hands Majin…

"Not so fast!" Rowen announced as one of his face down cards flipped up, revealing four classic monsters (Oscillio Hero, Beaver Warrior, Jerry Beans Man, and Thunder Kid) huddled together in a defensive stance on the card's art. "Don't think it's going to be that easy to break up my strategy! I play the continuous trap card, Scrum Force!"

Then, all three of the Ojama Brothers released their grips in the Holding-Hand Majin's hands, and jumped into the air towards the falling gear. All three of the goofy looking monsters spun around and slammed their feet into the gear, sending it flying through the air right behind Jack.

Jack turned his head around to see the large gear crash into one of the buildings behind him, "I'm guessing your trap has a powerful effect."

Rowen smirked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with a large smirk plastered over his face, "How right you are! You see, this card is the perfect accomplice for Holding-Hands Majin, cause if I have at least two defense monsters on the field, my monsters can't be destroyed by monster, spell, or trap card effects."

"Whoa! That's gotta be broken!" Jack snarled.

"Heh, you sound like my sister when I played these cards against her," Rowen countered narrowing his eyes. "Well it's been fair all this time, and I've had these two cards ever since I was in my magic academy, and I'll have you know, I was the second best duelist there as well! I was even better than some of the professors!"

"… That still makes you second rate," Jack pointed out.

That earned him a nasty glare from the black haired elf. "You… I don't expect you to understand what I'm going through! You're a damn only child, a gun totting human, and one who couldn't understand the pressures that fate placed on my shoulders!"

"You're right," Jack replied pulling his hat down. "The old me wouldn't have been able to understand… But, after all the crap I've seen and heard, I've got a weight on my shoulders. One that outweighs whatever you're holding up on those slumps you call shoulders…"

Rowen took a second to look at his shoulders, seeing that they weren't really as developed as Jack's.

"And what I'm holding up…" Jack continued throwing his right thumb towards his chest. "… Is the life of someone who I deeply care about! I won't let you, Volk, or even the devil himself get in my way of saving Mira!"

There was a moment of silence through out the hall until...

Tears began to run down the faces of both Rowen and his three Ojama monsters, all four of them bawling loudly before Rowen used his left arm to wipe his tears, "O… Oh man! That… That's deep! A-Almost novel worthy!"

"Yeesh, I was just making wisecracks about your fashion sense," Jack muttered, a grimace covering his face. "But you really are over emotional."

"N-Now that's just rude!" Rowen huffed with some tears still in his eyes. "And here I was actually touched by your little proclamation!"

"You are one weird little man," Jack stated slapping a card onto his duel disk. "I set one monster in defense mode and switch my Ancient Gear Engineer to defense mode."

The large ancient machine quickly knelt down, its drill arm crossed over its chest. "And that's all this turn."

"Man, you really are rude, you know that?" Rowen replied looking at the card he just drew. "If it were up to me, I'd give you Mira's location, but you need to know that my position is somewhat comprised."

"You could always defect," Jack suggested.

"I could," Rowen chuckled sheepishly. "But I'm contracted to this, and frankly, I'm a little more afraid of Volk than of you. But anyway, back to the duel, I'll set two cards face down, and then I'll flip my face down monster – Morphing Jar!"

The face down monster on Rowen's field flipped in a flash of light, forming into the living jar that cackled loudly (700/600). Both duelists nodded to each other before Jack fitted the remainders of his hand into his duel disk's graveyard and then both duelists drew five cards from the top of their respective decks.

And although the jar didn't have hands, it merely floated underneath the group of monsters, more specifically, under the Holding-Hands Majin (1000/4600 + 0/600).

"And next," Rowen stated, throwing his hand over one of newly set cards. "I'll activate the spell card I just set, one that's a staple in any Ojama deck – Ojama Delta Hurricane!"

All three of the Ojama Brothers ceased their crying and nodded to each other before they jumped into the air. "Go you small fries!"

"_Yellow!"_

"_Black!"_

"_Green!"_

All three of the Ojamas slammed their butts together, all of them laughing as they began to spin around, creating a large twister of Yellow, Black and Green blurs, "_Take this! Our sure kill – OJAMA DELTA HURRICANE!"_

The twister swept over the field, completely wrecking the Gear Town, and shattering the two monsters on Jack's field into millions of pixels. As the twister disappeared, the three Ojama Brothers landed on the ground in front of Rowen, each of them striking a ridiculous pose. "Hah! Not a bad move, don't ya think?"

"… Actually, I think it was a stupid move!" Jack roared throwing his hand forward. "Cause you just activated the final effect of Geartown!"

From the crumbling remains of Geartown, two rust covered metallic wings erupted from the rubble. A loud rusty screech echoed through the air as Rowen's eyes widened in shock, "No… No! B-But I thought you didn't have that card in your deck!"

The remains of the ancient city disappeared, and in its place was an incredibly large dragon, completely made up of ancient gears, cogs and mechanized parts with gears for legs and having a large gear sticking out of its chest (3000/2000).

"Don't you know?" Jack snarled throwing his left hand forward and his right hand back. "From start to finish, it's always awesome to keep an ace hidden up your sleeve! Raises the climax to its peak! And Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon is just the ace to do that!"

"I… Heh…" Rowen stuttered as he threw his hand forward. "S-So what! It's not strong enough to get past my Holding-Hands Majin's defense!"

"… How right you are…" Jack simply said as he wagged a finger before he drew a card from his deck. "And one thing I should also point out, that face down monster you destroyed was a monster called Card Trooper, and when destroyed, I get to draw another card."

"Fine!" Rowen stated holding up another card from his hand. "But it's still my turn! And… And I set a card face down."

The card appeared behind all five of Rowen's monsters, making the three Ojama brothers sigh in relief as they held hands with the Holding-Hands Majin again. "And that's my turn!"

Jack slowly drew, giving himself seven cards to work with, raising an eyebrow at the cards he had in his hand. "Tell me something Rowen… You think that your strategy pretty's powerful, right?"

"I'd like to think it's got all of its bases covered," Rowen replied with his arms crossed over his chest. "I've got a powerful defender that can't be destroyed thanks to my Scrum Force, and I even have a defense for Scrum Force as well, making my strategy almost invincible."

"Yeah, but you're not so powerful," Jack announced slapping a card onto his duel disk. "I summon Scrap Recycler!"

A ring of light popped next to Jack's body, immediately forming into the familiar junk robot with a large white body, shovel arms and wheel legs (900/1200).

"And thanks to his ability," Jack announced as he pulled a single card from his deck and held it up to show Rowen the card. "I get to discard one machine monster from my deck."

"Ha, and you called my opening move stupid," Rowen chuckled with a shake of his head as he watched Jack fit the card into his duel disk. "That's a level three monster, and unless you discarded monsters nothing but level four, Earth, machines monsters when my Morphing Jar was flipped, it's just nothing more than an eyesore like your Gadjiltron Dragon."

"You'd think that," Jack replied holding up his hand of six cards. "But, I've still got a load of cards to use myself! Like this one! I play the spell card, Mind Trust!"

A powerful light rushed over the Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon's body, basking the large ancient machine completely before it melted away like liquid. "Now, by releasing my level eight dragon, I can take a certain kind of monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand."

Rowen chuckled as Jack fished the card out from his graveyard, "I guess you didn't get your Limiter Removal in your hand. But still, that Dragon had the best chance you had to getting past my defenses!"

"No it wasn't," Jack replied, turning around another card from his hand. "You see, I invested in a few new tricks before I was thrown out to attack the Shadowchaser's base here in Vegas. I thought I should use something new against them… But now, I'm going to enjoy using my new tricks against an ass like you!

"So, I play Double Summon! Allowing me to summon the monster I just got back from the graveyard… Drill Synchron!"

Another flash of light appeared on the other side of Jack's body, releasing a small orb like robot with three drills sticking out of the top of its body and having small tank treads attached to the lower portion of its body (800/300).

"Wait… Synchron?" Rowen thought out loud as thoughts of a certain card popped up into his head. "Are you… Are you saying that you…"

"Yes," Jack answered swiftly as he threw his hand into the air. "It may be my first time performing one, but I… I will Synchro Summon!"

The Drill Synchron shattered into three rings of gray light that flew around the Scrap Recycler's body, transforming the junk robot into three stars of light that erupted into a tall pillar of light. With the intention of not going blind, Rowen turned his head away from the light, making all five of his monsters doing the exact same thing. "But… I thought you hated Synchro Summoning!"

"Just who the hell do you think I am!" Jack snarled as the pillar of light began to spin around, twisting and turning to resemble that of a giant drill. "If I'm going to save Mira, then I'm going to use everything I've got to do so! I don't care about preferences at the moment!

"So, come forth – Drill of destiny! DRILL WARRIOR!"

The drill of light exploded outwards, immediately unleashing a new monster onto the field, this one resembling that of a mechanical warrior covered with dark brown armor with a long yellow scarf draped around its neck. True to its name, this warrior had a large drill for his right hand, drills on his shoulders and drills installed into the back of his legs (2400/2000).

"Is… Is that supposed to scare me?" Rowen coughed out, slowly regaining his composure.

"Sounds like its doing a good job so far," Jack replied as the drills on the monster began to spin at top speed, spinning so fast that even the air was visibly swirling around them. "And I haven't told you what this bad boy can do, I can permanently cut his attack points in half."

Steam began to rise up from the Drill Warrior's body, making the mechanized warrior roar loudly (2400/2000 – 1200/0). "And in return… He can attack you directly!"

"Wait, what?" Rowen asked before the Drill Warrior propelled itself from the ground.

Holding its drill arm forward, the Drill Warrior disappeared in a blur of silver and earthy brown. Rowen's eyes widened when he spun around, thinking that was where the attack was going to hit. However, when a searing, spinning pain slammed into his back, Rowen yelled loudly, realizing that his preconception about the attack was right and wrong. (RLP: 6000)

"If you didn't turn…" Jack muttered holding up two of the remaining five cards. "Never mind… I should've just expected you to pull a stupid move or two. I set two cards face down, and then I'll activate my Drill Warrior's second ability!"

A large hole of light appeared underneath the Drill Warrior's feet, allowing the warrior to drop through it and disappear. "So, I get to remove him from the field all for the cost of one card from my hand."

"Gah… That's a weird ability," Rowen seethed as he slowly stood up, holding his back (which was still sore from the attack). "But you left yourself wide open for my next turn!"

"Then by all means, come at me with all your strength!" Jack roared back throwing his arm to the side. "And I'll be sure to fling it right back at you with everything I got!"

"Thanks for the warning," Rowen muttered slowly, drawing his next card, and eyeing the card. "But the same to you! I play my face down trap card – Ojama Trio!"

Three small explosions of smoke popped on Jack's field, immediately blowing away to reveal three exact copies of the three Ojamas on Rowen's field (0/1000 x3).

"_Say, who are those handsome devils?"_ Rowen's Ojama Yellow asked with his hips swaying slightly.

"I think I can see what's going to happen next," Jack muttered pulling his hat down.

"Just because you can see what's happening doesn't mean you can stop it from happening!" Rowen snarled, holding up another card from his hand. "I play Polymerization!"

"Typical…" Jack whispered to himself.

All three of the Ojamas on Rowen's field leapt into the air, each of them spinning into each other until they all exploded into a single, large cloud of smoke that flowed through the air. "Now, give it up for the king! The Ojama King!"

The smoke disappeared, and in its place was a large white skinned egg shaped beast with the mouth of Ojama Green, the nose of Ojama Black, and the eye stalks of Ojama Yellow. Wearing the traditional red bikini briefs worn by almost all Ojamas, a large crown and a flowing green cape the larger Ojama laughed loudly as he held his hands up (0/3000). "_Ojama King in the house!"_

"_It's the king!"_ The three Ojama Tokens on Jack's field cheered loudly, jumping up and down several times. "_The King's arrival!"_

"Now, when he's summoned," Rowen announced holding his hand up. "You lose up to three of your monster card zones, however, you've got three occupied, so, you'll only lose two."

A small fairy-like Ojama King appeared next to Jack's duel disk, holding up what appeared to be a small red stamp. With a cackle, the small fairy pressed the stamp down on two monster zone's on Jack's duel disk, "Ugh, that's just annoying… Whether it's the old me or the new me, that just plain annoying."

"Next," Rowen announced holding up a card from his hand. "I play the spell card…"

"Ojamuscle, right?" Jack guessed.

"Gah… Y-Yes," Rowen muttered as he fitted the card into his duel disk.

"_You all have done your jobs excellently,"_ The Ojama King bellowed, turning his sights on the three Ojama Tokens on Jack's field.

"_Jobs?"_ The Ojama Yellow Token questioned. "_We were just sitting here doing nothing."_

"_We were just summoned earlier this turn,"_ The Ojama Green Token pointed out.

"… _Where do you get a cape like that?"_ The Ojama Black Token asked.

"_DO NOT CONTRADICT ME, FOOLS!"_ The Ojama King roared loudly before he opened his mouth and shot his tongue out of his mouth. The large tongue wrapped around the three Ojama Tokens and immediately swept them up into the Ojama King's mouth.

And with a loud gulp, the Ojama King let out a huge sigh.

"… Isn't that considered cannibalism?" Jack asked with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

Narrowing his eyestalks at Jack, the Ojama King scowled at the small human, "_Do you question me too, fool?"_

Bringing his arms together, the large Ojama King quickly snapped his arms to the side, making all the flab that was on his body had burned away, and in its place was a body that almost any body builder would be envious of (0/3000 + 3000/0).

"And don't forget!" Rowen announced throwing his hand forward. "You get blasted for three hundred points of damage for each Ojama Token that was destroyed just now!"

Three explosions erupted from Jack's torso, making him stagger slightly on the field. (JLP: 6000)

"So, we're tied then," Jack muttered looking down at his duel disk. "But that won't last for long."

"You got that right!" Rowen announced turning a card onto his duel disk. "But before we continue, I'll switch my Morphing Jar to defense mode!"

The laughing jar merely fell to the ground, rolling alongside the Holding-Hands Majin's feet.

"And then… I go on the attack!" Rowen shouted throwing his hand forward. "Ojama King! Belly Flop Drop!"

"_!"_ The Ojama King leapt through the air, his cape billowing behind him.

Jack merely looked up as he watched the Ojama King's expansive shadow overtake him, however, Jack just merely lifted up his duel disk. "I play my trap card… Attack Guidance Armor!"

Rowen blinked a few times as a demonic chest plate appeared floating in front of Jack, the jewels on the chest glowing a bright red to resemble eyes. "Wait… Isn't that a card that…"

"You mentioned something about one of Seto Kaiba's cards earlier," Jack stated as the armor flew through the air. "About how your Holding-Hands Manjin could block a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack… Well put! So, let's see what happens when I outfit your Majin with one of Kaiba's cards!"

The armor snapped around the Holding-Hands Majin's body, surprising the demon as the eyes on the armor's chest plate glowed brightly. The same glow appeared in the Ojama King's eyes, making him grab the ceiling and halt his attack, "_Ah… There you are, fool!"_

"… This will not end well at all," Rowen muttered watching as the Ojama King propelled himself from the ceiling.

Panicking, the Holding-Hands Majin was slammed into by the Ojama King, however, thanks to his huge hands, the Majin merely tossed the Ojama King over his head…

… And right on top of Rowen, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

After landing atop of Rowen, the Ojama King slowly pushed himself off of the ground, revealing that Rowen was actually crushed into the floor, his eyes completely dazed over with him moaning loudly. (RLP: 3800)

"Not that I care," Jack said looking over Rowen's field. "But are you conscious over there?"

"Gah…" Rowen coughed out as he snapped his hand up from the ground.

"Good, I still need you tell me where Mira is," Jack stated, snapping his fingers a few times.

"I… I'm still in this match!" Rowen sputtered out as he pulled himself from the floor. "And as long as I have my Majin out…"

"You'll just keep attacking it," Jack interrupted.

"Huh?" Rowen questioned blinking a few times.

"I don't blame you for your reaction," Jack stated looking at his duel disk. "Whenever, Seto Kaiba used this trap card, either on his own monsters or his opponent's, the monster was normally destroyed in the same turn. However, this trap card actually works like an equip card, and its still on your monster!"

"S-So… What you're saying is…" Rowen muttered with a lot of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "All of my attacks…"

"Will be redirected right back at your very Majin!" Jack answered.

"GAH!" Rowen yelled taking a few steps back.

"I've turned your ultimate defense, into your ultimate crutch," Jack stated pumping his fist towards his chest. "Behold the power of the new me!"

'_W-What the hell happened to him!'_ Rowen thought with his eyes nearly bugging out from his head. '_He was just content with using his Ancient Gear Golems to help him win his duels using just plain strength and overpowering his opponents! So what the hell happened?'_

"Ready to give up?" Jack asked holding his hat with his hand."

"I… Y… You're wrong!" Rowen snarled throwing his arm to the side. "So you managed to come up with a smart move, but its not going to be enough! Not against me! I set a monster in defense mode, and I end my turn!

"You may think your strategy is perfect, but I just need to draw Mystical Space Typhoon, Heavy Storm or Dust Tornado, and I'll be back on top!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Jack stated drawing his next card, looking at it before he nodded. "In the mean time, its my standby phase, meaning now I can bring back an old face!"

A large drill erupted from the ground, propelling the Drill Warrior back onto the field (2400/2000).

"What?" Rowen gasped at the sight of the armored warrior.

"Thanks to his effect, he comes right back to the field," Jack explained as he pulled a card from his graveyard. "And, when he comes back, I can take a monster card from my graveyard, and add it to my hand. I choose Scrap Recycler and then I'll summon it back on the field!"

Once more, the junk robot reappeared, snapping its shovel claws a few times (900/1200). "And like, I get to send another machine to the graveyard, so I'll send my Ancient Gear Knight to there. But its not staying for too long…"

The Scrap Recycler slammed its two shovel claws into the ground, and produced a pair of cards – The Ancient Gear Knight and Ancient Gear Soldier. "I'm using its ability to recycle and draw a new card!"

Jack took the two cards and fitted them into his deck, immediately shuffling the duo of cards with the rest of his cards, and then pulled off the top card from his deck. "And now, Drill Warrior! Time to show off your ability once more!"

A powerful aura erupted over the Drill Warrior's body, making steam rise up from the drills (2400/2000 – 1200/0).

"Now… Attack him directly once more!"

Dashing forward, the Drill Warrior disappeared in a glowing blur…

"Ha! This time I'm ready for him to attack me head on!" Rowen laughed crossing his arms over his chest.

However, the Drill Warrior appeared right behind the Emo Elf, and slammed its drill arm right into Rowen's back, "GAH!" (RLP: 2600)

The Drill Warrior leapt back to Jack's field, his scarf billowing in the wind as a hole appeared underneath his feet, allowing the mechanized warrior to fall through it as Jack fitted another card from his dwindling hand into the graveyard. "And as you can tell I activated his second effect to…"

"OH WHAT THE HELL!" Rowen snapped staggering about. "I thought he attacked head on?"

"Not like I can control how my monsters will attack," Jack replied with a smirk on his face.

"Grr…" Rowen snarled with a blush on his face.

"Take it easy, Emo Elf," Jack replied as he fitted a card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his Scrap Recycler. "It'll soon be over."

Rowen dusted off his vest, keeping his narrowed vision down on his target, "Damn it… Ever since I took this job, I've only gotten a few cheap meals and a bruised pride… And this duel is just the same as before! Well, no more!"

"Oh?" Jack questioned raising an eyebrow. "Where did this come from?"

"You know very damn well!" Rowen snarled snapping his arm to the side. "Every since my magical academy days, I was treated as nothing more than a stepping stool or a punching bag, even though I worked my ass off to only get second chair in my graduating class… Losing it to my younger sister! And then this job, I was a great summoner, but instead of listening to my concerns about someone tampering with the necessary materials for the summonings, I get mocked, beaten up and ridiculed!

"Well, not anymore! And it all starts with this duel!"

"Nice words, Rowen," Jack replied holding his duel disk up. "Then go ahead and show me!"

Rowen remained silent as he slowly drew from his deck, his eyes lighting up at the sight of it, "… Heh… I don't know if this is fate or irony Jack…"

"Huh?" Jack questioned as Rowen's face down monster, the Hands-Holding Majin and Morphing Jar began to fizzle away.

"But, I'm about to bring out my strongest monster as well as the rarest card I own!" Rowen roared as a powerful bolt of electricity crashed into the ground behind him. "And it can be summoned by releasing three monsters from my field!"

"Three monsters…" Jack muttered as his eyes slowly began to widen. "Wait… You're not saying that…"

A loud roar interrupted Jack as the electricity began to form into a large beastly form, and like that, the electricity flew from the form, revealing a large centaur like beast, only completely feline. With panther legs, the torso and arms of a man, and the head of a lion, the beastly creature roared loudly as it lifted up its mighty spear and large shield (3000/1200). "Yes! Beast King Barbaros! And when tribute summoned with three tributes, all cards on your field are destroyed!"

Jack's eyes widened as his Scrap Recycler, along with his two face down cards (Negate Attack and Defense Draw) were eradicated by the very roar of the Beast King Barbaros. Jack just stood there dumbfounded, "What the hell is that doing in your deck?"

"Do you have a reason for running Drill Warrior and Drill Synchron?" Rowen asked with a scowl.

Jack didn't really have an answer for that.

"_Fool! You lose!"_ The Ojama King laughed pulling back its mighty fist back as Barbaros ran forward.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Rowen laughed loudly.

Jack quickly up a card from his hand as both the fist and the spear came flying towards him. And just like that the attacks connected, sending Jack flying backwards…

Rowen blinked a few times as he watched Jack roll on the floor in front of him, his hat floating through the air and onto the ground as he laid on the ground, not moving. It took a few moments for this fact to sit in Rowen's head, "I… I won? I won. I won! Holy crap! I WON!"

Turning back to the camera, Rowen pulled down his lower eyelid with his finger and stuck his tongue out, "BLEH! Take that you jerks! I'm the only one so far who actually managed to defeat one of these guys! I can say that and you can't! HA!"

"Man, that ego of yours really inflates," a familiar voice echoed through the hallway, immediately freezing Rowen into a living statue of himself.

"… no…" Rowen moaned with tears falling from his eyes. "It can't be…"

Slowly, Rowen turned his head, seeing Jack hold his hat up and dust it off, "Hmm… It was a good try." (JLP: 6000)

"How the hell did you stop that?" Rowen shouted pulling his black hair as he looked at the 'Jack' that was lying down in the hallway. "And why are there two of you?"

Jack merely lifted up a card from his graveyard, prompting the other 'Jack' to stand up and fly over to the original Jack, revealing that the second 'Jack' was a robotic scarecrow with fake black hair and holding onto a pair of leeks in its hands. "Simple really, when you attacked, I just had to discard the monster I drew last turn – Swift-Attacking Scarecrow. And when I did, it took the hit for me, and ended your battle phase, so, nice try."

"GAH!" Rowen shouted pulling his hands away quickly, pulling some hair out at the same time. For a few moments, Rowen merely looked at the strands of hair that were dangling from his finger tips. "… Ow…"

From her perch in the hallway, Luna snickered at her master's pain.

"Damn, that's gotta hurt," Jack muttered as the Swift-Attacking Scarecrow disappeared.

"Doesn't matter!" Rowen snarled as he threw his arm to the side. "I've got two three thousand attackers on my field, you've got two cards in your hand, and I'm placing down two cards face down…"

The two set cards appeared behind both the pumped up Ojama King and the roaring Beast King Barbaros, "And even if you do bring back your Drill Warrior and use his ability to bring back your Scarecrow, let me show you one thing in my hand."

Rowen turned the last card in his hand around, "I have my copy of Card Destruction, which will make you discard it from your hand before you have a chance to use your Scarecrow's effect."

'_And my face down cards are Ojamandala and Ojamable, so, if he manages to destroy my king, I can return it to my deck and draw a few other cards. And thanks to Ojamadala, I'll be able to bring back the other three Ojamas back to the field. And with all the drawing I've done, I should be able to draw another Ojama Delta Hurricane and get rid of anything he brings out!'_

"Sounds like you've got your bases covered," Jack stated as he slowly drew from his deck, allowing a familiar drill to erupt from the ground, unleashing the Drill Warrior back on the field, spinning around to strike a dramatic pose (2400/2000). "I use Drill Warrior's effect to add my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon back to my hand."

"… Heh, and what are you going to do with that?" Rowen asked with his arms crossed. "Even if you did just draw Limiter Removal, you'd need two sacrifices. And while you do have a Synchro Monster, I doubt you have the De-Synchro card to…"

"Man, you're an emo nerd elf," Jack growled as he lifted up two cards from his hand. "I may like this game, but I don't take it to that extent."

"Regardless," Rowen huffed. "I doubt you have the means to use that monster."

"Wrong!" Jack announced turning the two cards he held up. "I play the spell card, Double Attack! Now, I can use my Gadjiltron Dragon by discarding it, and for this turn, my Drill Warrior can attack twice this turn!"

Even as the drills on the Drill Warrior began to spin at top speed (2400/2000 – 1200/0), Rowen only smirked, "Looks like someone needs to work on their simple mathematics, even it you do attack directly twice, I'll still have enough life points to…"

That's when Rowen immediately shut up, Jack turned one of the last cards in his hand around to reveal a simple card – Banner of Courage. And the moment that Jack fitted the card into his duel disk, a large Japanese banner appeared behind his Drill Warrior.

"… Double Drill Dash!" Jack roared as the Drill Warrior dashed forward (1200/2000 + 200/0), its drills all spinning at top speed.

Rowen didn't make a move nor did he make a sound as the drill slammed into his abdomen, sending him skidding back before the drill struck him a second time, this time flinging him to the ground. (RLP: 0)

Slowly the holograms began to disappear from the field, allowing Jack to walk over to the oddly silent Rowen who just sat on the ground. And the moment that Jack was standing in front of Rowen, Jack drew one of his guns, "So… Tell me, where is Mira?"

"… Let me ask you something, Jack," Rowen muttered out loud with his bangs covering his eyes. "Even if you do find Mira… Then what? You two would be considered wanted criminals of the Shadowchasers if that group you were with proves to be successful against this organization. And even if they aren't, what ever remains of this organization will probably chase you down…"

"… Rowen," Jack sighed tapping his gun against his shoulder a few times. "Let me tell you something, I only care for what happens in the here and now. And if the Shadowchasers, or even the people I worked with here come after me and Mira, I'll do what I can to make the best of the situation.

"And Rowen, I learned a long time ago that someone's always going to be better than you at what you do… It's a fact of life that we all have to accept. Now, you could do what you were doing, making yourself into a self-loathing punk who needs approval from others to get a high respect for yourself…

"Or you could stand on your own two feet, and find something that you and only you are good at to find your own self-respect."

Rowen blinked a few times Jack before he sighed loudly, "Man, that sound like a poor attempt at a pick-me-up speech… But whatever."

Standing up, Rowen whistled to get Luna to fly to his shoulder, "Alright Jack… I deal's a deal. Mira's cell is located on the first basement floor. I'll show you where it is specifically."

"Why would you do that?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be frank," Rowen replied spinning on his heel before he walked down the hallway. "I want to see how this turns out… If this works out for the Shadowchasers, then I'll confess to everything that's happened in hopes of getting a plea bargain. I want to have a fresh start, and if you, a trigger happy cowboy could get on the Shadowchasers' side, then I might have a chance."

WHAP!

"URK!" Rowen yelped as he quickly grabbed the back of his head. "OW! Why'd you hit me?"

"I may be a new person," Jack growled as he twirled his gun on his finger. "But I still don't like being insulted."

"… Fair enough," Rowen sighed as Luna snickered. "And you shut up…"

"By the way," Jack muttered looking at Rowen. "There was something I always wanted to ask you ever since I saw you."

"Yeah?" Rowen questioned.

"Is your hair actually dyed?"

"… Believe it or not, this is actually my natural hair color…"

_TBC_

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Swift-Attacking Scarecrow / Earth / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Machine/Effect:** When your opponent declares a direct attack, you can discard this card to end the Battle Phase.

**Description:** A slim robot with a witch's cap and holding onto two leeks

_This card is a Japanese card that has not yet been released to the US._

**Holding-Hands Majin / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1600 / Fiend/Effect:** You can only control 1 'Holding-Hands Majin'. Your opponent cannot select other face-up monsters you control as an attack target. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, this card gains DEF equal to the total DEF of every other monster you control.

**Description:** a goofy looking, orange skinned demon with tall hair and four wings as well has having two large hands

**Scrum Force / Continuous Trap / Effect:** While you control 2 or more Defense position monsters, those monsters cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spells, Traps, or Effect monsters.

**Image:** Oscillio Hero, Beaver Warrior, Jerry-Beans Man and Thunder Kid huddled together in a defensive stance.

_These cards were used by Team Taiyo in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's._

**Attack Guidance Armor / Trap / Effect:** After activation, equip this card to a face-up monster. Your opponent cannot select a card other than the equipped monster as an attack target.

**Image:** A young fighter with a demonic chest plate with several beams of energy heading straight towards him.

_This card was used by Seto Kaiba in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

… _**Well… I'm not sure if that's how a duel between Manjoume and Chronos would turn out… But still…**_

_**Back to the action, we turn back to the other half of the Shadowchaser team, as a face who hasn't been seen since the first few chapters of this story…**_

_**Where a match has ended with no winner, this one will have a clear victor…**_

_**Next time…**_

_**Draw 40**_

_**Responsibility **___


	41. Draw 40: Responsibility

_**Back when this all began, before when we first thought that Childsman was the root of all this, I had to face a weird character who took self-loathing to a whole other level. He didn't hate himself specifically, but he hated that he was born with a certain Shadowkind blood flowing through his veins.**_

_**While its true you can't change who you are on a genetic scale, I think that you should accept who you are… But then again, I am just a human, so I can't really talk about this sort of thing. But, I am friends with a Shadow Touched human, although, it's a pretty good chance that he might want to take it to another level with me… -blushes-**_

_**Uh, b-but anyway, the last time I saw this guy, he was disappearing in a cloud of smoke caused by that gun-totting Jack. And we didn't even finish the match we were having for due to the Treaty's rulings. **_

_**So, unfortunately, he got away before I could finish the duel. **_

_**I don't even know the proper term for this situation…**_

_**But what I do know is that he isn't going to get away from me this time!**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**Draw 40**_

_**Responsibility**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

As the chaos in the Devil's Hand Casino's faculty floors continue to grow, at the top floor in the head office there was an odd calm in the air. The very mastermind behind this whole plot sat at his desk, silently keeping his eyes on his laptop as video images played on it. On the other side of the screen was a list of names in some kind of order.

"… Hmm, interesting," The mastermind muttered to himself. "So many new actors in this little play of ours. And so many interesting twists – Mira, Jack, Tarous, and now it looks like Rowen's on that list as well. I just wonder, what will happen?"

"Sir?"

The mastermind looked up from the screen, seeing Vergil standing in front of the desk. "Vergil? When'd you get here?"

"… I've been seated at the front desk all morning," Vergil sighed loudly lowering his head. "And I've been meaning to ask you that… When did you get here?"

"Oh, I've been walking around the ground floors," the mastermind explained with a wag of his finger, unaware that a new window popped up on his computer's screen. "Then I took the service elevator straight up here. I had to go through the kitchen to get to it, but I managed to get my hands on some beef steak tartare to go!"

The mastermind licked his lips as he gestured towards a plate that had the raw sliced beef on it, all of it sectioned on fancy dark crackers, "Its simply exquisite, would like some Vergil? Once you sink your teeth into it, you won't be able to get enough of it!"

"Uh, n-no thanks sir," Vergil muttered with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "I prefer my meat to be cooked… And not bleeding."

"Meh, your loss," the mastermind chuckled holding up a cracker with the beef steak tartare placed on it. "You don't know what you're missing."

"Yeah," Vergil muttered as he watched the mastermind slurp up the meat from the cracker in one go. "Uh, anyway sir, you've got a video message and a call, one line one and two. The first one is from that weird weather guy's cell phone…"

"You mean Davidson?" The mastermind questioned holding up another cracker to his lips.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's right, I never got his name," Vergil murmured pushing up his glasses. "The second's from that crew you asked to put in the new additions to…"

"Ah! Most excellent!" the mastermind laughed holding up the beef steak tartare up as if it was a glass of wine. "Put Davidson on hold, I must speak to the crew immediately, after all it's a staple in my plan that I know the exact level of progress. I'm too busy enjoying my fancy snack to listen to that over inflated windbag."

"Uh, sir," Vergil coughed with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "I hate to tell you this, but Davidson wasn't on call waiting, he was on a video message that I transferred to your computer. He's been listening in on your rant for a good three minutes."

The mastermind's eyes widened as he turned to the screen, seeing Davidson's enraged face now on his screen, "Haha, s-sorry about that Davidson, I…"

The window just closed itself, leaving the mastermind with a defeated look on his face, "Vergil! Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I did sir," Vergil sighed with a slap of his head. "You were just more preoccupied with beef to listen to me."

"Oh, uh, see if you can get in touch with him," The mastermind coughed. "I'm going to go talk to the representative from the crew… I need a status report."

"Yes sir," Vergil sighed as he began to walk away. '_Be strong, Vergil, soon, vacation will come. Here's to hoping it'll be a paid vacation.'_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, seven floors below…

The elevator doors slowly opened, allowing the Tarous-possessed Hyde to walk out calmly. However, when he was a few feet away, Tarous turned his head back, "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah!" Ace snarled as she began to claw her way out from the elevator, dragging Kyon along the ground since he was clung to her waist. "I've got a perverted Ermine attached to me!"

"Its not perversion," Kyon sighed, not loosening his grip. "Its merely true love!"

"Yeesh! One compliment and it goes straight to your head!" Ace growled trying to pry Kyon off her. "Don't do this in public!"

Kyon promptly released Ace from his pincer arms and stood up straight, looking down a little at Ace, "Does that mean I can do that in private then?"

WHAM!

And with a small trickle of blood running from his nose, Kyon fell backwards as Ace lowered her fist.

"Wasn't that a little much?" Tarous asked cracking his neck in the process.

"Why do you say that?" Ace retorted as she shook her hand a few times.

"Well, didn't he just profess his love to you a few minutes ago?" Tarous pointed out raising an eyebrow as Kyon slowly pulled himself to his feet, cleaning the blood from his nose with a tissue that he had produced from his pocket. "Don't you think it's a little odd to punch him?"

"Yeah, but Kyon confesses his love to me every time I see him," Ace explained, as the were-ermine nodded in agreement.

"Its true," Kyon chuckled, keeping the tissue to his nose. "And that's what I love about my lovely Alice! She's such a lovely little tsundere, its just so cute!"

"Relationships are weird now-a-days, aren't they?" Tarous questioned, turning away from both Kyon and Ace.

As Ace was refuting Kyon's newest proclamations, Tarous looked down the hallway of the current floor. It wasn't too different from the hallway that the three were in when Kyon had defeated Jin. The only difference was that there were fewer doors in the hallway, and there wasn't any fancy furniture about, in fact it looked as though the entire floor was devoid of any life other than…

"… 't about this…"

Tarous quickly narrowed his eyes as he tried to determine where the voice came from, his eyes darting around at all of the doors.

"… rry too much…"

Another voice whispered through the hallway, this time making Tarous' eyes widen.

(_BA-DUM!)_

Tarous quickly clutched his chest over his heart, his borrowed heart began beating faster and faster with every passing second. Forcing him to his knees, Tarous gritted his teeth. "Urgh!"

"Tarous?" Ace questioned, walking away from Kyon who had stuffed the tissue in his nose. "Are you okay?"

"It… It's Hyde," Tarous coughed out as he slowly began to stand up. "There's… There's something here that…

(_BA-DUM! BA-DUM!)_

"There… There's someone here…" Tarous growled under his breath. "When I heard that voice… Hyde… He started to react…"

"A voice?" Ace questioned looking down the hallway. "There's no one here though."

"They're probably… In one of the rooms…" Tarous answered as he lifted his other arm up, pointing towards one of the rooms that was located further down the hallway.

Ace took a deep breath as she turned her head to face both Tarous and Kyon, "You two stay here. I'll go investigate and see where that 'voice' is coming from. I'm the smallest here, so I can easily hide myself from view."

"Then I'll come with you!" Kyon cheered with his hands clasped.

"That kind of defeats the point," Ace hissed with a slap to her forehead.

Meanwhile in one of the rooms, on that very floor…

The room was quite large, and was tiled to be pure white (although, there were several stains of mixed colors splashed onto the floor, walls, and ceiling) with several tables set up in the room. On the tables were several beakers, flasks and burners (some containing a familiar red liquid) that were in current use.

Also atop of one of the tables sat none-other than Davidson, looking at his high tech phone in his hand. With a sigh, Davidson pocketed the phone and rolled his eyes, "Meh, now you wanna talk too bad. Now then Elrod, back to what we were discussing…"

Indeed, the very snakeblooded professor – Elrod Purvis – was standing right in front of Davidson, his arms crossed and his scaled brow narrowed down at Davidson, "There isn't anything to discuss! I performed my parts of both your bargain and this organization's, a lot better than what anyone discussed, so now leave me be!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Elrod," Davidson sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I have a deadline to deal with and I'll be requiring more of the Residue that you have stashed around here."

"I've given you and that big shot more than enough for your plans!" Elrod hissed, slamming his tail into the ground, creating a large indent into the tiles. "I was promised that once I refined the Residue, I was promised thirty percent of the ending amount for my research!"

"Yes… But however, twenty-five percent of the Residue is unaccounted for," Davidson replied with a devilish smirk, completely unaware that the door behind him a good eight feet away began to slowly open and then close slightly. "So, I'll be taking a majority of your share…"

"What makes you think I'd let you do that?" Elrod snarled barring his teeth. "That Residue is the only thing I have to get me out of this damn prison I call genes! You're crazy if you think I'd give you it!"

"Relax, you cold blooded snake," Davidson chuckled holding his hands up. "I don't want to stir up any trouble, I'm just telling you what the orders were from the boss."

Elrod merely hissed as a snake like tongue from his mouth. "I don't understand where that Residue disappeared to, but my cut of Residue was already decided after we collected it from the last summon. Therefore, it's my property, and I have no intention of giving it to you!"

"… I see…" Davidson sighed as he pushed himself off of the table, several clouds popping around his hands. "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, after all Elrod, a mind is a terrible thing to waste. And you've got one hell of a brain in that head of yours, so, unfortunately, the world's about to lose that mind."

"W-What?" Elrod muttered slowly stepping back slightly. "T-That's totally illogical! If… If you kill me then…"

"You have out lived your usefulness," Davidson interrupted, the clouds now turning dark with small sparks of electricity flying about them. "You've already refined the Residue, so now all that's left is to take what remainder you have. Now, you could hand it over peacefully, or I could take it and your life. It's your choice."

Elrod sighed loudly, slumping his shoulders in the process, "… Fine, I've got the remainder on the next floor. But where'd that Residue go?"

The clouds around Davidson's arms began to dissipate. "That's a good question. One that I'm not interested in answering. Besides, you'll still have a little residue to work with. All you need to do is work with that remaining amount.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll be heading towards the stairs to get the Residue. Besides, it seems to me that you've got a rat in your lab."

"What?" Elrod questioned as Davidson merely continued his walk towards the other door in room.

Davidson remained quiet until he grabbed the doorknob to the other door, then he slowly turned around, revealing that there was a large diabolic smirk on his face, "And as I recall… Snakes love to eat rats…"

"I'm only snakeblooded!" Elrod hissed as Davidson slowly exited the room, slamming the door behind him. "And Ophidia don't eat mice! At least I don't think we do…"

With a loud sigh, Elrod slowly turned back to the beakers and flasks, smirking at the sight of them, "What an idiot though. He has no idea that I've almost finished what I needed, and I didn't need my share of Residue to make the prototype. I just need to steal a little bit off the top when I was refining their share…"

"So, what's their share for?"

"Like I really care," Elrod stated as he lifted a flask up, swirling some of the red liquid in it. "All I need to do wait for the final forms of this Refined Residue. Then I'll finally be free…"

That's when it finally sunk into Elrod' head that someone had asked him that question. It wasn't Davidson's voice otherwise Elrod would've been struck down right on the spot. And yet, the voice wasn't that unfamiliar, but it was a voice that Elrod hadn't heard in months…

"AAAAAH!" Elrod yelped as he spun around, his tail slamming into the ground once more. "Alright! I know you're in here! Show your face Shadowchaser! Or I'll resort to… Well, I don't know what I'll do, but you won't like it one bit!"

"Over here, Elroy…"

Elrod hissed loudly as he turned to his right, seeing Ace leaning up against another table holding onto a flask in her hand, "So, what the hell is his stuff, Percy?"

"For the love of," Elrod growled with a slap of his head. "Seriously? My name's Elrod Purvis! I know we've only met once before, but yeesh! You weren't even close!"

"I was only one letter off in the first name," Ace countered looking up slightly. "And I got the first and third letters right."

"That's not the point," Elrod growled as he threw his hand forward. "Now, put that down! That's very, very dangerous!"

"All the more reason why you shouldn't have your hands on it," Ace replied holding the flask to the side. "Now, it's been a while, lizard, where have you been hiding all this time?"

"Humph!" Elrod huffed as he crossed his arms. "Please, if your tactics didn't work last time, what makes you think they'd work this time?"

"Well, yeah, you're more than welcome to escape if you'd like," Ace admitted dangling the flask in her fingers. "But, unlike you, I don't think these little things can run away and try to escape."

Elrod' yellow eyes widened, before he narrowed his brown. "You lousy…"

"Hey, it was your fault for speaking out loud," Ace pointed out with a shrug. "And I was sure that you weren't going to answer my question, but evil rants are always the best time to learn new information."

"That's actually true," Elrod replied with a roll of his eyes. "And now you're holding my Residue hostage? I didn't realize that Shadowchasers resorted to such dirty tricks."

"Oh, so this is Residue?" Ace asked looking at the flask. "I just picked up the first thing I could find. Thanks for telling me that this is Residue…"

"Gah!" Elrod snapped pulling on his long black hair. "CAREFUL WITH THAT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS CAPABLE OF!"

"Then why don't you enlighten me?" Ace asked slowly placing the flask on the table behind her, keeping her hand near it. "What's so important about this, after all, that weirdo was more than willing to kill you for it, so it must be really important to whatever's happening here."

"You idiot, don't you remember when we first met?" Elrod sighed loudly with a shake of his head. "I was even kind enough to…"

"I remember your demonstration," Ace interrupted. "But, what I'm asking isn't what it can do to plants, I want to know is what's the plan for it here."

"Humph, and like I said, I don't know and I don't care," Elrod growled throwing his arm to the side. "Now, leave me be you lousy Shadowchaser! If you're here, I'm willing to bet more Shadowchasers are here, so I need to leave with the Residue I have immediately!"

"Not happening," Ace replied narrowing her eyes. "You still have a few charges to answer to – Assaulting a Shadowchaser, causing a public disturbance, as well as being responsible for injuries that some of the students of that college experienced due to the panic you instilled."

"So you want to duel me?" Elrod hissed with his tongue slipping out of his mouth for a few seconds. "Ha! I have no obligation to duel against you! I can just escape and…"

Ace drew her sword and held it up towards another table, aiming the blade at all of the flasks, "And you'll be leaving this precious Residue behind. And frankly, I need to practice my swordsmanship, who knows what could be broken when I do that?"

"GAH!" Elrod yelped as he slammed his tail into the ground, sending a few cracks into the tiled floor. "… Fine, you want a duel so badly? You'll get one, however, once I win, you'll leave me to my escape."

"Sounds like a deal," Ace replied as her duel disk activated.

Elrod remained silent as he opened up a nearby desk draw and then pulled out a duel disk – All with his long tail.

"Alright, I have to admit, that could be somewhat handy sometimes," Ace chuckled as she placed the flask on the desk behind her.

"Yes, but it gets in the way when you try to use some doors," Elrod answered as he fitted the duel disk onto his arm. "But enough talk, let's get this over with!" (ELP: 8000)

"Heh, I feel the same way, Elliot," Ace replied as she drew her opening hand while Elrod did the same. "But I'm going to enjoy it, since we never did finish our first duel." (ALP: 8000)

"I honestly can't tell if you're doing that on purpose or not," Elrod sighed pulling off the top card from his deck, giving a full hand of six cards. "Not that it really matters, I draw first!"

"Fine by me," Ace replied crossing her arms. "Although, I thought you said you were a gentleman the last time we met…"

"Times change, people change, everything changes," Elrod answered back with a hiss. "Sides, last time I was only biding my time, and frankly I wanted to pay you back for defeating my perfect strategy!"

Ace only rolled here eyes on that, '_You may be acting all tough, but you're not going to take me by surprise with your level deck this time, you snake.'_

Elrod lifted two cards from his hand, fitting one of them into his duel disk and slapping the other onto the duel field, "One set monster and one set card. Turn end!"

"Man you weren't kidding that you wanted to get it over with quick," Ace muttered as she slowly drew from her deck. "I just wasn't expecting you to actually be that fast."

"And let's make it go faster!" Elrod interrupted throwing his arm to the side. "I activate my trap card the moment you draw – DNA Checkup!"

"Yeesh," Ace said under her breath as the trap card lifted up. "What does this card do?"

"Quite simple really," Elrod began to explain with his arms crossed. "You have to guess what attribute my face down monster is, in fact you two guesses. And if you guess correctly, you get to draw two cards. Guess wrong, and I get the two cards.

"So, what's it going to be?"

'_Let's see…'_ Ace thought to herself as she rubbed her chin._ 'Last time his three main monsters were Jinzo, King Dragun and Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8, two of those were Dark monsters, but one's a tribute monster and the other's a fusion monster. Then there are his other monsters – Armed Dragons. Those are wind monsters, and are dragons…_

'_So, his face down monster would have to be that Masked Dragon card! That way, he could get either his Armed Dragons on a roll or his Divine Dragon Ragnarok to quickly get his King Dragun out. But then again, he had quite a different bit of monsters last time…_

'_GAH! I stink at these kinds of games!' _

"I'm waiting," Elrod yawned, crossing his arms over his chest. "And frankly, I could've performed an experiment while you were thinking of this move."

"Then wait no more!" Ace announced throwing her hand forward. "I'm guessing Fire and Wind!"

Elrod smirked as the face down monster flipped up, revealing a large bulky armored dinosaur covered with dulled gray spikes with an octagonal shaped nose (900/600). "Sorry, but the monster is earth!"

"What?" Ace yelped as she watched the monster transform back into a face down card, and at the same time, Elrod drew two cards from the top of his deck. "What the heck was that thing?"

"That was a Carboneddon," Elrod explained looking at the six cards in his hand. "And from your reaction, you were probably expecting my evolution deck… Correct?"

"Well, yeah," Ace admitted with a dulled look on her face. "After all, it was a powerful deck…"

"Yes, but the set up for it takes time," Elrod replied adjusting the cards in his hand. "And frankly as I said, times change, people change, and everything changes. So its only natural that I should be subject to change as well. However, it looks like you're still running that same simple beast deck of yours. How droll…"

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that!" Ace announced slapping a card onto her duel disk, allowing a loud snorting sound to echo throughout the lab. "I summon a familiar face, Enraged Battle Ox!"

Materializing in front of Ace was the familiar red armored, battle axe wielding minotaur, spinning his weapon about in his hands before he stomped his armored hooves into the ground (1700/1000). "And if you remember, this monster makes my beasts, beast-warriors and winged-beasts ignore any defense you set up! So, Enraged Battle Ox! Axe Guillotine!"

With a powerful leap, the mighty minotaur slammed its axe into the face down Carboneddon, slicing the monster in two and sending a powerful shockwave that slammed into Elrod's body, "Urk! Enjoy that free shot. You won't be getting too many more of those in." (ELP: 6900)

Ace smirked as she watched Elrod fit the monster into his duel disk. "Don't be a spoiled sport, this game was made for fun originally, you know."

"Yes, originally," Elrod sighed with his eyes narrowed. "And I could go on a rant about how I despise your boss's choice for making it into a means of arrest when it was made for recreation. But frankly that would be a waste of time and my breath, so just continue your turn."

Rolling her eyes Ace held up two cards from her hand and fitted them into her duel disk, making them appear behind her Battle Ox. "Fine, then I'll set two cards face down, and end my turn."

"About time," Elrod hissed as he looked as his next card, giving him seven cards. "Now then, I'll start this turn by playing Dark World Dealings, this means…"

"I actually know how the card works," Ace replied holding her hand up. "Almost everyone on my team uses that card!"

Elrod seemed to narrow his brow at Ace's interruption, but that still didn't stop him from drawing an additional card as Ace did the same. Then, they both discarded a monster from their hands, "Fine, I suppose I should applaud your team for using a useful card. At least they're using means to help them meld the cards correctly if they've been successful so far."

Ace could only shrug.

"Even your deck must have a good combination of cards if you've been successful so far," Elrod admitted holding his hands up.

"That sounded like an insult," Ace muttered.

"Take it anyway you wish," Elrod replied holding up a card from his hand. "But the point that I'm getting at is that to be successful in this game, you need to have a successful deck formula. Each card needs to be selected and has to be able to blend with other cards in order to make sure that you can pull off successful combinations and work together for victory.

"But then again, you could say the same thing about groups and communities. If people can't work together, then they're only destiny is with failure."

"Weren't you so keen about evolution the last time we dueled?" Ace asked raising an eyebrow. "Now you're talking about… Wait… What are you talking about?"

"Chemistry," Elrod answered wagging the card he held up. "And not just about the science, I'm also talking about the chemistry between people – Both Mundanes, Shadow-Touched, Shadowkind and those in between. There are ups and downs about this subject, and it is a real case.

"But enough of that for now, I activate a spell card – Burden of the Mighty!"

Ace blinked a few times as Elrod's spell card appeared on the field, creating a calming air through out the laboratory, "Wait… This spell card…"

"It lowers the attack of all your monsters by one hundred times their individual levels," Elrod finished for Ace as the Enraged Battle Ox actually seemed to calm down slightly (1700/1000 – 400/0). "Quite a handy card use, especially if your opponent has higher leveled monsters in their deck. And as I recall, you do…

"Now for the rest of my turn, I summon Hydrogeddon!"

A large spurt of dirtied air erupted in front of Elrod, immediately forming into a large four-legged dinosaur made up of surging hydrogen with a forked tail (1600/1000).

"You know, this seems somewhat familiar," Ace muttered looking at the water monster.

However, Elrod didn't pay attention to Ace's comment and merely threw his fist forward, "Hydrogeddon! Attack her Enraged Battle Ox!"

Roaring loudly, the Hydrogeddon unleashed a powerful wave of gas that flew through the air and crashed into the Battle Ox, sending it flying through the air until it shattered. (ALP: 7700)

"And Hydrogeddon's effect activates!" Elrod announced as he pulled a card from his deck. "When it destroys a monster in battle, I get to summon another one from my deck!"

Elrod slapped the card onto his duel disk, unleashing another spout of dirtied air to emerge in front of him, roaring loudly as it formed into a double of the Hydrogeddon (1600/1000).

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one who can activate an effect!" Ace announced throwing her hand towards the side, making one of her face down cards flip up. "I activate Animal Trail! Now, I get to add any beast from my deck and add it to my hand!"

"Yes… To your hand," Elrod pointed out as he wagged a finger. "But not on the field. Meaning, you're wide open for this next attack!"

The second Hydrogeddon roared loudly as it snapped its head back. When the gas-like dinosaur snapped its head forward, it fired a second blast of dark air that slammed into Ace's body, making the Shadowchaser stumble slightly. "Urk! That's low! And you even scolded me on making a cheap shot!" (ALP: 6100)

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Elrod chuckled as he held up a pair of cards from his hand and fitted them into his duel disk. "But I never said anything about cheap shots being unfair… I just said that you wouldn't be making another one for this duel."

Ace blinked a few times, the snake had a point there.

"Now, to continue where I left off," Elrod chuckled crossing his arms. "Surely you've experienced this when you realized that you were an Aware. Seeing people like me walking the streets and no one was freaking out with the exception of you must have caused a stir and friction, no?"

Once again, the snake had a point. Back when Ace first came to Las Vegas, it was just with a group of friends to celebrate high school graduation to watch some of the shows that Vegas was known for (at least for people who were eighteen years old). Unfortunately, Ace's group got stuck and traffic and had missed the first show, so they had to kill some time at a certain café run by a certain were-ermine…

She didn't know what caused it, but the moment she saw Kyon, Ace's life was never the same. "Well," she said rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, I kinda freaked out. And my old friends thought I as crazy when I told them I saw a white furred covered weasel-like guy serving us drinks."

"And I'm willing to bet that your friends didn't take too kindly to your change," Elrod suspected with his hand on his chin.

"If calling me crazy is a good example," Ace answered back.

"And that put a strain on your relations with them, correct?" Elrod asked, receiving a nod from Ace. "It's to be expected, whether it's by natural causes or by what society dictates. And everyone has experienced this to some degree in their lives, after all, some people have chemistry with other and other times they just don't mix well… And we change, which would explain why you're not with your old friends and are instead with the Shadowchasers since you didn't have much in common with your old friends and now share a common factor with the Shadowchasers."

"You just love hearing yourself talk," Ace muttered as she drew from her deck. "Don't you?"

"I was a college professor," Elrod replied with his eyes closed. "I've gotten used to talking a lot and having quite a few people ignore me."

"Well, you've got my full attention," Ace replied holding a card from her hand and slapped it onto her duel disk. "But for now, let's focus on my turn! I activate the spell card – Hand Destruction!"

"… Fine with me," Elrod replied holding up the last two cards in his hand before he fitted them into the graveyard. "Those cards weren't right for the situation after all."

Ace remained quiet as she held up two of her cards and fitted them into her duel disk, then at the same time, both duelists drew from their decks, adding two cards to their hand. And, unbeknownst to either of them, they both thought the same thing, '_Just what I needed!'_

"Alright Eel-boy…" Ace announced.

"Ugh! Just stop that!" Elrod snapped stomping his foot into the ground a few times.

"I know exactly what you're trying to do now, and I'm not going to let you get your way," Ace continued, unfazed by Elrod's outburst. "Because now I'm summoning Lock Cat!"

A small meow echoed through the lab, allowing the familiar lock collared cat to appear in front of Ace, mewing loudly as she rubbed up against Ace's leg (1200/1000 – 300/0). "And when Lock Cat is summoned, I can summon the monster you made me discard with your Dark World Dealings – Key Mouse!"

With a loud squeak, the small cute white and blue furred mouse appeared on Ace's shoulder, nuzzling up against her cheek (100/100 – 100/0).

"… A cat and mouse…" Elrod sighed with a shake of his head. "Are you trying for a Tom and Jerry parody here?"

"… Tom and Jerry?" Ace questioned blinking a few times.

"Yeesh, I wished the world didn't change sometimes," Elrod muttered with a roll of his eyes. "And anyway, I happen to know that your mouse is a tuner monster, but there are only a handful of Synchro monsters that are level four…"

"And I don't have any of them," Ace answered as her graveyard slot began to glow. "However, I haven't finished my ultimate combo yet! You see, my two monsters here have something in common if you hadn't noticed…"

"Yes, a lock and key," Elrod replied. "So what?"

"Well, there's a third component to this combination," Ace answered as she drew a card from her graveyard. "And I discarded it last turn!"

The moment that Ace held up the card she pulled from her graveyard slot, a loud howl echoed through the air, allowing a third beast to appear in front of her, this one a large dog with white and black fur that was covered with chains. The dog wagged its tail as it trotted over to Ace, wagging his tail at the sight of Lock Cat and Key Mouse (1600/1100 – 400/0). "Say hello to Elvis, my Chain Dog!"

"… I don't own any blue suede shoes," Elrod sighed rolling his eyes. "And how in the world did you summon that thing?"

"Well, while he's in the graveyard," Ace explained as she crouched down to pet the Chain Dog's head. "If I have two other beasts on my field, then I can special summon from my graveyard. Of course, if I summon him this way, he removes himself from play and he can't be used for a Synchro Summon, except for beast type Synchro monsters."

"So, should I expect a level eight monster?" Elrod questioned as the Key Mouse leapt through the air, transforming into ring of green light.

"Nope… Cause I'm just sending Key Mouse and Chain Dog to the graveyard!" Ace announced as the ring of light flew over the Chain Dog's body, transforming the dog into four stars that erupted into a large pillar of electricity. "In order to Synchro Summon – Thunder Unicorn!"

The lightning disappeared, leaving only the blue furred unicorn with a lightning bolt horn in its place, neighing loudly as it stomped its hooves into the ground (2200/1800 – 500/0).

"Humph, I see you opted to get some of the newer beast Synchros since the last time we met," Elrod sighed with a shake of his head. "Even if it is a unicorn."

"Yeah, well, unicorns aren't as calm as the media makes them out to be," Ace replied as static electricity began to surge over the Thunder Unicorn's body and horn. "And this one is one of the worse! Cause, for each monster on my field one of your monsters loses five hundred attack points!"

The Thunder Unicorn lowered its horn down, unleashing a powerful surge of electricity that crashed into one of the Hydrogeddons, making the gas-like dinosaur stagger about (1600/1000 – 1000/0).

"And now, for the attack!" Ace announced as the Thunder Unicorn leapt through the air.

The weakened Hydrogeddon looked up just in time to have the unicorn's hooves to stomp into it, crushing the dinosaur into several vapors that flew through the air past Elrod. (ELP: 5800)

"Ha! How do you like that!" Ace asked, holding her hand up towards Elrod.

"… I actually like it a lot," Elrod replied with a devilish smirk appearing on his face.

"Did that last attack make you snap?" Ace questioned as a question mark appeared over her head.

"No, all it did was activate one of my trap cards," Elrod continued as he threw his hand over one of his face down cards. Instead of flipping up like other cards, the face down card exploded into a cloud of smoke that wrapped around his field. "And it's my Chemical Experimentation trap. Now, when a monster on my field is destroyed as a result of battle, I can special summon any level four or lower effect monster from my deck!"

The smoke pulled away, immediately revealing a second Carbongeddon (900/600) with its arms crossed over its chest.

"What the? That's way too…" Ace shouted…

Until Elrod lifted his hand up, "However, the monster I summoned cannot attack, it loses its effect, it cannot be used for a Synchro summon and cannot be tributed for a tribute summon. Does that make it fair enough for you?"

"Uh, yes?" Ace muttered with a slight blush on her face. "But, why would you want a second copy of that monster in your deck?"

"I have my reasons," Elrod replied, messing with one of his longer hair strands. "Now, is there anything else you wish to try?"

Ace looked at the last two cards in her hand, both of them spell cards, "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"Excellent," Elrod commented as he slowly drew another card from his hand. "From what I gathered earlier, you knew what I was planning, correct?"

"Yeah, two Hydrogeddons," Ace muttered with a flat look on her face. "It's kinda easy to see that you're trying to get out Water Dragon."

"Ah yes, the Water Dragon," Elrod chuckled was he rubbed his chin. "One of the most dangerous monsters in the game, at least to fire decks, however, it's just a formula monster. But, if you change the formula just a little bit, then you'll get something much more dangerous and powerful to fire decks!

"Allow me to show you how! I summon Magnegeddon!"

A powerful flame erupted in front of Elrod, forming into a large brachiosaurus that was completely made up of some dark rock (400/1800). "Now, when this monster is normal summoned, I can special summon one Dinosaur from my graveyard. However, it's severely held back, just like my Chemical Experimentation trap…

"So, I'll summon the monster I discarded with Dark World Dealings… Oxygeddon!"

Several powerful wisps of air flew over, forming into a green gas pterodactyl that screeched loudly (1800/800). And Ace blinked a few times, "… Do I want to know what's about to happen?"

"You'll wish you didn't," Elrod chuckled as he pulled another card from his hand, holding it over his head. "When duelists play the Bonding – H2O card, it is to quell the flames of hell. But with this Bonding card, that's just where I'm sending you! I play Bonding – Combustion!"

The Oxygeddon and Hydrogeddon roared loudly, and began to transform into a large amount of gas that flew around the Carboneddon and Magnegeddon. Both of the latter monsters nodded to each other before they slammed into each other, creating a powerful spark that lit the two different colored gasses into a wave of powerful flames.

The flames flew around Elrod's body, encircling the snake-blooded professor before it began to rise up and begin to thin slightly. At the end of the flames, a large dragon head formed from the fire, roaring loudly (2700/2500). "It has a simple name for such a powerful monster – Fire Dragon!"

Ace gulped as she looked at the monster, "Uh, I don't really have anything snappy to say…"

"Too bad I've got plenty more to say," Elrod chuckled as his duel disk's graveyard slot began to glow. "You see, if you recall the first monster you destroyed the Carboneddon. It now has ten cards on top of it, meaning now the pressure on it is more than enough to compress it into a diamond!

"Game-play terms, I remove it from play to special summon the diamond dragon – Hyozanryu!"

A blinding light emerged in the air next to the Fire Dragon, immediately forming into a diamond skinned dragon with large wings and several horns sticking out of its head (2100/2800). "Time for some target practice! Fire Dragon! Send that unicorn on the extinction list!"

A loud roar signaled the Fire Dragon's attack, as it only opened its 'mouth' and unleashed a large amount of fire that flew through the air and washed over the screaming Thunder Unicorn – A few moments later, when the flames of the attack died down, only ashes remained of the Thunder Unicorn. (ALP: 5100)

"Now, you know that Water Dragon's ability is to lower the attack of all fire and pyro-type monsters to zero," Elrod chuckled as his Fire Dragon cackled as well. "Well, that represents the calmness of water. While Fire Dragon represents the fury of flames! Meaning, whenever it destroys a monster, you take damage equal to your monster's original attack score!"

"Wait, what?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow. "Then that means…"

Before Ace could continue, the Fire Dragon roared loudly monster, unleashing the flames once more. Only this time the flames crashed into Ace's body, making the tomboyish Shadowchaser scream as the flames wrapped around her body. (ALP: 2900)

"Oh, yes," Elrod chuckled as the flames on Ace's body began to disappear. "This card really works well with weakening monsters, since when my Fire Dragon destroys a monster, it inflicts the damage by the destroyed monster's original attack or original defense points. My choice really, so, you not only took the damage from the attack, but from your monster's full attack points."

"Great, thanks for letting me know," Ace coughed out, some smoke popped out from her mouth in the process. "Gah…"

"And let's not forget about my newest monster – Hyozanryu," Elrod added as he lifted his finger up towards the Lock Cat. "And your lone little Lock Cat just so happens to be its target. Diamond Flame!"

Ace moaned just as the Hyozanryu unleashed a powerful green flame that crashed into the surprised cat, immediately vaporizing the feline. "Great…" (ALP: 2000)

"Well, what do you expect?" Elrod sighed as he crossed his arms. "Your deck may have updated slightly with that new dog and Synchro monster, but its chemistry wouldn't work well against my new deck. After all, you managed to defeat my evolution deck. But just like how that deck worked, I have evolved.

"And soon, I'll be able to evolve out of this cursed snakeskin!"

"Yeesh, is it really all that bad being snake-blooded?" Ace questioned as the green flames began to disappear.

"You wouldn't understand the complications," Elrod sighed with a shake of his head.

"Oh yeah? I know a few things about Ophidia," Ace growled with her eyes narrowed. "Like, uh, well…"

Elrod sighed loudly with a roll of his eyes, "Well, let me tell you something. There are several differences between a pure blooded Ophidia and a snake-blooded human. One key difference is how we're born, if the mother of the child is Ophidia, then the child will be born via an egg.

"However, if the mother is human, then the child will be born just like a regular human child. And there aren't any birthing problems, but the moment the birth is over, the human mother has out lived her usefulness for the Ophidia father. Well, almost all usefulness…"

"A-Are you saying…" Ace muttered with her eyes wide.

"It's a sad truth," Elrod answered, his voice not even wavering. "I'll spare you the details of what usually happens, but then there's a problem. Normally, Ophidia hatchlings have their lives and professions determined while they're still in the egg, but for a snake-blooded human born from the mother, there's no way to really determine what they're good for.

"So, a majority of those children are forced to become slaves for other Ophidia and are considered expendable. Sometimes, they're even used as sacrifices for their barbaric rituals for that charlatan of god."

"Well, its easy to see that you managed to escape that fate," Ace muttered with her arms slowly crossing over her chest.

"Easy is the last word I would describe it," Elrod growled narrowing his eyes. "My mother was able to escape her fate long enough to get me to a safe foster home and away from my father. Worst part was, I wasn't aware of this until I came across another snake-blooded Ophidia who wasn't as lucky as me.

"Did you know that Ophidia expect any being with their blood to swear their complete loyalty to the race? Hehe, it certainly made things interesting for me whenever I tried to find living accommodations in any city, Ophidia are ten times as worse as Genova Witnesses!"

Taking a deep breath, Elrod smirked devilishly, "But, that won't be a problem for too much longer."

"What makes you say that?" Ace questioned turning her head slightly. "Wait, could it be that…"

"Yes," Elrod hissed as the smirk on his face grew more demonic. "I may have actually found a way to eliminate these cursed genes from my body.

"With Residue!"

Ace was dumbstruck, "But… But that experiment you performed with the flower…"

"That was just a sample of its abilities when it wasn't fully refined," Elrod explained wagging his finger. "You see, Residue is actually a highly powerful mutagen when fully refined, it can either eliminate genes or create new ones in living creatures! All it takes is knowledge in genetics to get it to work.

"Back with my experiment that you saw, after I cut the bud off of that flower, I applied some Residue that had the genetic make up of quite a few lizards. That gave the plant the ability of regeneration and create a brand new bud for it!

"Can you see the possibilities for this? With Residue, I have created something that can successfully work in the gene manipulation field! Diseases, faulty genes, and even this cursed Ophidia blood could be eliminated from this world!"

And it was those words that Ace narrowed her eyes, "Granted it sounds like it could do a lot of good. But there has to be a cost to Residue."

"Oh there is," Elrod replied crossing his arms. "But, I'm not about to delve into what all of those are. All I'm interested in is generating enough to flush out the Ophidia blood from my body then I'd just be a regular human."

Ace took a deep breath before she threw her hand to the side, "Get real!"

"Huh?" Elrod questioned blinking a few times.

"You got dealt a bad hand," Ace growled pumping her fist towards the snake-blooded professor. "And I may just be a regular human, but I know a coward when I see one! And you Elrod are a pure blooded coward!"

"What?" Elrod snarled.

"You ran from me and Faye before," Ace continued, her glare becoming much more intense. "And what you're doing now is running away your problems! There are countless other Shadow-Touched people who don't have a problem with what they are…"

Ace took a moment to stop when Kyon's face flashed into her mind, her face turning slightly red until she shook her head, "In fact, some of them have become quite successful in this world! And there are certainly smarter options then trying to come up with some wild plan about destroying a part of yourself!"

"You don't understand a thing!" Elrod hissed with his tail whipping about behind him. "All my life I had to live in fear of becoming a slave, all for something that I couldn't even control! I worked for forty-one years in order to make sure I wouldn't be roped in with the cursed Ophidia race, and I'm not about to let some little, tomboyish Shadowchaser ruin that for me!"

Narrowing her eyes, Ace silently drew her next card. Looking at the card for a few moments, Ace slapped the card onto her duel disk, "Then you should have no problem defeating me. Do that, and you can continue running away from your problems.

"But, running won't work… Not for long anyway, and it usually has some terrible consequences."

It was times like this that Ace really appreciated the shelf of mystery novels that Hyde usually kept in his room (she had on more than one occasion taken a night to read some of those).

The set monster appeared before Ace.

Elrod snorted loudly as he drew from his deck, "And tough talk like that will get you killed!

"And your bluffs don't scare me! Fire Dragon! Obliterate that face down monster!"

The large dragon made of flames roared loudly before it unleashed a powerful stream of flames that crashed into the face down monster. However, a loud bark echoed through the air, making the flames fly through the air and flicker away from existence.

All the while, Elrod stood there with his eyes widened, "W… What the hell just happened?"

"Remind me snake," Ace chuckled as the face down monster card on her field slowly began to flip up. "Do you remember the one card in our last duel that turned everything around for me?"

Elrod's eyes widened as he saw the holographic monster appear in front of Ace. The memory of that duel flooding back into his mind…

"_Jinzo! Attack her face down monster!" _

_Once more, the psychotic android unleashed a powerful orb of dark energy into the face down monster…_

… _Only this time to have the energy bounce off its card back, revealing a small brown furred pup with a green handkerchief and a small knife with a dog bone hilt strapped around its neck (800/600)._

"_What the?" Elrod questioned as the small pup barked a few times. _

"_Hate to tell ya," Ace chuckled holding her hand up. "But, I'm gonna tell ya anyway, this is Shiba-Warrior Taro, and he can't be destroyed in battle! So, unless you can use your dragon's effect during the battle phase, I'm safe for this turn!"_

_Elrod hissed as he looked at his hand… Only one monster and it wasn't even strong enough to destroy that blasted dog. _

"No. NO!" Elrod roared as the Shiba-Warrior Taro yelped in joy (800/600 – 200/0). "I fell for the same trick again!"

Ace didn't say a thing as Elrod slowly began to regain his composure. "… Heh… Not bad Miss…"

The snake-blooded man stopped with a grimace on his face, "I never even got your name the last time, Shadowchaser."

Crossing her arms, Ace merely nodded towards Elrod, "Ace. My name is simply Ace."

"Humph, I'm not really fond of nicknames," Elrod growled as he crossed his arms. "But if that's what you wish… Ace. The old saying is – 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me'. And for that, I must applaud you.

"However, that's all I'm going to applaud you for. In this deck, I have quite a few cards that can destroy that little puppy of yours."

"Elrod Purvis," Ace sounded, surprising the snake-blooded professor for using his real name. "Do you know why I use Shiba-Warrior Taro against you in this duel? He's an example of what you should've done with your problems."

"Hmm, act like a target?" Elrod asked narrowing his eyes. "Taking the brute of everything for some arbitrary reason like say. The empress ordered it?"

"No! He stands tall, taking any attack because he won't run from his problems!" Ace snarled as the Shiba-Warrior Taro snarled in agreement. "You had several options Elrod, you could've found the Shadowchasers and they would've put you in protective custody and maybe even helped…"

"Oh yes, they've done such a wonderful job in doing so," Elrod growled with a roll of his eyes. "Declaring Ophidia as an outlawed race is such a great way to help with the situation."

"Fine, if you can't be swayed with words," Ace replied slowly drawing the top card from her deck. "Then I'll show you with action!"

Ace slowly turned the card over a nodded at it before she held it up, "And what better way for you to see the light, than with Ayers Rock Sunrise!"

A powerful light erupted between both duelists, making Elrod stumble about being blinded by the light, "Gah!"

A loud neighing sound echoed through air, making Elrod hold his hand up to see that the Thunder Unicorn was back on the field, slamming its hooves into the ground (2200/1800 – 500/0). "Next for every beast, beast-warrior and winged-beast in my graveyard, your Fire Dragon loses that many attack points!"

Several ghostly spirits appeared behind Ace's body, forming into the Lock Cat, Key Mouse, the Enraged Battle Ox… And surprisingly, there stood Behemoth – The King of All Animals. "And before you ask, I discarded Behemoth with Hand Destruction, but that's beside the point!"

The ghostly animals flew through the air, and immediately tackled into the surprised Fire Dragon's body, making the dragon roar out in pain (2700/2500 – 800/0).

"… And let me guess, you're going to use your unicorn's effect to weaken him even more," Elrod sighed with a shake of his head. "So predictable!"

"Nope!" Ace replied holding her hand up, making the Shiba-Warrior Taro bark loudly. "I've got something bigger planned for you! You might've forgotten… But Taro's a tuner monster!"

Shiba-Warrior Taro leapt into the air, spinning around to transform into two rings of light that flew around the Thunder Unicorn, transforming the mighty beast into five stars. "_The flames within my soul are the flames of hell for all evil! Howl for justice…_

"_Hellhound Crusader! Burn his evil to cinders!'_

The five stars erupted into a powerful flame that engulfed the two rings, making them surge and twist around through the air. A loud howl echoed through the lab, scattering the flames to reveal a tall, daunting monster standing tall on Ace's field. This monster stood tall, allowing the black, sleeveless overcoat over its black jumpsuit covered body to billow through the air. Although the monster was shaped like a man, his head was definitely not human, for he had the head of a black furred dog with a scar running down the right side of its face. His hands had claws on them and he had a long bushy tail sprouting from the back of his overcoat.

With a loud howl, the dog-headed monster slammed its clawed hands into the ground, pulling out a katana from the tiled ground (2400/1500 – 700/0).

"W-What the hell?" Elrod sputtered, trying to suppress the laughter in his mouth. "That's… That's what you're really using? A dog furry against me? HAHAHAHAHA! You would've been better off using your unicorn's effect!"

"Yes, but then it would've lasted for only one turn," Ace replied as a powerful aura erupted over the Hellhound Crusader's body. "But this monster represents another path you could've taken Elrod. From what you said, countless others have suffered by the Ophidia's beliefs. If that was the case, then you could have become a man who could've fought to help not only yourself, but others like you!

"Then you'd have real strength like my Hellhound!

"Strength?" Elrod laughed as he licked his lips. "He's just going to be burnt to cinders by my monster!"

"Then let's test that theory," Ace replied throwing her hand forward. "Hellhound!"

Snapping his arm to the side, the Hellhound Crusader snarled loudly to make the aura disappear from his body. Ace roared alongside the Crusader, "Slay that Fire Dragon!"

The Hellhound Crusader nodded towards Ace before he disappeared in a blur. Elrod searched for the empowered Crusader, his eyes looking left and right for the beastly warrior…

That's when a loud howl echoed through the lab, turning his attention to above the Fire Dragon's body, seeing the Hellhound Crusader (1700/1500 + 800/0) falling towards his dragon with the katana held over its head. Before he had even a chance to yell out, the Crusader brought down his Katana, cleaving the flames of the Fire Dragon right down the middle. And when the Hellhound Crusader landed on the ground, time seemed to stand still for a few moments…

… Until the Flame Dragon roared in pain and exploded into several embers that scattered over Elrod's body, the snake-blooded professor's eyes widening by the second. (ELP: 5200)

"Let me explain," Ace announced as her Hellhound Crusader leapt back to her field, his katana spinning around in his hand (1700/1500). "When my monster battles, he gains four hundred attack points for every monster you have on the field during the damage step only. The more enemies he faces, the stronger his resolve!"

"… heh… Hahaha!"

Both Ace and the Hellhound Crusader eyed Elrod as he laughed loudly, "Did you think it was that easy to claim victory? No! You can continue spouting words like courage, resolve and coward at me. But that won't change anything!

"And while your monster's effect may have taken me by surprise, it won't be enough! I activate the second effect of my Fire Dragon! When its destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon two of the four components that made up my dragon.

"So, return Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon!"

In two blasts of air, the two chemical dinosaurs (1600/1000) (1800/800) formed back onto the field, roaring loudly. "See what your so-called resolve has caused? Now you've got three monsters to deal with and made the situation worse for yourself."

"This duel isn't done," Ace replied fitting a card into her duel disk, making appear behind her Hellhound Crusader. "And as long as there's life, then I'll continue to fight! Not that you'd know anything about that."

Elrod hissed loudly as he slowly drew from the top of his deck, his eyes narrowing down at the card, '_I see… I've drawn it… Now that means I can end this duel one way or another!'_

"Before I continue this turn, I play my trap card – Reckless Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck!"

Without a moment of hesitation, Elrod pulled the top two cards from his deck and smirked as he looked at them. "Perfect, now watch, I'll summon my third and final Hydrogeddon!"

In another burst of dirtied air, the third and final Hydrogeddon appeared in front of Elrod (1600/1000).

"Now, to play the card that will end this charade!" Elrod announced holding up one of the remaining four cards in his hand. "You may have survived the flames of hell, but now you'll face the waters that quell them! I play Bonding H2O!"

Both of the Hydrogeddons and lone Oxygeddon spun around, mixing around into a large spiral that began to form into a large amount of water that fell around Elrod's entire body. Slowly, the water began to reform itself around Elrod, forming into a large serpentine dragon, roaring loudly (2800/2600). "Now, here's the Water Dragon…"

"I'm kinda surprised you'd run both of them in your deck," Ace pointed out blinking a few times. "Wouldn't having the Water Dragon on the field make Fire Dragon useless?"

"It's not much of a problem," Elrod answered with his arms crossed. "Both of them require me to have specific monsters on the field and then play a separate bonding card for each of them. The chances of me getting both cards on the field at the same time aren't very high.

"But enough of this! Its time to finish the duel! Water Dragon! Destroy her Hellhound! Water Spout Cannon!"

With another loud roar, the powerful Water Dragon unleashed a powerful stream of water from its mouth, the powerful geyser flying through the air.

However…

"I play my spell card!" Ace announced as her face down card lifted up. "Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Elrod's eyes widened when he saw the powerful gust of wind fly over the field and slam into his Burden of the Mighty, destroying both the spell card and the power it held on Ace's field…

… Allowing the Hellhound Crusader to leap over the water at the last second (1700/1500 + 700/0), holding his katana to the side. "Now, counter attack!"

Howling loudly, the powerful Crusader slashed his blade down on the Water Dragon's head, landing past the monster. For a moment, it seemed as though the Hellhound Crusader (2400/1500 + 800/0) had missed the Water Dragon completely…

… Until the watery dragon's head slowly slid from its neck, and fell to the ground with a loud splash! (ELP: 4800)

"That face down card, it was one of the earlier ones you set…" Elrod hissed, baring his fangs. "You could've played it at any time and destroyed my Burden of the Mighty! Why did you wait till now to activate it!"

The Hellhound Crusader leapt back to Ace's field, landing in front of her. Ace smirked as she threw her fist forward, "Because I wanted to show you that I didn't need to take the easy way out to defeat your Fire Dragon! And look what happened, I also managed to defeat your Water Dragon as well because of my decision!"

That's when a small bead of sweat rolled down the side of the Shadowchaser's head, '_To be honest though. I didn't know what that face down card of yours was. It could've been Judgment of Anubis for all I knew. _

'_But he doesn't need to know that…'_

"Perhaps courage does have its ups," Elrod admitted as three orbs of light erupted in front of him once more. "But it has its downs! I can now summon back all three of the components back to the field to defend me!"

The orbs of light shattered, unleashing the two Hydrogeddons (1600/1000 x2) and Oxygeddon (1800/800), all three of them crouched in a defensive position. "I'll also exit my battle phase to switch Hyozanryu to defense mode as well!"

The large diamond covered dragon crouched down, using its mighty wings to cover its entire body. '_Damn it! Have I been underestimating this human?'_

"What's wrong?" Ace asked as she drew. "Where's all that confidence you had in your strategy Elrod?"

"Don't act all high and mighty, Shadowchaser!" Elrod hissed narrowing his eyes. "You're still behind in life points, and I've got a field full of monsters!"

"All of which are in defense mode," Ace pointed out.

"S-Shut up!" Elrod snarled slamming his tail into the ground. "It's legitimate to defend yourself when the odds are against you. That's just common sense…"

"No, it's cowardice!" Ace roared back, making Elrod stagger back slightly. "Elrod Purvis, you may have been cursed, but I've heard of much worse pasts since I became a Shadowchaser! And some of those people made the best of what they were dealt with!

"And as I said before, you're just running! In this duel, in your plans, everything! And as long as you keep running, you'll never succeed! And allow me to show you why!

"I activate Monster Reincarnation! So by discarding Green Baboon, I can take back my Enraged Battle Ox!"

Ace didn't waste any time as she slapped the card onto her duel disk, allowing the very same red armored minotaur to appear on the field, snorting loudly in rage (1700/1000).

"Hellhound Crusader! Slay the Oxygeddon!"

The dog-headed warrior (2400/1500 + 1600/0) ran across the field and struck its katana right into the Oxygeddon's body, slicing the monster into a powerful burst of air that slammed into Elrod's body. "GAAAH!" (ELP: 1600)

"And don't forget about Enraged Battle Ox!" Ace continued.

Snorting loudly, the large minotaur stomped over the field and brought its battle axe down on one of the Hydrogeddon's heads, cutting the chemical dinosaur's body in two. (ELP: 900)

"And I'll end my turn," Ace announced with a smirk as both of her monsters leapt back to her field. "Elrod, do you see what running has gotten you in this duel? You're now on the run and you've burned your bridge to get new cards, and it'll only be a matter of time until…"

"Silence," Elrod hissed as he looked at the two remaining cards in his hand. "Once again, you're talking about things that have no real meaning to me. I know that playing Reckless Greed would inflict some damage to me, but, you don't realize that I can stop you cold."

"Huh?" Ace questioned with a confused look on her face.

"I switch my remaining Hydrogeddon to attack mode," Elrod announced as the gas-like dinosaur began to rise up, its eyes narrowed. "And now, Hydrogeddon! Attack her Enraged Battle Ox!"

"What?" Ace yelped as the large dinosaur leapt through the air, prepared to tackle the minotaur. "Fight it off!"

Before the Hydrogeddon could even get close, the Battle Ox slashed its battle axe through the dinosaur's torso, shattering the monster into millions of pixels. (ELP: 800)

"That was kind of stupid," Ace admitted as Elrod fitted the card into his graveyard slot. "Now you're only left with one monster…"

"Exactly," Elrod agreed with a devious smirk. "And look at Hyozanryu's defense points. If your Hellhound Crusader attacks, then it'll be a tie."

"Uh, hehehe," Ace chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Didn't see that coming…"

"Typical," Elrod stated pulling a card from his hand. "Before you start spouting off about how your so-called bravery could change things, you better make sure you're winning. Now to continue, I play the spell card – Pot of Avarice!"

Five cards popped out from Elrod's graveyard slot and into his hand. He held them up to reveal two Hydrogeddons, his Oxygeddon, Magnegeddon and the other Carboneddon – before he slipped all five of the cards into his deck. "I was prepared to compensate for Reckless Greed's draw block."

And with two clicks, Elrod pulled the two cards into his hand, "I set one card face down, and end my turn."

Ace slowly drew her next card, grimacing when she saw it, '_Spellbook in the Pot? If I play this now, he'll get to draw as well. Damn it, I don't like thinking too much about this situation…'_

"I end my turn by doing nothing."

"I figured as much," Elrod replied pointing towards his face down. "In response, I'll play my trap card, Jar of Greed! So I get to draw!"

Elrod slowly drew from his deck, and as he turned the card towards him, his eyes began to narrow down on it, '_About time I drew you. Now I can end this duel on a high note…'_

Three more cards popped out of Elrod's graveyard slot, revealing the Fire Dragon, Water Dragon and the only Hydrogeddon that Elrod left in his graveyard. "I was aware of what may happen in this duel should any of my monsters fail. Most of my monsters have elements that are different from each other, but it works well since I have pair of monsters in this deck that can work well with that.

"And I just drew one of them. By removing one Fire monster and two Water monsters from my graveyard, I can special summon this!"

A large pillar of ice erupted in front of Elrod, then a large flame explode atop of the ice. But, instead of melting the ice, the ice just grew around the fire. For a few moments nothing happened, until a loud pair of roars echoed through the laboratory, shattering the ice and flames!

And now floating in front of Elrod was a large dual headed dragon. One head covered with ice like armor and the other looking completely made out off flames, both connected to a silver scaled serpent body with two small arms (2300/2000) that snapped to the side as both heads roared loudly once more. "Meet the Frost and Flame Dragon!"

"… That's your back up plan?" Ace asked blinking a few times at the dual headed dragon. "I'm, kinda not impressed…"

"Just wait," Elrod advised, wagging a finger. "You'll see this card's charms. Frost and Flame Dragon! Attack her Enraged Battle Ox!"

Both of the dragon pulled their heads back, and immediately fired a pair of orbs – one made of complete ice and the other a ball of fire – That both crashed into the ox's body, first freezing the monster and then melting it into nothing more than a puddle of water. (ALP: 1400)

"Next," Elrod chuckled as he pulled a card from his hand (which happened to be a copy of Bonding – Combustion) and fitted it into his graveyard slot. "I can destroy any monster you control by simply discarding a card from my hand. Three guesses which monster I'm destroying…"

Ace's eyes widened as a large amount of ice immediately covered her Hellhound Crusader's body. And then, the ice exploded into millions of shards, "But… Why didn't you do that before your battle phase?"

"Please," Elrod sighed as a holographic screen appeared before him. "The moment you used that monster's effect to destroy my Fire Dragon, I looked at the card register on my duel disk, and I saw its other effect."

Ace growled as a green aura rolled off of her body. (ALP: 400)

A loud snarl blasted through the room, unleashing the very monster into the room that represented Ace's very soul – Its green fur a complete mess, its club slamming into the ground a few times, and its yellow eyes narrowed down at Elrod (2600/1800). "Yes, I thought you'd try something like that. Green Baboon, I've read from reports that card happens to be your favorite card…"

"That's right," Ace replied throwing her fist into the air. "You never had the pleasure of seeing this guy in our first duel."

"And it will be the last time as well," Elrod stated as he fitted the last card from his hand into his duel disk. "I set one card face down, and end my turn."

'_And with my trap card, I'll be able to fight back both her Baboon and that Hellhound Crusader… Covering Fire will transfer the attack points of my Hyozanryu into my Frost and Flame Dragon, and if she doesn't attack, then I can use my next draw to destroy her baboon, clear whatever defense she has and end this!'_

Ace exhaled loudly as she slowly drew from the top of her deck, and turned the card around, '_Berserking, normally, this trap card would help, but I don't have another beast to use it with._

'_But, I think I can use this now…'_

"I play, Spellbook in the Pot!" Ace announced as she held the card up into the air.

"You realize that I draw as well, right?" Elrod pointed out as he picked up the top three cards from his deck. '_And how nice… Not only do I have enough fodder to destroy her monster, but I drew my Heavy Storm and Fairy Meteor Crush. I'll have this over with by next turn…'_

Ace didn't answer as she slowly drew the three cards, her eyes widening at the sight of them, '_Yes! This is it!'_

"I summon Rescue Cat!" Ace announced as the white furred, hard hat wearing cat appeared on her shoulder, the whistle already set in her mouth (300/100). "Now, Rescue Call!"

Almost smiling, the Rescue Cat blew on the whistle in her mouth, sending her flying from Ace's shoulder.

"So now I can summon Catnipped Kitty and Sea Koala!" Ace announced taking the two cards from her deck and slapped them onto her duel disk.

In two clouds of smoke, the cute purpled furred kitty (0/500) and the hybrid of a koala and an otter (100/1600) appeared on the field. The Catnipped Kitty mewed as it rubbed up against Ace's legs and the Sea Koala tried busting a clam shell with its tail.

Elrod barred his fangs at the sight of that Sea Koala, "Damn it! It's that mutation from last time!"

"I see you remember him!" Ace laughed as she snapped her fingers, making the Catnipped Kitty leap through the air while the Sea Koala threw its clam. "Then you know that my Koala can do! While my Kitty does the same thing, except with defense!"

Elrod's eyes widened when the kitty slammed its tail into the Hyozanryu's head, making the diamond dragon sneeze loudly (2100/2800 – 0/2800). All the while the clam shell slammed into the Frost and Flame Dragon's ice covered head, making it droop its head down in confusion (2300/2000 – 2300/0). "I… I…"

"I go on the attack!" Ace announced as the Sea Koala ran across the field, its flat tail smacking against the ground a few times. "Sea Koala, let's see if that dragon really is made out of diamonds!"

The Sea Koala came to a skidding stop in front of the crouched down dragon, spun around and slammed its tail directly into the Hyozanryu's wings, shattering them as if they were nothing more than glass! The large dragon fell to the ground, screeching in pain as the Sea Koala turned once more and smacked its tail directly into the fall Hyozanryu's head, sending several diamond shards flying through the air as the dragon stumbled backwards and disappeared. (ELP: 700)

"And now…" Ace replied, pointing her finger directly towards Elrod. "Elrod Purvis, on the count of conspiracy, assault and battery on a Shadowchaser officer, and causing a domestic disturbance…"

Green Baboon used its mighty legs to leap into the air, its club held over its head. "Judgement!"

Elrod's eyes widened as the club slammed directly into the Frost and Flame Dragon's body, crushing the dragon directly into ground, shattering it into millions of icicle shards and embers that flew into Elrod's body, sending him tumbling to the ground. "AAAAAAH!" (ELP: 0)

The holograms began to disappear as Ace appeared in front of Elrod, a familiar blue jewel in her hands. The jewel began to glow brighter as Elrod closed his eyes. "Elrod Purvis… You will have to answer for your crimes, but, if you strike a plea with the main base, I will try my hardest to help you. After all, you only have mediocre crimes under your belt.

"And, the Shadowchasers will help you with your problems with the Ophidia"

Elrod opened his eyes to see Ace standing over him, the jewel glowing brighter and brighter with each passing second.

And slowly, a warm smile appeared on Ace's face, "I promise…"

Before Elrod had a chance to say a word, he disappeared in a blue flash, leaving Ace alone in the laboratory.

After the tomboyish Shadowchaser pocketed the blue jewel, she groaned loudly as she ran her hands through her hair, "Gah! I'm starting to sound like that freaky womanizer! And all I learned through Elrod was that this group is using Residue!"

"It was a marvelous duel though."

"Yeah, that snake did give me a run for my money, that's for sure," Ace admitted nodding a few times. "I was expecting him to use that Horus/Jinzo/King Dragun combo though."

"Well, this is a trading card game. Perhaps he just traded up?"

"Yeah…" Ace admitted rubbing the back of her neck…

Until she realized something.

"KYON!" Ace shrieked loudly before the Were-Ermine quickly embraced her in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you, my lovely Alice!" Kyon laughed as Ace tried struggling to get freed from his grip, but unfortunately, the more she struggled, the tighter Kyon hugged her. "Not only did you defeat that freaky snake guy, but you did it in a totally Gar manner!"

"W-What the hell is Gar?" Ace growled, trying to push herself away from the were-ermine. "And more importantly, I thought I told you stay out there with Hyde… Tarous… The guy who steals bodies!"

"Oh, yes, but he ran off," Kyon answered, still not letting go of the tomboyish Shadowchaser. "He had a lot of sand flying from his body when he ran off."

Ace's eyes widened when she heard that. There was one other time when she saw something like that, back when she faced Tarous when he possessed Kyon's body.

_That's when something strange happened, sand began to fall from Kyon's possessed body. _

"_What the?" Ace questioned._

"_Relax," Tarous coughed out as more sand began to flow from Kyon's kimono. "This is just how us Dream Traveler's exit the body. We produce some sand when we enter and when we exit. Your friend Kyon will still be alright…_

"Hyde's free from Tarous?" Ace questioned as she looked directly into Kyon's face… Which was only about an inch away from hers. "Kyon! I have to know…"

"YES!" Kyon proclaimed as he slowly began to close the gap between his and Ace's face. "Yes I would love to…"

WHAM!

"Urk!" Kyon yelped as he stumbled back slightly, finally releasing his embrace on Ace.

"Not that!" Ace growled with her face as red as the Residue in the room. "What happened to Hyde when he ran off?"

"Ow… W-Well," Kyon mumbled as he rubbed his bruised cheek and ego. "There was this weird man dressed in a white coat walking out of another room, and when Tarous saw him, he muttered a name – Something like David… Erickson… Something like that, then sand began to pour from his body and he chased after the guy."

Ace's eyes widened, "… Davidson… Kyon! We have to hurry! Show me where he went!"

TBC

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Carboneddon / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 900 / DEF: 600 / Dinosaur/Effect:** If this card is in your graveyard, and there are at least 10 cards on top of this card, you can remove from play this card in your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 'Hyozanryu' from your hand or deck.

**Description:** a large bulky armored dinosaur covered with dulled gray spikes with an octagonal shaped nose

**Living Fossil / Equip Spell / Effect:** Special Summon 1 monster from your graveyard, and equip it with this card. It loses 1000 ATK and its effects are negated. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

**Image:** A large cartoonish dinosaur dressed up in formal wear for a night on the town.

_These cards were used by Daichi Misawa in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime._

**Chain Dog / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1100 / Beast/Effect:** If you control 2 or more face-up Beast-Type monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Beast-Type monster.

**Description:** A cute black and white furred dog wrapped up in golden chains with a lock around its neck and a key in its mouth.

_This card is a Japanese Card that has not been released to the United States yet._

**Fire Dragon / Fire / LV. 8 / ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2500 / Sea-Serpent/Effect: **This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summon by the effect of 'Bonding – Combustion'. When this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to that monster's original ATK or original DEF (you choose). When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you may special summon two of the following monsters - 'Hydrogeddon', 'Carbonneddon', 'Oxygeddon' or 'Magnegeddon' from your graveyard.  
**Description:** A large serpentine dragon made out of pure fire with two small thin arms holding ruby orbs

**Bonding – Combustion / Spell / Effect:** Tribute one 'Hydrogedon', one 'Carbonnedon', one 'Oxygedon' and one 'Magnegedon'. Special summon one 'Fire Dragon' from your hand, deck or graveyard.  
**Image:** A powerful exploding flame erupting from a test tube

**Magnegeddon / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 400 / DEF: 1800 / Dinosaur/Effect:** When this card is successfully normal summoned, you may special summon one Level Four or lower Dinosaur-Type monster from your graveyard. That monster cannot be tributed for a tribute summon and loses it's effect while on the field.  
**Description:** A small bulky black brachiosaurus made up of dark rock

**Chemical Experimentation / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. Special summon one level four or lower effect monster from your deck. A monster special summoned with this effect cannot attack, has its effect negated, cannot be used for a Synchro Summon and cannot be tributed for a Tribute Summon.

**Image:** An old scientist having a large amount of smoke blow up in his face.

**Hellhound Crusader / Dark / LV. 7 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500 / Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Beast or Beast-Warrior Tuner monster + 1 or more Beast or Beast-Warrior type non-Tuner monsters] This card is considered to be a Beast-type monster in addition to being a Beast-Warrior. When this card battles an opponent's monster for every monster on your opponent's side of the field, increase this card's ATK by 400 points during the damage step only.

**Description:** A black furred, dog-headed man dressed in a black, sleeveless overcoat over his black jumpsuit covered body to billow through the air. There's a scar running down the right side of its face. His hands had claws on them and he had a long bushy tail sprouting from the back of his overcoat, and in his clawed hands was a long black katana.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Finally…**_

_**The rematch between old colleagues…**_

_**Hyde – The Yokai Shadowchaser**_

_**VS**_

_**Davidson – The Avatar of Susanoo **_

_**This is a match for the ages…**_

… _**Too bad its not happening next chapter…**_

_**But, a familiar face will appear, a dark past will be revealed…**_

… _**And one way or another…**_

… _**A life will be snuffed out…**_

_**Next time**_

_**Draw 41**_

_**Angel Fallen into Darkness**_


	42. Draw 41: Angel Fallen into Darkness

_**Author's Note:**_ _I apologize for the late chapter, but things in my life have been... A little more difficult than I would like. Anyway, that's not why I'm here, why I am here is to say one thing about one of the cards used in this chapter that's used by one of my characters._

_I won't say what the card is now, but most of you will probably guess what it is later, and I want to get this out of the way. Don't comment about how I ruined the effect of the card, when I looked up the card on the Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki, I followed what was written on the card's description/effect box. However, when I looked at the card when it was in action, its effect was cut to only one side of the field. _

_Normally, I'm all for using cards as they are intended, but this card had some very confusing wording in it and due to some time constraints, I was unable to really use it in the same manner as the character who originally used it. But then again, effects for some cards used in the anime/manga are either poorly worded or used in a wrong way (here's looking at you Bubbleman)._

_So, please, in your reviews, leave out any comments about that card. I think that would be pretty understandable right? Aw who am I kidding? You probably skipped past this note and went straight into the story._

_Enjoy._

_**Barron Diego here! I'm not supposed to do this sort of thing at the moment, but I figure that I should do this so there's nothing distracting my colleague… Anyway…**_

_**They say that true love can never disappear, no matter the distance and no matter how much time passes. Heh, I won't deny that love has that sort of power, but people don't really have a good concept of love now-a-days.**_

_**Love has been commercialized by corporations, television and novels – Putting ideas in everyone's head that they need the ideal romantic situation in order to experience love. Think about it, everyone has that fantasy about a 'meeting by chance' with their love one, that there's a twist of fate that guides them to each other. **_

_**I know what you're thinking – 'Barron, why should we listen to you about love when you've got a little black book filled with girls' phone numbers?' That's a good question…**_

… _**That we're going to skip over for the time being.**_

_**What I'm getting at, is that real love can weather almost anything… And it looks like it might just be put to the test.**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 41**_

_**Angel Fallen into Darkness**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

Xue Yin is a woman who has many titles to her name – A successful defense attorney, a Chinese beauty (the blue skin did add a touch of mystery to her looks), a lover, and a powerful Taoist.

However, at the moment, titles didn't matter to her.

All that really mattered to her was the cup of tea that she sipped.

"Aah…" Xue Yin sighed, pulling the cup away from her lips. "I still haven't gotten rusty on making my own tea… However, it is a little bitter this time around."

There wasn't much for the Taoist to do at the moment other than to sip tea and watch the security video footage. She was particularly focused on two camera feeds, one had the kyonshi she had created a month and a half ago – Sieg, merely standing in the middle of a long hallway, his arms folded behind his back and a warm smile on his face. '_It's rather creepy to see the living dead smile, and it's even creepier when the smile they have is warm.'_

The other camera was focused on the stairwell just outside the hallway that Sieg was standing in. There was a large gate that had a large keycard lock on it, placed there to make sure that anyone who took the stairwell wouldn't be able to ascend any further.

All in all, it was a boring place to be.

But, alas, this was to be Xue Yin's job until the operation was over with. And it's not like she was complaining – Relaxing, sipping a cup of tea, watching the security feeds, and enjoying the air conditioner – she had several means of keeping herself entertained.

"Hmm?" Xue Yin questioned, taking a better look at the monitors. Slowly, her lips began to curl into a devious smirk. "Oooh, it looks like we've finally received our next contestants, I wonder how they'll fair?"

It was easy to see the movement being captured on the cameras, and at the sight of the weird action being filmed on it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Come on! Open up!"

WHAM! BAM!

"Barron, kicking the door isn't going to open it," Faye groaned with a dull look over her eyes as she watched the younger Shadowchaser slam his foot into the door several times.

"I've almost got it!" Barron shouted back, spinning around to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to the door – Which in turn made his leg bend in a weird direction for a few seconds.

Barron just stood there on one leg for a few seconds, his face covered with a look of serenity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!" Barron howled as he hopped backwards, holding onto his leg with both of his hands. "LEGS DON'T BEND THAT WAY!"

All the while, Faye sighed loudly with a slap of her forehead. "I had a feeling that would happen."

Barron fell to his good knee, his hands still clamped around his other leg.

"I suppose I should ask," Faye sighed with a shake of her head. "Are you okay?"

"I think I just pulled a muscle," Barron replied, keeping his head lowered near his leg. "Nothing to worry about, I just need a second."

"This is why you should think these things through," Faye muttered her eyes rolling in the process. "Although, now that I think about it, you mostly put your brain power into your pick up lines, don't you?"

"That's not true!" Barron barked as he massaged his leg. "… Alright, I spend about a good fifty percent of my free time into my pick up lines, but they've all been successful so I think it's an equal trade off."

"Now if you spent that time training," Faye groaned. "Then you'd probably be one of the elite Shadowchasers by now."

"Yeah, but you know the old saying," Barron chuckled as he stood up. "All work and no play, makes Barron a dull man!"

"You're just as bad as Hyde with those sayings," Faye stated as she turned towards the other door that was nearby. "But anyway, we're just going to have to find another way up. And this floor is probably the best bet we've got to find a way to the next level."

With a sigh, Barron slowly stood up and slid to the left of the door while Faye moved to the right. Both of them turned towards each other and nodded, and slowly, Barron moved his hand to the door handle.

"One," Barron counted off.

"Two," Faye muttered.

"Three!" Barron hissed as he snapped the door open.

Both Shadowchasers stood there, waiting for anything to happen…

"I have no intention of attacking, you know," A suave and calm, yet slightly pained voice sounded from hall inside. "Feel free to come in here."

Barron and Faye looked at each other with dull looks before they both peered into the hallway, seeing a familiar robed man standing in front of them, his back to them. "I had a feeling that I would have to face against you. Part of me was hoping it would be with someone else, but hopes can easily be dashed now-a-days."

Faye's eyes widened as she watched the robed man turn around, "… Sieg…"

"Madame Faye," Sieg sighed with a sad look plastered on his face.

"Hi!" Barron announced, making both Faye and Sieg jump slightly. "I'm Barron!"

WHAM!

Courtesy of Faye's fist, Barron flew off to the side.

"Not now!" Faye hissed before she turned back to Sieg who was trying to recompose himself. "Sieg… Why?"

Sieg didn't answer. All he did was take in a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Sieg!" Faye shouted.

"Madame Faye," Sieg mumbled as he turned his head. "I don't know what to say to you. A part of me is happy to see you once more, another part of me wishes that I wasn't here like this, and another that's telling me to do something dark."

"We don't have to do this Sieg," Faye replied, stepping into the hallway. "You could just let us pass."

"Indeed I could," Sieg answered with a tired smile on his face. "In fact, that's what I intend on doing."

Sieg snapped his arm up, and tossed a key card onto the ground in front of Faye, making the Shadowchaser blink a few times in confusion. "… Are you serious?"

"Madame Faye, I am still a man who cares for you," Sieg answered, folding his hands in front of him. "And in soul, I am still a Shadowchaser, and I know that dealing with me would be a waste of time."

Faye still kept her eye on Sieg as she slowly knelt down to scoop up the card.

"Damn it, Faye!" Barron growled running into the hallway, a small trail of blood running down the side of his head. "Did you really have to punch me in the head that time?"

"Hmm, I guess this must be one of the Shadowchasers that appeared in my… Absence," Sieg mused as he scanned Barron over a few times. "I'll admit, he's an interesting choice for a Shadowchaser, but it looks like he lacks discipline and etiquette."

"Standing right here, ya know," Barron muttered with a dull look in his eyes. "And besides, I don't know who you are, but you're going to let us continue or else I'll…"

"Barron, he's already given us the card key to that door in the stairs," Faye pointed out waving the card slightly. "We can continue onwards."

"Huh? Why would he do that?" Barron questioned blinking a few times.

"Let's just say," Sieg answered with a warm smile on his face. "Is that I know how it feels to be stuck on enemy lines. Besides, in a sense, you could say that I was once your comrade."

"Comrade?" Barron asked, raising an eyebrow at Sieg. "Are you some sort of Shadowchaser?"

"He was one," Faye answered, tossing the key card to Barron. "But that was ages ago. And at the moment, he's just a spirit of the past."

"Ow, that hurt," Sieg muttered with a hurt smile on his face. "But I suppose that's the truth and you two do have other matters to attend to than to listen to a ghost of the past. And I have no intention of stopping either of you with force."

Faye narrowed her eyes down, truthfully, she wanted to settle things with Sieg, but with the way things were going in the casino – It would be best for the Shadowchasers to continue.

"However," Sieg continued with a calm look on his face. "I can stop at least one of you. Faye, you don't know how I died, do you?"

Faye's eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks.

"You don't know what I was going to say when I was going to return from my mission that night," Sieg continued talking as he lifted his hands up into the air. "And there are several questions about what had happened ten years ago. And this is your only chance to learn those questions Madame Faye.

"For I was ordered by my master to make you an offer Madame Faye, you and I shall duel. And should you win, you will learn the secrets that I hold. Of course, I won't force you to duel, Madame Faye, however, I should tell you that the moment you deny, I will be forced to remove the Talisman I have on my face.

"Which is essentially the only thing left tethering me to this world. If it gets removed from my body, then I will simply turn to dust."

Faye's eyes widened when she heard that.

"So, Madame Faye," Sieg started as he wrapped his fingers around the talisman that was on his forehead. "What will it be?"

"Sieg, why?" Faye asked, turning towards the former Shadowchaser. "Why are you doing this?"

"I cannot disobey orders, Madame Faye," Sieg answered with a harsh look on his face. "I do not wish to do this, but my feelings do not matter at this time. Nor will they matter as long as this talisman is on my face and while Mistress Xue Yin is my master.

"So Faye… What is your answer? Will you duel, or will I have to die in front your eyes?"

All the while, Barron just stood there, his eyes darting left and right as he looked at the other two in the room. '_I have to wonder, what is the history with these two?'_

"Barron," Faye snarled, keeping her back to the younger Shadowchaser. "Leave. You go on ahead."

"What?" Barron questioned, blinking a few times as he lifted up the key card. "Faye, no! I don't know what the hell is going on between you two, but this stinks and if we split up then…"

"BARRON!" Faye roared, turning her head back to glare at the tanned young man. "I don't care what you think! This is an order from your superior! You are to go on ahead! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Barron stood there silently as he took in the look that was in Faye's eyes, and slowly nodded back, "Yes. Yes, I do."

As Barron turned towards the doorway, he sighed loudly. It was the look in Faye's eyes that pushed him to leave – The tears welling up in her eyes were enough to tell the younger Shadowchaser that it was time for him to leave.

Simply, this matter didn't concern him.

So, just like that, Barron walked out of the hall and out of sight. Only the sound of him opening the locked door at the stairs was the indication that he was still around. And then, the door closed loudly.

"I see you've done well in taking the leader role," Sieg commented as he released the talisman from his grip, taking note that Faye was rubbing her eyes with her arm. "I'm so proud of you, Faye."

Faye narrowed her eyes, lifting her duel dis up into the air, activating the device, '_I can't listen to this… I don't know what Xue Yin is planning, but I know that this is some sort of psychological attack against me._

'_But why is she going through with this?'_

"I can see there's trouble in your eyes," Sieg pointed out, making his duel disk light up. "And I realize that I am the source of that trouble. For that, I am truly sorry…"

"Just tell me Sieg," Faye growled as she slipped her deck into her duel disk. "Why are you doing this?"

"As long as I draw breath, with this new life," Sieg answered holding his hands up. "I am bound to the one who gave me this new life until this tag is removed or until my mistress grants me my freedom.

"But, enough talk. Either duel, or I'll remove the tag!"

Faye took a deep breath, and then drew the top five cards from her deck, "If that's how this is going to be… Then fine, that's what you're going to get!" (FLP: 8000)

"Then, in the immortal words of the king himself," Sieg said, flicking off the top five cards from his deck, "Its time to duel!" (SLP: 8000)

**0-0-0-0**

From her safe and air condition security room, Xue Yin merely smirked devilishly as she watched the two duelists draw their opening hands. "Oh, this is simply delicious. I've been waiting for this day for ten years.

"And what better way to enjoy revenge, than by having to former lovers duke it out?"

**0-0-0-0**

"You'll have to forgive me if I'm not in the mood to shout out duel," Faye replied with a slightly narrowed brow.

"Perfectly understandable," Sieg commented as he drew his sixth card. "Then, I suppose you won't mind if I take the first turn?"

"Go ahead," Faye answered with her eyes closed. '_Sieg, I know you wouldn't throw away your Angelic Tempo strategy. But if you were willing to rip that tag off just because of an order, then I don't know what he could be using.'_

"Hmm… I shall set one monster face down," Sieg announce as the set monster appeared in front of him. "And I'll set two spell or trap cards as well."

The set cards appeared in front of Sieg, giving the kyonshi a defensive field. "Normally, I wouldn't defend on the first turn. But with all things considered, I believe that it's perfect for this situation."

"We'll see about that Sieg," Faye replied, bringing her hand to her deck.

But then she stopped herself from drawing.

Faye took a deep breath, '_I… I can do this. I think.'_

And like that, Faye pulled off the top card from her deck, "I'll start by playing the spell card – Star Blast!"

A powerful explosion erupted over Faye's head, allowing her to lift up a single card from her hand, "Now, I can lower the level of any monster in my hand by one all for the cost of five hundred life points!" (FLP: 7500)

"And I choose this one!"

Faye slapped the card onto her duel disk, allowing a large amount of white feathers to fall over her and cover the field. The feathers began to amass in front of Faye until they were engulfed in a bright light that formed into a familiar angelic centaur that crashed into the field. As the angelic knight stood up, the blue armored warrior lifted its gleaming sword up into the air (1900/1400). "Airknight Parshath!"

"Ah, bravo Madame Faye," Sieg applauded with his hands lifted slightly in the air. "You managed to summon out one of the most useful cards in the entire game, and on the first turn too!"

"That's a little too much praise," Faye muttered with a large bead of sweat appearing on the side of her head. "Especially since I'm your opponent…"

"What can I say?" Sieg replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I know what to say," Faye answered, throwing her hand forward. "Airknight! Attack his face down monster!"

The angelic knight galloped forward and stabbed the glowing sword into the face down monster, shattering it into millions of pixels that flew directly into Sieg, making him stagger backwards. (SLP: 6700)

"That, my lovely Faye," Sieg chuckled as he held his hand up to his deck, catching a card from it. "Was the all too familiar – Sangan. Quite the handy little critter when you're trying to set up a strategy.

"I believe I shall add the Hecatrice from my deck to my hand."

'_And just like that,'_ Faye thought with a small smirk as Sieg fitted the card along with his other cards. '_I know his strategy.'_

"Now then, please continue," Sieg suggested.

"Right," Faye muttered as she drew from the top of her deck. "Thanks to my Airknight, I get another draw. And to end my turn…"

Holding up three of her cards, Faye immediately slid all three of them into the duel disk, making them appear in front of her. "Three cards face down! Turn end!"

Sieg calmly drew from his deck, his eyes glimmering slightly. "Hmm, I shall set one monster face down. And end my turn."

'_Huh?'_ Faye thought as she watched the face down monster appear before Sieg. '_He must not have drawn Athena, that means I have a chance to really get ahead in this match!'_

"I activate my trap card!" Faye announced as she threw her hand to the side. "Solemn Wishes!"

"And you've gotten out quite an interesting combo," Sieg stated holding his hand up in the air. "Every time you attack, you'll damage me and heal yourself, although, with you, it's a little predictable."

Faye just sighed loudly as she drew from her deck, allowing the Solemn Wishes trap card to glow brightly. (FLP: 8000)

"I liked it better when you were complimentary," Faye replied as she looked at the card she just drew, and immediately spun it around inn her fingers before she slapped the card onto her duel disk. "Anyway, I summon Cure Mermaid in attack mode!"

A bubble in the shape of a heart appeared in front of Faye, and swimming inside of it was the beautiful blond haired mermaid. The mermaid smiled at Sieg before she slammed her tail into the bubble, making it pop and allow her to land on the field (1500/800).

"Now… Airknight Parshath!" Faye continued as the heavenly knight galloped forward. "Destroy the face down monster!"

With a loud battle cry, the angelic horseman stabbed the sword into the face down monster, making the face down card flip up into a young man dressed in robes that had several rune markings on them. The young man lifted his staff up into the air in a defensive stance, only to cry out in realization that the sword had already pierced his chest (1400/1200).

The weird robed man shattered into millions of feathers that flew directly into Sieg's body, making the living corpse stagger backwards. (SLP: 6000)

And thanks to the Airknight Parshath's ability, Faye quickly drew from the top of her deck, allowing a large amount of light to rain down on her body. "I hated to do that, but if you're not willing to stop this duel…" (FLP: 8500)

"Ten years ago," Sieg interrupted with his eyes closed. "After my death, my grave was robbed."

Faye's eyes widened.

"However," Sieg continued as he lifted his arms up into the air. "The only thing that was taken was my very own body. In order to preserve my body, I was turned into a Kyonshi immediately and was ordered to sleep until my mistress awoken me in order to prevent my body from decomposing."

"What… What are you saying?" Faye gasped as she took a step back.

"It was another one of my orders," Sieg answered, opening his eyes to reveal the sadness in them. "My mistress commanded me to reveal one of my secrets whenever I lost two thousand life points. A rather cheap psychological trick, but her orders are absolute.

"Believe me Madame Faye, this is the last thing that I wanted to use against you… And I certainly didn't want to fight you at all. But this is the fate that destiny has provided for us."

"Destiny?" Faye questioned narrowing her eyes. "This isn't destiny's work! This is the result from some sick mind who's probably laughing her ass off at this!"

"I'd say that's a bet that you'd win," Sieg replied as he lifted his hand up to his deck. "But, by the hands of destiny or the hands of another, we must continue onwards. The monster you destroyed was my Angelic Wavemaster, which if you remember from my match with that extravagant masked man, allows me to discard one fairy from my deck to my graveyard when it's destroyed."

A single card popped out of Sieg's deck and allowed him to slide it into his graveyard slot. "Now, I believe you still have more of your turn to complete?"

Faye closed her eyes, '_Attacking is the more strategic move, but then there's his contingency that he put on the duel. There may be some truths that I don't want to know. And game wise, I'm worried, he has the Hecatrice in his hand, and there are other fairies that he can use.'_

"Madame Faye," Sieg sighed as he turned his head to the side. "If I could surrender, I would gladly do so. But please fight on through the pain, you know that you're strong enough to do this."

"I'm not used to having my opponents cheer me on," Faye muttered before she threw her hand forward. "But you're right! Cure Mermaid! Attack him directly!"

The Cure Mermaid nodded before she brought her fingers to her lips and blew a kiss towards Sieg, which sent a pink bubble in the shape of a heart flew towards the warm smiling kyonshi.

"Now I feel bad for what I'm about to do," Sieg announced as he pushed a button on his duel disk, creating a powerful green barrier that caught the heart shaped bubble. "My Draining Shield trap card will stop your attack and grant me some more life points at the same time!" (SLP: 7500)

Faye just leered at Sieg.

"M-My apologies, Madame Faye, but…" Sieg chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll end my turn," Faye sighed, with a slight smile on her face. "You know, that wasn't the first time I fell for that trick of yours."

Sieg smiled as well. "Indeed, I remember when I was first training you as a Shadowchaser…"

**0-0-0- Ten Years Ago -0-0-0**

_A large explosion rocked the backyard at the Shadowchaser's Las Vegas base, making a young woman stagger from the holographic smoke. Her long black hair was slightly messy and the denim jacket and shorts she was wearing were covered with dirt. As she recovered her footing, the woman pushed up her small glasses on her face._

"_Is that the best you can muster, Madame Faye?"_

_The smoke began to dissipate, revealing a smiling white haired man dressed in a fancy black suit, with an equally fancy duel disk strapped to his arm. "I thought that you wanted to win?" (SLP: 3000)_

"_That isn't fair, Sieg!" the younger Faye complained with a streak of red appearing on her face. "Using Lightning Vortex…" (FLP: 1000)_

"_Is a completely legitimate move," Sieg sighed with a shake of his head. "Madame Faye, when you confront a Shadowkind criminal, you have to be prepared for anything."_

_The smoke completely disappeared, revealing that Athena (2600/800) and Fairy Archer (1400/600) were both floating over his field. "And sometimes, you'll have to deal with overwhelming odds. And that applies to both dueling and when you have to face the criminal in hand to hand combat."_

_Sieg slowly pulled a card from his hand and fitted it into his duel disk, making it appear behind both of his fairies. "Now then, there's only one turn left before I can wipe out the rest of your life points, Madame Faye, you can still win this if you try of course."_

_Faye nodded to herself before she drew her next card, "… You're right. I can win this!"_

_With a raised eyebrow, Sieg watched as Faye snapped her arm forward. "I activate my trap card – Call of the Haunted!"_

_A powerful light erupted in front of Faye, which died down once more to reveal the beautiful orange haired angel known as Guardian Angel Joan flying over the field (2800/2600)._

"_Not bad…" Sieg complimented, before Athena spun her lance in her fingers. "But, by doing that, you've allowed my lovely Athena to blast off another six hundred points from your life points!"_

_Athena pointed the lance towards Faye and fired a powerful blast of light that slammed into Faye's body, making her hold her side. "Urk! A-Another cheap shot!" (FLP: 400)_

"_But that's okay! I can still pull this off, I play the equip spell – Megamorph!"_

_A powerful dark blue aura erupted over Joan's body, making the Guardian Angel smirk devilishly as she slammed her fists together (2800/2600 + 2800/2600). "And now, Joan! Attack Athena!"_

_The glowing angel flew over the field, her fist pulled back as she prepared to slam it directly into the other angelic deity…_

_However, the fist was stopped by a powerful glowing barrier that surrounded both of Sieg's monsters and forced the Guardian Angel to fly back in confusion. (SLP: 8600)_

"_Sorry Madame Faye, but Draining Shield turned that killing blow into a rejuvenating pleasure," Sieg chuckled as he held up his trap card. "But it was a good try nonetheless."_

_Faye sighed loudly as she lowered her head._

**0-0-0-Present-0-0-0**

"Its not one of the best memories I have of you," Faye admitted with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of her head.

"Still, it was a good lesson," Sieg answered as he drew his next card. "But while some choose to live in the past, we must continue forward. It's my move, and I shall start off the turn with the spell card – Trade In!"

'_Wait, that requires him to discard a level eight monster,'_ Faye questioned as she watched Sieg discard the card he just drew. '_But, most of his fairies are below level seven, so he must've gotten some new fairies.'_

Sieg quickly pulled off the top two cards from his deck, and at the sight of the two cards, he sighed loudly, "And now, Madame Faye, it is time for me to go on the attack. I'll start by discarding the Hecatrice from my hand!"

Faye snapped her duel disk up as she watched Sieg pull his signature card from his deck and hold it up, "Now I can add and activate the spell card that will change this duel! I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

The floor behind Sieg began to rumble as the large ancient Greek temple began to rise up behind him. "I think this card accurately portrays me well, especially with my current state. Having a fallen Shadowchaser in your grasp can be quite the ace up a person's sleeve.

"But enough of the theatrics, I activate Valhalla's special ability! Allowing me to special summon one Fairy monster from my hand!"

'_Here it comes…'_ Faye thought.

"Arise from the ashes," Sieg announced as he slapped the card onto his duel disk. "My fallen form!"

Several black feathers began to fall over the field, completely surrounding Sieg as he lifted his hand up into the air. "… Fallen Angel Asmodeus, I call you to appear!"

All of the black feathers suddenly ignited into black flames that encircled the air in front of Sieg. Suddenly, the flames disappeared to allow a large angelic figure to float in front of Sieg, its black armor covering its upper body and a long flowing white robe covering its lower body. However, unlike most of Sieg's other angelic creatures, this one had large black feathered wings that flapped to keep the monster floating over the field (3000/2500).

"W… What the heck is that thing?" Faye gasped at the sight of the fallen angel floating in front of her.

"This is what has become of my soul," Sieg answered, holding his hands up into the air. "I fell in my duties as a Shadowchaser, and thus, I have become a fallen being. My deck was modified to show his new aspect of mine. Now watch, I activate Asmodeus' ability to send one Fairy-type monster from my deck to the graveyard, I choose Athena for this effect."

With a quick movement, Sieg fitted the card into his duel disk's graveyard slot. "Next, I'll activate my trap card – Call of the Haunted! Now I can revive a monster from my graveyard, and I choose Fallen Angel Superbia!"

A powerful black flame erupted from the ground around Sieg's body, which immediately began to rise up into the air, forming into another black winged angelic being. However, this one was in the shape of a large black chalice with talon like arms and a devilish face (2900/2400).

"Now, when this card is special summoned from my graveyard," Sieg announced as he reached into his graveyard slot once more. "I can special another fairy from the graveyard, and I don't think I have to tell you who I choose for this effect."

A bright light emerged from the ground, allowing the beautiful Greek Goddess avatar to appear on the field, her white robes gleaming through the air (2600/800). "Although it is a sick parody of my usual tempo, this Fallen Angel Tempo is quite powerful. I activate Athena's ability, allowing me to sacrifice my Superbia to special summon a familiar face!"

The large chalice like angel shattered into millions of black feathers, and amongst the feathers was the Angelic Wavemaster who was standing up (1400/1200) spinning his staff in the air. And just like that, Athena pointed her staff towards Faye, firing a powerful blast of light that slammed into her body. (FLP: 7900)

"Now then, time for the attacks!" Sieg announced holding his hand up into the air. "Fallen Angel Asmodeus, rid the field of her Airknight Parshath!"

The large Fallen Angel slammed his hands together, creating a mass of dark energy that he threw towards the angelic centaur.

"Sorry Sieg, but you forget, I also have the same trap card in my deck!" Faye announced as a powerful green barrier caught the dark mass of energy, dissipating the energy into nothing more than a few flickers. "Draining Shield!" (FLP: 10900)

"Consider it a gift then," Sieg answered, crossing his arms in the process. "However, Athena! Please make that Airknight disappear!"

Leaping over the field, the Greek Goddess stabbed the staff directly into the surprised Airknight's body, shattering the angel into millions of feathers. (FLP: 10200)

"Well, that was a less than productive turn," Sieg admitted as he held up the two remaining cards from his hand. "I'll just set a card face down and a monster as well."

The two set cards appeared in front of Sieg, giving the fallen Shadowchaser another defense. "And I believe that will be all for this turn. You've managed to survive for one turn, Madame Faye, but next turn, that will all change."

"Sieg, you taught me how to fight," Faye replied as she drew, allowing a large amount of light to flow over her body. "And you taught me that when a crook starts gloating that their opponent's about to lose, they're starting to play into the clichéd villain type." (FLP: 10700)

"… Did you just call me a crook?" Sieg asked with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

Then a smile appeared on his face as he lowered his head and held up his hands, a peace sign for each hand, "Do I look like a crook?"

"Sieg, you were never one for telling jokes," Faye sighed with a slap to her forehead.

"Can't blame me for trying though," Sieg replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Anyway," Faye announced as the Cure Mermaid clasped her hands together, creating a pink aura that flew over her and Faye. "During my standby phase, I can now increase my life points by eight hundred thanks to my Cure Mermaid's ability!" (FLP: 11500)

"Now there's a difference of over six thousand points between us," Sieg pointed out rubbing his chin. "However, there's a limit as to how much you can gain Madame Faye, and I will show you that in due time."

"Then let's change that," Faye replied as she pulled a card from her hand. "I summon Ebon Magician Curran!"

A dark orb of energy poured onto the field, allowing the cure bunny-cap wearing magician to appear on the field, snapping her whip tight (1200/0).

"Next, I'll switch my mermaid to defense," Faye announced as the mermaid immediately crouched down. "And to end my turn, I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

Several swords began to rain down from the sky, immediately imprisoning all of the angelic creatures on Sieg's field. "That'll keep you busy for a while."

"I suppose that's normal to think," Sieg answered as he slowly drew, looking at the card he just drew. "However, against me Madame Faye, you can never assume you're safe. I activate the face down card I set last turn, the spell card, Giant Trunade!"

Faye's eyes widened as the Swords, her Solemn Wishes and her face down card disappeared from the field, but at the same time, the large Hall of the Fallen disappeared as well. "Damn it!"

"I suppose that's a good response to this situation," Sieg replied, re-playing Valhalla to make the large Greek temple appear behind him once more. "But I think this will be an even better response, I flip up my face down monster – Morphing Jar!"

Biting her lower lip, Faye fitted the cards in her hand while Sieg fitted the only card in his hand into his graveyard slot. Then both of them drew the top five cards from their decks. "I do apologize for ruining that defense of yours, Madame Faye, but I cannot pull any punches."

"Don't worry about that," Faye replied, looking at the cards she just drew. "I can hold my own rather well."

"Let's test that, shall we?" Sieg suggested throwing his hand up into the air. "I activate Athena's ability! Allow me to relinquish my Angelic Wavemaster in order to special summon another fairy from my graveyard."

A powerful black flame erupted over the Wavemaster's body, making the young man yell out in pain as the flames washed on him. From the flames however, the large chalice like angel flew into the air, its long wings flapping in the air a few times (2900/2400). "Now, I can bring back Superbia, and activate Athena's second ability once more!"

Once more, the Greek Goddess aimed the staff towards the Shadowchaser, and unleashed a powerful bright light that slammed into Faye's stomach. "Urk!" (FLP: 10900)

"And I don't think I have to tell you what Superbia can do," Sieg announced as the Angelic Wavemaster reappeared (1400/1200). "And thus, Athena!"

Faye crossed her arms at the last second before the powerful blast slammed into her body. "URK!" (FLP: 10300)

"Now then, I think you've gotten more than enough life points, Madame Faye," Sieg pointed out as he lifted his hand up into the air. "So, Wavemaster, please remove the Cure Mermaid from the field."

With a nod, the angelic cleric flew across the field and landed right in front of the Cure Mermaid, making the fish woman gasp.

However, the Angelic Wavemaster merely embraced the Mermaid, surprising both Faye and the Cure Mermaid. A few moments later, the Angelic Wavemaster released the Cure Mermaid, leaving the beautiful mermaid with a large blush on her face. And just like that, the Mermaid just faded away.

"That was a weird attack," Faye thought out loud. '_Although, for some reason, I can't help but think that I've seen something like that before.'_

"Next, Athena!" Sieg continued.

Unlike the previous attack, the Greek Goddess simply walked up to Curran and narrowed her eyes down on the little girl. At first, Athena merely leered at the young girl, eventually making Curran run off and disappear. (FLP: 8900)

"Well, that was an interesting attack," Faye admitted with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her head.

"I would be more concerned with the three remaining attack, Madame Faye," Sieg warned as Superbia, Asmodeus and the Morphing Jar turned their sights on the lone Shadowchaser. "And as much as I hate to do this, attack her directly!"

The two fallen angels flew higher into the air, both of their wings glowing a dark black. A few moments later, they both shot out their wings, allowing several black beams to fire from the extensions of their bodies. However, the shots never collided with Faye's body, only missing her and crashing into the ground around her. "What the…?" (FLP: 3000)

As the remains of the two attacks disappeared, Faye realized that the gray painted Morphing Jar was flying right at her, and immediately slammed into her body. For a moment, the wind was knocked out of Faye as she stumbled onto her butt. "Ack!" (FLP: 2300)

"I've always wondered how a Morphing Jar would attack," Sieg admitted rubbing his chin as he looked to the five cards in his hand. "Well, now my curiosity has been fulfilled. But now I must bid adieu to my Jar in order to summon Tethys, Goddess of Light!"

The Morphing Jar was engulfed in a bright light, instantly allowing a beautiful angelic woman to grace the field, her long white hair and robes glistening in the light (2400/1800). And once more, Athena fired a blast of energy that crashed into Faye's body. (FLP: 1700)

"To end my turn, I'll set two cards and…" Sieg began to fit the two cards into his duel disk.

"Sieg!"

The noble kyonshi staggered backwards slightly, a little taken back from the fact that Faye had just yelled at him and was casting him a devilish look. "Ah yes, I have forgotten that glare. Even that was enough to send chills down my spine."

"Don't change the subject!" Faye growled with her eyes narrowed. "You… Are you really under that blue skinned bitch's control?"

"… Why would you say that?" Sieg asked, slowly crossing his arms under his chest.

"If you had summoned Tethys, you would've won that turn!" Faye snarled throwing her arm to the side. "Or you could've used Asmodeus to send another fairy to the graveyard and summon it with Athena! Are you purposing pulling your punches?"

Sieg didn't answer.

"Sieg!" Faye called out once more.

"Please take your turn, Madame Faye," Sieg replied, his hair and talisman falling over his eyes. "I won't answer."

Faye sighed loudly, and slowly began to draw a sixth card. All of a sudden, several black feathers began to float around Faye's body. "Thanks to the Marie the Fallen One you made me discard last turn, I get back two hundred life points!" (FLP: 1900)

Looking over the six cards in her hand, Faye took a deep breath as she pulled a card from her hand, "Sieg, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, and if the only way to learn what's going on in there, I'll gladly do that!"

Taking three cards from her hand, Faye fitted the cards into her duel disk, making them appear in front of her. "I set three cards face down, and I'll set a monster face down as well! Turn end!"

"Hmm, I wonder, Madame Faye," Sieg chuckled as he pulled off the top card from his deck. "What exactly are you planning? Oh well. I'll start this turn by activating Asmodeus' special ability! This time I think I'll send Shatiel to the graveyard!"

The fallen angel clasped his hands together once more, allowing Sieg to fit the card into his graveyard. "Next, since I was expecting a powerful comeback from you Madame Faye, I'll activate my face down card once more, I activate Mystic Wok!"

Fallen Angel Superbia disappeared into a dark mist that flowed over Sieg's body, allowing him to sigh loudly in relief. "Hmm, smells like dark chocolate. In all honesty, I was expecting maybe a well aged wine smell. Weird." (SLP: 10400)

"Next you're planning on sending Wavemaster to the graveyard in order to summon Superbia again," Faye guessed with her eyes narrowed. "Then you can use its effect to summon another fairy."

"You're so observant," Sieg admitted as Athena began to chant. "That's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you in the first place Madame Faye. Athena! I grant you permission to use Wavemaster once more, revive Superbia!"

Once again, a powerful black flame erupted over the Angelic Wavemaster's body, making him yell out before he transformed back into the Fallen Angel Superbia (2900/2400). This allowed Athena to aim her staff towards Faye, and fire off another blast of white light. (FLP: 1300)

"Now for the cou-de-gra," Sieg announced as a bright light erupted in front of him. "Thanks to Superbia, I can now special summon Shatiel to the field!"

From the bright light stepped out a tall, handsome male angel covered with knight like armor and wielding a large shield that he held up like a gauntlet (500/2000). Faye jumped to the side just as Athena's secondary attack fired against her. (FLP: 700)

"Now, you may be wondering why I would summon this monster," Sieg chuckled as he gestured towards Shatiel, who was glowing brightly. "Well, thanks to him, as long as he's on the field, all fairy type monsters gain four hundred attack and defense points for each fairy on my side of the field! Think of him as an over powered version of the Allied Forces for fairies!"

The light around Shatiel (500/2000 + 2000/2000) began to spread to the other monster's on Sieg's field – Completely covering Athena (2600/800 + 2000/2000), Tethys (2400/1800 + 2000/2000), Asmodeus (3000/2900 + 2000/2000) and Superbia (2900/2400 + 2000/2000), allowing all five of the angelic beings sing out in joy.

"It maybe a little bit of an overkill," Sieg replied as he lifted his hands up into the air. "But I will show you my full strength! Shatiel! Attack her face down monster!"

The shield wielding angel lifted his shield into the air, and immediately fired a powerful blast of white light into the face down monster on Faye's field.

And almost immediately, a cloud of smoke erupted over Faye's body.

"Hmm?" Sieg questioned as the smoke began to disappear.

Faye stood amongst the smoke as two more face down monsters materialized in front of her, "I'm not going down without a fight Sieg, and my Nimble Momongas (1000/100) are going to make sure of that!" (FLP: 1700)

"That fire in your eyes," Sieg chuckled as he clasped his hands together. "It is simply amazing, show me more of your determination! Tethys! Attack the second Momonga!"

The beautiful Goddess lifted her hands up into the air, and immediately created several orbs of light around her body.

"I activate my trap card," Faye announced as a powerful green aura erupted over her field. "My second Draining Shield!"

"It's a shame though Madame Faye," Sieg sighed as he threw his hand forward, making his other face down card flip up. "You are quite predictable – I use my Seven Tools of the Bandit to negate your own trap, all for the cost of one thousand life points." (SLP: 9400)

The green barrier shattered, allowing Tethys' attacks to fly through the air and crash into the second face down Nimble Momonga (1000/100). (FLP: 2700)

"Madame Faye, it was a good effort," Sieg applauded with a warm smile on his face. "But it looks to be in vain, I need only to attack your last Momonga and with one attack from either Asmodeus or Superbia and this will be over with. So, how about you surrender Madame Faye? My mistress gave me orders for when I win this duel, but if you…"

"Sieg, I'm not going to give up," Faye replied, thrusting her hand over the face down card on her field. "Remember! That's what you taught me! I activate my trap card, the Transmigration Prophecy!"

Sieg's eyes widened as two cards popped out of Faye's graveyard, allowing the older Shadowchaser to fit the two cards into her deck. "Thanks to this trap card, I can shuffle the other two Nimble Momongas back into my deck! So I'm safe for this turn!"

Slowly, Sieg's look of shock melted into a warm smile, '_I see, she used Draining Shield to draw out my trap card just so she could save herself with this one. Faye, I can see that you're still learning even after all of these ten long years. _

'_I shall test to see how much you have grown in my absence, and I hope that you're strong enough to walk on without me.'_

"Athena! Attack her third Nimble Momonga!"

Athena leapt into the air and immediately stabbed the lance into the face down beast, shattering it. (FLP: 3700)

For a second time, smoke erupted around Faye's body, allowing two more face down monsters to appear in front of her.

"I have to say Madame Faye," Sieg chuckled as he snapped his fingers, making both Superbia and Asmodeus create large orbs of darkness in their hands. "You certainly have changed through the years, you have become wiser, become much more beautiful, and much more of a threat in the field.

"In respect of that, I shall no longer hold back for the sake of our pasts. Superbia! Asmodeus!"

Both of the fallen angels threw their attacks into the face down Momongas, instantly disintegrating both of the monsters. (FLP: 5700)

"I end my turn with one card face down," Sieg announced as the set card appeared in front of him. "So now what will you do now, Madame Faye? You've used up all three of your Momongas, you've got five powerful monsters standing in front of you, and you only have three cards on the field and in your hand to your name."

"I wouldn't worry about me Sieg," Faye replied as she drew her next card, allowing the dark feathers to appear all around her once more. "I'd be more worried about what I'm about to do to you!" (FLP: 5900)

Faye snapped her fingers, immediately making her other face down card flip up, "Here's a blast from the past Sieg, I activate Call of the Haunted!"

'_Hmm,'_ Sieg thought as he watched Faye reach into her graveyard. '_I see, she waited to use that trap card. But if I recall, the strongest monster she has in her graveyard is Airknight Parshath, but I have to consider that she might've discarded something strong thanks to my Morphing Jar._

'_Thankfully, my face down Rush Recklessly will only serve to help empower even my weakest monsters should it come to that.'_

"Arrive onto the field," Faye announced as she snapped her hand into the air. "Guardian Angel Joan!"

Countless white feathers began to float down from the ceiling, allowing the beautiful, orange haired angel to appear in front of Faye, cracking her knuckles loudly in the process (2800/2600).

"I hope you haven't forgotten, Madame Faye," Sieg chuckled with a warm smile on his face as Athena began to charge up her attack once more. "But Joan is a fairy as well, so Athena will blast more life points from you!"

Faye just stood there as the powerful charge of light crashed into her body, she didn't even flinch from the attack. "That doesn't matter." (FLP: 5300)

"Huh?" Sieg questioned.

"Sieg, I knew that I'd have to fight against you today," Faye replied as she lifted another card from her hand. "So, I changed my side deck in order to fight against your Angelic Tempo deck. Sure, I wasn't expecting to face against these fallen angels of yours, but I think this will still work.

"I play the spell card, Angel Sing!"

A bright light began to wash over Joan's body as three beautiful angelic girls appeared behind her, all three of them singing sweetly. At first Joan was confused, but then smiled as she began to sing along with the three girls.

"Hmm, an interesting card," Sieg admitted. "But what does it do?"

"It allows one Fairy monster to empower itself," Faye announced as all three of the angelic girls disappeared from the field, allowing Joan to continue singing (2800/2600 + 1600/0). "For every fairy on the field, Joan gains three hundred attack points!"

Sieg's eyes narrowed slightly, but he still retained his warm smile.

"Now, Joan! Attack Shatiel!" Faye announced as Joan stopped her singing and flew through the air.

The shield wielding angel lifted up his shield, but it was in vain as Joan's field smashed right through the shield and into Shatiel's head, shattering the angel into millions of feathers. (SLP: 7500) (FLP: 5800)

Sieg took a deep breath as he stood up, almost unfazed by his angel's destruction, "Congrats, you just eliminated another two thousand life points. Ten years ago, on my final case as a Shadowchaser…"

Faye's eyes widened.

"… I had confronted the Loan Shark Childsman," Sieg continued as he lifted his arms up into the air. "At the time, I was trying to stop his plans for his debt take over. I had managed to stop many of his attempts of him furthering his plans. I tried to arrest him several times, but he managed to slip from my finger tips by using several legal maneuvers or having someone else perform the plan in his stead with his proxy in the dark about his identity.

"However, eventually he grew tired of my interference and had called me out one night. That night, I was dead set on bringing Childsman in."

'_If I recall, Childsman did say something about Sieg interrupting his plans a few times,'_ Faye thought to herself.

"He had offered me an ultimatum," Sieg spoke with his eyes opened wide. "If I had defeated him in a duel, then he would provide solid evidence that could be used for putting him behind bars, otherwise he would continue his plans. Of course, I thought it was a trap and took almost every precaution to insure my safety.

"Eventually after a lot of preparation, I confronted the notorious Loan Shark on that fateful night. The last night I would see you through living eyes, Madame Faye. But, that's enough, for now we shall return to the duel. And I have to say…"

And without Shatiel's presence, all four of the other angels on Sieg's field began to revert to their original strengths. "… Not bad at all, Madame Faye, but all I need to do is sacrifice one other fairy and I can just empower them all back to normal."

"Oh, I know that," Faye replied as she fitted one card into her duel disk and slapped the last card onto her duel disk. "But we'll see about that. Turn end!"

With a quick snap, Sieg looked at the card and turned it around, "Faye, the monster I drew was a fairy type monster, and thanks to Tethys, I can reveal it in order to draw another card from my deck!"

Sieg turned the card around to reveal a weird monster named Seraphim Saber, however, before Faye could get a better look, Sieg tucked the card back into his hand and drew another card from his deck. "Now then, I think I'll summon my Seraphim Saber!"

A tower of light crashed in front of Sieg, immediately shattering to unleash a handsome angel warrior wielding a long sword with one hand (1600/1500). "And like your Angel Sing spell card, my Seraphim Saber also gains a boost when summoned. However, I get to choose attack or defense, but I'll just go with attack."

A bright light surged over the Seraphim Saber's body, empowering it (1600/1500 + 1200/0). "And let's not forget about Athena, care to do the honors?"

Athena nodded before she unleashed the powerful blast of light that crashed into Faye's body for another time. (FLP: 5200)

"Humph, is that the best you can do?" Faye grumbled under her breath as she dusted off her clothes. "Sieg, your tempo may be powerful, but it simply relies too much on Athena!"

"So true," Sieg replied as Superbia disappeared in a bright light. "But, until you manage to destroy her, I don't have to worry about my tempo from being interrupted. Now, be reborn – Shatiel!"

From the bright light appeared the familiar shield wielding angel from before (500/2000 + 2000/2000), this time crouched down with the shield covering its main body. However its aura still managed to empower the other four angels on Sieg's field (4600/2800) (5000/4900) (4800/3500) (4400/3800). "This time, I think I'll keep Shatiel in defense mode, just to be on the safe side.

"But that won't change what I'm about to do, Asmodeus! Please attack Joan!"

Asmodeus slammed his fists together, allowing a large amount of dark energy to surge over his arms. Then with a devilish smirk, the fallen angel flew forward and pulled its clawed hands back into a pair of fists.

"I don't think so!" Faye announced as a powerful barrier of swirling energy flew over the field, sending Asmodeus flying back through the air. "I'm using Negate Attack to block any and all of your attacks!"

"Another chance to buy yourself some time," Sieg chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm beginning to wonder if you're just being evasive to me now."

"Just biding my time," Faye replied, holding up her hand.

"Very well," Sieg sighed as he fitted a card into his duel disk, making it appear behind all five of his angels. "Then I shall simply set one card face down. But answer me this, Madame Faye, how do you intend on winning this if all you're doing is defending?"

"I don't need to defend any more," Faye answered as she drew from the top card from her deck. As she looked at the card, several black feathers floated around her body. (FLP: 5400)

"I see Marie's still doing her job," Sieg pointed out with a smirk on his face. "No rest for the dead I suppose."

"You should really see some of the strategies that the other three Shadowchasers on the new team use," Faye replied fitting the card into her duel disk. "Their decks basically revolve around the graveyard. But that doesn't matter right now, I flip up my face down monster, my very own Morphing Jar!"

The face down monster flipped up, laughing loudly as a second jar appeared on the field (700/600).

Sieg merely shrugged as he fitted the few cards from his hand into his duel disk's graveyard, "Hmm, an interesting move Madame Faye."

"Yeah, well you should be worried Sieg," Faye pointed out as both duelists drew five cards from their decks. "Both of us have been drawing quite a lot, but thanks to your monsters' effects, you've been thinning your deck quite a lot."

Sieg looked down at his duel disk and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Less than half of my deck. But I know you Madame Faye and you would never stoop to deck destruction."

"You're right about that," Faye answered looking at the five cards she drew. "But, that doesn't mean I can't include new additions to my deck. Like this one! I summon the tuner monster Herald of Orange Light!"

A bright orange light popped in front of Faye, forming into the crystal like fairy monster with white armor covering its body (300/500).

"I know people are into Synchro monsters," Sieg admitted raising an eyebrow. "But the only Synchro I ever carried was Jalal's card. That's beside the point since I know that there are few Synchro monsters you have in your deck, each whose levels are more than six stars."

"Thing is Sieg, times change, people change," Faye replied with a snap of her fingers, making the Herald shatter into two stars. "And decks as well! I tune the level two herald to my level two Morphing Jar!"

The two stars slammed into the Morphing Jar's body, making the jar laugh loudly as it erupted into a powerful tower of light. The tower stood there for a second until it shattered like glass and allowed a weird monster to appear. Monster wasn't even the right term for it since it looked more like a high tech gauntlet with red metallic claws (1800/1200). "So meet my Armory Arm!"

Sieg was quiet for a few moments, just eyeing the weird machine that was floating in front of him. "Uh, am I missing something? I'll admit that I'm a little far behind in the game, but seriously, that's a Synchro monster?"

"It's a very powerful one at that," Faye explained as the Guardian Angel Joan lifted her right hand up, allowing the Armory Arm to fly onto her arm (4400/2600 + 1000/0). "You see, it acts like a Union monster, allowing me to empower Joan even more!"

"Oh boy," Sieg muttered with a slightly dulled look on his face.

"Now, to destroy this tempo!" Faye announced throwing her hand forward. "Guardian Angel Joan! Destroy Athena!"

Joan smirked as she held up the Armory Arm covered hand, flexing the red claws a few times until she disappeared in a gold and white blur. Sieg's eyes widened when he realized that Joan had reappeared behind Athena, and brought the clawed hand down, grabbing the Greek Goddess by her head. "Oh my!"

Athena tried to struggle, wildly whipping her spear around in an attempt to strike Joan. However, the Guardian Angel was far enough away to avoid the flailing Greek Goddess, and with a rather devilish smirk, Joan tightened her grip on Athena – Shattering the avatar of the Greek Goddess. (SLP: 6700) (FLP: 8000)

"Urk!" Sieg yelped as Joan flew up into the air.

"That's not all, Sieg!" Faye roared, allowing Joan to flap her mighty wings a few times, allowing several gold feathers to float around Sieg's body. "Whenever the monster equipped with Armory Arm destroys a monster as a result of battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!

"And since Athena's attack was forty-six hundred points at the time of her destruction…"

The golden feathers around Sieg's body began to glow even brighter, making the kyonshi-duelist stagger backwards with his arm covering his eyes. "AAAAAAH!" (SLP: 2100)

'_Almost there,'_ Faye thought as the feathers and light began to die down.

Rubbing his eyes, Sieg slowly began to stand up straight, all four of his remaining monsters turning back to watch their master. "Before we stroll down memory lane, I activate my trap card – Time Machine!"

A large bulky machine appeared before Sieg, steam rolling off of the weird machine's main body. "Based on the works of H.G. Wells, this machine will allow my lovely Athena to return from the past and reach the present to remain here in the future!"

The machine shattered, and in its place was none other than Athena, a nasty look plastered over her face.

"Now, speaking of the past," Sieg continued onward, closing his eyes. "Its time we take a look once more, to the night that I had accepted Childsman's challenge."

**0-0-0-Ten Years Ago… Roughly…-0-0-0**

_It was a calm and dry night in Las Vegas's Under, almost too quiet as a familiar black suited man stood under a flickering light with a large black case set up right next to him. Slowly, the fancy suited man sipped on a water bottle as he kept his eyes on the watch on his wrist. "Hmm, almost time. And if I know that smiling fool, he'll be on time."_

_As the man took the last swig of his water bottle, a loud engine roar echoed through the Under, garnering the man's attention towards an oncoming light that raced through the streets. "I'd say speak of the devil, but saying devil isn't really appropriate to describe that guy."_

_A few moments later, the light turned to the side, immediately disappearing in the process to reveal a silver and black armored D-Wheel with a familiar white suited man stepping off of the vehicle. The man sighed loudly as he removed the helmet from his head, allowing his long strands of white hair to flow down the sides of his face. _

"_Good to see you finally decided to show up," the man in the black suit scoffed as he threw the emptied water bottle to the side. "What took you so long to show up Sieg?"_

"_My apologies Childsman," Sieg replied placing the helmet on top of the D-Wheel. "But I had a personal matter to attend to and I believe that outweighs meeting you."_

"_I'm guessing that this matter has curves?" Childsman chuckled with a toothy smirk. "Man, I envy guys like you who have a woman that cares about you."_

"_There, there, love will find its way, eventually," Sieg consoled as he lifted his left arm up, activating the duel disk on it. "But anyway, we have some business to conclude."_

"_All business tonight," Childsman chuckled reaching into the large black case, pulling out another ice cold water bottle. "I suppose I should say that's good, but at the same time, I can't say that it really suits you Sieg. Where's that wit and charm that you love to rub in my face?"_

"_Things tonight have gotten a bit more serious, Childsman," Sieg replied with a smirk on his face. "And frankly, I'm not going to hold back anymore."_

_Childsman snickered as he reached for his collar, "An excellent proposition. Then allow me to return the favor."_

_In a matter of seconds, Childsman opened the collar on his shirt to reveal a familiar golden choker with a freaky eye embedded into the center of it. "If I'm wagering my freedom, then it's only fair that the risks for you are on par with it. Wouldn't you agree?"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Childsman, he said he had the Dark Item from ten years ago," Faye pointed out as she pushed her glasses up slightly. "And he said he used it once before, so, he tested it out on you?"

"Yes, but he wasn't good at using it at all," Sieg replied with a disappointed look on his face. "He didn't know how to fully use it at the time and had a few backlashes that affected both of us and any nearby items. But that can wait, since you managed to knock off more than two thousand life points in one instance, I made a judgment call to tell you only one fragment of the past.

"And if I'm correct, it's still your turn."

Faye nodded as she looked at the remaining four cards in her hand and pulled out two of the cards that she immediately slid into her duel disk's slots. "Fine, I'll set two cards face down."

'_From what I've heard, its looking like Childsman was the cause of Sieg's death. But, Childsman didn't even have that mark that every criminal that kills a Shadowchaser has, and Childsman himself said that he didn't kill Sieg.'_

Without a word, Sieg drew from the top of his deck, giving him a full hand of six. And with a loud sigh, Sieg pulled three cards from his hand, "I must apologize Madame Faye, but this is the end. I activate the spell card – Dark World Dealings, so take your time and draw."

Both duelists drew, however, Sieg was quick when he held up another card. "Next, we both discard one card, and I choose to discard Fairy Archer."

Faye narrowed her eyes when she heard that, Sieg's plan was now clear to her. "Fine, I'll discard Asura Priest."

"I see you intended on having that in order to clear my field," Sieg chuckled as he threw his hand towards Asmodeus. "Now then, be gone my fallen angel, I intend on finishing this duel with my own abilities!"

Athena waved her staff about, making Asmodeus vanish from sight, and immediately the butterfly winged fairy appeared in its place, her yellow bow already pulled tightly (1400/600 + 2000/2000). And with a nasty smirk, Athena fired a powerful blast of light that flew through the air and crashed into Faye's stomach, making her cringe slightly. (FLP: 6100)

"Now then, Madame Faye, I'm going to show what's going to happen," Sieg stated as he held up three more cards from his hand, revealing a trap card, a spell card and another monster card. "The first is that in my hand I hold the trap card Solar Ray and the monster known as Majestic Mech – Ohka. First, I intend on using my Fairy Archer to inflict two thousand points of damage to your life points, then sacrifice her to summon Ohka allowing Athena to inflict an additional six hundred points.

"Next, I'll play Meteor of Destruction and finally I'll set my Solar Ray, and the moment you draw next turn…

"… You'll lose."

However, Faye remained silent.

"Once again, I apologize," Sieg stated as his Archer pulled back on her bow, creating an arrow of light that flew through the air and stabbed into Faye's leg, making her stumble to the ground. "For what I am about to do after this duel, I deserve no fate worse than hell itself." (FLP: 4100)

Faye lifted her head up slightly, just in time for the Fairy Archer to disappear, allowing the mechanical, pink armored Majestic Mech (2400/1400 + 2000/2000) to appear in front of Sieg. That allowed Athena to laugh slightly as she sent another wave of energy crashing into Faye's body. (FLP: 3500)

She didn't even have time to recover as a powerful orb of fire crashed into her body, making her fall backwards once more. (FLP: 2500)

"And to end this," Sieg announced fitting the card into his duel disk, making it appear behind all five of his monsters. "One set, turn end. Madame Faye, I do not enjoy hurting you, this pain your suffering, I wish I didn't have to inflict it.

"So please… Defeat me."

Faye slowly sat up. "What?"

"Defeat me," Sieg answered holding his hands up. "I know you can beat me, I know you've been in deeper situations than this. And I know that can get out of this. Or, are you going to prove me wrong?"

Faye jumped to her feet, her hands reaching for her deck, "Sieg… I'm not the same person you knew ten years ago."

"I realize that," Sieg replied with a nod of his head. "This is a new decade, a new life, and a new time that I don't belong to."

"Let me finish," Faye replied as she placed her fingers on top of the deck. "I came to terms with your death, but I loved you. And I still do, through out those ten years I visited your grave on your birthday every year. And when I saw your face again, it was like I became ten years younger, falling in love with you once again.

"But, this isn't you, at least, not the 'you' I came to fall in love with. What I see before me is a twisted parody of the man I came to love, warped by the hands of that blue skinned, egotistical, heartless bitch."

'_I think that was more than enough adjectives to describe Madame Xue Yin,'_ Sieg thought with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. '_Madame Faye has become a bit more vulgar over the years than how I remember her being.'_

"So, you can try to beat me," Faye replied as she pulled off the top card from her deck. "And I'll be sure to destroy whatever twisted attack your infected deck has and break you free from that blue skinned, egotistical, heartless, annoying bitch!"

'_And another adjective gets thrown onto the list,'_ Sieg thought to himself as he lifted up his duel disk. "Well, let's see if those words of yours will hold true! I activate my trap card – Solar Ray!"

A powerful orb of light appeared over all five of Sieg's monsters, growing larger and large from the white auras over all five of the monsters. Sieg threw his hand forward, "Now, fire!"

The light surged over the carpeted floor, rushing through the air and towards Faye.

However, just as the watery light was about to crash into Faye's body, several white feathers flew around her body and caught the light. "I discard Hanewata from my hand to negate the effect damage! And thanks to your Dark World Dealings, I drew this card last turn!"

"I see," Sieg chuckled with a smirk on his face. "Well then… Finish it please."

"Sieg," Faye muttered as Joan flew into the air, her Armory Arm covered hand being lifted up into the air. "… I'm sorry."

Joan dived down through the air, crashing right through Athena to shatter her into millions of pixels of light that slammed into Sieg's body, making the former Shadowchaser roar out in pain. (SLP: 0)

**0-0-0-0-0**

All the while, Xue Yin was watching the entire match on the security screens. With a sigh, the blue skinned lawyer placed the tea cup on the nearby desk, "Hmm, at the very least I managed to enjoy a good show. But I had hoped that Sieg would've been able to take care of that Shadowchaser.

"Oh well, its not like it matters in the long run. The plan's almost done, we just needed to buy some more time. And it looks like I'll have to help in that as well."

Standing up from her seat, Xue Yin reached for the other side of the desk – Reaching for a duel disk and deck of duel monster cards that was set on it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A few moments later, Sieg opened his eyes to see Faye looking down at him, his head resting on her lap. "… What a wonderful sight to open my eyes to."

"You were always quite the flirt," Faye chuckled slightly, a kind look on her face. "Sieg… I…"

Before Faye could continue, Sieg lifted his finger up and placed it on Sieg's lips, "Madame Faye, please, allow me to tell you the two remaining secrets that this cursed body holds. I owe you that much at the very least.

"The fight between me and Childsman ended in a draw, both of us with our own wounds, and neither of us winning or losing. However, Childsman managed to escape before I could get to my feet. I thought I could still catch him and get the information detailing his criminal acts, so I crawled to my D-Wheel and gave chase.

"However, at the time, I didn't realize that my D-Wheel was damaged within the darkness game. The controls on it went wild, and I crashed into a fire hydrant which sent me flying off my D-Wheel and into the ground. From my wounds with the fight, I couldn't survive."

"Sieg, I, when I learned of your death," Faye replied with tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "I was called down to the police station to identify you, they told me that your wounds were irregular and they said there was murderous intent."

"I never blamed Childsman for it," Sieg answered, a weak smile on his face. "You shouldn't either. I should've done the right thing then and called an ambulance, but I had gone after Childsman for months on end and I didn't want the situation with him to interfere with the other secret that I have."

"What's this other secret?" Faye asked.

Sieg pulled his hand down and he clutched the tag on his face, "Madame Faye, I don't know if the study is still in the main base, but if it is, then please look for the book called 'An Angel's Heart', in there, you'll find the final answer.

"And know this, Faye Heng-Ai – My love for you is more pure than the wind and more intense than a twister! My passion for you burns with the fire of a hundred white-hot suns! I would gladly go through the fires of hell to prove this love for you!"

"SIEG!" Faye gasped as she reached for Sieg's hands.

However, it was one second too late. Sieg had ripped off the talisman off of his forehead, tearing the paper in two. Slowly, whatever color was in Sieg's face began to fade away, leaving his face to have a sad smile on his face with his eyes closed.

And a single tear fell onto his face…

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Angel Sing / Normal Spell / Effect:** Target Fairy-Type monster gains 300 ATK times the number of monsters with the same type on the field.

**Image:** Three angels singing

**Shatiel / Light / LV. 5 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 2000 / Fairy/Effect:** For every Fairy-Type Monster on your side of the field, increase the ATK and DEF of Fairy-Type monsters you control by 400.

**Description:** A tall angelic being dressed in fancy armor with a large shield in his hands.

_These cards were used by Reggie MacKenzie in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga._

**Seraphim Saber / Light / LV. 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1500 / Fairy/Effect:** When this monster is Normal Summoned, Flipped Summoned or Special Summoned successfully; select either the ATK or DEF of this card and increase it by 300 points for every other Fairy-type monster you control.

**Description:** A handsome angel wielding a long saber

_This card was used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R Manga._

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**The blasts from the past continue!**_

_**However, this time, this face from the past will not be as kind as Sieg's…**_

_**The rematch that you've all been waiting for!**_

_**Learn answers about Hyde and Davidson!**_

_**Learn Davidson's true motives!**_

_**Learn how to bake a cake!**_

_**Learn the truth behind so many questions!**_

_**Man, that's a lot of learning…**_

_**Next time **_**– **

_**Draw 42**_

_**Weather Control**_


	43. Draw 42: Weather Control

_**Author's Note:**_ Once again, I have to apologize for this late chapter, things have been getting rather hectic in my life. But I actually have another reason for posting it on today – Halloween. Back when I started this story over a year ago, I had actually wanted to post it on Halloween Day, thinking it would add for dramatics and make things a little scarier.

Unfortunately, I jumped the gun and posted it a day early (although, to be honest, I posted it a few minutes before midnight). But, after a good forty-chapters filled with mystery, suspense, action and card games (some on MOTORCYCLES!), I felt that I should post this next chapter on the would-be anniversary of this story. And I assure you all, that hopefully, I'll be able to post more chapters in the near future.

Keep it real and enjoy the show.

_**There's an old saying – 'Weather is a great metaphor for life – Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad, and there's nothing much you can do about it but carry an umbrella'. **_

_**In a sense this holds true most of the time, the weather is like fate, and humans can't control it. **_

_**Then that begs the question, what if they could? If a human had control over the weather, then there's a possibility that they can control the fates of others. There's nothing like defying the odds and even creating a paradox for life. **_

_**And now here I stand, facing against a person who has almost complete control over the weather itself, and I am but a mere man. I think that what I'm facing is comparable to someone fighting a tornado with a baseball bat. **_

_**The odds are stacked against me, the chances of me winning are below one percent, and this guy knows almost everything about me and everything that I run in my deck. It's a fight that I'm bound to lose, and lose everything that I've gained.**_

_**Still…**_

_**This is a fight I can't run away from.**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 42**_

_**Weather Control**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

While the events inside the Devil's Hand Casino were taking place, outside the city limits of Las Vegas was a powerful sandstorm that swept across the plains and roads that led out of the city, trapping almost everyone inside the city's limits. For several hours, this mysterious sandstorm raged havoc just outside the city, blocking any incoming and out-coming traffic.

And who was behind this weird and unusual dust storm was none other than a certain Avatar of Susanoo – Davidson.

Standing in an emptied room on one of the top floors of the casino was the very man himself, his eyes narrowed down at the storm that he was viewing from the window. For three years, Davidson possessed this power of his, and during that time he had managed to master this power to a degree.

But even so, maintaining a storm of this size for hours straight would be taxing on someone who had thirty years of training with that power. The mental and physical strains on Davidson's body were starting to take their toll on him, and soon it would be too much for Davidson to withstand and his grip on the sandstorm would falter and dissipate the entire storm.

'_But it doesn't matter,'_ Davidson thought to himself as he slowly waved his hand in the air, and slowly, the large sandstorm began to dissipate. '_I was only requested to buy some time for this boss, and I need to use my power in my own escape measures, just in case. I just need to have some time to rest.'_

"Davidson…"

Davidson's eyes narrowed as he slowly turned his head around to see the main door to the room was wide open, and standing in the middle of the doorway was Hyde – No longer possessed by Tarous and with an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Well, well, well, would you look at what the cat dragged in," Davidson chuckled as he turned the rest of his body to look at Hyde. "I thought I left you in the hospital. Just goes to prove that you're just as tenacious as always, or perhaps your rock headed personality acted as a ground to my electrical attack?"

Hyde didn't answer, instead, the Shadowchaser pulled a familiar lighter from his pocket and lit up the cigarette he had dangling in his mouth.

"Looks like someone doesn't care for the smoking laws any more," Davidson cackled as he lifted his hands up. "Be glad this room doesn't have a smoke detector, carpeting or fire sprinklers in it, otherwise you'd just…"

Before Davidson could finish his sentence, Hyde had rushed forward and slammed his fist into Davidson's face, sending the Avatar of Susanoo staggering to the side. "URK!"

Hyde kept his eyes narrowed on Davidson, keeping his fists up and prepared to strike again when the moment called for it.

"Damn, your left hook's improved," Davidson sputtered as he rubbed his red cheek. "But are you sure that was wise? I could easily freeze you to death, or fry that nicotine addicted head of yours in an instant."

"Then why don't you?" Hyde questioned before he leapt forward, throwing another punch towards Davidson.

This time however, Davidson crossed his arms, and allowed them to take the force of the punch. However, the strength behind it was enough to make the Avatar of Susanoo skid back on the carpeted floor about a foot. "That's it! I haven't had a good fist fight in ages!"

Davidson immediately pulled his arms back and threw a punch of his own towards Hyde, and just as the fist was about to collided with Hyde's face, the Shadowchaser ducked down. And using Davidson's momentum, Hyde grabbed onto Davidson's arm and spun around, immediately sending Davidson flying through the room and crashing onto the floor. "URK!"

Davidson growled loudly before he rolled to the side, just in time to dodge Hyde's foot smashing into the ground right where his head was moments ago. With a quick spin, Davidson leapt back to his feet and glared directly at Hyde, "Well, looks like someone's been training in hand to hand combat!"

"You're not the only one who became stronger," Hyde growled as he slowly shifted around the field, his eyes kept on Davidson. "The only difference is my strength didn't come from sacrificing anyone else."

"Touché," Davidson chuckled as he ran his hand across his face. "But there's another difference between our strengths. Yours doesn't hold a candle to mine!"

Davidson snapped his arms together, forcing the air around him to whip around him until it formed into a small twister that swept around his entire body. Hyde's eyes widened as he quickly ran from the windows of the room, just when Davidson threw the small twister through the room. However, that didn't stop Hyde from being swept up by the twister and then slammed against one of the walls. "GAK!"

The twister disappeared and Davidson just stood there with a smug look on his face, "What's the matter, Hyde? Stand up and fight!"

It was by sheer miracle that Hyde's cigarette remained in his mouth, and that being the case, Hyde took a long drag on the tobacco, allowing the burning sensation to flow into his lungs. '_Stand up! STAND UP RIGHT NOW!'_

Using the wall behind him, Hyde propped himself up onto his feet.

"There we go," Davidson chuckled.

However, Davidson's laughter immediately erupted into a fit of violent coughing. '_Damn it, I pushed my luck too much. I overexerted myself.'_

Silencing his coughing fit, Davidson smirked devilishly at Hyde – Who at the moment was catching his breath as well. '_However, I think I may have a way to recharge my batteries right in front of me.'_

"Well now Hyde, looks like we're at an impasse," Davidson snickered holding his hands up. "So how about we settle this matter with…"

Once more, Davidson didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, mainly because Hyde had slammed his fist into Davidson's face once more, sending the weakened Avatar of Susanoo back to the ground. "I'm not playing games Davidson, not today."

Davidson slowly turned his head towards Hyde who still kept his fists up, "Heh, about time you decided to get serious, Hyde."

Pushing himself back to his feet, Davidson kept his narrowed eyes down on Hyde, "But are you sure it's wise to fight me like this? You're in enemy territory and if you get too exhausted then you'll be easy pickings for one of the enemies in this building."

"At the moment, Davidson," Hyde growled before he ran forward. "The only enemy I'm focused on is the bastard in front of me!"

"Then who am I to deny your wish of a fight!" Davidson roared back pulling his fist back as well.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile…

"Wow, this is almost on par with watching an Ultimate Fight Match, only with more malice and a lot less fanfare."

Once more, sitting in his office, the mastermind behind this whole mess was simply watching the security feed of Hyde and Davidson fight against each other. "Hmm, too bad I can't broadcast this to the rest of the casino; people often put a lot of money on these kinds of fights.

"Oh well."

"Sir."

The mastermind lifted his head up from the screen, seeing a slightly withered Vergil looming in front of his desk, a large amount of folders and papers in his hands. "Uh, Vergil, what is all that?"

"What do you mean 'what is all that'?" Vergil questioned looking over the papers and folders. "This is all the paper work you've had me working on for the last three weeks! I've finally sorted it out, balanced our budget, took care of those pesky order forms, and found out who was leaving that spoiled food in the company's fridge – By the way, it was that Davidson character that did that."

"I see, good work, I guess," The mastermind chuckled sheepishly as Vergil carefully piled the paperwork on the desk. "So, what other work do you have?"

"Nothing," Vergil replied with an accomplished smirk on his face. "As I said, all that you see before you is all the work that everyone's been pushing onto me for the last three weeks, as well as my own work! So technically, I've finished all of my work, and I can finally go home, right!"

"Well, that kind of depends," The Mastermind chuckled.

"Depends on what?" Vergil asked with his accomplished smirk diminishing into a defeated grimace.

"Well, do you know how to duel?" The Mastermind asked with a devilish look on his face.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vergil questioned, a large bead of sweat slowly rolling down the side of his head.

"Answer the question," The Mastermind ordered.

Vergil sighed loudly, "Well sir, I'm not an avid player of the game. I do have a few cards to my name, and I have played a few mock matches, but I'm not that good at the game."

'_He wouldn't even suffice as a distraction,'_ The Mastermind thought to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If that's the case, then I have only one more job for you to do Vergil and you're free to leave."

"Alright, what's the task?" Vergil questioned.

The Mastermind just smirked devilishly. "I have some paperwork from my other profession that I need you to go over. Nothing too serious, I just need you to crunch some numbers for the budget."

"… Sir," Vergil mumbled as he pushed up his glasses. "I am an employee of this casino, and while I may be your secretary, I am only required to do work that concerns this casino. Besides, if I made a mistake in those numbers, Las Vegas would get even more screwed up."

"How about I throw in a bonus in your pay check?" The mastermind offered as he held his hand up. "Say, a fifty percent bonus?"

Vergil's eyes lit up slightly, "I may not be a fan of politics, but I can agree to those terms. Point me to those papers."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile back to the fight…

A pair of simultaneous slams echoed through the air, and then there was quiet. Both Hyde and Davidson had cross countered each other, one of their fists slammed directly into the face of the other.

And for a moment, the two were just locked in place, both of them with their heated glares set on each other, until finally both of them staggered away from each other, their fists pulling away as well.

"Heh," Davidson chuckled, wiping away the blood that had seeped from his mouth. "I have to give you more credit than usual, Hyde, your punches actually seem to have some strength behind them now."

"Shut your mouth," Hyde muttered, taking a moment to look at his cigarette that was now sitting on the tiled floor.

"Aw, and I have so much to say," Davidson replied with a smirk. "After all, I'm willing to bet that you're still curious about my actions from three years ago."

"Davidson, after all the crap you pulled," Hyde growled before he took a deep breath. "I could care less about, all I want to do is make sure I never see your face again and the best way to do it is to break that face of yours!"

"You talk as if you have the ability to do that," Davidson spat. "You may have had a miracle recovery from our last encounter, but you're just human, there's no way in hell you can last for too much longer on your feet. So instead of this pointless fist fight, how about we settle this in a slightly more civilized manner?"

"Your suggestion had better not be duel monsters," Hyde muttered. "This situation is too serious for that!"

"Why not?" Davidson cackled with his arm raised to reveal a portable duel disk on it. "You're at a serious disadvantage Hyde, and even if you weren't in a weakened state, you'd still be at a disadvantage! At least this way you'd have a chance to at least put me behind bars, for as a technicality, you could consider me a wizard or an ur priest if you'd like, then your little treaty would have an effect on me."

"Davidson, you're not tricking me," Hyde said, finally standing up straight. "For some reason you're not able to use those powers of yours, at least not at a full extent. If you were at full strength, then that twister would've likely been a lot stronger. If anything, you'd just use the duel as a means to charge up your energy."

Davidson clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth. "Not a bad observation Hyde. I think I may have taught you too well back in the day.

"But, you should also know that I always have a back up plan."

Reaching into his white overcoat, Davidson produced a rather old Japanese-style scroll and began to unfurl it in front of him. "Tell me something Hyde, have you ever heard of the Darkness Games?"

"I've actually participated in one not too long ago," Hyde muttered, raising an eyebrow as Davidson lifted his free hand to his mouth.

Before he continued, Davidson bit down on his thumb, drawing some blood. And with the scroll in front of him, Davidson ran his slightly bloodied thumb on the unfurled scroll, "Interesting to hear you say that, well, Darkness Games were thought to originate in Egypt, however, almost every culture in the world had their own variations to darkness games."

The scroll in Davidson's hands began to roll itself up and snapped itself out from the man's hands. "So, in simpler terms – Weather forecast for tonight: dark!"

The scroll erupted into a powerful black flame that dropped to the floor, allowing the flames to immediately encircle both Hyde and Davidson, trapping them both inside the fiery circle. "Welcome Hyde, to our arena. Now you'll have no choice but to accept my terms, unless you want to face what this darkness' choice in punishment."

"You sure don't mind sinking to low standards, Davidson," Hyde growled activating his own duel disk. "This makes me wonder what the hell your reasons for doing this."

"You want my reason?" Davidson questioned with a venomous smirk on his face. "I woke up to the truth! You can call me greed! You can call me desire! But they are beautiful aspects to this life of ours that have helped this world evolve into the world that it is today!

"My powers! Your cigarettes! Homes and buildings! This city! This country! Everything in this world that we have is born from human desires! The desire to advance, the desire to improve your life, or even the desire to live itself! To live is to want! Every single living being has desires, whether their desires are simple or complicated!"

Davidson chuckled as he combed his hair back with his hands, "You want my reason for my actions? Fine, this world is constantly evolving thanks to greed and desire, my desire was to evolve along with it, at any cost!

"I grew up with nothing, having everything decided for me by others – Who I lived with, where I lived, how I grew up! And I hated every moment of it! I felt powerless for most of my life, and the moment I had gained a taste of that juicy power, I couldn't stop! Becoming the top detective position in New York City, becoming an aware, and learning more about the Shadowkind – I couldn't stop there! Nay, I refused to stop gaining that power!"

The moment that Davidson lifted his arms up into the air, the dark flames continued to rise around the two, "So what if it cost the lives of a few people! This world was based on allowing the strong to survive and weak to disappear – The will to survive is also a form of greed! And in this duel, we'll just see whose desire to live is stronger!"

Hyde lowered his head slightly as he fitted his deck of duel monster cards into his duel disk, "I have my own desire, Davidson, but surviving is the farthest thing from my mind at the moment." (HLP: 8000)

"Then let's see whose desire is stronger!" Davidson laughed loudly as static electricity began to surge over his body. "Time to step into the eye of storm Hyde, one false step and you'll be ripped to shreds!" (DLP: 8000)

"DUEL!"

"Feel free to take the first turn," Davidson chuckled as he pulled the top five cards from his deck. "But don't mistake this for charity, for even having the first turn will satisfy my thirst – For now."

'_He's aiming for the first attack,'_ Hyde thought as he drew the six cards from his deck. '_And for all I know, he used that Mountain Dwelling deck just for the heck of it. He could be running something entirely different this time around, so, I'll just have to wait and see.'_

"I'll start off by setting a monster face down," Hyde announced as the set card appeared in front of him. "And I'll set two cards face down as well, turn end!"

Davidson' crumpled his face slightly into a disgusted sneer before he drew, "Going on the defensive on the first turn? That won't do at all! I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode!"

A loud roar bellowed out from the dark flames, allowing a large blue furred grizzly bear to appear in front of Davidson, its claws digging into the ground (1400/1000). "Now, let's see what you've got hiding down there! Mother Grizzly attack that face down monster!"

The large blue furred bear stumbled over the field and slammed it's paws into the face down card, making it shatter into millions leafs that floated about the field. "Heh, using Kitsune Trickery, eh? So what exactly are you going to be sending to the graveyard? Gyūki? Mezuki?"

"I'm thinking more along the lines of Samebito," Hyde answered fitting the card into his graveyard.

"Samebito?" Davidson questioned raising an eyebrow before he shook his head. "Whatever, sounds like you got a new monster to use, but it won't help."

"It's not the only thing that's different," Hyde replied as the leafs reformed to reveal the Yuki-Onna (1000/0) with an annoyed look on her face. "But you'll find that out the hard way."

"And here you were complaining about not wanting to duel," Davidson replied as he fitted a pair of cards into his duel disk, making them appear behind his snarling beast. "You almost sound excited to show me these new tricks."

"I'm just adjusting to the situation," Hyde answered as he drew from the top of his deck. "Like how I'm about to adjust to this situation! I equip Yuki-Onna with Scroll of Bewitching to turn her into a fire monster!"

The Yuki-Onna's eyes widened when she heard that, the normal icy aura around her body disappearing to forming into a fiery aura instead. Because of that, the Yuki-Onna turned towards Hyde and kept her eyes narrowed down at him. "Sorry, but I have no choice but to do this."

The Yuki-Onna sighed loudly before she popped into a powerful flame that flew into the air, "Arise, Goka, the Pyre of Malice!"

The flames were immediately engulfed into a large golden vase-like that had a large fiery and demonic face that roared loudly as the vase slammed into the ground loudly (2200/1900).

"Very nice," Davidson chuckled with a shake of his head. "You sacrificed your main tuner for a move like that? Seems like it was a waste of a move."

However, just as Davidson was about to laugh, he noticed something – There was a large, black fin jutting out from ground, racing alongside the dark flames. "What the?"

"It was a multi-layered move," Hyde explained as the ground seemed to transform into water, immediately allowing the fin to dive back underneath it. "You see, by now removing the Yuki-Onna that was just destroyed by Goka's effect, I can special summon the monster I sent to the graveyard during your turn!

"And as much as I didn't like meeting the real thing – Here's Samebito!"

The ground seemed to splash upwards, allowing a large, muscular shark-man with a long shark tail sprouting from his curved head with two long fins jutting from his black skinned body. The shark man landed on the ground, and grinned his sharp teeth directly at Davidson (1900/1600 + 600/0).

"Ah yes, I believe this was the same kind of Shadowkind that served for our diversion, correct?" Davidson mused looking at the weird monster. "But, why did it get stronger?"

"It's the equivalent of Gyūki," Hyde answered as he slapped another card onto his duel disk. "When he's summoned from the graveyard, he gains another effect, in this case its six hundred extra attack points. But for now, I summon Mezuki!"

The muscular horse-head demon erupted from the ground, its battle axe spinning in its arms (1700/800) as he snorted loudly at Davidson.

"Going for a rush, are we?" Davidson mused as he tilted his head. "How unoriginal of you."

"I wouldn't get snarky," Hyde suggested as he threw his hand forward. "Samebito! Dine on Mother Grizzly!"

The shark man chuckled loudly before he leapt through the air and dove directly through the Mother Grizzly's body, shattering it into several puffs of blue fur. (DLP: 6900)

"So you did the first damage," Davidson chuckled, not caring that more electricity was surging over his body, although he did cringe as he took a card from his deck. "Big deal, thanks to Mother Grizzly's effect, I can now summon another Mother Grizzly to take its place."

The ground rippled once again, allowing a second Mother Grizzly to appear on the field (1400/1000), snarling loudly.

"It doesn't matter!" Hyde roared, making Goka's fiery face grow larger. "Goka! Burn this one to cinders!"

The large fiery Yokai unleashed a large surge of flames that rushed over the field and crashed into the surprised Mother Grizzly, burning it to a crisp before it disappeared. (DLP: 6100)

Once more, sparks continued to run over Davidson's body as he pulled another card from his deck, "Urk! It's not going to be enough! I can still use my Mother Grizzly's effect again!"

A third blue furred bear appeared on the field, this one not looking as confident as its previous two comrades (1400/1000).

Hyde didn't even need to say a word to Mezuki, prompting the horse-headed demon to run across the field and slam its mighty battle axe into the bear, this time shattering it into water. (DLP: 5800)

The sparks weren't as strong as before, but they still surged around Davidson's body, "Are you satisfied yet? I've even given you a lead in life points; so far your desire seems to be strong. But I've reached my limit in generosity.

"I summon Cloudian – Turbulence!"

The water around Davidson's body began to swirl about in front of Davidson, immediately forming into a large cloud that was in the shape of a twister with a cold face and long arms (800/0).

"Cloudian?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow. "I don't know what the heck that thing is, but Davidson, it's not going to help."

"Oh, I disagree," Davidson chuckled as he held his hand up. "You'll see Hyde; this little is only the calm before your demise. Now, either play another card or end your turn."

Hyde looked at the two remaining cards in his hand, "I don't have anything else I want to play."

"Then that means your turn is over," Davidson sighed with a shake of his head. "About time actually, now watch how my turn works!"

Davidson drew from the top of his deck, not even bothering to look at the card as he reached for another card, "To start, I'll summon Cloudian – Cirrostratus!"

Another cloudy monster began to form in front of Davidson, this one having a face that looked somewhat feline with several smaller clouds that had cat-like features on them (900/0).

Two wisps of fog floated around the large cloud. "Now when this monster's summoned, it gains a Fog counter for each Cloudian on the field. So that's two. But I won't use its other effect, not now anyway.

"To end my turn, I play the spell card – Cloudian Squall!"

The moment that Davidson fitted the card into his duel disk, a large storm cloud appeared over both of the duelists, sending a chilling breeze through out the room. "I could make so many storm puns, but I've already had my fill of bad humor today. But feel free to take a crack or two at me if you'd like."

"No thanks," Hyde growled as he drew from the top of his deck. "Unlike you, I don't enjoy taking cheap shots at people."

"Didn't seem to stop you from getting a punch in when I wasn't looking," Davidson pointed out before he rubbed his shoulder. "Then again, you took a very good cheap shot at me three years ago; I've got the scar to prove that."

Thanks to Goka's effect, several embers danced off its body and formed into a small living Fireball Token (100/100) that curled up near Hyde's feet.

Hyde didn't answer as he looked at the cards in his hand, and quickly, he lifted a card up, "I'll start by activating the spell card…"

"I see, you don't want to answer me," Davidson chuckled with a shake of his head. "Then again, with everything we've both done, our sins could be rivaled."

"Davidson, don't you dare think about dragging me down to your level," Hyde warned as he fitted a card into his duel disk, making two clouds of smoke pop up around him, forming into a pair of familiar white foxes around him. "I have sinned, but unlike your sins, it was to stop a greater evil, namely you! I activate the continuous spell card – Inari's Charity!"

"Nice Hyde, replaying a move from our last duel will really help," Davidson sighed. "Nothing like making mistakes."

"Shut your mouth!" Hyde commanded as he threw his hand forward. "Mezuki! Destroy his Cirrostratus!"

The horse-headed demon neighed loudly as it leapt into the air, spinning its weapon in its hands before it sliced its battle axe right through the cloud monster's body. Unfortunately, the Cloudian only snickered as it immediately reformed itself. (DLP: 5800)

"Honestly, did you think it'd be that easy?" Davidson laughed as he held his arms up. "Hyde, you're against a man who controls the weather, any attack you throw against my Cloudians will be like throwing a pebble against a tornado in hopes of stopping it. It just isn't going to happen.

"Most of the monsters in this deck of mine are made to resist battling; meaning most of them can't be destroyed in battle. Of course, they have to be in attack mode, but thanks to my trap card, Spirit Barrier, any damage I would sustain is turned into a big goose egg. Not even a close try."

Hyde narrowed his eyes at the two monsters on Davidson's field, "I see, then I'll end my turn."

Davidson smirked as he drew from the top of his deck, allowing a large amount of fog to descend to the field, "About time you decided to make a move like that, now watch as the weather on the field. Thanks to Cloudian Squall, all monsters on the field now gain a Fog Counter!"

Fog began to encircle all six of the monsters on the field, giving Turbulence two counters and Cirrostratus three counters, while all four of Hyde's monsters had one Fog Counter each circling them. "Next, I'll use Turbulence's effect! Allowing me remove one of its Fog Counters on it in order to summon a Cloudian – Smoke Ball!"

One of the fog counters began to disappear, forming into a small cute Cloudian monster that floated around Davidson's body (200/600). "A little annoying for my tastes, it's a necessary component for my strategy. For now I play Fog Control! Allowing me to sacrifice this Smoke Ball to play three more Fog Counters on Turbulence!"

The Smoke Ball popped into three clouds of fog that flew around the Turbulence's body, making the cloudy monster clasp its clouded hands together. "Next, I'll remove the three of those counters in order to summon the three Cloudian – Smoke Balls, the one in my graveyard and the other two that are in my deck!"

The three wisps of fog floated around Davidson's body, immediately forming into three cute Cloudians (200/600 x3) that flew around Davidson's body. "It's simply annoying, actually, but as I said, a part of a larger strategy. I sacrifice all three of my Smoke Balls in order to call out one of the strongest monsters in this entire deck!"

All three of the wisps smoke crashed into each other, forming into a large storm cloud that began to reshape itself into a large man shaped cloud that loomed over the field (1000/1000). "Cloudian – Nimbusman!"

"What the heck?" Hyde questioned, tilting his head to the side. "I know some monsters make up for powerful effects, but a three tribute monster with only a thousand attack points?"

"Actually, that's the beauty of this monster," Davidson chuckled as the Nimbusman grew larger and larger with every passing second (1000/1000 + 4500/0). "For every Fog Counter on the field, he gains five hundred attack points. And for each Water monster that was used for his summon, he gains a Fog Counter on him! So that comes to total nine counters!"

Hyde's eyes widened at the sight of the cloud titan, its massive body overshadowing the entire field. '_And thanks to that Cloudian Squall card of his, that monster will only get stronger each and every turn.'_

"Nimbusman, time to snuff out that flame of his!" Davidson roared as the Nimbusman threw his hand forward, overshadowing Goka.

The mighty hand crashed down upon Goka, snuffing out the large flame Yokai's entire body and sent a mighty gust of wind to fly into Hyde's body, sending him skidding back, almost pushing him into the dark flames that surrounded the two duelists. (HLP: 4700)

"And, now for the fun part!" Davidson chuckled as he held his hand up, not caring that the Nimbusman was shrinking slightly (5500/1000 – 500/0).

Hyde raised his head up, wondering what Davidson was getting at when all of a sudden a large electrical surge coursed through Hyde's body, making him convulse and burning the cigarette in his mouth to nothing but cinders that fell to the ground. "URRK!"

"I don't know what kind of Darkness Game that pathetic platter of sushi – Childsman put you through," Davidson chuckled as a devilish smirk began to curl on his face. "But I can assure you, mine are on a whole other level! Every moment of pain will be intensified, you always hear the saying that lightning never strikes in the same place twice.

"Well, this Darkness Game makes you feel as though you're being struck by lightning in the same place each and every time you take damage! The level of pain is determined by the damage you take, but as you no doubt have noticed, I won't be taking any damage thanks to my Spirit Barrier!"

Slowly, the sparks around Hyde's body began to fizzle away, allowing him to breathe deeply, "Bastard."

"Oh, so you speak," Davidson chuckled as he wagged a finger at Hyde. "You should be grateful, I could've attacked Mezuki and did a lot more damage, but I didn't."

"You just didn't want it to go to the graveyard," Hyde snarled as he stood up straight. "You know what I can do once it gets there."

"Oh my, are you implying that I'm afraid of your little horse-headed demon?" Davidson chuckled. "Go ahead and send it to the graveyard, see if I really care. In case you don't remember, that monster didn't really help you in our last battle. Anyway, I'm ending my turn, so feel free to try whatever it is you wish to save yourself."

Hyde quickly drew from the top of his deck, and looked to his field, "I set one monster face down, and switch Mezuki and Samebito to defense mode!"

As the set monster appeared in front of him, both of Hyde's monsters crouched down and crossed their arms over their chests. Davidson all the while couldn't help but laugh loudly, "HA! I knew you'd do that! Always so predictable Hyde!"

"Just shut up and take your turn," Hyde grumbled under his breath."

"And I believe I shall," Davidson chuckled as he slowly drew from the top of his deck, his eyes trailing over the spell card he just drew. "And since it's my standby phase again, time for the Cloudian Squall to work its magic!"

Several clouds of mist began to float around Davidson's and Hyde's monsters, allowing the Cloudian – Nimbusman to grow larger and larger (5000/1000 + 3000/0). "Heh, this just keeps getting easier and easier, and now this is just target practice. Especially since you've only got pathetic defenses out now. Nimbusman! Crush his Samebito!"

Nimbusman laughed loudly as he lifted his arms up into the air, and immediately slammed them down onto the shark Yokai's body, crushing the monster (8000/1000 – 1000/0). "Sure, it may have cost my Nimbus man some attack points, but I doubt that I'll have to worry about you summoning something that could possibly beat him."

Hyde muttered under his breath as he looked at his spell card.

"Oh yes, that dreadful spell card of yours," Davidson chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose that it can only have two counters on it max, so I see no more harm in sending a few more of your monsters to the graveyard! Turbulence! Eliminate that token of his!"

The cloud monster flew across the field and slammed its entire body into the Fire Ball Token, snuffing out the monster. However, with two more of the Fog Counters gone, the Nimbusman shrunk slightly (7000/1000 – 1000/0). "I think I've done my fair share of damage this turn, so feel free to lose whenever you like Hyde."

"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you," Hyde advised as he drew from the top of his deck. "It's at this time that I send Inari's Charity away!"

The spell card popped into a large cloud of smoke, allowing the two beautiful fox maidens to appear beside Hyde. For a moment, Hyde took a deep breath before he pulled off the top two cards from his deck, and then the two maidens each pulled a card from the bottom of his deck before they disappeared.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Davidson asked with a smug look on his face.

"Actually, I did," Hyde replied as he spun around one of the cards in his hand. "I play the spell card, Holy Purification!"

A bright light emerged over Hyde's field making both the Samebito and Mezuki groan loudly in pain as they fell to the ground and shattered like glass.

"So, you played a card that destroys zombies?" Davidson sneered as he rolled his eyes. '_That might just prove to be useful later, especially since I've got a Double Spell in my deck floating around somewhere!'_

"For good reason," Hyde answered as he reached into the graveyard slot. "Now I can remove Mezuki from the game! In order to summon one of the monsters that my Inari's Charity sent to the graveyard! Arise, Crow Tengu!"

Davidson's eyes widened as the black feathered crow Yokai flew from the ground and immediately crouched down on the ground (1400/1200). "No!"

Several black feathers began to float around in the air, encircling the large Nimbusman before the feathers all stabbed into the cloud monster's body, shattering the cloudy monster.

For a moment, Davidson barred his teeth at Hyde, until that snarling look broke into a loud laughter, "Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! You managed to defeat one of my monsters! And it took you an ass load of damage and using a cheap trick! You still can't destroy my other two monsters, and you still can't touch my life points either!"

"That doesn't mean I can't play a few other cards," Hyde announced holding up a card from his hand. "I activate the spell card, Ghoulish Night!"

A weird aura floated over the field as two tombstones appeared in front of Hyde, both of them depicting the names 'Mezuki' and 'Yuki-Onna' on them. "This spell allows me to return two of my removed from play zombies back to the graveyard."

"I see, you're going to summon Inugami aren't you?" Davidson chuckled as the tombstones disappeared from the field. "So predictable."

"I end my turn," Hyde announced.

"Hmm?" Davidson questioned raising an eyebrow. "Trying to throw a curve ball at me Hyde? Well, it's not going to work. I know that you can instantly bring out that Inugami of yours.

"Unfortunately, you're not going to be able to that! Draw!"

Davidson drew from the top of his deck, and reached for another card in his hand, not even caring that there were more fog counters on his monsters as well as Hyde's single face up monster. "I play the spell card Giant Trunade, time to return all of the spell and trap cards back to our hands. Of course, this only affects me!"

Hyde raised an eyebrow as Davidson plucked the two cards from his duel disk and fitted them into his five card hand, "Next, I'll play another spell card – Magical Mallet! So, I'll be shuffling all four cards back into my deck and then draw four cards!"

Davidson fitted all four of the cards into his duel disk, pushed a button the device, and watched as all of the cards in his duel disk began to shuffle inside the device. And without a moment's hesitation, Davidson drew from the top of his deck, smirking at the cards he drew, "Are you ready Hyde? Cause now, its time for you to face the true storm. First, I'll activate Cirrostratus' effect!

"By removing two of the Fog Counters from it, I can destroy any monster on your field, I think that Crow Tengu deserves that punishment for destroying my Nimbusman!"

The cat like Cloudian mewed loudly before it's cloudy body turned pitch black, with static electricity surging from its body. Before long, the Cloudian unleashed powerful bolt of lightning that crashed into the Crow Tengu's body, shattering it into millions of feathers. "And what the heck! I'll do it again! I'll remove two more to destroy your face down monster!"

Once more, a powerful bolt of lightning crashed into the monster on Hyde's field, shattering the monster into millions of pixels. And yet, Davidson only continued, "Next, I'll activate Turbulence's effect! Allowing me to send two counters away again in order summon two of my Cloudian – Smokeballs!"

Two clouds of smoke popped onto the field, forming into two of the cute small Cloudians (200/600 x2) that floated around Davidson's body. "Next, I'll play two spell cards! One of them is called Demotion! Allowing me to lower the level of one monster on the field by two, I think my Turbulence will do quite nicely.

"And my second spell is called Natural Tune! Now, one of my Smoke Balls becomes a very special kind of monster, a Tuner monster!"

Hyde's eyes widened as the small Cloudian monster popped into a single ring of blue light that flew over the field. Davidson chuckled as the other three monsters on his field flew into the ring as well, "From the look on your face, you know what's going to happen next!"

All three of the remaining Cloudians popped into seven stars of light that grew larger and larger with each passing second until they were struck with a large bolt of lightning, transforming the stars into a large tower of pure light. "From the cold nights, to the clouded days, the stars will cluster to show you that your demise is not that far away! Part the storms – Synchro Summon, Avatar of Susanoo!"

The tower of light immediately froze into a large pillar of ice that shattered like glass, allowing a familiar white kimono, black hakama, and golden dragon-like armor wearing deity to reappear. With his large Japanese styled fan spinning over his head, the deity's mask gleamed in the light (2400/2200). "Yes, the very monster that caused your defeat the last time we fought Hyde. And if I recall, it was thanks to your monsters that I was able to summon it.

"But for now, I'm just going to with my own monsters, so not, time to go on the attack! Avatar of Susanoo! Attack Hyde directly!"

Spinning the fan of his head, the deity tossed it into the air, several clouds popping over the field. A crash of thunder echoed through the air before Hyde realized that it was raining over the field. However, the dark flames weren't going out around the two and Hyde's duel disk wasn't getting any water damage. Before Hyde was about to question Davidson about it, the rain began to fall faster and faster around the Shadowchaser's body.

That's when Hyde realized that the rain was only falling on him! And at his feet, the water was actually starting to pool up and encircled him as if Hyde was standing inside of an invisible container.

"I do love using unconventional ways of attacking," Davidson chuckled as the water began to surge higher and higher around Hyde's body until it reached over his head. "Drowning just happens to work well in duels if you ask me."

Hyde could feel his lungs burning as he tried to escape from the focused rain fall that seemed to drown his entire form. With his lungs burning greatly, Hyde's vision began to tunnel …

Until the water fell to the ground, allowing Hyde to fall to the ground, gasping for air. (HLP: 2300)

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you Hyde," Davidson chuckled as the Avatar of Susanoo lifted his hand up into the air and caught the umbrella in his free hand. "Not yet anyways. Since you wanted your vengeance against me, and got a few shots in, I decided that it's only fair that I take a few shots in as well.

"I set two cards face down, and then I activate Susanoo's primary effect! Now, I can change his attribute to any that I wish, and I choose earth!"

A powerful earthy green aura immediately rushed over Susanoo's body, "And let me tell you Hyde, you made a big mistake challenging me. You know what I'm capable off, on and off the dueling field! You're facing a badass, freakin' demi-god! You should know that you can't possibly win!"

'_This darkness game has been helping me regain my powers too, of course, even if I ended this duel now, then I wouldn't be at full strength. So, just a little longer, and if I know Hyde, he'll use Mezuki to either summon Crow Tengu, or bring out that Yuki-Onna to Synchro summon Inugami._

'_But, thanks to my two traps, I can protect my Susanoo from either of their effects! Even he does bounce them back with Inugami's effect, Susanoo's the same attribute as that mutt, so I can enact his own effect and blast that mutt back to the graveyard!'_

Finally having caught his breath, Hyde stood up, water dripping from his hair, "Badass? Demi-god? Don't… Don't make me laugh!"

Hyde snapped his head up, leering daggers at his former mentor as he drew, "All I see in front of me is a greedy coward!"

"Aside from the coward part," Davidson chuckled with a wag of his finger. "I take that as a compliment, greed is beautiful my friend!"

"You keep spouting that nonsense," Hyde grumbled as he looked at the card he had drawn. "Sure, it's a given that humans want things, and that greed is essential, but you lost control of your greed and took something that didn't belong to you.

"My sister's life.

"And that's something you'll never be able to pay off Davidson!"

"How corny," Davidson sighed with a shake of his head. "Don't you ever get tired of spouting off cheap one-liners?"

Hyde rolled his eyes, "I can see my words won't reach you, fine then, I'll rely on my actions! I activate the spell card, Book of Life!"

A green light flowed over Hyde's side of the field, immediately allowing a large red umbrella like monster to appear on the field, a large eye and tongue on the Yokai's body as it crouched down (800/0). "And while summoning Karakasa in defense mode, I'll remove Cirrostratus from your graveyard!"

Davidson raised an eyebrow at the weird Yokai that sat in front of him, '_Karakasa? I get that it's a good defender, but, what the hell is he up to?'_

"Turn end," Hyde announced crossing his arms.

"Trying act tough?" Davidson asked as he drew from the top of his deck. "Well it's not going to work!"

Turning his head towards his newly drawn card, Davidson raised an eyebrow, '_Morphing Jar? At this point, it'd help him just as much as it'd help me. But, until I get a better grasp of whatever strategy he's trying to go for, I'd have to go with it.'_

"I set a monster," Davidson announced as he threw his free hands into the air. "And since you gave me a target to work with, I'll practice my aim! Susanoo! Blast that umbrella!"

Not even bothering to remove his umbrella, the fancy Avatar lifted his free hand up into the air and immediately brought it down. The moment he did, a powerful bolt of lightning crashed into the Karakasa, shattering the goofy monster into millions of pixels.

"When that monster's destroyed," Hyde announced as two cards popped out of his deck, immediately allowing Hyde to slap the two cards onto his duel disk, making them appear in front of him. "I get to summon the other two from my deck!"

"Big whoop," Davidson sighed with a shake of his head. "So you get two weaklings. The only thing they're good for are shield and tribute fodder, so unless you can somehow top deck Red Ogre next turn…"

"That's not what I'm aiming for at all," Hyde answered crossing his arms over his chest. "So don't talk like you know what I'm going to do."

"Oh? And why shouldn't I?" Davidson questioned with a large smirk on his face. "If I recall correctly, you're still using my deck, you're running the same strategies, and you're acting like you did three years prior. I know what you're thinking before you can even fathom it!"

"Davidson," Hyde chuckled as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small silver case. "If there's one person who's predictable, it's you."

Hyde quickly snapped open the case, revealing an unopened pack of Lucky Seven cigarettes and a fancy silver lighter in it. And in one swift movement, Hyde pulled a completely dry cigarette, placed it in his mouth and lit it up. "Now, draw!"

Then, Hyde pulled off the top card from his deck, at that very draw, the flames that were behind Hyde faltered slightly. "And, I'll summon the tuner monster, Gotokuneko!"

A powerful flame popped in Hyde, forming into the bamboo shoot wielding, fiery cat materialized onto the field, mewing loudly (800/300). "Next, I'll flip my two Karakasa face up…"

The two face down monsters on Hyde's field flipped up into the goofy looking umbrella Yokai (800/0 x2).

'_Level eight, eh?'_ Davidson thought with his mouth curling into a dark smile. '_He's going to summon Blue Ogre then, too bad it won't work! Thanks to my face down Weather Forecast trap card, I can change the attribute of one monster on the field – all for the cost of removing a spell or trap card in my graveyard. The moment he declares an attack, I'll trigger my trap and activate Susanoo's effect, blasting that ogre's attack right back at him!_

'_But, I'm not a fool, Hyde still has that Jalal card with him as well! However, if he tries to use Jalal's effect, then I'll be able to activate my trap, the only card in my graveyard that could help him is Giant Trunade, and if he tries to use Jalal's effect, I can use my Weather Forecast to remove it from play before he gets a chance!_

'_Looks like Hyde was wrong, I'm not the predictable one here.' _

"Now, I tune my level two Gotokuneko with my two level three Karakasa!" Hyde announced as the fiery cat popped into two red rings that flew around the two umbrella Yokai. "_By knowing weakness, people can become stronger! Let your sins weigh on your soul and face your punishment! Synchro Summon!'_

The fiery rings around the two Karakasa merely evaporated, surprising the two goofy Japanese monsters before they themselves transformed into a dark mist that flew into the flames at the two duelist's sides.

Almost immediately the flames began to part, revealing a new monster was slowly stepping onto the field. Taking its time, the new monster merely lowered the tattered white fedora hat over its skull-masked face, its white scarf billow behind it each time this monster took a step. When the monster finally stopped walking, he turned towards Davidson and pointed his hand towards him, a gleam of light bouncing off of the mysterious monster's black armored body (2000/1200). "Lone Skull Rider!"

Davidson eyed the new monster, a look of confusion plastered on his face, '_What the hell is this thing? Lone Skull Rider? Wh… What the heck does this thing do?'_

Holding his hand up into the air, the Lone Skull Rider summoned a large amount of dark energy into his hand – Instantly reshaping it into a dark metallic gun that had three orbs of light floating around it, "Next, I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"

The Lone Skull Rider merely twirled the gun on its finger as the set card on Hyde's field materialized behind it, making Davidson raise an eyebrow at the sight of it. '_After all that, he doesn't attack with this monster? Wait… I get it, that face down card, heh, that's what's happening, he's hoping that his face down card can help him turn this around._

'_Hyde, once again, you're as easy to read as a billboard. I'll just bide my time until I draw a Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that set card.'_

Davidson merely drew from his deck, and peered at the card, "You know what? I think I'll pass this turn."

"Suit yourself," Hyde replied as he drew from his deck. "I set a monster face down, and end my turn."

'_Humph, does he really think he can keep this up?'_ Davidson thought to himself as he pulled the top card from his deck and leered at it. '_Hmm… I suppose I could use my Morphing Jar to improve my odds, and the two cards in my hand are worthless at the moment.'_

"I'm usually one for taking, and not giving," Davidson announced as he held his hand up into the air. "But I'm feeling generous right now, so, I'll flip up my face down monster, Morphing Jar!"

The face down monster flipped up, laughing loudly as it stuck its dark body out of the jar (700/600). "I don't think I need to explain what happens next, now do I?"

Hyde shook his head as Davidson fitted the two cards into his duel disk's graveyard slot, and then both duelists drew from the top of their decks until they both held five cards. Davidson smirked as he looked at the cards, '_Well now… It looks like I drew what I was looking for, and more!'_

"First off Hyde, I don't trust that face down card of yours, so, I'll play the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Susanoo spun the umbrella over his head, spinning it faster and faster with each passing second until a large amount of wind whipped around the air and crashed into the face down card, unaware that it was lifting up as Hyde slipped a card into his duel disk's graveyard from his hand, "Heh," Davidson mused as he watched Hyde fit the card into his duel disk. "Now that we've got that out of the way, time for the fun to continue! Especially since now I play the equip spell card, Weather Mine!"

Looking at his umbrella, the Avatar of Susanoo merely threw it to the side as several glowing, golden drums began to appear behind the deity of a man. "This is a very special equip card, mainly because it has the same exact effect as Fusion Sword Masamune, meaning it can't be destroyed by card effects! And to make things more interesting, every time the equipped monster's attribute is changed, I get to increase its attack and defense increase by four hundred points! And if your monster's any indication, I'm guessing that your monster's dark!

"So, guess what I'm changing Susanoo's attribute!"

The earthly green aura immediately disappeared from Susanoo's body, and replaced by a fiery black aura that only made the golden drums glow brighter (2400/2200 + 400/400). "And, in case you don't know what my monster can do, whenever it battles a monster with the same attribute as him, I can choose one of three effects. Like bolstering its attack by three hundred points times the attack target's level!

"So, once this attack connects, you'll lose! Avatar of Susanoo! Destroy the Lone Skull Rider!"

The dark aura over Susanoo's body grew more intense as the monster clapped his hands together, creating a large amount of dark electrical energy around his arms (2800/2600 + 2700/2700). Davidson laughed loudly as the Lone Skull Rider took aim and immediately fired a shot towards the deity's body, only to be overwhelmed by the powerful electrical energy that surged from Susanoo's arms and immediately crashed into the skull masked monster.

A large explosion of energy filled the room, making Davidson's overcoat flutter behind him from the aftershock, "HAHAHAAHAHA! AND JUST LIKE THAT, MY PAST IS COMPLETELY GONE! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME HYDE, BUT I REALLY MUST THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THIS OPPORTUNITY TO HAVE A CLEAN SLATE NOW! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Slowly the energy began to die down as Davidson's laughter continued to escalate…

"You really haven't changed at all," a gruff voice sounded from behind the falling energy, ceasing Davidson's laughter.

The energy completely died down, revealing that Hyde was still standing in front of Davidson, casually smoking on his cigarette as if nothing had even happened. Not only that, but the Lone Skull Rider was still standing there, twirling the gun around on his fingers (although, two of the orbs of light were now gone). (HLP: 4600)

"W-W-What the?" Davidson shouted with his jaw nearly dropping to the ground. "H-H-How…"

With a roll of his eyes, Hyde reached into his graveyard slot and produced a single card, "Adding this card was a good choice, I really have to thank that Dream Traveler when I get the chance. And you were too preoccupied with your final move to realize that I chained your Mystical Space Typhoon with its target – Rainbow Life. Meaning all of the damage you would cause me was converted into life points for me."

"T-Then wait," Davidson stuttered taking a step back. "That doesn't explain something though, you should've gained more and your monster would've been reduced to dust!"

"That's all thanks to my Lone Skull," Hyde explained with a small smile appearing around his cigarette. "You see, you probably weren't listening when I summoned this guy, cause when this guy's Synchro summoned, I can equip all level three or lower zombie-type monsters that were used in his Synchro summon. And should he be destroyed, I can destroy one of the equipped cards instead.

"As for why I didn't gain as many life points as you thought I should've, well, that's thanks to my Rider as well. Whenever he battles another monster, he leaves them a scar they'll never forget, if you don't believe me, I suggest you look at your monster."

Slowly, Davidson turned towards the Avatar of Susanoo, noting that his normally white kimono was now stained red at his left shoulder! The deity looked to be in pain as he fell to the ground and clutched his shoulder in pain (5500/5100 – (2700/2700 + 1200/0) = 1600/2600). Almost immediately, Davidson's eyes widened when he saw where the wound was, and clutch his shoulder as well. "This… This… This is…"

"When my monster battles another," Hyde explained, ignoring Davidson's reaction for the moment. "I can eliminate another one of those monsters equipped to him to cut your monster's original attack in half. And unlike your monster, this drain is permanent!"

"This is… Just like three years ago!" Davidson shouted, his eyes widening and his forehead now covered in a cold sweat. "Back on the docks!"

Hyde pulled out the cigarette from his mouth and sighed loudly, unleashing a large cloud of smoke from his mouth, "I was wondering if you'd see it or not. Davidson, there was a time I respected you and admired to become like you, you were one of the best detectives on the beat.

"And although at the time I didn't understand your reasoning for your actions, and for you killing my younger sister, you put me behind the eight-ball. At first it thought that there was no way it could've been you who sent her to the big sleep, and I thought that everyone was talking crazy.

"But then I saw the evidence, I couldn't turn a blind eye."

"H-Heh, so you decided to bump me off in return?" Davidson questioned with a nervous laugh. "Too bad that was the nail that managed to seal the deal I had to become an Avatar of Susanoo! You can claim all you want about it being justice, but in the end all you wanted to do was knock me off for taking the life of your precious sister and…"

"Close your head, Davidson," Hyde replied fitting the cigarette back in his mouth. "I never said it was for justice, I never said it was revenge. I don't know what my reasons were exactly for trying to take you out on that day at the docks, but that was three years ago. The past is the past, I can't change it at all, and I have no regrets about it.

"But that doesn't change the now! After all the people you and this organization put to risk, all the lives you've toyed with, and whatever plans you've got cooked up, I'll break this entire organization up with my bare hands!"

"H-Ha! You talk tough!" Davidson laughed loudly with his hands on his hips. "But that doesn't change a damn thing about your situation now! I set two cards face down, and end my turn!"

Hyde merely drew as Davidson smirked, '_I can see your strategy now Hyde, you're probably thinking that if you can weaken Susanoo, you can by pass his effect with another monster. But I still have my Weather Forecast face down, so if you even bother attacking with another monster, I can change Susanoo's attribute to another!_

'_And if you try to summon something Mezuki, like that Crow Tengu, I can negate its effect with my other trap – Protection of Susanoo! And should it come to this, I can use my Shift trap to change any attack on my Morphing Jar to Susanoo. And just in case, I've got another face down Weather Forecast to change Susanoo's attribute again!'_

"Davidson, I said I would stop you," Hyde replied taking another card from his hand as he lifted his duel disk up. "And I'll never go back on my word! I activate the field spell card, Rivers of Yomi!"

That's when something weird happened, all of the flames around the two duelists dissolved, forming into a long river that cut around the two duelists. The river itself seemed to be just as evil as the flames it had replaced, completely polluted with some weird dark substance flowing through the water.

"To be honest, I didn't expect that to happen," Hyde commented, looking at the water. "But at least it's better than dealing with flames."

"You think a field spell will help you win this?" Davidson questioned, looking at the water that had quelled his flames. "I know for a fact that Yokai don't have a field spell to their namesake!"

"You're right," Hyde replied as he lifted his duel disk up. "But this is more focused on Japanese mythology, and since you're an avatar of Susanoo, you should know what Yomi is, it's the underworld, the place that the dead are put to dwell for the rest of eternity.

"And the first who's going there is your Avatar of Susanoo! Lone Skull Rider! Finish his monster off! Finger on the Trigger!"

"You're stupider than I thought!" Davidson snarled as he threw his hand forward, making the Avatar of Susanoo dash forward, charging towards the Lone Skull Rider who had tossed his guy to the side. "Did you forget that thanks to my monster's effect, he'll become stronger? It doesn't matter if you use your Skull's effect again, it'll still be weaker than my Avatar!"

Susanoo pulled its non-wounded arm back, creating a powerful twister of wind around his fist while a powerful black aura erupted around Skull's pulled back fist. And just like the fight before, both monsters threw their fists forward, slamming their fists against each other, sending a rush of energy flying over both duelists. The force of the two attacks colliding sent both Hyde and Davidson skidding back slightly, making them both growl loudly in the process.

Slowly, the Lone Skull Rider began to fall to his right knee, making the Avatar of Susanoo laugh loudly before the dark energy around Skull's fist flowed forward and began to surge into Susanoo's fist and race up his arm. Cracks began to web all up Susanoo's previously undamaged arm and the moment that the cracks reached his shoulder, his entire arm shattered like glass, sending him staggering backwards.

Davidson's eyes widened as he watched his weakened monster clutch the stump where his right arm should've been. And Davidson's eyes widened even more when Skull too this chance and jumped into the air, spinning around vertically and slammed his foot into Susanoo's head, sending the Avatar straight to the ground and shatter the monster into millions of shards. (DLP: 4800)

"About my field card," Hyde explained as he pulled his nearly burnt out cigarette from his mouth and tossed it to the ground, stomping on it in the process. "It makes it so that no monster can have its attack increased by card effects. Your equip card was on it before I played the field card, so it kept that bonus, but I still managed to prevent it from using its ability to strengthen himself."

Davidson lowered his head, but then began to cackle loudly as he snapped his head back and laughed loudly, "BRAVO! BRAVO! ENCORE!"

Lowering his head slightly, Davidson revealed his sharpened teeth in a cruel smile. "I have to congratulate you Hyde! You managed to defeat one of my best cards! I have to say I'm impressed!

"But, this duel is still young and we've both got a good chunk of our life points left, over half of our starting amounts! So this is where the duel really begins!"

Hyde nodded, knowing full well that Davidson was right, "Fine, then I'll set two cards face down, and end my turn."

Davidson plucked the top card of his deck and looked at the card, "Excellent choice, now watch, I play the spell card Spell Book in the Pot, now, both of us can draw three more cards from our decks! So we'll have to be careful, now both of us will have even less cards in our decks to use from now on. Careful not to deck yourself out, Hyde."

Growling, Hyde drew from his deck as Davidson did the same. "Next, I'll set one monster face down and switch my Morphing Jar to defense mode as well. Turn end."

Blinking a few times, Hyde immediately drew from his deck, giving him quite a few cards to work with in his hand. Nodding at the cards, Hyde reached for his duel disk, "If that's how it's going to work, then I'll start by flipping my face down monster face up – Momotarousword."

The face down monster was cleaved in two, instantly revealing the demonic red hilted sword (800/0) that instantly flew towards the Lone Skull Rider, and allowed the dark armored monster to catch the weapon in his hands. "Next, I'll normal summon Gozuki in attack mode."

The large bull headed demon slammed into the ground, resting the large hammer on its shoulder as it snorted loudly (1500/800). "And I'll use his effect, sending Gyūki from my deck to the graveyard."

"It was still in your deck?" Davidson questioned as Hyde pulled the card from his deck. "With all the drawing I've been making you do, I'd think that you'd draw it by now."

"I only have one copy of it," Hyde explained as he fitted the card into his duel disk's graveyard slot. "In fact, with the exception of Karakasa, I only have one copy of each of the Yokai in this deck of mine."

"Please, with useful cards like Gozuki, Yuki-Onna and Gyūki," Davidson sighed with a wave of his hand. "You're a fool only to run one of each."

"Its not a matter of me running one of them by choice," Hyde explained as powerful purple flames erupted around Gozuki's body, transforming it into the powerful dark furred covered Gyūki that snorted loudly as it slammed its fist into the ground (2200/400). "I'm just following the rules, stating that I'm only allowed to run one copy of a few of my cards, like with Mezuki card. But anyway, Lone Skull Rider! Attack his Morphing Jar!"

Looking at the weird demonic sword in his grasp, the Lone Skull merely shrugged at the sight of it before he dashed forward and brought the sword down on the shrieking pot, and cleaved the jar in two. "And when the monster equipped Momotarousword destroys another, I can inflict half of the destroyed monster's attack from your life points."

"Big whoop," Davidson sighed as a small red aura appeared over his entire body. "Although, I have to wonder, why didn't you equip it to your monster when you battled against Susanoo?" (DLP: 4450)

"You have four set cards," Hyde answered pulling another cigarette from the silver case and placed it in his mouth. "In case one of those cards was a Mirror Force, or something even more crippling, I'd rather keep a defense. But since you didn't bother saving your own Avatar of Susanoo with them, I can guess that those face down cards aren't anything to worry about. Gyūki, you're up next."

Gyūki snorted loudly as the Yokai leapt through the air and slammed its hooves into the set monster, shattering it into several wisps of smoke that floated around Davidson's body. However, just as Davidson was about to speak, Gyūki snorted loudly at the Avatar of Susanoo, making him cough out loudly as he staggered back slightly. (DLP: 3850)

"Damn it," Davidson snarled, standing up straight as the clouds of smoke in front of him began to solidify (0/0 x2). "Oh well, it's a necessary evil, cause that monster you destroyed was my Couldian – Sheep Cloud, and when destroyed I get two Cloudian Tokens, so thanks."

And yet, all Hyde did was continue to smoke his cigarette, fitting a card into his duel disk. "One set, turn end."

'_Now he's trying to act as a cool customer?'_ Davidson thought as he drew from his deck, giving him four cards in his hand. '_Well, we'll see how cool he'll be when I'll play this next move.'_

"To start this turn, I'll play my spell card – Pot of Avarice! So, I'll shuffle Morphing Jar, Sheep Cloud, and all three of my Smoke Balls?"

"What, you're not going to retrieve your Synchro monster?" Hyde questioned pulling the cigarette from his mouth.

"I don't need to have him to beat you," Davidson replied as he shuffled the five cards into his deck. '_Besides, it's a hell of a lot easier to summon Susanoo from the graveyard than to Synchro summon him again.'_

As soon as Davidson's deck was completely shuffled, the Avatar of Susnaoo drew the top two cards from his deck, "Excellent, now watch Hyde, I sacrifice both of my tokens in order to call out one of the strongest cloudians there is!"

The two cloud-like tokens flew into each other, growing into a large, vaguely man-shaped cloud with a single large eye for a head grew over Davidson's body (3000/1000), "Welcome to the Eye of the Typhoon! And he's got one hell of an ability! Whenever he attacks, the battle positions of each and every monster on the field are switched, save for Cloudians of course. Plus, he can't be destroyed in battle!"

This actually made Hyde react, making him widen his eyes slightly. "If you're so proud, then why not attack with it?"

"Don't take me for an idiot," Davidson replied with his arms crossed. "You've got three face down cards, I'm willing to bet that two of them are to help you block any damage to either your life points or your monsters and the other is to help you special summon a monster.

"So for the moment, I'll end my turn."

Hyde nodded as he drew from his deck, looking at the cards in his hand, "If that's the case, then I'll end my turn without doing anything."

"That's what I thought you'd do," Davidson chuckled as he drew once more. "But now, it'll all be for naught! I activate the spell card Magical Stone Excavation!"

Davidson pulled three cards from his hand – One of them was the spell card that declared, while the other two were a pair of trap cards (Natural Disaster and Raging Cloudian) that were all slipped into the graveyard. "Now, I can discard two cards to take any spell from my graveyard and add it to my hand. But its not staying there, I play the spell card, Giant Trunade!"

A powerful storm erupted over the field, instantly evaporating the water around both duelists, as well as blowing away the four set cards on Davidson's field, the Momotarousword that the Lone Skull held and the three set cards on Hyde's field.

However, all Hyde did was lower his hand to reveal that he was protecting his cigarette from going out, "Is that all you've got Davidson?"

"You wish it would be," Davidson chuckled as he held up another card from his expansive hand. "But now, I play the spell card – Reload! Now, I'll shuffle all five of the cards in my hand back into my deck and draw the exact same amount!"

With a quick shuffle, Davidson pulled off the top five cards from his deck, and smirked greatly, "Now then Hyde, you probably thought that you were safe with Eye of the Typhoon's battle position change effect, but you're dead wrong. Cause this guy was nothing more than fodder for my next monster!"

The large Cloudian began to compress itself, immediately forming into armored knight with gun-metal gray armor, a golden crest at its helmet and blue robes at its waist with an aura of bright sky blue mist coursing from the holes in the monster's armor. The monster resembled that of a knight and floated over the field as he drew a large broad sword from the mist next to him (0/0 + 3000/0). "The mighty Fog King! This one acts just like Great Maju Garzett, only I can choose whether to tribute two monsters or one, or even none. And as an added bonus, neither one of us can tribute monsters. But it's not going to stop…

"Cause now, I'm going to outfit him with his signature weapon – The mighty Royal Sword!"

The sword in Fog King's hand began to pulsate, immediately creating four large holes inside the blade, allowing the fog to seep through the blade as the Fog King slammed its feet into the ground. "Now then, I think its time I took back control of this fight of ours! Fog King! Slay that Lone Skull Rider! Get it out of my sights!"

The King leapt forward, heading straight towards the Lone Skull, however, the rider didn't back down and charged forward, only to have the sword slice right through the Lone Skull's body and shattering him into shadows. (HLP: 3600)

The Fog King leapt back, skidding on the ground to raise his sword up into the air, revealing that a large, beautiful gleaming jewel in the lowest hole in the Royal Sword's blade (3000/0 + 800/0). "Care to clear up some of that mystery, Davidson?"

"It'd be my pleasure actually," Davidson chuckled as he wagged a finger. "Every time my King battles, the Royal Sword gains a Crest Counter, allowing me to empower it by an additional eight hundred attack points.

"Of course, there's another effect to this sword, once it gains four Crest Counters, I can send the equipped monster to the graveyard to inflict four thousand points of damage to your life points!"

Hyde nearly dropped the cigarette from his mouth.

"Ha! Yeah!" Davidson laughed with his hands on his hips. "So, feel free to replay that field spell card of yours, you'll only prevent my king from getting any stronger, but every time I destroy one of your monsters, I'll be able to get closer and closer to destroying your life points.

"Three turns Hyde, that's all you've got left. I set two cards face down, and end my turn!"

Hyde took a long drag on his cigarette, and exhaled a ring of smoke from his mouth before he drew from the top of his deck, "So, all I have to do is topple that monster of yours before three turns are up? Sounds pretty easy."

"How about you show me what you can do instead of talking about it?" Davidson request with his arms crossed. "Or are you just trying to put on a brave front again?"

"Enough talk," Hyde answered as he snapped his arm to the side. "I'll let my actions show you! I remove Mezuki from the graveyard, in order to special summon Yuki-Onna!"

A large icicle erupted in front of Hyde, and immediately shattered to unleash the beautiful blue skinned beauty onto the field (1000/0), spinning around with her white kimono sleeves flapping in the air. "And now, I can special summon another Yokai from the graveyard, and I choose…"

"You won't be choosing anything," Davidson chuckled as he fitted the last card in his hand into his duel disk's graveyard slot. "I'm activating my trap card, Divine Wrath, so, I'll just discard this one last card from my hand, and your Yuki-Onna will be going straight back to the graveyard."

A powerful bolt of lightning crashed into the Yuki-Onna's body, shattering her into millions of icicles that flew through the air. "I'm not going to let you summon Inugami or any of your other Synchro monsters so easily. And don't think that Red Ogre will help you either, as long as Fog King's out, neither one of us can tribute monsters."

"Good to know," Hyde explained reaching for his duel disk. "I'll set a monster in defense mode, and switch Gyūki to defense mode. I'll also rest the three cards you returned back to my field."

The four set cards reappeared in front of Hyde, backing up his dark furred ox headed demon that knelt down in a defensive stance. "Turn end."

"So, this is how it ends, eh?" Davidson asked as he drew from the top of his deck. "Not with a bang, but with a whisper? You disappoint me Hyde. Oh well, it can't be said that you didn't try to win, you honestly put up a decent fight and even managed to destroy my Avatar of Susanoo.

"But it wasn't enough. Fog King! Destroy Gyūki!"

The Fog King leapt up high into the air, and immediately brought his blade down on the ox demon, slicing the demon in two equal pieces that shattered into millions of shards that immediately crystallized into a second orb that materialized in the second hole of the sword (3800/0 + 800/0). "Now, only two more turns to go."

"Perhaps," Hyde replied as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth and snapped it to the ground, immediately stomping on it. "But perhaps, you're dead wrong."

The face down card to the farthest right of Hyde disappeared into the ground and immediately caused the ground in front of Hyde to open up, allowing another icicle to erupt from the earth, "I activate my trap card – Haunted Shrine! Now that I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon back Yuki-Onna!"

The icicle shattered, forming into the icy beauty that glared daggers at Davidson for destroying her in the last turn (1000/0). "Now then, with her effect I call upon Crow Tengu!"

Several black feathers erupted from the ground in front of Hyde, forming into the crouched down tengu (1400/1000) that screeched loudly, making all of the feathers zoom towards the Fog King.

"Did you think I'd let my monster get destroyed so easily?" Davidson snapped his fingers as a powerful aura erupted over the Fog King's body. "I activate my spell card – My Body as a Shield! Now, by paying more life points, I can negate my monster's destruction!" (DLP: 2350)

"Any reason why you did that?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow. "You know what I'm about to do, so why bother?"

"Because I can," Davidson replied with his arms crossed over his chest. '_Besides, I'm all ready for Inugami…'_

"Whatever," Hyde sighed as he snapped his fingers. "Then I'll just continue, I tune my level two Yuki-Onna with my level four Crow Tengu!"

The snow woman smiled as she transformed into two rings of blue light that flew around the Crow Tengu's body, transforming the goblin into a tall pillar of light. Instantly, a loud howl echoed through the air, shattering to reveal the katana carrying, ghostly dog (2600/1250).

"And that triggers my trap!" Davidson laughed loudly as he pushed a button on his duel disk. "Bottomless Trap Hole!"

A large hole appeared underneath the Inugami, making the ghostly dog whimper before it fell into the hole, disappearing. "Sorry Hyde! But I'm not going to let you ruin my plan so easily. So, why don't you summon a defense monster and end your turn? This will all be over with in a matter of minutes."

"Actually, it'll be over with in a matter of seconds," Hyde replied as he snapped his arm to the side. "You see, I was wondering what you were planning, and now, I can use my true ace to actually defeat your… I can't really come up with a decent insult for your monster.

"So, I'll just show you with actions, you overblown wind bag. I activate my trap card – Call of the Haunted! Now, I'll revive Lone Skull Rider!"

The ground shattered, unleashing the black armored monster to appear on the field, his white fedora slightly dirtied and his scarf a bit more (2000/1200).

"And what's he supposed to do?" Davidson chuckled rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Glare at me until I decide to give up? It's not going to bloody happen."

"I thought so," Hyde snickered as he lifted up a card from his hand. "I summon Momotarousword!"

Davidson's eyes narrowed as he watched the sword reappear next to the Lone Skull Rider (800/0). "And what the heck is that supposed to do? My monster has more than double your Skull's attack points, and your monster's effect won't work to help against my monster. Draining half of its attack will still make it stronger."

"All good points," Hyde replied holding up two cards from his hand. "Too bad I wasn't aiming for that, I still have cards in my hand. I activate the equip card Mage Power!"

A powerful aura erupted through the Lone Skull Rider's body, making its black armor gleam with a gold trim to it (2000/1200 + 1500/1500). "And next, I'll set one more card face down, and equip my Lone Skull with Momotarousword!"

As the Lone Skull grabbed the almost living blade, the golden aura around its body continued to glow even brighter (3500/2700 + 1000/1000).

"Is that the best you've got?" Davidson chuckled at the empowered dark monster. "Cause now you're just embarrassing yourself. You've got a full spell and trap field, and your monster's one hundred and one points short of…"

"Now for the final card," Hyde announced as he lifted his duel disk up. "I set a field spell card face down!"

"Wait, what?" Davidson muttered watching as a single card appeared in between the two duelists. "You set a field spell?"

"Did I stutter?" Hyde asked as the aura around the Lone Skull grew even stronger (4500/3700 + 500/500. "It's a perfectly legit move Davidson, pick up a rule book. Lone Skull Rider!

"Finish it."

The Lone Skull Rider charged forward, throwing the Momotarousword towards the Fog King, who slashed his sword and sent the demonic blade flying through the air. However, that allowed the Lone Skull Rider to skid right in front of the King. And with a swift kick to the King's jaw, the Lone Skull sent the Fog King flying through the air.

It was then that the Momotarousword fell down and stabbed the Fog King right through the stomach, shattering the king into a large dark cloud of energy. The cloud of energy flew through the air and immediately wrapped around Davidson's body, zapping him with a large amount of dark electrical energy, "!" (DLP: 0)

And slowly, all of the holograms disappeared allowing Davidson to fall to his knees, his breathing now deep with him grasping at air.

"That was a Darkness Game?" Hyde questioned putting another cigarette into his mouth. "Shouldn't there be a punishment or something now that it's over with?"

"Y… You'd think that," Davidson cackled as he slowly stood up, slowly walking towards the large windows. "However, I said that the Darkness Games were done in different cultures and there were different outcomes for each one. Besides… If our game was over now…"

Davidson slowly placed his hand on the glass, and almost instantly frost began to cover the window, sending cracks on the glass, "It wouldn't be any fun, now wouldn't it?"

Hyde dashed over to Davidson, however, it was too late.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Hyde!"

That's when the door to the room flew off its hinges, flying off into the room onto the floor. The culprit was none-other than Ace, who was now running into the room. "Where are you!"

That's when she noticed the large broken window that was in front of her, making the tomboyish Shadowchaser gasp slightly. "No way… Hyde couldn't be…"

Slowly, Ace crept to the edge of the window, making sure that she wouldn't fall herself, "It couldn't be…"

"Yeesh, didn't know you could show some real feelings."

Ace nearly jumped, and fell backwards onto the floor, seeing that near the door frame was none other than Hyde himself, simply enjoying the nice smoky taste of a cigarette. "And you shouldn't really play near broken windows kid, not the safest hobby."

"Hyde!" Ace yelped as she spun to her feet and ran towards Hyde.

For a moment, Hyde raised an eyebrow as Ace skidded to a stop in front of him, "Hmm?"

WHAM!

"URK!" Hyde's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and the cigarette fell out of his mouth, mainly due to the fact that Ace had slammed her fist into Hyde's stomach! "W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Yeesh," Ace snarled as she pulled her fist back, crossing her arms. "You run off after being in the hospital, you merge with that Dream Traveler Tarous, and you're even smoking in a building!"

"Haven't you ever heard of not hitting the wounded?" Hyde asked as he lifted up his cigarette from the ground and fitted it back in his mouth. "You could at least cut me some slack, after all, I just had to deal with a lot of crap."

"If you're well enough to smoke, you're well enough to take a punch," Ace replied as she turned around.

Hyde smirked as he fitted the cigarette into his mouth, "Well, thanks for showing you care."

A small blush appeared on Ace's face when she heard that, "W-What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Hyde sighed while exhaling a large amount of smoke from his mouth. "By the way, where's that were-ermine boyfriend of yours?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ace snapped, her face now as red as a tomato. "He's just a stalker and…"

"Who's proclaimed his love to you," Hyde continued nonchalantly. "And won a fight in your name."

"How did you hear that?" Ace snarled, spinning back towards Hyde. "You were possessed by Tarous and…"

That's when realization hit Ace, "… And I just remembered that people remember whatever happens when the Dream Traveler possesses them."

"Yeah," Hyde chuckled with a slight smirk.

"Great, now, I'm going to have to kill you," Ace sighed as she lifted her sword up. "I can't have Kyon have a witness to that!"

"Is that really all that bad?" Kyon asked, appearing right next to the two Shadowchasers.

It took a few moments to have it sink in…

"GAH!" Ace yelped, dropping her sword in the process. "KYON! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE!"

"Would you believe the moment you punched the old man here?" Kyon answered, adjusting the pipe in his mouth to smirk at the two Shadowchasers. "Even the old man here noticed me faster than you, my lovely Alice and…"

WHAM!

Kyon quickly held his head, now having a large bump on his head, "OW!"

Hyde lowered his hand down, "I'm not that old. I'm not even in my thirties yet, so don't call me old."

Taking his cigarette, Hyde threw it to the ground and stomped on it, "Now then, enough slapstick, we've got a mission to do, and I aim to get this done. So hurry up you two, and Ace, make sure you keep an eye on your boyfriend."

"Ah, approval from the masses," Kyon chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Ace's shoulders. "People are starting to think that we're a real couple!"

"GAH! That doesn't count!" Ace snarled, trying to break free from Kyon.

Hyde smirked as he slowly walked for the door. '_I'm not too old to not get revenge.'_

Taking a moment to wait for Kyon and Ace to reach the door, Hyde narrowed his eyes at the broken window, remembering Davidson's last words, '_… He survived once, I want to believe that he's paid for his sins with his life…_

'_But, in the back of my mind, I can feel that he's not gone. Not completely.'_

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Royal Sword / Equip Spell / Effect:** Equip only to 'Fog King'. If the equipped monster battles, place 1 'Crest Counter' on this card at the end of the Battle Phase (max. 4). The equipped monster gains 800 ATK for each Crest Counter on this card. While there are 4 'Crest Counters' on this card, you can send the equipped monster to the Graveyard to inflict 4000 damage to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** A fancy bejeweled broad sword pulsing with energy while being held in the Fog King's hands

_The previous card was used by Amon Garam in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime._

**Weather Forecast / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Once per turn, you may remove one spell or trap card from your graveyard. When this is done, select one face up monster on the field and declare one Attribute. Change the selected monster's Attribute to the declared attribute until the end phase of the turn (this card's effect can be used during either player's turn).

**Image:** A Witty Phantom standing in front of a green screen with a TV camera aimed at him

_Another version of Weather Forecast appeared in Seven Spirits Rewritten – While this new one was developed before I realized he had used the older version. Both will work._

**Samebito / Water / LV. 6 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1600 / Zombie/Effect:** When a Zombie-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed by a card effect, by removing one Zombie-Type monster from your graveyard, you may special summon this card from your graveyard. When this card is summoned this way, this card gains the following effect:

-) This card gains 600 ATK. When this card is destroyed, remove this card from play.

**Description:** A large, muscular shark/man with a long shark tail sprouting from his head with white and black skin with two large fins jutting from his arms.

**Holy Purification / Normal Spell / Effect:** Destroy all face up Zombie-Type monsters on your side of the field.

**Image:** A Japanese monk casting a chant with a white aura pulsing over his body

**Ghoulish Night / Normal Spell / Effect:** Select up to 2 removed from play Zombie-Type monsters and return them to their owner's graveyard. By skipping your draw phase, you may add this card to your hand.

**Image:** Two ghosts sinking into a pair of graves

**Avatar of Susanoo / Light / LV. 8 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2200 / Warrior/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters] Once per turn during your main phase, you may change this card's attribute. When this card battles a monster with the same attribute as this card, you may select one of the following effects:

Increase this card's ATK and DEF by 300 points times the level of the opposing monster during the damage step only.

You may destroy one spell or trap card on the field.

If this card successfully destroys a monster as a result of battle, randomly select one card in your opponent's hand and send it to the graveyard. If the card that was discarded was a monster, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to half of the discarded monster's ATK.

**Description:** a weirdly dressed tall deity of a man, dressed in a white kimono, black hakama, matching armor with golden dragon-like emblems on its shoulders, waist and chest. The man's face was covered with a white and black mask, with a long, tied up tail of black hair billowing down past the man's shoulders. In the man's hands was a large Japanese styled umbrella.

**Protection of Susanoo / Continuous Trap / Effect:** When this card is activated, select one face up monster on your side of the field. While this card is face up on the field, the selected monster cannot be destroyed by the effects of monsters with the same Attribute as the selected monster. During your stand by phase, remove one monster card from your graveyard from play. If you cannot, destroy this card.

**Image:** The Avatar of Susanoo with his arms raised up to produce a golden surge of energy around his body

**Weather Mine / Equip Spell / Effect:** This card cannot be destroyed by spell or trap effects. Each time the equipped monster's Attribute is changed, increase the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 400 points.

**Image:** The Avatar of Susanoo wielding a large whip that looked to be composed of glowing drums of light

**Lone Skull Rider** **/ Dark / LV. 8 ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1200 / Zombie/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Zombie-type tuner + 2 or more level three or lower Zombie-type non-tuners] When this card is Synchro summoned successfully, you can equip all level three or lower zombie-type monsters used in its Synchro summon to this card as equip spells. When this card battles an opponent's monster, by sending one monster equipped to it to the graveyard, halve the attacked monster's original ATK. When this card would be destroyed, destroy one monster equipped to it instead.

**Description:** A tall and sleek black armored man with a tattered white fedora hat over its skull-masked face, a billowing white, ruined scarf and

**Rivers of Yomi / Field Spell / Effect:** As long as this card is face up on the field, neither player can special summon monsters from the graveyard except Zombie-Type monsters. As long as this card is face up on the field, all face-up monsters cannot increase their ATK or DEF by card effects.

**Image:** A ghostly river with several dead trees, ghostly spirits and ruined land surrounding the river.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Is the Avatar of Susanoo truly gone?**

**Perhaps…**

**But that's another mystery for another day.**

**For next time, we follow a familiar tanned, ladies man among the Shadowchasers as he's confronted by people from the more recent past – This time armed with a deadly strategy that could send Barron to meet his maker.**

**Will Barron and his Fiends be able to survive?**

**Find out next time in…**

**Draw 43**

**D-Time**

**Barron:** Should I be concerned for that D?


	44. Draw 43: D Time

_**My little black book.**_

_**Within its many pages, I have listed the names of every lady, lass and woman that I have become good terms with. To some, they probably see this as a score board and think that I'm worse than scum, however, it may come as a shock to all of you that I have always respected each and every girl I have come across and I have never harmed a lady (the only time I make an exception is when a lady is trying to kill me).**_

_**Women are like delicate rose in my book, however, while I consider them to be beautiful and delicate, I know for a fact that women can hold their own – The 'thorns' of said roses. **_

_**So, at the moment, I'm facing a conundrum.**_

_**Before me stand two roses – One that's wilted and one that's being tainted as I speak. I can't save the one wilting without hurting her and the wilted rose is planning on exploiting that to the fullest. **_

_**So, here I am, standing at the crossroads. And I still don't like that title of this chapter, I seriously don't have a good feeling about this.**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 43**_

_**D-Time**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

While Hyde was fight against Davidson, a certain Shadowchaser was running through the stairwells, his eyes narrowed and his read leather overcoat billowing behind him as he jumped from step to step. '_Faye… You better be alright damn it! If I find you that you died when you sent me away, I won't be able to forgive myself!'_

For a few moments, Barron stopped running on the stairs to catch his breath. After taking a few moments, Barron looked down at the stairs that he just climbed and crossed his arms, "… What am I worried about? Faye's kicked my ass numerous times, both in a fight and on the dueling field. Faye's more than capable of handling some pretty boy!"

Barron laughed loudly with his hands on his hips, "Yeah! Faye's going to be alright! And I'm sure that the others are alright! After all, if old man Hyde's up walking around after taking a bolt of lightning to the head, I'm sure us Shadowchasers can handle anything!"

That's when Barron lifted his head up to look at the remaining stairs, "I however know for a fact that I won't be able to deal with these damn stairs. How much longer do I have to walk up these stairs?"

Unfortunately for Barron, he wasn't going to get an answer, for the obvious reasons.

So with a loud sigh, Barron continued his trek up the stairs, "Why is it always the stairs? Seriously, this is like a bad cliché."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, down on the first floor at the bar…

Gin wasn't much of a drinker; it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't handle liquor, but rather the fact that he hardly had time to enjoy a classic drink. Of course, the intelligent Blood Ogre had his chance and he took it. Sitting at the bar and sipping on a Long Island Iced Tea, Gin could almost forget the embarrassment that he had just dealt with as well as the cheap shots that he had to deal with.

A cool drink was just what the doctor ordered.

Not too many knew this about Ogres (Blood Ogres included) since they were considered mostly just savages, but they had an internal gift when it came to alcohol – They had the ability to consume large quantities of alcohol before they started to receive the common side effects from drinking.

But that didn't mean that Jin wasn't going to drink himself silly (although, he did get free drinks here at the casino since he was a high member of the organization so it did cross his mind). Still, it was a tempting idea, and who would actually blame Jin for actually wanting to get a little heads up on the victory.

As he contemplated whether or not to order a few more drinks, a familiar beeping sound interrupted the Blood Ogre's thoughts. "Hmm, perfect timing as always, mister cell phone."

With a loud sigh, Jin reached into his pocket with two of his large fingers and immediately pulled out a comically small cell phone (well, to be perfectly honest, the cell phone was the standard size, it was Jin's large hand that totally engulfed the small device). "Damn it, I always have a hard time answering the phone…"

It was true, thanks to his large fingers, whenever Jin tried to use a phone, he would usually push three buttons instead of one. It was getting to the point that Jin was actually considering purchasing a hands free phone to replace the ancient model that he had become accustomed to.

CLICK!

"Jin speaking," the Blood Ogre spoke into the phone, being careful not to crush it between his fingers. "Report."

"Sir, it's me."

"I see," Jin chuckled as he lifted up the unfinished Long Island Iced Tea with his other hand. "If you're calling me, then I suppose that some of the Shadowchasers are getting close to you."

"Yeah, we've got the security feed and one of them is heading right towards us."

"… One?" Jin questioned before he took a quick sip of his drink. "There's only one heading your way?"

'_Were the others able to do away with the other Shadowchasers?'_ Jin thought with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. '_And I wasn't even defeated by a Shadowchaser; I was defeated by a Were-Ermine who just happened to tag along with them. If those Shadowchasers were defeated, then I'll be the laughing stock in this organization…_

'_Thankfully, I happen to have a pair of aces up my sleeve.'_

"Listen," Jin spoke back into the phone. "I want you two to make sure that you defeat that Shadowchaser, you're not only representing yourself, but you're also representing me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the deal. I know I still owe you for your help, so you don't need to keep reminding me every time we talk."

"In any case, do you have the decks that I provided?" Jin continued before taking another sip of his alcoholic drink.

"Heh, I don't know where you got these wicked cards, but I gotta say, I like them. With decks like these, I doubt that one Shadowchaser is going to be able to stand up to this power house!"

"Very well, just remember, this duel is…" Jin started.

CLICK!

"… She hung up on me!" Jin growled as he pulled the phone back. "I wasn't done talking to her yet!"

Jin began to dial on the cell phone, however…

"I'm sorry, but your fingers are too fat to dial properly. If you would like to order a dialing wand, please smash the keypad."

Jin was speechless as he snapped his cell phone shut. Then with a loud sigh, Jin downed the rest of his drink in one go, getting a few weird looks from the other bar goers, '_I seriously need to consider going hands-free with my phones.'_

"Barkeep! Another Long Island Iced Tea!"

That just made the looks aimed at Jin become confused.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The panting that echoed through the stairwell grew louder with each passing second, and seated at a sealed off gate was none-other than Barron, his red leather overcoat at his side while he cooled down, "Damn… it… I really… Hate… Stairs…"

If he was able to do safely, Barron would've fallen asleep right then and there.

But he knew better than that.

So, pushing himself off of the ground, Barron stood up straight and threw his red leather overcoat thrown over his shoulder, "Alright. I already checked this door, so this key card won't work."

Turning towards the other door on the stairwell, Barron nodded, "So, I guess the only way to go is through here."

Placing his hand on the doorknob and leaned against the wall next to the door. Slowly, Barron took a deep breath and opened the door while he retracted his arm quickly. A few moments passed, and nothing happened.

Creeping his head towards the doorframe, Barron slowly peered inside – However, as he looked into the hallway, all Barron saw was a dimly lit hallway with plenty of doorways. "Hmm, poorly lit hallways and doorways with no doors, man who is the decorator for this place? They certainly had weird tastes in their designs."

Barron slipped into the hallway, keeping one hand on the hilt of one of his knives and the other held his overcoat. '_This kind of reminds me of those freaky ghost stories I used to read as a kid. B-But there's no such thing as ghosts…_

'_Then again, I used to think that goblins, dragons, and werewolves were only fiction too, so m-maybe ghosts do exist. No! Don't start thinking that Barron! If you do, you'll only get freaked out and give away your position and…'_

WHAP!

That's when something cold and slimy slapped against the side of Barron's face, making his eyes widen greatly, "HOLY SHIT! PUNCHING GHOSTS! AND THEY'RE SLIMEY!"

Barron ran through hallway, his red overcoat billowing behind his fleeing figure, "AAAAH!"

… Not one of Barron's best moments…

"LIGHT SWITCH! WHERE'S THE LIGHT SWITCH!"

Unfortunately for Barron, in his frantic search for the light switch, he had tripped over his own boots and fell face first into the carpeted floor. "URK! Ow…"

With his overcoat fluttering a few feet ahead of him, Barron began to push himself off of the ground, "Dang it…"

Barron's eyes widened when he heard something in the hall, the sound of footsteps clomping through the hallway, getting closer and closer with each passing second. "… I see…"

Jumping to his feet, Barron immediately saw a silhouette running directly towards him with its arm raised up holding a gleaming object in its hand. Barron narrowed his eyes as the figure got closer and began to bring the gleaming object down on Barron…

CLANK!

"Not a bad tactic," Barron admitted as he lifted his own knife up to block the knife that the shadowed person held. "Scaring me and then trying to do me in while I was confused… I don't know how you managed to do that ghost punch, but still, you're not going to be able to get me with cheap tricks again."

The shadowed person didn't say a word, but rather jumped back a few feet away from Barron, still keeping the knife in its hands.

"It was still funny to hear you scream loudly," A mocking voice sounded through the hallway behind Barron who immediately turned slightly, allowing him to step back towards the wall, prepared not to get caught off guard. "And you might as well put away your knives. We know that we're not going to be able to beat you through force."

A loud click snapped through the air, allowing the hallway to become completely lit up. Barron jumped slightly with the sudden lighting in the hall. That's when he saw who else was in the hallway, surrounding him on both sides in the hallway stood two feminine figures.

To his right, Barron saw the person who had attacked him, with her slightly petite figure covered with a black, baggy hoodie and a black that showed off her black legging covered legs. The hood covered the top of her face, but was topped with some comical cat-ear-like protrusions from the top of it. In her sleeve covered hands was a small knife…

Then to his right stood the person who had spoken, and at the sight of the woman, Barron narrowed his eyes at her. "… You… You're that Envie."

Indeed, it was the very same Envie that Hyde had faced twice, with her still wearing the same dress and pendant that she was wearing the last time she confronted the Shadowchasers. However, the only difference was that now she had on a black hoodie that looked to be the exact same as other girl's hoodie and in her hand was a fishing rod that had a sponge attached to the end of its line. "How perceptive, I'd applaud you for fending off our assault, but you're not the Shadowchaser that I wanted to face."

"Yeah, yeah, you wanted to face off against Hyde," Barron sighed, picking up his red overcoat from off the floor. "Well too bad, looks like you got me."

"It isn't all bad actually," Envie replied as Barron slipped on his overcoat. "You see, I did want to defeat the grizzled old man for the embarrassment he put me through, but we were planning on facing both him and you at the same time."

"Huh?" Barron questioned, keeping his knife pointed at the Envie. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Looks like we'll have to improvise instead," Envie chuckled as she tossed the fishing rod to the side. "Which works for me, since the deal I was offered was just to defeat a Shadowchaser, in order to get my powers back."

"Hmm, I was wondering about that," Barron muttered standing up straight with a smile on his face. "You didn't have your powers back when you faced against Hyde, so, I'm willing to bet that your little contract with whoever you had possessed wasn't fully complete."

The Envie narrowed her eyes down at Barron, sending him a nasty glare, "… I'm going to enjoy this way too much. We're going to duel Shadowchaser…"

"And if I refuse?" Barron asked. "After all, if you have a key card on you, I'll just take it. And while I don't like hurting women, I don't apply that rule to Envies or women who try to kill me."

"Then how about I give you a reason to cooperate?" Envie answered with a snap of her fingers. "If you don't duel, then my little companion will just slit that pretty little throat of hers. And in case you don't care, maybe you should look at who's under the hood?"

Barron carefully turned his head to the other girl in the hallway, who was pulling back her hood to reveal her slightly auburn hair and twin tails of braided hair that fell onto her shoulders. Barron's eyes widened as a not too distant memory began to flood back into his head, "… Naoto…"

It was the very same girl that Barron had met on his way back to Vegas, only this time her eyes were glassy and she didn't react in her usual manner.

Barron turned back to the Envie, his eyes almost looking like they would burst with rage, "What the hell is she doing here?"

"We had her imported into this little fiasco," Envie answered lifting up her arm to reveal a duel disk, at the same time Naoto lifted her arm as well to do the same. "We thought it would be good enough fodder to provoke both you and the older Shadowchaser to duel. But, since it's just you, we'll just have to over power you with a two-on-one strategy.

"So, if you're more than welcome to walk away Mr. Shadowchaser, but the moment you do, I'll give the order for her to slit her own wrists. And you can try to attack me afterwards if you like, but it'll be too late to save her.

"However, if you win against the two of us, you're more than welcomed to take her away from here."

Barron raised an eyebrow at the offer and sighed loudly as he sheathed the dagger, "And you'll keep your word to that effect?"

"But of course," Envie answered crisply as she pulled a deck of cards from the hoodie pocket, and at the same time Naoto did the same. '_It doesn't matter actually, as long as I have this deck, and as long as that puppet of a girl can use that deck well, then this will be a piece of cake.'_

"Fine then," Barron replied as he pulled on the sides of his overcoat, revealing the deck cases that were strapped inside of it. "If that's the case, then I guess I shouldn't joke around in this duel. I'm just glad that none of my co-workers are here, if they saw me getting really serious, then they'd expect the same level of work out of me every time."

Reaching for the deck case that would be positioned over his heart, Barron produced his own deck of Duel Monster cards and held it up into the air, "So, prepare yourselves… One of you I shall save…"

Barron snapped the cards into his duel disk, making the device light up brightly, "And the other I shall defeat!" (BLP: 8000)

"Awe, how pretty," Envie gagged loudly as she drew the top five cards form her deck while Naoto did the same. "Too bad this isn't some fairy tale, Shadowchaser." (ELP: 8000)

Naoto remained silent as she looked over the cards in her hand, her glassy eyes moving onto the cards' artworks. (NLP: 8000)

"Like I said before," Envie sighed with a shake of her head. "This was originally supposed to be a two on two duel, but for now, we'll just make it a free-for-all duel, so none of us can attack until everyone has taken a turn. And at the very least, since you're put on the spot, we'll let you decide the turn order so…"

"Naoto, myself, then you," Barron answered abruptly with his arms crossed. "That's the order."

"My, aren't you quite the charmer," Envie spat before she turned towards Naoto. "Well, you heard him, puppet. Take your turn."

"… Yes…" Naoto responded as she drew.

Barron winced when he heard her speak, Naoto's voice was dull and devoid of life, at least when he had met her a few months ago, she had a fire in her voice and eyes.

"Summon in defense," Naoto announced before she gently placed a card onto her duel disk, making the ground rumble. "Defense Wall."

From the ground erupted a large living wall appeared in front of Naoto, its comical arms crossing over its chest (0/2100). "Two set cards, turn end."

"Man, you practically took the life out of her," Barron sighed as he drew from the top of his deck. "What'd you do to her?"

"Don't look at me, Shadowchaser," Envie sighed with a shake of her hand. "I don't have access to my magical abilities, but we have plenty of connections here. My guess is that it would be a hypnosis spell or some psychic trick. But I'm not the expert, so you'd have to ask someone else here.

"Not that you're going to get the chance, now make your move."

"Fine, but I should point out that you won't have that attitude for long," Barron replied as he slapped a card onto his duel disk, making a face down monster appear at his side. "I'll set a monster in defense, and I'll set one card face down. Turn end!"

"And it finally comes to me," Envie chuckled, pulling off the top card from her deck. '_Hmm, at least that puppet provided a decent wall that'll allow us to set up for the big boss in this deck. I just need to get things all set.'_

"Since the two of you prefer to play defensively," Envie announced as she placed a card onto her duel disk. "I'll go offensive, and summon Necro Soldier!"

A small flame popped in front of the Envie, immediately forming into a small creepy looking toy nutcracker with a demonic face painted on it's head with a peeling paint job on its body (0/0).

"Ugh, I enjoy using fiends," Barron pointed out with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "And they aren't the prettiest monsters around, but that thing, ugh! What kind of fiend is that?"

"It's not a fiend at all actually," Envie answered holding up three cards from her five card hand. "It's a zombie, a fire zombie, but still a zombie none-the-less."

"… Are you running a zombie deck in an attempt to spite Hyde?" Barron questioned raising an eyebrow as the three cards materialized behind the creepy nutcracker doll.

"Please, the only reason why this monster's in this deck is because it's handy to have," Envie answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "And since this duel is a free-for-all that makes his effect even more useful. And just to show ya, I'll be ending my turn."

"Draw…" Naoto announced as the Necro Soldier laughed loudly.

"Since technically the puppet over there is my opponent," Envie announced as she placed her hand to her deck, instantly allowing her to pick up a card from it. "I can use my Necro Soldier's effect, and I can special summon another Necro Soldier from my deck!"

The moment that Envie slapped the card onto her duel disk, a second, shoddy nutcracker doll appeared next to the original (0/0). "It's a rather nifty ability and…"

The Envie stopped when she realized that Barron was snickering and trying to retain his laughter, "… What the hell are you laughing at, Shadowchaser?"

"You're trying to act all menacing," Barron sputtered with a goofy grin on his face. "But you just used a childish word like nifty! Seriously! That just broke the mood that you had set earlier!"

That's when Barron laughed loudly, making a large blood vessel appear on the side of the Envie's head, her teeth gritting at the same time, '_MUST. RESIST. URGE. TO KILLLLLLLL!'_

"Hah, I needed that laugh," Barron sighed loudly with a smile on his face. "But don't think that I'm not going to beat you just for making me laugh."

Naoto remained silent as she stared off in space.

"Grr… Don't just stand there!" Envie snapped, waving her arm in the air. "Make your move!"

"Understood," Naoto replied as she lifted up a card from her hand. "Set monster. Turn end."

"Seriously, wasn't there a way to let her keep her attitude?" Barron questioned as he drew from his deck. "I remember having a great time when I dueled against her, she always commented about how my monsters acted weird and she was a great duelist, running an offensive rock deck, and didn't really like defending unless she had to…"

"Once again, how the hell would I know?" Envie growled as she pulled another card from her deck. "Either way, I can now summon my third and final Necro Soldier from my deck in attack mode!"

A third doll appeared next to the other two, making all three of the creepy nutcrackers laugh loudly (0/0).

'… _I think it's easy to see that she wants to use that for summoning material,'_ Barron thought to himself as he looked at his face down monster. '_However, this deck thrives on summoning too!'_

"First off, I'll flip my face down monster," Barron announced with his face down monster gleaming in a bright light. "Reveal yourself, Dark Mimic LV 1!"

The gleaming set monster transformed into a goofy living treasure chest that screeched loudly (100/1000). "And when flipped up, I can draw one more card from my deck!"

Barron quickly lifted another card from his deck and held his hand up, "And then I'll play the spell card, Mystik Wok!"

The small Dark Mimic vaporized into a dark mist that flew around Barron's body, making the Shadowchaser smirk as the mist slowly began to disappear. (BLP: 9000)

"Now that was a dumb move," Envie sighed with a shake of her head. "Why the heck did you do that?"

"Cause Envie," Barron replied as he held up a card from his hand. "I was actually hoping one of you would attack and destroy my Mimic. Since with him out, it makes this deck's strategy a little difficult to pull off, allow me to show ya! Since I don't have any monsters out on the field now, I can now special summon this monster from my hand!"

Barron placed the card onto his duel disk, however no monster appeared in front of him, instead several cracks emerged on the wall behind him, "So, give it up for the Evil Cell of the Inverz!"

The wall shattered, unleashing a small metallic bug-like monster that flew around the field and floated around Barron's head (0/0).

"… That's what you're using?" Envie asked with a dulled look in her eyes. "What in the world is that thing?"

"It's a Inverz monster," Barron answered, a large smirk painted over his face. "I told ya, I wasn't going to hold back anything in this duel."

"Hold back what?" Envie spat out with her eyes narrowed down at Barron. "A swarm of bugs?"

"Actually, this still fits my Fiend deck motif," Barron replied with a hand on his hip as he waved his hand about. "This may look like bug, sound like a bug and act like a bug, but I assure you, this little guy's a fiend! But if you won't take my word for it, then how about I show ya another one! I tribute the little guy here in order to summon one of the bigger baddies of my deck!"

The Evil Cell landed on the ground, its entire body began to shake until it shattered into millions of reflective octagonal cells that flew through the air, slowly building up each other until they began to form into a large humanoid and insectoid shaped form that was made up of the octagonal cells. For a moment the collective cells lifted its arms up, revealing a large cell-comprised cape that resembled that of wings.

A jolt of black energy ruptured through the cells, solidifying them to form into a large black and grey armored covered insectoid like demon with long arms, slim legs, a large clawed tail and an insectoid winged head (2400/0). The monster struck an overly dramatic pose, by throwing its right hand up into the air with its legs stretched out.

"… What in the world is it doing?" Envie questioned as a powerful black aura began to flow over the mysterious monster's body. "And what the heck is it anyway?"

"First, introductions!" Barron announced as he slowly lifted his right hand up into the air. "This is Inverz Morth! And when he's tribute summoned by tributing another Inverz monster, I can pay one thousand life points in order to blast two cards on my opponent's field back to their fields!

"I'm thinking Defense Wall and one of your face down cards, Envie!" (BLP: 8000)

The dark aura rushed over the field, crashing into both the Defense Wall and the middle set card, transforming them both into orbs of darkness that flew back into their owner's hands. "And now, Morth! Attack one of those freaky Nutcrackers! Inverz Screech!"

The large insectoid fiend crossed its arms, immediately making all of its muscles bulk up greatly, making its bug like armor clank loudly in annoyance.

"Sorry Shadowchaser! But did you really think that it'd be that easy?" Envie questioned as she pushed a button on her duel disk. "I activate my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor! Now your monster get's blown away and…"

That's when the Inverz Morth shattered into the same octagonal cells that fell to the ground and quickly flew around Barron's body. Barron smirked as he pulled a card from his duel disk and then one from the top of his deck. "Actually, yeah, I did think it was that easy."

"What the…?" Envie questioned. "What the hell just happened?"

"I chained," Barron answered holding up a card that he had slid into his duel disk. "I chained your trap card with a quick-play spell card – One known to the world as Aggressive Move! This card allows me to return one face up tribute summoned Inverz monster from the field to its owner's hand, and then I get to draw another card from my deck.

"Like I just did."

"… Big deal," Envie spat back. "You realize that you're now wide open, right?"

Barron shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Depends on what you mean by 'wide open' actually. After all, I still have one move I'd like to do before I end my turn. I play the spell card, Dark World Dealings!"

All three duelists drew from the top of their decks, and after a few seconds, all three of them discarded a single card from their hands. "And that'll be all from me."

The Envie rolled her eyes in disgust of Barron's attitude, "For someone who said he was getting serious for this duel, you're sure acting the same…"

"What can I say?" Barron replied as he crossed his arms. "I can't help but be a little playful while I'm near a fair lady."

"Flattery won't save you," Envie pointed out as she drew from the top of her deck.

"I was referring to Naoto," Barron spat with his tongue sticking out. "If anything, I consider you to be nothing more than sewer waste."

"That's a unique insult," the Envie huffed as she loomed over her cards.

"What can I say?" Barron reiterated with a smirk on his face. "I'm not a fan of Envies and I'm not a fan of sewers (or rats for that matter!), so I kinda put things I don't like on the same level, so congrats! You're on the same level as sewer scum and escargot."

"… As much as I would like to question why you hate that French delicacy," The Envie replied with her tongue dripping in sarcasm. "We have a duel continue with."

'_Hmm… No sign of the big boss yet, but that still doesn't mean I can't get started on the damage. Not like I could hurt this goof even if I wanted to, the monster can't harm a duelist like that.' _

"First, I'll switch all three of my Necro Soldiers to defense mode," Envie announced as all three of the zombified nutcracker dolls knelt down. "And then, I'll summon Disgraced Mage!"

An eerie black aura flowed over the field, immediately rising up to form into a decrepit older man dressed in ragged dark robes that covered his face (1700/0).

"… Lemme guess something," Barron interrupted with his hand lifted up. "That's a zombie too, right?"

"Yeah," Envie muttered with the flat look appearing in her eyes. "So what?"

"Are you actually trying to make a point with the undead monsters?" Barron asked as he rubbed his chin. "From what I heard, you had first used a Naturia deck, and then an Allure Queen deck. I know I asked this before, but I'll ask again since you're using another weird zombie, is this just a shot at Hyde?"

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, I'm just using these cards because they fit my deck's strategy!" Envie hissed as she threw her hand forward. "Anyway, Disgraced Mage! Wipe that stupid smirk of this dumb ganguro's face!"

"Again with that 'ganguro' word!" Barron snapped with his hands lifted up in the air. "What does that even mean! No one's even told me when I asked!"

While was complaining to himself, he didn't realize that the decrepit mage had lifted his hands up to unleash a dark orb of energy that immediately crashed into Barron's body, "URK!" (BLP: 6300)

The Envie rolled her eyes as she watched Barron recover from the attack, '_Compared to that older Shadowchaser, this one is a little, well, he's just stupid. I almost feel sorry for the moron.'_

Envie shook her head a few times before she fitted a card into her duel disk, "I'll set the card you returned last turn, and end my turn. So, it's the puppet's turn again…"

"Stop calling her that," Barron growled as Naoto drew from the deck she was using.

"Last time I checked, this was America," the Envie retorted. "I can speak however I want."

"Draw…" Naoto announced dully as she lifted a card into her duel disk. "One set card, then flip up the face down monster, Morphing Jar."

The set monster on the brainwashed Naoto's field flipped up, forming into the familiar laughing jar (700/600). "Discard and draw."

"Works for me," Barron replied fitting his cards into his duel disk's graveyard.

"Too bad for you it works for me as well," The Envie chuckled when she drew up the top five cards from her deck. '_Hmm… I drew other half of this deck's strategy, but without the main component, it's just useless!'_

"Next," Naoto continued as she pulled the Morphing Jar's card off of her deck. "Tribute Morphing Jar to tribute summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch."

The Morphing Jar flew into the air before it shattered into a large earth brown colored armored being to crash into the ground in front of Naoto. The armored monster stood up straight when it finally recovered from its crash, using its large arms and fists to help support its massive body (2400/1000). "Granmarg's effect, destroy one face down card on the field, select newest set card on Barron's field."

The large rock monarch slammed her fist into the face down card on Barron's field, and shattered it into millions of pieces. "Well, so much for Negate Attack."

"Direct attack," Naoto commanded as the large monarch pulled its fist back once more. "Crush."

The powerful fist began to fall towards Barron, who only smirked as a loud chime blasted through the air, making the fist stop in midair. "Do not ask for whom the bell tolls…"

That's when the familiar demonic Battle Fader (0/0) appeared over Barron's head. "For it tolls for thee!"

"Ugh, your cheesy lines are starting to get on my nerves," Envie gagged with a repulsed look in her eyes.

"That's impossible," Barron chuckled as he drew from the top of his deck, a large smirk on his face. "I'm too cool to spout off corny one-liners. If you don't believe me, then watch, cause I'm about to do something totally awesome! I activate the spell card Tribe Initiation!"

When Barron fitted the spell card into his duel disk, a familiar card appeared over Barron's Battle Fader, with the card depicting the Evil Cell of the Inverz. "You see, for this card to work, I have to select a monster on my field and a monster in my graveyard, just as long as they are the same type of monster.

"Why do this? Simple really, cause for the rest of the turn, my monster's considered to be the Evil Cell of the Inverz!"

"And how the hell is that even remotely cool?" the Envie asked, gagging slightly afterwards for using the same words that Barron used.

"Well, let me tell ya something about my monsters," Barron stated as he waved another card in his hand. "You see, in order to access their abilities, most of the time you need to sacrifice another Inverz monster, so, take for example this bad boy."

Barron slowly turned the card he waved only moments ago, revealing a level seven, insectoid like fiend just like the last few that Barron Summoned. "This is Inverz Gilafer, and I can tribute summon it by tributing one other Inverz monster. And since my monster Battle Fader is considered to be a Inverz for the turn, I can tribute it and summon Gilafer!"

The Battle Fader shattered like glass that fell at Barron's feet, and the pieces immediately began to clamber onto each other, forming into a larger demonic figure, easily passing eight feet tall and looming over the field. The shattered remains began to solidify to form into another dark armored monster resembling that of horned insect with a long mouth-like tail with a large cannon mounted on its left arm.

The demon seemed to smirk as he stood to the side, and lifted its cannon arm directly at the Envie (2600/0).

"Another stupid pose," Envie groaned. "You said you'd get serious, but I guess you were just pulling my leg with that."

"Perhaps," Barron replied with a snap of his fingers. "But anyway, time for Gilafer's effect to come into play! When he's summoned, I can send one card on my opponent's field and send it to the graveyard. And in the process, I can increase my life points by a thousand!

"I choose Granmarg!"

Naoto didn't react emotionally at all as Granmarg melted into a pool of dark ooze. (BLP: 7300)

Barron took a deep breath and sighed loudly, "Naoto, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Gilafer! Attack Naoto directly!"

The insectoid demon nodded as he lifted his cannon-like arm up and took aim at Naoto, however, instead of firing a powerful blast of black energy, only a cloud of smoke popped out from the cannon's mouth. Naoto coughed as the smoke floated over her body. (NLP: 5400)

"Sorry about that, kitten," Barron sighed as he kicked the rug with his boot. "But I had to do that and…"

"Trap card activate," Naoto announced as she fitted a card into her duel disk, making a large weird machine appear in front of her. "Damage Condenser, discard one card, then special summon from deck equal to or less than the damage taken. Monster selected for effect – Gemknight Crysta."

The machine shattered to unleash a tall looming knight appeared in front of Naoto, completely dressed in white armor that had several crystals jutting from its shoulders and body (2450/1950).

"Okay… Maybe that was a bad idea," Barron chided to himself with a nervous laugh.

"Gee, you think?" Envie questioned with a roll of her eyes. "Any thing else you wanna fail at this turn?"

"Well, considering her monster," Barron replied as he fitted a pair of cards into his duel disk, making them appear behind his smirking Gilafer. "I think it was a good move to inflict that amount of damage."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Envie sighed as she plucked the top card from her deck. "Now then, I believe it's my move, and I'll start this turn with the continuous spell card – Full Moon Mirror!"

A slimy dark ooze bubbled from the ground in front of the Envie, forming into a large item that seemed to have several bumps riddled over its bulky body.

"... And that does what now?" Barron questioned, taking note of something when he looked up. "Hey, wasn't there a ceiling up there before?"

Indeed, looming over the three duelists' head was a large gaping hole that showed a glorious night sky with a full moon that floated overhead.

"Next," Envie continued, ignoring Barron's question, as she immediately lifted a card up from her hand. "I'm playing the spell card – Thunder Crash! At the cost of destroying all of my monsters on my field, I can inflict three hundred points of damage for each of them!

"Unfortunately, since this card inflicts damage to my opponent that includes Naoto as well… But that's no concern of mine."

A large storm cloud appeared over the field, immediately sending a powerful bolt of lightning that crashed into all four of her monsters, vaporizing them instantly. That's when a strong static charge erupted through both Barron's and Naoto's bodies… However, Barron was the only who reacted, with his eyes widening and his charcoal colored hair puffing out into large fuzzy afro. "URK!" (BLP: 6100) (NLP: 4200)

Barron coughed out a few times before he shook his head, with a large frown on his face, "I hate fire, but I hate static electricity even more! Seriously! You know how long it takes me to get my hair into its devilishly handsome locks of hair?"

Envie sighed as she looked at the Shadowchaser who was more preoccupied with his hair rather than the fact that the monstrous object that appeared on her field began to open up some of the lids on it, revealing four mirrors had appeared onto the strange object. '_Yep, he's still a moron.'_

"It's still my turn," Envie announced as she fitted the card into her duel disk, making a large blue pot appear in front of her, laughing loudly. "And I play the spell card, Pot of Avarice, so I'll return two of the Necro Soldiers, the Disgraced Mage, and two of the monsters I had discarded with the puppet girl's Morphing Jar."

Envie shuffled the five cards into her deck and then drew the top two from her deck, "Next, I'll activate my trap card, Limit Reverse, so, I'll bring back the remaining Necro Soldier from my graveyard."

The creepy nutcracker doll reappeared on the Envie's field, cackling loudly as it held its fake musket in the air (0/0). "I'll then set another two cards face down and end my turn."

Naoto slowly drew from her deck, and a small flame appeared in front of the Envie, forming into the second Necro Soldier that knelt down on the ground. "I sure hope you didn't forget about my soldier's special ability…"

"Who could forget something so ugly?" Barron questioned as Naoto looked over the cards in her hand.

"I don't wanna hear something like that from someone using bug like fiends!" Envie hissed as she pointed towards Naoto. "Just get your turn over with!"

Naoto nodded towards the Envie as she held up a card in her hand, "Summon, Gemknight Alexand in attack mode."

Another knight appeared in front of Naoto, this one completely covered with white gleaming armor that had several jewels embedded into it. The knight slammed its fists together and unleashed a mighty battle cry (1800/1200). "Alexand's effect activates at this time. By tributing it, the player is allowed to summon any normal Gem-Knight from the player's deck."

Several cracks began to appear on Alexand's armor, allowing a large amount of flames to pour from the cracks of the jewel themed knight. "Selected monster – Gemknight Ganet."

The armor melted off of the Gemknight, revealing a taller and sleeker knight dressed in red armor with several jewels on the armor. The warrior lifted his hands up, revealing that there were flames pouring from his gauntlets (1900/0).

"Next, activating spell card – Gemknight Fusion," Naoto announced as she held up the card, allowing a bright light to emerge around both of her monsters. "Card acts just like Polymerization for only Gemknight monsters. Selection – Gemknight Crysta and Ganet."

The light began to engulf both of the knights, instantly merging them together to form into a tall and mighty red armored knight with a long billowing cape billowing over its ruby covered armor. The knight nodded as he spun a curved polearm that was pointed towards Barron (2500/1300). "Fusion Summon – Gemknight Rubys in attack position."

"Sweet, I gotta wonder what brought on this change for your deck," Barron questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "However, I gotta point out that your fusion monster, while insanely awesome, can't compare to my strong demonic…"

"Spell card activate," Naoto announced as several more jewels began to embed themselves into Rubys' armor (2600/1300 + 600/0). "Knights Fortune's Templar, when activated, this continuous spell card increases the attack of the selected Gemknight by one hundred points times its level. Gemknight Rubys, attack Inverz Gilafer."

The large knight charged forward and stabbed its polearm directly into the insectoid-demon's chest, shattering the large demon into millions of shards. (BLP: 5600)

"Well… That sucks," Barron muttered with a nervous smirk on his face. "And here I was hoping my charms would be enough to get her out of that evil spell you've got her under."

"Stupid jokes and lame charm isn't going to be able to break a good spell," The Envie pointed out with a dull look in her eyes.

"But it always works in movies, action dramas and comic books!" Barron responded waving his arms up in the air a few times. "And it's always the handsome devil who gets the girl in the end after he saves her from some wicked and ugly villain!"

That's when a large blood vessel appeared on the side of Envie's head, "… You're a damn idiot!"

"That's debatable," Barron replied with a smirk on his face, unaware of the fact that another eye opened up on the Envie's Full Moon Mirror, while the moon above transformed into a half-moon. Barron immediately turned towards Naoto and nodded towards her, "What isn't, is the fact that I'll save you, Nao."

"… It's Naoto," the currently brainwashed girl corrected. "And turn end."

Barron smiled to himself as he drew his next card, allowing the third demonic Necro Soldier to appear on the Envie's field (0/0). Taking a deep breath, Barron smirked as he held up his drawn card to his eyes, "Hmm… I see this is how it's going to go down, then I guess its time to get really serious!"

"Stop contradicting yourself," Envie sighed loudly with a roll of her eyes.

"Can't," Barron replied as he tapped the side of his head a few times. "That's wired in here. Back to what I was saying, I activate Dark Eruption, so, I'll be taking back my Evil Cell."

"Please, your strategy's a predictable as the rising sun," Envie yawned loudly Barron took the card from his graveyard. "You're going to summon that monster and then tribute it for some other Inverz monster."

"Yeesh, way to ruin the surprise," Barron sighed with a shake of his head. "But, I'm going to show you something truly awe inspiring, and it all starts with me special summoning the Evil Cell from my hand!"

The wall behind Barron shattered, immediately allowing the familiar gnat-like fiend to buzz around its master's head (0/0). "And guess what? I'm chaining his summon with Inferno Reckless Summon, so, I'll be selecting that Necro Soldier of yours for its effect…

"Oh wait, you can't summon any more since you have all three out! But as for me, I can summon the other two Evil Cells from my deck!"

Two more Evil Cells erupted from the floor, all three of them buzzing about Barron's body (0/0 x3). "Ya know, I love this deck, especially when I'm about to pull out one of the best of the best that this deck can offer! I tribute two of my three Evil Cells…"

Two of the Evil Cells crashed into each other, shattering upon impact and forming into several reflective cells that began to build up into each other again. "Of course, I only need to sacrifice two monsters for this next guy. So, watch and learn my foe and friend!"

The cells began to meld into a single tall form that was easily ten feet tall and loomed over the field with its bulky demonic and horn ridden armor clanking loudly with a large pair of bug wings sprouted from its back. From its head a trio of horns jutted from a diabolic face that smirked.

The demon crossed its mighty arms over its chest and looked at Naoto – Nodding in approval. Then the demon looked back at the Envie and shook its head in disgust (2800/0). "Inverz… Gasath!"

"Oh joy, a two tribute monster," Envie yawned loudly. "And what pray tell does this one do?"

"Well, when it's summoned," Barron explained as Gasath lifted both of its hands up, creating an orb of red energy and an orb of blue energy. "I'm offered a choice. I can either destroy all spells and trap cards on the field, or I can destroy all monsters. And frankly, I can handle your spells and traps, so I'll destroy all monsters!"

Gasath crushed the blue orb in its clawed hands and slammed the red orb into the ground, sending a powerful shockwave through the ground that crashed into the other five monsters on the field, shattering all three of the Necro Soldiers, the Evil Cell of the Inverz and the armor on the Gemknight Rubys (2500/1300).

"Uh… Why didn't that knight get destroyed as well?" Barron questioned as four more mirror opened up on the weird item in front of the Envie and the moon above almost disappeared completely…

"Knights Fortune's Templar's second effect," Naoto explained dully as she held up the card. "When the selected monster would be destroyed by card effects, I can opt to send the card to the graveyard instead."

"Like I said, sweet strategy," Barron replied as he turned back towards the Envie. "And you, well, you're wide open! Gasath! Direct attack!"

Envie's eyes widened as the large insectoid demon leapt towards her and slammed its claw directly into the Envie's body, making her eyes widen greatly. "URK! You little…" (ELP: 5200)

"You had full life points for too long," Barron replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he fitted a card into his duel disk. "I set one card face down, and end my turn…"

"You're going to regret that," Envie growled as she threw her hand forward. "During your End Phase, I activate my face down spell – Fires of Doomsday!"

Two small flames appeared in front of the Envie, both of them black and beginning to form into a pair of demonic imps that floated over the field (0/0 x2).

"Oh crap," Barron muttered as the Envie drew from the top of her deck. "You could've used those to block my attack, so you're just waiting to use them just so you can tribute them…"

"Guess you're not as dull as I thought," Envie replied looking at the card that she just drew. "Yes, that's correct, and thanks to this last draw, I got the one monster that'll destroy you completely. Admittedly, this deck was to focus on having my monsters summoned quickly and then destroyed, just so I could have my best monster the greatest strength it can possibly have. I'm almost there too, but frankly, I'm more interested in destroying you right now!

"I sacrifice both of my tokens, in order to summon something even darker than your fiends!"

Both of the Doomsday tokens melted into the ground, creating a dark liquid that began to seep into the floor for a few moments. Then, like a geyser erupting, the ooze began to build itself up into a large demonic creature, with a large bulky black and purple body with one large yellow eye in the center of its torso. Meanwhile, on its back and body were several armored tentacles that helped support the mighty demon's body.

The demon screeched so loud that the floor began to shake violently (3000/1000). "The God of Darkness – Dark God!"

Barron's entire body shook slightly at the sight of the mighty demonic beast before him, its one eye looking into his, "T-T-That's…"

"Yes, feel the fear," Envie chuckled as she lifted her hands up to the side. "The power that this dark demon possesses will eradicate you into nothing more than dust! Only now can you feel the gravity of this situation and…"

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Barron roared loudly looking at the massive demon. "That's a fiend! Right?"

Envie stepped back slightly, almost stepping into the demonic Dark God behind her, '_Yeesh, yet another side that I didn't need to see to this guy.'_

"Let's see how excited you are when I blow your monster away! Dark God! Destroy his Gasath!"

The Dark God's eye widened and immediately unleashed a powerful burst of dark energy that crashed into Gasath's body, shattering the mighty Inverz monster into countless small embers that flew about Barron's body. "Sweet attack!" (BLP: 4900)

"… You don't even notice that my Dark God can burn off an additional seven points of damage when it destroys one of your monsters," Envie pointed out as the final mirror opened up on her Full Moon Mirror. "Well, maybe this will catch your attention. Look above!"

Barron followed the Envie's suggestion to see that moon that was above the three duelists had completely disappeared. "Wow, I've never seen a lunar eclipse before, something rather beautiful and ominous to it at the same time. So, what caused to happen?"

"This deck of mine focuses on summoning and destroying my own monsters," Envie answered as a dark aura seeped from the Full Moon Mirror allowing a dark aura to engulf the entire hallway. "All for this one purpose, you see, this Full Moon Mirror gains a counter each time a monster is destroyed, either mine, yours or the puppet's. When there are ten counters, I can send the continuous spell card to the graveyard in order to activate the card that will seal the outcome of this duel.

"So… Arise – Infinite Demon Summoning Mirrors!"

Four twisted pillars erupted from the ground, each of them topped with a cloaked demon, each of them clutching a single mirror that reflected the Dark God's figure in each of them. "Now, watch! Dark God! I order you to use this field spell's dark powers to unleash your ultimate power!"

That's when four orbs of pure darkness popped out from the Dark God's body, crashing into the ground and immediately forming into four identical clones of the Dark God, save for the fact that they were half the size of the original Dark God (3000/1000 x4). "In game terms, when a player owns the Dark God, they can summon as many Dark God Tokens on their field, and not only do they have the same attack strength, but they also have the same…"

"SOOOOO COOOOOOOOL!" Barron howled through the hallway, his eyes gleaming brightly at the same time. "That's an awesome combo! Five three-thousand attackers, all in the same turn! That's it! I've decided!"

"Huh?" Envie questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"The moment this duel is done," Barron chuckled as he pointed his finger towards the Envie. "I'm stealing that deck!"

"Wait, what?" Envie questioned with the puzzled look melting into a surprised face. "You're… Going to steal my deck?"

"Yep!" Barron announced with a large grin on his face. "I may love my current fiends, but I can't turn down adding such a cool combo to one of my decks! Besides, I've been looking to make a sixth deck, and that guy could be the deck's headliner!"

"… I… I don't know what to say…" Envie admitted with her head lowered.

"How about… You say you surrender?" Barron suggested with the grin on his face growing. "That way, I can get my hands on that deck quickly and I can save the kitten over here, and maybe I'll let ya go."

"Are you retarded?" The Envie spat. "I'm not going to surrender! Especially when I've got the advantage here! And let's not forget, your field is completely open! The girl you're trying to save has a powerful monster and can easily summon another that'll crush your life points!"

"… That's if she can do it," Barron replied as he smiled towards Naoto. "But go ahead Kitten, feel free to take your best shot at me."

'… _Seriously, what sort of Shadowchaser is going to say he's going to steal a deck from someone?'_ The Envie thought as Naoto drew from the top of her deck. '_What sort of operation are they running!'_

"Spell card effect activates," Naoto announced as she reached into her graveyard slot, pulling out two cards. "Gemknight Fusion, while this card is in the graveyard, player can remove one Gemknight from the graveyard in order to add the spell card to the hand. Remove Alexand to perform this effect."

Barron whistled loudly, "Nice! Dark God, Gemknights… This is an awesome day to see so many cool strategies! Say, Naoto! Tell me, what ya think of my Inverz monsters? They've managed to hold their own so far, and have even gotten a few good shots in and…"

"Continuing turn," Naoto announced as she held up another card from her hand. "Spell card – Dark Factory of Mass Production adds two normal monsters from graveyard to hand. Gemknights Crysta and Sapphia from my graveyard."

"But they're going to go straight back there, aren't they?" Barron asked as Naoto lifted up the three cards she just added to her hand moments ago. "Yep, another fusion!"

A powerful vortex appeared over Naoto's head, drawing two cards from her hand both of them transforming into the Gemknight Crysta and another Gemknight, this one covered with white armor with blue tint on it that was curved slightly (0/2100). Both of them flew into the vortex that shattered to unleash a larger knight that was just as tall as Rubys.

This knight was dressed in dark blue armor with a black cape billowing from its bulky shoulder pads and was armed with a large shield that had a large blade jutting from the end of it (1400/2600). "Fusion Summon – Gemknight Aquamarnia."

"Nice!" Barron announced with a thumbs up towards the two monsters on Naoto's field. "Your general rock strategy was awesome before, but this one just takes the cake! Keep it up, little kitten!"

"Rubys! Aquamarnia! Direct attack!" Naoto announced as both knights leapt through the air, Rubys bringing its pole arm down on Barron while Aquamarnia stabbed the shield blade into Barron's stomach…

… However, as the attacks connected with Barron's body, he didn't even flinch or even bat an eye. (BLP: 1000)

"Monster effect," Naoto announced as Aquamarnia knelt down with its shield covering his chest. "When Aquamarnia attacks, this Gemknight goes to defense mode."

"What's wrong, Shadowchaser?" Envie chuckled as Barron took a deep breath. "Have you finally given up?"

"… Nope!" Barron laughed as a powerful gold aura erupted over his body. "In fact, I'm going to go all out now! I activate my trap card – Shock Draw! Now, for every thousand points of damage I took, I'll be gaining the ability to draw one more card!"

Barron pulled off the top three cards from his deck and fanned them up in front of him, '_Awesome! Just what the doctor ordered!'_

"I have to ask, where does that confidence of yours come from?" Envie asked as a set card appeared behind both of Naoto's knights.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in a little back story," Barron chuckled with a large grin on his face. "It all started one day, on the day that I was born…"

"Fast forward please," Envie groaned loudly. '_Moron…'_

"Very well," Barron replied as he turned towards Naoto. "I gotta say something, so I'll say this. It was about five years ago, a few months before I became a Shadowchaser and my Aware powers were developing. It was during this confusing time that my older sister lost her boyfriend in a car accident, and she was devastated. Heck, I would be too if the woman that I promised to spend the rest of my days with died on the day after I proposed…

"It was a few days after that she began to act weird, claiming to see her dead fiancé and that we were blind to not see her. She began to distance herself away from everyone… But eventually, I began to see her dead lover as well, and I was confused what was going on."

"I see, so your sister became the target of one of my fellow Envies," the Envie chuckled sinisterly. "So, that's why you can't stand the sight of me… I'm guessing that unlike my ritual, this Envie was successful in theirs."

"Yeah… I met up with the local Shadowchasers a little too late to save her from her fate," Barron answered lowering his head. "She's still alive, but, now she's just in a hospital in a town outside of Vegas… That Envie practically took away her life though, making her nothing more than a shell of her former self."

Envie sighed loudly, "Oh yes, to drain a person's will and basic life force. It is in our nature to do so in order to survive in this world. I must say it is quite fun to get the ritual set up, but it was too bad that my ritual was rushed, that brat Theodore's parents managed to find him before I could fully complete the ritual."

"Yeah, but you still managed to do enough harm to get a physical body," Barron replied as he looked at the jewel that was hanging around the Envie's neck. "And that's all I need to know about you, you damn Envie."

"But that still doesn't answer my question," Envie pointed out with a smirk on her face. "I can see your resolve, but I can't see where that confidence comes from…"

"Oh that?" Barron chuckled with a gleam from his teeth. "That's all thanks to the Five Handsome Devil Rules!"

"Are you being serious?" Envie asked with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of her head.

"Rule number one, never back down in front of a lady!" Barron announced as he drew from the top of his deck. "Rule number two, even in the darkest hour, the handsome devil will always win! And, I'll be honest, I forgot the last three."

"When why bother mentioning them!" Envie snarled snapping her foot into the ground a few times.

"Because it's screwing with your head," Barron admitted. "And it's funny to do that."

That's when a look of pure bloodlust appeared in the Envie's eyes. '_MUST. RESIST. URGE. TO. STRANGLE!'_

"Anyway," Barron announced as he reached into his graveyard slot. "Since I don't have any spells or traps on my field now, I can activate the effect of a monster card in my graveyard, so, let's give it up for Scout of the Inverz!"

A dark portal of energy appeared in front of Barron, instantly allowing a small ant like demon covered with silver armor appeared in front of him with its arms crossed (200/0). "Next, I'll set one monster face down, and set three cards face down! Turn end!"

As the set cards appeared in front of Barron, the young Shadowchaser smirked wildly, "So, ladies, you've got one turn each before I blow one of you out of the water. I suggest that you take your best shots!"

"Now that I know where that confidence comes from," Envie grumbled under her breath as she drew from the top of her deck. "I'm going to enjoy this far more than a sane person should. Especially since I've got five powerful attacks that can drain your life points down to zero! Dark God Token one! Attack his Scout of Inverz!"

One of the smaller Dark God's opened its eye wide and unleashed a powerful burst of dark energy towards the small insectoid demon…

… Only to have it swept up by a powerful vortex of energy that absorbed it.

"Sorry!" Barron laughed as he lifted up a trap card from his duel disk, revealing the trap card Negate Attack. "But you're not going to be able to lay a finger on my monsters, Envie!"

"Oh well, I guess it's up to the puppet then," Envie sighed loudly as she looked at all five of her Dark Gods. "Cause, if you didn't know, her Rubys has the ability to inflict damage through defense."

"Oh, well… That sucks," Barron chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sure I can survive this."

"Can't you even do basic math?" Envie sighed loudly as Naoto drew from her deck. "Puppet! Just end this farce!"

Naoto nodded as she threw her hand forward, making Rubys charge forward, its polearm lifted over its head and began to bring down the weapon down on the Scout of the Inverz and sliced the weapon right through the Scout's body.

However, Barron just laughed loudly as the pixels flew around his body, "And in response to my monster's destruction, I'll just activate the good old trap card – Defense Draw!"

"GAH! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Envie snapped with her teeth barred towards Barron as he drew from the top of his deck.

"Oh yeah!" Barron announced as he snapped his fingers. "That was rule number four! Always be tenacious when it comes to a person's life!"

"Gah! Enough of those rules!" Envie snapped as she threw her finger forward. "They don't make the situation any better! Just take your turn already!"

"… I'll be glad to do so!" Barron announced as he drew from the top of his deck. "Cause now, its payback time! I activate my trap card – Call of the Haunted!"

The ground erupted, immediately allowing a familiar pair of claws to erupt from the ground, allowing the Inverz Gasath to pull itself back from the ground, snarling in annoyance (2800/0).

"Too bad his effect can't help you at all," Envie sighed loudly.

"His effect can't," Barron answered as he fitted a card into his duel disk, making a powerful black aura erupt around his two monsters. "But I've got just the guy to fix this! I tribute both my Inverz Gasath and my face down Inverz All-Purpose…"

Both of the monsters on Barron's field shattered like glass, instantly transforming into several mirror-like cells that flowed around Barron's body. The cells began to build up right in front of Barron, forming into an titan of a monster, with a large bulky body with four large arms that had two crossed over its broad chest with the other two horn covered arms slamming into each other. Several beetle like horns jutted from the monster's shoulders' arms back and head, with a pair of insanely large pair of wings erupting from its back. The mirror like cells melded together to form into the black and yellow armor that covered this massive monster's entire body.

The demon snapped all four of its arms to the side and roared so loud that all five of the Dark Gods and both of the Gemknights stumbled backwards (3200/0), "INVERZ GREYS!"

"W-What is that thing?" Envie stuttered at the mere sight of the tall and empowering Inverz Demon.

Even Naoto had reacted to the powerful monster's appearance, her eyes blinking a few times at the sight of it.

"This… This is my ace in the hole!" Barron roared as a dark aura erupted over his body. "This monster is so powerful that I can't special summon it and it can only be tribute summoned by sacrificing three Inverz monsters, and since my face down All-Purpose counts as two tributes when used for a tribute for an Inverz monster.

"But enough about that, this monster… For the cost of half of my current life points, I can destroy all other cards on the field!" (BLP: 500)

"WHAT?" Both Envie and Naoto announced as four orbs of pure darkness appeared in Greys' four hands, each of them pulsing wildly.

"GREYS! EARTH SHATTER!" Barron roared as Greys slammed all four of the orbs into the floor, making the entire floor ripple around the mighty demon's body.

The ripples dashed over the floor and lapped into all of the cards on the field, slamming into the five Dark Gods, the Infinite Demon Summoning Mirror, the two Gemknights on Naoto's field as well as all of the face down cards that were on the field – And for a moment, nothing happened.

Then several cracks ran along all over the cards on the field, dark energy erupting from each and every one of them. That's when the cards all exploded into millions of shards that flew through the air, leaving both the Envie and Naoto with completely opened fields…

"Ha… Ha… Ha-How do you like me now?" Barron laughed as he crossed his arms. "In one single turn, I wiped out each and every one of your guys' strategies and…"

"N-Not bad," Naoto interrupted as she held up a card. "But, monster effect activates – When Gemknight Aquamarina is sent from the field to the graveyard, one card on my opponent's field returns to their hand."

Barron's eyes widened as he watched his mighty insectoid demon disappear in a blue light, making Barron pull the card from his duel disk.

"Yes! Yes! Just a little bit more!" Envie laughed loudly. "All we need to do is summon our weakest monsters and we can…"

"Excellent move there, kitten!" Barron laughed loudly with a large smile covering his face. "That little defense could probably throw off many opponents!"

Naoto turned her head to the side, scratching her slightly reddened cheek.

"And as for you," Barron growled turning towards the Envie. "It's still my turn, and thanks to Naoto here, I got what I have in my hand to pull off an awesome move! I activate the spell card, Highest Bid!"

Barron turned the spell card he just announced while holding up the Inverz Greys card for a moment before he fitted both of them into his duel disk's graveyard slot. "So, by sending the level ten monster in my hand to the graveyard, I can draw three more cards from my deck!"

Pulling off the top three cards from his deck, Barron turned one of the cards around, "I activate the spell card, Recurring Nightmare! Now, almost all the cards in my graveyard at accessible since almost all Inverz have zero defense! Now, I'll take back not only the Evil Cell of the Inverz, but another monster that I had discarded earlier thanks to Nao's Morphing Jar."

Both cards were pulled out of Barron's duel disk as he slapped one onto his duel disk, "But anyway, back to the duel! Since I have no monsters, I can special summon my Evil Cell once more!"

The floor shattered again, unleashing the smaller insect Inverz monster that buzzed around Barron's body (0/0). "Next, I play Double Summon! So now, I can normal summon once more, so let's give it up for the monster I pulled back!

The Evil Cell shattered into millions of reflective cells that began to build up into a more human-like monster that was roughly Barron's height with a large horn on its head. The cells began to meld and darken, revealing a sleek armored man (it was hard since the monster's face was completely covered with a large yellow visor that had a rhinoceros beetle horn jutting from its face). Unlike the other monsters that Barron had summoned through out the duel, this monster's silver and black armor was sleek with several yellow symbols on the dark chest plates.

The monster didn't turn towards either duelist, but rather lifted his right hand into the air, and just pointed towards the sky (2400/0). "Meet the Inverz Zecter, and although there are stronger Inverz monsters in my deck, this guy is the one that I can rely on for this situation.

"But for now, I think its time for some well deserved pay back! Zecter! Attack the Envie directly!"

The dark armored Inver turned its gaze on the Envie and immediately blurred away. The Envie tilted her head slightly trying to figure out where the monster had gone when all of a sudden, the sleek Inverz monster appeared in front of her, its back to her. Before she could react, the Zecter spun around and slammed its foot into her head, knocking her to the side with a loud cry of pain echoing through the room, "OOOWWW! YOU BASTARD!" (ELP: 2800)

"Can't take the attack?" Barron asked fitting the last card in his hand into his duel disk, making it appear behind his Zecter who had appeared back on his field. "Then surrender."

The Envie bit her lower lip as she drew from the top of her deck, '_He… He may have gotten rid of Dark God, but it's not gone completely! I just drew my own Call of the Haunted, and I've got Morphing Jar in my hand, so I can easily refresh my hand and hopefully bring out a second Infinite Demon Summoning Mirror and blow the rest of this fool's life points out of the water!'_

"I set two cards, one monster and one spell or trap," Envie announced as the set cards appeared on her field. "Turn end!"

Naoto slowly drew from the top of her deck, and looked at the card.

"Alright Naoto, you're in the lead," Barron chuckled as he crossed his arm. "You've got a few cards in your hand, and both of your opponent's have a monster out, so, what ya going to do?"

'_Does he really think he can reach her?'_ Envie thought with a shake of her head. '_He's a bigger idiot than I thought, he's not going to be able to break that spell with just some words of encouragement.'_

"A-Activate spell card," Naoto announced as she fitted the card into her duel disk. "Re-Fusion allows me to special summon a Fusion monster from my graveyard and equip it with the card. Selected card – Gemknight Rubys."

A powerful flame erupted on the field, allowing the red armored Gemknight to reappear on Naoto's field, spinning the polearm in his hands (2500/1300). "Next, monster summon, Gemknight Rumarin."

A bolt of electricity slammed into the ground in front of Naoto, forming into a golden armored knight with several prongs attached to his gauntlets that had several sparks of electricity surging from them (1600/1800).

'_Well, looks like I won't have to summon my Dark God again,'_ Envie thought as Rumarin shattered into several electrical sparks that flowed into Rubys' body.

"Second monster effect," Naoto announced as electricity began to surge around Rubys' polearm (2500/1300 + 1600/0). "Once per turn, Rubys can tribute a monster to gain its attack strength until the end phase."

"Yes! Yes my puppet!" Envie laughed loudly as Rubys stepped towards the middle of the field. "Destroy this fool! Do it! Do it now!"

"Rubys attack…" Naoto stopped for a second, her eyes fading and lighting up at random intervals.

"What are you waiting for!" Envie snarled. "Attack his monster and end this duel!"

"Go right ahead Nao," Barron cheered on with a bright smile. "Come on, you know you wanna beat me, and I wouldn't mind losing to you. You're an excellent duelist and you've got some skills that could rival the best of us in the Shadowchasers…

"So you do what you gotta do."

"… Rubys…" Naoto muttered.

"I don't know if you remember, or if you can even hear me," Barron chuckled with a wave of his hand. "But, if you can, I made a promise that we'd see each other again, well… If we make it out of this, I'll make sure that you'll get in the Shadowchasers. And that's not a chance…

"It's a promise."

Naoto's eyes widened before she closed them. "… Rubys, attack…

"ATTACK THE FACE DOWN MONSTER!"

"WHAT?" Envie shouted as the red armored knight dashed over the field and stabbed its polearm into the face down monster, making the Morphing Jar flip up and laugh in pain before it shattered into millions of pixels. "You little brat! How dare you attack me and…"

"Monster effect activate," Naoto interrupted as several flames erupted around the Envie's body. "Rubys… Rubys has a trample ability!"

The flames crashed into the Envie's body, making the Envious Malevolence growl in annoyance at the holographic flames. "You… You little bitch! How dare you disobey me!" (ELP: 0)

The Envie didn't know if her commands would through now, but she lifted her hand up and prepared to snap her fingers to send the command that would make Naoto slit her own neck. However, a familiar gloved hand grasped her own hand from the holographic flames.

Envie followed the hand down to see Barron standing in front of her with his grip tightening around hers. "You!"

The Envie was about to raise her other hand, only to have Barron thrust his other hand, except, he didn't aim for her free hand, but rather he snatched the jewel from the Envie's neck and held it away from her. Envie's eyes widened, "Wait! W-What are you doing?"

"I may not have been able to save my sister," Barron replied as he lifted the jewel over his head. "But now I know how to save her, and how to slay an Envie!"

Barron threw his fist down and released the jewel smashing it against the ground and shattering it into millions of shards that scattered the floor. Envie's eyes widened as her skin began to lose its color, "You bastard… How dare you, you damn bastard! I'll…"

The Envie didn't get a chance to finish when the Envie's entire body dissipated into nothing more than a cloud of smoke and ash that allowed her clothes to fall empty to the ground. Barron sighed loudly as he shook his hand, getting some of the ash off his hand, "So, that's how an Envie dies… Interesting."

"Morphing Jar's effect," Naoto's voice sounded out, making Barron jump slightly and made him spin around to see Naoto draw the top five cards from her deck. "Both players discard their hands then draw five new cards."

"… Looks like this duel's not done… Not by a long shot!" Barron laughed as he pulled off the top five cards from his deck. "Fine by me! Besides, I wanted to see what else these Gemknights can do!"

"Three cards set," Naoto announced as the three cards appeared behind Rubys (2500/1300). "Turn end."

"Aw man, you could at least try to sound a little bit more excited," Barron sighed as he pulled off a sixth card from his deck. "You've got a strong monster and quite a few set cards, one of which I'm sure will allow you to summon another awesome Fusion monster.

"But unfortunately, I think I'll be ending this duel right here, right now! And it all starts with a familiar spell card – Recurring Nightmare! So, I'll take back Morth and Evil Cell, but sadly Morth's going right back into the graveyard, since I'm activating the spell card – Double Attack! So now my level five Zecter can attack twice this turn when I discard my level six Morth from my hand.

"Next, comes two equip cards – Junk Barrage and Axe of Despair!"

A large demonic axe appeared on the Zecter's back, making the warrior shake his head at the sight of the weapon (2400/0 + 1000/0). "Now then, let's try this! Zecter! Attack Rubys!"

The black armored Inverz dashed over the field, its fists pulled back and prepared to attack when all of a sudden a powerful barrier made of glass appeared in between both the Inverz monster and the Gemknight. Naoto had her hand lifted as the Inverz Zecter threw its fist forward and slammed it against the barrier, "Trap card, activate – Mirror Force. All monsters on your field are now…"

The barrier shattered, allowing the Zecter to continue his attack and ran forward once more, "Sorry little kitten, but I never got to explain what my Zecter can do! You see, once per turn, he can't be destroyed! Either by battle or by card effect! And since Mirror Force doesn't negate the attack…"

The Inverz Zecter slammed its hands into the ground and spun over the ground to slam both of its feet into Gemknight's helmet and shattered it into millions of shards that sliced past Naoto's body, "URK!" (NLP: 3300)

"And thanks to Junk Barrage," Barron announced as the Zecter landed on the ground in front of Naoto and held his hand up into the air, unleashing several black orbs that crashed into Naoto's body. "You take half of your monster's attack as damage!" (NLP: 2050)

"And for the icing on the cake, thanks to double attack, Zecter gets one more attack this turn!"

Zecter slowly walked up towards Naoto, who had instinctively took a single back when the fiend lifted his hand up and held his hand towards her forehead. And then, he held back his pointer finger and then…

WHAP!

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naoto snapped as she held her red forehead. (NLP: 0)

"And that's game," Barron smirked as Zecter sighed loudly before he disappeared. Barron chuckled to himself as he reached into his duel disk, and pulled out the card he had set in his turn prior…

Magic Cylinder.

Then with a shake of his head, Barron turned towards Naoto, who at the moment was on her knees with her head lowered. "Well, tell me something Kitten, you feeling better?"

Slowly, Naoto lifted her head up at the familiar voice that was addressing her, and that's when she saw Barron standing over her with a smile on his face, "B-Barron? W-what are you doing in Kansas?"

"Sorry, but we're not in Kansas any more," Barron snickered as he knelt down. "How are you feeling Nao?"

"It's… It's Naoto…" The girl yawned before she fell to the side, her eyes closed.

Barron blinked a few times when he realized that Naoto was sleeping soundly, "Hmm… I guess that must've tired her out."

A little curious, Barron looked at the girl's duel disk and looked at the remaining two set cards that were in it – Birthright and Justi-Break. Barron smiled as he stood up, his mind now racking around, '_Hmm… Well, I can't just leave her here. That'd be irresponsible, but, should I take her with me?'_

With a loud sigh, Barron walked over to the remains of the Envie (basically her cards, duel disk and clothes) and began to shuffle through them. '_At the very least, I'll be taking the cards and maybe I'll find a key card…_

'_Hmm… Now I think I can understand thieves a little better now…'_

TBC

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Necro Soldier / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Zombie/Effect:** During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, you can Special Summon 1 "Necro Soldier" from your hand or Deck.

**Description:** a small creepy looking toy nutcracker with a demonic face painted on it's head with a peeling paint job on its body

**Disgraced Mage / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 0 / Zombie/Effect:** When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, return that monster to its owner's Deck instead of sending it to the graveyard. If you would take Battle Damage from a battle involving this card, you can return this card and all the cards in your hand to your Deck instead.

**Description:** a decrepit older man dressed in ragged dark robes that covered his face

_These two cards were used by Yami Bakura in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga/Anime._

**Full Moon Mirror / Continuous Spell / Effect:** Each time a monster on the field is destroyed, place 1 'Full Moon Counter' on this card (max. 10). If there are 10 'Full Moon Counters' on this card, you can send it to the Graveyard to activate 1 'Infinite Demon Summoning Mirrors' from your hand or Deck.

**Image:** a large item that seemed to have several bumps riddled over its bulky body

**Infinite Demon Summoning Mirrors / Field Spell / Effect:** While a player controls a face-up 'God of Darkness – Dark God', they must Special Summon as many 'Dark God Token's as possible that have the same original Level, Type, Attribute, ATK, DEF, and Effects as that monster. If there is no face-up 'God of Darkness – Dark God' on the field, destroy all 'Dark God Tokens' on the field.

**Image: **Four twisted pillars erupted from the ground, each of them topped with a cloaked demon, each of them clutching a single mirror that reflected the Dark God's figure in each of them.

**God of Darkness – Dark God / Dark / LV. 10 / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 1000 / Fiend/Effect:** This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card cannot attack your opponent directly. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 700 damage to your opponent.

**Description:** a large demonic creature, with a large bulky black and purple body with one large yellow eye in the center of its torso while on its back and body were several armored tentacles that helped support the mighty demon's body

_The preceding three cards were used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime _

**Gemknight Fusion / Normal Spell / Effect:** Send, from your hand or your side of the field to your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters listed on a 'Gemknight' Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) If this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove from play 1 'Gemknight' monster from your Graveyard to add this card to your hand.

**Description:** Two Gemknight reenacting the famous Polymerization card's picture with several jewels around them.

**Gemknight Crysta / Earth / LV. 7 / ATK: 2450 / DEF: 1950 / Rock:** With optimized crystal power, he's a high ranking member of the Gemknights whose fighting power changes the tide of battle. With this high attack power, he's able to prevail against his enemies. However, this optimized power has its limits, so he values the ability to combine with his allies.

**Description:** a tall looming knight appeared in front of Naoto, completely dressed in white armor that had several crystals jutting from its shoulders and body

**Gemknight Ganet / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 0 / Pyro:** A soldier of the Gemknights wielding the power of the Garnet, which allows him to crush his enemies with his flaming fists.

**Description:** a taller and sleeker knight dressed in red armor with several jewels on the armor with flames pouring from his gauntlets

**Gemknight Alexand / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200 / Rock/Effect:** You can Tribute this card to select and Special Summon 1 'Gemknight' Normal monster from your deck.

**Description: **A knight covered with white gleaming armor that had several jewels embedded into it.

**Gemknight Sapphia / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2100 / Aqua:** Using the Sapphire's power to control water as he pleases, he deftly deflects any opponent attack. But despite his quiet, defensive stance, he is trusted by his companions.

**Description:** another Gemknight, this one covered with white armor with blue tint on it that was curved slightly

**Gemknight Rumarin / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1800 / Thunder:** Using the mysterious energy of the yellow Tourmaline, he fights to create change. Many Gems have much in common with his exciting life.

**Description:** a golden armored knight with several prongs attached to his gauntlets that had several sparks of electricity surging from them

**Gemknight Aquamarnia / Earth / LV. 6 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 2600 / Aqua/Fusion/Effect:** [Gemknight Sapphia + 1 'Gemknight' monster] This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Extra deck except by Fusion Summon with the above SFusion material monsters. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, select and return 1 card your opponent controls to its owner's hand.

**Description:** A knight dressed in dark blue armor with a black cape billowing from its bulky shoulder pads and was armed with a large shield that had a large blade jutting from the end of it

**Gemknight Rubys / Earth / LV. 6 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1300 / Pyro/Fusion/Effect:** [Gemknight Ganet+ 1 Gemknight monster] This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck except by Fusion summon with the above Fusion Material monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 face-up 'Gem' monster to have this card gain ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK until the End Phase.

**Description:** A tall and mighty red armored knight with a long billowing cape billowing over its ruby covered armor armed with a curved polearm

_The preceding cards have been released in DUEL TERMINAL Packs in Japan._

**Evil Cell of the Inverz / Dark / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Fiend/Effect:** If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be Tributed, except for a Tribute Summon of an 'Inverz' monster, and cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.

**Description: **a small metallic bug-like monster

**Inverz All-Purpose / Dark / LV. 2 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 0 / Fiend/Effect:** If this card is used to Tribute Summon an 'Inverz' monster, this card can be treated as 2 Tributes.

**Description:** A small fiend with a pine cone like armor covering its grub like body.

**Scout of the Inverz Dark / LV. 1 / ATK: 200 / DEF: 0 / Fiend/Effect:** If this card is in your Graveyard during the start of your Main Phase 1 and you control no Spell or Trap cards, you can special summon it. During the turn you activated this effect you cannot special summon any monsters. This card cannot be Tributed, except for a Tribute Summon of a 'Inverz' monster, and cannot be used as a Synchro Material monster.

**Description:** a small ant like demon covered with silver armor

**Inverz Morth / Dark / LV. 6 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 0 / Fiend/Effect:** When this card is Tribute Summoned by tributing 1 'Inverz' monster, you can pay 1000 Life Points to select up to 2 cards your opponent controls and return them to their owner's hands.

**Description:** a large black and grey armored covered insectoid like demon with long arms, slim legs, a large clawed tail and an insectoid winged head

**Inverz Gilafer / Dark / LV. 7 / ATK: 2600 / DEF: Fiend/Effect:** You can Tribute Summon this monster in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 'Inverz' monster. When you Tribute Summon this card with an 'Inverz' monster as tribute, you can select 1 card your opponent controls and send it to the graveyard, and gain 1000 Life points.

**Description:** A dark armored monster resembling that of horned insect with a long mouth-like tail with a large cannon mounted on its left arm

**Inverz Gasath / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 0 / Fiend/Effect:** When this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing 2 'Inverz' monsters, select and activate 1 of the following effects:

-) Destroy all other monsters on the field.

-) Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

**Description:** ten feet tall and loomed over the field with its bulky demonic and horn ridden armor clanking loudly with a large pair of bug wings sprouted from its back. From its head a trio of horns jutted from a diabolic face

**Aggressive Move / Quick-Play Spell / Effect:** Return one face-up Tribute Summoned 'Inverz' monster to the hand to draw 1 card.

**Image: **Inverz Gasath with dark energy radiating from its hand.

**Inverz Greys / Dark / LV. 10 / ATK: 3200 / DEF: 0 / Fiend/Effect:** This card cannot be Special Summoned. You must Tribute 3 'Inverz' monsters to Normal Summon or Set this card. Once per turn, you can pay half of your Life points to destroy all other cards on the field.**  
Description:** A titan of a monster, with a large bulky body with four large arms that had two crossed over its broad chest with the other two horn covered arms slamming into each other. Several beetle like horns jutted from the monster's shoulders' arms back and head, with a pair of insanely large pair of wings erupting from its back. The mirror like cells melded together to form into the black and yellow armor that covered this massive monster's entire body.

_The Preceding cards have been released in Japan for the Duel Terminal _

**Tribe Initiation / Normal Spell / Effect:** Select one face up monster on your field. Then, select one monster card in your graveyard that is the same type as the selected monster on the field. The selected monster on the field is treated to have the selected monster in the graveyard's name until the end phase that this card was activated.

**Image:** Three Amazoness monsters looking down a shy Command Knight

**Inverz Zecter / Dark / LV. 5 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 0 / Fiend/Effect:** This card cannot be special summoned. You must tribute at least 1 'Inverz' monster as tribute to tribute summon this card. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed (either through battle or by card effect), you may negate this card's destruction.

**Description:** a sleek armored man (it was hard since the monster's face was completely covered with a large yellow visor that had a rhinoceros beetle horn jutting from its face) with its silver and black armor sleek with several yellow symbols on the dark chest plates.

**Knights Fortune's Templar / Continuous Spell / Effect:** When this card is activated, select one face up 'Gemknight' monster on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of the selected monster by 100 points times it level. If the selected monster would be destroyed by a card effect, you may destroy this card instead.

**Image:** Two Gemknights (Aquamarina and Rubys) crossing weapons.

**Highest Bid / Normal Spell / Effect:** Discard one level ten or higher monster from your hand. Draw three cards from your deck.

**Image:** Several duel monsters at an auction bidding on a Dark Magician Girl statue

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Wow, Barron, you never cease to… I don't want to say amaze…**_

_**Anyway, next time we learn the truth behind the very man who started this entire mess, as he learns the truth of everything he's known.**_

_**Will he be able to withstand the truth?**_

_**Or will he crack?**_

_**Find out next time,**_

_**Draw 44**_

_**Rivalry of the Warlords**_


	45. Draw 44: Rivalry of the Warlords

_**Live by the sword, die by the sword…**_

_**A powerful and true line that has be used through out the history of this vast world – And it's a form of karma, those who have sinned shall fall to their own vice. I'm not saying that I'm a perfect human being, and I'm sure that I'm going to be gunned down just like I've gunned down several others in the past. **_

_**But for now, that will have to wait.**_

_**Another who's lived by the sword, is about to die at the barrel of my gun…**_

_**But before that, I'm about to get some answers, whether I want them or not.**_

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Draw 44**

**Rivalry of the Warlords**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

During the duel between Davidson and Hyde, a familiar odd duo walked through the hallways of the lower levels of the Devil's Hand Casino…

"You realize what we're doing, right?"

Jack stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned back to see that Rowen had stopped a few feet back with a nervous look on his face. "You're going to have to be specific here. I'm dead set on saving Mira, nothing confusing about that."

"Y-Yeah, but think about it for a second," the dark haired elf chuckled nervously. "I got caught up in the moment, so the thought just came to me, but it sunk in… We're going against the entire organization and do you know how powerful these guys are?"

"Wait, are you saying you met the boss here?" Jack questioned pushing up his cowboy hat.

"You haven't?" Rowen questioned with his head tilted.

"Truth be told, all I saw of the guy was either his silhouette," Jack coughed with a small blush on his face. "Or someone else gave me orders, apparently I wasn't deemed important enough to meet the guy face to face. What about you?"

"Well, I've seen him quite a few times," Rowen answered with his lowered head, remembering all the insults he took from the meetings. "But man, he's… He's kind of well, he's hard to describe… But I what I'm really getting at is we're facing against an organization that has a lot of dangerous members to it, sure we got the Shadowchasers behind us, but still, its roughly six against who knows how many!"

"Actually, if you count that one weasel," Jack pointed out rubbing his chin. "We've got seven, and as soon as we get Mira, we'll have eight."

"You miss my point," Rowen sighed with a down look on his face. "Sure, the Shadowchasers have an army, but who knows when they'd get here! By then, we might get killed!"

"… Then let me ask you this," Jack sighed as he turned away from Rowen to continue his trek down the hall. "How come have we haven't run into any of these other so called members?"

Rowen blinked a few times when he realized that Jack was right – For the past couple of floors, the two hadn't even come across another person: human, Shadowkind or anything in between.

'_But, as long as I was here,'_ Rowen thought to himself as he looked around the hall, seeing that the doors were opened and almost completely emptied. '_There were countless goons dressed in black suits… Heck I couldn't even take two steps without bumping into those masked freaks._

'_So, what happened now?'_

"If you intend on standing around, I'm going to leave you behind," Jack announced, having already made quite the distance between the two of them in the hallway. "And maybe you'll be able to see those goons you were talking about."

"W-Wait up for me!" Rowen shouted, quickly running after the cowboy dressed duelist.

Both of them were unaware that several shadows were crawling along the walls of the hallway, each of them shifting around and keeping their distance from the two.

**0-0-0-0-0**

On the second lowest floor of the Devil's Hand Casino, Volk held a hunting knife up to his other hand, cleaning his nails as he leaned up against a triple locked door. Taking a moment to admire his handiwork, Volk blew on his nails, '_Humph, shouldn't be too much longer till that fool comes knocking on my door. These old bones of mine are just aching with anticipation._

'_I used to be hell on wheels back when I was a younger man, now my body says 'you can't do this boy', but my pride says otherwise. Besides, if I'm able to get a sexy lady like Xue Yin, then I'm still as good as I once was.'_

Pulling the knife away from his nails, Volk reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a single playing card – The Jack of spades. '_Your lucky card Jack, but we'll see if the devil's luck will favor you…'_

Volk tossed the card up high into the air, and immediately closed his eyes as he held up the knife. "Or perhaps, the luck shall be mine…"

And just like that, Volk threw the knife forward, catching the card and pinned it to the wall across from him. "Oh, the thrill of battle… I can just feel it coursing through my veins! It's almost burning my entire body with anticipation!"

With a lick of his lips, Volk slowly began to stroll down the hall, snapping his fingers in the air over his head. That's when two shadowed figures appeared behind the mountainous Russian, both of them dressed in fancy suits and their faces covered with black masks, "You two, act as guard dogs while I prepare for the special guests to arrive."

Both of the shadowed suited men simple saluted towards Volk before they both stood before the door, both of them with their arms crossed behind their backs.

'_Living Shadows, a byproduct of Living Masquerades,_' Volk thought to himself. '_I suppose it was a good thing to write down how to make those living puppets for that walking can of tuna, I was able to harvest quite a few of these bad boys because of it._

'_I figure about now, they should be giving those two a good work out…'_

**0-0-0-0-0**

"GAAAAH! HELP ME!" Rowen screamed as he ducked down at the last second to dodge one of the diving Living Shadows that aimed for him. Another Living Shadow was about to pounce on the emo elf until a bullet lodged itself inside the artificial shadow's forehead, sending it flying backwards. "YAAAH! YOU ALMOST SHOT ME!"

"YOU JUST HAD TO OPEN YOUR TRAP, DIDN'T YA?" Jack snarled as he fired a several rounds backwards, trying to keep the Living Shadows at bay. However, no matter how precise his shots were and how many he took down, it was as if more and more of the artificial shadows were coming after him. "YOU MENTION THE GOONS, AND THEY SHOW UP! DON'T YOU KNOW THE FIRST RULE OF BAD LUCK? IF YOU SAY IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN, IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!" Rowen shouted as he continued to run faster, passing Jack with speed that could almost rival a D-Wheel.

"So you're a coward and a goth!" Jack spat. "Retreating is a coward's way out!"

That's when Jack realized that about twenty Living Shadows were clinging to the walls, ceiling and floor in front of him, each of them watching him and waiting for his next move. "… Although, I'm all for advancing for future victories!"

And like that, Jack spun around and ran, fitting his guns in the holsters attached to his belt and ran after Rowen, all of the remaining Living Shadows leaping after them all.

"SO, GOT A PLAN?" Rowen asked when Jack finally managed to catch up with him.

"As soon as I come up with one, I'll let ya know," Jack replied with a sickened look on his face. "For now, RUN!"

"SOME PLAN!" Rowen cried with tears streaming from the corner of his eyes.

"Would you prefer the alternative?" Jack snarled, reaching for his guns. "Where I shoot you in the leg and let you get devoured by those things?"

"…" Rowen thought about this while he continued running. "Just run faster!"

**0-0-0- A Few Minutes Later… -0-0-0**

BAM!

Slamming the door behind him, Jack finally breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow, both he and Rowen managed to outrun the Living Shadows and managed to hide out in a random room. However… That brought up a new problem…

"I can't see!" Rowen shouted, immediately followed by several crashing sounds. "URK!"

"Will you stop moving?" Jack sighed loudly as he waved his hand up to try to find a light switch. "We don't know where we are, and frankly, I don't think that we need to be stumbling over some chairs and crap."

"I don't know, I think it's rather funny…" A thick Russian accented voice chuckled through the entire room, making Jack jump slightly when he heard that voice.

"Volk!" Jack snarled loudly as he drew his guns. "Where are you?"

That's when a large spotlight lit up in the room, revealing that Volk was sitting on what appeared to be a bench in the middle of the room, "It was my assumption, that those Living Shadows would prove far inferior in the face of your… Tactics…"

The spotlight over Volk turned off, allowing another spot light to appear over Jack, making him blink in surprise, "Uh… Oh! I get it! You summon and kill… summon and kill. I fail to see the logic here. Is. Sanity. The price to pay… FOR POWER!"

If Rowen was visible, then everyone would've been able to see that he had a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head, '_What the hell are they doing?'_

The spotlight over Jack disappeared, allowing the spotlight to reveal Volk once more, this time he was spinning a skull on his finger. "Humans. They are but stubborn and foolish. It takes a journey through hell for them to accept and praise their god."

Volk caught the skull in his hand, and began to tighten his grip until it shattered into millions of pieces, some of them cutting his hand, but he didn't seem to care as he lifted his hand up into the air, "A fact that tickles irony's judgment."

Both spotlights turned on, showing that Jack was now laying on the ground with his hand lifted up into the air, "Ha! And your judgments interest me not."

Jack pushed his legs against the ground, pushing him to his feet as he raised his arms up into the air, "For I am here! To reclaim!"

That's when Jack slowly brought his hands to his heart, "What is rightfully mine!"

All the lights in the room lit up, showing that Volk had skidded in front of Jack. It was at this time that Rowen realized that the three were now in a stage like area, with several benches around a main stage that had a single door to it. "MIRA!"

Volk drew a pair of knives from his vest, spinning them around his fingers before he waved them towards the emptied benches, "That is who you seek. And that is why I wait in your path!"

A bench slid in front of Volk, with Jack riding on it as if it was a skateboard. With a snap of his fingers, Jack laughed loudly as a large amount of confetti began to rain down from the ceiling, "Hahahaha! You will fumble in your opposition of my quest."

Jack then pulled one of his guns up and immediately fired it into the air, causing all of the lights to turn off… And five seconds later, the lights activated once more, revealing that Jack was now standing atop of the single door. "Though I encourage! For an opportunity to battle a being of such grand delusion as you, is a sweet fortune!"

A moment of silence loomed through out the room, allowing all the lights in the room to turn on and reveal that Rowen was sitting on one of the benches in the room. "… What the hell are you two doing?"

"Obviously, you're not one for pop humor," Volk chuckled…

… Only to stop, when he realized that a gun barrel was pressed against the back of his head.

"Enough games," Jack snarled holding his free hand to the side. "The show's over Volk, so, unless you wanna see how far your brain can fly with a bullet, I suggest that you get to talking and tell me where Mira is!"

With a loud sigh, Volk merely lifted his hands up and dropped the knives he had in his hands. "Now, now, now Jack, you know me better than that. Even if you got a gun pointed to my head, it isn't going to be enough to make me talk."

Then, as if time had blipped, Jack found himself on the ground with the very gun he had at Volk's head now pointed directly at his face. "… Heh, now this is what I have to deal with? Come on Jack get your head in the game!"

Before Jack could say a word, Volk had his large hand wrapped around the Western duelist's neck and immediately tossed him as if Jack was nothing more than a ragdoll. Rowen's eyes widened when he realized that Jack was flying right at him, and just as Rowen was about to run away, Jack had crashed into him. "URK!"

"Pathetic," Volk sighed as he twirled Jack's handgun on his finger. "Come on, I was expecting something big from you jack, not a whisper. Is this all you can muster?"

Pushing a knocked out Rowen off of him, Jack immediately jumped to his feet, "Damn it! That was a low blow!"

"You're standing on my lungs!" Rowen huffed with his eyes bugging out.

A second later, Jack was no longer standing on Rowen's chest and still kept his glare focused on Volk, "Volk, either tell me where Mira is, or get the hell out of my way!"

"Jack, what makes you think in our long history," Volk sighed as he tapped Jack's gun on the side of his neck. "That I'd make anything easy for you? After all, I was the one who brought both you and Mira up these last wonderful years."

"Yeesh, no wonder so many people in this organization are so messed up," Rowen muttered under his breath, only to get the bottom of Jack's boot slammed into his face. "GAH!"

"Shut up," Jack muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Alright, then what do I have to do in order to pass?"

"Hmm… I'd like to suggest a game of Russian Roulette," Volk muttered out loud with a smirk on his face. "But, I'm actually interested in trying something different…"

That's when Volk reached into his bulky vest's pocket and pulled out a small pocket duel disk and slapped it on his free wrist, transforming it into a small, thin duel disk.

"Duel monsters?" Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow at Volk. "That's what you're going with? I didn't think you played."

"I have a whole other life that either Mira or you never knew 'bout," Volk replied holding up a deck of duel monster cards. "I may not be a pro duelist, but I do have the know-how to hold my own. So, you ready to throw down?"

"Do you think that I'm afraid of you?" Jack asked holding up his own duel disk. "Volk, I know you're a master of bluffs. But if you really wanna settle this with duel monsters, it'll save me some money on bullets!"

Volk only smirked as he fitted the deck of cards into the duel disk, making the device beep a few times. (VLP: 8000)

"If that's how you wanna do this, then I'll more than happily comply," Jack replied pulling off the five cards from his deck. (JLP: 8000)

"You shouldn't be so judgmental," Volk chuckled as he pulled off a sixth card from his deck. "Especially when you have no idea what I'm running. For all you know, I could be running those… Un, what are those, um, light attribute monsters that make you discard cards from your deck?"

"If you don't know the name of them," Jack sighed with his head lowered slightly. "I doubt you're running them."

"Right," Volk snickered as he looked at the card he drew. "Now… What's defense mode again? Is it that the card goes vertical or horizontal?"

"… Are you sure you don't want settle this in a gun fight?" Jack asked with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"I can do this," Volk growled slapping a card onto his duel disk, making a set card appear in front of him. "I think people say – 'I set this monster,' right?"

"… Yeah…" Jack muttered under his breath.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?" Rowen asked as Volk leafed through the other cards in his hand.

"In all the years I've known Volk, I've never seen him even pick up a single duel monster card," Jack admitted as he pulled his hat down slightly. "I mean, he only bought me and Mira some of our cards and taught us almost everything we know… Save for duel monsters. So, I'm not really holding my breath on this duel."

"I think that should be enough," Volk announced with his muscular arms crossing over his chest. "Yeah, defending is just what I need to do."

"So, you're ending your turn?" Jack asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes," Volk answered, watching as Jack pulled off the top card from his deck.

"Good! Then I'll show how you really duel!" Jack roared as he held up two cards from his hand. "Cause my first move is this! First, I'm activating the spell card, Ancient Gear Castle! Now, every Ancient Gear monster I get out gains three hundred attack points! Meaning that the Ancient Gear Knight that I'm summoning becomes a powerhouse!"

A large ancient castle appeared behind Jack's body, revealing the many gears and cannons mounted on it. The large doors on the castle opened up, allowing the spear and gear/shield wielding ancient robotic knight (1800/500 + 300/0). "And since you didn't bother set a single spell or trap, I'll just go on the attack!

"Ancient Gear Knight! Skewer that face down monster!"

The ancient machine ran over the field and immediately slammed the rusty lance into the face down monster, making it flip up to reveal a large red tomato with a demonic face carved into its body (1400/1100). However, just as Jack commanded, the lance skewered through the weird creature and shattered it.

"Ah, yes, if I'm correct," Volk chuckled as he reached for his deck. "That monster you destroyed was my Mystic Tomato, and when destroyed I can summon a dark monster from my deck. Just so…"

"I know what the card can do," Jack sighed loudly with a shake of his head. "I have the earth version of the card in my deck."

"Then I think I'll just stick with this, I summon Sangan!" Volk announced as the small orange furred, three eyed critter appeared in front of him, squeaking loudly (1000/600).

"… You summoned that?" Jack asked with a dulled look on his face. "Who the hell does that?"

"I'm the one dueling here," Volk growled with his arms crossed. "So I can choose how to play my turns anyway I wish. Now, do you have anything else to play?"

"I'll set a single card face down," Jack replied fitting the card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his large ancient knight. "And end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn once more," Volk chuckled as he pulled another card from his deck. '_Hmm, just a few more parts, then I can get this rolling. But first…'_

"Hmm, I wondered what I was supposed to do with the green and violet cards," Volk announced as he fitted a pair of cards into his duel disk, making them appear behind his small Sangan. "Now I know that I have to set them. And I think I'll switch Sangan to defense mode."

The small critter closed its eyes and crossed its arms over its body, "So, I think that's all that needs to be done."

"You're really starting to change my opinion about you Volk," Jack stated as he drew his next card. "You're the one who threw this challenge at my feet, so I figured you'd at least put up more of a fight. But, then again, it's not like I've ever seen you duel before…"

"I'm not too much of a fan of this game," Volk answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "I prefer not to play it when I can."

"Wait, what?" Jack questioned. "Then, does that mean that you do play?"

"Just take your turn," Volk ordered.

"You're going to regret asking that," Jack stated slapping the newly drawn card onto his duel disk. "I summon Ancient Gear Wolf in attack mode!"

A rusty howl blasted through the room, allowing the medium sized wolf-shaped ancient gear monster to claw its way onto the field with its rusty claws digging into floor (1450/1450 + 600/0) which empowered the Ancient Gear Knight as well (2100/500 + 300/0).

"Not bad, two monsters with over two thousand attack points each," Volk muttered out loud with a smirk on his face. "Not bad at all."

"Wolf!" Jack roared along with his beast-like machine. "Destroy his Sangan!"

The large wolf leapt forward and pounced onto the small critter, shattering it into millions of pixels.

"Of course you know what this means," Volk chuckled as he pulled out his deck of cards, fanning it in front of him. "I can take any monster from my deck and add it to my hand."

"Unfortunately, that's not true," Jack pointed out with a loud sigh. "You can only take a monster with fifteen hundred or less attack points…"

"Which is every monster in my deck," Volk explained making his selection and making him turn the card around in his fingers. "See? The monster I choose is Black Armament –Black Jack."

"Black Armament?" Rowen muttered to himself with a raised eyebrow. '_That sounds… Familiar…'_

Indeed, from what Jack could see, the monster only had nine hundred attack points. "Big deal, it's not going to be able to help you while it's in the hand! Especially since I've got a clear shot at your…"

"I activate my trap card," Volk sighed as the ground in front of him opened up, allowing a laughing Sangan to emerge back on the field (1000/600). "My Limit Reverse allows me to special summon any monster from my graveyard, just so long as it has a thousand or less attack points. And thankfully, Sangan fits that bill…"

"And it's still in attack mode!" Jack pointed out as the Ancient Gear Knight loomed over the small critter, its lance lifted up into the air. "Attack!"

The lance flew through the air and stabbed right through the small fiend's body, shattering it into millions of pixels that flew through Volk's body, "GARGH!" (VLP: 6600)

"How do ya like me now?" Jack laughed as he pumped his fist up.

"Hehe… Once again Jack, you never fail to deliver!" Volk laughed loudly as he held his hand up to his deck, catching a card from his duel disk. "It may have cost me a few life points, but it's a necessary evil, especially since I can take Black Armament – Slapjack from my deck and add it to my hand!"

"There's more than one?" Jack questioned raising an eyebrow at Volk.

"You'll just have to see," Volk replied running a finger over the six cards he held in his hand. "Now, anything else you'd like to try this turn?"

"Yeah, I'm setting a card face down," Jack announced with a set card appearing behind his two monsters. "Do your worst, Volk."

"My worst, eh?" Volk chuckled as he pulled a seventh card from his deck. "Oh, hehehe, I'm so glad you asked for that Jack. Cause I'm about to deliver! I activate the spell card, Hand Destruction! Now, both of us discard two cards from our hand, and then we draw two cards."

Both duelists quickly did so, with Volk discarding two trap cards and Jack sending a monster and a spell. "And now that we've gotten that out of the way, I think its time for the fun to really begin. I activate my other face down trap card, Call of the Haunted!"

The ground erupted, immediately allowing the familiar Sangan to appear for a third time, this time cackling loudly (1000/600).

"Don't you have any other moves?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"How about this then?" Volk chuckled as Sangan shattered into millions of black pixels that began to build themselves up in front of him. "I sacrifice Sangan in order to tribute summon the ace of this deck!"

Pixels finally began to build up bigger and bigger, immediately forming into a black armored torso with a regular robotic head atop of its torso with a red visor where its eyes would be and having metallic wing-like protrusions from the sides of its black helmet. And in its chest was a large red jewel that had white, yellow and black fancy armor around it. All around where the limbs would be, there were gold rings that were sparking with electricity (0/0).

However, Jack couldn't help but stare at the sight of the monster in front of him, "… That's the ace of this deck? I wasn't expecting much, but I was kind of expecting it to be a little bit tougher… And for it to appear later in the duel."

"I'm not a patient man, Jack," Volk replied as he pulled out his deck, fanning the cards in front of him. "And neither is this monster, the Black Phantom. And don't you have to worry about this guy; he's got plenty of strength! But before you can see it, I activate Sangan's effect a third time, this time I'll take Black Armament – Hearts!"

"AAAAAH!" Rowen gasped loudly as he clapped his hands together. "I knew I heard of those things! And that Black Phantom! I… I know what those things can do! Jack!"

BANG!

Rowen yelped as the wood next to him on the bench he was seated on shattered like glass, the smoke from the bullet that was fired rising up from the ground where it pierced.

"Hehe, don't you know the rules, Rowen?" Volk chuckled spinning the gun he took from Jack on his finger before he tucked it into back of his pants. "You can't go off spouting someone's strategy in the middle of a duel, it's just not fair. And if you try to pull that off again, then I might just have to aim for you kneecaps."

"S-S-Shutting up!" Rowen yelped as he jumped over the bench and hid behind it.

"Alright, I've learned the hard way that you shouldn't judge by appearances," Jack sighed with a shake of his head. "But still, with the way you've been dueling, I don't really see much of a problem with this thing."

"Trust me, you will," Volk replied fitting a card into his duel disk, allowing a spell card appear behind the torso of a monster – Revealing the Black Phantom with several shadow covered limbs connecting to its body. "Especially when I'm activating the continuous spell card, Mustering of Power! Now, once per turn, I can special summon a certain kind of monster from my hand.

"So, I think I'll summon Black Armament – Slapjack in attack mode!"

Several ones and zeroes began to materialize to the right of the Black Phantom, instantly forming into a large bulky armored covered arm with a pile-bunker-like revolver mounted just before its hand (1000/1000). The hand immediately clenched tightly before the arm's shoulder armor connected to the Black Phantom, making it pump its new arm up (0/0 + 1000/1000).

"What the?" Jack gagged at the sight of the empowered machine. "What the heck did you just do?"

"Simple, really," Volk cackled as he looked at the last four cards in his hand. "My Black Phantom has the ability to take the attack points of all Black Armaments on my field and convert them into attack and defense points. But that's not all, my Black Armament selects my Black Phantom."

"Selects it for what?" Jack questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just about to get to that," Volk replied as he lifted two more cards from his hand. "But before that, I'm activating another spell card – Double Summon! Now I can perform a second normal summon this turn, and I plan on using it right now! I summon Black Armament – Black Jack!"

Like with Slapjack, several ones and zeroes appeared on the left side of the Black Phantom, the holograms immediately formed into a black armored arm that resembled that of the Slapjack. However, unlike the right arm, the left arm had three metallic stakes mounted around its fist (800/300). And like before, the arm at the shoulder connected with the Black Phantom's body, sending more sparks flying through the large robot's body (1000/1000 + 800/800).

"All that work for just a monster with eighteen hundred attack points?" Jack questioned as he held his duel disk up as if it was a shield. "But something tells me that there's more to this thing."

"Now, now, now," Volk chuckled with a wag of his finger. "There's no need to rush your destruction. But if you want me to start decimating you at your own game, I'll be more than happy to comply! I activate Black Phantom's effect!"

"It has another effect?" Jack questioned as the Black Phantom lifted up its right arm and fired a steel pike from the revolver.

The pike flew through the air and snapped open, allowing several spikes to erupt from it and stabbed into the rusty metallic skin of the Ancient Gear Wolf, sending a powerful surge of electricity through its body that spread to even the Ancient Gear Knight's body (2050/1450 – 300/0) (2400/500 – 300/0). "What in the world did you do to my wolf?"

"Once per turn, I can select one monster on the field," Volk explained with a devilish smirk on his face, almost as if his entire body was turning more feral by the second! "And it loses its effect for the turn! So, I chose your booster! And now, to finish the job!

"Black Phantom! Attack his Ancient Gear Wolf!"

The legless robot flew over the field, pulling back both of its arms.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to let you get a cheap shot!" Jack roared as he pushed a button on his duel disk, making a familiar scarecrow made out of trash rise up from the ground. "I activate Scrap-Iron Scare…"

"NO!" Volk laughed loudly as the Black Phantom slammed the Black Jack's fist into the scarecrow, making it disappear. "That's not how we're going to do this! I activate Black Phantom's next effect! Now, I can pay five hundred life points to negate this trap card's activation and return it to your hand!" (VLP: 6100)

Jack's eyes widened as the Black Phantom slammed its other fist directly into Ancient Gear Wolf's body, shattering it into millions of scrap parts that bounced through the air. (JLP: 7950)

"Just how many effects does that thing have?" Jack roared, fitting the Ancient Gear Wolf's card into his graveyard slot.

"Humph, hey, emo elf!" Volk laughed loudly, waving the two cards he held in his hand up, and almost instantly, Rowen popped his head up from behind his hiding spot. "You seem to know what my monsters can do, explain it for Jack here, will ya?"

"I… I won't get shot, right?" Rowen gulped, slowly lowering his head back behind the bench.

"You won't get shot," Volk sighed with a shake of his head. '_Not like I'm bored at the moment.'_

"Um, y-you see Jack," Rowen stammered, not bothering to stand up from his hiding spot. "B-B-Black Armaments when summoned can selected a dark attribute machine-type monster and give it an additional effect as long as they're out on the field…"

"And that means that my Black Phantom gets two bonuses from my Black Armaments," Volk chuckled holding his arms up. "But I'll tell you what Jack, I'm going to let you off easy this turn. You only took fifty life points for now, but I can assure you that things will only get much more dangerous from this point on in the duel."

'_It's at times like these that I wish I had a Lightning Vortex in this deck,'_ Jack thought as he drew from the top of his deck. '_But it's not like I can't beat him in pure power! And thanks to that Hand Destruction, I drew just what I needed to take down that Black Phantom of his!'_

"Thanks to all the summoning we both have been doing," Jack announced, holding his hand up into the air, making the Ancient Gear Castle shake violently. "My castle's been getting counter after counter, of course, all I needed was two, but now I can send my Castle to the graveyard in order to summon the big guy of my deck!"

The castle crumbled to the ground, and from the debris stood the familiar large Ancient Gear Golem, its massive gears grinding loudly through the air (3000/3000). "Next, you said that your Phantom gains its powers from the Armaments, right? So, all I have to do is take your machine apart piece by piece!

"Ancient Gear Knight! Attack Black Jack!"

The large, ancient machine knight lumbered over the field, prepared to stab its lance into the Black Phantom's arm… Only to have a powerful dark aura erupt over the large group of machines. "What the! Where did that come from?"

"It was my trap card," Volk answered as he reached into his graveyard slot, pulling out a single card. "A little card I managed to pilfer from Jin when he wasn't looking, the trap card – Bushido Last Will. Now, not only is your battle phase negated, but now both of us can take a level four or lower monster from our decks. So, I'll be taking Black Armament – Solitaire."

"And I'll take Ancient Gear Excavator," Jack announced pulling his own card from his deck. "And I'll end my turn by setting another card face down."

Volk was quiet as he drew from his deck, giving him four cards once more, "Jack, do you remember what you said to me before we started this duel? Something about me being the king of bluffs?"

"Yeah? So?" Jack questioned.

"Well, congratulations, you've just fallen to the King of Bluffs!" Volk laughed loudly as he lifted up a card from his hand. "Sure, it's true that I don't normally duel, and its true I don't like this game, but that's only because of what that over glorified iguana Jalal did to this game!

"Turning a game that was made for pure fun into a weapon to fight against Shadowkind crime, sure, because of it fighting against shadows has been made easier. But it's because of this, almost every Shadowkind or Shadow-touched has to learn this game in the chance that they're accused of a crime!

"But anyway, I played this game quite a bit before I took you and Mira in, Jack, I may not have been a professional, but I did manage to win a few tournaments when I was younger. Allow me to show you how I did it! I summon Black Armament – Hearts!"

Countless ones and zeroes reappeared underneath the Black Phantom's body, instantly forming into a pair of bulky black armored legs that had a pair of blades jutting from the silver armored feet (800/1300), and like before, several sparks erupted from the limbs and the Black Phantom's main body, instantly combining the two (1800/1800 + 800/800).

"And what does this one do?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow at the newest part.

"Oh, its granted effect won't activate right now," Volk answered as he waved a second card in his three card hand. "Besides, if I were you, I'd be more concerned with the fact that I can summon again this turn thanks to my Mustering of Power! So, I'll summon Black Armament – Solitaire!"

Once more, several ones and zeroes appeared around the Black Phantom, only this time they appeared behind the large machine, forming into a pair of metallic and skeletal like wings. For a few moments, the wings just floated there until they connected to the Black Phantoms body, making them erupt with red energy (900/500) (2600/2600 + 900/900). "And now, it's complete!"

The Black Phantom slammed its hands together, creating a powerful mass of black sparks of electricity that flew throughout the entire room. "This power… This wonderful power! But don't think this is the peak of my machine's power. Allow me to show you how, I activate a field spell card, an old one but still a good one! Mystic Plasma Zone!"

Jack's eyes widened as a powerful dark aura seeped around the entire room, "Wait, if all of your Dark Armaments are dark monsters and if your Black Phantom gains their attack points…"

"That means the bonuses they get, it gets them as well!" Rowen yelped.

Indeed a powerful dark aura erupted over all five parts of the Black Phantom's body (800/300 + 500/0 – 0/400) (900/500 + 500/0 – 0/400) (1000/1000 + 500/0 – 0/400) (800/1300 + 500/0) (3500/3500 + 2500/2100), allowing the dark energy to surge through out the entire room, making both of the machines on Jack's field stagger backwards at the sheer power in front of them.

"This… This is…" Jack muttered with his eyes wide.

"Impressive? Yes, I know," Volk sighed with his arms crossed. "I know that you pride yourself on having power Jack, so I figured that this would only be appropriate to show you what real power is! And now to show you!

"Black Phantom! You've got the power, so attack his Ancient Gear Knight! X-CANON!"

A large amount of energy began to build itself up in the jewel at the Black Phantom's chest, allowing its hands to fly to the sides of the jewel, focusing more and more of the energy. Then the Black Phantom threw its hands forward, unleashing a flood of red energy that flowed towards the smaller ancient machine.

"Not happening!" Jack announced as one of his face down cards flipped up. "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"Don't you learn?" Volk laughed as his life points began to lower once more. "I can simply pay five hundred life points again to negate that trap!" (VLP: 5600)

The trap card disappeared as the powerful force of red energy crashed into the Ancient Gear Knight's body, instantly vaporizing the ancient machine in a matter of seconds…

However, Jack only stood there with a smirk on his face. (JLP: 7950)

"What the?" Volk questioned.

"Looks like I guessed right," Jack sighed as he pushed his hat up. "Your little bad ass machine can only block one trap each turn, thank goodness I had Defense Draw set on the field, so not only are my life points safe, but I can draw another card from my deck."

"Not bad, Jack," Volk chuckled as he clapped his hands, allowing a dark aura to surge over his body. "But you're not the only one with a few effects, take for example Dark Armament – Hearts' effect now activates, whenever the Black Phantom destroys a monster in battle, I can increase my life points by three hundred points times the level of the destroyed monster." (VLP: 6800)

That's when Volk reached for his deck, pulling off a card from it, "And then there's Solitaire's deck, allowing me to draw a card from my deck whenever the Black Phantom destroys a monster, just so long as I discard another card from my hand. So, I'll discard the Black Armament – Texas Hold'em.

"And to end my turn, I'll set the last card in my hand. So come on Jack, let's see you tackle this powerhouse, I know that you've got at least a few methods to power up that relic of yours."

Jack bit his lower lip as he drew his next card, his eyes narrowing down, '_Its true, if I had Limiter Removal, I could easily take down that walking tin can. But I don't, and while I could keep setting Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, it won't be able to keep me safe for too long. I doubt that there's only four Black Armaments, heck, he discarded a fifth one just a few moments ago._

'_What I need to do is take out those parts of his, then he'll lose all that attack power. And thanks to what I draw, I can at least make my Ancient Gear Golem a hazard to attack.'_

"You want to see power?" Jack asked turning around a card in his hand. "You got it Volk! I activate the equip spell card, Ancient Gear Fist!"

The Ancient Gear Golem lifted its fist up into the air, revealing that it was starting to morph into a large, gunmetal gray colored claw that had wings attached to the wrist. "Now, thanks to this, if you decide to battle my Ancient Gear Golem, no matter how big your monster is, I can send it to the scrapyard!

"And this might hurt, but I'd rather get rid of that rust bucket! Ancient Gear Golem! Attack his Black Phantom!"

The large Ancient Gear Golem pulled its fist back, and immediately threw its clawed hand forward, aiming directly towards the equally large machine…

… However, the Black Phantom spun around and allowed the laser wings that were the Black Armament – Solitaire to take the hit for it, instantly shattering it (6000/5600 – 1400/1400). (VLP: 5200)

"What the hell?" Jack cursed out with his eyes widening. "Why the heck did that thing take the hit?"

"Because you didn't take in consideration my Black Phantom," Volk scolded with another wag of his finger. "And that it has another effect, as long as its out on the field, I get to decide which monster you attack! So, while I could've stand watching you take three thousand points of damage, I didn't think losing my only Black Phantom to this cheap tactic."

"Only one?" Jack questioned.

"It's a limited card," Rowen announced from his hiding space.

"Either stay in hiding or don't," Volk growled with a roll of his eyes. "Make up your mind, you cowardly elf!"

"Enough," Jack growled as he looked at the cards in his hand. "I'll set one card face down, and end my turn."

"Please, if that's your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, then you're just making this into target practice," Volk yawned loudly as he drew from the top of his deck. "However, I'm not interested in destroying my own monster, so, I'll think I'll play it safe by ending my turn."

"What's the matter Volk?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face as he drew from the top of his deck. "Getting scared?"

"Kid, I wouldn't goad me if I were you," Volk chuckled with the smirk on his face growing more feral and his eyes starting to change… Almost as if they were beginning to slit like that of a beast's. "Otherwise I might just have to do something that'll make you piss in those fancy blue jeans of yours."

"… That's a little much," Rowen commented from his hiding spot. "And a little too much information."

"And your commentary's starting to piss me off," Jack growled holding up one of the cards from his hand. "I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! So I'm blasting away this field spell!"

Volk's eyes widened as he watched a powerful storm sweep over the field, immediately absorbing the powerful dark aura that flowed over his Dark Phantom (4600/4200 – 2000/1600) as well as the three remaining Black Armaments (800/300) (1000/1000) (800/1300). "Yeah! How do you like that?"

"Well, since you asked," Volk snarled his hair becoming wilder by the second. "I DON'T LIKE IT AT ALL!"

"Too bad, now, let's see how tough your so-called Black Phantom is against my Ancient Gear Golem," Jack chuckled as he held his hand up. "Ancient Gear Golem! A…"

"Before you go on into your battle phase," Volk roared loudly, sending a powerful shockwave through the entire room. "I activate THREATENING ROAR!"

"Great," Jack sighed with a shake of his head. '_Next turn if he draws another Black Armament, then his Black Phantom will get stronger, but, if he does attack my Ancient Gear monster, then I can at least destroy his monster. And thanks to my Ancient Gear Excavator, I can at least get out an Ancient Gear Statue and summon the second Ancient Gear Golem that I've got in my hand.'_

"Hehehe…" Volk cackled as he pulled his head back, revealing the pure look of bloodlust in his eyes. "Jack, I know that look on your face. You're trying to think how to get out of this situation, you know that I only need to draw one Black Armament to beat that rusty piece of trash…

"But that's your weakness! You could never fully think for yourself, or at least when you did it never turned out well for you! Even your deck! It's a remnant of the past that your father gave to you before he died!"

Jack's eyes widened when he heard that, "Don't talk about my father, you bastard!"

"I'll say whatever the hell I want to!" Volk snarled as his muscles seemed to bulge slightly. "Especially when I knew the dumb ass! I never liked the jackass, even though he was helping with the research I needed, he thought that Residue should be destroyed, he had that stupid conscious of his get in the way."

"What in the world are you blabbing about?" Jack questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Volk groaned loudly as he lowered his head and shoulders down. "Or are you telling me that you could never get the connection? You're just as stupid as your father! I should've put you down when I had the chance!"

That's when something began to come over Volk's body, his hair grew longer and longer, his face began to push out forward and his hands began to become more beastial. Jack's eyes widened as he took a step back at the transformation that was taking place before him, "N-No way…"

"What's the matter… JaCK?" Volk laughed loudly as his transformation continued, pitch black fur erupting from his bare skin and his nails growing longer and jagged. "NoT AbLe TO haNDle ThIS?"

Volk snapped his head back, howling loudly through the air throwing his arms to the side to reveal his new form, the telltale wolfish features showed what Volk really was… And on his forehead was the same crisscrossed scars.

"Volk… Was a Lycan?" Rowen gasped loudly as he stood up from his hiding spot. "I just thought he was an Aware!"

"I… I did too," Jack muttered, with a look of fear plastered in his eyes. "But… But… You, you were the one who… Who…"

"Killed your old man?" Volk cackled loudly with a sick look on his face. "Yes, that was me…"

A gunshot echoed through the room, making Volk duck down just in time to have the bullet whizz over his head and take a few loose strands of dark fur.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jack roared out aiming lower with his handgun…

… Only to have a bullet slam into the gun and make it fly from his hand.

"I suggest you keep your cool, Jack," Volk chuckled holding up the other gun, the barrel still smoking from being shot. "Otherwise you might just get a bullet right between your eyes."

"You bastard!" Jack snarled throwing his hand to the side. "Why!"

"Why what?" Volk questioned as he fitted the gun into the back of his pants. "You're going to have to be specific here. Are you asking why I killed your father? Or why I took you in? Or why am I so handsome? Well, the last one was thanks to genetics.

"As for the other two questions, I think I answered the first one quite well, he wanted to destroy whatever Residue that was collected and eliminate the research that he had taken concerning it.

"And as for why I took you in, even I don't fully know that answer… Maybe it was pity for you losing your father, maybe it was because I thought I could get some use out of that hatred you developed when those Shadowchasers couldn't help you, or maybe it was just on a whim. I don't know, and frankly I don't care.

"But in any case, you had out lived your usefulness, but I thought you'd be better suited rotting in a prison."

"Then why duel me?" Jack snarled stomping his foot into the ground. "Why even bother even sending me to fight the Shadowchasers when you could've just off'ed me yourself?"

"Perhaps I didn't want to stain my claws with your blood," Volk answered half heartedly. "Perhaps I wanted to give you a fighting chance? Maybe I got a little soft hearted since I raised you and Mira? Who knows? I might just wanted to prove to you who's the better man.

"Speaking of, either end your turn, or I'll consider that you're surrendering."

Jack bit his lower lip. "… Turn end…"

"Good for you," Volk chuckled reaching for his deck, but then he pulled his hand away. "But I think I'll skip my draw phase, you see Jack, I could've done this last turn, but I wanted to be sure. Now, since I skipped my draw phase, my Black Phantom allows me to add one Black Armament from my deck – And I'll choose Black Armament – Luck Plus!

"And since I've got it, I'll use Mustering of Power to special summon it!"

Countless ones and zeroes appeared at the Black Phantom's back, instantly forming into a large back armor that had two scorpion-like tails on it each with a glowing red blade of energy at the end of it (600/1200), and with a surge of electricity, the two tails connected to the Black Phantom's back (2600/2600 + 600/600).

"And what does this one do?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow at the newest addition to the Black Phantom's arsenal.

"How observant," The werewolf that was Volk chuckled loudly as he cracked his knuckles loudly. "You see, once per turn, I can select one spell or trap card on my field and one on yours, and both of them go up in smoke!"

Jack's eyes widened as one of the metallic tails shattered the Mustering of Power and the Ancient Gear Fist that was on the Ancient Gear Golem's arm. "Crap!"

"You don't know the half of it," Volk chuckled as he reached into his duel disk, pulling out a trap card from his duel disk's graveyard slot. "I'm activating the effect of a trap card in my graveyard, by removing Skill Successor from my graveyard, I can… Well, you probably know what the card does! So, I'll choose Black Phantom!"

A powerful red aura erupted over the Black Phantom's body (3200/3200 + 800/0).

"Now, for the fun part!" Volk laughed loudly as he threw his hand forward. "IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZER!"

…

An eerie silence passed through the air as Jack, Rowen, and even the Black Phantom looked at Volk, disappointed looks on their faces. This made Volk blink a few times with his ears drooping slightly, "W-What?"

"That was just weak," Rowen chuckled nervously with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"Shut it!" Volk snarled loudly before he wagged a finger at the Black Phantom. "And you! Just fire already!"

The Black Phantom immediately turned back towards the dueling field and immediately created a large amount of red energy at the jewel in its chest and unleashed it, allowing it to crash into the Ancient Gear Golem's body, instantly vaporizing it into millions of shards that flew through Jack's body. "URK!" (JLP: 6950)

"And of course, thanks to Hearts," Volk chuckled with a shrug. "I gain even more life points!" (VLP: 7400)

"You… You can gain as many life points as you want," Jack growled as he lowered his duel disk slightly. "It's not going to…"

"Save your speeches for someone who cares, Jack," Volk cackled with a lick of his fangs. "Cause I could care less if you think you can win this, I've got my arsenal out on the field, and it'll only get stronger. But to prove it, I'll activate the spell card, Spellbook in the Pot, so, feel free to draw three more cards from your deck, and I'll be drawing the same."

Both duelists did the same, however Volk quickly took two of the cards from his hand and fitted them into his duel disk, "And with that, I'll end my turn."

Jack looked at the full hand he had in his hand. '_… No Limiter Removal and no Ancient Gear Drill to get it out. However, I've got something else in mind, and since I drew 'it', I'm going to have to wait till I have enough materials to work with.'_

"I set a monster in defense mode," Jack announced as the set monster appeared in front of him. "And I'll set another card face down, turn end!"

"Hoping to cower behind your face down cards?" Volk laughed as he pushed button on his duel disk, making a powerful storm sweep over the field. "They're not going to help! I activate my trap card, Dust Tornado! Destroy the card you just set!"

The storm swept over the field and crashed into the set card, immediately flipping it to reveal Attack Guidance Armor. "Ooh, that could've done quite a number to my Black Phantom (3200/3200). Too bad."

Volk drew from his deck and his feral eyes curved slightly. "And you better hope that your defense is strong enough, because my Black Phantom is about to get an upgrade! I send Slapjack to the graveyard in order to special summon Hyper Black Armament – Baccarat!"

The Black Phantom's right arm began to glow brightly, instantly transforming the arm into a much sleeker arm with several drills attached to the wrist guard around the fist (1300/800). The arm sent a powerful surge of electricity through the Black Phantom's body, making the large robot strike an over dramatic pose (3200/3200 + 300/300). "And before you ask, this one gives the Black Phantom a similar ability to your Ancient Gear Golem…

"Namely, the trampling ability!"

Jack's eyes widened as the Black Phantom leapt across the field and slammed the drill surrounded fist into the face down monster, making it reveal itself to be Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300). The drills pierced through the soldier's body, shattering it into millions of parts that flew into Jack's body. "URK!" (JLP: 4750)

"And since that monster was a level four," Volk chuckled as he threw his arm to the side, allowing the Black Phantom to leap back to his field. "I get the life points, thanks to Hearts!" (VLP: 8400)

"Oh man, oh man, oh man," Rowen freaked out as he grabbed strands of his black hair. "We're doomed! What's going to happen if Jack loses? Is Volk going to tear us limb from limb? Maybe I'll lose my…"

"Rowen!" Jack snarled. "Shut your hatch!"

"Ha! I wouldn't worry what I'm going to do to you anyway," Volk laughed with his hands on his hips. "I'd be more worried what the Boss is going to do when he gets his hands on you. Trust me, he can get scary when he wants too."

"We're not going to worry at all!" Jack snarled throwing his arm to the side. "Cause I'm going to win, I'm going to save Mira, and I'll do whatever it takes to stop whatever this organization is doing!"

"Wow, such great words," Volk howled loudly. "But can you really back them up! I activate the effect granted by Luck Plus! I'll destroy my face down card in order to destroy the face down card on your left!"

Both of the tails stabbed into the selected cards, shattering them, however when Jack's destroyed card was revealed, Volk raised a bushy eyebrow, "Hmm? That's right, you had Scrap-Iron Scarecrow face down, any reason why you didn't activate it?"

"You still have Black Jack out," Jack answered, cut and dryly. "You could've just have easily paid five hundred life points and negate my trap card. And frankly, I'm getting tired of that trap card."

"Good to know," Volk sighed with a shake of his head as he looked at the last card in his hand. '_Hmm, I won't be needing this Mystic Tomato now, so, I'll just save it for later.'_

"Turn end!"

Jack was looking over the card he just drew, then slapped another card into his duel disk, "I set one monster in defense mode. Turn end."

"My, my, my," Volk chuckled as he drew from the top of his deck. "What's the matter? Are you starting to crack under the pressure?"

Jack didn't say a word as he kept his arms to the side. However, he kept his eyes aimed at the werewolf in front of him, making Volk cackle loudly.

"Humph, that look," Volk cackled as he waved the newest drawn card in his hand. "It reminds me of the last look your father gave me, such rebellion, such hate, and such potential… I can see that you've got the same look.

"A pity, if your father hadn't been so stupid as to grow a conscious, he might've been able to have lived a little while longer. But then again, if I hadn't have killed him, then you might not have..."

"Shut the hell up!" Jack snarled pulling his hat off and throwing it to the side, allowing a few strands of his messy hair to spring up. "You don't get to talk about me! You don't get to talk about my old man! And you certainly don't have the goddamn right to speak about Mira!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Volk laughed as he reached for his duel disk. "You're not going to be able to speak for too much longer! Since I've drawn another powerhouse part! This time, I'm sending Slapjack away…"

The left arm shattered into millions of pixels, transforming into several ones and zeroes that formed into a bulkier black armored arm that was wielding a large, futuristic rifle in its hand and connected to the shoulder pad with several wires running from it (1200/1300). The arm connected to the Black Phantom, allowing several sparks to erupt from the connection (3500/3500 + 400/400). "The Hyper Black Armament – War! Now as for this monster, it gives the Black Phantom the same ability as your Ancient Gear Golem! Meaning, you can't activate spell or trap cards when my monster attacks!

"Allow me to show ya! Attack his face down monster! Multi-Fire Shot!"

Lifting the rifle up into the air, the Black Phantom fired countless shots into the face down monster, shattering it into millions of shards. (JLP: 850)

"Hmm? What did I just destroy?" Volk questioned raising an eyebrow. (VLP: 9300)

"Card Trooper," Jack answered as he drew from the top of his deck. "Meaning now I get to draw another card from my deck!"

"… All that damage just for a draw?" Volk chuckled with a smirk on his face. "Now that's just stupid, even for you Jack."

"Are you done?" Jack questioned reaching for his deck. "I'd like to be able to finish this duel."

"My, aren't you a cocky one," Volk sighed with a shake of his head. "Don't worry though, eventually this duel will end, but I doubt that you'll be happy with the results. Turn end."

With a quick draw, Jack looked over the cards in his hand before he slipped a card into his duel disk, "One card face down, and then I'm activating the spell card, Card Destruction!"

"Hmm?" Volk mused with a rub of his chin before he fitted the card into his duel disk. "What exactly are you doing with that card? Ancient Gear cards don't usually rely on the graveyard, unless you've got Ancient Gear Factory as that face down card…"

"Actually," Jack replied holding up the next five cards from his deck, his eyes narrowing. "Ancient Gear monsters are at their strongest when they're in the graveyard."

"You're scheming something," Volk muttered to himself.

"Gee, ya think?" Jack retorted as he spun around one of the cards in his hand. "First, I activate my spell card, Magical Stone Excavation! So, I'll discard Ancient Gear Engineer and Ancient Gear Cannon, in order to take back Mystical Space Typhoon from my graveyard and activate it to destroy your face down card!"

"Might as well," Volk sighed with a shake of his head, not caring that his face down Mirror Force was shattered. "That trap was only useful for fodder for Luck Plus."

"You're going to wish that you kept it out," Jack stated as he held up two of the remaining five cards in his hand. "You see Volk, you may know my deck's strengths and weaknesses, but you don't know its greatest secret. And while its true that this deck was given to me by my father, that doesn't mean that that's all I have in it.

"Especially these next three cards! I special summon this monster from my hand!"

Jack slapped the card onto his duel disk, making the ground in front of him shatter upwards, allowing a large silver armored, serpentine dragon that roared loudly (2100/1600).

"Is that a Cyber Dragon?" Volk cackled with a smirk on his face. "I didn't expect to see that in your deck of relics, but what are you going to…"

That's when a look of realization appeared on Volk's face, his eyes widening on his furry face, "No… No! When you mentioned the graveyard, you don't mean that you're…"

"Yes!" Jack roared as he threw his hand over the face down card, making it flip up. "I play, Overload Fusion!"

Several sparks erupted over Jack's field, surging into the Cyber Dragon's body to make it roar loudly. Several shadows appeared around Jack's field, each of them pulling back to reveal several Ancient Gear monsters, including two Ancient Gear Golems. The ancient machines popped their metallic parts off, and they flew towards the Cyber Dragon. A dark surge of energy covered the mash of machines.

"Now, by removing all of the Ancient Gear monsters in my graveyard," Jack announced as several cards popped out of his graveyard slot. "Heck, I'll remove other machines in there, that gives me a grand total of eleven cards! Meaning the monster I'm summoning is about to get twelve monsters to its power!"

The dark energy disappeared, instantly revealing a large, dark armored dragon that had twelve separate dragon heads that resembled that of a Cyber Dragon with a finned armor attached to their heads. Each of the roared loudly and made the room shake violently as Volk stumbled back slightly at the powerful machine. "Chimeratech Overdragon! And for every fusion component, it attack and defense are the number of fusion material monsters times its attack! And like I said before, twelve monsters!"

A powerful surge of energy erupted over the Overdragon's body, making each of the heads roar loudly once more as it slammed its mighty tail into the ground (9600/9600). "And for each monster that it's made up of, it can attack that many monsters! Sure, your Black Phantom can choose which monster I can attack, but you've only got five parts out on the field and I've got twelve attacks…

"Do the math!"

Volk only snarled loudly as he took another step back, his fur standing on end.

"This is for my father!" Jack announced as five of the Overdragon's heads opened their mouths and began to charge up energy. "This is for Mira… AND THIS IS FOR ME! ATTACK!"

Five orbs of energy shot out from the Chimeratech's dragon heads, each of them bounding for the entire body of the Black Phantom, one orb striking each of its individual parts and instantly vaporizing each of the machines while the remaining energy crashed into Volk's furry body, covering his side of the dueling field in smoke and covering Volk completely. (VLP: 0)

"Whoa…" Rowen gasped in awe as he stood up from his hiding spot. "H-How much damage did he take from those attacks?"

"I… I'll be honest," Jack sighed as he sat down on the ground, watching as the holographic dragon disappeared. "I have no clue, I just know it was more than his life points."

"Damn," Rowen chuckled nervously. "Remind me never to face you when you have that thing on ya. Where'd those cards come from?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Jack replied with a sigh. "I got them from Mira, they were… Well, they were a Valentine's Day Gift from her…"

"Awe, that's so sweet," Rowen chuckled.

"S-Shut up!" Jack snarled with a little bit of a blush appearing on his face.

"You really are stupid, aren't ya?"

Jack's eyes widened when he realized that the holographic smoke around Volk didn't disappear, but even more so that a clawed hand popped from the smoke and grabbed his throat. Instantly, the smoke disappeared as Volk lifted Jack off the ground, the sound of Volk's duel disk clattering on the ground. "Did you really think it was a good idea to relax with me still in the room?"

"But, the damage…" Jack sputtered as he tried to pull himself free from Volk's grip.

"Sure, it hurt," Volk cackled as he tightened his grip. "But the duel disk only makes you think that the damage is real, this doesn't to a damn thing to me! However, I'm going to enjoy tearing your throat out! After all, it's only fair that you share the same fate as your father: Like father, like son! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

BANG!

That's when a pain rocked through Volk's body, his eyes widening as the fiery pain surged through out his entire form. "MY ASS!"

Rowen's hand shook as he tried to steady the gun he held in his hands, "I… I did it! I shot him! I… I was aiming for the chest, but that'll do!"

"You bastard!" Volk snarled loudly as he threw Jack to the side, making the western duelist fly into some of the benches in the room. "Those bullets aren't silver tipped you moron!"

"… Uh oh…" Rowen gasped as he held up the gun again. "I'm screwed."

Rowen was about to fire the gun again, however, a claw was immediately around the gun and pulled it from Rowen's hands, sending the emo elf to the ground. "I… I…"

Volk immediately slammed his foot into Rowen's chest, sending him skidding across the ground and into the wall, "I suppose I should be thankful that I'm going to kill you first… You were such a screw up! But thanks to that, we were able to get more Residue!"

BANG!

Volk's eyes widened as a familiar pain rocked his body, "URK!"

The sound of labored breathing echoed through the room, the cause was Jack who had pulled the trigger of the gun that was in the back of Volk's pants… Which effectively fired the gun at the same time.

"You two are willing to fight each other to see who dies first?" Volk snarled with his body turning. "FINE! I'll…"

When Volk turned around, he realized that he was staring directly at a familiar jewel that was being held up by Jack's free hand. "… Is that what I think it is?"

"… Yeah," Jack breathed out as the jewel began glow brightly. "It's one of those things that sends Shadowkind straight to Shadowchaser prison… So, don't drop the soap while you're there!"

"Fool! I won't be going to…" Volk yelped before he disappeared in a bright light.

For a moment, both Jack and Rowen just remained where they were, trying to catch their breaths, before they both fell to the floor with sighs.

"Rowen…" Jack sighed loudly.

"Yeah?"

"Your aim sucks."

"Gimme a break, I'm a scholar, not a fighter."

"And that hasn't been more apparent than with you shooting Volk in the ass."

"Shut up…"

A few minutes later of composing themselves, Rowen was picking up the Black Phantom cards that Volk had thrown with his duel disk. "So… What are we going to do with these?"

"Frankly, I don't care," Jack replied as he placed his hat on his head. "Take them for all I care, Elf-man."

Rowen only shrugged as he fitted the cards into his jacket's pocket, "So, you know that you're not a Shadowchaser right? So your 'arrest' isn't going to really hold much water."

"Haven't you ever heard of a civilian arrest?" Jack chuckled with a smirk on his face. "I'm sure that treaty that the Shadowchasers have has something listed for that."

"And you do realize that both of us, and perhaps Mira," Rowen pointed out with a large bead of sweat. "Are going to go to jail too, right?"

"If it comes to that, then I'll take the heat," Jack answered with a wave of his hand. "Heck, I'll probably cause a ruckus so that you and Mira can escape. Just do me a favor and take care of Mira."

"This would be a lot more meaningful if we were actually friends," Rowen coughed as both of them headed for the door that Volk was guarding. "Or if we didn't hate each other guts."

"A wise man once said this," Jack retorted. "I have many a friend in Casablanca, but somehow, just because you despise me, you are the only one I trust."

"… First off, kudos for making an old movie reference," Rowen said. "But, secondly, that quote doesn't make any sense in this situation!"

"I know," Jack chuckled with a smirk on his face. "I just wanted to make a quote to an old classic!"

Rowen stopped walking, blinking a few times as he watched Jack continue to walk towards the door, '_… Huh, it looks like a weight's been taken off his shoulders. Heck, I can understand, he took down the bastard who killed his old man…_

'… _Maybe I should give a call to my sister after all this is done.'_

TBC

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Black Phantom / Dark / LV. 5 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Machine/Effect:** Other 'Black Armament' monsters cannot attack. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the total ATK of all 'Black Armament' monsters you control. If you control another monster(s) while you control this monster, when your opponent declares an attack, you may choose the target. By skipping your Draw Phase, you may add one level four or lower 'Black Armament' monster from your deck to your hand.**  
Description:** a black armored torso with a regular robotic head atop of its torso with a red visor where its eyes would be and having metallic wing-like protrusions from the sides of its black helmet. And in its chest was a large red jewel that had white, yellow and black fancy armor around it. All around where the limbs would be, there were gold rings

**Mustering of Power / Continuous Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated while you control a face up 'Black Phantom' monster on your side of the field. Once per turn, you may special summon one level four or lower 'Black Armament' monster from your hand to your side of the field. Only one 'Mustering of Power' can be face up on the field at a time.

**Image:** the Black Phantom with several shadow covered limbs connecting to its body.

**Black Armament – Black Jack / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 300 / Machine/Effect:** When this card is summoned, select one face up Dark Machine-Type monster on the field. The selected monster gains the following effect as long as this card is face up on the field:

- Once per turn, when this monster declares an attack, if your opponent activates a normal or continuous trap card, you may pay 500 life points to negate that card's activation and return that card to your opponent's hand.

**Description:** a black armored arm with three metallic stakes mounted around its fist

**Black Armament – Solitaire / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 900 / DEF: 500 / Machine/Effect:** When this card is summoned, select one face up Dark Machine-Type monster on the field. The selected monster gains the following effect as long as this card is face up on the field:

- When this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, you may draw one card from your deck. Then discard one card from your hand.

**Description:** a pair of metallic and skeletal like wings with red energy that formed energy like feathers.

**Black Armament – Slapjack / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Machine/Effect:** When this card is summoned, select one face up Dark Machine-Type monster on the field. The selected monster gains the following effect as long as this card is face up on the field:

- Once per turn, you may select one face up Monster card on the field. The selected monster loses its effect until the end phase this effect was activated (your opponent cannot chain monster effects to this card's effect).

**Description:** a large bulky armored covered arm with a pile-bunker-like revolver mounted just before its hand

**Black Armament – Hearts / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 1300 / Machine/Effect:** When this card is summoned, select one face up Dark Machine-Type monster on the field. The selected monster gains the following effect as long as this card is face up on the field:

- When this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase your life points by 300 points times the level of the destroyed monster.

**Description:** a pair of bulky black armored legs that had a pair of blades jutting from the silver armored feet

**Black Armament – Luck Plus / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 600 / DEF: 1200 / Machine/Effect:** When this card is summoned, select one face up Dark Machine-Type monster on the field. The selected monster gains the following effect as long as this card is face up on the field:

- Once per turn, you may select one spell or trap card on your side of the field and then select one spell or trap card on your opponent's field. Destroy the selected cards (the selected cards cannot be chained to this effect).

**Description:** a large back armor that had two scorpion-like tails on it each with a glowing red blade of energy at the end of it

**Hyper Black Armament – Baccarat / Dark / LV. 6 / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 800 / Machine/Effect:** This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This can only be special summoned by tributing one face up 'Black Armament' on your side of the field. When this card is summoned, select one face up Dark Machine-Type monster on the field. The selected monster gains the following effect as long as this card is face up on the field:

- During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

**Description:** a much sleeker black armored arm with several drills attached to the wrist guard around the fist

**Hyper Black Armament – War / Dark / LV. 5 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1300 / Machine/Effect:** This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This can only be special summoned by tributing one face up 'Black Armament' on your side of the field. When this card is summoned, select one face up Dark Machine-Type monster on the field. The selected monster gains the following effect as long as this card is face up on the field:

- When this monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step.

**Description:** a bulkier black armored arm that was wielding a large, futuristic rifle in its hand and connected to the shoulder pad with several wires running from it

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**So many faces from the past…**_

… _**And with each one, our heroes get closer to the end of their fight…**_

_**But, next time, possibly the worst of the worst appears before one of our lone heroes.**_

_**With an unknown army of monsters, a heart as dark as night, and a mind full of malice against her, will she be able to win against the one who caused all of her pain?**_

_**Or will she end up like the one she loved?**_

_**Find out next time…**_

_**Draw 45**_

_**Fusion Sage**_


	46. Draw 45: Fusion Sage

_**For ten years, I walked the streets, with ghosts of the past haunting me with every step, and often times, I wonder if there is more to remember. A whisper in my heart that was trapped was finally broken free not even an hour ago, and it was a big step for me to take.**_

_**Part of me just wants to break down and cry, but I know that I can't… Not just yet, not until I faced the one who desecrated the one I loved! This gives me the will to continue, and I feel like my strength is born, encouraging me to continue this battle under Sieg's heavenly guidance. **_

_**The pain in my heart… No, in my soul is burning. But, I intend to forget the sorrow and pain, but not the experience that I learned from this. If I stop to think about sad times I'll only be held back, and I need to move forward to survive.**_

_**This person… This Shadow-touched… No, this monster standing before me, a part of me just wants to attack her and make her pay for everything that she put me and Sieg through!**_

_**But… If I did, then I'd be no better than her…**_

_**If anyone above is listening to this ramble, please, give me strength…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 45**_

_**Fusion Sage**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

There was an eerie calm in the Devil's Hand Casino, as footsteps echoed through the hallways. Faye continued walking down the hallways, her eyes slightly red and puffy with dried tears staining her cheeks and her heart heavy with sorrow…

But none of that mattered, for in her eyes was a fire that could put the fires of hell to shame.

She had one goal in mind.

Pushing away the danger, she shoved the job that her title of Shadowchaser bestowed upon her to the side – This was something she had to do, not only for herself but also for Sieg.

Faye's eyes didn't falter as several shadows began to whip around the hallway, each of them rising up to form into the same Living Shadows that had attacked Jack and Rowen in a different part of the casino.

Slowly, the Living Shadows surrounded Faye, who had stopped in the middle of the hallway, her eyes watching as the Living Shadows stepped cautiously around her, "… So, you all aim to stop me?"

Faye grabbed the edge of her jacket, her fingers tightly gripping the fabric before she threw off the clothing. As the jacket fluttered through the air, Faye drew her sword and held in front of her body single handedly. "Then be prepared to be struck down!"

All the Living Shadows ran towards Faye, each of them with their clawed hands up and ready to strike on Faye. And just as the first Living Shadow was about to sink its claws into Faye's body, her sword sliced right through the Living Shadow's stomach, shattering it into shreds.

Then with a powerful spin, Faye slashed her sword through three more of the Living Shadows, sending them flying backwards into several more Living Shadows, sending them all tumbling back. But Faye didn't let up!

She charged forward and immediately stabbed her sword into the chest of one of the charging artificial shadow, and immediately pulled the blade to the right, slicing the side of the Living Shadow and plowing the sharp blade into the chest of another shadowed attacker.

The remaining Living Shadows looked to each other before they charged towards Faye, who only narrowed her eyes as she lifted her blade up again. "Bring it, I'll send you all to hell!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

All the while in a large room, the very target of Faye's hatred was seated very calmly at a single table with a cup of tea in her hands. All about the room where several scrolls that depicted several Chinese letters in various colored inks, with several tapestries hanging from the ceilings in front of the door.

"Hmm… Earl grey tea," Xue Yin cooed as she pulled the tea cup away from her mouth. "Truly, it is the perfect tea to have before the storm hits… And chaos is the perfect sweet to compliment it…"

As Xue Yin began to lift the teacup to her lips, several quick streams of light ran across the double doors to the room. And when the Taoist began to sip her tea, a powerful force slammed into the sliced up door, shattering it into countless, finely cut pieces of door that flew through air, many of the pieces flying by Xue Yin's head…

… Who only calmly sipped on her tea cup, not even moving as the pieces of wood flew only mere centimeters from her head and shoulders.

"Xue Yin!"

A small smile made its way onto Xue Yin's face, making her place the emptied teacup on the table before her, "Ah, that very voice. Faye Heng-Ai, please, come and have a cup of…"

That's when Xue Yin leapt from her seat, just in time to dodge Faye's sword cleave the table in two. With a spin through the air, Xue Yin immediately landed on the ground with two small Chinese fans held in her hands, "Well, if you didn't want any tea, I could've offered you some coffee."

"Shut your trap," Faye growled holding her sword up towards Xue Yin. "You, you turned Sieg into that living corpse!"

"And here I thought you'd love the chance to see your dead lover again," Xue Yin giggled as she snapped one of the fans open and lifted it in front of her face. "I even included on his person a note where you could find me to give me your thanks. Such inept gratitude, so sad."

"What gave you the right to mess with the dead?" Faye roared, charging forward with her sword running along the ground, tearing up the carpeting as she closed the distance between her and the Taoist. "Do you think you're a god?"

Faye immediately slashed upwards, prepared to slash Xue Yin up the middle, only for both of the blue skinned woman's fans to come down and block the weapon successfully with a loud clank that echoed through the room.

"A god?" Xue Yin laughed, keeping the sword blocked from her body with the fans. "Please, I stopped believing in such fairy tales ages ago… Life and death? They're only sides of the same coin!"

With a wave of her arms, Xue Yin pushed Faye's sword back, allowing the Taoist to jump back a few feet once more, fans at her side. Both women looked at each other as they steadied their fighting stances. Xue Yin licked her lips as she spread her legs and arms out with her body facing the wall, while her sights were set on Faye. "To have an almighty being sitting above us calling the shots, telling us when we live and die, how we should follow them? Ha! It's so pathetic it's funny!"

Xue Yin immediately ran forward, almost making her a blue and black blur. Faye quickly raised her sword up and blocked the two fans as they slashed towards her, sending sparks flying from the blade, "… Steel Fans…"

"How right you are, Mistress Shadowchaser," Xue Yin replied spinning around for a second assault, however, Faye had duck down and rolled backwards to dodge the attack. "But back to the matter at hand, take the Ophidia's God for example, a vengeful god who only wishes for the destruction of other races."

The moment that Faye was back on her feet she leapt through the air and brought her sword down on Xue Yin, who blocked the sword once more with her fans closed and crossing each other, "Hell, even that demon of a god is so egotistical that it thinks it's invincible!"

Xue Yin pushed back with all her might, forcing both women away from each other, some skid marks appearing on the carpeted floor. "However, it's the opposite, gods are only as strong as the number of loyal followers they have, and it's a very fragile relationship. Gods think they're above mortals, sit on whatever cushy thrones they own, and decide the fates of man.

"They even command sacrifices made in their honor, sometimes offering their own followers. If the gods treat life and death with such disrespect, then why should we have to follow the same principles? Life and death, it is something that man has been trying to control ever since time began…"

"There are some things that people shouldn't control," Faye answered raising her fist up. "And life and death is one of those things! Nature controls it, and it should stay that way!

"Now stop dodging my question, why did you bring back Sieg? Out of everyone you could've revived, why him?"

Xue Yin merely lifted up one of her steel fans and began to cool herself off, "Why? Well, why not?"

"You bitch," Faye snarled loudly, tightening the grip on her sword.

"Tsk, tsk," Xue Yin scolded, wagging one of her fans at Faye. "There's no need to get so upset, it was only a joke on my part. Believe it or not, I actually do have a real reason for why I did what I did."

"You're pretty demented," Faye pointed out as Xue Yin began to walk towards the right wall.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it," Xue Yin sighed as she pulled back one of the tapestries from the wall and revealed a duel disk hanging on the wall. "Another way to see it is that I'm actually quite logical, using a once familiar face against an enemy to catch them off guard is a good tactic in fighting, after all, you were going to lose against Sieg while you two faced off at Shark Reef Lender.

"Now if only that masked idiot didn't interfere, you might not have been standing here right now."

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Faye growled, not lowering her sword towards Xue Yin. "Do you honestly think that I'd…"

"According to the treaty that you Shadowchasers spout off all the time," Xue Yin sighed pulling off the duel disk from the wall. "I am granted the ability to invoke the right of challenge, and if you try to say that I don't own that right due to my dabbling in Necromancy, allow me to remind you that I am fully licensed to practice those dark arts.

"Besides, a duel with the stakes that I set, might just be the natural high I need to make my lips become loose enough to give you my reasoning in this whole mess."

"I don't want to see any dirty tricks," Faye growled, still keeping the sword pointed at Xue Yin.

"Oh, perish the thought," Xue Yin replied with a wave of her hand. "I have no intention of cheating or putting the duel in my favor, unless the cards themselves allow it to be so. After all, I have the ultimate judge on my person."

Reaching up to the back of her hair, Xue Yin reached for something that was hooked around the hair clip she had and immediately pulled the item away. Faye raised an eyebrow as Xue Yin held what appeared to be a golden choker in her hands…

… Then Faye's eyes widened, "Wait… Isn't that…!"

"I'm not surprised you remember this," Xue Yin cackled as she lifted the choker to her neck, a dark aura forming around the piece of ancient jewelry and then around Xue Yin's neck. A few moments later, the choker was around the Taoist's neck, revealing the eye of Wdjat gleaming off of the slightly chipped choker. "After all, you faced a poor imitation of this very same Darkness Item when you fought against Childsman."

"So, am I facing another forgery of this thing?" Faye asked, lifting up her duel disk covered arm, trying to ignore the shifting shadows that danced around the two duelists. "Or…"

"Is it the real thing?" Xue Yin finished with the smirk on her blue face growing more demonic. "I'm afraid so, when that overgrown sardine Childsman got his hands on this thing and used its power, it was too much for him. You don't use an item of this power right off the bat, it takes time and patience in order to master it. So, when it backfired on him, I was his lawyer at the time, and thus, I had access to this item.

"So, when Childsman had to leave for a business trip during the last few years, I commissioned a magical forger to create a false Darkness Item, and then after some research, I managed to transfer a small portion of this items immense power into the phony item."

"But doing something like that makes the forgery unstable," Faye muttered. '_No wonder there was a powerful backlash and that item got forged into Childsman's skin. But, would the same thing happen to Xue Yin if she used this?'_

"Hmm, I can already tell what you're thinking," Xue Yin cackled with her hands clasped together. "You're thinking that I might just be as reckless as Childsman was, but there's a difference between the two of us – Well, besides him being a talking piece of chum and me being a beautiful, curvaceous woman that has her own fan base in the law community – I've actually got training with this little charm.

"I had replaced the false charm about eight years ago and stole this little trinket from Childsman. Ever since, I've put some time away in my busy schedule to train with this little devil around my neck. So, don't think that I'm going to be as reckless as the Jaws' reject."

"That's fine," Faye replied as she activated her duel disk. "If I'm correct, then at the end of this, one of us will be turned into…"

"A doll?" Xue Yin interrupted with a smirk on her face as she ran a finger along the grooves of the choker. "Yes. Then, it's up to the winner to decide the fate of the loser. But rest assured, before you transform into nothing more than a ragdoll, I'll tell you my reason for reviving your beloved."

"Then let's get this farce started," Faye growled as she plucked off the top five cards from her deck. (FLP: 8000)

"Quick and to the point, I approve," Xue Yin chuckled as she did the same as Faye. "This will prove to be an interesting, if not short match." (XYLP: 8000)

"If that's what you think, then feel free to take the first turn," Faye snarled, waving her hand towards the Taoist.

"Hmm, you're being rather generous," Xue Yin admitted, a quick click coming from her duel disk, allowing her to draw a sixth card from her deck. "Especially considering how violent you were towards me only a few moments ago. Oh well, either you've got some sort of strategy in place, or you just don't care. Either way, it doesn't matter to me.

"Especially since I've drawn this little number, for my first move, I summon Lovely Kyonshi!"

The floor in front of Xue Yin began to pull back, cutting through the carpeting and allowing a pale-blue skinned woman to pull herself from the ground, her silk red Chinese dress with gold trim was dirtied. The woman's black hair was neatly tied up in a bun but had several strands poking out from it and her face was covered by a single talisman that allowed the corners of her eyes and mouth to show (350/1650). As soon as the kyonshi was standing up tall, the undead woman struck a martial artist pose with a loud screech.

"… I should've said that I expected this," Faye sighed. "But, to be honest, I didn't know that there was another Kyonshee card besides Master Kyonshee."

"Oh, yeah, but there is quite a difference between my lovely lady and that relic," Xue Yin replied as she reached for her duel disk and immediately pulled a card from the extra deck slot. "You see, when Lovely Kyonshi is normal summoned successfully, I can select one card from my Extra deck and give it to you."

"What?" Faye questioned.

"Enjoy!" Xue Yin replied, spinning the card from her hand and sending it flying towards Faye who caught it in her hand.

A little confused, Faye looked at the card and blinked a few times at it, "Elemental Hero Mariner? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Simple," Xue Yin instructed with a wag of her finger. "You see, you add it to your own Extra Deck, and if you've got the right cards to use it, then you can use it as your own card."

"And why would you want to do that?" Faye questioned, slowly fitting the card into her own extra deck slot.

"It's a little trade off," Xue Yin replied as a card popped out from her deck and into her hand. "You see, once I do that, I can take a continuous trap card from my deck and add it to my hand. However, its not going to stay there long, I'm going to set it right now."

A single set card appeared behind the feminine kyonshi, making the blue-skinned duel monster to hiss loudly in joy.

"A slow start is a good start," Xue Yin announced. "And thus, I'll end my turn."

'_An immediate set card? And it's a continuous trap,'_ Faye thought as she slowly drew from the top of her deck. '_With a weak monster like that, I'm guessing it's an attack blocker of some sort, like Wall of Revealing Light, or Gravity Bind. Luckily, I happen to have a card right here that can bypass both of those.'_

"Then I'll start, and it's with this!" Faye announced as she slapped a card onto her duel disk.

A powerful bright light popped in front of Faye, immediately transforming into familiar brown haired fairy with a leaf skirt, blue blouse, four long mystical wings and a holding up a bejeweled bow towards Xue Yin (1400/600).

At the sight of the monster, Xue Yin raised an eyebrow before she smirked devilishly, "Oh, isn't that sweet, you've summoned one of the monsters that Sieg kept in his newly improved deck! Fairy Archer!"

"Yes," Faye replied holding her hand up towards Xue Yin. "I don't know what that face down card is, but I'm not taking any chances! Fairy Archer, fire!"

A bright light appeared at the tip of the bow, allowing the cute fairy to fire off the light directly into Xue Yin's body, making her stagger back slightly, "Hmm, barely even a scratch, even for a darkness game." (XYLP: 7600)

"It's only the second turn," Faye answered, fitting two cards into her duel disk, and the two of them appeared on her field. "You'll be changing your tune quick enough."

"With lines like that," Xue Yin pointed out as she drew from the top of her deck. "It'll be hard to distinguish who's the evil one here, and who's the good one. Well, I guess I'll just have to reinforce those sides. I summon Polymer Kyonshi in attack mode!"

Like with the Lovely Kyonshi, another pale-blue skinned zombie erupted from the floor. Except this time, it was an average sized yet muscular man dressed in a silk purple Chinese robe with black linens decorations over his baggy black pants. He wore a Chinese hat of the same color of his robe that covered his short hair and his face was covered by the talisman attached to the front of his hat. The Kyonshi slammed its fists together and screeched loudly (1000/500).

"Another one?" Faye questioned.

"What can I say?" Xue Yin asked as she reached for her extra deck slot once more. "I'm a fan of my work, so why shouldn't I encompass that fandom into my dueling strategy? Especially when I've got powerhouses like my Polymer Kyonshi, for when he is successfully normal summoned, I can give you one level five or lower Fusion monster from my extra deck…"

As Xue Yin tossed the card towards Faye, who immediately caught it, the Polymer Kyonshi snarled loudly as its body began to pulse. "Fiend Skull Dragon? These are some weird fusion monsters you run."

"They only have one purpose," Xue Yin replied wagging a finger. "And that's to feed my Kyonshi for their superb powers, case in point, before I was so rudely interrupted, the Polymer gains the full attack points of the monster I just gave you!"

The muscles on the purple dressed kyonshi bulged greatly, ripping from the confines of the its sleeves (1000/500 + 2000/0).

"W-What the? That's way too broken!" Faye shouted watching as the enlarged kyonshi slammed its fists into the ground, making the Fairy Archer stumble slightly.

"Oh, don't worry, this guy maybe as fearsome as a lion," Xue Yin giggled as she reached for her duel disk, making the Lovely Kyonshi crouch down on her legs with her arms crossed over her chest. "But he's harmless as a pussy cat… Well, a pussy cat that's been injected with steroids for twenty years of its life. Polymer! Attack!"

The large kyonshi stumbled over the field and threw its fist directly towards the Fairy Archer, all the while, Faye kept her duel disk held up in front of her. The fist slammed into the archer, shattering her into several sparks of light that flew towards Faye…

… Only to have the forceful attack billow past her and disappear. (FLP: 8500)

"Hmm? How'd that happen?" Xue Yin questioned raising her hand to her lips, which were curled into a large smirk.

"Just before you attack," Faye replied, motioning towards her two now revealed trap cards. "I activated one of my favorite combos, Solemn Wishes and Defense Draw, so I gain a draw and a gain some life points."

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, not bad," Xue Yin cooed slightly with a lick of her lips before she fitted a card into her duel disk. "I knew this duel would be on a new level, but, if you're going to stay on a level like this, then I'll have no choice but to up the difficulty myself. I set one card face down, and end my turn."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile in the head office of the Devil's Hand Casino, a large holographic screen was showing the entire scene between Xue Yin and Faye, however, the sound was muted so the boss's sighs could echo through the room.

The boss's sighs were starting to get on a certain secretary's nerves, making Vergil himself sigh loudly. "Sir, do you have to keep doing that? I'm almost done with all this paperwork, and I'd like to get out of here before those Shadowchasers get up here."

"My apologies," the boss sighed once more from his desk. "It's just that things just keep getting more and more… Hmm, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"How should I know?" Vergil growled, immediately writing down his signature on a few of the papers. "I'm not a psychic and I don't know you well enough."

"That's too bad," the boss muttered out loud. "Very well, then let me ask you this Vergil, are you satisfy with yourself?"

"I'm a twenty-seven year old male secretary," Vergil growled, taking a moment away from his paperwork. "I work for someone like you, the main cause for why my hair is slowly turning gray, I hardly get any respect, hardly any sleep, and to top it off, I haven't had a stable relationship since…"

"A little too much information," the boss chuckled, throwing his feet onto the desk.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED!" Vergil snapped, yelling as the two double doors opened up, allowing a familiar Blood Ogre to walk into the room.

Jin blinked a few times at Vergil's outburst, "… Uh, am I interrupting anything important?"

"Oh, just driving Vergil to the edge of insanity," The boss answered nonchalantly with a wave of his hand. "Enjoying everything that life has to offer, you know, the usual."

"I see," Jin coughed, merely to use his hand to cover the smirk over his face. "Uh, anyway, I have some bad news sir, we've lost quite a few of our strong players – Purvis, Vincent, Sieg, Rowen, Volk and Davidson…"

"Volk and Davidson?" The boss mused, not sounding concerned at all. "Even those two got arrested? That's surprising."

"Actually, out of those I mentioned," Jin continued with a wag towards his temple. "Rowen has defected and join Jack in his quest to find that girlfriend of his, and Davidson, well, he, he seems to have committed suicide by jumping out the fiftieth storied window."

"What, really?" Vergil questioned, his eyes wide and filled with disbelief. "I didn't think he was the type to kill himself."

"You know, they say it's the last person you expect to do something like that," Jin explained with a wag of his finger.

"Yeah, but did you ever think that jackass would do something like that?" Vergil retorted with a dull look now covering his face, his eyes drooping slightly.

"Enough of this," The boss sighed loudly with a wave of his hand. "Jin, I want you to unlock everything, and allow our guests to come to this office, we're only minutes away from our plans from fruition. But, I don't want it to be too easy, so…"

"Say no more, sir," Jin replied with a slight salute towards the boss. "I shall do my best this time."

"Oh, and Jin," The boss chuckled, making Jin lower his hand from his head.

"Yes sir?" Jin questioned.

"… Don't hold back this time," the boss sighed. "I may have enjoyed watching you get your tail handed to you, but it's hardly becoming to your kind since you're actually quite intelligent and you've got a good head on your shoulders. So, don't hold back this time."

"Very well sir," Jin replied as he spun on his foot and began to stomp towards the doors once more.

"Wait, you're actually letting those Shadowchasers come up here?" Vergil questioned, a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "With their swords? And the ability to arrest us? ARE YOU INSANE!"

"Vergil, if you finish the paperwork quickly, you might be able to get out of here before our guests arrive," The boss snickered crossing his arms over his chest. "So, I suggest that you complain less and get to work."

Vergil only grumbled under his breath as he sat back down.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Faye silently drew from her deck and nodded to herself as the Solemn Wishes trap card glowed brightly. (FLP: 9000)

"Ah, a life point deck," Xue Yin cooed as Faye looked over her cards. "It's an interesting take on a stall deck, although, it's hardly one of the most effective out there."

"I disagree," Faye announced as she turned a card in her fingers around. "Especially since I know how to work with it, and let me introduce you to my Golden Ladybug, I can reveal this card from my hand during the standby phase to increase my life points by another five hundred!" (FLP: 9500)

"Hmm, hmm, I see, so you've managed to pull off a decent combo," Xue Yin sighed with a shake of her head. "But it's still dull as heck."

"Allow me to change that then!" Faye announced as she lifted up a card from her hand. "I activate the effect of the Hecatrice from my hand!"

"Hmm, Fairy Archer and now Hecatrice?" Xue Yin questioned as Faye fitted the card into his duel disk's graveyard slot, taking a card from her deck. "Did you combine both yours and Sieg's decks in order to prove something? Perhaps to prove that your love with…"

"I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!" Faye interrupted as the shadowed flames behind her began to flare up, forming into the beautiful hall with the light billowing over her body. "Next, I'll use its effect in order to summon the Agent of Creation – Venus!"

Several golden feathers began to float down in front of Faye, and immediately following them, a beautiful golden skinned angel with long luxurious locks of blonde hair billowing past her golden wings gently lofted to the ground, her arms crossed (1600/0).

"Then, I use her effect, allowing me to pay increments of five hundred life points," Faye announced as the golden aura appeared around her body and around Venus's as well. "And for each increment, I can special summon one Mystical Shine Ball from my deck. So, I'll pay the full fifteen hundred in order to summon all three of them!" (FLP: 8000)

Three bright flashes popped in front of Faye, forming into three orbs of light that floated about (500/500 x3) the field.

"And these are supposed to scare me?" Xue Yin snickered while snapping open one of the fans to hold in front of her face. "You spend your hard earned life points for three little orbs of light? I doubt you have a high tribute monster in your hand, otherwise you'd use your Hall to summon it."

"Perhaps," Faye replied as she quickly slapped another card onto her duel disk. "But these three have more uses than you think! I summon Sunny Pixie in attack mode!"

A fifth bright light popped over Faye's shoulder, forming into the cute little fairy with long pink hair that flew over her shoulders (300/400).

"Ah, tuning," Xue Yin sighed with a shake of her head as the Sunny Pixie popped into a single ring of light that flew around all three of the Mystical Shine Balls, transforming them into six stars. "I'm not a fan of the Synchro fad that everyone's going gaga over, but whoever wishes to use them, they are more than welcomed to them."

The six stars erupted into a tall pillar of light that began to sweep about the field around Faye's body. The light slowly fizzled away to reveal that rune covered Ancient Sacred Wyvern (2100/2000) that roared loudly. "I don't know about that, but thanks to Sunny Pixie, I can increase my life points by a thousand!" (FLP: 9000)

"And then your little dragon fairy gains attack points equal to the difference in our life points," Xue Yin yawned behind her fan, unconcerned with the powerful aura erupting around the Wyvern (2100/2000 + 1400/0). "I've seen this done before, and next, you're going to attack my Polymer Kyonshi."

"… Is it that predictable?" Faye questioned with her arms crossed.

"Most of you Shadowchasers are," Xue Yin answered with a wave of her fan. "But please, don't let me stop you from attacking."

Faye looked at the last three cards in her hand. One was her Golden Ladybug, but the other two – one was a certain trap card and the other was a spell card. "Nah, I'm not going to risk your two face down cards, not yet anyway. So, I'll set one card face down, and end my turn."

"Hmm, figures," Xue Yin sighed with a shake of her head as she drew. "Although, it was a good call, it won't be able to help you. And with that depleted hand of yours… Hmm, nah, I won't spoil it, not just yet."

"Hmm?" Faye questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blue skinned woman in front of her draw one of her cards.

"Now, for my turn, I'll start with the spell card, Fusioh Greed," Xue Yin announced as she reached for her extra deck once more. "Now, you get another fusion monster from my extra deck, and for every three stars on that monster, I get to draw one card. And since this Black Skull Dragon is a level nine…"

Xue Yin immediately tossed the card through the air towards Faye, who immediately caught the card and confirmed it was the infamous monster. "You can draw three cards."

"Hmm, hmm, hmm," Xue Yin hummed as she plucked the top three cards from her deck. "And now, time for some more generosity, I activate Contingency Fee, now, you can draw till you hold six cards."

Faye raised an eyebrow, but immediately began drawing from the top of her deck, giving her a total of four extra cards in her hand. "And there's something else, isn't there?"

"How perceptive," Xue Yin giggled as a cool aura began to flow over her body. "Since you drew four cards, I gain life points. One thousand for each card you just drew, so, that's four thousand life points!" (XYLP: 11400)

Faye's eyes narrowed as she realized what this meant, and almost immediately her Ancient Sacred Wyvern slammed into the ground, completely weakened (3500/2000 – 3500/0) and growling in annoyance.

"Ah yes, your Wyvern's adverse effect," Xue Yin snickered with her fan right back in front of her face. "Since my life points are over yours, it loses its bonus, and then it loses the difference. Too bad there aren't any negative attack scores in this game.

"Oh well… Polymer Kyonshi! Attack her Wyvern now!"

The large, over muscular Kyonshi leapt through the air, both of its pulsing fists thrown over its head and prepared to slam into the rune covered serpent's body. And just as the two fists were about to slam into the Wyvern, a powerful green shield erupted over the fairy's body, knocking the Polymer Kyonshi back into the air.

All the while, the shield transformed into energy that flowed into Faye's body, making her narrow her eyes at Xue Yin. (FLP: 12000)

"Draining Shield now?" Xue Yin questioned, not even looking at Faye as she spoke. "How old school can you get?"

"… People still say old school?" Faye questioned with a slightly flat look in her eyes. "Uh, that's besides the point, thanks to my trap, my Wyvern's back to power!"

Indeed, the once weakened Ancient Sacred Wyvern roared loudly, the white aura pouring over its body (0/2000 + 2700/0).

"And next turn, you'll be able to empower it up by another thousand points," Xue Yin replied fitting two cards into her duel disk. "That's fine by me, and you might even be able to gain even more life points thanks to the four cards I gave you. But, let's see you get past this – I play the equip spell, Ring of Magnetism!"

A large ring of light began to circle itself around the Lovely Kyonshi, making the undead beauty turn her head a few times until the ring constricted and tightened around her entire midsection (350/1650 – 500/500). "Now my Lovely Kyonshi is the only thing you can attack. And to make sure of that, I'll play another spell, the Dark Door!"

"So, now only one of us is allowed to attack with one monster each turn?" Faye questioned, raising an eyebrow as she looked at her duel disk. "Tell me something, giving me a full hand, giving me those Fusion monsters… What's your game plan?"

"I duel like I work," Xue Yin answered holding up her fan again. "I learned in order to succeed, you need to be able to give even if that means to give to your enemies. It's a common idea, give and take, give and take. I give a little and I can take a lot in return.

"Either people get lulled into a false sense of security, like with how Childsman was tricked into allowing me to take this little darkness charm around my neck… Or they start to become paranoid and eventually will end up hurting themselves in the end. It's quite a fascinating reaction to kindness, getting in close enough to slit their throat, or watch them sabotage themselves.

"What a world we live in where kindness can be used as a weapon…"

"And what does that say about you?" Faye questioned as she drew from the top of her deck, allowing a large amount of light to rain down over her and the Ancient Sacred Wyvern (2700/2000 + 500/0). "You're the one using it as a weapon." (FLP: 12500)

"Ah yes, the old 'guns don't kill people, people with guns do' logic," Xue Yin sighed with a shake of her head. "If that were the case, than anyone with a gun would be considered evil, and if kindness is a weapon, then that would fall under the same logic. Unlike a gun however, kindness is something that I give to people without any killing intent, it's not my fault that they screw themselves up in the process.

"I just reap the benefits."

"And about Sieg?" Faye questioned as she turned the Golden Ladybug card around again, allowing the gold aura to flow over her body and the Wyvern (3200/2000 + 500/0). "What was the benefit for you to bring him back for me?" (FLP: 13000)

"… For you?" Xue Yin repeated raising an eyebrow. "What the hell makes you think that I brought him back for you?"

"Huh?" Faye muttered, a few question marks appearing over her head. "But, wasn't he specifically brought back to mess with my head?"

"How conceited," Xue Yin said out loud, snapping her fan shut. "The facts that he had relations with you and being an exceptional duelist were both secondary reasons for me to bring Sieg back from the dead. Sure, I used him to help in my goals, but there was a primary reason why I revived him."

"And that is?" Faye questioned.

Xue Yin didn't say a word, and instead wagged her closed fan in between her fingers, almost as if she was scolding Faye for something.

"Fine, if you're not going to answer," Faye stated as she held up two cards from her hand. "Then I'll make you talk! I activate the spell card, Monster Reincarnation! So, by tossing Marie the Fallen One into the graveyard, I get back any monster from my graveyard, and I choose Fairy Archer!"

And with a quick slap onto her duel disk, the Fairy Archer (1400/600) reappeared in front of Faye, holding up her bow with a dominating look in her eyes.

"And I don't need to attack with this monster out now," Faye announced as she threw her hand into the air, making the Fairy Archer pull back on the bowstring. "But you know all about that, don't you? Fire!"

The Fairy Archer released the bowstring, firing three separate beams of light that flew through the air and crashed into Xue Yin's body, making her stagger backwards slightly. (XYLP: 10200)

And with a bigger difference between the duelists' life points, Faye's Wyvern roared loudly with more power surging into it's body (3700/2000 + 1200/0). "And now, since you're so adamant to have me attack, I'll switch Venus to defense mode, and then go on the assault!"

The Ancient Sacred Wyvern roared loudly before it fired a powerful orb of white energy through the air Lovely Kyonshi. And the moment that energy crashed into female kyonshi, the undead beauty shattered into millions of pink petals.

"So, you wanted to protect your life points and your Polymer Kyonshi?" Faye questioned, taking note that the petals were encircling her body.

Xue Yin only smirked as she waved her fan to the side, revealing that one of her set cards had flipped up, revealing the Lovely Kyonshi dancing on a worn-down wooden stage with a tattered bamboo-styled backdrop behind her. Before Faye could question what was going on, two arms wrapped around Faye's waist, and a blush crept on her face when she realized that something was now nuzzling the back of her neck.

Slowly, Faye turned her head back slightly, realizing that it was the Lovely Kyonshi who was embracing her. It sent shivers down Faye's spine when the undead duel monster began to run a hand through her hair. "URK!"

"Calling of the Lovely Kyonshi," Xue Yin explained, gesturing towards her exposed trap card. "A continuous trap card that activates whenever you attack my Lovely Kyonshi, it negates the attack. And then, it gives you a bit of pleasure and then some pain…

"Although, reading your face, it looks more like you're about to explode from embarrassment!"

Faye was about to curse out Xue Yin, but stopped when she realized that the Lovely Kyonshi had her head propped on the Shadowchaser's shoulder, a pair of fangs gleaming from her mouth.

"And now," Xue Yin chuckled as she lifted the fan up to cover her eyes. "Time for the pain…"

The two fangs stabbed into Faye's neck, instantly paralyzing her with the pain! And thanks to the darkness game, the pain was almost tenfold, and could even feel that blood was being drained from her entire body as well as the Ancient Sacred Wyvern (4900/2000 – 800/0). (FLP: 12200)

"As you found out," Xue Yin giggled as she lowered the fan to show her eyes. "You take eight hundred points of damage as a little treat for attacking my kyonshi."

The Lovely Kyonshi only skipped away from a slightly sore and embarrassed Faye, making the older Shadowchaser rub her slightly bleeding neck, "And with the Dark Door and Ring of Magnetism out…"

"Oh yes, it's a pretty good defense," Xue Yin snickered. "It's not perfect, but then again, nothing in this world is. This plan of the boss's, the love that you had with Sieg, even you Shadowchasers' treaty has flaws. That's one of this world's only absolutes, there are no perfections."

"That's unusual for a villain to say," Faye muttered out loud with a loud sigh, trying to brush off the fact that she was just tricked.

"Whatever," Xue Yin sighed with a wave of her fan. "Good, evil, just simply words. Is there anything else you wanted to play before you ended your turn?"

Faye merely nodded as she fitted a single card into her duel disk, the card appearing behind all three of her monsters.

"Good," Xue Yin said with a diabolic smile as she snapped her fan shut and quickly drew from the top of her deck. "And now that we've gotten this far, time for us to take an unexpected turn…"

"Getting a bloody hickey from a Kyonshi seems pretty unexpected," Faye growled when Xue Yin snapped her fingers.

"So true, but enough of that for now," Xue Yin smirked as her other face down card flipped up. "I activate my trap card, Jar of Greed, now I gain another draw for this turn. Quite handy actually, especially with the move that I've got planned. And it all starts with my ace – Fusioh Kyonshi!"

For a third time in this duel, the floor in front of Xue Yin pulled apart, unleashing the same Kyonshi that Xue Yin had summoned against Right and Left – Its green robe covered with dirt and its talisman covering its hissing face (950/800). "With this monster out, well, actions speak louder than words. I activate the spell card – Gift of the Fused! Now, I can give you up to ten fusion monsters from my extra deck, and for each one I give you, I gain one hundred life points."

"That seems a bit lack luster," Faye admitted with a dulled look on her face as the Taoist fished through her extra deck slot once more, immediately tossing ten cards through the air towards the Shadowchaser. "And besides, the extra deck can only have up to fifteen cards in their extra deck!"

"Oh, that's only when they enter the duel," Xue Yin countered with a wag of her finger. "If I had several cards that could add more than sixty cards to your deck, would that be considered breaking the rules? No. It's a loophole that I found in the rule book, I could add all the cards in my extra deck to yours during this duel if I wanted to, and it'd still be legal!"

"You really are a lawyer," Faye sighed watching as the cards came towards her. "Where'd you graduate from?"

"Would you believe Yale?" Xue Yin asked as she watched Faye catch the cards one by one. "But it doesn't matter at the moment, since the duel is the bigger concern and thanks to my last move, I detracted another thousand points from your Wyvern's strength." (XYLP: 11200)

Xue Yin spoke the truth, the powerful white aura around the Wyvern had died down slightly (4100/2000 – 1000/0).

"And before you go on saying that my Polymer Kyonshi isn't strong enough to attack your monster," Xue Yin snickered with a wag of her finger. "He isn't the one who's going to attack, my Fusioh Kyonshi is! But before that, I'll play another spell card from my hand – Secret Pass to the Treasures! Meaning this turn my Fusioh Kyonshi can attack your life points directly!"

The green clothed Kyonshi spun around, transforming into several talismans that flew through the air and immediately wrapped around Faye's body, sending several sparks of dark electrical energy into her body. "URK!" (FLP: 11250)

"Tell me something, Miss Heng Ai," Xue Yin cooed with the fan in front of her face again, covering her smirk. "Are you familiar with the monster, Memory Crusher? A nasty little fiend type monster that can inflict one hundred points of damage to a player's life points for each fusion monster in the opponent's extra deck when it inflicts damage."

"Honestly, I'd have to ask Barron about that," Faye coughed slightly noticing that the talismans were floating behind her. "But, why are you asking that?"

Before Xue Yin could answer, another pair of arms appeared from behind Faye's body, and immediately gripped her arms, making the Shadowchaser freeze slightly. Slowly, she turned her head to see the Fusioh Kyonshi was standing directly behind her, its fangs appearing in its mouth.

"… My Fusioh Kyonshi has a similar ability," Xue Yin snickered, immediately snapping her fan shut. "With my thirteen fusion cards in your extra deck, plus how many cards you have in there already…"

The Fusioh Kyonshi screeched loudly before it immediately dug its teeth deep into Faye's neck, making her eyes widen greatly in pain as she could feel her very life force being drained away from her! Blood trickled down from the Kyonshi's mouth and stained Faye's clothes, and Faye bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming in pain.

She wasn't going to give Xue Yin the pleasure of seeing her in pain. (FLP: 9850)

"Oh my," Xue Yin snickered as the Fusioh Kyonshi released Faye, allowing her to fall to her knees, her hands flying to her neck to stop any bleeding. However, it was as if the wound was never made in the first place, but the blood was still soaking into her clothing. "You sure are a strong one, Miss Heng Ai. Most people couldn't stand that."

"I," Faye growled as she stood up, her legs wobbling slightly. "I won't give up so easily, not when I have Sieg watching over me!"

"Admirable," Xue Yin huffed lowering her fan to look at the last few cards in her hand. "But, that won't help you for too long, especially since it's still my battle phase, so I can activate this familiar card – Mystical Space Typhoon! Now, while my Dark Door is helpful, I'd rather get rid of your Wyvern while it's weakened!"

A powerful storm of wind swept through the room, making the dark flames dance about until Xue Yin's spell card. The Ancient Sacred Wyvern snarled loudly (750/2000), trying to persuade the large Kyonshi from attacking.

However, it was impossible to reason with the hulking undead monster, especially when its monstrous fists slammed into the Wyvern's body, shattering it into millions of pixels that flew past Faye's body, cutting her a few times. (FLP: 8725)

"It's a start at the very least," Xue Yin sighed with a shake of her head. "But soon enough, I'll break through all of those life points of yours."

"You haven't won yet," Faye coughed as she narrowed her eyes.

"You know what? Let's end this back and forth of clichés," Xue Yin chuckled as she snapped her fan open once more in front of her face. "And let's spice this little duel shall we?"

Faye blinked a few times as Xue Yin folded her other arm over her abdomen, relaxing slightly with a smile behind her fan. "I told you that there decent reasons for me to bring Sieg back from the dead, but there was another reason why I brought Sieg back from the dead.

"Well, the reason is simple, I had a debt to repay to Sieg. And I don't like having to owe others."

Faye waited a few seconds, just wondering if Xue Yin would continue on with her explanation. But sadly, she didn't say any more.

"… Is that all?" Faye questioned with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of her head.

"Nah, I'm just trying to have a little bit of fun," Xue Yin admitted snapping her fan shut to reveal her large mocking smile, and it only grew since Faye's glare became much more diabolic. "Ah ahahaha, I love it when I get death glares. But anyway, I do have more to say. I owed Sieg something that I had to repay, something that measured up to bringing him back to life… And there's only one thing that could even be on an equal scale with his life.

"And that's my own life."

It took a few moments for it to sink in, but the fact was laid out on the table, and was made plain to Faye when she realized what Xue Yin was getting at.

"What?" Faye gasped, taking a step back. "Y-You mean that Sieg…"

"Yes," Xue Yin replied, lowering her head to have her hair overshadow her eyes. "Once, Sieg saved my life."

The air seemed to get heavier than when the darkness game was started and time seemed to slow to a crawl. And then it happened.

A small droplet of water fell to the ground.

The source?

The corner of Xue Yin's right eye.

"It was roughly about fourteen, no, fifteen years," Xue Yin sighed snapping her fan up once more, only this time to cover her entire face. "Since that faithful night…"

**0-0-0- Fifteen Years Ago… Las Vegas – The Under -0-0-0**

_I wasn't always a Taoist, we just start out like regular humans who learn the Eastern arts of necromancy. My family had a history of Taoists, at least one member from each generation had the talent to become a Taoist. It just so happened that I had that certain little charm to become a Taoist – but I still started out just like every human, as a young kid – Albeit, I was a bit cuter than most girls, but still, I was mortal as the next person…_

It was late at night, roughly around eleven o'clock – The new addition to Las Vegas, the Under, had few people walking amongst its surprisingly clean streets. One of those few was a cute girl more than likely in her late teens, with her slim figure dressed in modest, yet cute Chinese robes, her dark hair pined up in the same manner of a certain modern day Taoist.

But she wasn't alone, as she was holding hands with a handsome young man who was roughly a year or two older than the girl. Both of them were coming from a restaurant for their date earlier that night, and were now burning the midnight oil (or close to the time).

The girl shivered slightly, eliciting a small smirk at the handsome date. Taking a few steps to the side, the young man began to take off his jacket in an attempt to offer it to the cute teenager.

_The night that I met Sieg for the first time ever, I was actually a freshman in college, potential to have any career that I so wanted. At the time, I didn't really care for the Taoist family powers that I had, I wanted to live a normal life at the time and everything was going great for me – I had the looks of an angel, a promising future ahead of me, and I had my high school love taking me for a night on the town. I could almost say that it was almost a heaven on earth for me. But, you know, that's the funny thing about heaven on earth, it's only an illusion._

The scene then turns to show the younger, normal skin colored Xue Yin on the ground in an alleyway – Several scratches covering her body with some blood freckled on her skin and clothes. But the blood wasn't hers, rather it belonged to her date who was no longer moving on the ground a few feet behind their attacker.

Looming over the shivering Xue Yin was what appeared to be an extremely large bugbear, all four of its maddening eyes leering down at Xue Yin while it licked its claws clean from the fresh blood that stained the claws…

… But the smirk on his face told Xue Yin that the claws would quickly be drenched again, real soon…

Desperately, Xue Yin tried to inch herself away from the bugbear, who only chuckled in delight at the sight of fear in his prey's eyes. His clawed feet clacked against the concrete ground getting closer and closer towards Xue Yin.

The bugbear began to raise his claws up into the air, and Xue Yin closed her eyes waiting for the horrible moment to pass.

_I thought I was done for…_

However, that moment never came.

The only thing that came, were the sounds of struggling, snarls, and trashcans being knocked over.

_But, like a gleaming white knight, he appeared._

Xue Yin opened her eyes, just in time to see a pipe being held against the bugbear's neck, making it struggle in an attempt to get rid of whatever was assaulting it. The bugbear spun around, revealing that holding onto the pipe with both his hand in an attempt to pull back the feral was none than a slightly younger looking Sieg (still dressed in a white suit mind you with a sword strapped to the back of his waist) – His long white hair whipping about as he held onto the pipe for dear life. "G-GET OUT OF HERE!"

While the words echoed through the alleyway, they didn't seem to reach Xue Yin's ears as she just seemed to be frozen in place and watch as the bugbear ultimately broke free from Sieg's grip, sending the young, white haired Shadowchaser to the ground.

"Damn it!" Sieg cursed under his breath as he quickly got back to his feet, this time drawing the sword he had around his waist.

The bugbear slashed downwards with its claws, barely giving enough time for Sieg to block the attack with his sword, sending a loud clanking sound through out the alleyway. The sounds of hard claws clashing against metal pulsed through the air several times, eliciting Xue Yin to crawl backwards and away from the scene.

_The two fought each other for what seemed like an eternity – I don't even know if duel monsters were even used that night, but after countless minutes, the two finally finished their fight. As you could surmise from looking at me, Sieg was the victor._

**0-0-0- Back to the Duel -0-0-0**

"Indeed, it was an interesting night," Xue Yin sighed pulling the fan down from her face, showing the serious look on her face. "My date was dead, that bugbear was arrested, and I was saved by the Shadowchaser – Sieg."

"Then, wait, that doesn't make any sense," Faye questioned, throwing her arm to the side. "If Sieg saved your life, why did you become like this?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Xue Yin answered. "I was grateful for Sieg saving my life, and I knew what I was watching, being an aware was a little side bonus for my family's Taoist family line. But, I had no intentions of joining the Shadowchasers. Like I said, I had a lot of potential when I was younger, and I decided to go into law – Which eventually led me to going into Shadowkind law.

"But, I digress, it wasn't long after that incident that I decided to follow my family's Taoist family business, which they failed to inform me what would happen to my skin – Although, I do say it does give me an exotic look. Once again, back on subject, getting a license to practice necromancy also provided me with the ability to learn more about the treaty's laws, and I learned it in and out.

"It wasn't long after I graduated law school, I was quite a prodigy by the way, that the incident involving Childsman and Sieg had occurred – With Sieg dying as a result of course."

"And how did you find that out?" Faye questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I investigated Sieg's death, and it wasn't until earlier today that I learned the truth of it."

"You'd be surprised what you can do as a lawyer," Xue Yin replied waving her fan about. "Especially one that has connections with the Shadow community and can basically bring back the dead, by using my connections, I met with a witness who saw the darkness game take place, a common were-rat as it were. He told me everything that I wanted to know about the incident, and it was quite an eye opener.

"If it wasn't for Sieg, I wouldn't have become a successful lawyer and a powerful Taoist, that night he saved me was a real eye opener. I owed him my life, and thus, I wanted to give him his life back, it's the least I could do for him."

"Yeah, making him a slave was a way to show your thanks," Faye snarled at Xue Yin, narrowing her eyes down at the blue skinned woman in front of her.

"Like I said, it was a primary reason," Xue Yin answered back. "But I had other reasons for bringing him back, and it was because it was Sieg that I was able to get Childsman's trust to the point that I was able to gain access to this little trinket."

Xue Yin tapped the Darkness Choker a few times.

"And your reason for being a part of this organization?" Faye asked.

"Well, you know, I do have a boyfriend who's a part of this organization," Xue Yin replied, fanning herself a few times. "And with my legal and necromancy knowledge, I get quite a little extra compensation for my skills. It's as simple as that."

"You're quite complex," Faye groaned loudly with a shake of her head.

"Shouldn't everyone be?" Xue Yin questioned with a shrug. "After all, this life is complex, and it's only natural that we be complex. In any case, I'm done talking, and I'm done with this turn."

Faye took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, her opponent was a confusing one but her strategy was strong. But, that didn't matter. Nothing mattered concerning this blue skinned woman any more.

She was deadest now.

There was only one thing that Faye had to do now, and that was to stop this woman.

Then, Faye exhaled and drew from the top of her deck, allowing light to fall over her body from her Solemn Wishes trap card. (FLP: 9225)

And then Faye turned around another card in her hand, revealing the Golden Ladybug and at the same time, several black feathers floated down around her body (from Marie the Fallen One). (FLP: 9925)

"Ooh, what's wrong?" Xue Yin questioned with a smirk on her face. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I activate Lightning Vortex!" Faye shouted as she fitted two cards into her duel disk's graveyard slot.

Xue Yin's eyes widened as several bolts of electricity shot from the ceiling and crashed into all three of her Kyonshi, turning them into nothing more than three piles of smoldering ash. And to add salt to the wound, Xue Yin's trap – Calling of the Beautiful Kyonshi – Shattered as well.

"Not that I'm glad that your trap card's gone," Faye questioned as she turned a card on her duel disk, making Venus stand up tall. "But, how?"

"If Lovely Kyonshi isn't on the field," Xue Yin hissed at the situation she was presented with. "Then, my trap card gets destroyed."

"Lovely," Faye stated as she slapped another card onto her duel disk. "Back to my turn! I summon The Agent of Mystery – Earth!"

Several feathers of light popped in front of Faye, all of them colliding with each other for form into a beautiful angelic girl with long white hair that was pulled back by a golden headband. Her slim, pale figure was covered with blue and green robes and had a pair of rainbow feathered wings sprouting from her back (1000/800). The girl floated about the field with a warm smile on her face.

"Another Agent?" Xue Yin questioned, blinking a few times as Earth held her hands up together, creating an orb of light in between them. '_I thought she was only using Venus to get some tribute and synchro fodder, or even use it with combination with the Fairy Archer there.'_

"Yes, and when this one is normal summoned," Faye announced as a card popped out of her deck and into her hand. "I can add another Agent from my deck to my hand, and I'll take The Agent of Wonder – Jupiter."

'_A third one?'_ Xue Yin questioned in her head.

"But for now," Faye shouted, throwing her hand forward. "Fairy Archer! Venus! Earth! Triple direct attack!"

The Fairy Archer was the first to attack, unleashing an arrow of light that immediately crashed into Xue Yin's torso, knocking the air from her body. After that, both Earth and Venus floated around with their wings outstretched and sent out several feathers of light that crashed into Xue Yin's body, creating several explosions that covered the Taoist's body with smoke. (XYLP: 7200)

When the smoke cleared, Xue Yin's clothes were slightly charred with a disgruntled look covering her face. "Hmm, I was wondering when one of us would get back to below the starting point, a shame that I was the first to reach that point."

"Yeah, a real shame," Faye replied with her arms crossed.

"Yes, but it has its upsides," Xue Yin replied gesturing towards her other face down card on the field, making it flip up immediately. "Like with my trap card – Shock Draw, now that I've taken four thousand points of damage, I can draw four new cards. Once again, you can only gain by giving."

Xue Yin plucked off the top four cards from her deck, her eyes going slightly flat at the sight of them. "Hmm… Interesting."

Faye raised her eyebrow again at Xue Yin, experience told her that this was never a good sign. "I set one card face down, and end my turn…"

"Thank you," Xue Yin replied adding another card from her deck to her hand. "And its time for me to repay you for this marvelous hand, and to start, I play the spell card, Book of Life, a staple spell card in any zombie deck, so, while I revive my Fusioh Kyonshi, I'll remove your Ancient Sacred Wyvern from the game."

The ground separated, instantly allowing the green robed Kyonshi to reappear on the field hissing loudly as he pulled itself from the floor (950/800). At the same time, Faye pulled the Synchro monster from her graveyard slot.

"But, watch, as I activate another spell card," Xue Yin giggled as she fitted the card into her duel disk. "Inferno Reckless Summon! Now, by letting you summon all the other copies of Venus…"

"I only have one in my deck," Faye replied as two cards shot out from Xue Yin's deck.

"What a shame," Xue Yin giggled as she slapped the two cards on her duel disk, making two more Fusioh Kyonshi appear next to the original (950/800 x2). "But then again, I'm not going to complain."

"So, are you going to tribute those three?" Faye questioned. "Or maybe use them for a Synchro summon?"

"Both valid strategies," Xue Yin announced holding up two cards from her hand. "But both are incorrect, especially since these three are deadly on their own. Anyway, I think I'll take a page from your book, and play the spell card Lightning Vortex! I know it's a little cheap to play it after the turn you play it, but frankly, I don't care. I discard Plaguespreader Zombie from my hand, now, say goodbye to all of your monsters!"

For a second time this duel, several bolts of electricity flew from the ceiling and crashed into all three of Faye's monsters, shattering them into millions of feathers, leaving Faye's monster field completely bare.

"You know the saying, 'an eye for an eye, and the world goes blind'," Xue Yin stated as all three of her Fusioh Kyonshi hissed loudly, all of them holding themselves back from attacking the now wide open Faye. "Well, frankly I could care less, you pull a move like that then I'll just do the same. Speaking of, you attacked me three times directly last turn…

"And wouldn't you know it, I've got three attacks right here! Feast!"

All three of the Fusioh Kyonshi screeched with glee before they all leapt through the air and landed right in front of Faye, each of them cackling before they tackled into Faye, each of them sinking their fangs into Faye's body. The Shadowchaser tried to keep herself from screaming as the blood was being sucked from her body, but had groaned loudly in pain. (FLP: 7175)

"And don't forget about my three Fusioh Kyonshi and their special ability," Xue Yin snickered as all three of her undead servants leapt back to her field, each of them wiping their mouths clean, blood now on their sleeves. "Thanks to all my generosity, you still have sixteen cards in your extra deck. And since all three of them did damage to you, you take the damage from all three of their effects!"

Just as Faye was about to stand up, several sparks of electricity surged through her body, finally making the older Shadowchaser scream loudly in pain as the electrical energy coursed through her veins. (FLP: 2375)

"I was wondering when you'd let your pride go and scream," Xue Yin sighed loudly with a shake of her head. "About time too, what are you made off? Steel?"

"If I knew, I'd tell ya," Faye groaned loudly as she slowly stood up tall, instantly taking a few deep breaths. '_I… I gotta be careful, one more hit from one of those and I'm done for, then its back to being in stitches, literally.'_

"Not that it matters," Xue Yin sighed as she slapped a card onto her duel disk, making another monster appear in between all three of her kyonshi. "I'll set one monster face down and give you the reigns to the duel for now. But, I doubt that I have to worry. I've got plenty of life points, and while you'll be gaining more, they won't help you for too long."

"W… We'll see!" Faye coughed as she drew from her deck, making the Solemn Wishes trap card glow brightly. (FLP: 2875)

Then, Faye quickly turned another card in her hand around, revealing the Golden Ladybug, just as many more black feathers began to float around her form. (FLP: 3575)

Looking at the cards, Faye sighed loudly and reached for a single card from her hand, "You may have blasted most of my monsters away, I… I still have my Vahalla, Hall of the Fallen out! And I can use its effect to special summon Guardian Angel Joan!"

A powerful light surged from the hall over Faye's head, immediately forming into the beautiful angel that was almost a part of Faye's soul, cracking her knuckles loudly as she barred her teeth at Xue Yin (2800/2000). "And I still have my normal summon too! I summon the Agent of Wonder – Jupiter!"

Unlike the rest of Faye's monsters' appearances, this latest monster just fell from the air and slammed into the ground, its white robes billowing slightly as light glinted of its bronze skin and dull reddish brown wings. The large angelic brute stood up and crossed his arms over his broad chest (1800/1000). "And once per turn, I can remove another Agent from the graveyard to increase the attack of one light fairy monster by eight hundred points, and I'll choose Joan! So, by removing Earth from the game, I can empower Joan!"

A powerful aura of light flowed over the angelic woman's body, making her wings glow even brighter than they were previously (2800/2000 + 800/0). "And now, Joan! Attack one of the Kyonshi!"

The angelic beauty smirked wildly before she disappeared in a bright glare, immediately appearing in front of one of the kyonshi that stood in front of Xue Yin, scaring the usually creepy zombies and then slammed her fist into the Kyonshi and sent it flying through the air past Xue Yin! (XYLP: 4550) (FLP: 4525)

"Don't think I'm done yet!" Faye roared as she slammed her foot into the ground, making the Agent of Wonder – Jupiter do the same. "I still have Jupiter's attack! And he'll be attacking one of the remaining Kyonshi!"

Jupiter threw his arms to the side before he flew across the field and immediately slammed into the Fusioh Kyonshi, wrapping its arms around the undead creature. The Chinese Vampire screeched loudly as the angelic man began to squeeze tighter and tighter until finally the Kyonshi shattered like glass. (XYLP: 3700)

"Not a bad comeback," Xue Yin coughed with a slight smirk on her face, a little bit of blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth. Using one of her sleeves, the Taoist quickly wiped the blood from her mouth. "But, it wasn't enough. So, too bad."

Faye remained silent as she fitted a single card into her duel disk, making it appear behind her two angelic monsters, the aura around Joan's body dulled a little bit (3600/2000 – 800/0).

"And it looks like that boost does last until the end phase," Xue Yin pointed out as she drew another card from her deck. "Good to know, but we won't have to worry about that for too much longer. I set one card face down, and then I'll flip up my face down monster, although, I can guess you know what this is – My Morphing Jar!"

The face down monster immediately flipped up, revealing that it was indeed the familiar gray pot wit a weird creature trapped inside it (700/600). "I figure by now this monster's effect has been drilled into your head, so yeah."

Xue Yin placed the final card into her duel disk's graveyard while Faye fitted three cards into her duel disk, and immediately, both duelists pulled five cards from the top of their decks. "Hmm, and now, time for some more fun, I'll activate the effect of a staple tuner monster in any modern day Zombie deck…"

"I thought you weren't interested in Synchro monsters?" Faye questioned as Xue Yin placed a card from her hand atop of her deck.

"Indeed, I'm not interested in such silly monsters," Xue Yin admitted as an orb of darkness appeared in front of her. "But, we all must learn to compromise when it comes to these situations, especially considering the monster that I wish to summon will end this in one shot. Now, since I returned a card from my hand to the top of my deck, I can special summon the Plaguespreader Zombie from my graveyard!

The orb of darkness shattered into millions of pieces, instantly unleashing a zombie that was almost made up of several dead creatures, in the shape of a small dwarf with several bones sticking out of its body (400/200) and the undead monster screeched loudly as it slammed its two fists into the ground.

"And now…" Xue Yin started with a large smirk on her face. "I…"

"I activate my trap card!" Faye roared as she pushed a button on her duel disk. "Rageki Break! So, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one card on the field, and I choose your tuner!"

Xue Yin's eyes widened as a powerful bolt of lightning crashed into undead mess of a monster, shattering it into millions of shards. "You… Heh, not bad! You managed to avoid your destruction, for now, but I can still destroy a chunk of your life points."

The Morphing Jar instantly shattered, allowing a long shadow to appear on the ground in front of Xue Yin, "Luckily, I drew something that can easily remedy this situation, so, by releasing my now useless Morphing Jar, I can bring out one of the few tribute monsters that the Kyonshi have to offer!"

The shadow began to whip about until a tall daunting form began to rise from the darkness, the shadows dripping from its large muscular frame to reveal another dreaded blue skinned Chinese vampire with a talisman covering his face, unlike the others, this one dressed in a black and green Chinese Martial Art gi with his arms exposed to show the rather large muscles on his arms. The monster bowed slightly before striking a ferocious fighting stance (2350/0). "This is – Ira Kyonshi, and although he is far from the strongest monster in this deck, but I have no choice in this matter. I now switch my last remaining Fusioh Kyonshi to defense mode."

The smaller kyonshi hissed loudly as it knelt down, its arms crossed over its chest. The larger kyonshi however clicked its tongue against its teeth and leered at its smaller companion. "I still have three more cards to use as well, and I'll play one right now, the mighty equip spell card, one that one of your allies has used before – United We Stand!"

The muscles on the undead monster's arms began to pulse, a gold aura staining his cold exterior (2350/0 + 1600/1600). "And now, time for the fun to continue, while Joan can increase your life points, your Jupiter can increase any of your other fairies' attack strengths.

"Hmm, decisions, decisions. I think I know exactly which one I'll attack, the bigger threat of the two! Ira Kyonshi! Destroy Guardian Angel Joan!"

The empowered kyonshi leapt through the air, heading straight towards Joan. However, the angelic beauty didn't back down, immediately throwing a powerful fist towards the undead slave.

Just as the fist was about to collide with the Kyonshi, the Chinese vampire disappeared in a black and green blur. Before the angel could look for the undead martial artist, a powerful drop kick slammed into the top of Joan's head, sending her to the ground and shattering into millions of feathers upon impact!

Amongst the feathers, the Ira Kyonshi landed on his feet and crossed his arms over his broad chest, looking down at Faye who had fallen to the floor, her arms wrapped around her head, almost as if she had been the one to take the hit instead of Joan. (FLP: 3375)

"Hmm, interesting, it looks like my attack did more damage than I had originally thought," Xue Yin sighed with a shake of her head. "In any case, my Ira Kyonshi not only defeated your so called 'Guardian Angel', but because he did and he inflicted damage, I can activate the two effects he possesses!

"The first is that when you take battle damage involving my Ira Kyonshi, I get to activate an effect that's just like the Vampire Lord's, so I declare a card type and you have to discard a card of the same type – The safest I can think of at the moment is a trap card."

After garnering enough strength, Faye pulled her deck out from her duel disk and fanned the cards, "F-Fine… But, I get to choose which one. I'll send my second Draining Shield to the graveyard."

"Good to hear," Xue Yin announced as she pulled out her own deck. "But like I said, Ira has two effects, the discard effect comes from battle damage, and this other effect comes from him destroying a monster in battle. You see, once Ira destroys a monster in battle, I can special summon one monster from my hand, deck or graveyard – It has to be a specific monster, but with the combo I've got here, I could really care less.

"So, welcome to the field, the Walking Dead!"

The ground next to the Ira Kyonshi began to get pulled apart, allowing another Kyonshi, this one completely covered in black Chinese robes, to reach itself up onto the field, its arms crossed (1000/1000). "And now, thanks to the United We Stand, since I have another monster out, my Ira Kyonshi gets even stronger!"

The gold aura over the dead Chinese Martial Artist glowed even brighter (3950/1600 + 800/800). "It wasn't what I was originally planning, but, this will work well enough. All I need to do is draw another equip card from my deck, Big Bang Blast, and I can break through any defense you've got."

Looking at the last two cards in her hand, Xue Yin smirked at the sight of them, '_And with me setting Trap Jammer and Call of the Haunted in my hand, I can easily protect myself from her traps next turn and summon back one of my monsters from my graveyard – Perhaps if I play my cards right, I can get in a free shot with a revived Fusioh Kyonshi!_

'_Either way, I can win this in the next few turns or so.'_

Xue Yin fitted the two cards into her duel disk, making them appear behind all three of her monsters. '_And I can't forget about my other face down card – The Spellbook in the Pot card, so next turn, I can guarantee I'll be able to refresh my hand next turn.'_

"Turn end, Mistress Shadowchaser, so please stand up. I'd rather not defeat an opponent who's kneeling on the ground."

"Fine…" Faye coughed as she stood up, her legs shaking slightly. "But… You're wrong about one thing…"

"Please, if you say that you're going to be the one to win," Xue Yin giggled as she pulled her fan up once more and snapped it open in front of her face. "Then you're just going to repeat so many clichéd lines from so many B-Listed movies."

"Nah, I wasn't going to say anything like that," Faye replied pulling off another card from her deck, giving her back a full hand of five cards, all the while getting several beams of light to fall over her body. (FLP: 3875)

And taking a long breath, Faye looked up to see countless black feathers floating about her body. "What I was going to say, was that I'm reminded of a saying that Sieg usually did when he was about to make an arrest, and it seems that in this situation, it seems appropriate." (FLP: 4075)

"And what'd he say?" Xue Yin questioned as Faye lifted up two cards from her hand.

"All in good time," Faye responded, turning around one of the two cards she had in her hand. "But for now, I activate the effect of a monster in my hand, the strongest monster that this deck can produce, one that I know that Sieg would be proud of having! I remove the Agent of Wisdom – Mercury from my hand!"

A small orb of light appeared in front of Faye, small sparks of energy surging from it's main body. "Now that I've done that, I can now special summon from my hand – Master Hyperion!"

The orb of light shattered like glass, and in its place was what appeared to be a deity of a monster covered in gold plated black robes with wing like protrusions from its head with countless flames erupting from its back that seemed to form into long wings that flapped loudly. The deity lifted his gloved hands up, and created nine small rings that had nine orbs on the lines (2700/2100).

"Hmm, this is a new one and a rather powerful looking monster too," Xue Yin pointed out, the smirk not disappearing from her fan covered face. "Seems to be a bit broken, seeing has how easily you were able to summon him. But then again, considering that Jalal card that all Shadowchasers have is the pinnacle broken cards…"

"I'd watch what you say," Faye retorted as she reached into her duel disk's graveyard slot, pulling out a Mystic Shine Ball. "First off, there's talk about there being a redesign for Jalal's card. And secondly, Master Hyperion is more than just what he looks like! Once per turn, I can remove one light fairy from my graveyard and I can destroy one card!

"So, I can say goodbye to one of the Mystical Shine Balls in my graveyard, and you can say goodbye to your Ira Kyonshi!"

Master Hyperion held his hands up in front of his chest, making the small spinning rings in his hand spin faster and faster until finally the energy shot out from the area and crashed into the Ira Kyonshi's body, making him gag loudly before he shattered into millions of shards of glass.

Xue Yin merely brushed it aside. "Big deal."

"You seem rather sure of yourself," Faye questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Why should I be worried?" Xue Yin asked, fanning herself as she shook her head. "Sure, you destroyed Ira Kyonshi, but it wasn't like I was relying on him to win. Besides, for all you know the face down cards on my field could be something that could prevent you from attacking this turn. You never know."

"Good point," Faye announced slapping a card onto her duel disk. "I summon Command Angel!"

Leaping from the Hall of the Fallen, another angel appeared on Faye's field this one dressed in camouflage pants, a light brown tank top and a green military cap with her two wings lifting from her back (1200/1900). "And with her out, all Fairies gain four hundred attack points!"

A powerful fiery aura poured from the Command Angel's body (1200/1900 + 400/0) and flowed into Jupiter (1800/1000 + 400/0) and Hyperion (2700/2100 +400/0). "And I hope you didn't forget about Jupiter's effect! I remove Venus and empower Hyperion even more!"

The flame drenched wings on the back of Hyperion began to grow more intense making the angelic monster roar loudly (3100/2100 + 800/0).

This actually caused a little bit of sweat to roll down the side of Xue Yin's head, but she still kept up her attitude. "Is impressive, I'll give you that, but its not going to be enough."

"… I can see right through your bluffs, you know," Faye pointed out.

Xue Yin's eyes widened slightly when she heard that.

"Xue Yin, you're nothing more than a monster," Faye stated holding her hand up into the air. "But you were once a human, and with what you've become, I only have sympathy for you. That, and what Sieg usually said…"

With a snap of her fingers, Faye's Command Angel and Jupiter flew through the air and slammed their fists into the Walking Dead and the Fusioh Kyonshi, shattering them both and making Xue Yin stagger back. Slowly, Master Hyperion began to float towards Xue Yin, his eyes blazing greatly down at her.

And Faye? She lowered her hand down towards Xue Yin and spoke slowly, "Thou have sinned, please return that life to god!"

Master Hyperion slammed his hands together, crushing the small universe in his hands and unleashing several flames from his body that flew around Xue Yin, completely engulfing her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Xue Yin's scream echoed through the room as the flames continued to rush over her body, however, the dark flames that she had created herself were being pulled into the larger flame, turning the powerful red flames into pure black flames. Only Xue Yin's scream signified that she was still there.

And then…

Silence.

The flames, the three angels on Faye's field and even Xue Yin herself had disappeared. And in Xue Yin's place were several duel monster cards that were scattered over the floor, her duel disk, and the Darkness Choker with what appeared to be a small blue skinned ragdoll dressed in a silky black Chinese dress with her hair done up with three large spikes in the back sitting in the center of the choker.

Faye sighed loudly as she pulled out all the fusion monsters that Xue Yin had given her during the duel and began walk over to the Xue Yin doll. "Well, I'll admit you haven't returned to god, or whatever, but still, I guess Barron's flair for the dramatic rubbed off on me."

Faye knelt down and picked up the chocker, using it to lift up the Xue Yin doll and look down on the small ragdoll. "Frankly, the sight of you disgusts me. Even when you look like this, its taking everything in my body and moral conscious to prevent me from ripping you apart. After everything you did… This is what you deserve."

Flicking the doll from the choker, Faye lifted the darkness item up to her eyes and sighed, "As for this thing, I think I should send this to Jalal. It belongs to the Yuki Family, but still, meh, I'll leave it to the legal department."

Tucking the choker in her pocket, Faye slowly walked over to her sword and pulled it from the floor, "Well, no rest for the weary…"

Before Faye could put her sword away, a loud static sound echoed through the air, making her blink a few times as a voice echoed through the air. "Hello? Hello? Is this thing on? Does the red light mean on?"

The voice was deep and commanding, and seemed to pierce right through the older Shadowchaser's very soul. "Ah well, whatever works. Anyway, attention my guests, I guess that refers to you Shadowchasers, I want to welcome you to the higher levels of the Devil's Hand Casino, I hope that all of my employees have been keeping you all entertained during your stay here.

"If not, then please feel free to come complain to me personally, after all, I now have unlocked the doors and have allowed the elevators to operate to come to the top floor and my office. I'll be sure to treat you all well with the respect you all deserve. 

"So please, accept my invitation."

And like that the static stopped along with the voice. Faye raised an eyebrow and immediately shook her head. There was no time to waste!

Faye dashed back towards the stairwell she had come from, exiting the room and leaving the Xue Yin doll in the room.

A few moments later, a weird mist began to flow through the room, covering the floor and the doll. Footsteps echoed through the room, getting closer and closer to the ragdoll. "Hmm, I guess I wasn't the only one to be struck with revenge today, still, looks like I managed to come out a little better off."

A hand immediately scooped up the ragdoll, and tossed the Xue Yin doll a few times into the air, "And although it wasn't a part of my plan, I can still use this. And who knows, maybe I'll be able to turn you back to normal."

The hand snatched back and clutched onto the Xue Yin ragdoll. "After all, it would be a waste of devious beauty."

The man opened up his long white overcoat and safely tucked the Xue Yin doll into one of the pockets inside of it. Then with a loud sigh, the man stretched his arms, "Just like the weather, things can change in an instant, I'm quite interested in seeing what happens next… But I still have work to do."

TBC

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**The Agent of Mystery – Earth / Light / LV. 2 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 800 / Fairy/Tuner:** When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 'Agent' monster from your deck to your hand, except 'The Agent of Mystery – Earth'. If 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' is on the field, you can add 1 'Master Hyperion' to your hand instead.

**Description:** a beautiful angelic girl with long white hair that was pulled back by a golden headband. Her slim, pale figure was covered with blue and green robes and had a pair of rainbow feathered wings sprouting from her back

**The Agent of Wonder – Jupiter / Light / LV. 4 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000 / Fairy/Effect:** Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 'Agent' monster from your Graveyard to select 1 face-up LIGHT Fairy-Type monster you control. It gains 800 ATK until the End Phase. Once per turn, if 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' is on the field, you can discard 1 Fairy-type monster from your hand to select 1 of your removed from play LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters, and special summon it.

**Description:** A large, muscular angel dressed in white robes on his bronze skin and dull reddish brown wings

**Master Hyperion / Light / LV. 8 / ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2100 / Fairy/Effect:** You can remove from play 1 'Agent' monster from your side of the field, hand or graveyard to special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Light Fairy-type monster from your graveyard to select 1 card on the field and destroy it. If you control a face-up 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' you can use this effect up to twice per turn.

**Description:** a deity of a monster covered in gold plated black robes with wing like protrusions from its head with countless flames erupting from its back that seemed to form into long wings

_The Preceeding three cards are Japanese cards that have yet to reach the states._

**Contingency Fee / Normal Spell / Effect:** Your opponent must draw cards until they have 6 cards in their hand. Then, gain 1000 life points for each card they drew.

**Image:** A ninja drawing a knife in front of a large case with money flying out of it.

_This card was used by Inukai/Mad Dog in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_

**Lovely Kyonshi / Wind / LV. 2 / ATK: 350 / DEF: 1650 / Zombie/Effect:** When this card is normal summoned successfully, you may select one card in your Extra deck and add it to your opponent's Extra Deck. When this is done, you may add one continuous trap card from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** a pale-blue skinned woman dressed in a silk red Chinese dress with fine golden lines around the edges. The dress would have shone with luster but it was dirtied from being in the grave so long and torn from age. Her greasy black hair was neatly tied up in a bun with few messy strings sticking out. Her face was entirely covered by a single talisman attached to her forehead

**Polymer Kyonshi / Wind / LV. 4 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 500 / Zombie/Effect:** When this card is successfully normal summoned, you may select one level five or lower Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck and add it to your opponent's Extra Deck. Increase the ATK of this card by the selected Fusion monster's ATK. When this card inflicts damage to your opponent's life points, halve the damage.

**Description:** pale-blue skinned zombie. Except this time, it was an average sized yet muscular man dressed in a silk purple Chinese robe with black linens decorations over his baggy black pants. He wore a Chinese hat of the same color of his robe that covered his short hair and his face was covered by the talisman attached to the front of his hat

**Fusioh Kyonshi / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 950 / DEF: 800 / Zombie/Effect:** When this card inflicts damage to your opponent's life points, inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent's life points for each card in your opponent's Extra Deck.

**Description:** -blue skin zombie, he was dress in green Chinese robe along with the cap of the same color. Of course, the usual symbol of the Kyonshi, the talisman over the face

**Ira Kyonshi / Wind / LV. 6 / ATK: 2350 / DEF: 0 / Zombie/Effect:** When this card destroys a Monster as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 "The Walking Dead" from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's Life Points, declare 1 card Type. Your opponent selects and sends 1 card of that Type from their Deck to the Graveyard.

**Description:** A dreaded blue skinned Chinese Vampire with a talisman covering his face, only this one dressed in a black and green Chinese Martial Art gi with his arms exposed to show the rather large muscles on his arms. On the back of the vampire, was a large pair nunchaku.

**The Walking Dead / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Zombie:**_ The departed. They are used as slaves by Kyonshi, and are little more than shields or thugs for their kyonshi masters._

**Description:** A Kyonshi, dressed in pure black Chinese clothing. This Kyonshi had a black hat covering its long white hair and a talisman covering its face and yet, its clothes hung off its body

**Fusioh Greed / Spell / Effect:** Select one Fusion monster in your extra deck and place it in your opponent's Extra Deck. For every three stars the monster had, you may draw one card from your deck.

**Image:** A large Pot of Greed filled with the brim with Fusion monster cards.

**Gift of the Fused / Spell / Effect:** You can only activate this card when there is a face up 'Kyonshi' monster on your side of the field. When this card is activated, you may select up to ten Fusion Monsters from your Extra deck and add them to your opponent's Extra Deck. For each Fusion Monster added to your opponent's Extra Deck, increase your life points by 100.

**Image:** The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman card wrapped up in a plastic case

**Calling of the Beautiful Kyonshi / Continuous Trap / Effect:** If there is no "Lovely Kyonshi" on your side of the field, destroy this card. During the first attack of your opponent's Battle Phase that targets "Lovely Kyonshi", negate that attack and inflict 800 points of damage to their Life Points.

**Image:** The Lovely Kyonshi dancing beautiful on a worn-down wooden stage with screens of bamboo paintings in the background

**0-0-0-0-0**

**NEXT EPISODE!**

**Ace:** At long last, the curtain has been drawn! It's a race against the clock with the Shadowchasers!

**Barron:** Hmm, this is rather new… What's with the change of previews so late in the story?

**Ace:** But, a new foe appears! Introducing the Las Vegas Baseball League's newest team – The Rising Nemesis!

**Barron:** Wait, what? The enemy is a baseball team?

**Ace:** In the first game of the season, they'll face last year's champions – The LV Shadowchasers!

**Barron:** When did this become a sports drama?

**Ace:** Through out the game, each member of the Rising Nemesis is losing their nerves at the hands of the Shadowchasers!

**Barron:** … This makes us sound like the bad guys now…

**Ace:** But wait! What's that in the shadows of the dugout? Why! It's a mysterious pinch-hitter! And its…

**Jin:** … What the hell is this garbage?

**Barron:** At least I'm not the only one questioning this.

**Ace: **_**Next time on High Speed Pitcher Ace!**_

_**Final Episode: Blood Ogre Grand Slam – The Hidden Ace!**_

**Ace:** Kick off into the future!

**Barron and Jin:** HUH! I thought that was a baseball preview!

**Next time**

_**Draw 46**_

_**Breakthrough!**_

**Jin:** … I have no idea what's going to happen next time.

**Barron:** I think she's just trying to have some fun.


	47. Draw 46: Breakthrough!

_**Twice, there have been two times that I've crossed paths with this jerk of an ogre, the first time, he knocked me out in one punch and insulted me at the second time. I didn't get a chance to pay him back for everything he did to me on that rainy night.**_

_**Then the second time was only about an hour or so ago, I know, it feels like it's been about a few months since that happened though. But I'm getting off topic here, the last time we've seen this guy, he was defeated by someone who wasn't even a Shadowchaser, and even then that was an impressive match that employed quite a few different strategies played by my friend.**_

_**And now, he's appeared for a third time. **_

_**Sure, he's big. Sure, he's intimidating with that blood red skin of his… And sure, my track record with this guy isn't all that good, but I'm not going to let that scare me away! Not when we're so close to the final boss!**_

_**So, watch out you big lug! **_

_**This time, I'm the one who's going to take you out!**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 46**_

_**Breakthrough!**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

It had only been a few seconds since the message had blurted out through the higher floors of the Devil's Hand Casino, and the mastermind of this entire plot was slowly walking away from his desk, heading towards what appeared to be a counter that had several cups surrounding a very fancy coffee machine. "Hmm, it's almost time."

"DONE!"

The mastermind turned from the coffee machine just in time to see Vergil standing up from his desk, every single paper on his desk in the out box and a large smirk on his face. "FINALLY! I'M DONE!"

'_I guess he was too engrossed in his work to realize I just made that announcement,'_ The mastermind thought as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Congratulations Vergil, you've just completed your work. Care for a cup of coffee to celebrate?"

"No thanks sir," Vergil scoffed as he threw his arms behind his head. "I've got to get out of here before those 'guests' of yours can get here."

Grabbing a small briefcase from the side of his desk, Vergil began to head towards the doors, throwing his briefcase over his shoulder, "So, good luck with your evil plan sir, I've got a date with a steak!"

"Vergil, I would suggest that you remain here," The mastermind suggested as Vergil wrapped his hand around the knob of the door. "At least for the time being of course, I think it would be better after all your hard work I would like to…"

"Save your breath," Vergil sighed with a large smile on his face as he pulled the door open, seeing Jin's massive back. "I appreciate the concern, but if I'm paying rent for my apartment, then I'm planning on living in it!"

"Well, if that's your choice," The mastermind muttered before he took a sip of his coffee. "Please be sure to close the door on your way out, and I guess I'll be seeing you on Monday. Have a good weekend."

"TGIF, TGIF," Vergil answered, immediately ducking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Taking a few steps to the side, Vergil smirked at the large blood ogre that was Jin. "And as for you, same thing."

"Vergil, it's none of my concern," Jin commented with his massive arms crossed over his broad chest. "But I would suggest that you stay here, it would be the most beneficial for you to…"

"Keep that trap shut," Vergil scoffed as he wagged his finger towards Jin, not caring that Jin's eyes widened slightly. "Frankly Jin, I do appreciate that both of you and the boss do care about me. But don't think that I'm just some weak puppy dog. Besides, I've been needing a good break from the lot of this freakish organization, dealing with that storm-cloud Davidson, emo Rowen, and that scary man of a wolf Volk, I've been on edge.

"So, see you on Monday!"

And just like that, Vergil began to walk down the hallways, leaving a very confused looking Jin to tilt his head to the side. '_I know I've said this before, but is Vergil an Awaken? With the way that he's described some of the others, it makes me wonder if he's just a regular human or not. _

'_I guess I'll ask him directly later. I could ask him right now, but at any moment those Shadowchasers are going to be here and I have to get ready. The grand plan is almost complete and I can't afford to make any mistakes at this point.'_

A few moments later, Vergil was standing in front of the elevator and immediately pushed the down button while he kept his eyes closed, unaware that the elevator was already coming up. '_Oooh, such a wondrous freedom! I wonder what I should do first? Order the steak diner? Maybe take a bath? Oooh! I know, I know! I'll read the latest update of my favorite webcomic! I haven't been able to do so for several months! I've got a lot to catch up on!'_

DING!

"Ah, my chariot has arrived!" Vergil laughed as he watched the elevator doors slowly open up, and as he began to walk into the elevator…

WHAM!

"URK!" Vergil gagged, falling backwards with his eyes spinning. "OW!"

"… My dear, Alice, I don't think you had to hit this poor soul," Kyon muttered looking over the now dazed Vergil, poking him a few times in the side. "He looks pretty much human to me."

"Humph, just because he's human doesn't mean he isn't dangerous," Ace answered lowering her leg down.

"Yes, but there's no need to hit someone out of the blue," Hyde sighed walking out of the elevator, his hand reaching for his pocket and essentially his cigarettes. "If anything, he could've just been a regular employee here."

"Please, what are the odds of that?" Ace questioned, stepping over Vergil.

Slowly, the two Shadowchasers and were-ermine began to walk away from Vergil who was now looking at the ceiling with his eyes still spinning slightly. "… Oh the life I live is sad and miserable."

Leaving the moaning Vergil to lament his life, the three simply continued walking down the long hallway, Hyde and Ace leading the way with Kyon following. The Were-Ermine smiled as he pulled out the pipe from his mouth, "So, what do you two think you're going to be going up against? Some kind of psychic, squid-like monster? Maybe a guy made completely out of bugs? A dragon? Oooh! How about an undead human who can transform into a super human?"

"Kyon! Stop it!" Ace hissed turning her head towards the smiling Were-Ermine. "You're not helping with the situation!"

"I'm just curious," Kyon answered as all three of the 'guests' in the hall stopped. "After all, from what Alice tells me, you all had to face a shark-man. Which reminds me Mr. Vance, thank you so very much for saving my dear Alice from the fate of being a doll… Although, I would think that she would be just as adorable as a little doll!"

Hyde raised an eyebrow before he narrowed his eyes, "… What'd you call me?"

Ace's eyes widen as she quickly slid next to Kyon and slapped her hand over his mouth. "He said Vayne! He called you Mr. Vayne!"

"Hmm," Hyde scoffed to the side.

Leaning closer to one of Kyon's ears, Ace began to whisper to the Were-Ermine, "Look, I know he doesn't look like it, but Hyde's kind of sensitive about people screwing up his last name. For some reason, people get Vayne confused with Vance, even Shadowchasers from other regions get it wrong!

"When I first joined up, I screwed up his name quite a few times, and man, he got really mad! I may not have been his apprentice when it happened, but he still managed to figure out ways to make my training a living hell! I don't even want to know what he'd do to someone who wasn't a Shadowchaser and messed up his name!"

"Oh, he's usually so calm and collected," Kyon whispered back through Ace's hand, twirling the pipe in his fingers. "I didn't peg him for someone to be sensitive about something like that."

"You both realize if you wanna talk about someone behind their back," Hyde sighed as he pulled out a cigarette from his pack of Lucky Sevens and fitted in his mouth. "You should do it when you're more than three feet away from them."

Both Kyon and Ace froze up when they heard Hyde's voice and immediately chuckled sheepishly. Hyde lifted up his lighter and lit up his cigarette, taking a long drag from it as he leered at the two, "And to answer your question, have I done something to someone for messing up my name? Do you two want to learn first hand?"

"Uh, that's okay," Kyon chuckled sheepishly as he fitted the pipe back into his mouth. "I'd rather like to keep my sanity and quite possibly my limbs in tact."

"Good call," Hyde replied breathing out his smoke from the cigarette. "Now then, are you two about done with the comedy act? Or shall we continue onwards?"

Before Ace and Kyon could answer, one of the doors in the hallway opened up, revealing Faye standing in the doorway, adjusting her small glasses in the process, "Ah, after what I just had to deal with, those stairs were nothing."

"Faye!" Ace cheered with a large smile on her face as she ran towards the older Shadowchaser. "You're here!"

"Good to see you too here as well," Faye replied with her own smile, and then she turned her attention towards Hyde, glowering slightly at the sight of his cigarette. "And I see that you're here as well Hyde, are you back fully?"

"Its amazing what a Dream Traveler can do," Hyde answered holding up his cigarette before he fitted it back in his mouth. "And before you get on my case, yes, I am smoking but after the hell I've been through…"

"Please, feel free to smoke up," Faye sighed as she walked towards Hyde. "In fact, might if I bum a cigarette off ya?"

Both Hyde and Ace blinked a few times at Faye's request, after all they've been through, after all the times that Faye scolded Hyde for smoking in broad daylight… She was asking him for a cigarette!

At first, Hyde thought this was a trick, but he slowly flicked a cigarette from his pack and held it up to Faye, along with the lighter he usually carried. And in a matter of seconds, Faye had the cigarette lit and in her mouth, taking a long drag on the tobacco. There was a moment of awkward silence before Faye exhaled the smoke that had built up in her lungs, making her smile slightly. Hyde nearly dropped his own cigarette from his mouth, but caught himself and calmly spoke, "… Uh, Faye, I didn't know you smoked."

"I kicked the habit ten years ago," Faye responded taking another puff on her bummed off cigarette. "The only time I smoke is when I've just gone through hell, and frankly, I've gone through two hells in the last hour. So, feel free to take your shots, but know that I'll put you through the exact same hell I just went through."

"It doesn't bother me," Kyon chuckled waving his pipe through the air a few times. "Heck, only the laws are preventing my customers from smoking inside my café. I frankly could care less if people smoke or not around me, I've gotten used to it."

Ace turned and looked at the other three people in the room, and then sheepishly lifted her hand up, "Can I have a cigarette?"

"It's a nasty habit," Hyde answered back.

"It's costly," Faye added.

"And I couldn't stand if you became addicted!" Kyon squealed with his hand clasped. "I will never allow my lovely Alice to light up one of those death sticks and become an old foggy!"

Both Hyde and Faye leered at the back of Kyon's head, sending him death glares about the insult he just tossed in there. And with a shake of his head, Hyde tossed his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it, crushing it into the marble floor. "Whatever, anyway, Faye, can I assume that Barron's running around here somewhere?"

"I sent him to go ahead of me," Faye answered, disposing her borrowed cigarette in the same manner that Hyde did. "I would've figured that he'd get here before I did."

"Think something happen to the pervert?" Ace questioned flatly with her eyes dulled over slightly.

"Hmm, think he's lost?" Kyon asked, a small twinkle appearing in his eye. "Say, since he's not here, how about drafting me as your fourth teammate into the Shadowchasers? I think I would make an exceptional Shadowchaser with my redeeming features, after all, I managed to defeat that dreadful Blood Ogre in a duel."

Faye blinked a few times, "Is… Is that true?"

"Yes," Hyde and Ace sighed at the same time.

"Be it as it may," Faye muttered as she pushed up her glasses. "We can't just induct someone into the Shadowchasers, it isn't some sort of social club…"

"It was just a suggestion," Kyon chuckled with a wag of his finger. "Besides, if you listen carefully, the final member of your group is slowly, but surely coming this way."

There was an awkward silence in the hallway, however, it was easily broken with heavy footsteps clomping against metal steps, peppered with an all familiar complaint…

"Damn it! Why can't there be an escalator here?"

"Yep, that's the pervert alright," Ace muttered. "Although, he sounds a bit slower, think we should help him?"

"I doubt Barron would get injured easily," Faye sighed with a shake of her head. "He was trained by… That guy. More than likely, he's just been walking on the stairs for too long."

"That guy?" Ace questioned, this time turning to Hyde who merely pocketed his hands and turned away. "Who's 'that guy' who trained the pervert?"

"Trust me, if you thought that my training regiment was bad," Faye muttered as the footsteps sounded closer and closer. "The person who trained Barron is a bit wild and can be a slave driver with training."

"Yikes, you make it sound like I was lucky," Ace answered with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

It didn't take long for Barron to arrive at the same doorway that Faye herself had used, however, there was something odd about him…

"Huh? Oh! Hey guys!" Barron laughed as he slowly walked into the hallway, the smile on his face showing that he was oblivious to the looks that his fellow Shadowchasers (and local Were-Ermine) were giving him. "Ah, so glad to see the team all back together! And it looks like Hyde's back to a hundred and ten percent working condition!"

"Uh, Diego," Hyde started. "… Who the hell is that on your back?"

Barron blinked a few times and looked over his shoulder to see a dozed off Naoto resting on his back with his overcoat covering her back. "Oh? You mean Naoto here? Ah, don't worry, she's just sleeping like a babe."

"That's not the problem!" Faye snapped.

"Huh?" Barron questioned, his eyes marked with confusion. "What is the problem?"

"I was just saying pervert because I didn't like ya," Ace pointed out with a disgusted look on her face. "But I thought that you had standards at the very least at the legal limit."

"W-What?" Barron gasped loudly when the realization struck him like a ton of bricks. "Nononononononono! You don't realize what happened! Don't make assumptions like that!"

It took only a few minutes for Barron to explain what had happened when he met Naoto while he was on the road back to Las Vegas and what had just transpired between him, Naoto and the Envie while in the Devil's Hand Casino.

"I see," Hyde muttered to himself as he rubbed his chin. "So you managed to defeat the Envie and save this girl as well."

Barron carefully set Naoto to the ground, keeping his overcoat covering her, "Yeah, it wasn't easy, but it's worth it to save this little lady. Although, I'm a little confused as to why and how she's here, although if I had to guess, maybe whoever's the big boss around here has been watching us for a while."

"That would make sense, I guess," Hyde muttered with his eyes closed. "Part of a successful attack would have to be able to know your enemy. Whoever's in charged did think of a few ideas to fight us, after all, I had to fight against someone from my past, and it was the worse person I could imagine to face."

Faye clenched her fist tightly, using her other hand to finger the Darkness Choker she had in her pocket. '_How long has this organization been watching us to have both Sieg and Xue Yin as weapons against me?'_

"They knew about my experience with Envies," Barron muttered with his head lowered down towards Naoto. "And they used little kitten here as a weapon against me since I made a heartfelt promise to her."

"What kind of promise?" Kyon asked, a small smile on his face.

"She's an aware," Barron answered standing up straight. "I promised that I'd get her into touch with people in the Shadowchasers to help the kid out."

Ace just stood there and tilted her head slightly, "Now wait a second, I've got a few skeletons in the closet too, how come I didn't face anyone from my past while I was here?"

"Didn't you face that snake-blooded fellow earlier?" Kyon questioned with his head tilted slightly. "And didn't you complain that he eluded you earlier or something?"

"He doesn't count!" Ace hissed waving her arms about. "I'm talking about someone from my past, before I became a Shadowchaser! Am I just to be seen as a not a threat?"

There was an awkward moment of silence as the other three Shadowchasers looked at each other before they gave a puzzled look at Ace for wanting to go through the same hell they all just went through. However, they all shook their heads at Ace before Faye spoke out loud, "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. We still have a mission at hand, and we've got an invitation. It would be rude to turn it down, especially since we're so close."

"… Am I just going to get ignored?" Ace questioned with a dulled look in her eyes.

"Kyon, was it?" Faye asked, getting a nod from the were-weasel. "I'd like you to take this girl to our Shadowchaser's headquarters. We don't know what's going to happen from this point on, but I'd rather not involve any civilians in this."

"Well, this is going to be a bit of an awkward scene," Kyon answered as he knelt down next to Naoto. "But, you can count on me, I'll be sure to get her back to your headquarters. And you four should come back in one piece, and if you do, I'll cook you all up something to celebrate your victory!"

"Ugh, I don't think my tongue can handle that," Barron muttered to himself as Kyon gently lifted up the still knocked out Naoto in his arms.

"How rude," Kyon scoffed as he slowly trotted away from the four Shadowchasers. "When someone's doing you a favor you should refrain from making such comments."

And just like that, Kyon was calling the elevator back up, waiting for it while standing over the still dazed Vergil. It didn't take long for the elevator doors to open up, allowing Kyon and the still knocked out Naoto to enter the elevator, and as the doors began to close, Kyon turned his head back and smiled, "Regardless, you all are coming back, if you don't then I guess I'll take that as a good reason to go through your personal belongings."

The doors closed, leaving all four of the Shadowchasers looking at each other with looks of disbelief. Barron sighed loudly as he spun around with his arms thrown behind his back, "We gotta change the locks when we get back."

Hyde began to walk after Barron as well, his hands dug into his jacket's pockets, "Ace, you have weird tastes in men."

"HEY! HE'S JUST A FRIEND!" Ace snapped before Faye placed her hand on the rookie Shadowchaser's shoulder. "Huh?"

"Don't worry about them Ace," Faye sighed patting the tomboyish Ace's shoulder a few times. "When you find someone you love, it doesn't matter what people say. Now you be sure to treat your new boyfriend well."

Ace just stood there dumbfounded as she watched Faye walk past her and down the hall, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"That's enough!" A loud voice boomed through the hallway, making all four of the Shadowchasers head towards the source of it.

A few moments later all four of the Shadowchasers had reached the end of the hall and were staring down one familiar red skinned, mountain of a man with his muscular arms crossed over his massive chest. Jin's brow narrowed down behind his sunglasses at the four Shadowchasers, "… About time, you all realize that it's rude to keep your hosts waiting."

"And it's rude to hit a lady!" Ace snapped back.

Jin blinked a few times as he rubbed the back of his head, "Touché, still, I apologized for that multiple times before I made my escape that night. But in any case, I had to stand here for the last five minutes listening to your group's comedy sketch. Don't you people have any work ethic?"

"We're in enemy territory," Hyde pointed out wagging an unlit cigarette at the blood ogre. "We're tired, and we fight crime for a living, and not just crime, supernatural crime which can get people like us killed in ways some people have only seen in movies. In order to make sure that we don't crack under the pressure, we often make the situation a bit lighter than it should."

"Really?" Barron questioned with a quizzical look. "I just thought we did it to grill each other and to provide cheap laughs? Like when I made fun of the flat chested tomboy over here…"

WHAM!

"URK!" Barron yelped as he fell backwards with a fresh fist print on his face.

Ace lowered her fist down, a large blood vessel pulsing on the side of her neck, "Or every time I punch the perverted, ganguro."

"Alright! That's it!" Barron growled jumping to his feet. "For the last time, can someone tell me what a…"

"ENOUGH!" Jin roared loudly as he stomped his foot into the ground, shaking the entire floor. Taking a few moments to cough and regain his composure, Jin crossed his arms behind his back. "I mean, in any case, congratulations for getting this far. I'd continue with this little speech that the boss prepared me, but I lost the note cards that it was written on."

"He prepared you a speech?" Faye questioned.

"Yes, he has a flair for the dramatic," Jin explained with his head turned towards the doors behind him. "And he's right behind these two doors, awaiting for you four to enter."

"That's never a good sign," Barron muttered under his breath as he rubbed his burning cheek.

"And you're waiting outside the doors because…?" Hyde stated fitting his cigarette into his mouth, and reached for his lighter.

"How perceptive," Jin admitted, grimacing as Hyde lit up his cigarette and not approving of the smoke. "Yes, I am here to act as the final guard before you face the boss… Or in the boss's words, I'm the mid-boss you must defeat before you face and ultimately fail against the final boss."

"That's just a waste of time," Ace grumbled, placing her hands on her hips. "First off, we're not going to lose against your so called 'final boss'. Secondly, the old man and Kyon both beat you earlier so we don't have to prove anything!"

Jin lifted his arms up, revealing the large duel disk on his left arm, however he immediately slammed his fists together, sending a powerful echo throughout the hallway, "Would you prefer to face me in a fist fight instead? Fight a blood ogre with duel monsters or fight a blood ogre in hand to hand combat! The choice is yours!"

"Just one question," Faye requested as she stepped forward, making sure there was enough distance between her and Jin. "You're a blood ogre, a Shadowkind who's not listed on the treaty, therefore, you're not a part of our jurisdiction. Throw in the fact that we could overpower you since we're armed with swords and outnumber you and fighting would more than likely get us killed…

"So, my question is – Why would you opt to use Duel Monsters?"

Jin lifted up one of his hands and wagged a finger at the Shadowchasers, "I can answer that, and because I can answer it is my reason as well. Yes, I'm a blood ogre, but unlike what my name would refer, I am no savage. I do not wish to brag, but I have taken an IQ of about roughly one hundred and fifty-nine points, and if I recall, that's only about a single point below Albert Einstein's level."

Each of the Shadowchasers had a different reaction to Jin's statement, but the blood ogre didn't bother to notice, "Blood Ogres, no, ogres in general are considered nothing but bloodthirsty brutes. I myself wish to prove that is just a stereotype, and while my Boss had requested me to guard the door and act as a 'mid-boss' to you, I hold the ability of choice of how to deter you. Besides, what better way to prove that I am equal as any Shadowkind than by defeating Shadowchasers on the same level as my fellow Shadowkind?"

"Hmm," Hyde muttered as he pulled out his cigarette, unleashing a small cloud of smoke from his mouth. "You're not really all that special you know, there's another ogre who's got a similar reason and an high IQ…"

"You are referring to Luto, correct?" Jin guessed, getting a nod from Hyde who was putting his cigarette back in his mouth. "I know that I'm not original, heck, I know that there are at least two other Ogres in this country who are just as intelligent as me and have their own agendas. I have even had the honor of learning that they are even a subclass of ogres and…"

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Ace interrupted with a raised hand in the air.

Jin's right eye twitched a few times from behind his sunglasses, "… And this is why I mistook you for a gentleman a good time ago. Such brashness and rude behavior. But the point of the conversation is that I choose to fight on your level, not to prove my superiority but rather to prove that we are equals. And while that's my reason, I know that I need to give you a reason to duel, and I shall give it to you…"

Jin lifted his right hand towards the side of the door, pressing on the wall alongside it. Instantly, a small panel slid into view, with a long chord popping out from it, Jin plucked the chord and brought it to his left hand. "This door has a very unique security system, it remains locked unless it's unlocked or opened from the inside. However, unless you have proper clearance, or another condition is fulfilled, it will not open."

Jin fitted the chord into his duel disk, activating the device and revealing that there was a deck already loaded into it. "The other condition is that one of you must defeat me in a duel. Until my life points are depleted to zero, you cannot unlock this door. In addition, should you try to knock me out or tamper with my duel disk, my disk will instantly destroy itself. Gotta love the custom jobs."

"… This is an attempt to buy your boss some time, isn't it?" Hyde questioned, narrowing his eyes down at Jin. "What's he trying to do? Escape?"

"Far from the truth," Jin replied narrowing his eyes as the life point counter lit up. "But, I suggest that you make up your minds, while it's true that my boss isn't escaping, but the clock is ticking. So, unless one of you is willing to go get me a long island iced tea and want to continue chatting about the level of intelligence that various kinds of ogres possess or maybe even perhaps…" (JLP: 8000)

"Forget that!" Ace shouted as she stepped forward, activating her own duel disk. "Frankly, I'm getting bored with dealing with your talking, and I've been meaning to get ya back for that one night, and since Kyon took that one duel chance away from me, I'll take this one!" (ALP: 8000)

"Now hold on a minute," Barron started with his arms crossed. "Maybe I wanted to face him and…"

Barron stopped when he realized that Ace was leering daggers at him, "Uh, never mind. I'm good with you fighting the big guy, it'll give me a chance to relax after using all those stairs."

"… Ace, try to hurry this up," Hyde requested, leaning up against a nearby wall.

"Please, if you and Kyon could beat this guy," Ace scoffed pulling off her five cards while Jin did the same. "Then I can get this done in a matter of a few turns!"

'_Feel free to try,'_ Jin thought as he looked at the five cards in his large hands. '_While my previous samurai decks had a dash of originality and a pinch of drama to them, but this time is different. I have given it much thought and I have decided to use the samurai at their highest ability.'_

"If that is what you suspect," Jin said out loud, holding his hand up to his duel disk, allowing a card to be shot off the top of his deck. "Then I'll assume that me going first wouldn't make much of a difference to you then."

"Sure, knock yourself out," Ace sighed with a wag of her hand.

"Much appreciated," Jin replied as he slapped a card onto his duel disk. "And to show that, I set a monster in defense mode, following up with the continuous spell card – Six Samurai United!"

The spell card appeared behind the set monster, revealing the familiar six samurai all standing next to each other with their weapons on standby. "And to end my turn, I'll set another card face down. Turn end."

As the set card appeared, Ace quickly drew from the top of her deck, "Is that all you got? Then this will be over fast! And why not start off strong with this, Pitch-Black Warwolf!"

A loud howl erupted through the hallway, instantly allowing the black furred Wolfman to claw its way into the hallway, snarling at the sight of the large Blood Ogre (1600/800).

"I see, so my trap card is essentially useless during the battle phase," Jin admitted, rather dully at that.

"That's right! Now to get rid of that face down monster!" Ace roared loudly, throwing her hand forward, making the Warwolf snarl loudly. The large wolf man leapt through the air and immediately stabbed its sword into the face down monster, making the face down monster flip up and reveal a small monkey like warrior dressed in feudal-like samurai armor with a pike in its hand (700/300).

The monkey screeched loudly before it shattered like glass when the Warwolf sliced its blade through its body.

"Yeah! How do you like that?" Ace laughed as her Warwolf leapt back to her field.

"… Is there really a need to answer that?" Jin questioned as he lifted his hand up to his deck, allowing another card to pop out from the stack of cards. "The monster you just destroyed was Shien's Footsoldier, and when destroyed, I can summon a level three or lower Six Samurai monster from my deck."

"Go right ahead!" Ace laughed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You're not the first guy I fought with a Six Samurai deck! I used to play against people who ran those all through high school!"

"I assure you, this Six Samurai deck is drastically different," Jin answered back as he lifted the card up before he slapped the card onto his duel disk. "I summon the Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki in attack mode!"

A powerful bolt of electricity surged from the ceiling above, instantly forming into what appeared to be a large yellow flag that had the Six Samurai's symbol on it. The flag flapped a few times before it fizzled away. Standing in the flag's place was what appeared to be a member of the Six Samurai warrior clan, however, he was dressed in much more gleaming samurai armor that was a dark bronze colored with two robotic arms protruding from the warrior's back. In each of the warrior's hand was an individual katana that he immediately crossed (200/2000).

"Uh, that's a new one," Ace muttered under her breath.

"Actually, technically it's supposed to be an older Six Samurai," Jin explained with a wag of his finger. "What you see before you is one of the Six Samurai's predecessors in his prime, now-a-days, he's actually what you'd consider as the chamberlain of the new group."

"Well, they do have the same stats I guess," Ace admitted, before she fitted two cards into her duel disk, making them appear behind her snarling Warwolf. "But I'm willing to bet that he's just as useless in his prime as he is nowadays!"

"How misguided," Jin sighed as he lifted his hand up towards Kageki. "I wouldn't underestimate my warrior so soon! Especially since when I summoned him, my Six Samurai United gained a Bushido Counter on it."

Indeed, there was an orb of light floating around the spell card, but more importantly, the blood ogre was drawing from the top of his deck. For a moment, Jin looked at the cards in his hand before he nodded, "Before I play my next monster, I shall play another continuous spell card, this one called as Gateway of the Six!"

Instead of the spell card appearing in front of Jin, the entire door behind him transformed into a Japanese gate that had the Six Samurai symbol covering it. "Now, each time a Six Samurai is normal or special summoned, this card gains two Bushido Counters. Allow to demonstrate by activating the effect of another Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan!"

Another flag appeared in front of Jin, this one just like the last flag that signaled Kageki's entrance, only this one was pitch black. The flag simply disappeared, allowing a handsome samurai dressed in a black version of the Six Samurai armor to appear, his long black hair billowing from his helmet. Slowly, this warrior drew a single katana from it's sheathe (1800/500).

"And who's this supposed to be?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Kizan becomes the Grandmaster of the six," Jin answered promptly.

"WHAT!" Ace yelped.

"Hmm, looks like time isn't a kind mistress," Hyde admitted as he sighed loudly, holding his pack of cigarettes.

"Keep smoking like ya do, and you might just end up even worse," Barron snickered.

"Keep up the wisecracks and you'll end up as a stain on the floor," Hyde snarled.

"Please refrain from staining the floor with bodily fluids," Jin announced as three more Bushido Counters began to float around the field, one more around the Six Samurai United card, and two around the gate behind Jin's body. "In any case, at this point I can activate two effects, the first belongs to Kageki, while I control another 'Six Samurai' on the field other than Kageki, I can increase his attack by fifteen hundred!"

"Huh?" Ace questioned as a powerful orange aura erupted around Kageki's body, making him spin all four of the swords in his hands (200/2000 + 1500/0). "Okay, well, that's interesting."

"I'm not done yet," Jin announced as he snapped his fingers, making the Six Samurai United card shatter. "I destroy the United card in order to draw two more cards from my deck."

Two more cards popped off the top of Jin's deck, giving him a steady hand of four cards. "And next, I'll perform my normal summon this turn, and I choose to summon Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai!"

A blue flag emerged on the field, and immediately blew away, revealing a larger and more muscular samurai appeared on the field, dressed in dark purple armor and wielding two large, bulky, bolt covered clubs in his hands that he slammed into the ground (1500/1500). "And to answer your curiosity, this is actually the Spirit of the Six samurai before he becomes deceased."

"The armor does look familiar," Ace admitted rubbing her chin, a small bead of sweat appearing on the side of her head.

"Indeed, however that is not important at the moment," Jin stated as the gates behind him began to glow. "What is important is that my Gateway of the Six Samurai has now accumulated four Bushido Counters, and by ridding all counters from it, I can add another Six Samurai from my deck or graveyard. I shall go with the first option and add the only fem-fatale of the Six Samurai."

A single card popped from Jin's deck and into his hand, and almost instantly he slapped the card onto his duel disk, "And since her companion Shinai is on the field, I can special summon her instantly!"

This time a red flag appeared, however, unlike the last three flags, this one dispersed into several cherry blossoms that revealed a rather elegant looking samurai dressed in red armor. However, unlike her three comrades, this samurai elected to not wear a helmet and opted for a red bandana that allowed her long black hair to flow freely. The young female samurai's mouth was covered by a red cloth, but her sharp, feminine eyes were exposed. In her hands, this young female samurai held onto two curved, yet dangerous blades that she held at her sides (1600/1000).

All four of the samurai struck a dramatic pose with Kizan holding his katana up into the air (1800/500 + 300/300). "And since there are more than two other six samurai on the field, Kizan gains three hundred attack and defense points. In addition, since I have summoned another Six Samurai, my Gateway gains two more counters.

"And to make matters worse, I activate my face down trap card, Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zhan!"

Four clouds of smoke erupted from floors, each cloud a different color, and each cloud the same color as the four samurai's armor.

"WOW!" Ace announced with her eyes gleaming brightly. "That reminds me so much of Power Rangers!"

There an awkward silence through out the hallway as the three other Shadowchasers, the intelligent Blood Ogre, and even the four Legendary Samurai looked at Ace with quizzical looks.

It slowly sunk into Ace what she said, a large blush appeared on her face as she scratched the side of her cheek. "Uh, I, I mean that its, um…"

Steam popped from Ace's head as she lowered her head towards the ground, "Oh what's the point?"

"… O-Kay," Jin muttered as he held his hand to his deck. "Pushing that embarrassing scene to the side, I shall opt out to draw two more cards from my deck, replenishing my hand to five cards."

"That was an interesting play," Faye admitted pushing up her glasses. "And well calculated…"

"What makes ya say that?" Barron questioned, now sitting on the ground with his arms thrown behind his head. "If anything, he should've destroyed both of Ace's face down cards with that trap card."

"Yes, but consider this," Faye countered. "From what we've seen, these Legendary Six Samurai can swarm the field rather easily and quickly. More than likely, he's searching for some more cards to bolster his forces, and let's not forget that while we've seen these monsters' effects, we haven't seen all of their secrets.

"Besides, we don't know what modern Six Samurai comes from this Mizuho. And so far, there's only been one other female with the Six."

"How perceptive," Jin chuckled as he held his hand up. "Indeed, what you're looking at is the younger form of the Hand of the Six Samurai, back when she was younger she was known to be a powerful warrior that could fight at the same level of any male samurai."

For some reason, this just prompted Mizuho to turn her head and leer daggers at Jin, who only shrugged. "I suppose it's rude to speak of her like that, considering that she's young at the moment."

"What happened to her?" Ace asked, her eyes blinking a few times, picturing the Hand of the Six Samurai card in her head.

"Something about losing a lover," Jin answered nonchalantly as he lifted up one of the five other cards he held. "But enough of that, because I drew him, I can special summon this card since I have at least one other Six Samurai out on the field, Kizan's future, Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!"

A large cloud of smoke appeared in between all four of the Legendary Six Samurai, and standing in the middle was none other than the grizzled elder samurai with bionic parts, making Kizan look over his future self with some disgust and surprise (2100/800).

"And because of this, my gateway gains another two counters," Jin explained as he lifted his hand up towards Mizuho. "But that's not the best part, that's Mizuho's job, you see, I can tribute one Six Samurai on the field to destroy one card on the field. And after I send Shinai away, I can choose the face down card on your left and destroy it!"

Shinai and Mizuho looked at each other for a few moments, but then Mizuho nodded towards the larger samurai and Shinai disappeared into a cloud of blue smoke that flew over the field and crashed into the left face down card on Ace's field, shattering it. '_So much for Negate Attack…'_

"And I should tell you this," Jin announced as he lifted his hand up into the air. "I can use my Gateway more than once per turn, and since there are four Bushido Counters, I can take a familiar face back from my graveyard, and since Mizuho is still on the field, I can special summon Shinai back from my hand!"

A cloud of smoke popped on the field, and the dual club wielding samurai reappeared on the field, spinning the clubs around (1500/1500). "And two more Bushido counters appear on my gateway again!"

"Man, are you ever going to end your turn?" Ace snarled with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'll do you one better," Jin announced as he slipped one of the remaining four cards into his duel disk. "I'll end this duel right now! I activate the spell card, Solidarity! Now, since I only have warrior-type monsters in my graveyard, each of my samurai gains eight hundred attack points!"

As the spell card materialized on the field, a powerful blue aura covered Kageki (1700/2000 + 800/0), Kizan (2100/800 + 800/0), Mizuho (1600/1000 + 800/0), Shinai (1500/1500 + 800/0) and the Grandmaster (2100/800 + 800/0). "This should be sufficient. Shinai! Slay that Warwolf!"

The large, club wielding samurai leapt through the air and slammed both of his clubs into the wolf, slamming the beast into the ground and making it whimper before the Warwolf vanished. (ALP: 7300)

"Now with that pest out of the way," Jin growled throwing his hand forward, making the other four Samurai lift their weapons high above their heads. "Another pest is about to bite the dust! My army! Attack the tomboy's life points directly!"

The four remaining samurai dashed over the field, Mizuho leading the assault with her blades lifted up.

"Not happening!" Ace announced as she pushed a button on her duel disk. "Ya see, when you attack me directly when I don't have any monsters on my field, I can activate Battle Instinct! Now, I can special summon a level four or lower Beast-type monster from my hand! And I choose Nimble Momonga!"

Ace's face down card flipped up and immediately shattered, allowing the small Momonga to appear in front of Ace, its body standing up straight (1000/100).

"You may have another monster on the field," Jin stated throwing his fist forward, making Kizan dash forward, his sword raised up into the air. "But its in attack mode! Meaning I can still cut your life points!"

Kizan quickly brought his sword down on the Momonga, slicing the beast monster in two and shattering it into millions of pixels that flew back into Ace's body. "URK!" (ALP: 5400)

"Y-Yeah, but you forgot Nimble Momonga's effect!" Ace growled as two cards popped out from her deck. "Not only do I get to summon the other two in face down defense mode, but I also gain a thousand life points!" (ALP: 6400)

"I didn't forget," Jin replied as Mizuho and Kageki leapt through the air, their weapons raised up into the air. "In fact, I was a little worried that you'd make this too easy. Mizuho! Kageki! Clear her field!"

Both of the samurai stabbed their weapons into the face down monsters on Ace's field, slicing the two cards into ribbons. A bright aura lit around Ace's body, making the tomboyish Shadowchaser smirk. (ALP: 8400)

"And now that you're fully open," Jin roared loudly as he threw his hand forward. "I attack directly with the Grandmaster!"

Ace's smirk disappeared as the Grandmaster ran right in front of her and delivered a powerful slash that ran across her body, "URK!" (ALP: 5500)

"Well, she managed to survive," Barron admitted as the Grandmaster slowly walked back to Jin's field. "But barely."

"That's a little bit of an understatement," Jin announced as he lifted two more cards left from his hand. "Your comrade here may have survived one of my assaults, but she had to exhaust her resources in order to do so. Now, she has only two cards left in her hand, no cards on the field, and next turn, you'll only have three cards to work with, and that's hardly enough to face against an eight card combo. And with the other two set cards I have out, your chances of clearing out my five warriors is next to none."

'_Especially since my face down cards are a second Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zhan and my Magatama of Musakani. With my Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zhan, I can either destroy any set monsters or go for extra drawing abilities, while my Magatama will negate any spell, trap, or monster effect that destroys cards, and will destroy it. _

'_Regardless of what she does, I can stop her, even if I have to bring out the ultimate combo this deck can muster.'_

"So?" Ace questioned as she pulled off the top card from her deck. "Just because you've got the advantage, that doesn't mean you're going to win. Cause, ya never know what I'm going to draw."

Ace lifted the card up to her eyes, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the card she drew,  
"Take this for example, I'm setting one card face down, and one monster face down. If you're so confident, then how about you prove you can win!"

'_Such confidence,'_ Jin thought as he lifted his hand up towards his deck, allowing another card to pop into his hand. '_Humph, perhaps her face down card isn't of the card destruction variance, perhaps its something along the lines of a pure blockade card. In which case, I could use Mizuho's effect to destroy the face down card. _

'_But then that runs the risk of her face down monster, it could be another summoning beast, like Hyena or that super nimble… Whatever hamster thingy that can summon a number of beasts. However, that begs the question of what else she could be planning. _

'_However, I have just drawn one of my Mystical Space Typhoons, so now I can destroy both her face down card and her monster during the same turn. And I can destroy her in the end, and if I need to, I can use the Reinforcement of the Army in my hand to get another Shinai to use my Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zhan to get more reinforcements.'_

Jin lifted up the card he had in his hand and spun his hand around, "I'm not going to fall prey to your trap little girl, instead, I'll be activating my spell card – Mystical Space Typhoon! I'll shatter your face down trap card!"

Ace smirked as the powerful windstorm swept through the hallway and crashed into her face down back card. The card popped into a large cloud of smoke that made Ace pull her trap card from her duel disk, "Thanks ya big lug! That face down card was Dummy Marker! Since it was destroyed I can draw a card from my deck, but in addition, since it was destroyed because of one of your spell cards, I can draw an additional card!"

Ace pulled off the two cards from her deck, her eyes lighting up at the sight of them.

However, Jin's brow narrowed down at Ace as she held up three cards in her hand, "I'll admit I walked into that one, however, you won't be as lucky after this. I activate Mizuho's effect! Shinai, sacrifice yourself to clear a path for victory!"

Shinai's body began to glow a bright blue, making Mizuho turn her head to the side, not watching as the blue covered samurai dashed over the field and slammed both of his clubs into the face down monster, making both the Japanese warrior and face down monster explode into a large cloud of blue smoke.

"And now, for the finisher!" Jin roared as he snapped his arm forward. "My four samurai! Finish her!"

However, all four of the samurai just crouched down to the ground, each of them gathered over something. Jin raised an eyebrow as he stomped up behind his four warriors. Looming over them, the blood ogre blinked a few times behind his glasses, "What the hell? Why the heck is that there!"

Apparently, what had garnered the attention of all of Jin's Samurai was what appeared to be a small, adorable kitten that was playing with a large ball of string. All four of the samurai merely looked at the cute little kitten as he played about. "Why aren't they attacking?"

"Cause the monster you destroyed activated its effect," Ace pointed out as the small kitten on the ground pawed the ball of string towards her feet. "Ya see, the monster just destroyed was Neko Mane King, and when destroyed, your turn automatically ends!"

Jin's brow narrowed once more as he looked at the field and then at the last card in his hand. Without Shinai, he was unable to use his face down Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zhan trap, and Shinai's other effect was useless since he didn't have another Six Samurai monster in the graveyard. "If that is the case, then fine. I didn't think my assault would be stopped by a kitten of all things!"

The small kitten disappeared, allowing Ace to draw another card from her deck, "It's always the last thing you suspect. Especially since it's me! Everyone thinks that just because I'm the youngest on this team and that I have the least experience that I'm just a little kitten! Well, you couldn't be more wrong!

"I'm as deadly as a lioness! And I'll start with this, the spell card – Spellbook in the Pot! So both of us draw three more cards!"

"Fine by me, I could use the hand refreshment," Jin thought out loud as he pulled off three cards from his deck while Ace did the same. '_Hmm, interesting, I drew my second Gateway and the Allied Forces. Next turn, I can over power the rest of her defenses and pull out another Six Samurai.'_

"Next, I'll activate another spell card," Ace announced holding up one card. "Giant Trunade! So all of our… Or should I say your spell and trap cards go back to your hand!"

The large gate behind Jin's body disappeared as did his Solidarity spell card and his two face down cards. And unfortunately, all four of his samurai immediately returned to their original stats. "So, you've given me back my cards. That's not much of a problem, I'll just replay them next turn and…"

"For a guy who's supposed to have a high IQ, you sure got a small foresight!" Ace announced holding up the fourth card from her hand. "I still have another spell card to play, one from the classic archives of Hyde Vayne!"

"Good to see you got my name right," Hyde sighed, unleashing a large amount of smoke pouring from his mouth.

"Card Destruction!" Ace continued with her turn, unaware of Hyde's comment as she fitted the card into her duel disk. "Now, all the cards in your hand are gone!"

Jin narrowed his eyes at Ace, watching as she fitted her remaining three cards into her duel disk's graveyard, "Perhaps, but you forget that I get to replenish my hand with new cards."

"Yeah, but you can't use them this turn," Ace replied as she plucked off the three cards from her deck and smirked at them. "And I couldn't have asked for a better draw either! I summon Moja!"

A loud squeaking sound echoed through the hallway, allowing the small black furred creature with a cute yellow face appear in front of Ace, squeaking loudly (100/100). "But don't get used to this little guy, I'm activating the effect of a monster that I just discarded earlier!"

The Moja opened his mouth once more, however, this time instead of a squeak the small beast unleashed a loud, billowing roar. Its black fur began to stand on end and six long, bony legs erupted from its body. The small creature's body grew larger and larger, and its face resembled that of a skull that roared once more (2500/800). "So, give it up for King of the Beasts!"

"I-Impressive," Jin muttered, raising an eyebrow at the large beast on Ace's field.

"King of the Beasts! Attack Mizuho!" Ace commanded as the large beast leapt through the air.

Mizuho lifted her weapons up in a defensive manner, however, all six of the bony legs slammed into the young female samurai, crushing her into the ground with a large cloud of smoke popping from the ground where the King of the Beasts landed. Jin and the rest of his samurai staggered back as the large beast roared loudly. (JLP: 7100)

"And I'm not done, not by a long shot!" Ace announced holding up one of the two remaining cards in her hand. "I play Pot of Avarice! Now, I can shuffle my Pitch-Black Warwolf, the three Nimble Momongas, and the Moja back into my deck!"

Ace pulled the declared cards out from her graveyard slot and fitted them into her deck, allowing the duel disk to shuffle all of the cards. Then, she pulled off two cards from her deck, nodding at them. "And to end the turn, I'll set two cards face down. Ha! Looks like I took down your little army!"

"Don't assume that this war is over just because you stopped a few of my combos," Jin stated, holding his hand up to his deck, catching the card into his hand, now giving him nine cards to work with. "In fact, you've given me the means to bring out the second wave – And it starts with this! I summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai!"

Unlike the last few summonings, this next samurai appeared on the field by leaping over Jin's shoulder. This samurai looked very familiar, in fact, it was a younger Yariza! Only he was dressed in a green version of his armor with his spear in his hands. The warrior stood up and allowed his long flowing brown hair to billow to the side (400/800).

"Wow, and what pray tell can this guy do?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow at the small monster.

"His effect is moot at the moment," Jin replied as he lifted his hand up, throwing it towards the Kagemusha, making the young warrior leap into the air. "What is more important is that he's actually a tuner monster!"

"WHAT!" Ace yelped as Kageki leapt into the air as well.

"I tune my level two Kagemusha with the level three Kageki," Jin announced as he lifted his hand into the air, allowing the Kagemusha to pop into two rings that flew around Kageki's body, transforming him into three stars. "In order to summon an all too familiar face!"

The stars erupted into several flames, growing stronger and allowing two large steel, bat-like wings to surge from the towering flames. A powerful slash cut the flames in two, revealing that the two wings belonged to a red armored samurai with several horns popping from his shoulder armor, leg bracers, and helmet. The demonic armored samurai lifted up a long, diabolic katana that gleamed in the light (2500/1400). The warrior lowered his sword down, and pointed it towards Ace with a loud battle cry.

"I'm guessing some sort of Six Samurai… Synchro?" Hyde questioned, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Quite so," Jin replied with his arms crossed. "This is the Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En! The one who would become the Great Shogun Shien!"

"That's not going to happen though!" Ace announced as she pushed a button on her duel disk, making one of her two face down cards flip up. "I activate my trap card, Torrential Tribute! Now all monsters on the field are…"

Before Ace could finish, Shi En dash right in front of her trap card and stabbed his katana through it, shattering the holographic card. "W-What the?"

"Allow me to introduce his special ability," Jin chuckled pushing up his sunglasses. "A much more potent ability than his older form, whenever you activate a spell or trap card, I can negate and destroy it. Of course, I can only use it once per turn, but that's a small price I'm willing to pay…

"Although, if you had Torrential Tribute set, why didn't you use it when I summoned the Kagemusha?"

"Uh, truth be told, I kinda wanted to see what you were Synchro Summoning," Ace answered with a rub of the back of her head.

There was an awkward silence through the hallway as Jin lowered his head slightly with a shake of his head following. "And you wanted people to take you seriously? How sad. But, you're at fault for not acting like a strategist. I activate a spell card, the spell card – Double Summon! Now, I can summon once more this turn!

"I choose to summon something that isn't a samurai, but can be a staple in every warrior deck – Command Knight!"

As the fiery female knight appeared on the field, everyone looked at Jin with some confused looks (1200/1900). "… What?"

"I thought you only used Japanese themed warriors?" Barron questioned, not knowing that he was asking a question that was on everyone's minds.

"Is there a law that says that I have to run only Samurai?" Jin stated as a fiery aura erupted from the Command Knight (1200/1900 + 400/0) and flowed over the three other samurai (2100/800 + 400/0 x2) (2500/1400 + 400/0). "They are of the broader warrior class, and as such, I am allowed to use broader warrior support. Now, Shi En! Destroy that King of the Beasts!"

The diabolic samurai rushed over the field, running directly towards the large, skeletal beast. However, just as samurai's blade was about to slice the demonic beast, two large, elk horns erupted from the beast's fur, catching the blade, surprising both Jin and Shi En. "WHAT!"

"I activate my other trap!" Ace announced with a smirk on her face as the King of the Beasts (2500/800 + 800/0) threw Shi En backwards. "Horn of the Phantom Beast! Now my beast's even stronger! Smash that samurai!"

King of the Beasts roared loudly and leapt into the air, prepared to slam both of the horns into Shi En's body and destroy it.

"I activate Shi En's other special ability!" Jin shouted as Kizan leapt into the air in front of Shi En and took the brunt of the attack, shattering the samurai instantly. "When he would be destroyed, I can destroy another Six Samurai in its place!"

"So the big guy has the effect that the new samurai have, eh?" Ace muttered raising an eyebrow. "Fine by me! You still take damage though!"

The demonic beast landed on the ground, sending a powerful shockwave that coursed through the ground, sending Shi En stumbling backwards and crashing into Jin's body. "URK!" (JLP: 6700)

"Yeah! How do ya like me now?" Ace laughed as Jin pushed Shi En off of him.

"Don't act all cocky," Jin stated with his eyes narrowed behind his shades. "I still have Shi En, and his effect will still activate even during your turn. Now, I set three cards face down, and end my turn!"

The three set cards appeared behind the three remaining monsters on Jin's field, making the Blood Ogre nod his head a few times. "Yes, that'll do nicely."

"Whatever," Ace muttered as she drew her next card, raising an eyebrow at it.

"At least she's holding her own," Faye muttered to herself, watching the duel. "But, she's hanging on by a thread here…"

"Have a little faith," Hyde replied. "We know that Ace can hold her own, and its obvious that she knows what she's doing."

"If you say so," Barron commented. "Come on, Ace! Show this…"

"If you start cheering," Hyde growled holding up his cigarette. "You're going to be taking the stairs down."

"NO!" Barron yelped loudly.

Ace smiled to herself when she heard her comrades talk about her, "Alright Jin, this is marking a change in this war! I'll start by setting a monster face down in defense mode…"

The set monster appeared in front of Ace, allowing the tomboyish Shadowchaser throw her hand up into the air, "And next, I'll have King of the Beasts go on the assault! And I'm targeting your Grandmaster this time!"

The Grandmaster's good eye widened as the large, demonic beast charged forward and slammed its horns into the samurai's body, sending him flying high into the sky before he shattered like glass. (JLP: 5900)

"And since my beast sent your monster to the graveyard with my trap equipped to it," Ace announced as she pulled a card from the top of her deck. "I get to draw again!"

"Yes, but thanks to you, I now can add to my forces," Jin announced as he threw his hand forward. "I activate the trap card, Flat Level 4! Now, both of us are allowed to special summon one level four monster from our decks!

"And I choose the Legendary Six Samurai – Enshi!"

The face down card on Jin's field shattered into a bright yellow flag with the Six Samurai symbol marked on it. The flag instantly disappeared an in its place was a young samurai dressed in cybernetic green armor with a long katana grasped in his hands (1700/700 + 400/0).

"And I'll go with Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei!" Ace announced as she slapped her selected card on her duel disk, allowing the large beastly warrior to appear on the field, yawning loudly as he stretched his muscular arms (2300/0). "Thanks for the freebie!"

"You won't be thanking me for long," Jin replied as he held his hand to his duel disk's graveyard slot, pulling two cards out from his graveyard slot. "You see, Enshi has a special ability, and by removing two Six Samurai monsters from my graveyard – Like Kizan and Kageki, I can return any face up monster on the field to its owner's hand.

"And I can use this during your turn, so, I'll return your King of the Beasts back to your hand!"

Ace's eyes widened as her large demonic beast disappeared from the field, shattering the trap card that it was equipped to. "And before you try to attack Enshi, I activate my other face down card, Call of the Haunted! Return my Grandmaster!"

The floor shattered, instantly allowing the grizzled older samurai to leap back onto the field (2100/800 + 400/0). Ace looked at the weird old man with a raised eyebrow. "So what? I can still destroy… Enshi…"

That's when Ace noticed that Enshi was smirking wildly (2100/700 + 500/500). "Let me guess, an effect like Kizan's?"

"Correct," Jin chuckled.

"Damn, fine," Ace muttered to herself as she fitted a card into her duel disk. "I set one card face down, and end my turn."

"An excellent decision," Jin chuckled with a smirk on his face as he held his hand to catch his next card. "Hmm, and it looks like things will not go your way. You see, I've drawn the last card needed to completely lock you down."

"Huh?" Ace questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Since I possess more than two Six Samurai," Jin announced as he slapped a card onto his duel disk, making a powerful flame erupt in front of the Blood Ogre. "I can special summon the final creature that'll shut down any counter attack you may have!"

From the flames stepped the all too familiar, red armored samurai – Great Shogun Shien (2500/2400 + 400/0), his younger self smirking at the pure energy that was radiating from his future self. "Now, you can only play one spell or trap card each turn. And as long as Shi En is on the field, that one spell and trap card will be negated and destroyed! I've got you locked down, and there's nothing you can do!"

However, Ace's eyes were still narrowed at the blood ogre, "If you're so sure of your strategy, then prove you can win!"

"I have every intention to do so," Jin answered as he reached for his graveyard slot again, pulling out two more cards from his graveyard slot. "First, I'll remove Mizuho and Shinai from the graveyard in order to enact Enshi's special ability! Now, Lei Lei returns to your hand!"

Ace clicked her tongue against her teeth, watching as Lei Lei disappeared from her field.

"And now," Jin roared as he threw his hand forward. "COMMAND KNIGHT! ATTACK THE FACE DOWN MONSTER ON HER FIELD! CREATE A PATH FOR MY SAMURAI!"

The young knight dashed over the field and immediately slashed her sword down on the face down monster, hoping to cleave the card in two…

CLANK!

However, her sword only came in contact with what appeared to be a small dagger with a bone-like hilt that was clutched in the mouth by a familiar little doggy that snarled loudly (800/600). "Whew! Thank goodness that I drew Shiba-Warrior Taro with that horn trap card. Now, you can't get past my little doggie! Sorry!"

Jin merely barred his teeth at Ace, "Such tenacity is both a virtue and an annoyance! Accept your defeat!"

"Not going to happen!" Ace roared back. "As long as I breathe, I'm not going to give up! I'll fight tooth and nail to the very end!"

"Hmm, interesting," Jin muttered looking at the remaining three cards in his hand. '_I can't use Enshi's effect, I only have one Six Samurai left in the graveyard. Besides, I have already gotten my back up plan all set, just in case she tries something. But, what in the world is she going to try this time?'_

"I set one card face down, and end my turn."

Ace quickly drew from the top of her deck, lifting it up to her eyes. And slowly a smirk appeared on Ace's face as she slapped the card onto her duel disk, "And this is just what I needed! I summon Beast Striker!"

A loud roar echoed through the air, immediately unleashing the large, hammer wielding, tusked ape onto the field, snarling loudly as it spun the hammer it over its head (1850/400). "And guess what, by discarding the King of the Beasts that you made me take back, I can special summon a familiar face!"

The Beast Striker slammed the mallet into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave which allowed Ace to pull single card from her deck and slap it onto her duel disk. As the large combined beast lifted the mallet upwards, the small and docile Moja reappeared in front of Ace, this time actually snoozing away (100/100).

Jin raised an eyebrow at the move in question, "… I can understand you wishing to reinforce your field, but summoning the King of the Beasts won't help you."

"Why do people never read the cards on the duel disk?" Ace asked out loud wagging a finger up. "Taro's a tuner monster!"

The small Shiba-Warrior barked loudly into the air, instantly popping into two rings of light that flew around both the Moja and Beast Striker, transforming the two of them into five stars of light. "This worked against Percivil, so I'm sure it'll work against you, ya big galoot!"

The stars transformed into a powerful flame that engulfed the two rings, making them surge and twist around through the air. A loud howl echoed through the hallway as the tower of flames began to whip about. "_The flames within my soul are the flames of hell for all evil! Howl for justice…_

"_Hellhound Crusader! Burn his evil to cinders!'_

The flames scattered about, revealing the dog-headed crusader standing before Ace, his katana already drawn and resting on his shoulder as he shot a death glare towards Jin (2400/1500).

"An… Interesting choice of monsters," Jin admitted with a small bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"Ace, where the hell did you get that?" Faye asked with a dull look in her eyes.

"Does that really matter now?" Ace retorted as the Hellhound Crusader lifted his katana up and pointed it towards the four samurai and single knight on Jin's field. "Anyway, I could just let him stand there and act like a shield, but that's not my style! Hellhound Crusader! Attack Enshi!"

The dog-headed warrior nodded and immediately ran forward, his katana at his side as he quickly closed the gap between him and the surprised Enshi. The younger samurai quickly brought his katana down on the dog headed warrior, however, at that very moment, the Hellhound Crusader slashed his blade up (2400/1500 + 2000/0) and cut right through Enshi's katana. The blade continued and slashed through Enshi's armor, cutting him cleanly in two! (JLP: 4100)

"Hmm," Jin muttered fitting Enshi's card into his duel disk. "Impressive, I suppose I should've expected the fangs when I challenged you, but that's what you are, a simple beast that can only rely on her fangs and claws."

"Yeah, well, they've been more than enough to clean your samurai's clocks!" Ace replied with a large smirk on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Indeed," Jin replied as he held hi hand up to his duel disk, immediately catching a card from his duel disk. '_Hmm, Yaichi, I mixed both Legendary and regular Six Samurai in this deck, however, summoning him now would not be the wisest move. However, with what I hold and what I possess on the field, if I can lull her into a false sense of security, then this duel will be over with.'_

"My warriors all switch to defense mode!"

All three of the remaining samurai and the Command Knight all knelt down, each of them crossing their swords in front of their chests. "And I end my turn there."

Ace raised an eyebrow at Jin's move as she drew from her deck. '_I would've figured he'd at least try to attack, oh well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.'_

"I summon Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei!"

Slapping the card onto her duel disk, Ace recalled the lazy beastly warrior to her field, allowing the large beast to yawn loudly (2300/0) as he stretched his arms over his head. "Now then, how about we take out your Grandmaster first? Lei Lei! Do the honors!"

With an annoyed grunt, the large muscular beast man charged over the field and body checked the surprised Grandmaster, shattering him into millions of pixels that flew through the air.

"Fortunately, he was in defense mode," Jin replied fitting the card into his duel disk's graveyard slot.

"And unfortunately for you, without him, both of your samurai have just lost their last human shield!" Ace roared back throwing her hand forward, making the Hellhound Crusader disappear in a blue and black blur. "So, we'll be getting rid of your pesky Synchro version!"

Before Jin or Shi En could react, the Hellhound Crusader dropped from the air and brought his sword down on the demonic samurai's body, cleaving the Japanese Warrior in two.

Jin grimaced as he picked up the card from his duel disk.

"And since he's outta the way," Ace smirked as she pushed a button on her duel disk. "I can use my spells and traps again! Sure, it's only one per turn, but that's more than enough! I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted! So, for a second time, give it up for the King of the Beasts!"

The ground separated, instantly unleashing the large and demonic beast king, roaring loudly as the Hellhound Crusader leapt back to Ace's field (2500/800). "And he's just got enough attack points to destroy Shien!"

The large King of the Beasts leapt into the air and slammed all six of its bony feet into the red armored Shogun's torso, crushing it into the floor. Jin, however, didn't even flinch as he fitted his destroyed monster into the graveyard slot. "Impressive move."

"No duh," Ace replied as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Quickly, she fitted the last card in her hand into her duel disk, making the card appear before her. "I end my turn!"

"Ace, don't get cocky," Hyde sighed throwing his cigarette to the ground, stomping it into the marble floor.

"It's all good, Hyde!" Ace said with her head turned back to look at her comrades with a thumbs up. "I got this duel in the bag! All I gotta do now is get past whatever he's got next turn, and I can win this duel!"

"Then you won't mind if I take my turn then," Jin announced as he lifted his hand up to his duel disk, and allowed the top card pop into his hand. Looking at the card, Jin nodded to himself as he lifted up a card from his hand. "Tell me something… Alice or Ace…"

"To you its Ace," the tomboyish Shadowchaser replied.

"Very well, Miss Ace," Jin stated, not bothering to notice the look of confusion on Ace's face. "Let me ask you something, what drives you? Why are you so intent of getting past me and stop my boss?"

"What kind of question is that?" Ace retorted with a shrug. "But whatever, not only is a part of this job of mine to do this, but whatever you guys are planning can't be good! I got some people I care about in this city, and I'm not going to let you guys do anything to hurt them!"

"Fighting for someone else," Jin chuckled with a shake of his head. "Such a noble reason to fight, and it's the same reason for me."

"Huh?" Ace questioned.

"To put it simply, I owe my boss," Jin answered as he placed the newest drawn card into his hand. "Not just for giving me a job, more than giving me a chance, but rather for the fact that he saved my life."

"Wait, what?" The four Shadowchasers all questioned at the same time.

"Your surprise is expected," Jin stated with his arms crossed. "My tale is simple, and my tale short. It was years ago, quite a few actually, I can remember day quite well. I was still in the development stages of my life, my mind sharpening and my muscles growing, so it was a confusing time for me. Being a blood ogre's no simple feat either, even amongst ogres they're rare, and throw in mix that I was smarter than the average ogre and you got yourself a combination of trouble that'll get your ass kicked.

"As such, it was a day when I was getting pummeled by some other ogres in my hometown, unfortunately for them, I wasn't interested in getting my ass handed to me by such brutes. Unfortunately for us all, we caused enough of a ruckus to garner the attention of some Shadowchasers. And since Ogres, blood or regular, are not covered in the treaty, we were assaulted with deadly force."

All four of the Shadowchasers were silent when they heard that, Jin on the other hand merely pushed up his glasses, "Do not feel any shame, and do not feel pity for me. Those Shadowchasers had no choice but to stop us from fighting, we were getting close to a residential district, who knows what civilians could've gotten caught up into the fray.

"In any case though, I was caught in the fire and was wounded, however, in order to survived, I feigned to be dead. Although, it was a pointless effort, the Shadowchasers had to make sure that we wouldn't attack back in rage and had to finish the job. It was quite gruesome and I did feel a bit heavy hearted after watching several other members of my species get killed off like that.

"And I was next to lose my life… But, by some miracle, I was pulled away by my boss at the last second and he saved my life. He saved me from my fate with some sort of spell that transported me to his location. It was quite peculiar how someone like him would even bother wasting the time and effort to save me, and when I asked him about it, he simply said 'There are many forms of justice in this world, to lose a treasured mind like yours is one of the greatest injustices this world could face.' Even after that, he helped me by acquiring me this job and providing a new life for me here in Las Vegas.

"I owe that man so much that I will do anything to help him, and at the moment, that entails preventing you four from entering this room, not without a fight at least! Now, back to the duel! I activate my trap card, Return from the Different Dimension!"

A powerful vortex erupted over Jin's head as several figures popped out from it, each of them landing in front of the large Blood Ogre. Slowly, they stood up and revealed that they were Mizuho (1600/1000), Shinai (1500/1500), Kizan (1800/500 + 300/300) and Kageki (200/2000 + 1500/0), each of them with an annoyed look on their faces.

"A powerful trap," Jin explained as a powerful aura erupted over his body. "Even if it does cost me half my life points, I can bring back all four of the samurai that I had removed for Enshi's effect!" (JLP: 2050)

"So what?" Ace questioned raising an eyebrow as the Command Knight's aura began to flow over the four samurai's bodies. "Even if you power them up, you can't get past my army of beasts!"

"True," Jin replied as he fitted a card into his duel disk. "But, like me, these warriors before are willing to go to any length to serve their boss! I activate Mystik Wok! Now, by sacrificing my Command Knight, her defense points go into my life points!"

The female knight nodded to herself before she disappeared into a red mist that flowed into Jin's body. (JLP: 3950)

"And now, I play another spell card," Jin announced fitting yet another card into his duel disk. "I activate the spell – The Warrior Returning Alive! So, now I can add any warrior from my graveyard into my hand, and I know only one that I wish to return…"

A single card popped out from Jin's graveyard and into his hand, allowing him to catch the card and immediately slap it onto his duel disk. Almost immediately, a tower of flames erupted in front of Jin, shattering to unleash the Great Shogun Shien (2500/2400), his sword spinning in his hands.

"So you've got that army of yours back on the field," Ace replied with a wag of her finger. "Like I said, as long as I have my own beastly army out, you can't…"

"Then allow me to show you my final gamble," Jin roared loudly as he threw his hand into the air, making his final face down card flip up. "I activate Elemental Burst! Now by sacrificing all four of my elemental samurai, I can destroy everything on your field!"

All four of the other samurai nodded towards each other before they began to glow brightly in their own individual colors. Transforming into the four colored auras, they flew through the air and crashed into Ace's field, creating several explosions that swept up all three of her monsters, her Call of the Haunted trap and the face down card.

As the smoke cleared, Ace's field was completely cleared with Shien looking down at her. "Uh… Okay, that's not good."

"Indeed, it isn't," Jin replied slapping one of the remaining two cards from his hand onto his duel disk. "I summon Six Samurai – Yaichi!"

Another flag appeared next to Shien, allowing the bow wielding Samurai to appear on the field, his armor gleaming as he lifted his bow up (1300/800). "Now, both of you! Attack her directly!"

Ace's eyes widened as both Samurai charged her, Shien slashing her with his long katana and Yaichi shooting an arrow into her leg. "GAH!" (ALP: 1700)

"Ouch," Barron muttered as both samurai leapt away from Ace who pulled the holographic arrow from her leg. "That's not good at all…"

"Indeed, it is not good… For Miss Ace here," Jin replied fitting the last card in his hand into his duel disk, making it appear behind his two samurai. "However, for me, it's a great matter. Now, I end my turn.

"Of course, at this point, it's the end of the duel, you have no cards in your hand, nothing on the field, and I have more than enough monsters to destroy your remaining life points. Even if you do manage to have a defense monster out, I'm more than willing to have drawn another samurai to cut through any temporary defenses."

"Oh shut up!" Ace spat as she reached for her deck of cards. "I could care less about what you owe your precious 'boss', what I do care about is that each and everyone who's in this weird ass organization has caused pain for several people and have almost caused several deaths with those dumb summonings!

"Whatever this person your 'boss' is like, he's nothing more than scum for trying to pull this crap! Now, shut up and let me draw!"

Ace pulled the top card from her deck and looked at the card, "I… Heh, I guess I really do owe Kyon a huge favor now. But what the heck is this doing in my deck?"

"Hmm?" Jin questioned, his brow raised slightly.

"I activate the spell card, Card of Reversal!" Ace roared as she slipped the card into her duel disk, creating a large orb of light in front of her.

"Card of Reversal?" Jin questioned, quite puzzled by the weird card, and apparently, he wasn't the only one. "What does that do?"

"Well, it's as the card says," Ace replied as she reached for her deck. "If I don't have any cards on my field, and this is the only card in my hand, then I can draw as many cards equal to the number of cards you have out on the field!"

"So, you basically can draw three cards," Jin pointed out as Ace pulled the cards from the top of her deck.

"Well... Yeah," Ace replied as she pulled the top three cards from her deck. Looking at the cards, Ace looked at the cards she drew and sighed at the cards. "Oh man…"

"Looks like your reversal will not happen," Jin chuckled with his arms crossed. "Too bad, I was actually rather impressed with your little speech."

"Don't look down on me!" Ace hissed as she slapped a card onto her duel disk, making the face down monster appear in front of her. "I set one monster in defense mode and I'll set two cards face down! Turn end!"

"Now you're just acting like a cornered fox," Jin replied as he slowly drew from his deck. "You may have your fangs, but those are useless against those with refinement."

Jin looked at his newly drawn card, "Hmm, consider yourself lucky, I didn't draw another monster."

Ace sighed slightly.

"Too bad it won't be enough to stop my assault!" Jin announced as he threw his hand forward. "Shien! Slay that face down monster!"

The large red armored shogun dashed over the field and stabbed his katana into the face down monster, making it flip up to reveal a small familiar gray jar with a screaming face at the mouth of the jar (700/600). The jar screeched loudly before it shattered.

Jin grimaced as he realized what he just attacked, "You little…"

"Ha! What ya think of that Morphing Jar?" Ace questioned as she pulled the top five cards from her deck.

Jin narrowed his eyes as he fitted the card he drew into his graveyard slot, and immediately drew five more cards from his deck. '_I'll admit, I gave her a chance for a comeback, if I had done some research I would've known most of her monsters have a low defense. However, this may be to my advantage still, I can still inflict damage to her and make my chance to end this. I'm sure I've created more than enough time for him to work.'_

"Yaichi! Attack her directly!"

The samurai pulled the string on his bow back and immediately fired an arrow at Ace, however…

"I activate Defense Draw!" Ace announced as she ducked down at the last minute, dodging the arrow. "So, that attack did nothing to harm me, and I get to draw a sixth card from my deck!"

"If you keep drawing like that, you'll end up decking out," Jin stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Same to you!" Ace replied with her arms crossed. "But this duel is winding down, one of us is going to lose soon, and I know for a fact its not going to be me!"

"Some big words you've got there," Jin stated as he held up three cards from his hand, and immediately slid them into his duel disk, making all three of them appear in front of him. "But we'll see how long you'll have that opinion of yours melded in that head of yours. I set three cards face down, and end my turn!"

Ace quickly pulled off the top card from her deck, immediately giving her seven cards to work with, and with a nod, Ace held up one of the cards and smirked. "We'll see who's nothing more than talk! I activate the spell card – Heavy Storm!"

Jin's eyes widened behind his sunglasses, as a powerful surge of wind erupted through the hallway and crashed into all four of his set cards. All four of the cards shattered like glass and flew through the air. "URK!"

"Next, I'll summon my ace – Playful Possum!" Ace announced as she slapped the card onto her duel disk, allowing a small cloud of smoke to pop in front of her. The smoke slowly cleared and in its place was a small possum that yawned loudly before it shook its head (800/600).

"… A possum?" Jin, Hyde, Barron and Faye all questioned at the same time. "That's your ace?"

"What?" Ace snapped back with a roll of her eyes. "I like possums! My family loves possums, in fact, my old man loves them so much that he painted a possum design on the side of his van! It looks just like that one van from that one TV show that has Duct Tape as the handy man's secret weapon!

"And this guy is my secret weapon! Ya see, when you have a monster out on the field that has more attack points that my possum, well, he can play possum!"

The small beast eyed Shien before it squeaked loudly and leapt backwards, landing on its back with its tiny legs lifted up into the air. And like with its entrance, the small beast popped into smoke. "And in game terms, that means he can destroy himself."

"Wait, why would you want to destroy your own…" Jin questioned before he slapped his forehead. "A beast deck… I should've figured!"

"Yep!" Ace laughed as a loud roar blasted through the hallway, allowing the hulking, club wielding Green Baboon to slam into the ground behind, smashing its fists into the ground next to Ace (2600/1800). "My deck's personal headliner – Green Baboon!" (ALP: 700)

Jin clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth at the sight of the large beast behind Ace, and took a step back from his two samurai.

"Now for the fun to begin!" Ace announced throwing her hand forward. "Green Baboon! Attack Yaichi!"

The large baboon flew through the air and busted Yaichi into the ground with a powerful club smash, shattering the samurai. "URK!" (JLP: 2650)

"Ha! How do ya like me now?" Ace laughed using the other five cards in her hand to fan herself.

"Yeesh, she gets ahead slightly," Barron chuckled with a shake of his head. "And her ego inflates."

"Yeah, that kind of reminds me of someone," Faye added, making Barron tilt his head slightly in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Now, I'll set two cards face down, and end my turn!" Ace announced as the two set cards appeared in front of the Green Baboon, making the large beast roar loudly. "Tell me you're almost done there, ya big lug! We've got some place to be and we don't have a lot of time!"

"… Humph, if you wish it to end," Jin replied as he pulled off the top card from his deck. "Then you shall have your wish! My draw!"

Snapping the card up into the air, Jin nodded as he spun it around. "I shall activate the spell card, Monster Reborn! Now, I possess enough monsters to make any choice that I wish to summon any monster I want… But there's only one monster I know that will be willing to help me! I special summon…"

"I chain with my trap card!" Ace roared, making her Green Baboon roar loudly through the air as well. "THREATENING ROAR!"

With a small blood vessel appearing on the side of his head, Jin snarled slightly as his spell card's light began to flow over the field, "Very well, if that's what you wish to do, then I cannot stop you. However, I can still revive Shi En!"

The light erupted into a powerful flame, immediately allowing the Synchro version of the Great Shogun to appear on the field (2500/1400), smirking wildly at the large beast that was before him. All the while Ace just shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever makes ya happy."

"I'm glad you agree to that effect," Jin replied as he fitted a card into his duel disk. "I set one card face down, and end my turn!"

'_I may have lost a few good traps in my last turn, but my last one is a basic one, Covering Fire. Should she attack either of my samurai, they'll gang up on that large hairy ape and destroy the rest of her life points. And with her spells and traps locked down, I won't have to worry about her destroying the cards. Not a lot of beast monsters are out there that can simply destroy monsters just like that. _

'_Besides, I doubt she'd run those kinds of monsters anyway.'_

"Man, what is with people wanting to lock down my spells and traps?" Ace sighed loudly as she drew from her deck. "Seriously, first Elwood…"

"Elrod," Faye sighed.

"Whatever," Ace growled back. "First the snake tries to pull that combo the first time, now I've got Jimmy over her trying that same strategy!"

A large bead of sweat appeared on the back of Jin's head, "… Jimmy? Is she referring to me?"

"It's anyone's guess," Hyde answered.

"Anyway, it never works against me!" Ace replied as a large cloud of smoke appeared in front of her, allowing the Playful Possum appear in front of her, jumping up an down in joy (800/600). "Oh yeah, forgot that he special summoned himself after I destroy him with his effect… Oh well, won't change a thing! Time to end this! I summon Sea Koala!"

A familiar cracking sound echoed through the hall as the small cute hybrid of a monster appeared before Ace, trying to break open the clam shell on its belly (100/1600).

And in that instant, Jin sighed loudly. "So, that's what you're going for?"

"Yep!" Ace announced as the Sea Koala tossed the shell into the air, and slammed its tail into the shell, sending it flying through the air. "Never underestimate the little guys! Otherwise, the big guys like your Shien are bound to fail!"

The shell smacked the Great Shogun in the forehead, sending him toppling backwards with a loud groan (2500/2400 – 2500/0), which prompted Shi En to blink a few times at how easily his future self was taken down.

'_And just like that, my Covering Fire is nothing more than a bluff,'_ Jin thought with his head lowered slightly. '_At the very least, I might just be able to make up a counter attack next turn and lessen the damage with my trap card.'_

"Green Baboon! Attack Shi En!" Ace announced.

"Wait, what?" Jin questioned as the large beast tackled into the younger samurai, dragging him to the ground to promptly beat him into a pulp. "You didn't attack Shien with Green Baboon?" (JLP: 2550)

"Actually, I plan on doing that," Ace snickered as she wagged a finger. "I just needed to pull Shi En out of the picture first! Now I can use a spell or trap card, and I'm thinking trap! Go! Beast Soul Swap!"

Jin grimaced as the Green Baboon disappeared into a clouded mist, only for it to reappear seconds later roaring loudly (2600/1800).

"I never get tired of this combo!" Ace announced as the Green Baboon leapt into the air. "Finish this!"

Jin closed his eyes as the large prime ape slammed both of its legs into the weakened Shien's chest, cracking his armor and shattering the samurai like he was nothing more than glass. "GAAAAAH!" (JLP: 0)

"You rock…" Ace snickered holding her fist up towards Jin, and immediately shot her defeated opponent a thumbs up. "And you duel!"

"… Lame!" Barron shouted.

"Oh come on! That masked freak can make all the corny one-liners he wants," Ace complained as Jin shook his head to regain his composure. "Why can't I have this one little moment?"

While Ace was bickering at her fellow Shadowchasers, Jin sighed loudly as he looked at his duel disk. '_Humph, she won fair and square… I could just pummel these four, but being that I'm a dignified man and not a beast, I can't do that. Besides, the boss did request that I only buy a little more time._

'_I think I have done that adequately enough.'_

"Congratulations are in order," Jin announced pulling the chord from his duel disk and the wall, allowing a beeping sound to fill the air.

"That's right!" Ace laughed, turning away from her fellow Shadowchasers, who were starting to get up from their relaxed positions. "So let us in!"

"Very well," Jin sighed as he turned around, and placed his hands on the doors in front of him.

Slowly, the large Blood Ogre began to open the doors, the creaking of the door hinges created a long tension that put the Shadowchasers on guard…

All five of the individuals in the hallway however didn't notice that there was a sixth being standing behind them, hiding amongst the shadows…

… And finally the doors opened to reveal…

_TBC_

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Card of Reversal / Normal Spell / Effect:** If you have no cards in your hand and control no other cards, draw 1 card for each face-up card your opponent controls.

**Image:** A card back being held in front of several different duel monsters.

_This card was used by Tyranno Kenzan in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**The time has finally arrived…**_

_**The face of evil that has been plaguing Las Vegas will finally show himself…**_

_**Will his plot succeed?**_

_**Or will the Shadowchasers be able to stop him?**_

_**And that shadow… What is its purpose?**_

_**Find out next time on Risen Nemesis…**_

_**Draw 47**_

_**Exile of the Wicked**_


	48. Draw 47: Exile of the Wicked

**Author's Note:** Finally! After a long road, we finally come to the final boss of the story. Maybe, maybe not, with me, I like to throw curve balls. Now, I know that I've been showing the mastermind in the dark through out this entire story, and to some people that's been annoying and frustrating. Believe me, I know how ya feel.

Now, with that said, I want to say one thing. This villain has appeared before in this story, if you don't remember him/her, I suggest that you go and review some of the chapters of the middle of the story.

That's all I'll say, and now… To begin.

… _**What drives a man to commit his acts?**_

_**Depending on who you ask, you'll get a different answer, but that's to be expected…**_

_**Desire is a good reason for why men do the things they do – Riches, power, love – Anything at all that will allow their desires to be fulfilled is perfect fuel to motivate a person. **_

_**Then again, that's looking at the logical side of man, and sometimes, people aren't as logical as we like to think. Some men, they just wish to see the world burn, destroying everything and watch it all collapse around him. It's hard to believe, but those individuals do indeed exist. **_

_**And there's one more motivation.**_

_**For the good of all.**_

_**Its odd to hear that in this situation, but there are many people who believe that they can continue on in this tough life if they are fighting for someone else. Whether it be for countless people or for the sake of one person, someone can become stronger just for having that simple reason backing them up.**_

_**But, what are this man's reasons for committing these crimes?**_

_**Something tells me that I'm better off not knowing…**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 47**_

_**Exile of the Wicked**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_Congratulations are in order," Jin announced pulling the chord from his duel disk and the wall, allowing a beeping sound to fill the air. _

"_That's right!" Ace laughed, turning away from her fellow Shadowchasers, who were starting to get up from their relaxed positions. "So let us in!"_

"_Very well," Jin sighed as he turned around, and placed his hands on the doors in front of him._

_Slowly, the large Blood Ogre began to open the doors, the creaking of the door hinges created a long tension that put the Shadowchasers on guard…_

_All five of the individuals in the hallway however didn't notice that there was a sixth being standing behind them, hiding amongst the shadows…_

… _And finally the doors opened to reveal…_

"… Welcome, Shadowchasers. Come in, come in."

That voice sounded from the room, its soothe tone slithering about the Shadowchasers' ears as Jin first stepped into the room and walked over to the side to allow them to enter. Although the room was lavishly furnished, with light pouring in from the large scale windows in the room, there seemed to be a dark chill that swept about.

There were two desks in the room, one situated near the door that the four Shadowchasers entered, and one facing directly at them with a chair behind it that had its back pointed towards them. The smooth sounds of soft jazz music filled the air, simply accompanied by the sips that originated from the chair. "In all honesty, I'm glad that we could finally meet like this. Watching everything from a computer screen does tend to be murder on the eyes. I have heard and seen so much of you four that it is almost an honor to finally…"

"Cut the crap!" Ace snarled as she stomped closer towards the desk, her hands gripped on her sword. "Time to show your face you…"

"Ace! Wait!" Hyde shouted.

But it was too late, as soon as Ace reached the middle of the room, a bright green light erupted from the floor, basking her in it. Some sort of energy was pulsing from the weird light as it began to take shape of what appeared to be curved bat wings, with the energy making Ace's hair and jacket whip about. "W-What the? I… I can't move!"

"I do hate it when people interrupt my speeches," sighed the mastermind from behind his seat. "I put all the effort into welcoming you four with open arms, and I get vulgarities? Now that's just plain rude."

"So is trying to summon plenty of things that are trying to destroy the city," Hyde pointed out.

There was a moment of silence before a loud laugh echoed through the lavished room, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! So true! So true! That's what I like about you Shadowchasers, you actually have a sense of humor! You're not all cut and dry like the others I've had the pleasure of meeting!"

The energy that erupted around Ace's feet died down, allowing the tomboyish Shadowchaser to fall to her knees, gasping for air. Faye was the first to run to her side with Hyde and Barron quickly following, "Ace? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Ace mumbled back, shaking slightly. "But, man, t-that was weird…"

"I do apologize for doing something like that," the still hidden boss replied, followed by a quick sip. "But still, a man does need to straighten out those who disrespect him, I don't take kindly to those who use profanity towards my person. And I was so hoping to make this meeting to be rather memorable. Now it's been tarnished."

"To be fair actually," Barron stated, walking past Ace and Faye, his arms lifted up in a shrug. "We haven't truly met you yet, so you can still make a good impression."

"Once again, so true!" The boss laughed again.

Jin sighed loudly, '_I never expected to hear such a casual conversation amongst supposed enemies.'_

Jin was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the snap of fingers, "Jin my good man, could you prepare some more coffee? I feel it would be best to treat out guests with the finest coffee we have available."

"Yes sir," Jin replied as he made his way towards the nearby coffee machine.

"We're not here to drink coffee," Hyde stated with his arms crossed. "We're here to place you under arrest for…"

"Hiring a mage to perform three illegal summonings," The boss interrupted. "Creating public disorder, manipulating humans, and possession of illegal magical items, I am quite aware of the accusations made against me, Mr. Vayne, I get accused all the time in my other profession, so it has become second nature for me to come to terms for any misdeeds that I am accused of and how to rectify the situations before they turn messy.

"Be it as it may be, I still have my rights… Or I would if I was actually covered by your so call treaty."

Hyde raised an eyebrow at that last part.

But slowly, the chair began to turn around, and the man who was behind this entire evil plot was slowly exposing his form to the four Shadowchasers. His long, dirty blonde colored hair waved slightly with the turning motion of the chair with the hair tied back into a long tail that rested on the shoulder of his blue, California casual suit. His tall, and muscular physique lined his suit well and his face was full of a mixture of experience and kindness with a pair of shades covering his eyes and his mouth curled into a warm smile.

In his hands he held onto a cup of coffee that he immediately sipped again, allowing his smile to reappear, "Be honest with me, did you see this coming?"

All four of the Shadowchasers stared at the man behind the desk, each of them with looks of disbelief covering their faces. All the while, the man behind the desk chuckled as he lifted his legs up into the air and brought them down on his desk, "Ah, the looks on your faces, such a refreshing twist and what a hoot!"

"What in the world?" Barron shouted with his hands lifted up. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

The man shrugged. "Why not?"

"Ugh, well, this leaves a bad taste in my mouth," Faye gagged with disgust filling her face.

Hyde sighed loudly with a slap to his forehead.

"… Uh, who's this guy?" Ace asked.

The moment that everyone heard that, all eyes were drawn to the youngest Shadowchaser, the looks of disbelief now aimed at her. Realizing that all eyes were now looking at her, she blushed slightly, "Uh… W-What?"

"Don't you know who that guy is?" Hyde questioned.

"Uh, should I?" Ace retorted. "I've never seen this guy before in my life!"

This seemed to cause some great distress with the unnamed mastermind, making him fall out of his seat with his cup of coffee flying off through the air and shattering on the floor besides the desk. "Ugh, this is why I detest youngsters!"

"Boss!" Jin shouted.

A few moments later, the boss was back in his seat and Jin was cleaning up the shards of the broken cup. The boss still had that warm smile on his face, but it was accompanied by a large blood vessel on the side of his forehead. "I take it that the young lady doesn't really participate in local politics, eh?"

"This guy's a politician?" Ace questioned, which also answered the boss's question at the same time. "Ugh, no wonder I don't like him."

"Actually, little Shadowchaser," The boss cleared his throat loudly. "I am not just any politician, I am the mayor of this City of Sin – Niles Grayarts. In addition, I am also the proud owner of this here casino that all four of you, plus your guests, have been running through for the past few hours of your life."

"Wait, he's the mayor?" Ace questioned again, this time with a few question marks appearing over her head.

"Yeah," Hyde sighed, putting a cigarette in his mouth. "Makes me glad I wasn't around to vote for him."

Both Faye and Barron sighed loudly, apparently both of them had voted/supported Grayarts in his campaign.

"I'll have you know I'm a great mayor!" Grayarts snapped, slamming his hands into the desk. "I've cleaned up the streets of many crimes, I've supported many charities and I earned my position fairly! Besides, we're not here to discuss my job, we're here to deal with the problem at hand…

"Basically, you four people trying to stop my plans. But with my appearance, you'd have to assume that I threw a little bit of a monkey wrench into your plans, yes?"

"Don't kid yourself," Hyde replied as he lifted a finger towards Grayarts. "You may look human, but with that little stunt that you just pulled with Ace it proves that you're not an ordinary human, perhaps you're some sort of spell slinger."

"Trying to add a touch of sleuth banter to the conversation?" Grayarts questioned as he slowly stood up from his chair. "Well, you're right, half-way right actually. I was human, once upon a time, but I'm no 'spell slinger' as you say. I know a few spells, such as teleportation, creating a magical video feed, that little trick that I used on your friend there, and some illusionary magic, which I suppose I should dispel at the moment…"

Pushing up his glasses, Grayarts chuckled before he threw his arm to the side, allowing the same bat-like symbol to appear behind the mayor of Las Vegas. Slowly the green energy began to flow into Grayarts body, several veins began to bulge on his exposed skin, pumping and pulsating with the energy flowing from him. "I advise you all to keep your eyes open, it's not every day a man exposes his true face!"

The handsome face that belonged to Grayarts began to change, from the warm grin he held, several fanged teeth began to sprout from his mouth, making him roar loudly as his skin began to take more of gun metal color with his sandy blonde hair releasing itself from his hair tail, making the hair on his head turn wild. From his hair, a large ring-like horn, sprouted from the dark skin which encircled the top of his head as if it were some false halo from an angel. The blue suit he wore ripped over his muscular body, allowing two large bat-like wings to erupt from his back. Immediately, the wings folded over his shoulders and provided a covering for his exposed chest while the remains of his jacket and shirt fell over the ripped portions of his pants.

The aura of energy disappeared from Grayarts' newly transformed body allowing him to raise his hands up to show the yellow curved up nails on his fingers, "Ah… It has been too long since I've shed that false skin, my wings have become cramped in that form for so loooooooooooooong!"

All the while, all four of the Shadowchasers stepped back at the sheer power that was unleashed when Grayarts revealed his true form. They were stunned at what he had become however, and couldn't say a word.

It was Hyde who first spoke up, "What… What the hell are you?"

"That's a good question, now isn't it?" Grayarts chuckled as he lifted a hand up to his fangs, almost wiping away any anticipation he had welling up. "Tell me something, have any of you ever faced a vampire before?"

"You're no vampire!" Ace retorted, gritting her teeth at the 'man' known as Grayarts.

"How right you are," Grayarts added with his arms brought out to the side. "I never said I was a vampire though, instead, I am merely a subclass of vampire that's not covered by your so called treaty – And am, a Dhampire."

"Uh, what's a dhampire?" Barron asked, raising his hand up into the air.

"I'm so glad you asked," Grayarts said with a sigh. "In order to explain, I need to say this. Vampires do not come into this world as you expect, they can't really have their own young, and the only way for Vampires to come into the world is either being transferred here, or vampires can be inducted from humans. And before you say 'it's just like biting a human to turn them into vampires', that's only done in movies.

"To turn a human into a vampire, it's a complex ritual which can be on comparison with a current blood transfusion on today's standards. If all goes well, a new vampire will be brought into the world.

However, if say, oh, I dunno, ah, um, a vampire hunter were to interrupt the ritual, kill the vampire performing the ritual while she was transferring some of her blood into the indented vampire and introducing a foreign element into the ritual, then you'll get something like me – A dhampire."

"That… Was really specific," Hyde pointed out, lighting up his cigarette.

"Should be, its my own story and I don't know of any other dhampires," Grayarts laughed with his shoulders shrugged. "There could be more out there, but frankly I doubt that they'd want to come out into the open like I did. I'll assume you four know of snake-blooded individuals, right? The half human and half Ophidia beings, if I'm correct."

"You had one in your employ, sir," Jin pointed out, fitting the remains of the broken coffee cup into the trash can. "Elrod Purvis."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Grayarts huffed with his hands on his waist. "Just trying to add a flair of dramatics to this, Jin."

The large blood ogre only shrugged his shoulders before he went back to making coffee.

"Any who, back to what I was saying," Grayarts sighed with a roll of his eyes. "You think they've got it tough with their religious jibber-gabber? Try being a dhampire back in the dark days, vampires can at least pass as humans at night, while I looked like this all the time! And I hardly got any rest, during the day humans would see me as a monster and get their pitchforks and torches and get all Frankenstein on my ass.

"At night, it'd be the vampires' turns to tear me limb from limb, cause apparently they see me as a mistake and because of that vampire pride of theirs, they can stand having a half-ling blemish their vampires' marks. So, yeah, not really human, not really vampire, and I'm not considered to be anything in between."

"You say that so casually," Faye retorted with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of her head. "I'd figure that you'd take this a little more seriously."

"Eh," Grayarts replied with a shrug before he held his thumbs up towards the four. "I'm not that kind of guy, in any case while people saw me as a monster or as a mistake, I saw myself as something more. As I've said and as you can see…"

Grayarts pointed towards the windows behind him, which allowed the sunlight to flow over his body, "I retained my human ability to withstand the sunlight, I also don't require to drink any blood, so these fangs are kind of for show, but I can still drink it. And after surviving the first few decades like this, I managed to tap into that Vampiric… Magical Aura… Thingy."

"Maybe you should've prepared your speech like you did with Jin's," Ace pointed out.

"I did," Grayarts scoffed with his arms crossed. "But he grabbed my speech, and I grabbed his! So everything's messed up! But let me sum this up – Me equals Dhampire. Dhampire equal to messed up human turned vampire. And all that equals up to the fact that among the expansive list of Shadowkind that are covered by your treaty, Dhampires are not amongst that listening! So…"

"We're still going to arrest you," Hyde interrupted, unleashing a large cloud of smoke to erupt from his mouth as he spoke.

"Huh?" Grayarts questioned with a large question mark popping over his head.

"You may just be an altered human," Hyde explained stepping forward with his cigarette held in between his fingers, using it as a pointer to aim towards Grayarts. "But if you've got vampire blood in your body, you're still technically a Shadow-Touched with vampire blood. That means we can still arrest you and put you under as a subclass of vampires."

Grayarts just stood there for a moment, his eyes blinking a few times at the fact that was just laid out before him. And just as he was about say something back…

Listen up: What can you hear?

Does my voice simply disappear,

Sucked away into the void, so empty and so dark?

If there is more to this world…

As the loud, if not empowering music sounded through the room, Grayarts reached into the remains of his pocket and pulled out a red cell phone, "Ah, one moment please."

"Hey, is this guy really your boss?" Barron asked turning towards Jin who was now sipping on some of the coffee.

"… Yes," Jin answered calmly as Grayarts lifted the phone to his ears. "And I know what you're thinking, but yeah, he's not what you expect. He never is."

Grayarts smiled as he pulled the phone from his ears, snapping it shut. "Sorry about that, but I had to take that call. Now then, what were we talking about?"

"About how you're still under arrest," Hyde answered, putting the cigarette in his mouth.

"Ah, yes, well," Grayarts replied as he held his free hand up. "Unfortunately for you, that while you can arrest me, I'll still win."

"Huh?" All four of the Shadowchasers questioned at the same time.

Grayarts smirked while he snapped his fingers, allowing several red screens to appear around the four Shadowchasers, each of them showing what appeared to be the inside of a water purification plant that had several tanks of water and countless pipes surrounding them. However, what really caught the Shadowchasers' eyes were the large additional tanks that were actually highlighted with a black light around them. "Allow me to introduce to you the Las Vegas Water Treatment center, where we purify and make sure the water in all of Las Vegas is completely safe for the inhabitants to enjoy.

"Recently, quite recently actually, I commissioned that some new equipment be installed in the plant. To be simple and blunt, I had them install Residue injectors into the purification mechanisms."

"Residue!" Ace and Faye gasped loudly.

"Ah, so you know, well, at least half of you do," Grayarts chuckled as he held up his cell phone. "For those who don't know, Residue is a highly powerful mutagen when it comes to humans, especially when it's been refined. Although, Purvis himself thought he could reverse its original purpose to cure himself and remove the genes, but a process like that would take too long.

"In any case, as long as I have it refined, I can introduce this mutagen into the water supply of Las Vegas at any time I want. Imagine it, anyone who comes into contact with this infected water will be introduced with this mutagen, and all it takes for the mutagen to work is a single touch of another Shadowkind, and they'll slowly mutate into a Shadow Touched based on the Shadowkind they came into contact with!"

All four of the Shadowchasers' eyes widened when they heard that.

"Drink the water, bathe in the water, or even just by washing your hands with it…" Grayarts continued with a loud laugh. "And you'll have Residue in your system, just waiting to activate with a single touch! And in a busy place like the City of Sin, you can help but bump into someone! Even if it's just like clothes, those clothes have DNA on it!

"And this is the tourist season! We've got people from not only from our country but from other countries as well! I'll make everyone in this city a mutated Shadow Touched, and it'll spread through the country like wild fire and others! I'd also like to point out that we use this water processing plant to make bottle water as well, so all it'll take is to ship it out and it'll spread like an epidemic!"

"You're trying to turn people into Shadowkind?" Hyde roared as he tossed his arm to the side. "That's your goal!"

"BINGO!" Grayarts laughed loudly with his cell phone out. "And it was a clever little trick as well, a simple bait and switch actually, and you Shadowchasers fell for it hook, line and sinker!"

"What?" Faye snapped.

"I had Volk allow Jack to leave to go after Mira," Grayarts chuckled with a wag of his cell phone. "I knew if that little hot head was told that Mira was in your hands, he'd storm off to attack you. It was an uphill battle though for him, it was four against one, and it wouldn't take long for you to pull any information from him. And it wouldn't take long for you to come after me.

"Which is what I wanted, after all, I couldn't risk if you four found out about the latest changes to the purification plant, so I threw the target on me."

The four Shadowchasers just stood there, each of them gritting their teeth at Grayarts' laughter.

"But…" Grayarts sighed with relief as he held his cell phone. "I'll say this, I haven't introduced the Residue into the water supply yet, but with a simple push of a button on my cell phone, I can send a signal that'll put the residue into the water supply. And the way I see it, there are two options for you four – One, you could try to run to the purification plant and disable the mechanisms.

"Or two, try to charge me where I could easily push the button and introduce the substance, so you can arrest me but my plan will still succeed. Hehehehahahahahaha!"

"Damn it…" Hyde growled.

"You evil bastard!" Ace snapped.

"Don't make him mad!" Faye yelled at her fellow Shadowchasers. "All it takes is a push of a button for him to pull this stunt!"

"I'll duel you!" Barron shouted.

"Hmm?" Grayarts hummed.

Barron stepped forward with his duel disk activated. "I'll duel you! I win, I get that cell phone and you can walk away! I lose and…"

"What makes you think I'm playing by your rules?" Grayarts growled, his warm smile disappearing with his eyes narrowed. "Throughout my life after my transformation, I was treated like dirt by humans and Shadowkind alike, and your boss's treaty didn't do a damn thing for me since the treaty helps humans and regulates Shadowkind. So, you can feel free to call me evil… But…

"Is opposing a Treaty that never did anything for you truly evil? Nobody asks how it affects the species who never try and take over the world or grovel at Stormbringer's feet, for every race like the dwarves and elves, twelve more are barely able to survive because of conditions forced upon them by men like Jalal who has the GALL to assume he knows how all life forms should live their own existences.

"And then, there are those who challenge the Treaty, who challenge the belief that Jalal isn't some sovereign god in mortal form who knows what's best for everyone, they are branded traitors, criminals, abominations! Yet the question is never raised, would life be better if Jalal and his precious treaty were to fail? If someone stronger with new ideas came forth, could even those like my kind find the means to prosper?

"I worked my way up from the depths of hell to get where I was – I became a rich man who's a respected member of society as mayor of this city and the owner of his casino. But that still won't change the world that Jalal has created, he's actually created a barrier between humans and Shadowkind, and I will attempt to break that barrier…

"Not by attacking the Shadowchasers, not by destroying humans, but rather, by making the humans evolve!"

"You bastard!" Ace shouted. "What gives you the right to do this?"

Grayarts chuckled loudly with a shrug of his shoulders, slowly he lifted the cell phone up, "And what about Jalal? What gave him the right to impose a law that would help others and deny the rights of Shadowkind? What gave him…"

Before Grayarts could continue, Hyde reached into his pocket and quickly threw something towards Grayarts' hand and crashed into cell phone, knocking it from the Dhampire's hand, "Gah! What the…? Lucky Seven Cigarettes?"

"Get the phone!" Hyde shouted as all four of the Shadowchasers ran towards the fallen cell phone while Grayarts was trying to gather what had happen.

"I got it!" Ace shouted making a dive towards the phone.

However, several sparks of green energy surged from Grayarts' body, creating the large bat wing symbol behind him. "Ha-ha! I love this! Good show! But you'll have to do better than that!"

The aura slipped from under Grayarts' feet and slammed into all four of the Shadowchasers, and for a moment, they all floated in midair until Grayarts threw his hand forward, sending the symbol and all four of the Shadowchasers towards the wall. With four loud slams, the four Shadowchasers were pinned to the wall with the symbol holding them up.

Grayarts laughed as he casually trotted over towards the Shadowchasers, snapping his fingers once more. This time however, Jin was heading over towards the fallen cell phone to retrieve it. "In all honesty, I applaud your rebellious nature, and it's quite entertaining. However, I will say this…"

The dhampire mastermind held his hand out, allowing Jin to carefully place the device in his hand, "This time, the big boss wins, it was a good effort though. But effort is useless if you lose in the end."

Holding up the cell phone towards the Shadowchasers, Grayarts licked his fangs, "Now, time to start a new world… Keep your eyes on the screen, you won't want to miss a minute!"

Grayarts slowly brought his thumb closer towards the large button on the cell phone and was just about to push it…

When all of a sudden, a red line of energy wrapped around the phone and pulled it away from Grayarts. "Huh!"

The red line of energy zipped through the air, carrying the cell phone along with it. The red line of energy flew towards the opened doors to the office where stood the man who was holding what appeared to be a small white conductor's baton that was producing the red line of energy. The man lifted his free hand up and immediately caught the cell phone in his gloved hand. "Good, evil… How about I show you the perfect mixture of both?"

Grayarts and Jin's eyes narrowed down at the intruder while the four Shadowchasers couldn't help but stare at the familiar face…

… Well, you couldn't see his face…

"You, you're that Masked fellow, aren't you?" Grayarts snarled throwing his hand forward.

"Gee, did the mask give it away?" Kamen asked tapping against the side of his helmet with the cell phone a few times as he fitted the baton at the back of his belt. "I never made that connection before."

"Hehe, interesting," Grayarts replied with a shrug. "I have been waiting to meet you for the longest of times. It's too bad that it had to be when you're trying to ruin my plans, Jin! Get the phone back!"

"Immediately sir!" Jin roared as he charged towards Kamen, both of his fists pulled back.

However, Kamen didn't even move as the large blood ogre closed in on him. But just as Jin was about to grab the masked duelist, Kamen merely lifted his free hand up and slammed it into Jin's palm, which surprisingly enough pushed Jin's arm back. "WHAT THE!"

In the moment that Jin was stunned that his hand was pushed back, Kamen dashed forward and wrapped his arms around Jin's waist. At first Jin was still confused what was going on, but his eyes widened when his feet began to leave the ground.

Kamen was actually lifting Jin up!

And with one hundred and eighty degree twist, Kamen opened his arms and tossed Jin back into the hallway several feet until he crashed into the floor. "URK!"

"Wow…" Grayarts muttered out loud as he turned towards the pinned up Shadowchasers. "Was he actually capable of doing that?"

"He… He did defeat that hellfire demon you summoned with just a mallet," Barron chuckled sheepishly.

"He's just really… Crazy," Hyde sighed loudly as he watched Kamen stretch his arms.

Meanwhile, Jin was slowly pushing himself off the ground, his eyes spinning slightly, '_That's the first time since I was a little kid that I was actually tossed around. What the hell is that guy?'_

However, a loud, ominous sound echoed through the air, making Jin close his eyes, "That can't be good…"

Indeed, with the creeking growing louder and louder, Jin's eyes widened before the floor underneath him broke making him fall to the floor below. "OW!"

"Huh," Grayarts mused with his hand to his chin. "Ya know, I was wondering how long it would take for Jin to break the floor with his weight. So, it only took someone to throw the guy to break the floor? Huh."

Kamen sighed loudly before he turned his head towards Grayarts, waving the cell phone in the air a few times, "Despite the lack of concern for your remaining ally, you still have a little problem Mr. Grayarts."

"Oh, so you know who I am, eh?" Grayarts chuckled out loud as he crossed his arms. "You just make things all the more interesting, Kamen was it?"

"Yeah, you can call me that," Kamen replied, spreading his legs slightly.

"Well, as much as I would like to continue this little chat of ours," Grayarts roared as a second dark green bat-like symbol appeared beneath his feet. "I have a schedule to keep and I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap!"

Throwing his arm towards Kamen, Grayarts sent the aura beneath him towards Kamen, in hopes of capturing the masked man like he did with the Shadowchasers.

And yet…

Kamen didn't move!

The aura slipped under his feet and climbed up the air behind him, sending several jolts of energy around his body. Yet, it was hard to tell if he was in any sort of pain or such thanks to his helmet/mask.

Whether he was in pain or not, Grayarts slowly trotted over towards the masked man with a fanged filled smile, "I'm so tempted to remove that little mask of yours now that you're caught in place. But, I do have something to do, so, I think I'll take back my…"

A loud cracking sound echoed through the air, making Grayarts' eyes widen when he noticed that there were cracks running along the aura that had Kamen captured in place. "Caught? Oh, I don't think so."

Lifting his arms up to cross his chest, Kamen immediately snapped them to his sides and shattered the green aura around him and the Shadowchasers, freeing all five of them and at the same time sending Grayarts skidding back a few feet. "WHAT THE?"

All four of the Shadowchasers landed on the ground, each of them drawing their swords (for Barron he drew his two knives) and prepared to charge Grayarts.

Kamen all the while was now tossing the cell phone up and down a few times, "Surprised?"

"… Well, yeah," Grayarts replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "That spell is something that I've been perfecting for as long as I had access to my powers, as you could clearly see it was made to bind opponents to floors or walls as I see fit."

"That doesn't matter!" Ace laughed loudly as she turned towards Kamen. "Good job there, ya masked freak!"

"… Thanks?" Kamen questioned as he spun the cell phone in his hand. "I guess?"

Grayarts rolled his red eyes as he quickly jumped away from all four of the Shadowchasers, "Impressive, Mr. Kamen, very impressive indeed. Normally I'd be mad, after all, you've dispatched Jin, freed all the Shadowchasers I captured and you've got my cell phone a.k.a. the device that'll pour the residue into the water tanks…"

"This guy is really weird," Barron muttered.

However, Grayarts didn't hear Barron and continued onwards, "So, all the cards are in your hand, what are you going to do now?"

Kamen looked around the room, first at the Shadowchasers, then at Grayarts, next came the cell phone, then he looked up at the ceiling and sighed loudly. The sigh wasn't one of annoyance, it was one of relief, "You really wanna know? Alright, then I'll tell ya.

"You and I are going to duel, Grayarts!"

There was a moment of silence echoing through the room, making everyone turn their eyes towards Kamen with confusion, the man in question merely twirling the cell phone in his hand.

"What? Why are you going to duel against him?" Faye shouted. "There's no need to duel against him!"

"Maybe not for you," Kamen chuckled holding the phone up in front of his helmet. "But unlike you four, I'm not a Shadowchaser, I'm not tied to the so called justice that you serve, and I only listen to three people – Myself, my mother, and my landlord. And at the moment, I'm only listening to myself…

"And frankly, a world filled with transformed humans – Turning them into Shadow Touched beings – Well, is sounds like an interesting place. It has that survival of the fittest feel to it as well, and a world like that sounds oh so tempting to enter.

"Then again, the idea sounds like a comic book villain's main plan for a world domination or something, and I can't stand clichés like that. Besides, I may not act like it, but I'm actually human, and I'd like to keep it like that."

'_After all the stuff he's done, he's saying he's human!'_ All four of the Shadowchasers thought at the same time.

"Hehehe, this day keeps getting all the more interesting!" Grayarts laughed loudly as he lifted his left arm up, allowing a smaller version of the bat-wing symbol appear over his wrist. A moment later, the aura melded to the Dhampire's arm, creating a dark silver colored duel disk that was styled to resemble a demonic bat wing. And loaded into the deck slot was a large stack of duel monster cards. "And let me guess what the stakes for this duel are like this: I win, I get my cell phone back and I get to use my plans. I lose and…"

"… And everything stays the way as it is now," Kamen pointed out before he gestured towards the Shadowchasers. "And you relinquish your right to duel against these guys."

"My, that's a rather stiff demand," Grayarts replied holding his arms out, creating the bat winged aura beneath his feet once more, making it grow around him and Kamen. "If that's the case, then let's add a little spice to this duel, shall we? I managed to learn quite a bit from my colleagues and did a little adaptation to my style."

"Do you think we're just going to let you…" Ace growled as she stomped over towards Kamen, however, she slammed face first into an invisible force, stopping her. "Ow…"

"I love my magic," Grayarts laughed loudly. "Binding, barrier, transportation, and so many other uses, dhampire skills are truly a force to reckon with. And unless you four can break through that little barrier, we'll just be dueling uninterrupted." (GLP: 8000)

"Quite the handy little trick," Kamen muttered fitting the stolen cell phone into his empty deck case, and then fitted his deck into his duel disk. "Seems like it would be quite handy at times." (KLP: 8000)

"Yes, but apparently it doesn't work too well on you," Grayarts admitted as he pulled five cards from the top of his deck. "You just broke it like it was nothing, especially since you're claiming to be a regular human."

"I said I was human," Kamen replied, pulling his own opening hand. "I never said I was regular… I'm not too normal either."

"Damn it! Let us through!" Ace snarled as she began kicking the mysterious barrier that covered both Kamen and Grayarts!

"Ace, that's enough," Faye muttered, placing a hand on Ace's shoulder, trying to calm down the younger Shadowchaser. "We don't have the ability to break through that barrier."

"Faye's right, newbie," Barron stated walking around the barrier, until he was standing behind Grayarts. "All we can do is sit and wait."

Hyde nodded in agreement as he walked to get behind Kamen, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah, an audience," Grayarts laughed loudly as he pulled a sixth card from his deck. "This is what Las Vegas was made for! Bets! Watching someone's life change! Either for the better or for the worse! This is the ultimate wager, but let me warn about something Mr. Kamen.

"This is my casino! This is my city! And the house always wins! My draw!"

Looking at the cards in his hand, Grayarts nodded to himself before he pulled a single card from it. "And before we can even begin this duel properly, I think that we should get a proper battlefield. After all, we are deciding the fate of the world here, we need to be dramatic here! So, I activate the spell card, Terraforming."

Grayarts lifted his hand up to his deck, catching a single card that popped out of his deck and into his clawed hand. "And as everyone can tell, I have a flair for the dramatics, so it stands to reason that my deck should be no different – So, I choose and activate Stained Glass Steeple!"

Grayarts lifted his duel disk covered arm up, allowing a slot to open up from his demonic duel disk. And without any hesitation, the dhampire mayor slipped the card he just picked from his deck into the slot.

The moment that the slot closed, loud, dramatic pipe organ music began to play through out the office. Grayarts lifted his arms up into the air, allowing countless sparks of light to glitter around the field and all who were in the room. The sparks of light immediately began to float about the field until they crashed into the ground, allowing several walls made completely out of stained glass. Several ornaments, pews and even an alter that appeared in place of Grayarts' desk – All of which were made out of stained glass!

The light that was pouring in through the windows streamed through the stained glass, basking the entire area in countless colorful lights. It was quite a beautiful and eerie sight to behold.

"Wow," Ace muttered looking at the stained glass floor.

"Good to see that my field spell's beauty isn't going to waste," Grayarts chuckled as he looked at the five remaining cards in his hand. "But let's add some more beauty, I summon Stained Glass Leo in attack mode!"

A bright light popped in front o Grayarts, growing larger and larger until it shattered like glass with a loud roar. Standing in front of the Dhampire was a gigantic lion statue that was made completely out of beautiful stained glass, with yellow and white coloring in the glass (2300/0).

"What the hell is that?" Barron yelped, jumping slightly at the creature.

"This is a Stained Glass monster," Grayarts chuckled as he lifted his hand up, holding up three other cards from his hand, fitting each of them into his duel disk, and making them appear behind his large statue. "A very delicate monster, if not ferocious, just be glad my beast can't attack on the first turn. I set three cards face down and turn end!"

"A strong lead in, Grayarts," Kamen admitted with a wag of his finger before he drew from the top of his deck. "And I don't have Heavy Storm in my hand. Don't have much actually."

Kamen quickly pulled out two cards from his hand and slapped one onto his duel disk and slipped the other one into the device. Both cards appeared in front of the masked duelist, both of them face down over the stained glass floor. "Might not be flashy or glassy, but I prefer to be subtle in a match this serious."

"You're the reason for this match," Hyde pointed out, pulling out his cigarette. "If you had just smashed the phone we all could've gone to the dam and take those damn containers down."

"True, but then again, I'm not fully good," Kamen answered with a wag of his finger as Grayarts drew from his deck. "As I said before, I'm a mix of good and evil, and it creates quite an interesting blend."

"Heh, quite so," Grayarts laughed looking at his newly draw card. "Perhaps you'd be interested in a job here."

"Meh, I hated being a desk jockey," Kamen replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "The co-workers are nuts, the hours suck, and frankly, I found my boss to be bat-shit crazy."

Grayarts raised his brow slightly, it was quite a weird statement to get from his opponent, although considering his opponent was a freak, it was probably normal to face this insanity. "Very well, in that case, it is my move. Now then, I shall activate one of my face down cards, a continuous spell card known as Blood Depicting Glass!"

The face down card to Grayarts' far right began to rise up, allowing it to reveal a spell card that depicted a stained glass window that had the Marauding Captain crying in pain with several red stains covering his armor. "And before anyone says anything, yes, I am aware of the irony of using a card with blood in its name. But it's for good reason – Next, I play the monster card, Stained Glass Spider!"

Just like with the same named lion, another light popped in front of Grayarts forming into a large stained glass statue that was formed onto the field, shaped like a large spider that was made up of yellow, white and dark brown glass (1800/100). "Now then, time for the fun to begin…"

"Hey, Faye, you ever hear of these Stained Glass cards?" Ace asked blinking a few times at the two monsters, the field spell and the continuous spell on Grayarts' field.

"I'm not a Duel Monsters' Almanac," Faye replied crossing her arms. "But, even I know enough that…"

"Uh, hello," Grayarts growled, casting an annoyed look at the two female Shadowchasers. "This is a private duel, we don't need commentary from the peanut gallery. I swear, some people can be just as annoying as that one announcer from Japan with that really suggestive hair cut."

Barron couldn't help but snicker slightly, earning himself a nasty glare from Hyde, "What? Have you ever watched those foreign riding duels before? They show that announcer on TV so much, and seriously, they should censor that hair of his especially with how it moves…"

Barron shivered visibly.

Grayarts coughed loudly before he threw his hand forward, "In any case, its time for the fun to begin! Stained Glass Spider! Attack his face down monster!"

Several cracks began to appear on the spider's statue, making the statue come to life and screech loudly as its fangs clashed against each other a few times. The large statue leapt into the air before it dove into the face down monster, slamming all eight of its legs into the face down card and immediately dug its fangs into the card. A second later, the spider lifted its head up and revealed that its fangs had stabbed right through what appeared to be the Goblin Zombie (1100/1050), and immediately shattered it.

"Ah, a zombie deck?" Grayarts chuckled, turning his gaze towards Hyde. "Ah yes, I heard that zombies were quite powerful nowadays – I've seen them be used by that Shadowchaser there."

"Yeah," Kamen stated as he pulled a card from his deck, turning it around to reveal the Netherworld Traveler (1500/1000). "But, let me tell ya something, I've managed to beat Mr. Hardboiled Detective over there. He's a good duelist, but I'm in a class all my own."

Hyde narrowed his eyes slightly as he unleashed a cloud of smoke from his mouth, '_I'm no pushover ya masked freak, but, I saw that monster. It's that weird tuner monster he used for all three of his powerful Synchro monsters, more than likely he'll try to bring one out. Yeah, knowing Kamen, his face down card is Call of the Haunted, he'll take the attack of the other monster and bring out that Garulu monster.'_

"You can add all the monsters you want to your hand," Grayarts chuckled snapping his fingers, allowing several cracks to appear on the Stained Glass Leo's body. "They can't save you since they're not on the field! Stained Glass Leo! Take a bite out of my opponent!"

All of a sudden, the large stained glass lion roared to life and charged over the field towards Kamen, however, just as the claws were about to pierce Kamen's body, the masked duelist lifted his arm up. "Not happening, I play my trap card, Defense Draw!"

A powerful barrier erupted between Kamen and the Stained Glass Leo, sending the large beast staggering backwards while the masked man pulled a card from the top of his deck. "It was a good try though."

'_So, it wasn't Call of the Haunted,'_ Hyde thought.

"I don't really care for that," Grayarts sighed with a shake of his head as he lifted his duel disk up. "In fact, it didn't matter if that attack went through or not, especially since I can still activate my trap card either way – Go Glass Remnants!"

The face down card to Grayarts' far left slowly began to rise up, its picture showing a broken piece of glass reflecting what appeared to be several demonic rats. "What this card will do will be all more apparent when I end my turn, which will be right now actually.

"And now, behold the powers of my Stained Glass!"

The Stained Glass Spider screeched loudly in pain before it shattered into millions of shards that bounced on the floor a few times. "Ah yes, such a tragic set of cards wouldn't you say? Stained Glass monsters don't last long, they are quite fragile just like every other living creature, but in any case, since my Stained Glass Spider attacked a monster, during my end phase, his existence is snuffed out. And that means I can activate quite a number of effects which causes a chain.

"So, we'll start with the end of the chain – With my field spell, since a Stained Glass monster was destroyed by its own effect, I can place one 'Stained Glass' counter on my steeple.

"Then there's my Glass Remnants card, which allows me to special summon a Stained Glass Rat token to my field!"

The remains of the Stained Glass Spider began to shake on the field and connected with each other to form into a black, blue and red stain glassed rat statue that was quite small when compared to the Stained Glass Leo (800/800).

"And finally, there's my Stained Glass Spider's effect," Grayarts chuckled as he popped his deck from his duel disk. "I can add a level four or lower 'Stained Glass' monster from my deck, and I choose Stained Glass Crab."

Grayarts selected his card and fitted the deck back into his deck, allowing his mystical duel disk to shuffle the cards. "And now, my turn is officially done."

Kamen couldn't help but whistle before he drew from the top of his deck, "Not bad, not bad at all. But, we'll see if these stained glass cards are worth all the hype you put into them. Cause now it's my turn.

"And thanks to you, I can do everything I need to do to make this duel all the more interesting."

'_Hmm, more than likely,'_ Hyde thought pulling his cigarette from his mouth. '_He drew Book of Life from Defense Draw and plans on still summoning one of his weird Synchro monsters.'_

"Now, to start this turn, I'll start by activating the continuous spell – Everliving Underworld Cannon!" Kamen announced as the cannon made completely out of bones and chains appeared to his side. "I love bringing out the big guns in the beginning."

"That card, hmm, it'll burn off eight hundred life points once a turn, correct?" Grayarts questioned raising his brow at the card, not waiting for Kamen to answer. "And to do that, you need to special summon a zombie-type monster, if I am correct."

"You are," Kamen stated holding up another card from his hand.

"And am I to guess that you're planning on playing Book of Life to summon your horrid goblin back?" Grayarts chuckled as Kamen slipped a card into his duel disk.

"Nope!" Kamen laughed as a ghostly aura began to pulse over his body, allowing him to hold up another card from his hand.

"Huh?" Everyone except Kamen muttered.

"I'm electing to play the spell card – Soul Relinquish!" Kamen announced as he pocketed a card into his jump suit's pocket. "Ya see, this is a powerful card, and in order to activate it, I need to remove a level three or lower Zombie-type tuner monster from play in my hand."

"Wait… You removed that Netherworld Traveler?" Hyde growled in confusion with his cigarette dropping from his mouth. "Don't you need him for your Synchros?"

"Yeah, but I don't need to use those against this guy," Kamen replied with a shrug, gesturing towards Grayarts. "Sides, I wanna save the big guys for the final fight."

"… Yeesh, thanks for stomping on my pride," Grayarts muttered with a roll of his eyes. "That kind of pisses me off that you're not taking me serious, too."

"Oh, but I am taking you serious," Kamen stated as he lifted his hand towards his mouth guard on his mask. A second later, Kamen slid open the mouth portion, revealing his smirking mouth. "After all, I'm using a brand new strategy against you, Mr. Grayarts, now, time to utilize my Soul Relinquish spell."

Just as Kamen was about to continue he stopped and turned towards the side with a warm, if not goofy smile revealed, "Hey kiddies, can you guess the reference?"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Ace asked.

Kamen didn't answer, and instead took a deep breath, garnering everyone's attention as he pulled his head back. A few seconds later, Kamen snapped his head forward and exhaled, with a ghostly mist pouring from his mouth, earning him some weird looks as the mist finished pouring from its mouth. Grayarts blinked a few times at the weird mist that began to pulse in front of Kamen, "W-What the hell is that thing?"

The mist seemed to solidify with two small arms popping from the side, with muffling sounds coming from it. The small arms came to the top of the mist, and after a few times, a familiar masked head popped from the top of the mist. "_HI!"_

Everyone was speechless, save for Kamen who was laughing loudly as the small ghostly version of himself floated about the field (0/0). (KLP: 7500)

"W-What the hell is that!" Barron shouted, taking a step back.

"This, is a Ghost Token," Kamen explained with a smirk on his still masked face, while his ghost self laughed loudly. "This little guy can be special summoned to my field with my spell card, and once per turn, I can do this all by paying five hundred life points."

"And what pray tell can this ghost do?" Grayarts questioned.

"Well for one thing, he's a zombie," Kamen stated as the Everliving Underworld Cannon beside him began to hum loudly. "And since I just special summoned him, my cannon gets to fire off a shot!"

The large bone covered cannon fired a powerful blast of ghostly energy that crashed into Grayarts' stomach, making the Dhampire skid back a few inches. "Grrr…" (GLP: 7200)

"Other than taking your attacks," Kamen explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "My token is just that. He can't be used in a tribute or Synchro fodder, so, he'll just be sitting there."

The ghostly version of Kamen yawned loudly before it just floated above the field, blissfully ignoring everything around it. "But, I can still normal summon this turn, so, I'll set another monster face down and set a face down card into the back row."

The two set cards appeared in front of Kamen, on right next to his Ghost Token and one near his feet. "So, I'm done for now."

"Humph, after watching your duels, I was expecting something with more bang for my buck," Grayarts questioned as he slowly plucked off his next card, giving him three cards in his hand.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Kamen replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm all for making a big bang and showing off for the kiddies, but frankly, I've got a bigger deal in the works that requires more of my… Attention, and to me you're nothing more than a small fry."

"… Small fry, am I?" Grayarts questioned with a growl following. "We'll just have to change that, I summon Stained Glass Crab!"

As with the previous Stained Glass monsters, another light appeared in front of Grayarts immediately growing to about the same size as the Stained Glass Leo. The light transformed into a large glass statue of a blue, green and white fiddler crab (400/2050) that stood menacingly on the field.

"Hold on a sec," Ace shouted. "What in the world is with these Stained Glass cards? So far there's been a lion, a spider and now a crab, what the heck is this archetype?"

"Heh, I suppose I can answer that," Grayarts sighed with a shake of his head. "There are three different classes with Stained Glass cards – the Beasts, the Insects and the Sea Creatures. Each class has its strengths and weaknesses, as you can see from my Leo, the Beast class is filled with powerhouses like him. The insect class has tricky effects, and the sea creatures, well, you'll just have to wait and see what they can do.

"In any case, I'll set one card face down…"

One of the remaining two cards from Grayarts' hand appeared in front of him, immediately allowing the Dhampire to wave the last card in his hand, "I'll save this card for later, but for now, I'll go into my battle phase! Stained Glass Leo! Destroy that face down monster!"

With a loud roar, the powerful Stained Glass lion leapt through the air, aiming for the face down monster on Kamen's field. However, before the glassy beast could connect its claws, the Ghost token flew right in front of the large beast, and took the attack instead! The claws went right through the ghost, making it dissipate in a weird mist which seemed to make the Stained Glass Leo trot back to Grayarts' field. And Grayarts just stood there with a confused look on his face, "Wait, why did my lion attack that ghastly token?"

"Didn't you hear me when I introduced my token?" Kamen stated with a wag of his finger. "He's here to take your attacks, which means as long as I have at least one Ghost token out, you can't attack any of my other monsters."

'_And I'm willing to bet that his face down monster has more than enough defense to hold off my token,'_ Grayarts thought to himself as he recomposed himself and held up his remaining card in his hand. "I shall forgo the rest of my battle phase, and I'll elicit to play a new spell card – Aurora Draw.

"Since this card is the last card in my hand, I can draw two new cards from my deck. A fairer version of that broken Pot of Greed card, plus it has a much more beautiful name in my opinion."

Kamen just tilted his head slightly with a shrug as Grayarts refilled his hand. "We all have our personal tastes I guess."

With a snicker, Grayarts waved his hand over his two new cards and lifted his hand towards his duel disk, "Indeed, speaking of personal tastes, I think its time I activated one of my more fascinating face down cards, and it's a crowd favorite. The continuous spell card – Broken Glass!"

The face down card that Grayarts had set only a few minutes ago before his battle phase started, this one depicting the Goblin of Greed walking along a field full of broken shattered glass, his face covered with sweat. "Quite a comical picture I realize, but this card is to be treated seriously… In a way it's like me, hahaha!"

"Only you happen to be a bit more deranged," Ace pointed out.

"Ooh, a nice swift hit below the belt," Grayarts chuckled as he wagged a finger at Ace. "But in any case, this spell card of mine makes the duel even more interesting, giving my Stained Glass cards an added touch to their self-destruction.

"However, it'll be quicker to show you what it can do, so, I'll end my turn. And that means my Stained Glass Leo goes bye-bye!"

The large lion made of glass shattered like its name sake, allowing the shards to float above the air. "I think you remember what my Glass Remnants card can do, so first I get another Stained Glass Rat Token!"

A second rat statue appeared next to the first one (800/800), almost an exact replica of the original statue. "Then, my Steeple gains another Stained Glass Counter, so that's two for two. But its not the only one getting one of those, my Stained Glass Crab gets one as well!"

Some of the floating shards transformed into two orbs that floated about the air, one focusing around the stained glassed statue of a crab. "And finally, my Broken Glass activates, so, guess what, you lose four hundred life points whenever a Stained Glass monster is destroyed by their own effect!"

Kamen gritted his teeth as the remaining shards of glass slammed into his armored jumpsuit covered body, making him fall to a knee with some parts of his jumpsuit scratched and ripped in some places. Kamen growled loudly as he slowly stood up straight, rubbing his cut right shoulder. "… Not bad, a little cheap, but still not bad." (KLP: 7100)

"Heh," Grayarts scoffed with a shrug of his wing covered shoulders. "Alls fair in love and war my foe. And frankly I'd love nothing more than to cause war with you for delaying my plans and ruining my production for the new world!"

"Then allow me to retaliate appropriately!" Kamen announced as he drew from the top of his deck.

"These two seem to be having quite a bit of fun," Faye muttered with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of her head. "Considering what's on the line depending on who wins…"

"Well, take in consideration that both of the participants are probably mental," Hyde started, but was more interested in smoking more of his cigarette than finishing his sentence. '_I'm more worried about that Blood Depicting Glass card of Grayarts', he hasn't explained what that card can do, and I don't think it's going to be good…'_

"Humph, that's nice to say about the guy who's helping you at the moment," Kamen sighed loudly before he took a deep breath. "In any case, I activate my Soul Relinquish card's effect once more!"

Once more, Kamen exhaled from his mouth another small, ghost version of himself, which cackled loudly as it floated about (0/0). "And since this handsome ghost was special summoned, my cannon fires off another round!"

Almost on cue with Kamen finishing his sentence, the large skeletal canon fired another powerful blast of ectoplasm that splashed into Grayarts' chest. However, he just stood there unaffected. (GLP: 6400)

"Dhampires are made of tougher things than what humans are," Grayarts explained as he scratched his chest a few times with his free hand.

"Good to know when I kick your ass," Kamen replied as he snapped his fingers. "Then I won't have any qualms about this next move, I activate the spell card, Poltermization!"

As Kamen fitted the card into his duel disk, several ghostly blue flames began to float about his body, adding a little more to the creepiness factor.

"I think you meant to say Polymerization," Grayarts corrected with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what I said," Kamen stated as the face down monster on his field transformed into a blue flame as another card popped into his hand from his deck. "This is an actual card! Poltermization allows me to fuse two zombies into a fusion – One from the field and one from my deck.

"So, I can fusion summon one of the deadliest monsters in this deck! I just need to take of one half Hellfire Dragon, Ghost Wyvern from my deck and my face down Hellfire Sleeping Princess – Ghost Sleeper."

The multiple flames in front of Kamen began to come together in two large powerful flames – And within the two flames stood two figures. One of them was a lean skeleton with long black hair dressed in a Victorian dress (1300/0) while the other was a large dragon that had bits of skin hanging off of its bones (1700/0). "Ghosts, the very remains of any soul that roam this world… Heck, there's still debate whether ghosts still exist or not…"

"I had to face against Sieg less than an hour ago," Faye pointed out with a dull look on her face. "I think ghosts are a proven…"

"I said ghosts," Kamen replied with a wag of his finger. "Dead beings without bodies, not kyonshi, not living skeletons, not some resurrected hunk of skin and bones that has the soul placed back into it. No offense, of course."

"None taken," Faye answered with a shake of her head.

"Right… Now, what was I doing?" Kamen questioned tilting his helmet covered head slightly to the side as the two ghostly flames crashed into both of them.

"How the hell would I know?" Grayarts questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Right! I played Poltermization!" Kamen laughed sheepishly as he reached into his duel disk and pulled out a single card from the device. "Now, I can summon a denizen of the netherworld! Underworld Dragon Dragonecro!"

The large ghostly flame began to spiral all about the field, towering over Kamen as an extremely large and demonic dragon, completely covered with bone armor with horns and wings jutting from its back and body. The dragon slammed its forward claws into the ground next to Kamen's body, shaking the entire foundation of the room. And as the mighty undead dragon unleashed its mighty roar, everyone was pushed a few feet back due to the sheer force that it unleashed (3000/0).

"W-What the hell?" Grayarts snarled at the sight of the large dragon before him.

"Those ears of yours just for show?" Kamen questioned with a slight twinge of laughter in the back of his voice. "I said this was Dragonecro! One of the meanest Zombies in this game! And guess what… I'm more than willing to show you why he's such a menace! Dragonecro! Feel free to destroy that crab!"

Smoke began to pour itself from Dragonecro's mouth, making the demonic dragon screech loudly as it drew its head back…

"I don't think so," Grayarts sighed as he lifted his duel disk up, pushing a button on his duel disk. "I play my trap card, Zero Gravity!"

A powerful surge of energy flew over the field, covering all five of the monsters on the field, making the three Stained Glass monsters crouch down slightly along with the overpowering Dragonecro who fell to the ground, making Kamen and his Ghost Token jump into the air. "Gah!"

"Doesn't follow the theme of this deck," Grayarts admitted waving the trap card in his fingers before he fitted it into his duel disk's graveyard. "But considering that most of the sea creature based Stained Glass monsters have a higher defense, cards like this are a must."

"Oh that is just as cheap as the Para Para Boogie!" Kamen shouted waving his arms in the air a few times.

There was a moment of silence, save for the sound of a well placed breeze that flew through the room. Grayarts blinked a few times at Kamen before he spoke out loud, "… Are you some kind of idiot?"

"Excuse me for making a reference joke," Kamen huffed as he brought his pointer fingers towards his exposed mouth and pushed up his cheeks. "S to the M to the I to the L to the E, ya'll!"

"How about you make references to something more recent?" Barron pointed out with a loud sigh following. "That's kind of the point of making those kind of jokes, to allow people to understand where the reference is from."

"If you don't know where that's from, then you're just fail," Kamen replied taking a single card from his hand and fitted it into his duel disk, making the card appear in front of him. "And with a little piece of me dying inside, that's my turn."

"Seriously, are you some sort of idiot?" Grayarts questioned as he drew, holding the card up to his eyes. '_Hmm… I drew one of them, and its this one of all of them, all I require is that one spell card and I can bring this one out…_

'_But before that, I need to perform one other task…'_

"To start this turn, I shall play the spell card – Friendly Fire!"

Grayarts' newest spell card appeared before him, depicting several Kuribohs attacking each other with fire in the background. "Now, this spell card allows me to break one rule of this game, namely, I am allowed to attack my own monsters this turn, but that's all I can do this turn."

"What?" Ace questioned as the two Stained Glass Rat Tokens stood up from their crouched positions. "Why would someone want to attack their own monsters?"

"I have a very good reason," Grayarts chuckled as he threw his hands forward. "Stained Glass Rat Tokens, I command you to destroy each other!"

Both of the large stained glass rat statues turned towards each other and came to life, making both of them leap towards each other, shattering both of them when they made contact with each other, the glass falling all around the Dhampire's body. "Now, it's at this point that one of my spell cards can finally use its effect…

"Blood Depicting Glass! Now, each time a Stained Glass monster is destroyed in battle, it is treated as though it were destroyed by its own effect…"

"Wait, then that means," Kamen muttered under his breath as he bit his lower lip.

"Yes, thanks to my spell card, my beautiful demons can use their effects much faster!" Grayarts announced as the shattered remains of his Stained Glass Rat Tokens floated up into the air, creating four orbs of light. Two of the orbs joined the one around the Stained Glass Crab, and the other two joined the previous two added to the Stained Glass Steeple. "And that means my Broken Glass also activates at this time as well!"

Several spikes of colored glass erupted from the ground, almost piercing Kamen's body, only to have the masked man dip backwards, barely dodging the attack. "Damn it!" (KLP: 6300)

"Don't get the wrong idea, Mr. Mask," Grayarts chuckled as he wagged his finger. "I think you're a powerful contender, but you must learn two things about me. One, don't underestimate me, otherwise you'll end up being nothing more than a masked pile of undistinguishable ooze.

"And two, if anyone's going to make any bad jokes in my office, its going to be me!"

"This is so messed up," Ace muttered out loud. "They're both so lame."

"HEY!" Both Kamen and Grayarts snapped at the same time.

"Don't try to deny it!" Ace retorted.

"You realize that I'm the only one who could actually break free from this batty guy's spell," Kamen pointed out with his arms crossed. "I think it would be in your best interest to keep me on your side. Besides, I can easily push this one little button and it's a whole new world for everyone in Las Vegas!"

"Don't piss him off, Ace," Faye hissed under her breath. "At the moment, he's both our ally and enemy, and he can easily become one or the other at the drop of a coin. So don't push him to the enemy side!"

"Finally, some respect!" Kamen laughed loudly.

"I'm happy for you, but can I continue my turn?" Grayarts sighed as he waved his arm in the air. When Kamen nodded towards him, the dhampire snapped his fingers into the air. "Good, then in that case, since my crab now has three Stained Glass Counters, I can destroy it to draw two more cards from my deck."

And just like that, the large crab shattered into millions of shards, several of which fell onto Grayarts' duel disk, allowing him to draw two more cards as he said. "But that's not all, remember, since another Stained Glass monster was destroyed by itself, my steeple gains another counter and my Broken Glass burns off more life points!"

Kamen crossed his arms over his chest, allowing him to intercept the glass in his arms. "… Ow!" (KLP: 5900)

"Truly comical," Grayarts sighed as he looked at the two newest cards in his hand, his eyes widening slightly. '_And… And I can't believe it. I drew the right spell, and an excellent tribute fodder!_

'_Mr. Kamen, whether you like it or not, I'll change this world… And with these next few cards, I shall seal my victory.'_

"And this is truly a sweet delight," Grayarts continued as he fitted a card into his duel disk. "Mr. Kamen and Shadowchasers, I believe you know of the three types of Stained Glass cards thus far – Sea Creatures, Beasts and Insects. And although I wish I could instantly introduce you to all of the members of each tribe, that would take too long…

"However, I do intend on showing each and everyone of you the three cardinals of the archtype, and unlike modern day dueling strategies, these three are ritual monsters! I activate the ritual spell card – Ascension into Royalty!"

As Grayarts lifted the spell card over his head, several waves of energy began to pour out onto the field, making a large amount of light to fill the room. And with that light came a large amount of laughter that echoed through the room. "Behold the beautiful beginning of the end!"

_TB_C

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Aurora Draw / Normal Spell / Effect:** Activate only if you have no other cards in your hand. Draw 2 cards.

**Image:** A beautiful aurora in the night sky

_This card was used by Aporia in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_

**Hellfire Dragon, Ghost Wyvern / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 0 / Zombie**

**Description:** a lean skeleton with long black hair dressed in a Victorian dress

**Hellfire Sleeping Princess – Ghost Sleeper / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0 / Zombie**

**Description:** a large dragon that had bits of skin hanging off of its bones

**Poltermization / Normal Spell / Effect:** Send, from your Deck and your side of the field to the graveyard, Zombie-Type Fusion Material monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card and special summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

**Image:** Two ghostly creatures melding together

**Underworld Dragon Dragonecro / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 0 / Zombie/Fusion/Effect:** [Hellfire Sleeping Princess – Ghost Sleeper + Hellfire Dragon, Ghost Wyvern] If this card battles with an opponent's monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by that battle. After damage calculations, that monster's ATK becomes 0. Then, Special Summon 1 'Underworld Token'. The ATK of the 'Underworld Token' is equal to the Original ATK of the monster this card battled. If an 'Underworld Token' battles with an opponent's monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by that battle.

**Description:** an extremely large and demonic dragon, completely covered with bone armor with horns and wings jutting from its back and body.

_The preceding four cards were used by Skeleton Knight in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. _

**Stained Glass Steeple / Field Spell / Effect:** Each time a 'Stained Glass' monster is destroyed by its own effect, place one 'Stained Glass Counter' on this card. When a 'Stained Glass' monster would be destroyed by their effects, you may remove 2 'Stained Glass Counters' from this card instead.

**Image:** A beautiful church steeple completely made out of stained glass, depicting several demonic creatures

**Stained Glass Leo / Light / LV. 4 / ATK: 2300 / DEF: 0 / Beast/Effect:** When this card battles another monster, during the end phase of that turn, destroy this monster.**  
Description:** a gigantic lion statue that was made completely out of beautiful stained glass, with yellow and white coloring in the glass

**Stained Glass Spider / Light / LV. 3 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 100 / Insect/Effect:** When this card battles another monster, during the end phase of that turn, destroy this monster. When this card is destroyed by this effect, you may add one level four or lower 'Stained Glass' monster card from your deck to your hand (A card added to your hand with this effect cannot be used during the turn this effect is used.)

**Description:** a large stained glass statue shaped like a large spider that was made up of yellow, white and dark brown glass

**Blood Depicting Glass / Continuous Spell / Effect:** As long as this card is face up on the field, when a monster is destroyed as a result of battle, if the destroyed monster was an effect monster, it is treated as if it was destroyed by its own card effect.

**Image:** a stained glass window that had the Marauding Captain crying in pain with several red stains covering his armor

**Glass Remnants / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Each time a 'Stained Glass' monster is destroyed by its own effect, you may special summon one 'Stained Glass Rat Token' (Light / LV. 2 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / Beast) to your side of the field. 'Stained Glass Rat Tokens' cannot be used for tribute summons or used as Synchro Material.

**Image:** Several stained glass rats running through shattered glass

**Stained Glass Crab / Light / LV. 3 / ATK: 400 / DEF: 2050 / Aqua/Effect:** Each time a 'Stained Glass' monster is destroyed by their own effect, place one 'Stained Glass Counter' on this card (Max 3). When this card gains 3 'Stained Glass Counters' on it, destroy this card, then you may draw two cards.

**Description:** A large stained glass crab completely made out of blue, white and yellow glass

**Broken Glass / Continuous Spell / Effect:** Each time a 'Stained Glass' card is destroyed by its own effect, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** The Goblin of Greed stumbling among a field of broken glass

**Soul Relinquish / Continuous Spell / Effect:** To activate this card you must remove one Level 3 or lower Zombie-Type Tuner monster from your hand. Once per turn, by paying 500 life points, you may special summon one 'Ghost Token' (Dark/LV.1/ATK:0/DEF:0/Zombie) to your side of the field. 'Ghost Tokens' cannot be tributed, or be used in a Synchro Summon. While you control a 'Ghost Token', your opponent can only attack 'Ghost Tokens'.

**Image:** Several ghosts floating over several graves

**Friendly Fire / Normal Spell / Effect:** During the turn, you may declare attacks against monsters on your side of the field.

**Image:** Many Kuribohs fighting each other with several flames in the background

**Ascension into Royalty / Ritual Spell / Effect:** This card is used to Ritual Summon any 'Stained Glass Royal' Ritual monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equals the Level of the Ritual Monster you are Ritual Summoning. When a 'Stained Glass Royal' monster would be destroyed, you may remove this card from your graveyard instead.

**Image:** Three demonic shadows standing in front of a large stained glass window depicting a large crown behind it

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Stand by for the next…**_

**Kamen: **Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there! We can't pay the royalties to use that line!

*cough*

**Kamen:** In any case, the duel between the awesome Kamen and Grayarts continues! With what's riding on this duel, it's understandable that the tensions are at the breaking point!

**Kamen: **But, just when its at its darkest hour, the sun will arise with a hero standing in front of it! And that hero is me!

**Kamen:** … Or hell, I might just get bored and push this button…

_**Find out next time…**_

_**Draw 48**_

_**Damaged Mask **_

**Kamen:** … -looks at the title- … That can't be good…


	49. Draw 48: Damaged Mask

_**Greetings everyone! Can you hear me? Can you see me (hopefully not literally, cause that would be freaky!)? Can you understand what I am saying? This is Kamen here, giving a round of sound to everyone who is hearing my voice!f**_

_**I can feel my heart and soul burning brighter and brighter with each passing second that I'm standing here facing against the very man who has caused so much strife for the Shadowchasers who are watching this amazing battle between two powerful forces!**_

_**Grayarts! **_

_**I can see the passion in your eyes! The determination to change this world, making every human into a Shadow-Touched being! Of course, this plan of his is an interesting one, and certainly can get the job done if he so desires. **_

_**Still, there's one thing standing in his way.**_

_**And that's me!**_

_**So bring on this beautiful beginning of the end! I'll come right back at you with beings that appear right after the end!**_

_**Ghosts!**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Draw 48**

**Damaged Mask**

**0-0-0-0-0**

"_And this is truly a sweet delight," Grayarts continued as he fitted a card into his duel disk. "Mr. Kamen and Shadowchasers, I believe you know of the three types of Stained Glass cards thus far – Sea Creatures, Beasts and Insects. And although I wish I could instantly introduce you to all of the members of each tribe, that would take too long…_

"_However, I do intend on showing each and everyone of you the three cardinals of the archtype, and unlike modern day dueling strategies, these three are ritual monsters! I activate the ritual spell card – Ascension into Royalty!"_

_As Grayarts lifted the spell card over his head, several waves of energy began to pour out onto the field, making a large amount of light to fill the room. And with that light came a large amount of laughter that echoed through the room. "Behold the beautiful beginning of the end!"_

As the light began to pour over the field, each of the Shadowchasers held their arms up, blocking the light from blinding them. Kamen, however, he just stood there looking at the field – his defending Netherworld Dragon Dragonecro (3000/0) and his floating about Ghost Token (0/0) while on his spell and trap card zone was his Soul Relinquish, Everliving Underworld Cannon and one face down card. (KLP: 5900)

All the while, he kept his visor covered gaze on Grayarts' field as well, with his Stained Glass Steeple (with five Glass Counters on it), Broken Glass, Glass Remnants and Blood Depicting Glass on his field, and what was most recently played, was the ritual spell that he had just played – Ascension into Royalty. (GLP: 6400)

"Now, the time has come!" Grayarts announced as he slipped a single card into his duel disk's graveyard. "By sending Ritual Dove from my hand to the graveyard, I can instantly fulfill the requirements for a Light Attribute Ritual monster."

"Wait, are these Stained Glass monsters are light attribute?" Ace questioned as the light began to take shape in front of Grayarts. "That's kind of disturbing…"

"Please, your comments mean nothing," Grayarts replied as he slapped a card onto his duel disk, allowing the light to begin to crystallize in front of him. "Especially considering the fact that I'm about to totally own this duel!"

"Totally own? Yeesh, you really are an old man," Kamen sighed loudly with a shake of his head. "Who says that any more?"

"I don't want to hear that from a guy who dresses like that," Grayarts groaned, rolling his eyes at Kamen. "That outfit of yours might be loud, but it shows you have no vision! Are you hearing what I beam to you? You think you have juice? Don't show me a little mind when I'm in the midst of such big things, you think you can swing this bat? Show your bling and let me shine you!"

"… What the hell was that?" Kamen questioned, his head tilted to the side. "Hey, old school detective, can you translate?"

"And what makes you think I know what he's saying?" Hyde growled, a large blood vessel appearing on the side of his head.

"Well, you look like you're old enough to know what he's saying," Kamen replied.

Hyde leered dully at Kamen before he lifted up a cigarette to his mouth, "You're lucky there's a barrier between the two of us."

"If you two are about done with the comedy act," Grayarts announced as the crystallized light in front of him began to crack. "I'm summoning my monster – Stained Glass Royal – Swallowtail!"

As the shards of light began to fall, Grayarts' newest monster emerged onto the field, this one looking more distinctly human shape, however, that's all that was really human about it. Whatever this creature was, its seemingly human form was covered up with large white and silver colored stained glass-like armor that had several depictions of insects on them while its helmet covered head had two small insectoid wings popping from the side of the armor piece. On the confusing creature's back were two large wings with two long thin tails that ended in a pair of blades that this demonic creature held up in its hands (2400/1700).

"Wow, that's pretty impressive," Kamen muttered rubbing his exposed chin. "Too bad that your battle phase has already passed."

"Perhaps," Grayarts replied as he fitted the last card in his hand into his duel disk, making it appear behind his Stained Glass Royal monster. "But I doubt that you'll be disappointed. In any case, my turn is over, and since during this same turn three of my Stained Glass monsters were destroyed, my Glass Remnants activate once more! This time, I gain three Stained Glass Rat Tokens!"

Throwing his arm to the side, Grayarts smirked wildly as the three small stained glass rat statues (800/800 x3) that appeared behind the Swallowtail. "And like I said, my turn's over, so please, do what you do best."

"Win?" Kamen chuckled as he added a card from his deck to his hand. "Don't mind if I do!"

Looking at the cards in his hand, Kamen quickly pulled one card from his hand and slapped it down onto his duel disk, "First off, I'm setting a monster in defense mode. And then, I'm switching Dragonecro back to attack mode!"

The large undead dragon stood up, snarling as smoke began to pour from the dragon's mouth, "And I'll switch my ghost token back to defense mode…"

The ghostly version of Kamen yawned loudly before it began to snooze over the field, casually floating about.

"Something about that just seems weird," Barron admitted, watching the ghost just laze about.

"Now then, I may not have been able to use Dragonecro's power last turn," Kamen answered, unaware of Barron's comment. "But this time, I'm gonna show you what this guy can do! Dragonecro! Attack the Swallowtail!"

The large undead dragon began to reel back its head, making the mist that was pouring from its mouth seemed to convert into green flames that flickered from the corners of this mighty beast's jaw. Then, Dragonecro snapped his head forward, opening its mouth to allow all of the green flames to fly towards the Swallowtail stained glass monster.

"Such an interesting attack," Grayarts admitted as he brought a hand up to his duel disk, pushing a single button on the device. "But I would still rather not let it hit me. I play my trap card – Negate Attack."

The powerful vortex erupted through the air in front of the Swallowtail, absorbing all of the green flames that were shot towards the Stained Glass Royal. "So sorry, but I just can't allow you to destroy my monster, at least not yet."

"Humph, fine by me," Kamen grumbled as he threw his hand to the side. "If that's the case, then I'll just have to do this! I use the continuous combo of my Soul Relinquish and my cannon! So by paying five hundred life points, I can summon another Ghost Token and blast another eight hundred points from ya!" (KLP: 5400)

With a deep breath, Kamen exhaled another ghost from his mouth and allowed the comical ghost version of himself to float out onto the field, cackling loudly at the sight of its older counterpart (0/0).

And with another undead monster appearing on the field, the large cannon made of bones and chains immediately fired off another round of ecoplasmic energy into Grayarts' chest, making him grunt loudly. (GLP: 5600)

"Man, this is really close," Ace muttered under her breath at the sight of the moves being played by both duelists. "It's too bad that I don't like either of them…"

"Grayarts is the bad guy here at the moment," Faye replied, pushing up her glasses. "And at the moment, we have Kamen on our side, please don't push him to go to the deep end…"

"I don't really care about that," Ace answered back, pointing a finger at Kamen. "That masked freak stole that hat I bought a while back!"

"Yeesh, it's just a hat," Kamen replied with a wave of his hand. "Not like it's the only one of its kind in the world. In any case, I don't have any other moves to play this turn."

"Good to hear," Grayarts chuckled as he slowly drew from the top of his deck, giving him only one card in his hand to work with. "I myself am a little torn for how this turn of mine will go."

Looking at the card, Grayarts' demonic face began to curl up into a familiar warm smile, but seeing it on that sort of face seemed to twist it into a parody of itself. "Or I was until I drew this little number, the heavens above must be smiling down on my idea for a new world – I play Card of Demise!"

Grayarts' spell card appeared in front of him, show a cloaked man jumping back at the sight of a deck of duel monster cards getting hacked in half by a guillotine. "A classic favorite of a certain rich duelist if I recall, and it might be a little risky… But then again, we're in Las Vegas, risk is involved in every aspect of life around here!"

Grayarts immediately plucked off the top five cards of his deck, allowing five small blue flames to appear around his body.

Kamen clicked his tongue against his teeth as he watched Grayarts scan the cards in his hand, "And wouldn't ya know it, the rich man gets the best cards around."

"I can't help it that I'm in a higher class," Grayarts replied as he ran a finger over his newly drawn cards. "In any case, this is a sweet fortune for me, for I have drawn the second of my Stained Glass Royal monsters."

"Hmm, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Kamen admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Frankly, I don't know if having this Swallowtail on the field would help you out much anyway."

"Oh, but it is," Grayarts chuckled as he turned another card around in his hand. "You see, normally, in order to activate Swallowtail's effect, I'd have to have him inflict damage to your life points and then destroy himself."

"Too bad my Ghost Tokens can intercept any and all attacks," Kamen pointed out.

"I know what your spooks can do," Grayarts answered with a wag of his finger. "But that's why I possess another method of getting the dirty deed done. I activate another spell card, one that's immensely devastating to one of us – Go, Taboo of the Glass!"

A loud devilish cry filled the air, making all four of the Stained Glass monsters shiver slightly at the sound of it. "Now, in order to activate a card this strong, I need to grant you one new card from your deck."

"Fine by me," Kamen replied as he drew from the top of his deck. "So, what's this taboo supposed to be?"

"Stained Glass monsters are not allowed to aid those who are not of their kind," Grayarts answered with his arms crossed. "And when they do, the consequences are never pretty. Not even those of the Royal class are spared of this punishment, and thus… EXECUTION!"

At the sound of that, all four of the Stained Glass monsters on Grayarts' field began to literally crack up, the webbings of their demise spreading over their bodies before light began to pour from the cracks. A small breeze flew through the air, and all four of the Stained Glass monsters shattered into millions of shards!

"He destroyed his own monsters?" Barron growled as he narrowed his eyes. "Then that means…"

"Relax, they were destroyed by that card effect," Hyde pointed out, taking a long drag on his cigarette. "In order to activate their effects, or the effects of the cards on the field, they needed to be destroyed by themselves or by battle."

"Normally that's true," Grayarts cackled as the glass shards began to rise up from the ground. "But Taboo of the Glass has a secondary effect. All Stained Glass monsters are considered to be destroyed by their effects! So my spells and traps can activate! First, my Steeple gains four more counters, nine in total!"

Four more orbs of light began to float around the air within the glass-made steeple. "Then, my Broken Glass takes effect! Dealing you four hundred points of damage for each of my destroyed monsters!"

A majority of the floating shards of glass flew through the air, spinning towards Kamen who immediately ducked down in an attempt to dodge the attack. Thankfully, the barrier around the two dueling fiends had caught the glass, but the remains bounced off of it and landed on Kamen's back, making him groan slightly. (KLP: 3800)

"Then there's my Glass Remnants card," Grayarts continued as the last remains of the stained glass began to fall to the ground, forming into four familiar rat-shaped stained glass statues (800/800 x4). "So, I get a full field of defense! But that's not the best part! The best part is Swallowtail's effect!

"Now, I can special summon almost any Stained Glass monster from my graveyard! So, return my Stained Glass Leo!"

A familiar roar blasted over the field, allowing the familiar Stained Glass lion to remerge onto the field in between the Stained Glass Rat Tokens (2300/0). "Impressive, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, burning me down to nothing," Kamen chuckled as he stood up. "And regaining a powerful field in one turn…"

"Indeed," Grayarts replied as he ran a finger over the four remaining cards in his hand. "And remember, I still hold the second Stained Glass Royal monster in my hand… I'm just waiting for the ritual to come to my hand…"

"Yeah, but what are the odds of you drawing a second copy of it?" Kamen asked.

"… Considering the fact that I still have over twenty cards left in my deck, not too good," Grayarts answered as he slid a card into his duel disk, making it appear amongst his mass of spells and traps. "But, I still think I shall have it in my hand next turn."

Kamen would've raised an eyebrow if they were visible under his mask, but he could only shrug his shoulders. "Whatever makes you happy, go for it."

"In time my foe, in time," Grayarts chuckled with his arms crossed. "I'm ending my turn for now."

"Good, I was starting to get bored over here," Kamen admitted as he drew from his deck, and nodded at the card he held. "Time for me to get to work! Dragonecro! Burn that Stained Glass Leo!"

The large undead dragon roared loudly, pulling its head back again…

"Are you nuts?" Ace shouted. "If you attack that lion, you'll just activate his Glass Cards again!"

"Yeah, but what else can he do?" Faye replied as Dragonecro unleashed the flames from its mouth, sending them flying towards the large Stained Glass Leo.

Grayarts snarled under his breath as the green flames began overtake his lion, the flames licking at his legs. "Humph, minor damage… But you recall what happens when you destroy my Stained Glass monsters in battle…" (GLP: 4900)

"Indeed, but there's a little catch to that," Kamen chuckled as the flames began to die down around the field. "And that's Dragonecro can't really kill those that are living."

"Wait, what?" Grayarts questioned, looking at his field to see the large Stained Glass Leo crouched down, smoke rising from its body (2300/0 – 2300/0). "Huh?"

"You see, Dragonecro can't destroy monsters as a result of battle," Kamen explained as the smoke from the Stained Glass Leo began to float over to his field. "Instead, he steals the soul of a monster he attacks! And in return, I get to summon another token monster, one Underworld Token to be precise!"

The smoke began to reform on Kamen's field, instantly transforming into what appeared to be a dark parody of the Stained Glass Leo, its glossy, glassy fur now completely pitch black (2300/0). "And guess what. This guy's a zombie too! So FIRE!"

Grayarts' eyes widened as the underworld cannon fired off another round, sending the Dhampire staggering back slightly as he held the area on his chest that had been fired upon. (GLP: 4100)

"And I'm not done!" Kamen roared throwing his hand forward. "My Underworld Token is also in attack mode, so I can attack your soul deprived statue with it's own shadow!"

The shadowy version of the Stained Glass Leo roared loudly before it leapt into the air and immediately pounced onto the original lion, sending the statue skidding right into Grayarts, sending the Dhampire to the ground this time. "GARGH!" (GLP: 1800)

"AWESOME!" Ace shouted throwing her fist into the air. "I take back what I said! Kick his ass!"

"Heh, stop, you're gonna make me blush," Kamen admitted scratching the side of his helmet with his hand.

As Kamen was getting a little embarrassed, Grayarts was slowly getting back to his feet, a dark aura slowly coursing over his body, "Alright… You've had your fun, and so have I… But the time has come to get serious."

"Would ya look at that," Hyde stated holding up his cigarette towards Grayarts. "Looks like he's reached the breaking point."

"Indeed, Mr. Vayne," Grayarts growled as he knelt down to pick up the three cards he had dropped to the ground. "At first, I was expecting a little trouble against the masked guest across from me. But seeing as how my defeat is nearly a stone's throw away, I believe it is high time that I cast off my jovial attitude and get serious – Mr. Kamen, you play a good game, but this is a fate of the world matter…

"So I'll have to defeat you."

"Big talk," Kamen chuckled with his arms crossed. "But then again, I'm hardly one to talk! So, if you're gonna get serious, then so will I! Turn end!"

"And with the end of your turn, my Leo self-destructs!" Grayarts roared as his weakened Stained Glass Leo shattered like glass it was made of. "So, I gain a tenth counter, and my Shattered Glass takes more life points from you!"

The remains of the Stained Glass Leo flew through the air towards Kamen who in turn threw several punches that crashed into the remains of the flying shards. (KLP: 3400)

"Not going to be that easy this time around," Kamen chuckled with his arms crossed.

"You'd think that, yes," Grayarts replied as he slowly plucked the next card from his deck. "However, I think it's about to get much, much easier for me. And I owe some of that to you."

"Hmm?" Kamen questioned as Grayarts' duel disk began to glow brightly.

"You see, thanks to my spell, my Swallowtail's final effect comes into play," Grayarts chuckled as he pulled out two cards from his graveyard slot. "After it special summons a monster from my graveyard, I can add it and one spell card from my graveyard to my hand. So, Swallowtail and Ascension into Royalty will return to my hand."

"Crap…" Kamen muttered under his breath.

"That's actually kind of strong," Ace admitted, looking at the Dhampire. "He's gonna bring back Swallowtail, isn't he?"

"Have you already forgotten?" Grayarts stated as one of the five flames around him disappeared, allowing him to lift up one of the cards in his hand. "I stated last turn that I possessed another member of the Royal Class, and thanks to all five of my tokens, I have more than enough to summon the second deadliest monster in this deck! I offer four of my Stained Glass Rat Tokens to play my ritual spell for a second time this duel!"

Four of the rat tokens shattered into the glass shards, immediately reforming themselves into a large figure of light. "Now, arise my second Stained Glass Royal… Pearlshell!"

The figure of light began to reform, transforming into what appeared to be a curvy, woman covered with beautiful, stained glass armor that depicted several sea creatures on it. A large shiny pearl was set atop of the interesting creature's helmet as she held up two clamshell-like shields to the sides of her body (1500/3000). "Another beautiful beginning to the end."

"Alright, so it's got a high defense," Kamen admitted raising an eyebrow at the aquatic creature before him. "But what can this one do? If it's the second dangerous monster in that deck of yours, then it's gotta be deadly."

"Indeed," Grayarts chuckled as he held his free hand up into the air. "Tell me something Mr. Kamen, isn't there another card that you're curious about? It's been on the field for almost the start of this duel, and yet I have yet to even use its main effect even once through this duel."

It took Kamen a few moments to realize what Grayarts was talking about, "Your field spell…"

"Correct-o-mundo!" Grayarts laughed as the Pearlshell lifted her shield covered arms slightly, forcing all ten of the orbs of light that floated about the air to fly into the Stained Glass monster's body. "Normally, my field spell would have allowed me to remove the counters it accumulated to prevent the destruction of one of my Stained Glass monsters…

"However, as you no doubt have guessed, with my strategy that would only be a hindrance. With one exception – My Pearlshell's effect. I can use it to remove all Stained Glass Counters on the field and activate one of two effects, the effect of a curse or the effect of healing. And considering the scores that both of us have, and what I got on the field... Well, I suppose the burning effect is more effective!

"For each Stained Glass Counter that I just got rid of, I can inflict three hundred points of damage to you! And guess what, I've got ten of them, so prepare to feel the flames of execution!"

The female Stained Glass monster aimed both of her shields towards Kamen, who was taking note of the fact that the shields seemed to be radiating some sort of blue energy from them. And when that energy shot off of the defensive shields, Kamen immediately crossed his arms to block most of the energy that crashed into his body, making him skid back a few inches. "GAH!" (KLP: 400)

"And by the way," Grayarts chuckled as many cracks began to form on the Pearlshell's body. "When this is done, I have to destroy my Royal here, and thanks to a certain spell card out on the field… This duel is done as well!"

"NO!" All four of the Shadowchasers roared loudly as the Stained Glass Royal – Pearlshell shattered into glass, the shards immediately flying towards Kamen.

As Kamen lowered his arms from the previous assault, he looked up and saw the flying glass come closer and closer towards his body.

… And yet…

He just stood there and smirked…

The sound of broken glass echoed through the air as Kamen's body was hurled backwards and slammed up against the barrier that was around the two duelists. Slowly, Kamen began to slide back to the ground, several cuts were on his rider suit, duel disk and even his helmet. The visor that covered his eyes even had a piece of glass sticking from the right side of the visor, which didn't seem to bode well.

"Oh… My… God…" Ace gasped as she held her hands up to her mouth.

"Oh hell," Barron muttered his eyes widening.

"And like that," Grayarts chuckled loudly as he dusted off his hands. "This new world is born. Magnificent!"

"… Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?" Hyde asked, throwing his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it thoroughly.

"Please, I calculated my moves perfectly thus far," Grayarts laughed loudly as he threw his arm to the side, his gaze narrowed down at the former detective. "I've managed to lower his life points to zero, even going right on the mark to do so! Besides, even if he did still had life points, look at him, he's got a piece of glass stabbing him in his eye! I doubt the guy's… still… alive…"

Grayarts had tapered off when he realized something.

Kamen as standing up and pulling the piece of glass out from his visor, shattering it against the ground as a large crack in his helmet's visor ran up and down from where the glass had stabbed into. "That was rather cheap. I mean, it was really cheap! You even ruined my helmet! Do you know how long it took me to make this thing?"

"How the hell are you even alive?" Grayarts roared flinging his arms to the sides as he stepped back. "W-Wait, you're not human at all are you!"

"Sorry to disappoint," Kamen spat back as he dusted off his armored rider suit. "But as I have said again and again, I am human. And unlike you, I didn't surrender my humanity and my sanity when I came into some power."

"You could be a frickin' Yoshi for all I care," Grayarts retorted. "You lost the last of your life points, so I win, and I'll be taking back my cell phone!"

"Sorry, but you may need to get your eyes checked," Kamen stated as he lifted his duel disk, showing the life point counter. (KLP: 2300)

"WHAT!" Grayarts roared, stomping his foot into the ground, making the entire office shake wildly. "HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"It's called a chain," Kamen explained as he held up a card from his duel disk. "Mystik Wok allowed me to relinquish that Underworld Token I had, and I used it to increase my life points by its attack points. So that's always a plus."

"Damn it, just who the hell are you?" Grayarts snarled throwing his arm to the side. "Why won't you just get out of the way?"

"I'd like to use my usual catch phrase," Kamen stated with a crack of his neck. "But this situation requires something more serious. I am the hope of this world, I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace!

"I am protector of the innocent.

"I am the light in the darkness!

"I am truth!"

At that moment, a powerful red aura seemed to seep out from Kamen's body, sending cracks throughout the barrier that surrounded him and Grayarts. "ALLY TO GOOD! NIGHTMARE TO YOU!"

That aura seemed to rush over the entire room, sending a powerful wind throughout the room, even creating cracks amongst the windows in the room. Even Grayarts took a step back from the power that was emanating from the masked duelist, but he quickly stood his ground. "Interesting trick, but spout all the quotes you want! I still have control of this duel! Since I still managed to destroy my own Stained Glass monster, I can still use her other effect, allowing me to add another monster from my graveyard to my hand. In addition, I also gain another counter for my steeple and a second Stained Glass Rat Token!"

As Grayarts pulled the card from his graveyard, a second stained glass rat statue (800/800) appeared to remaining one on the field. "And to add a little extra oomph, I'll set one monster face down as well as a set card!"

The set monster appeared in between the two rat tokens, "So, one more turn. That's all you bought you masked freak. I don't care if you're an ally to good, a warrior of a deceased race of super powerful beings, or if you're a monkey's uncle! I'm not going to watch as all my life's work is thrown away by some masked freak in a simple instant!"

"Funny thing about that second one," Kamen muttered as he drew from the top of his deck, giving him a full hand of cards to work with. "In any case, thanks to that last turn of yours, I've got just what I needed to finally clear this duel of your advantage." (KLP: 1800)

"What?" Grayarts questioned as Kamen took a deep breath.

When Kamen exhaled, a third ghostly version of himself popped out of the masked man's mouth, cackling loudly with the other two (0/0). "And let's not forget about my cannon too!"

The large ghostly cannon immediately fired a powerful blast that crashed into Grayarts' chest, making the Dhampire's eyes narrow in annoyance. (GLP: 1000)

"And now, for the card to change this entire duel! I play Token Sundae!"

All three of the lazy ghosts suddenly floated up straight and flew to Kamen's side, each of them saluting towards their original physical form. "Sir!"

"All three of you have done well," Kamen stated with his arms folded behind his back. "Some of you were lost during this long fight, but you three, you will be the ones to bring this deck victory!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" All three of the masked ghosts shouted again, before all three of them turned towards Grayarts.

"Now… CHARGE!" Kamen roared throwing one of his hands towards Grayarts.

"GET HIM!" All three of the Ghost Tokens yelled as they flew through the air towards Grayarts, surprising the Dhampire.

However, the three ghosts didn't go after Grayarts, two of them flew towards the raised up spell and trap cards he had and the third flew into the air. "What are they doing?"

"You see, Token Sundae gives my tokens a very unique ability," Kamen explained as the ghost tokens began to cackle loudly and grab onto the Stained Glass Steeple, Blood Depicting Glass and Broken Glass cards. "They go boom. And they take one card with them! So… Bye bye!"

All three of the ghosts stuck their tongues out at Grayarts before they glowed a bright light and exploded into three large clouds of smoke that shattered all three of the cards that the ghosts were touching. When the smoke cleared, the field spell disappeared and the two selected spells were destroyed as well. Small, gleaming specs floated down through the air around the two duelists and the four Shadowchasers. "No… No…"

"Amazing…" Hyde muttered using his arm to cover his eyes from the glass shards, the other three Shadowchasers did similar actions.

"Yes, yes!" Kamen laughed as he drew another card from his hand. "Now, with your life points back down to being lower than mine, and your oh so mighty strategy down to nothing. No more burning, no more summoning rats, and no more getting to use your monsters' effects without having them fulfill the conditions. So much for your ultimate strategy."

"You lousy… Little…" Grayarts growled with his wings snapping open. "I hate you! After all the crap I've had to deal with, you are easily the most annoying and infuriating thing that's opposed me! And I had to deal with angry villagers with pitchforks and torches! Even these Shadowchasers were a lot less annoying!"

"Glad to know that I made such an impact in someone's life," Kamen replied with a wag of his finger. "And now, time to…"

"NO!" Grayarts roared as his face down card lifted up, creating a powerful echo that rocked the room. "THREATENING ROAR! I won't allow this to happen! Not after all the sins I've committed! I won't let them go to waste!"

"Yeesh, you got quite the temper there," Kamen muttered as he looked at the remaining cards in his hand. "Fine, I'll set my own face down card. I don't really have any monsters I want to waste."

The face down card appeared in between both of Kamen's set cards, right at his feet. "That's all I got."

Grayarts didn't say a word as he drew from the top of his deck, one of the four remaining flames disappearing and his eyes bright red. The pupils of his eyes turning to see the card he drew, "You're going to regret ever taking your first breath Mr. Kamen… I set one monster face down and then I set one card face down. Then, I shall flip my face down monster, Morphing Jar!"

The face down monster that Grayarts had set last turn flipped up, revealing the spooky jar that laughed loudly (700/600).

"I was wondering when that thing would make an appearance," Barron muttered as both duelists fitted their cards into their duel disks' graveyard slots, and immediately drew the top five cards from their decks.

As the fifth and final card appeared in Grayarts' hand, the Dhampire's red eyes began to curl slightly, "Finally… Your judgment has arrived. Heh, whaahahahahahah HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why do villains always have the need to laugh like that?" Ace asked.

"It's always baffling," Faye answered back with a shrug.

"Shut up," Grayarts snarled loudly as he snapped his clawed fingers, making the face down card he just set lift up. "At this point, I'm allowed to gloat. Now watch as I activate the spell card – Glass Mirrors!"

A large mirror appeared behind Grayarts, reflecting the bat demon's back for all to see. "This spell card allows me to then activate its effect. By simply removing a Stained Glass monster, such as my Leo, I can activate a second Glass Mirror from my deck."

Pulling the two cards from his duel disk, Grayarts fitted it into duel disk, this time creating a second mirror to his right, reflecting his right side. "And I'll use that mirror's effect as well to play the last and final from my deck! This time removing my Stained Glass Crab!"

And once again, the third and final mirror appeared to Grayarts' left, surrounding the Dhampire's body. "And now, everything is set."

"Wait… Three continuous spell cards?" Barron muttered, his eyes widening. "Oh hell no! No! There's no way! Does this guy…"

"I don't get it," Hyde muttered with his head tilted slightly. "What does three continuous spell cards mean?"

"Trust me… If it's coming, then you'll know what to expect," Barron replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Especially when it gets here."

"I don't know what you two are blathering about," Grayarts replied as he held up one card from his hand. "But I assure you, ganguro, what I'm about to perform is something quite different than what you'd expect… I play the ritual spell card, Ascension into Royalty!"

"Again with the ganguro thing?" Barron snapped.

"Again with this?" Ace muttered watching as the monster that Grayarts had set moments ago began to transform into a large pillar of light. "Yeesh, how many things can this ritual summon?"

"Three," Grayarts snapped as he held his forward. "Now watch as I offer my face down Ritual Dove to fulfill this ritual's conditions, so the level ten creature I possess in my hand will appear in only a matter of seconds!"

The entire pillar of light that stood before Grayarts immediately crystallized, creating a tall column that seemed to be made completely out of stained glass, with several pictures on it that revealed several kinds of creatures – With Swallowtail and Pearl also being depicted on the large column. Cracks began to line the column as a loud roar erupted from it.

"Now, its time to finish this," Grayarts roared as he snapped his elbows into his sides, shattering the column as two large, bat-like wings erupted from it, connecting to a large, tall and daunting figure that stood in front of Grayarts. "Now… Render your judgment! Stained Glass Royal – BAT!"

The remains of the stained glass column fell to this newest demonic creature's feet, its long wings flapping a few times to blow the stained glass around its black, red and silver armored body, several bat depictions covering its body with long claws ending at this creature's hands. Two smaller bat wings protruded from the top of this creature's frightening face, allowing a large amount of blood caked hair to erupt from its head and fall wildly to the ground.

The large stained glass monster snarled loudly as it snapped its arms to the ground, sending a powerful shockwave through the air (1800/1600).

"Ya know…" Kamen chuckled rubbing the back of his helmet. "I was actually rather interested in seeing what ya had, but this is rather unimpressive."

"If this is supposed to be the strongest thing in his deck," Faye muttered looking at the demonic bat creature. "Then its stats are hardly even a threat."

"Smart woman," Grayarts admitted as several cracks began to appear on almost every other card that was on his field. "Yes, Bat here does have a very unique ability, one that sends fear down the spines of each and every Stained Glass monster in existence. He's a being so powerful that when he's summoned, each and every other Glass card on the field is destroyed!"

Bat threw his head back and bellowed greatly, shattering the two Stained Glass Rats, the Glass Remnants, and the three Glass Mirrors that surrounded Grayarts. Then with a loud inhale, all of the glass shards flew into the Stained Glass Royal's body, making the demon grow larger and larger with each passing second (1800/1600 + 4800/4800), roaring loudly as it leaned forward to make sure it wouldn't hit its head. "Oh yeah, and for each card that was destroyed this way, he gains eight hundred attack and defense points."

"That's a big side note," Kamen muttered looking at the large demonic deity that loomed even taller over Dragonecro.

"Yes, and now, its time to end this charade of a duel!" Grayarts roared as a powerful aura began to crackle off of Bat's body. "And time to change the world! Bat! EXECUTION!"

The dark aura swept from Bat's body, immediately flying towards Dragonecro and covering the large demonic undead dragon's body, making the undead creature cry out in pain as the dark energy began to encompass the dark dragon's body. And when the dark aura finally managed to cover Dragonecro's body, the dark mass of energy shattered like glass and fell over Kamen's body. "You judgment has been rendered… DEATH!"

Just as the glass was about to connect with Kamen's body, a large barrier appeared over his body, knocking the glass shards to the sides of him. "Sorry, but I have an OBJECTION!" (KLP: 1800)

"Damn it! Will you can it with the stupid references?" Grayarts snarled stomping his foot into the ground a few times. "And how are you even surviving this long?"

"Defense Draw is a wonderful card," Kamen explained as he plucked the top card from his deck. "Besides, my references give me super strength!"

"… There's a reference there, wasn't there?" Grayarts questioned with a blood vessel appearing on the side of his neck.

"None that anyone here would know," Kamen explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "In any case, it's pretty impressive that you've got quite a beast on your field, I doubt I've got a monster that could match it."

"I doubt it too," Grayarts growled. "Especially since my monster has another special ability, but I don't feel the need to spoil it, at least not at the moment. So, I'll set two cards in my hand face down on the field."

The two cards materialized behind the large demonic Bat, allowing the large beast to snarl loudly in approval. "I won't lose, not to you! Never to someone like you!"

"Never say never," Kamen replied as he casually drew from the top of his deck, giving him seven cards. "Especially since I still have a few other tricks up my sleeve, especially this next trick. I flip up my face down card, Zombie Master!"

The face down monster on Kamen's field immediately flipped up, allowing the ghastly young man to appear before the masked man, cackling like a madman (1800/0). "And now, by discarding one monster in my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon my Goblin Zombie from my graveyard!"

Holding his hands up, the sleekly Zombie Master pulled up the dead goblin from the ground, allowing the deadly creature to hiss loudly (1100/1050). "And remember, my cannon is still out on the field! So, bang!"

With a smirk on his face, Kamen watched as the bone and chain cannon fired off another round of ectoplasmic energy that crashed into Grayarts' body. "You lousy little bastard! You just don't know when to quit, do ya?" (GLP: 200)

"Its one of my more admirable traits," Kamen answered back with a wag of his finger. "Especially since it's the reason why I'm about to win this!"

"What?" Grayarts questioned, blinking a few times.

"And it starts with this," Kamen announced as he held up one of his cards. "The spell card, Distrain Card!"

Grayarts' eyes widened as several ghostly chains erupted from the ground, wrapping around one of his set cards, while the other one was engulfed in a blue aura. "What have you done?"

"I just cut off your defenses," Kamen explained. "You see, the one in chains is a card you can't activate this turn, while the other one, well, you can activate it, but it'll cost you about eight hundred life points. Which means, I can attack without worry!"

"Yes, but my Bat is still stronger than anything you have in your deck!" Grayarts snarled back.

"True… But he's not really my target at the moment," Kamen stated as he held up his hand. "What is my target is that little jar that you left out on the field."

"What?" Grayarts yelped, realizing that his Morphing Jar was laughing loudly.

"Is that how this duel is really going to end?" Hyde asked blinking a few times at the realization of what was about to happen.

"I usually want to go out with a bang," Kamen sighed with a shake of his head. "But for you, you're only going to go out with a whisper! Zombie Master! Attack his Morphing Jar!"

The lanky man chuckled loudly as he leapt across the field, flying directly towards the screaming jar, and just like that, the Zombie Master slammed its dirt-covered fist into the Morphing Jar's eye, sending it flying backwards and through the air, shattering it when it slammed against the barrier.

"And like that, this duel…" Kamen laughed.

"Is still on!" Grayarts snarled as he fitted a card into his duel disk's graveyard slot, allowing a large wall of stained glass statues to appear in front of him, all of them shaped to resemble that of a…

"HEY! No fair! That's my move!" Barron shouted looking at the wall of stained glass Kuribohs that was in front of Grayarts.

"Kiss my grits, kid," Grayarts replied as all of the Stained Glass Kuribohs shattered. "My Stained Glass Kuriboh is quite an interesting card, for when I am about to take battle damage, I can discard it to select a face up Stained Glass monster on my field and increase my life points by two hundred points by its level, meaning I'll have more than enough life points. So, I simply chose my level ten Bat, and I survived this attack!" (GLP: 1100)

"Damn it…" Kamen muttered under his breath.

"So close too, and he can't even use his cannon next turn to finish it," Hyde muttered to himself. "And both of his monsters are in attack mode."

"Yes, it's looking rather bleak for your masked hero," Grayarts chuckled to himself as he crossed his arms. "And soon, this duel will end and…"

"Who says I'm done?" Kamen questioned wagging a finger. "I still have four cards left in my hand, and I've got plenty of fire in this deck!"

"What are you going on about?" Grayarts questioned as Kamen lifted a card from his hand. "I still hold the advantage!"

"Yes," Kamen admitted as he pulled a card off of his duel disk, and replaced it with the card he had from his hand. "You see, I still haven't normal summoned at all this turn, so, I'm going to try this! I sacrifice my Goblin Zombie in order to summon – Hollow Spirit!"

The withering goblin screeched out as a powerful blue flame poured from its body, which from the flames allowed the small (if not cute) ghostly girl to fly from it and perch itself atop of Kamen's right shoulder (1200/1000), sticking her tongue out at Grayarts.

"And what can such a little wonk do against my Bat?" Grayarts questioned raising his brow towards Kamen.

"Oh, it'll be made apparent very soon," Kamen stated as he pulled out his deck from the duel disk. "But for now, I'll choose to activate my Goblin Zombie's effect, allowing me to take another zombie from my deck, just so long as it has a low defense strength… And wouldn't ya know it? I'm going for my second copy of Hollow Spirit!

"And so I can use her, I'll be activating the spell card, Double Summon! So I can tribute my Zombie Master in order to summon my Hollow Spirit's twin sister!"

Just like with the goblin, a powerful blue flame covered the Zombie Master's body, turning him into a carbon copy of the first Hollow Spirit, who flew to Kamen's left shoulder, snickering at Grayarts (1200/1000).

"So you have two of those things," Grayarts scoffed. "So what?"

"I have to admit, I've never seen things like this before," Hyde admitted.

"Considering that you said it," Barron pointed out. "It's not too much of a shocker, but I don't really know what those things can do…"

"Besides being cute," Kamen stated, getting a pair of blushes to appear on the two Hollow Spirits' faces. "These two can both inflict eight hundred points of damage once per turn."

"Wait, what?" Grayarts gasped as he watched the two ghosts leap off of Kamen's shoulders, both of them taking deep breaths. "No! Wait a second this isn't…"

Before Grayarts could finish his complaint, both of the Hollow Spirits exhaled and unleash twin trails of blue flames that flew around the Stained Glass Royal – Bat's body, and crashed into Grayarts' body, covering him with blue flames. "GAAAARRGGHH!" (GLP: 0)

The flames forced the Dhampire to his feet, making him roar out in pain as slowly the creatures and cards on the field slowly began to disappear from view, with Kamen dusting off his hands as the two Hollow Spirits floated about his body before they disappeared along with the aura that had surrounded the two duelists. "Not the big finisher I was hoping for, but then again, he wasn't the final boss. So, I guess it's only fair."

"He wasn't the final boss?" Ace questioned with a bead of sweat rolling down her head as the flames around Grayarts began to scatter to the wind. '_That guy is so weird…'_

Ignoring Ace's question, Kamen lifted up Grayarts' phone and held it up for all to see. Then, began to tighten his grip and crushed the phone into little tiny pieces. "Besides, while his world of Shadow-Touched mutants sounds awesome, this world's already insane enough.

"In any case… You guys ready?"

"Huh?" All four of the Shadowchasers questioned as Kamen quickly ran towards them as they began to gather.

"What are you planning?" Ace questioned as Kamen spun around on his heel.

Throwing his fist into the air, Kamen bent his legs slightly in front of the four Shadowchasers. "VICTORY POSE!"

Before anyone could get a word in, a bright flash went through the room, blinding the four Shadowchasers, making them stumble a little bit away from Kamen.

"Gah! What the hell was that?" Faye asked, pulling off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"Man, and I took all that time to set up the hidden camera too," Kamen sighed as he stood up again. "Come on! One more time! And put some spirit in this! Its not every day that you can defeat a powerful boss leader and save the world! Now come on! Just one quick pose and…"

"You… Lousy… No good…" Grayarts growled as he struggled to stand up. "Why! WHY DID YOU INTERFERE! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Kamen only shrugged in reply, "Why not?"

All four of the Shadowchasers face faulted at Kamen's answer, while Grayarts was having a different sort of reaction to the answer. Red sparks of energy began to surge from the Dhampire's body as he crossed his arms over his chest and roared out loud. "BASTARD!"

Hyde's eyes widened, "DUCK AND COVER!"

All four of the Shadowchasers leapt to the side just as Grayarts snapped his arms from his sides, a large amount of red energy erupted from Grayarts' chest and flew towards Kamen. Unlike the Shadowchasers, Kamen simply lifted his hands up in an attempt to catch the overpowering amount of energy that was surging towards him.

The energy crashed into Kamen's hands, sending him skidding backwards, tearing up the floor at his feet and the force making Kamen's helmet crack even more, even sending a few bits of his visor flying through the air.

"This is insane!" Faye shouted as she covered her head with her arms. "Is he trying to kill us all?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Ace shouted back as she was sent rolling over the floor from the power of the energy that was emanating from Grayarts.

"I think he's snapped!" Barron yelped.

And then, a second roar seemed to echo through the room, this one coming from Kamen himself as he began to part his hands, a green, blue and purple aura erupting over his body. "Stop… Being… A…"

Kamen snapped his arms to the side, making the energy shatter like glass, his visor covered with cracks on it as he leered at the enraged Grayarts. "SORE LOSER!"

Kamen's own aura began to pulse from his body and flew towards Grayarts, appearing behind the feral Dhampire and forming into a familiar bat-shaped crest behind him, sending sparks of energy to bind Grayarts to it. "GAAAAAAAARGGGGH!"

"Whoa…" Hyde, Barron, Ace and Faye gasped as they turned to watch Kamen and Grayarts fight.

That's when Kamen slammed his foot into the ground, pulling his right fist back, sending a signal to the crest that bound Grayarts to send the Dhampire towards Kamen. And just as Grayarts was only a few inches away, Kamen slammed his fist right into Grayarts' face, sending him flying right back into the aura. At the same time, several pieces of Kamen's helmet flew off, allowing several strands of sandy brown hair to flow from the gaps in the back.

And almost as if the aura was made out of rubber, Grayarts bounced back towards Kamen, who had spun around, slamming his foot into the Dhampire's chest. The force sent the rest of Kamen's mask shattering backwards, this time revealing his dark, narrowed eyes on his handsome face, while at the same time, sending Grayarts flying back towards the crest.

This time, Grayarts remained at the aura, as the now unmasked Kamen crouched down and began to get ready for his final attack. Grayarts looked at the very man who had shattered his plans and had inflicted a large amount of damage to him, and his eyes widened when he saw Kamen's face. "YOU! W-WHY ARE YOU…?"

Kamen roared loudly as he began to run forward, and at the same time Grayarts' body propelled from the aura, sending both of them towards each other at high speed. Kamen leapt into the air, slamming into Grayarts' body, and flipping the two through the air as Kamen grabbed onto Grayarts' chin and used his other arm to grab onto one of the Dhampire's legs, forcing them both to fall to the ground with Kamen slamming into the floor with Grayarts being pinned along Kamen's shoulders.

Grayarts coughed out with a little bit of blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth, "W… Why… Why was it you! Why?"

Kamen didn't answer as he threw Grayarts towards the side, and delivered a powerful roundhouse that crashed into Grayarts' back, sending him flying towards the opened doors, skidding on the ground with his eyes slowly closing. "V… Ver… Giiiiillllll…"

All four of the Shadowchasers got back to their feet, looking at the fallen Dhampire and then back at the unmasked Kamen who was sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath, at the same time fitting a pair of glasses on his face. "Whew… I can't keep doing that. Fire demons and two super humans are bad enough, but yeesh, he was annoying as both an enemy and as a boss."

"Hey!" Ace gasped in realization. "You're that guy I knocked out a little bit ago!"

"Yeah, yeah," Vergil sighed loudly as he rubbed his face. "That still stings like hell! Normal people don't just punch people when elevator doors open! Do you star on Jackass as a side job or something?"

"Uh, what do we do about him?" Barron questioned gesturing towards the knocked out Grayarts.

"We can book him for assault and battery, attempted murder and other stuff," Hyde stated as he waved his hand. "And I'm sure we can find a lot more evidence in this room, I think we've earned probable cause."

"I can attest to that," Vergil chuckled with a smirk on his face.

"And you," Faye stated with her arms crossed at Vergil. "I think you've got some answers for us?"

"I kinda figured that," Vergil sighed as he lowered his head down slightly. "Too bad, I was hoping to take a few minutes to relax, but I suppose I should explain quite a few things to you all… So much for that victory pose.

"Now, where to start?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Underworld Dragon Dragonecro / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 0 / Zombie/Fusion/Effect:** [Hellfire Sleeping Princess – Ghost Sleeper + Hellfire Dragon, Ghost Wyvern] If this card battles with an opponent's monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by that battle. After damage calculations, that monster's ATK becomes 0. Then, Special Summon 1 'Underworld Token' (Dark/LV1/ATK:?/DEF:0/Zombie). The ATK of the 'Underworld Token' is equal to the Original ATK of the monster this card battled. If an 'Underworld Token' battles with an opponent's monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by that battle.

**Description:** an extremely large and demonic dragon, completely covered with bone armor with horns and wings jutting from its back and body.

_The preceding card was used by Skeleton Knight in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. _

**Ritual Dove / Light / LV. 1 / ATK: 300 / DEF: 300 / Fairy/Effect:** If you Ritual Summon a LIGHT Ritual Monster, this 1 card can be used as the entire Tribute.

**Description:** A beautiful white dove with a pair of silver masks on its wings.

**Stained Glass Royal – Swallowtail / Light / LV. 6 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1700 / Insect/Ritual/Effect:** This card can only be Ritual Summoned by the Ritual Spell Card "Ascension into Royalty". If this card inflicts damage to your opponent's life points, during the end phase, destroy this card. When this card is destroyed by this effect, you may select and special summon one 'Stained Glass' monster from your graveyard (other than Stained Glass Royal – Swallowtail). During your standby phase after activating this effect, return this card and one ritual Spell card in your graveyard back to your hand.

**Description:** large white and silver colored stained glass-like armored demon that has several depictions of insects on the armor while its helmet covered head had two small insectoid wings popping from the side of the armor piece. On the confusing creature's back were two large wings with two long thin tails that ended in a pair of blades that this demonic creature held up in its hands

**Taboo of the Glass / Normal Spell / Effect:** When this card is activated, your opponent must draw one card from his/her deck. Then destroy all face up 'Stained Glass' monsters on the field (monsters destroyed by this effect, are considered to be destroyed by their own effects).

**Image:** Several Stained Glass monsters with several cracks in them, with a large bat lilke figure standing behind them all.

**Stained Glass Royal – Pearlshell / Light / LV. 7 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 3000 / Aqua/Ritual/Effect:** This card can only be Ritual Summoned by the Ritual Spell Card "Ascension into Royalty". Each time a 'Stained Glass' monster is destroyed by their own effect, place one 'Stained Glass Counter' on this card (Max. 10). During your main phase, you may select one of the following effects:

-) Remove all 'Stained Glass Counters' from the field and increase your life points by 400 for each one removed by this effect. After this effect is done, destroy this card. Then you may select one Spell card from your graveyard and place it on top of your deck.

-) Remove all 'Stained Glass Counters' from the field to inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's life points for each counter that was removed with this effect. After this effect is done, destroy this card. Then, you may select one monster card from your graveyard and add it to your hand.

**Description:** a curvy, woman covered with beautiful, stained glass armor that depicted several sea creatures on it. A large shiny pearl was set atop of the interesting creature's helmet as she held up two clamshell-like shields to the sides of her body

**Glass Mirrors / Continuous Spell / Effect:** Once per turn, by removing one 'Stained Glass' monster from your graveyard, you may activate one 'Glass Mirrors' card from your deck.

**Image:** Several mirrors depicting a large demonic bat-like creature

**Stained Glass Kuriboh / Light / LV. 1 / ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / Beast/Effect:** When you would take battle damage, you may discard this card from your hand to select one face up 'Stained Glass' monster on your field. Increase your life points by 200 x the level of the selected monster (battle damage is applied normally).

**Description:** A beautiful stained glass statue of a Kuriboh

**Stained Glass Royal – Bat / Light / LV. 10 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1600 / Beast/Ritual/Effect:** This card can only be Ritual Summoned by the Ritual Spell Card "Ascension into Royalty". When this card is successfully Summoned, destroy all face up 'Glass' cards on the field other than this card. For each card destroyed with this way, increase this card's original ATK and DEF by 800 points. Once per turn, by decreasing this card's ATK and DEF by 800 points, you may cut the ATK and DEF of all face up monsters on your opponent's side of the field in half.

**Description:** A demonic creature with long wings sprouting its black, red and silver armored body, several bat depictions covering its body with long claws ending at this creature's hands. Two smaller bat wings protruded from the top of the creature's frightening face, allowing a large amount of blood caked hair to erupt from its head and fall wildly towards the ground

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Vergil: So, I've been unmasked… Bet ya didn't see this coming! And you won't see what's coming next time!**

**Next time!**

_**Draw 49**_

_**Beginning of the End**_

**Vergil: All your questions… Shall be answered… Ha…**


	50. Draw 49: Beginning of the End

_Author's Note: We're almost in the final stretch, it's been a great ride, sure we've had our ups and downs, and I want to take a moment to thank each and every one of you who have been supporting me in this story. Sure, there have been times where you probably hated my guts, and other times when you went 'Wow'._

_I'm glad to have brought you these words and hopefully I brought a laugh and a smile to ya. In any case, we're only a little bit away from ending this mysterious adventure, and we've literally uncovered one of the biggest mysteries that this story offered, who Kamen really was._

_Now, I write this not only to thank you all for bearing with me, but to ask that you all have an open mind in this chapter where one of the last remaining mysteries will be explained by the biggest mystery man in this story. _

_In any case, there won't be any opening opinion except for my own, but rest assured, the next chapter will, after all, as a certain cowboy would say…_

"_We've reached the climax!"_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 49**_

_**Beginning of the End**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

"_Hey!" Ace gasped in realization. "You're that guy I knocked out a little bit ago!"_

"_Yeah, yeah," Vergil sighed loudly as he rubbed his face. "That still stings like hell! Normal people don't just punch people when elevator doors open! Do you star on Jackass as a side job or something?"_

"_Uh, what do we do about him?" Barron questioned gesturing towards the knocked out Grayarts. _

"_We can book him for assault and battery, attempted murder and other stuff," Hyde stated as he waved his hand. "And I'm sure we can find a lot more evidence in this room, I think we've earned probable cause."_

"_I can attest to that," Vergil chuckled with a smirk on his face._

"_And you," Faye stated with her arms crossed at Vergil. "I think you've got some answers for us?"_

"_I kinda figured that," Vergil sighed as he lowered his head down slightly. "Too bad, I was hoping to take a few minutes to relax, but I suppose I should explain quite a few things to you all… So much for that victory pose._

"_Now, where to start?"_

"How's about you start from the beginning?" Hyde requested pulling out another cigarette from his pack of Lucky Seven cigarettes. "That might be the smartest thing you do today."

"Ouch," Vergil snickered as he rubbed the back of his head. "You certainly know when to hit a guy when he's down. Then again, I guess I deserve it."

"And I deserve to get my hat back!" Ace snarled as she stomped over to the fallen masked vigilante. "That was a Windscale pal, and it cost me a pretty penny! Plus, it's not like you can really find their merchandise in America unless you look real hard and…"

"Yeesh, no need to gnaw my ear off," Vergil sighed as he pointed towards the desk near the door. "If you want your hat back, it's in the bottom left hand drawer of the desk over there. Help yourself."

Without a second thought, Ace ran towards the desk as Barron lifted his transport gem towards the knocked out Grayarts and zapped him away to the prison facility at the main base. And as Ace began to rummage through the desk, Barron waltzed back to stand next to Hyde and Faye, both who were looking down at Vergil who was still trying to catch his breath. "So, who exactly are you?"

"Well, as you no doubt have guess," Vergil chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "I am the dashing masked vigilante – Kamen, but my real name is Vergil Walker, although I wish my last name was Redgrave, that'd be totally awesome, but we can't really choose our names.

"In addition to being Kamen, I was also Grayarts' secretary, and don't you dare laugh at the fact that I'm a guy secretary, I was actually paid very well despite the fact that I kept dealing with a lot of outrageous crap. Like Jack's target practicing in this office, Rowen's complaining, and Grayarts' weird habits."

"So, why'd you betray him?" Faye asked as she pushed up her glasses. "I mean, I can understand someone hating their job and all…"

"Nah, it was nothing like that," Vergil chuckled as he slowly pushed himself back to his feet. "I was never really on his side to begin with. I was only in it for myself and for the goals that I had set."

"And those goals were?" Hyde questioned.

"It'd be a lot easier to show ya than to tell ya," Vergil sighed as he slowly walked in between the three Shadowchasers, heading for the doors. "If you could follow me, I'll show you something that not even Grayarts was aware of."

"And why should we even trust you?" Ace commented, now wearing the white fedora hat that Kamen had taken a few weeks prior.

"I saved your lives, I saved this city from becoming mutants," Vergil began to explain as he kept his back to the Shadowchasers. "I have no intention of running, and what would I have to gain from tricking you all at this point?"

"Ugh, well… Ya got me there," Ace sighed as she lowered her head slightly.

"Good, now please follow me to the elevator," Vergil requested as he continued walking, going over to the sides of the large hole where he had thrown Jin earlier. "And watch your step, you fall down that hole and I'm not going down to help ya."

"Good to see that you care," Hyde pointed out as the four Shadowchasers began to follow the unmasked vigilante towards the elevators.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The elevator ride was pretty much uneventful, and the usually talkative Kamen was suppressed by his alter-ego Vergil, who spent most of the ride rubbing his sore neck, grunting slightly.

In all honesty, none of the Shadowchasers had ever expected the one man who had intruded in almost every step of this case would share an elevator with them – Or more to the point not even say a word during said ride.

DING!

"And here we are!" Vergil announced happily as the doors began to open up, with him slipping through them to reveal one of the many hallways of the Devil's Hand Casino, this one lined with several doors that were more than likely empty offices like most of the other floors.

"Wow, an empty hallway," Ace said flatly. "This is what you wanted to show us?"

"Don't be so quick to judge," Hyde stated as he reached for his pack of cigarettes, his intention to smoke away some of the stress that had accumulated through out the day. "This is the guy behind Kamen's mask, so I wouldn't be surprised that this floor had a few secrets to it."

"An excellent observation, detective" Vergil applauded as he walked backwards through the hallway. "You're right! Ya see, most of the halls here are meant to be offices and private rooms, Grayarts was hoping to make this Casino into the new city hall eventually, after all, when you think of Las Vegas you think of casinos. Frankly the idea didn't seem to work for me, but it still worked well with my plans, since I was the one in charge of arranging the offices and who was in charge of what floors, I was able to secure a floor all to myself."

"That seems… Odd," Barron pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "Wouldn't he have noticed if you tried to pull a trick like that?"

"When you work for someone for the number of years I have," Vergil replied easily. "Especially politicians, you learn how they work. Besides, Grayarts usually just made me sort the paperwork out into what was necessary and what wasn't, essentially, the only thing he had to do was sign his name on the document, and it would be done."

"And just like that, my view of politicians has lowered," Faye sighed as she took off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"In any case," Hyde coughed, putting a cigarette in his mouth to get ready to smoke. "What is it that you wanted to…"

Hyde stopped when Vergil immediately appeared in front of him and flicked the cigarette out of Hyde's mouth, making the former detective blink a few times. "Sorry 'bout that, but no smoking is allowed on this floor. Too much sensitive equipment around here, and I don't need smoke damage."

Hyde blinked a few times and then looked down at where his cigarette had fallen.

"Now, before I show you all what my goal was," Vergil stated with a wag of his finger. "I need to clear something up – Why I dueled against Grayarts."

"I guess that would help," Faye sighed. "But don't you think it's a little… unnecessary?"

"Unnecessary for you, maybe," Vergil answered with a shrug. "But to me, it was completely necessary. But, let me say this – Grayarts' plan would've failed even if he had won that duel."

"And why's that?" Ace questioned.

"Never underestimate a secretary," Vergil retorted with a large grin on his face. "In fact, didn't one of the Shadowchasers that saved the world a few months back originally was a secretary?"

Ace gritted her teeth slightly.

"That's a touchy subject with her," Faye pointed out.

"W'ever,' Vergil answered. "As I was saying, don't underestimate secretaries, while Grayarts thought that those things he hooked up to the water purification plant were Residue Injectors, they were only filled with cherry soda. This is a good example of when the pen is mightier than the demonic madman, since I changed the orders to have the residue transferred to this floor instead of having it sent to the purification plant."

"So, let me get this straight," Hyde muttered with a dull look in his eyes. "There was no danger of the Residue being put into the city's water supply? And that was because you had paperwork change what would've been injected, right?"

"Yep!" Vergil replied with his arms crossed. "Worse case scenario, everyone who took a shower in Vegas would've wound up smelling like cherries and get really sticky… Which would've been awesome to see as a prank."

"Then why the hell did you duel him!" Ace and Barron snapped at the same time.

"Haven't you ever wanted to get back at your boss?" Vergil explained with a shrug. "Sides, I had to have all the bases covered and I needed the residue here. It'd be useless at the purification plant."

"What could you need with that mutagen?" Faye questioned adjusting her glasses.

Vergil didn't say a word; rather he quickly looked around and nodded at one of the doors. Slowly he made his way towards the door and opened it up, gesturing for the Shadowchasers to enter it.

Warily, all four of them entered the room, aware of a dull red light that floated through the air. Kamen quickly entered the room as well and walked past the Shadowchasers, his hands lifted up in front of the dull red light. "All of you are aware of the monsters that I use, correct? Garulu, Bassha and Dogga…"

Hyde, Barron and Faye nodded; Ace on the other hand was in deep thought. She was the only one of the group who didn't duel against Kamen, but she still heard those names before…

"AH!" Ace gasped as she clapped her hands together. "I know those names! Elvis said that they were extinct Shadowkind!"

There was a small echo of silence as Vergil turned his head back, "… The deceased king of rock told you that? Wow…"

"I think she was referring to Elrod Purvis," Faye sighed as she shook her head. "For the love of… I thought you were over this problem, Ace."

"Hey!" Ace snapped.

"In any case," Vergil coughed as he spun around. "She's right; those three are Shadowkind who were lost to the sands of time, a tragic thing to happen such races. It's not so uncommon in this world of Shadowkind actually, when a great disaster occurs and several beings of a single race are wiped out, that mysterious force that brings Shadowkind to our realm ceases from doing so.

"However, in the face of disaster lies opportunity for renewal!"

With a snap of his fingers, Vergil made all the lights in the room turn on, blinding the Shadowchasers for a few seconds.

Hyde slowly lowered his arm, allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright lights that were around the many duelists, and as he did, he was met with a very odd sight that was standing behind Vergil's body.

A few feet behind the unmasked man stood three large glass cylinder tanks that were surrounded by several pieces of high-tech and complex machinery. But what was really eye-catching was what was in the tanks were three crystallized statues standing amongst some very familiar red liquid.

Amongst the residue sat three statues, one in each tank. The tank right behind Vergil held what appeared to be a crystallized statue of a young woman (looking to be in her late teens) with several wolf-like properties to her – Long, wild hair, claw like fingertips, a semi-muscular body, a long, sleek tail that floated through the red liquid and a short horn sticking from her forehead.

In the tank to his right was another statue depicting a slightly younger girl than the one in the first tank, this one with a slim physique with short, neatly trimmed hair, and what appeared to be fins sticking out from her shoulders, wrists, and ankles.

And finally to the tank of Vergil's left was yet another statue of an even younger girl, this one looking to be in her early teens with a petite body with what appeared to be large, metallic bolt like protrusions on her shoulders, wrists, ankles and smaller versions around her neck. She had longer hair than the girl on the left, but shorter than the girl in the middle tank.

"What the heck?" Ace questioned looking at the statues as she pushed up the hat on her head. "What in the hell are those things?"

"'Things' isn't the proper term to call them," Vergil replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'd like you to meet the last living members of the Garulu, Dogga and Bassha Shadowkind… Kinda."

"I can see why you added that last part," Hyde answered with his arms crossed. "Heck, looking at them, they just seem like regular statues, save for the fact that they look like they're made out crystal."

"It's actually a much more advance form of petrifying magic," Vergil answered with a few nods. "Now, this is all tied into my motive for doing all of this, and its going to take some time to explain it all. So, if you go out the door and to the right, you'll find a bathroom, and at the fridge near the door, so you can help yourselves to the soda and snacks I've got in there – There's a veggie tray, some finger sandwiches, and a few pieces of fruit… So, yeah, help yourselves."

"I'm a little confused," Barron muttered as he scratched the back of his head. "Are you our enemy? Or are you actually on our side?"

"I don't normally play the hero, but that doesn't mean I don't know how," Vergil replied with a shrug. "In any case, I'm actually whatever you think I am – Friend, foe, handsome devil, a man hoping to create a new hope for three extinct Shadowkind, or a skilled fighter."

"Whatever," Barron replied, throwing his thumb towards the fridge behind him. "Got any root beer in there?"

"Check in the back," Vergil answered.

"Sweet," Barron added before he jumped to the fridge.

"That was pointless," Hyde stated as he turned his head over his shoulder. "Hey, he got any alcohol in there?"

"Nope!" Barron replied.

"Damn," Hyde grumbled.

"Can we focus here?" Faye sighed as Ace walked over the fridge. "And Ace, see if he has any bottled iced tea…"

"You got it!"

"In any case," Faye smiled inwardly. "You said these were the last remaining members of those three races, and they were petrified by some weird spell… What happened to cause something like that? How'd you find them? And why are you deadest on helping them?"

"All excellent questions," Vergil answered as he sat down on the floor, sighing loudly. "But before I begin, hey, ladies man, toss me a can of that grape soda."

Vergil lifted hand up and immediately caught a purple can of soda. "Thanks, now, to answer your first question, you guys ever hear of the massacre of the Vampire shadowkind? Where humans had hunted down almost each and every last one of them, save for the few stragglers, like Grayarts back there.

"Well, there was also a similar crisis that had attacked the three ancient tribes, don't ask me for all the details about who was behind such a thing, but from my sources, I had learned that it was a single powerful entity that had struck down almost all of the three tribes in only a single year…"

All four of the Shadowchasers blinked at Vergil's statement, all surprised that a single being was able to cause mass extinction amongst three powerful Shadowkind. Hyde took a step forward and spoke, "What the? A single being? There's no way something like that could've eluded the Shadowchasers, especially after being behind such a heinous crime!"

"Perhaps," Vergil chuckled as he lifted up his can of soda. "But, from what I can tell, this entity didn't slay them with any blade or claws, rather, he used some sort of spell that turned the Garulu, Bassha and Dogga against each other. It was either be killed by someone of your fellow kind or kill them. Needless to say, I can only imagine what sort of terrible fate that was for them all to experience."

All four of the Shadowchasers were taken back, not only for the cruel fate befell the three tribes, but how casual Vergil just stated it. After a quick sip, Vergil continued, "They didn't even know what this fiend that caused their tribes' numbers to dwindle. All they knew was a single word that all of those who were controlled spouted out a single word continuously…

"Utopia."

"And how would you know this?" Ace asked as she walked up with a few refreshments in her arms, holding one bottle of iced tea to Faye who took it. "I highly doubt that you're old enough to see this yourself."

"Well, duh," Vergil scoffed with his tongue sticking out from his mouth. "I'm only about twenty-nine… Physically. Of course I wouldn't be able to know about this firsthand, it's not like I can really live for thousands of years, probably wouldn't want to any way. In any case, part of me is glad you brought that up, for ya see, it help explains the next part of the story.

"Before all of the Garulu, Bassha, and Dogga were about to be slain by each other, an elder from each tribe had some foresight and thought of a plan to save their races. Sure, it was a drastic plan, but considering that each and every day more and more of their people were dying. So, they did one thing very drastic…

"They took three young maidens from their tribes and lo and behold, they did this to them. Technically, they're still alive in these forms, think of it as a suspended animation like you see in those space movies where the astronauts have to fall asleep in those weird tubes in order to make sure they don't go insane. It's kinda the same principle here too."

"Alright, I guess that kinda makes sense," Hyde answered stealing a water bottle that Ace had gotten.

"Hey!"

"But frankly, why are they in those tubes?" Hyde continued, cracking open the water bottle. "And the red stuff floating around them, is that…"

"Yep," Vergil interrupted tossing his empty can over to the side. "That stuff there is Residue, specifically, the Residue that was collected by not only the three summons, but also a good portion from the Earthbound Gods who were summoned from Neo Domino a few months back. They may not have been summoned the same way as Berial, Dr. Nefarious or the Hopper Brothers, but they were still summoned via rituals, and that provided a lot of Residue.

"As for why they're in there, well, you see I did a little learning and I found out this form of petrifying actually crystallizes the body while at the same time removing a good chunk of themselves. It's really complicated for someone like me to explain, so I'll say it like this – They're technically of the Garulu, Bassha, and Dogga tribes, but thanks to this spell, they're half of what they were when they were able to walk around.

"This is where the Residue comes into play – It'll act as a conductor that'll break this little self-played curse on these three young lasses, admittedly, I'm not the best at spell slinging or science, but when you've got a couple of allies it becomes easier."

"You're just making more questions for us than answers, you know," Hyde pointed out with a loud sigh following.

"It's a part of my charm," Vergil snickered back. "But yeah, I'll come back to my allies eventually, but let me continue with my…"

"How about you answer this?" Ace interrupted with her arms crossed. "Like why you? Why are you bothering to do this? And how did you get so strong?"

"… You just love to interrupt, don't ya?" Kamen retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Well, as I was about to say, years ago, like about roughly ten, I stumbled into a shrine of the three tribes, where I found not only these three statues of the last of the tribes, but I also managed to find myself a few other interesting things.

"Three of which, and I know you're going to think I'm crazy, were the spirits of those three elders, which was thanks to one of their spells. They acted as guardians of sorts to protect these three from any intruders. As for why they didn't do the same to me, well, frankly I have no clue. Maybe it was because I was still young, maybe it was because I was an aware and could see them…

"Whatever the case, it took a little while and some convincing, but eventually, they told me the story of what happened to their three races, which was more or less the same as I told you guys a little bit ago. And thus, I offered to help them out in any way I could."

"Ya know, that seemed like a bit over the top," Barron pointed out. "Besides, you offered to help them? They promise you anything?"

"Nope," Vergil answered with a smile on his face. "I didn't ask for anything in return."

"Then why bother helping them?" Ace asked.

"… Do you need a reason to help someone?" Vergil retorted with a shrug. "I heard their story, I learned of what had happened to the three girls behind me, and frankly, I just felt the need to help. What more reason do I need?"

All four of the Shadowchasers looked at each other before they casted their quizzical faces towards Vergil, "Wow! Those are the exact same faces that the three spirits gave me before they agreed to allow me to help!"

"Are you some kind of idiot or something?" Ace questioned with a flat look in her eyes.

"Hey, if I don't extend my hand to help those who need it," Vergil countered with his arms crossed. "Then I couldn't consider myself to be alive, I'd be just a lousy walking corpse."

"Well, that seems a bit drastic," Barron pointed out. "Don't you think that you might be overexerting that?"

"Think what you will," Vergil sighed as he lowered his head. "But, I just can't stand by and allow an injustice like that to pass – Heck, if I did, then I would've let Berial burn down this city, that angelic kyonshi kill the seasoned lady Shadowchaser, allow Punchhopper and Kickhopper do as they wished, get that Jack kid killed or even allow Grayarts to go through with his insane plan.

"Like I said before, I don't need a reason to help people. And when I re-confirmed this with the three dead elders' spirits, they started to believe in me and saw within me that I had a pure soul of a hero! Or something like that. Not only did they entrust me to help their races, they also entrusted with a gift from each of them – The abilities of all three tribes!"

Vergil quickly jumped to his feet, a small blue aura flashed over his body, making his eyes turn the very same color, "The agility and speed from the Garulu!"

In a black and blue blur, Vergil disappeared and then reappeared next to the fridge, opening it up to pull out another can of soda for himself. When the door closed, all four of the Shadowchasers turned around to see Vergil opening up the soda and taking a long swig of it. "Aah… That hit the spot."

Crushing the can in his gloved hands, a purple flowed over the glasses wearing man and his eyes changed color once again. "The strength and hard skinned power of the Dogga!"

To prove his point this time, Vergil turned back to the fridge and lifted up the small refrigeration unit… With a single hand! And then he carefully placed the device back onto the floor. "And finally, the cunning, intelligence and keen eyesight abilities of the Bassha."

Closing his eyes, Vergil opened them up to reveal that they had reverted to his dark brown eyes. "Now, at first I could only use one of their powers at a time, but eventually I managed to find a way to use all three of them at once. Using all of their powers at once maybe powerful, but it can seriously drain me out a lot. I was also a fan of duel monsters at the time, and they used their power to create a few of the cards I got in my deck."

"Alright, whatever," Hyde scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "So, let's say that you did get these powers from them, and you're helping three races survive, and you've got all this Residue to help restore them… But earlier you mentioned you had a little help doing this. And then there's the fact that you don't really strike me as someone who can pull off this sort of scientific endeavor."

"Ouch, low blow," Vergil mumbled with some fake tears in his eyes. "And you're right, for the last ten years or so, I spent a lot of time trying to undo that spell that trapped those three – The elders themselves didn't know how to fix it – I don't know if it was because they didn't have physical bodies, or if they didn't want that faceless enemy coming after the remaining three members of the Garulu, Bassha and Dogga, maybe the spell was ancient and they didn't know how to undo it…

"Or heck, maybe I just wasn't paying attention when they told me how to undo the spell."

Many beads of sweat rolled down the sides of the four Shadowchasers at the same time. Vergil just shrugged it off and continued, "In any case, my plan finally managed to take flight about two and a half years ago – Then, this guy appears while I was working for Grayarts, he seemed to know a lot about ancient spells, even one allowing him to gain powers equal to that of a god."

Hyde raised an eyebrow.

"Frankly," Vergil continued, "At first, I was a little wary about trusting him, but I managed to ask him about that spell – The one where the petrifying turns the victims into crystals, and when I asked him about it in further detail, he told me that Residue could be used to cure any victims of it, albeit there has to be a large amount of Residue and a powerful jolt of energy to activate it as well.

"Well, theoretically of course. But still, it was my best shot at finally helping these three out!"

"… This person…" Hyde muttered with his arms crossed. "He… It couldn't be – Davidson?"

"… Yes," Vergil answered, being careful about answering.

"Not the best person to trust," Hyde answered back. "And not the best person to hide stuff from either."

"I know," Vergil commented. "But, it was the only chance I had, and I have to take the risk – I need to fulfill my word!"

"You are an idiot," Barron chuckled with a shake of his head. "But a trustful idiot."

"Thanks, I guess," Vergil chuckled. "So, I don't know if it was coincidence or not, but I have to go through with this idea as well. Anyway, these machines are just magical transfer devices, and these things will help spark the life into these three with the Residue… And thus, that brings us here."

"Hold on," Hyde commented with his hand held up. "There's still a few questions that are still unanswered."

"Yeah!" Ace hissed. "Like where'd you get that suit?"

"T-That wasn't what I was thinking," Hyde mumbled with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"I actually made this myself," Vergil chuckled with his chest puffed out in pride. "I may not look it, but I'm really good with my hands – I'm not afraid to admit that I can sew and make costumes! I used to go to anime conventions and I used to take home the best costume awards and…"

"Enough!" Hyde and Faye shouted at the same time, making Vergil jump slightly.

"Gah! S-Sorry!" Vergil yelped as he bowed his head slightly.

"Now listen," Hyde growled crossing his arms. "You've told us an interesting story, and I can see that it makes a little sense – Essentially, you found three petrified members of three races that were supposedly extinct while at the same time you got these powers from the ghosts of three elders of said tribes.

"And in return, you agreed to help revive these three in order to keep their races from going extinct – Which you've been working on about for ten years, and it was only about two and a half years that you actually managed to get a lead that could help you do this mission of yours."

"In a nutshell, yeah, that's a good summary of my situation," Vergil answered with a nod of his head.

"Then what the hell have you been doing for the seven and a half other years?" Hyde questioned.

"Would you believe going to college?" Vergil answered with a shrug. "Experimenting with my powers, getting a job, hiding my Aware identity – Take your pick. I like to live my life."

'_Something here stinks,'_ Hyde thought as he rubbed his chin, his eyes closed. _'This guy becomes an employee of the very man who's collecting the stuff he needs and learns that he needs Residue from Davidson… There's too much here that this is all coincidence. _

'_There's something more… Something that not even this guy can realize. And the only man who could answer this fell out from a window. Although, until I see a dead body, I won't believe the bastard is dead…'_

"So, why'd you bring us down here?" Faye asked with her arms crossed. "I know we had questions, and it's nice to get some closure on this matter, but how does that help us?"

"First off, I felt the need to color in some of the gray areas," Vergil explained as he clapped his hands together loudly. "Ya see, I hate to leave anything out if I can help it. Besides, considering all that I've done, I think I'm entitled to at least some of your time so you could hear me out and probably fulfill one request that I have."

"And what sort of request would that be?" Hyde questioned, eyeing Vergil as he smiled brightly with his arms crossed.

"You see, in order to finish this," Vergil answered, gesturing with his head towards the three containers. "I need to provide all three of them with a powerful jolt of energy to help activate the Residue's magical property – I'd like to use the power of nature, but I can't use the Frankenstein method here, no storms usually occur during this time.

"So, I'd like to get the energy from something else… And I need one of you to help me do so."

"Just get to the point already," Ace growled with a roll of her eyes.

"Very well," Vergil replied as he walked past all four of the Shadowchasers and towards the three machines that held the crystallized statues. "You've seen how powerful a Darkness Game is correct? How much energy do you think is lost when one of those games is played?"

"Oh hell, you better not ask what I think you're…" Hyde started with a dulled look on his face.

"Oh, but I am," Vergil chuckled as she spun around, throwing his arms out to the sides. "Shadowchasers! I challenge one of you to a duel! Thanks to these devices, all the energy that's expended through the duel will be channeled through here and into the residue, which, hopefully will activate it and re-awaken them."

"A darkness game?" Ace shivered, remembering the one where she was turned into a doll by Childsman. "N-No way!"

"Dood, I like living, and I like being able to move," Barron chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

Faye remained silent as she felt the darkness item that she had acquired from her victory over Xue Yin…

Hyde was also quiet as he began to think deeply, his head lowered and his arms crossed.

"It's not like I have any evil intentions," Vergil admitted holding up his hands defensively. "And even if you lose, I'm not going to put you through a serious penalty game and I'm not going to make you go through something devious, sure there will be a little pain, but it's not like you haven't…"

"Vergil, right?" Hyde interrupted, making everyone turn towards him. "I can clearly say that you only have the best intentions in mind, but, for you to expect us to fully trust you after you spent most of the case hidden behind a mask and have done actions that are questionable. Strictly saying, as an officer of the law, or an even as a Shadowchaser, I cannot condone this.

"Especially since you're a human and not a Shadowkind. And considering the fact that you know this kind of magic, we may have to take into consideration that you'd fall under the category of a dark mage – You may be human, but even humans have the potential to become dark mages. I also think you may have a few issues of obstruction of justice. So we may have to put you under arrest."

Vergil blinked a few times. "Well… I never really had much of a chance to really read up on the treaty, I know the gist of it and I only got a few good looks at it whenever Grayarts or someone else left it up on the computer screen…"

"Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it," Hyde stated stepping forward, throwing his hand forward. "So, Vergil… No, Kamen! I'll accept this duel of yours!"

Everyone was a little taken back from Hyde's acceptance to duel, even Vergil was, but then, he smirked as he stepped into a fighting stance! "Good to hear, detective! But this room is a little too cramped, and I don't want to risk damaging the three remainders of the tribes… So, I think we need to set a new location for our final battle.

"And I need to do one more little thing as well…"

A dark aura erupted over Vergil's hands and he slowly brought them over his head, allowing the aura to cover his head – Solidifying the shadows into an exact replica of his original helmet, save for the fact that the red visor seemed to be a bit more curved. And slamming his hands together, Kamen laughed loudly, "So, now… To set the stage!"

The same dark aura began to pour from Kamen's body, immediately covering over himself and the four Shadowchasers, blanketing them from view.

All the while, outside the room, a familiar white overcoat wearing man stood hidden in the hallway, a smirk appearing on his face. "And so… The time will soon come, the three will be awakened and then… Oh, I'm just getting chills just thinking about it."

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Kamen:**_ The time has come!

_**Hyde:**_ The time is now!

_**Kamen:**_ For valor!

_**Hyde:**_ For justice!

_**Kamen and Hyde: I WON'T GIVE UP!**_

_**Ace:**_ They seem to really be getting into this…

_**Barron:**_ What do you expect? It's the final battle – Hyde fighting for the side of justice and Kamen fighting to restore three extinct Shadowkind races. Both have strong reasons, and thus this will be a match no one will forget!

_**Faye:**_ … Something seems… Odd though.

_**Next time on the Final Chapter of Risen Nemesis!**_

_**Draw 50**_

_**Mysterious Mysteries **_

_**?:**_ When one story ends, another begins.


	51. Draw 50: Mysterious Mysteries

_**Choices…**_

_**Everyday we are presented with them and depending on the answers we give, we affect our life. It's actually quite amazing to see what kind of power those avnswers have upon us, especially since a number those choices can be fulfilled with one of two words – 'Yes' or 'No'.**_

_**Some people and situations however don't grant the luxury of a choice. Other times, a choice can almost be like stepping into the fray of hell. I'm sure everyone has experienced at least one of those choices in their life at one time or another. You've even seen this occur as you learned of this tale in the City of Sin.**_

… _**Here I stand, after hell on earth, after facing a past I would prefer to forget, after all the choices that I and my associates made, here I stand. I face against the man who has helped and fought against us on numerous occasions.**_

_**His motives – To help restore life to three races that were massacred, and while he has only the noblest of intentions, his road as been filled with sins and betrayal to those around him. **_

_**I'm not one to judge. My past is also filled with sins, sins born from the choices that I made and those that I didn't make – But here we all are…**_

_**Ace…**_

_**Diego…**_

_**Faye…**_

_**Myself…**_

_**Even Kamen…**_

_**We're all travelers in this journey we call life, and we all must continue walking the paths that we have set. We don't know what lies ahead, but the very reason why we continue walking forward is to change the future in which the world is ruined. I don't know what my fate is, perhaps it's to create a new road for people to follow…**_

_**Kamen's road certainly is one to salute to, for he is creating new paths not for himself, but rather for those who had lost their trails. You all may be wondering what my reason is to even accept this dangerous duel, I said my reason was because it was my job, and that's a part of it, but only a small part.**_

_**Who am I?**_

_**I am a Shadowchaser, I am a detective, I am a person of the law… But, I am one thing that is more important than those titles…**_

_**I am Hyde Ivan Vayne. **_

_**A man who once thought he lost his choice a long time before he had any options.**_

_**A man who has learned that the future is changing at every instant, even ideals and despairs, so, while it may seem that there is only one road for a person to follow, I will burn my own path and follow my ideals!**_

_**I will dive into the darkness that surrounds this duel, and reveal the truth that is constantly running away from me!**_

_**So, I only have one last thing to say…**_

_**DRAW!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 50**_

_**Mysterious Mysteries **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Darkness – That was all Hyde could see and feel around him, it was almost suffocating to the gruff Shadowchaser. But just as he couldn't take another second of this, the darkness gave way to light, Hyde's eyes slightly blinded from the quick exposure of light.

When his eyes began to adjust to the light, he realized that he was outside!

But rather than the sights of all the tourists and streets of Las Vegas that he had grown accustomed to, Hyde saw almost all of the City of Sin from a bird's eye-view, the sandstorm that Davidson created was gone, and the blue sky was gleaming above the normally neon-lit city.

"Welcome to our final battleground!"

Hyde spun around, seeing Kamen standing behind him with Ace, Faye and Barron only a few feet away, trying to get their eyes adjusted to the sudden light they were exposed to. Hyde also noticed what appeared to be a stairwell nearby as well, and taking into account what he could see…

"… So, to the top of the Devil's Hand Casino, eh?" Hyde chuckled with his arms crossed.

"A quick and smart deduction," Kamen chuckled with a wag of his finger, which had some darkness flowing over it. "But a little off, this is actually where your friends will be watching us duel… And now, for another trick, courtesy of Grayarts himself!"

Crossing his arms, Kamen's body began to flow with blue, green and purple, creating a familiar bat-shaped aura behind him, almost giving him the appearance of a being with long bat wings. Throwing his arms into the air, Kamen sent the aura flying high, making it grow larger and larger with each passing second. Then, throwing his arms down, Kamen made the aura float towards the top of the building, creating a large path that ran around the building's rooftop and mid-air.

Taking a deep breath, Kamen slowly walked towards the edge where the wide path connected with. And with a precautionary step, Kamen walked onto the glowing path and spun around with his hands on his hips. "It works! It actually works!"

"… Wait, you didn't know if it would work?" Hyde asked with a slightly dulled look on his face.

"Uh, that's not the point," Kamen coughed as he stepped off the aura path, holding his hands up once more to reveal the aura that was covering his hands. "The point is that it works, and our arena has been set, and we don't need to worry about people freaking out, I'm pretty sure that they can't see that."

"… That does not inspire confidence," Hyde admitted.

"So…" Kamen continued as he lifted his hands up into the air and then threw them towards the ground. "All we need now is get the right equipment, which I can also provide!"

Slamming both of his hands into the roof, Kamen sent the aura from his hands onto the concrete. Slowly the auras began to bubble up, until they were large enough and popped, revealing two D-Wheels.

Hyde was a little impressed since the D-Wheels were styled after two separate, if not very popular motorcycles – One resembled a Honda Shadow with a glimmering crimson pain job that had several black runes painted on it. The other looked to be a sleek and black Honda CBR1000RR, or Fireblade as some called it, that had a pair of decals on it in the shape of red wings. There was also a black helmet sitting on the Fireblade and a small computer that had duel stats on the screen.

Hyde whistled as he strode over to the Fireblade and admired it, "Damn, this looks to be almost custom-made. And not a bad job either."

"What can I say," Kamen chuckled as he reached for the back of his belt, pulling out his Riding Duel deck, and sliding it into the duel disk on his wrist. "Grayarts may have been a crazy boss, but he certainly knew how to pay well. Now then, detective, choose your weapon. The Shadow or the Fireblade, your choice."

"You're more than welcomed to call me by my first name," Hyde chuckled as he placed his hands on the helmet that sat on the D-Wheel.

"And yet you call me Kamen," Kamen answered back with a wag of his finger. "Besides, I think detective suits you better, makes it sound like we're two ancient warriors fighting each other for destiny!"

"… You really are a wonk," Hyde sighed as he fitted the helmet on his head, pulling down the visor over his eyes, and then snapped his deck into his deck slot.

As Hyde snapped his duel disk portion into the D-Wheel, Kamen chuckled, "Yeesh, you really are an old man to make an insult like that, I haven't heard that word since college."

"Just keep digging your grave, ya masked freak," Hyde retorted as the D-Wheels sparked to life.

"GO HYDE!" Ace shouted, waving her recovered hat in the air.

"A rematch with Kamen," Barron chuckled with a shake of his head. "I'll pass on that any day, but good luck Hyde."

Faye sighed, "Somehow, this seems unnecessary, but at the same time, necessary."

"What can I say?" Kamen snickered as he held his hand up into the air. "When you deal with me, you face countless contradictions!"

"… Let's just get this over with," Hyde sighed with a shake of his head.

Both duelists smirked as they both pushed a button on their dashboards, making the screens light up with what appeared to be three-dimensional duel fields. "_**Duel mode engaged,**_" a computerized voice sounded from screen showing a card that had an explosion of energy for its picture. "_**Autopilot standing by.**_"

"Just to let you know though," Hyde stated revving his D-Wheel's engine a few times. "… Just because you've got a good goal in mind, that doesn't mean that your crimes are erased. When this over, your punishment will be to pay for your crimes."

"_**Speed World, set on!**_"

"Sounds fair," Kamen chuckled as he rubbed his chin. "Then your punishment will be… Well, if I'm risking my freedom, then… Ooh! I've got the perfect punishment! When you lose, then whenever you go out on Shadowchaser duties, then you'll have to dress in a suit just like mine!"

Hyde just blinked a few times as that disturbing thought flowed through his head, "No."

"What?" Kamen questioned. "You should be glad, my outfit is…"

"No," Hyde repeated. "I'm not going to lose, so I won't be dressing like you. I swear that's gotta be one of the least things I like about you."

"Good to know that my personality doesn't annoy ya," Kamen answered back, scratching the side of his helmet. "But in any case, those are the terms for this Darkness Game, no evil curses, no transforming into dolls, and hopefully no one dies."

"Once again, that doesn't inspire confidence," Hyde muttered.

"_**Countdown initiated,**_" The computerized voice continued as several holographic generators on both riders'' D-Wheels lit up, covering the air around them in a cool blue aura. "_**Riding duel… Set… ON!**_"

"DUEL!" Both Hyde and Kamen roared as both of their D-Wheels speed onto the aura, which supported both of their speeding D-Wheels rather easily.

"… Do you think they realize that we can't watch this duel?" Ace asked, watching as the two riding duelists speed on the aura.

"Doesn't matter," Faye answered heading towards the stairs. "We still have a job to do, like we've got to find Jack and any others who might be still in the building."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Barron questioned with his arms crossed. "If anything, he probably got his girlfriend and ran off."

"Not exactly," Faye replied with a smirk. "He's still got that crystal that we use to transport criminals, and those themselves have a register number to them if I'm correct. All we need to do is contact headquarters and acquire the whereabouts of the crystal. We also need to give a report while we're at it, but it should be easy to locate him.

"Barron, you and I are going to search for Jack, Ace, I want you to stay here. I don't know if we can fully trust Kamen, but I'd like for Hyde to have some back up here – Both morally and physically."

"Got it!" Ace shouted as she saluted towards both Faye and Barron, both of whom ran towards the stairs. And finally noticing the laptop that Kamen had left earlier, Ace slowly walked over to it and noticed that the duel was being displayed on it. "Hmm… I hope this thing is recording all this."

Meanwhile, on the aura road…

"Let's make this one for the history books!" Kamen roared as he pulled ahead of Hyde on the glowing road. (KLP: 8000 / SC: 0)

"Heh, as usual, you're a colorful character," Hyde snickered as he pulled off the top five cards from his deck carefully, and slipped them into the card holder on his deck bracer. "Even I can't help but agree with ya." (HLP: 8000 / SC: 0)

"Then you won't mind if I start this duel off!" Kamen called out as he pulled off the top sixth card from his deck, his eyes turning towards it behind his visor. "And I've got just the opening move to get us into the record books! I activate the Speed Spell – Overboost!"

Hyde's eyes widened as Kamen's D-Wheel began to speed up, sending him farther along the glowing road. (KLP: 8000 / SC: 4)

"And next, I'm playing another Speed Spell!" Kamen roared out as he slipped the card into his duel disk, allowing several feathers to flow through the air. "Angel Baton! So, I get two cards from my deck, and then discard one!"

Kamen quickly slipped another card into his duel disk's graveyard as he quickly pulled up another card. "And I'm not done! Not by a long shot! I summon Zombie Master in attack mode!"

A large ring of light appeared next to Kamen's D-Wheel, allowing the ghastly necromancer to fly to the right of his D-Wheel, cackling loudly (1800/0). "And now to bring out our first star! I activate Zombie Master's effect, allowing me to discard one monster from my graveyard to pull the monster that I just discarded for Angel Baton.

"So, let's welcome to the final stage – Netherworld Traveler!"

Holding his arms out, the Zombie Master unleashed a mass of black bats that flew over Kamen's D-Wheel. And from the mass of bats, the Netherworld Traveler fell from the bats and landed right on the back seat of Kamen's D-Wheel, all the while, calmly playing the violin that he was trademarked to have (1500/1000).

"I was wondering when I'd see him again," Hyde scoffed with a slight smirk on his face as the Netherworld Traveler leapt from the D-Wheel, still playing his violin as he shattered into three separate rings of red light.

"Then you know who's hitting the stage next!" Kamen laughed with glee as he lifted his hand up into the air, making his Zombie Master fly through the three rings. "And I'm sure you'll recognize this line!

The three rings began to wrap around the necromancer, transforming the Zombie Master into four orbs of darkness that transformed into a pillar of darkness. "Through the dark abyss, the night will cover this cursed ground we stand upon…"

A loud howl, the pillar of darkness shattered like glass, "_Howl through this shattered night! Synchro Summon!"_

Through the shattered darkness, a large beastly werewolf, adorned with wild blue fur and glistening light demonic armor, several gold horns erupting from the wolf man's head. With a trio of long, blue furred tails, the Wolfman howled loudly as it landed on the aura covered road, using its front and hind legs to chase after Kamen's D-Wheel (2000/2000). "Netherworld Beast – Garulu!"

"And that's certainly familiar," Hyde muttered under his breath as he remembered the last time he encountered that beast.

**0-0-0-0-0**

At the exact moment that Garulu was summoned, back down in the lower levels of the building where Vergil had explained his reason, the tube that held the Garulu statue glowed a bright blue, creating a few cracks on the statue itself.

The white overcoat man chuckled at the sight before him, "Most interesting, I didn't expect to see this so quickly. I suppose I should get ready as well."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Don't you think you're going a little fast here?" Hyde questioned as both D-Wheels made a turn on aura road. "Already the first turn and you busted out one of your aces."

"One that defeated you the last time we fought," Kamen replied taking two of the remaining cards left in his hand and slid them into his duel disk.

"Damn it, I guess gotta give ya that," Hyde grumbled under his breath.

"In any case, I'll set two cards face down," Kamen chuckled as two cards appeared next to his D-Wheel, making them disappear a few seconds later into the aura road. "And end my turn!"

Garulu roared loudly as Kamen's D-Wheel began to slow down, giving him only one speed counter and one card in his hand. However as Hyde drew from the top of his deck, Kamen's speed counters increased to two and Hyde's to one.

'_He used up almost every card in his hand for that last move,'_ Hyde thought as he tucked the newly drawn card into his duel gauntlet. '_Either he's confident that... Aw who am I kidding? This is Kamen! Knowing him, he's probably got a surefire way to replenish his hand next turn._

'_So, since he's managed to summon out one of his biggest monsters, I think I'll match him toe to toe!'_

"Alright, keep your eye on the field Kamen," Hyde shouted as he pulled a card from his hand. "Cause I'm about to make it disappear in a cloud of smoke! I summon Gotokuneko!"

A powerful flame popped over Hyde's borrowed D-Wheel, allowing the red furred, ghost cat to hop onto the back seat, holding up the reed to its mouth between its paws (800/300), smoke pouring from the other end of the reed. "And when this little guy is normal summoned, I can special summon a level four or lower Zombie from my hand, and I choose Onmoraki!"

Blowing a large amount of smoke from the reed, the Gotokuneko called out the large black swan Yokai, flames pouring from around its head as it cawed loudly (1200/1000). "Of course, this monster loses its effect, but then again, I've got another reason for these two coming out."

"Yep!" Kamen laughed loudly as he watched the fiery ghost cat leap into the air, transforming into two rings of red light that flew around the flying black crane. "Show me what ya got!"

The Onmoraki screeched loudly as it transformed into a powerful pillar of light that flew over Hyde's field. "Synchro Summon – Inugami!"

A second loud howl erupted through the air, shattering the floating pillar of light, allowing the white furred ghostly dog to leap down in front of Hyde, drawing the katana from its back (2600/1250).

"Next, I'll activate Inugami's second effect!" Hyde shouted out as he reached for his removed from play pile, holding up the two monsters that he had summoned on a few minutes ago. "Thanks to Gotokuneko's secondary effect, I had both of my monsters removed from play, so I can return them to my deck and return all spells and trap cards back to our hands!"

The Inugami threw the sword high into the air, howling loudly as a powerful shockwave blasted through the air, making both of Kamen's face down cards appear back on the field.

"Good move," Kamen chuckled as he quickly pushed a button on his duel disk, making one of the face down cards flip up. "But I saw that one a mile away! I play my trap card – Treasure Map! So, I get to draw two more cards from my deck, and then discard one, and thanks to you returning my other face down card, I'll be able to have another card added to my hand!"

Kamen quickly plucked off two cards from his deck and nodded at them as he quickly slid them into his deck gauntlet, at the same time, he pulled the other card he had left over from his previous turn and slipped it into his graveyard slot at the dashboard of the D-Wheel.

However, that didn't stop the Inugami's roar from forcing his other card to fly back into his hand, and immediately slipping it with his other two cards.

"That's true," Hyde admitted with a smirk. "But I think I've figured out your Garulu's little secret ability."

"Then by all means, test that theory of yours!" Kamen roared back.

"My pleasure!" Hyde shouted as he threw his hand into the air. "Inugami! Slice down that wolf!"

Leaping from the aura road, the Inugami flew through the air, catching its katana in between its teeth, heading straight towards Garulu with a spinning motion.

However, just as the blade was about to make contact with the Netherworld Beast, a ghostly warrior appeared in between the two canine monsters, its long white hair billowing in the air it used its large armored gauntlets to block the blade.

"Heh, it was a good try detective," Kamen chuckled as he slipped a card into his D-Wheel's removed from play slot. "But you didn't take into account the Necro Gardna that I had stashed in my graveyard!"

'_Which he probably discarded with Treasure Map's effect,'_ Hyde thought as he watched Inugami spin backwards, landing on the aura road, running to keep up alongside of Hyde's D-Wheel. "Fine, too bad its effect can only be used once!"

"Indeed, now, do you have anything else you want to try?" Kamen chuckled as Hyde reached for his hand.

Hesitating for a second, Hyde shook his head and smirked as he pulled two cards from his hand and slipped them into his dashboard duel disk. "Turn end!"

"And with that," Kamen chuckled as he lifted his hand up into the air, snapping his fingers loudly as the aura around the two duelists began to glow even brighter. "It's time to reach the next stage!"

Hyde blinked a few times as the aura's light continued to grow brighter and brighter with each passing second…

… And then the bat-like aura in the sky was gone, leaving Ace on the roof, blinking a few times. "What the hell!"

However, the duel was still being displayed on the laptop.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Hyde's eyes opened up, and he was met with an odd sight around him, dark streets with trash littering the sides of the road, and in front of Hyde was Kamen pulling the top card from his deck, giving both duelists a second Speed Counter. '_Is this… The Under?'_

"I think it's only appropriate that we take a tour of Vegas while we're duking it out!" Kamen chuckled loudly as he added the card into his duel gauntlet and pulling another from his hand of four. "And what better way for us to continue than on the lower levels of the city!"

"If that's how you want to play it," Hyde admitted as he and Kamen made a strong right turn down the dirtied street, scaring a few of the locals who were walking on the street at the sudden appearance of two D-Wheels, both of whom were being followed by canine like creatures.

"Good to see you're in agreement!" Kamen announced as he slapped a card onto his duel disk dashboard. "Cause now I'm summoning Scarab Wraps!"

A large cloud of dust popped form Kamen's left, allowing a large mummified man to appear of the field, his rusted over golden armor covered with scarabs (1600/1300). "He may not be the best monster in the bin, but he definitely works!

"But now for my main move for this turn! Garulu! Let's start this dog-fight!"

Garulu howled loudly as he leapt into the air, spinning about into a blue blur (2000/2000 + 800/0). "And thanks to your four cards on the field, Garulu gains two hundred attack points for each one out on the field when he battles another monster!"

The blue blur flew through the air of the Under, heading straight towards the Inugami.

"I don't think so Kamen!' Hyde announced as he pushed a button on his duel disk. "I play my trap card – Kitsune Trickery!"

Several leaves began to float around the Inugami's body, immediately making the ghostly dog disappear into the leaves that whipped up into a powerful storm of their own. "So, not only do I get to keep my Inugami out on the field, but since I have one less card on the field, your Garulu loses two hundred attack points, so it's a tie!"

Both the blue blur and the storm of leaves collided with each other, sending powerful waves of energy that flowed through the air, making both Kamen and Hyde pull their D-Wheels to the sides of the road slightly to dodge the energy that crashed into road around them.

Then all of a sudden, both of the storms shattered, allowing the Inugami to land back on the road and follow alongside Hyde's D-Wheel. Unfortunately, Garulu wasn't as lucky as several cracks ran along his body before he shattered like glass.

"And to add a little extra," Hyde announced as he held a hand to his dueling deck, catching a card that popped out of the stack of cards. "My Kitsune Trickery also allows me to discard one monster card from my deck. So, I'll be discarding Mezuki from my deck!"

"Nice, you've got quite a few bases covered," Kamen chuckled as he pulled up two more cards from his hand and slipped them into the dashboard, making them appear behind his flying Scarab Wraps. "But this duel has just started, and neither of us have lost a single life point! Turn end!"

Hyde's rugged face curled slightly into a smirk as he drew from the top of his deck, giving Kamen an even four Speed Counters with Hyde only one below that. "Then we'll just have to change that, won't we? I summon Gozuki in attack mode!"

A loud snorting sound echoed through the air, immediately unleashing the large bull headed demon onto the road, snarling loudly as it hefted its large mallet over its shoulder (1700/800). "And I don't think I have to tell you what this guy can do! I activate his effect, and send Shutendoji from my deck graveyard!"

"Hmm?" Kamen mused as he watched Hyde quickly slip the card into his dashboard graveyard slot. "But don't you usually use that monster's effect for that other bull demon?"

"I figure I'd play a little differently this turn," Hyde admitted as he threw his hand forward. "Inugami! Slay that mummy!"

The Inugami howled loudly as it began to charge over the field, heading straight towards the mummy, only to have a large barrier erupt over Kamen's field, sending the large ghostly dog flying back. "What the?"

"Negate Attack will stop that cold in its tracks!" Kamen laughed loudly as he wagged his finger. "Sorry detective, but I'm not going to let you get the better of me this turn."

"Fine," Hyde muttered, looking at the cards in his hand. Two monsters, and one Speed Spell that he couldn't use, at least not yet. "I've got nothing left but to end my turn."

"I guess you know what my Scarab Wraps can do," Kamen chuckled with a shake of his head as he drew a card from his deck, giving him five Speed Counters and four to Hyde.

"Unlike those Synchros and tuner monster of yours," Hyde replied with a roll of his eyes. "That card is actually a promo that I've seen before."

"Good to know," Kamen answered as he slowly placed the newest drawn card with the rest of his cards. "And speaking of which, I'll be activating my trap card, Birthright! Return my Netherworld Traveler!"

Several bats erupted from the ground, immediately unleashing the demonic violinist who was happily playing his violin as he sat on the back of Kamen's D-Wheel (1500/1000). "Now then, time for the second player to arrive!"

Hyde gritted his teeth as the Netherworld Traveler shattered into three rings of dark light that flew over Scarab Wraps' body, turning the floating mummy's body into four stars that erupted into a tall pillar of purple, electrical energy. Several chains erupted from the air, wrapping around the floating aura.

"Though they may be relics of the past," Kamen chuckled. "The past can lead us to a more prominent future… Rise from the earth…"

Two large purple armored fists erupted from the aura, both of them slamming into the ground allowing a large metal covered being to pull itself up from the tower of energy. Slowly, the monster began to reveal itself, its stern, mask-like face with a look of calm peace surrounded by bulky purple armor and several rusted chains covering its insanely large armor like body.

When the monster was finally able to pull its entire body out from the aura, it slammed its feet into the road, making the earth itself shake wildly (2400/2200) as it surprisingly began to run alongside Kamen's D-Wheel.

"Synchro Summon – Netherworld Gardna – Dogga!"

"Damn," Hyde muttered eyeing the large golem monster.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Back in the Devil's Hand Casino, the tank that held onto the Dogga's survivor began to glow dark purple, electricity cackling around it. With its glowing aura matching that of the tank that held the Garulu statue, the man in the room began to cackle loudly at the sight of the two tanks glowing powerfully.

"Yes…" The man snickered as he raised his arms up. "That's it! More! More! MORE! With more power, my ideals will soon come to pass!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

"He's a powerful monster," Hyde admitted as both duelists made a hard turn, allowing both D-Wheels to go out into the blazing sun of Las Vegas, the dry, dusty roads surrounding the road they were both roaming on. "But Inugami is still stronger!"

"Yes, but this is the perfect time show you Dogga's powers!" Kamen announced as he pulled another card from his hand holder, slapping the card onto his duel dashboard, allowing a ring of light to appear next to him. "I summon Goblin Zombie in attack mode!"

Leaping from the ring of light was the diabolic, undead goblin, hissing loudly as it waved its sword about (1100/1050). However, it didn't stay there long, since Dogga lifted up one of its large hands up and grabbed the Goblin Zombie around its neck. "And now, time for Dogga's power! By releasing one Zombie or Rock-type monster, Dogga gains half of that monster's attack points!"

Sending a jolt of electrical through its hands, the large Dogga transformed the small Goblin Zombie into pure energy that flowed into Dogga's body, allowing the large undead Synchro monster slam his fists together (2400/2200 + 550/0).

"Crap…" Hyde muttered as a card popped out of Kamen's deck and into his hand.

"And thanks to Goblin Zombie's effect, I get a zombie monster with less than twelve hundred defense points," Kamen announced fitting the card with the other card in his card holder. "But that's not important, what is that Dogga's going on the attack! Destroy Inugami!"

Stopping his running, the large golem pulled its fist back and slammed its fist right into Inugami's body, sending the ghostly dog flying through the air, shattering it into millions of pixels. (HLP: 7650 / SPC: 4)

"And I draw the first blood!" Kamen laughed as Dogga struggled to try to keep up with its master. "For a little fun, I'll end my turn right there!"

Hyde remained silent as he quickly drew from the top of his deck, granting both duelists another Speed Counter. Looking at the cards in his grasp, Hyde gritted his teeth, even if he used the Speed Spell in his hand, it wouldn't do much with the number of Speed Counters he had.

"I activate Gozuki's effect once more!" Hyde announced as he pulled a card from his deck and slid it into the graveyard slot in his D-Wheel. "This time I will send Gyūki to the grave! And next, I'll switch Gozuki to defense mode and set a monster in defense mode!"

As the Gozuki knelt down over the road, a face down horizontal monster appeared in front of Hyde's D-Wheel. "And to end my turn, I'll set one card face down, turn end!"

"Oh come on, detective," Kamen sighed with a shake of his head as he drew from the top of his deck, clicking on another Speed Counter for both duelists. "I know ya can do better than that! So allow me to show you what I can really do! I set one monster face down…"

A face down monster immediately appeared next to Dogga, allowing the large Gardna stomp its feet into the ground, "And then I'll rush straight into an attack!"

Dogga lifted up his large, armored fist up and threw it towards Gozuki, however a powerful aura popped into the air, pulling the fist towards the face down monster, making the card fly high into the air. "What the?"

"Shift is actually a handy card," Hyde snickered as the flying card popped into a familiar goofy, umbrella yokai (800/0) that disappeared into the distance. "And Karakasa is just as useful! So, I'll set the other two from my deck!"

Two more face down monsters appeared in front of Hyde's D-Wheel.

"Not bad, not bad," Kamen snickered as he picked up another card from his hand and slipped it into his dashboard, making it appear in front of his catching up Dogga. "So, why don't you show me what you've got planned? Turn end!"

"Not a problem!" Hyde announced as both duelists made a strong left turn, heading back towards the Under, marking Kamen's Speed Counters at seven and Hyde's at six. "First off, I'll activate Gozuki's effect again, this time sending Yuki-Onna to the graveyard!"

Hyde quickly slipped the card into his graveyard slot, however he quickly pulled out two cards, "But she's not staying there for too long! I remove Mezuki in order to special summon her!"

A large icicle erupted through the air, immediately shattering to unleash the beautiful cold beauty floating over the road, a smile on her face (1000/0). "And thanks to her, I can special summon Shutendoji!"

A second icicle popped over the field, this one larger than the one that contained the Yuki-Onna. A few seconds passed before the icicle that shattered, unleashing the large drunken ogre with its long blonde hair billowing behind it (1500/800).

"Next, I'll activate his effect!" Hyde announced as two more cards popped out from Hyde's graveyard slot. "I remove Inugami and my Karakasa to draw another card from my deck!"

As the large red ogre took a swig of sake from the gourd he carried, Hyde pulled off the top card from his deck and closed his eyes. Slowly, a plan was forming in his head and it was now the time! "Then, I'll flip up both of my face down Karakasa cards!"

Both of the face down monsters on Hyde's field popped up, immediately unleashing the pair of goofy, umbrella Yokai (800/0 x2).

"Now, I'll tune my Yuki-Onna to my level three Karakasa and my level four Shutendoji!" Hyde announced as the beautiful ice maiden spun around to form into two icy blue rings of light that flowed over the two announced monsters, transforming them into seven stars of light. "Now, I think I'll bring out the big guns as well! Synchro Summon – Mizuchi!"

The stars immediately transformed into a large amount of water that splashed onto the road, forming into the large dragon made completely out of water with a sapphire in its forehead. The large water dragon roared loudly as it slithered after Hyde's D-Wheel (2800/2400).

"Next, I'll activate Gyūki's effect!" Hyde announced as several blue flames erupted over his remaining Karakasa. "Allowing me to release my Karakasa in order to summon him from the graveyard!"

Rushing from the blue flames was the large, blue furred ox demon, snorting loudly as it ran alongside Hyde's D-Wheel (2200/400). "And now, I'll activate Mizuchi's first effect! Allowing me to return Mezuki and Inugami back to my deck (and extra deck), and this turn, he can attack all of your monsters!"

"Impressive, and I'd like to point out your flaw," Kamen chuckled with a shake of his head. "But you still have an ace up your sleeve, don't ya?"

"You better believe I do," Hyde announced as he plucked a card from his hand. "I play the Speed Spell – Rapid Wing Shot!"

The face down card on Hyde's field shot up, allowing a powerful dark blue energy to sweep over the field, covering Mizuchi's body (2800/2400 + 600/0).

"And now," Hyde announced as he threw his hand up into the air. "For my counter attack! Mizuchi! Drown his field!"

With a loud roar, the powerful water dragon slithered faster before it leapt into the air, crashing down on Kamen's field as if it were a tidal wave, washing away both Dogga and Kamen's face down monster that flipped up into a familiar gray pot (700/600) that was laughing all the while. (KLP: 7550 / SPC: 7)

"Thanks, but that monster you just attacked was Morphing Jar!" Kamen laughed as he slipped the last card from his hand into the dashboard graveyard slot. "So, let's replenish our resources shall we?"

Hyde grumbled under his breath as he fitted the four cards in his hand into his graveyard slot, and immediately both duelists pulled off the top five cards from their decks. "Yeah, yeah, but now I can get a clear shot at your life points! Gyūki!"

The large bull demon leapt into the air and slammed both of its fists into the side of Kamen's D-Wheel, making the masked riding duelist spin out of control and fall behind Hyde's D-Wheel. "GARGH!" (KLP: 5350 / SPC: 5)

'_I guess he wasn't kidding about the Darkness Game,'_ Hyde thought as he rubbed his sore bicep with his free hand before he reached for his hand. "I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

As the two set cards materialized next to Hyde's D-Wheel, Kamen managed to gain control back over his own, "Now that's what I'm talking about! This is what we need!"

"… You like the pain?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Kamen yelped, knowing full well what Hyde was getting at. "I meant this is what the duel should be about! Explosive moves, powerful attacks, and kick ass monsters – The works!" Quickly pulling a sixth card from his deck, the masked duelist immediately clicked back up to six speed counters while Hyde went to seven. "It gives you a total rush! And almost makes you forget about any consequences!"

With his card safely tucked away, Kamen raised his hand up into the air once more, "And now, for another change of scenery!"

The bat-like aura appeared around the two D-Wheels, immediately engulfing them in a bright light that made them both disappear.

**0-0-0-0-0**

When the aura appeared again, it was actually at the top of a familiar parking garage, making both duelists turn as they began to speed down the parking structure.

Hyde's eyes widened when he saw this place, '_This is where that Mira character called us out!'_

"Best pay attention, detective!" Kamen warned as he pushed a button on his dashboard. "Cause now we're going to make this duel go into the next level! I activate my trap card – Haunted Shrine!"

For a third time, several bats unleashed themselves through the air, allowing the Netherworld Traveler (1500/1000) to reappear on the back of Kamen's D-Wheel, playing his violin all the while. "Next, I'll perform my normal summon, so I'll summon Dragon Zombie!"

A ring of light emerged next to Kamen's D-Wheel, unleashing a large corrosive dragon with purple flesh falling off of its ghastly body as it roared loudly (1600/0) onto the concrete. "And now, time for the fun to come to the surface!"

For a third time this duel, the Netherworld Traveler shattered into three rings of light that flew around the large corrosive dragon, immediately covering the large undead dragon, transforming it into three stars of light that were surrounded by a large amount of water that flew over Kamen's D-Wheel. . "_From the deepest of depths, a ruined life will always surge through the pressure of survival – Cry out, Netherworld Dweller – Bassha!"_

That's when it leapt from the water, a large, sleek, green-scaled gill-man – a pair of fins jutting from its back and a large pair of teeth from the skeletal armor on its chest. With a loud screech, the gill-man landed on the ground, its dark eyes narrowed down at Hyde (2000/1000).

**0-0-0-0-0**

And as with the other two Synchro Summons, back at the casino, the third and final tank that held one of the remaining members of the three extinct tribes began to glow a bright green, illuminating the room along with the blue and purple lights. The lights covered the white overcoat wearing man as he laughed loudly. "Yes. Yes! YES! It's almost done! Just one more powerful push, and it'll be done!"

The man's laughter echoed through the room as he spun around on his heel.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Now then, time for Bassha to have his fun!" Kamen announced as the aquatic netherworld creature leapt through the air, spinning about through the air. "And guess what, his effect allows him to attack your life points directly by cutting his attack points in half!"

Stopping in mid-air, the green scaled monster unleashed a large amount of water from its mouth, flying through the air and slamming into Hyde's borrowed D-Wheel, sending him falling back slightly. "GAH!" (HLP: 6650 / SC: 6)

"And as an added bonus," Kamen chuckled as three bubbles appeared around Hyde's D-Wheel. "When Bassha inflicts battle damage to ya, you take an additional two hundred points of damage for each card in your hand!"

Hyde grimaced under his helmet as all three of the bubbles popped around his borrowed D-Wheel, sending smaller spurts of water to fly onto the machine. "Damn it…" (HLP: 6050 / SC: 6)

"Hey, not like the world's riding on this duel," Kamen snickered as he reached up and pulled a few cards from his hand and slipped them into his dashboard, making three cards appear around his duel disk. "Just put the pain and annoyance out of your mind and duel!"

"Ya know," Hyde growled as he snapped off the top card from his deck, allowing both duelists to now have seven speed counters each. "I was a little concerned with who you were under that mask, I was always wondering what sort of person you were. At first, I thought you were some sort of Shadowkind, but then again, after I read Barron's and Faye's reports about you…

"You kept saying you were human."

"Nothing better than being human," Kamen chuckled sliding a finger around the visor of his helmet. "Even if I have the powers of the three extinct tribes, I'll always be human. Never forget to be human."

"Good choice of words," Hyde chuckled back with a smirk on his face, looking at the card he just drew and slipped in with the rest of his cards. "A lot of people could stand to remember that. But back to what I was saying, when I learned who you really were and what your intentions are, I didn't know what to say exactly.

"Nor did I know what to think. Were you good? Were you evil? Or were you just crazy?"

"Is that why you accepted this duel?" Kamen questioned, turning his helmet-covered head towards Hyde as both of them reached the ground level of the parking garage. "To have that question answered?"

"You're still a mystery," Hyde answered back as he pulled up another card from his hand and slipped it into his dashboard, making it appear in front of his D-Wheel. "You stated your motives clearly, but you were still a part of Garyarts' plan, even if you did stop him in the end.

"So, I want to see what kind of person you really are! You can hide your face behind that mask, Kamen, but you can't hide what kind of person you really are!"

"Truer words have never been spoken before!" Kamen laughed as both D-Wheels erupted from the parking garage and into the streets of Las Vegas, this time roaring onto the streets of the Top. "Then try to figure out the remaining mystery behind my mask!"

"I will!" Hyde shouted over the engines as the water dragon Yokai slithered over the roared pulling its head. "Mizuchi! Attack his denizen of the deep!"

Throwing its head forward, the powerful water dragon fired a powerful surge of water that flew through the air and slammed into Bassha, covering the aquatic Netherworld monster in water. (KLP: 4550 / SC: 7)

"Not bad at all," Kamen chuckled as a card popped out of his deck. "But you're not the only one with trap card, Flesh Shield! So, by discarding Crazy Bone from my deck, Bassha will survive this turn!"

Leaping from the watery attack, Bassha spun through the air, almost joyfully. However, that Joy disappeared when Gyuki leapt towards him and slammed its powerful fist right into Bassha's face sending it flying to the ground, and rolled over the road before he flew back into the air. (KLP: 4350 / SC: 7)

"Not bad at all," Kamen chuckled, coughing slightly as Bassha straightened out his flight path, still a little dizzy from the two attacks. "But, I have not yet begun to fight! And I'll prove it by playing my other trap card, Call of the Haunted!"

As Kamen's other face down card lifted up, the Netherworld Traveler appeared on the back of his D-Wheel, however this time, he wasn't playing the violin, and instead was bowing towards Hyde (1500/1000).

"Why the heck did you bring him back?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow at the sight of the violinist. "You don't happen to have a fourth almost extinct race hidden somewhere, do you?"

Kamen just laughed loudly as he shook his head. "Oh, how I wish I did, but for my plan, you'll just have to wait and see what I've got up my sleeve!"

"Fine!" Hyde announced as he held his hand up to his deck, catching a card that he immediately slipped into his graveyard slot. "In that case, I'll activate Gozuki's effect, and send Mezuki back to my graveyard! Then I'll end my turn!"

"Well now, detective," Kamen chuckled as he pulled off another card from his deck, giving both duelists an even eight Speed Counters as he did. "I think its time that I show you the ace that I've been keeping up my sleeve all this time, the one that'll clinch this! I activate the effect of the monster I discarded from my deck last turn, return, Crazy Bone!"

A large cloud of smoke popped over Kamen's D-Wheel, allowing a large, if not cartoonish gargoyle that had bony wings sprouting from its back (50/50). The large gargoyle cackled loudly as it flew around Kamen's D-Wheel, garnering the attention of all the monsters that floated over the road.

"What in the world is that thing?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow behind the visor of his helmet.

"Crazy Bone?" Kamen snickered as he turned to the side throwing his hand towards his newest monster. "He's a zombie who can summon himself from the graveyard by removing another zombie, like the Dragon Zombie, also from the graveyard. And sure, he can't be tributed after this effect is used, but he can still be used as Synchro Fodder.

"But before I get to that, I need to do one more thing which I can complete this final onslaught, and that's Crazy Bone's second effect! Allowing me to select one monster on the field and multiply its level by negative one!"

"Wait, negative?" Hyde questioned, having read across a report that mentioned negative levels in a Shadowchaser report. And from what he had read, it was never a good thing to face. "Are you…"

"And the monster I choose," Kamen chuckled as he pointed his finger up into the air and then pointed it towards the gargoyle himself. "Crazy Bone! So now he's a lowly negative one monster!"

A dark aura poured from Crazy Bone's mouth, making the statue like monster cackle loudly.

"And now, time for another tune up," Kamen chuckled as he snapped his fingers, making the Netherworld Traveler leap off the D-Wheel, transforming into three rings of red light.

However, as the rings flew around Crazy Bone, he cackled loudly and bit into one of the rings, shattering it into millions of shards. The two remaining rings closed in on the gargoyle, transforming it into a small orb of red and black energy that seemed to fluctuate with several surges erupting from its form. "Synchro summon!"

"Wait, if you combine their levels," Hyde muttered to himself. "That means you'd only summon a level two Synchro monster…"

"Correct!" Kamen announced as the aura shattered, allowing a gold and black blur to fly around the road about Kamen's D-Wheel. "And that's exactly what I'm aiming for! So, meet the Zanbat Guide!"

The blur began to slow down, immediately allowing it to form into a small gold armored, black bat with horns on its head and a bell around its neck. The small creature immediately flew to Kamen's D-Wheel and took a seat on the back of his D-Wheel, yawning loudly (200/100).

Needless to say, Hyde was a little confused, "What the hell?"

"I know, no one expects to see this guy!" Kamen laughed as he fitted one of the remaining three cards from his hand into his dashboard, making it appear behind his D-Wheel. "Turn end!"

'_Something's wrong,'_ Hyde thought as he quickly turned right along with Kamen, getting both of them back onto the clear roads that surrounded Las Vegas. '_He could've attacked me directly with Bassha again… Is he worried about my face down cards? And shouldn't he have summoned last turn? He could've normal summoned… Unless he doesn't have a monster in his hand._

'_Then there's that new monster – Zanbat Guide, I don't know what it can do, but frankly, I'm not going to let him get a chance to use it! I'll plow right through his defenses!'_

"Draw!" Hyde announced as he pulled the top card from his deck, giving him and Kamen nine speed counters. "And I don't know what you're up to, Kamen, but frankly, I'm going to end this duel right here, right now! First, I switch Gozuki back to attack mode…"

The large bull headed demon stood up straight before it began to chase after Hyde's D-Wheel. "Then, I'll activate Mezuki's effect, removing him from play to special summon Shutendoji!"

A powerful flame erupted from the ground, allowing the large drunk ogre to reappear over the road, already chugging away at the sake gourd he had (1500/800). "Then, I'll use his effect to return Mezuki to the top of my deck, and then I'll play my trap card, Simultaneous Loss! So along with the top card from your deck, I'll be sending Mezuki back to the graveyard!"

Kamen smirked as he and Hyde pulled the top cards from their decks and slid them into the dashboard. "Next up, I summon Kamaitachi in attack mode!"

A powerful windstorm appeared over Hyde's D-Wheel, allowing the sickle wielding weasel to fly over the vehicle, hissing loudly (1200/800). "And like you, I'll be pulling out another Synchro monster! So, I'll tune my Shutendoji with my Kamaitachi!"

The weasel shattered into three rings that flew around the drunken ogre, transforming him into four stars of light that erupted into a powerful tower of light. A several drumming sounds echoed through the air, sending cracks spiraling through the tower, growing more and more with each drumbeat.

Eventually the light shattered light glass, allowing the purple skinned, and horned Hibiki Yokai, wielding the two fiery drumsticks in his hands (2400/2000).

"Next up, I'll use Mizuchi's other effect!" Hyde announced as he slipped a card from his graveyard and into his pocket. "So, by removing another Karakasa from my graveyard, I can destroy one face down card on the field, and I'll destroy your newest face down card!"

Roaring loudly, the Mizuchi unleashed a powerful burst of water that crashed into Kamen's face down card behind him, shattering the trap card. However, Kamen didn't seem too worried about it, but then again, no one can really read a masked man's face.

"Then, I'll use Hibiki's effect to return both that Karakasa and Mezuki back to deck," Hyde announced as he fitted the cards back into his duel disk, smirking all the while. "To cut your Bassha's attack in half!"

Hibiki spun his two red drum sticks in his hands, creating a large drum like aura in front of him, slamming the sticks into the aura to create a powerful shockwave that made Bassha stagger about through the air (2000/1000 – 1000/0).

"And for the coup-de-gra," Hyde announced as he threw his free hand towards Gozuki, making the bull headed demon snort out loudly. "I use Gozuki's effect to send Mezuki back to the graveyard another time!"

Fitting the card into his dashboard's graveyard slot, Hyde snapped his hand into the air, "And now to clear the field of your monsters and…"

"That's what I was waiting for!" Kamen announced as he revved the engines on his D-Wheel. "Thank you for starting your battle phase! Now, it's time to take this battle back to its origin and into the next level!"

Kamen's D-Wheel and two monsters began to move faster and faster, creating a powerful wind storm that swept over his D-Wheel and even covered Hyde's D-Wheel as well. As they continued, a powerful gold and black aura flowed over the masked man's D-Wheel as he straightened his back up and roared loudly. "CLEAR MIND!"

'_What?'_ Hyde thought as the aura that flowed from Kamen's D-Wheel began to grow brighter and brighter with each passing second.

"ACCEL…" Kamen started…

But at that very moment, both D-Wheels disappeared from the road, only leaving twin trails of fire that burned into the road.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Back in the mysterious room of the casino, the white overcoat man took a step back from the tanks when a powerful golden aura began to overtake the auras that had engulfed them before. The aura lit up the entire room, blinding the overcoat wearing man and forcing him to cover his eyes with his arm. "WHAT THE HELL! W-WHERE DID THIS ENERGY COME FROM!"

That's when a loud cracking sound echoed through the room, making the man stumble back towards the door as fast as he could.

And the moment he managed to get out of the room, a loud, piercing shattering glass sound erupted from the room, followed by rushing liquid that fell to the floor.

Needless to say, when the man was finally able to garner his sight back, a large smirk appeared on his face as he looked into the room. "I don't know what the hell just happened, but whatever it was, it just finished the job!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

When the aura began to die down, Hyde realized that he was back on the aura road that was floating over the Devil's Hand Casino, driving over several buildings in the City of Sin.

But something was a miss…

When Hyde and Kamen had disappeared into that weird aura, the masked duelist was in front of him, but Hyde didn't even see the…

"… SYNCHRO!"

Hyde turned his head back, just in time to see a large black shadow loom over him and his D-Wheel, its large black wings almost blanketing a good portion of the city.

And that's when the roar of another D-Wheel blasted through the air, revealing that Kamen was now behind Hyde – Both Bassha and the Zanbat Guide were now gone, and the large, winged shadow began to fly down closer towards the aura road. "Behold, through the darkness, a true flame will emerge – Emerge, Netherworld Curse – Traverse!"

The shadowed Synchro monster flew alongside both duelists' D-Wheels, revealing a sleek and tall man dressed in gold armor that resembled that of the same clothes that Netherworld Traveler was wearing before – A winged, armored vest, a pair of golden gauntlets, and a demonic mask with a large curved red visor that was in the shape of bat wings over his eyes. And sprouting from the man's back were two large, blood colored bat wings that flapped every few minutes to keep him up in the air (2500/2500).

"What the hell?" Hyde muttered.

Back on the roof, Ace was a little more than surprised to see the two duelists back riding on the aura road, but also at the large winged armored being that was flying around them as well. "W-What the hell was all that about? And what in the world is that thing?"

To the aura road!

"Accel… Synchro?" Hyde questioned eyeing the newest monster on the field.

"Yes!" Kamen answered, pumping his fist into the air a few times. "You see, my Zanbat Guide is what you would call a Synchro Tuner monster, so it acts as a tuner and as a Synchro monster. To make things more interesting, my Synchro Tuner allows me to tune itself during either player's battle phase, so, by adding my level six Bassha and my level two Zanbat Guide, I was able to summon Traverse – My Accel Synchro monster!"

"As impressive as he is," Hyde admitted throwing his hand forward. "He's still weaker than my Mizuchi! And its still my battle phase!

"Attack Traverse!"

The large water dragon roared loudly as it reeled his head back and immediately snapped it forward, unleashing a powerful surge of water that flew towards the golden curse.

However, a powerful barrier erupted over the golden creature, sending the water flying over the aura road. Kamen chuckled as he fitted a card into his D-Wheel's dashboard. "I've got good news, and bad news. The good news – My Negate Attack blocked your attack, the bad news – All that water is going to hit a lot of people down below."

"After the dry spell we've been going through," Hyde sighed with a shake of his head. "I think they'll enjoy it. I end my turn!"

"Good!" Kamen announced as he pulled the top card from his deck, giving him and Hyde ten Speed Counters.

'_I don't know what that Accel Synchro of his can do,'_ Hyde thought, looking down at the dashboard computer with a serious look on his face. '_But, thanks to Hibiki's effect, I can block an attack of his, and I've got Sakaretsu Armor, Limit Reverse and Call of the Haunted set face down, so hopefully, this'll work out well.'_

"Now its time to show off Traverse's effect!" Kamen announced as he began to speed faster and faster, pulling ahead of Hyde. "First effect! Once per turn, I can select one Zombie-type Synchro monster from either of our graveyards and equip it to him, and when he's equipped with one of those monsters, he gains its effect!"

"Wait, what?" Hyde shouted blinking a few times as Kamen reached into his graveyard slot and pulled out a single card.

"And thanks to this duel," Kamen announced slipping a card into his dashboard, allowing a blue aura to appear over Traverse's body – Focusing more on his left arm actually. "I've got quite the selection! So, I'll choose Netherworld Beast – Garulu! And thanks to Garulu's secondary effect, he's treated as a zombie on the field and the graveyard!"

A loud blue howl echoed through the air as the blue aura began to focus on Traverse's left arm, adorning it with blue fur at the wrist and shoulder with several claws erupting from his hand.

"Next, I'll use Traverse's second effect!" Kamen announced holding his hand back to point towards Hibiki. "Once per turn, I can select one card on the field and that card loses its effect until the end phase! And I'm choosing that Echo Demon of yours and his attack negating effect!"

Hyde's eyes widened as several bats poured from the Netherworld Curse's wings, all of them flying towards Hibiki and swarming over the drumstick wielding demon. '_Not good…'_

"Now, since Traverse has Garulu equipped to him," Kamen announced as the large winged Netherworld monster flew up high into the air. "He has his effect to not only attack each of your monsters once, but also to gain that attack boost as well! Let's start off with the big guy – Mizuchi! So, since you have speed world, three monsters and three set cards, my monster gains fourteen hundred attack points!"

Traverse began to spin, creating a blue and gold aura around his entire body with his wings spinning with him (2500/2500 + 1400/0), and immediately dove towards the water dragon.

"I don't think so!" Hyde announced pushing a button on his D-Wheel, making one of his face down cards flip up. "I play Sakuretsu Armor! So your big bad…"

However, the moment that the trap card lifted up, it shattered into millions of shards that flew through the air, allowing Traverse (3900/2500 – 200/0) to continue through the air until it crashed through Mizuchi's body, shattering the dragon into gallons of water. (HLP: 5150 / SC: 10)

"You're probably wondering what just happened to your trap," Kamen chuckled as Traverse flew back to his side (3700/2500 – 1200/0). "Well, that was my Traverse's final effect, each turn, he can negate the activation and destroy any card effect that would destroy him.

"But now back to the fun! Traverse! Attack Gozuki!"

Once again, Traverse (2500/2500 + 1000/0) spun through the air and immediately crashed through Gozuki's body, sending the demon flying off into the air over Hyde's D-Wheel. (HLP: 3350 / SC: 9)

"And for the last one!" Kamen announced as Traverse turned around through the air (3500/2500 – 200/0) and flew towards Hibiki, slamming both of his large wings into the echo demon's body, slicing the Yokai in two. (HLP: 2450 / SC: 9)

"I know what you're thinking," Kamen chuckled as he pulled even farther ahead of Hyde. "Did he fire six shots, or only five? Hahaha! Actually, I know I could've done a lot more damage through that attack, but in all honesty, I wanted to have some fun with this duel, and I wanna see what you can do before I can pull out Traverse's full potential in the next few turns, turn end!"

Hyde growled deeply as he eyed the golden netherworld monster, it was a powerful monster and it was more than likely that it would continue to keep getting stronger. More than likely, Kamen was aiming to add Bassha and then Dogga to this monster to get in a few good direct attacks at Hyde's life points, ending the duel in a few turns.

And this monster was able to negate other monsters' effects and negate its own destruction once per turn, and looking at his hand, there weren't a lot of options for him to work with, but there was one shot that he could use, but it depended on what he drew next…

So, placing his fingers atop of his deck, Hyde immediately drew off the top card of his deck, allotting Kamen eleven speed counters and Hyde an even ten. Turning the card around slightly, Hyde lifted an eyebrow at the card he drew. "Damn it, I set a monster in defense mode!"

The set monster appeared in front of Hyde's D-Wheel, allowing the former detective a small amount of defense to his name "And I'll set one card face down to end my turn."

"Aw, what's wrong, detective?" Kamen asked as he playfully pulled off the top card from his deck, giving him a full twelve Speed Counters and making Hyde have only one less. "Don't tell me that my Accel Synchro monster is starting to get to you… In any case, I'll activate Traverse's effect once more! So, I'll equip him with the good old Bassha to him!"

Holding out his right hand, Traverse summoned a powerful green aura that flowed over his arm, sprouting out several green armored fins from his shoulder and wrist. "Now, I could attack your face down monster, but I don't think that would really be all that beneficial, especially considering that Traverse now has Bassha's abilities!

"So, attack his life points directly!"

Traverse flew up into the air and slammed his hands together, creating an orb of blue and green energy that flowed through his fingers. And then lifting the orb over his head, the energy grew larger and larger until it seemed to rival the brightness of the sun itself. And immediately, Traverse threw the orb of energy towards Hyde, sending it towards the former detective.

"Trap card open!" Hyde announced as a transparent barrier appeared over his body, shattering the aura of energy around his D-Wheel. "Defense Draw! So your attack does nothing and I get to draw another card from my deck!"

As the energy remains began to disappear, Traverse flew back to Kamen's field, spinning through the air to give Kamen a smirk. "Not too shabby detective, not too shabby at all. I set one monster and one card face down and end my turn!"

The set cards appeared next to Kamen's D-Wheel, and immediately emerged into the aura road.

Ace sighed with relief as she watched the duel both in real life and on the computer that Kamen had left. "Damn, that thing is dangerous… And looking at the computer, this thing is only going to keep getting more dangerous.

"But, why hasn't he tried taking any of Hyde's Synchro monsters to have it become even stronger?"

"My draw!" Hyde announced as he pulled off the top card from his deck, looking at the newest card he had while his Speed Counters reached to a full twelve, almost rivaling Kamen in speed, but still lagging a bit behind the masked man's D-Wheel.

And there was a single thought that crossed Hyde's mind as he looked at the card.

'_Got'cha.'_

"I activate my trap card!" Hyde announced as he pushed button on his duel disk, making a large icicle appear next to his D-Wheel, shattering to form the Yuki-Onna (1000/0) who spun through the air before she landed on the back of Hyde's seat. "Limit Reverse allows me to bring back Yuki-Onna, who allows me to bring back Shutendoji as well!"

Blowing a kiss towards the side, the Yuki-Onna created a large icicle that held the Shutendoji inside (1500/800), and when the ice shattered, it was revealed that the Shutendoji was asleep.

"Next I'll flip up my face down monster," Hyde announced as the set monster flew from the face down card, revealing a decaying goblin (1100/1050). "My own Goblin Zombie, and then I'll tune him with my Yuki-Onna to bring back a familiar face!"

Transforming into a blinding light, both the Yuki-Onna and Goblin Zombie, the two disappeared into the blinding lights, and a familiar howl echoed through the air. The light shattered, immediately allowing the Inugami (2600/1250).

"Then thanks to my Goblin Zombie, I can take my Gotokuneko from my deck to my hand," Hyde announced as he pulled a card from his thinning deck, and then he reached for his graveyard. "Then, I'll activate Shutendoji's effect, allowing me to draw another card from my deck again, and all I need to do is remove Hibiki and Mizuchi from my graveyard!"

Fitting the two cards into his pocket, Hyde immediately pulled off the top card from his deck and nodded. "And then I'll activate Inugami's effect! By returning those two monsters back to…"

"I see what you're up to," Kamen chuckled as he pushed a button on his dashboard, sending a powerful electrical charge through the air, crashing into the Inugami's body, making the ghostly dog howl in pain. "But I'm not going to let you do as you please! I play my trap card, Skill Shock! So, not only is your monster's effect activation is negated, it can't attack or be tributed this turn!

"And all it cost me was my face down monster, my Armored Zombie."

"That's fine with me!" Hyde announced as he pushed a button his D-Wheel's dashboard, pulling two cards out from his graveyard slot. "I remove Mezuki back from my graveyard in order summon out my Yuki-Onna again!"

For a multiple time this duel, the icy woman appeared, looking a little dizzy (1000/0). "I'll forgo her effect, and instead, I'll do a little more tuning, this time allowing me tune Inugami with my Yuki-Onna!"

With dizzy eyes, the Yuki-Onna shattered into two rings of light that flew around the paralyzed Inugami, transforming the ghostly dog into six stars of light that became a powerful tower of light over Hyde's D-Wheel. "_The card you hold is your bond to the path you walk, and the cause you have pledged to. Use it for no purpose except in the service of that cause. Ignorance is not bliss, but knowledge is not power…"_

Kamen's eyes widened behind his visor as the pillar of light transformed into a rather intimidating figure – A golden skinned man with long hair dressed in majestic armor, wielding a both a sword and a shield (2600/2400). "Jalal the Dragonborn… Welcome to the fight, boss."

"Oh, hahahahaha!" Kamen laughed loudly at the sight of the half-dragon warrior. "I've been waiting to fight against that guy! Thanks detective!"

"Glad to see you approve!" Hyde announced as he pulled a card from his hand and slid it into the dashboard. "And I'm sure you're going to enjoy this, I play the Speed Spell – Power Baton! So, by sending my Red Ogre to my graveyard, the big boss here gains all of his attack points!"

A ghostly red shadow of the daunting oni appeared right behind Jalal's back, making the Shadowchaser leader smirk as the power was seeping into his body (2600/2400 + 2800/0).

"And now, Jalal! Slay Traverse!"

The Red Ogre chuckled loudly before his aura like body transformed into a pair of red dragon wings that allowed Jalal to fly towards Traverse (2500/2500 + 600/0), his sword drawn. Both warriors cried out loud as they flew towards each other, both of whom were ready to destroy the other.

Both of them clashed against each other, their power overflowing from each other's attacks, and allowing the energy to surge through the air and around both D-Wheels. That's when a powerful explosion rocked the air, covering Kamen's D-Wheel with smoke, while allowing Jalal to fly back alongside Hyde's D-Wheel, sheathing the blade he held at the same time. (KLP: 2050 / SC: 10)

"And that's how you take out a powerhouse!" Hyde chuckled nodding towards the holographic Jalal at his side.

"A good lesson," Kamen coughed, emerging from the smoke with the cloud behind him. "If the big scary dragon was able to actually to destroy Traverse!"

Erupting from the cloud of smoke was none other than Traverse himself, spinning about to get rid of the smoke around his body. "And before you ask, I still had a face down card on the field, my second Flesh Shield, and all I had to do was send Mezuki from my deck to the graveyard."

'_I was wondering when he'd send a card like that to his graveyard,'_ Hyde thought to himself as he looked at the last four cards in his hand. '_And if I know what he's going to do, then I've only got one shot left to get rid of this Traverse, other wise, I can tell what he's going to do next turn.'_

_**Overflowing passion breaks through this body!**_

_**Time starts to melt… NEXT STAGE!**_

"Two cards set!" Hyde announced as the two cards appeared along side his D-Wheel, instantly disappearing into the aura road. "And I end my turn, so Jalal's attack returned to normal and Shutendoji disappears."

The aura of the Red Ogre disappeared from Jalal's body, allowing the Dragonborn warrior to shake his head slightly (2600/2400) and at the same time, the drunken ogre disappeared.

On the roof however, Ace raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly at the sight of Jalal, '_Why didn't Hyde use Jalal's effect? Was he afraid of Kamen's face down card or is there something more?'_

Kamen drew from the top of his deck, giving him back his eleventh Speed Counter. "Now then, Traverse! I think you know what to do next!"

_**I'm always lacking**_

_**It's like I hide behind my pile of excuses and abandonment.**_

Slamming both his fists together, Travers summoned a powerful purple aura that erupted over his legs, covering them both in bulky purple armor that had chains and bolts wrapped around them. "Next, I'll normal summon Skull Conductor in attack mode…"

Several ghostly flames popped onto the road, allowing the ghastly conductor to appear in mid-air, holding up his conductor baton up in the air (2000/0). "But he's not staying for too long, cause now Traverse has Dogga's abilities! Including the one that allows him to release other Zombies and Rocks to gain half of their attack points!"

The Skull Conductor smirked as he flew next to Traverse, immediately transforming the ghostly conductor into a dark aura that flew into the golden armored warrior's body (2500/2500 + 1000/0). "Now, I could use Bassha's ability to attack you directly detective, but even if I did, you'd only take twenty-one hundred and fifty points of damage full – Both from battle damage and then from Traverse's effect.

"But then you'd probably have your big old dragon boy there use his effect, taking your Power Baton's effect back, or even using a trap card! So, your golden boy is my target this time! Sides, I'd to be able to say that I was able to defeat Jalal!

"Traverse! Attack Jalal!"

Flying up high into the air, Traverse began to spin around, forming into a gold and black spinning aura that flew through the air (3500/2500 + 800/0) and headed straight towards Jalal. The aura slammed into the Dragonborn's body, making him disappear amongst the aura.

_**The scenery that you gaze at…**_

… _**Suddenly is crumbling in your hands!**_

However, when the aura disappeared, Jalal was no where to be seen. (HLP: 750 / SC: 11)

"And guess what," Kamen chuckled as Hyde's D-Wheel began to lag behind the masked duelist's vehicle. "Since Bassha only needs to inflict damage to activate his burn effect, you take an additional two hundred points for each card in your hand, so since you got two…

"Well, I think you know basic multiplication Detective."

Two golden flames appeared on both sides of Hyde's D-Wheel, immediately crashing into the Shadowchaser's vehicle, making him growl loudly. "DAMN IT!" (HLP: 350 / SC: 11)

_**Tell me where these feelings should belong!**_

"Can't stand the heat?" Kamen chuckled with a shake of his head. "Well, to make ya feel better, I'll end my turn by setting a single card face down!"

'_And I'm prepared for any move that he's got planned,'_ The masked man thought to himself as he looked down at his dashboard, watching as his face down card appeared on the field. '_If he plans on bring back his Inugami, then I can easily block any effect if he tries to destroy Traverse with his own protection effect. And even if he does return my three Synchros back to my extra deck with Inugami's other effect, Traverse will still be stronger since he'll still have gained the thousand attack points from Dogga's effect._

'_Then, I can easily blow away anything he's got left with a simple attack. And even if he does destroy Traverse, I can bring him back by using my Mezuki's effect, summoning him back to the field with a vengeance! And if he tries one other trick that he might have, I'll still be able to save myself until next turn, thanks to my trap card – Negate Attack, so I can negate his attack.'_

_**I can't restrain this hot flame!**_

_**It burns away my doubt!**_

"Thanks to Power Baton, I don't get to draw this turn," Hyde admitted as he picked up speed once more, giving him a full twelve speed counters. "But I don't need it."

"Hmm?" Kamen questioned as Hyde pushed a button on his duel disk, creating a powerful aura over the detective's duel disk. "What's this?"

"I'll play my other trap card," Hyde announced as the card lifted up, revealing the Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Avian and Junk Warrior standing alongside each other, each dressed in matching racing uniforms. "Pit Crew! So, by removing any number of Speed Counters from my Speed World, I can take a monster from my graveyard who's level is the same as number of Speed Counters I removed!

"So I'll remove seven of them to take my Red Ogre back!"

As Hyde pulled the selected card from his graveyard slot, his D-Wheel began to fall behind, instantly putting him way behind Kamen as they both turned on the aura road. (HLP: 350 / SC: 5)

"Next, I activate Mezuki's effect!" Hyde announced as he pulled a pair of cards from his graveyard, slapping one card onto his duel disk. "So, I'll remove him in order to special summon Inugami!"

A loud howl echoed through the air, instantly allowing the ghostly dog to reappear next to Hyde's D-Wheel, struggling to keep up with the D-Wheel (2600/1250).

_**It helps me forget everything I've felt up till today,**_

_**No one ever knows my sound!**_

"And now, I play my final trap card - Call of the Haunted!" Hyde announced as he pushed a button on his duel disk. "I revive Shutendoji!"

A powerful flame erupted in front of Hyde as the drunken ogre appeared back on the field, drinking deeply from the bottle of sake he had in his mouth (1500/800). "… I don't think I have to tell you what I've got planned next…"

_**I everlastingly evolve…**_

Kamen nodded as both the Inugami and Shutendoji shattered like glass, instantly combining the pixels in the air as the large blood red ogre appeared on the field, running alongside Hyde's D-Wheel, spinning his club in his left hand (2800/2100).

And without a single word, Hyde slipped the last two cards in his hand into his dashboard's graveyard slot, allowing the Red Ogre leap through the air and land on the aura road several yards ahead of Kamen's D-Wheel. Then, slamming its club into the road, the ogre sent the aura flaring up into the air, sending Kamen's face down card and Traverse flying through the air before they fizzled away.

_**A part of myself that I wasn't aware of, is awakening…**_

"Any last words?" Hyde questioned.

"Just one," Kamen chuckled as the Red Ogre began to run towards him, his club spinning through the air and heading straight down towards his D-Wheel.

_**SUPERNOVA!**_

(KLP: 0)

Ace just stood there with a blank look on her face as she watched the club collide with Kamen's D-Wheel. "… I don't get why he said that."

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

A few moments later, as the aura's light began to die down, both Hyde and Kamen rematerialized back on the roof, however, Kamen's D-Wheel was completely wrecked and the masked man was face down on the room, groaning loudly. "Ow…"

Hyde slowly pulled the helmet from his head, allowing his hair to billow slightly from the sweat that had accumulated from the duel and sighed loudly, "Damn… T-That was tough… And there wasn't anything riding on the duel."

"It was still pretty kick ass though," Ace pointed out as she walked over to Hyde, pulling her hat down. "Congrats for winning."

"Yeah," Hyde sighed as he pushed the kickstand down for the D-Wheel and got off in order to walk over to Kamen. "You okay over there, masked man?"

"Yeah, just aching all over," Kamen laughed loudly as he slowly began to push himself up, groaning all the while. "I can't keep doing this kind of thing, but it was for a good cause. More than likely, that darkness game must've done the trick. I'm willing to bet that those three are probably revived."

"And if they're not?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow as he reached for his pack of cigarettes.

"Then its back to the drawing board," Kamen chuckled as he stood up, cracking his back in the process. "But, before that… I lost that duel right? So, what happens next? You gonna arrest me?"

Hyde quickly lit up a cigarette in his mouth and took a long drag on the cig, exhaling to allow a large ring to float through the air. "… Nope. Like you've been saying, you're human, an extraordinary human yes, but not a Shadowkind, shadow-touched or such. However, being an Aware, we may have to talk about this later."

"Heh, so that's how you're going to play it," Kamen chuckled as he stood up straight. "Alright, fine, I'll play your game for a while Shadowchasers… Hey, where'd your two friends go?"

"You're just now noticing this?" Hyde questioned raising an eyebrow as he pulled out the cigarette from his mouth. "If I had to guess, they went to take care of some loose ends, right Ace?"

"That Jackson guy," Ace answered.

Hyde sighed as he lowered his head slightly.

"Hehehahaha," Kamen laughed as he shook his head. "I swear you Shadowchasers are…"

Kamen stopped short before he used what energy he had left and slammed his shoulder into Hyde and Ace, sending them a few feet backwards, "LOOK OUT!"

Hyde and Ace stumbled back slightly, just in time to see Kamen get struck with a powerful jolt of electricity, sending him flying through the air, several duel monster cards flying through the air as he sailed over his D-Wheel. Both Ace and Hyde watched as Kamen's limped form sail towards the edge of the roof.

"KAMEN!" Both Hyde and Ace shouted as they both ran towards Kamen in an attempt to save him…

Both of the Shadowchasers were unaware that a familiar white overcoat man was exiting the stairwell, walking towards the cards that had floated about the rooftop. A smirk was plastered on his face as he watched Hyde and Ace reach out to catch Kamen.

But it was a fruitless effort.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAMEN!"

_TBC_

_Stay tuned for the epilogue after the card stats._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Skill Shock / Counter Trap / Effect:** Activate only when your opponent activates an Effect Monster's effect. Tribute 1 monster. Negate the activation of that effect. That monster cannot attack or be Tributed this turn.

**Image:** The Sasuke Samurai getting electrified by a powerful energy

_This card was used in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime._

**Netherworld Beast – Garulu / Wind / LV. 7 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2000 / Beast/Synchro/Effect:** [Netherworld Traveler + 1 or more non-tuner monsters] This card is considered as an Zombie-Type monster while on the field and in the graveyard. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. When this card battles with a monster, increase the ATK strength of this card by the number of cards on your opponent's side of the field x 200 points during the damage step only.

**Description:** A large diabolic blue, wild wolf man dressed in demonic armor with several golden horns sticking from the demon's body. With a trio of long blue furred tails, the wolf has a large tuft of golden hair out the back of its head.

**Netherworld Dweller – Bassha / Water / LV. 6 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000 / Fish/Synchro/Effect:** [Netherworld Traveler + 1 or more non-tuner monsters] This card is considered as an Zombie-Type monster while on the field and in the graveyard. This card may attack your opponent's life points directly while your opponent has monsters on their side of the field (All battle damage is cut in half if this effect is used). When this card successfully damages your opponent's life points, for each card in their hand, inflict an additional 200 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Description:** A large, sleek green scaled gill man with a pair of fins on its back with a large pair of teeth coming from its chest bones with a golden sheen to it.

**Netherworld Gardna – Dogga / Earth / LV. 7 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2200 / Rock/Synchro/Effect:** [Netherworld Traveler + 1 or more non-tuner monsters] This card is considered as an Zombie-Type monster while on the field and in the graveyard. Decrease the ATK strength of this card in multiples of 100 points to increase the ATK strength of 1 face-up monster on the field by the same amount (max per turn: 800 points). This effect can be used during your opponent's turn. Once per turn, by Tributing 1 Zombie-type or Rock-Type monster you control, increase the ATK of this card equal to half of the ATK of the Tributed monster.

**Description: **An incredibly large dark violet armored golem covered with chains and bolts with electricity surging around its body.

**Crazy Bone / Dark / LV. 1 / ATK: 50 / DEF: 50 / Zombie/Effect:** This card cannot be used for a Tribute. By removing one Zombie-type monster from your graveyard, you may special summon this card from your hand. When this card is removed from the field after this effect is used, remove this card from play. Once per turn, you may select one monster on the field and multiply its level by -1.

**Description:** A diabolic skeletal gargoyle with large cartoonish eyes.

**Zanbat Guide / Dark / LV. 2 / ATK: 200 / DEF: 100 / Zombie/Synchro/Tuner:** [1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters] You may treat this monster as a level 1 or level 2 monster. During the turn this card is summoned, this card cannot be used for a Synchro summon. During either player's battle phase, you may send this face up card and any number of monsters on your side of the field to the graveyard. When this is done, you may special summon one Synchro monster from your extra deck whose level is equal to the combined level of monsters you sent to the graveyard with this effect. A monster special summoned with this effect is considered to be Synchro Summoned.

**Description:** A small diabolic, gold armored bat with a pair of horns on its head between its wings and a large bell-like collar around its neck.

**Netherworld Curse – Traverse / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2500 / Zombie/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Zombie-Type Synchro Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Synchro monsters] Each of these effects can be activated once per turn:

Negate the activation and effect of a card that your opponent controls that would destroy this card, and destroy that card.

Once per turn, you may select one Zombie-type Synchro monster in either player's graveyard and equip it to this card as an equip spell card. As long as this monster is equipped with a monster, this card gains the equipped monster's effect(s).

Select one face up card on the field, and negate that card's effects until the end phase (this effect cannot be chained).

**Description: **A tall, sleek man covered with golden armor – A golden winged vest, golden gauntlets, and a mask with a red visor that was shaped in the form of wings. Two large blood red bat-wings have erupted from the back of the warrior

**Pit Crew / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated while you have 'Speed World' on your side of the field. Remove any number of Speed Counters from 'Speed World' on your side of the field. Then you may add one monster from your graveyard who's level is the same number of Speed Counters you removed with this effect to your hand.

**Image:** The Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Avian and Junk Warrior all lined up with each dressed in matching racing uniforms over their regular forms.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Epilogue**

**0-0-0-0-0**

A week had passed since the whole incident had occurred at the Devil's Hand Casino, and thanks to Jalal's influence, he managed to persuade the media and official records that Grayarts was being accused of several crimes (there was a long list, and thanks to some paperwork that was actually found in Grayarts' office, most of it was true). The Casino itself was taken into custody by the state of Nevada, and was going to be refurbished into a fancy hotel and casino as stated by the local newspapers.

But at the same time, the headlines also pointed out that one Vergil Walker had fallen from the top of the same casino – And it was reported that one of the air conditioners atop of the building was malfunctioning and had exploded, sending the young secretary flying from the roof. And apparently, there was some sort of costume party that was going on which would explain the weird costume he was dressed in.

Once again, this was stuff that was reported in the media for the Mundane.

The three remaining survivors of the ancient races – Garulu, Bassha, and Dogga, were all gone. And despite the constant searches performed by the Shadowchasers, all they found were the shattered remains of the tanks. Where they had gone was still being investigated by other Shadowchasers who were brought in for tracking, but any traces of the three were long gone.

It was sad for the Sin City Shadowchasers when the event had occurred, but life goes on, and even though the pain of losing of a powerful ally(?) would stain the group, they had to continue onwards…

_Time: 1:07 p.m. _

_Location: The Magic Room_

"Yoo-hoo! Sophie! I'm back!" Barron laughed loudly as he walked into the magical themed pub, a large goofy smile on his face as he strode up to the bar to greet the cute bartender (who like usual, was sitting atop of the bar).

"Well, well, well, look at who the magician pulled out of his hat," Sophie snickered as she crossed her arms as the tanned Shadowchaser took a seat at the bar. "Been a while since I've seen you in here, sugar."

"Well, what can I say?" Barron replied with a shrug. "I've had a few things to deal with. Ya know how it works for me, I had to make sure that someone got back home safely…"

"Oh yeah, I think ya told me about that Nao-girl," Sophie muttered as she looked up slightly, trying to wrack her brain for the facts that Barron told her. "I still think its hard to believe that she actually followed ya from her home town…"

"Yeah, it's wild," Barron snickered.

Truthfully, Naoto wanted to stay in Las Vegas with Barron and the other Shadowchasers, especially after hearing what Barron had gone through to help save her from the Envie. But Barron had pointed out that Naoto's family would've been worried sick and said that it would be best for her to return to her home.

Sure, Naoto was a little disappointed with that.

However, when Barron pointed out that after she finished her Shadowchaser training back in her hometown, she could easily request a transfer to the Las Vegas unit and Barron would make sure that Jalal would accept that.

"Excuse me Sophie," A familiar voice sighed loudly getting both Barron's and Sophie's attention to the bar. "But you're not being a good example to me, a new employee."

Standing behind the bar was familiar black haired elf who was cleaning up a few glasses with a clean rag, his eyes showing the dark marks that were the telltale signs of a lack of sleep. "Oh, and you… Shadowchaser…"

"Hey, it's the elf guy!" Barron chuckled with a bright smile on his face as he crossed his arms. "I hope you appreciate me getting you this job."

Rowen sighed loudly as he lowered his head, "Yeah… It really helps."

'_I had my summoning license revoked, now I'm stuck in a dead end job! WHY?'_

"Aw, don't hassle the help, sugar," Sophie requested as she shook her head. "In any case, when ya called earlier, ya said that you had someone you wanted to introduce to me."

"And you said the same thing," Barron replied with a smirk. "So, I think its only fair if ladies first."

"Got me there," Sophie answered as she lifted her hands up to her mouth. "Hey, hun! Mind coming over here for a sec?"

Barron blinked a few times as he watched one of the few customers in the Magic Room stand up and stroll on over to the bar. However, when the customer got close enough, Barron instantly recognized the mug he was looking at. "Hey, aren't you…?"

"You need something, Sophie?" Detective Reno questioned with his arms crossed at the red haired girl.

"I just wanted you to meet one of my friends," Sophie answered the LVPD plains-clothed officer before she gestured towards the tan-skinned Shadowchaser. "This is Barron Diego and…"

"I believe we've met before," Reno answered with a smirk on his face. "I was a little worried about who I had to meet, but not so much right now."

"Hey!" Barron yelped as Rowen began to snicker quietly to himself.

"So, Barron," Sophie quickly interjected before the two could lock horns against each other. "Who did you want to introduce me to?"

"Well, since Rowen's working here," Barron sighed with a shake of his head at the gothic-styled elf. "It won't be too much of a surprise… Although, it'll be awesome to see his face when he sees who's with me."

"This doesn't inspire confidence," Rowen muttered under his breath as Barron turned towards the door.

"Ya see, the man who I worked for decided not to 'press charges' against this guy and his gal," Barron explained as he jumped from his seat and headed for the door. "But there were a few conditions, the first being that he'd have to provide some testimony for a case. And the second is that, well, he has to join our little group, and well, I got stuck to show him the ropes and see him through his training.

"It's been an interesting week, but I got this guy tamed for the most part. Hey! I know you're there! Get out here!"

A loud groan echoed from the doorway as a cowboy hat wearing figure slowly walked into the Magic Room, his arms crossed over his chest. "This seems so stupid."

Rowen's face fell as he remembered that style, that attitude and that face. "Oh, for the love of…"

"Hey there Emo Elf," Jack chuckled tipping his hat towards Rowen.

"Gargh!" Rowen groaned as he walked away. '_I knew this was going to happen when those two Shadowchasers found the three of us trying to escape. At least I managed to make a deal to get out of prison time – But my sister is never going to let me live this down!'_

"I like the western motif," Sophie snickered as she leaned towards Jack. "I think you should try that out some time Reno. I think it'd look good on you."

"Meh, I prefer not sticking out in a crowd," Reno answered reaching over the counter to grab a drink.

"Sides, I'm the only one who can actually pull off this kick-ass style," Jack added with a shrug of his shoulders. "If someone like you wore this then…"

"I'd keep your mouth shut," Barron advised throwing an arm around Jack's neck, putting him in a headlock. "Just because you're a 'you-know-what' in-training, that doesn't mean that you can insult this guy. You can still get arrested by the police, John Wayne."

"Ugh, like I haven't heard that one before," Jack muttered, trying to get free from the headlock he was in. He wasn't having much success. "Was there a point for taking me here?"

"Well, Faye said that we should let the rookies recharge their batteries," Barron answered with a smirk on his face. "Besides, you should consider yourself lucky that I'm the guy teaching ya. If anything, I feel a bit sorry for your girlfriend and…"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jack snarled, his face a little red.

"Aw, the little cowboy's blushing," Sophie pointed out as Rowen snickered loudly.

"When I get free," Jack snarled. "I'm going to kill all of you!"

"Don't worry, this guy's bark is worse than his bite," Barron explained with his smirk growing. "Sides, he's a greenhorn who can't beat me, not by a long shot. Ain't that right, Jack?"

"Gah…" Jack growled trying to punch Barron in the back in an attempt to get free.

_Time: 1:15 p.m._

_Location: Mirage Oasis Café _

It was a glorious day for a certain were-ermine, so much so that he was humming a little tune as he spun his pipe in between his fingers. It was a calm morning, but one of his waitresses had called in sick.

Now, that in and of itself would make any normal business owner fret. But then again, Kyon wasn't your average person. Because of this little fiasco, he was finally able to call in a favor that was long overdue. And the person who owed him this favor was in the back, getting into the uniform that he had been saving for this one event.

Just thinking about it brought a blush to his face…

DING

Too bad his thoughts were interrupted as the door to his café opened up, drawing his attention towards the two new customers who were in his business – One of whom was a familiar face, "Well, well, well, what brings you here, Miss Faye?"

Indeed, standing in the doorway was none other than the older Shadowchaser, her arms thrown behind her head as she walked in with her fellow customer right behind her. "Oh, nothing too serious, just needed a break from training the one of the newest Shadowchasers-in-Training."

"Ah, yes, my dear Alice did inform me that you guys were getting a few more members," Kyon snickered looking past Faye. "And I suppose this must be one of those two, correct?"

"Yeah," Faye sighed, realizing that the second Shadowchaser-in-training was hiding behind her. "I'm trying to break that shell she's got around her, she's a bit shy. She's opened a little bit, but still… She's been through a lot, so I'm trying to be gentle."

"Yeah I bet," Kyon chuckled pointing his pipe at Faye, while at the same trying to get a good look at the person hiding behind Faye. "I've heard from Ace how your training regiment works, it's a wonder how this girl's even walking about outside from what I've heard."

Faye couldn't help but sigh loudly as she quickly stepped to the side, surprising the girl who was hiding behind her. "If that's how I'm described, then I should live up to that. Kyon, I'd like you to meet Mira Lonbell."

Indeed, standing frozen in the middle of the café was Mira, simply a little taken back at the sudden introduction. "Uh… H-Hello…"

"Hmm," Kyon mused as he looked over Mira several times, taking in everything about her. "… Hmm, hmm, hmm! I definitely approve!"

"Huh?" Mira questioned blinking a few times. "Is… Is this part of the t-training?"

"Nah, Kyon's just Kyon," Faye sighed loudly as she took a seat at the counter, motioning for Mira to follow. "In any case, Kyon, have you seen Ace or Hyde today? They were both gone when I woke up this morning, the same thing with their D-Wheels, and I know that both of them had patrol last night…"

"I can say that I don't know where the old man is," Kyon answered as he reached under the bar and produced a few glasses. "As for my Dear Alice, that's another story. But before I answer, what can I get you two lovely ladies?"

"I'll just take some tea," Faye requested. "Earl Grey would work, but I'm not too picky."

"Um, w-w-water will do," Mira suggested with her head turned slightly.

"… Yeesh, that's rather dull," Kyon sighed as he lifted his hand up to his mouth. "Hey! How long are you going to take? We've got customers out here!"

"Give me a break!" A harsh, if not familiar voice echoed through the air, making both Faye and Mira turn towards the backroom. "I don't like wearing this crap!"

"… That voice," Faye muttered, a dull look appearing over her face. "Kyon, you didn't."

"Oh, but I did," Kyon chuckled. "She owed me a favor, and this is her fulfilling it."

"Damn it Kyon, what's with all the frills on this thing?" the same voice barked out as its owner slowly began to step from the backroom. "I swear that you've got some weird fantasies in your…"

"I knew it," Faye interrupted with a shake of her head while Mira's face turned bright red. "It was Ace."

"Huh?" Ace questioned as she realized that both Faye and Mira were both looking at her (Kyon was doing the same, but she was more concerned with her colleagues). Almost instantly Ace's face lit up red. "AAAAH!"

For those of you wondering, the tomboyish Shadowchaser was dressed in what one could accurately describe as a maid outfit – shiny black fabric that made up the dress, white frills on the cuffs, collar, apron and skirt (which went down past her knees by the way) and even a matching hat atop of her head of hair – which was actually pulled back into a short tail.

It took a few seconds for it to sink in, but when it did, Ace yelled out loud and quickly ran back into the backrooms, with Kyon laughing all the while. "Whahahahahaha! Oh, that is priceless!"

"S-So bold," Mira muttered.

"… You have got to be one of the evilest Shadows out there," Faye stated bluntly as she turned her dulled gaze towards Kyon.

"And yet, the only crime I've committed," Kyon snickered with a shake of his head. "Is being too handsome."

"Too bad we can't charge you with that crime," Faye pointed out.

"For some reason, that feels more like an insult," Kyon muttered with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "But you've seen Ace here, but the old man, not so much."

"Huh, I wonder where Hyde could be?" Faye questioned.

_Time: 1:30 p.m._

_Location: Las Vegas Shadowchasers Penthouse _

It was quiet in the large penthouse, and despite the fact that only a single week had passed since the incident at the Devil's Hand Casino, there was a serenity that lofted through the air.

It had been a long and arduous journey for our Shadowchasers of Sin City, and their quest for justice would never end – With new allies and new mysteries, only time will tell what will happen to our motley crew.

And what of a certain former detective Shadowchaser? In a familiar study, the same study that Hyde had spent countless hours of time relaxing, researching and going over cases, there seemed to be a certain presence missing. Hyde was no where in sight but in his place was a single note left in the study, sitting down on the desk with a familiar sword placed underneath the parchment.

There were only a few things written on the note:

_What is justice?_

_What is the truth?_

_Until these are answered,_

_Shadowchaser Hyde Ivan Vayne_

_Chooses death._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Lux-Nero:**_ And with that, Shadowchasers: Risen Nemesis has been finished. But, when one chapter ends, another starts. Just because the Risen Nemesis chapter has been closed, that doesn't mean that the mystery is over with – There are many questions that have yet to be answered…

Unfortunately, these questions will not be answered… At least, not now. So, to keep you on your toes…

_**The next chapter – Start!**_

_**In this city, crimes are committed at almost every second, breaking the small happiness that is kept in it and maintaining the sorrow within its grasps. It's here where it all began, creating the winds of a new mystery. From the past that should be buried, the scars of a former life open up once more.**_

_**Memories of the past float around the streets of this city as a war between two close bonds escalates to epic proportions! And one man is caught in between it all, his only goal to find the truth behind everything.**_

_**With new and old allies at his side, and several dark shadows behind him, will he be able to find his answer?**_

_**Will he find his justice?**_

_**Will he find his truth?**_

_**Find out in the next installment **_

_**Shadowchasers**_

_**Dark City Chronicles **_

_**Coming to the closest Fanfiction site to you in the Fall. **_


End file.
